Voyage à Ilix
by Astate
Summary: Ed est petit et caractériel c'est déjà dur, mais devoir aller en mission aussi loin, et aussi mal accompagné, c'est au dessus de ses forces !C'est ce qu'il croit, mais cette mission s'avère peut-être plus intéressante qu'il le pensait...Dernier chapitre !
1. L'ordre de mission

Chapitre 1 : L'ordre de mission (Edward)

- Quoi ! Une mission à ... ! m'exclamais-je, estomaqué. C'est pas possible !

J'avais été incapable de finir ma phrase, ne pouvant croire ce que m'avait annoncé mon supérieur.

- Tu as parfaitement entendu, fit-il de son ton blasé qui m'énervait d'autant plus que je n'aimais pas qu'on se moque de moi. Tu as reçu un ordre de mission pour partir à Ilix, et je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un imbécile.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, sans toutefois savoir répondre. J'aimais voyager, d'accord ! En disant le contraire, je serais de mauvaise fois quand on connaît le pourcentage de ma vie passé dans un train. Mais pour moi, je monde s'arrète aux frontières d'Amestria, et c'est déja pas mal ! Pas besoin d'aller à...à l'étranger ! Le seul pays dont j'avais entendu parler était Xing, à l'est, mais mes connaissance ce limitaient au fait qu'on avait toutes les chances de mourir de soif avant d'y arriver. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on irait faire en territoire ennemi alors qu'on a déjà tellement d'ennuis à l'intérieur de notre propre pays ?

- C'est un petit pays côtier au sud d'Amestria, avec qui nous allons engager des négociations dans l'espoir d'obtenir une alliance a but mercantile.

Je clignais des yeux, espérant que mon incompréhension ne se lisait pas à livre ouvert. Comme je ne voyais pas comment demander ce que signifiait côtier et mercantile sans passer pour un imbécile fini, je me taisait, serrant les dents, passant sous silence les insultes que je lançais intérieurement au Colonel. On pouvait dire que je le haïssais viscéralement._ Et il ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses ce sale arriviste, crameur crâneur au regard ardent qui fait craquer toutes les filles non mais qu'est-ce qu'elles trouvent à cette raclure qui en plus ne sais même pas faire le ménage il n'y a qu'à voir la dernière fois quand il a essayer de nettoyer les vitres et..._

- Fullmetal, tu comptes rester planter dans mon bureau encore longtemps ? fini par soupirer Roy Mustang qui me tendait l'ordre de mission depuis cinq minutes.

Je lui jetais un regard noir, ou plus exactement un regard doré à l'intention de ses yeux noirs à lui.

- J'imagine que j'ai pas le choix ? soupirais-je en jetant un œil au dossier.

- Comme d'habitude, Fullmetal, répondit le Colonel d'un ton blasé. Maintenant, prend ton ordre de mission et dégage. C'est pas un jardin d'enfant ici.

Je me retins de le bourrer de coups de poings. Je ne l'insultais même pas. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, mais si je faisais ça, je savais que ça aillait durer des heures. Je me contenter d'arracher la liasse de feuilles des mains de mon supérieur de partir en claquant violemment la porte. J'avais mieux à faire que de rester avec cet imbécile.

Le soir venu, j'ai enfin pu me pencher plus avant sur l'ordre de mission. Allongé sur mon lit, je le feuilletais avec humeur. Le fait qu'on était censé ne parler des cette mission à personne, excepté ceux qui y participait n'était pas pour me rassurer. Je ne comprennait pazs uqe l'on prenne ce genre de précautions pour une mission de ce genre. Si j'avais bien compris, je faisait partie des gardes du corps de l'ambassade d'Amerstria. Nous devions les protéger et les rapatrier en cas de problème. Toutefois, il était demandé de rester aimable et ouvert à la population pendant la mission, afin de faciliter les pourparlers.

En somme, je devais faire aimablement vitrine et me taire en attendant que quelque chose se passe..._Mais qui avait été assez stupide pour me donner un ordre de ce genre ? Tout le monde savait que je n'étais pas du genre pacifique, alors qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire dans un lieu inconnu, pendant une durée inconnue, pour des blablas sans intérêt pour moi et une issue incertaine. _Il était bien précisé que nous resterions à Ilix tant que les discussions n'avaient pas abouti._Quelle poisse ! C'était sans conteste la mission la plus foireuse que j'ai jamais vu ! _

Je tournais la page, découvrant la liste des militaires à qui cette mission avait été donnée. Hawkeye, Maes, Falman, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Amstrong... Je connaissais pratiquement tous les autres militaires de cette mission, ce qui me rassérénait un peu. Au moins, je ne serais pas tout seul...Dire que j'allais passer de bon moment n'était pas certain, mais..._Oh non...Pas lui..._

Je fixais la feuille où un nom m'avait échappé. Je venais juste de réaliser que le Colonel Roy Mustang était aussi du voyage. J'aurais dû m'en douter...que je n'allais pas pouvoir échapper à ses sarcasmes aussi facilement...

- Crétin, c'est pour ça que tu étais de mauvaise humeur, hein ? Tous tes rendez-vous amoureux partis en fumée pour un temps intéreminé...Je te détesterais pas autant, j'aurais presque pitié de toi...

Je sursautais en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et me retournait pour voir entrer mon frère, enfin, l'armure liée à l'esprit de mon frère. C'est comme ça, par ma faute. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne m'en veut pas...

- Tu parlais à quelqu'un, Nii-san ? Demanda-t-il, étonné sans doute.

- Non, je...réfléchissais.

A ma grande honte, je m'aperçus que j'avais dissimulé le dossier dans mon dos par réflexe. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Je n'avais pas besoin de cacher quoi que ce soit à Al. Je lâchais la liasse de feuilles que je sentis s'affaisser dans mon dos, posant mes deux mains sur mes genoux, soudain nerveux ; j'allais devoir expliquer ça à mon petit frère. Ledit petit frère (deux têtes de plus que moi, c'est un monde...) s'assit sur le lit d'à côté, et pris d'un pressentiment sans doute, attendit que je parle.

- Al...J'ai reçu un ordre de mission.

- Ah...C'est bien ! Fit-il d'un ton enjoué en me tendant un paquet de gâteaux. Tu en veux ?

Je secouais la tête. Il posa le sac qu'il venait d'acheter sur sa table de nuit et attendit que je parle. Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise, mais j'étais bien obligé de le dire. Surtout à mon frère. Mon plus que frère.

- Le problème, c'est que c'est loin.

- Loin ? C'est pas un problème, non ?

- On m'a confié une mission à l'étranger, avouais-je dans un murmure honteux. Je dois partir pour une durée indéterminée...Sans toi...Normalement, je n'ai même pas le droit de parler de cette mission à ceux qui n'y participent pas...ajoutais-je précipitament.

A ces mots, Al se redressa dans un brusque cliquetis, me regardant. Son heaume avait beau ne rien laisser transparaitre, je sentais sa tristesse comme si j'avais mon frère de chair et de sang devant moi qui tentait de retenir ses larmes. Comme si je ressentais la même dans mon propre coeur. Et c'était le cas.

- Al...Je suis désolé...Vraiment désolé...mais je sais pas quoi faire...dis-je d'une voix un peu rauque.

_Ed sans Al, Al sans Ed, ça n'existe pas, hein ? Je ne le supporterais pas si je suis séparé de lui...En plus... je sais bien que je ne ferais que des conneries s'il n'est pas là pour m'en empécher._

- Je t'accompagne. J'irais avec toi, que les militaires le veuillent ou non.

- Ne fait pas ça, je t'en prie ! Fis-je plus fort que je l'aurais voulu. Tu sais bien ce que c'est, les ordres des militaires ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à ça.

- Tu veux dire que...je dois rester ? Demanda mon petit frère.

Il y eu un moment de silence tendu. Je ne me sentais pas capable de répondre à ça. Au bout d'un long moment, Al s'allongea, dos à moi.

- Bonne nuit, dit-il froidement.

Je m'allongeais à mon tour en éteignant la lumière à contrecoeur. Nous savions déjà qu'aucun de nous deux n'allait dormir cette nuit.


	2. Derniers jours mélancoliques

Voila le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfic...Si vous me croyez rapide, au risque de vous décevoir, c'est parce que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance que j'ai pu le poster aussi vite... Enfin, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire ma fic que j'en ai eu à l'écrire (mais j'ai bien peur que ce soit dur ) Je vous remercie pour les reviews que vous avez posté, comme c'est ma première fanfiction, ça me fait extrèmement plaisir d'être aussi bien accueillie...Quand aux questions sur le EdXRoy, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : vous verrez bien ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Derniers jours mélancoliques. (Edward)

La fatigue m'avait terrassé au point du jour, et quand je me réveillais le lendemain en fin de matinée, Al était déjà parti. Je poussais un soupir, passablement déprimé. Je devais partir dès le surlendemain, et le fait de ne pouvoir passer que deux jours dans mon cher pays natal n'était pas pour me réconforter. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où était allé Al, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas trop pour lui, il m'avait souvent prouvé que de nous deux, c'est celui qui avait le plus la tête sur les épaules.

Je me levais, m'apprétant à partir directement, sans trop savoir pour autant ou j'allais aller. J'allais passer le pas de la porte quand je me figeais. Je repris le dossier, qui avait passer la nuit entre mes draps et était du coup en piètre état. Je le rassemblait de mon mieux, et repassait les feuilles froissées du plat de la main. Enfin, je pris un bout de papier qui trainait et griffonais rapidement un mot d'excuse. Ca me faisait mal de m'applatir comme ça, mais si je partais sans me réconcilier avec lui, je le supporterais encore moins. Et j'étais d'humeur pacifique ses temps-ci. J'abandonnai le mot sur la table de nuit de mon frère, et parti en refermant doucement la porte.

Après un abondant petit déjeuner, je m'étais enfin trouvé quelque chose d'intelligent à faire, à savoir rassembler mes bagages pour le voyage. Je passais donc à journée en achats divers, qui n'allaient pas très vite à cause de ma manie de trainer chez les bouquinistes dans l'espoir de trouver des livres d'alchimie intéressants. La journée était étonnament chaude pour ce début de printemps, et quand un glacier se présenta sur mon chemin, je ne me fis pas prier. Je rentrais donc à la nuit tombante, les bras chargés de sacs et l'estomac plein.

La chambre était toujours vide. Rien n'indiquait à première vue qu'Al soit passé. Je commençais à me faire du mouron pour lui...Une chose était de bouder, disparaître de la circulation était d'un autre ordre ! Je posais mes sacs aux pieds de mon lit. Ca me faisait bizarre d'avoir autant d'affaires, mais je partais vers un autre climat, et il fallait bien que je m'y prépare. J'allais devoir faire mon sac. Je m'avançais et m'asseyais sur mon lit, soucieux. C'est à ce moment-là seulement que je remarquait la feuille qui trainait sur ma table de nuit. Je la ramassais avidement, mais c'était juste mon propre mot, posé à l'envers. Le paquet de biscuits était posé au pied du lit. J'en conclu qu'Alphonse était passé. Je poussais un soupir, soulagé, et m'emparait d'un biscuit que je mordillais sans grand appétit. Il était bon, quoiqu'un peu rassis. Je regrettais de ne pas les avoir mangés la veille. En les machouillant pensivement, je me dis que j'avais cruellement besoin de parler à un ami. A l'heure qu'il était, je ne me voyais pas débouler chez Hugues... pourtant, l'envie ne m'en manquait pas. Pour une fois, même ses photos d'Elysia seraient les bienvenues.

Je n'avais pas sommeil, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'attendre, bon gré, mal gré. Je m'adossais à la tête du lit pour relire ce fichu ordre de mission.J'allais bientôt finir par le connaître par coeur, à force. Gna gna gna...cette mission est pacifique, votre comportement doit être en conscéquence...Essayez de vous intégrer à la culutre d'Ilix...bla bla bla...Votre équipe sera composée de...

Excédé, je posais brutalement l'ordre de mission sur ma table de nuit avant d'éteindre la lumière. Je n'avais pas plus envie de dormir que cinq minutes plus tôt. Après avoir passé un temps indéterminé à me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit, j'avais fini par le relever dans le noir et m'assoir à la fenêtre. Je contemplais la ville de Central, plongée dans l'obsucrité que les étoiles ténues et les réverbères orangés ne suffisaient pas à dissiper. A part une voiture qui passait dans la rue en contrebas de temps à autre, il ne se passait absoluement rien.

Je m'ennuyais à mourir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour m'occuper, je ne savais pas comment retrouver Al, et j'avais la conviction que je finirais complètement à la bourre pour préparer mes bagages et régler mes derniers soucis. Je m'affalais sur le rebord la fenêtre, le moral à zéro. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne période pour moi.

- Beuh...monde de merde.

Je fus réveillé par le soleil qui caressait ma joue. Ou plus exactement, par la sensation de brûlure horriblement désagréable sur ma peau. Après avoir pris conscience de ce fait, je me redressais en sursautant. Je m'étais endormi sur place, et je n'y avais gagné qu'un dos douloureux et des courbatures. Je me relevai en grimaçant, attrapai mon dossier et le fourrai dans ma poche à la hâte. J'ajoutais mon mea culpa au bas de la feuille, le coeur serré ; puis je la posais sur la table d'à côté, attrapais le sac de biscuits, et partit en commençant à les manger, fermant la porte sans cérémonie.

Une fois les escaliers descendus, je me hâtais de rejoindre le QG. Mes jambes répondaient mal, mais cahin-caha, j'arrivais à avancer assez vite. Mal réveillé, mangeant les gâteaux qui avaient encore perdu en charme dans la nuit tout en marchant dans les rues, je jetais un regard noir à ceux qui me regardaient d'un drôle d'air.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore à me reluquer comme ça ? _Grognais-je en mon fort intérieur. Je froissais le sac de papier qui avait contenu les gâteaux (paix à leur âme) et le jetais dans une poubelle à côté de laquelle je passais. Puis j'arrivais au QG, entrant dans le hall sans discrétion.

- Bonjour, Edo-kun ! S'exclama Hugues qui était justement en train de disucter avec son cheeer ami Mustang à qui je jetais un regard noir en guise de salutation.

- Bonjour, Hugues-sama, répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

La présence de mon supérieur ne suffisait pas à contrebalancer la joie que j'éprouvais à le voir.

- Je voulais justement te montrer quelque chose, fit-il en prenant des airs de conspirateur, tirant un papier soigneusement plié en quatre de sa poche. Regarde, la dernière oeuvre de ma fille ! N'est-elle pas merveilleusement douée ? S'exclama-t-il en brandissant avec enthousiasme un dessin d'enfant tout à fait banal à mes yeux.

J'avais beau être habitué, depuis le temps, je trouvais ça un peu dur dès le matin. J'esquissais un sourire crispé, essayant de trouver un moyen de détourner la conversation avant qu'il soit lancé pour une heure, mais je ne tourvais pas.

- Fullmetal, fit le colonel avec un ton de reproche. Tu manques cruellement de tenue.

Je lui jetais un oeil noir, tandis qu'il me tendait un peigne que je pris à contrecoeur. Effectivement, je ne m'était pas coiffé depuis deux jours, et mes vêtements froissés avaient des airs de frasques d'épouvantail. Je me démêlais les cheveux à contrecoeur, grimaçant quand je tombais sur des noeuds particulièrement gros, tout en écoutant mes deux ainés discuter du voyage. Je défroissais mes vêtement du dos de la main et rajustais mon col avant de me joindre à leur conversation. C'était d'ennuyeuses histoires d'itinéraires et autres préparations pour le moins dépouvues d'intérêt, ponctuées de sanglots désespérés de Hugues qui devait abandonner sa petite famille, la prunelle de ses yeux...etc...

- Oui, nous prenons le train demain matin à huit heures moins le quart...on se donne rendez-vous à moins vingt à la gare ?

- On ne pourrait pas partir plus tard ? Demandais-je, peu enclin à me lever tôt.

- Non, si on veut arriver à temps pour la correspondance, on doit prendre celui-là.

- Beuh...Et comment se passera le reste du voyage ?

- Demain, nous partons pour le QG sud ou nous passerons la nuit. Pour le reste de voyage, il faudra d'en remettre à des guides plus... marginaux.

- J'espère qu'on ne finira pas le trajet à pied, soupirais-je. Je ne comprend pas ce que je fiche dans cette équipe. Quelle idée ils ont eu de nous envoyer à l'étranger ?

- Et moi alors, soupira Hugues, tu imagines ce que ça me coute de me séparer de ma femme et de ma fille...Je l'entend encore dire « j'veux pas qu'tu t'en vaaa ! » quand je lui ai expliqué que j'allais partir pour un long moment. Elle va grandir sans que je la voie...

A ces mots, le Major Maes Hugues, combattant de renom et militaire respecté, recommença à sangloter. Je lui tapotais l'épaule avec solicitude, songeant que j'abandonnais moi aussi ma famille derrière moi. Le colonel, quand à lui, gardait le silence, l'oeil noir comme à son habitude.

_Eh voila, il se la pète façon « moi j'ai pas de famille, je suis un solitaire et fier de l'être »...pourrait au moins consoler son pote, non ? Même pas ! _

La discussion s'était prolongée pendant un certain temps, et le moment de manger ne se fit pas tarder. Nous nous dirigâmes vers le réfectoire, même si je n'avais pas spécialement faim. Après avoir failli mourir étouffé par l'étreinte du commandant Arstromg qui exprimait sa joie ne me savoir dans l'équipe, nous avons commencé à passer. Le bac contenant les couteaux était presque vide, et même en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je n'arrivais pas à attraper l'un des derniers. Roy Mustang, comme pour m'humilier davantage, en attrapa deux et m'en tendit un avec humeur.

- Fullmetal, arrète de bloquer le passage avec tes simagrées. Tu n'es pas tout seul.

Je me figeais et jetais un oeil noir à mon supérieur. Je n'avais aucune envie d'accepter une aide donnée de si mauvaise grâce. J'ignorai le couteau qu'il me tendait et recommençai à farfouiner maladroitement. Il le posa sur mon plateau qu'il poussa avec le sien sans me laisser le choix.

- Evidemment, ça en met un coup à ton égo d'être obligé de te faire aider à cause de ta taille...Pauvre _petit_...

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, fou de colère et humilié. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de piquer une colère dans le réféctoire, ayant déjà cassé pas mal de matériel et reçu des avertissements à ce sujet. Je me hâtais, mon plateau à la main. Mais évidemment, pour mon malheur, nous mangions tous les deux avec Hugues. Lequel se baffrait, laissant un silence tendu à notre table, que les conversations environnantes ne suffisaient pas à repeupler. Je tripotais mes morceaux de viande du bout de mes baguettes, peu enthousiaste. Si j'avais droit à ce genre d'ambiance tous les jours, ça promettait d'être long...

Excédé, je finis par me lever brusquement, mon plateau encore plein, et partir d'un pas vif. Pas assez vite cependant pour ne pas entendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait encore comme caprice le gosse ?

Je me retins de me retourner pour lui balancer le plateau en pleine figure, et quittait le réfectoire en toute hâte. Les pans de mon manteau claquaient autour de moi comme pour exprimer ma colère intérieure. Une fois dehors, je donnais un grand coup de pied dans les brins d'herbe timides qui poussaient entre les pavés, les poubelles qui parsemaient ma route, et les troncs d'arbres qui bordaient la rue. Très vite, j'avais les pieds en feu ; rien de toute cela ne calma l'envie de hurler qui me brûlait la gorge.


	3. Quand siffle le train

Voila le troisième chapitre ! Ca commence à partir...en queue de poisson. Parce que cette fanfiction, je l'écris à la base pour m'amuser, c'est un peu comme une boite à conneries (vous prenez tout ce qui vous tombe sous la main, vous le mettez dedans, et vous l'offrez), et si les autres aiment aussi, tant mieux ! En revanche, je risque de me faire mal voir pour ce que je fais subir à un des personnages dans ce chapitre...Vous m'enverrez quand même des reviews, hein ? air de chien battu

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Quand siffle le train. (Edward)

Je me réveillais grâce au soleil qui inondait ma chambre. J'avais encore envie de paresser dans mon lit, mais un coup d'oeil à la pendule de la chambre m'apprit qu'il était sept heures vingt-cinq. Je sursautais et me levais, complètement paniqué. A quelle heure était mon rendez-vous, déjà ? Je me rhabillais à la hâte, fourrais les quelques effets dans ma besace de cuir fraîchement acheté qui se montra adorablement capricieuse quand vint le moment de se fermer.

- Putaiiin, grognais-je entre mes dents, serrant la boucle de mon sac tout en enfilant du pied ma chaussure gauche. Allez, ferme-toi...chuis à la bouuure !

Enfin, la deuxième boucle se laissa fermer au moment où mon pied glissa victorieusement dans ma chaussure. Je me levais, jetant un coup d'oeil circulaire à la chambre pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié. Je repérais un nouveau sac de papier. Al était repassé dans la nuit. Je l'attrapais avec un soupir, et sorti en courant, laissant la porte grande ouverte et le lit défait. Je saluais d'une signe de main la femme qui tenait l'hôtel, m'arrétais brusquement pour faire demi-tour, glissais et perdit l'équilibre à cause du sol humide. Une fois par terre, je sortais l'argent, lui donnait sans cérémonie avant de repartir en courant, la laissant ébahie.

De la même façon, les quelques personnes matinales que je croisais dans la rue me jetaient des regards interloqués, mais je leur pardonnais pour cette fois, par manque de temps. Je galopais dans les rues, donuts entre les dents, traversant les carrefours presque sous les roues des voitures, me faisant abreuver d'injures à l'occasion. Je ne pouvais même pas m'excuser, ayant la bouche pleine. Enfin, j'arrivais au quai de la gare.

- Une minute et trente-cinq secondes de retard, Fullmetal, fit le Colonel en guise de salutations avant de refermer sa montre avec un claquement sec, posant un regard interloqué sur ma besace.

- Edward, on se demandait tous ce que tu faisais ! S'exclama Hawkeye, me tombant dessus à bras raccourcis. Si on donne un rendez-vous, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là à l'heure ?

- Ehhh...fis-je, confus et essoufflé, me grattant le crâne, panne d'oreiller ?

Elle me regarda en poussant un soupir. _J'étais irresponsable, c'est ça ? Si Al avait été là, _songeais-je avec un pincement au coeur, _ça ne serait pas arrivé, il m'aurait réveillé et nous serions partis à l'heure...Il allait falloir apprendre à me débrouiller sans lui,_ me dis-je mélancoliquement en saluant les autres d'un air absent. J'étais encore en train d'essayer de reprendre mon souffle quand le train entra en gare. Malgré tout, j'étais assez fier d'avoir réussi à arriver à temps. Mais bon, je n'allais pas crier sur le toits mon laisser-aller.

Après quelques sarcasmes quand au fait que j'avais un sac de voyage, chose qui étonna tout le monde, nous sommes montés dans le train en bon ordre, et nous nous sommes installés dans deux compartiments adjacents. Je m'assis lourdement sur mon siège, et jetais un regard torve au quai, poussé par un espoir naïf d'y voir débouler la haute et massive silhouette d'Al. Le train démarra imperceptiblement, et emporta l'image d'un quai vide, me laissant le coeur serré. Le son du froissement du papier me ramena à la réalité. Je baissais les yeux vers mon sac de gateaux, et pris le dernier donuts. Je m'aperçu qu'il y avait un papier au fond. Je m'en emparai avidement, et le dépliai pour lire que qu'Alphonse y avait écrit. Le papier avait séjourné parmi les donuts et était par conséquent orné de grandes taches de gras, mais tout ce qu'on pouvait y lire se limitait à cinq mots tracés d'une main maladroite. _« Je suis chez Pinako. Al. »._ Je retournais la feuille dans l'espoir d'avoir quelque chose d'autre écrit. Mais c'était tout. Je m'affalais dans mon siège en poussant un gros soupir. A côté, les autres discutaient avec animation, ne s'apercevant même plus de ma présense. _Je suis chez Pinako. Al._ Je jetais un regard par la fenêtre. Le paysage défilait, sans grand intérêt. Pourtant, je ne le quittais pas des yeux en mangeant lentement mon dernier donut à petites bouchées. _Je suis chez Pinako. Al. Je suis chez Pinako. Al._

_Putain, qu'est-ce que je fous là ? _Pensais-je avec une vague envie de pleurer.

Je m'ennuyais à mourir, mais je n'avais pas détaché mon regard du payasage qui défilait de l'autre côté de la vitre depuis...longtemps. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler aux autres qui étaient à mes côtés, non pas que j'aie quelque chose contre eux, mais...voila. Alors je regardais par la fenêtre, en réfléchissant à diverses choses.

Je m'étais demandé comment allait Al, à quoi il pensait, comment il se sentait...Je m'imaginais la tête que ferait Winry en le voyant arriver seul. Je me demandais si elle s'inquiétait pour moi, si...Moi, j'allais me débrouiller...Puis j'ai fini par ne penser à rien, et à comater en contemplant de paysage valonné d'un oeil vitreux. Plusieurs fois, gagné par la solitude, je fus tenté de jeter un coup d'oeil du côté des militaires qui étaient devenus presque silencieux. Mais mon amour propre, ou un besoin de solitude peut-être, m'en empécha. Ce fut finalement la voix de Havoc qui me tira de mes rêveries baudelairiennes.

- Un biscuit à la fraise Edward ? Edward ?

Je daignais enfin tourner la tête vers lui, mais uniquement pour lui lancer un regard noir. _Est-ce que j'ai une tête à vouloir manger un biscuit à la fraise, franchement ?_ Je me tournais de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Mais je percevais de nouveau leur présence et leurs conversations, à mon grand dam.

- Ma femme me manque tellement, c'est horrible ! gémit Hugues, sans doute pour la centième fois depuis le début du voyage. Et ma fille, je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir ce matin !

- Pourquoi ? demanda candidement Fuery.

- Elle dormait encoooooooore ! répondit Hugues avec un sanglot.

Ma patience avait des limites, et là, malgré toute l'affection que j'avais pour Maes, j'étais bien tenté de lui envoyer mon point sur le nez. Je me levais brusquement, faisant sursauter le reste du compartiment, et sortais à pas vifs, laissant planer un peu de mon malaise dans mon sillage. Je refermais violemment la porte sous leur nez en leur lançant un regard noir à travers les vitres, puis arpentait le couloir en martelant lourdement le plancher de mes godillots compensés. Si quelqu'un a le malheur de me demander si je vais bien, je lui défonce le nez à coups d'automail, et sans remords !

- Edward ! Entendis-je dans mon dos alors que je venais d'avoir cette pensée.

J'entendis les pas se rapprocher vivement, et sans même prendre le temps d'identifier qui c'était, je me retournais vivement, envoyant un violent coup de mon poing droit dans ce qui se révéla être le nez de Roy Mustang. Avant d'avoir analysé que ce que venais de faire comme une grosse connerie génératrice de problèmes, la porte du compartiment voisin s'ouvrit, et tous les militaires se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, découvrant la scène. Je me figeais, incapable de savoir quelle conduite tenir. Hawkeye tendit un mouchoir au Colonel Mustang dont le nez saignait abondamment. A cette vue, je sentis intérieurement un sourire sadique se dessiner. Ca faisait du bien, et même si j'allais avoir de sérieux problèmes, au vu du regard noir que me lançait Hawkeye, je ne regrettais pas mon geste le moins du monde. Même quand elle me gifla brutalement. Je me massais la joue, le regard noir, en écoutant ses remontrances.

- Edward Elric, Vous êtes la honte des militaires ! Vous vous êtes déjà fait remarquer au sein de l'armée par votre comportement immature, mais être Alchimiste d'Etat n'est pas une raison pour vous laisser aller à tout vos caprices infantiles. Je vous rappelle que votre ordre de mission inclut un comportement pacifique. Vous pourriez faire un effort en se sens au lieu de frapper un supérieur !

- Vous le conaissez, il ne fallait pas me nommer pour ce genre de mission, d'autant plus que je n'en ai rien à foutre, de ce pays paumé, de ces missions foireuses et de cette bande de militaires au rabais !

Je reçus en réponse à mes paroles une gifle sur l'autre joue, plus forte celle-là. La tête bourdonnante, je jetais un regard noir au lieutenant, qui me jetais un regard sévère de ses grands yeux noisettes. Malgré la colère qui continuait à m'habiter, j'étais incapable de l'attaquer.

- Bien, vous ne reviendrez pas dans le compartiment tant que vous ne serez pas revenus à de meilleurs sentiments. J'espère que le couloir vous permettra de réfléchir à l'aise. Rompez !

Elle jeta un regard noir aux autres militaires qui contemplaient la scène avec des yeux ronds. Quelques badauds commençaient même à s'intéresser à la scène. Je me mordis la lèvre, essayant de garder mon calme. Bien que je n'ai fait que ça ces derniers jours, je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver ça facile. Les militaires comme les badauds ne pouvant résiter à l'autorité du Lieutenant Hawekeye, tout le monde regagna bientôt son compartiment, me laissant seul dans le couloir désert. Je m'adossais, ignorant les regards gènés que les autres militaires me lançaient de temps à autre depuis leur compartiment. Je gardais le silence, attendant je ne sais quoi. Je sentais ma colère baisser graduellement, submergé de nouveau par une profonde déprime.

Le contrôleur passa, me jetant au passage un regard interloqué, puis le calme retomba comme un soufflé trop cuit sur le couloir. Je commençais à m'em...nuyer sérieusement, quand la porte de mon compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant passer Hugues. Je lui jetais un regard interloqué tandis qu'il refermait la porte. Puis il me fit un clin d'oeil mi-contrit, mi-complice avant de s'approcher de moi.

- Je t'offre quelque chose Edo-kun ? Tu dois avoir faim.

Je lui jetais un regard un peu méfiant.

- Bon, alors, on prend rien. Je tiens juste à m'excuser d'avoir remué le couteau dans la plaie tout à l'heure.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Et bien, je me disais bien que tu avais l'air trop calme ces temps-ci, qu'il y avait un truc, mais je ne pouvais pas croire que tu t'étais disputé avec ton frère.

- Comment est-ce que vous avez deviné ? Demandais-je, les yeux ronds.

- Ce n'est pas difficile. Alphonse n'était pas venu avec toi à la gare. Inséparables comme vous êtes, ça m'a paru bizarre. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux jours, et tu étais d'une humeur mélancolique et calme qui n'est pas dans tes habitudes, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire afectueux. Je te connais, un Ed qui ne pique pas au moins une crise par jour, c'est qu'il n'est pas en forme. C'est pour ça que je t'ai un peu titillé. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais mordre avant d'aboyer. Tu aurais pu éviter de frapper mon meilleur ami alors qu'il venait te voir !

Je haussais les épaules.

- Il n'avait qu'à pas être là, qu'est-ce que vous voulez...

- Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça, Edo-kun...Pour une fois qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi, tu aurais pu éviter lui casser le nez, non ? Maintenant que tu lui a fait ça, il va t'en vouloir, tu sais ?

- Ca lui fera les pieds.

- Tu changeras pas, toi ! Allez, viens, je t'offre une glace ! Fit-il en me trainant dans le couloir, perdant le sérieux qu'il avait réussi à conserver pendant la conversation.

- Nooon, chuis pas un gamin !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'offrirais une glace trois boules, avec plein de chantilly...Et un petit parasol en papier rose.

- Nooooooooooooooooooooon ! gémissais-je en essayant de me dégager de sa prise, mais incapable de réprimer le petit sourire qui relevait le coin de mes lèvres.


	4. Une crème de combat

Voila le quatrième chapitre, que certains attendent avec impatience...(Certains seulement ? j'ai eu de moins en moins de rewiews :'( ... Bon, j'arrète de faire mon enfant gâtée, et je vous envoie quand même la suite...) Ce chapitre à été particulièrement amusant à écrire, même si j'avais un peu honte XD. Vous serez peut-être choqués...(je dis ça pour la forme, parce qu'en fait je pense pas XD) Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une crème de combat et ses conséquences. (Edward)

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais assis à une table du wagon restaurant, face à Hugues. Une paire d'énormes coupes de glace couverte de chantilly nous séparait, mais cela ne nous empêchait pas de discuter avec animation. Après avoir vidé mon sac et trouvé en Maes le réconfort qui me manquait, nos sujets de conversation devenaient plus légers.

- Tout ça pour dire, Edward, que tu n'as pas à hésiter si tu as besoin de parler…Je suis là en cas de problème.

- Ouais, bien sûr, répondis-je la bouche pleine. Mais vous voyez, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant que je me suis défoulé.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais…si je peux te donner un conseil, soit plus doux avec le Colonel.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça, répondis-je avec un regain de colère. Je peux pas le saquer.

- Allons, arrête de te comporter comme ça Edo-kun…Ca en devient presque caricatural ! Pour que tu réagisses avec tant de colère c'est que tu caches quelque chose ; Roy est la seule personne que tu sembles ne pas supporter parmi nous.

- Parce qu'il est insupportable, revoyais-je avant d'avaler une nouvelle cuillérée de glace à la fraise

- Allez, Edo-kuuuun, avoue…supplia Hugues d'un ton taquin, la bouche en cul de poule.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, me défendis-je avec une once d'inquiétude.

Le regard que me lança Hugues commençait à me faire carrément peur. _Mais de quoi il parle ?_ Triturant nerveusement ma cuillère, je lui jetais un regard par en dessous auquel il répondit par un sourire machiavélique_. D'accord, _pensais-je._ Tu veux la guerre ? Tu vas l'avoir !_

- Alors, prêt à avouer ? dit-il avec une lueur de triomphe quand je relevais la tête. Quelle est ta réponse ?

- La voila !fis-je avec un sourire sadique.

Splatch ! Une cuillérée de chantilly catapultée par mes soins atterrit au même moment sur le nez de Hugues, puis glissa le long de celui-ci avant de chuter dans sa propre coupelle. Il regarda sa glace d'un air sombre, puis releva les yeux vers moi.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ?

Je reçu à mon tour une cuillérée sur le front. La glace vanille coula de chaque côté de mon nez, épargnant de peu mes yeux. Je n'attendis pas pour contre-attaquer, et avant peu la moitié de nos coupelles fut convertie en projectiles. J'en avais reçu un peu partout, et en entendant les cris choqués de quelques dames non loin, nous devions eêtre dans un drôle d'état. Mais je m'en fichais, j'étais mort de rire, et je me lançais corps et âme dans la mêlée, sentant un peu de crème glacée couler dans mon cou et rendre mes vêtements poisseux et collants sans pour autant donner envie de m'arrêter. Seul une coulure de vanille dans l'oeil parvint à refroidir mon ardeur belliqueuse. Je suppliais Hugues d'arréter tout en frottant mon oeil humide, mais je sentais les projectiles continuer à s'écraser contre moi, faisant remonter ma colère. C'est ainsi que je finis par empoigner ma coupelle et la reverser sur la tête du major, alors que mes yeux étaient toujours brouillés de larmes. Nous nous sommes figés une seconde dans cette posture surréaliste, moi, debout sur ma chaise, et lui, avec un reste de glace chocolat-vanille-fraise avec plein de chantilly dégoulinant dans la nuque et les oreilles. Je crus que le combat était fini. C'est alors que Hugues eut un sourire sadique.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça, Edward, murmura-t-il en extirpant d'on ne sait-où une bombe de crème chantilly.

Il me laissa tout juste le temps de fermer mes yeux avant qu'il m'asperge le visage et les vêtements. Je la sentis glisser dans mon cou, contre ma poitrine, dans les manches et oreilles, partout, sans arriver à me protéger et à m'indigner à grands cris. Sentant une faille dans son attaque, j'attrapais son poignet d'une main tout en m'essuyant les yeux de l'autre et retournais l'arme contre son agresseur, le tout à l'aveuglette à cause des tonnes de chantilly que j'avais dans les yeux. C'est pourquoi je ne compris pas comment Hugues pouvait m'avoir empoigné de derrière et soulevé malgré mes protestations et mes multiples coups de pieds dans le vide. J'atterris lourdement sur le sol, dans un endroit ou le brouhaha était comme étouffé. Après avoir tenté de le débarasser des résidus de chantilly que j'avais dans les yeux, ils souvrirent à grand-pleine, les cils collés par la crème, et je me retrouvais face à ce qui se révéla être un bout de mur une fois que ma vision se fut à peu près rétablie Je me suis retoruné, retrouvant Hugues affalé contre le mur.

- Il s'est passé quoi, là ? Balbutiais-je, confus.

- Disons que nous avons été remerciés par les vigiles, répondit-il en se relevant avec une grimace douloureuse. Dire qu'on commençait tout juste à s'amuser...

Il secoua la bombe vide avec un air tellement déçu que je ne pus m'empécher d'éclater de rire.

- C'est pas grave, fis-je en souriant. Je crois qu'on est déjà assez sales comme ça.

En dépit du fait que je dégoulinais de crème sucrée et poisseuse, et que mes vêtements humides collaient à ma peau comme une gigantesque limage, j'étais submergé par une sensation de joie et de bien-être telle que je n'en avais pas connu depuis longtemps.

- Je crois qu'on peu dire que tu es « revenu à de meilleurs sentiments », n'est-ce pas ?

- Et comment ! Approuvais-je en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme, mes cheveux se balançant lourdement comme du carton pâte.

Hawkeye leva les yeux vers nous tandis que la porte s'ouvrit avec son claquement caractéristique. Une ombre de surprise voilà un instant ses yeux noisette, bien vite remplacé par un imperceptible sourire.

- Non, ce n'est même pas la peine d'entrer, fit-elle avec une voix presque douce. Je ne veux pas vous revoir dans ce compartiment tant que vous ressemblerez avec des golems en yaourt.

Hugues et moi avons haussé les épaules, peu étonnés de sa réaction objectivement compréhensive. Les autres nous jetaient des regards qui allaient du plus profond mépris, (je vous laisse deviner qui) à l'émerveillement craintif, en passant par un ou deux fous-rires dissimulés.

- Bon, bon...à plus tard alors, fit Hugues avec un clin d'oeil, laissant le compartiment muet comme une carpe.

Une fois la porte refermée, nous avons tous deux éclaté de rire dans le couloir. La tête des autres était tellemeeent...En même temps, il fallait avouer qu'il y avait de quoi. Nous étions couverts d'auréoles blanchâtres et nos chevelures ressemblaient à des plats de spagetti gélifiés. Finalement, se serait pas si mal de se laver. D'un commun accord, nous nous sommes dirigés vers les toilettes avec un air bon enfant.

Je suis entré en premier, enlevant avec peine ma veste et la posant sur le couvercle des toilettes. Je manquais perdre l'équilibre et me rattrapais à la poignée. Ce lieu, en plus d'être bruyant, était exigu et d'une propreté douteuse. Je passais sur les graffitis gravés sur le miroir. Je songeais au laisser aller de la compagnie de chemin de fer quand une sensation horriblement désagréable se fit sentir au niveau de mon épaule droite. Alors que je tentais d'enlever compètement mon T-shirt, la douleur ne fit que s'accentuer. Je me retrouvais donc torse nu, les bras levés coincés dans mon T-shirt noir, me déplaçant à l'aveuglette. Je finis par tomber assis, essayant désespérément d'enlever ce débardeur de malheur. En vain. Le moindre de mes gestes accentuait ma douleur. Il a bien fallu se résoudre à déverrouiller la cabine pour demander l'aide de Hugues.

Celui-ci entra sans cérémonie et m'aida à me dégager de l'ourlet qui s'était glissé dans une fente au niveau de l'articulation de mon automail et qui frottait contre mes connections nerveuses au moindre mouvement, me faisant un mal de chien. Une fois cela fait, je me dégageais enfin la tête avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Merci, Hugues, fis-je en rougissant, honteux de m'être rendu ridicule.

- Maes Hugues, toujours à la rescousse ! Répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

Finalement, comme nous étions pressés de retourner avec les autres, Hugues est resté et nous nous sommes déshabillés en même temps, rinçant nos vêtements au fur et à mesure que nous les enlevions. Une fois essorés, ils finissaient empilés sur le couvercle de la cuvette. Hugues s'étant pris un bouton de chemise dans les cheveux, ce fut à moi de l'aider, ce que je fis en dissimulant ma gène. Heureusement, les dégats n'avaient pas atteint nos sous-vêtements, auquel cas je n'aurais pas eu l'air malin. En fait, j'aurais carrément été géné. Déjà que là, en étant tous les deux torse nu dans une pièce aussi exiguë... Je mis de côté ces arrières pensées qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être et me savonnais vigoureusement le bras et le visage avec le savon desséché qui trainait là. Mais pour mes cheveux, même après les avoir rincés, ils ressemblaient à une pelote régurgitée par une chouette qu'autre chose. J'étais passagement découragé, d'autant plus que Hugues était mort de rire de voir ma chevelure se plier à toutes ses fantaisies, y compris la crète. Excédé, je me retournais pour lui donner un coup de poing, mais je perdis l'équilibre en faisant volte-face et tombais lourdement sur les fesses. Je sentis une douleur m'irradier le bas du dos. Je jetais un regard noir à Hugues qui riait une fois encore de mon air dépité. Mais comme il était humain, et donc doué de compassion, il me tendis ensuite la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je l'attrappai à contrecoeur et m'apprétai à me hisser au moment précis où un nouveau chaos fit perdre l'équilibre à Hugues qui me tomba brutalement dessous, me faisant pousser un long cri de douleur, puisque je venais de retomber sur la partie la plus sensible de ma petite personne. Pour couronner le tout, j'entendis alors la porte claquer. Clignant des yeux, je jetais un regard inquiet à Hugues dont le visage était terriblement près. La situation me mettait plus que mal à l'aise, pour le coup, j'étais carrément mort de honte. Hugues, qui devait s'en douter, se releva vivement. Il jeta un oeil à la porte avec de se tourner vers moi, se grattant le crâne d'un air gèné.

- Je crois qu'on avait oublié de verouiller...bredouilla-t-il avec le petit sourire qu'on ces personnes qui s'aperçoient qu'elles ont fait une grosse bourde et qui ne savent pas si elles doivent en rire ou en pleurer.

J'essayais d'imaginer ce qu'avait pu penser la personne qui venait d'entrouvrir la porte. A cette perspective, je ne pus que rougir irrépressiblement, ce que Hugues ne vit pas, étant en train de se rincer la tête. J'essayais de chasser de mon esprit l'aspect équivoque et gènant de notre situation quand Hugues me jeta mon débardeur noir encore humide au visage.

- Rhabille-toi, Edo-kun. On se tire.

Je hochais là tête en signe. Il valait mieux. Il me semblait qu'on avait là heurté la bienséance de quelques personnes.


	5. Littérature ferroviaire

Voila, désolé de cette longue absence...J'étais prise ailleurs et par d'autres choses... Mais me voila de retour avec un nouveau chapitre attendu par tous (môme pas vrai, je sais...mais c'est agréable de ce lancer des fleurs )

Une grande nouveauté dans ce chapitre : changement de point de vue...Pour ceux qui se demandaient ce que le (Edward) fichait au début ce chaque chapitre, maintenant, ils le savent, c'est le narrateur du chapitre...Parce que le narrateur change, parfois...la preuve :

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Littérature ferroviaire (Roy)

Le compartiment, en l'absence d'Hugues et du Fullmetal imbécile, était tristement calme et silencieux. Hawkeye notait on-ne-sait-quoi dans son carnet, Havoc dormait profondément tandis que Falman, Fuery et Breda jouaient aux cartes sans grand enthousiasme. Quand à moi, j'étais gèné dans mes activités par le sang qui continuait à couler abondament de mon nez douloureux et que j'étais obligé d'éponger avec un mouchoir déja imbibé. J'avais fini par renoncer à faire quoi que ce soit d'intelligent, et j'en étais réduit à regarder passer les gens en ruminant ma colère à l'égard d'un certain petit blond crétin qui avait eu l'audace de m'envoyer un direct du droit dans le nez. _Pour une fois que j'avais un tant soit peu de sollicitude pour ce sale gosse, voilà comment il me remercie ! Il avait pas l'air bien, c'est ça ? Et bien qu'il crève ! _

En attendant, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'air bien, c'était cette vieille dame qui passait devant le compartiment d'un pas mécanique, pâle comme la mort. J'oubliais un instant ma colère pour regarder son visage choqué et imaginer ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cette état.

Elle était passée depuis plusieurs minutes déja, mais j'étais encore plongé dans mes reflexions quand un bruit de cavalcade dans les couloirs me tira de mes pensées. Je me penchais pour voir ce qui se passait par la fenêtre du compartiment. Hugues et l'autre imbécile tirèrent la poignée avec l'énergie du désepsoir pour s'engouffer dans notre compartiment, rouges et essoufflés. Hawkeye leva les yeux de sa feuille et les scruta avant de hocher la tête à contrecoeur.

- Ca ira pour cette fois...Vous n'êtes pas vraiment propres, mais bon...

Ils s'affalèrent sur les sièges, comme soulagés et éclatèrent de rire, m'irritant encore plus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore fait comme bètise ? Comme pour répondre à cette question, Hugues posa une main amicale sur mon épaule et commença à parler.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui nous est arrivé, Roy ! s'exclaffa-t-il.

Je lui jetais un regard noir par dessus mon mouchoir ensanglanté. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être complice de ses bétises.

- Hugues, ta gueule ! Coupa Fullmetal avant que mon ami ait pu commencer son merveilleux récit.

En lui jetant un coup d'oeil, je remarquais qu'il était rouge comme une tomate. Je consatais qu'il restait quelques auréoles blanchâtres sur leurs vêtements encore humides, et qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir de vieilles carpettes en guise de cheveux. Chez Ed, le phénomène de feutrage des cheveux avait atteint des proportions délirantes, puisques les deux masses de cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux étaient prises en masse et lui donnait l'air bonhomme d'un yorkshire mélancholique. Plus que jamais, il avait l'air d'un adolescent débraillé, mais paradoxalement, il semblait d'excellente humeur.. Cela me laissait irrité et perplexe, mais le passage bruyant d'un contrôleur gesticulant acommpagné de la même vieille dame traumatisée que précedemment me laissa plus perplexe encore.

- ON NE SAIT JAMAIIIIIS, AVEC LES TOILEEEETTES ! Hurla l'homme en uniforme, l'oeil roulant, les baboues tremblotantes comme de la gelée, le doigt tendu crispé vers le ciel.

Dans notre compartiment, un ange passa tandis que l'énergumène s'éloignait à grand pas, suivi par la petite vieille trotinante. Je jetais alors un regard soupçonneux à Hugues et Edward qui sifflotaient tout deux en se tournant les pouces d'un d'air faussement décontracté. Les autres aussi semblaient se poser des questions, qui, je le crains dérivaient vers des eaux troubles. Le silence s'installa, plantant ses griffes dans les boiseries qui surplombaient nos banquettes.

- Tu m'as fait trop mal tout à l'heure, Hugues ! grogna Edward en se frottant le bas du dos d'un air douloureux.

Tout le compartiment pâlit, se laissant aller aux visualisations plus ou moins détaillées et ignobles de ce qui s'était passé dans les toilettes du train. Ed cligna des yeux, s'apercevant qu'il était la cible de tous les regards, et se mit à rougir irrépréssiblement en bredouillant.

- Mais... non, c'est pva...pas ce que vous croyez ! J'vous jure qu...

- Oh, c'est bon, Edo-kun, fait pas ton timide, coupa Hugues avec un grand sourire tout en glissant le bras sur son épaule. Après ce qu'on a...

- MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ?? hurla soudain le nabot en repoussant violemment Hugues qui perdit l'équilibre et se vautra sur moi.

Il se rattrapa à mon bras avant de se regresser, laissant une marque poisseuse sur ma manche. Il cligna de l'oeil et s'exclama avec un des grands sourires dont il a le secret.

- C'est une blagouneeeette, voyons ! Vous n'allez pas croire un truc pareil, non ? Je peux vous jurer qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. D'ailleurs, comment pouvez-vous imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant que je puisse tromper ma chère femme adorée ?!

Edward, toujours aussi écarlate, hocha la tête en signe de confirmation. Je remarquais que ses cheveux se balançaient en décalage, figés sans doute par la crème dont ils n'avaient pas réussi à se débarrasser. Après un soupir de soulagement, tout le monde éclata de rire, rassurés, puis le voyage repris un cours presque normal.

- Edo-kun, tu connais le pouilleux massacreur ? Demanda Hugues en se tournant vers lui.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Parfois, mon meilleur ami m'excédait.

Deux pouilleux massacreurs et quatre batailles corses plus tard, le nabot renonça à jouer aux cartes, ce qui me permit enfin de me concentrer sur la lecture. Mon nez s'était enfin asséché, mais j'avais toujours autant envie de faire taire ce blondinet d'une pichenette de feu. Ce nuisible faisait malheureusement partie de mon équipe. J'étais condamné à subir sa présence et ses réactions infantiles. Je lui jetais un bref regard tandis qu'il frottait sa main douloureuse avec un air boudeur. Je dus résister à la partie de moi qui voulait lancer une remarque acerbe pour continer ma lecture dans le calme.

En effet, l'ambiance échauffée du début du voyage avait fini par se dissiper à l'heure de la sieste, remplacée par des airs de lendemain de fête. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Un peu de calme me permettait de réfléchir à mon aise. Je posais mon front contre la vitre froide, et repensais à mon passé...ou en tout cas ce que j'acceptais de me remémorer, c'est-à-dire les années d'études avec Hugues, seule période de ma vie qui n'avais pas été douloureuse... quoique...Alors que j'avais oublié cette histoire, un souvenir bien précis remonta à la surface.

_C'était un cours assez échauffé, puisque nous devions assister à la projection de diapositives commentées par notre professeur. Autant dire qu'il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes à notre mentor pour rétablir le calme. Hugues et moi, assis côte à côte, discutions de je-ne-sais-quoi, ignorant les cris de nos camarades...Hugues était étonnament calme. Enfin, la salle fut plongée dans le noir pour les besoins du cours. Au bout de quelques diapos, tout le monde commençait à trouver la chose moyennement intéressante. C'est à ce moment-là que mon cher ami trouva bon de crier d'une voix (faussement) indignée._

_- Roy ! Enlève ta main de ma cuisse ! _

_Notre enseigant se précipita pour rallumer les lampes, l'air pour le moins déconcerté, tandis que tout le monde me regardait, choqués ou morts de rire. J'ai maladroitement essayé de me défendre, rouge de honte, et peut-être même avais-je frappé Hugues...Mais mais ça n'empécha pas à cette phrase de rester gravée dans l'esprit de nos camarades jusqu'à la fin de nos études, ce qui valu un certains nombre de malentendus qui me dépassaient complètement. J'ai très vite cessé de faire attention, heureusement. C'était finalement plus drôle qu'autre chose, d'ailleurs..._

_Mais pourquoi je pense à ça, moi ?_ Me dis-je dans un sursaut de sagesse.

Peut-être que le compatissais pour ce que venait de vivre Edward, ayant été confronté à une situation similaire. Non, en fait, je m'en fichait royalement. C'était seulement parce que Hugues avait fait l'idiot. Je tournais alors la tête vers lui. Il avait ouvert la fermeture éclair du sac d'Havoc et était en train de le fouiller en profitant de son absence. Je me demandais encore ce qu'il fichait quand il extirpa victorieusement un livre de ses affaires.

- Tu vois Breda ? Breda ? Je te l'avait dit !

- Attend, fit-il de mauvaise grâve, laisse moi vérifier si c'en est un au moins...

- Un quoi ? Demanda le nabot de sa voix rauque.

- C'est pas de ton âge, petit, répondit Hugues en lui tapotant le crâne.

Le petit en question lui envoya un coup de poing qu'il esquiva habilement.

- Littérature ferroviaire, commenta laconiquement Falman.

Je levais un sourcil interrogateur, ne voyant pas de quoi ils parlaient.

- Oui, il n'y a pas de doute...Pourtant je ne pensais pas qu'il s'abaissait à ça... fit Breda de mauvaise grâce avant de tirer un billet de son portefeuille pour le tendre à un Hugues fier comme un coq qui répondit à l'incompréhension générale.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, quand on a l'instinct, on ne peut pas se tromper sur ce genre de choses !

Il ne se rengorgea pas longtemps, car Hawkeye lui prit le livre des mains en murmurant « Qu'est-ce que vous me faites encore, vous ? » Elle se rassit après avoir plombé l'ambiance, et feuilleta le livre, sans doute pour comprendre pourquoi autres militaires y accordaient autant d'intérêt. Elle commença par pousser un soupir d'ennui, avant de sauter à un autre passage. Celui-ci provoqua un certain nombre de tics dans ces sourcils, seule marque d'étonnement dans son visage impassible. Les autres la regardaient lire en pouffant de rire le plus silencieusement qu'ils pouvaient. Quand Havoc rentra dans le compartiment, tout le monde leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne comprit pas cette soudaine attention que les autres lui portaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voie le fameux livre à couverture rougoyante dans les mains du lieutement Hawkeye. Dès lors, ses joues se firent un devoir de s'apporcher au plus de sa couleur.

- Je ne vous connaissait pas ces lectures, Havoc... commenta laconiquement la jeune femme en refermant le livre pour le lui tendre. J'avoue que la scène dans la salle de billard est très... originale... fantasmagorique, peut-être ?

Maintenant que l'ouvrage était dans les mains moites d'un Havoc bégayant et rouge de confusion, pouvais lire en faux doré le titre « Le charmeur en uniforme » et reconnaître le petit signe Harlequin apposé en haut de la couverture. _Evidemment_, pensais-je. _C'est une lecture pour frustrés où pour femmes au foyer...Il n'y a rien de glorieux à l'avoir dans son sac.._.Je ne pus m'empécher d'avoir un petit sourire à la fois moqueur et compatissant tandis qu'il s'asseyait en foudroyant Hugues du regard, lequel répondit par un autre regard innocent qui ne trompait évidemment personne...Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était aussi intenable, mais le voyage promettait d'être encore animé...


	6. cherche Morphée désespérément

Voila le sixième chapitre, toujours du point de vue de Roy, après tout il n'avait pas le droit à la parole, faut bien qu'il se venge, n'est-ce pas ? En fait de vengeance, c'est plutôt une question de souffrance...Eh oui, les militaires n'ont pas fini de se comporter comme des gamins immatures, au contraire !

Pour le chapitre 7, par contre, il faudra attendre un peu, je ne serais pas là pendant quelques jours...excusez-moi d'avance pour mon silence, et merci de me lire ! s'incline Et maintenant, assez parlé, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Cherche Morphée désespérément (Roy)

Je ne me trompais pas en pensant que Hugues allait égayer le voyage...Quand nous sommes arrivés au QG, il avait encore sorti je ne sais combien de bourdes. Il mettait plus d'animation dans le compartiment que tous les autre réunis...Sachant que nous étions en présence d'un certain petit nain de jardin caractériel, la chose relevait tout de même de l'exploit. Après avoir récupéré en catastrophe les bagages qu'il avait trouvé bon d'oublier dans le train, nous avons dû marcher pour aller prendre le bus qui allait nous amener au QG Est.

Bien qu'il fasse déjà nuit, l'air était encore étonnament doux par rapport à notre climat à Central. Nous avons tous gardé nos manteaux à la main. Tandis que je nous étions emportés par le bus bringebalant, je me laissais aller à de nombreuses méditations sur la marche du monde en observant le reste de mon équipe. Mon regard tomba sur le Fullmetal alors qu'il me lançait un regard furtif. Nos regards se sont croisés une fraction de seconde avant de suivre de nouveau leur chemin. Je me sentis d'un coup mal à l'aise. Cet espèce de sursaut intérieur que j'avais eu...à quoi était-il dû ? Sans doute à la haine brûlante qui m'avait attaqué pendant cet instant. _J'ai pourtant l'habitude_, songeais-je en frottant mon nez douloureux que je n'avais pas encore osé observer dans une glace, craignant de voir mon visage défiguré. Un relent de haine ancestrale me fit serrer les dents et ne me lâcha plus jusqu'à ce nous descendions du bus pour finir le trajet à pied. J'attrapais mon sac et levais les yeux vers les lampadaires orangés qui nous couvaient d'une lumière chaude ou papillonaient des centaines d'insectes. Il faisait incroyablement chaud pour la saison, disait-on autour de moi. Personellement, ça m'allait très bien. La douceur de cette soirée s'alliait avec mon envie du moment, à savoir se glisser dans les bras de morphée. La journée avait été longue. Très longue. Je poussais un soupir, me demandant vaguement comment Hugues, l'autre gamin et mes compagnons en général pouvaient avoir la pèche à cette heure-ci. Je passais la main dans mes cheveux noirs, qui me retombèrent immédiatement sur les yeux. Mon irritation silencieuse me submergea, augmentée par le fait que j'étais ridicule de me monter en épingle pour ces détails. A peine arrivé au QG, je faussais compagnie aux militaires hurlants sans une once de regret pour me réfugier dans les sanitaires obscures et délicieusement calmes. Après avoir examiné mon nez qui se révélait bleu et gonflé, je posais mon front contre les carreaux froids du mur et fermais les yeux. Un instant de calme parfait ou je pris conscience d'un horrible mal de crâne.

J'entendis des bruits de pas et me redressais brusquement, me cognant violemment la tête au porte-serviette. Celui-ci résonna doucement dans le silence qui régnait. Me mordant la lèvre pour passer sous silence la douleur qui irradiait mon crâne, je tournais les yeux vers la silhouette du nouvel arrivant...Le nabot, évidemment. Je sentis une aura de colère prépiter tout autour de nous. Ne me sentant pas en état de me battre, même verbalement, je me contentais d'attraper mon sac et de partir en dissimulant mon mal de crâne par un de ses sourires méprisant dont j'avais de le secret. Il était tellement soigné que je regrettais presque que la pénombre nous empèche de distinguer nos expressions respectives.

J'attendis d'avoir mis quelques mètres entre la salle des douches et moi pour me frotter le crâne avec un petit gémissement de douleur. _Je suis sans doute le seul être assez stupide pour se rendre ridicule de la sorte,_ songeais-je en poussant la porte du dortoir. L'importance des décibels me fit l'impression d'avoir ouvert la porte à un ouragan. Je pris mon aspiration avant de me plonger dans cette atmosphère bruyante. Les autres débutaient une bataille de polochons. Tout ce que je demandais, c'était qu'ils la fassent en silence. Espoir naïf sans aucun doute. J'avisais le seul lit superposé restant, et m'affalais dessus avec un soupir de contentement. J'arrachais mes vêtements à la hâte, passant ma chemise par-dessus la tête au lieu de la déboutonner, et me glissais sous les draps avec un immense contentement. Le boucan que faisait les autres ne changerait rien, j'allais...dormir...

C'est à ce moment-là que je me pris un voilent coup de traversin sur la tête qui fit voler en éclat mes convictions. N'ayant pas l'habitude d'être un dommage collatéral, j'attrapais mon propre traversin et me jetais dans la mêlée pour corriger cet état de fait malgré ma fatique et ma migraine. Que ce soit par coups ou par lancer, le dortoir entier était devenu un vaste champ de bataille, en bien plus drôle il faut le dire. Nous nous échangions des coups avec un sourire, des alliances ephémères se formaient et se disloquaient sans arrêt, si bien que personne ne comprenait plus rien, à part qu'on lui tapait dessus. Pendant que les tirs en cloche d'oreillers survolaient ma tête, je donnais un coup sur la tête de Hugues, lequel venait d'attaquer Fuery avec son oreiller à poussin. Breda trébucha sur une arme abandonné et se retrouva à plat dos comme une tortue. Après s'être pris presque tous les polochons de la pièce dans le ventre, les autres le relevèrent en riant, tout en récupérant des minitions au passage. La bataille reprit avec les rires qui vont de pair avec ce genre de cérémonies. Je me pris soudain un oreiller en plein visage. Je l'arrachais et regardait alentour pour identifier le lancer. Mon regard glissa le long de la pièce pour s'arréter sur Edward qui tenait deux autres oreillers à la main. Il profitait visiblement de la bataille pour régler des comptes avec moi.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il a à s'acharner sur moi ? Je ne lui ai rien fait, pourtant !_ Pensais-je avec colère en esquivant son deuxième jet. _Bon, je n'ai rien fait qui mérite tant de haine, alors,_ concédais-je à contrecoeur. Je me pris le quatrième oreiller en pleine face et le lui renvoyait aussitôt. Je pus constater qu'il n'était pas assez vif pour l'éviter. Je me vengeais sans remord en lui en envoyant cinq coup sur coup. J'étais en train de chercher un traversin abandonné pour l'achever à grands coups quand Riza ouvrit la porte dans un claquement emprunt de colère.

- Vous savez à quelle heure on se lève demain ? Cria-t-elle avec un ton d'animatrice de colonie. Vous allez tout de suite arrêter ce bazar et vous coucher !

Devant l'absence totale de réaction devant son discours véhément, que j'avais été pour ainsi dire le seul à remarquer, elle prit une inspiration pour passer au stade supérieur des décibel.

- QUE VOUS NE DORMIEZ PAS PASSE ENCORE POURVU QUE VOUS NE VOUS PLAIGNEZ PAS DEMAIN ! MAIS EVITEZ DE REVEILLER TOUT LE QG ! ON VOUS ENTEND DEPUIS L'AUTRE BATIMENT !

Hugues sembla enfin remarquer sa présence, et tourna la tête vers elle. Il fut le seul. Ce moment d'inattention lui valu un énorme coup de traversin dans la poitrine de la part d'Havoc. Petite vengeance pour le Harlequin sans doute...

Devant une telle mauvaise volontée de notre part, Riza dégaina son arme et tira deux ou trois coups de feu qui explosèrent les projectiles. Une pluie de plumes d'oie envahit la salle, mais les coups de feu avaient réussi à attirer l'attention générale. Comme le lieutenant voyait enfin les têtes se tourner vers elle à travers une brume duveteuse, elle ajouta d'une voix beaucoup plus calme.

- C'est bon, vous avez fini ? Vous allez me réparer ce bazar et vous coucher sans tarder. Vous n'avez déjà plus que...cinq heures de sommeil. Fit-elle remarquer en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Rompez !

J'ouvris des yeux hallucinés tandis qu'elle repartait en refermant la porte. C'était elle qui donnait des ordres maintenant ? Et puis quoi encore ?

En même temps, je moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle avait raison, songeais-je en regardant la pièce dont le plancher était couvert d'une couche de plumes neigeuses. Maintenant que les ardeurs s'étaient calmées, mon mal de tête revenait en force, avec un profonde envie de me coucher. Les autres semblaient presque d'accord. Nous avons ramassé les oreillers, et après quelques disputes pour savoir qui récupèrerait l'oreiller à nuages, nous nous sommes tous recouchés.

Tous ? Non. Un petit nabot résistait vaillament à l'envahisseur, ou plus exactement, cherchait désespérément des yeux un lit libre. Il n'y en avait plus qu'un seul dans la pièce, et pour notre malheur il était au dessus du mien. Il finit par se diriger vers lui d'un pas résolu, en m'ignorant royalement, et escalada l'échelle comme un chat avant de laiser retomber lourdement sur le matelas, faisant trembler tout le lit. Je poussais un soupir parfaitement audible. A part ça, la chambre avait fini par être calme. J'entendais Breda commencer à ronfler légèrement, les autres devaient déjà dormir. Moi même, je peinais à grader les yeux ouverts. Malheureusement l'autre imbécile continait à s'agiter au dessus de moi, faisant grincer le lit. Puis il s'immobilisa.

_Bon, je vais pouvoir dormir. Enfin_, me dis-je avec un intense soulagement. Je me sentais déjà glisser dans le sommeil avec délice...Seulement le grincement provoqué par Edward brisa cette douce descente dans le néant et me fit sursauter. Le silence repris ses droits la seconde d'après. Je me sentais..._désapointé. Et s'il y a quelque chose que je déteste, c'est être désapointé_. Ce $¤ de blondinet avait trouvé le meilleur moyen de me faire passer une nuit blanche : Il se retournait toutes les trois minutes. J'attendis patiemment qu'il s'endorme, mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, n'y tenant plus, je donnais un violent coup de pied dans le matelas au dessus de moi.

- Tu va arréter de te tortiller comme un ver Fullmetal ? Il y en a qui voudraient dormir en dessous !

Dans un nouveau grincement, Edward se pencha par dessus la rambarde pour me jeter un coup d'oeil. Après quelques secondes de regards venimeux, il me tira la langue, puis regagna son perchoir.

- Espèce de...

Ne trouvant pas de mot assez fort, je donnais un nouveau coup de pied dansle matelas qui me surplombait avant de me retourner à mon tour, enfouissant ma tête entre deux oreillers dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil.


	7. Un nouveau départ

Voila, j'envoie le nouveau chapitre tant attendu (bon, un jour, j'arrèterais vraiment de me jeter des fleurs, promis !) Rien de bien exceptionnel dans ce chapitre, puisqu'ils se contentent de voyager... Nous ne parleront pas de leurs conditions de voyage, histoire de laisser la surprise... Vous serez de nouveau obligés d'attendre la suite (mauvaise nouvelle) mais j'avancerais cette fanfic rien que pour vous dans les jours qui suivent. Merci encore et toujours pour vos rewiews motivantes, et bonne lecture !!  


* * *

Chapitre 7 : Un nouveau départ (Roy)

Quelques heures plus tard, je fus tiré de mon sommeil miraculeux par claquement violent d'une porte.

- Debout les morts ! Une longue journée nous attend ! Vous avez un quart d'heure pour vous préparer ! Fit Hawkeye d'une voix claironante qui me vrilla les tempes.

Tout en me demandant vaguement comme elle faisait pour avoir une pèche pareille, je tapotais le plancher à côté du lit, en quète de mes vêtements. Je finis par retrouver ma chemise, que j'enfilais à la hâte en remettant les deux derniers boutons. J'avais réussi, par un effort surhumain, à me relever, mais mon mal de crâne était revenu en force, et je me sentais encore un peu vacillant. La faim, sans doute...

J'enfilais mon jean noir avec une lente circonspection quand une chose se laissa tomber sur le plancher à côté de moi, glissa sur une de mes chaussettes et tomba sur les fesses avec un gémissement sourd. Les autres éclatèrent de rire en voyant la mine déconfite d'Edward, et moi même, je me sentis de meilleure humeur face à cette ridicule entrée en scène.

- Edward, on ne joue pas les super-héros quand on n'a pas les yeux en face des trous ! Fit remarquer Breda, provoquant une nouvelle salve de rires.

- Je cherche pas à être un héros, grogna-t-il en se relevant avec une grimace, nettement de mauvaise humeur.

- Voilà que notre matou s'est encore levé du pied gauche ! Ajouta quelqu'un d'autre.

- Chuis pas un chat ! cracha-t-il.

- Et comment !

Après avoir rassemblé le matériel nécessaire à plusieurs jours de voyage, (à savoir des couvertures et des vivres en abondance) participé à un petit déjeuner joyeux où tout le monde tenta de faire boire du lait à Edward et où Fuery s'illustra dans l'art de renverser les pichets de jus d'orange, nous avons repris nos bagages et nous sommes sortis. Bien qu'il ne soit même pas six heures, il ne faisait pas froid. La journée promettait d'ête chaude et ensoleillée. Une journée idéale à passer toute entière dehors. Nous avons rallié l'arrêt de bus de la veille et attendu quelques minutes de voir arriver celui de la bonne ligne. Puis, pendant le long trajet du bus, Falman se sentit barbouillé et descendit à un des arrêt pour aller vomir au creux d'un buisson. Quelle idée avait-il eu de lire ce livre sur Ilix pendant tout le trajet, aussi ? Je ne pouvais pas non plus lui jeter la pierre, puisque cela promettait d'être plutôt utile par la suite. Il était bien le seul à s'occuper de savoir si on allait pouvoir commnuniquer avec les autres ou pas...

Enfin, nous avons trouvé notre nouveau moyen de transport, qui se trouva être...des chevaux et des mulets. J'ouvris des yeux ronds, tenté de dire que si on devait trouver un âne de plus, il ne fallait pas compter sur moi, et de faire demi-tour sans attendre ; mais je savais bien que c'était impossible. Que je ne pouvais pas faire demi-tour, que j'étais obligé de faire cette mission, et d'aller jusqu'au bout de celle-ci, même si cela incluait de se rendre ridicule.

L'homme qui nous vendait ces montures nous conseillait au fur et à mesure pour leurs cavaliers. Riza écopa d'un « alezan » caractériel dont elle s'accomoda toutefois très bien grâce à une discipline de fer, Breda d'un « hongre bai » plus placide nommé Bigadin, et Falman se retrouva face à un noble sac d'os à la robe gris perle... Astromg, lui se vit confié à un « percheron » aux sabots grands comme des assiettes, ce qui pourtant n'étonna personne. Havoc eu un jeune « palomino » plein de vie pour qui il se prit immédiatement d'affection, et Fuery avec un « double-poney » à la robe noire et à la crinière ondulée qui quand elle tombait sur ses yeux, lui donnait des airs de femme fatale. Moi, je me retrouvais avec un grand et bel étalon noir, qui me poussa de quelques coups de museau pour voir si je n'avais pas un morceau de sucre avec moi.

Je lui tendis les mains en signe d'impuissance, puis les retirais vivement quand il essaya de goûter mes doigts. A ce moment-là, ma monture fit un écart, et je dus rattraper son licol pour l'empécher de s'enfuir. La raison ? Edward était en train de hurler avec colère à proximité.

- NON, NON ET NON ! C'EST MORT ! VOUS ALLEZ QUAND MEME PAS ME FAIRE MONTER UNE MULE ! s'indigna-t-il. POURQUOI SERAIS-JE LE SEUL A ME COUVRIR DE RIDICULE QUAND LES AUTRES ONT DES CHEVAUX ?

- Parce que tu es p...

- QUI EST TELLEMENT MINUSCULE QU'IL N'ATTEINT MEME PAS LES GENOUX D'UN CHEVAL ! N'Y PENSEZ MEME PAS ! JE PEUX TRES BIEN ME DEBROUILLER SUR UNE GRANDE MONTURE !

Le vieil homme, les oreilles sans doute bourdonnantes, regarda d'un air ébahi le blondinet haletant et rouge de colère. Il n'avait sans doute jamais été confronté à un cas aussi extrème. Ne sachant pas quoi dire pour réussir à convaincre ce nabot buté que c'est pour son bien qu'il dit ça, il haussa les épaules et apporta un cheval d'une taille tout à fait respectable, orné de belles taches brunes sur la croupe. Je sursautais et tournais vivement la tête en entendant mon nom, mais en l'occurence, « Mustang » était le nom de sa race. Je me grattais la tête et jetais un coup d'oeil à ma monture personelle qui semblait être encore inquiète. Je lui tapotais l'encolure en murmurant quelques mots réconfortants. Puis nous avons chargé les mulets de nos bagages accroché les sacs de nourriture sur leur flancs et les couvertures roulées sur la coupe et le dos, avant de charger les chevaux de notre propre poids.

Après s'être hissé difficilement sur la selle, je tentais de m'habituer à cette sensation de balancement à chaque mouvement du cheval, tout en essayant de ne pas rire trop fort en voyant comment Ed avait toutes les peines du monde à se hisser sur sa monture, faute d'atteindre l'étrier. Pendant ce temps-là, le vieux resserait un peu les sangles, prodiguait des tonnes de conseils pour soigner les chevaux et réglait nos étriers en nous ordonnant de les garder à la pointe du pied, ce qui ne me semblait pourtant pas pratique. Il critiquait nos postures d'un oeil expert, visiblement inquiet de confier ses chouchous à un tel ramassis de crétins incapables de faire du trot enlevé.

Enfin, il s'occupa de Ed, dont la colère et la honte se remarquait par le simple fait que son visage avait à présent la même couleur que son manteau. Il lui fit la courte échelle et l'autre nain de jardin pu enfin se retrouver sur la selle. Aussitôt cela fait, il se pencha légèrement de côté pour regarder le sol. On voyait sur son visage une once de regret. Un shetland était certes ridicule, mais il se serait senti moins loin de sa terre natale...Je ne pus m'empécher d'avoir un sourire sarcastique.

Finalement, nous étions près à partir. Nous avons talonné nos montures et la caravane s'est tranquillement ébranlée. Les chevaux s'avancèrent d'un pas des plus placides, avec un pas balancé plutôt agréables. Après quelques minutes juchés sur la selle, on s'habituait à sentir les muscles ondoyer sous nous, et cela devenait même très agréable. Je jetais un coup d'oeil au chemin qui se déroulait devant nous. Vers l'étranger. Vers Ilix. Nous étions arrivés au point de non retour Désormais, on ne pouvais plus reculer. Etais-je la douceur du temps ou bien la beauté du paysage baigné de lumière vers lequel nous avancions, où encore une irréprésible bonne humeur venue de nulle part, je ne savais ; mais je découvrais alors que je n'en avais même plus envie.

Je jetais un oeil à notre troupe avec Havoc et Hawkeye à sa tête, puis derrière moi où le vieil homme nous voyais disparaître avec ses braves bêtes, une expression d'inquiètude parfaitement visible sur le visage. Edward était déjà à la traine, n'osant sans doute pas contrarier sa monture. _Si ça commence ocmme ça, on va le perdre en cours de route_, pensais-je. Tout en pensant que ce ne serait pas un gros problème, je tirais légèrement sur le mors pour faire ralentir mon cheval avant de me retourner vers lui.

- Ramène-toi Fullmetal, on va pas t'attendre.

Il fit claquer ses rènes en gromelant, et son cheval marcha d'un pas un peu plus vif. Sans m'occuper plus longtemps, je donnais un léger coup de talons à mon étalon qui repartit d'un pas vif pour rejoindre la tête du convoi.

- C'est parti !

J'entendis un bruit de chute derrière moi._ Déjà ? Il perd pas de temps ! _Je fis demi-tour pour rattraper le cheval du nabot par la bride. Ledit nabot, vautrée dans une plaque de boue séchée, leva les yeux vers moi avec l'air de quelqu'un qui déteste le monde entier...C'est triste à dire, mais ça ressemblait pas mal à son expression habituelle.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Demandais-je par reflèxe plus qu'autre chose.

- NAN ! Répondit-il avec un air de colère noire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour remonter, alors ? Dis-je avec un soupir hautain. Ah, c'est vrai que tu n'y arrives pas tout seul !


	8. Coup de Blues

Voila la suite de la fic après une longue absence... j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oubliée... Parce que moi j'ai avancé la fic Voici le chapitre 8, où notre petit Ed déprime (comme d'hab quoi). Cet épisode est une spéciale dédicace à ma chère grande soeur,premièrefan, mais qui oublie toujours de poster des rewiews parce qu'elle a le privilège de l'avant première (réglement de compte par clavier interposé XD) Mais ne déspespérons pas un jour, ils arriveront à Ilix ! (bientôt ) Bon, j'arrète le blabla et je vous laisse lire XD  


* * *

Chapitre 8 : Coup de blues (Edward)

_Je hais les chevaux. Je les hais !_ pensais-je en remontant sur selle pour la troisième fois de la matinée. J'avais fini par trouver une technique pour remonter à cheval tout seul, m'épargnant les sarcasmes des autres militaires. Il suffisait que trouve un promontoire, rocher, racine ou équivalent pour remonter. Je manquais juste un peu de hauteur, voila tout !

Après m'être hissé sur la selle, je poussais un soupir. Les chevaux avaient une certaine classe, c'est sûr, mais de dessus, on voyait surtout leur gros bide et leur sale caractère. Celui-ci avait déjà trouvé bon de sauter par-dessus un petit ravin, de partir au galop sans raison, et de dédaigner le chemin pour passer au milieu des arbres. Cela n'aurait pas été trop grave s'il n'était pas passé sous une branche basse, omettant la présence de son cavalier qui se prit ladite branche dans le ventre et fut par conséquent désarçonné. J'étais désormais pénétré de la conviction que ce cheval voulait ma peau ; mais j'avais l'intention de la vendre chèrement. Je repris les rênes et fit enfin preuve d'autorité. Chacun reprenait un peu sa place… Principalement le Colonel, qui s'était laissé aller ces derniers temps à confier toutes les tâches ennuyeuses à Hawkeye. Elle avait beau être seulement lieutenant, elle avait plutôt plus d'autorité que Mustang, du moins à mes yeux. Je savais qu'elle avait un grade inférieur au mien, mais je préférais tout de même ne pas la contredire.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand je me pris une branche en pleine tête. Je me rattrapais au pommeau de la selle et secouais la tête, sonné. Quelques feuilles s'étaient accrochées à mes cheveux. Je les enlevais en râlant._ Je retiendrais les voyages à cheval, décidément !_ En plus, les autre avaient pris tellement d'avance qu'ils était presque hors de vue. Je poussais mon cheval à faire un petit galop. Sa course chaloupée me ballottait violemment, quoique instinctivement je me doutais qu'il y avait un moyen d'être synchronisé avec lui et de ne plus être secoué. Indépendamment de ça, la vitesse de ma monture et le vent sur mon visage me firent oublier ces désagréments et me grisèrent le temps de la course. Quand j'étais de nouveau à côté des autres, j'avais légèrement changé d'opinion quand à l'intérêt des chevaux. Légèrement.

Nous avons fait une pause pour manger. Au programme, les sandwichs que nous avions fait le matin même. Nous étions obligés de les manger aujourd'hui, de toute façon, après, ils seraient rassis et nettement moins bons. J'ai mâchouillé mon sandwich avec application, écoutant les autres discuter de choses inintéressantes, à savoir le trajet que nous allions suivre, avec quelques incursions dans le roman Harlequin, bien vite stoppées pas Haykeye. Hugues n'en était pour une fois pas responsable, puisqu'il s'était mis un peu à l'écart et discutait avec Fuery. Je ne savais pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais à voir le grand sourire de Hugues, ça ne devait pas être très sérieux. Tout le monde était absorbé dans ses conversations. Je me sentis soudain très, très seul. J'arrachais une nouvelle bouchée de pain et la mâchait sans enthousiasme, avant de déglutir. Al recommençait à me manquer cruellement. D'un coup, je n'avais plus qu'une envie remonter à cheval pour faire demi-tour, et au diable cette mission ! Pour un peu, j'aurais écrasé ma montre d'un coup de talon et renoncé à tous mes droits d'alchimiste d'état. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça là, maintenant, paumé au beau milieu de nulle part, et en départ d'une mission pour l'étranger… Et pourquoi pas ? C'était maintenant où jamais ? Je fermais les yeux, me remémorant la maison des Rockbells, Je la voyais comme si j'y étais. Il y avait Winry et Den dans la cour, et Al qui arrivait…avec le son de ferraille qui accompagnait le moindre de ses mouvements. Si je restais les yeux fermés, je serais de nouveau à côté d'eux…

- Edward, debout ! fit le Colonel d'une voix en lame de couteau. La pause est finie !

Je rouvris les yeux. J'étais bel et bien assis par terre au milieu des rochers, avec les autres militaires qui étaient déjà à cheval et m'attendaient. Je me relevais à contrecoeur, sentant une raideur dans mes muscles, et jetais un regard noir un regard noir au Colonel qui avait osé me tirer de mes rêveries. Je pris les rênes de mon cheval (nommé Loukoum, pour ceux que ça intéresse) et le menait à côté d'un rocher qui affleurait particulièrement haut. Je montais sur ledit rocher, puis escaladais le cheval avec une grimace de douleur. J'avais des crampes, et avoir quitté ma monture pendant une grosse demi-heure m'avait fait oublier à quel point son dos était large. Je me mordis la lèvre, gardant en dedans ma colère contre le monde mal fait en général et le dos des chevaux en particulier. _Non, je n'étais pas en rogne !_

Comme pour répondre à ma colère intérieure, Havoc juste devant moi lâcha une branche que je me pris dans la figure. Crachant les feuilles que je m'étais pris dans le visage, je recommençais à râler.

- Dites donc, Havoc, faites attention ! Il y a des gens derrière ! Lâchez pas les branches comme ça !

- T'énerves donc pas Fullmetal, j'en ai pas fait exprès.

- C'est pas une raison, grognais-je.

Je restais d'une humeur de chien pour le reste de la journée, et pas seulement parce que je m'étais pris des branches dans la gueule. J'avais eu successivement ou en même temps une crampe au pied gauche, les doigts en feu, un mal de tête atroce, qui ne s'arrangeait pas quand je forçais Loukoum à rattraper son retard. Je perdais sans arrêt les étriers pendant le trot et étais condamné à être secoué comme une sac à patates au lieu de faire du trot enlevé comme tout bon cavalier sait le faire. Et comme j'avais fit de mauvaises chutes récemment, mon fessier terriblement sensible n'appréciait pas la chevauchée qui réveillait la douleur au delà du supportable. Bref, j'avais souffert d'un bout à l'autre de l'après-midi, ce qui n'avait rien arrangé à mon humeur. Seul Hugues aurait pu me remonter le moral ; pour l'heure, il était pris dans une grande conversation avec Mustang. Je fusillais celui-ci du regard avant de tourner la tête vers les arbres environnants, regardant la lumière du soleil couchant jouer dans les feuilles avec un air de profonde mélancolie.

Enfin, à la nuit tombante, Mustang ordonna l'arrêt. Non pas qu'on aie vraiment d'endroit ou dormir, mais comme nous étions à l'écart de toute civilisation, il fallait bien se contenter de ce que nous trouvions, à savoir une clairière d'herbe haute à peu près tranquille. Heureusement pour nous, il faisait beau et chaud pour la saison. Je glissais à terre et menait Loukoum par la bride pour lui faire rejoindre les autres. Après avoir attaché les chevaux aux arbres environnants avec les licols gracieusement offerts par le vieil homme, nous avons enlevé leurs selles sous lesquelles leur robe était humide de sueur. Nous les avons pansé, puis, profitant des dernières lueurs du crépuscule, nous avons battu les environs pour trouver du bois à brûler. Après avoir participé à toutes ces missions en râlant sans arrêt, je me suis affalé sur le sol, comme mort. Hugues s'est assis à côté de moi.

- Vous v'la, vous, grognais-je du peu de voix qui me restait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edo-kun ? Tu m'as l'air de mauvaise humeur…

- C'est rien d'le dire ! Ca fait depuis ce midi que j'essaie de vous parler, et vous êtes toujours occupé ailleurs. Sans compter que j'ai mal partout et ma chute d'hier n'arrange rien ! Alors oui, je suis de mauvaise humeur !

- C'est pour ça, Ed ? fit Hugues d'un air dépité. Mais tu sais, si tu es déprimé, il faut venir me voir…Je ne suis pas assez malin pour m'occuper de tout le monde à la fois… J'ai déjà eu du mal à réconforter Roy et Fuery… Je suis désolé de ne pas m'en être aperçu sur le coup…

Je gardais le silence. Je devais m'en douter. Hugues m'avais impressionné par sa clairvoyance dans le train, mais il ne pouvait pas tout le temps s'occuper de moi. J'étais en même temps surpris que Fuery et Mustang aient aussi le mal du pays. Je ne m'étais pas posé la question, mais je ne devais pas être le seul que cette mission contrariait. Hugues était fort de arder le moral, l'air de rien il empêchait les autres de tomber dans la morosité. Il rit.

- Et puis, tu parlais de tes courbatures, c'est ça ? J'ai une seule chose à dire : ce sera pire demain ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu t'habitueras vite. On a tous des courbatures au début ?

Je hochais la tête. Pourquoi Hugues réussissait à dissoudre en quelques minutes la mauvaise humeur que j'avais accumulé pendant une journée entière ? Je n'en savait trop rien ; mais je me décidais à me rasseoir quand Havoc entonna un chant. Nous l'avons repris en regardant le feu qui crépitait joyeusement. Je me sentais d'un coup l'âme à la fête. Le fait de manger chaud n'était pas pour me déplaire, même si les pommes de terre dans le peau sont peu pratiques à manger quand notre seul couvert est un canif. Je m'en tirais avec quelques doigts brûlés. Comme elles étaient bonnes, je leur ai pardonné.

Puis, peu enclins à dormir, nous avons chanté de nouveau. D'abord des chants que nous connaissions tous, ou nous joignions nos voix. Puis d'autres, que seuls certains connaissaient. Cela me faisait bizarre d'entendre Havoc, Mustang, Hawkeye et les autres chanter, mais ma plus grande surprise était de s'apercevoir qu'il chantaient bien. J'osais à peine joindre ma voix aux autres, la trouvant trop rauque et d'une justesse approximative.

Peu à peu, nous nous sommes retrouvés somnolents. Dans un sursaut de sagesse, le Colonel distribua des tours de garde pour le feu avant de s'endormir complètement. Je commençais donc la nuit. Hugues resta éveillé pour me tenir compagnie. Nous avons un peu discuté, puis le silence tomba. Nous étions tous deux très fatigués par la journée passée.

Je trifouillais dans l'âtre du feu avec une branche, regardant les braises rougeoyer avec un air vague. Je me sentais repu et content, mais aussi un peu trop somnolent à mon goût. Une chanson de ma mère me revint en tête. Elle la chantait parfois d'un air absent quand j'étais gamin, mais elle n'avait jamais été capable de m'expliquer le sens des paroles, qui restaient aujourd'hui encore sibyllines.

- Le roi et ses pairs… ont enfermé la reine… A bord… d'un bateau… de plomb… fredonnais-je d'un air absent, alors que les paroles remontaient à la surface de ma conscience. Nous na-vigons, et par ses pouvoirs…Moi et mes frères vogueront…Yo… ho… sur l'heure, hissons no-os couleurs ! Hisez-haut, l'âme des pirates… ja-mais ne mourra…

Il me semblait que je devais connaître la suite, mais…e feu s'était dissous dans l'obscurité avant que je ne puisse la chanter.


	9. Tempouri !

Voila, voila, la suite ne se fait pas trop attendre pour rattraper mon silence radio de ces derniers temps... Mais bon, la radio est pourrie, l'ambiance est pourrie, même le chapitre est pourri, c'est dire . Disons que c'est un parti pris pour que vous comprenniez les souffrances des militaires... C'est chiant, mais nécessaire, comme la compagnie des grenouille (cf _trucs de taverne_) Mais vous inquiétez pas, un jour il se passera des choses spéciales... A commencer par leur arrivée à Ilix (dans le prochain chapitre, enfin !)

Je vous en aurait fait baver, hein ?

Enfin bon, j'espère que vous aurez quand même le courage de le lire ! 0.

(Mille excuses pour maladresse... Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne !)

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Tempouri ! (Roy)  


Je fus réveillé à l'heure du coq. Enfin, je pense, puisqu'il n'y a même pas un coq dans ce trou paummé. J'ouvrais un oeil qui se trouvait face à une masse rouge qui devait être l'autre nabot, puis l'autre auquel se présenta un tas de cendre fumant de ce qui avait été un feu. Enfin, je les synchronisait pour arrêter de loucher et me relevais en me grattant le crâne. Ils avaient laissé mourir le feu. Qui était censé monter la garde en fin de nuit que j'assomme ce crétin ? Ah. C'était moi. J'ai rien dit. De toute façon ça nous économisera des efforts pour l'éteindre au moment de partir, même si à cause de ça je crevais de froid. Je me redressé, enroulé dans une couverture, avec un long grincement de dent. J'étais tout ankylosé par cette journée de cheval. A la pensée qu'on allait recommencer la même chose aujourd'hui, je me sentis profondément démoralisé. Je jetais un œil à ma montre d'alchimiste d'état. Il était sept heures et des poussières. Je décidais de réveiller les autres, en commençant par donner un ou deux coups de pieds dans le ventre du nabot. Ca, c'est pour ton coup de poing dans le train, pensais-je avec une jubilation sadique. En réponse à cela, Fullmetal nabot se recroquevilla un peu plus avec un grognement. Je n'avais pas dû taper assez fort. Je lui jetais un dernier regard en soupirant avant de m'occuper de réveiller tous les autres.

- Allez, debout, Maes, lui dis-je en le secouant doucement.

- Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, encore un peu s'il te plait…

Je poussais de nouveau un soupir. Je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'on ne pourrait rien en tirer dans le quart d'heure à venir. Je me rabattais sur Havoc, Fuery et tous les autres, que je réussi à tirer de leurs rêves à contrecoeur. Je me demandais vaguement pourquoi nous étions tous si fatigués, avant de me rappeler que notre veillée s'était bizarrement prolongée jusque tard dans la nuit. Ceci explique cela. Une fois tout le monde debout, je secouais de nouveau Hugues, qui pour seule réponse protesta d'un « Mmmmaiiiiiiis !!! » véhément, et retomba comme une masse quand je le lâchais en le pensant réveillé. Après avoir essayé pendant une dizaine de minutes en vain, je haussais les épaules et laissait tomber pour m'occuper plutôt de secouer les couvertures pleines d'herbe. Et de les rouler pour les attacher avec bagages et vivres. Tandis que les autres mangeaient, je m'assurais que le feu était complètement éteint, histoire de ne pas être responsable d'un incendie. De toute façon, je ne mange jamais les matins de voyage, sinon je suis barbouillé pour le reste de la journée.

A ce moment-là, Hugues, qui avait enfin émergé, vint me taper sur l'épaule pour attirer mon attention.

- Eh, Roy, pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

Je lui jetais un long regard douloureux, me demandait s'il était sincère, et si c'était le cas, comment il prendrait ma réponse. Je lui tapotais l'épaule avec sollicitude avant de me remettre au travail, le laissant perplexe. Sur le coup de huit heures, nous étions de nouveau prêts à partir. Je pris la tête du convoi avec une certaine satisfaction. Nous étions dans les temps. La chance était avec nous.

_La chance, tu parles !_ pensais-je quelques heures plus tard, niché sous mon imperméable suintant l'humidité. Le ciel, pourtant dégagé le matin même, s'était couvert dans l'après midi et avait fini par déverser des trombes d'eau sur nos pauvres têtes. Tous les manteaux et imperméables n'étaient d'aucun secours face à cette pluie froide et violente, qui chutait lourdement sur nos épaules, rebondissait sur le sol à présent boueux et nous éclaboussant tant et si bien que nous étions tous trempés jusqu'à l'os. Quand je pensais aux parlementaires, qui, trop habitués au luxe, faisait route par un chemin bien plus long, mais qui leur permettait de ne pas avoir à poser le pied hors de leurs voitures de fonction, je sentis une pointe de jalousie amère me piquer le cœur._ Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'imperméables, eux. Ils n'étaient pas trempés, eux._

La chose n'aurait pas été trop grave si nous avions au moins un toit pour dormir sur la route. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. C'est pourquoi, bien que le nuit soit tombée depuis un moment, nous ne nous étions pas arrêtés. Abruti par la nuit trop courte et un voyage trop monotone, je ne voyaient plus trop la conduite à tenir. Et cet imbécile d'Edward, à ronchonner avec persistance, ne m'aidait vraiment pas à me concentrer. Mais qu'il crèèèèèèève, pensais-je alors qu'une douleur comme à vriller mes tempes. Voila, qu'il m'avait donné la migraine, ce petit crétin. Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il disait, alors pourquoi il continuait à parler ? Autant par lassitude que pour avoir un prétexte pour stopper ce flot de paroles, je levais le bras pour signaler l'arrêt (et grimaçais en sentant une coulure d'eau froide dégringoler tout au long de mon bras à l'intérieur de ma manche) Nous nous sommes posés avec un soulagement tout relatif sous un grand chêne à peu près aussi humide que le reste, mais un peu mieux abrité que la moyenne.

Edward poussa un soupir, et claqua dans ses mains avant de les poser sur le tronc d'arbre d'un air blasé. Celui-ci se boursoufla horriblement, avant que deux protubérances jaillissent de l'écorce, formant un large toit en deux pans. Déformé par la transformation, la cime de l'arbre chuta de quelques mètres en s'ébrouant, nous arrosant copieusement. Aucune importance, nous n'en étions plus à ça près. Le toit fut chaleureusement accueilli par tout le groupe, et face à cette bonne initiative, je décidais de tirer une croix sur les bavardages qui avaient provoqué mon mal de tête lancinant et de lui pardonner pour cette fois.

Nous nous sommes hâtivement tassé sous l'abri, ramenant avec nous vivres et bagages pour qu'elle ne s'abîment pas plus. Tout cela ramené, nous étions serrés comme des sardines, mais nous avons quand même trouvé la place de faire un petit feu. Mais quand je dis petit, c'est qu'il l'était vraiment. Bien trop modeste pour nous éclairer vivement, encore plus pour nous réchauffer vraiment, il se contenta de servir à Havoc pour cuire le repas. A part ça, il fallait sans cesse faire attention à ce que chaussure, sac et manteaux ne soient pas trop près, afin qu'ils ne prennent pas feu. Nous n'étions donc pas vraiment détendus du coup, et bien que le repas soit excellent, l'odeur de cheval mouillé qui flottait dans nos rangs en gâtait un peu l'attrait. Nous étions bien trop abattus pour songer à chanter cette fois-ci, d'autant plus que nous étions un peu à l'étroit (j'entendait le Fullmetal râler d'une voix étouffée, écrasé entre moi et le tronc. Heureusement, mon mal de tête était passé avec le repas, et je ne pouvais pas lui jeter la pierre : à sa place, j'en aurait fait autant) mais chacun trouva sa place et réussi à s'endormir, bercé par le crépitement de la pluie sur notre abri de fortune.

Chacun, excepté moi. Mystérieusement, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Ou plutôt, car cela n'avait rien de mystérieux, tout un tas de facteurs me maintenait éveillé. Le crépitement de la pluie me faisait craindre l'humidité pour l'instant et le rhume par la suite, tandis que je craignait que ma semelle brûle si elle s'approchait trop du feu pourtant moribond. Breda ronflait avec vigueur, et ce crétin de Fullmetal qui me servait d'oreiller de fortune tremblait de froid. J'étais dans une position très inconfortable, mais dans l'impossibilité d'en changer sous peine de réveiller deux ou trois personnes. Et je réussissais, on ne sait comment, à avoir trop chaud. Je pris la décision scandaleuse de retirer mon manteau.

Après un quart d'heure de contorsions, j'avais réussi à retirer mon manteau. Soulagé d'être débarrassé de ma pelure, je cherchais maintenant ou la mettre. La réponse vint d'elle-même quand je posais les yeux sur Edward qui continuait à trembler comme un fou. Je jetais mon manteau sur lui avant de reposer ma tête contre sa poitrine.

_C'est quand même plus confortable comme ça, non ? _

_Ouais, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait.. _

_T'es bien gentil de lui prêter ton manteau, quand même…_

_C'est pas de la gentillesse ! Comme il n'a plus froid, il tremble plus, je vais pouvoir dormir. _

_Ouais, ouais…Quel calculateur! _

_Vos gueules !_ pensais-je à l'intention de mes voix intérieures qui continuèrent à parler dans un murmure pour me laisser dormir.

… _Comment ça, je suis bien gentil ?_


	10. Trois petits vieux

Voila, le chapitre 10 ! Un chiffre rond,tout comme les 50 rewiews que j'ai eu pour cette fanfic quel beau hasard ! Je suis émue. Je crois que je suis partie pour une aventure au long cour avec cette fanfic... J'espère que vous continurez à me soutenir (et à rattraper mes gaffes XD) comme vous l'avez si bien fait jusque là. Alors, merci beaucoup à vous tous !

Sinon, pour ce chapitre, rien d'exceptionnel, sinon que la première rencontre des Alchimiste risque de les surprendre. Spécial dédicace à Nishimaro si il lit ces lignes ;)

* * *

Chapitre 10 : trois petits vieux (Edward)

Je me réveillais avec des crampes toujours plus abondantes, une fatigue tout aussi importante, et la gorge terriblement sèche et douloureuse. Toutefois, je n'avais pas eu trop froid dans la nuit, contrairement à ce que je craignais. Certes, mes pieds baignaient dans mes chaussures humides, mais je sentais une douce chaleur m'entourer, une chaleur qui sentait bon le café et tout une foule d'autres odeurs rappelant la cuisine des Rockbell. _Ah, merde…C'est vrai que Al est chez Winry,_ pensais-je amèrement. Cette pensée eu le don de casser ma sensation de bien être.

_Pour une fois que je ne me levais pas du pied gauche ! J'aurais préféré que ma première pensée formulée du matin ne porte pas sur l'étendue de ma solitude..._ Je tirais un bras rompu de courbatures vers ma tête pour me gratter. Les gants humides me collaient aux doigts. La journée promettait d'être dure aujourd'hui encore. Je tentais de me redresser en soupirant, mais je m'aperçu que j'étais bel et bien plaqué contre l'arbre par un poids contre ma poitrine. Je me décidais enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, j'identifiais une masse de cheveux noirs qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne : Mustang. Je n'appréciais pas vraiment d'être pris comme oreiller par quelqu'un que je haïssais autant, et j'allais virer sa tête sans ménagement quand je pris conscience du fait que c'était son manteau qui me couvrait. Qui m'avait tenu chaud dans la nuit. Le sien. Constatant cela, je me radoucis, ou plus exactement, j'étais tellement confus que je ne faisais rien du tout. S'il m'avait rendu ce service, je pouvais quand même le laisser dormir, n'est-ce pas ? J'en étais là de mes pensées que un chatouillement dans le nez me fis éternuer dans ses oreilles.

C'est ainsi que je réveillais toute la compagnie sans même en faire exprès. Je frottais mon nez, en m'excusant platement d'avoir réveillé les autres (surtout Hugues, il faut le dire) et constatais que j'avais pris froid ; ce qui me fit grogner de mécontentement, m'attirant un regard courroucé de la part du Colonel qui s'était maintenant redressé et semblait de sale humeur. Je lui lançais son manteau au visage dans ma hâte de ramper à l'extérieur de l'abri pour pouvoir de redresser, le tout sans lui lancer un regard. Je me relevais, courbatu de partout et sentis mes articulations grincer comme une porte mal huilée. J'éternuais de nouveau, et les autres me lancèrent en cœur un « à tes souhaits » qui me fit penser que mon seul souhait aurait été d'être tranquillement à Rezembool avec ce qui me restait de famille. Ou au moins d'être sec…

- Je croyais que les imbéciles ne tombaient jamais malade, commenta le crétin d'arriviste aux yeux noirs alors que j'entamais mon troisième paquet de mouchoirs du jour.

- Je me demandais combien de temps vous alliez attendre pour la sortir, celle-là, répondis-je avec un sourire amer. Pourquoi vous avez attendu aujourd'hui ? Vous avez eu l'idée seulement maintenant, c'est ça ?

Il garda le silence, sans que je sache pourquoi. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas tellement, lui qui avait habituellement un tel répondant… Sans doute était-il émoussé par le voyage, comme tout le monde. Il me semblait que j'étais le seul à être encore hargneux, sans doute parce qu'avec mon rhume venaient des propos acides. Heureusement, nous touchions au but, ou tout du moins au retour à la civilisation. Nous avions même pris le temps de se rincer dans un ruisseau du coin dont l'eau était encore claire. Nous n'avions pas très fière allure, avec nos vêtements froissés et poussiéreux, nos montures aussi fourbues que nous, et nos cheveux ruisselants ; mais nous ne pouvions pas faire mieux pour l'instant.

Cela ne m'empêcha pas d'être terriblement mal à l'aise quand un village fut en vue. D'abord le toit de quelques maisons autour d'un clocher, puis en s'approchant, nous vîmes quelques habitants, un femme secouant un tapis par sa fenêtre, un homme fermant les volets… Tout dégageait un climat de sérénité qui me faisait penser que finalement, l'étranger était peut-être plus normal que mon propre pays. Mais les premières personnes que nous avons vraiment rencontré furent les trois petits vieux qui étaient assis sur un tronc tombé. Amstrong descendit de cheval pour saluer les vieillard, retira son chapeau avec respect et commença à leur parler, déclanchant une cascade de petites étoiles roses.

- Je vous salue de tout mon cœur, vénérables étrangers. Je suis le major Amstrong, appartenant à l'armée d'Amerstris, et je viens ici en paix. C'est la fierté de la famille Amstrong de savoir que leur fils est dans ce merveilleux pays pour une mhiffion fecrete…

- Kesskydit ? demanda un des hommes à son voisin en profitant que Hugues avait bâillonné d'une main le colosse trop loquace.

- Chais pas…Il est bizarre…répondit- l'autre d'une voix très rauque.

- Hé, tu m'écoutes ou quoi ? fit le troisième en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes. Alors l'âne de…

- On s'en fiche de l'âne de ton arrière grand père, ça fait longtemps qu'il est mort ! répondit le premier avec colère. Tandis- qu'eux…ajouta-il et nous montrant d'un signe de main.

- S'il est mort, c'est parce ton grand père l'a lapidé à coup de figues molles ! On te pardonnera jamais dans la famille !

- Et la pipe de Castagnette, qui c'est qui l'a cassée, hein ? hein ? tempêta l'autre vieux à son tour.

- Ehhhh, calmez-vous messieurs, et regardez plutôt la photo de cette magnifique petite fille ! s'exclama Hugues d'un ton excessivement enjoué pour attirer de nouveau l'attention sur nous.

Celui qui avait la photo juste sous le nez fut bien obligé de la regarder (même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir nettement, puisqu'elle avait dépassé le punctum proximum au-delà duquel personne ne peut voir net) ce qu'il fit un instant, avant de tirer la manche de son voisin qui se disputait avec le dernier vieux de la brochette. Après avoir arraché un craquement à la couture de la manche, il parvint à obtenir l'attention de son ami (enfin, je crois)

- Ehhh, Ils sont bizarres, ces types, murmura-t-il de son mieux (pour un sourd, c'est difficile).

- ET VOUS, VOUS ETES PAS BIZARRES, PEUT-ETRE ?! explosais-je, excédé par leur dialogue sans queue ni tête.

- Ehhh, Ernest, regarde ça !

- Quoi ? On discute, là !

- Et ta sœur, hein ?

- Non mais le ptit tout rouge, il a crié.

- QUI VOUS AVEZ TRAITE DE NAIN DE JARDIN MINIATURE AU TEINT DE FERMIERE BOURREE DE CHOLESTEROL ! hurlais-je en agitant les bras dans tout les sens, retenu par le col par le Colonel.

- T'arrête d'inventer de nouveaux mots, toi ? grogna celui-ci entre ses dents.

- T'as vu comment il bouge, en plus ? renchéri le vieux qui me regardait avec un étonnement admiratif.

- ARRETEZ DE ME COMPARER A DES PETITS TRUCS RIDICULES COMME DES STATUETTES EN PLATRE PEINT, DES AUTOMATES OU UN BASSET ! hurlais-je.

- Tiens, on l'avait pas encore fait le basset…remarqua le Colonel en me soulevant à moitié par le col. Même toi, tu t'y mets, navet ?

En entendant ces derniers mots, la pression se fit trop forte. Sachant que je ne DEVAIS PAS frapper qui que ce soit, le seul moyen d'exprimer ma douleur de vivre fut un long cri modulé d'une voix rauque.

- RRRRRHOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN !


	11. Rite de bienvenue

Voila, c'est reparti pour l'aventure, maintenant que nos personnages sont arrivés à Ilix, on aurait pu penser qu'ils était enfin à l'abri de toute mésaventure... Eh bien il n'en est rien ! Vous allez constater dans cet épisode que la culture d'Ilix n'a pas que des points positifs. Les militaires vont en pâtir... mais ils n'en mourront pas, rassurez-vous ! XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

  
Chapitre 11 : Rites de Bienvenue. (Roy)

résumé de l'épisode précédant : RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN !

Face au sublime hurlement de l'autre petit con, tout le monde se figea. Evidemment, il avait une capacité respiratoire hors du commun. Où pouvait-il cacher des poumons pareils ? Craignant pour mes précieux tympans, je le lâchais pour me boucher les oreilles comme tous les autres. Comme il tirait sur son col depuis une bonne minute, il perdit l'équilibre et s'étala gracieusement dans la boue à moitié séchée, ce qui le fit arrêter de hurler. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement avant de m'accroupir vers lui en posant une lourde main gantée sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de se relever. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour sa défense, je m'adressais à lui en chuchotant.

- Bon, tu commences par la fermer et obéir. Tu nous a déjà rendu assez ridicules comme ça, alors tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau à partir de maintenant, sinon je… Je ne répond de rien quand à ton retour à Amestria en une pièce. Même les bornes ont des limites.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? grogna le nabot à voix basse avec un regard mauvais.

- Parce que tu t'es engagé à te comporter correctement. Parce que tu as déjà assez sévi pour l'instant. Parce que moins tu fais de vagues, mieux se passeront les négociations, et plus vite on sera rentrés. Et parce que dans le cas contraire, je t'explose la tête.

Ces quatre raisons semblèrent suffire à calmer le petit blond, qui poussa un soupir et hocha la tête en signe de défaite. Je le tirais par le manteau et le relevais sans ménagement. Avant de tapoter son manteau pour en détacher les plaques de boue qui y était resté accroché. Je poussais un soupir, excédé. Tous les efforts de présentation étaient ruinés par sa simple présence.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand j'entendis un bruit de cavalcade derrière moi. Je me retournais vers les habitants du village qui avaient été rameutés par les cris du nabot. Un grand homme musculeux dont le visage était entouré d'un collier de barbe s'avança dans un silence solennel…Enfin, dans ce qui aurait été un silence solennel si les trois vieux n'étaient pas en train de caqueter en fond.

- Bienvenue, étrangers d'Amestris…nous avons eu vent de votre venue, dit l'homme d'un ton mesuré en nous scrutant avec prudence.

En le voyant nous regarder ainsi, je suivais son regard, qui allait vers le major Amstrong qui chassait ses étoiles roses d'un revers de main en écoutant l'homme avec attention, glissa vers Hugues qui n'écoutait pas ce qu'il disait parce qu'il regardait la photo de sa fille avec un air mélancolique. Puis il revins vers moi en passant sur Ed, dont le manteau était couvert de boue. Je notais au passage qu'il avait la goutte au nez et lui tendit discrètement un mouchoir en papier. Puis l'homme me fixa d'un air un peu trop insistant qui me rappela ce que plusieurs jours consécutifs sans miroir m'avait fait oublier : un nez bleui et gonflé.

Face à mon majestueux regard d'onyx, il ne pu résister, et baissa les yeux.

- C'est bien nous ! s'exclama Hugues avec un grand sourire. Comment avez-vous deviné ?

Hawkeye lui donna un léger coup derrière la tête pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Pourtant, son intervention, moins stupide qu'il n'y paraissait, avait détendu l'atmosphère des deux côtés. L'habitant d'Ilix qui nous avait parlé, le chef du village, sans doute, reprit la parole avec un peu plus d'assurance.

- Disons que vous ne semblez pas avoir les mêmes coutumes que nous, dit-il alors qu'un sourire plissait la peau sous ses yeux. Néanmoins, je vous souhaite la bienvenue ! Que diriez-vous de partager notre repas ? Vous devez être fatigué par votre long périple…

- Bonne idée ! s'exclama le nabot en bondissant (sans doute appâté par la nourriture)

Je lui jetais un regard sévère pour lui rappeler notre « accord » et il baissa les yeux avec un air de chien battu. Peut-être avais-je été un peu trop sévère avec lui, cet acte n'était pas bien méchant, et provoqua même quelques rires affectueux de la part des femmes d'Ilix.

- Puisque nous sommes d'accord, voulez-vous avoir l'obligeance de me suivre ? fit l'Ilixois en tendant la main vers son village.

Edward Elric avait crié de joie en entendant parler de bouffe ; sans doute pensait-il que quelle que soit la civilisation dans laquelle il atterrirait, il trouverait son bonheur. Pour avoir passé une bonne partie du repas à le surveiller, j'avais de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il avait été déçu. Evidemment, toutes ses saveurs nouvelles lui était totalement inconnues ; il était du coup assez réticents à la vue des plats (surtout après avoir confondu des dolmas avec des sushis. Le riz vinaigré enroulé dans une feuille de vigne n'est pas forcément mauvais, mais quand on s'attend à du poisson cru relevé de Wasabi, on a quand même de drôles de surprises.) et regardait arriver le gratin de légumes saupoudré d'herbes de Provence avec une méfiance non dissimulé. Je lui aurait sûrement filé un coup de pied sous la table pour qu'il se comporte plus poliment si ses expressions n'avaient pas été aussi hilarantes. De plus, l'ambiance était assez détendue, nous étions trop occupés à discuter pour s'occuper vraiment de ce que pensait notre nabot national. Nous aurions pourtant dû être plus attentifs face au danger qui ne profilait…mais nous restions insouciants jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dessert arrive.

Alors que nous attendions de voir arriver un gâteau à la forme étrange, nous vîmes arriver la femme vêtue d'un noir austère, qui nous avait servi pendant tout le repas. Elle portait à présent un plateau recouvert d'une cloche. Ce n'était pas le dessert, mais bien le fromage. Nous avons découvert l'étendue de sa palette quand la femme enleva la cloche après avoir posé le tout sur la table, et qu'une odeur aussi forte que celle de chaussettes sale, et pas beaucoup plus agréable, nous sauta à la gorge ; mais déterminés à faire bonne impression, nous sommes restés stoïques. L'épreuve était déjà dure ; mais quand le maître de maison nous tendit le plateau avec un grand sourire, je me sentis intérieurement défaillir. Il fallait qu'on… _mange_ ça ? Je jetais un regard aux fromages coulant ça et là sur le plateau. Ici, un fromage à la croûte orange littéralement recouvert d'une couche d'épices, plus loin ce que des connaisseurs auraient appelé un gorgonzola bien avancé… Mais le roi des roi, c'était le fromage blanc qui coulait victorieusement au centre, délicatement teinté de touches bleues et verte, et couvert de ce qui n'était rien moins que des_ poils_.

Moi qui avait ri des expressions du nabot en voyant les plats, je m'en repentais amèrement. J'essayais de faire bonne figure, et me coupais une part (la plus petite possible, évidemment) de chaque fromage avec un sourire un peu forcé, avant de passer le plat à Havoc, qui fit de même avec un calme résigné. Puis le plat passa de main en main avant d'arriver au petit blond, qui s'était renfoncé dans son siège, les bras croisés, et l'air résolument rétif à tout produit laitiers, à plus forte raison ces fromages. Je lui donnais un léger coup d pied sous la table, attirant par la même occasion son regard. Il n'était pas disposé à m'obéir, ni à manger ces fromages, encore moins les deux. Mais je lui lançait un regard tellement autoritaire qu'il comprit qu'il n'avait pas à discuter.

Non, à la vérité, ce serait prétentieux de dire cela. Il tourna un instant la tête vers Hawkeye, qui s'était elle aussi servie, puis revint vers moi. Il dû lire dans mon regard que mes menaces de ce matin étaient toujours valable, et baissa les yeux. Il prit la planche que son voisin lui tendait, et coupa de mauvaise grâce les fines tranches d'arme bactériologiques. _Qui disait qu'Ilix était un pays inoffensif qui avait besoin de protection ?_ Après s'être servi, le Fullmetal leva de nouveau vers moi ses yeux dorés. Sans doute parvint-il à lire dans mon regard que les fromages ne m'enchantaient pas plus que lui, et en puisa un réconfort d'une manière ou d'une autre. ( Ne me demandez pas si c'était parce qu'il se sentait moins seul, ou si c'était parce que cela le faisait jubiler de me voir subir la même épreuve que lui. Je n'en sais absolument rien quoique je penche plutôt pour la seconde )

Nous avons tartinés nos fromages en suivant l'exemple des villageois, puis nous leur avons fait un sort, un à un. Le pain en atténuait légèrement le goût, et nous avions eu des parts assez légères pour n'en faire qu'une bouché. Affrontant l'épreuve du fromage avec une impassibilité à toute épreuve, je souffrais en pensée avec les autres, qui levaient les yeux au ciel et déguisaient leurs nausées en soupir bienheureux avec un certain talent. Il ne restait plus que le fromage à poil, le vert, là, que nous avions tous gardés pour la fin. Nous nous sommes retrouvé au point d'orgue, prenant comme un seul homme notre morceau de pain où avait été écrasé une noisette de fromage moisi à souhait, et l'enfournant dans notre bouche d'un même mouvement.

J'étais tellement inquiet quand aux autres qui avaient de la peine à dissimuler leur dégoût, que la pilule passa assez bien. Il était plutôt moins fort que d'autres, et si ce n'est la texture répugnante des poils duveteux contre la langue, j'aurais presque pu me résigner à en faire mon ordinaire. La dernière bouchée avalée, je me suis dit que je m'en passerait quand même très bien. Les autres, bien qu'assis depuis presque une heure, avaient l'air exténués comme à la sortie d'un marathon. Mais nous étions victorieux. Et cette victoire, même si elle reposait sur un objet inanimé (quoique…) n'en était pas moins éclatante. Je sentais qu'une nouvelle complicité était née entre nous : nous avions mangé le fromage à poils. Et si ridicule que cela paraisse, dit de la sorte, ce n'en fut pas moins un des éléments qui accrurent notre complicité.

Jamais glace ne me parut si bonne après cela.

* * *

Bon, en principe, je déteste ça, de voir des trucs écrits à la fin des chapitres... Je trouve que ça casse tout, vous êtes pas d'accord ? 

Enfin, faut croire que je déteste pas tant que ça vu que je le fais...

Tout ça pour dire qu'un fromage a été sacrifié pour ce chapitre... puisque l'histoire puise ces sources dans la réalité (un aspect peu reluisant de mon père) et provoqua un pari stupide.

Rewiew ? (pensez au souffrances que j'ai enduré pour saisir la sensation nécessaires à l'écriture ! XD)


	12. Boire et Déboires

Voila le chapitre 12... seulement ? Si vous saviez l'avance que j'ai pris pendant que je n'avais pas internet... Encore un chapitre ou les militaires se laissent aller... (bon, ok, ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant, je vous préviens !) Ah, et j'ai corrigé Amestris... j'ai mélangé version française et anglaise, et s'en suis désolé... je le ferais plus, promis ! J'ai également retenu une suggestion que l'on m'a fait dans une rewiew, quique la personne en question ne voyais sans doute pas la scène comme ça... Assez parlé, je vous laisse voir

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Boire et déboires (Roy)

Après le repas, qui s'acheva finalement bien, nous avons discuté pendant un moment d'us et coutumes de nos pays respectifs, déclenchant de nombreux rires en évoquant certaines choses telles que la saint Valentin et le White Day. Au fil de la discussion, nous nous étions laissés embarqués, et le temps passait son bonhomme de chemin. Sur le coup de cinq heures nous réalisions qu'il était fort tard. Trop tard pour repartir au goût des villageois, et nous n'étions pas loin de penser la même chose. Après des hésitations et des tiraillements qui durèrent jusqu'à sept heures, nous nous résolurent à rester pour la nuit. De toute façon, la délégation elle-même n'allait pas arriver avant un moment, alors pourquoi se presser maintenant ? Nous étions tous déjà du même avis. Après avoir laissé au soin de Hugues la recherche du soldat Elric qui avait trouvé bon de disparaître juste après le repas, nous nous sommes installés dans les chambres que nous proposaient l'auberge du village. C'était une petite auberge, très sympathique, très cosy diraient certains, mais elle avait comme défaut de ne pas avoir beaucoup de chambres. Toutefois, il n'y avait pas de problème, m'assuraient les autres, m'incitant à aller dormir seul dans la petite chambre au fond du couloir. Sentant un intérêt sous-jacent, je me demandais vaguement si je ronflais en dormant pour qu'ils veuillent m'isoler, si ils voulaient se soustraire à mon regard pour faire je-ne-sais quel coup fumeux, ou simplement par respect de mon galon, mais en tout cas, ça m'arrangeait bien. Après avoir passé autant de temps les uns sur les autres, j'avais vraiment besoin de m'isoler, de respirer. Non pas que je n'aime pas mes subordonnés, bien au contraire (à l'exception du Fullmetal dont les capacités à m'irriter était similaires à celle d'un gros moustique [maringouin) mais la solitude était nécessaire de temps en temps si on ne voulait pas me voir devenir caractériel.

J'arrivais dans la pièce, confortable mais trop peu décorée pour être coquette (avec tout de même une grande fenêtre voilée de grands rideaux blancs, d'une simplicité confondante, une petite table et sa chaise) et découvrais avec ravissement un grand lit double. Après ces dernières nuits, l'idée de dormir dans un lit (et encore plus dans celui-ci) ressemblait à un rêve. Je posais mes bagages au pied de mon lit, savourant ma nuit d'avance, puis descendit manger à l'appel des autres.

Le repas se déroula fort bien, et tout le monde était joyeux et gentiment abreuvé, sauf le Petit, qui ne devait pas se sentir à sa place dans la conversation : Il passait cette fois-ci le plus clair de son temps à observer sa fourchette sous tous les angles, avec une mine boudeuse ; mais tout le monde était tellement occupé par la question, que je fus le seul à m'en apercevoir. Il faut dire que les petits plats de la belle dame en noir (un seul regard de notre hôte me fit renoncer instantanément de la draguer) méritaient toute notre attention. J'eus le malheur de remercier celle-ci un peu trop chaleureusement, et le sentiment d'avoir déplu au villageois me fit sentir mal pour le reste de la soirée. Je n'avais pourtant pas essayer de lui faire du charme ! _Il faut croire que c'est inné en moi,_ pensais-je avant de vérifier sous la table que mes chevilles avaient une taille normaleC'était le cas, preuve irréfutable que je ne suis pas prétentieux. Comment _ça, de mauvaise foi ? _

A notre grand soulagement, ils nous épargnèrent le fromage, troquant avantageusement celui-ci contre un digestif, qu'Edward défia du regard avant de filer à l'anglaise, se sentant trop peu concerné par les alcools locaux sans doute. Ils étaient pourtant très bons, quoiqu'un peu fort. Au fil de la conversation, les verres se vidaient et ledit fil se dissolvait peu à peu dans l'alcool.

J'étais encore assez sobre (trois ou quatre verres seulement) pour suivre tout ce qui se passait, quand le lieutenant décida d'aller se coucher, et nous incitant de faire de même d'ici peu, parce qu'une longue route nous attendait encore demain. Je décidais alors qu'il était temps de reprendre un peu mes hommes en main (c'est tellement facile de perdre toute autorité sur eux… c'en est désespérant…voila pourquoi je préfère les chiens !) et les tiraient vers leurs chambres respectives, en m'excusant auprès des habitants, qui étaient bien plus habitués à l'alcool, mais comprenait la situation. Après avoir enfermé Havoc, Falman et Fuery dans leur chambre, indiqué le chemin à Amstrong qui était de toute façon intransportable, il a fallu que je m'occupe de mon imbécile de Hugues, qui avait tellement bu, qui, à défaut de dire beaucoup plus de sottises que d'habitude (ce qui est difficile, vous en conviendrez) avait perdu l'essentiel de ses notions d'équilibre.

Je me rappelais alors de l'existence d'un certain Fullmetal alchemist que nous n'avions pas vu depuis deux ou trois heures. Je décrochais Hugues de mon épaule pour le raccrocher à un pan de mur en lui disant d'aller dans sa chambre, et descendis pour trouver le Fullmetal. Tout était éteint dans la salle à manger, mais j'entrevis la silhouette de la sœur du chef, qui se réfugia dans la cuisine. Tenant trop à la vie pour déclencher l'ire de mon hôte, je m'esquivais dans la direction opposée. Si on me privait même de mes petits plaisirs quotidiens, quel intérêt j'avais à vivre ? J'ouvris la porte et eu le sentiment qu'un plaisantin avait versé un seau d'eau au dessus de moi ; mais c'était juste la pluie qui avait recommencé à tomber. Je restais sur le pas de la porte, scrutant la nuit environnante, en pensant qu'il n'y avait personne d'assez bête pour rester comme ça dehors… et pourtant, si. Assis sous le grand acacia de la cour, la silhouette recroquevillée du nabot se dévoila.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors par ce temps, crétin ? lançais-je depuis la porte.

- Est-ce que ça vous regarde ? répondit-il d'un ton amer.

- Oui, dans la mesure ou je ne peux pas laisser mes subordonnés tomber malade sous mon commandement, ça fait désordre. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer et d'aller dormir, comme tout le monde. C'est un ordre, ajoutais-je en voyant que le gamin continuait à bouder.

- La belle affaire ! persifla-t-il sans obtempérer pour autant.

- Edward Elric, si vous ne voulez pas être transformés en torche vivante dans la minute qui vient, vous aller rentrer bien sagement, dis-je en enfilant mes gants qui étaient restés dans ma poche.

Je commençais à être sérieusement énervé par son comportement. D'ailleurs, le passage au vouvoiement n'était jamais bon signe avec moi. Peut-être aurais-je dû boire un peu moins, ça m'aurait évité d'être aggressif… peut-être. Toutefois, je n'eus rien moins qu'une envie de meurtre quand je l'entendis répondre.

- Bah, vous me faites pas peur…Tout le monde sait que vous êtes impuissant quand il pleut !

- Impuissant ? criais-je le plus bas possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Tu vas voir si je suis si impuissant que tu le crois !

Et sans réfléchir davantage, je traversais la cour comme une flèche, l'attrapais prestement par la tresse et le tirait avec moi dans la maison en le bâillonnant de mon autre main pour que son hurlement ne réveille pas toute ma maison. Il la mordit jusqu'au sang, à ma grande indifférence. Je le traînais jusqu'au couloir de l'étage avant de le lâcher avec un laconique « va te coucher ». C'était barbare, certes, mais il commençait vraiment à me sortir par les yeux. De toute façon, quand on voyait ce que ça donnait quand j'essayais d'être attentionné, ça ne donnait pas vraiment envie de faire des efforts… je ne lui pardonnerais pas pour son coup de poing tant que mon nez aurait cette teinte violette. Considérant que ce n'était plus de mon ressort, je le laissais dans le couloir et regagnait ma chambre avec un soupir. Heureusement, j'allais pouvoir dormir tranquille.

C'est du moins ce que je pensais, jusqu'à ce que j'en ouvre la porte.

- Bah…Hugues, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? demandais-je en redoutant déjà la réponse.

- Y'avait plus de place dans les autres, fit Hugues avec un soupir larmoyant.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter…tant pis, fis-je en retirant ma chemise, croisant les doigts pour que ce que je redoutais n'arrive pas.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement. _Et meeeerde,_ pensais-je, sachant déjà que c'était le nabot. Il se tenait à la porte, sévèrement remonté lui aussi_. Je croyais pourtant qu'il avait l'habitude d'être humilié._ Il allait parler à Hugues, mais en remarquant ma présence, il esquissa un demi-tour.

- Je vais dormir dans le couloir, conclut-il laconiquement, me faisant triompher intérieurement.

- Naaaaaaaaaoooon ! gémit alors Hugues. Edo-kuun, tu vas pas rester tout seul, quand même ?

J'avais oublié que Hugues avait l'alcool triste en fin de soirée. Je me sentis alors mal barré. Ni le Fullmetal, ni moi n'avions envie de partager cette chambre, mais Hugues commença à avoir un regard de cocker triste à l'attention du petit blond qui se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise.

- Me laisse pas tout seul avec Roy, il est méchant quand il a trop buuu, continua-t-il

- Comment ça, je suis méchant ? m'exclamais-je, pour le moins vexé.

- Tu vois ? Y veut me tapeeer ! pleurnicha Hugues en se recroquevillant au fond du lit.

- Hugues, ne fait pas l'enfant, dis-je en tentant de le calmer, sans grand résultat puisqu'il ne fit que gémir encore plus fort. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ivre à ce point (enfin, peut-être, mais dans ce cas, je devais moi-même être trop imbibé pour m'en rappeler le lendemain.) et il commençait à me faire peur carrément peur. Le Fullmetal tenta de s'esquiver, mais Hugues se raccrocha à son bras en se plaignant encore plus bruyamment. A tel point que le minus et moi avons eu la même réaction.

- D'accord, d'accord, mais fait pas de bruit, tu vas réveiller tout le monde !

Je préférais mourir que voir Hawkeye débarquer, surtout si je devais expliquer la situation qui était franchement ridicule. Le pire, c'est qu'à peine avions-nous dit cette phrase, l'arrêt était signé, et Hugues n'imaginait même pas qu'autre chose puisse être dit. Il se glissa avec délice dans ce qui aurait dû être MON lit, et nous le rejoignîmes à contrecoeur, chacun d'un côté, et le plus au bord possible (ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose : ce n'était guère qu'un lit à deux places). Je me sentais vraiment en colère contre mon ami, qui nous forçait à cohabiter alors que tout le monde sait que nous nous haïssons cordialement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête ? Je n'en savais rien. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'autant humilier le Fullmetal le temps qu'il rende un rapport m'amusait, autant le côtoyer pendant une longue durée était…insupportable. Quand j'éteignis la lumière, je me dis que cette mission était la pire que j'ai jamais eu.

* * *

Pas sortis de l'auberge, hein ? Bon, ça va durer encore longtemps, je vous l'avais dit...

Rewiew ?


	13. Chuis maudit ! !

Voila le chapitre maudit... qui n'a pas été difficile à écrire,

au contraire !

Et ou il ne se passe rien de dramatique,

au contraire !

En fait, il n'a rien de maudit, sinon le nom, mais j'avais envie, alors voile (et là, vous vous dites que l'auteur est une fille qui craint... pas faux, pas fauuux...) Enfin, j'ose espérer que vous prendrez plaisi à la lecture de ce chapitre, qui devrait faire plaisir à certaines en particulier. sifflote d'un air innocent

Bon, assez parlé, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Chuis maudit ! (Edward)

Je me réveillais avec un certain sentiment de bien-être, qui mélangeait la sensation d'avoir dormi bien et longuement, et celle d'en vouloir encore. J'ouvris les yeux auxquels se présentèrent de grands rideaux blancs sur lesquels dansaient l'ombre d'un arbre. J'étais dans une chambre…voila pourquoi je me sentais si bien ! J'attrapais un mouchoir sur la table de nuit et me mouchais abondamment, car j'en avait bien besoin, tout en savourant le luxe d'un vrai matelas, avec de vrais draps. Après avoir passé tout ce temps à voyager, se poser dans un lit soulageait grandement mon corps douloureux. J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand je me retournais. Je fus si choqué que mon cœur cessa un instant de battre. Il y avait quelqu'un dans mon plumard ! Et après avoir examiné le corps, je constatais que ce quelqu'un était Roy. Je me demandais avec colère ce qu'il faisait dans mon lit, avant que les évènements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire. L'arbre. La dispute. Le fait qu'il m'ait traîné par le cheveux de façon assez détestable. Hugues qui nous avait fait une grosse crise pour être avec nous. Il avait de ces idées, bourré ! _Je me demande ou il est, d'ailleurs,_ pensais-je avec l'envie se s'expliquer avec lui. C'était quoi ce délire ?

Je repensais à la conversation que nous avions eu dans le train, en partant… et grimaçais. _Il a de ses idées ! Comme si j'éprouvais le moindre sentiment positif pour ce grand crétin arriviste et dragueur, _songeais-je en le détaillant du regard avec un mépris clairement affiché.

Je gardais un moment de silence, trop brisé pour bouger. J'avais bien envie de décamper loin de cette tête de con, mais j'avais le sentiment que rien ne pourrait m'arracher de ces draps. Je restais donc un peu, me retenant d'exploser la tête de ce ronfleur contre le mur pour le faire taire (et me venger du coup de la tresse par la même occasion) parce que je n'avais pas envie de mettre trop de bazar dès le matin. Je me consolais en contemplant son nez artistiquement gonflé avec un sentiment de fierté, bien que je sois frustré par le fait que même avec un nez tabassé, il restait super beau.

…

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai pensé, moi ?_ réalisais-je avec un sursaut de conscience terrifié. _Hugues m'a contaminé ou quoi ? N'importe quoi !_

Je me redressais, révolté par cette pensée dont je n'étais SUREMENT PAS à l'origine, trouvant par là même la force de me tirer du lit. Je me rhabillais à la hâte et descendit avec l'intention de passer un savon à Maes dès que je le verrais. Ce ne fut pas difficile, puisqu'il était attablé dans la salle à manger la tête dans les mains, avec une posture de lassitude digne d'un grand acteur. Mais ça ne prenait pas avec moi. Je posais lourdement ma main droite sur son épaule et m'apprêtais à l'injurier copieusement quand il leva vers moi un regard joliment cerné.

- S'il te plait, Edward, ne crie pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix défaite. J'ai un mal de crâne insoutenable.

- Zaviez qu'à pas boire autant hier soir, répondis-je en m'asseyant lourdement à sa droite, lui arrachant un grincement de dents. Ca vous aurait évité de dire n'importe quoi.

- Mais…avoue que c'était pas mal de dormir dans un lit.

- Pas dans celui-là, grognais-je.

- Mais pourquoi tu es aussi énervé contre moi… demanda-t-il d'un ton triste. Je n'ai rien fait !

- C'est vous qui le dites ! En tout cas, vous avez mal choisi votre moment pour les caprices, fis-je d'un ton amer avant d'arracher un lambeau du pain de sésame que je tenais à la main. On était vraiment pas d'humeur à se voir.

- Oh…plus que d'habitude, tu veux dire ?

- Un peu, oui ! Il a failli me scalper hier soir ! grognais-je, arrachant un grincement de dents à Hugues aux yeux duquel j'avais sûrement parlé trop fort.

Hawkeye descendit à ce moment-là. Elle avait l'air reposée, et de très bonne humeur.

- Vous êtes déjà levé ? C'est bien ça ! fis-elle avec un sourire, l'air guillerette. L'aubergiste doit aller s'approvisionner cet après-midi en ville, il propose de nous amener… Il n'y aurait plus qu'à prendre le train pour arriver à la capitale. C'est une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et les chevaux, on en fait quoi ? demandais-je.

- Je pense qu'on va les revendre ou les confier aux habitants du village… nous n'en aurons plus besoin avant longtemps de toute manière.

J'avais fini par apprécier Loukoum, malgré ses frasques, et l'idée de m'en séparer m'attristait plus que j'aurais pu le croire. _Après tout, il est mignon ce petit mustang… Mustang... _

_Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg ! Je pensais pas au Colonel, mais au cheval ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils s'appellent pareil, ces deux là ? Je vais les tuer tous les deux, comme ça j'aurais la paix !_

- Ca va, Edward ? demande Hawkeye en me regardant d'un air inquiet (forcément, j'étais en train de m'arracher les cheveux, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter !).

- Ouioui, je vais bien ! répondis-je avec un sourire agité de tics. C'est juste que je viens de m'apercevoir que j'avais oublié un truc.

- Ah…C'est embêtant, fit-elle en se frottant le menton de l'index. Mais tu pourras l'acheter là-bas, on trouve de tout !

- Ah, je pense pas que je pourrais le racheter, mais je vais me débrouiller sans ! répondis-je en me grattant la tête avec un grand sourire.

_Deux fois dans la même journée,non mais faut pas déconner non plus !_ grognais-je intérieurement en me regardant dans la glace après avoir aspergé mon visage d'eau froide. J'avais trouvé refuge dans les toilettes de l'auberge, pour m' énerver en paix. Je commençais à me demander s'il n'y avait pas un démon là-dessous, pour qu'il m'arrive autant de trucs bizarres en aussi peu de temps_. Tenez, tout à l'heure, je me suis dit que j'allais marcher un peu en attendant de partir. J'ai pas fait trois pas dehors qu'il s'est mis à tomber des cordes. Y'a quelqu'un qui veut ma peau, c'est sûr !_

- Pourquoiii, monde cruel ? dis-je avec un trémolo dans la voix avant de m'affaler sur la lavabo. Pfff… si au moins Al était là, on pourrait en rire… On s'amuse bien avec Hugues, mais ça se barre toujours dans des trucs bizarres, comme cette nuit ou avec la chantilly c'est de sa faute si pense des trucs bizarres aujourd'hui j'en suis sûr… marmonnais-je en dégoulinant le long du lavabo pour finir assis contre le mur carrelé des toilettes.

Je devais subir cette mission, et en plus, supporter le Colonel… mais qui avait bien pu trouver drôle de me faire subir tout ça [ C'est pas moi, m'sieur ! XD _J'ai même plus le droit de me battre_, pensais-je amèrement en donnant un coup de poing dans le tuyau (de mauvaise qualité sans doute) qui se déforma et commença à m'arroser d'une giclée d'eau sous pression que j'essayais en vain d'endiguer. Evidemment, parce qu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, surtout avec moi, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Et comme c'était une journée maudite, ce quelqu'un était Roy Mustang.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ? demanda-t-il en me voyant trempé, assis au milieu d'une flaque d'eau qui ne cessait pas de grandir.

Il courut vers moi et s'agenouilla face à la canalisation, estimant en un coup d'œil la situation et bloqua la fuite d'eau de ses deux mains. [ Pourquoi t'y arrives et pas moi ? – Elles sont plus grandes – C'est pas justeuh ! Il me jeta un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour le réparer ? demanda-t-il sans douceur avant qu'un jet d'eau réussisse à se frayer un chemin entre deux de ses doigts et à lui éclabousser le visage.

Je lui jetais un regard noir, pas vraiment décidé à bouger. D'autant plus que c'était assez amusant de le voir se démener pour limiter la fuite d'eau. C'était tellement drôle que je resterais bien comme ça encore un moment… Voyant que je ne bougeais pas le petit doigt, il s'énerva.

- Bon, tu le répares, oui ou merde ?

- Merde, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Roy me foudroya du regard et se prit de nouveau un jet d'eau dans le visage. En voyant comment il était trempé, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Il inspira profondément deux ou trois fois. A sa tête, n'importe qui devinerait qu'il mourait d'envie de m'étrangler avec ma tresse ; mais je m'en fichais, puisque ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude.

- Soldat Elric, auriez-vous l'obligeance de réparer cette canalisation que vous venez de démolir ?

- Je vais y réfléchir… répondis-je sur le même ton. Vous pourriez pas envoyer un dossier à mon supérieur pour vérifier que c'est dans la procédure ?

Il me jeta un regard noir. Je savais que je jouais avec le feu, mais sachant qu'il était trop paresseux pour réparer lui-même la canalisation, ce petit jeu pouvait durer encore longtemps. Pour une fois que je pouvais m'amuser un peu…Roy, en guise de réponse, dirigea le jet d'eau vers moi, m'arrosant copieusement malgré mes cris de protestation ; mais cette torture ne me fit pas céder. Soudain, j'éternuais, possédé par le rhume que j'avais attrapé pendant le voyage et qui m'aimait bien, puisqu'il ne m'avais toujours pas lâché. Le Colonel arrêta instantanément de m'arroser, se disant sans doute qu'il aurait des problèmes si je chopais la crève sous son commandement. Nous avons gardé le silence un moment.

- S'il te plait ? demanda-t-il laconiquement.

N'ayant rien de drôle à répondre, j'en conclu que le jeu avait assez duré et qu'il était temps que j'obéisse. Je claquais dans mes mains et les posais en dessous des siennes, déclenchant la transmutation. J'eus juste le temps de comparer leur taille avant qu'il ne les retire, secouant ses poignets avec une grimace de soulagement.

- Bah voila, quand tu veux ! fit-il avec soulagement. Heureusement que tout le monde n'a pas autant de mauvaise volonté que toi !

_Rhhaaaaah, pourquoi il sourit, ce crétin ?_

- Si vous étiez poli avec moi _avant_ d'être désespéré, ça vous aiderait pas mal ! grognais-je.

- Je retiens le mot magique, ne t'inquiètes pas, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus en train de se battre avec la fuite d'eau, il retrouvait de l'assurance. Ca n'empêchait pas ses mèches d'être constellées de gouttes d'eau. Vu comme ça on aurait dit qu'il était tombé en embuscade sous une douche froide.

- Tiens, Colonel, vous faites des batailles d'eau ? demanda Havoc, entrant dans les toilettes et voyant l'inondation. Un peu tôt pour la saison, non ?

- C'est cet imbécile de Fullmetal nabot qui avait cassé la canalisation, justifia-t-il, les bras croisés et hochant la tête dans une posture de sage qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- QUI EST UN FULLMETAL NABOT APPELE COMME CA PARCE QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QUE TOUT LE MONDE EST CONVAINCU QU'ON POURRAIT LE FAIRE PASSER DANS LES CANALISATIONS !!! explosais-je en m'ébrouant, éclaboussant tout autour de moi.

- J'ai pas dit ça, murmura le Colonel en se grattant le menton, mais ce serait intéressant à vérifier…

_Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, je le hais je le hais je le hais ! _

- ET VOUS HAVOC, ARRETEZ DE VOUS MARRER COMME CA !


	14. Coeur de Lyon

Après avoir fait des batailles d'eau (à leur âge... quelle idée !) les militaires ne vont toutefois pas se reposer sur leurs lauriers...

Quoique... les voila près de leur destination. Mais s'ils croient que leur arrivée sera synonyme de tranquillité, ils se trompent lour-de-ment ; car ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

En attendant, rien à dire, sinon la fantaisie de caser Lyon dans ma fic... ne le prenez pas mal, et pensez que c'est une ville mythique au meme titre que l'atlantide si ça vous arrange.

Maintenant, assez parlé, rentrons dans le vif du sujet !

* * *

  
Chapitre 14 : Cœur de Lyon (Roy)

Après m'être séché et avoir enfilé des vêtements fraîchement lavés et repassés par notre hôtesse qui dans sa grande mansuétude nous a proposé ce service, je fermais ma valise et descendis rejoindre les autres. J'étais au milieu de l'escalier quand mon nez me chatouilla. Je ne pus réprimer un éternuement, suivi de deux autres.

– A vos souhaits – a vos amours – qu'ils durent toujours !

– Merci, Fuery, mais j'espère bien que mes amours ne dureront pas toujours…ce serait d'un ennui ! fis-je avec un sourire.

– Toujours aussi charmeur…vous n'avez jamais pensé à vous ranger au lieu de multiplier les conquêtes ? demande Breda en traînant derrière lui son gros sac de voyage.

Je levais les sourcil en me frottant le menton, dans une posture de réflexion qui ne dura pas longtemps pour ne pas bloquer l'escalier. De toute façon, la réponse était évidente.

– Jamais, répondis-je en riant. Et toi ?

– J'aime bien Rosette De Lyon… mais seulement dans mon assiette.

– On se refait pas…toujours aussi nuls en jeux de mots, soupira Havoc.

– Un lion, ça a combien de quenelles ?

Nous nous sommes retournés vers Fuery comme un seul homme. Sa candeur avait presque quelque chose d'enfantin, qui me faisait demander parfois ce qu'il faisait dans l'armée.

– Non mais c'est pas le bout d'un animal…ça n'a rien à voir… Lyon, c'est la ville ou elles sont fabriquées.

– Ah booon ? dit-il avec un regard contrit. Et c'est où Lyon ?

– T'arrêtes de poser des questions bêtes ?

[ouf…merci Havoc. J'aurais eu du mal à lui expliquer.

– Allez mon groupe, on se dépêche ! cria Hawkeye qui voyait que nous étions plantés en haut de l'escalier à discuter. On ne va pas nous attendre cent ans !

– On arrive, on arrive, lançais-je d'un ton débonnaire.

Les autres jetèrent un coup d'oeil à Hawkeye avant s'échanger des regard furtifs. Ils semblaient gênés. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait comme bêtise pour être aussi mal à l'aise _? me demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne leur posais toutefois pas de questions, espérant qu'ils étaient assez grands et matures. Nous sommes arrivés dans la salle à manger, ou nous avons fait nos adieux aux villageois, qui avaient été rudement accueillants mine de rien. Ils nous offrirent une bouteille de liqueur aux baies de genièvre pour notre départ et nous souhaitèrent bonne chance, en nous incitant à passer nous voir si l'envie nous prenait.

Après avoir traversé la cour en courant à cause de la pluie, nous nous sommes réfugiés dans la camionnette de l'aubergiste. Hawkeye eut à peine le temps de lancer un « Est-ce bien légal ? » avant que le véhicule ne démarre et commence à rouler en cahotant sous une pluie battante. Il ouvrit la fenêtre qui communiquait pour pouvoir discuter en conduisant, et nous avons commencé le voyage.

Les tôles vibrantes du camion n'étaient pas super confortables. En plus, nous étions assis à même le sol, et un peu les uns sur les autres (surtout avec Amstrong qui prenait toute la place sans même en faire exprès). L'homme s'excusa platement du manque de confort, mais nous l'avons remercié en disant qu'il nous était déjà d'une bien grande aide. J'y allais avec un peu moins de franchise après un virage un peu sec où j'avais manqué d'être décapité par une palette qui était tombée de sa pile, mais il fit suffisamment attention par la suite pour que ça n'arrive plus. Nous sommes arrivés avec une éclaircie, et notre hôte s'est garé dans un rue peu fréquentée pour éviter d'éventuels problèmes. Nous avons sauté à bas de la camionnette et nous nous sommes époussetés. C'était bien la peine d'avoir mis une chemise blanche, tiens ! reniflais-je intérieurement. L'homme nous indiqua le chemin qui menait vers la gare, puis nous serra la main et prit congé. Je fus le dernier à lui serrer la main, ce qu'il fit fermement en murmurant entre ses dents « Elle te plait ma sœur ?» auquel je répondis simplement par un petit sourire.

Effectivement, elle me plaisait bien, mais je n'avais pas envie de me faire trucider pour autant. Je lâchais l'affaire.

Après avoir payé notre billet, nous nous sommes installés dans les compartiments avec délices. Le délice supplémentaire était de savourer le calme des lendemains de cuite. Fuery était aussi sage qu'à son habitude, Hugues s'était endormi sur mon épaule après s'être bourré de paracétamol, de même qu'Havoc et Breda. Hawkeye notait des choses dans son éternel carnet, et le Fullmetal regardait la pluie tomber par la fenêtre. Amstrong et les autres qui étaient dans le compartiment d'à côté, je n'en savais fichtrement rien, mais je gageais qu'ils n'étaient guère plus actifs que nous. Comme souvent quand je me retrouvais dans le train, je m'occupais à regarder passer les autres passagers. Il y avait une petite vieille permanentée de façon à être assortie à son caniche qui passait. _Soyez tranquille, mesdames, Maes n'est pas réveillé, il ne fera pas de bêtises aujourd'hui_, pensais-je en me rappelant les bêtises qu'il avait fait avec le nabot la dernière fois que nous avions prit le train… _Juste après qu'il m'ai donné ce coup de poing en fait. Ce petit ado en crise a le don de m'énerver. Il a le droit d'être plein d'états d'âmes torturés si ça l'amuse, mais qu'il cesse de le faire subir aux autres ! Rhaaah, et en plus, je dois m'occuper de lui. Voila bien pourquoi je n'ai aucune envie d'être père ! Le pire, c'est que quand je fais attention à lui, il m'envoie paître à chaque fois. Qu'il crève, ce sale gosse ! _

Je le fusillais du regard, distillant tranquillement toute ma haine pour lui, en la saupoudrant d'un sourire hautain qui faisait toujours meilleur effet. Quoique je puisse penser intérieurement, si je le regardais avec cette expression-ci, personne n'irait imaginer quoique se soit, par exemple, que j'avais quitté les collines couvertes de vigne pour regarder son profil à la dérobée, suivant la courbe de son front, de son nez, de son menton… Il tourna la tête vers moi avec un regard acide, brisant le tableau harmonieux qu'il formait. Je pris alors conscience du tour qu'avait pris mes réflexions et secouait la tête avec un sourire désabusé ; mais je n'en étais pas moins troublé en mon fort intérieur. Ce sourire avait toutefois donné le change : il était convaincu que je me moquais de lui, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

- Quoi, encore ? J'ai du noir sur le nez ? grogna-t-il.

- Je regardais par la fenêtre répondis-je en composant un sourire mi-absent, mi-méprisant. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais assez haut pour cacher tout le paysage.

- COMMENT CA JE SUIS TELLEMENT MINUSCULE QUE TOUT LE MONDE ME PREND POUR UN GRAIN DE RIZ SUR UN TABLEAU NOIR ! hurla-t-il avec colère.

Je le regardais en haussant un sourcil. Parfois quand il s'énervait comme ça avec de grands moulinets des bras en débitant des phrases sans queue ni tête, il ressemblait presque à un automate. En tout cas, il fallait avoir un cerveau relativement dérangé pour sortir des trucs pareils. _Je devrais peut-être m'inquiéter de sa santé mentale._

Toujours est-il qu'il avait réveillé tout le compartiment en sursaut, et on entendait maintenant les gémissements des quelques-uns d'entre nous qui avaient une gueule de bois, avec Hugues en particulier. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi fatigué après une fête… surtout qu'il n'avait pas bu tant que ça… Je commençais vaguement à me demander s'il ne s'était pas un peu foutu de nous hier soir. Mais je n'en étais pas sûr ; et comme il avait l'air d'avoir réellement mal à la tête, je m'en voulais soudain d'accuser mon ami à tord. Je le laissais donc retomber sur mon épaule après avoir échangé quelques mois avec le Fullmetal (qui consistait principalement a le supplier de ne pas crier.)

Hawkeye contempla les troupes avec un soupir désabusé Je me demandais parfois comment elle pouvait supporter nos frasques alors qu'elle était aussi rigoureuse. _Elle n'aurait pas demandé à se faire muter ? A Lyon, par exemple…_

_Au fait, c'est où, Lyon ? J'y suis jamais allé… Si ça se trouve, c'est même pas à Amestris,_ pensais-je tranquillement en me grattant la tête. Tout à mes réflexions, je contemplais le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre. La pluie fine qui tombait ne m'empêchait pas de trouver splendide la succession de collines dorée de blé ou strié de vignes. Quelques fin cyprès bordaient les routes de leur silhouette de flamme noire. J'aurais beaucoup aimé voir ces lieux sous le soleil, car ils devaient se parer de couleurs magnifiques. J'avais déjà vu assez de champs de blé pour savoir qu'ils pouvaient avoir de magnifiques reflets, tiens, un peu comme les cheveux du Fullmetal par exemple.

…

Je secouais la tête, me demandant comment une pensée positive envers le petit blond avait pu se glisser dans mes réflexions. Puis je me retournais vers le couloir, ou deux hommes passèrent en discutant avec animation.

- Oui, le temps est complètement détraqué…quand je pense au soleil que nous avions l'année dernière à la même époque…

- Espérons que ça s'arrange dans l'été, sinon les récoltes son fichues…

- Il parait que ça devrait s'arranger dans…

- Atchaaa ! éternua le Fullmetal, m'empêchant d'entendre la fin de la phrase.

- Encore malade, toi ? dis-je en lui tendant un mouchoir d'un air absent, qu'il n'attrapa évidemment pas.

- A qui la faute, grogna-t-il en me fusillant probablement du regard.

_Mais pourquoi je suis gentil avec ce sale gosse, moi ?_ me demandais-je avec colère pour la vingtième fois au moins tandis que je remettais mon mouchoir dans ma poche.


	15. A Mots couvERts

Voila, le chapitre 15... déja ? enfin ? je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne pensais pas que je m'embarquerais dans une fic aussi longue... l'habitude d'écrire des romans faut croire...

J'ai une petite mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, c'est qu'en ce moment je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration pour cette fic... mais ne paniquez pas tout de suite, parce que je suis lâche et j'ai assuré mes arrières : j'ai 10 chapitres d'avance.

Pas de brusque interruption, donc, mais je commence à perdre mon enthousiame avec la longueur...

Que faire ? Aucune idée, mais j'espère quand même pour (vous comme pour moi) que l'inspiration va me revenir...

Tiens, je viens de m'aperçevoir qu'il y a dans ce chapitre la toute première image qui m'est venue à l'esprit et qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette fanfic... A l'époque, tout cela n'était qu'un vaste prétexte... mais c'est devenu "sérieux" finalement !

Alala... c'est rare que c'écrive une introduction aussi longue... honte à moi, je vous empèche de savourer ce chapitre ! J'arrète avec ces histoires déprimantes, et je vous le donne enfin !

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : A Mots couvERts. (Edward)

Une fois que tout le monde s'était réveillé, une discussion pleine de sous-entendus débuta entre Havoc, Breda et Fuery, à laquelle nous ne comprenions rien, pas même du quoi ils parlaient. Enfin, je supposais que ça devait concerner le lieutenant de près ou de loin, puisqu'ils lui jetaient de temps à autres des regards furtifs. A moins qu'ils craignent simplement sa sévérité.

Les écouter en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il cachaient parvint à me tirer quelque peu de la mélancolie que provoquait toujours les voyages en train, d'autant plus que c'était dans ces moments-là que je prenais le plus conscience de l'absence d'Alphonse. J'étais d'autant plus amère que j'étais enrhumé, fatigué, et que j'avais mal partout. Mon crâne chevelu était encore douloureux, ne parlons pas du bas de mon dos qui semblait presque pris en masse. Comme l'absence d'Alphonse, la douleur n'était pas partie, je m'y étais juste plus ou moins habituée. De temps en temps, j'avais un faux mouvement et la douleur revenait, tellement vive qu'elle en était presque insupportable.

La discussion des autres, après m'avoir amusé pendant un moment, commença à être frustrante à m'énerver franchement.

- Moi, je suis sure que oui… enfin, je veux dire, c'est pas si… commença Breda

- Attend, ça fait bizarre quand même…puis quand ? qui ? moi j'y crois pas, contredit Havoc

- Faut pas se fier aux apparences…si ça se trouve, c'est… supposa Fuery en achevant dans un murmure que seul les deux autres perçurent.

- Non mais faut pas déconner non plus ! s'exclama Havoc. Dis pas n'importe quoi !

- D'où tu connais ça, toi ? demanda Breda. Tu nous caches bien des choses !

- Hein ? mais non, c'est mon grand frère qui m'a parlé de ça, se défendit le soldat en agitant les mains, l'air gêné.

- A d'autres. Et ça connaît pas les quenelles de Lyon, soupira Breda ironiquement.

- Moi, j'aime pas ça, fit Havoc avec une grimace.

- Nooon ? Comment tu fais ? C'est trop bon, pourtant !

Hawkeye ferma son livre avec un claquement sec qui eu le don de les faire taire, et leva les yeux vers eux. Elle ne les avait par regardé agressivement le moins du monde, mais ils se tassèrent un peu sur leur siège.

- On va bientôt arriver, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Vous devriez vérifier que vous avez toutes vos affaires.

- Chef, oui, chef ! répondirent-ils d'un ton empressé, s'attirant un regard étonné de la part des autres..

Nous nous sommes levés et avons quitté le train aussi vite que possible. Je venais de sauter à bas du train quand je me rappelais l'existence de ma besace. Ignorant les cris des autres militaires, je fis demi-tour et remontais dans le train en courant, bousculant les voyageurs au passage, lesquels m'adressaient des regards scandalisés. Je réussis à remonter le courant et à retrouver notre compartiment, mais j'eu beau fouiller, il n'y avait pas trace de ma besace. Je regardais sous le siège, partout, en vain. La panique commençait à monter.

_Bon Dieu, ou elle est passée _? pensais-je avec angoisse. N'étant pas un habitué des sacs de voyages, j'avais oublié son existence… Mais je me rappelais bien l'avoir prise pourtant… Peut-être l'avais-je perdue pendant le voyage en camionnette ? _Non, je l'avais encore quand je suis monté dans le train, je m'en rappelle... Mais quand a-t-elle bien pu disparaître comme ça ? _

A ce moment-là, je sifflement strident se fit entendre, et je giclais hors du compartiment pour traverser en flèche le couloir maintenant vide. Le train commençait à rouler lentement, mais c'était heureusement un vieux modèle, j'ai pu en ouvrir la porte et sauter sur le quai. J'atterris lourdement et manquais de tomber sur le côté. Les autres me rejoignirent alors en courant.

- Edward, tu es fou ou quoi ? Tu aurais pu te casser une jambe avec ces conneries, s'exclama Hugues, l'air inquiet.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous remonté dans le train alors qu'il était sur le point de partir ? demanda le lieutenant Hawkeye avec un regard sévère.

- Ce serait pas à cause de ça, par hasard ? demanda le Colonel avec une moue alors qu'il tendit négligemment ma précieuse besace.

Je l'attrapais sans un mot, le fusillant du regard. _Comment ça se fait qu'il l'a, lui ?_ pensais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Voyant que tu semblais l'avoir oubliée, je l'avais prise. Si tu nous avais écouté un instant au lieu de foncer tête baissé, tu n'aurais pas failli te tordre la cheville pour rien.

- Je ne serais pas resté aussi longtemps si elle était bien là ou je l'avais laissée, grognais-je avec humeur. De quel droit vous…

Je me pris alors une gifle. Moins violente que celle que m'avait donnée Hawkeye la dernière fois, mais je me sentis quand même un peu sonné.

- Et vous, de quel droit vous contestez l'autorité de votre supérieur, demanda le Colonel du même ton. Quand est-ce que vous prendrez un peu de plomb dans la tête, soldat Elric ?

Rhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaahhhhh je le haiiiiis ! Pourquoi il se la pète comme ça ?!

En sortant de la gare, je pus admirer la capitale d'Ilix (qui n'était pas bien grande, normal pour un si petit pays). C'était une cité de ruelles, dont les maisons aux murs clairs, blancs, ocres ou bleu pâle, débordaient de terrasses, de balcons, de galeries sautant d'un bout à l'autre de la rue, et d'autres avancées. Le tout saupoudré de quelques cascades de glycine ou de vigne vierge qui décuplait la grâce de l'endroit. Elle descendait en escalier vers ce qui aurait dû être une plaine, mais qui n'était rien qu'un vide délimité par une ligne bleue sombre se détachant du ciel plus clair. La chose me paraissait saugrenue, et je me frottais les yeux, perplexe. Mais cette bande bleu sombre n'en était pas moins là. Je me grattais la tête, perplexe, avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux autres. Fuery semblait fasciné, lui aussi, Hawkeye admirait l'ensemble de la vue avec un petit sourire appréciateur, Et les autres regardaient cette bande bleue avec un air faussement blasé. Je tirais la manche de Hugues pour lui demander à l'oreille ce que c'était, répugnant à poser la question à quelqu'un d'autre (D'autant plus que j'en avais marre que tout le monde se moque de moi).

- La mer, Edo-kun, la mer…répondit-il avec un soupir rêveur.

- Quelle mère ? fis-je un instant, perdu… Tu parles de la… Mer ? Un truc plein d'eau ?

- Ben oui, gros nigaud ! fit-il avec un sourire affectueux.

- Mais je pensais pas que ce serait comme ça, la mer… Je voyais plutôt ça comme un trèèèès grooooos lac…

- Tu dis ça alors que tu ne l'as même pas vue de près ! fit remarquer Hugues en riant franchement. Remarque, moi non plus.

Evidemment, Amestris était complètement dans les terres, nous ne risquions pas de la voir souvent…Tout à ces pensées, j'arrachais enfin mon regard à la ligne bleue. Il était dit que nous attendrions ici jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions notre coquette délégation, et ma foi, ce n'était pas plus mal. Nous nous sommes trouvé un hôtel un peu luxueux où nous nous sommes installés confortablement (avec chacun une chambre ! Enfin un peu de paix ! ). Pour ma part, j'avais une chambre tout au bout du couloir, avec une grande fenêtre face à la porte, une table adossée au mur de gauche, une porte menant à la salle de bain, un grand lit et une table de chevet à droite, au pied desquels je posais mes modestes bagages avec satisfaction.

Puis nous sommes allés d'un commun accord vers la mer, descendant la côte en funiculaire (la classe, hein ? même si c'est rien de plus qu'un tramway avec une grosse corde au bout) pour arriver au port. Les autres, enfin remis de leur cuite de la veille, discutaient bruyamment de choses inintéressantes, et si j'avais eu le loisir de porter un chapeau, je l'aurais enfoncé sur mes oreilles pour en étouffer le bruit. C'est pourquoi, à peine les portes du terminus s'ouvrirent-elles, je me jetais dehors en courant, autant pour fuir ce vacarme que pour m'approcher de la mer.

Ignorant les exclamation des autres, je courais le long du quai, contemplant l'eau morte et huileuse qui baignait les coques des bateaux. Je me sentais cruellement déçu, me disant que si de près c'était aussi moche, j'aurais mieux fait de continuer à en rêver de loin plutôt que de voir le mythe brisé de la sorte. Je me rabattais sur la contemplation de la forêt de mâts, de voiles et de cordages qui l'envahissait. Il y avait un peu de pluie et beaucoup de vent, qui faisait claquer les voiles et les cordes dans une étrange musique, étrange et naturelle à la fois. Mon manteau et mes cheveux en faisaient autant, et dansaient tout autour de moi. Je contemplais les bateaux, en marchant à leurs côtés, m'engouffrais sur le ponton bordés de part et d'autre de bateaux.

Je savourais la résonance de mes grosses chaussures sur le ponton de bois en marchant d'un pas lent, regardant tout autour de moi. Les lignes élégantes des voiliers me plaisaient bien, même si je savais ne rien comprendre à leurs amoncellements de cordes. J'étais convaincu qu'il fallait toute une vie pour apprendre à s'en servir, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je me sentais tout retourné par ces découvertes, d'une part par ma joie de voir toutes ces choses, d'autre part par le pincement de cœur plein d'amertume de ne pas avoir Alphonse à mes côtés pour les partager. J'étais d'autant plus triste que nous nous étions abandonnés sur une dispute. Je me sentais un besoin pressant de le voir et de lui demander pardon, ayant le sentiment que si je mourrais avant de m'être réconcilié avec lui, j'en serait torturé à l'infini. En même temps, étant loin des Homonculus, je ne risquais pas grand-chose. Cela ne m'empêchait pas de me sentir vraiment mal. Je donnais un coup de pied dans le tas de corde, malade de frustration, et laissais échapper à mi-voix un plainte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me manques, frérot…j'aimerais tellement te retrouver.

A ce moment-là, j'entendis des pas résonner le long du ponton. Je poussais un soupir. Fin de la parenthèse solitaire ou je pouvais le laisser aller au pathétique, j'allais devoir revenir avec les autres qui raconteraient leurs histoires à la mormoelle. _Et puis bon, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Lui qui vienne me chercher ? _Après s'être approché à moins de deux mètres de moi, j'entendis la marche s'arrêter. Une voix grave et chaude, parfaitement connue se fit alors entendre.

- Alors, Fullmetal, on rêvasse ?

Je poussais un grand soupir désabusé. _Pourquoi, monde cruel ?_

- Je méditais, mais vous avez tout cassé en arrivant avec vos gros sabots, répondis-je sans me retourner.

Je sentis son regard se poser sur les chaussures_, rangers composées avec un talon de huit centimètres, je suis au courant._

- Je n'aurais pas « tout cassé » si on ne devait pas partir bientôt… Et si tu n'avais pas eu la sottise d'aller dans un endroit interdit au public.

- Bah, vous y êtes bien, vous, grognais-je.

- Oui, mais c'est pour venir te chercher.

_Comment ça ce fait que je lui ai pas encore hurlé dessus ? C'est lui qu'est moins imbuvable que d'habitude, ou c'est moi qui suis trop fatigué pour m'énerver ?_

- Vous auriez mieux fait de demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Je préfère ne pas avoir à frayer avec un Colonel qui traîne ses subordonnés par les cheveux.

A ces mots, il poussa un soupir, comprenant que j'allais être plus difficile à ramener que prévu.

- Avoue que tu ne me laissais pas tellement le choix. Si tu arrêtais de contester mes ordres, les choses se passeraient mieux.

- J'ai pas contesté vos ordres, j'ai juste dit que vous étiez impuissant. C'est vous qui ne gardez pas votre self-control.

Bien que je ne me sois pas retourné, je sentais qu'il avait tiqué à ce mot. J'esquissais un sourire dissimulé dans le col de mes vêtements. _Un point pour moi !_ Il y eu un temps de silence, peuplé par le claquement de mon manteau qui voletait, avant que le Colonel ne pousse un grand soupir ;

- Tu n'as pas tord, finit-il par répondre.

_J'ai raison, alors ? Tiens tiens…il s'avoue vaincu ? C'est nouveau, ça ! _Le fait de se voir s'abaisser à me donner raison me gonfla de la fierté du victorieux, mais me fit sentir mal, sans que je sache pourquoi. Mal à l'aise, je ne répondis pas. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire après ? C'est pourquoi quand il fit demi-tour et retraversa le ponton vers le quai d'un pas ferme, je le suivis sans moufter.


	16. Cauchemar d'orage

Voila le chapitre 16... Ma fois, si vous prenez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire, je pourrais m'estimer fière de moi... Enfin, je crois...

Comme il m'arrive d'être tenace, j'ai quand même l'intention de la continuer...

C'est aussi grace à la présence des rewiews, éternels réconfort dans l'écriture d'une fanfiction. Je remercie d'ailleurs Lilli Rose, Aemel13, Sabine02, Serleena, Dragonna,et tout les autres pour leurs rewiews qui font chaud au coeur, si on escepte le léger problème duchapitre 9 dont on ne parlera pas sifflotte Enfin, c'est bien normal, et au contraire bénéfique ; car il me semble que quand on publie sur ce site, c'est pour être lu, félicité, mais aussi critiqué. Tout ça gentiment, dans le but de progresser tout en y prenant plaisir...

Et ma foi, un plaisir comme celui de recevoir des rewiews vaut à mon humble avis les efforts que je fais pour l'écrire.

Alors, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...

Bonne lecture, et plus si intéressé !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Cauchemar d'orage. (Roy)

Après être revenus en centre-ville, nous nous y sommes un peu baladé avec un plaisir infini. La ville était belle et agréable, quoique nous étions régulièrement aspergés par de courtes averses. Cela ne nous a pas empêché d'explorer une notion toute nouvelle : le tourisme. On se savait un peu ridicule à pousser des « oh » et des « ah » en voyant les cascades de glycines en fleurs, les façades de maisons de maître, les portes ouvragées. Cela ne nous empêchait pas d'admirer, au contraire, nous mettions un amusement un peu puéril à exagérer notre comportement. De toute façon, même en affichant un comportement sérieux et discret, nous étions remarqués au milieu des habitants.

Le Fullmetal et moi nous évitions de nous parler, comme d'habitude. En fait, le fait d'avoir réussi à aller le chercher sans m'énerver l'avait finalement tellement impressionné qu'il l'avait fermé pour le reste de l'après-midi. A moins que ce soit sa dépression chronique qui le rende silencieux comme ça. En tout cas, bon débarras. Ses cris ne me manquaient décidément pas.

J'étais profondément fatigué. J'accusais les nuits trop courtes du voyage, sachant que nous avions un temps de répit, j'avais envie de me laisser aller_. Nous avions un jour ou deux de liberté, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour dormir ? Ah oui, on est censés se faire bien voir, c'est vrai. Bon, je pourrais dormir plus tard que d'habitude, quand même ? Au moins pour le plaisir de savourer une chambre où je serais seul. _

Après le repas dans l'hôtel (plutôt bon, et pour le prix qu'il coûtait, il avait intérêt ! Et puis, c'étaient de très jolies assiettes, mais elles étaient tellement pleines de vide qu'on se demandait comment il était possible que l'on soit calés à la fin du repas. ) nous sommes allés nous coucher très vite. Autant la salle à manger de l'auberge cossue était accueillante à souhait, autant le faste de la grande salle de restaurant nous mettait mal à l'aise. Après quelques cavalcades dans le couloir, vite réprimées par Hawkeye, j'ai pu me laisser glisser dans le sommeil avec un profond soupir de contentement. J'étais fourbu, je tombais de sommeil, je n'en pouvais plus, je n'avais plus qu'une envie : dormir.

Quand la lumière s'éteignit dans le couloir, que le silence tomba sur l'hôtel et que rien, absolument rien ne m'empêchait de dormir, je poussais un soupir. Au bout d'un quart d'heure à me retourner, je constatais que je n'arrivais vraiment pas à m'endormir. Avec un sentiment de frustration immense, je me demandais si quelqu'un voulait vraiment ma peau, là-haut, pour que je n'arrive pas à dormir alors que j'en avais vraiment envie… Heureusement, après un moment de méditation sur l'avenir du monde qui eut le don de me saper le moral, je sentis une bienheureuse somnolence me gagner. _Enfin…_songeais-je avec un soulagement infini.

Un éclair violent me fit sursauter violemment, me tira d'un cauchemar sanglant à souhait. Je poussais un soupir de désespoir. Après avoir tâté mes bras pour vérifier qu'il ne m'en manquait aucun, je me retournais en essayant de me rendormir. Le cauchemar me gardait dans son ambiance de malaise, qu'avec toute mes capacités de raisonnement, je n'arrivais pas à faire comprendre à mon angoisse qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans le monde et qu'elle pouvait dégager. En plus, j'étais absolument crevé.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais réussi à dormir, et je ne voulais même pas le savoir. A vrai dire, je ne voulais rien savoir du tout avant demain, dix heures ; mais j'étais obligé de savoir qu'une pluie violente battait au carreau, que le vent poussait la chansonnette dans les basses maniaco-dépressives et qu'un orage apocalyptique se faisait savoir à raison d'un éclair toutes les dix secondes. Après avoir refermé les yeux, essayé de faire abstraction du vacarme, chassé le cauchemar qui revenait me voler dans la figure, essayé de ne pas entendre les éclairs en me coinçant la tête entre deux oreillers, en vain, que me sentis vraiment abattu. Face à l'intensité du tonnerre, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. J'étais pas loin d'être désespéré. Pas très éveillé, je ne demandais qu'à retourner à mes rêves. Enfin, pas celui que je venais de quitter, si possible. Je restais allongé dans mon lit, regardant l'ombre nette du lustre qui se découpait à chaque éclair. J'entendis un grand bruit de l'autre côté du mur. Je me retournais vers le montant de mon lit avec un peu d'inquiétude. Elle redoubla quand j'entendis de nouveau un grand bruit de meuble renversé. Je tapais dans le mur d'à côté. Sans réponse. Je frappais plus fort, et dis à haute voix.

- Hé ! ça va ?

Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé de l'autre côté du mur, à vrai dire, je ne me rappelais même pas qui c'était. Le silence de l'autre côté m'inquiétait et me rappelait encore mon rêve. Et le bruit de verre qui suivit un éclair me fit sursauter. N'y tenant plus, je sautais à bas du lit, traînant le drap dans mon sillage. J'étais malade d'inquiétude, à tel point que je ne me demandais pas si je devais essayer de m'habiller convenablement avant d'ouvrir la porte du couloir. Je me contentais de me draper de façon à me couvrir la poitrine et les épaules. Je refermai la mienne dans un claquement (que personne ne risquait d'entendre avec ces éclairs.) et me ruais sur la porte de gauche.

J'ouvris la porte et me figeais à son seuil, hésitant. Il faisait noir, et je ne voyais rien, mais le froid qui me saisit en entrant me laissa penser que la fenêtre était grande ouverte. J'avançais d'un pas inquiet.

- Hého ! Il y a quelqu'un ? demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je n'entendis pas de réponse, mais une respiration précipitée. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qui avait pu se passer. Je restais sur mes gardes, pensant que c'était peut-être un cambrioleur ou quelque chose de ce genre. J'étais encore indécis quand un éclair éclaira furtivement la chambre. Dans sa précision coupante, j'eus le temps de voir la fenêtre grande ouverte, aux carreaux cassés, la table de chevet renversée et une petite silhouette recroquevillée contre un mur que je reconnus comme étant le Fullmetal. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu ?

- Fullmetal, ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La fenêtre claqua violemment plusieurs fois à cause du vent. J'essayais de la refermer, mais elle était cassée je renonçais à la bloquer et la laissait claquer pour revenir face à Edward en courant.

- Soldat Elric, bougez-vous un peu ! ajoutais-je, énervé et mal à l'aise par son mutisme.

Il ne répondit pas, et leva vers moi de grands yeux terrifiés. J'eus un coup au cœur au voyant son regard exorbité ou se lisait la terreur pure. Je compris qu'il ne me voyait pas vraiment. J'agitais ma main devant ces yeux, qui restèrent fixes. Il avait deux grandes traînées de larmes sur les joues. Moi qui ne l'avait pratiquement jamais vu pleurer, je me sentis choqué de le voir dans cet état.

- Edward ? EDWARD ! criais-je en le secouant pour tenter de le sortir de son état.

Il poussa un cri de terreur et tenta de se protéger, me donnant au passage un coup dans la mâchoire. C'était douloureux, mais le fait qu'il s'agite comme ça me laissait penser qu'il n'était pas gravement blessé. Je me frottais la joue, avant de baisser les yeux vers lui. Il tenta de me frapper de nouveau ; j'attrapais ses poignets et l'immobilisais. Il se débattit encore plus, mais je le serrais dans mes bras pour l'empêcher de me frapper de nouveau. Il cessa finalement de m'attaquer, et resta immobile. Je sentais sa respiration irrégulière contre ma poitrine qui se calmait progressivement et la pluie qui s'engouffrait dans la fenêtre dégouliner dans mon dos. Je frissonnais tout autant que lui, trempé et mort d'inquiétude.

Cela m'effrayait un peu de le voir dans cet état, et je pensais vaguement à lui qui était si fort et caractériel dans son état normal, n'avais rien à voir avec la petite chose au creux de mes bras. Une partie de moi se demandait se qu'il faisait là, l'autre, blasée, ne faisait qu'éluder ce mouvement impulsif qui me poussait à le protéger régulièrement, quitte à me trouver en désavantage. Tant pis, pour cette fois au moins, je n'allais pas jeter le petit blond par terre et retourner me coucher ! Mais je me sentais complètement ridicule. Heureusement que je n'étais pas assez réveillé pour étudier la situation ; ça m'aurait fait mal, je crois.

Il sursautait à chaque éclair un peu violent et tremblait de nouveau, en réponse à quoi je le serrais un peu plus contre moi. Peu à peu, la fatigue l'emporta sur la terreur qui l'habitait, et il se laissa aller. Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa respiration s'apaisa enfin et il fini par se rendormir complètement, pelotonné contre ma poitrine. Sa respiration régulière me rassura un peu. Même l'orage s'était un peu calmé. Et je me retrouvais tout seul au milieu des débris qu'avaient causés le Fullmetal dans ce qui devait être une chute. Maintenant qu'il s'était calmé, j'avais tout le loisir de réfléchir aux causes et conséquences. Il avait dû tomber de son lit, et entraîner sa table dans sa chute. (Oui, la lampe de chevet était cassée, mais ce ne serait pas un problème pour lui de la réparer.) Et la fenêtre avait dû céder sous la force du vent. Toutes ces réparations pouvaient attendre le lendemain, et à mon humble avis, il pouvait ce débrouiller sans moi à partir de maintenant.

Je le portai jusqu'à son lit sur lequel je le posai avec précaution, puis quittai sa chambre à pas de loup. En refermant doucement la porte, je me sentais stupide de prendre autant de précautions alors que cela ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'autre chose. Une fois dans le couloir, je me recoiffais, puis haussais les épaules d'un air indifférent. Je tirais de mon dos le drap dégouttant de pluie dans lequel je m'étais enroulé, je le soupesais, et me dis que j'avais tout intérêt à l'essorer ce soir. Je poussais la porte de ma chambre d'un pas vacillant, atteignait la salle de bain ou je lâchais le drap dans le lavabo et rampais jusqu'à mon lit ou je m'affalais.

Même les restes d'orage ne parvinrent pas à me maintenir éveillé longtemps.

Je me sentis réveillée par la chaleur des rayons de soleil sur mon village. J'ouvris les yeux péniblement, face à une fenêtre. Je levais la tête vers le plafond. Il y avait un chouette lustre, qui semblait encore à sa place. C'était la même chose partout dans ma chambre. Alors cette table de nuit renversée, je l'avais rêvé ? J'émergeais lentement, me grattant la tête, m'interrogeant sur ce sentiment de décalage étrange. Je me levais d'un pas vaseux pour aller à la fenêtre. En bas, la rue était animée d'une foule de gens qui bougeaient dans tous les sens, avec des dizaines d'étals. Un marché. Au dessus, le ciel était absolument limpide. Il n'y avait plus trace de cet orage qui m'avait réveillé au milieu de la nuit. J'aurais bien pensé que j'avais rêvé si je n'avais pas mal partout. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la poignée de la fenêtre. Non, il n'y avait rien, elle n'était pas cassée. Je secouais la tête, confus. Je me sentais décalé, à tel point que ma seule pensée fut « grasse mat jusqu'à dix heures. » Je tirais ma montre de la poche de mon pantalon pour regarder l'heure. Il était déjà trop tard pour que je me recouche. Je me traînais dans la salle de bain avec comme ambition de me passer la tête sous l'eau froide. J'allais ouvrir le robinet quand je m'aperçu qu'il y avait un drap dans le lavabo. Je le tirais lentement en tirant une tête d'ahuri. En me voyant dans la glace, j'eu un sursaut. Le teint cadavérique, le nez bleu, les cernes de trois mètres de long, encore un peu et j'avais une tête d'ado en pleine crise, réveillant une migraine au passage. Je secouais la tête pour ne pas m'enfoncer dans le trou noir de mes souvenirs d'adolescence. Je m'aspergeais le visage d'eau pour me réveiller un peu plus, dans l'espoir d'avoir une tête un peu plus présentable. En vain. J'avais l'air maladif à souhait. En fait, j'étais malade.

- Raaaaah ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ?

Je me sentais fatigué, décidément. Tellement fatigué que même si il était presque onze heures, même si je n'avais plus de drap, même si c'était pas du tout raisonnable…J'allais me recoucher et me reposer un peu.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement. J'émergeais avec difficulté, et levais un regard vitreux vers la porte dans l'embrasure de laquelle se trouver Hugues, un grand sourire au lèvres.

- Alors le grand poussin, tu as bien profité de ta grasse matinée ?

- Gromph, répondis-je avec un regard plus mort que vif.

- Je vois… Tu as une mauvaise nuit ? A cause de l'orage ? T'es fatigué ? T'es malade ? T'es amoureux ?

- Tu te calmes ? demandais-je d'une voix éteinte. Tu sais ce que c'est quand c'est toi, alors arrête de crier comme ça, s'il te plait.

- Oh, t'es malade mon petit chou ? demanda Hugues avec une bouche en cul de poule en s'agenouillant à côté de mon lit.

- Mais tais-toi…

- Allons, allons. Faut pas t'énerver contre ton meilleur ami qui t'a rapporté une part de tarte citron meringué.

A ces mots, j'essayais de me relever, mais un mal de tête vrilla mes tempes, me clouant à l'oreiller. Hugues me regarda avec sollicitude. Il m'aida à me rasseoir sur mon oreiller et me fila l'assiette. J'étais tellement patraque que j'eus de la peine à finir ce qui était pourtant mon gâteau préféré. Hugues en profitant pour faire son papa poule, posant sur mon front une main fraîche, me demandant si j'avais mal à la gorge, à la tête, au ventre, ce à quoi je répondais oui. Il finit par me dire de me reposer, qu'il allait appeler un médecin, que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, que j'avais une bonne fièvre, mais que ça ne devait pas être trop grave. Puis il partit en claquant la porte, me donnant l'impression que ma tête était dans le passage.


	17. Harlequin dans une chambre d'hôtel

Voila, comme j'aime bien recevoir des rewiews... je deviens gentille XD. Non, je me rapelle juste en tant que lectrice que c'est frustrant d'attendre longtemps entre deux chapitres, alors je fais un petit effort. Enfin, avec les miens, ça ne doit pas être insupportable Bon, j'arrète l'autocritique, et je vous donne la suite...

Au menu aujourd'hui... euh...

Ah, oui, ce chapitre est hautement stupide, je pense que vous vous en doutiez un peu avec son titre...

Ou vous découvrirez quel sujet de conversation passionnait les militaires depuis quelques jours (même si ça vous intéresse pas :p) et puis Roy... bah pendant ce temps, il est cloué au lit, le pauvre...

Et il s'emmerde :(

Enfin, j'espère que ce ne sera pas votre cas à vous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Harlequin dans une chambre d'hôtel (Edward)

Je m'étais réveillé au milieu du champ de bataille avec un étonnement apeuré. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait pu se passer, mais je n'en étais pas moins surpris. Que ce soit la table de nuit renversée ou la fenêtre cassée, je ne me rappelais de rien de ce qui s'était passé dans la nuit. Craignant d'avoir été volé, j'avais vérifié que rien ne me manquait. J'avais réparé tout par alchimie avant de descendre et d'en parler aux autres. Ils m'accusèrent d'être somnambule et classèrent l'affaire.

Je n'étais pas sûr d'être somnambule, mais je ne pouvais rien dire, ne me souvenant de rien. Seul restait le souvenir d'un sentiment de malaise intense que j'avais éprouvé dans la nuit. Un cauchemar, je crois. En apprenant qu'il y avait eu un orage terrible cette nuit, je n'en fut que plus surpris. J'avais une peur presque maladive de l'orage, et c'était étonnant qu'il ne m'ai pas réveillé. Par contre, je comprenais mieux d'où venait ce sentiment.

- Mmmm, marmonna Hugues d'un ton boudeur pendant le petit déjeuner. Je suis triste, Roy ne s'est toujours pas levé. Pourtant il est tard ! Ca m'étonne de sa part !

- Bah, il aurait sans doute fait une grasse matinée, pour une fois, éluda Breda. Il avait l'air plutôt fatigué, je trouve…

Ouaip_, il avait vraiment l'air crevé, il suffit de voir comment il était hier après-midi,_ pensais-je en regardant mon assiette. _Il avait l'air plutôt déprimé en plus….Eh mais pourquoi je pense à lui, moi ? C'est qu'un con, j'ai pas à m'en occuper ! C'est pas possible ça, il m'énerve à s'imposer même quand il est pas là !_ Tout à ces pensées, je ne m'aperçu même pas que Hugues s'était levé et avait quitté la table avec une assiette dessert. Je me retrouvais du coup seul avec Fuery, Breda et Havoc, qui reprirent leur conversation mystérieuse. Je continuais à manger sans grand enthousiasme, mais leur ton de conspirateur me mettait en pétard. Au bout de quelques minutes, je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser.

- Bon, arrêtez de parler pour ne rien dire, c'est énervant pour les autres à la fin ! Ou vous vous taisez, ou vous expliquez !

Ils m'adressèrent un regard penaud avant de s'échanger un regard.

- On veut bien te dire, mais si tu t'en parles pas aux autres.

- Ben pourquoi ? C'est un truc grave ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas vraiment, mais…bafouilla Havoc en rougissant.

- C'est un truc ridicule ?

- Plutôt comme ça, oui.

- Bah alors je veux bien que vous me mettiez au courant, finis-je par dire.

- Ben en fait…on voudrait bien ton avis aussi, fit Breda d'un ton de mafieux en se penchant vers moi pour murmurer.

- On se demandait si… commença Fuery

- … le lieutenant Hawkeye était…

- …Enfin… si elle…

- Tu vois ce qu'on veut dire ?

- Absolument pas ! répondis-je en tirant un tronche de trois mètres de long. Vous appelez ça vous expliquer ?

- Ben, si elle l'a fait quoi… fit Havoc en rougissant.

Je gardais le silence, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre.

- Rhoooh, t'es vraiment bouché ou quoi Edward ? tempêta Breda en voyant que je ne comprenais pas. On se demandait si elle était… vierge. Acheva-t-il dans un murmure contrit en s'apercevant qu'il avait haussé le ton.

Je leur lançais un long regard, incapable de leur dire quoi que ce soit. Ils gardèrent le silence, attendant une réaction de ma part.

- Mais… vous…vous êtes cons ou quoi ? demandais-je en secouant la tête, atterré par cette question qui était vraiment indigne de militaires. Vous avez rien de plus intelligent comme question existentielle ?

- Mais réagis pas comme ça… dis plutôt ce que t'en penses, me pressa Breda.

- Bah…bah…mais je sais pas, moi ! répondis-je en rougissant.

- Ben tu vois, nous c'est pareil… On s'est posé la question l'autre soir (ok, on avait un peu bu, j'avoue) mais maintenant, ça nous turlupine tellement qu'on y pense sans arrêt.

- C'est complètement idiot, votre histoire ! C'est elle que ça concerne, pas nous !

- On parle de moi ? demanda Hugues d'un ton joyeux.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Havoc.

- C'est pas grave, je reste quand même.

Ils se lancèrent un regard éloquent et gardèrent le silence.

- Ben alors, vous voulez pas parler quand je suis là ? demanda Hugues en se frottant le nez, boudeur.

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

- Ils se sentent trop cons, c'est tout ! coupais-je.

- C'est pas ça !

- Alors, expliquez-moi ! demanda Hugues.

- On se demandait si Hawkeye… l'avait fait, chuchota Fuery.

- Aaah, d'accord, c'est de ça que vous parlez depuis deux jours ! Je comprends mieux, fit Hugues en souriant. Aucune idée, je dois dire… Mais attends ! On a qu'à demander à Roy !

- Nononononononon ! firent les autres de concert. C'est pas une bonne idée d'en parler au Colonel.

- Mais si au contraire, répondit Hugues. Réfléchissez un peu, il connaît Hawkeye depuis des années ! S'il y a quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il en est, c'est sûrement lui.

- Ben ouais mais…il risque pas de le lui répéter ? demanda Fuery d'un ton effrayé.

- Naaan, je pense pas, fit-il en agitant la main. Si vous saviez toutes les conneries qu'on a faites ensemble, tu ne penses quand même pas qu'on lui en aurait parlé ! Elle nous aurait tué sinon. ! Je lui en parlerais quand j'irais le voir tout à l'heure.

- Il ne descend pas ? s'étonna alors Fuery.

- Non, penses-tu, il est malade comme un chien !

Je relevais brusquement la tête.

- Quoi ? Il est malade ? m'exclamais-je, surpris.

- Ben…oui, fit Hugues en me regardant d'un air soupçonneux. Il a dû choper la crève hier… en tout cas, il est pas beau à voir. Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça ? On dirait que tu es inquiet.

- Non, pas du tout ! répondis-je avec véhémence, pensant que j'avais perdu une bonne occasion de me taire. Je me demandais juste comment il était possible que ce crâneur tombe malade. Comme si c'était le moment d'être cloué au lit ! On va pas pouvoir changer d'hôtel à cause de lui !

- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, voyons ! pleurnicha Hugues. Il est pas méchant au fond…

- Pas méchant ?! Il a failli me scalper l'autre jour !

Les autres suivaient l'échange comme une partie de tennis, attendant de voir qui marquerait le point. Je réussissais à répondre avec verve, mais j'étais en partie distrait par le fait que mes pensées ou réactions intempestives commençaient sérieusement à m'énerver.

N'ayant aucune envie de traîner dans les rues pour entendre les autres s'extasier sur ce qui n'était finalement que des tas de gros cailloux carrés. J'avais dit que je restais à l'hôtel, mais finalement, je m'ennuyais encore plus que si j'étais sorti. Après avoir passé une ou deux heures à me rouler sur mon lit avec un ennui croissant. N'y tenant plus, je me suis levé, et je me suis dit que j'allais un peu explorer l'hôtel. Je sautais au pied du lit, sortais de ma chambre, et commençais à traîner dans les couloirs. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis perdu, ce qui m'a permit de déboucher sur une terrasse ombragée grâce aux plantes grimpantes, qui avait une vue magnifique sur la ville…Et la mer.

Depuis le passage au port, j'avais décidé qu'elle était dépourvue d'intérêt, à part pour remplir l'horizon d'une jolie couleur. Après avoir savouré un peu le spectacle, je rebroussais chemin. Après avoir découvert un ou deux escaliers de secours, m'être retrouvé à passer dans la cuisine (je vous dit pas la tête des cuisiniers…ils m'ont viré à coups de pieds en disant que je n'avais rien à faire là !). Une fois dans la salle à manger, j'ai enfin retrouvé le chemin de ma chambre. Mais je n'en avais pas encore assez à mon goût. Au lieu d'entrer directement dans ma chambre, j'ai entrouvert la porte de la chambre d'à côté. C'était celle d'Hawkeye, à voir l'ordre rigoureux qui y régnait. Elle avait même refait son lit ! Je refermais la porte précipitamment, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'en ouvrir une autre. Cette fois-ci, je trouvais une pile de vêtements au pieds du lit défait qui me réconforta. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, j'avançais et refermais la porte derrière moi.

Je reconnu la chemise qui traînait par terre qui appartenait à Havoc. Je me dirigeais vers sa table de nuit, dont j'ouvrais le tiroir. Là, il y avait le livre sur lequel Hugues et Breda avait parié. Un « Officier de charme » était là, sous un fatras insoupçonnable. Après avoir repoussé ledit fatras, j'attrapais le livre et je retournais pour lire le résumé, qui était pour le moins édifiant. Après avoir hésité un moment, je glissais le livre dans ma poche. Je me débrouillerais pour le remettre à sa place avant qu'il rentre… Au pire, vu le scandale que ça avait fait, il ne risquait pas de crier sur les toits qu'il ne le trouvait plus. J'avais un peu honte de me donner ces mauvaises bonnes raisons pour l'empocher. Je ressortis, taraudé par la culpabilité.

Une fois dans le couloir, j'écumais les portes appartenant aux autres militaires, mais n'y trouvais rien d'intéressant (à part la photo de famille d'Amstrong qui m'avait bien fait rire… même si la plus âgée des filles faisait plutôt peur avec son regard sévère.) J'ouvrais la porte, et m'aperçu avec un sursaut violent que c'était la chambre de Mustang. Il était en train de dormir, visiblement vanné. J'étais parti pour ressortir immédiatement, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder. Je me suis retrouvé figé, incapable de faire un mouvement. Sa table de nuit était couverte de mouchoir et de boîtes de médicaments entamées, y compris une cuillère à soupe qui devait servir au sirop. Et lui avait l'air…malade. Ses yeux fermés étaient amplement cernés et accentuait la finesse de son visage, qui avait presque l'air émacié. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il était pâle. J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Son regard flou était si différent de son air sombre habituel que je me sentis inexplicablement…bizarre. Ses yeux me fixèrent et me reconnu enfin. Il esquissa un sourire.

- Depuis quand on entre sans frapper ? fit-il d'un ton moqueur malgré sa voix mal réveillée.

- Je me suis trompé, mais je m'en vais tout de suite, répondis-je, rouge comme une tomate.

Je n'allais quand même pas lui expliquer que je visitais toutes les chambres… Il se serait encore foutu de moi, et je déteste ça ! Je pris la fuite sans attendre.

- T'es pas obligé, soupira-t-il.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de fermer la porte, je me figeais et me retournais.

- De quoi ? grognais-je avec un certain étonnement.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, murmura-t-il.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demandais-je d'une voix rauque.

- Parce que je m'emmerde tellement que même ta visite est la bienvenue, répondit-il d'un air las.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil avec une mine boudeuse. Il n'espérait quand même pas me convaincre comme ça de rester ? Puis d'abord… Enfin de toute façon, je n'avais aucune raison de rester ! Zut quoi ! Pourquoi me justifier ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être bienvenu dans votre chambre, ni de rester pour vous divertir, Sire, répondis-je d'un ton acerbe. Il faudra ce débrouiller sans moi : le bouffon du Roy se retire.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, soupira-t-il avec lassitude.

- Laissez tomber, vous êtes trop crevé pour qu'on s'engueule de toute façon, fis-je, avec un peu de condescendance.

- Un peu de respect pour tes supérieurs, murmura-t-il, plus mort que vif.

Je profitais de la situation pour le toiser_. Supérieur ? Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez,_ pensais-je avec une pointe d'acidité. Je n'allais pas le dire à voix haute, pas plus que rester une minute supplémentaire. Je n'allais pas entrer dans son jeu et m'énerver pour rien. Je n'aimais pas me faire manipuler de la sorte. C'est pourquoi je ne répondis rien, et rejoignais la porte, que je fermais dans un claquement sec derrière moi ; mais pas avant d'avoir posé le livre honteux d'Havoc sur la table de chevet.

* * *

_Passera ? Passera pas ?_

_Qui sait ?_

_ Ok, qui sait à part moi ?_

Roy : je veux même pas savoir !

_Tiens, tu est guérit ?_

Roy : Nan. mais j'ai une question.

_Oui ? _

Roy : Pourquoi c'est moi qui suis collé au lit avec 40 de fièvre et pas lui !

**hausse les épaules, faute de réponse  
**

Roy, en s'éloignant d'un pas titubant : Voila ce qui arrive quand on rend service aux nabots... Engagez-vous, rengagez-vous qu'ils disaient...

**regarde partir Roy en se grattant la tête**

Fye : Miaouuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?_

Fye : Sakéééé !

_Tu sais que tu es pas du tout au bon endroit, là ? Attends au moins que le crossover soit écrit avant de t'incruster dans les fics FMA !_

Fye en s'enfuyant de la pièce sous les coups de peluche de l'auteur : J'avais juste envie de voir mon poooooooooote !

_Veuillez m'excuser pour cette interruption..._

Fye, dans l'embrasure de la porte : Miaou ? Rewiew ?

_ Encore là, toi ! Bon, excusez-moi, il faut que j'y aille... _


	18. Non mais je rêve !

Voila le chapitre 18... ça avance lentement mais sûrement... Non, en fait, il ne se passe rien d'intéressant dans ce chapitre (c'est à force de dire ce genre de choses que de moins en moins de gens me lisent ? XD). Je suis encore une mytho, il se passe quand même quelque chose... mais je ne vais pas le raconter ici voyons ? Quel serait l'intérêt de lire cette fic sinon ?

Quand à celles qui disent qu'on va prendre Roy pour un pervers, je répondrais "Mais c'est un pervers !" Vous répondrez que ce n'est pas vrai, nous serons partis pour une vive polémique qui ne mènerait à rien (vous avez remarqué ? J'adore dire des trucs pas intéressants XD)

Et ceux qui trouvent que c'est injuste que Roy soit tombé malade, je dirais "C'est vrai que c'est injuste, mais il avait qu'à faire attention aussi !

Plus ça va, plus mes introductions de chapitres sont longues... Je m'en excuse, j'arrêterais le racontage de vie au prochain chapitre ! croise les doigts

Allez de blabla, et bonne lecture ! (enfin !)

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Non mais je rêve ! (Roy).

Il faisait nuit noire. Le Fullmetal était tombé à genoux devant moi, dans la chambre… Mais que faisait-il là ? Des larmes de sang coulaient de ses yeux. Je les essuyais du dos de la main, sentant le liquide poisseux sécher contre ma peau avec un infime frisson. Ses yeux restaient grands ouverts et fixes. Il avait un regard de statue, auquel un semblant de vie était apporté par les flammes. Quelles flammes ? Ces lueurs bondissantes qui venaient de derrière moi ? Je me retournais.

Par la fenêtre s'ouvrait le spectacle désolant d'un champ de bataille. Jets de flammes et boules de feu éclairaient les ruines de leur rougeur meurtrière. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, je ne comprenais absolument pas comment la guerre avait pu venir jusqu'ici pour tout détruire. Mais c'était pire encore qu'une guerre… Après quelques secondes de silence inquiet, je reconnus non pas les ruelles de la capitale d'Ilix, mais les ruines d'Ishbal qui dominaient l'hôtel avec tout le reproche et toute la douleur qu'elles me rappelaient. Je fermais les yeux en déglutissant, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de voir une énorme boule de feu éclore à ma fenêtre qui explosa dans un craquement d'éclats de verre et de bois. Je sentis mon dos me brûler horriblement et je poussais un hurlement de douleur.

Je m'étais recroquevillé autour de la statue du Fullmetal, qui n'avait toujours pas cillé une seule fois. Il n'avait pas été touché par le feu de l'explosion, puisque mon corps y avait fait rempart. J'entendais les hurlements des blessés et le crépitement des flammes, maintenant que la fenêtre avait été pulvérisée, et ces sons horriblement familiers me faisaient frémir plus que jamais.

Je sentis alors un souffle chaud dans mon cou qui me chatouilla. Edward, la tête posée sur mon épaule, semblait s'être sorti de sa léthargie. Quand je sentis un petit baiser dans mon coup, juste en dessous de mon oreille, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner violemment. _Qu'est-ce que… ?_ Il se redressa légèrement pour m'embrasser la nuque. Ses lèvres étaient si douces… Je fermais les yeux avec un nouveau frisson, plus violent. Je n'entendais plus rien, plus rien que son souffle et ses lèvres légères contre ma chair à vif, si sensible qu'il m'arracha un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. Une main se posa alors sur mon front en sueur.

- Ahlalala… ça s'arrange pas, on dirait, entendis-je de très loin.

La voix m'était familière. Je restais dans un état cotonneux, même si je me sentais maintenant tirée vers la réalité. La sensation étrange qui chatouillait mon dos resta, mais elle s'altéra et devint beaucoup moins agréable. J'entendais aussi les autres parler, mais j'étais encore trop absent pour répondre.

- Héééé ! mais descends de là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama une voix d'homme que je ne reconnaissais pas.

- Black Hayate ! Descends de là tout de suite ! s'exclama Hawkeye d'une voix autoritaire.

Je compris enfin quel était ce contact humide qui m'avait accompagné jusque dans la réalité. J'esquissais une grimace écoeurée, me sentant vraiment con. Je réussis à ce moment-là à ouvrir les yeux, qui, un peu flous, me permirent tout juste de reconnaître Hawkeye qui se penchait vers moi avec inquiétude. Derrière elle, j'entrevis Hugues avec un regard de cocker triste, et le médecin à l'air stoïque à souhait. Ouuuf. Je me sentis profondément soulagé de reprendre pied avec la réalité ; ce rêve me troublait énormément. Et je me sentais d'autant plus ridicule en constatant que les autres m'avaient vus en train de rêver. J'étais rouge et en sueur, chose que les autres considérèrent comme causé par la fièvre. Pour ma part, je soupçonnais un certain « Officier de charme » qui, à défaut d'avoir le moindre intérêt littéraire, avait le mérite de savoir titiller les lecteurs. Il suffisait de voir mon cas.

_Comment avais-je pu rêver un truc pareil ? Je suis quand même pas en manque à ce point ? Et surtout… surtout… pourquoi le Fullmetal ! _Pensais-je avec indignation._ Pourquoi ce crétin de Fullmetal, un emmerdeur fini, un gamin immature et insupportable ? _

_Allons, pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ? C'est qu'un rêve après tout… Tu as lu le Harlequin, tu as vu Edward au moment ou il te l'a filé, et paf, ça a fait des chocapics dans ton subconscient !_

- Faites Ahhh, demanda le docteur en tendant une lampe de poche.

Je continuais ma discussion avec moi-même, obéissant mécaniquement aux demandes des autres sans même entendre ce qu'ils disaient. J'approuvais intérieurement la voix qui prétendait que c'était un simple mélange, car malgré sa sottise, elle disait… bon, d'accord, elle disait ce que j'avais envie d'entendre. Garce à elle, je me calmais peu à peu… mais je restais rouge et intérieurement honteux. Intérieurement, parce que je préférais mourir plutôt que voir Hugues flairer quoi que ce soit de louche et y fourrer son nez. De toute façon, ça ne regardait que moi. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais un rêve idiot… pourquoi je me tourneboulais alors que j'avais rêvé de choses bien plus… explicites auparavant ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un plat !

Je croisai les doigts pour que mes gémissements de tout à l'heure aient été considéré par tout le monde comme une expression de ma douleur et écoutai enfin les questions du médecin.

Les autres étaient enfin repartis après m'avoir conseillé de faire attention à moi, excepté Hugues qui avait décidé de me tenir un peu compagnie. A peine étaient-ils sortis que je rejetais la couette et la couverture loin de moi, restant simplement en sous-vêtement. J'étais tenté de le faire depuis mon réveil, mais la présence d'Hawkeye m'en avait empêché. Maintenant que nous étions entre amis, je pouvais un peu me détendre. Nous avons un peu discuté de choses et d'autres, principalement des découvertes faites en ville et des nouvelles des autres. Havoc s'était plaint de la disparition d'un livre, sans préciser lequel – je levais les yeux vers le lustre en sifflotant, ce qui le fit bien rire. Excepté le fait que j'aie horriblement chaud, je me sentais plutôt mieux. Mon mal de tête et ma fatigue s'était estompé, ce qui rassura mon ami, bien qu'il trouve cela paradoxal.

Le docteur m'avait prescrit un jour ou deux de plus au lit avant de me considérer comme en convalescence, ce qui me faisait rire jaune. Moi qui détestait l'inaction, être bloqué dans cette chambre de poupée m'irritait de plus en plus. Heureusement que Hugues me promit de passer plus souvent à l'avenir, sinon je sentais que j'allais devenir fou.

- Tu sais, les autres pourraient venir aussi, si ça t'intéresse… fit Hugues d'un ton complice.

- Non, tu sais, ça ira… A part toi, il n'y a personne que j'aie terriblement besoin de voir, fis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Pas même le Fullmetal ? demanda Hugues en riant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, triple buse ? m'exclamais-je en lui en jetant mon oreiller.

- C'est une blagouneeeeette ! répondit-il en secouant la main. Tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour au réveil toi ?

- Hugues, ça fait trois quarts d'heure que je suis réveillé…

- Bah ça veut dire que tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour tout court… répondit Hugues en essuyant ses lunettes. De toute façon, il ne peut pas, il est trop occupé à réparer ce qu'il a cassé dans sa chambre cette nuit.

- Hein ? fis-je en me redressant.

- Ben oui. C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là ce matin… Il est tombé dans la nuit et il a renversé sa table de chevet. Sa fenêtre aussi s'était cassée… Il croyait avoir tout réparé mais il s'est aperçu qu'il y avait une collection de fèves dans le tiroir. Alors il en a encore pour un moment.

- Je me demande qui à été assez crétin pour abandonner une collection pareille dans un meuble de chambre d'hôtel, fis-je en dissimulant un tic.

- Aucune idée… Mais…

_Mais alors c'est ça, mon rêve d'hier,_ réalisais-je tandis que Hugues finissait sa phrase. _Bon sang, mais bien sûr, j'étais dans sa chambre ! C'est pour çaaaa !_ Cette crise de conscience finit alors de ramener ce souvenir à la surface dans tous ses détails. Même l'expression du Fullmetal me revint à l'esprit, expression dont je reconnus l'écho dans le visage dont j'avais rêvé tout à l'heure.

- Dis, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? demanda Hugues avec un air boudeur.

- Excuse-moi, une petite absence, fis-je d'un ton contrit.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais obligé de mentir à ce sujet aux autres ; sans doute parce que si Hugues savait ce qui s'était passé, il en remettrait une couche et me foutrait la honte de ma vie. Il adorait fourrer son nez et mettre le bazar dans les histoires des autres. Toujours est-il que pour une fois, il se contenta de cette réponse et recommença à parler.

- Et tu vois, les autres, ils se demandaient si… si Hawkeye était…

- Hein ! m'exclamais-je en réalisant ce dont il parlait. Mais ils sont con ou quoi ? Pourquoi ils se demandent des trucs pareils ? Ca les regarde absolument pas !

- Euh… ouais, mais ça les turlupine de pas savoir à quoi s'en tenir… alors ils se demandaient si… Si tu pourrais pas nous éclairer à ce sujet.

Je poussais un soupir excedé. _Ca, des militaires ? Plus ça allait, plus j'en doutais… Etais-je le seul avec Hawkeye à tenir encore la route ?_ Je me sentis déprimé à cette pensée. Je me laissais retomber dans mon lit, l'air boudeur. Mais comment allait-on pouvoir arriver à finir cette mission sans se transformer en asile de fous ?

- Dis… t'as pas… ? demanda Hugues, l'air soudainement soucieux.

- Avec Hawkeye ? Tu rêves ! Elle m'aurait explosé si j'avais le malheur de lui toucher un cheveu ! répondis-je en riant. Tu ne te rappelles pas qu'elle me traitait de crétin de libertin ? Et puis, de toute façon… je te l'aurais dit si ça avait été le cas.

Hugues sourit de nouveau, rassuré. Mine de rien, notre amitié était quelque chose d'extrêmement important pour nous deux. C'est pourquoi nous mettions toujours un point d'honneur à s'avouer ce genre de choses. Je soupirais de nouveau en fermant les yeux.

- Tout ça pour dire que n'étant pas concerné, je ne suis pas au courant. Tu n'auras qu'à dire ça aux autres.

Je commençais de nouveau à être fatigué. Hugues s'en aperçu et me salua avant de quitter ma chambre, me laissant seul avec un Harlequin à moitié lu et un début de migraine.

* * *

Dur dur la vie pour le Roy malade... Il faut bien un petit remontant pour qu'il guérisse... Moi je prescrirais bien des rewiews... Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? XD 


	19. Cérémonial

Voila le nouveau chapitre ! Je voulais le publier hier mais je n'ai pas pu, le site buggait... j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas...rassurez-moi !

Enfin, de ce chapiptre... quelque chose se passe... (non mais ça sert à rien ce que je dis, même moi à votre place, je m'en serais doutée...Chuis stupide décidément...)

Je ne peux pas dire ce que c'est avec précision (ce serait stupide) mais disons que cela annonce un tournant dans l'histoire et prive nos ptits protagonistes d'une certaine libertée... Ce qui paradoxalement réjouit l'auteur, vous le verrez par la suite XD.

Enfin, c'est dit, et maintenant, je me tais... pour mieux raconter !

[Ah si, j'oubliais, les rewiews ont bien soigné Roy... malheureusement, il est tellement malade qu'il ne guérira pas instantanément le pauvre... Je crois qu'en fait vous lui avez fait échapper à une pneumonie mortelle XD

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Cérémonial. (Edward)

Après avoir fini de transmuter chaque fève une part une, je me vautrais sur mon lit. J'aurais pu les faire toutes en même temps, mais cela signifiait risquer que quelques membres ne soient pas au bon endroit. En plus, comme je n'avais que ça à faire, je ne me sentais pas spécialement pressé. J'avais entendu un éclat de voix de l'autre côté de la chambre qui m'informa que mon supérieur était toujours en vie. Tant mieux pour lui. De toute façon, je commençais à devenir fou en l'absence de mon frère. La preuve en était que j'avais la stupide envie d'aller le voir pour discuter avec lui. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il se montrait moins méprisant ces temps-ci ; mais ça n'était pas une raison suffisante !

Je roulais de l'autre côté de mon lit, énervé, tandis que le jour baissait. Je continuais à ressasser les mêmes questions, à savoir _: Pourquoi étais-je ici ? Que faisait Al en ce moment ? Pourquoi ce crétin de Colonel était-il tombé malade ?_

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour guérir, celui-là ? J'en avais marre de cet hôtel, il me mettait mal à l'aise. En plus, j'avais entendu Hawkeye dire qu'il était plutôt cher. Je n'avais rien à faire des hôtels de luxe, j'aurais préféré qu'on aille directement dans une auberge de jeunesse. Et puis, notre argent n'était pas extensible à l'infini… Je n'étais même pas sûr que nous ayons de quoi vivre jusqu'à la fin de la mission… D'autant plus qu'elle pouvait être longue. Les diplomates n'étaient pas des gens prompts aux décisions, j'avais fini par le comprendre_… D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient même pas arrivés… Bon sang, on est pas sorti de l'auberge,_ pensais-je avec un long soupir.

- Branle-bas le combat ! s'écria Hawkeye en ouvrant brusquement la porte de ma chambre, me faisant sursauter et tomber de mon lit. La délégation est sur le point d'arriver !

- C'est pas trop tôt ! grognais-je en tentant de me relever.

J'étais cloué au sol par la douleur de mon dos. Je restais donc assis sur le tapis pour écouter le lieutenant.

- Cette remarque va tant que nous sommes entre nous, mais n'oublie pas de comporter correctement à l'avenir, rappelant Hawkeye avec autant de douceur que possible. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi, mais ça ne l'est pour personne.

Je hochais la tête avec un grognement. Je savais que je n'avais de toute façon pas le choix. Elle me tapota l'épaule avec sollicitude, avant de se redresser d'un air sérieux et de reprendre.

- Nous avons une demi-heure pour nous préparer. Rendez-vous dans le hall en uniforme, précisa-t-elle.

- Moi aussi ! m'étranglais-je.

Je me rappelais mon seul essayage d'uniforme, qui avait été une des pires humiliations de ma vie. Ils avaient eu beau chercher la plus petite taille, je flottais horriblement dedans. Et le Colonel n'avait pas loupé une occasion de faire une remarque cynique._ Qu'est-ce que je hais ce type !_ Après ce fiasco, ils avaient renoncé définitivement à me faire porter l'uniforme, du moins c'était ce que je croyais. Le lieutenant hocha la tête et me tendis un paquet emballé dans un sac de papier.

- C'est une petite taille, Edward, précisa-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

- … Merci, répondis-je en attrapant le paquet, ne savant pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Bon, je vais voir si le Colonel est en état de sortir. Dépêches-toi de te préparer, ordonna-t-elle juste avant de fermer la porte de la chambre derrière elle.

Je tentais de me relever, ce qui occasionna quelques mouvements de reptation et positions si parfaitement ridicules que je remerciais le dieu Léto qu'il n'y ait personne pour me voir (même si je ne croyais pas en lui). Enfin, je réussis à me retrouver sur mes deux pieds. Après quelques étirements dans une tentative d'assouplir le bas de mon dos, je m'engouffrais dans la salle de bains. J'enlevais à la hâte mes vêtements et sautais dans l'énorme baignoire pour prendre une douche rapide, chose que j'avais négligé de faire ce matin. Puis je me séchais vigoureusement et me rhabillais à la hâte. Dans ma fébrilité, j'avais boutonné ma chemise en canard, et il a fallu que je recommence. Enfin, je récupérais le pantalon d'uniforme. Le tissu bleu et lourd de l'uniforme coula hors du papier comme s'il était vivant. Je le secouais pour le déplier et le scrutais avec une petite moue. Après avoir déterminé son sens, je l'enfilais et le fermais. Mais il était quand même un peu trop grand et je flottais dedans aux hanches. Je m'adossais à la baignoire pour faire un repli au bas du pantalon. Ca c'était réglé ; mais il restait trop large et tombait sur mes hanches de façon vraiment pas élégante. Il fallait absolument que je trouve une ceinture.

En attendant de racheter cet aspect, j'enfilais la veste d'uniforme. Qu'est-ce qu'on était engoncé dedans ! J'en étais à regretter qu'elle ne soit pas trop grande pour moi. Je la fermai avec peine, ayant du mal à localiser les boutons, puis tirai sur le col qui m'étranglait à moitié. Après avoir tiré un peu sur les manches pour les remonter, je jetais un coup d'œil dans la glace. A part mon visage rougi par les efforts, j'avais l'air à peu près correct. L'uniforme n'était pas parfaitement ajusté, mais au moins, je ne flottais pas dedans comme l'autre fois. J'avais même l'air presque élégant… Presque. Je mis ça sur le compte de la coupe de la veste qui obligeait à se tenir raide comme un poteau.

Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps. J'enfilais mes chaussures, puis jetais un dernier coup d'œil à ma glace, m'apercevant à ce moment-là seulement que j'avais oublié de faire ma tresse. Je poussais un juron en m'apercevant qu'avec la veste, je ne pouvais pas lever les bras assez haut pour nouer mes cheveux. Je lâchais l'affaire, n'ayant de toute façon pas le temps d'enlever ma veste pour me tresser, puis de la remettre. Il fallait déjà que je trouve une ceinture. Je déboulais hors de ma chambre, tenant mon pantalon d'uniforme pour qu'il arrête de tomber quinze centimètres plus bas que prévu. Je fonçais dans la chambre de Hugues, qui ouvrit des yeux ronds en me voyant arriver dans cette tenue. Passé la première surprise, il m'assura qu'il m'allait très bien et se mit en quête d'une ceinture que je lui suppliais de me prêter. Il m'en tendit une qui s'avéra trop grande pour moi. Il a encore fallu percer deux trous pour qu'elle soit à ma taille, ce qu'il fit avec un de ses poignards. Enfin, nous avons dévalé l'escalier pour rejoindre les autres. Nous étions déjà en retard.

Nous nous sommes faufilés dans les rangs le plus furtivement possible, mais Hawkeye nous suivit du coin de l'œil, nous faisant comprendre qu'elle nous avait repérés. Je baissais le nez, mal à l'aise, mais elle ne nous critiqua pas. Nous sommes sortis devant l'hôtel, près à faire la haie d'honneur pour les nouveaux arrivants. Les passant se figeaient et nous regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Evidemment, nous ne passions pas inaperçus. Pour ma part, l'uniforme me mettait mal à l'aise. Je savais bien que mes vêtements habituels non plus ne passaient pas inaperçu, mais… C'était pas pareil.

Je jetais un coup d'œil alentour. Pour l'instant, pas trace de voiture diplomate, mais Hawkeye nous avait assurée qu'ils arrivaient bientôt. Apparemment, ils avaient utilisé la ligne téléphonique de l'hôtel pour s'informer. Cela aurait normalement été le rôle de notre grand malade, qui, faute de pouvoir quitter son lit, avait tout délégué à son lieutenant. Les longues minutes qui suivirent me firent penser qu'il était finalement assez chanceux de ne pas se taper l'attente debout dans la rue à ne rien faire. Ohhh, que je haïssais le protocole et toutes ces histoires !

Au bout d'une attente qui se révéla beaucoup plus longue que prévue, les longues voitures noires arrivèrent. Nous nous sommes redressés et mis au garde-à-vous tandis que les bêtes noires et luisante se garaient devant nous. Puis tout une série de gens en sortirent, pour la plupart des vieux aux costumes de mauvais goût et des militaires. Ceux-ci semblaient à bout, chose qui m'inquiéta. Les hommes qui arrivaient ne semblaient pas habitués à voir leur autorité contestée. Cela leur fit sans toute bizarre d'être face au lieutenant Hawkeye, car malgré son comportement parfaitement respectueux à leur égard, il me semblait que c'était à elle qu'appartenait les choix. Je regardais avec admiration la militaire expliquer la situation aux diplomates avec la clarté qui la caractérisait. Après une brève discussion ou les sous-fifres tels que moi n'avaient rien à dire (et se prenaient en plus des coups de coude dans les côtes quand il avait le malheur de bailler) nous avons enfin déménagé du trottoir. Je me retrouvais à tirer derrière moi une énorme valise qui appartenait à une vieille dame permanentée et que j'étais prié de monter dans sa chambre.

Je tournais la tête vers les voitures noires qui repartaient à Amestris, le regard plein d'envie. Ils étaient libres, _eux _! Et quand je dus porter les bagages de_ madame _au quatrième étage, je compris que nos tourments à nous ne faisaient que commencer…


	20. Premier tour

Voila, je suis une grosse feignasse, mais il faut pas déconner non plus, je prends mon courage à deux mains et poste le chapitre 20. Vous vous rendez compte ? Le vingtième ! Chuis fière de moi là ! (se sent soudaiement serrée dans ses bottes) Bon ok, j'arrête de me lancer des fleurs...

D'autant plus que je sais bien que je ne serais pas arrivée jusque là si je n'avais pas eu de fidèles et/ou enthousiates lecteurs... Que je remercie chaleureusement et qu'on ne remerciera jamais assez.

Vous remarquez, et remarquerez encore souvent que j'aime les chiffres ronds... Deux explications à ça... D'une part, l'aspect symbolique de la dizième, ou centième rewiew... que tout le monde peut comprendre il me semble... Même si je sais bien qu'au fond 98 à 99, c'est comme 99 à 100, y'en a qu'une de plus... C'est pas pareil ! XD. D'autre part, parce que je suis en L, je n'ai jamais aimé et je n'aimerais jamais compter, alors les chiffres ronds m'arrangent XD.

Assez parlé, voyons plutôt à quelle sauce notre petit alchimiste sera mangé...

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Premier tour. (Edward)

Après avoir monté le tas de bagages de tous les diplomates (ce n'était pas une sinécure, leurs chambres étaient au quatrième étage sans ascenseur… quelle horreur !) Nous avons pu prendre le temps de souffler. Pendant ce temps-là, la demi-douzaine de nouveaux venus se faisait plus remarquer que nous, expliquant qu'il fallait absolument qu'il aient CETTE chambre qui était précisément occupée.

Ils finirent par obtenir gain de cause, même si cela signifiait virer une jeune femme en la priant de trouver une place ailleurs. Les hôteliers firent de leur mieux pour ne pas l'énerver, mais à sa place, j'aurais déjà tabassé tout le monde. Les diplomates étaient arrivés depuis une heure à peine, et je n'avais qu'une certitude à leur sujet.

Je n'en pouvais déjà plus de leurs tronches.

Et pourtant, j'allais encore les voir longtemps, manifestement. Ils avaient droit à une garde rapprochée de protection, même la nuit. Vu comme ils étaient insupportables, je comprenais que certains aient des envies de meurtre à leur égard. Me rappelant la demande d'Hawkeye et la menace de Mustang, je me retins de le dire à voix haute, mais ça me démangeait.

Nous avions tiré aux dés pour savoir qui prendrait le premier tour de garde. Il échoua à Amstrong et Fuery qui avaient fait respectivement 1 et 2. Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers, bien que le petit militaire à lunettes tourne vers nous une tête terrifiée. _Une nuit en tête-à-tête avec Amstrong, à entendre les récits de sa famille… c'est vrai que son sort n'était pas vraiment enviable_, songeais-je en lui faisant un signe de la main. Après cela, nous sommes tous allés nous coucher sans tarder. La journée allait être dure, nous la savions tous. D'autant plus pour moi qui commençait à huit heures.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me débarrassais hâtivement de mon uniforme avant de me vautrer sur mon lit. J'étais vanné, ce qui m'étonnais, puisque je m'étais réveillé plutôt tard ce matin… Peut-être avais-je été réveillé au milieu de la nuit…

Avec une dernière pensée pour mon petit frère, je me laissais glisser dans la somnolence, sans prendre la peine de me glisser sous mes draps ou d'éteindre la lumière. Je poussais un soupir bienheureux. Pour l'heure, j'oubliais tous mes malheurs, et ça me faisait du bien…

Quelqu'un avait éteint la lumière. Le temps d'entrouvrir péniblement les yeux pour savoir qui c'était, la personne en question avait déjà refermé la porte derrière elle. Je regardais la porte d'un air étonné avant de refermer les yeux, trop fatigué pour en savoir plus ; mais cette marque d'attention que je devinais comme venant de Hugues me fit étrangement plaisir. Peut-être parce que ça me faisait du bien qu'on s'occupe de moi…

_Egoïste, va !_ pensais-je en me renfonçant dans les draps, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, très tôt (trop à mon goût), je fus tiré du lit par Havoc qui frappa à la porte pour me réveiller. Evidemment, j'étais mort de fatigue, comme toujours au réveil. Néanmoins, je me levais avec toute la bonne volonté dont je pouvais faire preuve. J'enfilai mon uniforme tout en baillant, me rappelant quand même qu'il valait mieux se coiffer avant d'enfiler la veste. Je fis ma tresse, qui se barra à droite et ne devait pas être belle à voir, puis j'enfilais ma veste et sortis dans le couloir sans même l'avoir fermée. Je commençais à être réveillé par la faim. Je rejoignis la table ou Havoc, Breda et Falman prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Ils me saluèrent d'un signe de main en me voyant arriver, et s'écartèrent même pour me faire un peu de place.

– Alors, en forme ? demanda Havoc en me tendant un verre de lait que je repoussais sans commentaire.

– Couci-couça… Je dois avouer que je suis pas très motivé pour garder ces types-là…

Je commençais à engloutir ma douzaine de tartines matinales tandis que Havoc haussait les épaules. Evidemment, il en avait vu d'autres… par exemple, lui voyait le Colonel pratiquement tous les jours au bureau… le pauvre ! Une fois par mois me suffisait amplement ! Il me pressa de finir le plus vite possible pour que nous soyons pas en retard, et ce fut finalement avec quatre tartines à la main que je suis monté au quatrième étage pour relayer les autres. Fuery leva vers nous un regard maladif, les larmes aux yeux.

– Allons, allons… c'est à notre tour maintenant, allez vous reposer, fit Breda avec un sourire compatissant.

– Déjà huit heures ? s'étonna le commandant Amstrong. Que le temps passe vite en discutant ! Eh bien, tant pis, je vous raconterais l'histoire de la truite la prochaine fois…

En voyant le visage de Fuery, je devinais que « l'histoire de la truite » était une des multiples épopées familiales qu'il avait dû subir pendant sa nuit blanche. Je croisais les doigts pour ne jamais me retrouver en binôme avec lui.

Havoc, Breda et moi nous sommes assis sur les chaises qui avaient été amenées dans le couloir. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, évidemment, alors on s'est mit à parler un peu. La discussion a vite dérivée sur le comportement de nos diplomates et s'est envenimée. Nous étions tous d'accord sur ce point au moins. Ils avaient besoin de cours de savoir-vivre. Mais bien que nous étions de vraies langues de bois, nous avons parlé le plus discrètement possible, pour que personne ne le remarque.

Finalement, je ne m'en tirais pas mal. Comme compagnons de critiques, ils n'étaient pas mal, et grâce à cela, je m'ennuyais moins que je le craignais. Le réveil de nos protégés arriva plus vite que nous le pensions, et je fus chargé de descendre demander pour eux à ce que le petit déjeuner soit servit dans les chambres. Je remontais donc avec trois plateaux de petit déjeuners et une certaine colère de voir que tout le monde nous prenait pour des domestiques… Ce n'était pas un habit de serveur que je portais, mais bien un uniforme de mi-li-taire ! Quand est-ce que les autres allaient comprendre ça ?

Enfin, bon gré, mal gré, nous avons servi les diplomates, et vers onze heures, notre délégation était prête à partir pour l'ambassade. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Nous nous sommes engouffrés dans la voiture, Havoc au volant, Breda à côté et moi… derrière, comme un gamin. Vexé, je passais le trajet à regarder par la fenêtre.

Alors que nous étions à un feu rouge, une gamine lâcha la main de sa mère pour courir vers la voiture.

– Maman, Maman ! Regarde, c'est le_ petit_ soldat ! s'exclama-t-elle en me montrant indubitablement du doigt.

– Reviens Lulu ! s'exclama sa mère, morte de peur.

Un mot en particulier résonna à mes oreilles. Je me tournais vers elle avec un regard noir, mais Havoc redémarra sans me laisser le temps d'ouvrir la porte. Je râlais, fou de rage.

– Allons, Edward, c'est une gamine, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit…

– Quand même ! ça se fait pas ! Je suis vexé là… Pire que ça, je suis en rogne.

– Je vois ça ! C'est pour ça qu'il valait mieux pas que tu descendes de la voiture. Et puis, quelque part, je te comprends… Elle aurait eu dix ans de plus, c'est sans doute moi qu'elle aurait horriblement vexé…

_C'est vrai, Havoc n'est pas un chanceux avec les filles…_

– Vous les prenez jeunes, dites donc…

– T'as raison, c'est peut-être pour ça que ça marche pas… Tu sais que t'es un génie, Ed ?

– Peut-être pas à ce point, répondis-je en ronronnant intérieurement, un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

Comme les diplomates étaient des êtres stupides, ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver l'ambassade, et comme ils étaient de plus fragiles, ils décidèrent qu'un repas était indispensable. S'ensuivi un repas de trois heures à un restaurant ultra chic nommé Kristemarine dans lequel nous n'avions ni le budget, ni l'envie d'y manger. Nous avons déjeuné avec quelques sandwichs du restaurant voisin qui était plus à la mesure de nos portefeuilles. Puis nous avons regardé les autres manger leurs fruits de mers et leurs crabes en discutant… Répugnant ! Est-ce qu'ils se rendaient compte de l'argent qu'ils dépensaient pour manger des mollusques ? Breda eu alors une petite faiblesse, et demanda à Havoc de profiter de son passage au bar tabac pour acheter une revue… Il revint avec ladite revue dont la couverture était une photo souriante de belle jeune fille (assez vieille et moche à mon goût, mais tout est relatif) Havoc avait les oreilles rouges pivoines . Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'exposait en demandant un_ Avantages_.

– La prochaine fois, si tu veux que je me tape la honte, demande carrément _Jeune et Jolie_ !

– T'as de drôles de lectures, Breda, fis-je en voyant la couverture du magasine barré d'un « spécial mode »

– Mmmais, c'est pas ce que vous croyez, je l'achète pour les recettes, puis je le file à ma cousine !

- C'est ça, c'est ça... murmurais-je avec un sourire moqueur.

– Ils payent ! remarqua Havoc. On va y aller !

– Ouais ! m'exclamais-je en levant le poing en signe de victoire, m'attirant des regards courroucés. C'est pas trop tôt !

– Chuuuuut ! On va se faire tuer si tu continues! marmonna Breda.

– Bah, pas grave tant que c'est au figuré, fis-je avec un grand sourire.

Ils haussèrent les épaules faute d'une meilleure réponse, puis nous avons repris la voiture, guidant cette fois-ci la marche. On en avait un peu notre claque, mais notre tour de garde touchait à sa fin… Heureusement, car en voyant les ambassadeurs d'Ilix leur proposer (à eux seulement, évidemment) une tasse de thé, j'ai failli exploser de façon si visible que Havoc m'a immédiatement renvoyé à la voiture.

* * *

Toute ressemblance avec des personnages existants ou ayant existé n'est pas fortuite... je me suis largement inspirée des repas de familles qui durent quatre heures et ou je déteste la moitié des aliments au menu... Mais bon, il ne faut pas raconter sa vie non plus XD.

Vous avez déja bien assez à faire avec celle d'Ed et de Roy... Ils ont besoin d'un petit encouragement je crois... voyez ce que je veux dire ? ;p


	21. M 10 égale F ? !

Voila un nouveau chapitre... je m'excuse platement de ne pas l'avoir posté ce weekend, mais vous avez dû constater une mauvaise conjoncture... Avec la rentrée, vient le travail... beaucoup, beaucoup de travail... et comme c'est la terminale, j'ai cessé de jouer les fumistes... Autant dire que mon rythme de parution risque de ralentir au cours de l'année, je m'en excuse d'avance...

Enfin, ça c'est ma vie et on s'en fiche, parlons plutôt de ce chapitre... M + 10 égale F !... étrange n'est-ce pas ? Mais contrairement à ce que vous craignez de ma part, ça veut dire quelque chose... C'est une... "formule" qui, à défaut d'être mathématique, illustre la crise de conscience de notre cher colonel... Mais arrêtons-nous ici et passons au chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 21 : M + 10 égale F ! (Roy)

Face à l'absence de visite du jour, j'en pris mon parti pour éplucher le Harlequin. Cette histoire était tellement… stupide. Le châtelain de Frontignac, militaire de renom, grand quadragénaire aux tempes grisonnantes, hautain, ironique et mordant, tombait sous le charme d'une « fraîche jeune fille » (autrement dit bête comme ses pieds) qui s'était engagée comme servante. Evidemment, ça finissait bien et tout le monde était content. _Comment pouvaient-ils lire des histoires aussi nulles ? Et comment moi, Colonel précoce et gâté par la nature, j'en arrivais à lire les frasques du noble libertin ? Ce sale type est égoïste, prétentieux, paresseux, dragueur et cynique. Il cumule un sacré paquet de défauts !_

_Ohohoh ! C'est tout toi, ça !_

_Comment ça c'est tout moi ? Je suis pas noble, moi ! Je suis pas un sale dragueur, moi ! Je suis pas un sale égoïste comme lui !_

_Oh que si ! Tu te rappelles Pauline ?_

_Mais elle, c'est pas pareiiiil ! _

_Et Leila ? Et Sabrina ? Et Sandrine ? Et…_

_C'est bon, arrête_, pensais-je,_ si on fait toute la liste, on en a pour longtemps._

_Tu vois que t'es un libertin aussi ! De toute façon, c'est simple, t'es le même avec dix ans de moins. _

A ces mots, je refermai le livre dans un claquement, excédé contre moi-même, et éteignis la lumière.

_Je peux encore faire ce que je veux, non ? Tu me soules à me faire la morale… Oui, je suis immoral, je sais ! Et alors, j'en suis fier ! …Bon, ok, j'en suis pas si fier que ça. _

Je gardais un long moment de silence radio dans l'espoir de m'endormir. En vain.

– Non, je ressemble pas à un héros de harlequin, dis-je à voix haute comme pour m'en convaincre.

- J'peux pas dire, je l'ai pas lu, fit une voix rauque.

Je tournais la tête vers la porte avec surprise. Le Fullmetal se tenait sur le seuil de la porte entrouverte et me regardait d'un œil noir. J'eus le temps de constater qu'il avait l'air fatigué et de mauvaise humeur.

- Comment ça se fait que tu oublies de frapper à la porte ? demandais-je sombrement.

- Comment ça se fait que vous parliez tout seul ? répliqua-t-il du même ton.

- Cas de conscience… expliquais-je avec un soupir désabusé. Tu peux pas comprendre…

- C'est pas plutôt que vous vous emmerdez ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Il était vraiment pas de bon poil… et pas disposé à tourner autour du pot non plus.

- C'est pas faux… heureusement que tu m'avais apporté un peu de lecture.

- Justement, je venais le récupérer, expliqua-t-il.

_Tiens, il a besoin de se justifier pour aller me voir ? _

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne lecture pour toi, dis-je en repensant à mon rêve. T'es un peu jeune.

- Je ne suis plus un gamin, vous savez, c'est pas un livre qui va me faire peur. Et puis ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir de quoi vous parlez.

- Bah, je vois… Complexe d'infériorité, tout ça tout ça… fis-je, le faisant rougir de colère.

– Vous arrêtez de vous foutre de moi de temps en temps ? demanda-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au plafond en faisant semblant de réfléchir, ce qui laissa au petit le temps de monter en pression.

– Quand je dors ? répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur

_Cynique comme l'officier de Frontignac !_ persifla une petite voix intérieure.

Toujours est-il que les oreilles du Fullmetal rougirent un peu plus. Même si c'était cruel, ça me faisait du bien de pouvoir transmettre mes frustrations à quelqu'un. En plus, c'était un des rares moments qui brisaient ma solitude de grand malade. Vivement que ça finisse !

Je m'aperçus alors que le Fullmetal n'avait pas bougé ni répondu. Il me fixait d'un œil noir qui faisait ressortir son air fatigué. Je sentis mon cœur rebondir contre mes côtes de façon inhabituelle. _Est-ce que ce gamin arrive à me faire peur !_

– En parlant de dormir, dis-je pour rompre le silence tendu qui s'était instauré, tu devrais peut-être aller de coucher.

–…

– Il est tard pour les enfants.

Cette dernière flèche décochée sembla enfin réveiller le Fullmetal qui, plutôt que de s'énerver contre moi, parti en claquant la porte avec un telle violence qu'elle rebondit et resta entrouverte.

– Ah, et n'oublie pas d'être poli avec les diplomates ! ajoutais-je en haussant la voix.

… _raclure,_ commenta laconiquement la petite voix.

_Ta gueule !_

J'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à ce qu'on liste mes mauvaises actions.

– Deuxième service ! S'exclama Hugues quelques heures plus tard en entrant dans ma chambre avec un grand sourire qui ne parvint pas à dissimuler totalement ses cernes.

Il portait un plateau repas, du même genre que celui que j'avais eu à midi. Il avait sans doute harcelé le personnel pour pouvoir le porter personnellement, quitte à ce que mon repas soit à minuit et demie. Je poussais un soupir, à la fois las de ses débordement et réconforté de voir qu'il ne m'avait pas complètement oublié.

– Mais personne ne sait frapper à la porte ou quoi ? demandais-je dans un murmure histoire de dire que j'étais ronchon.

– Tu disais ? demanda Hugues avec un air candide, fichant en l'air tous mes plans.

– Laisse tomber, soupirais-je en me rasseyant dans le lit. File-moi plutôt la bouffe, et raconte-moi ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui.

– Ah bah plein de choses ! La délégation est arrivée hier, ça a vraiment été le bordel… Ils ont envoyé promener des clients de l'hôtel pour avoir leurs chambres, et ils ont tempêté comme quoi tu étais irresponsable, que c'était une honte.

– Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait ?

– Rien, justement ! Tu n'étais pas là à leur arrivée… Et comme tu est le plus haut gradé, ils te considèrent pratiquement comme un déserteur.

– Mais attends, j'avais quarante de fièvre ! Ils croyaient quand même pas que l'allais venir pour leurs beaux yeux ?

– Visiblement si… Ils sont super hautains, tu sais ?

_Hau-tain, comme toi, hau-tain, comme toi _! chantonna une petite voix désagréable dans mon esprit que je chassais d'un signe de main.

Il n'y a qu'avec les autres politiques qu'ils sont aimables… D'ailleurs, on a passé l'essentiel du tour de garde à les surveiller pendant qu'ils mangeaient… ce matin, c'était pareil parait-il… à croire qu'il font que ça !

– A ce point ?

– Ben, ils ont passé une heure à petit déjeuner, à midi, il se sont arrêté dans un restaurant… pour en ressortir à trois heures et demi, quatre heures… j'ai commencé mon tour de garde au moment du thé… ils ont passé deux heures à causer macarons… ils ont pas l'air pressés d'entrer dans le vif du sujet !

– Ah ouais, soufflais-je, impressionné. C'est des types comme ça !

– Tu sais pas le pire… à sept heures et demi, ils sont rentrés à l'hôtel… ils ont directement embrayé sur l'apéro. Quand je les ai quitté, ils entamaient le fromage… Maintenant, ils doivent en être au dessert, fit-il en regardant l'horloge.

Il était une heure et quart.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais dans un état à peu près correct. Enfin, l'à peu près n'avait pas droit à la parole. J'étais bien résolu à reprendre mes activités, même si ça signifiait passer la moitié de la journée à regarder les dignitaires manger dans des quatre étoiles. Je m'étirais, motivé ni parce que je sentais vraiment guéri, ni parce que j'avais envie de faire ce qui se profilait… simplement, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour arrêter de tourner en rond dans ma chambre. Je me lavais, m'habillais, me pomponnais soigneusement. Je me coiffais soigneusement, me parfumais, et me vérifiais sous toutes mes coutures.

_Coquet comme un romantique !_ caqueta ma petite conscience irrévérencieuse sur mon épaule gauche.

Je fermais les yeux, crispé.

_C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui j'ai du monde à séduire si je veux conserver ma réputation._

Je chassais de mon esprit le châtelain de Frontignac qui n'était qu'une pâle émanation fantasmagorique avec laquelle je n'avais rien à voir, et examinait mon visage en détail. Chose positive, mon nez avait enfin repris figure humaine, ce qui compensait largement les légères cernes et mon teint un peu trop pâle. C'était une preuve que j'étais malade, autant en tirer parti.

Je rajustais mon col, pris une grande goulée d'air avant de sortir dans le couloir. A partir de maintenant, je n'étais plus le pauvre petit Roy malade. Le Flame Alchemist était de retour ; et ils allaient en avoir plein la vue !

* * *

Voila, Roy Mustang est revenu d'entre les morts... Vous êtes contents ? XD Faites gaffe vous avez intérêt à répondre oui, sinon je fais grève ! 

Menace en l'air, je sais... Mais une rewiew sera quand même bonne pour le moral ;


	22. Horoscopes

Voila, Roy de retouuuur ! Mais le chapitre étant du point de vue de Ed, on ne le verra pas beaucoup XD dommaaaage. Tant pis (j'ai eu une rewiew frustrée, et je suis au regret de dire que mes lecteurs risquent d'être frustrés encore longtemps. Sadique jusqu'au bout... mais vous allez finir par vous décourager ? Oh my Gackt, je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail...)

Bon, on verra bien si vous tenez le coup. Ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort... Il suffit de voir notre Colonel

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Horoscopes (Edward)

J'étais attablé à mon petit déjeuner en train d'attaquer mes sacro-saintes tartines matinale, quand la porte s'ouvrit de façon peu discrète. Pris dans un même mouvement, toute la salle tourna la tête vers l'entrée qui révéla un Colonel en pleine forme. Enfin, probablement pas en si pleine forme que ça, mais c'est ce qu'il voulait faire paraître.

A avais-je identifié l'homme que je tournais la tête avec mépris. M'ébaubir de l'arrivée fracassante de ce prétentieux ? Plutôt crever après le mépris qu'il m'a montré hier ! D'ailleurs, il m'a même pas rendu le bouquin, finalement… Je songeais à cela avec quelques coups d'œil furtifs vers lui.

Au premier coup d'œil, il avançait vers la table des dignitaires (car nous avons pris le parti de déjeuner en même temps qu'eux, ce qui nous permettait de nous lever un peu plus tard)

Au deuxième coup d'œil, il faisait de l'œil à une serveuse.

Au troisième coup d'œil, il saluait la tablée des diplomates réticents.

Au quatrième coup d'œil, il faisait un baisemain à la vieille peau dont j'avais monté les bagages.

Au cinquième coup d'œil… la tablée lui était toute dévouée.

_Rhhhhhhhhhhhhhaah ! Comment il fait ?_ pensais-je en mordant rageusement ma tartine_. C'est injuste… pourquoi en deux temps trois mouvements, il met ces prétentieux à ses pieds ? _

– Quel séducteur, soupira Havoc qui était lui aussi abattu par le spectacle (mais lui, c'était parce que la serveuse qui lui plaisait bien)

– A croire qu'il se sert d'un filtre d'amour, fit Breda en riant.

Le sort avait encore décidé que nous soyons de nouveau en équipe, et ma foi, ça ne nous dérangeait pas. Je découvrais lentement que à part Hugues, l'armée n'était pas un désert aride, et qu'il y avait un certain nombre de gens biens. Et les autres… comme ce prétentieux de Colonel par exemple…

A peine mon repas fini, je demandais à Havoc si il pensait que je pouvais m'absenter quelques minutes, ce qu'il accepta évidemment. Je partis à l'accueil de l'hôtel, rempli d'une résolution qui me berçait depuis longtemps. J'allais téléphoner à Al. Le fait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de mon petit frère était stressant pour moi, d'autant plus que nous ne nous étions toujours pas réconciliés. Et j'avais déjà trop attendu pour le faire.

J'entrais dans une des cabines téléphonique et décrochais le combiné. J'entendis la voix douce de la standardiste me demander de composer un numéro. Je répondis du tac au tac que je voulais une communication avec Amestris.

– Je suis désolée, c'est impossible, répondit la voix.

– Quoi ?! vous vous foutez de moi ? m'étranglais-je.

– Non. Je suis désolée, cette ligne est réservée aux services d'urgence.

J'allais répondre que c'était une urgence quand le Colonel frappa à la vitre d'un air sérieux. Je le fusillais du regard avant de prendre congé sèchement de la standardiste et de raccrocher.

– Quoi ? fis-je agressivement en ouvrant la porte.

– Il faut que t'y aille, ils sont prêts à partir.

– Et vous vous déplacez en personne pour me dire ça ? Je suis flatté ! sifflais-je ironiquement en commençant à partir.

– Fullmetal ! rappela-t-il.

– Quoi encore ?

– L'uniforme te va très bien, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

– Très drôle ! grognais-je en le fusillant du regard avant de repartir d'un pas vif.

_Rhaaaah, je le hais ! Pourquoi il s'acharne sur moi comme ça ? Pas la peine de se foutre de moi quotidiennement ! _

_Et puis pourquoi je rougis ? Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, c'est de sa faute il en a fait exprès._

Tout à ces pensées, je rejoignis la voiture et y entrai en claquant la porte. La délégation partit enfin, ce qui m'épargna la vue de ce crâneur pendant quelques heures. Mais comme c'était le principal sujet de conversation de mes coéquipiers, je ne pouvais pas oublier son existence pour autant. Je regardais pas la fenêtre en essayant de penser à autre chose, tout en croisant les doigts pour que la petite hystérique de la veille ne soit pas encore sur ma route. Oui, c'était une gamine, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait… mais je ne pardonnerais à personne qu'on me traite de PETIT soldat.

Finalement, les choses se passaient plutôt bien, puisque nous sommes arrivés à l'Ambassade assez vite avec en fond cette pensée ambiguë : _Le Colonel est détestable, certes, mais si les diplomates l'aiment tellement, ils pourront lui permettre d'avoir un peu plus de liberté s'il leur demande… _

Ou comment devenir manipulateur du manipulateur.

Face à l'attente qui devenait un peu monotone, ce sujet de discussion fini par se révéler stérile. Pendant ce temps-là, les diplomates avaient enfin commencé à introduire leur affaire, ce qui nous soulageait énormément. Faute d'avoir grand-chose à dire, nous avons cessé de parler. Havoc et moi nous ennuyions ferme, à la grande indifférence de Breda qui lisait les recettes de cuisines de son magazine.

– Eh, Breda… finit par dire Havoc d'un ton mou, y'a pas des horoscopes dans ce genre de magazine ?

– Bien sûr… mais je crois pas à tous ces trucs, alors je m'en fiche.

Moi non plus je n'y crois pas, évidemment ! répondit Havoc, les oreilles rougissantes. Mais je me disais que ça pourrait occuper.

– De ce point de vue…concéda Breda en cherchant la page. Tu es de quel signe ?

– Gémeaux.

– « Ce mois-ci, il faut foncer. Que ce soit dans le domaine affectif ou professionnel, la chance est à portée de main, il suffit juste de la saisir. » Tu as une touche, on dirait. « Inutile de jouer les timides ou les modestes, c'est le moment de vous lancer », continua-t-il avec un sourire croissant. Premier décan : les vacances vous ont redonné la pêche et vous débordez d'énergie. Ce qui vous rend… irrésistiblement séduisante, lut le gros militaire en contenant à grand peine un fou rire avant de reprendre son souffle et d'achever. N'hésitez plus ! »

J'avais un grand sourire en entendant cette estimation qui, bizarrement collait plutôt bien avec Havoc. Je lui lançais un regard. Il était rouge comme une pivoine et râlait que c'était de toute façon n'importe quoi ces histoires d'horoscope. Breda et moi avons rit de bon cœur. Puis, après avoir un peu repris son sérieux, il s'est penché sur le précieux magasine.– 2 janvier… tu es Capricorne, toi… murmura-t-il entre ses dents, l'air concentré.

Je tendis l'oreille avec un attention redoublée. A quelle sauce allais-je être mangé ?

– « Vous avez du mal à reprendre le rythme et avez tendance à vous replier sur vous-même…

– Ah bon ? dis-je, surpris.

– … A l'origine de ce malaise, un problème familial ou de couple. Décrochez votre téléphone et parlez à vos proches, ils vous apporterons le soutien nécessaire. »

_Merde,_ pensais-je tandis que mon sourire s'effaçait. _C'est vrai, ça…_ Pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, Breda remarqua mon trouble, et embraya sur la suite pour me tirer de l'abîme de mes réflexions.

– « Deuxième décan : la passion vient frapper à votre porte. Pas la peine d'essayer de résister, c'est perdu d'avance, alors autant en profiter. » hyu hyuu !

– C'est pas vrai du tout ! rugis-je rageusement, provoquant une nouvelle slave de rire et le regard courroucé d'un artisto qui passait dans le couloir à ce moment-là. C'est n'importe quoi ces horoscopes !

– Allons, pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça Edward… à moins que tu te sentes concerné…

– P..pas du tout, fis-je en rougissant.

– Sûr ? firent-ils avec un grand sourire entendu.

– Evidemment ! grognais-je.

_C'est quoi ce sourire ? Pourquoi ils insistent ? Ca sent mauvais…_

– J'ai du mal à te croire… A partir de maintenant, je devrais peut-être surveiller la gent féminine que tu fréquentes, fit Havoc d'un ton calculateur. Après tout, je suis rôdé pour ça.

– Quelle gent féminine ? répondis-je candidement. Je vois pas de filles en ce moment, fis-je remarquer en provoquant une nouvelle slave de rire chez deux militaires.

– Et le reste du temps ? Raconte-nous un peu ! demanda Breda d'un ton avide.

– Cherche pas… C'est vrai qu'il y a personne, soupira Havoc, ce qui eut le don de me vexer dix fois plus. Hawkeye… non. La vieille peau… non. La serveuse… non. Reste la petite Lulu.

– Quelle petite Lulu ? demandais-je, les sourcils froncés.

– Celle qui à failli se jeter sous une voiture en te voyant, devina Breda.

– Hein, mais c'est une gamine ! répondis-je avec des yeux ronds.

– Justement, c'est encore pire ! T'as pas honte ? s'indigna Havoc d'un ton moralisateur.

– Hein ?

– Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à la petite Lulu ?

– Avoue !

_Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuurs ! _

* * *

Et oui, je suis sadique, niark niark niark.

_ Si vous voulez qu'Ed souffre éternellement, tapez 1. Si vous vous en foutez, tapez 2. Si vous pensez que Marika chante mieux que Jean-Christophe, tapez trois. Si vous voulez qu'Ed soit libéré dans les plus brefs délais des griffes des militaires, tapez une rewiew. _

_tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... _


	23. Tout tourne rond

Voila après mon petit silence radio, je reviens sur avec le chapitre 23 ! Ou on peut constater que mes chers Roy et Hugues sont légèrement syphonnés, mais comme c'est moi qui écrit cette fic, on doit se douter que ça allait dégénérer... s'en va en sifflotant

Aujourd'hui, excepté la joie de retrouver mes petites touches, je ne suis pas très joyeuse, donc je me conterais de ça, lisez plutôt le chapitre qui suit...

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Tout tourne rond, une araignée au plafond (Roy) 

Après le départ du Fullmetal et de son équipe, je retrouvais le peu de tranquillité qui me manquait et rejoignit Hugues qui venait de descendre manger. Apparemment, le petit blond avait très mal pris le compliment. _Dommage, pour une fois que j'étais sincère,_ pensais-je en rejoignant Hugues.

– Ben ça va pas Royounet ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

– Pas en public, voyons ! répondis-je du tac au tac en faisant semblant de rougir.

J'entendis la cuillère de Falman tomber dans sa tasse. Le reste de la tablée nous regardait, bouche bée. Autant ils avaient l'habitude d'entendre Hugues dire des conneries, autant me voir me prendre au jeu les surprenaient visiblement. Nous avons tous les deux ris de leurs têtes ahuries avant que le reprenne ma place et que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Comprenant que ce n'était qu'un jeu entre nous, les autres étaient rassurées quand à un éventuel adultère. Le repas s'acheva dans la bonne humeur, même si la conversation, influencée par mon entrée, glissa sur le sujet difficile de l'homosexualité, personne ne se monta en pétard, ce qui me rassura quand à la tolérance de mon équipe.

Non pas que je me sente concerné ! Simplement, l'idée que mes hommes soient tolérants faisait plaisir, même si ce n'était guère que des paroles abstraites.

Nous avons ensuite parlé des tours de garde, décidant que pour l'instant, les équipes étaient bien constituées (maintenant qu'on avait rajouté Falman à l'équipe nocturne, Fuery se sentait moins abandonné.) nous n'allions pas les changer. Je m'ajoutais à l'équipe de Hugues, évidemment : c'était le premier tour de garde que je pouvais prendre. Cela décidé, nous nous sommes éparpillés, quelques uns retournant dans leur chambre pour se reposer, d'autres partant en ville pour acheter des breloques.

Hugues et moi, nous sommes partis d'un commun accord, non pas pour du shopping, mais pour la recherche de l'hôtel, qui faisait partie de nos préoccupations principales. Les comptes soigneusement tenus par Hawkeye nous informaient que l'argent ne tiendrait pas quinze jours si nous continuions à fréquenter le même hôtel. Autrement dit, c'était urgent.

Nous sommes partis visiter les hôtels pour voir ce que nous pouvions trouver dans le quartier, sans grand résultat. Sans être aussi exorbitant que celui ou nous étions, les prix restaient terriblement cher. Ou bien ils étaient à la limite de la salubrité, ou trop petits pour nous accueillir, ou trop pleins. Quand, vers une heure, nous nous sommes arrêtés pour casser la croûte, nous étions passablement abattus.

Alors que Hugues mangeait aussi goulûment qu'à son habitude, j'avisais un petit papier posé sur la table ; un prospectus publicitaire pour l'Atlantide. Je croyais rêver tandis que j'étudiais la proposition. C'était une auberge fraîchement ouverte, en banlieue, avec vue sur la mer et qui ne semblait pas très chère. _Elle est un peu trop loin de notre hôtel actuel… mais mis à part ça, ça pourrait être une bonne affaire,_ songeais-je. Je notais l'adresse sur ma serviette en papier avant d'attaquer sauvagement mon sandwich avec une vigueur retrouvée.

Cet après-midi là, Hawkeye nous vit débouler avec l'enthousiasme de deux jeunes chiens fous, brandissant un papier.

– Hawkeye, on a trouvé, on a trouvé ! m'exclamais-je, tellement euphorique que j'en devenais familier.

– C'est l'affaire du siècle !

– Allons, allons, calmez-vous un peu et expliquez-moi ça clairement, soupira-t-elle.

Nous lui avons alors montré le papier de l'hôtel et raconté l'entrevue qui s'était passé à merveille avec une joie débordante qui fit presque sourire Hawkeye.

– Oui, et quand on dit vue sur la mer, c'est vue sur la mer ! On est sur la digue !

– Mais c'est pas un peu loin ? demanda-elle, les sourcils froncés.

– C'est ce qu'on pensait aussi quand on y est allé, mais c'est pas si loin que ça.

– Et ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on trouvera pas mieux, fis-je remarquer en hochant la tête, reprenant un peu contenance.

– Une petite auberge, tranquille, bien sympathique et pas chère du tout…

– En plus, comme elle a ouvert récemment, elle n'a pas encore de clients.

– Le coin est super sympa !

– Et la tenancière est suuuuuuuuper joliiiiiie, ajoutais-je avec un soupir d'extase.

– C'est pas un argument, ça, soupira Hawkeye en levant les yeux au ciel.

Néanmoins, l'affaire fut conclue. De toute façon, on avait déjà réservé, considérant l'accord de notre lieutenant comme une option. Au bout de quelques minutes d'enthousiasme supplémentaire, je toussais, m'époussetais, me recoiffais et reprenais l'air sérieux et responsable d'un Colonel en mission avant d'entrer dans la salle et de la traverser avec un petit sourire triomphant, qui s'accentua légèrement en sentant toutes les têtes tourner vers moi. Néanmoins, je montais sans attendre dans ma chambre, préférant préparer mes quelques affaires plutôt que me pavaner dans la salle à manger (qui ne désemplissait pas de la journée, c'était amusant à voir.)

Un peu avant quatre heures, je redescendis dans le hall pour rejoindre mon équipe. Une fois Havoc revenu avec la voiture, nous sommes partis pour l'Ambassade. Hawkeye prit le volant tandis Hugues et moi décrivant l'Atlantide (et la propriétaire) à Havoc avec un enthousiasme toujours renouvelé.. En me remémorant les chambres, pas très grandes, mais confortables, et surtout, dépourvu des fanfreluches de ma chambre actuelle, j'en ronronnais presque. Ce soir, c'était la dernière nuit que j'y passais. Cette pensée m'accrocha un sourire béat au lèvres que je ne pouvais que diminuer pour ne pas avoir l'air stupide. Même quand je croisais le Fullmetal qui me jeta un regard noir durant tout bref moment ou il me vit. Nous avons tout juste eu le temps de récupérer le magazine de Breda (Hugues a aussi de drôles de lubies, semble-t-il.) avant qu'ils ne repartent en voiture.

Nous avons prit leur place dans le couloir, attendant que ça se passe. Hawkeye avait pris un essai de géopolitique qu'elle lisait avec attention, nous faisant comprendre clairement qu'elle avait besoin d'un certain calme. Hugues, quand à lui, s'occupait à faire les sudokus et autres mots croisés du magazine. Tout aurait été bien… si je n'avais pas été là. Après quelques minutes à patienter regarder ailleurs et méditer, je constatais que je m'ennuyais sérieusement. Mais je gardais un moment le silence. Voir Hugues aussi calme et était tellement inhabituel que je ne le dérangeais pas pendant un moment.

Puis, l'ennui dépassant la fierté, je lui tirais légèrement la manche.

– Tu m'abandonnes, vieux frère ? fis-je avec un demi sourire tandis qu'il tournait la tête vers moi.

– Jamais de la vie ! répondit-il à voix basse, pour ne pas déranger notre coéquipière d'un sérieux à toute épreuve. Mais tu sais, j'adore les revues féminines, c'est très drôle à lire, en général.

Je haussais un sourcil dubitatif tandis que Hugues changeait de page.

– Regarde : « chouchouté, câlinés, parfumés, nos hommes sont trop beaux ! » lit-il en pouffant de rire. Est-ce que tu dépenses quatre cent centz par mois en cosmétiques, toi ?

– Même moi, je dépense pas autant, répondis-je avec un sourire désabusé en voyant la présentation de la mousse à raser machin. « Vingt-cinq centz seulement ! » ? Pour une mousse à raser ! ils se fichent du monde ou quoi ?

– T'as l'air bien au courant mon petit chou !

– Tu sais bien que je fais ça pour toi mon cœur, répondis-je en riant avant de me prendre un coup de livre sur la tête.

– Moins fort s'il vous plait, fit Hawkeye d'un ton sévère. Je veux entendre les diplomates. Si on est aussi bruyant, on ne s'apercevra même pas s'il y a une attaque.

Hugues poussa un soupir déçu et recommença à parler plus bas.

– Sympa, hein ? c'est pas ce que je préfère pourtant… le mieux c'est les horoscopes. Tiens, je vais lire le tien !

– Bah, fait comme tu veux, de toute façon j'y crois pas à ce genre de choses.

– Aloreuh… « Vous êtes de retour en pleine forme et rayonnante…

– J'suis pas une fille ! fis-je vexé.

– Mais c'est un magazine féminin, voyons… « A tel point d'ailleurs que personne dans votre entourage ne reste insensible à vos charmes. » Pas même les diplomates, quoi. Tu sais que tu m'as impressionné ce matin ?

– Ah bon ? Mais tu sais bien que c'est facile. Un beau sourire, des paroles bien emballées et voila le travail.

– Facile, pour toi peut-être, répondit-il en riant. « Attention tout de même à ne pas laisser certains de vos prétendants avoir de faux espoirs. » Quels prétendants ? J'aimerais bien le savoir ; t'es censé tout me dire !

– Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien le savoir. J'ai pas de joli minois en ce moment, me plaignis-je. Voyager et tomber malade, c'est pas l'idéal… Il y a la serveuse, mais elle est assez banale… Ah, si, la propriétaire de l'auberge… qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, cette femme !

– Fais gaffe, tu vas finir par en tomber vraiment amoureux, fit-il alors remarquer.

– Aucun risque. Je n'aime pas moi, je séduis, répondis-je avec un geste de la main.

– Mouais… Breda m'a dit qu'ils étaient étonnamment vrais ce mois-ci, et c'est vrai que autant pour toi que pour moi, il sont pas mal...

– Fait voir ! fait voir, chuchotais-je trouvant que le statut de lecteur était plus intéressant que celui d'écouter.

– Et celui d'Edo-kun aussi est plutôt vrai on dirait, constata Hugues avec un sourire. Sauf la passion qui frappe à ça porte… s'il était amoureux, ça se verrait…

– A moins qu'il n'ai pas encore rencontré la personne en question, dis-je en m'apercevant que je me prenais au jeu.

– Peut-être qu'il va avoir le coup de foudre pour la propriétaire de l'Atlantide.

– Ah non ! Elle est à moi ! m'exclamais-je en riant, avant de me prendre un nouveau coup de livre sur la tête.


	24. L'Atlantide

Alors comme ça, on voit moins de lecteurs à l'horizon ? C'est déprimant ça ! D'autant qu'on arrive enfin au changement d'hôtel, suite auquel se passera _beaucoup _de choses... Je me suis bien amusé à écrire ce chapitre... Ici apparaissent deux personnages inventés, qui auront une certaine importance dans la suite ! Attention roulement de tambour

Bonne lecture ! XD

* * *

Chapitre 24 : L'Atlantide (Edward)

Le tour de garde de la matinée s'était bien passé, à ce détail près que j'ai subit une demi-heure d'interrogatoire fictif au sujet de la petite Lulu, à qui je n'avais rien fait. Enfin, c'était sans importance, puisque cette gamine qu'on avait vu par hasard, je ne la reverrais jamais, et qu'ils oublieraient bientôt ce délire. En plus, la nouvelle du changement d'hôtel me mettait d'excellente humeur.

A peine de retour dans l'hôtel, je galopais à l'étage pour me changer et ranger le peu d'affaires que j'avais. Je fouillais tout avec attention pour vérifier que je n'oubliais rien, puis me vautrais sur mon lit. Plus fatigué que je ne le croyais, je piquais du nez un moment.

Je fus réveillé quelques heures plus tard par une envie pressante de casser la croûte. Je sautais de mon lit, enfilais mes chaussures et quittais ma chambre pour descendre. Il était déjà tard, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas, nous étions servis à toute heure. Mais en constatant que le menu du jour était composé de fruits de mers et de magret de canard, je renonçais tout bonnement à manger, et sorti prendre l'air dans la fin de journée.

J'achetais deux sandwichs « complets jambon » dans une petite échoppe, puis errais dans les rues en les mangeant. La fin de journée était encore chaude, et très agréable. Depuis que nous étions arrivés à la capitale, le temps était devenu paradisiaque. Même si à n'en pas douter, il deviendrait bientôt caniculaire, je trouvai ça tout à fait à mon goût. Ça changeait des trajets à cheval sous une pluie battante. Et puis, même si j'étais un inculte, je ne pouvais pas nier que la ville était très belle. Tout à mes réflexions, je finissais par me figer dans une rue piétonne, en prenant conscience de trois choses : La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, pas plus que du lieu ou j'étais arrivé. Refusant de constater que je m'étais perdu, je rebroussais chemin, suivant méticuleusement des rues dont je n'étais pas sûr de me rappeler. Je commençais à flipper franchement quand une voiture noire ralentit à ma gauche.

– On te ramène, Fullmetal ? demanda le Colonel avec son ton narquois habituel.

– Ca ira, merci, fis-je d'un ton méprisant.

_Pas besoin d'être aidé par ce type. _

– Et si c'est moi qui te le propose ? demanda Hugues en jaillissant de la fenêtre de derrière.

– C'est tout différent, répondis-je.

La voiture stoppa le temps que j'y monte, Hawkeye me lançant un regard interrogateur depuis le rétroviseur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici, Edo-kun ? demanda Hugues d'un ton curieux.

– Je me trouvais à manger, répondis-je.

– Si loin ?

Plutôt que d'avouer que je m'étais perdu, je haussais les épaules laconiquement.

Après un tour de garde aussi joyeux que les précédents (la ressource du _Avantages _ayant été épuisées, Breda avait acheté un numéro du _Cosmopolitan_ et nous avait fait faire le test du mois, c'est-à-dire : « Quelle séductrice êtes-vous ? » Mis à part quelques questions auxquelles nous ne pouvions tout simplement pas répondre (notamment sur le style vestimentaire) nous y avons répondu de notre mieux (quoique avec un sérieux relatif) pour découvrir que j'était « une séductrice naturelle ». _Laissez moi rire.)_

La relève arriva, mais au lieu de rentrer à l'Hôtel, nous fûmes amenés à l'auberge par Hugues. Le trajet en voiture fut l'occasion de discussions sur la séduction et surtout son absurdité. Au fur et à mesure que nous nous éloignions du centre-ville, je remarquais tout de même un changement dans l'architecture. Les maisons prenaient des styles de plus en plus fantaisistes et franchement hétéroclites. Une petite chaumière était dominé par la grande villa construite dans un style que j'avais déjà vu à Lior, plus loin, un cabanon au toit bleu, plus loin encore, on voyait une construction ultramoderne et très laide qui ressemblait à un bunker.

Enfin, nous nous sommes garés devant une grande maison à colombages, pleine de fenêtres, de balcons avancés et d'autres reliefs qui lui conférait un charme incroyable. J'étais étonné de voir une maison de ce genre, surtout dans ce pays, mais j'avais déjà la certitude de l'aimer. Je tirai avec moi ma modeste besace et suivi les autres, qui avaient des bagages bien plus volumineuses que moi. Il me suffit de leur jeter un coup d'œil pour constater qu'eux aussi étaient sous le charme. Hugues, fier comme un paon, nous guida à l'entrée, qui se révéla assez semblable à une maison normale, à cela près qu'elle abritait une sorte de bar derrière lequel se tenait une jeune femme, plongée dans ses papier. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle releva la tête.

Je crus alors que j'allais tomber à la renverse. Elle devait avoir entre vingt et trente ans, et une cascade soyeuse de cheveux légèrement ondulés coulait le long de son dos et de sa poitrine caramel. Son visage bien dessiné était éclairé par de grands yeux ambrés, vifs et chaleureux, qui frisèrent adorablement quand elle sourit à notre vue. Et surtout, elle était belle. Bien plus belle que les descriptions que je pourrais en faire. Quand je songeais à refermer ma bouche bée avec un claquement sec, je m'aperçus qu'Havoc était ressorti, indisposé par un saignement de nez semblait-il.

La jeune femme regarda la porte, vaguement inquiète quand à son sort ; mais se devoirs de tenancière lui revinrent vite à l'esprit, et elle se leva pour nous accueillir. Elle portait une robe légère dont les pans voletaient élégamment autour d'elle. A chaque seconde qui passait en sa présence, j'était pénétré d'une conviction.

_Havoc ne pourra jamais réussir à aligner trois mots en sa présence._

– Ambre Handwriting, pour vous servir, se présenta-t-elle avec un grand sourire avant de nous serrer la main avec un naturel désarmant. Bienvenue à l'Atlantide ! J'espère que vous ferez un aimable séjour !

_C'est bien parti_, pensais-je, rouge comme une tomate, tandis qu'elle nous faisait brièvement visiter les lieux avant de nous montrer les chambres. L'intérieur était tout aussi cossu que le laissait présager la façade, dans un style rustique mais de bon goût. Grand prodige, la propriétaire des lieu avait conservé une grande fraîcheur, ne réalisant pas qu'elle était la cause de saignements de nez torrentiels. Son comportement simple eut tôt fait de ramener chez nous le comportement normal que sa beauté avait momentanément chassé.

Entrant dans la chambre, j'ouvrais de grands yeux émerveillé. Tout, depuis les poutres apparentes parfaitement propres, jusqu'au tapis de lit natté, en passant par la table, le vaste lit, était simple et parfait. J'étais bêtement heureux. C'était stupide et plus ou moins dépourvu de raison, mais à cet instant, tout me rendait _heureux_.

_C'est le paradis, ici,_ pensais-je en ouvrant la fenêtre de ma chambre pour admirer la vue. Agréablement surpris, je m'aperçus que j'étais face au bord de mer, non pas un port avec sa grisaille, mais l'eau, libre, vive, qui roulait sur le sable et s'écrasait contre les blocs de rochers en contrebas avec quelques giclées d'écume blanche. Je m'abîmais un moment dans la contemplation de ce spectacle, regrettant d'avoir eu des pensées négatives sur la mer, avant de m'arracher à la fenêtre pour voir ou en était les autres.

Je sortis de ma chambre sans voir la petite silhouette débouler à l'angle du couloir avec une pile de draps pratiquement plus grande qu'elle. Nous nous sommes percutés pour tomber tous les deux par terre.

– Ca va ? m'exclamais-je avec inquiétude. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

La personne à qui je parlais s'extirpa du tas de draps qui l'avait accompagné dans sa chute, faisant apparaître la tête d'une gamine de six ans tout au plus, que j'avais déjà vu quelque part, sans aucun doute. Elle me reconnu elle aussi et fit un large sourire.

– Aaaah ! La petite Lulu ! fis-je, horrifié.

– Le petit soldat ! cria-t-elle en me sautant purement et simplement dans mes bras, provoquant une tempête de pensées parmi lesquelles «_ comment ça petit ?! _» ,«_ qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? _» et «_ oh merde…_ » se détachaient plus nettement.

Je l'attrapais au niveau des aisselles et m'arrachais à son étreinte, la soulevant carrément du sol en lui jetant un regard noir, auquel elle répondit par un regard tout aussi joyeux qu'auparavant.

– Je ne suis pas PETIT, et je m'appelle Edward ! grognais-je en la reposant, avant de me lever et de m'épousseter.

– Lucia, tu n'as pas honte ? s'exclama Ambre Handwriting en voyant l'étendue du désastre. Je suis désolé, monsieur Elric, ma fille est trop impulsive…

Je me retournais, et découvrit avec horreur que tout le monde était arrivé dans le couloir et avait vu la scène. Havoc (enfin revenu de son saignement de nez) et Breda se tenaient les côtes de rire, tandis que la propriétaire était catastrophée, tant par les draps étalés par terre que par la familiarité excessive de la petite.

– Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas de votre faute, fis-je avec un sourire gêné en rougissant de nouveau.

Je commençais à l'aider à ramasser les draps tandis que les autres continuaient à rire de plus belle. Je leur jetais un regard noir, ce à quoi Breda répondit en articulant silencieusement « La passion vient frapper à votre porte ».

Je levais les yeux au ciel édifié par leur stupidité.

Les choses n'allaient peut-être pas être si simples, finalement…

* * *

Tanaaaaaaaaan ! La petite Lucia est librement inspirée de Lustounette que je remercie grandement de s'être laissée faire (comment ça je lui ai pas laissé le choix ?!) Pour me racheter, je tiens à rappeler que

Lulu est sous copyright L


	25. Quand la vie a du piquant

Voila la fin de la semaine, les vacances, le tome sept de Harry Potter... Y'a de la joie dans les poulaillers XD. Tout ça pour dire que je vous pardonne si vous lisez pas tout de suite ce chapitre... Personnellement, j'étais trop impatiente de le poster pour attendre davantage ! Oh, joie ! Nous arrivons dans une petite série de chapitre que j'attendais d'écrire de publier depuis des lustres parce que j'avais particulièrement aimé les écrire, et en plus celui-ci est le 25ème ! Un quart de cent ! w (oui, bon, une L ça se refait pas, c'est pas très évolué en calcul..)

Tout ça pour dire, youpi youpi yah yah Elle descend de la montagne à cheval !

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Quand la vie a du piquant (Roy)

La journée avait été dure… plus que dure, épuisante. Pour quelqu'un de convalescent, rester éveillé aussi longtemps était difficile, mine de rien. C'est pourquoi, quand j'entrais dans ma chambre d'un pas de zombie, je laissais tomber la méthode classe, me débarrassant de la veste de mon uniforme en la déboutonnant et l'abandonnant nonchalamment sur le parquet, sans savoir qu'elle allait provoquer un accident dans la minute qui suivait.

Toujours aussi nonchalant, je m'asseyais lourdement sur mon lit pour défaire les chaussures. Quel bonheur ce matelas... exactement comme j'aime ! …comme toute la chambre d'ailleurs. Pareil pour l'hôtel entier, ainsi que sa magnifique propriétaire. Qu'elle était belle… et célibataire quand même, ce qui était étrange, mais m'arrangeait bien. Voila la proie qui me manquait, j'avais trouvé un nouveau but. J'étais en train de savourer mon bonheur d'être à l'Atlantide quand un cri suivit d'un bref bruit de cavalcade annonça la couleur.

Avant que j'ai assimilé l'information, ma porte s'ouvrit dans un grand claquement, pour voir débouler un petit blond en pleine débâcle, visiblement paniqué par ce qui était dans la chambre d'en face. Il glissa bien évidemment sur ma veste qui était restée sur le passage et finit sa course étalé comme une carpette à mes pieds avec un petit gémissement de douleur. Je m'apprêtais à lui demander si il allait bien, mais me rappelant sa réaction habituelle, je renonçais. J'eus un instant d'inquiétude en voyant sa panique, me demandant si y avait eu une attaque ou un truc du genre, mais en voyant le regard coléreux et honteux, qu'il leva vers moi et la couleur de ses oreilles, je concluais que ce n'étais pas grave, au contraire.

– Et bien, Fullmetal, qu'est-ce qui te mets dans cet état ? demandais-je avec mon habituel sourire sardonique.

Il resta silencieux un instant, avant de répondre d'une voix hésitante, lourde de sous-entendus que je ne pouvais percevoir.

– Y'a des guêpes dans ma piaule.

Je lui jetais un regard interloqué, avant de lui répondre d'un ton sarcastique.

– Et bien, pour commencer, tu vas sortir de ma chambre et me laisser dormir, puis tu vas retourner dans la tienne, les écraser à coup de chaussures, et aller te coucher.

A ces mots, Edward se figea avant de me jeter un regard presque larmoyant, qui me fit le même choc dans la poitrine que quand il avait ce regard vide, la nuit de l'orage… Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet air suppliant ? J'avais perdu l'habitude de voir les gens en situation de faiblesse depuis que j'avais quitté le front. Tout cela me remua profondément, mais je n'en laissais rien transparaître, fronçant les sourcils d'un air impatient à l'adresse du jeune militaire qui s'était recroquevillé en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

– Allez ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

– J'ai peur des insectes volaaaaaaaaaaaants ! gémit-il plaintivement.

Je lui jetais un regard interloqué. Le Fullmetal Alchimiste, plus jeune Alchimiste d'état, bagarreur renommé, caractériel, marginal (et stupide) avait peur de bêtes volantes qui pesaient deux grammes touts mouillés ! Et puis quoi encore ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire en l'entendant dire ça, ce qui eut le don de le faire rougir davantage.

– Vous moquez pas, tout le monde à ses faiblesses, grogna-t-il, ce qui eut le don de me faire rire encore davantage.

– Alors, tu vas me dire que tu as peur des ces petits machins et que tu vas pas pouvoir dormir, c'est ça ? demandais-je avec un sourire franchement moqueur.

– C'est pas des petits machins, s'exclama-t-il, toujours rouge. Je rentre pas dans ma chambre tant qu'elle est pas nettoyée de leur présence !

Un ange passa lourdement. Le petit blond me jeta un regard ferme, auquel je répondis par un regard non moins sombre. Après un long silence ou nous nous sommes regardés en chien de faïence, je me relevais à contrecoeur.

– Si je comprends bien, il va falloir que je fasse tout le boulot si je veux dormir tranquille ?

Je retirais une de mes chaussures pour la prendre à la main et me dirigeais vers la porte qui se trouvait juste en face de la mienne._C'est pour ça qu'il a déboulé dans MA chambre, _compris-je avec un certain mécontentement. Quoi qu'il en soit, le plus tôt serait le mieux, aussi ouvrais-je la porte et entrais-je dans la chambre sous le regard effrayé du petit blond. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait pas faire ce sale gosse ?_ pensais-je avec amertume en pensant à mon lit tout frais qui m'attendait dans ma chambre.

Je fis quelques pas plus avant dans la chambre sans rien remarquer de suspect, puis un bourdonnement vint au niveau d'une étagère. Je me retournais vivement, pour voir arriver une énorme guêpe qui vint vrombir sous mon nez. Dans un geste expert, je l'écrasais violemment de plusieurs coups de chaussure, avant d'examiner le cadavre qui devait bien faire quatre centimètres de long au moins_. Impressionnant_. Je me demandais si ce n'était pas carrément des frelons, et comprenais un peu mieux les réticences du Fullmetal. Toutefois, une fois l'ennemi terrassé, je pouvais garder mon assurance habituelle tandis que je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre.

– Quelle idée aussi d'avoir laissé la fenêtre ouverte en pleine nuit avec la lumière allumée ? Pas étonnant qu'il y ait des invités.

Alors que je posais la main sur la poignée, j'entendis un vrombissement. Une autre guêpe surgit de l'ombre et fondit sur moi. Je l'envoyais promener d'un coup de chaussure, mais en entendant un vrombissement sans cesse croissant, je compris que ce n'était pas une ou deux guêpes, mais tout un essaim qui était à mes trousses. Je rattrapais ma chaussure, mon sens de l'honneur et m'enfuis à toutes jambes, claquant la port juste derrière moi, écrasant au passage les guêpes qui avaient eu le malheur d'être dans l'embrassure de la porte. Gagné par la panique, j'écrasais vivement les quelques guêpes qui avaient réussi à me suivre, arrachant quelques cris de frayeur au Fullmetal, que la situation rendait aussi trouillard qu'une fille. La dernière guêpe écrasée, je m'affalais contre le mur du couloir avec un soupir soulagé. Il trouva enfin le courage de se bouger. Il se leva, s'approcha de moi et me regarda d'un air complètement désemparé. Visiblement, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

– Bon, Fullmetal, je crois qu'on va laisser tomber pour ce soir… J'ai pas envie de mourir.

– Euh… je veux bien, mais… je dors ou, moi ? demanda-t-il avec un regard confus.

Je me grattais la tête, sérieusement emmerdé. Evidemment, il fallait bien qu'il dorme quelque part quand même. Sa chambre était hors de question de même que celle des autres militaires qui étaient actuellement en train de dormir comme des bienheureux… Seule restait… la mienne.

Je poussais un soupir en arrivant à cette conclusion. Ca ou le faire dormir dans le couloir… Il y a peu de temps encore, j'aurais hésité entre les deux, mais maintenant, j'était gagné par la pitié que m'inspirait le gamin.

– Bon, pour cette nuit, tu n'as qu'à dormir dans ma chambre… soupirais-je.

– Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il avec indignation, ce qui eut le don de me vexer sans que je sache pourquoi au juste.

– Tu préfères dormir dans le couloir, peut-être ? répondis-je un peu durement.

– Mais…

– C'est bon, c'est juste pour une nuit, et puis je m'en fous, il y a de la place dans ma chambre.

– Mais je veux pas ! s'exclama-t-il comme un gamin.

– Si tu as une meilleure idée, fais-moi signe, répondis-je un peu durement.

Comprenant enfin la situation, il se contenta de hocher la tête et de me suivre sans broncher dans ma chambre. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et regarda ma chambre d'un air songeur. Je décidais de faire comme s'il n'était pas là, finissant de me déshabiller avant de me glisser à droite du plumard. J'étais vraiment fatigué, aussi, à peine avais-je posé ma tête sur l'oreiller que j'étais incapable de me relever. J'entendis le Fullmetal s'agiter de l'autre côté, mais j'étais trop fatigué pour entrouvrir un œil et voir ce qu'il faisait. J'allais bientôt sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Au moins, l'avantage c'est qu'on risquait pas de s'engueuler jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Je me réveillais le lendemain au petit matin, largement étalé dans le lit. Après m'être arraché à mon oreiller à contrecoeur et m'être gratté la tête, les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil, je me redressais et m'asseyais sur mon lit. A droite de celui-ci se trouvait un tas de fringues, ou plus exactement, une petite silhouette couverte par un manteau rouge en guise de couverture. La petite tresse qui émergeait des replis du tissu confirma son identité.

Il avait donc dormit par terre_… Le pauvre…_ Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil, m'informant qu'il était sept heures et demie. Devais-je le réveiller ou pas ? J'eus un moment de flottement, moment pendant lequel il se retourna, chassant son manteau et dévoilant son visage. Quand il dormait, il avait plus que jamais une bouille de gosse. Ca le rendait franchement attendrissant. Je m'accoudais au bord de mon lit pour le regarder. Son souffle régulier repoussait ses cheveux dorés qui retombaient ensuite sur son visage.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand il dort,_ pensais-je, trop absorbé dans sa contemplation pour m'apercevoir quel tour dangereux avait pris mes pensées.

Il grogna alors légèrement et entrouvrit un œil. J'eus un mouvement de recul tandis qu'il se redressait et baillait largement, avant de me jeter un regard à moitié surpris, puis de jeter un coup d'œil au réveil.

– Ahhh ! déjà si tard ! m'exclama-t-il, retombant immédiatement sur terre. Pourquoi vous m'avez pas réveillé ! râla-t-il en me jetant un regard noir.

Sans attendre la réponse, il partit en claquant la porte pour aller sans doute dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, me laissant tout le loisir de pousser un gros soupir_. Si seulement il pouvait toujours être en train de dormir…_pensais-je avec une amertume un peu triste.

Après un moment de flottement, je me dis que je ferais aussi bien de faire une grasse matinée. Je me vautrais de nouveau dans le lit et enfonçais ma tête dans l'oreiller avec un soupir d'aise. De toute façon, j'avais tout le temps de dormir à présent, puisque je commençais à quatre heures ! M'enfonçant dans cette pensée rassurante, je retrouvais le mode de pensée cotonneux du sommeil, entendant un peu plus tard Edward repasser dans la chambre pour chercher quelque chose sans doute. Il se figea un moment, sans doute en train de réfléchir, avant de repartir avec un « Bonne journée ! » auquel je n'eus pas la présence d'esprit de répondre. J'étais étonné de voir que finalement, ce n'était pas seulement un petit con, et qu'il avait de bons côtés. Heureusement pour mon ego, cette pensée disparu dans un coin très lointain de ma pensée et je m'endormis.

Après quelques heures de sommeil, je me relevais avec cette fois-ci l'intention de me tirer du lit. Après m'être lavé, habillé, pomponné, et avoir réalisé que j'avais passé pas moins de deux heures dans la salle de bain, je descendis. Au moins, j'avais une bonne raison. Il y avait un cœur à prendre, et pour ce faire, j'étais prêt à tout... dans les limites du légal évidemment ! De toute façon je n'aurais pas besoin de ça.

A peine étais-je arrivé dans la salle à manger que j'adressais mon sourire charmant numéro sept à l'intention d'Ambre qui me salua d'un geste de main avant de rattraper le plateau qu'un des serveurs avaient failli faire tomber, trop fasciné par son employeuse pour s'apercevoir qu'il penchait dangereusement. Quelle sorte de fée était cette femme pour faire tourner la tête de tout le monde ? Moi-même, j'eus du mal à m'arracher à sa contemplation quand Hugues réclama mon attention. Pour me parler du problème de Fuery, qui commençait à ne plus supporter les tours de garde avec Amstrong et Falman et l'avait supplié le matin même de remédier à cet état de choses. On avait à présent besoin de mon autorité pour modifier les tours de garde. Une longue discussion entre Hugues, Hawkeye et moi s'ensuivit, passablement ennuyeuse par ailleurs.

_Voila, à cause d'eux je peux pas draguer_, pensais-je avec une certaine colère. _C'est malin… Les groupes sont très bien comme ça !_

Tandis que je ruminais des pensées de cet ordres, je vis avec ébahissement une gamine traverser la pièce en traînant derrière elle ce que je reconnus comme étant le manteau rouge du Fullmetal. Elle courut se réfugier dans les bras d'Ambre, sa mère, avec une mine boudeuse.

– Maman, Edward est pus lààààààà !

– Allons, Lulu, il ne faut pas être triste comme ça, il va revenir, tu sais ? Il ne peux pas être là tout le temps pour jouer avec toi … En attendant qu'il revienne, il faut que tu trouves un autre jeu !

Les autres c'étaient tournée vers elles, intrigué par son couinement sans doute. Cela permit à Hugues de se mettre à rire avant de nous expliquer la situation. J'en fis à la fois réjoui par sadisme et quelque peu piqué par… de la jalousie ? Peut-être, mais de voir qu'il avait réussi à être populaire… et sans en faire exprès, lui !

* * *

Alors ? Contents ? Frustrés ?

J'adore frustrer mes lecteurs, au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué XD


	26. Sirop de menthe artisanal

Désolé de mon retaaaaaard J'avais pas internet, et maintenant, je suis en plein délire photographique alors que j'ai pas fait mon travail pour la rentrée XD Alalala, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ! Enfin, voila, je me rattrape, je vous envoie mon chapitre 26, ou... mais pourquoi je vous raconterais puisque de toute façon vous allez le lire ? Mes muses de fic sauront tout de suite à quoi correspond ce titre... les autres le découvriront très vite XD

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Sirop de menthe artisanal. (Edward)

La matinée de garde s'était bien passée, si on exceptait la tendance des autres militaires à se moquer de moi. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient découvert un aspect que j'aurais aimé pouvoir leur cacher : j'étais absolument incapable de dire non à une gamine ! Ils trouvaient ça amusant, mais personnellement, je trouvais plutôt ça crevant. J'avais passé toute la soirée de la veille à babysitter malgré moi, et ma grande frayeur était de deviner que ce soir allait être assez similaire. C'est pourquoi j'avais comme un nœud au ventre en revenant à l'hôtel. Je le consolais en me disant que c'était sans comparaison avec l'état de Havoc, qui était confus rien qu'à l'idée de LA voir.

LA, c'était Ambre Handwriting, évidemment, notre belle tenancière, tellement belle que tous les militaires en étaient tombés plus ou moins amoureux, à l'exception de Hawkeye, évidemment, et peut-être de Hugues qui arrivait à négliger sa beauté en pensant à Gracia (heureusement) Mon impression se confirma quand je vis débouler la petite Lulu qui avait enfilé mon manteau trop grand pour elle et qui ressemblait du coup à un épouvantail. Elle me sauta dessus et s'accrocha à moi comme un koala, clairement contente de me revoir. Profitant du fait que son visage soit enfouit dans le tissu de ma veste militaire, j'esquissais une grimace paniquée. J'en avais pour le reste de l'après-midi, aucun doute à se faire là-dessus. Je jetais un regard d'appel à l'aide à Havoc, mais celui-ci, terrassé par sa timidité, avait fini prit la fuite au fond du jardin. Breda, quand à lui, était parti sur la digue pour acheter le dernier Avantages…pour les recettes de cuisine, bien sur !

Résultat des courses, j'étais tout seule face à une miniature qui me menait à la baguette. Je tentais de faire preuve d'autorité en lui disant d'enlever mon manteau, sans résultat probant. Elle me tendit un gros poisson en peluche d'un air autoritaire, que je pris plus ou moins malgré moi. Elle m'attrapa ensuite par la main et me traîna dans le jardin ou m'attendait une table et un banc de pierre fendillés.

Je vous épargne la suite…

Après avoir souffert le reste de l'après-midi et de la soirée, j'avais trouvé un peu de répit à table ou l'on nous servait de bons petits plats régionnaux. L'aubergiste étant à ces débuts, il s'était excusé de son retard et de ne pas pouvoir encore exaucer nos vœux culinaires, faute d'aide, et se contentait d'un menu unique qu'il compensait par le fait qu'il était excellent. Je savourais le bon petit plat qu'il nous avait mitonné, regardant en soupirant les autres se servir abondamment en vin. Mademoiselle Handwriting interpréta mal mon soupir et me proposa un verre.

- Je peux pas, je suis mineur, répondis-je, blasé.

- Mais tu as bien seize ans, quand même ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Bien sûr que j'ai seize ans ! ronflais-je en retenant ma colère.

- Pas de problème alors, fit-elle avec un sourire étincelant en me servant une belle rasade de liquide rouge. Ici l'alcool est autorisé dès seize ans !

Je ne pouvais pas refuser. D'une part mon verre était déjà rempli, d'autre part, personne ne pouvais résister à un sourire pareil. Je pris timidement une gorgée que je fis tourner dans ma bouche comme je faisaient les connaisseurs, souriant pour dissimuler maladroitement le fait que je n'aimais pas le liquide au goût intense piquant et amère. J'avalais la gorgée héroïquement, et relevais les yeux vers la belle brune qui me regarda d'un air affectueux avant de se lever pour retourner à la cuisine, m'ébouriffant les cheveux au passage (ce qui m'attira un regard torve du reste de la tablée, en particulier chez Havoc.) Je ne tirais pas parti de ce privilège, trop occuper à songer qu'elle savait visiblement que je n'aimais pas ça… Je me forçais pourtant à finir mon verre, ce qui me prit le reste du repas. J'étais conforté dans ma conviction que je n'aimais pas l'alcool quand Hugues et le reste de son équipe arriva.

Je me rappelais alors avec une colère amère que nous n'avions pas réglé le problème des frelons qui s'étaient installés dans ma chambre. Ce qui voulait dire que j'allais devoir dormir cette nuit encore dans la chambre de mon supérieur ? Il était trop tard pour un tel remue-ménage, et face aux frelons, même le Colonel était préférable. Je levais vers lui des yeux contrits qu'il se contenta de croiser avec indifférence avant de s'asseoir pour manger. Après avoir couvé d'un regard doux la tenancière, il avait obtenu une assiette bien remplie, et commença à manger en discutant avec Hugues. Me disant que je n'allais pas monter tout de suite, je m'asseyais à côté de Hugues, qui, la fatigue aidant, renversa l'assiette de son ami sur les genoux, je faisant jurer et l'obligeant à se lever pour se changer.

- Ouuuups ! désolé Royounet, je suis si maladroit… Je vais essuyer si tu veux ! proposa-t-il, sa serviette à la main, avant de se prendre une claque sur le nez.

- Non mais faut pas déconner non plus, grogna-t-il avant de quitter la salle, sa serviette froissée dans son poing.

- T'as encore perdu ton sens de l'humouuur ! gémit Hugues en se frottant le nez.

- C'est malin de le provoquer aussi… soupirais-je, abattu par sa sottise.

- Oh… déprime pas comme ça, soupira Hugues avant de me tendre un verre de liquide d'un vert intense et peu rassurant.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? demandais-je avec inquiétude.

- Du sirop de menthe artisanal…répondit Hugues avec un grand sourire.

Je contemplais le verre, un sourcil levé, avant de le prendre et de goûter. Le goût était intense, mais pas si désagréable que je l'aurais craint. Je me léchais les lèvres avant de recommencer à boire plus abondamment. Un fin sourire apparu sur mon visage, qui trouva son écho sur celui de Hugues.

- Mais c'est trop bon ce truc ! m'exclamais-je une fois le verre fini.

Il me regarda me resservir avec des yeux ronds, ne pensant pas que je pourrais avoir un tel engouement sans doute. Heureusement, je bus le deuxième verre plus lentement, tout en discutant avec lui de diverses choses, telles que la gent féminine, les gravures de Gustave Doré et l'importance de la culture de Xing dans les techniques d'Amestris. J'étais parfois un peu perdu par la conversation qui s'élevait trop haut pour moi, surtout quand Hawkeye arriva pour nous sortir un petit couplet alarmiste quand à l'avenir de l'humanité qui me fit replonger corps et âme dans la contemplation du sirop émeraude dont je ne sortis plus.

Je me sentais légèrement décalé, comme si les autre s'étaient mis progressivement à parler vingt fois plus vite que moi. Je me sentais aussi vaguement déprimé, sans savoir pourquoi. Le cœur serré. Je pris une bouteille au hasard et me versais un verre plein. Havoc tourna vers moi un visage paniqué, mais Hugues lui tapota l'épaule.

- Allons, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça arrive à tout le monde… C'est normal qu'il passe par là…

- Chest normal qje coa ? demandais-je d'une voix pâteuse.

- Non, sérieusement, Hugues, tu aurais pu éviter… soupira Hawkeye d'un air apitoyé. Dans quel état il va être demain matin. Edward ? fit-elle à mon intention, Edward, tu m'écoutes ?

Je lui jetais un regard brouillé. Enfin, en y repensant, il devait être sacrément flou. Pourtant sur le coup, j'étais convaincu d'avoir les idées claires. C'était peut-être ça le problème… Je lui répondis par un sourire béat.

- Bvoui, mais vous dites rien… répondis-je avec un rire stupide avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de sirop.

Elle m'arracha le verre des mains.

- Edward, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de boire !

- Maiheuh, c'est bon le sirop ddde mentheuh ! m'exclamais-je tout en me levant pour aller chercher mon verre dans les griffes de la grande blonde.

- Le sirop de menthe, ben voyons…

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'es allé lui sortir toi ?

- T'aurais pu lui dire quand même…

- L'arrêter au bout de deux-trois verres…

- C'est déjà trop !

Ignorant la compagnie sévère qui s'acharnait sur Hugues, je m'arrachais de ma chaise pour partir en quête de mon verre, me sentis vaciller, et dus me rattraper à la table. J'avais l'impression que le monde était flasque tout autour de moi et que je m'enfonçais quand un monde mou et lent ou même les mots étaient enfermés dans du coton. Je me sentais soudainement nauséeux, sans doute à cause de cette impression que le monde tanguait sous mes pieds. Mais tout ça mis à part, j'étais terriblement bien. Je me dirigeais vers Hawkeye en ayant déjà oublié mon intention première, perdis l'équilibre pour tomber par terre ou je restais, absolument mort de rire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'exclama une voix forte qui sembla déformer l'ambiance cotonneuse ou je me complaisais au grand désespoir de mon entourage.

- C'est Hugues qui…

- QUOI ! Du Get 27 ! Combien de verres ?

- Heeee heeee… fis-je à point nommé.

Cela faisait un bon moment que j'avais perdu le compte du nombre de verres que j'avais sifflé. Aussi contemplais-je la dispute de Roy et de Hugues avec un sourire béat, ne comprenant même pas ce qui se passait. En fait, j'avais réussi à me relever pour retomber dans les bras de Breda qui me tapota l'épaule avec sollicitude, jusqu'à ce que je sois attrapé par le col et traîné dans le couloir parce ce qui devait être… euh…

- Roooyyy ! fis-je d'une voix de ballon de foot dégonflé.

Il fut si surprit qu'il me lâcha. Je tombais à terre et m'étalais comme un seau d'eau. Il soupira, atterré de mon état sans doute, avant de me relever plus ou moins de force.

- Comment tu m'as appelé Nabot ?

- Nermeugneumeugneu mu MOUTAAAAAAAAAARDE, gémis-je plaintivement.

[ Ed : J'ai vraiment dit ça ? Roy : Ooooh que oui ! Ed : Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Roy : Justement, j'aimerais bien le savoir

- Bon, Ed, tais-toi et vas-te coucher direct !

- Me sens pas bien…murmurais-je d'un ton pâteux.

- Envie de vomir ? demanda le grand brun avec un soupir blasé.

….

Un quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir subit les déconvenues de ce qu'on appelle communément une grosse cuite, après m'avoir lavé le visage à grande eau et envoyé au lit, le Colonel s'est assit au pied du lit pour vérifier que je n'avais pas une nouvelle crise de vomissements malvenues. Mais en fait, tout allait bien. Maintenant que je n'étais pas censé bouger, parler ou boire, rien ne posait problème. Ou bien j'étais trop fatigué pour m'apercevoir que tout n'allait peut-être pas si bien que ça…

- Tu les cumules toutes, tu sais ? soupira mon supérieur en remontant la couverture du lit jusqu'au menton.

Ce fut ses dernières paroles de la soirée.

Enfin, en tout cas, c'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens avant de sombrer dans le néant d'une nuit sans rêves.

A ce moment-là, je ne me souciais pas du fait que j'allais devoir me réveiller demain matin pour mon tour de garde, pas plus que du fait que j'avais consommé à moi seul une bouteille et demie de ce qui n'était pas du sirop de menthe mais du Get 27, et qu'à demain, huit heures, je devais être sur le pied de guerre, en uniforme à l'autre bout de la ville. Alors je vous laisse imaginer que l'idée que le Colonel soit obligé de dormir par terre parce que je lui avais fauché son lit me passait totalement au dessus de la tête.

Pourtant, tout ça n'en était pas moins vrai.


	27. Le roi du silence

Mon Dieu, déja le chapitre 27 ? Comme le temps passe vite !

Enfin, si j'en crois vos rewiews, il ne passe pas si vite que ça quand vous attendez la suite... Bon, la voici ! Avec un peu de retard, mais je suis overbookée en ce moment (comme tout le monde) En plus, j'ai perdu ma belle avance de cet été, je n'ai qu'un ou deux chapitres d'avance, peu d'inspiration et encore moins de temps. Mais je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous sevrer, promis !

Dans ce chapitre-ci, nous avons affaire à une lutte pour une prise de pouvoir... Mais cela devrait quand même vous faire plaisir Je vous laisse voir...   


* * *

Chapitre 27 : Le roi du silence (Roy)

A huit heures tapantes, le réveil sonna. Je me redressais avec peine de mon lit de fortune, à savoir le tapis, et jetais un coup d'œil à mon colocataire forcé. Celui-ci n'avait visiblement pas été réveillé. C'était pourtant lui qui devait se lever à cette heure-ci. Nous n'avions dormit que cinq heures, en effet, et j'étais crevé, mais il n'avait qu'à assumer sa connerie… Il aurait quand même pu s'apercevoir qu'il était en train de se cuiter. Même moi, à ma première cuite, je n'y étais pas allé aussi fort ! Il allait avoir une dure journée devant lui. Je me décidais enfin à bouger pour le secouer. Les lendemains de cuite, ça ne servait à rien d'y allait doucement si on voulait qu'ils se réveillent vraiment. Je le secouais comme un prunier, ce qui lui fit faire un grognement hoquetant tandis qu'il se raccrochait désespérément à l'oreiller.

- Mmmmm… grogna-t-il en se laissant retomber.

- Fullmetal, debout. C'est l'heure d'aller au boulot.

- Mmmmmalàlatêêêête… marmonna-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Je m'en doute bien ! C'est ce qu'on appelle une gueule de bois mon petit gars. Il fallait y penser avant ! répondis-je en le tirant de nouveau.

- Savais pas… murmura le blond en serrant son oreiller contre sa poitrine.

- T'es vraiment un boulet pour confondre du sirop de menthe artisanal avec du Get 27…

Après un moment de silence ou il tenta lâchement de se rendormir, je le soulevais de force pour le traîner dans la salle de bain. Une fois la tête sous la douche froide, il sembla avoir un regain de vie. Je pris les vêtements étalés au pieds du lit et les jetais dans la salle de bain avant de refermer la porte. Cela fait, je m'affalais sur le lit, épuisé. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Fullmetal ressorti en courant de la salle de bain en enfilant sa chemise, le col de sa veste entre ses dents.

- Honjournée ! s'exclama-t-il en claquant la porte.

_Bonne journée ? _

Je me redressais, vaguement étonné. Il semblait s'être remit incroyablement vite de sa cuite, et plus étrange encore, il n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir pour la traitement un peu rude que je lui avait fait subir. Avait-il réalisé que c'était pour son bien ? Après avoir contemplé un moment la porte d'un air interrogateur, je me vautrais de nouveau dans le lit de nouveau mien, résolu à faire une petite grasse matinée.

- Rooooooooy ? fit Hugues d'une voix ennuyée, brisant le long silence qui s'était installé dans le couloir.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? répondis-je du même ton.

- J'm'ennuiiiiiie, soupira-t-il.

- Moi aussiiiiiii, dis-je avec le même allongement de voyelle.

- Bon, vous avez pas bientôt fini de vous rendre ridicules, tous les deux ? soupira Hawkeye qui semblait avoir quelques difficultés à lire.

- Ben on s'occupe comme on peut…

- Si vous vous occupiez au roi du silence plutôt ? demanda Hawkeye avec un air très sérieux.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…_

- Ah au fait, je voulais te raconter… commença Hugues d'un ton enthousiaste.

- Même pas six secondes, assèna lourdement Hawakeye en accompagnant ses mots de la tranche de son livre.

- Mmmmmais quoi ?

- Tu étais censé te taire… Mais je vois que c'est un cas désespéré…

La blonde finit par tirer sa chaise à l'autre bout du couloir pour reprendre sa lecture après nous avoir jeté un dernier regard noir, nous laissant tous les deux, partis pour une petite conversation entre meilleurs amis.

Que je ne répèterais pas iciiiiiiiiii !

Toujours est-il qu'après une petite faim maladroitement comblée par quelques sandwiches, nous avons étés par relevés par Fuery. Il semblait toujours très malheureux et un peu étiolé… _Pourvu qu'il ne tombe pas malade,_songeais-je avec compassion_. Il fallait vraiment que quelqu'un prenne sa relève…_

Nous sommes repartis pour l'hôtel, conduit par Hawekeye, qui fit remarquer calmement qu'elle ne monterait pas dans la voiture si elle était conduite par un Hugues gloussant comme une oie. Après cette comparaison peu flatteuse, il y perdit quelques plumes et renonça à se battre pour de bon. Nous étions tous terriblement fatigués, aussi le retour se passa dans le calme. Je n'avais qu'une envie : me pieuter, et si possible, dormir pendant un tour complet de cadran.

Aussi, quand en entrant, je vis un petit blond largement étalé sur mon lit, en train de lire ce que je reconnus au bout de quelques secondes comme le livre d'Havoc, je me sentis profondément abattu.

– Fullmetal… vire du lit, fis-je avec un soupir las.

Humiliation ultime, il ne réagit pas.

– Fullmetal, te je parle.

– Moui, fit-il, d'un air absent.

– Tu peux partir du lit s'il te plait ? demandais-je un peu plus aimablement.

– Vous ressemblez beaucoup au héros de ce livre, on vous l'avait déjà dit ? demanda Ed en se retournant avec un sourire presque hautain.

_Bon Dieu, il va arrêter de me voler ma place ?! C'est MON sourire hautain ! _pensais-je, à deux doigts d'être en rogne. Pourtant je savais qu'il ne fallait pas en faire un drame, mais quelque chose en moi était comme remué par la situation.

– Oui, on me l'a déjà dit, mais VAS T'EN DU LIT ! répondis-je en haussant la voix.

– Pourquoi ce serait moi qui dormirait toujours pareil ! Vous l'avez bien fait hier ? répondit-il avec un moue boudeuse qui le rendait tellement…

Je coupais ma pensée avant la fin de sa phrase pour répondre.

– Tu étais bourré.

– Justement, je n'ai pas pu en profiter ! répondit-il en se laissant retomber.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend d'avoir autant d'assurance ? Ou est passé le petit nabot caractériel sans répartie que j'avais l'habitude de narguer ?_ Je me sentais vaguement inquiet. Mais face à cela, je ne voyais qu'une solution pour défendre mon bout de lard et ne pas perdre la face. Sans lui répondre, j'enlevais ma veste que je jetais négligemment sur le chevet du lit, avant de me laisser tomber sur l'autre moitié du lit, m'attirant un regard interloqué auquel je répondis par un simple petit sourire.

– Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

– Je m'installe sur mon lit, répondis-je en me débarrassant d'une de mes bottes avec un soupir de soulagement.

– Mais… mais… bafouilla le petit blond, visiblement déstabilisé et peu réjoui par la situation.

– Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à dormir par terre.

A ces mots, il se redressa, regarda successivement le lit, le sol, avant de lever les yeux vers moi, pour les poser de nouveau sur le sol. Après un certain nombre d'allées et venues, il se laissa retomber en arrière. Je dissimulais mon malaise comme lui cachait maladroitement le sien. Bien que je refuse à le laisser paraître, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait rester. Je finissais de me débarrasser de mon uniforme avant de me glisser sous les draps. Le Fullmetal, quand à lui, ne bougea pas d'un poil, et reprit sa lecture. Pendant cinq ou dix minutes de silence pendant lesquelles je me demandais s'il ne se foutait pas de moi, il bouquina tranquillement, sans paraître inquiété le moins du monde par le fait que la lumière m'empêchait de dormir.

– Tu pourrais pas éteindre la lumière ? demandais-je avec un froncement de sourcils. Tu vas être crevé demain !

– Ca ira, j'ai fait une sieste cet aprèm ! répondit Ed sans détacher les yeux de son livre.

Je poussais un soupir, et me retournais, tout au bord du lit. Lui était à l'autre bout, toujours en train de lire, allongé sur la couette. Finalement, peut-être que j'allais m'endormir quand même, qui sait...

J'étais en train de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée quand le… _truc_ qui squattait mon lit se mit à bouger, me faisant revenir à la réalité. Il ferma son livre, le posa sur le chevet et alla éteindre la lumière, se prenant les pieds dans son manteau et tombant avec un couinement. Je poussais un soupir, puis tendis l'oreille, étonné de constater qu'aucune perle de ses chapelets de jurons habituels n'avaient suivit la chute. Je l'entendis se relever, puis retomber dans le lit.

Puis il y eu un grand silence ; on aurait entendu une mouche voler. Autant dire que le miaulement du chat qui passait devant la fenêtre me fit sursauter violement. J'entendis un grand bruit de chute suivit d'un juron, qui me fit me redresser vivement.

– Eh, ça va ? demandais-je, oubliant roi du silence tacite qui s'était instauré depuis un long moment.

– Nian ! grogna-t-il d'une manière qui me fit pouffer de rire. C'est pas drôle ! ajouta-t-il avec ce qui était sans doute un regard noir.

– C'est bon, tu n'es pas gravement blessé si tu râles encore, répondis-je en souriant.

– Nianianianianiania marmonna-t-il derechef en remontant sur le matelas.

Je ris dans mon absence de barbe, me moquant doucettement du Fullmetal, qui après avoir combattu les pires horreurs était mis en déroute par un chat. D'ailleurs, ledit chat passa un certain temps à gratter à la fenêtre pour qu'on lui ouvre. Il finit par renoncer, heureusement, et parti en chasse d'une autre activité pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, et a vrai dire, je ne voulais même pas le savoir. La situation m'avait maintenu éveillé beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu, et comme il arrive parfois en de telles situations, le sommeil était reparti avec sa liste d'appel sous le bras. Je me retournais à plusieurs reprises, mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Je roulais sur le dos avec un soupir abattu, levant les yeux au plafond.

– Eh, Fullmetal ? murmurais-je d'une voix un peu cassée. Tu dors ?

– Nkwaaaa ?


	28. Se faire cuisiner

Beaucoup de choses à dire dans ce prélude... Des agréables et des moins agréables...

Pour commencer, je suis toujours en période panne d'inspiration, aussi ais-je peu d'avance sur cette fic... Vous risquez de voir le risque de parution ralentir par la suite, d'autant plus que le travail cette année ne m'aide pas. Mais, si en ce moment, je n'ai pas écrit de nouveaux chapitres pour cette fic alors que j'aurais pu, c'était pour mieux vous préparer votre cadeau de Noël, qui sera publié pendant la période des vacances. (fais sa pub au passage XD) Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, et le ton est quand même différent que celui qu'à pris Voyage à Central... dur de passer de l'un à l'autre

Enfin, je vous promet que je continuerais cette fic, parce que vous êtes trop à la suivre pour que je la mette en parenthèse comme ça... Alors voila la troisième chose. Avec le chapitre précédent, vous avez largement dépassé les 5000 hits ! C'est pourquoi je vous ai préparé un petit cadeau rien que pour vous, ici :

http://img519.imageshack.us/img519/5600/bannire5000hitsgx9.jpg

Je ne peux pas le mettre en lien, désolééé mais je crois que ça veut tout dire ... Continuez à me rewiewer, ça vaut son pesant d'or XD

Enfin, j'arrête avec mes beaux discours, et je vous laisse enfin lire

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Se faire cuisiner…(Edward)

– Pauvre Fuery, quand même, murmurais-je dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Cela devait faire une heure au bas-mot, mais je ne voulais pas en savoir plus étant donné que devant me lever demain sur le coup de sept heures. Mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors autant discuter… Après un moment de tension, la fatigue nous avait rendu plus conciliants, et nous nous étions radoucis.

– C'est sûr qu'il doit mourir d'ennui et de fatigue, le pauvre…

– Dites, demandais-je d'une voix blasée vous pensez vraiment qu'il y aura une attaque sur les dipplomates ?

– …Franchement, non. D'ailleurs, ça m'énerve horriblement de devoir les garder… Des fois je me demande si ce n'est pas plutôt la population que nous devons protéger d'eux, répondit-il, me faisant pouffer de rire.

– C'est sûr que c'est pas une sinécure de s'occuper d'eux… Fuery va tomber en dépression, le pauvre… Avec Amstrong et Falman…

– Je sais bien, mais ça paraît difficile de modifier les groupes… On s'est débrouillé pour qu'il y a toujours un alchimiste d'état, au cas ou…

– Au cas ou quelque chose se passerait ?

Je me redresser le temps de tapoter l'oreiller pour lui redonner figure humaine.

– A mon avis, ajoutais-je, on peut attendre longtemps ! Fuery ferait mieux de passer les nuits dans son plumard, et ne rien faire…

– Il passerait pour un tire au flanc, le pauvre…

– Bah, pour une ou deux nuits, ça passerait, non ? Vu l'action ce qu'on a à faire, deux personnes suffisent amplement !

– Mmm, tu as raison… Je dirais à Fuery qu'il est exempté de garde pour les deux prochaines nuits.

– Ah, voila, je le savais que j'étais génial ! répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

– Tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? Tu va devenir pire que moi si tu continues.

– Aucun risque, répondis-je en riant.

– Chuuuuuuuut ! réveille pas les autres. Déjà, on ferait mieux de dormir…tu vas être crevé demain.

– Mouais, répondis-je avec peu d'enthousiasme. Je n'étais pas sur de vouloir dormir, je trouvais plus sympa de discuter de tout et de rien comme ça…

– Allez, bonne nuit, fit le Colonel en se retournant, mettant fin à notre discussion dans un élan de sagesse.

Je me retournais à mon tour, un de mes bras pendant dans le vide au bord du lit. Je pensais m'endormir assez vite, mais je réalisais avec horreur que les choses n'allaient pas êtres aussi simple que ça. Une sensation diffuse d'abord, puis de plus en plus nette s'était fait son chemin dans mon ventre, m'annonçant que mon estomac réclamait son tribut. Au bout d'une demi-douzaine de minutes ou j'avais vainement tenté de penser à autre chose, je n'y tins plus.

– Colonel…

– Mmmm ? marmonna-t-il en émergeant plus ou moins du sommeil.

– J'ai faim.

En guise de réponse, j'entrevis dans l'obscurité incomplète son bras sortir des draps, pour retomber sur son front, signe d'abattement profond. Il resta ensuite immobile et silencieux, confirmant mon malaise.

– Sérieusement, je crève la dalle, murmurais-je, légèrement contrit.

[Tiens, moi aussi, d'ailleurs…allez hop ; une clémentine et on continue XD

– …

– Vous avez rien à manger dans le coin ? Même un quignon de pain ?

– … Fullmetal, tu es le pire des crétins, chuchota le grand brun sans bouger. J'ai faim aussi, maintenant que tu le dis…

Nous sommes restés quelques secondes en silence, moi agenouillé sur le lit, lui allongé. [Bon sang, c'est-ce que c'est bon les clémentines ! Dommage pour eux que ce ne soit pas la saison…

– On a qu'à aller aux cuisines, finit-il par d'un ton résolu tout en se redressant brusquement, me faisant sursauter.

Etant assis tout au bord du lit, ce fut fatal. Je glissais en arrière et me raccrochais aux draps, qui eurent pour seul mérite de ralentir un peu ma chute qui finit par un juron étouffé_. Me voila encore le cul par terre_, pensais-je avec un soupir.

– Fais gaffe, Edward, tu vas finir par te casser quelque chose, fis le Colonel en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

Je fus heureux que l'on soit dans l'obscurité, car je n'eus pas à dissimuler la surprise qui s'était peinte sur mon visage en l'entendant mon vrai nom. Aussi attendit-il quelques secondes, les mains dans le vide, avant que je me reprenne et que j'attrape sa main pour me redresser, avec pour seul commentaire.

– Vous inquiétez pas, je suis construit en dur, il en faut plus pour me blesser, répondis-je en marchant vers le pied du lit pour chercher une de mes chaussettes.

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que je me connais le petit orteil contre le pied du lit, provoquant une vive douleur que je ne pus m'empêcher d'exprimer part toute une série de sons plus ou moins articulés, accompagné d'une danse tribale qui fit mourir mon supérieur de rire.

– Construit en dur, hein ? fit-il sardoniquement en renfilant sa veste.

– C'est pas pareeeeil ! fis-je en sautillant, tenant mon pied douloureux.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés dans la salle à manger obscure, après avoir traversé le couloir en grimaçant à chaque fois que les lattes grinçaient et manqué de se casser le cou dans les escaliers. Nous avancions prudemment, nous cognant quand même dans les chaises avec un bruit sourd. Enfin, après avoir tiré toutes les portes que nous trouvions, qui menaient certaines à des couloirs ou des chambres, d'autres au jardin ou qui débouchaient sur un simple placard à balais, nous avons atteint les cuisines. Nous sommes entrés et avons refermé la porte derrière nous. Il me fallu encore une minute pour trouver la lumière, ce qui rendit le colonel narquois… En même temps, je ne connaissais pas l'endroit.

La lumière vive jailli d'un peu partout, nous permettant de voir ou nous mettions les pieds. La cuisine était relativement rustique. Ce n'était pas l'enfer du métal comme celles du réfectoire à central, ou tout était de chrome poli. Le plan de travail, tout comme le sol et les éviers, étaient en céramique roux ; les placards en bois, tout comme la table et le porte-couteaux, avaient la patine de vieux meubles, mais étaient en parfait état. Tout était parfaitement propre et rangé. Seul élément mécanique, un frigo blanc ronronnait bruyamment dans un coin.

Tout en me disant que je me sentais aussi à l'aise que dans la maison des Rockbell dans cette vaste cuisine, je me dirigeais vers celui-ci et l'ouvrit, accueilli par une sensation de froid pas désagréable. Je me penchais légèrement, regardant ce qu'il y avait, et trouvais un empilement de yaourts dans des pots en argile. J'en pris deux que je sortais du frigidaire.

– T'aimes les yaourts, toi ? demanda le grand brun d'un air étonné.

– Ben quoi ? j'ai pas le droit ? demandais-je avec un petite moue tout en enlevant son emballage.

Tout en nettoyant celui-ci d'un coup de langue, je cherchais des yeux un tiroir ou pourrait se cacher des petites cuillères, avant de jeter mon dévolu sur l'un que j'ouvris, pour tomber sur des couteaux de cuisine. Alors que j'ouvrais à tour de rôle tous les tiroirs qui étaient à ma portée, je sentis une main tapoter mon épaule. Je me retournais vers le Colonel qui me tendit une cuillère avec un sourire. Je l'attrapais de ma petite main en répondant timidement à son sourire, avant de me retourner vivement pour chercher du sucre, ce qui me permis de cacher comme une légère chaleur au niveau des joues. Son sourire, nettement moins sardonique que d'habitude, m'avais comme qui dirait… touché. Après avoir ouvert la porte d'un placard, j'attrapai d'un petit bond le sachet en papier épais contenant le sucre, enfin, la cassonade et versai les cristaux roux dans mon pot en évitant de le regarder.

Il s'approcha pour prendre le sachet et se verser à son tour un peu de sucre roux, tandis que je mélangeais le yaourt, avant de le goûter. Le sucre s'était à moitié dissous et craquait quelquefois sous mes dents, diffusant son goût délicieux. C'était monstrueusement bon, et d'autant plus que j'avais faim. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser quelques soupir de satisfaction, m'attirant un regard interloqué du colonel qui pouffa de rire dans son yaourt.

Le problème étant que s'il riait aux éclats, il provoquerait une catastrophe, il se retint de son mieux. Son visage crispé me fit pouffer de rire à mon tour, signant l'arrêt de mort de son self control. Nous partîmes tous deux dans un gigantesque fou rire, manquant renverser le yaourt par terre à plusieurs reprises avant le de reposer sur la table pour se tenir les côtes douloureuses ; nous savions que nous ne pouvions pas rire aux éclats sous peine de se faire repérer par toute l'auberge, mais ce n'en était que pire. Une fois le gros de la crise calmée, nous reprenions à peine notre souffle que nous étions de nouveau secoués de quelques soubresauts. Il nous fallu un long moment pour nous calmer complètement, encore plus pour finir de manger. Aussi, c'est les paupières tombantes que je suis remonté dans la chambre, me cassant la gueule dans l'escalier au passage. Enfin, nous avons regagné le lit, ou je m'aplatis comme une crêpe, crevé pour de bon, et m'endormis immédiatement.

– Fullmetal, debout… marmonna une voix à côté de moi, tandis que le réveil tintait désagréablement à mes oreilles.

– Veux paaaas, marmonnais-je en glissant lentement du lit, atterrissant mollement sur le sol.

– Allez, ne fait pas l'enfant, répondit-t-il.

– Chuis pas un enfant ! répondis-je dans un cri de protestation en rejaillissant des draps.

– Heureux de te l'entendre dire, fit remarquer le Colonel avant d'asséner une claque au réveil qui se tut enfin. Tu devrais te dépêcher, d'ailleurs.

Je me redressais avec un grognement. L'avantage, c'est que je m'étais endormi tout habillé, et que c'était par conséquent ça de moins à faire. Je quittais le lit comme je pouvais, me traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain d'un pas peu motivé pour m'arroser le visage et me recoiffer. Cette initiative me donna une sensation de fraîcheur, qui malheureusement ne dura pas. J'en pris mon parti et m'essuyais le visage, avant de retraverser la chambre pour sortir. La respiration lente et paisible de mon supérieur laissait supposer qu'il s'était rendormi. _Tant mieux pour lui_, pensais-je avec une pointe de jalousie. Profitant des quelques minutes d'avances que j'avais, je pris le temps de le détailler un peu plus. Il était torse nu, son visage paisible à moitié enfoui dans un oreiller, ses cheveux sombres balayant son front. Je m'aperçu en rougissant que j'avais du mal à en détacher mon regard. Il était vraiment beau, et le fait de penser cela suffisait à me mettre horriblement mal à l'aise. D'autant plus que…

_« L'uniforme de va très bien, Fullmetal » _

Je secouais violemment la tête, tentant de chasser cette phrase qui m'était revenue à l'esprit par surprise. Je déglutis, rouge et mal à l'aise, avant de sortir en claquant la porte avec une espèce de rage contenue. Sans doute avait-il sorti cette phrase pour se moquer de moi… Alors pourquoi provoquait-elle cet écho tumultueux en moi ? Pourquoi avais-je envie à ce point de la lire comme un compliment ?

Je me sentis soudainement très, très mal dans ma peau.


	29. Conscience mélancolique

Voila, un peu tard, le chapitre 29... il est à priori un peu moins joyeux, mais ce n'est rien comparé à mon état actuel...

Pas grand-chose à dire du coup...Sinon que le lien du chapitre précédent me marchant pas, je n'ai pas eu d'autre moyen que de le mettre dans ma présentation... Si vous en avez la motivation, vous pourrez voir le dessin que j'ai fait rien que pour vous.

Certains lecteurs (ou plutôt lectrices) pourront se réjouir de ce qui arrive dans la suite... Mais je ne vais pas vous spoiler, lisez plutôt...

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Conscience mélancolique. (Roy)

Il faisait particulièrement chaud cet après midi-là, et seul le regard de faucon de notre lieutenant nous retint d'enlever notre veste, Hugues et moi. J'avais fait part de l'opinion du Fullmetal (sans préciser que c'était la sienne, bien sûr) qui permettrait à Fuery de reprendre un rythme de vie normal. Elle fut acceptée par les deux autres, Hugues pensant avec enthousiasme que d'autres pourraient aussi avoir ce traitement de temps en temps… De fait, j'y avais pensé aussi… Par exemple, j'allais pouvoir toute la journée à discuter avec… avec Ambre, qui ne pourrait pas résister à mon charme ravageur…

– Oui, pour lui, ça va, mais deux hommes en pleine forme tels que vous n'ont pas besoin de vacances, n'est-ce pas ? fit Hawkeye comme si elle avait lu dans nos pensées.

_Et meeeeeeeeeeerde,_ pensais-je_. On s'est fait griller._

– Trop prévisible… murmura-t-elle.

La fin de notre tour de garde prit fin, et en allant chercher Amstrong et Falman, nous avons pu annoncer que Fuery était débarrassé de ses tours de garde pour les jours à venir. En le lui annonçant, j'avais l'impression d'être le père Noël tellement son regard était embué de larmes de joie dissimulée.

Les autres repartirent, nous laissant seuls à l'entrée dans le jardin de l'Atlantide, les ombres des arbres se découpant à la lueur des quelques réverbères. Dans le bref silence qui s'ensuivit, je vis passer la petite Lucia, traînant une girafe en peluche dont on voyait qu'un ou deux membres avaient été recousus, sans nous adresser un regard. Arrivée au niveau de l'allée, elle se retourna avec l'air autoritaire qu'on parfois les petites filles.

– Edo-kun, tu viens ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on va remplir l'arche de Noé ! soupira-t-elle avec impatience.

Le buisson à côté de moi soupira avant de s'ébrouer. Le petit blond sorti de sa cachette à contrecoeur, et en le voyant, je compris pourquoi il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être vu : Il portait une cape déguisement noire qui devait appartenir à Lulu, un énorme poisson en peluches aux couleurs fluo dans les bras. Enfin, il avait visiblement servi de tête à coiffer au cours de l'après midi et les barrettes et chouchous à moitié arrachées se barraient dans tous les sens. Il me jeta un regard noir en voyant que je me retenais d'éclater de rire. Hugues, quand à lui, avait une étincelle presque avide dans le regard (à moins que ce soit un reflet dans ses lunettes)

– Pas-de-commentaires, marmonna Edward avec un regard assassin. Merci.

Il traversa le reste du jardin, se baissant pour ne pas se prendre les branches, visiblement harassé, humilié aussi… Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas remarqué que Hugues avait dans les mains un appareil photo qu'il regardait d'un air gourmand. Je me retins de me donner une baffe.

– Quand est-ce que tu as acheté ça ? murmurais-je avec une panique dissimulée.

– Ce matin, à la première heure… Avec la cuite d'il y a deux jours, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être se faire quelques photos souvenir.

En l'entendant parler ainsi, je sentis une vague de panique me submerger. Avec lui, nous n'étions à l'abri de rien. Il risquait d'être à l'affût, de toutes nos gaffes, un plat renversé, une tenue incongrue, un coup de folie… Et il pourrait nous faire chanter avec au retour...J'en étais même sûr, le connaissant, ça l'amuserait… _Il est du genre à provoquer les situation idiotes, suggérer les paris, nous…_

– Tiens, comme tu es libre ce soir, tu vas pouvoir boire un petit verre avec nous ! s'exclama Hugues avec un grand sourire en posant soudain son bras sur l'épaule de Fuery.

… _nous faire boire… nous espionner pour capturer les meilleurs moments de…_

…_Oh, merde…_

J'eus soudain la vision de Hugues brandissant une dizaines de photos du Fullmetal et moi partageant le lit. Je me sentis pâlir et vaciller. Il fallait absolument que je m'occupe des guêpes, ce soir même. Non pas que je tenais à me débarrasser du Edward, mais… non ! Je ne pouvais pas permettre que cette histoire s'ébruite. D'autant plus qu'elle risquait de se déformer et d'amplifier...

Dix minutes après, je me vis confié le rôle de verseur de verre par Hugues, décidant que j'étais raisonnable par nature (chose toute relative, je suis d'accord). Hawkeye était montée, en même temps que Lulu qui faisait tout un cirque pour se coucher plus tard et rester avec nous. Hawkeye lui jeta un regard (…enfin, vous voyez son regard, quoi) qui lui cousu la bouche. Puis elle lui sourit avec une douceur inattendue et se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille. La fillette aux tresses acquiesça en souriant et lui prit la main pour monter avec elle.

– Je comprendrais jamais rien à la complicité féminine, murmurais-je, m'attirant un regard étonné d'Havoc qui prenait un verre de ponche.

– Je croyais pourtant que vous aviez le don de faire craquer toutes les filles…

– Mmm… Les filles normales, alors, répondis-je en me versant un verre, tandis que Havoc pouffait de rire.

Edward revint, tenant sa veste d'une main et s'éventant de l'autre. Il semblait avoir fourni un effort intense, qui avait rougi ses joues et lui donnait un air craquant avec ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés. Mon regard s'attarda un peu sur lui, aussi quand il leva les yeux vers moi, je me sentis légèrement mal à l'aise. Mais ce fut un instant seulement, avant qu'il prenne un verre au hasard.

– Fullmetal, c'est du whisky, ça, fis-je remarquer d'un ton neutre.

Il lança un regard interrogateur au liquide ambré du verre, fronça les sourcils et répondit.

– Je vois bien que c'est du whisky, je ne suis pas stupide à ce point !

– Mouais, je dis ça comme ça, soupirais-je. Vu que tu n'as même pas fait la différence entre du Get27 et du sirop de menthe…

M'ignorant royalement, le blondinet commença à boire, réprimant une grimace. Evidemment, c'était bien trop fort pour lui, il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Mais au regard qu'il me jeta, je compris qu'il ne lâcherait pas son verre, ne serais-ce que pour prouver qu'il était un homme, un vrai.

– Allez, Fullmetal, fis-je à voix basse, ne te force pas, je vois bien que tu n'aimes pas ça…

Il leva vers moi ses grands yeux dorés. Je me sentis alors comme aspiré par son regard, incapable de m'en détacher. Ce fut lui qui baissa finalement le regard, buvant une autre gorgée. Je revins brutalement à la réalité ; Edward n'était pas n'importe qui : c'était un gamin particulièrement caractériel, plus fier qu'il ne le laissait croire, pas un simple militaire, encore moins une femme. Alors pourquoi m'étais-je senti si…. Si…

Pourquoi je n'avais pas réussi à en détacher les yeux ? Maintenant encore, tandis qu'il s'était assis sur le grand canapé du salon d'été que formait la verrière, tournant un regard torve vers Hugues qui parlait en faisant de grands gestes enthousiastes, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le détailler du coin de l'œil. Havoc, après avoir louché sur son verre, en but le contenu cul sec, pensant sans doute se donner du courage pour parler à Ambre. J'eus un sourire désabusé et me resservis un verre à mon tour. Tout le monde était d'une humeur bizarre, ce soir-là, excepté Hugues qui était aussi fou que d'habitude et Fuery qui avait visiblement l'alcool joyeux. J'enfilais deux verres coup sur coup d'un air morose, m'attirant le regard de notre belle tenancière qui s'approcha de la table. Sa simple présence semblait m'apporter un peu d'air frais.

– Eh bien, ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton doux, avec un regard inquiet.

Par-dessus son épaule, j'entrevis le visage décomposé d'Havoc, et je me sentis terriblement coupable. C'était sans doute la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Si ne n'avais pas déjà eu l'esprit un peu brouillé, cela aurait dû me faire réfléchir. Je me resservis un autre verre avant de me rappeler qu'elle m'avait posé une question.

– Oh, euh… sisi, je vais très bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

– Vous devriez peut-être vous reposer, non ? demanda-t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête vers moi.

– Mais non, ça ira très bien, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Mais elle n'entendit pas ma réponse, ayant rattrapé de justesse une bouteille qui avait perdu l'équilibre et avait failli se vider sur le parquet. Tout en songeant qu'elle devait avoir une espèce de sixième sens pour ces choses-là, je profitais de ce moment pour me lever et m'éclipser. Je pris mon verre plein à ras bord, en buvant un peu pour le pas en renverser en marchant, et quittais la verrière pour arriver dans le jardin.

L'obscurité et la fraîcheur de la nuit me fit beaucoup de bien. Je fis quelque pas dans le jardin, entendant vaguement la rumeur des vagues. Je poussais un soupir, puis traversais le jardin d'un pas de promeneur. J'arrivais alors à un petit portillon que j'ouvrais sans réfléchir, et descendis le petit escalier qui suivait pour arriver sur la digue. A cette heure-ci, elle était presque déserte. Je m'accoudais au muret et posais mon verre à côté de moi, puis regardais la mer d'un œil vide. La mer était haute, et le bruit des vagues s'écrasant régulièrement sur les rochers était proche et rassurant. Le calme et la sérénité de l'endroit était propice aux médiations. Je sirotais mon verre, lentement mais sûrement, tout en me laissant aller à avoir une expression mélancolique que personne ne verrait…

– Réussie, hein ? fit une voix familière alors qu'une photo avait bondit sous mon nez.

Je reculais un peu, et vit une photo de Fuery, le visage barré d'un sourire si large qu'il aurait pu avaler une pizza entière. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un vague sourire à cette vue, tout en sachant qu'au fond, je m'en fichais royalement. Hugues en avait pleinement conscience, aussi rangea-t-il la photo dans sa poche et me jeta un regard par dessus ses lunettes

– Amoureux ?

– Moi ? Jamais, grognais-je en vidant le reste de mon verre d'un trait.

Hugues ne répondit rien, mais il se hissa et s'assit sur le bord de la digue, dos aux rochers qui la renforçait et aux vagues multi récidivistes. Il y eu un long moment de silence. Je regardais vaguement les pieds de Hugues se balancer nerveusement.

– Havoc est en train de parler à Ambre…

– Ah… répondis-je simplement.

– Je pensais que tu réagirais un tout petit peu plus vivement… Je sais pas, tu ferais au moins semblant d'être en colère contre ton « rival »… Tu es bizarre ce soir, vieux, je te l'avais dit ?

Je me demandais un instant si cette information était censé me faire un choc, avant de me rappeler que oui. Il était trop tard pour faire semblant, et de toute façon, j'avais moi-même une certaine surprise. La surprise de réaliser que bien que Ambre Handwriting était une vraie sirène, belle comme un ange, avec un cœur en or, et que c'était à peu de chose près la femme la plus proche de la perfection dans notre monde, je me dis soudainement que cela m'importait peu. J'avais beaucoup de sympathie pour elle, mais pas de l'amour, ni même de véritable désir. Celle prise de conscience fut à la fois soulageant et terriblement douloureuse. Cela ne m'empêchait pas de me sentir mal, mal à l'aise, malheureux. Il me semblait pourtant que ces derniers jours, je n'avais pas eu de raison de me sentir triste, alors pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ?

Mes dernières pensées disparurent dans quelques larmes sur l'épaule de Hugues. Il m'avait rendu son étreinte, et c'est au bout d'une poignée de secondes seulement qu'il prit conscience du fait que je pleurais sur son épaule. J'étais resté silencieux, seul quelques soubresauts m'agitaient, et avaient suffit à me trahir.

– Bah alors mon gros panda en sucre adoré, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton surpris et compatissant à la fois.

Je pouffais de rire à travers mes larmes. J'avais oublié qu'il s'ingéniait toujours à me donner des surnoms débiles lorsque je commençais à débloquer, comme maintenant. Je le serrais un moment dans mes bras, tandis que les larmes coulaient de mes yeux tout naturellement. Je ne comprenais pas comment je m'étais retrouvé dans cet état, mais je me laissais aller, ayant le soutien de mon meilleur ami. Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, de toute manière.

– C'est rien, répondis-je d'une voix sourde tandis que mes sanglots s'étaient tus. Juste les nerfs qui lâchent…

– Ma foi, tu devais en avoir gros sur le cœur pour fondre en larmes comme ça… Qu'est-ce que tu as comme problème mon poussinet adoré ?

– Non, rien de particulier…

– Moi je dis que tu as eu une crise de conscience…soupira Hugues en jetant un coup d'œil à sa mèche. Y'a que ça pour te mettre dans cette état… Tu te rappelle la dernière fois que tu as eu l'alcool triste à une soirée ?

– Euh… oui, je crois…

– La dernière fois que tu as pleuré devant moi, c'est il y a cinq ans… Et la fois d'avant remonte à…

– C'es bon, j'ai compris le principe, fis-je avec un sourire humide. La prochaine fois dans cinq ans…J'essayais d'y penser mon vieux.

– Tu vas où ? demanda-t-il en me voyant repartir vers la porte, une note de déception perceptible dans la voix.

– Me coucher. Ambre à raison, il ne me reste plus que ça à faire aujourd'hui…

Je me tus un instant, puis me retournais pour regarder Hugues. Je me dis que je ne pouvais pas le laisser en plan comme ça…

– Ecoute, j'ai encore besoin d'y réfléchir… mais quand tout ça sera plus clair dans ma tête, j'essayais de t'expliquer, je te promets.

– Hugues, on a un problème, je crois, appela Breda en sortant dans le jardin. Hugues ?

– Je suis là ! répondit mon ami d'un ton enjoué, comme si nous étions en pleine conversation sur un sujet futile tel que la mode du bikini. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Ben, on dirait qu'Edward à trop bu, et…

– J'arrive ! répondit Hugues d'un ton assuré.

J'avais la vision pitoyable du Fullmetal tel qu'il était il y a deux jours, assis le cul par terre en train de se marrer comme une baleine. Ce serait chiant de le traîner jusqu'à la chambre, mais sans plus… Quand je rentrais dans la salle de séjour, le blondinet était effectivement assis par terre ; mais pour le rire de baleine, il fallait repasser plus tard. Son visage était totalement décomposé, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi fier, il aurait sûrement éclaté en sanglots depuis un moment. J'eus un coup au cœur. J'avais envie d'engueuler tout le monde pour l'avoir laissé boire, mais ce n'était pas la solution et je le savais.

– Qu'est-ce qui l'a mit dans cet état, murmurais-je à Havoc d'un ton inquiet.

– Je sais pas… un gros coup de blues… Il est mit à parler de Al et…

Je tournais les yeux vers lui avec le sentiment que tout était évident. Il s'était rappelé de l'existence de son frère, et le fait de réaliser qu'il l'avait oublié lui a fait choc… Le connaissant, ce n'était pas étonnant.

– Laissez, je m'en occupe, dis-je avec une panique dissimulée en voyant Hugues qui l'aidait à se relever.

Je repris Edward et le traînais jusqu'aux escaliers avec l'aide de Hugues. Il pu monter correctement en se raccrochant à la rambarde, mais une fois dans le couloir, il ne tenait plus debout. Je le rattrapais de justesse, le serrant dans mes bras. Il n'était qu'à moitié conscient, heureusement ; mais c'était encore pire d'une certaine manière. Comme il se raccrochait à moi en vacillant, je refermais mes bras autour de lui, pour l'empêcher de tomber, bien sûr… mais aussi…surtout… parce que j'en avais… envie…


	30. Pour cuisiner, bah c'est rapé !

Chapitre 30 : Pour cuisiner, bah c'est râpé ! (Edward)

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin au doux son du réveil (que j'avais réduit au silence d'une main, les yeux toujours fermés), des restes de mon amertumes de la veilles m'assaillirent, avant même que je ne me rappelle pourquoi. J'avais bu, encore… cette fois-ci, c'était certes volontaire ; mais ce n'était pas mieux, j'avais fini la soirée au bord des larmes ! _J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas boire, décidément, je n'en loupe pas une,_ pensais-je amèrement, tandis que le souvenir de mon frère, de nouveau vivace, flottait dans mon esprit comme le reflet de toutes les qualités que je n'avais pas.

Je me décidais à ouvrir les yeux, tombant sur le visage endormi de Mustang sur l'oreiller d'à coté. Bien que ce soit prévisible, je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter légèrement. La sonnerie du réveil ne l'avait pas fait bouger. J'en concluais qu'il était trop crevé (ou trop paf) pour être réveillé par ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs il s'était endormi en uniforme, il devait être sacrément tard au moment ou il montait se coucher… Toutefois, moi qui était bien fatigué aussi, je devais m'habiller et partir pour mon tour de garde. Je n'en avais aucune envie.

Je regardais le visage paisible de mon supérieur. Les traits fins, la peau pâle, les yeux légèrement cernés à cause des nuits trop courtes… son nez n'avait plus trace maintenant du coup que je lui avait porté, et c'était tant mieux. Il était bien plus beau comme ça.

A cette dernière pensée, je parvins enfin à me ressaisir. Je m'assis vivement sur mon lit en me donnant une gifle intérieure, puis rattrapais mon uniforme et fonçais dans la salle de bain. La douche (froide, il devait y avoir un problème de chauffage) eu le don de me revigorer. La difficile journée d'hier, l'humiliation d'avoir été vu par les militaires en train de jouer avec Lulu, ma cuite soldé par une grosse déprime, tout cela était présent, mais cela me semblait à présent sans importance.

Je bondis hors de la cabine pour le sécher rapidement en grelottant. _Ce n'était quand même pas ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable_, pensais-je avant de le rhabiller. Je me recoiffais, puis jetais un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir. J'avais une sale mine. A moins que ce soit une simple impression parce que je me sentais détestable… Par provocation, je me tirais la langue. C'était puéril, mais cela me remonta légèrement le moral.

Je rouvris la porte et sortis de la salle de main à pas de loup avant de quitter la chambre tout aussi silencieusement.

Ne me rappelant pas de la veille de la soirée à partir sur moment ou j'avais glissé du canapé, je le soupçonnait avoir été obligé de me traîner jusqu'à la chambre. Au moins pour ça, il méritait de continuer sa nuit. D'autant plus que j'était mort de honte à cette idée.

Après une matinée de surveillance, et une après midi de torture pour moi, je pus passer à table. Ce soir, Hugues n'était pas encore là. Il n'y aurait donc pas de cuite. Peut-être étaient-ils refroidit par la soirée précédente. Les discussions avec des autres m'avais appris que j'avais frôlé la dépression nerveuse.

_Mon dieu… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?_ pensais-je mal à l'aise.

Mon réconfort était de penser que se soir, j'allais dormir, tout simplement. A peine le repas fini (pour une fois, au lieu d'attendre minuit et demi pour manger ensemble, on avait mangé sous le coup de dix heures… C'était déjà plus raisonnable, non ?) j'étais monté dans la chambre. Je répugnais à dire Ma chambre, sachant que je la partageais avec Roy Mustang, je me sentais toujours un peu de trop. Après tout, j'avais passé mon temps à m'imposer. Ce soir-là, je poussais la porte pour coller mon oreille contre la porte de ce qui aurait dû être ma chambre. En entendant les bourdonnements graves qui provenaient de l'autre côté, je renonçais de nouveau à en reprendre possession par la force. Je n'étais pas de taille à combattre un essaim de frelons, d'autant plus que… j'en avais une peur bleue.

Je retournais dans la chambre, me vautrais sur le lit, méditatif.

Quelques heures plus tard, je fus réveillé par le grincement de la porte. L'esprit comateux, j'entendis arriver mon colocataire forcé, qui visiblement, faisait de gros efforts pour rester discret. Ce n'était pas parfait. Je levais un regard flou sur le réveil. Le reflet des réverbères sur les aiguille m'informèrent qu'il était presque trois heures du matin.Je tentais de réprimer un bâillement en me retournant sur le lit. Le Colonel sursauta.

– Je t'ai réveillé ? chuchota-t-il.

– Mmmmmouais, marmonnais-je.

– Désolé, fit-il à voix basse.

_Comme si c'était grave_ ! pensais-je avec un vague sourire de comateux. Je me demandais vaguement pourquoi il arrivait seulement maintenant, mais bon… était-ce important ? Il était là et c'était tout.

_Et… ? C'était quoi cette pensée à la con ? _

Mal à l'aise, je me retournais tandis qu'il se glissait dans le lit avec un soupir bienheureux, prêt à glisser dans les bras de Morphée. Malheureusement pour lui, mon estomac n'était pas du même avis, et produit un des grondements dont il avait le secret. Je sentis la faim s'emparer de moi.

– Mustang…

– Quoi Fullmetal ? grogna-t-il dans un demi sommeil.

– J'ai faim.

– Mais qu'il mange, et qu'il fasse pas chier…marmonna-t-il.

Je compris de ce soir, il n'était pas disposé à descendre à la cuisine. Je me glissais hors du lit, marchant pieds nus sur le plancher, et entrouvris la porte qui grinça de nouveau avant de me faufiler dans l'ouverture. Je traversais le couloir, le cœur battant. Il faisait presque froid. Surtout, ce genre d'expédition était beaucoup moins drôle quand on était seul ; je craignais maintenant de déclencher la colère de notre tenancière si j'étais pris en flagrant délit. En fait je me sentais un peu seul. J'aurais bien aimé que Roy soit à mes côtés. Mais c'était pas normal de penser ça. _T'arrêtes d'avoir peur du noir, oui ?_ me dis-je à moi-même avec une certaine colère_. T'es assez grand pour te chercher à bouffer, non ? _

Une fois dans la cuisine, j'ouvris le frigo à tâtons la lumière automatique, une fois que mes yeux s'y étaient habitués, me permit de dénicher une compote. Après avoir trouvé une cuillère, je remontais sans plus attendre, n'ayant aucune envie de m'attarder ici.

Je repoussais la porte de la chambre, et son grincement fut accompagné par un grognement de Roy qui pensait sans doute pouvoir s'endormir en paix. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et m'assis sur le lit, avant de déballer la compote et d'en prendre une première cuillérée avec un soupir d'aise.

– Questufous ? marmonna-t-il, mal réveillé.

– Bah je mange, répondis-je d'un ton d'évidence entre deux bouchées.

– Mais pas dans la chambre, tu vas en foutre partout…

– Meuh non, vous pouvez dormir tranquille, fis-je d'un ton joyeux.

J'entendis le colonel se retourner dans une tentative de se rendormir, mais il se redressa quelques secondes plus tard.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je d'un ton soudainement inquiet.

– Tu pourrais arrêter de gémir ? Ca m'empêche de dormir.

A ces mots, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que mes soupirs quand je sentais mon estomac retrouver contenance étaient audibles. Encore moins qu'ils étaient langoureux. _Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, la hoooooooooooooooooooooooonte !_ pensais-je. Je posais vivement ma compote sur la table de nuit et me glissais dans le lit en remontant les draps jusqu'au yeux pour cacher ma honte, même si je savais que dans le noir, il ne pouvais pas le voir.

– Désolé, murmurais-je

– Allons, c'est pas comme si c'était grave, répondit-il d'un ton radouci.

En entendant ces mots, je me sentis immédiatement beaucoup mieux. En fait, c'était le genre de voix contre laquelle on avait envie de se blottir. A cet instant, j'avais juste envie de me glisser contre lui en ronronnant comme l'aurait fait un chat. Mais je n'étais pas un chat, et je n'en fis rien.

Pourtant, quand je me réveillais laborieusement le lendemain matin, je compris que ce sur quoi ma tête reposait était trop chaud et trop dur pour être un oreiller. Je rouvris les yeux pour voir le visage du Colonel, plus près de moi qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Je me sentis rougir en voyant son beau visage. Je ne sais comment, j'avais fini la nuit sur son épaule. Je m'écartais de lui en rougissant, bien conscient de la situation devenait étrange, et me relevais en m'habillant à la hâte. Le réveil sonnait en vain, je finis par l'éteindre d'une claque sur le dessus. Mais j'étais très en retard. Je m'habillais à la hâte, renonçant à passer par la salle de bain, et quittais la pièce en claquant la porte après avoir attrapé la compote entamée. En me rappelant qu'il était censé dormir, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir stupide pour mon manque de délicatesse.

Heureusement, le sourire accueillant d'Havoc chassa cette idée de la tête.

– J'ai trouvé un Cluedo ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air réjouit.

– Ca va changer des horoscopes ! m'exclamais-je joyeusement. Tant mieux, ils n'étaient plus intéressants les derniers !

– Les recettes de cuisines continuent à être bonnes !

– Je n'en doute pas Breda, répondis-je avec un sourire de chat.

C'était décidé, aujourd'hui, j'avais la pèche.

Ma bonne humeur me suivit toute la journée, impressionnant Havoc et Breda qui perdaient systématiquement au Cluedo. Je me sentais invincible, même quand je dus passer l'après midi avec Lulu qui s'était mise en tête de se balader sur la digue et de me faire acheter glace, ballon en plastique rose et autres sucettes chaudes que l'on pouvait trouver dans les échoppes bordant la rue, ma bonne humeur de diminua pas d'un poil. Je m'achetais moi aussi une sucette à la fraise. Il faisait chaud, maintenant. Comme je n'étais plus en fonction, je n'eus aucun remord à enlever ma veste et finir la ballade en chemise. Entre les gens qui passaient, les femmes en robe de plage, certains hommes portant leur chemise largement ouverte sur leur torse, on sentait un climat de laisser aller qui annonçait le début de l'été. Tout ça était très agréable, d'autant plus qu'avec le vent qui ramenait l'odeur d'iode et la vue sur la plage, tous mes sens étaient gâté.

Comme le soleil baissait, je dus arracher Lulu de sa contemplation de la vitrine du boulanger pour revenir vers l'Atlantide. Elle eu comme consolation d'avoir la permission de grimper sur la digue et de marcher dessus sur tout le trajet du retour. Je passais sans rancune sur le fait qu'une fois perchée, elle était plus grande que moi et lui tint la main pour qu'elle ne tombe pas dans un des espaces qui se trouvaient entre les rochers. Malgré mon jeune âge, je me savais responsable d'elle, et je mettais un point d'honneur à y faire attention.

Une fois rentrée, elle rejoint sa mère, qui me fit un de ses merveilleux sourires et me remercia de m'être aussi bien occupée d'elle. Pendant ce temps, les autres militaires jouaient aux cartes dans la chambre de Falman. Je me demandais vaguement pourquoi ils ne jouaient pas tout simplement dans la verrière pour profiter du temps tout en montant les rejoindre, mais quand j'ouvris la porte pour les voir déshabillés à plusieurs degrés, je me sentis interloqué.

– Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

– On joue au strip poker, répondit Fuery en souriant de toutes ses dents, malgré le fait qu'il ne porte plus que son caleçon et une chaussette. Tu veux venir ?

– Nan, ça ira… répondis-je avant de refermer la porte avec un claquement sec.

– Je comprends pas les gens…avouais-je à Mustang dans l'obscurité du bavardage nocturne.

– Normal, comme tout le monde.

– Et vous non plus ne les comprenez pas ?

– Bien sûr que non. J'essaye. Dès fois j'y arrive, mais la plupart du temps je me trompe complètement. Celui d'entre nous qui fait le moins d'erreurs à ce sujet, c'est encore Hugues. Dès fois je me demande comment il fait pour cacher autant de sagesse sous son air crétin.

– Tvous êtes vache avec Maes, dis-je en réprimant un tutoiement. Il est pas crétin !

– T'avoueras que quand il parle d'Elysia-chan, il a pas l'air fin…

– On s'en fous de ça, c'est pas digne d'un ami de parler comme ça de lui, répondis-je, intérieurement révolté.

– Allons, au contraire. Tu le sais peut-être pas, mais c'est parce qu'on se dit des vacheries qu'on continue à s'apprécier. L'amitié, c'est une question de franchise. C'est pas parce qu'on est lucide sur les défauts de quelqu'un qu'on ne l'aime pas…

_Ah bah ça, pour sûr…_ pensais-je sans répondre. Je m'abîmais dans mes pensées, un peu amer. Le silence tomba comme un voile sur le lit. Il semblait que nous allions nous endormir, finalement….

_Grrouuuuuuink. _

_Ah, peut-être pas en fait…_

– Eh meeeeeeeeeeerde, soupirais-je. Je savais bien qu'on aurait pas dû discuter aussi tard…

– Quoi, tu as encore faim ? demanda Mustang d'un ton mi-las, mi-amusé.

– Oui…

– Bah on a qu'à descendre… moi aussi j'ai un petit creux ! fit-il d'un ton léger.

En l'entendant, je sentis mon cœur battre bizarrement dans ma poitrine. En fait, j'étais plutôt content qu'il veuille descendre aussi. Il avait l'air de bien meilleur humeur que la veille. Sans doute parce qu'il était moins fatigué ; mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. La descente dans l'obscurité se passa à peu près de la même manière, à part un moment ou je loupais une marche et me raccrochais instinctivement à son bras. Même si c'était à cause de cela que j'avais perdu l'équilibre, je bénis l'absence de lumière qui m'avait permit de cacher la rougeur de mes joues. Ce petit évènement passé, nous sommes arrivés sans encombre dans la cuisine dont Roy alluma la lumière une fois la porte refermée.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la pièce qui était exactement comme la dernière fois que nous y étions allé. Sauf que, plus à l'aise, je remarquais une machine qui trônait sur un des plans de travail. Haute d'une quarantaine de centimètres, elle était composée d'un long cou et d'une tête contenant une râpe circulaire surmontant un grand saladier. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil interrogateur, m'approchais pour mieux l'étudier, la touchant du bout du doigt.

– C'est quoi ce truc ? demandais-je d'un air méfiant.

– Ben, c'est une machine à râper les carottes, répondit Mustang comme si c'était évident.

– Aaaaaaaaah, fis-je, comme touché par la grâce d'une révélation…. Et comment ça marche ?

Le grand brun se mit à rire. Je sentis mes oreilles rougir, trop vexé par sa réaction. C'était pas ma faute si je n'avais jamais vu un bolide pareil dans la cuisine des Rockbells… Je tournais la tête et traversais la pièce pour m'adosser contre le frigidaire, les bras croisés, la mine boudeuse.

_Voila, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, je passe encore pour un gamin qui ne connaît rien à rien… Ma_ bonne humeur de la journée déclinait... Quand le Colonel tapota mon épaule, je tournais la tête vers lui à contrecoeur pour voir qu'il me tendait un économe (où épluche-légumes si vous préférez) avec un sourire qui n'était pas son sourire hautain n°3, ni son sourire de lover n° 7… ni aucune des expressions que j'avais déjà vues chez lui.

– Ca te dit, des carottes râpées ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'après avoir épluché quelques carottes, nous avons mis en marche la machine. Le fonctionnement était simple, puisqu'il suffisait d'enfoncer les carottes par le trou au sommet de la « tête » Les carottes, râpées par la pièce cylindrique, formait peut à peu une meule orangée qui tournait, tournait, jusqu'à tomber dans le saladier ou elle commençait à former un petit tas tout en hauteur qui finissait par s'effondrer. Totalement inconscient à présent de mon comportement immature, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'émerveiller de cette machine qui avait un je ne sais quoi de fascinant à mes yeux, et de me réjouir de la moindre évolution du tas de carottes râpées, qui d'ailleurs étaient très bonnes une fois arrosées d'un filet de citron.


	31. Hugues, un ami qui vous veux du bien ?

Voila le chapitre 31, merci à tout le monde pour les rewiews, ça donne la pèche et l'envie d'écrire... Ce que je n'ai pas fait cette semaine, philo et maladie oblige... mais je ne vais pas raconter ma vie, hein ? J'ai pas que ça à faire (Astate, si tu as le temps de raconter ta vie, alors pourquoi tu ne te dépêches pas d'écrire la suite plutôt, hein ?

Vous avez bien raison si vous pensez ça, aussi je m'efface.

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Hugues, un ami qui vous veut du bien ? (Roy)

Le réveil indiquait presque dix heures. J'en conclus à contrecoeur qu'il fallait que je me lève. Evidemment, la courte nuit de la veille ne m'aidait pas. Heureusement qu'après notre pique-nique nocturne, nous nous étions immédiatement endormis, et que je pouvais faire une grasse matinée. Par contre, je plaignais le pauvre Edward de devoir faire son tour de garde dès huit heures… Tout en me grattant la tête, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander s'il n'était en train de s'endormir sur sa chaise à l'instant même.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question à la con ?_ Pensais-je en me donnant un claque, espérant sans doute qu'elle parviendrait à me réveiller… Ce ne fut pas vraiment un succès, mais il fallait faire avec. J'enfilais mon uniforme à contrecoeur, non sans bailler largement. Je me décidais à faire un crochet par la salle de bain, ou je pris entre autres conscience de l'urgence d'un coup de peigne, puis descendit rejoindre Hugues.

– Alors mon vieux ? Comment vas-tu ? Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

– Pas trop mal, fis-je avec un sourire plus discret, mais tout aussi sincère.

Le simple fait de penser à la bouille adorable qu'avait fait Edward en contemplant la machine à carottes, je me sentais de bonne humeur. C'était stupide et je le savais… mais j'avais trouvé ça tellement drôle sur le coup….

– Toi, il t'est arrivé un truc bien ! Constata Hugues d'un air complice, manquant de me faire recracher mon jus d'orange.

– Pas spécialement ! Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive dans ce bled paumé ?

– Je sais pas… Quelque chose en rapport avec ce que tu n'as pas voulu m'avouer il y a deux jours, peut-être ?

– Oublie ça, fis-je en sentant la chaleur monter à mes joues.

– Ohhhhhhhhhhh, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'oublierais, vu que j'ai déjà tout deviné à ton sujet ! répondit-il avec un large sourire qui me fit peur.

_Me dites pas qu'il est psychologue à se point, pour deviner celui auquel… Ce à quoi je pensais ? Je n'ais laissé aucun indice, non ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il sache exactement ce qui le concerne, il s'amuserait trop à me tourner en bourrique. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il fasse attention à nos échanges, à…Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que nous dormons dans la même chambre. Surtout pas ça_. Tout en faisant dérouler ces pensées, je me rappelais cette angoisse que j'avais quelquefois, cette impression que Hugues me lisait à livre ouvert, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. Dans ce cas, penser était la pire connerie que je puisse faire.

– Tu reveux du jus d'orange ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

– Ouais, balbutiais-je en me disant qu'après tout, c'était impossible qu'il puisse faire ça.

_Heureusement._

Ce soir-là, Hugues décida de la pénitence avait assez duré, et qu'une soirée arrosée n'était pas de trop. Sans doute pensait-il me faire boire et avouer je ne sais quels sentiments inavouables, aussi m'étais-je préparé psychologiquement à ne rien céder. Je comptais soigneusement mes verres, sachant à partir de quand je risquais de perdre le contrôle de moi.

Les autres, en revanche, burent abondamment. J'avais l'impression que les autres se dissolvaient autour de moi, devenant maladroits et rigolards. L'affaire était vite faite, aussi Hugues remporta-t-il un franc succès en proposant le jeu de la bouteille. Tiraillé, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'avec un peu de chance je tomberais sur…

Je finis par accepter, me disant que ce n'était qu'un jeu et que je n'avais rien à perdre. Tout le monde s'assit en tailleur, formant un cercle qui, avec un peu de recul, n'était pas vraiment circulaire, et l'honneur revint au plus jeune. Edward, à genoux, penché sur la bouteille, la fit vivement tourner. Je la suivis des yeux avec attention, me demandant avec appréhension sur qui elle allait s'arrêter. Je comptais même les tours. Au bout du quatrième, elle commença à ralentir. Elle passa devant moi, ralentit devant Hugues, et s'arrêta totalement sur Fuery qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je sentis mes entrailles me tordre. Mettant cela sur le compte de mes excès de boisson, je levais les yeux sur Edward, comme tout le monde. Après avoir traversé le cercle, il arriva face au jeune militaire qui ferma les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Le petit blond se pencha sur lui et lui déposa un baiser… sur le front. Fuery rouvrit les yeux, interloqué, tandis que les autres militaires, moi compris, se mirent à rire. Edward s'assit au beau milieu du cercle en se grattant la joue d'un air gêné. On lisait dans son expression candide un « _J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?_ » absolument irrésistible.

Hugues, pleurant de rire, ne parvint pas à expliquer que ce n'était pas exactement comme ça que ça marchait. Il reprit donc la bouteille pour la lancer à son tour. Celle-ci ralenti, ralenti… passa devant moi… glissa sur Edward, à mon grand soulagement, pour s'arrêter sur Falman.

– C'est les risques du métier ! fit Hugues d'un ton guilleret avant d'aller rouler un patin à Falman, lequel, rompu à ces jeux à boire, ne s'en froissa pas outre mesure.

– Je le dirais à Gracia, dis-je ironiquement dans un souffle quand il se rassit à côté de moi.

– A d'autres ! Répondit-il. Joue au lieu de bavarder.

Je me penchais sur la bouteille et la lançais d'un geste expert. Hugues et moi avions souvent joué à ça quand nous étions plus jeunes… mais avant, il y avait plus de filles dans les groupes… Je pensais à ça en regardant la bouteille tourner. Elle semblait ne jamais devoir s'arrêter. Elle ralentit, ralentit, repassant devant moi, plus s'attardant devant Hugues… Après, c'était Edward, je le savais. Je croisais les doigts de la main qui que j'avais glissée dans ma poche ; le goulot semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Pourtant, il devait bien s'arrêter... devant Edward, peut-être ? pensais-je plein d'espoir. Quoique très lent, il passa devant ma cible pour atterrir juste à côté, au niveau d'Havoc.

_Et meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde !_

_oOoOoOo _

Faute d'avoir le courage d'envoyer quelqu'un chercher à manger, je quittais le tour de garde le ventre vide. Hawkeye avait refusé de quitter la garde, et Hugues n'avait pas voulu se séparer de moi pour cause de soudaine crise d'affection justifiée par une volonté de deviner à quoi je pensais en permanence. Sa seule observation fut que quand je ne disais rien pendant cinq minutes, un sourire béat me grimpait insidieusement à la face. C'était déjà trop à mon goût.

Enfin, je n'avais aucune envie de manger sur le coup, plutôt de dormir un bon coup. Les phases de questionnement en batterie de Hugues n'étaient rien moins qu'usantes. Je repoussais doucement la porte pour ne pas la faire grincer, puis la refermais derrière moi, bien résolu à ne pas réveiller le Fullmetal. J'avais décidé de ne plus me laisser aller. A continuer comme ça, même Havoc s'apercevrait de quelque chose. Enfin, j'avais beau penser ça, je ne pouvais que constater que je me débarrassais le plus discrètement possible de mon uniforme pour ne pas le réveiller. Je me glissais dans les draps avec un imperceptible soupir de soulagement.

_Dormir… le pied…_fut ma seule pensée pendant un moment. Le problème, c'est que le moment s'éternisa. Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais ça n'en était pas moins frustrant. Surtout que comme je partageais mon lit, je répugnais aux éternels retournements qui sont le lot des insomniaques. Enfin, pendant un moment. Je me retournais du côté d'Edward en tentant de faire taire mon estomac qui s'apercevait enfin qu'il avait été lésé.

– Vous aussi, vous avez faim ? murmura Edward dans un souffle.

Je réalisais à cette occasion que son visage était beaucoup plus près que je le croyais. J'eus un mouvement de recul gêné que je regrettais aussitôt, bien que lui ne s'en soit visiblement pas aperçu.

– Bizarre, il est que minuit… t'as une erreur dans tes horaires, Fullmetal.

– Non, j'ai rien mangé ce soir, c'est tout.

– Pourquoi ?

– Soupe de poisson.

– Ah… répondis-je fort laconiquement. T'aimes pas le poisson ?

– Si, mais pas en soupe, répondit-il d'un ton agacé. Ca rime à rien de parler de ça, si on allait bouffer plutôt ?

Je poussais un soupir en me relevant. _La prochaine fois, je me coucherais tout habillé, ce sera aussi simple, _pensais-je en renfilant ma chemise tandis que le petit blond se rhabillait de l'autre côté… ou plutôt rampait sous le lit en quête de sa chemise (qui était accrochée à la fenêtre d'ailleurs). Enfin, nous étions près à redescendre. Pas d'incident cette fois-ci, sans doute commencions-nous à connaître le chemin. Nous sommes arrivés sans encombre dans la cuisine, dont nous avons allumé la lumière. Autant les fois précédentes, nous pensions manger sur le pouce, autant maintenant, j'avais presque envie d'un vrai repas, bien abondant.

– J'ai envie de crêpes, tiens ! s'exclama naïvement le Fullmetal.

Je claquais des doigts comme si c'était l'idée du siècle.

– On a qu'à en faire, répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Edward me lança un regard étonné. Il avait l'air de penser que faire des crêpes à une heure du matin n'était pas une bonne idée… Je n'en avais cure, et j'ouvrais vivement frigos et placards pour sortir les différents ingrédients. Farine, œufs, lait…

– Quoi du lait ? s'exclama le petit blond avec une grimace dégoûtée.

– Bien sûr, du lait ! Que veux-tu mettre d'autre dans des crêpes ?

– Je-ne-veux-pas-de-lait, répondit-il d'un air boudeur.

– Bon, alors tant pis pour toi, répondis-je d'un ton imperturbable tout en sortant le beurre et la bière du frigo.

J'étais déjà sûr qu'il ne résisterait pas à quelques bonnes crêpes. D'ailleurs, le temps que je trouve le sel, il avait déjà décroisé les bras et me regardait d'un air dubitatif.

– Du sel ? C'est sucré les crêpes !

– On met toujours un peu de sel dans les gâteaux, tu sais pas ça ? Tu dois pas passer beaucoup de temps dans la cuisine, toi ! Fis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il se dégagea et partit bouder près du frigo en grommelant qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Je souris, devinant qu'il n'était pas aussi fâché qu'il voulait le faire croire, et commençais à mélanger la farine et les autres ingrédients. Je cassais les œufs un à un avant de les mélanger, lançant de temps à autre un coup d'œil au petit blond adossé au frigidaire qu'il m'espionnait furtivement. _Il est… vraiment… craquant_, pensais-je en cassant un quatrième œuf d'un air absent.

– Mince ! J'ai mis un œuf de trop !

– Bah, on a qu'à faire plus de pâte, répondit le petit blond, sortant du silence dans lequel il s'était enfermé.

– Après, il faut la manger, quand même ! Fis-je remarquer.

– Ne sous-estimez pas mon estomac, Colonel, répondit-il avec une lueur presque inquiétante dans le regard.

Je pouffais de rire en voyant son air résolu et rajoutait un peu de farine et de beurre tandis qu'il se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce que je faisais. Je feignais de le pas le remarquer et après avoir bien mélangé le tout, je pris le verre doseur où je versais un demi litre de lait, avant d'en rajouter encore un peu, me rappelant que j'avais mis un œuf de trop. Je devinais derrière moi les yeux d'Edward s'arrondir d'horreur en voyant une telle quantité de ce liquide qu'il détestait, que je commençais à verser dans la pâte. Je la mélangeais soigneusement pour ne pas avoir de grumeaux, avant le verser le reste peu à peu. Finalement, la pâte était à peu près homogène. Sauf qu'on en avait un saladier plein. Je me retournais vers Edward.

– J'espère que tu aimes ça, la recette est pour quinze, fis-je avec un sourire gêné.

J'avais tellement l'habitude d'en faire pour Hugues, Gracia, Elysia et moi-même que je faisais systématiquement des crêpes pour quatre, d'autant plus que les quantités étaient plus faciles à retenir.

– N'exagérons pas, c'est pour cinq tout au plus, répondit Edward d'un air indulgent.

Laissant la pâte reposer un peu, nous nous sommes mis en quête d'une poêle. Il nous fallu un certain temps pour la trouver, aussi, à peine était-elle sur le feu et beurrée que je pris la louche pour verser la pâte que je répartis sur toute la surface d'un geste expert. Je vérifiais avec la spatule que les bords n'étaient pas collés avant de la faire sauter pour la retourner. Evidemment (parce que je suis le meilleur [surveille tes chevilles, Roy rhooo, si on peut plus rigoler…) je rattrapais la crêpe à la perfection. Une fois bien dorée des deux côtés, je la faisais glisser sur l'assiette posée à côté, en jetant un coup d'œil à un Edward impressionné.

Je répétais l'opération quatre ou cinq fois avant qu'il se redresse d'un air résolu.

– Je peux essayer ? demanda-t-il.

– Bien sûr, dis-je en lui tendant la poignée de la poêle et la louche.

Il prit les deux instruments d'un air un peu hésitant, avant de prendre un air résolu et de plonger la louche dans la pâte.

– Ne la remplit pas complètement… comme ça, c'est parfait, fis-je avec un sourire.

Il versa la louche dans la poêle et la fit tourner vivement pour la couvrir toute entière. Un petit triangle de la poêle avait échappé à la pâte, et Edward, considérant sans doute ce trou comme un échec, le regardait d'un œil noir. Tandis que la pâte cuisait et sifflait sur la poêle, Edward me jeta un regard interrogateur.

– Et là, je la fais sauter, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise à cette idée.

– Oui, il suffit de faire comme ça, fis-je en mimant le geste. Tout est dans le poignet.

[Rhoo, arrête de te la péter, Môsieur le pro des crêpes !

Le petit blond me regarda d'un air confus, visiblement peu convaincu. Je m'arrachais au plan de travail auquel j'étais accoudé. Je posais mais mains sur les siennes pour guider ses mouvements, l'enveloppant du même coup entre mes bras. En sentant son corps frêle contre ma poitrine, je sentis un étrange bien-être m'envahir. C'était sûr, j'en étais am…

– MERDE ! s'exclama le gamin tandis que la crêpe se consumait, dévorée par le feu.

Faute de me concentrer sur ce que je faisais, j'avais complètement raté mon coup, et la crêpe était tombée à côté. Une odeur de brûlé envahit la pièce.

– ET VOILA, VOUS AURIEZ PU FAIRE ATTENTION, NON ? Grogna-t-il en échappant à mes bras.

– ATTENDS, MET PAS TOUTE LA FAUTE SUR MON DOS ! C'EST QUAND MEME TOI QUI ETAIT CENSE TENIR LA POELE !

– DANS CE CAS, FALLAIT ME LAISSER FAIRE !

– CA N'AURAIT PAS ETE MIEUX, SOMBRE CRETIN !

– QUI EST UN SOMBRE CRETIN ! TOUT LE MONDE N'A PAS ASSEZ DE TEMPS À PERDRE POUR APPRENDRE À CUISINER ! Z'AVIEZ QU'A PAS M'ENVOYER EN MISSION DANS LES PIRES BLEDS PAUMES, CRETIN DE COLONEL !

La gifle fusa avant même que je m'en aperçoive. La tête du Fullmetal tourna sous le choc, mais il me regarda de nouveau d'un œil noir. La colère qui animait son regard me fit aussitôt regretter mon geste, mais je le savais justifié.

– On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas insulter tes supérieurs ? Fis-je d'une voix beaucoup plus basse, mais pas moins rageuse.

– HELLO ! C'est que ça sent le cramé par là ! Moi qui voulait casser la croûte…

– Hugues ! M'exclamais-je surprit et bizarrement soulagé tandis que mon ami apparaissait comme par magie de derrière un placard.

Il reprit la situation en main, coupant court à notre dispute. Bien qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était, je le soupçonnait de nous avoir entendu. Dans quelle mesure ? Nous avait il espionné ? Toute cette histoire m'inquiétait…Mais je ne lui posais pas la question, au moins à cause de la présence du Fullmetal.

– Vous voyez, comme je n'ai rien mangé ce soir, je me suis dit que j'allais prendre un bout de pain dans les cuisines avant de dormir… Mais ne pensais pas que mon Royounet en sucre glace serait là à faire des crêpes ! T'es vraiment génial mon pote ! En plus, tu as l'instinct, tu as fait assez de pâte pour que j'en prenne aussi, fit-il remarquer en ouvrant la fenêtre pour aérer, faisant tressaillir Edward, avant de fermer la moustiquaire tandis que le nabot poussait un imperceptible soupir de soulagement.

Décidant d'en prendre mon parti, je commençais une nouvelle crêpe tandis que les restes carbonisés de la précédente s'achevaient de s'émietter autour du rond de feu. Hugues commença à bavarder, tantôt avec moi, tantôt avec Edward. Il ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'une certaine tension régnait entre nous deux, mais il continua à bavarder comme si de rien n'était. Il semblait trouver cette situation parfaitement naturelle… Aussi accueilla-t-il Breda à bras ouverts quand il fit son apparition. Nous étions maintenant certains qu'il ne resterait plus d'excédent de nourriture. Fuery descendit un peu plus tard, traînant avec lui sa couverture, étonné de voir une telle animation nocturne, puis Havoc, pour lequel même les cigarettes ne suffisait plus à couper l'appétit.

Il fallut se résoudre à refaire de la pâte, ce que je fis de bon cœur, et en quantités raisonnable cette fois-ci. Voir tous les militaires attablés dans la cuisine ou fouillant les placards en quête de sucre et de confiture me réjouissait ; mais ça ne suffisait pas à faire disparaître le petit pincement au cœur que j'avais en entrevoyant la silhouette du Fullmetal, lequel était en pleine discussion avec Fuery. Les autres grignotaient le pain qui traînait, calmant un peu leur estomac jusqu'à ce que la grande pile de crêpes arrive sur la table, réjouissant tout le monde. Une fois chacun servi, la pile avait un peu diminué, et pendant un moment, les bavardages peu discret furent remplacés par les bruits de mastications et les soupirs gourmands plein d'approbation. Je roulais ma crêpe et la mangeais à mon tour, regardant la tablée avec l'impression étrange d'être un père nourrissant sa famille…

Dans ce silence plein de contentement, le son de la porte claquant ne manqua pas de se faire entendre. Tout le monde se retourna comme un seul homme pour voir qui était entré. Hawkeye, visiblement surprise par la lumière, se frottait les yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de noter qu'elle portait un large pyjama informe à motif d'os. Je me sentais profondément réjouit à cette vue, mais je n'en était pas moins surpris.

– Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je d'un air étonné.

– J'ai faim ! Quelle question stupide, Colonel ! répondit-elle d'un air mal réveillée avant de tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir avec le reste de la tablée et de prendre une crêpe sur le dessus de la pile, qu'elle saupoudra abondamment de sucre.

_Elle est humaine, finalement ?_

* * *

_Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrièreuh ! _

Non, ne me tapez pas, ça devait arriver... Vous ne trouviez pas, vous, qu'ils s'entendaient bizarrement bien ? J'ai voulu mettre un peu de sel dans cette histoire. D'ailleurs, en parlant de sel... Mais ce serait tout vous dire, je vais plutôt vous laisser la surprise (Chuis vache, hein ?)

Et pour le bisou, il faudra encore attendre... Vous trouvez pas que ça aurait été nul si leur premier baiser avait eu lieu pendant le jeu de la bouteille ? D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas dit dans l'histoire, mais il a prit fin très vite, parce qu'Ambre trouvait que c'était un jeu un peu trop débauché pour Edward et qu'elle ne les laisserait pas faire, ce qui fait que Roy a décidé d'arrêter, suivi par Hugues, et que tout le monde a laissé tomber.

Donc, pause dans cette fic, le prochain chapitre sera publié un peu après la rentrée... oui, ça fait longtemps, je sais et je m'en excuse... mais ce n'est que partie remise ! En plus, j'ai une autre fic dans mes tiroirs pour les vacances, ne vous plaignez pas ! XD

Astate fait sa pub, toutafé


	32. Complexe de plage

Voila après une longue pause le chapitre 32... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le retard (le pire c'est que je n'ai pratiquement pas pu avancer pendant les vacances... Et c'est pas le bac blanc qui va m'aider à ça... Enfin bon, c'est ma vie, pas intéressante, donc, zappons cet aspect catastrophique XD.

Résumé de l'épisode précédent : Ed et Roy se sont découvert (originalement) une petite faim et ont décidé de se faire des crèpes. Ce qui aurait pu devenir un moment d'intimité se transforma en dispute, et tandis que Ed boudait, la cuisine s'est retrouvée infestée de militaires affamés...

On tourne !

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Complexe de plage (Edward)

Finalement, de crêpe en crêpe, de discussion en discussion, la nuit se prolongea. Comme Hawkeye s'était montrée sous un jour plus humain que d'habitude, elle était le centre d'une attention qui semblait la mettre mal à l'aise. Aussi fut-elle la première à remonter à deux heures passée… Fuery regagna son lit un peu plus tard, mais les autres continuaient à discuter, intarissables. Quand à moi, j'étais cruellement partagé entre deux choix. Celui de monter dormir et de passer pour un gamin, ou celui de rester manger des crêpes. Pendant un temps, le deuxième choix primait largement. Mais, la fatigue aidant (et la pâte diminuant) la balance penchait de plus en plus vers la première possibilité.

La fatigue aidant, je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qui ce racontait autour de moi, et je nageais dans un brouillard à la fois joyeux et légèrement dépressif. L'absence de Al, la présence de Hugues, les militaires que je finissais par considérer comme une autre famille, tout cela ce brouillait dans ma tête… A l'exception du Colonel qui restait clair dans mon esprit ; plus précisément, de la gifle que j'avais reçu.

En y repensant, je me sentis submergé d'une froide colère qui eut pour avantage de me réveiller. Je me redressais lourdement tandis que les autres tournaient vers moi un regard vague, trop occupé à discuter, de quoi ? de la vie sexuelle (ou son absence) du lieutenant Hawkeye ! Atterré part tant de stupidité, je me levais et quittais la cuisine pour sortir un peu. Je traversais la salle à manger obscure pour arriver dans le jardin.

Une fois dans l'obscurité, je poussais un soupir, profondément las. La nuit était douce et l'odeur diffuse et entêtante à la fois des plantes me montait à la tête. Je m'avançais dans le jardin et fermais les yeux pour me bercer du son de la mer frappant les rochers. Elle était haute à cette heure, et proche… En même temps, elle me semblait inaccessible. L'eau, on peut l'effleurer, mais jamais l'attraper, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais ce que je ressentais en cet instant, c'était que le monde entier devenait insaisissable. Je me sentais mal, absent, invisible, haineux, tout cela dans un désordre maladroit qui s'entrechoquait dans ma tête. J'avais envie de me retourner vers la silhouette rassurante d'Al pour chercher un peu de réconfort. Mais Al n'était pas là… Et d'ailleurs, est-ce que j'étais là, moi ? J'avais l'impression que personne ne s'apercevait de ma présence ou de mon absence… Aussi j'avançais un peu, traversant le jardin, et en ouvrais le portillon. Après avoir descendu trois ou quatre marches, je m'assis sur place.

Les réverbères étaient éteints, ce qui me permettait de voir les étoiles. Pendant un temps, je m'abîmais dans leur contemplation, oubliant même mon existence, oubliant cette impression de buter et de trébucher dans un monde qui semblait ne pas exister, sans rien à quoi ce raccrocher. Mais ces pensées insidieuses revinrent ensuite.

– Ed, on te cherchait partout, souffla Hugues, me faisant sursauter.

– Bah… répondis-je laconiquement, tout en sentant que j'en disais beaucoup d'une certaine façon.

Il me tapota l'épaule d'un air compréhensif, comme s'il savait tout, tout de cette espèce de marmite moche avec plein d'ingrédients brûlés à l'intérieur qu'était mon cœur. Je me raccrochais à sa manche. Comme s'il me comprenait avant même que je ne le pense, il me prit dans ses bras dans un étreinte réconfortante, comme l'aurait fait un père, une mère ou un parrain attentionné.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, on est tous passés part là… murmura-t-il.

Je poussais un soupir. Sa présence me rassurait, et même si je n'avais rien dit, même s'il n'avait pas dit grand-chose non plus, même si ne savait pas ce que je chassais sans arrêt de ma tête, le plus important était passé. Il y eu un moment de silence.

– Allez, fiston, tu ferais bien de dormir, tu ne tiens plus le coup, fit-il remarquer alors que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir sur son épaule.

Je me redressais comme pour lui donner tord et me relevais d'un même mouvement. Je me sentais comme libéré d'un poids immense. Le simple fait que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi, c'était peut-être tout ce que je demandais…

- Yoooosh ! On a enfin fini notre tour de garde ! s'exclama Havoc avec un air de contentement tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la voiture.

Nous avons croisé Hugues, Hawkeye et le Colonel en arrivant au niveau de la voiture. Un petit salut plus complice qu'autre chose eu lieu, avant que chacun ne passe son chemin. J'avais mit un point d'honneur à ne pas L'avoir dans mon champ de vision, et j'avais réussi. De même, je n'étais pas remonté dans La chambre, et m'étais finalement endormi sur la table, et réveillé à six heures par la confrontation entre les militaires et les cuisiniers, qui se passa relativement bien, puisque Breda fini par échanger des recettes de cuisines avec eux. Je redoutais l'heure ou je devrais trouver un endroit où dormir où Il ne serait pas là, je lui en voulait trop de m'avoir fichu un baffe pour dormir dans la même pièce que lui. C'était sans doute de l'orgueil mal placé, mais bon…

Le temps du trajet en voiture ou je m'endormis contre la vitre, mes pensées se firent sombres, mais la Lulu rayonnante qui me sauta dessus en me voyant arriver me le fit sortir de la tête toutes ces histoires.

– Edo, Edo, Edo, tu viens à la plage avec nouuuus ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton suppliant en m'arrachant à moitié le bras.

– Ben, euh, si tu veux, répondis-je, toujours atteint de cette incapacité chronique à lui dire non.

– Ah, ça va être amusant, fit Ambre avec son sourire rayonnant qui fit tourner la tête de Havoc.

– Je peux venir ? Je peux venir ?

– Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, répondit-elle en tendant son sac de toile qui contenait, semblait-il, quelques draps de bain.

Le temps de passer prendre une serviette dans La chambre et de redescendre, et nous étions partis. Ce n'était pas pour aller bien loin, nous sommes descendus par le grand plan incliné de la digue pour arriver sur la plage. Lulu enleva ses chaussures, tout comme sa mère, pour les porter à la main. J'en conclus que je pouvais faire de même, et retirais chaussures et chaussettes. Je faillis les remettre en voyant Breda étouffer un sarcasme, mais je n'en avais pas le courage. Et c'était plutôt agréable de marcher pieds nus dans le sable…

Nous nous sommes trouvé un rocher à peu près plat ou poser nos quelques affaires, et Ambre se débarrassa de sa robe d'un geste ample et totalement innocent, faisant tressaillir toute la gent masculine présente (moi compris). Bien qu'elle porte un maillot de bain en dessous, son geste inattendu nous avait traumatisé. Lulu fit de même, se débarrassant de sa robe jaune d'un air joyeux, et à la vérité, en regardant autour de moi, je m'aperçu que les autres personnes qui se trouvaient sur la plage étaient aussi peu habillés. Je haussais les épaules, décidant que cela devait être normal et déboutonnais ma chemise d'un air un peu mal à l'aise. Cette idée me dépassait un peu, mais Breda, Falman et Fuery semblaient blasés de tout. Seul Havoc s'était dissimulé à l'ombre d'un rocher, mais c'était moins par pudeur vestimentaire que pour camoufler un saignement de nez intempestif. Je me débarrassais du reste de l'uniforme, me retrouvant en caleçon. Je parvins enfin à me raisonner en me disant que ce n'était pas la première fois que je me retrouvais aussi peu habillé en public. (Merci qui ? Merci Winry !)

Lulu se précipita vers la mer, qui roulottait en petites vagues sur le sable avant de se retirer, remplacé par la suivante… Je la suivais avec plus de prudence, admirant le plus discrètement possible ce que je n'avais jamais vu d'aussi près. Pas à pas, je m'approchais, jusqu'à avoir les pieds dans l'eau. Froide ! La première pensée qui me vint fut que l'eau d'un bain était plus agréable ; mais la deuxième était que c'était moins vivifiant. Lulu fendait les vagues comme si elle voulait toucher l'horizon, et j'admirais sa rapidité, taisant mon incapacité à nager.

_Comment voulez vous nager avec des bouts de fer à la place des bras et des jambes, franchement ?_ _Enfin, je n'ai qu'à rester là ou j'ai pied_. Lulu, qui s'était fait réprimander par sa mère pour être allée trop loin, revint vers moi. Elle échangea quelques mots avec moi avant de sortir de l'eau en vitesse pour aller dans l'Atlantide, visiblement porteuse d'une idée de génie. Elle revint un peu plus tard avec le ballon rose qui engagea un partie de volley qui occasionna de grands rires. Ambre nous avait rejoint, bientôt suivie par Havoc, Puis Fuery… Falman et Breda avaient trouvé l'eau trop froide pour s'y baigner et bouquinait en se dorant au soleil, ce qui ne nous empêcha pas de nous amuser comme des fous.

Le ballon avait été jeté trop loin et emporté par le courant… Le temps de le rechercher, je pus un peu souffler. A force de rester le cul sur une chaise, j'avais perdu l'habitude de l'exercice physique... Cette constatation me fit soupirer, mais je me sentis soudainement résolu à reprendre des habitudes plus sportives. Je songeais à cette activité en me mordillant machinalement ma lèvre qui avait un petit goût salé, quand j'aperçu une chose vert clair flotter mollement au creux d'une vague.

– Oh, mais c'est une laitue de mer ! m'exclamais-je en me penchant comme pour l'attraper. J'ai lu quelque chose dessus dans une encyclopédie qu'il y avait à l'Atlantide… On l'appelle comme ça parce qu'elle ressemble à de la salade… Il parait même qu'on peut la man…

La fin de ma phrase se noya dans la vague fourbe qui m'était tombé sur la tête. Je me redressais immédiatement en crachotant une eau horriblement salée, me demandant vaguement par où j'avait été attaqué, tandis qu'Havoc et Fuery riaient comme des baleines. Personnellement, je ne trouvais pas ça drôle du tout ; aussi rejoignis-je Lulu sur le sable, laissant là ces deux huluberlus…

J'avais beau avoir réussi à tenir debout, ce petit accident m'avait suffit à me rendre ridicule, et à me rappeler que l'eau n'était pas mon amie… Je préférais finalement rejoindre la terre ferme (enfin le sable chaud) ou je ne risquerais pas de me noyer. Lulu m'accueilli avec un sourire de chat fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, qui me paru de mauvais augure…

– Edooooo, edo, edo, dis, tu m'aides à faire un château de sable ?

J'aurais peut-être pu lui dire non… peut-être… Si au moins je n'avais pas croisé ce regard. Comment faisaient les filles pour avoir de tels regards de chiens battus ? Je poussais un soupir et m'agenouillais à sa gauche.

– Alors, on fait quoi ? demandais-je d'un ton balancé.

– Bah, euh… le donjon, au milieu, puis quatre tours, et puis des douves… et puis…

– Tu connais tous ces mots-là ? demandais-je, étonné qu'une gamine connaisse tous ces termes d'architectures.

– Bah bien sur que je les connais ! Comment on peut faire un château si on sait même pas ce que c'est ? fit-elle d'une voix flûtée.

Ah, evidemment… Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ? pensais-je en commençant à creuser avec la plus grande des deux pelles tandis qu'Havoc enchaînait les aller-retour d'un ponton à l'autre. La tâche qui me paraissait honteuse, n'attira l'attention de personne sur la plage, et je finis même par y prendre plaisir. Ce plaisir était tout de même dissimulé, on a tous sa fierté. Peut-être que si l'équipe de Hugues avait été là, je ne l'aurais pas fait, pour deux bonnes raisons : _Primo, Hugues a acheté un appareil photo, je ne tiens pas à être humilié jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… Secondo… euh… grmblgrmbl… voir Primo, c'est une raison suffisante. Je vois pas pourquoi je pense à eux, d'ailleurs…_

Tout en pensant à toutes ces choses, je creusais avec vigueur les douves du château, qui devenaient un peu trop profondes, d'ailleurs, puisque leurs bords s'effondrèrent. Je retins un juron et tentais maladroitement de reconstituer le mur, avant de claquer des mains et de les poser sur le sable tiède. Après les éclats de lumière bleutée qui accompagnent la moindre transmutation, le mur retrouva sa forme originelle. Lulu ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

– Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Comment tu fais ça ? demanda-t-elle, complètement stupéfaite.

J'eus un coup au cœur en pensant à la porte, et au prix que j'avais payé pour ce pouvoir, mais je parvins à sourire quand même à Lulu.

– J'ai travaillé très dur et étudié très longtemps !

– Comment tu as pu étudier longtemps ? Tu n'est pas vieux pourtant !

– Mais… maimaimais ! Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi quand même !

– Mmmm…fit-elle avec un moue. T'as douze ans ?

– Nan !

– Dix ?

– NAN !

– T'as quel âge alors ?

– J'ai seize ans, répondis-je avec un pli boudeur au coin de la bouche.

Quand elle se mit à rire de son rire d'enfant, convaincu que ce que je disais était une blague, j'abandonnais la pelle, cramoisi de honte et de colère mêlé, marchais d'un pas vif vers mes affaires que je pris à mon bras et repartis à l'Atlantide sans même prendre le temps de me rhabiller, abandonnant derrière moi une Ambre catastrophée et des militaires en caleçon aux bras ballants. Une aura noire sembla me suivre partout dans mon sillage. _Bon Dieu, mais pourquoi tout le monde rit de ma taille ? C'est pas drôle pourtant !_

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais vautré sur le lit commun qui allait cesser de l'être, je me l'étais juré ; décidant que tant qu'Il n'était pas là, je pouvais bien squatter la chambre. J'avais prit en chemin une pile de mangas [oui, ils ont des mangas XD –pourquoi ? – parce que j'avais envie w qui avait l'air d'être des trucs de filles, des vrais, mais qui auraient l'avantage de me changer les idées. C'était ce que je pensais, puisque l'histoire se passait dans un monde qui n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec mon quotidien, mais quand je vis arriver au bout de trois pages un type qui mesurait la même taille que moi [Avec ou sans chaussures ? Ed : TA GUEULE ! – Avec, je tressaillis de rage. D'autant plus que l'autre grande perche, là,_Koizumi_, le traitait sans arrêt de nabot. Cette fille, non seulement était d'une taille insolente, mais en plus son nom me rappelait mon maître. Parcouru du frisson qui accompagnait toujours son souvenir, je fus tenté de refermer le livre immédiatement, mais je me laissais embarquer par leur dispute et continuais à lire, non sans fredonner diverses insultes à la girafe à chaque fois qu'elle disait des vacheries à mon clone moral.

Une heure plus tard, j'avais finit par avoir une certaine sympathie pour ladite girafe, qui après tout était humaine [Une girafe humaine ? Je suis intenable ce soir ° D'ailleurs il me semblait bien qu'elle était amoureuse d'Otani, hein ?_Tu vois que c'est pas si mal, les gens petits !_ Pensais-je avec un sourire satisfait. Je suivais avec une passion croissante la courbe amoureuse des personnages, me prenant tellement au jeu que je ne m'apercevais même pas que je me prenais de passion pour des lectures féminines totalement indignes de moi. Enfin, après un Harlequin, je n'en étais plus à ça près… Et puis cette histoire avait le mérite d'être drôle, contrairement à l'autre. De toute façon, personne n'était témoin de mes lectures…Heureusement…

Après avoir allumé la lampe de chevet à cause du jour qui baissait, tout en vérifiant que j'avais encore le temps de lire avant de déménager, je ne savais pas encore où d'ailleurs, je repris ma lecture. Avec le tome quatre, que je dévorais en pouffant de rire. Koizumi s'était déclarée courageusement (un truc de filles, ça, décidément) et Otani… N'avait rien compris, comme d'habitude ! Il était d'une bêtise telle que les indications pourtant précises lui passaient totalement au dessus de la tête… Il était marrant à demander à tout le monde de qui elle était amoureuse, mais je m'avouais aussi intérieurement que ça devais pas être évident pour elle. Je me sentis un élan de profonde sympathie pour elle qui s'accrut encore au fil des pages, mais quand j'arrivais à la fin, et à la réponse négative d'Otani, je sentis ma bonne humeur retomber tout d'un coup. Voir l'histoire finir sur ces pages m'attrista, et surtout, me frustra terriblement. L'histoire avait sûrement une suite (Ca ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça !) mais elle n'était pas sur l'étagère, sinon je l'aurais prise en même temps que les autres…

Je posais le livre sur la table de chevet, et commençait à méditer sur la question. _Y avait-il une suite ? Comment me la procurer si c'était le cas ? _C'était une grande question existentielle à laquelle je n'avais pas de réponse. _Est-ce que j'allais voir Ambre Handwriting pour lui demander si elle avait la suite de cette série ? Non, honnêtement, non._ Ma virilité était en jeu. En plus les autres se moqueraient de moi… Mustang, par exemple…

En repensant à lui, je ne plus m'empêcher de donner un gros coup de poing contre le mur.

– Aïe, fis-je laconiquement après avoir constaté que le mur était vraiment dur.

Je me laissais retomber rageusement sur le matelas avec une moue pleine de colère réprimée. Je détestais vraiment ce type. C'est vrai qu'à certains moments, il s'était montré… Sympa… mais là, il tombait d'un coup de la hauteur ou il était monté dans mon estime !

Il m'avait parlé d'un ton méprisant ! Bon, ça il le faisait tout le temps, avant… [Avant quoi ??? Ed : TAIS-TOI ! – ok, ok, je m'en vais… Mais surtout, il m'avait giflé ! Et ça, c'était une humiliation qui ne m'arrivait pratiquement jamais… De la part de membres de ma famille, oui, je pouvais le comprendre ; de la part d'Izumi sensei également (même si elle faisait mal), mais lui, Lui, LUI, n'avait pas le droit de me gifler comme ça ! Je ne savais pas trop m'expliquer pourquoi j'étais en colère à ce point contre lui, mais je savais que je ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt. J'avais passé l'âge de me faire gifler, surtout par un prétentieux arriviste comme lui. Faute d'avoir de la lecture pour me changer les idées ou le courage de me lever pour faire autre chose, je restais sur le lit à ruminer ces sombres pensées tandis que la lumière déclinait de plus en plus…

* * *

Pour le manga qu'il lit, c'est Lovely Complex si vous connaissez... On s'est payé un trip dessus avec mes copines et je me suis soudainement dit... pourquoi il ne lirait pas LoveCom ? Après tout, il a déja lu un Harlequin ! XD. Et c'est arrivé ! (aaah, les fanfics, c'est cool, on peut mettre n'importe quoi dedans ) Je vous promets quelques passages sympatiques en lien avec cette lecture (si ça n'en valait pas la peine, je ne l'aurais pas mise... quoiqueeee...)

Dans le genre 'et c'est arrivé !' le coup de la laitue de mer m'est arrivé l'été dernier, de même que la gamine qui me prend pour quelqu'un de quatre ou six ans plus jeunes... C'est terriblement vexant !


	33. Les nuits les plus courtes

Voila, avec impardonnable retard le chapitre trente-trois. Je n'étais pas chez moi pour le poster le weekend dernier, pas plus que le reste de la semaine ou j'étais totalement absente... C'est pas sérieux, hein ? Enfin, quelque par, si j'avais posté ce chapitre la semaine dernière, je n'aurais pas pu poster le chapitre 34 aujourd'hui, vu qu'il est même pas fini ! La vie de lycéenne finit par me rattraper, je m'excuse de ce retard qui risque de se répéter, mais je vais quand même faire de mon mieux pour continuer cette fanfic. Après tout, maintenant, j'ai dépassé les 200 rewiews. Je ne peux pas me premettre de vous décevoir, non ?

Maintenant que j'ai fait mon mea culpa, je peux vous laisser lire ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il compense votre attente. °

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Les nuits les plus courtes sont les plus longues… (Roy)

Après avoir fini mon tour de garde au douzième coup de minuit, je traversais silencieusement le couloir de l'Atlantide en direction de ma chambre avec l'intime conviction que l'allais la trouver vide, étant donné l'attitude qu'avait eu Edward depuis la dispute, il semblait de nouveau ne plus me voir en peinture. De nouveau était un terme bien prétentieux… m'avait-il trouvé à un seul moment… sympathique ? J'avais cru un moment que c'était le cas, mais maintenant, j'en doutais sérieusement. _Et pourquoi j'en fais tout un drame ?_

_Bah c'est pas dur de savoir la réponse_

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_

_Allez, regarde un peu plus loin que le bout de ton nez pour une fois… Avoue que tu es am…_

_Lalalalalala…._commença à chantonner l'une de mes voix intérieures en se bouchant les oreilles pour ne pas entendre ce qu'expliquait l'autre en long, en large et en travers. Pour un peu, j'aurais moi aussi traversé le couloir en chantonnant, mais je ne le fis pas pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Je me contentais de pousser la porte de ma chambre dans l'intention de dormir aussi. La lumière était allumée.

Le temps que l'information arrive à mon cerveau, j'avais déjà refermé la porte derrière moi machinalement ; pourtant, il était indéniable qu'un petit blondinet était endormi sur toute la largeur du lit. Je me sentis terriblement mal à l'aise. Je ne pouvais honnêtement pas le réveiller, il risquait de pousser un hurlement de rage et de s'enfuir en courant.

Enfin, il se réveilla en sursaut sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Sa réaction fut celle que j'avais prévue, à deux détails près : Il ne cria pas, et sa fuite, du lit au plancher, ne devait pas dépasser les deux mètres. Il s'était lamentablement étalé au pied du lit. Je pensais à une maladresse de sa part et dissimulais un sourire derrière ma main, mais quand je vis quelle peine il avait à se relever, je compris que quelque choses clochait sérieusement. Il n'arrivait plus à plier son automail, qui restait droit comme un I.

Je me rapprochais vivement pour l'aider à se relever, mais il me défia du regard et je ne pus que me figer tandis qu'il peinait dans ses tentatives de se relever. Evidemment, il ne risquait pas d'accepter mon aide. Je me fis pourtant un devoir d'essayer. Je baissais mes yeux sur son regard doré si… résolu, et parvint à lui demander d'un voix que je voulais dégagée.

– Hé bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Fullmetal ?

Il baissa les yeux sur son automail d'un air amer et colérique, comme si c'était un de ses amis qui l'avait lâché au moment critique et qu'il lui en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il semblait hésiter, et c'est finalement dans un grommellement qu'il répondit.

– Ma jambe est coincé, fit-il d'une fois très basse. C'est le sable.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû aller à la plage, fis-je avec un soupir, avant de me gifler intérieurement. Mes propos moralistes n'étaient vraiment pas les bienvenus.

– Beâh… fit-il laconiquement.

Le silence retomba comme les paillettes des boules à neige vendues dans les magasins souvenirs de Central, sauf que celles-ci n'étaient pas plombées. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je m'aperçu que tandis que je m'abîmais dans ma réflexion que le petit blond avait tenté de s'éloigner dans un mouvement de reptation en profitant de mon inattention. Je m'en aperçu trop tôt pour le laisser partir, et le rattrapais par le col avant de le ramener fermement sur le lit, ou il tomba assis, la jambe toujours figée. Je m'assis en tailleur face à lui, ayant l'occasion de constater que ses articulations étaient prises en masse dans le sable. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment fonctionnait les membres mécaniques, mais j'avais dans l'idée que cette situation devait être douloureuse.

– Tu ne peux pas réparer ? demandais-je d'un ton qui oscillait entre la neutralité et l'inquiétude.

– Bah, faut que je l'huile, avec un peu de chance ça ira mieux, répondit le petit blond en rampant vers son sac pour en tirer une pipette d'huile avant de se pencher vers un pied qu'il tentait d'atteindre en vain.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui prendre doucement des mains sa pipette, et ce, malgré ses protestations. Je ne lui laissais pas le choix, résolu que j'étais à m'en occuper. Bon gré mal gré, il dut relever un peu sa patte raide pour que je puisse la poser sur mon genou. Comme je l'empêchais d'échapper à ma poigne, je le vis esquisser une grimace de douleur. Je relâchais aussitôt mon étreinte, de peur de lui faire encore plus mal. Cela sembla le rassurer. Je profitais de la situation pour lui faire reposer sa jambe sur la mienne. Je me penchais sur son pied, me concentrant sur toutes ces pièces de métal d'une complexité folle pour ne pas penser à ce que je faisais, tandis que le commençais à huiler les rouages. Après avoir à la fois huilé et massé le pied de métal, je parvins à décoincer les articulations. J'entendis un vague soupir, et levais un regard furtif vers lui. Les oreilles rouges, il fixait le plafond d'un air absorbé, comme pour ne pas voir que j'étais en train de m'occuper de son automail, et ce, contre son grès.

Tandis que je me mettais à huiler la cheville, je prenais un peu la mesure de mon acte ; comme si la prudence avec laquelle j'astiquais son membre défaillant avait quelque chose à voir avec mon envie de l'approcher. Je me sentais ridicule, Ridicule d'avoir envie de serrer dans mes bras ce garçon, mais une foule de choses m'en empêchait, parmi lesquelles la peur. J'avais fini par avoir une vraie tendresse pour lui, et c'était pour ça que je m'en voulais énormément de l'avoir giflé. Le fait de m'apercevoir de la dimension presque miraculeuse me donna envie de faire quelque chose, comme si cela n'arriverait jamais plus.

– Pardon, soufflais-je, toujours penché sur sa cheville.

J'espérais que la rougeur de mes joues ne se voie pas. Pendant quelques instants, le silence vacilla comme une ballerine sur la pointe d'un pied, avant que la voix du Fullmetal, à la fois timide et rogue, ne s'élève dans la chambre communautaire.

– Pardon ! Si les excuses suffisaient, il n'y aurait pas de guerres dans le monde.

– … Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? demandais-je en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Mon regard noir se heurta à ses orbes dorées ou luisait la colère. Je compris qu'il m'en voulait plus que je ne le pensais, et que son honneur personnel était touché. Mais je ne baissais pas les yeux. Au moins pour cette fois, je voulais voir son visage fin face à moi. Je crus rêver quand je m'aperçu qu'il rougissait légèrement face à mon regard. Je baissais de nouveau les yeux vers mon « travail » que je repris, arrivant au niveau du genou, ce qui impliquait de remonter son pantalon jusque-là. Il tressaillit quand je commençais à le rouler contre sa cheville et repoussa mes mains pour finir lui-même. C'était compréhensible, mais un peu blessant. Je me montrais d'autant plus délicat dans mon huilage qu'il devenait mal à l'aise.

Face à ce soin, Edward semblait totalement perturbé. J'entrevoyais ses mains bondissantes, ses genoux rapprochés, son visage rougissant, tous ces gestes qui montraient qu'il était plus gêné de seconde en seconde, et ma propre gène disparaissait. Quelque part, je m'amusais presque de son malaise, et c'est pourquoi, une fois le genou débloqué avec un crissement (et un petit gémissent de douleur de sa part) je continuais à remonter peu à peu, grignotant centimètre après centimètre le long de sa cuisse, en observant furtivement comment le rouge montait aux joues d'Edward. Il était terriblement mignon avec ses joues écarlates et ses regards en ballade, et je me sentais de plus en plus plein d'affection pour lui. Et en même temps, cela devenait presque un jeu. Je me promettais de lui faire oublier ma baffe d'ici peu, tandis que je remontais encore et encore Deux petites mains se posèrent sur les miennes, et j'arrêtais mon travail pour lever clairement les yeux vers lui. Il était couleur tomate, sans doute parce que j'étais arrivé à mi-cuisse, et son regard biaisait, comme si le fait de regarder un peu à ma gauche lui permettait de se sentir un peu moins mal à l'aise.

Je compris alors que j'étais allé un peu loin et m'assis en tailleur après avoir reculé. Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement en étirant et pliant sa jambe qui était de nouveau souple. Il tourna la tête, regardant ostensiblement la fenêtre derrière laquelle un chat du quartier faisait sa toilette. Quand à moi, je le regardais du coin de l'œil, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

– Je disais ça sincèrement, murmurais-je.

Edward ne répondit rien à ces mots, mais hocha la tête comme s'il acquiesçait. Je poussais un infime soupir de soulagement. Cela me faisait peur de m'aplatir comme ça devant lui, d'autant plus que ça n'avait jamais été dans mes habitudes. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait, hein ? Je repoussais mes voix intérieures qui blablataient sur le sujet, visiblement plus expertes que moi, et me relevais lentement. Maintenant qu'il semblait m'avoir plus ou moins pardonné, je pouvais peut-être me pieuter. Je me débarrassais de mon uniforme, évitant de regarder dans une certaine direction, avant de m'asseoir sur le côté du lit que j'occupais habituellement et de me glisser sous les draps.

Edward fit bientôt de même et éteignit la lumière sans ajouter un mot de plus. Le fait que l'on aie aussi peu parlé avait comme qui dirait épaissit l'ambiance, et le malaise entre nous n'en était que plus fort. Je songeais, tandis le que souffle de mon colocataire ralentissait, que rien n'était arrangé, et que nos relations risquaient de ne pas être évidentes dans les jours à suivre. En même temps, le fait que le rouge lui ai monté aux joues de la sorte avait le don de me ravir. Après un long moment d'insomnie, je commençait à glisser dans un sommeil qui promettait d'être sans rêves, quand Edward se redressa brusquement et s'assit sur le matelas. Je tournais un regard vague sur les aiguilles du réveil.

– Deux heures… ton estomac est réglé comme un coucou suisse.

– Je suis si prévisible que ça ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, du tout… fis-je avec un sourire ironique qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. J'espère juste que nous ne nous disputerons plus pour une goutte de miel.

– Une goutte de miel ?

– C'est un conte ishbalian, qu'un des prisonniers m'avaient raconté.

– Ah, et ça raconte quoi ? demanda Edward en cherchant ses vêtements sous le lit.

– Et bien, tout commence dans un petit village de montagne, un berger d'un village voisin avec son chien vient chez un épicier pour acheter du miel. Tandis que le l'épicier versait le miel, une goutte tomba à côté. Une mouche qui passait par là commença à boire la goutte de miel, avant que le chat de l'épicier ne la tue. Le chien du berger, surpris par le mouvement brusque du chat, lui sauta dessus à son tour...

Tandis que nous traversions le couloir, je continuais à raconter l'histoire tragique de la goutte de miel à un Edward aux oreilles grandes ouvertes, avec une sensation de chaleur au cœur qui n'avait rien à voir avec le conte, puisque dans celui-ci tout le monde passait son temps à s'entretuer.

Un peu de bouffe plus tard, nous sommes remontés pour dormir, le cœur réjouit par notre petit repas et la grande conversation. La dispute et la gêne qui nous séparait était à présent effacée, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Aussi, au moment d'éteindre la lumière, je me sentais bienheureux comme un pacha, et m'endormis comme une pierre (enfin).

oOoOoOo

Si je m'endormais avec cette rapidité, mon réveil fut tout aussi brusque. Je pensais un instant que c'était le réveil, avant de m'apercevoir qu'il faisait encore nuit noire. Je poussais un soupir, avant d'entendre la respiration saccadée d'Edward à côté de moi. Je me redressais brusquement, mort d'inquiétude.

– …Kasan… Alu…

– Edward…

– ALU !

Je ne pus m'empêcher une fois encore de le serrer contre moi. Cette fois-ci, il ne se réveilla pas, mais la douleur que je percevais dans sa voix me remuait profondément. Son souffle saccadé dans mon cou me fit frissonner. Je l'avais déjà vu faire une sorte de crise, et celle-ci était moins inquiétante, mais je ne m'en sentais pas moins mal pour lui. La mort, la culpabilité et la solitude étaient du nombre des choses que je connaissais suffisamment pour deviner à quel point il souffrait. Je le berçais doucement contre moi, enfouissant mon visage dans ces cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles sans queue ni tête. Il n'y avait pas d'orage, pas de pluie, pas de verre éclaté qui pourrait nous blesser, juste une crise d'angoisse née au creux des draps.

Ses bras tremblants s'agrippant à moi avaient quelque chose de profondément désespéré, et le contact de son automail glacé me fit frissonner ; mais ma présence semblait le rassurer cette fois-ci encore. Je sentis les battements de son cœur contre mes propres côtes ralentir peu à peu, et soupirais doucement à son oreille. Sa respiration redevint lentement normale, loin des hoquets suffoqués. Il referma les yeux et retomba dans un sommeil paisible au creux de mes bras. J'étais à la fois rassuré de le voir calmé, heureux de le sentir près de moi, et terriblement mal à l'aise de le porter dans mes bras, agenouillé sur le matelas dans une position franchement inconfortable.. La situation était telle que je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir dans un souffle infime.

– Comment je dors moi, maintenant ?

oOoOoOo

La sonnerie du réveil crissa violemment contre mon crâne, torturant mon cerveau encore fatigué. J'avais conscience du fait que j'étais étalé sur mon lit, qu'il était sept heures du matin, et que je n'avais pas du tout assez dormi. Enfin, j'avais comme un poids sur la poitrine. J'ouvris les yeux à grand peine, et parvins à distinguer une masse de cheveux blonds, et, par conséquent, un petit blond entier, largement vautré sur moi.

_Aaaaah, c'est pour ça que j'ai du mal à respirer depuis tout à l'heure_, pensais-je avec un infime sourire au coin de la bouche.

Je me rappelais maintenant les efforts invraisemblables que j'avais fait la veille pour me recoucher sans le réveiller, et le phénomène étrange de blocage qui avait eu lieu quand j'essayais de détacher doucement ses bras de moi. J'avais fini par renoncer et le laisser dormir comme ça, sans songer que le lendemain matin pourrait être… gênant.

Edward secoua maladroitement sa tête dans une tentative de se réveiller avec un vague grognement. Je refermais les yeux, décidant que ce serait plus simple pour lui si je faisais semblant de dormir. Je l'entrevis se relever en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière d'une main lourde, regardant autour de lui d'un air perdu, assis sur mes abdos qui en prenaient pour leur grade. Je dissimulais ma douleur tandis qu'il tentait encore d'évaluer la situation. Pour lui aussi, la nuit avait été courte.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? demanda-t-il comme à lui-même d'une voix pâteuse ou perçait un soupçon de panique.

Le fait de se réveiller allongé sur moi semblait le perturber à un tel point qu'il en oubliait d'éteindre ce foutu réveil. Il eu d'ailleurs une réaction assez inattendue.

– Eh, Mustang… Eho ! fit-il en me secouant l'épaule sans douceur.

Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de faire semblant de me d'émerger, ce que je fis avec un certain naturel. Mais même si je savais à peu près tout, rien de me préparait psychologiquement à la vision d'un Edward torse nu à cheval sur ma taille et penché sur moi avec un air inquiet. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir violemment en pensant que je n'avais rarement vu sous un jour aussi… sexy, c'était le mot.

– Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés avec inquiétude.

– Si je le savais ! répondis-je à peu près sur le même ton.

Il se redressa, m'écrasant un peu plus l'estomac, d'un air un peu rassuré, mais encore perturbé. En voyant ma grimace de douleur, il se leva et en profita pour enfin éteindre le réveil, ce qui me soulagea doublement. Après ça, il se rassit sur le bord du lit, me tournant le dos, la tête ostensiblement baissée.

– Il ne s'est rien passé de bizarre cette nuit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Je m'asseyais contre le chevet, sentant la peur du garçon que je savais totalement injustifiée. Il se posait manifestement des questions. Sa réaction me confirma qu'il valait mieux que je sois prudent en abordant ce sujet.

– Pas que je sache, répondis-je d'un ton tranquille en profitant du fait qu'étant de dos, il ne pouvait pas voir ma rougeur aux joues. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Tu as bougé en dormant, voila tout.

Techniquement, c'était ce qui s'était passé, à cela près que je l'avais tenu dans mes bras de son propre chef. Mais tant qu'à faire, autant ne pas le lui dire, il était déjà assez angoissé par la situation pour ne pas en rajouter. Même s'il aurait été amusant de répondre « ça dépend ce que tu appelles bizarre » ou quelque chose comme ça et l'inquiéter un peu plus, je l'appréciais trop pour risquer une nouvelle bisbille avec lui.

– Mmmm… fis-je d'un ton songeur, depuis combien de temps le réveil à commencé à sonné ?

– Oooooooups ! fit-il en bondissant, changeant brusquement de sujet. Je vais être à la bourre !

J'esquissais un sourire en le voyant courir après les vêtements une fois encore, ne s'occupant plus de savoir pourquoi il s'était réveillé allongé sur moi. Il disparut dans la salle de bain à toute vitesse, laissant la pièce vraiment calme et silencieuse. Je soupirais en me laissant retomber sur le lit, me disant qu'il était vraiment adorable. Je jetais un œil aux vêtements, livres et autres qui jonchaient le sol, songeant à l'image catastrophique que nous donnerions si quelqu'un par malheur en poussait la porte. Notre chambre avait vraiment l'aire d'un antre du célibat, pensais-je avec amusement en contemplant mes orteils d'un air vague

_Un célibataire dans une chambre, ça fait un chambre de célibataire..._chantonna une petite voix

_Deux célibataires dans une chambre, ça fait une chambre rangée ? _

_Tu rêves mon vieux, ça fait une chambre de célibataire en bordel ! _

_Deux célibataires dans une chambre, ça fait une chambre de célibataire…_

_Et si les célibataires se casent ensemble ?_ demanda ma petite voix diabolique avec un sourire de chat

_La chambre sera rangée, puisqu'il ne seront plus célibataires !_ s'exclama candidement la plus stupide de mes pensées comme si c'était un raisonnement logique.

_Et pendant ce temps-là, un certain Roy Mustang s'était mis un oreiller sur la tête et le frappait de son poing avec désespoir, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait à Ishbala pour être schizo avec un tel ramassis de voix imbéciles…_

(ah, ça faisait longtemps que je m'était pas barré en live ! XD soupir d'aise)

– Ca va R… Mustang ? demanda une fois rauque terriblement familière.

Je retirais lentement l'oreiller de mon visage pour voir un blondinet penché sur moi avec l'expression typique de quelqu'un qui s'inquiète en tout bien tout honneur de la santé mentale de son supérieur. Je rougis violemment, détestant comme toute personne normalement constituée être pris en flagrant délit de ridicule, surtout part quelqu'un que j'appréciais particulièrement.

– Oui, ça va… oublie ça si tu veux bien, fis-je en me réfugiant de nouveau sous l'oreiller.

– … Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous cachez la tête sous un oreiller ? demanda une voix étouffée par le pouvoir du cent pour cent coton.

– Le soleil m'empêche de me rendormir, répondis-je en en croisant les bras d'un air aussi digne que possible.

– Et les coups de poings alors ? demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux et dubitatif.

Je retirait un coin de la taie pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, hésitant.

– … Parce que je suis un crétin ? fis-je d'un ton presque interrogateur.

– Ca me va, répondit-il-il avec un large sourire une fois passé l'étonnement face à ma réponse.

A le voir ainsi, j'eus soudainement l'impression que mes poumons s'étaient changés en meringue (Sisi ! Comment ça c'est pas une expression lexicalisée ? Je fais ce que je veux :P) et le souffle me manqua. _Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! _pensais-je en le suivant des yeux tandis qu'il quittait la pièce d'un pas léger.

Je ne faisais pas le poids face à toutes mes voix intérieures conjuguées qui semblaient me regarder d'un air narquois.

– Bon, ok, murmurais-je d'un ton las. J'avoue, je l'aime.

_Ah bah quand même ! C'est pas trop tôt_ ! fit l'une de mes voix, ravie de mon aveu, avant de chantonner d'un ton léger.

– C'est pas une raison pour chanter et danser comme un crétin ! grognais-je avant de me retourner d'un air boudeur.

_Allez, petit esprit deviendra grand !_ fit ma face obscure avec un grand sourire.

_Ta gueule ! _

* * *

Voila qui est fait w ! Je dois dire que j'ai vraiment prit plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous aimerez le lire, et que vous ne vous en voudrez pas quand vous vous direz comme ma beta-lectrice "Ahhh, il s'est enfin avoué son amour ! au bout du... 33ème chapitre ! 

Honte à moi, je suis vraiment sadique avec vous. Je devrais peut-être vous laisser une poupée vaudoue à la fin de chaque chapitre pour que vous vous vengiez, non ?_  
_


	34. Ombre féline

Voila le chapitre 34 ! (Il faut que j'arrête de tout commencer par "voici/voila telle ou telle chose, ça finit par être énervant °) Je n'ai rien à dire d'exceptionnel à son sujet, sinon qu'Edward me fait vraiment tourner en bourrique, alors vous n'aurez pas droit à paragraphe de trois mètres de long avant le chapitre.

Si, il y a quelque chose dont je voulais parler. Comme le laisse deviner le titre de mon chapitre, on voit apparaître un chat... Il n'a pour l'instant pas de nom, à part 'le chat' quand on en parle "minou minou minou" quand on appelle et "crétin de chat !" quand il traîne dans les pieds. C'est un peu triste, non ? Alors si vous avez une idée, dites-le-moi !

Finalement, vous avez quand même droit au paragraphe de trois pieds de long avant le chapitre... ° Enfin, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Ombre féline (Edward)

Il faisait chaud et lourd dans le couloir calfeutré de l'ambassade. J'avais abandonné ma veste, tout comme Havoc et Breda qui jouaient aux échecs. Les personnes qui passaient régulièrement avaient fini par s'habituer à notre présence, aussi étions-nous à présent détendus. Je laissais aller ma tête en arrière, sentant le contact du mur lisse contre ma nuque. A force de regards alanguis, je finis pas sentir mes paupières tomber. Dans ce demi sommeil, je commençais voir émerger les évènements de la veille. La discussion… Le récit de mon supérieur quand à une goutte de miel, qui à cause de l'éternelle vengeance et de l'escalade de violence, provoquait un guerre qui durait des années… C'était sinistre ; mais j'avais l'impression que s'il m'avait raconté ça, c'était parce qu'il avait peur que quelque chose comme ça arrive…

_Non, c'est sûrement une erreur de jugement ; je suis nul en relations humaines de toute façon. Par contre, je suis content que nous ayons recommencé à parler. En fait, il s'est excusé… S'il s'est excusé, je lui pardonne ? Je ne suis pas sûr… En même temps, ce matin, quand il s'est traité lui-même de crétin… Il était trop mignon, j'avais envie de… de je sais pas, quoi, mais… _

_Raaaaaaaaaaaaah, non mais pourquoi j'apprécie autant ce type ? Parce qu'on bouffe des compotes ensemble à deux heures du matin ? Plus rien ne tourne rond depuis que je suis dans cette chambre, décidément. En fait, c'est comme si…_

– Edward, tu veux un biscuit à la fraise ? demanda Havoc, me réveillant en sursaut.

Je me redressais brusquement, ouvrant mes yeux d'un air un peu flou. En voyant ma tête, il rit un peu en me tendant le paquet. Je prit timidement un gâteau en levant les yeux vers lui.

– Eh bien, tu as l'air crevé toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la nuit pour être aussi fatigué.

– R… rien du tout ! bafouillais-je en rougissant. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ?

– Je demandais ça comme ça, ne te met pas dans cet état, répondit Havoc avec une moue.

A son expression, il semblait se dire qu'il y avait effectivement anguille sous roche, mais quand à deviner quoi…Vu que je ne le savais pas moi-même… Breda leva les yeux de son livre de recettes d'Ilix.

– Ca à l'air vraiment bon, ces recettes de papillotes, j'aimerais bien essayer un de ces quatre.

– Estomac sur pattes, grogna Havoc qui avait été troublé dans ces réflexions par cette réplique qui n'avait rien à voir.

– Râteau sur pattes, répondit-il du même ton.

– Espèce de vieux couple, répliquais-je en voyant qu'ils étaient sur le point d'engager une dispute.

– Tais-toi un peu, s'il te plait…

– Sans problème, répondis-je avec une moue en tournant la tête.

Je me sentis repris par une envie de piquer du nez, mais surtout un sourire insidieux qui remontait sans arrêt le long de mes joues. Le souvenir des multiples évènements de la veille me faisaient tantôt rougir, pâlir, sourire. Mais celui de ce matin…

Parce que je suis un crétin ?

_Son second degré… de ce matin_

Parce que je suis un crétin ?

_Son sourire quand il est hors catégorie..._

Parce que je suis un crétin ?

_Ses petites manies bizarres comme l'oreiller de ce matin…_

Parce que je suis un crétin ?

_Raaaaaah,, il est trop adorable !_

– Ca va Edward ? demanda Havoc en me voyant rire comme un idiot.

– Oui, je suis pas le seul à être bon pour l'Hôpital Psychiatrique !

A travers mon fou rire, je crus voir qu'Havoc et Breda avaient l'air de penser la même chose ; mais ça ne me toucha pas un instant. En fait, je nageais dans une profonde euphorie sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ou sans trop vouloir savoir pourquoi_. Non, à quoi je pense, moi ? Lalalalalalaaaaaaalililalaaaaaaa…_ Je ne pus non plus m'empêcher de chantonner réellement. A partir de ce moment-là, Havoc et Breda commencèrent à se poser sérieusement des questions, semblerait-il. Sur le coup, je ne m'en aperçus pas, puisque je profitais de leur silence pour m'endormir comme une pierre.

oOoOoOo

– Edo ! Edward !

– Grnx ? fis-je d'un ton fatigué

– Reveille-toi, on y va, fit Havoc d'un ton blasé.

– Me suis endormi ? fis-je en m'étirant et tentant de revenir à la normale. Je m'en étais pas aperçu tiens… Rhoh J'AI FAIM ! m'exclamais-je ensuite en un cri du cœur qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

– C'est maintenant que tu t'en aperçois ? demanda Breda d'un ton blasé avant de me tendre une demi tablette de chocolat que j'engloutissais d'une traite avec un soupir de plaisir.

Les autres me regardaient d'un air médusé. Un peu étonné, je me frottais mon nez, craignant d'avoir une tache dessus, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Avais-je parlé en dormant et dit quelque chose de suspect ? Où est-ce qu'ils s'étaient mis à se poser les mêmes questions sur moi que celles qu'ils avaient au sujet d'Hawkeye ? Je grimaçais à cette idée tout en grimpant dans la voiture, profondément perturbé par leurs regards pleins de sous-entendus inquiétants.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à la fin ?_ pensais-je, à moitié effrayé par la situation._J'ai fait un truc bizarre ? Au secours, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !_ Je finis le reste du trajet à me terrer contre la vitre en faisant semblant de penser à autre chose d'un air innocent, poussant un soupir de soulagement une fois arrivé à l'Atlantide. Qu'elle était gentille, Lulu, à côté de ces deux huluberlus ! En tout cas, je ne sentis libéré d'un poids, même en la soulevant sous les aisselles pour la faire voler autour de moi en riant. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de me demander pour que je commence à jouer avec elle ; heureuse de cet état de fait, elle fit les yeux doux aux autres, réclamant une partie de colin-maillard, et l'obtenant, comme pratiquement tout ce qu'elle demandait. Havoc se retrouva donc les yeux bandés, au milieu d'entre nous. Connaissant sa maladresse, je craignait le pire…

… Et le pire était arrivé. Il avait reconnu Ambre au toucher avec une telle évidence qu'il en était tombé dans les pommes. Elle avait candidement rougi sur l'instant, mais elle était plus paniqué de l'état du militaire. Je poussais un soupir, proposant à Lulu une nouvelle activité, à savoir suivre la piste du gros matou qui traînait autour de la grande maison ces derniers temps (sisi, celui qui miaulait à la fenêtre pour le plaisir de me voir tomber de surprise…) Activité qui nous fit jouer gaiement dans le jardin pendant un certain temps avant que Lulu se blesse le genou en tombant sur un caillou. La pauvre tenancière dû s'improviser infirmière pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi. Je la regardais désinfecter le genou de la petite tandis que le gros matou câlin s'était roulé sur mes genoux en ronronnant. Je le caressais pensivement en laissant mes pensées dériver vers une certaine personne qui avait réussi à faire fondre ma colère en quelques mots. Je me sentais tout chose en pensant à ça… en fait, j'avais comme une sensation bizarre dans les doigts, qui remontait le long de mon bras et battait à ma gorge…

Non, ça c'était les ronronnements du chat qui aurait pu faire trembler les fondation d'une maison par leur intensité.

– Crétin de chat, va, fis-je en le gratouillant derrière l'oreille avec tendresse tandis qu'il ronronnait avec encore plus de ferveur.

Si j'avais su ce à quoi je m'exposais, je n'aurais peut-être pas été aussi affectueux avec ce chat, puisque maintenant il me suivait partout, mais quand je dis partout, je ne vous dit même pas les difficultés que cela représentait pour aller tranquillement aux toilettes par exemple… (N'épiloguons pas.) A part à ces quelques moments où la chose devenait lourde à supporter, sa compagnie restait adorable au possible. Après tout, une petite (grosse) bébête aussi affectueuse que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Je passais le reste le l'après midi et une bonne partie de la soirée à bouquiner, allongé sur le lit, avec une bouillotte vivante et vibrante de tendresse sur le ventre, avant de m'endormir pendant un moment.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand je me réveillais enfin. En jetant un coup d'œil au réveil, j'appris qu'il était plus de onze heures, et je me redressais vivement, faisant glisser mollement le chat de ma poitrine sur laquelle il s'était confortablement installé… _C'est pour ça que j'avais de la peine à respirer…_ pensais-je en enfilant mes chaussures tandis que le chat continuait à se frotter contre mon dos en ronronnant, ce qui eu le don de me hérisser parce que ça me chatouillais horriblement. Enfin, je me relevais, toujours suivi par le chat, et descendit en gardant ma veste sur l'épaule. En arrivant dans la salle à manger, j'eus la surprise de voir tout le monde à table, en train de boire des petits apéros en mangeant tomates cerises du jardin.

Après avoir deviné qu'ils attendaient Hugues et Roy pour manger, je m'assis avec eux et me servis un peu de Get 27. Les autres je me jetèrent un regard interrogateur, mais je le bus d'un air résolu, sans leur laisser le temps de choisir s'ils devaient me laisser boire ou pas.

oOoOoOo

– Câliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! m'exclamais-je en guise d'accueil au groupe qui revenait de leur garde avant de leur sauter dessus affectueusement.

Hugues me rendit mon câlin avec le même enthousiasme tandis que les deux autres me regardaient d'un air interloqué.

– Ah, on va pouvoir se mettre à table ! s'exclama Breda en sortant le nez de la porte des cuisines ou il avait fini par se sentir chez lui.

Je retraversais la pièce dans l'autre sens, allant de point de chute en point de chute dans les bras de tous les militaires qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin, plus ou moins blasés pour la plupart, avant de me poser à ma place ou m'attendais un verre à moitié vide de je ne sais quel alcool pris au hasard parce qu'il sentait bon. Je recommençais à le boire avant de lancer un regard gai à Hugues par-dessus mon verre, auquel il répondit par un sourire spécial dents blanches tandis que Roy soupirait à côté de lui.

– Vous savez bien qu'il faut pas le faire boire, soupira-il à l'intention d'Havoc qui était lui-même en train de siffler son verre.

– Bah écoute, empêche-le, toi, tu verras. Et puis il est pas méchant non plus, regarde-le…

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, j'étais paisiblement vautré sur la table, fredonnant en grattant l'étiquette d'une des bouteilles qu'il y avait sur la table, le chat largement vautré sur mes épaules. Je sentis quelqu'un tirer le verre que je tenais dans la main droite et tournais la tête vers ce qui s'avéra être Roy. Je ne lâchais pas mon verre, gardant un sourire béat sur le visage, alors que le chat grimpait sur la table comme pour s'interposer entre lui et mon précieux verre.

– Caliiiiiiiiiiin ! couinais-je avec un sourire avant de lui sauter dessus dans un gros câlin qui le fit tomber en arrière.

Je l'entendis grogner de douleur, mais sur le coup, je n'y fis pas attention. J'étais noyé dans un brouillard de bonne humeur où j'aimais tout le monde. Comme il n'avais pas l'air de bouger, l'embrassade se prolongea au beau milieu de la pièce, bientôt agrémenté du matou qui me suivait partout et ronronnait en se frottant affectueusement à nous, cherchant un interstice ou se glisser pour être bien au chaud. Les autres se détournaient un instant de leurs activités pour regarder ce qui se passait au ras des pâquerettes, puis, constatant que j'avais trop bu une fois de plus et que je me comportais comme un crétin, il recommençaient leurs discussions d'un air blasé. Enfin, même Roy commença à trouver que le câlin se prolongeait un peu trop, il me souleva par les aisselles pour me relever, avant de se relever à son tour et de s'époussetais tandis que Fuery me servait à la fois de câlin et d'oreiller.

En y repensant, je devais être un peu… énervant à ce moment-là, quoique apparemment les autres militaires ne m'en aient pas tenu rigueur. Peut-être qu'il me préféraient dans cet état-là plutôt que dans celui de désespoir où j'avais sombré la fois précédent ? Enfin, sur le coup, j'étais surtout en train de fredonner, de faire des câlin à tout ce qui traînait, gens, chats, bouteilles, sous le regard mi-attendri, mi-inquiet des autres…

oOoOoOo

Quand je me réveillais, j'avais l'impression assez désagréable, mais relativement familière d'avoir zappé un petit bout de mon existence. Je me grattais la tête en entrouvrant les paupières à grand-peine, constatant qu'il faisait encore nuit. Après le réflexe stupide mais capital de vérifier si j'étais habillé (j'étais encore en caleçon et T-shirt, pas de soucis à se faire) et si mon colocataire habituel était à sa place habitude, je constatais que quelque chose de chaud et lourd était vautré sur mes pieds. Je devinais que c'était quelque chose de vivant, et par un effort quasi insurmontable, j'arrivais à la conclusion que c'était le chat qui avait traîné partout avec moi.

– Tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici mon vieux ? fis-je, assis et penché vers lui, le cherchant prudemment à tâtons avant de le caresser.

Dans la semi obscurité, il me fallu un moment pour remarquer certaines choses. Tout d'abord, qu'il n'était pas en train de ronronner avec la délicatesse d'un bulldozer. Ensuite, que la couverture autour de lui était étrangement humide, et plus encore, poisseuse. En frottant mes doigts l'un contre l'autre, j'eus l'impression de sentir quelque chose qui ressemblait à du sang. Mon sens de l'odorat confirma mes craintes.

Aussitôt je sentis monter la panique. Ce n'était qu'un chat, peut-être, mais j'avais peur qu'il soit gravement blessé, et qu'il meure, là, maintenant, à mes pieds. Je me sentis investi de la responsabilité de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Le problème étant que je ne savais pas du tout comment réagir, je me raccrochais à la chemise de Roy, euh, de Mustang, qui lui aussi endormi en étant encore à moitié en uniforme, avant de le secouer sans délicatesse. Il bougea avec un grognement, visiblement pas du tout motivé à l'idée de se réveiller. Il fallu que je m'acharne plusieurs minutes avant qu'il soit en état de se redresser légèrement.

– Kesskya ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

– Il y a que le chat est blessé.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Je sais paaaaaas, gémis-je.

Le sentiment d'urgence qui m'animait était tout juste bon à me faire paniquer et dire n'importe quoi. Il semblerait qu'il s'en soit aperçu, car il leva une main dans ce qui sembla être un effort insoutenable pour me tapoter la tête d'un air rassurant.

– Commence par allumer là lumière si tu veux savoir ce qu'il a, fit-il avec un bon sens d'une simplicité désarmante.

C'est ce que je fis, allumant la lampe de chevet qui nous aveugla tous les deux pendant plusieurs secondes. Je parvins à ouvrir les yeux à grand-peine pour les tourner vers le chat. Il était effectivement entouré de traces de sang qui couvrait la couverture, mais il ne semblait pas blessé, du moins extérieurement. Cette constatation me perturba plus qu'autre chose. Je me penchais un peu plus vers l'énorme boule de poils qui me tournait le dos, et le tableau qui se présenta à moi changea totalement les choses.

Un petit paquet de chair s'agitait vaguement contre son ventre, petit paquet que mon seul neurone valide finit par considérer comme étant un chaton tout juste né. Et il n'était apparemment pas le seul.

– Alors ? demanda Mustang, qui avait vaguement réussi à se relever sur un coude, mais que le manque de sommeil empêchait d'être vraiment actif.

– Euh… je crois qu'il a des gosses.

– Gné ? C'est pas un chat ? demanda-t-il d'un air étonné.

Son incrédulité lui donna la force de ramper vers lui, ou plutôt elle, pour constater les faits de ses propres yeux.

– Non mais je rêve, il pourrait pas faire ça ailleurs ? fit-il en grimaçant.

Il était vrai qu'avoir une chatte en train de mettre bas au pied de son lit n'était pas la chose la plus agréable de toutes au réveil, mais mon étonnement se teintait d'émerveillement, car, comme toujours dans ce genre de situation, au delà de l'aspect un peu sanglant, voire écoeurant, j'étais surtout touché par la vie que je voyais littéralement naître. Aussi, une fois la première surprise passée, je regardais la chose se faire sous mes yeux, caressant de temps à autre la tête de la chatte comme pour la rassurer.

Je sentis le regard du Colonel peser sur moi et finit par lever les yeux vers lui, gêné.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je à mi-voix pour ne pas faire peur au chat.

– Non, c'est rien, c'est juste que ça m'étonnais que tu regardes ça avec un grand sourire, c'est quand même un peu dégoûtant, non ? Tu me diras, aussi, c'est pas comme si on avait pas l'habitude du sang, ajouta-t-il avec un soupir.

– C'est pas du tout ça… C'est pas de la mort, c'est de la vie…c'est pour ça je trouve pas ça dégoûtant, au contraire !

Il cligna des yeux, comme étonné par ma réponse, avant de reposer les yeux vers la chatte en plein travail. Un vague sourire couru alors sur ses lèvres. Il croisa ses bras sur ses genoux et se mit en tête de veiller ce chat, enfin, cette chatte, qui avait eu l'audace de venir mettre bas sur notre lit, et qu'aucun de nous deux n'avait le courage de virer. Comme je ne me sentais plus l'envie de dormir, je me mis en tête de veiller sur elle. Le sang s'expliquait, elle n'était pas blessée, d'accord, mais rien n'empêchait que quelque chose se passe mal. Les quelques phrases que nous commencions à échanger nous permettait d'être d'accord au moins là dessus.

– Quand même, c'est terrible, on ne peux pas passer une nuit tranquille avec tout ce qui nous arrive, soupirais-je en frottant mes yeux fatigués pour me forcer à rester réveillé.

– Bah, ça me dérange pas, moi, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

La conversation partit sur tout autre chose, mais cette phrase, et plus encore son expression, eu le don de résonner bizarrement en moi, m'évoquant des pistes de réflexion étranges...

* * *

Alors... On y arrivera, on y arrivera pas ? Qui sait... La suite dans quinze jours ! 


	35. Une plage de liberté

Tiens, c'est amusant, ce chapitre correspond pas mal à l'ambiance de cette dernière semaine... Mais rien à voir avec vous ! pousse sa semaine de vacances en sicile dehors à coup de pieds. Donc, le chapitre trente-cinq... Eh bien on dirait que certains ont besoin de vacances, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, un petit quelque chose me dit que vous devriez bien aimer ce chapitre-ci : il s'y trouve une scène que j'ai imaginé alors que je commençais tout juste ma fic, vous imaginez ! Ca fait longtemps ° (lecteurs, vous êtes frustrés ? Dites-vous que moi aussi ! XD)

Je pense que je conserverais ce rythme de parution (ça ne m'obligera pas trop à bacler mes chapitres avec un peu de chance °) j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop frustrant pour vous ! Sur ce, j'arrète mon blabla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Une plage de liberté (Roy)

La sonnerie du réveil me vrilla soudainement le tempes, me faisant recroqueviller sur moi-même. Face au manque de sommeil, on est tous aussi faible, et cette nuit aussi avait été presque blanche. Seulement, en entrouvrant un œil, je constatais qu'Edward (qui s'était rendormit en contre sens à force de contempler les chats) était tout aussi fatigué, sinon plus, et que ce n'était pas lui qui allait avoir la force de ramper jusqu'au réveil. Après quelques minutes de sonnerie mortelle, je parvins à avoir la force de volonté d'atteindre le réveil d'une lourde claque qui le fit tomber bruyamment, avant de retomber sur le lit. Le silence, délicieux après le son strident, me donna envie de sombrer immédiatement dans le sommeil qui me manquait tellement. Mais la partie « militaire » de ma conscience ne s'était pas totalement éteinte.

– Ed… fis-je, plus par flemme de prononcer le nom entier qu'autre chose. Faudrait que tu te prépares, non ?

–…. Trop loin, répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

En levant péniblement les yeux vers lui, je compris qu'il se sentait trop fatigué pour avoir la volonté de quitter son lit.

– Allons, tu peux le faire, non ?

Je l'avais vu s'endormir bien avant moi alors qu'on veillait les chatons, maintenant au nombre de quatre, qui avaient élu domicile dans notre chambre et sur notre lit. Peut-être même avait-il pu faire une sieste la veille. Aussi, quand je vis ses yeux se refermer, je lui tapotais la joue pour l'empêcher de se rendormir complètement.

– Allez, courage petit scarabée, fis-je avec un sourire.

– QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON DIRAIT UN INSECTE ET QUE LES AUTRES L'ECRASERAIENT SANS EN FAIRE EXPRES S'IL CRIAIT PAS SI FORT !

– Ah, douce mélodie résonnant à mes oreilles, fis-je en soupirant d'aise. Tu vois que tu es en pleine forme, finalement ?

Edward, à présent agenouillé sur le lit dans une posture indignée, me regarda avec surprise. Sans doute qu'il n'avait pas vu ça sous cet angle…

– Bon, vous avez gagné, j'y vais… grogna-t-il en contournant soigneusement les chatons pour récupérer sa veste d'uniforme qui avait glissé sous le lit ; je me forçais à regarder ailleurs, de peur que mon esprit se teinte de perversité en le voyant.

Le temps qu'il passa dans la salle de bain, je retombais déjà dans un demi sommeil, dont j'émergeais à peine le temps de le voir passer. Le demi sourire qui naquit sur mon visage à sa vue fut caché par les plis de la couverture sur laquelle je reposais.

– Passez une bonne grasse mat' ! fit-il avec un petit signe de main avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Je suivis son conseil sans attendre.

oOoOoOo

Après avoir dormi un certain temps, j'ouvrais péniblement un œil. Le soleil d'été pénétrait dans la pièce, traversant les rideaux clairs et m'éblouissant. Je me dépliais lentement, jetant un regard hagard à la chatte et sa portée qui avait eu le bon goût naître sur nos couvertures. Je caressais doucement la mère qui ronronna un peu plus sous mes doigts. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup les chats, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être attendri. Je m'assis lentement sur le lit, promenant mon regard dans la pièce comme tous les matins ou j'avais du mal à émerger.

_Bon sang, c'est vraiment le bazar, _pensais-je en me grattant la tête._ Faudrait faire quelque chose pour la couverture… mais j'aime pas trop l'idée que Mlle Handwriting découvre ce cloaque en changeant nos draps. _

_Comment faire…_

_…euh…_

_Bah, on verra ça plus tard, _conclut ma voix limace tandis que je retombais mollement sur le lit.

Cela faisait trop longtemps que je ne dormais pas assez, même mes courtes grasses matinées ne suffisaient pas à compenser mon manque de sommeil. Je me sentais décidé à traîner un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude dans le lit. Avisant les livres qui traînaient sur la table de nuit d'Edward , je rampais jusqu'à lui pour les attraper.

– Lovely Complex, murmurais-je d'une voix un peu rauque. C'est quoi, ça ?

Faute que quelqu'un m'explique, je l'ouvrais et commençais à lire l'histoire de ce petit blondinet susceptible et de sa grande girafe de camarade. Le récit était sans prétention, mais agréable à lire et amusant. Ces histoires me rappelaient l'époque de mes études partagées avec Hugues. Les projets plus ou moins stupides que nous fomentions ensemble se réalisaient dans une ambiance assez similaire. De même, la stupidité d'Ootani me faisait bien rire, quoique l'idée de me retrouver face à un tel mur aie le don de me nouer la gorge.

_Voyons, petit, ne supporte pas qu'on fasse référence à sa taille, beau gosse et parfois crétin ? C'est bizarre, ça me rappelle quelqu'un…_

_Et si Edward était aussi stupide ? _souffla une de mes voix, mettant enfin le doigt sur la cause de mon malaise.

_C'est pas comme si je voulais le lui dire !_

_Non, il le serait encore plus._

_Amoureux d'un crétin ?_ demanda une de mes voix moqueuses

_Non, il n'est pas crétin, au contraire. C'est juste qu'il… qu'il ne s'y connaît pas beaucoup en relations humaines…_

La version machiavélique de ma personnalité alla mourir de rire dans un coin, tandis que ma part la plus candide commença à pleurnicher, blessée par sa réaction. Je fouillais dans ma poche à la recherche d'un mouchoir à lui passer, avant de me figer, réalisant l'absurdité de mon geste.

_Rhaaaah, vous m'avez encore rendu ridicule ! _

_Bah, c'est toi qui nous a créé mon gars ! T'assumes tes conneries ! _

_Mais j'ai jamais demandé à être schizophrène, moi !_

_Ils disent tous ça…_

_Rhah, fermez-là_, pensais-je avec lassitude avant de me replonger dans ma lecture.

oOoOoOo

Refermant le dernier tome avec une petite grimace un peu amère, je me fis la réflexion que j'avais comme une petite faim. Je me penchais alors du mon côté du lit après avoir remis en place les mangas, pour repêcher le réveil qui était tombé lorsque je l'avais éteint.

– Oh merde, déjà plus de trois heure ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai faim !

Je bondissais du lit dans l'intention de me préparer à mon tour de garde qui devait commencer une demi-heure plus tard, avant que mon mouvement ne soit perturbé à la fois par ma veste d'uniforme sur laquelle je glissais et un violent vertige qui m'obligea à m'appuyer sur ma table de nuit. Pendant quelques secondes, je ne vis rien du tout, puis les choses redevinrent normales. Je reboutonnais ma chemise à la hâte quand quelques coups furent frappés à la porte. Je retins ma respiration, jetant un coup d'œil paniqué à la chambre. _Mes vêtement traînaient partout, ça c'était normal, mais que dire de ceux d'Edward ?_ Je poussais nerveusement son manteau rouge et sa besace sous le lit en éparpillant en partie son contenu au passage, avant de me précipiter fébrilement sur la porte pour l'entrouvrir.

– Hello baby ! s'exclama Hugues équipé de pied en cap. Tombé du lit ?

– Quasiment, fis-je en étouffant un bâillement.

– Est-ce que tu fais tes nuits, toi ? demanda Hugues d'un air soudainement sérieux.

–… Non, répondis-je franchement avec un soupir.

– Mouais… ben en attendant, tu vas quand même casser la croûte, tu dois mourir de faim à cette heure-ci !

– Mais le tour de garde ? demandais-je, mal à la l'aise.

– Comme tu avais l'air mort, Fuery s'est proposé pour te remplacer. Tu as quartier libre aujourd'hui.

– Et toi ?

– Pareiiiil !

– Je sens qu'on va passer un bonne après-midi, fis-je avec un sourire carnassier de celui qui n'a pas fait de bêtises depuis longtemps.

oOoOoOo

Après un bon repas qui les cuisiniers firent spécialement à mon intention, la pensée de génie fut d'aller à la plage, chose dont je n'avais pas eu l'occasion une seule fois jusqu'à maintenant. Un sac, une serviette, et j'étais prêt à partir. En jetant un coup d'œil circulaire, le considérais le petit groupe qui se dirigeait vers la digue. Lulu ouvrait la marche dans sa robe-salopette jaune, traînant un Edward en uniforme qui n'avait pas l'air totalement ravi ; Se petite moue me fit rire intérieurement et confirma un peu mon aveu d'il y a quelques jours.

Juste derrière lui, Ambre Handwriting suivait en couvant sa fille d'un regard maternel ou Edward semblait inclus. Entre Breda et Hugues, tous deux morts de rire, se trouvait Havoc, se préparant sens doute psychologiquement aux saignements de nez qu'il allais subir dans l'après-midi. Me trouvant juste derrière lui, je lui tapotais l'épaule en signe de compassion. Il se retourna comme pour me jeter un regard agressif, mais pâlit en voyant arriver Amstrong et son troupeau d'étoiles roses, suivit de près par Falman. Finalement, l'équipe au grand complet allait a la plage (à part Hawkeye et Fuery qui faisaient un tour de garde).

Tout le monde semblait plus ou moins surexcité, et l'ambiance décontractée me rappela celle qui régnait dans Lovely complex. J'en fit part à Hugues, qui sembla intéressé et me demanda si je pouvais les lui prêter, ce à quoi je répondis affirmativement. Entre temps, les autres s'étaient éparpillés sur la plage, certains commençant à se déshabiller, les plus rapides courant déjà vers la mer, avant d'y pénétrer avec des couinements et autres « Arg, c'est froiiiiiid ! ». Lulu entamait un château de sable, tandis que Falman commençait à lire sous un parasol avec l'air flegmatique sui le caractérisait. Edward quant à lui, marchait au bord de l'eau, un livre à la main, scrutant les vagues à la recherche sans doute de coquillages et d'algues rares.

Hugues me jeta un regard entendu, et nous nous nous précipitâmes vers la mer, passant comme une flèche de chaque côté d'Ed qui poussa un cri de fille, puis nous fonçâmes dans l'eau avec maintes éclaboussures avant de se couler mutuellement.

De là, notre petite bataille s'engagea, bataille qui consistait essentiellement à s'éclabousser et à se couler bruyamment, y compris Havoc qui faisait un peu de crawl et ne nous avait pas vu…. Pour son malheur. Enfin, à part l'horrible goût salé de l'eau, le moment se passa très agréablement. Havoc se prit au jeu, qui dura un bon moment, puis, comme toute bonne choses à une fin, Hugues se laissa couler, les bras croisés et une moue boudeuse composée pour l'occasion. Je plongeais à mon tour pour le rechercher avant de repartir vers la rive, flaqué de mes deux camarades de jeu. Une fois sur le sable, je m'ébrouais, éclaboussant tout dans un rayon de deux mètres.

Un regard rapide me permit de voir qu'Edward et son butin avaient rejoint Falman sous l'immense parasol. Tandis que l'homme aux cheveux blancs semblait plongé dans se lecteur, Edward étudiait les bricoles qu'il avait ramassé, comparant les coquillages à leur définition dans le livre, avant de rejeter rageusement les coquillages qui se révélaient sans intérêt. Je me sentis terriblement triste en voyant son visage fermé, mais je ne me voyais pas lui parler alors qu'il y avait tous les militaires à côté. La complicité qui nous avions tous les d'une fonctionnait que quand nous étions… tous les deux.

– Roy, tu sais quoi ? J'ai faim ! s'exclama Hugues, détournant mon attention.

– Ah… moi aussi !

– Tu rigoles ? Tu as mangé il y a même pas deux heures !

– Ca creuse de nager ! répondis-je naturellement. Je vais voir aux cuisines, ils trouveront sûrement un petit truc à nous donner manger !

– Yep ; bonne idée, répondit Hugues en s'asseyant lourdement.

– Tu m'accompagnes ?

– Ah non, trop crevé, répondit-il avec un soupir.

Je haussais les épaules, comprenant sa réaction. Après tout, le trajet était court, je pouvais me passer de compagnie… Je me mis en marche d'un pas guilleret, ma serviette blanche sur l'épaule, résolu à faire vite. Les regards concupiscents des filles que je croisait me fit encore accélérer le pas. Après être passé par le portillon du jardin, je frappais à la porte ouverte pour signaler ma présence, et le chef, le seul à ne pas faire la sieste, me fit cadeau de quelques pains au raisin avec lesquels je repartis aussi sec (quoique, pas si sec que ça) J'arrivais au bord de la digue quand j'entendis un grand bruit d'éclaboussure. En regardant par-dessus le parapet, je compris qu'ils avaient balancé Falman depuis le ponton, sans doute parce qu'ils trouvaient qu'il ne profitait pas assez de la plage. Edward était toujours sous le parasol, et semblait n'avoir même pas remarqué l'animation qui régnait aux environs. Aussi eut-il un temps de réaction assez long avant de réaliser qu'on lui empoignait les bras pour le soulever. Havoc, Hugues, Breda et Amstrong attrapèrent chacun un bras ou une jambe avant de se diriger au pas de course vers le ponton. Ils le traversèrent tout en le portant, ignorant les jurons et autres cris d'Ed, lequel se débattait comme une anguille. Je regardais la scène en riant, tout en entendant le groupe compter à autre voix en le balançant de plus en plus.

– A la une… A la deux…

– Niaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! hurla le petit blond en se débattant désespérément.

– A la trois ! s'exclama le groupe en le lâchant.

Edward vola un instant dans une courbe gracieuse avant de retomber avec un grand « _plouf_ »

– Oh les cons, fis-je entre deux éclats de rire, regardant encore la scène de loin.

Edward semblait avoir coulé comme une pierre.

_Pierre… le métal, ça flotte pas ! Est-ce qu'il peut nager avec des engins pareils ?_

La réponse était évidente.

– Oh les cons ! murmurais-je d'un ton radicalement différent, avant de partir en courant pour les rejoindre.

Seuls des remous et quelques bulles témoignaient de sa présence.

– Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh ! fis-je en agitant les mains.

Hugues tourna la tête vers moi.

– IL PEUT PAS NAGER ! hurlais-je en mettant les mains en porte-voix.

Sa main réapparu un instant à la surface dans une éclaboussure. Les autres furent animés d'une crise de conscience qui se transforma vite en panique. Amstrong se raccrocha d'une main au poteau, tandis qu'il plongeait l'autre dans les vagues.

– Je vais utiliser la technique de sauvetage transmise de génération en génération par la famille Amstrong !

Sa phrase eu le don de me stresse encore plus, tant elle paraissait ridicule dans cette situation. Je traversais la plage, mes pas ralentis par le sable qui cédait sous mes pieds. Je n'avais jamais pensé que cela puisse être aussi loin.

– J'ai son poignet ! s'exclama Amstrong.

– Tire ! Tire ! s'exclama tout le monde à l'unisson.

Dans sa splendeur sculpturale, le bras d'Amstrong surgit de l'eau, suivit par le pied d'Ed, sa jambe, et l'ensemble de sa petite personne. Le temps qu'il soit reposé à terre, j'étais enfin à ses côtés. Je tombais à genoux, reprenant mon souffle comme je pouvais, en constatant que lui le ne pouvait pas.

– Il ne respire pas… souffla Havoc, pâle comme un linge.

– Merde, fis-je en déglutissant, avant de reprendre ma respiration chaotique.

Je n'eus même pas besoin de réfléchir pour réagir. Je tirais doucement sa tête en arrière en ouvrant sa bouche, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes en lui insufflant un peu d'air à deux ou trois reprises, avant de poser mes mains sur sa poitrine et d'appuyer fortement en comptant au même rythme dans ma tête jusqu'à quinze. Je recommençais à souffler, m'engageant dans cette série de gestes mécaniques. Le silence tendu qui régnait au dessus de moi, ponctué par le rythme que j'imposais à la respiration d'Edward, ne faisait qu'accentuer ma peur.

_Bon sang, respire… respire !_ pensais-je avec un panique sans cesse croissante. J'arrivais à garder une certaine assurance dans mes gestes, mais je sentais que si je ne m'imposais pas cette respiration artificielle, je serais en train de trembler violemment. J'avais parfaitement conscience de tout cela, mais j'étais trop concentré pour en tirer les conclusions les plus simples ou la moindre pensée formulée. La première information dont je pris vivement conscience, ce fut la soudaine pression sur mes lèvres alors que je lui insufflais de l'air. Je relevais légèrement la tête, le regardant, indécis.

Il se crispa, avant de se redresser brusquement, me donnant un grand coup dans le visage. Tandis que je tenais mon nez d'une main crispée, les larmes aux yeux sous le coup de la douleur, j'entendis Edward tousser et crachoter, et l'ensemble des militaires pousser un soupir de soulagement. Pendant une minute encore, nous étions tous deux en train de nous agiter, lui à finir de cracher l'eau qu'il avait dans l'estomac et les poumons, moi en dansicoter nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre en attendant que la douleur s'estompe. Enfin, le calme retomba.

– BANDE DE CRETINS !

Le cri résonna bizarrement. Nous nous échangeâmes un regard, étonné par notre parfaite synchronisation. L'extrême soulagement que j'éprouvais me détendit profondément. C'est-à-dire que je pus laisser ma colère s'exprimer librement.

* * *

Lalala... Roy est un peu con, non ? il aurait pu s'en apercevoir plus tôt qu'Ed pouvait pas nager ! Enfin,ça a aussi certains avantages pour les lecteurs, non ? XD

Il se passera pas mal de choses dans les prochains chapitres, voyez-vous... J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce, je vous abandonne en disant juste : "bonnes vacances" pour ceux qui y sont et "courage ! " pour ceux qui n'y sont pas ! Pour ma part, je peine à savoir dans quelle catégorie je suis... 0o


	36. Pourquoi ?

Voila un nouveau chapitre ! J'avais dit dans quinze jours ? Bon, étant donné que ces vacances, à défaut d'avoir été efficaces pour le repos et le travail, ont été très productives en fanfiction, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que je vais probablement reprendre un rythme de parution d'un chapitre par semaine. Contents ? Quand vous verrez les chapitres, vous ne le serez plus ! XD. Plus sérieusement, nous arrivons dans une période d'évolution, avec des chapitres qui n'avancent pas, d'autres qui vont trop vite, et la plupart à reculons...Il faut dire qu'en ce moment nos chers alchimistes en tiennent une couche.

Enfin, je m'arrêterais là dans la description de la suite avant que vous vous sentiez spoilés et lisez déjà celui-ci...

* * *

Chapitre 36 : Pourquoi ? (Edward)

Je tirais le rideau de douche et sortis en m'ébrouant. Je m'étais simplement rincé pour que cheveux aient figure humaine et que mes automails ne soient pas infestés de sable et de sel marin ; mais la dernière expérience que j'avais eue de la plage me donnait des tendances hydrophobes.

Tandis que je me séchais les cheveux, le souvenir de ma noyade me revint en mémoire, me faisant grimacer. Le goût salé de l'eau, la sensation de flottement, ma douleur à la poitrine alors que j'essayais désespérément de remonter à la surface, la peur qui m'avait noué le ventre tandis que je perdais conscience… avant de me retrouver sur le ponton à respirer de nouveau, ou plutôt à cracher l'eau qui remplissait mes poumons.

En repensant à la façon dont Roy Mustang avait tempêté sur le dos des militaires, mon ventre se noua. Je m'assis, songeur_. Pourquoi s'était-il énervé comme ça ? Pourquoi avait-il parlé à ma place ? Pourquoi ?_

_ Non, il faut que je me ressaisisse !_ Pensais-je en secouant la tête comme pour en chasser ces questions, avant de me relever et de m'habiller vivement ; mais la brutalité de mes gestes ne parvint pas à m'empêcher de penser. Cela eu le don de m'irriter au plus haut point. Je poussais brusquement la porte, sans savoir que cela impliquait de percuter quelqu'un qui était juste derrière.

– Ah, désolé ! M'exclamais-je en voyant la manière dont Roy tenait son nez d'une main tremblante. Mais vous saignez !

Je tirais instinctivement un mouchoir de ma poche et le posais contre son nez ensanglanté, le maintenant d'une main. La scène se figea dans un malaise presque tangible. L'homme aux cheveux noirs planta son regard dans le mien avec une expression qui m'était indéchiffrable. Je le regardais avec une lueur d'incompréhension qui semblait l'attrister. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête pour qu'il penche celle-ci en avant d'un air abattu.

– C'est la troisième fois… murmura-t-il.

Je n'étais même pas sûr d'avoir entendu, mais je ressentais le besoin de dire quelque chose. Je rajustais doucement ma main tenant le mouchoir, effleurant sa joue au passage.

– Désolé… fis-je d'une voix tout aussi basse.

Il releva légèrement la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux avec une expression ou je reconnus cette fois-ci de la tristesse.

– On dirait que je vais avoir un nez de boxer avant que…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, soupira d'un air profondément abattu.

– Avant que… ? demandais-je prudemment, espérant que la fin de la phrase m'aide à comprendre.

Au lieu de répondre à ma question, il posa sa main sur la mienne. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, mais il de redressa ensuite, libérant ma main et ma gorge se serra. Sur le coup, je ne compris aucune des sensations qui m'assaillirent, trop concentré sur cette phrase inachevée.

– Avant que quoi ? Insistais-je.

– …Rien…répondit-il en me tournant le dos.

_Ca veut rien dire… pourquoi il ne dit pas la vérité ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cache ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne veut pas me dire ?_ Pensais-je désemparé tandis que l'homme s'accoudait à la fenêtre ouverte. Le soleil était déjà bas ; mais ce n'était pas important. Je voulais savoir. Comprendre, pour une fois, ce qui arrivait.

– Avant que quoi ? Demandais-je sans grand espoir.

– Taisez-vous.

Le ton à la fois las et agressif avec lequel il avait dit ces mots, sans se retourner, son vouvoiement distant dont je n'avais pas l'habitude, tout cela m'étonna et me mortifia. Comprenant que je ne pourrais plus rien en tirer, je baissais les yeux et quittais la pièce à contrecoeur.

oOoOoOo

En arrivant dans la salle à manger, je fus accueilli par une partie des militaires qui arrêtèrent de parler pour tourner la tête vers moi avec des regards entendus.

– Comment vas-tu, Edward ? demanda Breda en me scrutant d'un air inquiet.

– Oeâh, bah… ça va… répondis-je sans grand enthousiasme.

Ma noyade était passée au second plan depuis que Mustang avait tenu ces propos énigmatiques. Aussi ces questions me paraissaient secondaires

– On est désolé… fit Hugues avec un air profondément contrit.

En voyant son air de chien battu, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

– Allons, c'est pas si grave, c'est pas comme si j'étais mort ! Fis-je en riant.

Hugues, comme prit par une soudaine impulsion, me serra dans les bras avec des torrents de larmes.

– Mais justement, tu as failli mourir par notre faute ! Je m'en veux tellement !

Je réalisais alors que les autres s'étaient vraiment inquiétés pour moi, et je me sentis terriblement touché. Faute de savoir comment réagir exactement à ses sanglots, je me contentais de lui tapoter l'épaule avec sollicitude en murmurant quelques « allons, allons » rassurants. Je jetais un regard aux autres, qui firent un signe d'impuissance, incapables de m'aider. Hugues me lâcha finalement, renifla, ce qui me fit sortir un mouchoir que je lui tendis. Il se confondit en remerciements tandis que je m'éloignais avec un signe de main.

Il y avait dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce une large banquette qui avait déjà accueilli plusieurs fois des militaires un peu trop alcoolisés, et sur laquelle je décidais de faire une petite sieste, fatigué par la journée que j'avais passée. Mais j'avais beau glisser dans la somnolence, je n'arrivais jamais à m'endormir complètement, tantôt réveillé par un spasme à cause de ma sensation de manquer d'air, tantôt par mon nom qui apparaissait au milieu des phrases des autres militaires discutant non loin.

_Ils parlent de moi_, constatais-je dans une mollesse cotonneuse_. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent dire ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'en ai marre d'avoir l'impression de ne jamais rien comprendre de ce que l'on dit sur moi ! _

Je me redressais brusquement et m'assis pour les écouter. Ils cessèrent immédiatement de parler, me jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs.

– Vous parliez de moi…fis-je d'un air grave.

Ils ne répondirent rien, baissant les yeux d'un air coupable. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de recommencer leurs discussions une fois mes yeux refermés, moins fort cependant. Renonçant à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, terrassés par la fatigue, je sombrais dans l'obscurité d'un sommeil sans rêves.

oOoOoOo

– Edward… Edward ? Chuchota-t-on en secouant doucement mon épaule.

Je levais un regard humide vers celui qui m'avait réveillé, c'est-à-dire Havoc, qui me regardait avec une expression de sollicitude qui eu le don de m'irriter.

– Tu viens manger ? demanda-t-il avec une hésitation soucieuse.

Depuis ma noyade, tout le monde semblait se comporter par rapport à moi avec une extrême douceur. C'était touchant, certes, mais quelque part, c'était plus énervant encore. Trop enclin à m'interroger sur des questions étranges auxquelles je n'avais aucune réponse, j'aurais préféré que les autres me changent les idées. Je soupirai, m'étirai, avant de me figer, réalisant que toute la tablée me fixait, et même les quelques clients qui logeaient ici depuis peu avaient tourné la tête vers moi. Je baissai les bras, traversai la pièce avec autant de discrétion possible dans ce genre de situation, avant de me laisser tomber sur une chaise. Comme personne ne semblait décidé à parler, je relevais fièrement la tête et demandais d'une voix claire :

– Lulu dort déjà ?

– Oui, elle était fatiguée par…

– Par la baignade, oui, achevais-je en me servant de feuilles de vigne.

Je semblais être la seule personne de la tablée qui n'était pas tétanisée. Havoc, Hugues et Mustang baissaient les yeux vers leurs assiettes respectives, tendis que Breda mâchait avec application la même bouchée depuis une minute au bas mot. Falman, lui, tenait son _Guerre et Paix_ d'une main, lisant dans un silence parfait, mangeant de temps à autre une bouchée sans quitter des yeux sa page en cours. Amstrong, quand à lui, négligeait son assiette pour fixer un point dans le vide, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées.

Je me sentis terriblement seul. Je mâchais tristement, essayant de ne pas faire attention à l'aspect quasi-insupportable qu'avait le bruit des couverts dans un silence tendu comme celui-là. Je fis de mon mieux pour me comporter comme si de rien n'était, me resservant, buvant un peu d'alcool au passage, mais personne d'autre ne semblait apte à faire de même.

– Est-ce que je peux avoir l'eau s'il vous plait ? Demandais-je en voyant arriver le pichet presque instantanément.

_Bon sang, ils sont rapides ce soir_, m'étonnais-je en me servant._ Quand je pense que d'habitude je dois m'égosiller un quart d'heure avant d'avoir ce que je veux…_ Le problème, justement, c'est qu'ils n'opposaient aucune résistance, aucune réaction. J'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer perpétuellement dans du coton, leur comportement les rendaient presque fantomatiques…

_Rendez-moi ma bande de militaires rigolards… _pensais-je avec une nuance de désespoir. _Ou alors si j'ai fait quelque chose, dites-moi au moins quoi, que je puisse réparer !_ En pensant cela, je finis mon verre d'un trait, et me levais de la table sans grande douceur.

– Bonsoir, fis-je simplement en quittant la pièce.

Je sortis dans l'entrée comme pour monter dans les chambres, mais une fois arrivé là, je réalisais que je n'avais pas envie de dormir, et poussais la porte d'entrée pour faire le tour du jardin que je traversais avec un soupir de soulagement. Ici au moins je n'avais pas besoin de maintenir une apparence, quelle qu'elle soit, pas besoin de comprendre l'odeur et l'ordre de la nature pour s'y sentir à l'aise.

_Vraiment, je me sens bizarre depuis quelque temps... Surtout depuis que j'ai failli me noyer ! Peut-être que c'est à cause de toute l'eau que j'ai avalé que j'ai mal à ce point dans la poitrine, _pensais-je en posant la main sur mon cœur qui battait douloureusement mes côtes._C'est vrai, je me sens bizarre ces temps-ci… Mais il faut dire que les autres ne sont pas mieux. Le Colonel, Havoc, Hugues, surtout ! Ils passent leur temps à me lancer des regards pleins de sous entendus… Pas étonnant que je me pose des questions ! J'ai pourtant pas du noir sur le nez ?_

Je poussais un soupir et poursuivis mon chemin. Je ressentais le besoin d'un lieu ou s'asseoir et méditer tranquillement, un lieu qui ne soit pas trop près de l'Atlantide, mais trop loin non plus pour ne pas me perdre. Une fois le portillon poussé, la vue de la digue s'offrit à moi. Je traversais la ruelle encore animée de promeneurs tardifs ou de jeunes allant voir je ne sais quel concert pour m'asseoir sur le parapet, face à l'entassement d'énormes rochers qui maintenaient l'énorme mur, au sable et à la mer. Elle était basse à cette heure-ci, les vagues roulaient dans le lointain, tandis que les ruisselets d'eau, peut-être douce, ondulaient sur le sable humide, scintillant au clair de la lune. Je me perdis dans la contemplation du lieu, un peu rasséréné, et repris ma réflexion.

_Si je me comporte bizarrement, c'est vraiment à cause du Colonel…Il est bizarre en ce moment. Trop gentil, trop attentionné… Il a pratiquement arrêté de se moquer de ma taille. Il est plutôt mélancolique en ce moment, comme si quelque chose le rendait triste…_

Je ramenais mes genoux contre ma poitrine et les entourais de mes bras, une expression songeuse sur le visage.

_Mélancolique, oui… C'est aussi qu'on ne le voit plus traîner avec des filles en ce moment… Est-ce qu'il n'a plus de succès ou…_

_Est-ce qu'il est amoureux ? Il ne sort plus avec n'importe quelle fille parce qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un en particulier ?_

_Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii, ça doit être ça ! Il est A-MOU-REUX ! _

Ravi d'avoir enfin mis le doigt sur quelque chose, je penchais ma tête de chaque côté pour faire craquer ma nuque, avant de me perdre dans la contemplation des étoiles en méditant sur les conclusions que je pouvais en tirer.

_Bah, il doit être amoureux d'Ambre, comme tout le monde._

_Cette idée expliquait peut-être pourquoi Havoc était aussi mécontent ? Est-ce que les autres sont jaloux de lui ? Pourtant Mustang ne sort pas avec, si ? A moins que ce soit juste parce qu'il est populaire et qu'il aie plus de chances avec elle ?_

Je m'aperçus alors que quelque chose clochait dans mon raisonnement : _Havoc ne semblait pas spécialement en vouloir à Mustang… En fait c'est plutôt contre moi qu'il avait une dent en ce moment. Mais alors c'est pas ça… Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

– Bon sang, je comprends rien, soufflais-je rageusement après m'être creusé la tête en vain.

_Pourquoi Havoc a-t-il cet air sombre ? Je n'ai vraiment rien fait qui puisse lui nuire… Enfin, je crois ?_

_Cherche, cherche,_ m'exhortais-je intérieurement. La foule de questions qui m'assaillaient ne faisait que m'embrouiller encore plus. J'enfouissais ma tête dans le creux de mes bras en soupirant, tentant de me calmer. Mon sentiment d'impuissance me submergea, pendant un moment qui me sembla être une éternité. Même les quelques choses que j'avais eu la prétention de considérer comme des certitudes me paraissaient floues et bancales…

Peut-être parce que j'avais un peu bu… Sans bouger, j'esquissais un sourire triste, me sentant particulièrement stupide.

_Il ne doit pas être amoureux d'Ambre, en fait… quelqu'un d'autre ?_ Lulu était trop jeune, Hawkeye, un frigo… qui d'autre ? Je ne voyais pas d'autres femmes qu'il puisse fréquenter. _Il doit pas être amoureux en fait… Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

– Pfff… je tourne en rond… soupirais-je.

Je n'avais plus envie de relever la tête, je préférais rester recroquevillé, assis sur la digue, savourant l'atmosphère maintenant silencieuse ; je me demandais vaguement depuis quand j'étais là pour que même les jeunes traînant dans les rues aient disparu, et que je puisse entendre la lointaine et calme rumeur des vagues. Apaisante. Et pourtant, j'avais failli y mourir. Cette pensée me paraissait être absurde ; mais le souvenir de ma noyade me revint de plein fouet. Je me resserrais un petit peu plus, crispé par la peur. Je me sentis glacé jusqu'aux os, tremblants, et, à ma grande honte, au bord des larmes.

C'est pourquoi je sursautais en sentant quelque chose de chaud et lourd envelopper mes épaules. Ma main agrippa le col du manteau noir. Celui de Mustang.

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, je relevais la tête. Il était debout à côté de moi, tourné vers la mer comme s'il ne voulait pas me regarder ; mais il était là. Je rajustais le manteau sur mes épaules, rasséréné par sa présence, même silencieuse. Mon regard allait de lui à la mer qu'il regardait, de la mer à mes pieds, de mes pieds aux siens, avant de remonter vers son dos. Pendant un moment encore, nous restâmes silencieux.

– Ca fait longtemps ? Demandais-je ?

– Longtemps que... quoi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant de l'air de quelqu'un qui se force à rester calme.

– Que vous êtes là, complétais-je.

Il cligna des yeux et soupira, comme à mi-chemin entre le soulagement et la déception.

– Non, pas très longtemps…

Le silence retomba, mal couvert par le bruit de ressac lointain.

– Tu n'as pas sommeil ? Tenta-t-il avec cet air doux qui était de plus en plus souvent le sien.

– Non, j'ai déjà dormi…

– Les autres s'inquiètent pour toi. Fit-il après une pause.

– Je sais, répondis-je, impassible.

Le silence retomba, comme si on avait effacé une partie des répliques de notre discussion, ne laissant que ce qui était creux et vide de sens. Il flottait dans l'air quelque choses comme des paroles pas encore formulées, des idées pas encore nées et un parfum général de non-dit.

_Tiens, j'ai dû dessoûler_, pensais-je en constatant que j'arrivais en penser une phrase entière en étant sûr qu'elle aie un sens. Cette conscience me permit de sentir qu'aucune parole ne servirait à rien. Aussi restâmes-nous dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que la tension accumulée me pousse de nouveau à parler.

– Courage, murmurais-je, sans trop savoir si je parlais à Mustang ou à moi-même.

Il tourna la tête vers moi avec un air étonné auquel se succéda un sourire triste.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, soupira-t-il.

Il me fit descendre du parapet en me guidant doucement d'une main sur l'épaule dans un geste d'une grande douceur. Je me laissais faire, bercé, confiant, tandis qu'il me ramenait à moitié endormi à l'Atlantide.

* * *

_Tout ça pour rien ?! _Vous indignez-vous, et vous avez bien raison.Bon, je vous l'avais dit qu'il en tenait une couche... Mais ne vilipendez pas trop Ed, il est jeune et naïf... et puis... vous avez déja réfléchi bourré, vous ? 0o

Je m'excuse platement pour ce chapitre ou il ne se passe rien, mais je vous promet un peu d'action dans le suivant pour me faire pardonner !

Sur ce, bonne semaine !


	37. Fini de jouer

Goudemornigu ! Je ne serais pas très longue ce soir puisque je suis crevée par une demie journée de cours supplémentaire. En plus j'ai plein de boulot, je pourrais pas m'avancer dans ma fic ce weekend T.T je souffre. Enfin, non n'est pas la pour parler de l'année de terminale (greuh) mais de la fic. Je suis heureuse de voir que le chapitre précédent vous a quand même plu . J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira plus encore. On arrive dans un moment clé de l'histoire ( ben oui suffit de voir le titre) enfin, je n'en dis pas plus, ça vous gâcherait votre lecture...

Je vais finir mon blabla après en fait ! idée de génie !

* * *

Chapitre 37 : Fini de jouer (Roy)

Il s'était endormi tout contre moi. Le problème, c'est que moi justement, ça m'aidait pas vraiment à dormir. J'étais tiraillé entre mes pulsions et ma raison. J'avais envie de l'enlacer, de le serrer encore plus contre moi, mais ça l'aurait réveillé… Et je n'avais aucune idée de la réaction qu'il aurait si ce genre de choses arrivait. Même si j'avais fini par penser qu'il m'aimait bien, sans doute n'avait-il pas le même genre de sentiments à mon égard ; j'avais soudainement l'impression d'être un vieux pervers. Aimer quelqu'un, prendre soin de lui… Cela faisait déjà un moment que je le faisais, plus ou moins consciemment. Le problème, c'est que je commençais à le désirer et ça…

Ca me faisait peur. Peur, parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il me rejetterait violemment si j'agissais de manière trop… Peur, de ne pas pouvoir me retenir et de le blesser… Je tentais de m'écarter légèrement de lui, pensant que je me sentirais moins fiévreux si je n'étais pas collé à lui. Le problème, c'est que sa main accrochée à ma manche ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher. Je levais les yeux, abandonnant la lutte de peur de le réveiller. Il poussa un soupir, posa son front contre mon torse.

_Bon sang, il faut vraiment que je me calme… Ce n'est qu'un gosse !_ J'avais beau me raisonner, mon corps restait sourd à ces pensées. La panique commença à me submerger à l'idée qu'il puisse sentir le désir qui montait en moi. Je le pris par l'épaule, bien résolu à l'écarter de moi au risque qu'il se réveille. Le contact du métal froid de son automail me ramena à la réalité. Edward se laissa glisser sur le dos sous le poids de son bras de métal. Sa main était toujours accrochée à ma manche, mais il n'était plus aussi proche de moi et je pus respirer plus profondément, me calmant progressivement. Une fois que mon cœur avait repris une cadence normale, je jetais un regard au petit blond allongé à côté de moi. Levant une main lourde, je la posais doucement sur sa tête pour lui caresser les cheveux.

– Allons, j'en suis quitte pour une nuit blanche…murmurais-je.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la chatte et à ses petits, allongés sur la couverture sale que j'avais posée au pied du lit pour que l'on puisse dormir sans avoir l'angoisse permanente d'écraser un chaton en bougeant dans son sommeil.

_Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui reste réveillé ?_ Pensais-je amèrement.

L'absence de réparties acides dans mon esprit ne m'apporta aucune réponse. Même mes petites voix, habituellement si loquaces, semblaient préférer dormir sur leur deux oreille.

_Je me sens, très… très… seul, pensais-je en regardant le plafond._

oOoOoOo

– Je vais me dégourdir les jambes. Fit Hawkeye d'une voix basse et calme, mais sans réplique. Vous deux, vous restez là.

– Yes Ma'm ! répondit Hugues avec un sourire et un signe de main.

La porte se referma doucement derrière elle et Hugues se tourna vers moi comme si c'était un signal.

– Alors ?

– Alors quoi ?

– Par rapport à la dernière fois… quand tu as eu l'alcool triste…maintenant, tu sais pourquoi, non ?

Je baissais les yeux, mal à l'aise. J'aurais dû me douter que Hugues n'avait pas classé l'affaire. Le problème, c'était qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne. L'autre problème, c'est que je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

– Allez, tu peux tout me dire…

– Même si c'était pour te dire que je suis amoureux de toi ? Répondis-je avec un demi sourire pour dissimuler mon amertume

– Voyons, mon chou, tu sais bien que mon cœur est déjà tout à toi, je te l'ai donné quand nous étions ensemble à l'école ! Mais enfin, je ne pense pas que ce soit de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

– … Non…

– Alors ? Alors ? demanda Hugues en se penchant pour mieux voir l'expression de mon visage.

– Alors quoi ?

– C'est qui ? Questionna-t-il avidement.

– … E… commençais-je, sentant quelque chose qui m'empêchait d'aller jusqu'au bout du nom.

– Ehhhh… ? Répéta Hugues, plein d'espoir.

Je retentais de prononcer le mot à nouveau, mais quelque chose, dans la bouche ou dans le cœur, refusait de marcher. Je n'arrivais pas à dépasser la première lettre de son nom. Je ne me sentais pas capable ni de le dire, ni de l'écrire, ni de l'épeler. C'était bien la première fois que j'éprouvais une telle gêne par rapport à un simple nom. Mais ma gêne par rapport à ce nom n'était rien par rapport à la personne.

– … Ed…parvins-je à articuler.

– AAAAAAAAAH, EDWARD ! Fit-il haut et fort, me faisant frémir de peur et de rage mêlée.

– Ta gueule, murmurais-je entre mes dents, irrité.

– Alors, c'est lui ?

Incapable de répondre à voix haute, je hochais la tête d'un geste misérable. _Pourquoi est-ce que les choses avaient dû se passer de cette manière ? Pourquoi j'avais craqué pour lui, et pas pour Ambre ? Les choses seraient tellement plus simples… Je n'aurais pas cette culpabilité permanente dans le cœur._

– Ahhhhhhhhh, tu te l'avoues enfin ! s'exclama Hugues avec une grande tape dans le dos.

Je clignais des yeux, interloqués en laissant échapper un petit « kwa ? » presque muet.

– Depuis le temps que tu as des penchants pour lui, tu t'en es enfin aperçu !

– Comment ça ? Tu le savais... ?

– Depuis le début, voyons ! Je te connais assez pour savoir de qui tu tombes amoureux, et quand tu est dans le piège de l'amour ! répondit-il avec un sourire.

Je tournais ma chaise pour lui tourner le dos d'un air boudeur. Il y eu un moment de silence mal à l'aise, avant qu'il me tapote l'épaule.

– J'attendais juste que tu t'en aperçoives par toi-même, voila tout… Tu n'es pas aussi crétin qu'Ed !

– Ah, toi aussi ? Fis-je en ouvrant des yeux, presque joyeux de voir que je n'était pas le seul que la candeur d'Edward perturbait.

– Ahlala… Dire que j'ai fait des sous-entendus depuis une éternité, et qu'il n'est toujours pas fichu de comprendre de quoi je parle… fit Hugues. Déjà, dans le train, avant la bataille de chantilly…

– Mais ça remonte à vachement loin ! M'exclamais-je. Tu m'as vraiment caché des choses toi !

Hugues baissa les yeux en appuyant ses deux index qui firent « touic, touic, touic… » Je grinçais des dents et il arrêta, se lançant dans une grande explication parfaitement justifiée.

– Tout ça pour dire qu'il a pas l'air d'avoir prit conscience de ses sentiments par rapport à toi…

– Hein ?

– Bah il t'aime ! Ca crève les yeux ! s'exclama-t-il.

– Honnêtement, si tu dis ça depuis le début du voyage, je doute qu'il faille te croire, Hugues. Il n'y avait rien de possible entre nous à cette époque-là.

– Aha ! Et pourquoi tu es sorti du wagon pour aller lui parler alors ? En l'appelant par son nom en plus !

Je clignais des yeux, plus que déboussolé. Comme pour me répondre, Hugues tira de sa poche un carnet et en tourna la troisième page ou je pus lire « Aujourd'hui, Ed était particulièrement déprimé (à cause de son frère ?). Tjrs est-il qu'en sortant, il a attiré l'attent° de Roy qui l'a suivit en l'appelant Edward. Il s'est prit un coup dans le nez, hélas… ça risque d'être un contretemps à leur rapprochement, Roy va lui en vouloir… »

– Attend, c'est quoi ça ? M'exclamais-je en lisant.

– Euh… Mon journal de bord ? fit Hugues avec un sourire crispé.

– Donne-moi ça ! Ordonnais-je en rugissant presque, le lui arrachant des mains. « Je suis pratiquement convaincu qu'Ed ira voir Roy durant sa maladie », « j'ai retrouvé le Harlequin ! » C'est toi qui l'as ?! « Signe de complicité évidente… Ils doivent passer de nombreux moments ensemble sans qu'on les voit… La nuit ?! Les choses deviennent intéressantes ! » De quoi je me mêle ? « Ce câlin prolongé d'Ed dénote une grande affection inavouée pour Roy… l'alcool - ) une aide ? Á essayer… » « Aujourd'hui, Ed boudeur, dispute ? Elle ne durera sans doute pas, connaissant l'amour de Colonel qui partage sa chambre… » QUOI ? Tu es au courant ?! Beuglais-je.

– Evidemment ! répondit Hugues en me tendant une photo ou le manque de clarté n'empêchait pas de reconnaître Edward, nonchalamment endormi dans mes bras. Tu sais, quand c'est systématiquement toi qui le ramène dans sa chambre après les cuites, on fini par se douter de quelque chose…

– Merde… je suis con… fis-je, sentant qu'on me reprenait des mains le fameux carnet qui relatait avec un soin horriblement désagréable les petits détails de notre relation… Tu sais que je te déteste ?

– Tu ne devrais pas, car je t'apporte la bonne nouvelle : Edward t'aime ! Fit-il avec un sourire de chat.

– Arrête tes conneries, répondis-je en levant fièrement la tête.

– Sisi, ça crève les yeux mon vieux ! C'est parce que tu es mal situé que tu es convaincu du contraire ! Écoute, est-ce que je me suis trompé jusqu'à maintenant ? Fit-il en me lançant un regard de ses yeux clair.

Je ne pus décemment dire le contraire. Mais je n'en étais pas si sûr pour autant. Néanmoins, le fait d'en avoir parlé m'avait ôté un grand poids du cœur ; je me sentais libre, léger, et tellement plus près de l'amour ! Même si je me forçais à ne pas croire à ses paroles trop rassurantes, je me sentais plus confiant par rapport à Edward. Je n'allais pas me déclarer, le cœur sur la main (de toute façon, je ne sais pas faire, les filles m'ont toutes demandé avant, alors…) mais lui laisser le temps… Que notre relation s'approfondisse… Ouais.

– Hugues… t'es vraiment un pote tu sais ?

– Allons, tu sais bien que si je n'avais pas rencontré Gracia, on aurait finit par sortir ensemble ! répondit Hugues en riant.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, on s'était dit ça ! Répondis-je en riant, repensant au temps de l'école militaire ou j'avais fait connaissance de Hugues. Heureusement que tu l'as rencontrée, ajoutais-je.

– Oh, ça va, hein ! Déjà que tu dois attendre longtemps pour rencontrer la bonne personne, il faut en plus que tu mettes trois plombs à t'apercevoir que c'est elle !

– Maiheuh ! Répondis-je en boudant. Lui, d'abord !

– Lui, elle, du pareil au même, non ? Tant que c'est la bonne p…

– Fin de la récréation ! s'exclama Hawkeye en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

oOoOoOo

C'est d'un pas léger que je rejoignais la chambre quelques heures plus tard, fatigué mais content. J'ouvrais doucement la porte, craignant de le réveiller. Edward était assis sur le lit, fixant le mur d'en face d'un air vide.

– Edward ? Demandais-je doucement en refermant la porte derrière moi. Ca va ?

Il secoua la tête, sortant de sa torpeur pour tourner ses yeux vers moi d'un air perdu.

– J'ai rêvé d'Al… murmura-t-il.

– Je vois… répondis-je avec un soupir. Il doit vraiment de manquer…

Il hocha silencieusement la tête, trop crispé pour parler sans doute. Je m'assis à côté de lui, gardant le silence ; juste pour rappeler que j'étais là.

– C'est idiot… et vous allez sûrement me prendre pour un gamin, mais il me manque trop. Les autres disent parfois en riant que c'est lui l'aîné, mais en fait, ils ont raison. C'est lui la personne raisonnable, et moi la tête-en-l'air… En fait, j'ai du mal à me passer de lui. Et c'est la première fois depuis sa naissance qu'on est séparé aussi longtemps…Sans nouvelles…

– Tu n'as pas téléphoné à Rezembool ? Demandais-je d'un ton hésitant.

– J'ai essayé plusieurs fois. La première fois, ils ont dit que la ligne était réservée… Après, plus rien… A croire qu'elle est en travaux… Ils sont pas doués pour un pays qui veut se rapprocher de nous, tiens ! Cracha-t-il rageusement.

Il avait une bouille tellement adorable en s'énervant que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant avant de lui tapoter la tête d'un geste affectueux.

– Chuis pas un gosse, grogna-t-il en repoussant ma main d'un air vexé.

– A peine, répondis-je d'un ton taquin en l'ébouriffant de nouveau.

Il rugit, protégea sa chevelure et s'attaqua à la mienne. C'était un simple jeu, et bientôt nos rires se mêlèrent. Le fait de glisser mes doigts dans ses mèches blondes, même si c'était pour les ébouriffer sans douceur, faisait battre mon cœur d'une manière un peu différente.

Edward, inconscient de cela, s'amusait à m'ébouriffer encore plus en riant. J'attrapais ses poignets pour l'en empêcher, et ce fut comme le signal d'une bataille où nous nous jetèrent corps et âme. Je savourais sans trop me faire d'illusion cette proximité qui n'avait jamais eu lieu (du moins avec un Ed correctement réveillé). C'était peut-être parce que j'étais troublé que je me fis battre à plates coutures. Malgré sa petite taille, Ed avait réussi à me coincer sur le lit, à cheval sur mon torse, franchement penché sur moi pour me maintenir les poignets sur l'oreiller d'une main de fer.

– Eheheh… Vous avez perdu ! Fit-il avec un petit rire.

_Alors là, c'est le cadet de mes soucis_, pensais-je joyeusement._ Je peux perdre aussi longtemps que tu veux pour avoir ton corps contre le mien_. Ebouriffé, les joues rouges et essoufflé par l'effort, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte pour parvenir à respirer correctement. Il était adorable comme ça, et la situation, plus qu'équivoque, était très agréable. D'autant plus que je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Peut-être que c'était le détail de trop

Toujours est-il que je happais ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné dont je n'avais même pas l'intention. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous le coup de la surprise tandis que j'approfondissais le baiser. Pendant un de ses instants qui ressemblait à une éternité, nos mains enlacées, nos corps chauds et nos lèvres jointes semblèrent se confondre en un seul corps. La proximité dont j'osais à peine rêver, je l'avais sans l'avoir demandé. Toutes mes voix s'étaient tues, même la mienne, et dans la tête vidée, le moindre mouvement avait l'impact d'un raz de marée.

Il s'arracha à moi comme dans un spasme, me ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Je me redressais tandis qu'il finissait sa chute sur le tas de vêtements au pied du lit, emporté par son élan. Ca aurait été drôle si…

Si ça n'avait pas ressemblé à un canard au milieu d'une partition virtuose.

Si Edward n'avait pas une expression qui ressemblait au traumatisme pur et simple.

Je pris conscience de ma bêtise en réalisant le choc que ça représentait pour lui. Ses yeux me fixaient sans me voir, sa bouche grande ouverte, son corps tout entier semblait tétanisé.

– Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir de bafouiller, se précipitant hors de la chambre dans un mouvement presque convulsif, laissant la porte ouverte sans un regard en arrière.

J'avais esquissé un geste pour partir à sa poursuite, mais je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. J'étais sans doute la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir à cet instant. En plus, la douleur presque physique que je ressentais et la sensation de manque qui me nouait la gorge m'avertissaient que je ne parviendrais pas plus à me retenir qu'à l'instant. J'avais terriblement peur de le perdre, mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas résister à mon désir, sans doute le plus fort que j'ai ressentit depuis des années.

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit comme une poupée sans vie, désespéré.

– Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… me lamentais-je d'une voix brisée.

Je devinais déjà que je n'arriverais pas à dormir. Je fermais quand même les yeux, essayant en vain de me vider la tête. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'avais fait la pire connerie de ma vie.

* * *

Hum hum... la fin gâche tout c'est ça ? Mais vous savez, j'ai tout pouvoir sur mes fics niark niark niark et je fais ce que je veux ! Enfin, si vous me connaissez, que va-t-il se passer dans les prochains chapitres ? (celles qui savent se taisent !) 

_ Que se passe-t-il dans la tête d'Edward ? _

_Qu'adviendra-t-il de Roy ?_

_Combien de chatons mourront d'ici la fin de la fic ?_

Hum, pour la dernière, je peux à priori répondre zéro, mais les autres... vous en pensez quoi ? XD


	38. Allusion, Illusion

Voila la suite tant attendue...

Arrète de te faire mousser.

Donc, voici la suite pas du tout attendue...

Passe pas d'un extrême à l'autre ! 

Au fait, je voulais vous dire que j'ai dépassé les 10.000 hits...et ben ça fait bizarre moi j'dis ! Pour être exact, à l'heure ou j'écris, j'ai très exactement 10333 hits (hein que ça fait joli ?). Je suis vraiment très contente, et je vous dit à tous un gros MERCI ! MERCI aux personnes qui m'envoient des rewiews avec persévérance (plus efficace que les piles bidules pour donner la pèche ! XD) Mais aussi, MERCI aux personnes encore plus nombreuses qui me lisent ! Sans vous je ne serais jamais arrivée jusque là ! J'avoue que cette fic risque encore de durer un petit bout de temps, mais je crois... je crains... que vous ne soyez plus à ça près...

Bon, tu présentes ton chap oui ? 

Oui, donc, pardon, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Au fait, je voulais vous faire une belle bannière pour l'occasion, mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps... Mais j'en ferais quand même une un de ces quatre, passez voir sur mon deviant (adresse dans mon profile... allez voir, il y a plein de fanarts FMA ! )

Pas de pub frauduleuse !

Pardoooon ! Bon, je reviens à la case départ (et je ne touche pas 200 euros) Pour vous dire que le chapitre nouveau est arrivé. Consommez-le avec modération, il n'est pas spécialement drôle, mais c'est normal, l'histoire évolue dans celui-ci (un peu chaotiquement, je vous l'accorde). J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira ! A vous les studios !

C'est pas trop tôt ! 

Rhoooh !

* * *

Chapitre 38: Allusion, Illusion (Edward)

Je traversais le couloir en courant, au bord des larmes, inconscient du fait que j'étais simplement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un large débardeur. Mon cœur se répercutait contre mes côtes, dans la gorge, aux tempes, jusqu'aux bout de mes doigts. Le choc que j'avais ressenti à l'instant ne s'était pas estompé, au contraire, j'en prenais lentement conscience. Le flot de pensées confuses m'aveuglait complètement, aussi je ne vis-je pas la silhouette qui se trouvait devant moi avant de la percuter.

– Edward? fit la voix familière de Hugues.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de me demandais si ça allait: J'éclatais en sanglots contre sa veste d'uniforme. Si je n'avais pas eu un torrent de larmes dans les yeux, j'aurais peut-être pu voir son expression étonnée et vaguement inquiète. Mais comme il me connaissait, il se contenta de poser son bras sur mes épaules, comme une autorisation implicite à sangloter sur son uniforme, et il attendit que la première vague de larmes se calme un peu avant de parler.

– Edward, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda-t-il une fois que j'arrivais à lever les yeux et à l'entrevoir à travers mes larmes.

– Roy… il m'a… bafouillais-je avant qu'une nouvelle vague de sanglots m'empêche de continuer.

– Il t'a… quoi? demanda doucement Hugues en fronçant les sourcils.

Je sentis son bras m'emmener doucement en avant et je fis quelques pas pour le suivre.

– …emb… embr…

– Ah, fit-il d'une voix où je sentis percer le soulagement.

Il porta sa main à sa bouche comme s'il avait dit une énormité, mais j'étais trop perturbé pour y sentir quoi que se soit de blessant. Je continuais à sangloter tandis qu'il me tapotait l'épaule sans trop savoir quoi faire. Je me calmais peu à peu, mes sanglots s'espacèrent.

– Comprend pas…pleure jamais moi… bafouillais-je sans syntaxe.

La phrase qui avait réussi à ressortir de la pelote d'épingle de mon cerveau était plutôt:_ Je ne comprends pas… Je ne pleure pourtant jamais d'habitude…_, mais elle avait un peu souffert de la transmission.

– Bah, fit Hugues faute de mieux… On pourrait peut-être aller ailleurs que dans le couloir?

Je hochais la tête en hoquetant, avant de le suivre à l'aveuglette. Je sentis que je descendais des marches, puis que je passais une porte. Je compris que j'étais dans le jardin en sentant de vent et l'odeur douceâtre des plantes dans la nuit. Cet endroit cultivé par les hommes, et pourtant plus sauvage qu'une jungle était le lieu idéal pour se laisser aller. Ce que je fis.

– Edward, soupira Hugues, ça fait une demi-heure que tu pleures tu sais?

– Merci, ça m'aide beaucoup, grognais-je avant de me moucher.

– Je disais ça comme ça…Tu sais, ça m'inquiète de te voir dans cet état…

– Mmm, fis-je avec un regard vague.

Je commençais à me calmer vraiment, et j'étais passé des hoquets au nez qui coule. Hugues attendit patiemment que je finisse de me moucher dans l'espoir de m'entendre parler. En vain. Face à mon silence, qui avait une bonne raison, il soupira.

– Tu ne vas pas vouloir en parler hein?

Je secouais négativement la tête, recroquevillé sur le banc de pierre du jardin.

– Ca t'a traumatisé à ce point?

Je niais de nouveau

– Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas…

Je haussais les épaules.

– Rien à dire, répondis-je.

C'était un gros mensonge. Un très très gros mensonge. Si je ne disais rien, c'était au contraire parce que plein de choses m'arrivaient dans la tête comme une armée trains lancés à toute vitesse qui convergeraient sur une place en étoile. La place, c'était mon cerveau, et il souffrait beaucoup sous leurs roues. Dans le silence qui suivit, j'arrivais à formuler une pensée, et ça tenait de l'exploit.

_Alors j'avais en partie raison. Sauf que c'est de moi qu'il est am…am… amoureux. _

C'était inconcevable. S'il y avait quelque chose à quoi je me serais attendu, ça n'aurait pas été ça. Même le voir sortir avec Hawkeye (et Dieu sait que ce n'était pas près d'arriver) m'aurait moins étonné. En même temps, une fois cette pensée assimilée, j'arrivais plus à comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps. Pourquoi il avait réagi de telle manière à tel moment… Pourquoi il me regardait avec cet air-là…

– Bah, ce n'est pas la première fois, fis Hugues en haussant les épaules.

– De quoi? Fis-je, tiré de mes pensées.

– Qu'il t'embrasse, répondit Hugues.

– DE QUOI?! Répétais-je plus fort d'une voix étranglée.

– Bah, à la plage, quand tu t'es noyé, c'est lui qui t'a fait du bouche à bouche…

_Première nouvelle! Et pourquoi personne n'avait pensé à le me dire avant?_ Pensais-je avec colère sans même m'apercevoir que le rouge avait envahi mes joues. Je baissais les yeux sur mes genoux avec une mine boudeuse_. Pourquoi il me l'a pas dit? J'aurais mieux compris… Pourquoi les autres me regardaient avec cet air-là…_ Pour le coup, je lui en voulais vraiment_. Finalement, tout le monde le savait sauf moi, quoi?_

– Enfin, un premier baiser, c'est pas ça; puisque de toute façon, tu ne t'en souviens pas… oublie ce que je t'ai dit. Ce n'était pas spécialement une preuve d'amour, c'était juste pour te sauver la vie.

_Juste…JUSTE…_ Ses paroles étaient tellement dures et insensibles que je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Il avait une façon d'évacuer tout le sentimental qui ne lui ressemblait pas et qui me dépassait totalement.

– Et s'il a fait ça _juste_ pour me sauver la vie, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de remplir les paperasses après, c'est ça? Demandais-je avec un regard noir.

– D'après toi? demanda Hugues avec un regard beaucoup plus doux.

Je baissais les yeux, honteux; je réalisais qu'il avait dit ça uniquement pour me faire réagir, et que ça avait trop bien marché. Preuve que quoi? Que j'attachais plus d'importance à cet acte que je ne le devrais, peut-être…

Maintenant que mes larmes étaient séchées, je me sentais vidé, épuisé. Mais aussi plus lucide. Je percevais cette sensation de manque que je ressentais si souvent sans m'en apercevoir et en connaître la cause.

Maintenant, je savais.

Je savais ce qui me manquait.

Je savais pourquoi ma gorge se serrait, pourquoi mon cœur battait plus vite ou semblait ourlé de plomb, pourquoi je me sentais joyeux ou triste, pourquoi mes joues me brûlaient parfois. Alors que je prenais pour la première fois le temps d'y réfléchir en savant tout, je comprenais pourquoi j'avais des pensées bizarres à son égard et des pulsions qui n'avaient rien à voir avec un respect militaire quelconque. Parce que c'est le genre de choses dont on ne s'aperçoit pas avant. Que je n'avais pas réalisé.

Je savais pourquoi je m'étais mis à pleurer comme une fontaine en quittant la pièce.

Ce n'était pas horrible. Ce n'était pas dégoûtant, désagréable comme ça aurait pu l'être. Ce baiser aurait duré beaucoup moins longtemps s'il m'avait vraiment déplu. En fait, il m'avait vraiment… beaucoup… plu.

J'aurais voulu l'embrasser encore.

Passé le choc que j'avais ressenti, la peur, parce qu'il faut appeler les choses par leur nom, et le déluge de sentiments et de sensations mêlées qui m'avaient fait fuir, j'avais envie de…

De revenir.

De l'embrasser

Encore et encore.

– Eeeedo-kuuun… murmura Hugues d'un ton chantonnant en agitant une main devant mes paupière mi-closes. Attends d'être dans un lit avant de t'endormir… Je vais avoir du mal à te porter sinon…

– Gné… fis-je en rouvrant péniblement les yeux.

– Je te prête mon lit si tu veux… devinant l'aspect épineux de ma colocation.

– Ouais…

Il me fallu un grand effort pour me relever. Je n'étais presque endormi sans m'en apercevoir, et mon corps était tout engourdi. C'est d'un pas vacillant que je traversais le jardin, et Hugues dû me relever deux fois dans l'escalier. Je m'affalais sur son lit et sombrais dans la somnolence. Je sentis vaguement Hugues remonter la couverture sur moi pour que je n'aie pas froid, mais j'étais déjà plus proche du monde des rêves.

_Je l'aime._

Ce fut ma dernière pensée.

oOoOoOo

Les rayons du soleil se firent caressants sur ma joue et me réveillèrent. J'entrouvris un œil aveuglé. Je clignais des yeux, sentant que quelque chose clochait de manière physique avant même de voir que j'étais sur le côté droit du lit, face à une fenêtre.

_Où suis-je? _

J'entendis une respiration régulière à côté de moi et tournais la tête. Hugues s'était endormi, accoudé sur son propre matelas. J'étais donc dans la chambre de Hugues. A partir de là, les évènements de la veille me revinrent lentement en mémoire, de préférence dans le désordre.

_Je l'aime._

_Il m'aime._

_Je crois?_

_Il m'a embrassé._

_Pourquoi?_

_Parce qu'il avait envie._

_Depuis quand?_

_Longtemps…_

– Chuis con, articulais-je.

[A: Bravo, excellente remarque, je me disais la même chose depuis un bout de temps! Ed: Ta gueule tu casses toute l'histoire là! A: Boah… Les lecteurs ont l'habitude, non?)

Je regardais le plafond, décidant de finir ma réflexion en silence pour ne pas réveiller Hugues qui avait déjà assez souffert en s'occupant de moi cette nuit au lieu de dormir.

_Tiens, quelle heure il est au fait? Sans doute trop tard pour mon tour de garde… Tant mieux en fait, j'ai pas envie d'y aller. _

Je paressais un petit peu, agréablement rôti par le soleil, et d'autant plus réchauffé par l'idée qu'il m'aime. _Il m'aime. _

_C'est si fou que j'arrive pas à le croire. Rhah, pourquoi je vais pas le réveiller moi? J'ai tellement envie de le voir maintenant. _

_Lui dire pardon et l'embrasser… C'est tellement simple! _

Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'expériences amoureuses, mais j'avais suffisamment vu celles des autres pour savoir que c'était pas évident de trouver des sentiments réciproques. Je me sentais incroyablement chanceux.

_Nyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Motivé par cette idée, je me dressais et me levais. De toute façon, mes vêtements étaient dans notre chambre, il fallait bien que j'y aille... Profitant de ce prétexte, je sortis silencieusement du lit et de la chambre. Je traversais le couloir, arrivant juste à coté de la porte de «ce-qui-aurait-dû-être-ma-chambre» et qui était maintenant le logis qu'un nid de guêpes allemandes pas très avenantes. En face, LA chambre.

Je m'immobilisais face à la porte, m'apercevant que mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Mon impatience un peu peureuse me faisait rougir et ma main trembla quand je la levais pour toquer à la porte.

_C'est bien la première fois que je frappe à la porte de ma propre chambre,_ pensais-je avec un sourire amusé, sur le point de porter un coup.

_Sauf que j'en suis sorti en courant. Que je me suis enfui._

Mon sourire se décomposa, tandis que je réalisais que les choses ne seraient pas tout à fait aussi simples que je le croyais. _Il risquait bien de penser que je ne l'aimais pas. Ce serait logique. C'était plutôt moi qui avait été stupide de partir. Enfin, trop surpris… J'avais besoin de mettre un peu de clair dans ma tête. Mais il ne peut pas deviner, n'est-ce pas? Je devrais peut-être me préparer à lui expliquer tout ça…_

Je toquais à la porte de manière beaucoup plus hésitante. Son absence de réponse fit monter d'un cran mon niveau d'adrénaline; je ne pensais pas que l'amour faisait autant d'effet. Mais je commençais à me sentir pas très bien. Je poussais la porte avec d'infinies précautions.

La chambre était vide.

_Evidemment. J'aurais dû m'en douter. _

Je poussais un soupir.

Par acquis de conscience, je jetais un œil à la salle de bain. La porte était ouverte, la pièce vide. Sa partie du lit n'était même pas froissée. Quand à son uniforme… Lui non plus n'était pas là… En fait, il n'y avait pas trace de son passage de cette nuit. Je me sentis d'autant plus inquiet.

_Il n'a pas dormi… Il m'en veut? Si ça se trouve… Non, je vais lui expliquer, tout ira bien après! C'est juste que les choses sont un peu compliquées. Parce qu'on a pas fait les choses dans le bon ordre._

_On va dire ça comme ça…_ Pensais-je amèrement en repêchant mon pantalon noir de sous le lit avant de chercher ma veste des yeux. Pour une fois que je ne serais pas obligé d'enfiler l'uniforme, j'allais en profiter pour porter ma tenue habituelle. Une fois mes différents vêtements rassemblés, je traînais le tout jusqu'à la salle de bain, espérant qu'une douche m'éclaircisse les idées.

oOoOoOo

– Bonjour Edward, salua Hawkeye d'un ton serein en me voyant descendre. N'es-tu pas censé être de surveillance à cette heure-ci?

– Ben… En fait… Comment dire… J'ai pas vu l'heure… fis-je maladroitement en me ratatinant sous le regard de faucon de la grande blonde.

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge: Je n'avais pas vu le réveil dans la chambre de Hugues… Il n'avait pas à se réveiller à sept heures, lui ! Laissant mon amertume de côté, je jetais un regard de cocker triste.

– Bon, on dira que vous avez eu une panne de réveil, de toute façon, il est un peu tard pour rejoindre le groupe. Mais veillez à être ponctuel à partir de demain.

Je fis un signe militaire pour signaler que j'avais compris le message, et elle abandonna le vouvoiement pour me parler. Je m'assis à sa table, entamant une tartine de beurre avec l'enthousiasme de l'adolescent au réveil, avant qu'elle me fasse remarquer qu'il était midi moins vingt. Je haussais les épaules, signifiant par là que je n'allais pas laisser moisir ce bout de pain sous le fallacieux prétexte que le repas était servi dans moins d'une heure.

– De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions vraiment utiles… soupira la militaire en posant son arme qu'elle venait de nettoyer soigneusement, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. J'en viendrais presque à espérer une attaque.

– Mais moi, s'il y a des ennemis, je leur laisse les diplomates, répondis-je. Surtout la vieille peau qui m'a fait monter ses valises de trois tonnes!

– Edward, ce n'est pas une manière de parler pour un garde du corps, fit-elle avec néanmoins un léger sourire.

– Vous savez bien que je n'ai jamais demandé à être garde du corps de qui que ce soit…

– C'est vrai que tu n'as pas la carrure pour.

–AH NON VOUS ALLEZ PAS VOUS Y METTRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

– Allons, ne t'énerve pas, voyons… Dis-toi que si tu avais deux mètres de haut, tu te cognerais aux lustres et aux portes… La petite taille a pas mal d'avantages…

– Moufh, fis-je d'un ton boudeur en replongeant le nez dans mon jus d'orange de petit déjeuner/apéritif.

_Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne sur ma taille, hein? Pourquoi je suis aussi petit en fait, hein? A cause de mes automails! Greuh! C'est injuste! Enfin, dans une demi-heure, je me vengerais sur les petits pois, na! _

_Enfin, dans une demi-heure, je verrais Roy…_

Je me figeais au beau milieu de ma bouchée. Son absence et l'inquiétude qu'elle provoquait me pesait un peu plus à chaque instant, et je me sentis soudainement fébrile à l'approche de nos retrouvailles. Je somatisais à ma manière, c'est-à-dire en délestant la corbeille à pain. Une fois celle de ma table finie, je triturais nerveusement la manche droite de ma veste, avant de me jeter sauvagement sur celle de la table voisine.

_Il faut que je me calme, il faut que je me calme…_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que les choses étaient beaucoup plus simples quand je ne m'étais pas aperçu que… que… Je reposais la corbeille à pain sans douceur, faisant tomber le saleron. J'étouffais un juron avant de partir en spéléo sous la table. Après l'avoir retrouvé, je dus encore me battre avec la nappe avant de me retrouver à l'air libre, avec une paire de rangers militaires face à moi.

– Fullmetal, vous n'êtes pas censé avoir un tour de garde à cette heure-ci? Qu'est-ce que vous faites sous cette table de restaurant? Demandant une voix familière avec un ton glacial que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Mon cœur explosa dans ma cage thoracique sous le coup de la surprise. Mauvaise surprise.

– Le saleron, répondis-je sans oser lever les yeux. Je l'avais fait tomber.

– Mph… fit-il sans épiloguer. Et votre présence?

– J'hésite entre la panne de réveil et la circonstance atténuante… fis-je en me forçant à garder un tant soit peu d'aplomb.

– Irrecevables tous les deux, répondit-il. La prochaine fois que vous voudrez faire une grasse matinée, trouvez une meilleure excuse.

A ces mots, il tourna les talons. Je regardais partir sa paire de bottes, voyant sa silhouette se compléter au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, et mon cœur se serra. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer sa nuque d'un air désemparé tandis qu'il quittait la pièce sans un regard derrière lui. Je restais à genoux sous la table, la nappe cascadant sur ma tête, incapable de bouger, choqué par sa froideur.

_C'est toi, le motif irrecevable, _pensais-je tristement._ Mais tu as l'air de t'en foutre, en fait. _

Je baissais les yeux. Il avait déjà été tendre. Coléreux. Moqueur. Boudeur. Silencieux. Mais jamais au grand jamais il n'avait eu cette froide indifférence avec moi. _Est-ce qu'il s'était moqué de moi? Est-ce qu'il me déteste? _

_Oh bon sang pourquoi je suis parti?_

Les choses qui m'avaient paru si simples quelques heures plus tôt devinrent plus compliquées que jamais; et surtout, me firent mal au cœur. Je n'étais pas si chanceux : toute rose à ses épines.

– Edoooooo? Qu'est-ce que tu fais làààà? demanda Lulu en se pencha un peu vers moi.

Je me forçais à sourire en relevant la tête vers elle. Elle était trop petite pour ces histoires, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, sa voix et sa bouille souriante faisaient toujours plaisir à voir.

– Eh ben… J'ai perdu quelque chose sous la table.

– C'était quoiiii ? demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête de côté.

Je remarquais qu'elle avait de nouveaux chouchous à boules bleus assortis à sa robe ; c'était stupide, mais rassurant de pouvoir encore noter ce genre de détails.

– Je ne sais pas puisque je l'ai perdu. Je le saurais quand je l'aurais retrouvé !

– Ahhhh, d'accord… Z'peux t'aider à chercher ?

– Oui, si tu veux.

_Ce n'est pas toi qui trouvera la solution, mais bon… Je peux me faire des illusions, vous croyez?_ Tandis que Lulu explorait avec maints commentaires l'univers de grottes de sous les tables de restaurant, je serrais le saleron dans ma main. Sans doute le poserais-je dans un petit moment pour que Lulu le retrouve. Pour lui faire croire que c'était elle qui l'avait découvert…

Illusion…

* * *

Hum...

"Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrièreuh, c'est la politique de mes fanfictions !"

Me tapez pas, c'est comme ça !

Pourquoi ? Vous le saurez...

AU PROCHAIN EPISODE

(oui, je suis une teigne)


	39. Le verre de la dernière chance

Tatanaaaaaaaa ! Voila un nouveau chapitre ! hein que vous êtes content ? Non vous êtes pas content... Je crois qu'il faut mieux que j'aille creuser mon abri anti-atomique, vu les menaces de mort que j'ai reçues... Hum... non, si vous me tuez, vous aurez pas la suite... 

Rien à voir, mais dans la deuxième partie de ce chapitre, je me suis écouté une chanson de shiina ringo que j'ai écouté à nombreuses reprise, nommée Kono yo no kagiri... je vous conseille d'y porter une oreille (tapez ça sur youtube et profitez-en pour voir le clip (il faudra que j'arrête de faire de la pub dans mes intros, moi...) histoire d'ête dans l'ambiance au moment de la lecture dudit passage :). 

Bon, j'arrête d'être chiante (après tout, vous faites ce que vous voulez) et je vous laisse lire ! Enjoy !  

* * *

Chapitre 39 : Le verre de la dernière chance (Roy)

– A quoi tu joues ? me demanda Hugues avec un regard noir.

– Aux mots croisés, tu vois bien, répondis-je d'un ton tout aussi acide.

– Non, ça je m'en fous. Je te parle d'Ed.

Je refermais mon magazine sans douceur et levais les yeux au ciel.

– Mais rien, tu vois bien ! 

– Rien ? Ecoute, tu ne vas pas me mentir quand même, tu sais bien que ça ne sert à rien… Je sais parfaitement que tu l'as embrassé hier.

– … Bon sang, quand est-ce que tu me laisseras vivre ? Grognais-je en réalisant qu'une fois encore, il savait tout. 

– Quand les petits blondinets en larmes arrêteront de me tomber dessus ! Je me fais du souci pour lui… Et pour toi. Là franchement, je ne te comprends pas. Que tu l'embrasses sans prévenir, d'accord, mais alors pourquoi tu étais aussi imbuvable avec lui ce matin ? La nuit blanche n'est pas un argument suffisant. 

– C'est mieux comme ça, répondis-je simplement en rouvrant mes mots croisés avec une indifférence composée.

_Non, je ne vais pas me laisser toucher parce qu'il a pleuré. De toute façon, c'était de ma faute. Ce qu'il faut, c'est que j'arrête de lui tourner autour, puisqu'il ne m'aime pas. _Je notais « arachnéen » dans la troisième ligne avant de barrer rageusement sa définition. _Ca se voyait à sa tête qu'il était traumatisé. Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça.  « Erreur »… ça rentre._ Je barrais sa définition, songeant amèrement que ce mot collait parfaitement à la situation.

– Mieux comme ça ? Répéta Hugues qui semblait avoir tout juste retrouvé sa voix. Tu plaisantes ? Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état il était ! 

– Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas vu, alors, répondis-je avec la même froideur.

_J'aurais craqué._

Je le savais. Mais il ne fallait pas. Ce qui m'avait freiné dans mes élans jusqu'à maintenant avait prit toute sa dimension depuis l'incident. « Grabataire » inscrivis-je dans la cinquième ligne avec un sourire amer. _Peut-être pas quand même, mais il y a de ça._

_Je suis trop vieux. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop vieux pour lui. J'ai pratiquement le double de son âge. Ce n'est pas une relation normale. Il vaut mieux qu'il n'y ait pas de relation du tout avec lui. Je ne ferais que le blesser si je le forçais à m'aimer. Et puis, je me ferais l'effet d'un vieux satyre. Il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne de lui._

– Ne me dis pas que tu es bourré de scrupules ? Souffla Hugues, les yeux plissés par l'inquiétude.

– Si, fis-je avec franchise.

– Mais fonce au contraire, fonce ! 

– Défonce ?

– Quoi ? ! S'étrangla Hugues en entendant ce mot.

– C'est pas ma faute, c'est dans la grille…soupirais-je. Mais pour tout te dire, non. Je n'en ai absolument pas l'intention. D'ailleurs il risque de vouloir changer de chambre. Est-ce qu'il pourra dormir dans la tienne ? 

– Il l'a déjà fait cette nuit, fit-il sur un ton d'évidence.

Je me mordis légèrement la lèvre. Sa franchise avait souvent le don de me désarmer ; mais là, je m'étais aperçu que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de réfléchir à la situation d'Edward._D'accord, je voulais le virer de la chambre, et ce pour son bien autant que le mien, mais si j'étais impitoyable et que je cherchais à me faire détester, alors pourquoi je me souciais d'où il dormirait après ? Il n'avait qu'à dormir dans le couloir si ça le chantait, et je ferais semblant de ne pas y faire attention…_

Je ne devais plus faire attention à lui. Bannir tous les signes de tendresses que j'avais pu avoir à son égard, pour le pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Enfin, encore plus mal à l'aise. _Je ferais comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'oublie sa noyade, les expéditions à la cuisine, la colocation, le voyage, bref, tous les moments que nous avons passé tous les deux depuis notre départ et je redeviens le Colonel Mustang, froid, indifférent et légèrement coureur…_

_Ca fait beaucoup de choses à oublier…_

Je levais les yeux au ciel, sentant déjà que ça m'était impossible. 

– Royal, souffla Hugues. Deuxième colonne. Tu ne trouves jamais les mots qui ressemblent à ton nom, c'est marrant ça. 

Je baissais les yeux sur mes mots croisés, me demandant s'il faisait semblant de penser à autre chose ou s'il avait vraiment mis de côté notre conversation. Je notais néanmoins le mot qu'il m'avait suggéré. Que faire d'autre ?

_C'est peut-être parce que ce mot ne correspond absolument pas à ce que je pense ?_

– L'alcool, ça fais bien oublier, non ? demandais-je.

– Oui, pourquoi ? Tu veux te bourrer la gueule ? Je peux arranger ça si tu veux, fit-il obligeamment. 

– Pourquoi pas ? répondis-je en notant « spiritueux » dans la grille qui commençait à bien se remplir.

_Qui sait, je pourrais peut-être oublier tous les moments que j'ai vécu avec Edward jusqu'à maintenant. _

_Ou pas._

oOoOoOo

En poussant la porte de la grande salle, je crus halluciner. Qu'il y ai encore du monde aux environs de minuit, d'accord, mais pourquoi ce troupeau joyeux et bruyant, et pourquoi ce _piano_ dans la verrière ? Je clignais des yeux sans entrer, hésitant, évaluant la situation. Le silence se fit autour du piano, tandis que Lulu exceptionnellement encore réveillée, debout sur une chaise, commença à faire tinter un triangle de métal avec une mine appliqué. Après quelques mesures, notre jolie tenancière entamait un morceau avec un sourire doux avant de chanter, accompagnée par Havoc et Edward, qui, debout de chaque côté, suivaient la partition des yeux. Je clignais des yeux deux ou trois fois, essayant de me rappeler quand Hugues aurait pu me faire consommer de la drogue au cours de la journée. Vu la tête qu'avait fait Edward ce matin, je ne m'attendais pas spécialement à le voir chanter des airs guillerets comme il le faisait. _Ben voila, je savais bien qu'il s'en fichait de cette histoire !_ Pensais-je, tentant de me rassurer moi-même. Bien que la situation m'aie donné raison (ou justement à cause de ça ?) je m'en sentis singulièrement irrité et restait à l'écart du petit groupe entourant les chanteurs. Hugues resta adossé au mur à côté de moi, mais en tapant discrètement du pied et les regardant avec l'air de celui qui savoure un touchant tableau de famille.

– Well then I'd say, I'll make a song for you, nothing too old, and nothing too new ! Sing to the light of day, you'll smile for me, we'll be happy that way ! Chantait gaiement Edward en même temps que les autres, allant et venant entre la voix soprano et basse comme quelqu'un qui n'arrivait à choisir son camp, mais toujours avec application.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de contempler cette petite tête blonde se balançant de gauche à droite avec une candeur adolescente qui faisait écho à la gaîté désabusée de la chanson. Je me demandais vaguement s'il en connaissait le sens.

– …Just turn away and take this point of view : nothing is old, and nothing is new ! When you look at me and say I'll forget you…

_Non, il ne doit pas en connaître les paroles en fait…_ Mais cette chanson qui mélangeait rencontre et rupture, abandon et réconciliation sans la moindre amertume me remua doucement les entrailles. Parce que sans en faire exprès, sûrement, elle me rappelait ce que je vivais avec lui.

_Nothing is old, and nothing is new… _Ces paroles résonnaient dans ma tête d'une manière doucement rassurante. Si seulement je pouvais penser la même chose… _Mais non, je me fais trop vieux pour ces conneries,_ pensais-je tandis que le trio achevait la chanson dans une longue note plus aigue. Tous les clients rassemblés les applaudirent avant de réclamer une reprise. Après s'être faits un peu prier, ils acceptèrent. Après un cours conciliabule où ils établirent clairement quelle voix Edward devait chanter, Lulu monta debout sur sa chaise pour faire naître le silence que ses quelques coups de triangle. 

– kono yo ni kagiri wa aru noooo ? Commença le trio un peu plus discipliné dans une langue que je ne reconnus pas.  
Je me laissais bercer par la mélodie balancée, mon corps se rappelait la nuit blanche précédente… mais je n'avais pas envie de monter dans ma chambre et de voir les affaires d'Edward étalées sur le sol. Je craignais trop de ne pas pouvoir résister à la tentation d'enfouir mon visage dans sa chemise d'uniforme, pour oublier un instant quelle était la vérité. Et pourtant, ce comportement de vieux pervers me dégoûtait.

– Tiens, Roy, c'est bien ce que tu voulais ? Fis Hugues en me tendant un verre d'alcool bien fort remplit à ras bord.

– Parfait, répondis-je sombrement en m'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant d'entamer le verre qui descendit très vite. 

– Oho… si j'ai bien compris, il vaut mieux que je t'apporte directement la bouteille.

Ce qu'il fit. Il ne devrait pas me laisser boire dans ces cas-là s'il était sérieux. Mais c'était une des rares occasions ou j'étais heureux qu'il ne soit jamais sérieux. Sur le coup, ce genre de cuite me faisait un bien fou. Après… Autant ne pas y penser. J'engloutis mon troisième verre, jetant un regard noir à Edward en train de chanter. _S'il est tellement mignon, pourquoi est-ce que je obligé de renoncer à lui ? Justement parce qu'il est si « mignon », je risque trop de lui faire du mal si je me laisse aller. Je ne peux pas résister à un gamin aussi craquant… et qui en plus, chante beaucoup mieux qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Bourré de qualités insoupçonnées, même part lui-même…_

_Il faut vraiment que je m'éloigne de lui… Plus que ça. _

– Roy, viens à notre table ! s'exclama Hugues en faisant de grands signes à mon intention. 

Mon regard fixé sur le petit blond ne laissa pas passer son changement d'expression. Je vis son sourire se diluer en une expression fermée où dominait la tristesse, tandis qu'il refermait la bouche, arrêtant soudainement de chanter. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers moi, et je soutins son regard avec l'expression sombre de celui qui a déjà vidé une bouteille. Il rougit violemment et détourna bien vite la tête avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Ambre, dos à moi, les épaules courbées (par la honte sans doute). 

Je me levais et traversais la pièce pour rejoindre Hugues dans une ligne que je savais parfaitement droite par expérience. Je l'assis lourdement sur la chaise à côté de lui tandis qu'il discutait avec animation avec Havoc, lequel me jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil soupçonneux. Je n'y fis pas attention, et remplis un nouveau verre tandis qu'Ambre entamait un nouvel air, nettement plus mélancolique.

_Voila qui colle plus à mon_ _humeur, _pensais-je en buvant mon nouveau verre. Je ralentissais dans ma consommation, l'alcool commençait à faire son effet. Mais je n'avais pas le brouillard confus et rassurant que je trouvais habituellement, ni dans ma tête, ni autour de moi. Au contraire, j'avais les idées claires comme jamais. Ca arrivait quelquefois. Je savais comment ces jours-là finissaient : vite et mal. Je me versais un nouveau verre que je bus rapidement.

– Colonel, ça va ? demanda Havoc, visiblement inquiet de me voir consommer autant d'alcool en aussi peu de temps.

– Mais oui, je vais très bien répondis-je d'une voix un peu rauque mais très assurée. Tu peux me filer un peu de cette liqueur de vanille qu'il y a là-bas s'il te plait ?

– Vous avez décidé de ne rien boire qui chiffre moins de vingt degrés ce soir ou quoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je haussais les épaules avant de me verser un verre. Le combientième ? Aucune idée, aucune importance. 

Quelqu'un toussota derrière moi. 

– Colonel, est-ce que je peux vous parler ? 

J'aurais pu reconnaître la voix hésitante de l'adolescent entre mille. Je me sentis tout d'un coup très très mal. _Je peux essayer de l'éviter, mais s'il vient me voir ? Je ne peux pas résister… Si je me retourne, si je croise son regard…Il ne le faut pas._ Je regardais mon verre plein d'alcool et arrivais à la conclusion que c'était peut-être le verre de trop. Je l'espérais, ça me permettrait d'échapper à sa confrontation._Qui vivra verra._ Je le pris et le bus cul sec. Toute la tablée s'arrêta de parler, impressionnée par ma descente. Malgré mes yeux fermés, je devinais que j'étais le centre de l'attention de tout le monde. Surtout, le regard que je devinais dans mon dos semblait me brûler. L'alcool bu trop vite m'arracha la gorge et la poitrine. Sans parvenir à ouvrir les yeux, je reposais mon verre face à moi, avec un geste lent mais assuré. 

_Oh bon sang… _pensais-je tandis que je me sentais m'échapper de moi-même. C'était bien le verre de la dernière chance. Si je m'étais retourné au lieu de le boire, j'aurais dû lui parler. Un immense soulagement teinté de regret m'assaillit tandis que je me sentais basculer légèrement de côté. Seul Hugues comprit immédiatement ce qui m'arrivait, habitué à mes cuites sans doute, je l'entendis se lever à côté de moi pour tenter me rattraper, tandis que le cri général montait, les autres voyant ma chute trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne pus m'arrêter, incapable de contrôler un mouvement. Je ne voulais pas de toute façon. Tant pis pour les conséquences, je voulais trop m'enfuir de cet instant. 

– Roy !

Je sentis des mains chaudes tenter en vain de me rattraper. Ma chute serait douloureuse… Demain. Je n'avais déjà plus conscience en atteignant le sol.

* * *

le regarde étalé par terre

- BOULET ! ! !  

se tourne vers le public avec un sourire composé.

- Oui, qui vous voulez tuer... lui ou moi ? 

retire la marionnette Roy avant qu'elle se fasse lyncher et va se planquer dans son abri anti-atomique

décroche le téléphone

- Alors, ça vous a plu ? Non, ça vous a pas plus ? Vous voulez me tuer ? Euuuuh... Attendez la semaine prochaine siouplaiiiiit !  


	40. Au bout du compte

Voila le chapitre 40 ! Vous pouvez être fier de moi, alors que je n'ai pas pu poser le doigt sur l'ordi de la semaine de vous ramener ce chapitre...

Hum... Que dire que dire... Contrairement à ce que pourrait faire croire le titre, ce n'est pas la fin de ma fic (bien au contraire °) Je dirais plutôt que ce chapitre est un tournant important... mais vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant le chapitre 41... hum... occupez-vous déja de celui-ci, nee ?

* * *

Chapitre 40 : Au bout du compte. (Edward)

– Et merde ! criais-je avec une rage et un désespoir mêlés.

– C'est bon, il n'est pas blessé, soupira Hugues après un bref examen. Juste ivre mort.

_Il en fait exprès ou quoi ? Je viens lui parler, et lui, il trouve rien de me mieux à faire que de tomber dans les vapes sous mes yeux ? En plus, il a failli se casser le cou !_ Je me sentais plein de colère, mais je savais que c'était surtout parce que j'avais eu très peur.

– Je le connais, dans ces cas-là, il faut le mettre dans un lit et attendre qu'il se réveille… fit Hugues avec un soupir blasé.

Je le regardais, allongé de tout son long entre les deux tables, avec un mélange d'amour et de pitié, avant de la colère revienne, me rappelant que c'était uniquement de sa faute s'il était dans cet état et si j'en étais là. Je ne comprenais pas son comportement ; après avoir été si gentil avec moi, il se mettait à le regarder d'un œil noir, bien résolu à me détester. Et en même temps, il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi triste.

– Edward, tu viens ? On va l'amener dans ma chambre, fit Hugues en le soulevant.

Je hochais fermement la tête. Quoi qu'il aie dans la tête, ça ne m'empêchait pas de vouloir le mettre à l'abri des regards insistants des autres militaires et des clients pour lesquels sa chute avait comme sonné le glas de leur joyeuse soirée. J'avais envie de leur fermer les volets à la figure, de pouvoir leur dire « circulez, y'a rien à voir ! », mais je le contentais d'aider Hugues à porter Roy. Son contact, le premier depuis le baiser de la veille, me surprit et me gêna . Heureusement que ma tête était baissée et que mes mèches de cheveux cachaient mon visage écarlate. Seul Hugues s'en était aperçu ; mais Hugues savait tout.

Une fois arrivé dans le couloir de l'étage, celui-ci poussa un profond soupir.

– Quel crétin, fit-il. Il n'a pas idée de boire comme ça !

– Moi aussi je bois ! répondis-je, plus par instinct de protection qu'autre chose.

– Tu ne t'amuses pas à boire pour voir combien de verres tu vas avaler avant de tomber dans les pommes, non ?

Je secouais négativement la tête, supportant le plus gros du poids de mon supérieur tandis que son compagnon poussait la porte de sa chambre. Après quelques mètres d'efforts, nous l'avons laissé tomber sur le lit défait de Hugues. Son visage pâle et fermé me rappela la fois ou il était tombé malade, il y a longtemps ; j'étais encore convaincu de le détester. Si on m'avait dit à ce moment là que…

Que je l'aimerais comme ça. Que je pourrais fixer son visage endormi pendant plusieurs minutes sans penser à rien. Je m'assis sur le bord droit du lit, tandis que Hugues s'assit sur le côté gauche. Nous regardâmes silencieusement Roy pendant plusieurs minutes, l'aimant chacun à notre façon. Hugues se leva, allant chercher un gant humide dans sa salle de bain.

– J'avais dit qu'il n'avait rien, mais il ne s'est quand même pas raté, soupira-t-il en épongeant sa tempe écorchée. Heureusement que ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois faire ça, sinon j'aurais eu peur.

-- Quoi, il fait ça souvent ? demandais-je avec inquiétude.

– Pas souvent, mais ce n'est pas la première fois. A chaque fois qu'il boit beaucoup et qu'il n'a pas l'air bourré, on sait tous les deux comment ça finit. Il tombe dans les pommes d'un coup, comme tout à l'heure, et il fait une nuit complète. Plus s'il s'assomme trop durement.

J'effleurais du bout des doigts sa blessure, espérant que ce ne soit pas trop grave. Je sentis mon cœur battre dans ma gorge. Je me sentais vraiment tout chose en sa présence. Dommage que…

– Quand est-ce que ça lui arrive, ce genre de choses ? demandais-je d'une voix basse.

– Souvent après des ruptures amoureuses… Enfin quand c'était du sérieux, sinon ça lui serait arrivé vraiment trop souvent !

Cette réponse me perturba, apportant à la fois un regain d'espoir et un soupçon de colère jalouse._ Il a fréquenté tant de filles que ça ? En même temps, si c'est à cause de moi qu'il avait bu autant, peut-être que… _

_Qu'il m'aimait aussi, finalement ? _

Je caressais cet espoir, tout en tamponnant la plaie de Roy avec application. Son évanouissement avait un bon côté, je pouvais le regarder, caresser son visage, sans crainte des conséquences. D'autant plus que Hugues avait décidé de redescendre, rassurer les autres sur son sort. J'entendis la porte se refermer derrière lui et mon regard ce concentra sur l'homme étendu sur le lit, sans craindre que l'expression de mon visage laisse trop voir ce que je ressentais à son égard, puisque personne ne pourrait le voir.

Une fois sa blessure parfaitement nettoyée, je m'arrachais à sa contemplation le temps de rincer le gant taché de sang, puis revint à son chevet. Pour la première fois du séjour, j'avais l'immense privilège d'être réveillé pendant qu'il dormait, de pouvoir le regarder à loisir. Timidement, je caressais son visage pâle, résistant à l'envie de le serrer dans mes bras de peur de lui faire mal. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rechercher ce contact dont je m'étais si cruellement privé. Ma main gauche s'aventura à se glisser contre sa nuque, tandis que je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux noirs et lisses. Ses lèvres entrouvertes dans leur sommeil semblait m'inviter.

_Même si ce n'est qu'une illusion… Même si à son réveil, il est toujours aussi froid…Qu'est-ce qu'il en saura ? Je peux bien avoir ce petit passe-droit… _

_Surtout qu'il m'a volé mon premier baiser. _

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, tièdes et douces, sans ressentir les vagues de chaleurs qui m'avaient assaillies la veille, mais juste une douce tendresse. Evidemment, il ne répondrait pas à mon baiser. Ses lèvres encore parfumées par l'alcool resteraient inertes, il ne partirait pas à ma rencontre. Je le savais. Mais dans la tristesse que je traînais depuis notre dernière rencontre, ce moment-là était celui qui ressemblait le plus au bonheur, même si ce bonheur avait le goût du Get 27 et d'autres alcool plus frustres.

J'éloignais mon visage du sien, me séparant de lui à contrecoeur, et rouvris les yeux. La réalité me revint en mémoire, complexe et un peu cruelle. Toutefois, je me forçais à sourire. Mes joues étaient un peu rouges. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses, mais mon acte parvint à me réconforter un peu. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et se me sentis bête, mais moins malheureux.

– Si les autres me voyaient… murmurais-je avec un soupir.

Je me relevais, me forçant à ne pas rester trop longtemps. Sinon, j'allais m'endormir dans la chambre de Hugues, sans réveil, et je serais encore en retard. Et je n'allais quand même par raconter ma situation amoureuse à Hawkeye pour justifier mon retard ?

_Je pourrais apporter le réveil ici, aussi…_ pensais-je. Mais aussitôt après, j'imaginais ce que ça donnerait si, à sept heures, la sonnerie du réveil retentissait et avait le malheur de réveiller Roy. Non, mauvaise idée. Il valait quand même mieux que je dorme dans l'autre chambre. Même si ça m'arrachait le cœur de devoir quitter la pièce ; mais je craignais encore plus de m'y endormir. Je trompais le temps et le sommeil en rajustant quelques mèches de cheveux sur son front, avant d'embrasser furtivement celui-ci dans un baiser léger qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Je remontais la couverture sur lui, la déposant soigneusement autour de ses épaules. Mais je ne vis rien de plus à faire pour lui. Il fallut quitter la pièce à contrecoeur, ce que je fis, en fermant très doucement la porte derrière moi.

oOoOoOo

En me réveillant, je me sentis profondément triste. Le sentiment illusoire de la veille m'avait rendu amer, et ma nuit trop courte m'avait laissé pour unique legs des fragments de mauvais rêves et deux cernes de trois pieds de long. En me regardant dans la glace, je me sentis encore plus abattu. _Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de descendre manger pour ne rien avaler, et d'aller somnoler dans le couloir au lieu d'être dans le lit ? _J'en étais là de mes pensées quand le souvenir de la promesse que j'avais fait à Hawkeye me revint en mémoire et me donna la force de volonté de quitter la chambre anarchique où seuls les chatons lovés autour de leur mère pouvaient prétendre être réconfortants. Le ciel alourdi de nuages ne dispensait pas sa clarté habituelle et la chambre avait l'air grisâtre ; même le désordre s'était teint d'amertume avec cette histoire. A quoi cela rimait que nos affaires soit mélangées si…

Je soupirais et claquais la porte, me tirant hors de ses pensés dans un effort de volonté presque surhumain pour descendre rejoindre les deux autres. Ceux-ci, un peu choqués par la conduite de Roy hier soir, demandèrent des nouvelles. Je répondis d'un ton faussement désinvolte qu'il dormait comme une pierre et en serait quitte pour une grosse bosse et une égratignure. J'étais bien placé pour le savoir. Finalement c'était à moi que sa chute avait fait le plus mal. Mais malgré tout ça, j'espérais quand même réussir à trouver un moyen de lui parler, de savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment. S'il m'aimait ou pas, clairement.

_Non, je ne pourrais jamais lui demander un truc pareil_… pensais-je en jetant un regard écoeuré à mes œufs brouillés, perdant le peu d'appétit que j'avais.

– Tu ne manges pas tes œufs, Edward ? demanda Havoc.

Je secouais négativement la tête, l'invitant à finir mon assiette qu'il regardait avec envie. Après son prélavage attentif, Breda, lui et moi allâmes tous trois à la voiture. Le grand blond posa une main amicale sur mon épaule, sentant instinctivement que je n'allais pas bien. Sa présence maladroite me réconforta un peu, même si je ne risquais pas de m'épancher en sa présence, elle me faisait le même effet apaisant que la présence d'Al. Al, dont je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles...

Je me sentis sur le point de fondre en larmes en posant ma tête contre la vitre de la voiture, jetant un coup d'œil au jardin volontairement anarchique tandis que la voiture démarrait et que le paysage s'escamotait sans que mes yeux ne puissent se reposer sur quelque chose ; tout comme les autres m'échappaient sans que je ne puisse rien y faire…

oOoOoOo

La longue matinée de garde en présence d'un Breda rassurant et d'un Havoc blagueur parvirent miraculeusement à me remonter un peu le moral, comme ils l'avaient fait la veille. Le genre de miracle que l'on a envie d'appeler _amitié_. Parce que les miracles existent peut-être ? Je m'étais résolu à le croire quand, après quelques heures de dessin et de jeux avec Lulu, je montais dans la chambre. _Par exemple, quand je pousserais la porte, Roy sera de l'autre côté, nous parlerons, et tout s'arrangera… Ouais._

Quand je poussai la porte et aperçu effectivement mon supérieur accoudé à la fenêtre, mon cœur me manqua, et je m'immobilisais sur le pas de la porte. Même sans voir son expression, je le devinais fatigué, alourdi, la tête encore bourdonnante de la veille. Ma chance s'arrêtait là, je revenais à la réalité. Il ne s'était même pas retourné. Plus inquiétant encore, ses affaires étaient rassemblées et empilées sur sa valise fermée. Comme s'il partait ?

– Euhm, Colonel… fis-je dans un souffle, malade de peur.

– Quoi ?

Son ton métallique me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

– Vous partez ? dis-je d'une voix rauque.

– Ca ne se voit pas ?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Mais sa voix, si dépourvue des nuances chaleureuses que j'avais toujours connu, enfonçait chaque syllabe comme un pieu dans mon cœur et me faisait trop peur pour prononcer ses mots.

– Pourquoi ? murmurais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

– Tu est stupide ou quoi ? demanda-t-il encore plus durement.

_Surtout, ne pas pleurer… On dirait bien que ça lui ferait trop plaisir._ Je regardais les premières gouttes lourdes tomber sur le balcon. Je forçais ma voix à ne pas trembler. Du moins j'essayais.

– P…pour… l'autre s-soir... bafouillais-je.

– Oublie ça.

_Ah… C'était comme ça ? _pensais-je, trop vide pour réagir._ On raye ça, on oublie, comme si ça n'existait pas ? Et moi alors ? Je n'ai pas le choix ?_

_Quelque chose à dire._

_N'importe quoi._

– Les Lovely complex… Est-ce que vous pourrez les redemander à Hugues de ma part quand il les aura fini ?

J'avais envie de vomir. C'était tout ce qui m'était venu à l'idée… Pas bien brillant.

– Démerde-toi, répondit-il simplement en se décidant à fermer la fenêtre alors que la pluie commençait à battre au carreau. Ce mouvement-là me fit sursauter. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser mon regard s'attarder sur ses mains blanches.

_Et merde, je pleure. Je pleure encore._

– EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD ! ! ! RAMENE TA FRAISE ! ! ! ! hurla une voix en bas, débordant d'une joie qui me survola sans réussir à parvenir à mon cerveau.

– Ils t'appellent en bas, tu devrais y aller au lieu de traîner ici.

– Pauvre con, murmurais-je d'une voix sifflante avant de lui lancer de toutes mes forces ma veste dessus dans un geste que je savais puéril.

Mais malgré toute la rage que je pouvais mettre dans ce geste, il n'aurait même pas mal. C'est pourquoi j'empoignais ma besace que je lançais avec la même colère accompagnée d'un « crevard ». Il courba le dos, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

– ALLEZ EDWARD DEPECHE-TOI TU NE LE REGRETTERAS PAS UN INSTANT ! ! insista la voix d'Havoc en bas, sans se douter qu'en cet instant, je pensais à des choses bien différentes.

– Lâche-moi les basques.

Je déglutis, sentant affluer de la haine pure et simple pour se type qui piétinait mes sentiments comme si c'était les plates-bandes d'Archer. Je traversais la pièce à grands pas pour le rejoindre, l'empoignais par le col en le forçant à se retourner face à moi.

– Répétez ça en me regardant dans les yeux, fis-je d'une fois sifflante entrecoupée de sanglots. Dites-moi directement que vous me détestez et que vous ne voulez plus jamais voir ma sale tronche !

Je savais que mon visage était en larmes, crispé par la rage, aussi torturé que mes sentiments intérieurs. Je devinais aussi à ses yeux largement ouvert dans un mouvement proche de la panique que je devais faire peur ; tant mieux, pour ce qui me restait…

– DITES-LE, QUE SI VOUS M'AVEZ SAUVE LA VIE, C'ETAIT PARCE QUE VOUS AVIEZ LA FLEMME DE REMPLIR VOS FOUTUES PAPERASSES ! ! ! ! hurlais-je en le secouant violemment. DITES-LE, QUE SI VOUS M'AVEZ EMBRASSE, C'ETAIT PAR JEU ET ABSOLUMENT PAS PARCE QU'UN NABOT CARACTERIEL COMME MOI VOUS INTERESSAIT ! ! DITES LE FRANCO QUE JE VOUS DEGOUTE ! !

– EDWARD ? cria la voix soudainement teinté d'inquiétude. QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?

Je pris deux longues respirations, me forçant à me calmer, et repris à un timbre normal mais d'une voix encore plus tremblante et rauque.

– Regardez, ce n'est pas si dur : Colonel – Je – Vous – Déteste. Vous avez qu'à faire la même chose !

Je retraversais la pièce, ouvrais la porte sans douceur et traversais le couloir en cessant complètement de retenir mes larmes de rage et de tristesse, je ne voyais même pas ou j'allais. Je donnais un coup de pied dans l'obstacle en face de moi, une porte qui s'ouvrit largement, et je continuais ma course, avant qu'une douleur dans le cou s'ajoute à toutes celles que j'avais.

– Edward !

– Ed !

– Eeeeed ! !

Le réveil soudain du Colonel que j'entendis se précipiter hors de la chambre, la voix plus proche d'Havoc, un cri familier, toutes ces cavalcades donnèrent comme un coup de fouet à ma conscience, me rappelant où je me trouvais et me faisant réaliser ma situation.

_Putain, l'ex chambre ! Les frelons !_ pensais-je soudainement paniqué, en sentant les vagues de piqûres m'attaquer. Je réalisais trop tard dans quel guêpier je m'étais fourré. J'entendis les cris des autres paniqués qui n'osaient pas aller me chercher dans la pièce, alors que ma gorge m'étouffait déjà.

_Bon sang, j'arrive plus à respirer… _

– Merde, soufflais-je, la gorge et la poitrine en feu. Quel con !

_Quelqu'un… aidez-moi… _

_Merde_, pensais-je en m'effondrant sur le plancher de la salle, des larmes plein les yeux. Je me sentais étouffer,sombrant dans l'inconscience sans même avoir le temps de me demander si j'allais mourir.

* * *

Hum... C'est pas plutôt moi qui vais mourir ?

(Retourne se terrer dans son abri anti-atomique)

Ed (indigné) : et tu me laisses crever comme ça ?

A : euuuuuuuuuh... (sourire mal à l'aise)

Ed : revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeens !

A (s'enfuit en courant) : le prochain chapitre sera plus drôle, promis !


	41. Veille, Eveil ?

Waouh, 13 rewiews pour mon dernier chapitre ! Vous avez battu mon record, mais avec ce chiffre porte malheur, je ferais bien de surveiller mes arrières ! XD Bon, vous l'avez, je vous ai fait attendre bien assez longtemps, pauvres lecteurs (enfin, avec le bac blanc qui arrive, je n'aurais pas beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire, malheureusement). J'espère que la suite vous plaira, je vous rassure, le ton est quand même plus léger... Avec un personnage que l'on attendait plus, d'ailleurs.

Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus...

* * *

Chapitre 41 : Veille, éveil ? (Roy)

_– Colonel – je – vous – déteste._

Cette voix résonnait dans mon cerveau trop vide tandis que j'essorais le linge avant de le poser sur le front brûlant du blondinet inconscient depuis trois jours. Je n'avais eu que je ce que méritais. Cette phrase était horrible. Bien moins cependant que celles que je lui avait dites. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ça le blessait. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire, il avait pas l'air de réagir… Du moins je le croyais. _Pourquoi j'avais-je pas été assez malin pour s'apercevoir qu'il faisait semblant, tout comme moi ? _

Lui au moins avait été franc. Lui, il avait eu le courage de me parler en face. Il m'avait forcé à le regarder en face. Et ça m'avait bouleversé.

– Crétin. Je te l'avais dit.

Je me retournais. Adossé à la porte, Hugues me regarda par-dessus ses lunettes avec un soupir. Il s'approcha et s'assit par terre à côté de moi, me tendant un sirop de menthe décoré d'une inutile rondelle de citron. Je le pris à contrecoeur, avant de m'apercevoir que je mourais de soif et le boire d'une traite.

– Je prends ta relève ? proposa Hugues.

– Ce n'est pas un tour de garde. Je reste à côté de lui jusqu'à son réveil. Les autres font ce qu'ils veulent, mais…

– Pour pouvoir t'excuser ? Tu crois que ça suffira ?

– Non, mais… Je veux le faire quand même. Je dirais plus jamais des trucs pareils à quelqu'un. Surtout pas à lui.

– Dire que si tu ne t'étais pas comporté comme ça, vous seriez sûrement ensemble à l'heure qu'il est.

– Ne retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie, grognais-je en serrant un peu plus la main de chair d'Edward. J'ai compris que j'ai fait la pire connerie de ma vie en essayant de l'oublier. Je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça.

– Je sais… Je sais très bien que dans ces cas-là, tu ne m'écoutes jamais ou trop tard… Bah, c'est ça qui fait ton charme. Et puis, on s'en est bien tiré… Heureusement que le docteur est arrivé très vite.

– Oui, il nous a dit après coup que c'était une question de minutes…

– Il aurait pu nous le dire qu'il était allergique aux frelons ! pesta rageusement Hugues.

– Je comprends mieux pourquoi il avait autant les jetons l'autre fois, répondis-je.

Je me lançais dans le récit détaillé du combat contre les frelons qui s'était soldé par l'installation du petit soldat dans ma chambre, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de conclure par un « c'était le bon temps » plein de regrets. Hugues sourit et me tapota l'épaule avec compassion.

– Tu verras quand il se réveillera…

– Ca changera rien du tout, tu le sais bien, soupirais-je.

– T'arrêtes de te mettre toi-même des bâtons dans les roues ? Ca devient lassant à la longue ! Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ma parole ! C'est parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de penser des choses comme ça que tu enchaînes gaffe sur gaffe !

– Pourquoi tu me balances tout ça d'un coup ? demandais-je plaintivement.

– Je profite de ta sobriété. Arrête de faire ta crise d'adolescence, c'est la trentaine qui te fait cet effet ou quoi ? Reprend-toi bon sang !

– J'ai pas – encore – trente ans, rappelais-je d'une voix contrite.

– Raison de plus pour arrêter d'emmerder le monde !

Je m'étouffais dans une toux simulée, avant de tousser pour de bon. Une fois calmé, je tournais les yeux vers Edward qui s'était agité dans son délire. En posant une main sur son front, je constatais qu'il avait toujours autant de fièvre. Je me sentis plein de honte et de pitié en me disant que c'était essentiellement de ma faute. Peut-être aurait-il pensé à tourner s'il n'avait pas eu autant de larmes dans les yeux. Tandis que j'épongeais son visage en sueur avec sa serviette déjà moite, la vision de son visage déchiré me revint en mémoire. Le choc que j'avais éprouvé au moment où Edward m'avait agrippé par le col pour me cracher sa colère à la face m'avait pétrifié. Je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi mal dans mon existence qu'au moment où j'avais réalisé qu'Edward m'aimait sérieusement et à quel point mon comportement et mes paroles l'avaient blessé.

Je l'embrassais doucement sur le front avant de partir rincer le linge tiède pour le poser de nouveau frais sur son visage.

– Ils ont pas des glaçons dans ce pays ? grognais-je avec un soupir de lassitude.

– Je pense que si, je vais demander pour toi si tu veux, répondit Hugues.

– Oui, s'il te plait, fis-je en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Hugues pouffa.

– Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? questionnais-je en fronçant les sourcils

– Je me disais juste que tu faisais une bonne infirmière… Tu ne veux pas que je te trouve une blouse blanche d'ici son réveil ?

– Hum… Comment on dit déjà ? Non ? fis-je en faisant semblant d'hésiter. Va-t-en avant que je te massacre, veux-tu ?

– C'est dit si aimablement, répondis Hugues avec un sourire avant de fermer la porte.

Je poussais un soupir d'exaspération et de soulagement mêlé. J'adorais Edward, c'était sûr ; je m'en voulais de lui avoir dit autant d'horreurs ; Hugues avait raison, je le savais, et j'adorais Hugues (en tout bien tout honneur). Cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être malade d'angoisse à chaque fois qu'il venait, à l'idée qu'Edward se réveille au beau milieu de notre conversation.

_La honte que ce serait_… pensais-je avec un petit sourire en caressant sa joue. Tant que ça n'arrivait pas, c'était drôle, et si ça arrivait réellement… J'en serais sans doute quitte pour une teinte pivoine.

oOoOoOo

– Colonel ? fit une voix hésitante, pleine d'échos.

– Entre donc… Alphonse.

J'hésitais un peu en prononçant son nom. Cela me faisait bizarre de le dire en entier, peut-être parce qu'Edward m'en avait pas mal parlé ces derniers temps, mais uniquement en l'appelant pas son surnom. Ce que j'avais failli faire. La grande armure referma timidement la porte derrière lui avant de s'asseoir par terre, à côté du lit.

– Comment va-t-il ?

– Sa fièvre a un peu baissé. J'espère qu'il se réveillera bientôt.

– Le connaissant, il risque de dormir comme une pierre pendant encore un bon moment, fit Alphonse d'une voix que je devinais amusée.

Je baissais la tête en souriant. J'étais très mal à l'aise face au jeune frère d'Edward. Son apparence, j'avais fini par m'y habituer, et je savais très bien que derrière le métal de son amure ce cachait un cœur d'artichaut, mais ne pas pouvoir scruter les traits de son visage et y deviner des émotions, voila qui me perturbait bien plus. J'avais toujours l'angoisse secrète de dire un mot de travers et de le blesser sans le vouloir. En même temps, depuis que j'étais amoureux de son frère, je me sentais d'autant plus mal à l'aise par rapport à lui, le considérant inconsciemment comme un rival et comme un ami, sans s'avoir s'il le savait, et, si ce n'était pas le cas, comment il réagirait en l'apprenant. Pour faire simple, j'avais le cul entre deux chaises.

– Colonel, vous allez bien ?

Je hochais la tête. Ce n'était pas un trop gros mensonge, je n'allais pas mal à proprement dit.

– Vous avez l'air vraiment fatigué, vous devriez quand même dormir un peu. Je peux m'en occuper aussi, vous savez. C'est quand même mon frère !

– Je sais, répondis-je simplement.

C'était attendrissant et lassant à la fois de voir comment, depuis ces quatre jours où j'avais veillé sur Edward sans relâche, tout le monde lui avait rendu visite et m'avait proposé de le relayer. S'il avait été réveillé, il aurait sans doute été touché d'autant d'attention de la part de tous. Le plus surprenant fut peut-être de voir arriver Hawkeye avec un bouquet de fleurs dans les bras. Elle me foudroya du regard en voyant mon air interloqué_. Moi aussi, je suis humaine,_ semblait-elle rappeler, les sourcils froncés en replaçant une ou deux fleurs baladeuses dans leur vase. J'avais dû hausser les épaules, vaincu par l'éternel sérieux de mon lieutenant.

De même, je m'étais résolu, non pas à ranger, mais à rassembler les affaires d'Edward dans un coin obscur, tout en me disant que le fait d'avoir ramassé mes affaires m'épargnait un peu de honte. Maintenant que notre chambre était devenue la troisième pièce la plus fréquentée de l'Atlantide (après la grande salle et la cuisine) il valait mieux éviter de laisser traîner les vêtements n'importe où. C'était gênant.

– Colonel ? Vous dormez debout, fit Alphonse en posant avec douceur son gantelet de fer sur mon épaule.

– Excuse-moi, j'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées…

Je me forçais à me redresser en me frottant les yeux pour en chasser le sommeil.

– Dis-moi plutôt comment tu as atterri ici. Je suis vraiment curieux.

Al, qui, je le devinais, avait fait le récit détaillé à tous les autres militaires, pris son inspiration et entama son interminable récit. Comment il avait fini par partir de Resembool sur un coup de tête, comment il avait patiné dans la semoule avant que la complicité de Schieska l'aide à savoir ou nous étions parti, et comment, enchaînant malchance et mauvaises rencontres, il avait peiné à retrouver notre trace. Comment il gagna la confiance du chef du premier village d'Ilix où nous nous étions arrêté au terme d'un combat contre un lycaon. Il avoua qu'il avait eu des démêlés avec le fromage à poil, puis qu'il s'était perdu dans la ville avant de réussir à trouver l'adresse de l'Atlantide.

– Et après tout ces efforts, il a encore fallu que tu sauves Edward de cet essaim de frelons…

– Je ne risquais pas d'être blessé, moi, c'était normal que j'y aille…

Aucun militaire n'avait épilogué sur le fait que son armure exhalait encore un doux fumet d'insecticide le lendemain matin. Il avait contribué à enfumer la chambre pour la débarrasser définitivement de ses habitants trop peu aimables. Cette histoire était réglée. On savait qu'Edward serait tiré d'affaire ; mais il avait quand même donné du mal à tout le monde.

– Tu as bien du courage pour supporter ton frangin… Il te donne bien du soucis, non ?

– Oh, vous savez, on s'y habitue… C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime.

_Oui, je ne le sais que trop bien. _Je souris à ces mots, trouvant qu'ils reflétaient parfaitement mes pensées à son égard. Caractériel, tendre ou stupidement cruel, intelligent et obtus à la fois, boudeur, craquant même dans les pires moments. En bref, bourré de défauts, mais irrésistible. J'esquissais un geste pour ramener une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, mais me ravisais en pensant à Al. Alphonse.

_Hum… je vais vraiment finir par parler comme Edward, moi…_

– Et à vous tous, qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda Alphonse tandis qu'un des chatons, qui commençaient à découvrir les immensités de la chambre d'un œil entrouvert, grimpait sur la jambe de son armure et glissait lamentablement.

L'instinct protecteur d'Alphonse le poussa à ramasser la boule de poils dans ses gantelets avec une douceur incroyable, avant de le caresser en l'effleurant à peine de peur de faire mal à cet embryon de félin. Son attention concentrée sur la petite bête m'épargna des remarques inquiètes quand à ma soudaine rougeur. On pourrait dire qu'il s'était passé énormément de choses, surtout ses derniers temps ; mais quand à les raconter… Hum… Je n'allais quand même pas lui détailler l'évolution de mes sentiments à son égard.

– Oh, trois fois rien, ça fait un mois qu'on doit garder des diplomates qui pensent bien plus à la gastronomie qu'à l'avenir de nos échanges, qu'on pille les réserves alimentaires de l'auberge à deux heures du matin et que l'on s'occupe en discutant et lisant des magasines féminins… Ah si, Edward a failli se noyer il y a quelques jours.

Sous mon ton faussement blasé, on pouvait deviner facilement qu'il s'était passé une foule de petites choses difficilement racontables, mais la dernière nouvelle paniqua suffisamment Alphonse pour qu'il ne demande pas plus de détails sur le reste du séjour.

– Où ? Quand ? Comment ?

– C'est très stupide… en fait, nous étions tous à la plage… Comme Ed ne se baignait pas

– Edward.

– Pardon, comme Edward ne se baignait pas, corrigeais-je en rougissant violemment, les autres ont soudainement eu l'idée « géniale » de le balancer à l'eau. Seulement, ce qui aurait du être un jeu à failli virer au drame à cause de ses automails… heureusement on a réussi à le repêcher avant qu'il soit trop tard.

– Et ce sont des militaires responsables, hein ? soupira l'armure avec une posture abattue. Vous auriez pu vous en douter qu'il ne pouvait pas nager avec ses automails… Il n'a jamais su nager, mais bon… Si j'avais été là j'aurais pu vous arrêter à temps.

– Eh, j'ai rien fait de tout ça moi ! m'exclamais-je. Au moment ou les autres le lançaient à l'eau, je revenais de l'Auberge avec des pains aux raisins.

_Qui, abandonnés sur la digue et oublié par tout le monde dans la panique, ont sans doute été mangés par quelqu'un d'autre…Dommage, ils avaient l'air bons en plus…._

– Des pains aux raisins ? demanda Alphonse en se retenant de rire. C'est…

– Ridicule, je sais… répondis-je avec soupir en grattant la tête de Nuit blanche d'un air absent.

J'avais baptisé ainsi la petite mère de famille qui vivait dans notre chambre à cause de sa persévérance à rester à mes côtés dans les veilles nocturnes, l'un des rares moments ou je pouvais prétendre être seul avec Edward. Ses ronronnements surdéveloppés m'empêchaient généralement de m'endormir sous le poids du silence et de la fatigue.

– On a tous eu très peur ce jour-là… Enfin, c'était encore pire quand tu es arrivé…

Quand Alphonse était ressorti de la chambre en tenant Edward, ma seule utilité avait été de le gazer avec la bombe insecticide alors que Havoc avait refermé la porte juste derrière lui. Edward avait eu quelques spasmes, avant de s'évanouir complètement, étouffé. Dans la panique générale, personne ne s'aperçu de l'état dans lequel j'étais. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais un objectif très simple à atteindre, le même que les autres. Toutes les pensées qui m'aurait assaillies autrement refirent surface petit à petit durant la veillée, accompagné par la respiration sifflante et irrégulière d'Edward qui resta entre la vie et la mort pendant toute la nuit, le médecin à son chevet. Ce n'était même plus de la peur, ni de l'angoisse. C'était tellement plus fort que ça que je n'arrivais même pas à trouver de mot pour qualifier ce que j'avais ressenti pendant les vingt-quatre heures qui avaient suivit l'accident.

_Heureusement, il va se réveiller…_

– Je vais nettoyer cette fichue serviette…fis-je en me levant. Elle est tellement humide qu'elle étale la sueur plus qu'autre chose, fis-je avec une grimace.

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit Alphonse de sa voix sereine. Je vais rester.

Je vacillais légèrement et me raccrochais à la chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain pour le pas tomber. Heureusement, Alphonse était trop concentré sur son frère pour s'être aperçu de ma petite faiblesse dûe au manque de sommeil. Je gardais les yeux sur la serviette que je jetais dans le lavabo avant de verser de l'eau dessus, me concentrais sur les robinets, évitant à tout prix de voir mon reflet blafard dans la glace. Je ne pouvais plus me voir en face. Je versais de l'eau, attendant qu'elle chauffe, quand j'entendis un grognement rauque de l'autre côté.

– Beaaaaaarg… Me sens pas bien…marmonna Edward d'une voix pâteuse.

L'eau chaude arriva d'un coup, me brûlant le dos de la main avec laquelle je testais. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas pousser un cri de douleur et coupais l'eau pour mieux entendre.

– Edward, c'est normal.

– Ah ? Al ?

– Oui ?

– C'est bon, je rêve encore… murmura-t-il. Dans deux minutes un truc bizarre va surgir de la salle de bain pour me dévorer les entrailles.

_Ca risque d'être moi…_pensais-je avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

– C'est ça que tu voyais dans ton délire ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis vraiment là, fit-il.

En jetant un coup d'œil par l'embrassure de la porte, je vis Alphonse poser une main rassurante sur le front brûlant d'Edward. Celui-ci leva faiblement une main pour prendre son poignet, visiblement pas encore tout à fait convaincu d'être dans la réalité.

– Je me suis réveillé… mais je suis pas mort ?

– Mais non, tu vois bien ! On a réussi à te soigner, le docteur c'est occupé de toi. Tout le monde s'est inquiété pour toi, tu sais ?

– Y'a des fleurs sur ma table de nuit…

– Hawkeye les a apportées. Tout le monde est passé te voir dans ton sommeil.

– Tout le monde ? Même R… même le Colonel ? demanda Edward d'une voix hésitante.

– Le Colonel ? Non, il n'est pas passé.

– Ah, fit le petit blond d'une voix ou perçait la déception

– Il est resté. En fait, il a passé plusieurs nuits blanches à te veiller… ça m'a beaucoup étonné.

En entendant les paroles pourtant vraies d'Alphonse, je rougis violemment, soudainement très mal à l'aise. _Pourquoi a-t-il dit un truc pareil ? Je pouvais déjà pas me regarder en face, mais je ne plus pouvoir LE regarder en face non plus_. J'en étais là de mes pensées quand Alphonse se releva dans un cliquetis de métal.

– Je vais avertir tout le monde que tu es réveillé… Ils seront très heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle. Repose-toi en attendant, hein ?

– Oui, murmura Edward en se renfonçant dans le lit.

La porte se referma dernière Alphonse, replongeant la pièce dans le silence. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Après ces paroles, je ne me sentais plus le courage de le regarder en face, mais d'un autre côté, je ne pourrais pas rester terré dans la salle de bain toute ma vie… Il fallait bien que je sorte un jour. Je n'étais pas vraiment résolu au moment où je poussais la porte. J'entrais dans la pièce, me forçant à respirer profondément alors que j'avançais vers Edward, lequel leva un regard vague vers moi.

– Je le savais bien que je pouvais pas être réveillé, marmonna-t-il en me regardant d'un œil noir, sans doute convaincu d'être dans un cauchemar où j'allais me transformer en monstre gluant d'une seconde à l'autre.

– Reviens à la réalité, Fullmetal, fis-je en posant une main sur sa tête comme pour le réveiller.

A peine avais-je dit ses mots que sa bouche crispa dans la grimace de ceux qui retiennent leurs larmes

– Excuse-moi, je t'ai fait mal ? bafouillais-je maladroitement en retirant précipitamment ma main de son front, craignant que mon geste aie manqué de douceur.

– … Oui, murmura-t-il tandis que les larmes le submergeait

Je devinais au ton de sa voix qu'il ne parlait pourtant pas de mon dernier geste. L'enclume que j'avais dans les entrailles tomba de quelques centimètres, et je me penchais vers lui avec plus de douceur, essuyant doucement ses larmes.

– Je suis… désolé…pardon…pardon… murmurais-je en rougissant, me sentant ridicule pour tout un tas de raisons, mais surtout frustré de ne pas pouvoir dire vraiment ce que j'avais sur le cœur, faute de mots assez forts.

Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu que ces quelques mots maladroits déclencheraient un tel torrent de larmes.

_Bon sang, moi qui avait juré de ne plus le faire pleurer ! _pensais-je amèrement.

Je bredouillais quelques excuses en espérant le réconforter, mais ses sanglots redoublèrent.

_Comment je fais, moi ? _

_Oh Edward…_

_Pardon…_

* * *

Bravoooo Roy, demain tu sauras écrire ton prénom !

Désolé, je suis impardonable (en fait c'est moi qui devrait ramper jusqu'à terre.

D'ailleurs, qui va me tuer pour avoir attendu le chapitre 41 pour faire revenir Al ? Juste pour savoir.

J'espère ce que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous êtes (à peu près) rassurés sur le sort d'Edward.

Sur ce, au prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine ! :p


	42. Réveille toi !

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé ! Vous êtes fiers de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, content qu'il soit paru alors ... Euh... vous voulez plus me tuer, non ?

Bon, il faut que je me l'avoue, ce chapitre n'a rien d'exceptionnel, sauf peut-être au début... enfin, ce n'est pas grave.

Enfin, pour avoir dépassé ET les 1000 vues ET les 300 rewiews, vous mériteriez d'avoir un beau dessin en plus. Le gag pas drôle c'est que je n'y ai pas pensé deux chapitres plus tôt, quand c'était le moment. C'est pourquoi je vous remercie avec du retard et je vous conseille de passer sur mon déviantart (adresse sur mon profile) Ou se trouvera très vite un dessin spécialement à votre intention w.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 42 : Réveille-toi ! (Edward)

– Je suis désolé… pardon… pardon…

Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête. Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr d'être dans le monde réel. Je me sentais aussi cotonneux que dans mes rêves, mes cauchemars plutôt. J'avais horriblement mal à la tête, au cou, au corps, comme si on m'avait roué de coups et troué la peau. Mais tout ça ressemblait à un signe de vie. Tout comme les larmes que je versais sans m'arrêter. Roy s'excusait avec une maladresse croissante, sans comprendre que c'était cela justement qui ouvrait toujours un peu plus les écluses de mes larmes.

Le soulagement.

Il me parlait.

Enfin.

Je n'avais pas osé le regarder dans les yeux, et de toute façon, inondé de larmes comme j'étais, je n'aurais jamais pu le voir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je pleurais autant. C'était presque comme si, ces derniers temps, après toutes les fois ou j'avais refusé à mes larmes de sortir depuis des années, elles avaient trouvé une brèche et étaient bien décidées a se rattraper.

Mais ça faisait un bien fou.

C'était pour ça que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. La présence de Roy à côté de moi me rassurait. Toute la colère que j'avais engrangée envers lui avec la dispute s'étaient évanouies face à son visage. Non seulement parce qu'en le voyant, mon amour pour lui m'était revenu de plein fouet, parce que son visage tiré était le témoin de son inquiétude pour moi, mais aussi parce que la tristesse qui se lisait dans ses yeux avait annihilé toute l'indifférence qu'il m'avait témoigné ces derniers jours.

– Pourquoi ? P-pourquoi, avant… t… tu as…

– Pardon… murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux, incapable de me regarder et apparemment incapable de répondre à ma question.

Je me mordis la lèvre, m'apercevant que j'avais laissé échapper un tutoiement. Je levais une main lourde et fatiguée pour attraper la sienne, l'empêchant d'essuyer mes larmes.

– Pourquoi ? demandais-je plus fermement.

Sentant mon regard ou les larmes continuait à perler, il retira sa main des miennes pour les enfouir dans ses cheveux, la tête penchée en avant dans une posture de lassitude et de grosse fatigue. Il commença à parler d'une voix hésitante, faisant des pauses comme pour chercher ses mots.

– Parce que j'avais peur… peur de toi. Quand tu es… parti… je me suis dit que tu allais me détester ; et je me suis dit après que ce serait mieux comme ça. J'avais peur de te blesser en… en… en te forçant… j'avais peur que quelque chose d'autre arrive… alors…

– Tu voulais te faire détester ? murmurais-je, en m'essuyant les joues.

Il hocha la tête, sans laisser voir les traits de son visage.

– Je peux pas…je peux pas te détester, murmurais-je.

_Juste être terriblement triste._

– Moi non plus, souffla-t-il.

Nos voix, si basses, semblaient prêtes pour les grandes confidences. _C'était un aveu implicite ?_ Je me sentais un peu fiévreux, sans doute parce que je m'apprêtais à _le_ dire.

– Je t'…

– EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAARD ! ! ! Qu'est-ce que je suis content de te voir ! ! s'exclama Hugues au grand complet, ouvrant en grand la porte avec la moitié de la maisonnée sur les talons.

Roy et moi sursautâmes violement à son entrée, avant de devenir rouges comme des tomates. Je tentais de me redresser pour pouvoir voir tout le monde, mais j'étais trop faible pour ça. Hugues m'aida à m'asseoir un peu contre mon oreiller et mon chevet, et je pus sourire à la cantonade, les joues roses de voir tout ce monde-là réunit autour de moi.

– Alors, tu vas mieux ?

– Eh bien, la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillé ?

– Chuis pas une fiiille ! fis-je d'une voix traînante.

– N'empêche qu'on s'est fait du soucis pour toi !

– Les fleurs se sont abîmées… je suis désolée…

– Edo-kuuun regarde le dessin que j'ai fait pour toi !

– J'aurais voulu qu'elles soit fraîches à ton réveil.

– Tu vas mieux ?

– On a vraiment eu peur que tu y passes !

– Tu dois avoir une faim de loup, tu n'as pas mangé depuis quatre jours !

– Tu sais, on est le…

– Tu veux qu'on te monte à manger et à boire ? Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux !

– Au fait, qu'est-ce qui t'étais arrivé ?

– Le dessin, le dessin !

Je caressais la chatte au pelage blanc tacheté de roux avec un sourire, regardant tout le monde parler en même temps sans me laisser le temps de répondre dans une série de questions. Tout ce qui s'était passé dans mon sommeil semblait vouloir lui aussi rattraper son retard, mais en essayant de rentrer dans ma tête en même temps, tout ça m'assourdissait plus qu'autre chose.

Après presque une minute d'anarchie totale, le Lieutenant Hawkeye toussota, ce qui eut le don de calmer tout le monde, et elle pu parler sans forcer la voix. Je m'aperçu à cette occasion que mes tympans et mes tempes avaient vraiment souffert le martyre. Même si j'étais très content de voir tout le monde, j'étais encore malade et fatigué. C'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter dans mon état. Aussi son initiative fut des plus salutaires, bien qu'elle doive à chaque instant s'arrêter et jeter des regards noirs aux militaires pour qu'ils se taisent.

– Bonjour Edward… nous sommes très heureux que tu sois réveillé. Je vais dire les choses simplement. Tu as failli mourir et tu as dormi pendant cinq jours. C'est donc normal que tu sois un peu vaseux, et il vaut mieux qu'on te laisse te reposer. Non pas qu'il faille t'abandonner, mais il me semble que si tout le monde parle en même temps, ta tête explosera avant de répondre à une seule question. C'est pourquoi tout le monde va partir… nous viendrons te voir à tour de rôle, ce sera moins fatiguant pour toi. Tu es d'accord ?

– Bien sûr, répondis-je avec un sourire enfantin.

– Et… Est-ce que tu as faim ?

– Honnêtement… oui.

– Breda, vous apporterez donc un repas à Edward. Rompez ! Et Colonel, allez dormir ! Maintenant qu'Edward est réveillé, je ne veux plus vous voir ruiner votre santé à faire quatre nuits blanches de suite ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton proche de la colère en voyant qu'il était le seul à ne pas suivre la procédure improvisée.

Hugues souleva son ami qui entrouvrit un œil avant de se rendormir sur son épaule. Il était dans un état lamentable, mais d'autant plus attendrissant que je savais que c'était parce qu'il avait veillé sur moi. J'aurais aimé lui dire tout cartes sur table, mais il était vraiment fatigué (presque plus que moi !) et j'aurais tout le temps de lui dire une fois qu'il irait un peu mieux. Je souris et adressais un petit signe à Hugues qui traînait plus qu'il portait Roy hors de la pièce. Hawkeye contempla le spectacle avec un soupir affligé avant de décider à aider Hugues à porter Roy dans le lit de sa chambre. Elle parvint à refermer la porte derrière elle avec un dernier sourire à mon intention.

Une fois seul, je poussais un soupir bienheureux, avant de caresser la chatte qui ronronna de plus belle. Je jetais un coup d'œil au chaton qui sortit de sous le lit d'une démarche maladroite en me disant que, si mal que je me sente physiquement, je n'étais vraiment pas à plaindre. Tout comme ce chaton était couvert d'un regard affectueux par sa mère, tout les militaires et même Lulu du haut de ses jeunes années s'intéressaient à moi et s'occupaient de mon sort.

oOoOoOo

Après le repas abondant que Breda m'avait amené, et qui, réjoui de me voir réveillé, avait parlé de tout et de rien pendant que j'avalais d'énormes bouchées de viandes, j'avais réussi à arracher des temps de sieste entre les différentes personnes qui venaient toutes me voir les unes après les autres. Après le passage d'Hawkeye, je trouvais enfin la volonté de me lever pour aller à la salle de bain, une envie qui me taraudait depuis mon réveil étant donné l'odeur intense et franchement désagréable de sueur qu'exhalaient mes draps. Je n'avais qu'une envie : être propre. Rien de plus normal après avoir perdu connaissance pendant quatre ou cinq jours ! Déjà que j'étais faiblard…

Je traversais la pièce et verrouillais la salle de bain avant de me débarrasser de mes vêtements à la hâte. J'allumais sans douceur la douche, me faisant asperger d'eau froide. Le frisson qui me parcouru le dos était plus un signe de soulagement qu'autre chose avec la chaleur qui régnait, un sentiment presque jouissif de se dire qu'enfin, j'allais être propre (chose qu'on ne savoure jamais pleinement tant qu'on est pas vraiment sale XD)

Tout en repensant à mon réveil, aux retrouvailles avec mon frère, aux excuses de Roy et à mon aveu arrêté de peu, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que les choses étaient soudainement devenues merveilleuses. Je me sentis tellement submergé par la joie que je me retrouvais à dansicoter dans la cabine de douche en fredonnant un air guilleret.

_Lalalalaaaaaa, la vie est belle, lalilalaaaaaaa,_ pensais-je malgré le shampoing que j'avais dans les yeux. _Liloulalaaaaaaa… Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. _

A force de tourner sur moi-même avec béatitude, je me cognais durement la tête contre le porte savon. Cessant soudainement de fredonner d'un air niais, j'ouvris les yeux en me frottant le front, et jetais un regard noir à l'arête impertinente. Toutefois, le fond de bonheur était trop intense pour que je reste longtemps à lorgner ce truc. Aussi recommençais-je bien vite à me savonner avec un sourire insidieux, ce genre de sourire qui remonte tout seul quand on y fait pas attention et qui nous donne une expression particulièrement stupide…

Le lavage, qui aurait pu être le meilleur moment de ma vie avec la chaleur lourde le l'été et des pièces trop renfermées, tourna court, car, en me sentant vaciller sous le coup d'un vertige, je me rinçais à la hâte avant de sortir de la douche attraper une serviette pour m'y enrouler en tremblant. Je dus m'asseoir sur la descente de bain un moment pour reprendre mes esprits, avant de me relever pour me rhabiller avec… avec des vêtements propres que j'avais laissé dans la chambre, de l'autre côté. Je me sentis soudainement mal à l'aise. _Si quelqu'un décidait d'aller de me voir au moment où j'étais dans la chambre ? Que faire ? Me glisser dans le lit ? Hors de question de ce glisser dans ce concentré de sueur, même pour assurer ma décence ! Non, j'allais juste chercher mes affaires, et puis voila ! _

Je me décidais à nouer ma serviette autour de la taille et à aller chercher quelques vêtements propres, que je trouvais sous le lit tout en guettant les pas dans le couloir, traumatisé par la manie qu'avait Hugues d'entrer sans frapper. A peine avais-je retrouvé un caleçon et un débardeur que je revenais dans la salle de bain, décidant que c'était bien assez et que je me changerais plus en sûreté. Je me hâtais, le cœur battant, mais finalement, personne ne fit irruption dans la pièce pour me mettre la honte de ma vie. Je me forçais à me rassurer, évacuant la gène que j'avais eu rien qu'en imaginant si Roy était entré dans la pièce à ce moment-là. C'était stupide, d'autant plus qu'il devait actuellement dormir comme une pierre sur le lit de Hugues. Une petite partie de ma cervelle parvint même à chuchoter que c'était dommage qu'il n'aie pas été réveillé.

Je repensais soudainement à tout à l'heure, mes larmes, ses excuses, et la manière dont j'avais failli dire tout à trac que je l'aimais. Je me sentis rougir jusqu'aux cheveux. Ce n'était pas un mensonge_, justement, ce n'était pas un mensonge. D'ailleurs j'avais vraiment envie de le lui dire, n'est-ce pas ?_ _Et j'ai toujours envie de le dire… Et je peux paaaaas._

_Pourquoi il dort ?_

_Parce qu'il a passé plusieurs nuits blanches à veiller sur moi..._

Je me sentis rougir encore plus. Cette marque d'attention pour moi effaçait tout ce qu'il avait pu dire de blessant ces derniers jours. Toute ses fuites, tous ces regards détournés, même s'il m'avait fait souffrir, c'était avec un bonne intention. Stupide, mais bonne…

_Est-ce qu'il pourrait comprendre que moi aussi, j'aimais ces baisers, et qu'il pouvait m'embrasser encore ? _

_Et même plus ?_

Chassant de la tête ce genre de pensées stupides, je poussais la porte, attrapant un pantalon propre, décidant que la chaleur de l'été me dispenserait de porter une veste et laissant mes cheveux détachés par paresse. Cela fait, je poussais la porte pour rejoindre les autres en bas, pensant que végéter sur la banquette en bas avec les autres à proximité serait beaucoup plus agréable que rester seul, dans un lit que ma maladie avait rendu invivable. _Oui, c'était bien mieux_, pensais-je en traversant le couloir. _Bien mieux…_

– Edward, fait attention ! s'exclama Havoc en me rattrapant par les épaules pour m'empêcher de tomber tête la première dans l'escalier. Perdu dans mes réflexions, je n'avais pas vu venir mon nouveau vertige et j'avais bien failli me casser le cou ! Je poussais un soupir tremblant, effrayé, tandis que le grand blond continuait à tenir fermement mon épaule pour m'empêcher de tomber.

– Merci… je l'ai échappé belle ! soufflais-je. Heureusement que tu étais-là.

– Oui, et je te lâche plus avant que tu sois posé en sûreté ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté dans la chambre ?

_Mes draps puent._

– Je n'en avais pas envie, répondis-je plus élégamment. J'ai passé quatre jours à comater, j'ai envie de vous voir, moi !

– Je suis très touché… mais si tu viens nous voir, tâche d'arriver entier, fit-il en me lâchant comme promis sur la banquette.

– Merci, fis-je d'une vois un peu pâteuse.

– Edward, tu es là ? s'etonna Breda en entendant ma voix depuis la cuisine.

– Edo-kuuuuuuuuuuun ! !

La petite voix qui avait poussé ce cri fut accompagné d'un fracas dans l'entrée. Pour cause, dans sa joie, elle avait laissé tomber pelle, râteau et seau pour traverser la pièce et me sauter dessus.

– Chuis trop contente que tu sois làààà ! ! ! On va à la plage, dis, s'il te plait, on va à la plage ? demanda-t-elle en bondissant sur mes genoux.

– Euh… fis-je avec un regard par en dessous, un peu pris au dépourvu.

– Non, Edward est encore très fatigué tu sais… fit Havoc avec un sourire affectueux, mais ferme.

Je vis les coins de ses lèvres s'affaisser dans une moue irrésistible, tandis qu'elle jetait un regard plein de tristesse à Havoc, qui resta parfaitement ferme.

– Lulu, tu allais à la plage, fit-il en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. Tu ne veux plus y aller ?

– Zeveux que Edo-kun y vienne !

– Edward est très fatigué, tu sais ? Il a été très malade. Alors aujourd'hui, il va encore se reposer, et demain tu pourras jouer avec lui, d'accord ?

Il me jeta un bref coup d'œil et j'acquiesçais, admirant silencieusement sa capacité à empêcher Lulu de faire uniquement ce qu'elle voulait. Lulu hocha la tête avec une mine très sérieuse, et Havoc lui tapota affectueusement la tête avant de se relever. Le grand blond lui tendit la main, et tous deux rejoignirent Ambre qui secouait le tapis de l'entrée sur lequel le fond de sable du seau avait été renversé. Elle parla à Lulu, faisant naître un sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres, et ils partirent du côté de la digue.

– Ils feraient une belle famille, non ? fit Breda derrière moi.

– Breda, tu m'as fait peur ! fis-je après un sursaut de surprise.

Je me retournais vers lui pour lui parler plus facilement, et je constatais qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents.

– Je sais pas, j'y ai pas réfléchi…

_J'ai déjà assez de trucs à penser de mon côté ! _

– Sisi… Havoc et fou amoureux d'elle…

– Mais ça, tout le monde le sait, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

– Oui, mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que maintenant, il arrive à ce comporter a peu près normalement avec elle. Il n'a pas eu de saignement de nez depuis plusieurs jours.

– Diiiiiingue ! A ce train-là, il sera bientôt mûr pour se déclarer, fis-je d'un air étonné, avec une moquerie sans méchanceté à son égard.

_Hum… j'ai failli le faire ce matin,_ pensais-je, tandis que mes joues devinrent instantanément pivoine. Breda regarda ailleurs comme s'il n'avait rien vu, mais je savais qu'il devait, au mieux, se douter de quelque chose, au pire, avoir eu le récit détaillé de Hugues. De toute manière, avec mon idée stupide d'être tombé dans ce semi-coma, tout le monde savait que nous partagions notre chambre. Et risquaient d'ailleurs d'en tirer des conclusions hâtives. Je me sentis rougir et m'échauffer de seconde en seconde, submergé une gène honteuse en essayant de penser ce qu'ils avaient pu penser.

– Edward, ça va ? demanda Breda d'un ton inquiet.

Il eu la gentillesse de prendre la gène pour un malaise et me suggéra de m'allonger jusqu'à ce que ça passe, avant de repartir vers les cuisines qui étaient devenues sa raison de vivre (actuellement, il troquait sa recette de pain perdu au poires contre celle du granité citron.). La tête cachée sous un coussin, j'essayais désespérément de faire taire une imagination soudainement débordante.

– Edward ? ça va ?

Un cliquetis d'armure s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord de la banquette. Je tirais timidement ma tête de sous le coussin, jetant un regard un peu perdu à mon frère, et me redressais finalement pour lui parler. J'étais terriblement heureux de le revoir, mais je n'arrivais pas encore à me convaincre qu'il était vraiment là. J'ouvris les bras avec une moue résolue, et il me regarda avec ce qui aurait dû être une expression perplexe, jusqu'à ce que je lui saute dessus pour lui faire un câlin.

– Edward ? demanda doucement Al, un peu intrigué par mon comportement.

– Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu… j'ai besoin de sentir que tu es vraiment là.

Je sentis le gantelet d'armure se poser sur mon épaule tandis que je restais enfoui contre le métal froid de son armure.

– Mais je suis là, nii-san… par contre, toi, tu as changé.

En entendant ses paroles, je me redressais m'écartant de notre étreinte pour lui lancer un regard inquiet. Pour moi, trouver quelqu'un changé n'était pas bon signe. En un instant, je devinais l'affection un peu amère de mon frère qui m'avait vu partir sans lui, et qui, en me retrouvant, me trouvait différent de celui que j'avais été. L'amertume de n'avoir pas été là, avec moi, jusque là. Peut-être même la peur que je l'aie oublié.

– Pardon…

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, voyons, fit Alphonse.

– J'ai pensé à toi, tu sais ? débitais-je avec de grands yeux inquiets. Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup manqué. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de téléphoner à Rezembool.

– J'étais parti depuis longtemps, tu sais ? répondit-il d'un ton amusé.

– Ah ?

La bouche béante, j'entendis le rire avec cet écho si particulier qu'était celui de son armure. Je me sentis bêtement ému de se savoir de nouveau à mes côtés, heureux qu'il soit là, heureux de l'entendre rire. Comme si la distance qui nous avait séparée si longtemps s'était volatilisée. Une foi son rire calmé, nous recommençâmes à discuter, lui, assis bien droit, moi, vautré dans la banquette, les yeux grands ouverts, écoutant attentivement le récit de ses tribulations en riant de temps à autre.

Comme deux frères heureux de se retrouver.

* * *

Oui, bon, j'avoue que je suis un peu frustrante... Juste un tout petit peu... Mais vous me connaissez, depuis le temps ! XD


	43. Hésitations à l'heure du thé

Tataaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Voici le dernier chapitre ! (enfin, celui que j'aurais du publier depuis quatre jours environ... Mais je dirais à la décharge que j'ai affronté une inondation, des souris, pas de réseau et un ordi qui claque pendant mon absence) Donc je m'excuses, j'ai honte (j'ai surtout honte pour Roy, parce qu'il est encore crétin dans ce chapitre... mais bon vous êtes blasés à force °) Enfin, je m'excuse pour mon retard, je m'excuse pour tout, et j'espère que vous me pardonnez pour mon retard que je ne vais pas aggraver en m'éternisant.

Donc, bonne lecture, je m'arrête là !

* * *

Chapitre 43 : Hésitations à l'heure du thé (Roy)

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, les paupières lourdes de sommeil. J'étais vautré sur le lit de Hugues, sans trop réussir à me rappeler comment j'y avais atterri. Il me fallut le temps de me redresser, de regarder par la fenêtre d'un air hagard, de me demander qu'elle heure il était, avant que les derniers évènements me reviennent doucement en mémoire.

Je me remémorais les journées et les nuits passées au chevet d'Edward. Je compris la raison de ma fatigue, tout en me demandant avec inquiétude depuis combien de temps je dormais. Je me souvenais des pleurs d'Edward, de mon inquiétude en le voyant dans cet état, de la discussion que nous avions eu, de cet aveu étrange… De la manière dont les lèvres d'Edward s'était entrouvertes pour prononcer un mot que je devinais, que j'espérais tout en le craignant…

Avant que Hugues arrive et casse tout.

_Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah il m'éneeeeerve ! ! _

_Je t'…_ Mon esprit revenait sur cet instant comme un disque rayé, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se serait passé s'il était allé jusqu'au bout de sa phrase. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regretter qu'il n'aie pas pu le dire.

_Enfin, peut-être que je me fais des idées aussi… peut-être que ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait me dire… Mais tageule, arrête de nous bassiner avec tes doutes existentiels, tu sais bien ce que ça a donné la dernière fois ! _

_Rah, je sais bien que j'ai été catastrophique ! Mais c'est pour ça que…_

_T'as peur, c'est ça ton problème. _

_… Oui, bon…_

_IL A PEUR ! IL A PEUR ! _

J'attendis que ma petite voix en colère assommer la petite voix Hugues, accoudé sur le lit d'un air blasé et légèrement abattu. Une fois qu'un de mes moi intérieur avait terrassé l'autre et récupéré sa trompette pour être sûr de parler en silence, il reporta son attention vers moi et me dit d'une voix sans réplique.

_Il faut que tu affrontes ta peur. Tu vas lui parler. Tu vas te déclarer, et qui vivra verra ! _

_C'est du tout cuit, il te tombera dans les bras ! _fit une autre voix d'un ton guilleret_. _

_Ouais… C'est la meilleure solution. _

_Une fois dans ta vie, fais les choses dans l'ordre. Et d'ailleurs, file-toi un coup de peigne, tu as l'air d'un épouvantail. _

Je me levais, songeant que pour une fois, cette petite voix n'était pas trop en contradiction avec moi-même. Après avoir fait un brin de toilette dans la salle de bain de Hugues (et profité de son après-shampoing), je me dressais face à la glace, résolu à me secouer un grand coup.

La vision de mon menton, pas rasé depuis quatre jours me donna l'impression qu'Amstrong s'était assis sur mes épaules.

_C'est pas gagné…_ constata la voix du moi-Hugues en se grattant le menton, lui-même bleui par les poils naissants.

_Bon, rase-toi, pour commencer._

_Mais, c'est celui de Hugues._

_Ce qui est à toi est à moiiiiii ! _

_Hum… _

Je pris en hésitant ledit rasoir, un peu inquiet. La suite donna raison à cet étrange pressentiment. Ce n'était pas la même marque que celui que j'utilisais, et par manque d'habitude, je m'entaillais légèrement le menton.

– Aoutch !

_Boulet !_ pensèrent en cœur toutes les petites voix, assises sur mes épaules en me regardant faire, semblant penser que j'étais le pire des crétins (ce qui semblait de plus en plus vrai avec le temps, d'ailleurs).

_Mais ça fait mal c'te connerie !_ pensais-je en essuyant le sang qui suintait de la petite plaie très laide que j'avais à présent.

_Pas classe ! !_

_J'aimerais vous y voir, vous autres !_

_Pas notre boulot ! _

_Bon, tant pis. Passe aux travaux pratiques. _

_Hein ?_

_Ta déclaration. Alleeeey ! _

– Hum… fis-je, mal à l'aise.

_Quoi, t'as peur ? Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on s'en foutait de ça ! _

_Je sais pas faire de déclaration…_

_QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! _

J'eus l'impression qu'un ouragan incrédule m'avait nettoyé le cerveau.

– C'est pas parce que j'ai dragué beaucoup de filles que je suis un as de la déclaration… Ben ,oui, évidemment, les filles venaient toujours se déclarer en premier, c'est du tout cuit avec elles… grognais-je à voix haute.

_On est vraiment pas sortis de l'auberge…_ murmura l'une des petites voix, étendues pour le compte.

oOoOoOo

Après avoir fait un certain nombre de tentatives pour prononcer les mots fatidiques face à mon reflet, essayant sur tous les tons, après m'être sentit ridicule à bafouiller parce que j'essayais de me mettre dans le contexte, après avoir lancé une serviette sur le miroir pour me défouler, j'avais renoncé à cet exercice aussi idiot qu'inutile, et franchement déprimant. J'étais un cas désespéré, voila tout !

Non, en vérité, j'étais amoureux.

Expérience toute nouvelle pour moi. La seule personne que j'avais peut-être aimé, c'était la première. Il y longtemps, donc… tellement que j'avais du mal à me rappeler quand au juste…

_Les amoureux ont l'air crétins,_ pensais-je amèrement_. Tout ce qui a l'air facile à dire ou à faire quand on n'aime pas violemment une personne, tous ces gestes, toute cette drague, c'est du vent. Quand c'est du sérieux, ça ne marche pas, ça ne sert à rien…_

– Rhaaaaaah ça m'énerve !

_Je t'…_

_Peut-être qu'il le dira avant moi ?_

_TROUILLARD ! ! ! Tu pourrais être un homme et te racheter de ta connerie_ ! cria la voix pleine de colère de mon épaule droite en me fichant une gifle intérieure.

_D'accord, d'accord, je le lui dirais…_

Face à ce tiraillement de ma conscience, je me dis que l'aide de Hugues aurait été bienvenue. Malheureusement, il était parti faire son tour de garde. _Ce qui signifiait que…_

– Bonjour monsieur le Colonel ! s'exclama une voix enfantine.

Je me tournais vers la table d'où venait cette exclamation joyeuse. Lulu qui venait de parler avait un sourire de chat, assise face à Edward qui avait prit une teinte pivoine. Sur la table basse qui les séparait, une dînette en bois singeait un repas. J'en conclus qu'Edward était retombé sous le charme de l'adorable gamine et se faisait de nouveau mécaniser. Je poussais un soupir, plus amusé par la scène qu'autre chose, et m'accroupissais pour être à la hauteur du visage triangulaire de la fillette.

– Je ne m'appelle pas Monsieur le Colonel, Lulu…

– Alors comment je vous appelle ?

Face à cette question, j'hésitais un instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Comment une gamine était-elle censée m'appeler ? Avec le visage d'Elysia-chan, un mauvais souvenir me revint de plein fouet.

_Royounet… Quelle idée était passée par la tête de ce crétin de Hugues pour me présenter sous ce nom-là à sa fille ? _

_Il a vraiment quelque chose de pourri dans le neurone…_

_Non, quand même pas… Il fait semblant, je sais bien qu'au fond il est pas crétin… Juste un peu…_

_Extravagant. _

– Appelle-moi juste Roy, répondis-je pour couper court à la discussion existentielle.

– D'accord, Juste Roy !

Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds, entendant Edward pouffer de rire sans oser jeter un coup d'œil de son côté. Je cachais mon visage d'une main lasse, me disant que je n'avais vraiment pas le feeling avec les gamines.

– Bonjour monsieur Mustang ! fit gaiement Ambre en entrant dans la pièce avec un plateau à thé. Vous êtes revenus parmi nous ?

– Mais non Maman, c'est Juste Roy ! rectifia Lulu.

– Je ne me permettrait pas, répondit Ambre en rougissant légèrement.

– Oh, mais vous pouvez, fis-je d'un ton aimable en m'asseyant.

_Oups, mes vieux réflexes qui reviennent… Désolé Edward_, pensais-je contrit avant de m'apercevoir que ça n'avait pas grande importance à ses yeux, puisqu'il était trop occupé par Lulu qui lui déboîtait l'épaule à force de la secouer.

– Hum… puis-je vous demander l'heure, fis-je en me détournant de ce spectacle affligeant.

– Tea time ! Cinq heures, Colonel, ajouta-t-elle plus explicitement face à mon froncement de sourcil.

– J'ai dormi vingt quatre heures ? !

– Quarante-huit, répondit Ambre avec un sourire compréhensif.

– La vaaaache ! fis-je en me frappant le front.

En sentant que l'attention de toute la pièce s'était reporté sur moi, je rougis intensément. Les autres semblaient interloqués par mon écart de langage… S'ils savaient… Lulu fut la première à se remettre de ce maigre choc émotionnel et demanda à sa mère l'autorisation de faire une razzia dans les biscuits de Breda. Autorisée par la reine de la maison, elle partit jouer les corsaires dans la cuisine, et Ambre, profitant du calme de la pièce, entama une conversation sur le paiement et l'organisation des chambres. Elle tenait à déduire du prix la chambre qui avait été infesté de frelons, disant que c'était honteux pour elle d'avoir laissé une telle chose se faire, nous obligeant à partager notre chambre. A ces mots, Edward et moi regardâmes tous deux ailleurs, se disant que cette colocation n'avait pas eu que des mauvais côtés, loin de là. Enfin, moi en tout cas, même si je le soupçonnais d'avoir des pensées assez similaires.

Cependant, il n'eu pas à subir longtemps la conversation concernant ces histoires financières, puisque Lulu l'incita à manger des gâteaux et commença à parler elle aussi, s'amusant à « tenir une maison ». J'évitais de regarder Edward, du moins qu'on remarque que je le regardais. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui dire naturellement bonjour en arrivant dans la pièce, mais c'était un peu tard. _Comment lui parler naturellement après ce bazar des derniers temps ? Comment réagir, comment faire pour ne pas le blesser, entre le trop et le pas assez ?_ Je jetais un bref coup d'œil au petit blond dont les joues avaient la teinte délicate d'un lever de soleil.

_J'ai l'impression qu'il vaut mieux laisser tomber…_

_CHIFFE MOLLE ! _

_Je ne me permettrais pas ! _

_D'accord, tu es juste un gros trouillard._

_Ca, je peux pas nier._

_Et tu t'en fiches ?_

_Objectivement, je ne sais pas comment le prendre. Entre son délire et ma longue nuit, il n'y a que des larmes. Je peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, je ne peux pas oublier à quel point je l'avais fait pleurer. Je ne peux pas agir tout à trac non plus…_

_Tu ne peux rien faire, quoi…_ commenta l'Autre avec un mépris blasé

Edward leva les yeux et nos regards ce croisèrent une fraction de seconde, avant que je tourne les yeux vers Ambre comme si je l'écoutais avec attention. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, évidemment.

_Je lui parlerais quand on sera seuls. A la première occasion. Promis._

Fort de cette résolution, je parvins à laisser les paroles de la jeune tenancière atteindre mon cerveau et à lui répondre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une question de Lulu résonne dans un instant de silence.

– Dis Edo-kun, c'est quoi la différence entre les filles et les garçons ?

Mon geste pour prendre un gâteau se figea ; Edward était dans de beaux draps. Comment allait-il pouvoir s'en tirer ?

– Eh bien, les filles portent des jupes et des robes, et pas les garçons.

– Eh, mais le filles elles portent aussi des pantalons des fois… Et les garçons, ils peuvent porter des jupes.

– Heum… peut-être, mais alors c'est parce qu'ils ont fait des paris débiles.

– Mais peut-être que j'ai fait des « paris débiles » tous les jours et que je suis un garçon ?

– Euh… gnan…

Elle fixa Edward d'un air sévère et pas du tout convaincu. _Il va falloir trouver mieux_, pensais avec un mélange de moquerie et de compassion.

– Pourquoi Maman elle a de la poitrine et pas toi ? demanda-t-elle, laissant provisoirement cette question de côté.

Je surpris une rougeur sur le visage d'Ambre, qui, bien que mal à l'aise, ne coupa pas la conversation, pensant sans doute qu'elle devait bien apprendre les choses de la vie un jour.

– Parce que c'est une maman et que je suis un garçon.

– Ahhhhhhh, d'accord…. Fit-elle avec l'air sérieux de quelqu'un qui soudainement, comprends beaucoup de choses. Mais alors, je suis un garçon, puisque moi j'en ai pas !

– Euh…. Comment dire… Toi tu es encore une petite fille, c'est pour ça que tu n'en as pas encore…

– Mais peut-être que tu es une fille et que tu le sais pas encore, vu que tu es encore p... petiiiit ! s'écria-t-elle en courant se réfugier de l'autre côté de la table.

– JE NE SUIS PAS PETIIIIIIIIT ! ! ! !hurla le petit blond en bondissant, perdant d'un coup tout son sang froid.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire en l'entendant, ce qui eu l'effet passablement désagréable de me faire avaler le biscuit de travers ; durant toute la course poursuite d'Edward et Lulu à travers la pièce, je toussais lamentablement, m'attirant la sollicitude impuissante d'Ambre qui était un peu dépassée par la situation. Je pus me redresser, la gorge douloureuse, mais encore vivant, alors qu'Edward avait attrapé Lulu par les bretelles de sa robe et soulevé pour la regarder d'un air furieux. La gamine, plutôt impertinente et absolument pas effrayée, le regarda avec un sourire félin.

– T'es fooooort Edo ! fit-elle avec un regard brillant d'admiration.

Face à ce compliment, Edward ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

– Diis, tu m'épouseras quand je serais grande ?

J'avais fait l'effort de boire ma tasse d'un air imperturbable au moment ou elle prononça ses mots, et j'entrevis la main d'Edward lâcher Lulu qui tomba lourdement alors que je recrachais ma gorgée de thé sous le choc.

– Lulu ! s'exclama sa mère qui ne pouvait supporter la situation. Arrête d'embêter Edward !

– Aieuh ! Méchaaant !

Tandis que je toussais à fendre l'âme, le visage contre le bois de la table, j'entendis la mère se lever pour rejoindre la fille.

– Mais je l'embête pas, je le demande en mariage ! répondit-elle d'un ton plaintif.

– On ne demande pas les gens en mariage comme ça, voyons… tenta-t-elle péniblement d'expliquer. Colonel, vous allez bien ?

– Ca va aller, répondis-je en relevant un visage où s'étaient égarées quelques larmes de douleur que j'essuyais furtivement.

Je constatais alors que le table devant moi s'était muée en champ de bataille, la tasse renversée, les cookies brisés, les morceaux de sucre inondés de thé tiède…

– Excusez-moi, c'est de ma faute… fis-je en rougissant. Je vais nettoyer tout ça.

En me dirigeant vers la cuisine pour aller chercher une éponge, un regard furtif m'apprit qu'Edward était resté exactement dans la même position que quand il avait lâché Lulu, un bras levé, le regard fixant le vide d'un air stupéfait.

_Hum… Ca se voit qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de se faire draguer, le pauvre…_

oOoOoOo

Le soir, au moment de dormir, je montais dans la chambre. Notre chambre. En poussant la porte, je retrouvais Nuit Blanche qui ronronna en se frottant contre mes jambes, un chaton sur le lit, un autre dans ma valise, le plus paresseux vautré sur le coussin couvert d'une couverture qui était leur place originelle… Le dernier, plus aventureux, avait atterrit on ne sait comment dans la baignoire et n'arrivait plus à en sortir. Ses miaulements à fendre l'âme me permirent de le localiser rapidement. En le soulevant délicatement pour lui faire retrouver la terre ferme, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander depuis combien de temps il était là. Je le regardais retourner en gambadant d'une démarche maladroite vers sa mère ; à ce moment-là seulement, je mis le doigt sur ce qui me paraissait bizarre.

Il manquait quelque chose. Non pas la chemise dans laquelle on se prenait les pieds en allant au toilettes en pleine nuit, nit la chaussette volante ayant atterrit sur la poignée de la fenêtre… Il n'y avait ni l'un ni l'autre, mais le problème était ailleurs. En m'avançant vers le lit, je remarquais que les draps avaient été changés, le lit fait. Que les affaires d'Edward manquaient.

Je sentis un grand vide m'envahir ; je n'avais pas besoin d'aller voir pour savoir qu'il était dans la chambre de l'autre côté, avec Alphonse. Normal. Tristement, terriblement normal. Moi qui avait essayé de l'attraper à un instant où il était seul, j'avais systématiquement senti la surveillance d'Havoc, de Breda ou de Fuery, qui maintenant qu'ils savaient que notre relation cachait quelque chose, cherchaient à en savoir plus. Impossible d'être juste tous les deux.

Confusément, j'espérais pouvoir le retrouver et lui parler. J'avais supporté cette journée bancale pour arriver à ce moment… en vain. Je donnais un grand coup de pied dans le chevet du lit, ce qui parvint uniquement à me faire très mal aux orteils.

– Eh merde ! !

Je m'assis sur le lit, enlevant mes chaussures avec un soupir las et massant mes doigts de pieds douloureux avant de quitter mes vêtements au pied du lit et de me glisser entre les draps frais. Dans ce lit trop grand, je me sentis très mal. Les draps trop propres sentaient la lessive et le buis sur lesquels ils avaient sans doute séché, un parfum que j'aurais aimé avant, avant d'aimer sentir l'odeur de sa peau. La présence autrefois gênante d'Edward continuait à peupler mes souvenirs et je ressentais physiquement le manque, le froid, le vide, l'absence de mouvement, le silence, et tous les signes de solitude qui m'entouraient tandis que je cherchais en vain une trace de lui en retenant mes larmes.

* * *

Après, s'être bouclé dans son abri antinucléraire, l'auteur envoie un fax de conclusion :

Voila, bon, cette fin de chapitre est un peu déprimante, j'avoue... heum... Désolé. Mais bon, le prochain chapitre sera plus drôle promis ! (déja, je m'étais bien amusée à écrire celui-ci). J'espère déjà avoir des échos encourageant pour continuer dans mon écriture (parce que j'ai pensé à vous, malgré toutes mes embûches : j'ai commencé mon chapitre 47 et je sais qu'entre temps il se passe des tas de choses, mais qui sont jamais les choses que vous espérez, pauvre de vous. Vous devriez me frapper.)


	44. DO YOU EAT OCTOPUS ?

Hum... Voici le chapitre, j'aurais pu attendre pour le mettre, mais bon, j'ai cru comprendre que certaines personnes n'étaient pas contentes parce que le chapitre était en retard et trop court (tire la langue d'un ait appliqué) D'abord, je vous aime beaucoup (n'oubliez pas ça jusqu'à la fin de ma phrase) mais j'étais pas chez moi, et fallait courir dans la gadoue des champs pour avoir le téléphone, alors internet... j'ai posté sitôt que j'ai pu ; et pis mine de rien, chuis en terminale (oui je sais ça se voit pas que j'ai le bac à la fin de l'année) c'est bien parce que je suis accro aux fics et à vos rewiews que vous avez un chapitre par semaine. Donc, voila, siouplait, soyez indulgent pour moi si j'ai des problèmes de publication (larmoie)

Tout ça pour dire que le voici le voila, le chapitre 44 (eh, deux fois 22, c'est-y-pas un signe ?) Dédicacée... bah, à la paire de choeurs qui m'ont soufflé ce titre débile... Eh oui, j'avais vraiment pas d'idées ! .

* * *

Chapitre 44 : DO YOU EAT OCTOPUS ? (Edward)

En ouvrant les yeux ce matin-là, ma première pensée fut « aujourd'hui, je le lui dit ». Ensuite seulement, je réalisais que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre habituelle. Je me redressais, réalisant que j'étais dans ce qui aurait dû être ma chambre s'il y avait pas eu de frelons. Je me frottais les yeux, jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce inondée par le soleil d'été. Il faisait un temps à partir à la conquête du monde.

– Tu es réveillé, Edward ? fit Alphonse, adossé au mur.

– Oui… répondis-je en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

Je n'étais pas vraiment habitué. Pas vraiment habitué à ne plus dormir aux côtés de Roy. Pas vraiment habitué à avoir de nouveau Alphonse à mes côtés. C'était normal que je sois avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne savais plus trop si j'étais heureux ou pas. J'étais content de le retrouver, mais je ne savais plus trop comment faire, comment réagir. J'avais l'impression de devoir choisir entre lui et Roy, et c'était une impression très désagréable. Par ailleurs, j'avais l'impression que le « lien indestructible » de notre fraternité avait souffert de notre séparation. Je n'étais pas mécontent de le revoir, bien au contraire, mais l'impression que j'avais au début de ne plus le comprendre était resté de manière diffuse. Quelque chose nous séparait. Quelque chose de difficile à avouer à voix haute.

_Je ne peux quand même pas lui cacher ça ! Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra, en plus… Il faut que je lui parle de ce qui s'est passé pendant cette mission par rapport à... _

– Edward, ça va ? Tu as l'air d'un zombie, fit Al avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

Je me tirais brutalement de mes réflexions et quittais mon regard bovin pour lui lancer un sourire gêné.

– Désolé, je pensais à autre chose… je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment…

Je m'étirais, me levais, puis me prenais les pieds dans mon manteau roulé au pied du lit, déclenchant un fou rire chez Alphonse et me faisant rougir les oreilles tandis que je l'en défendais. Puis, après être parti en spéléo sous le lit, je récupérais un pantalon que j'enfilais à la hâte, histoire d'être décent. Enfin, nous pûmes descendre tous les deux.

– Edward, commença Alphonse d'une voix un peu gênée tandis que nous arrivions en bas de l'escalier. Tu te rappelles de quoi tu as rêvé cette nuit ?

– Hum…

Interloqué par cette question, je me frottais le menton en essayant de me rappeler.

– J'ai l'impression que tu faisais un cauchemar… Tu t'agitais beaucoup, tu gémissais dans ton sommeil…

Sans réussir à me rappeler exactement de mon rêve, j'en devinais la nature et prit immédiatement une teinte cramoisie. _Oh non j'ai pas fait ça ?! _pensais-je avec horreur.

– N-non je ne me souviens pas, désolé… bafouillais-je

Je détestais parler en dormant. D'autant plus si j'avais des choses à cacher. Et là, c'était vraiment la honte. Le fait que je partage ma chambre avec Al me paru soudain être un gros problème. _Ce rêve-ci pouvait prêter à confusion, il l'avait prit pour un cauchemar, mais si il me prenait la lubie de parler en dormant ? Comment je fais après ? Je ne pourrais plus regarder une personne en face dans cette auberge !_

– Ed, regarde les marches, tu vas encore tomber !

– Rhoh, mais nooooooooon, répondis-je.

Toutefois, le fait de fixer l'escalier me permit de me calmer et d'avoir repris une teinte normale en arrivant dans la salle à manger.

– Bonjouuuuuur ! fit Hugues d'un ton affable en posant mes couverts

– T'es serveur maintenant ? fis-je d'un ton étonné.

– On a qu'à dire. Roy et moi avons décidé qu'il était de bon goût d'aider Ambre. En parlant de ça, est-ce que tu pourrais nous faire des courses ?

– Euh… pourquoi pas ? ça me ferait prendre l'air et me donnerait l'impression d'être utile,répondis-je avec un sourire en mettant deux sucres dans mon thé.

– Prend quand même le temps de te préparer, je te passerais la liste après.

– Pas de problème ! répondis-je en m'attaquant vigoureusement à mon petit déjeuner.

– Alphonse, on aurait besoin de toi pour vider les combles de la maisons… tu veux bien ? demanda Ambre depuis la porte de la cuisine avec des yeux de cocker.

Mon frère eu du mal à résister à ce regard et me jeta un coup d'œil comme pour guetter mon approbation. Je hochais affirmativement la tête. Je savais que notre tenancière avait énormément de travail pour faire de son auberge quelque chose dont elle serait fière, et j'étais prêt à l'aider de bon cœur. Alphonse se leva et la rejoignit en lui demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider. Quand à moi, je me concentrais sur le sort de mes tartines. Après avoir dévoré mon poids de pain beurré, je remontais dans la chambre pour faire un brin de toilette. En remontant l'escalier, je croisais Roy, ce qui eu le don de me faire rougir. Je parvins tout de même à hocher la tête avec un sourire en guise de salut, pas exactement capable de parler. D'autant plus qu'il ne semblait pas parfaitement à l'aise non plus. Nous nous arrêtâmes, cherchant si nous pouvions dire quelque chose. J'essayais vaguement d'imaginer la tête qu'il ferait si j'arrivais à prendre mon inspiration et dire « Je t'aime » tout à trac.

_C'est dingue ce qu'on peut buter sur deux petits mots !_ pensais-je les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration ample. Je pris mon inspiration, mon cœur battant la chamade. _J'ai déjà failli le faire il y a quelques jours. C'était presque sorti tout seul… ça doit quand même être possible de le dire, non ?_ J'entrouvrais la bouche en rougissant, m'apprêtant à…

_C'est moi où j'ai entendu quelqu'un chuchoter_ ? Je tournais vivement la tête pour regarder en bas ; j'entrevis le visage candide de Fuery, qui, pris en faute, disparu dans l'ombre de la cage d'escalier.

_Bon sang mais il m'espionnait !_ pensais-je avec une certaine rage, et surtout un énorme découragement. Toute la bonne volonté que j'avais accumulé s'était évaporée. Je fis un pauvre sourire au grand brun devant moi avant de continuer mon ascension, abattu. _Comment voulez-vous que j'y arrive si vous traînez toujours dans nos pattes ? Et merde ! Vous faites chier !_

oOoOoOoOo

– Mais je pourrais jamais trimballer tout ça ! m'exclamais-je en voyant la liste des courses que j'étais censé faire.

Je leur lançais un regard paniqué. Depuis le sel jusqu'au rouleaux de papier toilette, ils ne m'avaient rien épargné, ajoutant quelques épices rares que l'on trouvait seulement à certaines adresses. Hugues haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

– Bah, il faut te trouver quelqu'un pour faire les courses avec toi ! Roy, t'as l'air d'avoir besoin de prendre l'air, tu n'as qu'à l'accompagner !

A vrai dire, il avait plutôt d'air d'avoir besoin de dormir, mais je n'osais pas ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Ca m'arrangeait qu'il vienne, n'est-ce pas ? Ni Fuery, ni Hugues, ni aucun autre ne nous espionnera, et nous serons au milieu de parfaits inconnus… Merveilleux. Je fis un sourire au mur devant moi, tenant la liste de courses d'un air absent tandis que Roy s'approchait de moi d'un pas hésitant.

– Allons-y, fit-il en arrivant à ma hauteur.

En levant un regard un peu intimidé vers lui, j'entrevis un fin sourire. Je le lui rendis et nous traversâmes tous deux le hall pour atterrir sur le trottoir. La première chose qui me frappa fut l'intensité du soleil, clair, chaud, un peu trop intense. Je plissais les yeux, éblouit, frappé par la chaleur et un peu désorienté. Je sentis la main de Roy se poser sur mon épaule et m'emmener vers la droite. Je suivis le mouvement sans me poser de question, les joues un peu rouges.

_Je pourrais jamais lui dire quoi que ce soit si je reste tout le temps dans cet état_, pensais-je, complètement crispé, confus.

– Alors, cette liste de course maudite ? fit-il avec un sourire, sans retirer la main de mon épaule.

Je levais vers lui un regard étonné. Il n'avait pas l'air gêné, mal à l'aise ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. En fait, il souriait. Cette constatation me fit tomber toute la tension d'un coup. Je lui rendis son sourire en lui tendant la liste qu'il parcouru du regard sans cesser de marcher.

– On en a pour la matinée avec tout ça ! s'exclama-t-il

– Tant mieux ! fis-je sans réfléchir.

Je mis ma main devant ma bouche en virant au pivoine tandis que Roy éclata de rire, sans doute touché par mon exclamation. Toujours est-il que ce fou rire acheva de détendre l'atmosphère. C'est donc d'un pas guilleret que nous avons arpenté les rues. Il semblait ou faisait semblant de connaître les lieux, marchant sans trop hésiter. Je jetais des regards partout alentour, constatant sans arrières pensées que bien des murs étaient fissurés. Nous sommes arrivés dans des quartiers nettement moins chic, mais tout aussi sympathiques. Je jetais un coup d'œil un peu étonné aux garages largement ouverts au portes dont on voyait le bois sous la couche de peinture blanche, et qui avaient été transformés en ateliers de bricolage, où travaillaient deux ou trois hommes avec des outils ou des machines bruyantes. Je passais sous les sous-vêtements féminins suspendus à sécher quatre ou cinq mètres au dessus de moi et les images de dévotions dédiées à une déesse différente à chaque coin de rue. Je ne fis pas attention à l'étroitesse étouffante des rues, tentais d'ignorer les fils électriques qui se baladaient d'un bout à l'autre selon la doctrine shadock qui dit que la droite est le plus long chemin d'un point à un autre. En voyant une façade entièrement barricadée, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'accrocher au bras de Roy.

– Tu es sûr que c'est le bon chemin ? demandais-je dans un souffle.

– Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas voyons, fit-il en sentant mon inquiétude.

Je jetais un long regard à la maison qui méritait pour le coup le qualificatif de ruine, ouverte, les planchers disloqués, les murs encore debout couvert de grandes fresques tribales.

_Ils sont fous ces Ilixois,_ pensais-je en me ratatinant un peu plus.

– Surveille tes poches, Edward, fit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Nous passâmes alors sous un porche, atterrissant soudainement sur le marché. Le marché, grouillant de monde, d'étals et de choses bizarres. Je jetais un regard étonné au stand ou trônait une vingtaine d'espèces d'olives différentes, à celui des melons, celui où étaient entassées oranges sanguines et mandarines à des prix défiant toutes concurrence. J'ouvrais des yeux rond face à la profusions d'objets les plus divers, non seulement des fruits et légumes, mes aussi des statuettes de bois, des écharpes à fils dorés ou des instruments de cuisine. L'odeur de tout cela mélangé était difficile à définir, agréable ou écoeurante, sans doute un peu des deux. Je gardais mes mains dans mes poches, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. La seule chose un tant soi peu précieuse qui pouvait s'y trouver était ma montre d'Alchimiste d'Etat, mais qui n'intéresserait sans doute pas grand monde dans ce pays de toute façon.

Je regardais Roy choisir les melons, acheter des olives, des oranges, des mandarines, et me confier ensuite chaque sac. Les kilos alourdissant mes mains, je lui jetais un regard noir.

– Pourquoi c'est moi qui porte tout ?

– Parce que tu ne fais rien… c'est moi qui paye en plus !

– Pfff, c'était bien la peine que quelqu'un m'accompagne, si c'était pour qu'il ne reste plus que le sale boulot ! fis-je avec humeur.

Il arrêta de marcher et me jeta un coup d'œil. Je détournais la tête, boudeur. Je le sentis revenir vers moi et prendre un des sac. Le contact de nos deux mains me fit rougir légèrement, aussi évitais-je soigneusement son regard, tombant tu un étal de poissonnier. Des poissons de toutes tailles gisaient sur la glace pilée, accompagnés de trucs bizarres, crevettes, calmars et pieuvres. Oui, ces trucs avec des tentacules pleines de ventouses hideuses, c'était bien des pieuvres, d'une quarantaine de centimètres tout au plus. D'ailleurs l'une d'elles était en train de glisser inexorablement par terre. Je regardais sa chute, écoeuré ; mais quand un homme arriva, repoussa le cageot derrière lequel elle était tombée pour la remettre sur l'étal après l'avoir sommairement rincé dans l'aquarium ou rampaient trois crabes, mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. _Bon, ben je vais éviter les pieuvres, moi…_

– a…

Je tournais la tête, m'apercevant seulement que Roy avait dit quelque chose.

– Excuse-moi ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et poussa un immense soupir. Je continuais à le regarder, espérant qu'il répète ses derniers mots, mais il se gratta la nuque, gêné.

– Laisse tomber.

Je lâchais tout mes sacs.

– Eh mais pas comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant deux mandarines rouler hors du sac et les rattrapant avant qu'elles se fassent la malle.

– Ma montre !

Je portais sans élégance ma main sur ma fesse droite, constatant qu'elle n'était pas dans ma poche comme elle le devrait. En me retournant, je parvins à voir le gamin qui l'avait volé.

– Toi !

Il se retournant brièvement et partit en courant.

– TOI TU VAS VOIR TA GUEULE ! ! hurlais-je en courant à sa suite.

– Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'exclama Roy dans mon dos.

– JE RECUPERE MA MONTRE ! grognais-je avec un regard noir.

oOoOoOoOo

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, la montre serrée dans mon poing, je parvins à retrouver la rue d'où j'étais parti, grâce à l'étal du poissonnier qui m'avait traumatisé. S'il était toujours là, ce n'était pas le cas d'un certain grand brun que je cherchais du regard de part et d'autre de la foule avec une panique croissante.

– Roy ? ROY !

_Ben non, il va pas poireauter une heure ici avec les sacs. Il a sûrement fait les courses. Peut-être même qu'il est déjà de retour à l'auberge… _

Je sentis ma gorge me serrer. Je n'étais pas sûr de retrouver mon chemin jusque là, ou au terme d'un très long moment, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de tenter l'expérience seul dans ces quartiers délabrés ; l'absence chronique de combats m'avait cruellement ramolli. D'ailleurs, j'étais encore sur le point de pleurer.

_Non putain, je suis plus un gosse !_ pensais-je rageusement en respirant profondément. Je m'assis sur une borne de pierre, tentant de me calmer et de réfléchir. Sans trop de succès. _Saint Crétin, aidez-moi_, priais-je intérieurement en maudissant ma stupidité.

– Je t'ai sous-estimé, on dirait.

Je me retournai vivement en entendant sa voix, perdis l'équilibre et tombai sur les pavés humides.

– Roy !

– Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre… Comme tu avais l'air occupé, je suis parti continuer les courses… je me suis dit que tu serais de retour dans une heure environ… ça tombe bien que tu sois là, je commence vraiment à être trop chargé ! acheva-t-il en riant d'un air gêné, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se permettre ce trait d'humour.

Je me relevais en m'époussetant, un peu endolori, mais regonflé à bloc. Je lui prit des mains la quasi-totalité des sacs avec un sourire.

– Il nous reste quoi à trouver ?

– Surtout des affaires ménagères… six oreillers et quatre draps pour lit deux places… papier essuie-tout, papier toilette, un nouveau lot de six verres à whisky (sans doute pour remplacer ceux que Fuery a cassé en faisant la vaisselle) quatre bols et un pot de peinture blanche. Avec des soles pour toute l'auberge pour le repas de ce soir.

– On les achète pas sur le marché ! m'exclamais-je paniqué.

– Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il me regardait d'un air interloqué.

– Hum… on va vraiment réussir à porter tout ça ? demandais-je avec inquiétude.

– Mais oui, mais oui…

oOoOoOo

La fin des courses se passa de manière banale et plutôt agréable, à part que nous devions porter toujours plus de sacs. Après les tests comparatifs d'oreiller et la polémique très distanciée à propos des différentes marques de papier toilette, nous nous sommes décidés à rentrer, avouant qu'il était franchement impossible de porter en plus un pot de peinture blanche (surtout si on se marrait comme ça.) En marchant sur les rues un peu plus dégagées, une pensée me frappa de plein fouet et je me figeais sur le trottoir.

_Putain, j'ai complètement oublié de lui dire ! J'avais des tas d'occasions en plus ! Rhaaaah je suis un crétin, je me suis tellement amusé avec lui que je n'y ai pas du tout pensé ! _

_Je suis en dessous de tout. _

– Ca va Edward ? demanda Roy, s'apercevant que je m'étais figé.

– Je suis un crétin.

– Mais non. Pas pire que moi en tout cas, fit-il avec un soupir.

Je regardais le bitume, frottant mes pieds l'un contre l'autre, silencieux.

– Tu ne m'as pas demandé si j'avais récupéré ma montre.

– La question ne se posait pas, fit-il.

Je tournais la tête vers lui. Il esquissa un sourire maladroit de quelqu'un de fier de la personne à qui elle parle et je me sentis littéralement fondre.

– Je sais très bien que tu l'as perdue, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire de chat.

– Greuh ! fis-je en me remettant en marche d'un pas vif, vexé. Même pas vrai !

– Je plaisantais, Ed, tu vas pas te vexer pour ça ? fit-il avec un ton dépité.

– Humf… fis-je en ralentissant toutefois le pas pour le laisser me rattraper.

– D'accord, je ne le ferais plus…

– C'est pas grave, fis-je en rougissant.

_Suffit que tu me regardes d'un air triste pour que je te pardonne…_

_Mais c'est pas une raison pour en profiter ! ! ! !_

– Tu m'énerves.

– A ton service.

* * *

Vous avez le droit de penser la même chose en finissant mes chapitres, je crois °


	45. Dommage, essaye encore !

Bon, vu le titre du chapitre, je pense que je n'ai plus qu'à m'enfuir directement dans mon abri antiatomique XD. Bonne lecture quand même ;)

* * *

Chapitre 45 : Dommage, essaye encore ! (Roy)

– Alors ? Alors ? fit Hugues d'un air impatient tandis que je posais le convoi de sacs sur la table de la cuisine.

– Il n'y a que la peinture qu'on a pas prise.

– Vous avez vraiment tout prit ? Je pensais pas que vous y arriveriez !

– Bah alors pourquoi… Ne me dit pas que tu as exprès de faire une liste de trois pieds de long pour qu'on y aille ensemble ?

– Euh… fit Hugues en regardant en l'air, son sifflotement s'accordant parfaitement au « touic touic » de ses index. J'irais pas jusque là… je me suis dit que… enfin Ambre n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, avec tous les efforts qu'elle avait à faire pour nettoyer les combles, et puis… que ça pouvait utile qu'on achète tout ce dont on avait besoin… et puis que ce serait bien que vous ayez un peu de temps tous les deuuuuux…

– Donc c'était totalement prémédité… Si je me tape un mal de dos à cause de tout ce que j'ai porté t'as intérêt à payer le docteur, fis-je en le soulevant légèrement par le col de sa chemise.

– Non mais sérieusement, c'était bien ? Tu lui as dit ?

Je le relâchais, hésitant. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui répondre ? Que j'avais abordé le sujet, et qu'à ce moment-là il regardait ailleurs et n'écoutait rien de ce que je disais ? Non, c'était vraiment trop décourageant. – Bah, compliqué… Vu qu'il s'était fait voler sa montre, on a été séparé la moitié du temps…

– Mouais, et ta déclaration ?

– J'ai essayé…

– Roy, je crois que tu es le type le plus désespérant que je connaisse.

– Mais c'est pas ma faute… Il n'écoutait pas !

– Débrouille-toi pour lui parler à un moment où il est attentif ! Dire que je t'ai donné l'occasion du siècle et que tu n'en as même pas profité ! s'exclama Hugues en s'arrachant les cheveux.

– Mais t'es pas obligé d'être tout le temps derrière nous ! C'est encore plus stressant quand tu fais ça ! J'ai déjà assez de pression tu vois !

– Arrêtez de vous donner en spectacle dans la cuisine vous deux, allez donc prendre l'air, fit froidement Hawkeye en poussant la porte.

Je me sentis rougir en m'apercevant que j'avais parlé si fort. Néanmoins, j'obtempérais. La suite de notre discussion, un peu calmée, se fit accoudée à la digue, en train de regarder la mer sur laquelle se reflétait un soleil éblouissant.

– Tiens, t'as qu'à l'amener là ce soir. Si les autres vous voient là, ils se douteront qu'il faut vous laisser tranquille. Et s'il ne comprennent pas, je leur montrerais bien, fit Hugues avec un sourire carnassier.

– Tu crois qu'il m'écoutera ?

– Oooh il ne fera que ça, je te le garantis ! répondit-il avec son sourire caractéristique. Tu verras, ça se fera tout seul.

– C'est pas un peu… artificiel ?

– Mais noooooon.

– A taaable ! s'écria Lulu par la fenêtre

– On arriiiiiiiiiiiiiiive !

oOoOoOo

– Holala, tu as l'air vraiment fatigué Roy !

– Hein ?

– Mais oui, regarde-le Hawkeye, vous trouvez pas qu'il a l'air maladif ?

– Pas spécialement…

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Maes ? Je suis en pleine forme !

– Nonon, je crois que tu as encore besoin de repos. J'aurais pas dû te demander d'aller faire les courses ce matin !

_A quoi il joue_ ? me demandais-je avant de le voir lancer un coup d'œil vers Edward. _Ah d'accord, il veut me faire rester à l'auberge un jour de plus… Et que je me déclare… _

– Ouais tu dois avoir raison en fait, je me sens un peu fatigué…

_Sérieusement, qui y croit une seconde_ _?_ pensais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma collège blonde qui poussa un soupir.

– J'imagine que vous pouvez rester aujourd'hui… soupira-t-elle. Mais demain, vous viendrez, quoi qu'il arrive.

_Grouillez-vous de vous déclarer, histoire de vous remettre à bosser un tant soit peu_, lisais-je dans son regard appuyé et pas vraiment indulgent.

C'est ainsi que j'étais finalement resté à l'auberge. En vérité, j'avais tellement la pèche qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je me sois reposé, aidant dans la cuisine à faire la vaisselle en chantant, les mains dans la mousse, tandis qu'Edward, un torchon à la main, semblait penser à autre chose et laisser passer sous son nez tous les couverts sur l'égouttoir. Je me sentais incroyablement gai, avec une envie de courir partout. Finalement, ce matin avait été quand même un bon moment, n'est-ce pas ? Je me sentais d'une irrésistible bonne humeur. J'aidais de tout aussi bon cœur à déplacer le piano dans la verrière pour avoir plus de place dans la salle à manger. J'ai ensuite aidé Alphonse qui en était encore à combattre l'anarchie de meubles et de poutres des combles. En travaillant ensemble, d'égal à égal, une certaine complicité naquit entre nous.

– Donc, finalement, tu veux être de garde ce soir ?

– Oui, comme je ne dors jamais, je me disais que je pourrais vous aider un peu…

– Oui, c'est une bonne idée, comme ça Falman ou Amstrong pourront se reposer…

_Ou se bourrer la gueule avec nous,_ pensais-je avec un sourire gêné, sans toutefois faire part de cette éventualité à Al, qui était un record de candeur, et surtout de sobriété.

_Mais j'y pense… Si Al n'est pas là, je pourrais squatter sa chambre ! _

– Aouïouuuuuuh ! criais-je nerveusement en soulevant la caisse que j'avais lâché et qui m'était lourdement tombée sur le pied.

– Ca va Colonel ? demanda Alphonse d'une voix paniqué. Vous ne vous êtes rien cassé ?

_Je vais mourir de honte… Penser d'un type aussi adorable que c'est mieux quand il n'est pas là parce que je vais pouvoir draguer son frère… Non, c'est bon, j'ai plus qu'à me suicider…_ pensais-je, faisant quelques pas, la caisse à a main, avant de me figer_. Je pourrais lui dire, quand même… Au moins ça, un peu de sincérité. _

– Al…

– Oui ? fit-il sans s'étonner que je l'appelle par son surnom.

– C'est pas facile à dire mais… euh…

_Pourquoi je rougis encore à un moment pareil ? Heureusement qu'il fait sombre..._ Je toussotais, la gorge irritée par la poussière, pris mon inspiration et dit bien trop abruptement.

– J'aime ton frère.

– Ah, mais je le savais ça ! répondit Alphonse avec un soupir de soulagement.

– AOUIIIAH !

– Colonel ! fit le garçon en armure en soulevant la caisse qui venait de tomber sur le même pied. Faites attention à vous, vous allez finir estropié… Laissez-moi prendre cette caisse.

– Be…me…Mais… comment tu le sais ?

–Hugues m'en a parlé en long et en travers le soir de mon arrivée… Et même, ça ce voit que quelque chose a changé entre vous…

– Pardon…

– Quoi ?

– Je suis désolé… Je te vole ton frère… Je m'en veux.

– Allons, ce n'est pas si grave. Je savais que quelque chose de ce genre arriverait un jour… On ne pouvait pas rester tous les deux en ne s'occupant que l'un de l'autre pendant toute notre vie j'imagine. Enfin, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que soit vous qui… ehm.

– Désolé, fis-je, rouge comme une tomate.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, avant que je me décide à reprendre un carton plus léger, moins dangereux pour mes orteils endoloris, puis nous sommes descendus.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, toi ? demandais-je.

– Je ne sais pas…. Vivre sans doute, répondit Al. Je fait confiance à Ed, je sais qu'il ne me laissera jamais tomber. Nous retrouverons nos corps, et quand nous aurons tenu notre promesse, nous pourrons vivre comme nous l'entendons ; pas forcément toujours côte à côte, mais en nous aimant.

Je tournais la tête vers lui. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus vraiment l'impression de le voir, du haut de sa taille d'adolescent, avec son visage encore rond, ses cheveux ébouriffés, un sourire rêveur sur le visage. J'eus l'impression qu'un instant, le voile s'était déchiré et que je le voyais dans son entier, non pas en tant qu'armure vide, mais en tant qu'adolescent vivant, le comprenant parfaitement. Sentiment sans doute très illusoire, mais qui me mit du baume au cœur.

– On te l'a sans doute déjà dit, Al… mais tu es un type bien.

– Ah… euh… bah… euh… ben…

J'eus un petit rire, amusé par sa réaction confuse, avant de me figer.

– Euhm… Tu parleras pas de ça à Edward ?

– De quoi ? De notre conversation ou du son que vous émettez quand vous vous faites tomber des caisses sur les pieds ?

– Euh… les deux… fis-je en sentant mes oreilles rougir.

oOoOoOoOo

Après être descendu en boitant, j'attirais malgré moi l'attention d'Ambre qui, constatant que j'étais blessé, appela le médecin. Le diagnostic fut heureusement positif, et j'échappais aux emplâtres et autres attelles. Après m'avoir demandé comment je m'étais fait ça et m'avoir entendu répondre que je m'étais fait tomber une caisse sur le pied, il s'étonna et dit que les militaires d'Amestris étaient décidément singulièrement chanceux pour échapper au pire avec cette persévérance. Il me prescrit une simple pommade et me dit de le rappeler si par hasard, les choses n'allaient pas mieux au bout d'une semaine. Je le remerciais chaleureusement avant de pouvoir me tourner vers Ambre.

– Vous voyez, Ambre, ce n'est pas si grave.

– On ne sait jamais… Et puis je connais les gens dans votre genre, toujours à parader, eussent-ils le pied cassé, fît-elle d'un ton acide.

_Hum, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?_ pensais-je en lui jetant un regard attristé, étonné de ne pas la voir avec cette gentillesse si parfaite qui la caractérisait habituellement.

– Excusez-moi, j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré… dit-elle d'un ton ou perçait déjà le regret de s'être emporté.

– Ce n'est pas grave vous savez, je suis touché que vous vous inquiétez pour moi… Et vous avez sans doute de bonnes raisons de réagir comme ça, ajoutais-je avec un sourire.

– Vous vous êtes blessé Colonel ? fit Edward d'un ton inquiet, surgissant dans le cercle, après avoir probablement fugué de la partie de dînette de Lulu.

– Rien de bien grave, Fullmetal, répondis-je immédiatement.

_D'où vient cette distance ?_ me demandais-je, attristé, en m'apercevant que nous nous étions respectivement appelé par nos grades. Ce qui avait été normal jusqu'à présent, mais, ce matin, il avait réussi à me tutoyer naturellement… Et à m'appeler par mon prénom.

_Et merde ! _

– Comment vous vous êtes fait ça ? demanda-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête de côté.

_Rhoh, c'est pas possible d'être aussi mignon ! _

Je m'aperçus alors que les choses avaient quand même changé. Ce n'était pas le tutoiement ou les grades qui avaient de l'importance, mais le fait qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Mine de rien, c'était touchant. Mais pour répondre à sa question, je dus baisser les yeux.

– Je me suis pris une caisse de bois sur le pied.

– Il s'est _laissé tomber_ une caisse de bois sur le pied, précisa une voix amusée.

– Al ! m'exclamais-je en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, Tu m'avais juré que tu ne dirais pas !

– J'ai juré que je ne parlerais pas du son que vous émettez quand vous faites quand vous vous prenez une caisse sur le pied, rien d'autre…

Je grimaçais, vexé, furieux et impuissant, provoquant le fou rire de toute l'assistance, y compris Edward.

_Puisque c'est comme ça, j'm'en vais ! _pensais-je en renfilant ma chaussette et ma chaussure par-dessus mes compresses, et quittant la pièce en boitant pour traverser le jardin, descendre l'escalier de pierre avec précaution, et m'accouder au mur de la digue pour regarder la mer. Ce spectacle avait le don de me calmer, décidément. C'était une chance pour nous d'être juste à côté de la mer et de pouvoir la contempler quand bon nous semble. Pour l'heure, le soleil bas et rougeoyant donnait aux nuages les tons rouges, oranges et saumons des couchers de soleil les plus splendides.

_Y'a pas à dire, c'est beau…_

– Wahouh !

Je me retournais en sursautant, découvrant Edward à ma droite, arrivé sans que je m'en aperçoive. Celui-ci se mit à rougir comme une pivoine et tritura un instant ses doigts avant de réussir à parler.

– Je voulais dire… que je suis désolé… Je sais à quel point c'est vexant quand tout le monde rigole à cause de nos maladresses, alors… euh… je m'excuse.

– Merci, fis-je avec un sourire, avant de me retourner vers le coucher de soleil, fasciné.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Edward se hisser sur le muret pour s'y asseoir en tailleur, regardant le coucher de soleil. J'hésitais un peu, avant de décider de faire la même chose. L'ambiance était parfaitement sereine. Quelques personnes passaient, celles-ci rentrant de leur journée à la plage, celles-la allant un concert de Jazz, et aucune ne faisant attention à nous. Assis de façon à pouvoir voir à la fois la rue et le soleil couchant, en ne faisant que deviner Edward derrière moi, je me dis que l'ambiance convenait plutôt bien à une déclaration. Personne n'avait l'air de faire attention à nous. Je sursautais en sentant Edward s'adosser à moi. Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais je n'avais pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner que ses joues étaient aussi rouges que son manteau.

– Edward ?

– Oui ? fit-il d'une petite voix.

_Il m'écoute, là… je peux parler_. pensais-je, rassuré. Je savourais le contact que j'avais avec lui, si anodin qu'il soit. Je tournais la tête vers le soleil rond et rouge pour y puiser du courage.

– En fait… ça fait un moment que je voulais te dire…que je…

Le soleil effleurait l'eau. Si j'arrivais à lancer ce dernier mot, ce serait au moment où il commencerait à disparaître sous la ligne d'horizon.

_Non, c'est vraiment trop kitch. Complètement artificiel. J'aurais l'impression d'être une héroïne de roman Harlequin si je faisais ma déclaration à un moment pareil. _

_Je peux pas._

– Que tu… ?

– Euhm… non, rien, bafouillais-je honteusement en me rétractant.

_Hugues va me tuer,_ pensais-je avec un sourire contrit. Lui qui n'avait jamais hésité pour déclarer son amour à Gracia, il n'aurait probablement pas arrêté à cause d'un soleil à la Santa Barbara. Il n'aurait probablement pas fait attention un instant. Je poussais un soupir, et le silence retomba. Je regardais le soleil s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

_Voila un bon exemple… lui au moins il se mouille ! _pensais-je avec un sourire amer.

– Roy ? murmura Edward.

– Oui ? répondis-je, mon cœur se mettant soudainement à battre à tout rompre.

Le silence vacilla comme une danseuse faisant des pointes et je retins mon souffle, plein d'espoir.

– Non… Rien… fit-il à regret.

Je soupirais, devinant qu'il avait eu les même raisons que moi d'arrêter en cours de route. Je me mis soudainement à détester ce coucher de soleil. Enfin, celui-ci était en train de finir de couler et de disparaître dans l'eau, comme notre chance de se parler à cœur ouvert. Je laissais le soleil se noyer avec nos regrets et fermais les yeux, baissant la tête. Le dos chaud et vivant d'Edward contre le mien était un réconfort. _Dommage que je n'arrive pas à être assez fort pour aller au devant de lui. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est prier pour que ce moment ne prenne jamais fin._

– A TAAAAAAAAAABLE ! cria joyeusement Breda.

_Non, même ça en fait, c'est pas possible. _

Je me redressais à contrecoeur, ouvrant les yeux, et m'aperçus que la lumière avait complètement changé depuis que le soleil avait disparu. Les nuages continuaient à avoir des teintes étranges, mais le monde avait la teinte bleutée et fraîche des soirs d'été. Je ne regrettais pas le coucher de soleil. Peut-être l'occasion que j'avais ratée par contre.

– Aoutch !

– Ah ! Votre pied !

Trop plongé dans mes réflexions, j'avais oublié ma blessure au pied et sauté du muret sans précaution. Je me traitais de tous les noms en me tenant la cheville, assis sur le bitume, en espérant que la douleur s'estompe vite.

– Colonel, c'est moi ou vous êtes incorrigiblement étourdi ? fit le petit blond avec un sourire.

– Pas de sarcasmes Fullmetal, tu as aussi des bourdes à ton actif.

_Tiens, on es repassé en mode public… _

– Bah alors ? demanda Havoc, On attend plus que vous. Qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre au milieu de la digue tous les deux?

– Me suis fait mal au pied.

– Encore ?

_Non, je ne me vexe pas…_

oOoOoOo

Une fois le repas consommé, je montais sans autre forme de procès dans ma chambre, accueilli par Nuit blanche qui ronronna en m'entendant ouvrir la porte et le chatons qui gambadèrent vers moi comme un troupeau de câlins en migration. J'attrapais le plus vif d'entre eux avant qu'il se fasse la malle dans le couloir.

– Toi, tu restes sage, d'accord ? fis-je en le reposant après avoir fermé la porte.

Je découvris qu'ils avaient trouvé ma valise très agréable, à tel point que mes vêtements étaient littéralement couverts de poils de chats. Je retins un juron. Je n'avais pas trop d'à priori négatifs avec les chats, mais au fur et à mesure de leur croissance et de celle de leur capacité à faire des bêtises, ils s'étaient mis à me taper sur le système.

– Crétin de chat, grognais-je en tirant de ma valise le plus pépère du groupe qui s'était niché dans un de mes pantalons froissés.

Je fermais sèchement la valise, commençant à sentir la mauvaise humeur me submerger. Je me laissais tomber tout habillé sur le lit avec un soupir. Deux tentatives de déclarations, deux échecs cuisants.

_Bon sang, j'y arriverais jamais ou quoi ? J'ai beau avoir essayé encore et encore, je n'arrive toujours pas à le dire. Faut croire que je suis vraiment pas doué…_

_Mais je réessaierais demain ; et après demain s'il le faut. Après tout, je devrais bien y arriver un jour, non ? _

– Pffff…

Je me laissais sombrer dans le sommeil, la tête enfoncée dans mon oreiller, quand quelqu'un entrouvrit la porte.

– Hugues ? fis-je sans lever la tête de mon oreiller.

– Bien deviné ! ! ! Alors, bonne journée ?

– Paradisiaque, grognais-je.

– Ca te dit une partie de cartes ?

Je me redressais, bien résolu à l'envoyer promener, et m'aperçus qu'il n'était pas seul. Havoc, Amstrong, Breda, Fuery…

…Edward, et même…

_Euh je rêve ? _

… Hawkeye.

– Que me vaut votre visite ?

– Bah on s'est aperçu que ta chambre était grande…

– Et comme t'avais l'air déprimé…

– On s'est dit…

– Ca te dit une partie de strip poker ?

* * *

Coupeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez, fin du chapitre ! Eh oui, je suis frustrante, mais bon, vous me connaissez, non ? J'ai toujours été comme ça, dans cette fic du moins XD. Enfin bon, la semaine prochaine, j'essayerais de me faire pardonner avec la partie de pocker !

Tcho les gars, bonne semaine !

(envoyé depuis son abri antiatomique)


	46. Mis à nu ?

Eheheh... voici venir le chapitre 46... et la partie de strip poker, manifestement très attendue (17 rewiews, vous battez des records) à tel point que je m'inquiète un peu pour la réception de ce chapitre... Aussi ne serais-je sans doute pas très longue dans mon introduction pour pouvoir me planquer dans mon abri antiatomique et être presque en sécurité.

En tout cas, décidément, vous m'épatez, merci de me suivre avec persévérance les gens !

* * *

Chapitre 46 : Mis à nu ? (Edward)

– Ca te dis un partie de strip poker ?

Roy jeta un coup d'œil à la compagnie, l'air un peu sur la défensive. Il sembla prendre le temps de la réflexion. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil hésitant, espérant qu'il accepte. Je n'avais jamais joué que très vaguement au poker, et jamais avec leur variante, mais le souvenir de l'éclat de rire qui m'avait accueillit quand j'étais dans la pièce où quelques uns jouaient me laissait présager une bonne soirée. D'ailleurs, Roy se décida à envoyer promener ses précautions pour nous répondre.

– Pourquoi pas ? répondit-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit, daignant enfin sourire.

– Merveilleux, je vais pouvoir utiliser les techniques de poker enseignées de génération en génération dans la famille Amstrong…

– Craque pas ta chemise maintenant Amstrong, garde-toi des fringues pour la partie ! fit Breda en riant.

– Eh, fermez la porte avant que les chatons aillent se balader partout dans l'auberge, fit Roy d'un ton soudainement inquiet.

– Quelle mère poule ! s'exclama ironiquement Hugues.

– Non, je dis ça pour la survie de vos propres affaires, fit-il d'un ton acide.

– Ah, il est trop mignon ! m'exclamais-je en rattrapant le chaton trop aventureux.

La petite boule de poils blancs se tortilla pour échapper à ma poigne tandis que quelqu'un refermait la porte derrière moi. Je relâchais enfin le petit diable qui bondit maladroitement et repartit bouder en direction de la salle de bain. Je regardais partir ce petit derrière blanc et rose en réfléchissant à complètement autre chose. A savoir que si j'étais resté dans cette chambre-ci, si j'en avais eu le courage, je l'aurais vu grandir. Et je serais avec Roy. Je me demandais vaguement à quoi aurait ressemblé nos nuits ensemble si j'étais resté. Aurait-elle été aussi amusantes qu'avant ou plus... euhm...

-- Edward, t'écoutes ce que je dis ? C'est pour toi que je répète les règles.

-- Oui oui, fis-je, tout à fait absent.

-- Bien donc, pour les règles spécifiques au strip poker, c'est bien simple : tu perds, tu enlèves un vêtement, tu gagnes, tu le remet.

-- Est-ce qu'on fait un intégral ? Demanda Fuery.

Roy jeta un coup d'œil à Hawkeye avec un air un peu confus .

-- Vaut mieux pas, Fuery...

-- Non, en effet, répondit la grande blonde d'un ton glacial. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous voir vous balader tous nus.

_Tiens, moi je pensais plus qu'elle n'aurait pas envie d'être vue toute nue. Je la comprendrais jamais décidément... _J'étais plus ou moins revenu à la réalité, aussi écoutais-je l'explication de Hugues quant aux règles et subtilités du poker. Bien qu'attentif à ce qu'il disait, j'entrevis du coin de l'œil les autres commencer à se curer les ongles et à bailler.

-- Bon aller, il apprendra sur le tas, il en sait déjà assez pour jouer. Si on attend que tu ais fini d'expliquer toutes les règles à la con, on y est encore demain !

-- Ok, ok... bon, je distribue alors ?

-- Oui, c'est ce qu'on se tue à te dire

Hugues baissa la tête d'un air contrit et commença à balancer les cartes à chacun des militaires réunis en cercle de façon à ce qu'ils en aient cinq chacun. Je pris mon jeu et ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer en voyant que je n'avais pas de cartes de valeur. Je me mordis la lèvre en m'apercevant que tout le monde avait remarqué mon expression déçue. _Merdeuh, je suis censé être impassible... quel crétin je fais !_

_Eh mais j'ai un triple deux en fait... comment ça s'appelle déjà ? _

-- Alors Edward, double la mise !

-- Ah, pardon ! fis-je en prenant les deux jetons verts que je posais en devant moi.

-- Edward, si tu continues à être aussi maladroit dans ton jeu, tu vas te faire plumer !

-- Tu as de la chance de commencer avec nous, on est plutôt gentils...

-- Enfin, ça dépend qui, objecta Breda avec un sourire sardonique.

-- Allons, c'est normal pour un débutant de faire des erreurs, rien de bien grave.

I_ls me mettent la pression ou quoi ? _Pensais-je avec un sourire gêné. _Enfin, je ne vais quand même pas me laisser abattre par une bande de militaires. Même si avec mes minables deux, je risque pas de gagner... Mais qu'est-ce que je perd à perdre ? Ma veste ? Bah, pas bien grave, vu le nombre de fois ou je me suis retrouvé en caleçon dans la rue. MERCI WINRY ! _Pensais-je en renchérissant avec un sourire méchant.

-- Eh, il est bien notre petit ! Fit Hugues en me tapotant la tête.

-- JENESUISPAPETIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT ! ! ! hurlais-je.

-- Chuuuuuut, tu vas réveiller Lulu !

Je pâlis légèrement à cette idée, provoquant le fou rire du cercle. Enfin, le jeu reprit, et tout le cercle renchérit. Enfin vint le moment d'abattre les cartes, ce que je fis de mauvaise grâce après avoir vu la paire de rois de Breda.

-- Eh, t'as gagné !

-- La chance du débutant sans doute, cracha Breda, mécontent.

-- Hein ?

-- Ben oui, le brelan vaut plus que la paire, quelle que soit la valeur des cartes.

-- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah d'accord.

-- Ed, crétin, fit Roy en souriant avec une certaine tendresse.

Il y eu un instant de silence total où les regards fondirent ou sur moi qui n'avais pu m'empêcher de rougir, ou sur Roy qui se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

_M'a appelé par mon surnom... devant tout le monde en plus..._ pensais-je, partagé très équitablement entre la gène et la béatitude. J'aurais peut-être été moins gêné si j'avais su que c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il prononçait ces deux lettres ; mais faute d'être réveillé dans ces moments-là, je ne l'avais jamais entendu.

Mais là, tout le monde nous regardait d'un air narquois.

-- Euhm... pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Vous le fustigez depuis le début de la partie, moi je dis deux mots et on me regarde comme si... comme si... Enfin...

Si j'avais eu une antenne, j'aurais peut-être pu capter les pensées d'Havoc, qui étaient quelque chose du genre « Comme si on aurait mieux fait de vous laisser tous les deux vu l'intonation avec laquelle tu as dit ça. » Il semblait convaincu que si nous avions été seuls la partie aurait été très vite abandonnée au profit d'autres jeux plus physiques. Ce en quoi il se trompait lourdement, mais le pauvre, il ne pouvait pas savoir...

-- Bon, on reprend cette partie, ou on attend demain ? Fit Hugues, faussement énervé.

oOoOoOo

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, la partie de strip poker était bien entamée. Pour dire vrai, j'avais plutôt tendance à gagner (presque sans le faire exprès), surtout par rapport à Roy et Havoc qui commençaient à voir le tas de leur vêtements grossir aux côtés d'Hawkeye. Parce que sans aucun doute, c'était Hawkeye la grande gagnante de la partie. Elle gagnait avec une aisance mécanique et n'avait jamais eu besoin d'enlever le moindre vêtement.

-- C'est injuste, grogna Havoc qui n'avait plus que son caleçon et sa chaussette gauche, trouée au talon.

Au moment d'abattre le jeu, il eu toutefois une surprise. La couleur qu'il avait tiré gagna haut la main. Pas de carte extraordinaire dans le jeu d'Hawkeye. En fait, c'était la perdante dans ce tour.

-- Yeees ! J'ai gagné ! Fit-il avec un sourire béat, tendant la main pour récupérer son pantalon.

Je le lui tendis, balayant les paires et triples au passage, et il se releva pour l'enfiler. Roy le regarda, narquois, se battre avec le bouton de sa fermeture éclair; se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'embêter autant avec ce bouton qu'il aurait probablement à défaire au tour suivant. Tous les autres regardaient Hawkeye qui déboutonnait sa veste avant de la retirer dans un mouvement d'épaules élégant. Tout le monde resta comme deux ronds de flanc, le souffle coupé. Certains s'aperçurent que c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyaient Hawkeye sans l'intégralité de son uniforme. Et maintenant qu'elle avait perdu sa veste, on pouvait deviner des formes beaucoup plus importantes qu'on aurait pu croire. Havoc oublia totalement son amour éploré pour Ambre et se mit martel en tête de la faire perdre.

Hum... que dire ? Il perdit de nouveau son pantalon deux tours après, s'attirant les sarcasmes de Roy. De mon côté, ma concentration commençait à faiblir... Peut-être à cause de ces deux verres de liqueur de mûres qu'avait monté Hugues en même temps que la mallette de poker. Toujours est-il que je m'étais surpris à regarder de moins en moins mon jeu et de plus en plus le torse de Roy.

_Non, je ne mate pas mon Colonel comme un pervers !_ pensais-je en secouant la tête pour m'en chasser ses idées un peu trop perverses pour une soirée entre copains._ Non, je reste raisonnable, je ne laisse pas mon regard glisser le long de sa clavicule et de son épaule, pour descendre le long de son bras finement musclé et de sa m... FOUTU GANT !_ Pensais-je malgré moi tandis que l'harmonieuse ligne que je suivais pensivement des yeux était brisé par le gant blanc qu'il avait gardé à sa main droite par lubie tordue d'habitué au strip poker.

_Non, je reste calme, je regarde ailleurs... _

J'avais l'impression que mon esprit était un vieux coucou aimanté par la montagne sur laquelle j'essayais désespérément de l'empêcher de le se crasher. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que Roy perde... je ne pourrais jamais me concentrer et avec un type aussi mignon, torse nu devant moi, surtout si il s'amuse à me lancer des regards en coin !

-- Eho, Edward, c'est à ton tour... fit Hugues, parvenant à me tirer de mes contemplations un peu trop pleines d'arrière pensées à mon goût. Tu renchéris ?

-- Oui, répondis-je en rougissant.

Je remis deux jetons avant de jeter un regard à Hugues. Coupable de haute tricherie, il avait superposé un nombre incroyable de couches de vêtements, et sans doute vidé sa penderie à cette occasion. Ce qu'il avait perdu était étalé dans les tas de mises des autres, mais il était finalement moins habillé que Hawkeye, ce qui était de bonne guerre. De mon côté, je m'étais à amusé à porter une partie de vêtements que j'avais récupéré, à commencer par le deuxième gant de Roy que j'avais gagné sobre, et la chemise de Breda que j'avais gagné alors que j'étais beaucoup moins sobre, et dans laquelle je flottais très largement.

Un tour après, Havoc perdit son ultime chaussette et se retira du jeu pour picoler tranquille. Je perdis ensuite mon débardeur qui fut récupéré par Fuery. Nous étions finalement tous torse nu... sauf Hawkeye évidemment, à qui ça aurait singulièrement déplu. Je me sentais beaucoup plus gêné que je l'aurais cru d'avoir perdu mon T-shirt ; sans doute parce que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé aussi peu habillé devant le beau brun devant moi depuis un bon moment et depuis encore plus longtemps dans une pièce aussi éclairée. L'avantage, c'est que c'était réciproque, et que son corps à lui était tout sauf déplaisant.

Fuery perdit peu après et Havoc accepta de bonne grâce de lui prêter la bouteille. Comme il fredonnait une chanson paillarde, ma concentration sur le jeu et les mimiques des autres en fut un peu perturbé, et je perdis ma deuxième chaussette. Au tour suivant, Breda perdit son pantalon et se retira du jeu pour le renfiler aussitôt, avant de tirer par le col de la chemise que j'avais gagnée jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de la lui rende. Puis il alla, originalement, se prendre une bonne bière et discuter avec les autres pour savoir qui serait le deuxième (puisqu'il ne faisait aucun doute que Hawkeye sortirait victorieuse). Amstrong perdit peu après, tenta de renfiler les lambeaux de sa chemise (qu'il avait craqué sans prendre garde à un instant de tension important du jeu) avant de renoncer, récupérer l'intégralité des étoiles roses mises en gages et de tirer la bouteille de vodka d'on ne sais où.

-- D'où vous sortez tout cet alcool ? Demanda Roy en faisant signe qu'on lui passe la bouteille.

-- Bah on a tout prévu, tu nous connais, fit Fuery avec un grand sourire, déjà un peu éméché, avant de reprendre les paroles de sa chanson paillarde là ou il l'avait laissée.

-- Paire de deux. Fit Hugues d'un ton résigné.

-- Brelan de sept ! fit gaiment Roy en abattant ses cartes après s'être servit une bonne rasade de liqueur.

-- Brelan de dix, fit à son tour Hawkeye, prète à récupérer sa veste.

Je posais mes cartes, peu sûr du nom.

-- Carré de trois ? Fis-je d'un ton hésitant.

Hugues regarda mon jeu, un sourcil convulsivement relevé.

-- T'aurais pas déjà perdu ta chemise, je serais convaincu que tu triches, fit-il en soupirant avant me donner son pantalon et de rejoindre les autres.

Toutefois, au lieu de commencer à boire comme l'avait fait tous les autres, il se jeta sur un carnet pour prendre des notes d'un air terriblement sérieux et concentré._ Tiens, c'est quoi ce carnet ?_ Pensais-je en jetant un coup d'oeil. Je me sentis inquiet en voyant Roy suivre mon regard et pâlir. La question me tortura tellement que j'omettais de me coucher et que Roy récupéra mon pantalon.

_Oh merdeuh, j'ai perdu ! _

-- Je refuse de m'arrêter.

-- Tu n'es pas un peu fou ? Si tu perds encore une fois, c'est ton caleçon que tu perds, fit délicatement remarquer Havoc.

-- M'enfous. Je vais gagner.

-- Hum, fit Hugues avec un sourire narquois, à tes risques et périls.

Je me sentis rougir violemment à l'idée de perdre pour de bon. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de dire ça ? J'étais encore en train de me demander ce qui serait le plus gênant de tout : Roy, Hawkeye ou tous les autres... A moins que ce soit la globalité des personnes présentes.

-- Pas de regrets ? Fit Havoc en riant.

Je récupérais mon jeu, jetant un coup d'œil et arrivant si peu à digérer l'information que je restais parfaitement impassible. _C'est quoi ça ?_ Les tours se succédèrent, en check et renchérissement. J'hésitais à renchérir, me demandant s'il était bien utile de bluffer. Finalement vint le moment de montrer les jeux. Je sentis la tension monter dans la pièce, et même ceux qui avaient arrêté de jouer depuis longtemps restèrent figés à observer. Je peinais à poser les cartes, vaguement écœuré. Finalement, je les posais, une à une.

Dix de pique.

Roy sourit en voyant la carte, convaincu par le brelan de dix d'Hawkeye que je perdrais.

Valet de pique.

_Vraiment_

Dame de pique.

_Je vous jure._

Roi de pique.

Il arrêta de sourire et sa bouche s'entrouvrit progressivement en voyant tomber les cartes une à une comprenant ce qui se passait.

_J'en ai pas fait exprès._

As de pique.

_Comment ils feront pour ne pas être convaincu que je suis un tricheur ?_

-- Quinte flush royale, articulais-je soigneusement d'un ton hésitant.

Tout le monde regarda ébahi, le quintette si parfaitement assorti. Roy, bon perdant avec sa paire de six, poussa un soupir et se releva.

-- J'avoue que j'ai perdu.

-- J'avoue qu'Hawkeye a gagné ! Ajoutais-je aussitôt, trop heureux de ne pas avoir à perdre mon dernier vêtement, et pas vraiment inspiré à l'idée de continuer la partie.

-- J'avoue que j'ai gagné mon pari ! Fit Breda.

-- J'avoue que c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu perdra ton caleçon !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Hawkeye qui se leva, laissant affleurer malgré elle quelque chose sur son visage comme une expression de soulagement et quitta la pièce après avoir remit sa veste. Soulagé moi aussi et presque gagnant, je rattrapais la bouteille de liqueur de mûre et m'en servis abondamment. Hugues vint s'asseoir à côté de moi pour me parler d'un ton de conspirateur.

-- Edward... ça reste entre nous, mais... sincèrement... est-ce que tu as triché ?

-- Euh... mais... pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-- Simple curiosité. Disons qu'à ta place, j'aurais préféré tricher si j'avais pu...

-- Mais je n'ai pas triché !

-- Pff, j'aurais préféré que tu me répondes le contraire, tu m'aurais appris ton truc ! C'est tant de veine que c'est injuste ! Tu te rends compte que t'as sorti un carré de dames et une quinte flush royale à ta première partie ? Alors que ça m'est jamais arrivé de toute ma vie d'avoir la moindre quinte flush ?

-- Ben, euh... j'en ai pas fait exprès... bafouillais-je, l'esprit déjà un peu embrumé par l'alcool.

-- Eh eh eh... en même temps, il valait mieux pour toi.. Tu as eu une chance de cocu sur ce coup là.

Sa phrase, anodine, pourtant, résonna bizarrement dans ma tête. _Chance de cocu, hein ? Malheureux au jeu, heureux en amour, tout ça, tout ça..._

-- Tiens, d'ailleurs, Havoc est le premier à avoir perdu... Je vais aller le booster un peu pour qu'il parle à Ambre, fit-il en se levant avec un sourire.

-- Dis... ça veut dire quelque chose ces expressions ? Je veux dire... ça à un rapport avec la réalité ?

Il se retourna, comme étonné par ma question, et vit à mon front plissé que je prenais les choses beaucoup plus au sérieux qu'il ne le pensait.

-- Non. Fit-il sincèrement. Absolument aucun. C'est juste un bon prétexte pour pousser Havoc dans la bonne direction, lui qui a tellement de mal à y aller tout seul.

-- D'accord, fis-je avec un sourire réconforté.

Je le regardais marcher vers le grand blond vautré sur le lit de Roy... notre lit ? en me disant que je n'étais pas du tout réconforté, et que sa phrase m'avait laissé malgré lui une profonde inquiétude au cœur.

oOoOoOo

Une heure plus tard, Havoc s'était un peu rhabillé, provisoirement résolu à déclarer sa flamme à Ambre avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle dormait sûrement à cette heure-ci et remonter,découragé, finir quelques bouteilles. Il s'était endormi sous la fenêtre, un ou deux chatons roulés en boule contre lui. Breda n'avait pas quitté le confort du lit, tout comme Fuery. Amstrong avait regagné sa chambre selon les techniques secrètes de sa famille enseignées de génération en génération dans la famille Amstrong. Voyons... qui restait-il ?

Roy... Bien sûr... c'était sa chambre, à la base... bon, il faut avouer qu'il se sentait sans doute un peu envahi ce soir-là. Il avait récupéré un oreiller et était parti dans la salle de bain finir sa bouteille. Ne restaient plus que Hugues et moi, discutant sur l'avenir des personnages de Lovely Complex. Nous en étions arrivés à ce genre de prédictions si invraisemblables qu'il fallait avoir vraiment beaucoup bu pour arriver là (ou être vraiment très, très fatigué).

-- Tu te rappelles quand Ootani a pris les barrettes de sa petite sœur pour s'attacher les cheveux à l'entraînement de basquet ?

-- Oh, oui, c'est trop drôle, fis-je en riant.

Peut-être que cela m'aurait paru moins drôle si j'avais été sobre, mais quelle importance ?

-- Quand j'ai lu ce passage, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Roy avec des barrettes roses, fit Hugues avec un sourire.

-- Ooooh bonne idée ! M'exclamais-je gaiement.

En fouillant dans la poche de mon pantalon, j'en tirais une paire de chouchous à boule en forme de pâquerettes roses que Lulu avait trouvé bon de me faire porter et que j'avais enlevé dès qu'elle avait eu le dos tourné.

-- Ca fera l'affaire tu crois ? Demandais-je d'un ton de conspirateur.

-- Parfait ! Fit-il d'un ton satisfait.

Résolu, je me levais, vacillais, butais sur le corps d'un Havoc fort heureusement profondément endormi, et atteint la salle de bain. En poussant la porte, qui eu la bonté de ne pas grincer, je découvris qu'il s'était confortablement installé dans la baignoire et dormait profondément. Je m'approchais à pas de loup, presque solennel, et m'agenouillais à côté de la baignoire. Je bloquais ma respiration, intimidé malgré moi, et rassemblais ses mèches de cheveux noirs pour les attacher en une couette._ En fait, les chouchous à boule, c'est vraiment pas pratique,_ pensais-je tandis que ses cheveux trop courts s'échappaient et que les pétales découpés s'accrochaient n'importe où. Au bout de trois essais, enfin, je parvins à un bon résultat.

_Bon... l'autre couette... _pensais-je en déglutissant. Je me relevais, me raccrochais au rebord de la baignoire, me hissais en équilibre, un genou posé contre chaque bord de la baignoire, au dessus de lui. Je me sentais pour le moins mal à l'aise. Mes mains se mirent à trembler.

_Oh non, c'est pas le moment, je vais jamais réussir à faire la deuxième couette !_

Et pourtant si. Je contemplais le résultat. Plutôt mignon en fait. Un peu ridicule, mais vraiment mignon. Irrésistible ? Pour moi en tout cas.

Un flash me fit sursauter. Hugues, qui s'était approché silencieusement de nous en traître avait prit une photo compromettante. Enfin quelque part j'étais amusé qu'il aie immortalisé la magnifique coiffure de Roy. Bon, une couette était bien plus haute que l'autre ; mais étais-je bien grave ?

De toute façon, je venais de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber sur lui. Il se réveilla en sursaut dans la pénombre retrouvée avec un grognement peu aimable.

_Alcool lion, _pensais-je en sentant d'ici sa mauvaise humeur.

-- Jamais tranquille ma parole ! C'est quand même ma chambre !

-- Pardon, répondis-je dans un murmure, recroquevillé sur son torse, honteux.

-- Ah... c'est toi... fit-il d'une voix plus calme.

A travers ces simples mots, je devinais tant de choses... à cause de l'intonation avec laquelle il l'avait dit surtout. Je le sentis ramener son bras contre moi dans un mouvement protecteur. Si j'avais été un chat à cet instant, j'aurais sans doute ronronné à en faire trembler les fondations de l'auberge. Mais je me contentais de garder le silence, mon cœur battant la mesure un peu trop en désordre dans ma poitrine. Nous restâmes un moment comme ça, sans que j'ose bouger. Pourtant, j'avais très chaud.

-- Roy... murmurais-je. Je t'aime.

W_aaaaaaaaah, je l'ai dit ! J'ai réussi ! Enfin !_ Je me sentais soulagé à tel point que j'aurais bien entamé une danse de la victoire si la situation avait été un poil différente. Je n'osais pas entamer le moindre mouvement, attendant une réaction de sa part. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes tombaient comme des sacs de lest, un doute horrible m'envahit. J'avais tout à coup très froid. Je relevais la tête vers son visage.

-- Roy ?

Seule une respiration régulière me répondit.

-- Tu dors ? Fis-je d'un ton contrit.

_Pas de réponse... C'est oui._

Je poussais un soupir désespéré et laisser retomber ma tête contre son torse, pour le moins désappointé.

-- Putain, mais j'y arriverais jamais ou quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'endors si vite ? Crétin. Crétin ! Crétin.

_Crétin._

_Crétin._

_Crétin._

_Crétin..._

A force de murmurer ce même mot sur tous les tons jusqu'à ce qu'il semble n'avoir aucun sens, je finis par m'endormir, pelotonné contre lui dans un mélange de sentiments doux-amers.


	47. Chouchou

Voici venir le nouveau chapitre de la semaine... Que je dédie à Kuli-chan, qui était à mes côtés lors de son écriture et à Andy McKee sans la musique duquel j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à écrire. Si vous avez du temps, passez voir ses vidéos sur youtube ! (il faut que j'arrête la pub dans les intros, je sais bien que ça vous fait chier... je ferais aussi bien d'arrêter les intros tout court... mais comment caser mon paragraphe débile du jour ? - ne me répondez pas que j'arrive déjà très bien à le caser dans mes chapitres ça va me déprimer XD.)

Bon, laissons là ces réflexions, et lisons ce chapitre, avec, je l'espère, autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu à l'écrire !

* * *

Chapitre 47 : Chouchou (Roy)

Je me redressais avec un grognement, ébloui par le soleil dans la pièce. C'est sans vraiment voir quoi que ce soit que je devinais que j'étais dans la baignoire. Je me levais à l'aveuglette, sentant glisser l'oreiller contre mon dos, survolais le rebord en vacillant et sortis de la pièce. J'avais l'impression que ma tête n'était pas exactement à la bonne taille ou au bon endroit, mais cela n'avait sans doute aucune importance. Je poussais la porte de la salle de bain, et en s'habituant à la lumière, mes yeux me dévoilèrent le spectacle de ma chambre livrée aux restes d'une soirée bien arrosée. Fuery dormait comme un bienheureux sur MON lit, dans le sens de la largeur, bavant légèrement sur les draps, tandis que Hugues s'était endormi en chien de fusil juste à côté de la porte.

_Hum... _

_Si je me souviens bien, Havoc s'était endormi ici... et Breda sur le lit... Mais... où était Edward ?_

Je me grattais la tête en ayant le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important et regardais la pièce, où ceux qui s'étaient réveillés pour leur tour de gardes avaient laissé les plus imbibés mariner dans l'alcool les cartes et les jetons éparpillés.

_Dire qu'il fut un temps cette chambre était rangée..._

_C'était pas sa vraie nature, voilà tout,_ répondit une autre voix

_Si la chambre doit être en bordel, je préfèrerais encore ce que soit à cause d'Edward. _

_D'accord avec toi, _répondis-je à ma petite voix. _Par contre, se serait sympa de la fermer, j'ai actuellement un mal de tête monstrueux._

_Rhoh, si tu le prends comme ça..._

_C'est dommage, ça faisait longtemps qu'on était pas passé te voir_

_Comment dire... ça m'a pas trop manqué._

Je traversai la pièce, constatai que les aiguilles du réveil indiquaient onze heures et quelques, et que ce serait aussi bien que je laisse dormir encore un peu les autres vu leur état. Quant à moi, j'allais descendre, et casser la croûte, ce qui me remettrai sans doute les yeux en face des trous.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier...?_

_Edward a faillit perdre son caleçon, _murmura une de mes petites voix avec une pirouette, pas du tout aussi loin qu'elle était censée l'être.

_Dommage qu'il aie sortie une quinte flush royale..._

_PERVERS A L'HORIZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! _

_Qui a dit ça ?_

_J'ai jamais dit ça ! _

_C'est toi Roy ! _

_Quel Roy ? Y'en a tellement !  
_

_Ben le vrai. TOI._

_Mais non, je suis quand même pas devenu un pervers comme ça ?_

_Faut croire que si..._

_Mais en fait, j'aurais pas tellement aimé que ça arrive alors qu'il y avait tout le monde autour de nous... ç'aurait été très gênant pour lui. _

_Et très dur pour toi de te retenir de lui sauter dessus._

_MAIS NON ! _M'exclamais-je intérieurement, horrifié à cette idée. _Enfin... euhm... peut-être un peu quand même..._

_Voilà, tu avoues enfin tes penchants pervers!_

-- Je ne suis pas pervers ! M'exclamais-je en poussant la porte de la cuisine.

_Oh merde, j'ai pensé à voix haute ! _Pensais-je en portant ma main à ma bouche en rougissant._ Ca faisait longtemps que ça m'était pas arrivé une connerie pareille ! _

Ce que je ne compris pas, c'est pourquoi le cuisinier ricana à ce point.

-- On veut bien te croire, tu fais ce que tu veux, hein ! Fit-il en me tendant une assiette avec un sourire édenté. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Je pris l'assiette avec un sourire franchement crispé, sans oser répondre quoi que ce soit.

_Rhaaaaaaah, je déteste me taper la honte comme ça. C'est de votre faute tout ça !_

_On te garantit que non ! _

_Mouais..._ pensais-je avec un regard méchant en entamant mon assiette.

oOoOoOo

J'avais justement finit mon petit déjeuner et ramené la vaisselle sale dans la cuisine quand Lulu surgit avec un grand sourire béat de fillette heureuse de vivre. Ses yeux se levèrent vers moi et son visage s'assombrit brusquement. Pour tout dire, elle me jeta un regard assassin.

– Méchant ! !

_Houlà, quelle hargne !_ pensais-je étonné.

– Tu me voles tout, même mes chouchous ! cria-t-elle d'un air vraiment furieux.

L'information n'eut pas le temps de monter au cerveau que son pied percuta violemment mon tibia.

_Aouh… ça fait mal ça !_ pensais-je en serrant les lèvres pour ne pas crier sous le coup ridiculement douloureux qu'elle m'avait asséné avant de me tourner le dos et de quitter la pièce avec le port de tête d'une princesse offensée. _Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour mériter ça ?_ pensais-je en me massant la jambe droite un peu endolorie.

_Parce que je lui pique Ed ? – Enfin, j'essaye ? _

_Mais c'est qu'une gamine, elle est frustrée parce que tu lui piques son joujou préféré._

_Mais Ed n'est pas un jouet !_

_Justement, raison de plus pour le sauver de ses griffes !_

_Mais c'est pas un monstre, elle est mignooooonne ! _

_En attendant, elle m'a explosé le tibia !_

_Bôah, petite nature…_

Sur ce, je me décidais à me lever pour remonter dans la chambre, réveiller les autres, les virer, et enfin, faire un brin de toilette. Je montais, retroussais les manches de ma chemise, arrivais face à Hugues et l'empoignait, le secouait par les épaules. Celui-ci émit un son étrange avant d'ouvrir un œil. Un sourire béat se dessina sur son visage à ma vue. Peut-être un peu plus large qu'il le devrait. Sur le coup, je ne fis pas attention.

– En fait ça le fait pas.

– Sors de ma chambre, répondis-je sans prendre garde à sa phrases un peu étrange.

Je réveillais ensuite Fuery, qui éclata ensuite de rire à ma vue. Pensant qu'il n'avait pas encore complètement dessoulé, je le mis gentiment à la porte, avant d'entrer dans ma salle de bain avec un soupir las. J'empoignais ma brosse à dents avant de lancer un regard à mon miroir. En voyant mon reflet, j'entendis en moi une rumeur lointaine, comme si un mur s'effondrait à l'autre bout de l'auberge. Le genre de truc qu'on espère avoir rêvé jusqu'à ce qu'on aie fait face à la réalité.

Mais, si dur que ce soit à avaler, la paire de chouchous à boules qui redressaient les deux masses de cheveux en couettes informe de chaque côté de ma tête étaient on ne peut plus réelles. D'ailleurs, j'en attrapais une et retirais ma couette en butant sur quelques nœuds. Mes cheveux restèrent redressés comme s'ils avaient prit le pli.

_Ridicule… _

Je retirais l'autre plus vivement et jetais un regard écoeuré aux quatre pâquerettes roses qui me narguaient depuis le creux de ma main.

_Putain, j'avais vraiment ça sur la tête ? _

Avec cette phrase vint la crise de conscience du reste de la matinée. J'avais eu ça sur la tête toute la matinée. Voila pourquoi tout le monde souriait ou riait en me voyant…

_Bon, à part Lulu, qui m'a filé un coup de pied._

_Mais bon sang, tout le monde s'est foutu de moi ! _

_Je me sentis alors plonger dans une colère noire._

_Si je choppe le crétin qui m'a fait un coup pareil… Je l'étripe ! ! _

Je jetais rageusement les chouchous à boule par terre pour passer provisoirement mes envies de meurtres, puis m'attelais à avoir l'air présentable. Quand enfin, je m'attaquais à me coiffer, je me sentis très mal. En plus d'être un sac de nœuds, une fois démêlés, ils avaient prit un mouvement bizarre, qui m'énerva finalement que je décidais finalement de passer sous la douche, pour que mes cheveux soient humides mais normaux. Ce faisant, je me sentais profondément abattu. En plus d'être stupide, amoureux comme pour avoir la situation la plus inconfortable possible et que tout le monde sache à quel point je suis stupide, il a fallu que je sois nul pour les déclarations et que je perde le dernier fragment de mon honneur en portant à mon insu des chouchous à boules roses…

_Je suis au plus bas…_pensais-je ne me rinçant la tête sous l'eau qui choisit ce moment pour devenir glaciale. Serrant les dents, je finis de me débarrasser de la mousse avec un seule pensée en tête.

_Putain… je hais le monde… _

oOoOoOo

Finalement, je redescendis, dans la salle à manger, d'une humeur passablement mauvaise, pour le repas. Celui-ci fut passablement douloureux, puisque les rares personnes ne m'ayant pas vu avec les chouchous à boule en avaient tout de même eu des échos et ricanaient avec plus ou moins de recul. La plus impassible à cette table était Hawkeye qui restait toujours froidement indifférente à nos disputes de collégiens. Hugues, quant à lui, avait prouvé par A + B qu'il était innocent dans l'affaire, puisqu'il ronflait allègrement contre la porte à ce moment-là. Quoi qu'il dise, je me doutais qu'il était pour quelque chose, mais je ne voulus pas non plus déverser sur lui la colère noire qui m'étreignait à chaque fois que je pensais à ce mauvais tour.

Je passais donc les deux heures qui suivirent le repas à traîner sur la digue et en ville en m'efforçant de penser que ce n'était pas si grave d'avoir l'honneur en lambeaux et qu'avec un peu de chance, les autres militaires auraient tout oublié de cette aventure d'ici la fin de la mission. Enfin, quand vint l'heure de partir, je rejoignis l'Atlantide de mauvaise grâce pour le répétitif trajet qui nous mènerais au lieu ou nous surveillions les diplomates.

En poussant la porte de la voiture, je fis face à la silhouette d'Edward. Il avait retiré sa veste et porté celle-ci sur son épaule à cause de la chaleur d'un été méditerranéen, marchant d'un pas guilleret. En arrivant à ma hauteur, il me fit un petit sourire, auquel je répondis tout naturellement. Il me dépassa, sans me laisser le temps d'avoir ce mouvement impulsif, peut-être de poser ma main sur son épaule, ou du moins de le retenir pour le voir quelques secondes de plus. En entendant la portière claquer derrière moi, je poussais un soupir, frustré de ne pas avoir pu, une fois encore, fait quelque chose pour exprimer ce que je ressentais à son égard. C'est en frottant mes yeux fatigués que j'entrais dans le hall, passablement.

-- Roy pourquoi tu ne te lances pas ?

– J'essaye, mon vieux, j'essaye, fis-je d'un ton las.

– Hum…Alors qu'est-ce qui te bloque ?

– Les autres qui passent leur temps à nous espionner, ça me stresse.

– Hum, je leur ai dit de vous foutre la paix.

– Merci, fis-je d'un ton hésitant, sans trop savoir si je devais le remercier ou lui en vouloir encore plus.

– Mais ça, justement, vous avez été tous les deux plein de fois ! Ne serais-je qu'hier soir !

– Oui mais… euhm… le coucher de soleil, ça faisait vraiment Harlequin, j'avais trop honte.

Hugues s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés avec l'expression d'une personne qui sait bien que se taper la tête sur les murs ne résout rien, mais qui a bien essayer quand même pour voir.

– Le problème, Roy, c'est que tu intellectualises trop.

Je lui jetais un regard inquiet, me demandant s'il ne devenait pas fou à force de se prendre pour un psy.

– Mais oui, réfléchit… Si tu ne pensais pas autant… tu n'aurais pas réagit aussi froidement avant la dispute et vous seriez ensemble ; tu n'aurais pas fait attention à la présence des autres, et tu l'aurais déjà dit, tu te serais déclaré au moment du coucher de soleil, et vous seriez ensemble, encore une fois ! Il faut que tu arrête de te figer au moment crucial en te disant « Stop, j'ai l'air con ça le fait pas .» !

– Est-ce que je dois vraiment écouté les conseils d'un type qui est tombé à genoux pour faire sa déclaration à une fille à sa deuxième rencontre alors qu'il ne connaissait pas son prénom et qu'il était à la sortie de son école au moment de la fin des cours ?

– Oui ! Parce que contrairement à toi et Ed, Gracia et moi sommes ensemble.

– Combien de pantalons tu as troué à force de se traîner à ses pieds ?

– Bah, elle avait pas mal de caractère à l'époque, c'est vrai… Mais ce n'est même pas de ça qu'on parle ! Il n'est pas question pour toi de se traîner à ses pieds, juste de lui dire clairement ce que tu ressens !

– Encore heureux, je me suis déjà rendu assez ridicule comme ça aujourd'hui.

– Allons, quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, l'honneur, on le met facilement au placard !

– Parle pour toi, Hugues ! Rien de repenser à cette époque, j'ai honte pour toi, fis-je avec un frisson.

– Remets-toi mon chou, on dirait que tu as attrapé froid tellement tu trembles.

– S'il vous plait… fermez-là, fit Hawkeye sans lever les yeux de son livre.

oOoOoOo

_Le problème, Roy, c'est que tu intellectualises trop._

Sa phrase résonnait encore dans ma tête, quand, à une heure passée, je tentais vainement de dormir. Entre les discussions plus ou moins sibyllines avec Hugues, le souvenir des trop maigres secondes où j'avais vu Edward et le regret de ne pas avoir l'échauffement guilleret de la partie de Strip poker qui, finalement, m'avait bien remonté le moral. J'avais pu passer un moment avec les autres, avec Edward. Malgré la gène qu'avait provoqué mes regards, je me souvenais de la complicité sans mots, du lien presque tangible qu'il y avait entre nous deux, et je me sentis d'autant plus frustré.

_Rhhah, je veux être à ses côtés, le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser… Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je lui dise « Je t'aime » pour avoir le droit de le sentir tout contre moi ? Nous étions si proches avant que tout devienne si compliqué… !  
_

Je me retournais, énervé par cette constatation. Je tentais de m'endormir, en vain. En lançant un regard au plafond, j'articulais silencieusement les mots fatidiques tandis que son visage se substituait aux poutres du plafond blanchi à la chaux. En jetant un regard à la fenêtre, je vis Nuit Blanche griffer la vitre en essayant désespérément de rentrer. Je me levais à contrecoeur pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle bondit du rebord pour rejoindre les chatons, le ventre lourd de nourriture. La douceur de l'air nocturne était telle que je m'attardais au bord de la fenêtre ouverte, m'acoudant même pour regarder la ville qui était à ce moment-là en train de sombrer dans le sommeil. Un ou deux passant dans la rue, titubant de sommeil (à moins qu'ils aient trop bu) rentraient chez eux, enveloppé par la lueur pudique de la lune qui laissait dans l'obscurité totale les rues les plus étroites et les recoins les plus sombres.

Cette ville était belle. Confuse, disparate, parfois en ruine, mais terriblement belle. Comme si, à force de baigner dans le soleil du sud, elle avait absorbée la douce chaleur qu'elle diffusait cette nuit-là, et qu'elle rayonnait comme un visage banal pouvait être transfiguré par l'amour.

Tandis que j'étais tout à mes réflexions attendries sur la ville et ses habitants, la faim, insidieuse, fit son trou dans mon estomac et s'imposa finalement quand elle fut devenue trop forte pour être ignorée. Je salivais à l'idée d'un simple fruit ; décidant qu'il n'était même pas la peine de me recoucher, j'enfilais mon pantalon d'uniforme et ma chemise pour descendre. Je sentais le bois des marches d'escalier sous mes pieds nus et songeait amèrement que c'était bien la première fois que j'allais nocturnement à la cuisine sans Edward, et que sa présence me manquait une fois encore.

Mais après avoir poussé la porte et allumé la lumière de la cuisine, j'eus la surprise de voir un petit blond, assis sur le plan de travail, adossé dans un coin du mur, qui mangeait un yaourt avec une expression mélancolique. Je fis quelques pas vers lui, avec un sourire maladroit. Il hésita à lever les yeux vers moi, faute de savoir comment réagir sans doute.

_Garde ton calme mon vieux, ne perd pas le contrôle_, pensais-je en ouvrant la porte du frigo, plus pressé par la loi dictatoriale de l'estomac que celle que me conseillait mon cœur, à savoir m'avancer vers lui et le serrer dans mes bras. De toute manière, il n'y avait plus le moindre yaourt ou compote dans le frigidaire, que je refermais avec un soupir. Je m'avançais vers lui en me sentant terriblement pataud et maladroit.

– Salut, fis-je d'un ton que je voulais à peu près détendu.

– Salut répondit-il d'un air hésitant.

Le silence retomba comme un voile. Aucun de nous deux n'osait faire le premier pas, pas plus qu'engager une conversation anodine.

– Je suis désolé, j'ai pris le dernier, fit Edward en baissant les yeux vers son yaourt, choisissant finalement la deuxième solution.

– C'est pas grave, va… mange, fis-je avec un sourire, en me retenant d'ajouter quelque chose au sujet de sa croissance.

Au lieu de ça, je m'accoudais au plan de travail, tandis qu'il continuait à manger en regardant ailleurs, gêné. Ce qui me permettait, à moi, de le regarder franchement. Ses mains, ses épaules, son cou, ses oreilles, son visage tout entier, les lèvres… Je sentais la pulsation de mon cœur s'accélérer à sa vue, submergé par la confusion du sentiment amoureux. Finalement, je ne pouvais pas résister.

– Edward ? fis-je d'une voix très basse.

Il s'arrêta de manger pour lever les yeux vers moi, déglutit face à mon regard insistant. Je m'approchais de lui, incapable de détourner le regard, comme hypnotisé par ses yeux dorés. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement, tandis que je levais la main vers son visage, effleurant la commissure des lèvres de mon pouce pour en essuyer le peu de yaourt qui s'y était attardé et le récupérer d'un petit coup de langue, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Il devint instantanément cramoisi, et tenta de bafouiller quelque chose. Il était tellement adorable, gêné comme ça, que je posais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser.

D'abord hésitants, nous nous embrassâmes finalement à pleine bouche, sans plus hésiter. En caressant sa joue de ma main gauche, je sentis son visage brûlant, et quelque chose de vertigineux me fit perdre le peu de raison qui me restait tandis que je le serrais dans mes bras. Je sentis ses mains adolescentes se glisser à leur tour autour de mon cou pour m'enlacer. Quand il ne put plus respirer, Edward écarta doucement son visage du mien et le baiser prit fin. Alors que nos fronts se touchaient et que nos souffles se mêlaient , j'osais enfin rouvrir les yeux. Je le serrais plus encore dans mes bras, sa tête sur mon épaule, et lui murmurais enfin.

– Je t'aime.

Le sentiment de soulagement qui m'étreignit alors fut absolument indescriptible. J'eus à la fois envie de rire et de pleurer, de danser, et le me laisser tomber sur le dos pour rêvasser. Finalement, je ne fis rien de tout ça, et gardais mon visage enfoui dans sa chevelure blonde en respirant son odeur à en étouffer.

Je sentis ses épaules tressauter doucement et m'écarter pour voir son visage de peur qu'il soit en train de pleurer. Mais en vérité, son visage caché dans ses mains, il était en train de rire doucement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fis-je d'un air inquiet.

– J'étais juste en train de me dire que c'était pas trop tôt, fit-il d'une voix entrecoupée de rires.

Je me sentis _terriblement vexé_.

– Hé, t'as pas honte de me dire un truc pareil alors que ça fait trois jours que je fais des pieds et des mains pour que tu m'écoutes ? !

– Eh, moi aussi j'ai essayé de te le dire ! Mais les autres étaient tout le temps en train de nous espionner !

– Et sur la digue, personne ne t'en empêchait !

– Toi non plus ! répondit-il.

– Ca t'aurais pas déprimé d'avoir ce putain de coucher de soleil en arrière plan ?

– … si…

Le silence retomba dans la cuisine tandis que nous reprîmes notre souffle. On aurait pu croire un instant que c'était fini.

– Par contre, t'aurais pu m'écouter quand j'ai essayé de t'en parler au marché au lieu de regarder ailleurs !

– Hein ? t'as essayé de me le dire à ce moment-là ? fit-il d'un ton étonné tandis qu'il rougit légèrement.

Là j'avais touché juste. Son regard se perdit un instant dans le vide tandis qu'il se remémorait la suite.

– Laisse-moi te dire que le moment était mal choisi ! T'aurais vu cette pieuvre qui…

– Pieuvre ? fis-je en haussant un sourcil.

– Puis toi non plus tu n'es pas malin ! T'aurais pu éviter de te rendormir comme un crétin quand je te l'ai dit hier soir !

– Quoi ? !

C'était à mon tour d'être surprit. Je rougis légèrement, essayant de me rappeler en vain de ce moment.

– Ne me dis pas que tu t'en souviens pas ! Dire que j'ai dormi contre toi après être tombé et que tu t'en souviens même pas !

Il me lança un regard furieux. Mais à cet instant, mon esprit secouait les pièces du puzzle qui se remirent en place comme part magie._ Il a passé la nuit endormi contre moi dans la baignoire… il s'est déclaré… mais avant ça…_

La vérité fit surface dans mon esprit comme une bulle d'air qui remonte à la surface de l'eau avant d'exploser.

– Les chouchous…. C'était toiiiii… fis-je en le scrutant d'un œil mauvais.

Edward sembla sentir instinctivement à mon expression qu'il avait intérêt à se faire encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était. Malgré ses tentatives, il n'arriva pas à grand-chose, il était toujours beaucoup trop visible. Il tenta le regard de souriceau contrit ; ça ne marcha pas non plus.

– Euuuuh… c'était une idée de Hugues, fit-il sans quitter son expression honteuse.

– Ca je m'en doutais !

– J'avais beaucoup bu !

– C'est pas une excuse !

– … je t'aime ? murmura-t-il en hésitant, me lançant un regard par en dessous

_C'est fourbe comme attaque_, pensais-je en contemplant le blondinet honteux, absolument irrésistible…

– Si crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, tu te trompes ! parvins-je à crier en résistant à la voix qui me disait de tout lui pardonner pour lui faire un gros câlin.

Ayant apparemment épuisé sa maigre argumentation pour se faire pardonner, Edward, en faisant face à ma colère, choisit la dernière option possible : Il se carapata ventre à terre. Sentant la rage me submerger, je bondis à sa poursuite avec un rugissement. Après avoir tourné en rond dans la salle à manger en louvoyant entre les tables, renversant une ou deux chaises au passage, il cavala dans l'escalier avec la discrétion d'un éléphant, jetant un bref regard en arrière pour voir le peu d'avance dont il disposait. Il trébucha en haut de l'escalier, ce qui réduisit encore un peu la distance qui nous séparait, et je le rattrapais finalement au milieu du couloir dans une sorte de placage digne d'un rugbyman. Nous tombâmes tous les deux avec un cri de surprise et de peur mêlées. Je me redressais immédiatement, maintenant sous moi un Edward essoufflé qui tentait désespérément de s'enfuir.

_Et maitenant, je fais quoi ?_ pensais-je en regardant le visage du petit blond rougit par l'effort, les cheveux ébouriffés. J'étais totalement incapable de le frapper, et sans que ma colère soit vraiment retombée, mon affection pour lui y faisait écran. Je ne pouvais pas faire de mal à un type aussi adorable ! Comme il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation en profitant de mon instant d'hésitation, je le chatouillais. Il commença à s'étouffer dans un fou rire convulsif. Je profitais de toutes les ouvertures qui se présentaient à moi pour le chatouiller à mort, indifférent à ses supplication pour arrêter qui surgissaient quelquefois entre ses convulsions.

– Arrête, Roy ! fit-il, totalement à bout de souffle.

_Ah, il est vraiment trop mignon_, pensais-je, me sentant fondre littéralement. J'arrêtais de le torturer, décidant que la punition avait été suffisante, et le contemplais tandis qu'il tentais de retrouver une respiration normale. Je vis sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser dans un rythme chaotique et souris, jusqu'à ce qu'un flash me fasse relever là tête. J'en devinais la source avant même d'en avoir identifié le lieu d'origine. Le reflet métallique d'un objectif d'appareil photo luisait dans l'entrebâillement d'une des portes des chambres.

– Hugues ! fis-je d'un ton à la fois las et indigné. Fiche-nous là paix, un peu !

Le visage réjouit de mon « Meilleur ami-psy-tortionnaire » surgit de derrière la porte tandis qu'il répondit.

– Pour le coup, c'est quand même vous qui n'êtes pas discrets…

Je jetais un coup d'œil alentour, réalisant que la moitié des portes du couloir étaient entrouvertes, et que beaucoup glissaient un œil ou commentaient la scène d'un air réjouit. Je me sentis étouffer de honte.

– Circulez, y'a rien à voir, fis-je en me levant, avant de tendre la main à Edward pour l'aider à ce relever à son tour.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre avant d'y entrer, entraînant Edward que je traînais pas l'épaule.

– Je dis, MONSIEUR ROY, dit Hugues d'un ton fier juste avant que je claque la porte.

– Désolé, fis-je, mal à l'aise à l'idée que toute l'auberge aie vu notre bataille de chatouilles.

Plutôt qu'épiloguer sur cet évènement, Edward attrapa la manche de ma chemise et m'embrassa de nouveau.


	48. Bonheur parfait

Voili voilou le nouveau chapitre tout nouveau tout beau ! Je suis impressionnée par le nombre de rewiews que je reçois en ce moment - je vais vraiment rougir - je pensais pas que les gens attendaient à ce point mes chapitres... ça doit être parce que qu'il se passe des choses... j'en ai entendu plein dire "c'est pas trop tôt !"... sincèrement, je pensais la même chose... et c'est moi qui m'embarque dans ces histoires toute seule sans l'aide de personne (si ce n'est de mes lecteurs attentifs, ce qui est finalement énorme) pour ceux qui pensent que c'est bientôt fini, je peux vous annoncer que ne c'est pas encore le cas et que vous avez encore quelques frustrations en perspectives (ouf ? Zut ? à vous de décider XD) Le plus frustrant pour moi a été d'écrire ce chapitre. J'ai vraiment cru que je n'arriverais jamais au bout... il m'a posé pas mal de difficultés... mais bon, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire quand même et j'espère que vous vous amuserez aussi à le lire... Au programme, un petit paragraphe culturel et une jolie chanson qui entameront un peu la joie d'Edward... mais voyez par vous-même...

* * *

Chapitre 48 : Bonheur parfait ? (Edward)

Le réveille-matin, survivant malgré le traitement indélicat qu'il subissait depuis le début de notre séjour à Ilix, sonna à sept heures tapantes, me vrillant le cerveau. Ce fut pour moi un effort presque insurmontable de lever le bras hors des draps pour l'éteindre d'une grande claque. Toutefois, le silence bienheureux qui retomba ensuite en valait largement la peine. Je renonçais à ouvrir les yeux, trop heureux de rester nicher dans ce confort. Ce bien être. Je me sentais, bêtement, profondément, irrationnellement heureux, tellement que je me sentais réchauffé jusqu'aux orteils part ce sentiment de bonheur si puissant qu'il en est presque douloureux.

Je soupirais d'aise, me pelotonnant un peu plus dans le creux des bras de… Roy…

_Mais oui, c'est ça, ce bonheur que j'éprouve,_ pensais-je dans le brouillard cotonneux qui sépare la veille du sommeil_. Il est à côté de moi, que dis-je, je suis dans ses bras ! Parce qu'hier, il m'a dit…_

_Je t'aime…_

Je sentis un sourire cavaler insidieusement sur mes lèvres, comme pour exprimer le trop-plein de joie que j'éprouvais en repensant à cet instant. Je pouffais de rire en repensant à la dispute que nous avions juste après. C'est vrai, c'est moi qui avait commencé…. Mais si Hugues avait été là, il nous aurait sans doute traité de vieux couple !

En revanche, quand j'arrivais au moment ou il m'avait immobilisé pour le chatouiller, je me sentis rougir. D'abord parce que tout le monde nous avait vu à ce moment-là, mais aussi parce que le sourire un peu sadique qu'il m'avait adressé à ce moment là était très… excitant. Quoique, jamais autant que le regard qu'il m'avait lancé juste avant de m'embrasser. Il était si brûlant que j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir été passée aux rayons X, mis à nu, alors qu'il n'avait fait que… me regarder !

Il faut dire que j'avais attendu depuis si longtemps le moment ou nous pourrions de nouveau nous embrasser que j'en étais tout tourneboulé. Je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade, et ouvris les yeux. Nous étions dans NOTRE chambre, comme j'avais maintenant le droit de l'appeler. A côté de ma tête, sur l'oreiller, s'était endormi un des chatons. Je gratouillais affectueusement sa tête et il se mit à me lécher les doigts. Je ris en sentant la langue râpeuse de la boule de poil. Je penchais la tête vers lui, jusqu'à ce que je touche son museau de mon nez, et qu'il lèche à son tour celui-ci. Je me redressais ensuite en frottant mon visage, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts, mais d'une indubitable bonne humeur. J'entendis Roy pousser un vague grognement, sans doute parce qu'en m'asseyant j'avais entraîné les draps avec moi. Il se retourna comme pour échapper aux rayons du soleil d'été qui entraient dans la pièce, enfouissant son beau visage dans les plis de son oreiller.

– Rooooy ? chantonnais-je à son oreille.

– Mmm…. Marmonna-t-il en cherchant visiblement à se rendormir le plus vite possible.

Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue. Pas de réaction. Un dans le cou. Il tressaillit légèrement. Sentant que j'étais dans la bonne voie, je lui mordillais très légèrement le lobe de l'oreille.

– GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! cria-t-il en se redressant pour de bon, instantanément parfaitement réveillé.

Rejeté en arrière par la brusquerie de sa réaction , je lui jetais un regard interloqué, tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

– Euh… bonjour... ? fis-je d'un ton hésitant.

– Ne me… mordille… plus jamais… l'oreille… dès le matin… fit-il avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a vécu une émotion forte.

– Uh… d'accord, si ça te met dans cet état, je le ferais plus, fis-je d'un ton contrit. Désoléééé !

– Pourquoi tu tenais tant à me réveiller ? fit-il d'un ton plus calme.

Je baissais la tête, un peu gêné. _Ca ce dit pas, ça se fait…_ néanmoins, je me résolus à exposer ma requête à voix haute.

– J'voulais un bisou avant de partir… fis-je en me tripotant les doigts.

_C'est bon, j'ai pas l'air d'un gosse, moi_, pensais-je honteusement, avant de sentir une main chaude se poser sur ma tête pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Je lui lançais un regard et me sentis fondre comme du chocolat au soleil tandis qu'il approchait son visage du mien ; je savourais ce moment de bonheur. Enfin, il écarta ses lèvres des miennes et me repoussa doucement, sans cesser de me regarder avec tendresse.

_Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah j'ai plus envie de partir._

– Allez, courage, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller.

– Mouf… pas envie d'aller bosser, jveux rester avec toiiii ! fis-je en me laissant retomber contre son torse.

– Allons, Ed, ne fait pas l'enfant…

– CHUIS PAS UN GOSSE ! grognais-je en sentant un mot détesté sur le point d'affleurer.

Sans répondre, Roy se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit en me soulevant du même coup. Surpris par sa force, je levais les yeux vers lui pour croiser son regard. Je le vis pencher la tête de côté et crus un instant qu'il allait m'embrasser, mais il se contenta de me regarder avec un sourire irrésistible.

– Prouve-le alors, fit-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur avant de me pousser doucement vers la porte de la salle de bain.

Je me laissais faire un peu à contrecoeur, puis une fois enfermé, me préparais à la hâte, sachant que j'avais traîné. Une fois lavé et habillé, les cheveux encore mouillés par ma douche, je retraversais la pièce pour partir au travail. Je jetais un coup d'œil au grand brun nonchalamment allongé sur le lit, déjà à moitié endormi.

_Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau décidément ! pensais-je en détaillant son visage. Je peux pas partir comme ça… _

Sur cette dernière pensée, je lui sautais purement et simplement dessus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche pendant quelques trop brèves secondes, avant de me redresser et reprendre une posture plus professionnelle. Je m'amusais intérieurement de le voir avoir cette expression surprise. Il faut dire qu'on avait eu tellement de mal à faire les choses simplement jusque-là que cela nous semblait un peu surréaliste de pouvoir nous embrasser librement, sans avoir peur que l'autre nous repousse. A cette pensée, mon visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire, que je crus voir reflété dans celui que m'adressa Roy.

– Cette fois j'y vais ! fis-je avant de partir d'un bon pas.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière moi, je traversais le couloir d'un pas sautillant, le visage fendu par un sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier de béat.

Et qui fut d'ailleurs qualifié de béat par Breda quand il me vit descendre. Après quelques sous-entendus grivois d'Havoc que je rabrouais violemment en rougissant (nous n'avions fait que parler, nous embrasser et dormir, ce qui était amplement suffisant à mon goût.) je pus enfin petit déjeuner en paix. Enfin, de manière aussi pacifique que possible quand Breda demandait d'un ton narquois ce que je lui avais fait pour qu'il me chatouille à mort au milieu de couloir et Havoc ce qui s'était passé une fois la porte refermée. En fait, si je m'étais levé du pied gauche comme c'était habituellement le cas de matin, je leur aurait sans doute balancé des pots de confiture jusqu'à ce qu'ils se taisent. Mais j'étais dans un tel état de paix intérieure et de béatitude que leur propos semblaient être des taupinières que je survolais de très loin, assis sur mon petit nuage.

Une fois qu'ils s'en furent aperçu, ils arrêtèrent de s'adresser à moi pour discuter entre eux, sans changer de sujet pour autant. Je pus ainsi me concentrer sur ma tartine de pain beurrée, qui semblait être la meilleure que j'ai jamais mangée, puis il tapotèrent mon épaule pour me ramener au monde réel, et je les suivis vers la voiture.

oOoOoOo

Que dire de la matinée de tour de garde ? je l'ai passée béatement assis sur le siège, le regard dans le vide, bêtement, déraisonnablement, excessivement, définitivement HEUREUX.

Ah si, vers neuf heures, comme Havoc m'avait posé une fois de trop la question franche et indiscrète sur ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière pour que j'aie cette expression, je dus le courser jusqu'à ce qu'il se terre sous le tapis rouge de l'entrée. Il ne ressorti par jusqu'à ce que j'ai accepté ses excuses et reçu la confirmation que j'étais bel et bien calmé, mais du alors affronter les regards courroucés des quelques serviteurs parcourant les couloirs.

_Un jour un va se faire virer pour de bon_, pensais-je avec un sourire gêné, vague écho de l'expression catastrophée d'Havoc qui se rendait compte de son acte. Cette petite expédition sportive fut des plus salutaires, puisqu'elle me tira un moment de mes réflexions cotonneuses enrubannées de rose. Une fois sorti de cette bouffée écoeurante, je m'aperçu que j'avais eu le comportement d'une adolescente typique et eus un instant envie de vomir. Une fois cette envie passée, je décidais que la vie était trop courte pour qu'on la gâche, laissais là ces considérations tout aussi adolescentes pour apposer mon oreille contre la serrure de la porte.

– Tu fais quoi Edward ? demanda Breda.

– Bah, j'écoute aux portes, ça se voit, répondis-je, irrité que sa question m'empêche de comprendre ce qui se disait de l'autre côté.

– Arrête, écouter les réunions secrètes de diplomates, c'est un coup à se faire coffrer !

– Maiiis, il y a personne, fis-je avec un signe désinvolte de la main. Prévenez-moi au pire. Puis je ne fais rien de mal, je veux juste savoir ou ils en sont des négociations, parce que cette histoire traîne…

Enfin, ça a des bons côtés aussi ce voyage, je dis pas… pensais-je tandis qu'un sourire béat commençait de nouveau à dévorer mes joues. Sentant que j'allais de nouveau repasser en mode Bêta béat, je secouais à tête avant de la poser de nouveau contre la serrure. Breda haussa les épaules et espionna le couloir, assisté par Havoc qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'être compromis encore plus aujourd'hui.

– … Salicorna ?

_Tiens, ça me dit quelque chose… c'est pas un nom de ville ? _Pensais-je après avoir capté uniquement le dernier mot de la question. Je pressais un peu plus mon oreille contre la porte, pensant que j'allais peut-être en savoir plus sur les démarches des diplomates.

– Oui, ce n'est pas mauvais en accompagnement, mais avec le vinaigre, ça à tendance à brûler l'estomac si on en mange trop.

– En effet, j'ai une préférence pour ces petits artichauts au vinaigre que l'on a parfois en apéritif…

– L'acidité est la même…

– Non, décidément, ce que je préfère, c'est les dolmas.

– Un peu vernaculaire, non ?

_Bon sang. Je rêve ou ils parlent bouffe ?_

_Non, ça doit être un langage codé, comme les alchimistes d'états dans leurs carnets de voyage. C'est pas possible autrement… _

– C'est vrai qu'il y a des cuisines plus raffinées dans le pays, mais les choses les plus complexes ne sont pas forcément les meilleures

– J'avoue que vous marquez un point.

– Toutefois, le problème reste entier…

_Ah, ils vont bosser quand même ! Après tout, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des digression, _pensais-je, un brin rasséréné_. _

– … à quel restaurant allons-nous ce midi ?

A ces mots, je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds et glissais d'une vingtaine de centimètres le long de la porte. Havoc me jeta un regard inquiet, se demandant sans doute la raison de ma réaction.

– Il est quelle heure ? murmurais-je.

– Dix heures moins le quart, répondit-il.

Je me donnais une grosse claque sur le front, adossé à la porte, sous le regard interloqué des deux autres. _Oh bordel, on est vraiment pas rentrés nous si il parlent bouffe des neuf heures du matin._

– Suicidez-moi… murmurais-je.

– T'en fais pas un peu trop ?

– Oui après tout, il y a du soleil, on est entre potes…

– On a pas de paperasses à remplir…

– Bref, on est en vacances !

– Mais je veux pas être en vacances moi ! J'ai besoin d'action ! De missions ! de bastions !

Je me mordis lèvre suite à mon lapsus tandis que les deux autres éclatèrent de rire. Havoc me tendit une main secourable pour que mon postérieur retrouve sa place première, à savoir la chaise. Comme le rire persistait, je haussais un sourcil interrogateur.

– Tu ne connais pas la bastion ? demanda Breda.

Je secouais négativement la tête.

– C'est vrai que tu es mineur chez nous… soupira Havoc. Tu picoles tellement ici qu'on l'oublierait presque…

Comme je faisais une moue boudeuse, Breda s'empressa d'expliquer en détail que la Bastion était une bière immonde brassée dans un des pires tripots de Central, et que c'était ce goût si particulier de levure doublé d'un prix défiant toute concurrence qui lui avait donné une certaine forme de réputation et empêché celle-ci de rejoindre le cimetière des alcools mort-nés.

– Oh, très intéressant… fis-je avec un sourire mal à l'aise.

_Pourquoi il me raconte ça_ ? pensait-il avec inquiétude (A : Et je suis sure que vous autres lecteurs, vous vous posez aussi la question, et vous avez bien raison, ça n'a rien à foutre là. Mais bon, c'est la vie… Ed : Toi, retourne écrire sérieusement et ferme-là au lieu de confirmer ton incompétence ! A : Méchant ! Chuis pas journaliste non plus ! :'( Ed : Tait-toi ! )

– Non, en fait, ça m'avait juste amusé que tu dises Bastion au lieu de baston… Je crois que je te ferais goûter en entrant.

– Je crois que je m'en passerais, répondis-je avec un sourire grimaçant.

_C'est pas bon pour la santé de boire des trucs qui fermentent avec de la sciure de bois…_

– T'es sur ? La bastion, c'est une étape de la vie mon gars ! fit Breda avec un sourire.

_Comment dire ? Là maintenant, j'ai pas spécialement envie de la franchir, surtout après la description que tu viens d'en faire._ Cette conclusion formulée, je cherchais un moyen de détourner habilement le sujet, ce que je parvins à faire avec beaucoup de peine. Finalement, après une polémique sur la fermentation des alcool qui ne concernait plus qu'Havoc et Breda, le silence retomba sur le couloir.

_Etape de la vie, hein ? _Pensais-je soudainement. Bizarrement, je sentis une brusque montée d'adrénaline quand ses mots refirent surface. Peut-être parce que ça me faisait penser à quelque chose, qui, pour le coup, n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec l'alcool.

_Oh la la… _

_Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais… Il y a ça aussi. _

_J'avais tellement envie d'être à ses côtés que j'ai pas du tout fait gaffe. J'avais envie de l'embrasser… bah oui, ça arrive ce genre de choses que voulez-vous ! Je suis quand même un type normal (enfin, je crois) ça arrive à tout le monde de tomber amoureux !_

_Bon, sans doute que les types de mon âge font pas les choses comme ça… Peut-être qu'eux, ils font les choses dans l'ordre, par exemple… _

_Quand j'y réfléchis, on a dormi dans le même lit avant de bien s'entendre, il m'a embrassé avant d'essayer de me dire qu'il m'aimait… C'est n'importe quoi, non ? C'est tout juste si on peut dire qu'on est en couple (rhah ça fait con, « en couple » c'est pas nous, quand même ? !). Pas étonnant que je me sente paumé comme ça !_

_Surtout que maintenant, le lit… quand j'y réfléchis…_

_Quand on est… un couple… on est censé faire… des choses… _

J'essayais d'imaginer avec plus de précision les possibilités dans ce domaine et me sentis terriblement confus, et tandis que je me contorsionnais dans l'intensité de mes réflexions, une autre partie de moi me regardait de loin, comme étonnée qu'on puisse se poser des questions de ce genre.

_PAS POSSIBLE !_

Plus encore que la stupide question du « Comment on est censé s'y prendre ? » se profilait vaguement la tentation du « On est vraiment obligé ? », l'instinct basique des personnes qui sont très satisfaites de ce qu'elles ont péniblement obtenu et qui n'ont pas forcément envie d'aller plus loin.

_Bon sang… la vérité, c'est que je FLIPPE A MORT !_

– Edward, ça va ? On dirait que tu t'es prit un choc électrique.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon bras dénudé (j'avais remonté mes manches de chemise jusqu'au coude) et constatais que j'avais la chair de poule. Je pris trois grandes inspirations pour me rasséréner.

_Non, je me complique la vie, j'ai le temps, tout mon temps. Et puis, c'est Roy. _

_Le mot magique qui fait loi_, pensais-je avec un sourire, réconforté par cette pensée. Roy, c'est Roy.

_C'est vrai, pourquoi il me sauterait dessus après tout ?_

_Nooooooooooooooon, aucun risque, c'est pas comme s'il l'avait déjà fait !_

_Euh…_

_…_

– Edward, ça va ?

oOoOoOo

Au moment de quitter la pièce, nous nous levâmes tous trois en voyant arriver Hugues qui nous lança un grand sourire.

_C'est sur qu'il est content, il a une nouvelle photo compromettante dans son portfolio_, pensais-je en me remémorant à la veille, tiraillée entre l'amusement attendri de savoir que je pourrais retrouver ce moment immortalisé par ses soins et la pression sans cesse croissante de ne rien pouvoir faire sans sentir le poids des regards des autres militaires. _Ah, s'ils étaient pas là, je me ferais quand même moins de soucis par rapport à cette histoire,_ pensais-je, ignorant encore ce que c'était réellement que d'avoir du soucis à ce faire.

Finalement, quand, en arrivant devant la voiture, je levais les yeux vers Hawkeye, ou plutôt, l'homme qui l'accompagnait, je sentis mon cœur se gonfler de joie et grimper de nouveau sur son petit nuage… Que de fois je l'avais espionné du coin de l'œil, le cœur battant, espérant réussir enfin à lui dire ce que je ressentais. Ou même avant, quand j'essayais de mettre le doigt sur ce que je ressentais précisément. Maintenant que je le savais, et bien… j'avais envie de l'embrasser en pleine rue.

Mais bon, avec les autres… Havoc et Breda qui me charrieraient, et les habitants qui pourraient être choqués, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Aussi ne le fis-je pas. Mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance, puisque de toute manière, au sourire rayonnant qu'il m'adressa, je devinais que cette affection était lisible et réciproque. Je répondis tout naturellement à son sourire, et quand, après l'avoir dépassé, je me retournais vers Havoc et Breda, il avaient des traces d'étonnement mal dissimulées.

– Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fis-je avec étonnement, en ouvrant la porte de la voiture.

– Non, rien.

– Mais siii, il y a quelque chose ! fis-je en trépignant de frustration.

– Bah, c'est très bête, mais je me disais juste que c'était la première fois que je te voyais avec une comme ça…

– Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ma tête ?

– Elle était belle, répondit Breda avec une franchise qui me paralysa de surprise avant de s'asseoir à sa place.

Voyant que je n'avais pas l'air décidé à bouger, Havoc appuya sur ma tête et me fit asseoir à l'arrière, tandis que je suivais ses mouvements comme un automate. Il claqua ensuite ma porte et prit la place du conducteur. Tandis qu'il démarrait la voiture, un concept totalement nouveau tentait de se faire une place dans mon esprit.

_Belle tête ?_

_Moi ?_

_Beau ?_

S'ensuivit un long blanc.

oOoOoOo

Quand je repris conscience du monde dans lequel je vivais, Lulu était accroché à mon bras comme un bigorneau à son rocher. _Je sens venir une après midi reposante, tiens,_ pensais-je ironiquement. Mais j'échappais avec bonheur avec la dînette, la séance de coiffure et autres tortures variées qu'invente les fillettes pour profiter des ados trop gentils puisqu'elle me traînait dans son sillage pour écouter sa mère jouer au piano.

Elle avait lâchement abandonné les draps propres à sécher sur le buis, la plonge à Breda et les toiles d'araignées les plus inaccessibles au lendemain, et s'était assis sur le fauteuil à vis trônant devant le piano pour en caresser les touches avec talent. Ce qui avait pour effet miraculeux de calmer Lulu, qui, assise sur un tabouret haut à côté de sa mère, regardait ses mains, fascinée par leur habileté. Et moi, j'écoutais la mélodie qui jaillissait des cordes tremblantes qui formaient le cœur de cette bête noire, étonnée qu'elle arrive à en tirer autant de douceur et d'harmonie. Accoudé au piano à gauche de la fillette, je me laissais bercer par les mélodies que jouaient Ambre. D'abord une cascade, puis la marche d'un dragon, ensuite seulement la douceur d'une voix d'enfant… les notes qu'elles tiraient de l'instrument m'évoquaient des centaines d'images, des centaines de mondes et de sentiments qui me plongèrent dans une profonde rêverie. Lulu secoua ma main pour je vienne jouer avec elle, puis renonça en voyant mon manque de réaction et parti jouer seule dans le jardin. Pour l'heure, j'avais la surprise de reconnaître une mélodie familière entrelacée dans les arrangements fluides. Il me fallu un moment pour mettre le doigt sur ce que je ressentais, ce tiraillement, ce sentiment soudain de retomber en enfance, quand ma mère me chantait des berceuses…

_C'est ça…_

_Cette air… cette chanson… je la connais…_

_Yo ho… sur l'heure… hissons no-os couleurs…_

– Hisse… et ho, l'âme… des pirates, ja-mais ne mourra, chantais-je à mi-voix.

– Il y a, les morts, il y a les vivants…et l'on ne peut fuir le temps…Tu connais cette chanson ?

Je hochais affirmativement la tête, sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Elle abandonna les notes de vieil ivoire du piano pour lever les yeux vers moi.

– Qui te l'a apprise ? demanda-t-elle avec un étonnement non dissimulé. Quelqu'un du pays ?

– Non… fis-je d'un ton hésitant. C'était ma mère qui la chantait parfois…

– Oh… elle est venue à Ilix ? Ou a rencontré un habitant ?

– Je pense pas, répondis-je, la gorge brusquement serrée à l'évocation de se souvenir. Peut-être que c'était mon père qui l'avait rapporté de voyage…Lui… lui il voyageait.

– Et ta mère ne voyage jamais ?

– Non…

_Elle a trouvé sa dernière demeure…_

En voyant que la tristesse avait assombri mon visage, Ambre s'excusa à mi-voix, sentant qu'elle avait touché malgré elle un point sensible. Dans le silence qui avait envahi la pièce à vivre, on entendait même le son des verres entrechoqués dans l'eau mousseuse de la vaisselle. Sauf que ma tête était envahie par la voix pourtant douce de ma mère, chantant celle mélodie, comme s'il s'agissait d'une berceuse.

– Dites… qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, cette chanson ? murmurais-je d'une voix un peu rauque.

Si pleine de mots inconnu qu'enfant, j'étais convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une autre langue, elle pouvait prendre un sens, avoir une histoire, une signification… L'idée de comprendre une chanson après l'avoir entendue pendant des années m'émut au plus haut point.

– MANON LA GUEUSEUH N'AVAIT JAMAIS D'CULOTTEUH ! chanta à tue-tête Lulu en entrant dans la pièce, nous faisant sursauter et faisant éclater l'émotion qui régnait comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire bulle de savon. VAZ'Y CHEVALIER, FOURRE-Z'Y TA RAPIEREUH, VAZ 'Y CHEVALIER, FOURRE-Z'Y PAR DERRIERE !

– LULU ! TU N'AS PAS HONTE ? ! s'exclama Ambre en se levant du tabouret avec tous les signes caractéristiques qu'une mère vraiment pas contente.

Elle traversa la pièce pour arriver face à une fille juste un peu étonnée, et visiblement incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de chanter. Quand à moi, je clignais des yeux, véritablement choqué de l'avoir entendu chanter un truc pareil. Ambre prit trois grandes inspirations avant de recommencer à parler d'une voix plus normale.

– Non mais sérieusement, qui t'as apprit ça ?

– Tonton ! répondit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Ambre qui ouvrit de grands yeux, choquée. Je la vis pâlir et même vaciller et accouru avec inquiétude pour la rattraper par le bras.

– Oh non… Pas lui… murmura-t-elle d'un ton tragique.

* * *

MOUAHAHAHA !

J'ai honte...

Pardon, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire une fin à pseudo suspens pour ce chapitre. Mais il faut dire que l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage, ça se fête, non ?

Qui est ce curieux personnage ? Pourquoi Ambre a l'air si catastrophée ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode (ou pas XD)

La suite dans quinze jours seulement, puisque même moi, glandeuse devant l'éternel, j'ai pris la décision de bosser pour mon Bac... :S

En espérant que vous tiendrez d'ici là ;)


	49. Passer le gué

Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé, ouais ! Sans blague °

Alors, que dire ? On en sait un peu plus sur cet étrange personnage qu'est "Tonton", mais ça, vous le lirez. Quoi d'autre... ah oui, j'ai dépassé les 400 rewiews (ou plutôt, VOUS avez dépassé les 400 rewiews) et je suis surprise, touchée, épatée d'autant d'attention de votre part. Pour cette raison, j'espère que la suite vous plaira, même si j'ai eu du mal à écrire ces derniers chapitres, faute de temps ou d'inspiration...

Enfin, je m'excuse pour le pseudo-suspens du chapitre précédent, j'avais envie de faire une fin à la con comme ça... mais je le ferais plus, promis ! Pardon !

Et Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 49 : Passer le gué (Roy)

Quand, à minuit et quart, je regardais les rues désertées de la capitale à travers les vitres de la voiture sans prêter garde au babillage incessant de Hugues, je me disais uniquement que j'en avais plein les pattes, et que franchement, je n'attendais rien plus que retrouver mon lit et le petit blondinet qui s'y trouvait. En y repensant, j'esquissais un sourire. Le souvenir du sourire qu'il m'avait adressé me revint en mémoire, et je me sentis fondre comme le beurre dans sa poêle. Une douce chaleur m'envahissait. Enfin, j'étais en paix avec moi-même, et avec lui ; je pouvais enfin savourer mon bonheur, en toute innocence…

Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Le problème, c'est qu'en arrivant dans la grande salle de l'auberge, je m'aperçus qu'il y avait encore du monde debout, à commencer par Edward et Ambre, assis sur le canapé avec une troisième personne, totalement inconnue. A savoir un jeune homme de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux châtains juste assez longs et rebelles pour faire craquer les filles, des yeux noisettes qui brillaient d'une vivacité malicieuse dans un visage qui n'avait pas tout à fait perdu sa douceur adolescente. Je devinais instantanément que ce n'était pas un vulgaire client. Sinon, que ferait-il ici ? Cela faisait manifestement longtemps qu'ils discutaient ensemble…

Ambre se leva et nous rejoignit avec un sourire un brin crispé, et décida de nous présenter.

– Bien, lieutenant Hawkeye, Maes Hugues, Roy Mustang... fit-elle en nous désignant au fur et à mesure. J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter mon frère, Elvis Handwriting.

– Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! fit-il avec un large sourire, se levant à son tour pour nous serrer la main avec un franchise désarmante.

_A croire qu'ils sont tous comme ça dans la famille_, pensais-je en lui serrant la main avec un sourire, heureux de faire connaissance avec un homme si affable.

– Voulez-vous vous attabler pour discuter avec nous ? fit-il en nous invitant d'un large mouvement de la main.

– Non, merci, déclinais-je en gardant le sourire. Nous avons eu une dure journée, je pense que je vais me coucher dès maintenant. Mais un autre jour, peut-être…

– Bien évidemment, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je souris, amusé de son comportement enfantin, le soupçonnant d'avoir peut-être un peu trop bu. _J'attendrais de l'avoir vu sobre pour me faire une opinion sur lui_, pensais-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers menant aux chambres. J'entrevis du coin de l'œil Edward quitter le canapé tandis qu'Elvis s'attardait à parler avec Hugues, inépuisable comme à son habitude. Visiblement, il n'attendait que moi pour se coucher. Je l'attendais dans la pénombre au pied de l'escalier ou il me rejoignis pour glisser un bras sur ses épaules et monter en même temps que lui. Personne ne nous regardait, le nouveau venu concentrait toute l'attention sur lui, et tant mieux, puisque NOUS, nous étions tranquilles. Je savais déjà que j'allais me glisser entre des draps de lin propres et soupirais d'aise à cette idée. Je relâchais Edward à contrecoeur pour ouvrir la porte de ma chambre.

_Anomalie._

_Que fait Havoc dans notre chambre, terré contre l'armoire avec l'expression du type qui a vu le fantôme de son père ?_

A peine avais-je pensé ça que je sentis Edward faire un pas de côté, s'écartant de moi, tandis qu'Havoc se relevait précipitamment en se dirigeant vers nous. Il se raccrocha au col de ma chemise comme un marin à sa bouée tout en laissant échapper convulsivement quelques sons inarticulés

– Havoc ?

– G…

– Havoc, ça va ? demandais-je, soudainement inquiet.

– G… Gué… bafouilla-t-il avec un regard larmoyant.

– Gué ?

– Gué… gué… gué… marmonna-t-il avant de me relâcher et de continuer à avancer dans le couloir d'un pas hésitant, sans cesser de murmurer.

Edward et moi nous retournâmes pour le regarder partir avant d'échanger un regard interloqué.

– Il a manifestement perdu la raison, constata Edward d'un ton très sérieux.

– Y'a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle lui revienne assez vite… répondis-je avant de pousser doucement Edward dans la chambre.

La soudaine folie d'Havoc ne me concernait pas beaucoup, il avait sans doute un peu trop bu, comme souvent, et se plaindra demain d'avoir un mal de tête affreux. Voila tout. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et m'aperçus qu'Edward était cramoisi. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander la raison de sa gène, puis la refermais. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas le dire, après tout. Je n'allais pas le forcer dans ce cas. _Je m'appelle pas Hugues, moi._ Je déboutonnais ma chemise avec un soupir las, assis sur le rebord du lit, tandis qu'Edward de l'autre côté, faisait je-ne-sais-quoi, sans doute se déshabiller aussi.

Une fois débarrassé de ma chemise et du pantalon qui allait avec, je me glissais non sans plaisir entre les draps. En jetant un coup d'œil à ma droite, je m'aperçus qu'Edward était toujours debout, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

_Non, là, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche…_

– Edward, ça va pas ? J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ?

Il secoua la tête, regardant fixement le tapis. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un dont les entrailles se prennent pour un grand huit et qui essaye de les empêcher de ressortir sans son consentement. Tétanisé. En fait, j'avais le sentiment qu'il était mort de peur. Cette constatation me mit mal à l'aise.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as dit comme connerie encore ? _

_Hein ? mais rien ! _

_Bon sang, mais réfléchis pour une fois dans ta vie ! _

J'eus beau fouiller dans ma tête, je ne trouvais rien qui justifie ce comportement. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait comme bourde ? _

– Pardon… murmura-t-il.

_J'ai bien entendu ?_

– Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

– Pardon… j'ai… p-peur de toi.

J'eu l'impression qu'une brique me traversais de part en part. Je me sentis vraiment mal à ces mots, choqué. Je ne comprenais pas. Edward garda les yeux vrillés au sol, frottant légèrement un pied contre l'autre. Il rouvrit la bouche pour essayer de s'expliquer plus clairement, avec beaucoup de peine.

– J'ai peur de…

Il semblait chercher ses mots. Je devinais alors seulement de quoi il parlait.

_Le sexe. _

_C'est tellement con,_ pensais-je un instant, presque soulagé, avant de me rappeler qu'il y avait des tas de bonnes raisons à ça. Je me levais sans brusquerie, fis trois pas vers lui, pour l'envelopper dans mes bras et le serrer contre moi. D'abord crispé, je le sentis se détendre contre moi en voyant que je faisait ce geste sans arrière-pensée.

– C'est bon, murmurais-je. Ne t'excuse pas pour ça. C'est normal.

Il enfouit un peu plus sa tête contre mon torse, son visage caché par la masse de ses cheveux ébouriffés. Je lui tapotais doucement la tête en tentant de le réconforter. Je voulais lui dire en toute simplicité que je l'aimais trop pour lui sauter dessus, mais c'était un peu…

– Prend ton temps, va…

_J'en suis plus à ça prêt…_ pensais-je en pouffant de rire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je me disais juste qu'on en était plus à ça prêt.

Edward éclata de rire, pour le coup totalement détendu. J'avais peur un instant qu'il se vexe, mais je savais que nous étions d'accord à se sujet : nous ne sommes pas doués. Cela dit, ça ne nous empêchait pas de nous aimer, la preuve. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous nous étions glissés dans le lit, Edward pelotonné contre moi comme un chaton dans une prolongation de câlin. J'avais le sentiment que rien ne pouvait aller mieux. Au diable le sexe et toutes ses conneries. J'avais fréquenté assidûment beaucoup de femmes, mais aucune ne m'avait apporté autant de joie que ce petit blond-là.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je m'endormis, souriant, apaisé par la présence d'Edward.

oOoOoOo

_Nooooooooooooooooooooon pas ce foutu réveil !_ pensais-je tandis que la sonnerie matinale m'extirpait des profondeurs de mon cerveau endormi. Je poussais un vague grognement, détestant ce son qui brisait mon repos et m'arrachait Edward du même coup. Celui-ci se leva, les cheveux en pétard, et se frotta les yeux d'un air fatigué.

– Mmmmmm… marmonna-t-il pour bien faire sentir sa réprobation à l'égard des réveille-matin et de leur manque de douceur.

Je me jurais intérieurement de le réveiller en douceur au moins une fois pour lui épargner cette sonnerie… même si ça voulait dire qu'il vaudrait que je me réveille avant lui. Je me redressais malgré ma fatigue pour l'embrasser sur le front avant de le serrer dans mes bras. Il s'arracha à contrecoeur à mon étreinte pour aller prendre une douche, manifestement mal réveillé. _En parlant de douche, ça me fait penser à une certaine baignoire, et à une certaine paire de chouchous à boule._

J'eus une bouffée nouvelle de colère à ce souvenir.

– Edward.

– Oui ? fit-il en se retournant avec un sourire cotonneux.

Une idée germa perfidement dans mon esprit.

– Pour les chouchous à boules…

Son sourire s'évanouit immédiatement.

– Tu m'en veux encore ?

– Oui, répondis-je en toute franchise.

– Mais je me suis excusé ! répondit-il d'un air catastrophé.

– Je me disais juste que pour qu'on soit quittes, tu n'avais qu'à les porter aujourd'hui.

– Quoi ?! grogna-t-il, comme si quelque chose de gros était resté coincé dans sa gorge, accentuant mon sourire carnassier.

– Mais oui, après tout… toi, au moins, tu sauras ce que tu portes, ce n'est pas une attaque en traître.

– Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ? !

– Tu n'en es pas capable ?

Plutôt que sortir des arguments, qui risquaient d'être fallacieux, je le laissais méditer avec cette phrase assassine et le fixais avec un visage que je savais par expérience irrésistible. D'ailleurs il ne résista pas sous l'attaque de mon expression sardonique et de mon sous entendu qui titillait son honneur ; il haussa les épaules, hésitant encore un instant, mais je sentais déjà qu'il allait céder. Comme quoi il y avait au moins deux choses sur lesquelles je pouvais continuer à compter : son sens de l'honneur et mon sourire. (Et je vous interdit de dire que c'est pas grand-chose ! )

– Bien sûr que si j'en suis capable ! répondit-il avec une moue sérieuse.

– Prouve-le, fis-je d'une voix chantante.

_Voila, maintenant que c'est un question d'honneur, il est obligé de le faire… Je suis trop méchant._

_Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien d'avoir cette petite vengeance pour le coup des chouchous à boule_, pensais-je en me laissant retomber sur le lit tandis qu'il fermait la porte de la salle de bain en fulminant. Je me laissais à avoir un petit sourire victorieux en pensant que, parce que j'avais su le prendre, il allait être ridicule toute la journée au nom de l'honneur.

_Tu es machiavélique…_

_Oh oui, oh oui, dis-le moi encore que je suis un méchant sadique sans cœur qui se réjouit du malheur des autres_, fit une voix tremblante d'excitation.

_Comment tu fais pour te réjouir du malheur des autres si tu n'as pas de cœur ?_

_Mais tais-toi, toi, tu comprends rien !_ fit la petite voix aigre à l'intention de la petite voix candide qui alla, comme à son habitude, pleurnicher dans un coin obscur.

_Oh non, pas vous… _

_Mais si, ça faisait longtemps, avoue…_ fit la petite voix Hugues avec un sourire ravi.

_Oui, j'aurais bien aimé que ça dure… Je crois qu'il n'y a rien que je déteste plus que d'entendre des petites voix chtarbées avoir des trips sado-masochistes dans ma tête._

_Allez, tu râles, mais tu seras bien content quand vous ferez des trucs bizarres, toi et ton petit blond, et qu'on te soufflera des trucs pour que ce soit plus amusant…_

_…_

_Je vous préviens que si vous vous tapez l'incruste dans ses moments-là… je…je…_

_Tu nous étripes ?_

_Tu nous exploses ?_

_Tu nous pulvérises ?_

_Tu nous massacres ?_

_Tu nous déchiquettes ?_

_Mais Roy… tu sais bien que tu peux rien faire contre nous. Si on a décidé de t'embêter, tu seras forcé de nous entendre, que tu le veuilles ou non !_ fit remarquer la plus bavardes de mes petites voix, expliquant l'ironie générale.

_Sauf si tu t'assommes. _

_Rhaaaaaaaaah je vous déteste…_ pensais-je, agrippant l'oreiller de mes mains crispées en souhaitant comme jamais que ces petites voix soient des personnes réelles que je puisse bourrer de coups de poings au lieu d'être condamné à les entendre se foutre de moi.

J'étais en train de passer ma colère passagère sur ledit oreiller, à défaut de mettre la main sur un corps correspondant à ces emmerdeuses de voix, quand Edward poussa la porte de la salle de bain et s'autorisa un regard interloqué. Je rougis violemment, surprit une fois de plus en flagrant délit de ridicule.

Mais Edward avait une paire de couettes avec les chouchous à boule roses.

_Un partout._

Mais passé le premier choc, il était… mignon.

Cette constatation se fit insidieusement dans mon esprit. Quand j'avais vu mon reflet dans la glace, avec les élastiques à pâquerettes, j'étais horrifié. J'étais surtout ridicule. Même bien coiffé, avec les deux couettes à la même hauteur, j'aurais été terriblement ridicule. Mais Edward, et bah… Il était coiffé comme une fille, ça lui donnait l'air un peu tarte, mais avec son visage adolescent, ça ne choquait pas non plus. En fait, ça lui allait plutôt bien. Je tiltais que ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis le début du séjour (le truc con qui arrive tout le temps quand les personnes qu'on fréquente changent de leur coiffure habituelle.) et eus envie de glisser mes doigts dans ses mèches blondes. En fait, il était, vraiment, adorablement ,terriblement… _irrésistible._

_C'est injuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuste ! Moi qui voulait une vengeance, me voila face à un de mes défauts !_

_Sérieux, c'est si grave que ça que les chouchous à boule t'aillent mal ?_ demandas la petite voix la plus posée, assise sur mon épaule tandis que je dissimulais ma frustration extrême dans le creux de mon oreiller.

– Roy ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Edward d'un ton inquiet.

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il traversa la pièce pour me tirer par l'épaule et me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux que survolaient des sourcils froncés, convaincu sans doute que j'avais eu un fou rire à sa vue. Ce n'était pas le cas, puisque je lui lançait un regard de cocker triste.

– C'est pas juste… murmurais-je.

– Quoi ?

– Pourquoi t'es aussi mignon avec des couettes ?

Edward me relâcha avec une teinte rouge tomate, incapable de répondre à cela, et même d'esquisser le moindre geste. J'agitais ma main gauche devant ses yeux, mais il ne sembla pas réagir. Espérant qu'il ne faisait que jouer, je l'embrassais doucement, espérant le réveiller de sa paralysie soudaine, sans succès. Je caressais sa nuque maintenant dénudé, la chatouillais, et là seulement, il secoua la tête et revint à la réalité en glapissant.

– Me chatouille pas, je déteste ça, fis-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, composant une mine boudeuse qui lui allait à merveille avec cette nouvelle coiffure.

– Désolé, c'est dur de résister… C'est si drôle de te voir te tortiller comme un ver…

– QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON LE PREND POUR UN VER DE TERRE QU'UNE TETE DE PIOCHE A DERANGE DANS SON SOMMEIL ?!

– Ah, ça faisait longtemps, fis-je avec un soupir de joie.

Edward grogna donc pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la table du petit déjeuner, tandis que je restais souriant. Je me gardais bien de répéter qu'il était mignon, quoique chaque seconde me confirme cette pensée. La réaction qu'il avait tout à l'heure m'avait inquiété, peut-être plus qu'elle le méritait, mais cette sensation de vide étrange que j'avais ressenti à ce moment-là n'était pas des plus rassurants. Même s'il était de mauvais poil, je préférais le voir bien vivant, comme il l'était à cet instant.

oOoOoOo

Après un petit déjeuner trop rapide à mon goût (quoique sûrement trop long pour Edward qui subissait à chaque seconde des remarques sur sa coiffure) vint l'heure de se séparer. Je dus me contenter d'un signe de main à son adresse, gêné par la présence des autres, mais l'expression qu'il me renvoya me réconforta largement. Je n'arrivais définitivement pas à résister au sourire qu'il m'adressait. Pourquoi y résister de toute manière ? J'étais vraiment heureux qu'il soit à mes côtés. _D'ailleurs, j'aimerais être à ses côtés plus souvent._

_Est-ce que ce serait possible de demander à changer les groupes ?_

_Mais les autres militaires se douteront de quelque chose si tu demandes ça, non ? _

_Comme s'ils doutaient encore de quelque chose ! _fit une voix moqueuse_. D'ici que Hugues aie fait tourner le carnet de notes dans toute l'auberge, il n'y a qu'un pas !_

_Houlà, ne parle pas de malheur !_

– Hello ! fit alors une voix inconnue tandis que quelqu'un s'asseyait à côté de moi.

Je sursautais par surprise et me tournais vivement vers lui. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver le nom du type aux cheveux châtains qui me souriait aimablement.

_Elvis. _

_Mais bien sûûûûr !_

– Bonjour… Elvis, c'est ça ?

– Yep, répondit-il nonchalamment. Et vous, c'est Roy, non ?

– Oui. Répondis-je simplement, décidant de ne pas me formaliser du fait qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom, j'avais commencé par l'appeler par le sien après tout.

– Marrant comme nom… commenta-t-il comme pour lui-même

_Il est ironique ou pas ?_ pensais-je en me pinçant la lèvre inférieure.

– Ca fait classe… je suis sûr que ça plait au filles.

– Mais…

– C'est pas vrai ? fit-il d'un ton inquiet.

– Ehm… si.

– Je le savais ! s'exclama-t-il en claquant dans ses mains. Vous êtes un lover, hein ?

– Quoi ?

_Qui c'est ce type ? On parle pas comme ça aux gens qu'on connaît pas ! C'est pas que je sois contre ce genre de discussions, mais ça surprend, quand même ! Pourquoi il fait ça ?_

– Hehehe… on est de la même espèce, alors, fit-il avec un sourire d'adolescent.

_Ah, d'accord… c'est un type comme ça_...

_Ca me donne aussi l'impression que j'ai beaucoup changé._

– Excusez-moi, fit-il en se grattant le crâne à travers sa masse de cheveux châtains, j'adore me la jouer Sherlock Holmes quand je rencontre d'autres personnes… Même si Ambre m'a toujours tapé sur les doigts pour ça, il paraît que ça met les gens mal à l'aise, je peux pas m'en empêcher.

_Quel type bizarre…_ pensais-je en le regardant d'un air songeur.

– Et là, vous êtes convaincu que je suis fou à lier, hein ? fit-il avec un demi sourire.

– Je n'irais pas jusque là.

– Bah, vous pouvez, j'ai l'habitude que personne ne me comprenne… fit-il en baissant les yeux vers le carrelage de la pièce, avec un sourire mélancolique. Il parait que je suis trop blagueur, du coup, personne ne me prend au sérieux quand je le suis vraiment…

_Tiens, c'est exactement moi à une certaine époque, _pensais-je, étonné de trouver un point commun avec cette personne si étrangère.

_Et Hugues, aussi_

_Non, Hugues, il n'est jamais sérieux. _

_T'es sûr ? _

_Depuis le temps que je le connais, je l'ai jamais vu sérieux plus d'une minute à la suite…_

A cette pensée, je sentis poindre une once de regret. Peut-être que je pourrais mieux le comprendre s'il ne se caparaçonnait pas toujours dans son personnage.

– EHOOOOO ! Y'a du vague à l'âme dans l'air ! s'exclama Elvis en approchant brusquement son visage du mien et en agitant la main devant mes yeux sans une once de délicatesse.

Je sursautais à cette attaque, manquant de crier sous le coup de la surprise_. _

_Uah, il est fou ce type de me faire des peurs pareilles ! Un instant il déprime (ou fait semblant), deux secondes après, il me saute dessus avec un sourire béat pour me réveiller… Y'a pas un plan de construction, quelque chose comme ça qui permettrait de comprendre ce qu'il y a dans sa tête ?_

– Excusez-moi, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… marmonna-t-il en se grattant la tête.

– Pourquoi vous venez me voir, comme ça, pour m'embarquer dans cette conversation à piège ? demandais-je en toute franchise.

– Bah… vous aviez l'air sympa et c'est ma manière à moi de faire connaissance… Il y a ceux qui se présentent superficiellement, et ceux qui tirent les ficelles… Je préfère faire partie de la seconde catégorie, répondit-il avec un petit rire. Mais si ça vous intéresse, plutôt que vous tourner en bourrique, ce que j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'empêcher de faire (mais ce n'est pas contre vous) je peux vous présenter l'envers du décor…

– L'envers du décor ?

– Je suis sûr que vous ne connaissez pas le dixième de ce que je connais dans cette ville, répondit-il avec un sourire de chat. Ca ne vous intéresserait pas de voir un peu du pays ?

_C'est tentant…Ca risque d'être folklorique._

– Pourquoi pas ?

_Non, je ne me laisserais pas embobiner par ce type… Il a l'air fou, mais si c'est le frère d'Ambre, il ne peut pas être foncièrement mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, je ferais gaffe… à mon portefeuille, s'il m'emmène dans des coins louches… et à pas trop faire attention à ce qu'il dit dans l'absolu._

_Et pris comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut être plutôt sympa._

_La connerie de Hugues ne l'a pas empêché d'être mon ami que je sache_, pensais-je en pouffant de rire

– Pourquoi vous riez ? Je n'ai pas encore rien dit de stupide ?

– Je pensais à quelqu'un qui vous ressemble, répondis-je avec un sourire.

* * *

La suite dans quinze jours ! d'ici-là, j'aurais passé une grande partie du bac ;) et peut-être même qu'après ça je pourrais reprendre mon rythme de publication précédant, qui sait...


	50. Envie de meurtre

Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé ! j'ai passé mon bac ! Plus que l'oral ! La vie est belle ! Bientôt les vacances ! Tout un tas de bonnes raisons pour lancer des fleurs à la compagnie, mais je crois que vous avez assez attendu ce chapitre, aussi vais-je vous laisser le lire rapidement.

Je vous donne une seule précision : Ne faites pas comme Edward, et gardez à l'esprit tout au long de ce chapitre qu'Edward porte des couettes ! XD

Voila, voila, sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire (voire plus si c'est possible :P)

* * *

Chapitre 50 : Envie de meurtre (Edward)

– C'est mignon, les couettes, hein ? fit Havoc pour la quinzième fois de la matinée.

– Mais oui, mais oui, répondis-je en tentant de me plonger dans la lecture d'un traité d' herboriste.

Depuis le début du séjour, je pillais la bibliothèque de l'auberge (heureusement bien remplie) pour combler les périodes de vide sonore des tours de garde, quand Havoc et Breda étaient en manque d'inspiration. Cela me permettait d'apprendre une foule de choses diverses et variées, lisant aussi bien des mangas qui traînaient, que des livres sur la médecine, des romans d'un certain Jules Vernes qui nous plongeait au centre de la terre ou au contraire sur la lune. Je lisais, encore et encore, sans trop chercher pour le coup à savoir si c'était vrai ou pas.

– Non mais Breda, t'es d'accord avec moi qu'il est mignon avec ses couettes, non ? s'exclama Havoc en se retournant vers l'intéressé qui détachait soigneusement les pages recettes de cuisines d'avantages en ce concentrant sur sa tâche comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Je refermais mon livre dans un claquement sec, abandonnant mon paragraphe sur les vertus et dangers de la ciguë. De toute façon, les taquineries incessantes d'Havoc m'empêchaient de me plonger suffisamment dans ma lecture pour en retirer quoi que ce soit. Je lui jetais un regard noir, sans me rappeler qu'avec ma coiffure, j'avais plutôt l'air d'une fillette effarouchée. Lui en revanche, s'en aperçu très bien et pouffa de rire, décuplant ma mauvaise humeur. Je tirais ma chaise à l'écart et lui tournais le dos

_Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai accepté ce pari stupide,_ pensais-je, avant de me remémorer le visage de Roy, son sourire presque vampirique alors qu'il éprouvait mon honneur, et su que c'était bien la seule raison possible. Parce qu'à ce moment là, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvaient être chiants à ce point.

– Te vexe pas Edward… fis Havoc en traînant à ton tour sa chaise pour se rapprocher. Je te taquinais, c'est tout… Enfin, même si ça te va vraiment bien, marmonna-t-il entre ces dents.

– En fait, je me rends compte que tes cheveux ont beaucoup poussé depuis notre départ pour le voyage, ajouta Breda qui avait relevé le nez de ses travaux d'extraction.

– Ah, voila une remarque intéressante, grognais-je ironiquement en croisant les bras. Il est vrai que les cheveux des gens ne poussent jamais, ou alors, il faut qu'ils se fassent des couettes pour prendre dix centimètres d'un coup !

– Non, c'est juste nous qui ne sommes pas assez observateurs, souffla Havoc. Pourquoi tu portes ça, d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas volontaire, non ?

Ce faisant, il attrapa une mèche entre des doigts, me faisant retourner avec un regard noir, puisqu'il emportait avec lui la moitié de la couette dans un entrelacs de cheveux emmêlés. Comme je le fusillais du regard, il relâcha mes cheveux qui retombèrent mollement avec le froissement soyeux caractéristiques d'un shampoing récent. Je me sentis mal à l'aise. _Pourquoi cette obsession des cheveux ma parole ? Pourquoi j'avais accepté de porter des couettes, bon Dieu de bon Dieu ?_

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux encore ? A part qu'ils ont poussé, hein ? fis-je d'un ton rogue.

L'agressivité qui perçait dans ma voix provoqua un mouvement de recul d'Havoc. En voyant cet air presque effrayé, le souvenir d'hier commença à refaire surface.

– C'est Roy qui te l'a demandé, hein ? devina le blond avec un air narquois, me faisant rougir jusqu'aux racines des cheveux.

– C'est pas malin, alors qu'il n'est même pas là pour en profiter… commenta Breda avec un sourire moqueur.

– Et toi alors, pourquoi tu étais dans notre chambre hier, hein ? attaquais-je à mon tour.

Le visage d'Havoc se décomposa soudainement, l'air à la fois catastrophé, honteux, gêné. Le malaise qui lui tomba dessus comme un éclair me paru si violent que malgré mes pulsions vengeresses (combien de fois ne m'avait-il pas taquiné ?) je me dis qu'il ne valait mieux pas savoir. C'était sans compter sur Breda, qui abandonna lâchement ses recettes de cuisine sous sa chaise pour l'accabler de questions, se retournant contre son allié de toujours.

J'eus soudainement l'impression d'avoir déclenché quelque chose que j'étais absolument incapable d'arrêter et contemplais d'un œil vide Havoc tenter de résister à la curiosité de Breda, me demandant vaguement si j'avais cette expression de renard pris entre deux feux qu'avait le grand blond quand on me questionnait sur certains sujets.

– Allez, Havoc, tu peux tout nous dire… Je te jure que ton histoire ne sortira pas d'entre ces murs…

Le soldat regarda le couloir qui s'étendait de part et d'autre en se disant visiblement que c'était déjà bien trop grand.

– Non, allez, tu peux nous faire confiance, non ? fit Breda en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_Euh… non_, pensais-je en communion spirituelle avec Havoc. Voyant nos regards dubitatifs, Breda en conclu que son argument ne tenait pas.

– Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais faire des hypothèses… Edward, qu'as-tu vu hier ?

– Ben, Havoc était dans la chambre… quand Roy a ouvert la porte, il s'est jeté sur lui en le prenant par le col et en le secouant… fis-je en joignant le geste à la parole avant de faire une pause, hésitant. Et… il a marmonné « Gué...gué…gué. » et il est partit dans le couloir.

– Gay, rectifia Havoc à contrecoeur

– Gai ?

– Non, pas Gai, Gay.

– AAAAAAAAAH GAY ! s'exclama Breda.

– Chuuuuut ! chuchota Havoc, cramoisi, tandis que je fronçais les sourcils.

-- Gay ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux militaires se retournèrent vers moi, avant de pousser un soupir blasé.

– Edward, voyons… Gay ! Tu es candide à ce point pour ne pas connaître ce mot ?

Je ne répondis rien, leur jetant un regard noir teinté d'incompréhension, détestant cette réaction de leur part.

– Euhm… Toi, tu es gay, Ed… fit Breda, hésitant à définir le mot à voix haute.

– Ahhhhhhhhhhhh… d'accooooooooord… murmurais-je. Et c'est parce que Roy est… gay ? que tu as essayé de l'étrangler ? demandais-je à Havoc d'une voix très calme.

- Hum… non… répondit-il en rougissant de nouveau.

Voyant qu'il était flanqué de deux oisifs calmes et attentifs, il sembla enfin comprendre qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'expliquer plus en détail.

– Non, en fait, c'était hier, en fin d'après midi… J'étais sorti m'asseoir sur la digue et je m'étais retrouvé à discuter avec Elvis… Je voulais lui parler… d'Ambre… enfin, comme il la connaît, je me disais qu'il saurait me conseiller… vous voyez… Enfin, c'était assez délicat, alors la conversation était bourré de sous entendus… mais bon… euhm…

Arrivé là, le grand blond déglutit, visiblement mal à l'aise, avant de continuer son récit à contrecoeur.

– Et là, j'ai senti une main se poser sur ma c…cuisse, et…

– Ah, c'était donc toi le hurlement de terreur qui venait de la plage ? fit Breda en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

– Tu t'es fait… draguer par Elvis ? fis-je en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

– Vu le succès que t'as avec les filles, tu devrais peut-être accepter sa proposition, ajouta Breda.

– Non, c'est méchant ça, fis-je en tapotant l'épaule de mon voisin sous le choc et fronçant les sourcils, ressemblant une fois de plus à une poupée effarouchée.

– Laisse, il blague, fit Havoc, mais je vis à sa moue qu'il était réellement vexé.

– Quand même à sa place, je le prendrais pas très bien de prendre un râteau aussi…retentissant…

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, il l'a bien prit, fit Havoc avec un soupir las… Il m'a lancé un large sourire quand il m'a revu… Mais je sais pas si c'est parce qu'il a compris que c'était pas mon style ou si il a l'intention de revenir à la charge.

– J'espère pour toi qu'il a compris que t'étais hétéro, répondis Breda.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant d'exploser de rire, chose qu'il s'empêchait visiblement de faire depuis un bon moment. Comme Havoc tentait de le faire taire, je me réfugiais dans la bulle de mes pensées avec un creux au ventre qui, malgré l'heure, n'était pas dû à la faim.

_Alors Elvis est gay…C'est donc ça son côté… bizarre ?_

_Non, moi aussi je suis gay, et je suis pas bizarre… Enfin, je ne crois pas._

_Lui c'est pas pareil… Il a plutôt l'air du genre à draguer les gens au pif… et à ne pas s'inquiéter de ses échecs… _

_Comme Roy quand il draguait les filles,_ pensais-je avec une pointe de jalousie_. Sauf que lui ne se prenait pas de râteaux…_Je me demandais vaguement si je devais en être vexé, ou au contraire fier, et comme je n'y pouvais rien, je décidais d'être fier. Fier de lui et surtout victorieux par rapport à ces fantômes féminins.

_Mais Elvis n'a rien d'un fantôme. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'inquiète en fait…_

– Edward… Edward ? appela Breda, voyant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

– Et voila la princesse méditant du haut de sa tour en espérant que son preux chevalier vienne la délivrer de son ennui…

– QUI EST UNE PRINCESSE MORTE D'ENNUI ?

– Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? j'ai pas dit « petit » !

– MAINTENANT SI ! grognais-je en étranglant à moitié le grand blond.

Je savais bien qu'il n'en avait pas fait exprès… je le savais bien… mais en m'annonçant cette nouvelle, il m'avait rendu inquiet, et quand je m'inquiète, je suis agressif !

oOoOoOoOo

Ce sentiment confus d'inquiétude m'avait pris au tripes et ne me lâchait plus. J'avais un mal de ventre permanent, que je dissimulais aux deux autres, qui obsédés pas mes couettes, auraient bien été capables de me demander si j'avais mes règles. Autant ils avaient été pleins de sollicitude à l'époque ou les choses étaient au plus mal entre Roy et moi, autant maintenant que les choses allaient bien, ils rattrapaient leurs vannes de retard. C'était… insupportable. Ainsi l'arrivée de Hugues m'arracha mon premier vrai sourire de la matinée. Même si je n'allais que le croiser, j'aurais le réconfort de voir Roy pendant quelques courtes secondes, avant de savourer le confort du lit ou je pourrais lire tranquillement. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais en descendant vers la voiture, flanqué de Havoc et Breda, quand seule Hawkeye était présente à côté de la voiture. Je fronçais les sourcils, soudainement inquiet.

– Ou est R… le Colonel ? lui demandais-je sans cacher mon inquiétude.

– Si je savais ! répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin !

– Ah ? fis-je d'une voix qui se forçait à ne pas trembler.

_Non, il n'est pas fou, il sait se débrouiller tout seul, il ne faut pas que je panique pour un rien…_ répétais-je dans ma tête en serrant les poings pour rester calme ; mais comment pouvais-je rester calme quand Hawkeye elle-même n'était pas dans son assiette ? Je ne trouvais pas la réponse.

– Qu'il soit parti se balader ce matin, d'accord, mais il n'est toujours pas revenu…

– Il a peut-être oublié sa montre, ironisa Breda.

– Ce n'est pas une raison ! rétorqua Hawkeye en restant au premier degré. Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit d'aller ce balader avec Elvis tout ce temps ?

J'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup au ventre à ses mots, mais en me mordant la lèvre, je parvins à rester presque impassible. La grande blonde, insensible au tsunami qu'elle avait accidentellement déclenché chez moi, continua à discuter avec les deux autres. La crise de conscience de ce que pouvait signifier une balade avec Elvis déferla sur moi par vagues successives : d'abord le danger pur et simple d'être en ville avec quelqu'un qui traîne dans les pires quartiers, ensuite la découverte toute fraîche de ses penchants, le ressac de la confiance envers Roy, toujours renversé par l'absence visible de principes d'Elvis... pendant toute leur discussion sur le trottoir, je me sentis ballotté par des dizaines de sentiments contradictoires, plus que je ce que je pensais pouvoir éprouver encore peu de temps auparavant.

– Allez Edward, on rentre, fit Havoc, qui avait soudainement laissé tomber le « mademoiselle » en voyant mon trouble.

Je m'assis à contrecoeur sur la banquette arrière et claquais la porte, avant de regarder défiler les rues de la ville. Je pensais que passé le premier choc, j'allais réussir à me calmer et à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Je m'étais lourdement trompé. Ces pensées que j'avais eu se complexifiaient, se mêlaient et se ramifiaient sans arrêt, me plongeant dans un perpétuel questionnement nauséeux. Je ne savais plus trop au juste ce qui m'écoeurait le plus, de douter de Roy ou de savoir que j'avais de bonnes raisons de m'inquiéter à ce sujet. En tout cas, seule une certitude restait : J'étais mal.

Havoc se risqua à me poser une question anodine à laquelle je répondit par un grognement peu amène. Le silence retomba par forfait dans la voiture ou l'ambiance avait rarement été aussi tendue. Je savais que c'était de ma faute. Je levais les yeux en me disant que je pouvais quand même essayer de faire bonne figure quand mon reflet dans le rétroviseur me rappela la présence de couettes ridicules sur ma tête et me replongea instantanément dans une humeur noire. Havoc me lança son sourire le plus amical en ouvrant la portière pour me laisser sortir, mais n'obtint pas le moindre signe d'amélioration en échange.

– Ils sont rentrés ? demanda Breda à Ambre assise au bureau d'accueil.

Elle secoua négativement la tête et se replongea dans ses papiers d'administration. Les deux autres militaires eurent la délicatesse de trouver un prétexte pour fuir ma présence insupportable ; j'avais beau savoir que ça ne servait à rien, je n'arrivais pas à décolérer.

_C'est vraiment dégueulasse de se barrer comme ça… Je comprends qu'il aie envie de s'amuser, de sortir, mais il pourrait quand même penser un peu à son travail… et à moi, merde ! _

_Mais il ne sait pas lui, il ne peut pas savoir qu'Elvis est Gay_

_Ou peut-être que justement maintenant il le sait et que c'est ça le problème._

_Mais non, même si Elvis le lui dit, il s'en fout, non ? _

_Enfin, j'espère… Et puis pourquoi il serait intéressé par lui après tout ?_

_Merde, il y a tout un tas de raison de s'intéresser à Roy,_ pensais-je amèrement en souhaitant pour la première fois que Roy soit un type fade et totalement dépourvu d'intérêt.

_Et si il lui saute dessus ?_ pensais-je en me figeant au milieu de ma marche fébrile dans le hall.

Je me laissais retomber dans le fauteuil de cuir usé qui se trouvait derrière moi. A l'interminable avancée de l'aiguille des minutes s'ajoutait mes allées et venues incessantes ponctuées de pauses ou je m'affalais dans le fauteuil en regardant l'horloge d'un air renfrogné.

– Tu devrais aller te reposer Edward, fit Ambre en relevant la tête pour me jeter un regard plein de sollicitude. Je te préviendrais dès qu'ils reviendront.

– Non, répondis-je d'un ton sans réplique.

Ambre replongea dans ses dossiers et le hall dans son silence.

– Merci quand même, marmonnais-je en baissant les yeux, conscient que mon ton était un peu trop tranchant alors qu'_elle_ n'avait rien fait.

Elle me sourit gentiment pour me montrer qu'elle n'était pas blessée et comprenait, mais en baissant de nouveau les yeux sur ses paperasses, son visage se referma, signe qu'elle aussi s'inquiétait. Mes pensées s'accéléraient jusqu'à devenir tourbillonnantes et me donner la migraine, les peurs brouillonnes, peut-être irraisonnées , m'envahissaient comme l'air qu'on respire. Je me sentais mal, nauséeux, le ventre trop noué pour marcher, et le laissais tomber pour la vingtième fois dans le fauteuil au cuir grinçant. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, essayant de chasser ces pensées de mon esprit sans réussir à me convaincre que c'était de la paranoïa inutile et non pas une angoisse parfaitement justifiée. J'enfouissais plus profondément mon visage, pressant mes paumes contre mes yeux fermés dans l'espoir vain de chasser mon mal de crâne, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en claquant, laissant entrer deux personnes hilares.

– Alala, la tête qu'il a fait quand on lui a volé ces tomates ! s'exclama Roy entre deux rires.

– Bah, au prix où elles étaient…

– C'est pas comme si tu étais pauvre, hein ?

– Non, j'ai des amis influents, fit-il avant de cesser de rire.

Il faut dire qu'avec le regard qu'Ambre et moi leur adressions, il était plus légitime d'avoir envie de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée que de rire aux éclats comme ils le faisaient il y a un instant encore. Je me levais lentement, craquant mes doigts, le souffle littéralement coupé par l'indignation. Ce fut finalement notre tenancière qui retrouva sa voix la première.

– C'est à cette heure-ci que vous rentrez ?

– Euh… bah oui, pourquoi ? fit Elvis avec un sourire qui tentait d'être innocent.

– Vous auriez pu nous dire ou vous alliez quand même…

– Mais à la découverte du monde, chère sœur !

– La belle découverte, fis-je d'une voix sourde, retrouvant enfin la faculté de parler.

Les autres se retournèrent vers moi, et je crus déceler un frisson, comme si ma fureur était telle que même ces mots parfaitement bridés laissaient échapper mon ressentiment sous pression. J'inspirais profondément, incapable de dire si j'avais envie de les planter là ou de les frapper à mort. Torturé par l'innocence de Roy, assez stupide pour aller se balader et me laisser en plan, torturé par les questions sans réponse de 'qu'ont-t-il fait tous les deux ?' qui était sans doute sans motif, ma rage de m'être inquiété pour rien, le soulagement de le voir, malgré tout… La colère presque haineuse de le voir rire quand j'étais au bord des larmes, incapable d'effacer mon attirance, mon envie de l'embrasser passionnément sans cesse doublée de celle d'exploser son trop joli minois contre le mur…

– Le vol de tomates, c'est la découverte du monde ?

Considérant qu'il n'était pas visé par ma question, Elvis croqua dedans à pleines dents, tandis que Roy la cachait derrière lui comme un enfant prit en faute dans un geste qui m'aurait sans doute attendri si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas si peu. Je me dirigeais vers le jeune homme au cheveux châtains et lui arrachais le fruit de son larcin pour le jeter sur la route.

– Truand à la petite semaine… tu m'apitoies…

– Et toi donc, cocker triste aux oreilles tombantes, répondit-il avec un sourire trop étiré tout en attrapant une mèche de cheveux de mes couettes, me rappelant une fois de trop cette cruelle réalité.

Je le giflais violemment, à ce dernier geste, le forçant à reculer sur le coup de la surprise. Je sentis à cet instant que je n'arriverais plus à me contrôler, malgré les exclamations d'Ambre. Je serrais le poing droit, sentant les rouages si tendus qu'ils étaient prêts à craquer, pour asséner un nouveau coup à cette raclure, ce type, qui se permettait tout, même de tutoyer Roy au bout d'une journée, alors qu'il m'avait fallu tant de temps, à moi, pour y arriver…

Je sentis deux mains fermes agripper mes épaules et me retenir. Ambre déployait ses talents cachés, réussissant à m'immobiliser sans peine apparente.

– Edward, calme-toi, il n'y pas de quoi en faire un drame… Fit Roy en s'avançant vers moi.

– COMMENT CA, PAS DE QUOI EN FAIRE UN DRAME ? COMMENT CA, ME CALMER ? VOUS VOUS ETES VUS, COLONEL ? AU LIEU DE BOSSER, VOUS VOUS PLANQUEZ AVEC CE PLOUC A FAIRE JE-NE-SAIS-QUOI DANS LES COINS OBSURS DE LA VILLE… ET MOI JE DOIS RESTER CALME ? !

– Edward, dis, tu me fais un dessin ?

– VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, LULU !

– EDWARD ! ! s'exclama Ambre au moment ou elle ne put me retenir davantage.

Je me ruais sur lui et l'attrapais par le col, tirais pour le forcer à se baisser et me regarder dans les yeux.

– Edward… pas la peine de…

– VOUS COMPRENNEZ PAS CE QUE JE VOUS DIS OU QUOI ? ! PAS LA PEINE DE ME DIRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT, VOUS PENSEZ QUE JE VAIS EN CROIRE UN MOT ?

– Fullmetal, je t'interdis de me parler comme ça…

– QU'EST-CE QUE J'EN AI A FOUTRE DE VOS ORDRES ? COMMENCER PAR RESPECTER VOS ENGAGEMENTS ET ETRE SUR LES LIEUX A L'HEURE !

Je l'avais secoué si violemment qu'il avait faillit tomber ; je l'avais rattrapé par principe… je n'aurais pas dû. Un instant, le silence resta suspendu à son col, et une phrase prononcée à voix basse comme si elle était dans l'œil du cyclone franchit mes lèvres.

– La vérité Colonel, c'est que vous êtes un con.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, sentant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux, mais en voyant ses lèvres, vertigineusement proches, se me sentis parcouru par un courant de désir nauséeux qui me poussa à l'écarter violemment de moi. Il recula de quelques pas, reprenant péniblement son souffle, tandis que je tentais de garder mon calme. Sans y parvenir.

– Edward…

– ALLEZ FAIRE CE TOUR DE GARDE, CA VOUS RENDRA UN PEU MOINS IRRESPONSABLE !

– EDWARD ! cria Roy, tentant de couvrir ma voix pour me forcer à l'écouter.

– MAIS VOUS AVEZ TOUJOURS PAS COMPRIS ? CASSEZ-VOUS, JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR !

Je sentis Ambre tenter de rattraper mes épaules dans une tentative désespérée pour me retenir, j'entrevis Elvis m'éviter et partir vers la salle à manger, je distinguais nettement l'expression médusée de Roy tandis que je fonçais sur lui.

– CASSEZ-VOUS ! MAIS CASSEZ-VOUS JE VOUS DIS ! hurlais-je en le repoussant dehors à coup de pieds.

Havoc me repoussa en arrière, me faisant tomber assis malgré moi dans le fauteuil, pour soustraire son supérieur à ma colère. Il l'entraîna dehors malgré ses protestations embryonnaires et le força plus ou moins à entrer dans la voiture. J'entendis plus que je ne vis les portes claquer et la voiture démarrer.

_Il est parti._

Je repris mon souffle et m'aperçu que j'étais pantelant, serrais les points pour les empêcher de trembler. J'avais chaud, j'avais mal, je me sentais nauséeux. Le ronronnement du moteur de la voiture résonna dans le hall avant d'être estompé par la distance. Je poussais un immense soupir, auquel fit écho celui, plus discret, d'Ambre, qui comprit que les choses allaient enfin reprendre leur cours normal. J'entendis alors le son de sanglots d'enfants venir du jardin et devinais que Lulu en était à l'origine. Malgré ma colère encore vivace, je sentis une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée de l'avoir envoyée promener comme ça. Un instant après, je reconnus la voix étouffée d'Elvis, sans doute en train de la consoler, et sentis une autre bouffée de colère m'envahir.

Je me sentis soudainement très seul. Roy et Elvis parti, Lulu en larmes, Ambre bizarrement silencieuse, tout cela me calma finalement, et la colère partie, un mélange de fatigue et de tristesse m'envahi lentement. Je me retournais vers Ambre pour voir son visage, et tandis qu'elle remettait une mèche derrière l'oreille un je-ne-sais-quoi, le mouvement de sa main, son expression à ce moment-là, quelque chose comme ma mère s'imposa en moi une fraction de seconde. Elle posa doucement sa main sur ma tête pour la caresser.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas… ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état, ce n'est sans doute pas aussi grave que ce que tu crois.

Presque sans en faire exprès, je me retrouvais enveloppé sans ses bras. Rassuré par sa douceur, je ne tentais même pas de m'écarter. Je n'en avais même pas envie.

_Elle est vraiment comme Maman…_ pensais-je en fermant les yeux, résistant à l'envie de pleurer qui me taraudait depuis que j'avais entendu le moteur démarrer.

_Quel con…_ pensais-je incapable de savoir si c'était à lui que j'en voulais le plus ou à moi-même.

_Je le déteste…_

_J'y suis allé trop fort..._

_Je m'en fous…_

_Il va m'en vouloir…_

_Il avait tord…_

_Quel con…_

_Je ne suis pas à ma place…_

_Il aura raison…_

_Je n'avais pas à y rester…_

_Il n'avait pas à faire ça_

_Il ne savait pas… _

_Il avait tord…_

_Je n'aurais pas dû_

_Quel con…_

Mes pensées se diffusèrent comme une goutte d'encre dans un verre d'eau tandis que Ambre me relâchais, et c'est complètement calme que je m'assis dans le canapé de la verrière, le regard vide et l'esprit à son image.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais assis là, au juste, à penser par intermittence, mais quand une silhouette s'assit à côté de moi, je sortis de mon brouillard.

– Edward ? fit Elvis avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi.

– Quoi ?

Je sentis ma colère rejaillir alors que je la croyais totalement éteinte et me demandais vaguement si je n'allais pas lui foutre un bon coup d'automail dans son jolis minois. C'était de sa faute. Tout cela était de sa faute.

– Tu l'aimes bien Roy ? fit-il avec un regard félin tandis que son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

– Quoi ? bafouillais-je d'un ton radicalement différent, tandis que je sentis mes joues brûler.

– Profites-en, tu ne vas pas le garder longtemps.

_QUOI ? _pensais-je, sentant le sang refluer de mes joues tandis qu'il se relevait nonchalamment pour partir jouer avec Lulu, me laissant assis, trop choqué pour réagir.


	51. Que doisje te dire ?

Voila, le chapitre nouveau est arrivé ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour la dernière fois (enfin, vous m'en voulez de toute façon mais c'est comme ça, je fais ce que je veux du moment que j'ai la clé de mon abri antiatomique) Voila un nouveau chapitre, tout aussi stupide que d'habitude, mais à force vous devez être blasés je pense... Aussi serais-je brève : Bonne lecture à vous (et soyez pas trop vaches dans vos rewiews, hein ? )

* * *

Chapitre 51 : que dois-je te dire ? (Roy)

– Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce nabot sous gradé, de me parler sur ce ton ? grognais-je en recroisant les bras pour la vingt-quatrième fois depuis le début du trajet. Je le traînerait bien en cour pénale par la peau du cul si j'en avais une sous la main… Et il ma donné des ordres ! à moi ! MOI !

– Colonel ? demanda Havoc en regardant la route d'un air très concentré.

– QUOI ?

– Fermez-là.

Je refermais la bouche, inspirais deux ou trois fois, profondément, très profondément, en me forçant de me rappeler que si je l'étranglais, je risquais de perdre ma vie en même temps que la sienne. C'était tentant pourtant. J'avais oublié à quel point le manque de respect des autres pouvait être insupportable…

... surtout quand il venait de personnes en qui on avait normalement confiance.

_D'abord Edward, puis Havoc… Ce sera qui le prochain, Hugues ? ! _

_…Oui, probablement._

– Excusez-moi de vous le dire un peu méchamment, mais essayez de vous mettre à notre place avant de vous énerver comme ça.

– Non, TOI, essaye de te mettre à ma place ! répondis-je d'un ton indigné. Je viens de me faire engueuler et virer de l'auberge comme un malpropre par Edward alors que je suis son supérieur et accessoirement son… « compagnon », c'est normal que je ne sois pas d'une humeur enchanteresse.

– Colonel, vous êtes partis sans prévenir, et revenus avec deux bonnes heures de retard par rapport à vos obligations… C'est non seulement un manque de respect envers Hugues et Hawkeye que vous avez laissés en plan, mais aussi envers tous les autres. Il aurait pu vous arriver n'importe quoi, _n'importe quoi_…

– Allons, Havoc, tu exagères, fis-je en ne voyant pas dans cette dernière phrase un argument valable.

_Enfin, c'est vrai qu'on m'a volé mon portefeuille et que c'est Elvis qui l'a récupéré à l'amiable parce qu'il connaissait le gosse en question… Peut-être qu'il aurait pu m'arriver des bricoles…Mais rien de bien grave non plus !_

– Non, je n'exagère pas… nous ne nous serions pas inquiétés si Hugues n'était pas arrivé seul avec Hawkeye, incapable de dire où vous étiez et ce que vous pouviez faire à ce moment-là. Vous auriez aussi bien pu être égorgés dans une ruelle sombre… ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est peu probable, je vous connais, mais à partir du moment ou vous n'êtes pas rentrés, ça peut être une vétille, mais aussi quelque chose de grave, et c'est dur de ne pas s'inquiéter dans ces cas-là. Ne vous étonnez pas qu'Edward se soit rongé les sangs.

Cet argument me toucha, mais j'étais de bien trop mauvaise humeur pour être de bonne foi.

– Non, il a seulement trouvé un bon prétexte pour me gueuler dessus.

– Détrompez-vous Colonel… Moi aussi je me suis inquiété.

Havoc tourna le volant et s'engagea dans une ruelle avant d'ajouter d'un ton sérieux.

– Et je ne suis pas votre petit ami.

_Vu sous cet angle…_

Son insistance me força à tenter d'imaginer ce que je ressentirais si, en rentrant de mon tour de garde, Edward était introuvable.

_Effectivement, je serais mal à l'aise._

_Au moins ça…_

_Mort de trouille, oui ! _

_Vos gueules les autres !_

_Si je ne savais pas où il était parti…_

– Mais je vous ai dit que je partais faire un tour avec Elvis, au moment d'y aller !

– Justement.

– Quoi ? demandais-je d'un air mécontent, Elvis est un guide fantastique !

– Je ne lui fait absolument pas confiance, répondit Havoc en fixant la route, les mains soudainement crispées sur le volant.

– Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi, répondis-je en m'appuyant de nouveau contre mon dossier. Il est vraiment sympa comme type… un peu surprenant au premier abord, mais on s'amuse bien avec lui, je peux te le garantir.

En réponse à ça, Havoc soupira comme si j'étais le pire des crétins, ce qui ne me mis pas de la meilleure humeur possible. C'était pourtant vrai que je m'étais amusé comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis des années… C'était vrai aussi qu'on avait un petit peu exploré les bas-fonds de la ville, rencontrés des gens assez peu recommandables, fait, accessoirement, un vol à l'étalage…

– Bon, d'accord, c'est pas très légal ce qu'on a fait. Mais si c'est que ça, je vais le rembourser demain, ce type !

– Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ou quoi ?

Je soupirais, voyant qu'Havoc restait buté, et qu'il ne ferait visiblement preuve d'aucune indulgence à mon égard. Edward risquait d'être pire encore.

– Non, il faut croire que non. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, je veux dire, je n'ai fait que louper un rendez-vous…

– Et voler des tomates…

– Oui, bon, je les rembourserais ces tomates, et je ferais un tour supplémentaire s'il le faut pour compenser… mais ce n'est pas un drame, alors pourquoi vous m'en voulez autant que si je m'étais fait passé pour mort sous prétexte de faire une blague ?

– Parce que… commença Havoc avant de prendre une grande inspiration, comme s'il s'apprêtait à me faire une révélation.

Je tendis l'oreille, me disant que cela m'aiderait un peu mieux à mettre au clair cette histoire que je trouvais exagérément montée en épingle, mais Havoc expira lentement.

– Non, rien, soupira-t-il d'un air las.

– Havoc, tu abuses là…

– Allez le demander vous-même, ce qui ne va pas ! Edward sera peut-être calmé d'ici là !

_Oulala, j'en doute_… pensais-je avec un sourire crispé. Mais avais-je bien le choix ? Havoc était visiblement résolu à ne rien dire de plus. Il reporta complètement son attention sur la route, évitant de justesse d'écraser un chat de gouttière suicidaire qui avait tenté de se jeter sous la voiture. Dans ces conditions-ci, je n'avais plus qu'à méditer seul avec moi-même et la culpabilité qui commençait à me ronger malgré moi.

_Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?_

_J'en ai marre que tout ce que je fasse se retourne contre moi ! _

_T'as peur qu'Edward ne te parle plus,_ susurra une petite voix tapie derrière mon oreille.

_Ta gueule… Même si tu as raison…_

_Merde._

oOoOoOo

En traversant le couloir pour rejoindre les deux autres, je serrais les dents, me préparant à un flot de menaces comparable à celui qui m'avait accueilli à l'auberge, mais quand je tournais à l'angle, et que mes collèges me virent arriver, il ne se passa pas grand-chose. Hawkeye leva les yeux de sa lecture avec un regard vaguement réprobateur, tandis que Hugues sourit avec un soupir de soulagement. Je haussais un sourcil, étonné de ne pas les voir plus en colère contre moi, mais pas vraiment dérangé par cette bonne nouvelle.

– Ce n'est pas trop tôt, souffla la belle blonde avant de reprendre sa lecture.

– Désolé, répondis-je en m'asseyant.

La discussion avec Havoc avait déclenché chez moi une réflexion permanente, aussi me fallu-t-il un certain temps pour remarquer que la persistance du silence était anormale à côté de Hugues.

– Bah, tu ne m'engueules pas ? fis-je ne me retournant vers lui.

Le brun à lunettes se tourna les pouces d'un air décontracté avant de répondre avec une voix qui prouvait qu'il ne l'était pas.

– T'engueuler ? Mais pourquoi donc ?

– Je ne sais pas, tu trouves toujours des bonnes raisons pour ça… alors je pensais que mon retard m'aurait valu au moins un quart d'heure de hurlements de ta part.

– Non… non, je veux dire, tant que tu es là, ça va…

– Tant que vous ne récidivez pas… précisa Hawkeye sans lever les yeux de sa lecture, prouvant par cela qu'elle suivait parfaitement la discussion.

Le silence retomba un moment suite à son intervention. Faute de savoir quoi dire, je m'asseyais un peu plus confortablement, observant Hugues qui sifflotait en se limant les ongles d'un air franchement suspect.

_Non, c'est pas normal, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche._

– Hugues ? fis-je calmement.

– Oui ? fit-il avec un sourire crispé avant de ramasser la lime à ongles qu'il avait fait tomber en sursautant.

_Qu'est-ce qui le rend mal à l'aise comme ça ?_ pensais-je en commençant à le sentir inquiet.

_De deux choses l'une, soit une mauvaise nouvelle, soit une grosse bourde de sa part…_

_L'un exclu pas l'autre…_

_Passe-moi le sel. _

…

Les autres petites voix regardèrent la voix Hugues d'un œil noir avant de reprendre leur conversation.

_Enfin, en tout cas, pas de doute, il a quelque chose à cacher. _

_Oui, j'aurais pu arriver tout seul à cette conclusion, vous savez_, pensais-je avec un soupir_. Maintenant, soyez gentils, foutez-moi la paix. _

_On sait jamais avec toi…_

_Fermez-là !_

– Qu'est-ce que tu as à me cacher, Hugues ?

– Euh… rien du tout… fit-il en se gratouillant la joue, maintenant que ses ongles étaient trop courts pour être limés plus longuement.

– Hugues… Ne me prends pas pour un crétin…

– Ce n'est pas le cas ? fit-il d'un air innocent avant d'esquiver une tape sur la tête. D'accord, j'arrête !

– Alors ?

– Alors quoi ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu n'as visiblement pas envie de me dire ?

– Rien du touuuuuut, voyons !

– Hugues… Sur quoi repose une amitié durable ?

– Les connections spirituelles ?

– La _Confiance_.

– Hum… fit-il en détournant la tête pour regarder le mur comme si c'était une superbe fresque.

– C'est toi qui me l'a dit le premier, je te rappelle...

– Bon, d'accord, soupira-t-il.

_Ah, quand même._

– De toute, façon, il fallait bien que je te dise à un moment ou un autre… Mais à une condition.

– Laquelle ?

– Que tu ne me cries pas dessus après.

– Nooooooon, c'est pas mon genre, fis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

_Je vais plutôt l'éviscérer, oui… et faire une analyse de son cerveau ensuite, puisqu'il semblerait que d'ici qu'il me le dise, il sera mort de vieillesse. _

– En fait, tu sais… le carnet.

– Le carnet ?

– Oui, le carnet.

– Le carnet, le carnet… Ah, Le carnet ! Ce carnet-_là_ ! fis-je en me rappelant l'horrible carnet ou il avait prit des notes détaillées concernant l'évolution de mes relations avec Edward.

– Oui, celui-là.

– Et bien ?

– …

– Hugues ? fis-je d'un ton impatient.

– Je l'ai perdu… murmura-t-il.

– QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! !

– T'avais promis de pas me crier dessus, gémit-il en reculant un peu sa chaise face au cri furieux qui m'avait échappé.

– COMMENT T'AS FAIT POUR ÊTRE UN BOULET PAREIL ? ! NON SEULEMENT TU TIENS UN CARNET A LA CON, MAIS EN PLUS, TU LE PERDS ? !

Je me levai et fit trois pas vers lui, en pesant de toute ma fureur.

– Comment tu as fait ? dis-je d'un ton grinçant.

– Bah, je l'avais laissé sur la table à manger le temps d'aller aux toilettes, et quand je suis revenu…

Je retournais vers ma chaise et m'y laissais tomber, anéanti par la nouvelle.

– Mais comment tu fais pour être aussi con ?

– T'es pas mal non plus dans le genre je te rappelle !

_Un partout, c'est bon, je me tais._

_Mais quand même… Ce carnet…_

_Pourquoi celui-ci ? Pourquoi au moment ou Edward m'en veut à mort ? _

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que le sort s'acharne sur moi comme ça ?_

_Ce carnet…_

_Il y a ça d'écrit… Et ça aussi… Et la photo ! _

_Bon dieu… Dire que ça peut tomber dans les mains de n'importe qui !_

– Bah… dit-toi que c'est pas très grave, vu qu'ils savent déjà presque tout.

Je m'étouffais en déglutissant de travers et toussais lamentablement pendant plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir me redresser et lui jeter un regard noir.

_Le pire c'est que c'est vrai… Rhah, je le déteste, je les déteste, je les déteste tous ! _

– Bah, t'inquiètes pas, on le retrouvera, ce carnet, fit Hugues avec un sourire gêné.

Faute d'avoir une réponse convenable, je me contentais d'un grognement avant de m'enfermer dans un silence boudeur.

oOoOoOo

– Hello ! Bonne journée ? fit Elvis avec un large sourire en me voyant arriver.

– Merveilleuse ! répondis-je ironiquement en m'affalant sur le canapé.

_Après tout, je me suis fait engueuler par mon petit copain et j'ai appris que l'équivalent d'un journal intime tenu malgré moi se baladait quelque part dans l'auberge, à la portée de n'importe qui. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je le dise à Edward… Je sens que ça va être joyeux la conversation de se soir…_

_S'il accepte de me parler…_

_D'ailleurs, ou est-il ? _

– Où est Edward ? demandais-je d'un ton curieux.

– Le petit blond avec des couettes ? demanda Elvis avec un sourire. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il est monté avec Lulu parce qu'elle voulait absolument qu'il lui lise une histoire.

J'eus la vision d'Edward avec ses couettes lisant un conte de fée à Lulu et pouffai de rire. Je me sentis un peu mieux. La plupart des choses que pouvaient dire ou faire Elvis mettait de bonne humeur, comme s'il avait autour de lui une aura de second degré. D'ailleurs, j'étais assis à côté de lui depuis une minute à peine, et la mauvaise humeur que j'avais accumulé toute une journée durant commençait déjà à s'évaporer.

_Quoique…_

– On ira rembourser le marchand de tomates demain, fis-je d'un ton calme mais ferme.

– Ah ? Si tu veux, répondit-il d'un air indifférent. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites tous une telle fixette sur ces tomates.

– Parce qu'on est censé être des représentants de la loi.

– AHAHAH LES GUEULES D'ENDIVES ! s'exclama Elvis en riant.

– QUOI ?

– Entre Havoc qui fait la plonge, Edward qui porte des couettes et toi qui fait du vol à la tire, j'ai peur que la réputation de l'armée d'Amestris soit démolie pour les dix générations à venir.

– Tu exagères, fis-je en laissant naître un sourire.

Evidemment, on avait l'air con avec toutes ses histoires, mais je ne pouvais pas nier que depuis que nous étions installés à l'Atlantide, nous avions passé des moments très agréables...

Et d'autres beaucoup moins…

– Eh, tu connais l'histoire des tortues ? demanda Elvis avec un regard similaire à celui de Black Hayatt quand il voyait arriver sa gamelle.

– Non, répondis-je, dans l'expectative.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il prit mes mains et le souleva pour qu'elles soient côte à côte, à une dizaine de centimètres l'une de l'autre. Il les lâcha et commença son explication.

– Tu vois, ça c'est deux îles du pacifique, ça, c'est le papa tortue, dit-il en agitant la main gauche, et ça, la maman tortue, indiqua-t-il pour l'autre main.

_Houlala, ça commence bien,_ pensais-je avec l'inquiétude légitime de la personne à qui on se prépare à raconter une blague vraiment débile (c'est pas le cas ? – si…)

– Alors t'imagines bien, le papa tortue il a envie d'aller voir la maman tortue… alors il traverse la mer, c'est dur, mais il y arrive parce que les îles sont pas loin l'une de l'autre, et comme ça ils peuvent se faire des bisous…

_Il me prend pour Lulu ou quoi ?_ pensais-je en regardant la main-papa-tortue faire des « bisous » à la main-maman-tortue avant de regagner son île à grand peine.

– Sauf qu'un jour, il y a un gros tremblement de terre ! s'exclama-t-il en attrapant mes bras pour écarter mes mains pour mimer la scène. Du coup c'est vachement plus dur d'aller sur l'île de la maman tortue ! Alors il a vraiment envie de la voir alors il essaye, il essaye… et puis il revient parce qu'il est trop fatigué. Une fois qu'il s'est reposé, il réessaye… il nage, il nage, il arrive plus loin, mais il est vraiment trop fatigué. Alors…

– Pourquoi la maman tortue ne se bouge pas le cul ? Et l'égalité des sexes alors ? fis-je uniquement pour le petit plaisir sadique de le couper dans son récit.

– … parce qu'elle est moins forte, et que son île est plus grande et plus confortable, rétorqua-t-il sans perdre son aplomb avant de reprendre son récit. Alors le papa tortue, il est très fatigué, et très malheureux, parce qu'il veut vraiment voir la maman tortue… et là il se dit… hé, mais je suis bête !

_Naaaaaaaaan, sans blague !_ pensais-je en me pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire à cause de quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'une histoire de tortues frustrées. C'est à ce moment-là ou la main-papa-tortue se découvrit un trait de génie et commença à remonter mon bras pour faire le tour par la voie des terres avec enthousiasme.

– Et pataclop, pataclop…

Les tortues font vraiment pataclop quand elles marchent ?

– pataclop, pataclop…

Son bras passa au dessus de mes épaules et le papa tortue amorça la descente…

– Et si on arrêtait de parler de tortues ? fis Elvis d'une voix chaude, radicalement différente de celle qu'il avait eu jusqu'à maintenant.

En fait, le bras passé au dessus de mon épaule, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, on aurait vraiment dit qu'il était en train de me draguer. J'aurais été vaguement inquiet si je ne savais pas qu'Elvis était le meilleur acteur que j'aie jamais vu. Cependant, je me sentis vraiment mal à l'aise, l'espace d'un instant. Le bris de verre qui retentit en cuisine me tira que cet état intermédiaire : j'éclatais de rire.

– Tu m'as bien eu, j'avoue ! fis-je entre deux rires avant de prendre son poignet pour retirer son bras de mes épaules. Bon, allez, j'y vais, le devoir m'appelle…

– Tu as des heures supp ? demanda-t-il d'un air un peu déçu.

– Non, une séance de bonnes manières, répondis-je en me forçant à sourire, bien que le cœur n'y soit plus à cette perspective.

Cela dit, je le saluais d'un signe de main et me dirigeais vers l'escalier, sentant comme une bouffée de stress envahir mes poumons. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rester plus longtemps en bas, si ce n'était ce qui m'attendait en haut. Tandis que je montais les marches, je me demandais vaguement comment il allait m'accueillir.

_Un balai à la main ? _

_Ca irait bien avec ses couettes, non ? _

_« Cassez-vous, mais cassez-vous je vous dis ! »_

_Vos gueules, je réfléchis sérieusement. _

_Il y a de bonnes chances pour qu'il continue à t'en vouloir à mort._

_Je le sais, ça… c'est pour ça que je suis emmerdé. _

_« La vérité Colonel, c'est que vous êtes un con »_

_Il a sans doute dit ça sous le coup de la colère, mais…_

_…ça fait mal quand même._

J'étais arrivé à la porte. J'hésitais un instant, me demandant si je ne devais pas frapper avant d'entrer. Finalement, je donnais deux coups timides, attendais quelques secondes, puis poussais la porte en retenant mon souffle. Je m'attendais à tout, depuis le lancer d'oreiller jusqu'au fusil pointé sur mon ventre en passant par le seau d'eau en équilibre, mais rien de tout cela n'arriva.

En fait, il ne se passa absolument rien. Je fis deux pas à l'intérieur de la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité et refermais doucement la porte derrière moi. Peut-être qu'Edward était encore en train de raconter une histoire à Lulu…

_Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?_ pensais-je me passant la main sur le visage.

La fenêtre était ouverte. Un vent léger amenait une légère odeur d'iode dans la pièce et faisait onduler les rideaux. Trouvant qu'il faisait un peu froid, je traversais la pièce pour la fermer. Je me retournais vers le lit, et à ce moment-là seulement, je réalisais qu'Edward était pelotonné au creux des draps, dos à moi. Je m'avançais, sentant le rythme des battements de mon cœur monter en flèche. Je m'assis doucement sur le rebord du lit, prenant une profonde inspiration.

_Il faut que je lui parle. Il faut que je m'excuse, il faut que je le lui dise…_

Je m'apprêtais à poser doucement une main sur son épaule, mais je me ravisais au dernier moment. En me penchant légèrement sur lui, je réalisais qu'il avait les yeux fermés et dormait profondément. Un instant, je fus assailli par un élan d'amour en voyant son visage adolescent, lissé par la paix du sommeil et eu envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Mais ce sentiment s'effaça très vite, remplacé par l'envie de protéger se sommeil si innocent.

_Il faudrait vraiment que m'excuse, pourtant…_

_Non, je ne peux pas le réveiller…_

D'une main légère, je m'attardais à caresser sa joue, à prendre délicatement une mèche de cheveux blonds pour dégager son beau visage. Il dormait si profondément qu'il ne frémit même pas sous mes doigts. Je me sentis légèrement soulagé malgré moi. Comment aurais-je pu faire ce simple geste s'il avait été réveillé ? Lui qui m'avait viré de l'auberge à coups de pied l'après-midi même… C'était tentant de l'embrasser, mais je n'osais plus, de peur de le réveiller. Mon petit doigt me disait qu'il serait d'une humeur de chien si je le faisais, et que ça n'arrangerait rien à notre affaire.

– Désolé, Edward… murmurais-je presque comme pour moi-même. Tu as raison, je suis juste un vieil irresponsable…

Je l'avais blessé, une fois de plus. Comme quand j'avais tenté de m'éloigner de lui. D'ailleurs, il avait réagit à peu près de la même manière. Finalement, à chaque fois qu'il me gueulait dessus, il avait raison de le faire. _Et moi, je suis vraiment le dernier des crétins…_

– Pardon…

Je poussais un dernier soupir avant de me relever doucement, sans le déranger, pour aller dans la salle de bain. Une fois face à mon reflet, je fus incapable de me décider à savoir si j'étais un lâche ou pas.


	52. Beaucoup de bruit pour rien ?

Voila, chose promise, chose due, voici l'habituel chapitre, posté au péril de ma vie (Lulu essaye de me manger depuis un quart d'heure, ça rend les manoeuvres difficiles... TT) Enfin, encore un chapitre ou il se passe pas grand chose (Kiku-chan va me tuer XD) Mais bon, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez en lisant le prochain ;). En attendant, il faudra bien vous contenter de celui-ci.

* * *

Chapitre 52 : Beaucoup de bruit pour rien ? (Edward)

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et me secouer doucement. Je me réveillais vaguement, poussant un grognement sans pour autant être disposé à ouvrir l'œil.

_Tiens, y'a pas mon ami le réveil parti en commando suicide ce matin ?_ pensais-je vaguement, encore trop fatigué pour me défendre.

– Edward… Allez Edward, c'est l'heure, murmura une voix familière.

_Non, en fait, le réveil me manque pas… je crois que je préfère ça._ Je parvins enfin à entrouvrir un œil, et face au visage de Roy penché au dessus de moi, je me sentis incapable de lui en vouloir. Il dû s'en apercevoir puisqu'une expression soulagée affleura de son visage, sans doute rassurée de me voir dans une meilleure disposition que la veille. J'ouvris l'autre œil et regardait le réveil, ce qui me permit de constater qu'il n'était pas tout à fait l'heure habituelle.

– Tu m'as volé dix minutes de sommeil ! grognais-je, tout de suite plus disposé à lui en vouloir.

– Hum… désolé…fit-il, de nouveau mal à l'aise.

Je me renfonçais dans le lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Dix minutes, se n'était pas bien grave, je le savais bien, mais ça avait cassé la magie de ce réveil. Avec le retour au monde réel avait ressurgit la phrase qu'Elvis m'avait lancée.

_« Tu l'aimes bien Roy ? – Eh bien profites-en, tu ne vas pas l'avoir longtemps ! »_

– Désolé de t'avoir réveillé plus tôt… murmura-t-il, mais je voulais m'excuser pour hier.

Je me sentis tout chose en l'entendant. Ce n'était pas ses excuses, que j'avais en somme déjà entendu la veille, mais sa simple présence. En pensant à l'assurance qu'avait Elvis, je me sentis une envie de vomir remonter de l'estomac.

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, moi ? Comment je peux me défendre face à ça ? _

Le silence resta, moi trop malheureux pour savoir quoi répondre, lui trop mal à l'aise pour savoir quoi ajouter. Je tournais la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et me sentis plus mal encore.

_Et merde ! _

Je me redressais vivement, glissant mes bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre moi. Je fermais les yeux, luttant contre ma stupide envie de pleurer. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça… Il ne me croirait sans doute pas. Si Elvis l'avait décidé, je ne pouvais sans doute rien faire. Mais je ne voulais pas.

– Edward ? murmura Roy d'un ton un peu inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Rien, répondis-je simplement, réprimant les sanglots qui contractaient la gorge.

Il glissa ses bras autour de moi, faute encore de savoir quoi dire. Faute de comprendre. Mais son geste eu le don de me remuer encore plus.

_Oh non, ça craint, je vais vraiment finir par pleurer !_ pensais-je, plein de rage par rapport à ce sentiment qui me transformait en fillette. Je le relâchais et repoussais doucement ses épaules, lui lançant un sourire.

-- Allez, il faut que j'y aille, fis-je avec une gaieté forcée, sinon Havoc et Breda vont se demander quelle connerie j'ai encore fait !

Je sautais au pied du lit et me dirigeais un peu trop hâtivement vers la salle de bain. C'est seulement une fois la porte fermée que je laissais l'expression de ce que je ressentais se peindre sur mon visage.

oOoOoOo

Une fois mes cheveux correctement démêlés, je pris le temps de me regarder attentivement dans la glace. Attentivement et sans plaisir. Je n'aimais pas la forme de mon visage, particulièrement celle de mon nez. Avant même d'énumérer les nombreux défauts du reste de mon corps, je me sentis dégoûté par rapport à moi-même. Voila, comment Roy pouvait s'intéresser à la petite chose hideuse que j'étais ? C'était cette question jusque là informulée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment. Le fait d'avoir mis le doigt dessus ne m'aida absolument pas à y trouver une réponse.

_Tu ne vas pas l'avoir longtemps._

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir tandis que cette phrase me revint en mémoire et me raccrochais au rebord du lavabo. Que pouvais-je faire face à ce type ? Je n'arrivais pas à avoir la moindre idée pour réagir à cette déclaration de guerre pure et simple. _Dire la vérité à Roy ? Non, je n'en serais jamais capable. Lui casser la gueule ? _Ca, déjà, c'était plus tentant. _Mais bon sang, c'est aussi le frère d'Ambre, si je fais ça, on risque d'avoir des soucis_… Si on se fait virer de l'auberge à cause de moi, j'en connais qui m'en voudront. _Oh et puis merde, c'est plutôt Elvis qui devrait se barrer d'ici, quoi_ !

Finalement, j'abandonnais cette double réflexion, sentant que je n'arriverais à rien, et quittais la sale de bain. En poussant la porte, je vis que Roy ne s'était pas rendormi immédiatement comme à son habitude. Il était assis sur le lit, torse nu, visiblement en train de m'attendre. Je serrais les lèvres en rougissant. C'était pourtant vrai qu'il était désirable. En sentant mon pouls battre violemment dans ma gorge, je compris que cette pensée était de celle qui emmenait vers des eaux troubles ; et que pour la première fois, la curiosité que j'éprouvais était nettement supérieure à la peur qui me nouait habituellement l'estomac à cette idée.

– Quelque chose ne va pas, Edward ? demanda-t-il d'une voix très douce.

_Bon sang, à quoi je pense moi ?_ pensais, en rougissant encore plus.

– Euh, non, enfin si, mais non… bafouillais-je, encore plus troublé que je le laissais paraître.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Rien, mais rien ! répondis-je. Enfin…

– Quoi ? questionna-t-il avec un air de sollicitude qui décupla l'impression que j'avais que mes entrailles essayaient de se faire la malle.

_Rhaaah me regarde pas comme ça ! _

– Non, rien…

_Je vais quand même pas lui dire tout à trac qu'Elvis est Gay…_

– Edward ?

– Il faut que j'y aille… murmurais-je, cherchant un moyen de m'esquiver avant que tombent mes dernières défenses.

– Oui… bien sûr, fit-il en baissant les yeux, l'air déçu.

_Merde, merde, merde, je le sens vraiment pas bien du tout_, pensais-je tendis que je marchais vers la porte comme à contrecoeur_. Et si je lui sautais dessus, et au diable les tours de garde ? Non, mauvaise idée. A quoi je pense moi ? !_

– Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire tout ce qui te tracasse… Mais si tu en as gros sur le cœur, n'oublie pas que je suis là pour t'écouter, fit-il alors que je venais d'attraper la poignée de la porte.

– … D'accord, murmurais-je, si bas que je n'étais pas sûr qu'il aie entendu.

J'ouvris la porte et sorti, avant de la refermer derrière moi ; adossée à elle, je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Le courant de désir qui m'avait parcouru à la sortie de la salle de bain m'avait laissé surchauffé, sans que je ne comprenne exactement ce qui m'était arrivé, ce que j'avais ressenti. Une chose était sure : j'étais encore moins à l'aise qu'avant avec lui. Et puis… je me sentais paralysé à chaque fois que je repensais aux dernières paroles d'Elvis. Et la dernière phrase de Roy avait fait remonter en moi les souvenirs de cette période déjà si lointaine ou nous allions manger des compotes à deux heures du matin après avoir parlé de tout et de rien. Je me mis à regretter cette époque manifestement révolue où il était facile pour moi de dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Je sentis une grande main se poser sur ma tête et sursautais violemment.

– Eh ben, Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fous planté dans le couloir ? fit aimablement Havoc.

Je levais vers lui un regard perdu et son sourire s'effaça légèrement.

– Toi, t'as des trucs à dire…

– Non.

– Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, je ne m'appelle pas Roy moi !

– Eh, je t'interdis d'en dire du mal !

– Y'a que toi qui a le droit, c'est ça ? répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. En tout cas, voila qui ressemble déjà plus au Ed dont on a l'habitude.

Je rougis vaguement, gêné de l'entendre parler de moi comme ça. J'avais l'impression qu'il me connaissait par cœur et qu'il savait me faire réagir de telle ou telle manière, simplement en lançant le bon mot. C'est toujours assez désagréable de se sentir manipulable à souhait ; mais ça restait supportable tant qu'on n'avait pas le sentiment que l'autre nous abusait sans arrêt.

– Allez, viens manger, tu m'expliquera après.

_J'ai pas le choix ? Tant mieux, pour une fois que ce qu'on m'ordonne correspond à mes envies…_

oOoOoOo

– Alors, ça va mieux ? demanda Breda en me voyant revenir.

Je m'assis sur la chaise, incapable de répondre. Je me mordis la lèvre hésitant entre les larmes et la nausée, donnant malgré moi la réponse à la question de Breda. Havoc, sentant que j'étais en pleine crise, passa son bras autour de mes épaules en la tapotant avec sollicitude.

– Allez, ne t'en fait donc pas tant, il n'est pas prêt de te tromper, vu le mal qu'il a eu pour sortir avec toi.

En entendant un hoquet mal réprimé, il reprit d'une voix plus précipité dans sa tentative de me réconforter.

– Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Non, mais je veux dire… ce que je veux dire…

– Laisse tomber Havoc, tu t'enfonces, conseilla Breda avant de tapoter l'épaule libre. Franchement, Edward, il ne faut pas que tu te laisses inquiéter par ce crétin d'Elvis, tu vaux mieux que ça !

– …on… marmonnais-je.

– Si.

– Non.

– Si : tu n'as pas cette tête de crétin imbu de toi-même, fit Havoc en attrapant mon menton.

Je détournais aussitôt la tête, gêné à l'idée qu'il aie eu le temps de remarquer mon regard un peu trop larmoyant. Je détestais cette situation, d'autant plus que tout ce qu'ils disaient, je le savais déjà plus ou moins. J'avais essayé de me le dire, du moins.

– Franchement, Ed… soupira Havoc. Roy est trop con pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager qu'Elvis s'intéresse à lui.

– Justement, c'est encore pire, grognais-je. Il n'arrive même pas à envisager que je sois jaloux d'Elvis pour une raison valable.

Breda gratouilla le semblant de barbe qui traînait sur sa joue, évaluant la situation.

– Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Ah, au fait, Elvis est gay et il a décidé qu'il sortirait avec toi ! Non, je peux pas lui balancer un truc pareil !

– Faudra bien qu'il le sache un jour, en même temps… fit remarquer Havoc.

Je levais vers lui mon regard trop humide en me disant que lui pourrait peut-être s'en charger, puisqu'il était si résolu. Devinant très vite mes intentions, il secoua négativement la tête. Je poussais un soupir et ramenais mes genoux contre mon torse, recroquevillé sur la chaise. Les deux autres, faute de savoir quoi dire de constructif, ne disaient rien du tout.

– Si ce n'était ce ça… en fait, je n'arrive plus à lui parler normalement.

– C'est pas nouveau, non ?

– Non, grognais-je contre mes genoux. Mais ça m'énerve. Il y a eu une période ou je lui disais tout ce que je pensais sans problème, mais maintenant, quand je me dis que je vais lui dire quelque chose, j'en tremble de peur. J'ai même peur de lui.

– Comment ça, peur de lui ? demanda Breda en fronçant les sourcils.

Trop gêné pour répondre, j'enfouis ma tête contre mes genoux, pour qu'on ne voit pas mon visage cramoisi.

– Allez, Ed, on le ne dira à personne d'autre, promis, juré.

– … ellemaperl…

– Quoi ?

– … sexuellement parlant., murmurais-je en détachant les syllabes à contrecoeur.

– Ooooooh, diantre ceci est sérieux ! répondit Breda d'une voix docte. Tu le lui a dit, ça ?

Je secouais légèrement la tête pour affirmer, trop mort de honte pour articuler de nouveau quoi que ce soit_. Oui, je le lui ait dit… C'est la dernière chose que j'ai réussi à lui dire, d'ailleurs. Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû._

– Tu m'étonnes ! s'exclama Havoc.

– Quoi ? fit Breda.

– Ben, ma copine dirait qu'elle a peur de moi (oui, imaginons que j'ai une copine, et ne souris pas comme ça Breda), ça m'en foutrait un sacré coup. Moi je préfèrerais qu'elle me fasse confiance, et qu'il n'y aie pas d'endroit plus sur au monde à ses yeux qu'entre mes bras.

– Qu'il est cucul, commenta Breda avec un sourire sarcastique, faisant virer Havoc au cramoisi.

– Non mais c'est vrai, s'exclama-t-il, je dis ce que je pense ! Et puis, je sais pas, mais… Tu te comportes comme si tu étais asexué, mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? T'as quand même dû avoir des envies non ?

_Alors celle-là, on me l'avait pas encore fait_, pensais-je, les yeux en bille de loto.

– Havoc… tact, zéro sur vingt, commenta laconiquement Breda. Toi non plus tu n'es pas doué. Edward, ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit, en fait. … Edward ?

Trop choqué par les paroles d'Havoc pour dire quoi que ce soit, je me contentais de regarder droit devant moi avec un regard vide. En une fraction de seconde, un déluge de flash-back me tomba dessus. La soirée de pocker, avec mes difficultés à détacher mon regard de son torse nu, la fois bien plus lointaine ou il avait nettoyé mon automail avec un soin troublant, entre autres, mais surtout, surtout, la gène que j'avais ressenti ce matin, à cause de son contact, de sa présence pure et simple.

_Bon sang._

_C'est vrai._

_Comment je m'en suis pas aperçu avant ?_

_Déjà à ce moment là ?_

_En fait, ça fait un moment…_

_…que j'ai envie de…_

_NON._

_Je suis trop… trop… non…_

_Le problème, en fait, c'est juste que je me déteste…_pensais-je avec un sourire cynique.

– EDWARD !

Je relevais enfin les yeux vers eux et m'aperçus qu'ils étaient debout, les poings serrés, comme paniqués.

– Ben quoi ? fis-je d'une fois éteinte.

– Réponds-nous quand tu parles ! Tu fais peur quand tu regardes le vide comme ça !

– Désolé… murmurais-je.

– Qu'est-ce qui te dérange dans… ce que j'ai dit plus tôt ?

– Je ne sais pas, mentis-je avant de me rasseoir dos à lui.

oOoOoOo

– Edo-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun ?

– Non, répondis-je du tac au tac.

J'étais suffisamment déprimé pour ne pas me faire carpelouser en plus par Lulu jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi. D'ailleurs, depuis le temps, j'avais réussi à vaincre le charme des yeux de chat poté qui avaient eu raison de moi pendant des semaines. A moins que je sois trop déprimé pour y faire attention. Je m'assis dans un fauteuil, l'esprit fermés aux supplications de Lulu, et sans prendre trop garde à sa tentative de m'arracher le bras pour attirer mon attention, je regardais d'un œil vague Nuit Blanche descendre l'escalier d'un pas princier, accompagné de ses chatons qui l'étaient nettement moins, tombant et roulant de marche en marche avec un air pataud à souhait. J'esquissais un sourire à cette vue, sourire qui se figea quand le plus aventureux (ou le plus crétin, c'est selon) passa entre les barres qui soutenaient la rampe pour basculer dans le vide.

– Hé là, fait attention toi ! s'exclama une voix familière tandis que le chaton avait été rattrapé de justesse par mon arme préférée.

– Al ! m'exclamais-je en me levant de mon siège, débarrassé instantanément de toutes mes peines.

Je traversais la pièce pour lui sauter au coup, réalisant que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. Il faut dire qu'avec les tours de gardes, les aménagements dans le grenier de l'Atlantide qui n'en finissaient pas (à se demander si ceux qui y allaient bossaient vraiment) et le fait que nous ne partagions même plus notre chambre…

– Eh, sauvé de justesse celui-la, fit-il remarquer en me tendant le petit chat au pelage noir et blanc, qui me regarda de son œil inexpressif.

– Ah, mais c'est Patounette ! fis-je en lui serrant la patte qu'il (elle ?) me tendait.

Roy n'étant pas plus doué que moi pour deviner le sexe des félins, nous nous étions résolu à les appeler au gré de nos envies, mâle ou femelle, Titounet ou Crétin de chat. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'en porter plus mal. Je pris le chat des mains de mon frère et levais les yeux vers celui-ci.

– Toi, tu ne vas pas bien, remarqua-t-il immédiatement.

Je baissais les yeux en rougissant, honteux d'être démasqué aussi vite. _Mais pourquoi tout le monde s'en aperçoit au premier coup d'œil ?_ Il posa sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste affectueux, sans poser de questions ni partir dans des grandes explications philosophiques. En revanche, il tâta mes abdos ramollis par le manque d'excercice et dit simplement.

– Ca fait combien de temps que nous ne nous sommes pas battus, tous les deux ?

Je le regardais de nouveau, sentant mon sourire renaître. C'était vrai qu'avec cette mission, je n'avais pas trouvé d'occasion de me battre depuis une éternité. Et que cela me manquait. Et c'était vrai aussi qu'à certaines périodes, les coups de poings étaient devenu notre seule manière de communiquer, Al et moi. Enfin, c'était vrai que se défouler me ferait le plus grand bien. Je hochais là tête.

– Bien trop longtemps, je te l'accorde. On va faire un tour sur la digue ?

oOoOoOo

– Glraaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg…

– Edward, j'ai comme l'impression que tu as perdu l'entraînement et pris du bide !

– Bien sûr que oui, grognais-je en me relevant, depuis le temps que j'ai pas fait de sport.

– Même pas de sports de lit ?

– Oh non, Al, tu vas pas t'y mettre ! m'exclamais-je, indigné, mais trop essoufflé pour repartir à l'attaque.

– Ca, ça veut dire non, hein ?

Faute de savoir que répondre à ça, je me laissais tomber assis sur le sable, l'air passablement abattu, et tentais de reprendre mon souffle. Tout mon corps était endolori, Al n'avait pas été tendre… faut dire que les gantelets, tout de suite, ça fait mal. _C'est autre chose que les câlins de Lulu ! Quoique elle peut être violente, parfois…_

Comme pour confirmer mes dires, une chose rose et lumineuse, vaguement en forme d'étoile, surgit devant mes yeux pour lancer un Tilililing Tii-ii-ing abominablement kitsch. A l'autre bout de cette… « baguette magique », un modèle du genre, se trouvait le bras de Lulu, et au bout du bras de Lulu, Lulu elle-même. Et à côté, de Lulu…

_Elvis. _

_Greuh._

– T'as vu, elle est belle ma baguette magique, hein ? s'exclama Lulu en appuyant de nouveau sur le bouton pour déclencher le bruit.

– Euh… beau n'est pas l'adjectif que j'emploierais…

_Casse-toi, connard, casse-toi…_ pensais-je en regardant hargneusement Elvis. Je sentais mes pulsions animales ressurgir et mourrait d'envie de le mordre. Pulsion étrange, quand on y réfléchit. Mais je n'étais plus exactement en état de réfléchir. Elvis m'adressa un sourire rayonnant de personne imbue d'elle-même. Je sentis un frisson dans le dos, du genre de ceux qu'on les chats quand leurs poils se dressent sous l'effet de la colère.

_Ne rien dire, maîtriser sa colère, maîtriser sa colère, mai…_

– Vous êtes venus faire des courses sur la digue ? demanda aimablement Al.

– Oui, je cherchais une robe pour Lulu, puisque demain, c'est l'anniversaire d'Ambre.

– Et vous achetez une baguette magique ? demanda mon frère, visiblement peu assuré de comprendre la logique.

– Oui, Lulu la voulait absolument, et comme je ne peux pas lui résister… fit-il avec un sourire.

– Elvis est pété de thunes ! s'exclama Lulu avec un regard accusateur à mon égard.

_Quoi, ce n'est pas ma faute si nos ressources sont limités, et que l'on manque cruellement d'argent en ce moment !_ Nous vivions depuis notre arrivée sur nos réserves, et, malheureusement, elles n'étaient pas infinies (encore moins quand on emmène une gamine capricieuse faire un tour sur la digue – mais ça, j'avais trouvé la solution, j'y allais les poches vides)

– Il n'y avait pas de robes suffisamment belles, alors nous y retournerons demain après midi ; il faut que l'on achète quelques autres petites choses, comme des bougies, des feux de Bengale, des guirl… mais c'est un secret, hein ! fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

_Et si je le frappais ?_ pensais-je pour la xième fois.

oOoOoOo

Sentant sans doute mon aura destructrice, Al parvint à prendre congé avant que je ne fracasse la baguette magique sur le visage d'Elvis, un bon moyen de se débarrasser de deux des choses les plus abominables du monde d'un coup. Après quoi, il me demanda quelques explications, ce que je donnais à contre-cœur.

– Elvis veut se faire Roy.

– Depuis quand tu parles aussi vulgairement ?

– C'est la faute d'Havoc et Breda ! répondis-je d'un air faussement enfantin, avant de retrouver mon expression abattue. Déjà, ils ont passé la journée ensemble hier, et ils se parlent comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis… C'est à ce demander ce que je fous là…

– Mais Roy t'aime !

– Ca se voit pas ! grognais-je en lançant un galet qui traversa l'écume dans une grande éclaboussure.

– Tu le vois pas, c'est tout, soupira Al. Déjà, tu ne t'aimes pas toi-même. Si tu arrêtais de te regarder dans le miroir comme si tu y voyais une gargouille, ça t'aiderait.

– Je vois pas en quoi.

– Si tu te détestes, comment veux-tu comprendre qu'il t'aime ?

– ça me dépasse, avouais-je. Je ne vois pas en quoi devenir narcissique m'aiderait de quelque manière que ce soit.

Le gantelet d'Al s'abattit bruyamment sur son heaume dans un air de profonde lassitude.

– Ed, des fois, t'es con, mais con…

– Merci, je le savais, grognais-je amèrement.

– Disons les choses moins délicatement puisque tu es aussi obtus. Comment supporteras-tu qu'il te voit nu ?

-- EEEEEEEEH MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE QUESTION ? ! m'exclamais-je en devenant immédiatement cramoisi.

– Tu vois ? Tu n'es absolument pas à l'aise.

– Normal ! Faudrait déjà que j'arrive à lui parler !

– Bah vas-y, parle-lui !

– Tu crois que c'est facile ? Déjà que j'arrive à peine à le regarder en face !

– Il te fait baisser les yeux ? Intéressant, ça…

– Al, tais-toi s'il te plait.

– Ed, il faudra bien que tu supportes le second degré un jour.

– Un jour peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui.

_Comme si le fait de parler allait changer quelque chose…_

_Enfin, peut-être, mais pas avec eux. _

_C'est à Roy qu'il faut que je parle._

_Bon, faut faire quelque chose._

_Dès ce soir. _

– Voila un regard résolu qui ressemble plus à celui du frère que je connais, soupira Al d'un ton satisfait en me tapotant la tête.

– C'est quoi cette manie qu'a tout le monde de ma tapoter la tête avec sollicitude ? grognais-je.

* * *

Question subsidiaire : Les baguettes magiques existaient-elles réellement à l'époque et dans le monde d'FMA ?

...Ok, je sors.

(A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, ouaaaais ! XD)


	53. Contact

Voila le très attendu chapitre 53 (très attendu par moi en tout cas). Alors. Confrontation ? Engueulade ? Je ne sais pas comment vous avez imaginé les choses... mais de toute façon, c'est moi l'auteur, c'est moi qui décide ! ;p. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, je ne vous cacherais pas que j'ai adoré l'écrire. (en écoutant la BO d'Arjuna, elle super d'ailleurs) Oui, il est un peu court, mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez quand même pour ça. Merci à Yoko Kanno, à Lustounette alias Lulu, au roman Les Amants du Spoutnik et aux baguettes magiques, sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait jamais été possible.

Chapitre 53 : Contact (Roy)

Je me sentais vraiment très fatigué. Un peu abattu. Edward avait eu un comportement des plus énigmatiques ce matin, et j'avais beau y réfléchir, je ne voyais pas comment réagir, faute de savoir que qui le mettait dans cette état. Je n'avais qu'une envie, discuter avec lui, de tout et de rien, tranquillement. Sans cérémonie, et sans grands cris. Je m'étais résolu à le faire parler ce soir, tranquillement, juste tous les deux. Malheureusement, quand je suis rentrée, la fête battait son plein. Fuery chantait gaiement avec Elvis, tandis que Breda s'enfilait une autre bière, étalé sur la banquette de la salle de séjour, tandis qu'Havoc et Edward… dansaient le rock au son enlevé qu'Ambre tirait du piano.

Saisi par l'étrangeté de la scène, je laissais tomber ma veste d'uniforme, que je tenais à la main à cause de la chaleur, puis, quelques instants plus tard, me grattais la tête, revenant à la réalité. Elvis abandonna Fuery à une table pour proposer une danse à Lulu, qui accepta joyeusement . En les regardant danser, je songeais avec amusement qu'il était tellement immature qu'il semblait plus être son frère que son oncle. On sentait entre ces deux-là une complicité très particulière. Edward, épuisé par la danse, s'assit à la table et tourna là tête vers moi. Il me lança un sourire hésitant, un de ses sourires qui hésitent à affleurer, mais respirent la sincérité. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Fuery qui semblait vouloir lui parler de nombreuses choses.

_On s'en tire pas si mal, finalement. Peut-être qu'on arrivera à parler…_

J'entendis un son suspect et tournais là tête, découvrant une baguette magique en plastique rose.

_Quelle horreur ! _

_Mais non c'est génial, arrête ! _

_C'est quoi cette chose ?!_

_On peut se taper des purs trips avec ça !_

_Déguiser Ed en fée, ça pourrait être marrant_

_Il voudra jamais_

_Quoique, bien cuité… _

_Faudra essayer _

Tandis que les petites voix intérieures s'étaient lancées en dissertations à se sujet, je m'aperçus que Hugues avait déjà rejoint Elvis, le détenteur actuel de la baguette magique, qui devait probablement appartenir à Lulu. A trois, nous mîmes vite au point un plan machiavélique. Nous attaquâmes Hawkeye par une technique de sape subtile qui constituait à rendre le son de la baguette magique omniprésent à ses cotés. Bien qu'étant une vertu de patience presque inhumaine, notre comportement immature lui fit bientôt péter les plombs, et elle se leva en dégainant son pistolet. Bien que passablement stupides et un peu alcoolisés, nous étions en état de comprendre que la seule solution sécuritaire était de fuir. Ce que nous fîmes avec enthousiasme. Hugues couru se réfugier à l'étage, tandis qu'Elvis et moi traversions le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, en panique, avant de réaliser que les toilettes nous tendaient les bras. Nous entrâmes en courant avant de nous enfermer à double-tour.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes en silence dans l'obscurité, sans autre son que nos respirations essoufflés, avant d'éclater de rire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on est cons, quand même ! Depuis que je te connais, j'ai l'impression de redevenir un collégien.

– Je fais souvent cet effet au gens, avoua Elvis.

– Tu crois qu'on peut sortir ?

En réponse à cela, il entrebâilla la porte pour jeter un coup à l'extérieur, avant de la refermer précipitamment.

– Non, elle est dans le couloir.

Je me laissais glisser contre le mur, comprenant qu'on risquait de devoir attendre que ça se tasse avant de ressortir, et qu'il valait mieux le faire confortablement. Nous nous mîmes donc à discuter de tout et de rien. Elvis tenta de me faire parler des motivations qui m'avaient poussé à être militaire, mais je restais laconique à se sujet. Je m'aperçus qu'il y avait de nombreuses choses que je n'avais pas envie de lui dire. En revanche, nous avons eu une discussion animée sur l'abondance de nos ex respectifs. Au bout d'un moment, repensant à Edward, je me sentis brusquement submergé par la culpabilité.

– On doit pouvoir sortir, maintenant, non ? fis-je.

J'empoignais une bouteille de canard WC en la tenant comme une matraque, tandis qu'Elvis rajusta précautionneusement sa prise sur la baguette magique qu'il n'avait pas lâchée. Il compta jusqu'à trois jusqu'à voix basse, puis ouvrit la porte en se mettant de côté en prévision d'un éventuel agresseur qui n'arriva pas. C'était comme un jeu, un jeu d'enfant ou nous serions des soldats, et malgré le ridicule cérémonieux de nos accessoires, l'adrénaline qui montait était, elle, bien réelle. Nous sortîmes furtivement des toilettes, longeant le couloir en nous cachant dans l'ombre des armoires, hésitants, inquiets… et intérieurement morts de rire.

Nous étions sur le point de rejoindre l'escalier, quand nous tombâmes nez-à-nez avec Hawkeye. Après avoir poussé un cri d'orfraie, nous avons fait demi-tour à toute vitesse pour s'enfermer de nouveau dans les toilettes, craignant les poursuites ; même si je savais que selon toute probabilité, Hawkeye s'était sûrement contentée d'abattre sa main sur son front dans un geste de profonde lassitude. De notre côté, notre précipitation était telle que nos jambes s'étaient mutuellement fait un croche-patte, pour tomber pêle mêle. Je tentais de me relever aussitôt, en vain. Nous étions tellement emmêlés que nous allions avoir besoin sans doute de beaucoup de patience et volonté. Je sentis une crispation dans la gorge qui ne fit que s'accentuer, d'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'Elvis ne semblait pas particulièrement motivé à se relever.

_Houla, ça sent mauvais…_

Je sentis une de ses mains glisser le long de mon dos et eu immédiatement l'impression que ma colonne vertébrale se transformait en rosier.

_Oh bon dieu !_

Vu l'endroit ou il avait actuellement sa main, il ne pouvait pas ne pas en avoir fait exprès.

– Elvis, lâche-moi, fis-je d'une voix ou se perçait mon malaise.

Au lieu de ça, il glissa son autre main contre ma joue, dans un geste sans équivoque.

– Lâche-moi, fis-je d'une voix légèrement plus aigue.

Je me sentais à présent franchement paniqué. Comme il ne semblait pas comprendre le message, je me redressais pour m'arracher à son étreinte malsaine, et lui envoyait une baffe dans la figure. Enfin, je ne saurais pas dire si mon poing était ouvert ou fermé, et à vrai dire, je m'en fichait un peu pour le coup. Faute d'être inquiet de savoir si je lui ferais mal ou pas, je me relevais facilement, tournais la poignée et sortis précipitamment de la pièce toujours plongée dans l'obscurité.

_Oh bon sang, oh bon sang, oh bon sang,_ pensais-je, un peu trop choqué pour formuler une autre pensée, mais me découvrant enfin la capacité de comprendre les derniers évènements. Et l'étendue de ma connerie par la même occasion. Ma première pensée une fois libéré alla à Edward, que je me mis à chercher fébrilement dans la grande salle. Comme il ne s'y trouvait pas, je poussais la porte de la véranda et allais dans le jardin. Je n'y croisais que Lulu qui cherchait sa baguette magique. Je lui répondit simplement que c'était Elvis qui l'avait avant d'aller voir si Edward ne s'était pas réfugié sur la digue, comme il le faisait quelquefois pour réfléchir. Mais il n'y était pas. Je fis demi-tour, plus inquiet encore. Avec la découverte des penchants d'Elvis, ma négligence devenait une trahison, et je me sentais maintenant terriblement coupable. A tel point que je n'étais pas sûr, une fois en face de lui, d'être capable de lui dire autre chose que des excuses.

Une fois le rez-de-chaussée fouillé de fond en comble, je montais l'escalier, jetait un œil dans telle ou telle chambre. Ici, Fuery et Havoc entamaient une partie de bataille corse, là, Breda n'avait pas vu Edward depuis une heure au moins, Hugues, quand à lui, ronflait déjà comme une bûche découpée à la scie sauteuse. Finalement, je rejoins la chambre, qui était l'endroit le plus évident, que par conséquent j'avais totalement oublié.

Je frappais à la porte avant d'entrer, habitude que j'avais prit malgré moi, de peur de toujours le déranger. Ce qui était peut-être le cas. Je poussais la porte, hésitant. La lumière était éteinte, comme souvent, mais la lumière de la lune inondait la pièce et nous dispensait de tout éclairage supplémentaire. Je m'assis doucement sous le lit, encore un peu choqué, sans trop savoir par ou commencer. D'autant plus que le petit blond assis sur le lit me fixait depuis mon arrivé avec une expression de reproche tout à fait justifiée.

Je croisais mes doigts, nerveusement, avant de les décroiser et de les poser sur mes genoux. Pour finalement les recroiser quelques secondes après. Ce petit cérémonial ne m'aida absolument pas.

– Elvis est gay, parvins-je à lancer.

– Sans blague, répliqua-t-il d'un ton acide.

Lui le savait, visiblement. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers lui, mais il avait détourné la tête et regardait maintenant la lune qui se découpait par la fenêtre. J'observais son profil et sentis les battements de mon cœur accélérer. Le simple fait de le voir ainsi, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, en train de regarder ailleurs d'un air un peu rêveur, accentua ma gène.

– Excuse-moi, marmonnais-je.

– … Quand on dit « excuse-moi » c'est vachement égoïste, au bout du compte. C'est comme si on ordonnait à l'autre de lui pardonner. Pour une formule de politesse, c'est vraiment stupide, non ?

Je le regardais d'un air vaguement étonné, me demandant s'il n'avait pas un peu trop bu, par hasard, pour faire des réflexions qui lui ressemblaient si peu. Il me fallu un moment pour réaliser qu'il attendait que je réponde quelque chose.

– Je suis désolé.

Toute la pièce semblait figée dans cet instant méditatif, et seuls les rideaux, ondulant légèrement, donnaient vie à ce tableau onirique. J'était totalement figé mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était parce que j'étais mal à l'aise, ou simplement, parce que je n'avais pas envie de bouger.

– Tu ne me demandes plus pardon ?

– Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir le droit.

J'entendais le bruit de sa respiration, et j'avais l'impression que j'aurais presque pu entendre les battements de son cœur. Je m'aperçus qu'il était un peu rouge, je m'aperçu que la ligne de ses lèvres étaient étonnamment douces, je m'aperçu aussi que le reflet du clair de lune sur son automail semblait le rendre irréel. A cet instant-là, Edward tout entier me sembla incroyablement irréel, et pourtant, j'avais, plus que jamais, envie de le ressentir. Ce sentiment, fluide et clair dans mon esprit, me paru sur le coup absolument impossible à retranscrire.

– Edward, je t'aime.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en ma direction, rougissant un peu plus. Je devinais l'incompréhension dans son regard, et souris doucement. Evidemment, à sa place, je me demanderait pourquoi je venais de dire ça tout à trac. Simplement, je n'avais pas d'autres mots que ça pour lui dire ce que je ressentais, et aussi, je voulais le rassurer.

– Elvis est un crétin. Un crétin amusant, avec qui j'ai l'impression de redevenir un collégien. Un camarade de jeux, avec qui je peux faire les bêtises que j'ai oublié de faire enfant. Mais rien de plus.

Je trouvais enfin le courage de bouger, m'approchant de lui pour l'enlacer doucement. En sentant sa peau tiède à travers le tissu de ma chemise, je sentis un instant les battement de mon corps remonter dans ma gorge.

_Tu ne prends pas des risques, là ?_

_Alors que tu le désires autant ?_

_Non. _

– Je ne peux pas être camarade de jeux ? demanda Edward dans un regard ou perlait à présent la tristesse qu'il avait accumulé sans que je ne le voie.

– Si.

Je fermais les yeux, priant furtivement pour que Hugues n'entende jamais ces mots.

– Tu peux être tout pour moi.

Sans avoir besoin de rouvrir les yeux, je devinais qu'il était couleur écrevisse. Il suffisait d'effleurer ses joues brûlantes pour le savoir. J'esquissais un sourire, devinant qu'il avait prit la mesure de mes mots, et caressais son visage du bout des doigts, un peu absent. Je le sentis saisir ma main, et rouvris les yeux, revenant à un autre niveau de réalité, puisque cette nuit elle-même ne semblait pas réelle. En fait, depuis que j'avais passé le pas de la porte, j'avais l'impression d'avoir atterri dans un autre monde. Ce qui ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. Edward leva vers moi son regard, sourit, et j'eus un instant le souffle coupé. J'eus le sentiment de n'avoir jamais réalisé à quel point il était beau. Il se redressa, leva la tête pour effleurer mes lèvres dans un baiser léger comme un papillon.

_Ca faisais combien de temps que nous ne nous étions pas embrassés ?_ pensais-je vaguement avant de l'embrasser à mon tour, un peu plus franchement. Il y répondit, y mettant plus de verve, et avant d'avoir compris, nous nous embrassions passionnément.

_Pas si longtemps que ça._

_Seulement, on s'y prenait terriblement mal. _

Je glissais mes mains dans son dos, doucement, caressant. Les siennes se glissèrent, plus enfantines, autour de mon cou, de ma taille. Son corps était chaud, même ses automails semblaient vivants. Je m'aperçu alors que je le serrais un peu plus contre moi qu'effectivement, je prenait des risques, et qu'il était finalement trop tard. J'avais envie de lui, et je n'était pas loin de penser que c'était réciproque, tandis qu'il se laissait doucement tomber en arrière sur le lit. J'accompagnais sa chute, en profitant pour laisser l'une de mes mains glisser le long de sa cuisse.

_Là…_ pensais-je, sans aller plus loin, ramenant ma main contre son col pour commencer à ouvrir celui-ci avant que sa chemise ne soit complètement trempée de sueur ; parce que toute manière, tous ses vêtements étaient devenus des entraves dont je n'avais plus qu'une envie, me débarrasser, pour enfin effleurer sa peau nue.

_Là, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Edward…_ pensais-je tandis que ses bras se resserraient un peu plus contre moi, comme pour m'empêcher de séparer mes lèvres des siennes.

_Pardon…_ pensais-je, tandis que j'effleurais du bout des lèvres la peau fine de son cou, cherchant un point particulièrement sensible. Je le sentis trembler contre moi.

– Hihihi.

Je me figeais, peinant à analyser la provenance de ce son parfaitement déplacé. Je poussais un soupir, qui fit trembler de nouveau Edward, et celui-ci posa une main sur mon front pour repousser doucement mon visage. Je lui lançais un regard hébété qui le fit rougir. Il détourna les yeux, honteux.

– Ton souffle me chatouille.

_Alors que tout se passait si bien…_ pensais-je, incapable de comprendre réellement ses paroles, le ventre noué par le désir.

– Pardon, murmura-t-il.

J'en aurais pleuré.

Je glissais une main le long de son cou et il frémit, j'effleurais sa joue du bout des doigts et il se mordit les lèvres. Ce n'était pas par désir. Ce n'était pas par plaisir. Simplement, il était chatouilleux, intouchable. Je me laissais tomber contre lui, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller à côté de moi. Je sentais son corps chaud contre moi, si proche, et finalement si distant encore. Encore. Encore une fois, quelque chose clochait.

– Là, ça va ? murmurais-je, espérant que je ne le chatouillais pas de nouveau.

– Oui.

Il resserra ses bras contre moi, comme pour me montrer qu'il m'aimait quand même. Que c'était son corps, sa peau qui ne réagissait pas comme il voulait. Mais quand même… ça ne changeait rien au fait que j'avais la gaule.

_Pourquoi, monde cruel ?_ pensais-je en me mordant la lèvre, songeant vaguement qu'il allait falloir que je me relève pour prendre une douche froide si je voulais réussir à dormir à ses côtés cette nuit. _Faut vraiment que je l'aime, ce petit blond._

– Edward… tu fais chier, fis-je, avec un singulière honnêteté, bien que ce ne soit pas ma pensée de l'instant.

– Je sais.

J'entrevis du coin de l'œil sa bouche se pincer et me dis que ça le dérangeait sans doute tout autant. Ou plus.

– Pardon, souffla-t-il.

– Frustré pour frustré… On dira qu'on est quittes.

Nous restâmes encore un long moment ainsi, allongés l'un contre l'autre, sans bouger ni parler.

Puis je me levais et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain, sans un mot.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ?

oOoOoOo

Je n'émergeais pas suffisamment à huit heures pour ouvrir les yeux, bien que la sonnerie du réveil aie sans doute la capacité de réveiller les morts. Néanmoins, je fus suffisamment conscient pour sentir les lèvres d'Edward se poser sur les miennes avant que le lit grince, signe qu'il se dirigeait dans la salle de bain. La soirée d'hier me revint en mémoire dans un mélange doux amer, et je me demandait vaguement si cette soirée devait me réjouir au plus haut point ou me plonger dans les abîmes du désespoir. Finalement, j'arrivais à la conclusion qu'elle me réjouissait au plus haut point. J'avais enfin pu parler à Ed – quoique finalement, nous n'ayons pas dit grand-chose – et j'avais plus l'approcher physiquement plus que jamais. Et je n'en étais pas à une frustration près, malheureusement pour moi. Je me dis alors que ce n'était pas si grave, qu'il avait sans doute besoin de temps, et que nous y arriverions un jour.

Sans doute.

– Roy ?

– Mmm…

– Tu m'en veux pour hier soir ?

– Pas outre mesure, articulais-je sans ouvrir les yeux.

– Tu es blasé, murmura-t-il, mi-affirmatif, mi-interrogatif.

– Je dirais pas ça…Tu es juste… pas facile, répondis-je d'un ton presque aussi hésitant.

D'autant plus hésitant que je sentais la fatigue me rattraper ; j'allais bientôt sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil, je le sentais.

– Je suis désolé.

– Pas si grave.

Peut-être avait-il répondu quelque chose, mais je ne me souviens pas. Je m'étais sans doute rendormi.

oOoOoOo

J'émergeais de nouveau vers une heure de l'après-midi, grognais de mécontentement en constatant que j'avais perdu mon temps à dormir toute la matinée, sans être pour autant en pleine forme comme j'aurais plus l'espérer. Je pris rapidement une douche avant de descendre achever mon réveil difficile dans la cuisine, face à un café noir bien serré. J'avais pas vraiment envie que quiconque vienne me déranger. Manque de bol, Elvis entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Double manque de bol, nous nous retrouvions seuls. Il me lança un grand sourire (auquel je répondis par un regard noir) avant de s'asseoir en face de moi sur la table de la cuisine. Je le fixais avec méfiance, constatant que sa joue droite était gonflée par le coup de la veille, et en retirant une certaine satisfaction. Lui en revanche, ne semblait pas s'en formaliser ; il conservait son éternel sourire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? grognais-je.

– Quelle agréable entrée en matière, répondit-il avec une moue. Tu m'en veux encore pour cette mauvaise blague ?

– Cte question, bien sûr que je t'en veut encore.

– Bon, c'était pas malin, mais il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame… Oublions cette histoire, et parlons plus sérieusement.

Il se pencha vers moi, pour me scruter.

– Sais-tu garder un secret ?

– Pourquoi cette question ? répondis-je du tac au tac.

– Je cherche à faire une surprise pour l'anniversaire d'Ambre, et j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

– Pour quoi ?

– Planquer des trucs ?

Je pris un temps de réflexion, bu une gorgée de café, et me dis que l'anniversaire d'Ambre méritait quelque effort, après tous ceux qu'elle faisait pour nous avec autant de bonne volonté.

– Tu peux prendre la chambre, du moment que c'est des choses qui ne risquent pas d'être massacrés pas les chats.

– J'aime à te l'entendre dire ! Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à acheter le matériel, maintenant qu'on va pouvoir le ramener sur place. Il faudra aussi trouver un moyen de la faire sortir, le temps de décorer la salle, prévoir aussi de la musique… Est-ce que tu sais jouer de la guitare ?

Pendant qu'il parlait en agitant les bras avec enthousiasme, je sirotais mon café d'un air absent, hochant la tête de temps à autre. Je m'aperçu que j'étais incapable de lui en vouloir vraiment, aucune de ses actions n'étaient faites par mauvaise volonté ; il était juste comme un jeune animal, absolument incapable de discerner le bien du mal, et ne cherchant qu'à s'amuser.

Cela ne m'empêchait pas de me méfier de lui, à présent que je connaissais un peu mieux ses intentions.

– Bon, alors j'achète deux guitares, hein ?

– Ouais, ouais, marmonnais-je.

Je repensais à la nuit dernière et sa frustration, et même lui s'aperçu que je n'était plus du tout attentif. Il quitta la table pour rejoindre Lulu et faire des courses avec elle, m'abandonnant dans la cuisine, seul avec ma tasse de café vide et un sourire rêveur.


	54. Bon anniversaire

Voici le chapitre nouveau ! Profitez-en, parce que… tousse tousse j'ai pas fini le suivant, et je ne sais pas quand j'aurais fini de l'écrire. La raison de mon retard ? Un peu de manque d'inspiration, j'avoue, et surtout, un acharnement maladif à faire les planches de mon doujin (shi ?) dont j'espère publier le premier chapitre sur déviantart.

Bon, je m'arrête tout de suite avant d'être lancée à faire la pub pour cette histoire, si vous êtes intéressés, passez faire un tour sur mon profil, sinon, je vais pas vous embêter avec ça quand même ! D'autant que l'ambiance est radicalement différente de cette fic. Quel programme pour ce chapitre ? Rien de bien défini… c'est le bazar, mais j'ose espérer qu'on s'y amuse.

* * *

Chapitre 54 : Bon anniversaire (Edward)

Pour une fois, la conversation n'avait pas tourné autour de moi durant le tour de garde, mais autour d'Havoc. Maintenant que nous étions au courant de l'anniversaire d'Ambre, Breda comme moi y avions vu l'occasion rêvée pour aller plus avant dans sa relation avec Ambre.

-- Offre-lui un cadeau ! s'exclama Breda.

-- Mais quoi ? Je ne sais pas se qui pourrait lui faire plaisir, moi !

-- Procédons par ordre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ?

-- J'aurais tendance à répondre « tout le monde », mais ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup.

-- Elle aime les animaux, non ? Tu pourrais essayer de lui en offrir un.

-- Avec l'état de nos économies, j'aurais à peine de quoi acheter un poisson rouge. Tu m'imagines avec un poisson rouge ?

Je ne résistais pas à la vision d'Havoc en costard-cravate, avec à la main un sachet ou flottait un poisson rouge, et pouffais de rire.

-- De toute façon, il faudrait acheter un bocal.

-- Quoi, un pot de fleurs de suffit pas ? demanda Havoc d'un air si étonné, qu'il déclencha un fou rire.

-- Un pot de fleurs, non mais quelle idée, vraiment ! fit Breda en essuyant ses larmes. Heureusement que tu n'as jamais eu de combattant, il n'aurait pas survécu une demi journée avec toi.

-- De toute façon, c'est pas drôle, un poisson... ça passe son temps à tourner en rond et à faire « bloub, bloub, bloub ». Tu parles d'un cadeau ! fis-je, lucide. C'est vraiment cher pour ce que c'est.

-- Je pourrais acheter une souris...

-- Les filles ont peur des souris, non ?

-- Ambre n'est pas une _fille_. Et puis, c'est vrai que c'est mignon c'est petites bêtes.

-- On a une portée de monstres à griffes dans notre chambre, rappelais-je. En plus, ils doivent être en âge de chasser maintenant.

-- Oui, effectivement, on va pas acheter un cadeau pour qu'il se fasse bouffer dans la semaine qui suit... On ne peut pas prendre un chien non plus, du coup...

-- De toute façon, c'est trop cher.

-- Si on essayait avec un blaireau ? (1)

-- ...

La conversation reprit après un regard étonné. Nous abandonnâmes la piste des animaux pour s'attaquer à un autre filon : les bijoux.

-- Non, non, c'est beaucoup trop cher... et puis, vous avez déjà vu Ambre avec un collier ?

-- Non, j'avoue.

-- Il faut trouver autre chose...

Les deux adultes continuèrent de chercher avec persévérance, tandis que je m'écartais progressivement de la conversation. Il faut dire que je ne leur étais pas d'une grande aide. D'autant plus qu'en repensant à la veille au soir, un sentiment étrange m'envahissait. Je me sentais vaguement soulagé à l'idée que Roy sache enfin qu'Elvis était Gay, tout en restant un peu inquiet quand je me demandais comment il l'avait apprit. Le plus important restait la manière dont il avait ensuite montré son affection ; manière très entreprenante ; je m'étais senti ému à ses baisers, tout émoustillé au contact de sa main contre ma cuisse, mais son souffle... son putain de souffle dans le cou, c'était trop pour moi. J'avais tenté de résister à ce chatouillis, espérant que ça passerait, mais j'avais bien été forcé d'admettre le contraire quand un rire nerveux m'avait échappé. Il était si déçu...

_Et pourtant, c'était si agréable d'être dans ses bras, de se laisser aller en sentant son corps si proche... _

_Encore une bonne raison de détester mon propre corps_, pensais-je avec amertume.

En même temps, je sentais bien que j'aurais eu peur d'aller trop loin. Comme un crétin, je me sentais une envie de me ménager, une peur intrinsèque à cette idée de mise à nue. _Parce qu'il se doute bien que je suis puceau,_ songeais-je en sentant mes oreilles me brûler. Trop heureux que les choses se soient autant améliorées en une nuit, je n'en demandais pas plus, et je n'osais pas encore lui parler des raisons de ce malaise.

-- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Havoc, me ramenant à la réalité.

-- De quoi ? fis-je comme si je m'étais réveillé en sursaut.

-- Un tourne disque, ça pourrait être bien, non ?

-- Ouais, ouais, répondis-je, l'œil vague, ne sachant même plus de quoi ils parlaient.

Cette réponse sembla les satisfaire, ils me laissèrent retourner à mes réflexions.

oOoOoOo

Quand j'ouvris la portière et quittais l'air surchauffé de la voiture pour l'air à peine moins surchauffé de l'extérieur, je n'avais plus qu'une seule idée en tête : dormir. Je traversais l'entrée délicieusement fraiche de l'auberge, saluait Ambre d'un signe de main auquel elle répondit, puis montais l'escalier d'un pas qui aurait été pressé si je n'étais pas si las et abruti de chaleur. L'été était chaud à Ilix, et il commençait à se faire un peu trop sentir à mon goût. J'aimais bien avoir un peu de soleil, mais là, franchement... Il commençait à me soûler, le soleil ! L'herbe du jardin était desséchée, je n'osais plus mettre un pied dehors hors des inévitables tours de garde.

Et j'avais une de ses envies de dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !

Je poussais la porte de ma chambre et découvris un spectacle étrange. La chambre était en bordel, d'accord, il y avait des chatons partout d'accord, ça c'était normal. Là où j'étais moins d'accord, c'est qu'il y avait encore plus de bordel que d'habitude, qu'il y avait aussi un énorme chien, et des gens. Là où je n'étais plus d'accord, c'est que parmi ces gens, il y avait Elvis.

-- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre ? grognais-je en jetant ma veste d'uniforme dans un coin de la pièce.

-- On prépare l'anniversaire de Maman ! répondit Lulu qui portait à cet instant une robe bordeaux et crème, de celles que porte les demoiselles d'honneur aux mariages en grande pompe – version miniature.

-- Je vois, c'est pour ça, toutes ces guirlandes, fis-je d'un ton faussement aimable. Et le _chien_, c'est son cadeau d'anniversaire ? fis-je en regardant l'énorme terre neuve noir renifler sous l'armoire ou s'étaient réunis les chatons terrifiés par la taille de la bête.

-- Voui ! répondit Fuery avant de tomber à genoux de celui-ci pour enlacer son cou de ses bras. Il est très câlin, très affectueux... Il bave un peu, mais bon...

Je regardais le chaton Tête Brulée qui avait sorti la tête de sous l'armoire dans un accès de curiosité se prendre un monumental coup de langue de la part du chien. Le contraste entre la petite boule de poil blanche (enfin, plutôt grise de poussière à ce moment-là) et l'énorme boule de poils noirs était assez saisissant. Le petit partit à sa rencontre, allant et venant autour de lui, avant de se rouler en boule entre deux pattes avant qui faisaient chacune le double de sa taille.

-- Ces animaux ne sont pas censés se détester ? fis-je remarquer d'un air étonné.

-- Visiblement, ceux-là ne sont pas au courant, répondit Elvis avec un sourire.

Je me retournais vers lui, sentant ma mauvaise humeur ressurgir comme une éruption cutanée.

-- En tout cas, j'aimerais bien savoir que ce chien et vous faites dans MA chambre.

-- Il fallait un endroit où cacher tout ça... J'ai demandé la permission à Roy ce matin, expliqua Elvis.

-- Et moi alors, vous m'avez demandé la permission ? demandais-je avec un regard noir.

Fuery, qui était en train de gratouiller le dos du chaton le plus dodu leva vers moi un regard de chien battu. Evidemment, s'ils ressortaient maintenant, ils seraient forcément grillés. Et si je les foutais sur le palier, je serais traité de sans-cœur. Je poussais un soupir abattu. _C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais moi, je dors où ?_

Je repensais alors à la baignoire de la salle de bain, où j'avais déjà passé une nuit avec Roy en guise de matelas. Elle était grande, et sans doute confortable si on y amenait quelques oreillers. Autre point positif, je pouvais fermer la porte à clé pour avoir la paix. Rasséréné à cette idée, je traversais la chambre pour prendre les deux oreillers sous le bras, la retraversais en donnant ma bénédiction pour leurs préparatifs à condition qu'ils ne soient pas bruyants et me laissent dormir, et fermais la porte à double tour derrière moi.

Je m'autorisais enfin à pousser un soupir soulagé. Je comprenais mieux cette histoire « d'espace vital » dont m'avait parlé Roy une des nombreuses fois ou nous discutions toutes les nuits jusqu'à l'heure des compotes. Ce besoin d'avoir des personnes à plus de trois mètres de soi pendant un moment. Pour pouvoir dormir, par exemple. Je m'allongeais dans la baignoire de céramique blanche, tapotais un peu les oreillers pour leur donner la bonne forme, et posais ma tête dessus, prêt à sombrer comme une pierre.

Evidemment, les autres, avec leurs bavardages, de l'autre côté...A chaque fois que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir, une exclamation de Lulu ou un aboiement affable me tirait de ma somnolence. Visiblement, j'allais avoir du mal à avoir la sieste habituelle. Le pire, c'est qu'ils faisaient sans doute de leur mieux. Je parvins tout de même à dormir quelque peu, avant de finalement me relever et rouvrir la porte. J'avais trouvé le plan imparable pour préserver mon temps de repos intact : Je les aidais à préparer leur matériel, à emballer leurs cadeaux et que sais-je encore, et une fois que tout cela était terminé, je les virais de ma chambre dont ils n'avaient plus besoin !

-- En fait, je viens vous filer un coup de main ce sera plus rapide comme ça ! fis-je.

J'étais convaincu que ce ne serait pas long ; mais finalement, c'était assez agréable de faire les emballages cadeau entre Fuery qui préparait les guirlandes et Lulu qui blanchissait la pâte en la touillant avec acharnement. Breda aussi était là aussi, et avait viré le dessus de la table de chevet de Roy pour y installer un saladier ou il préparait un glaçage au chocolat. Elvis, quant à lui, aidait tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre (mais pas moi, pas suicidaire) avec tellement de bonne volonté que j'étais obligé de me dire qu'il devait vraiment aimer sa sœur pour se démener ainsi.

_Ah, il a des côtés positifs alors ?_ pensais-je, mi-ironique, mi-étonné.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au chien noir. Il s'était endormi, roulé en boule sur mon manteau, les chatons pelotonnés contre lui. Moi qui n'aimais pas énormément les chiens, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le trouver profondément sympathique. Il avait « une bonne tête ». Ce qui m'étonnait, toutefois, c'est qu'il soit un cadeau pour Ambre. J'avais eu l'occasion de voir avec Den à quel point les grands chiens peuvent faire des dégâts dans une maison, en mettant des poils et de la boue partout. En plus, il était déjà adulte... _Habituellement, c'est plutôt des chiots tout mignons qu'on offre, non ? _

Enfin, ça n'avait pas une grande importance. Après avoir rendu son saladier de pâte à gâteau, Lulu avait sauté sur le chien pour lui faire un gros câlin. Je la regardais, ses bras entourant son cou, et ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Je m'approchais du duo (et des chatons, qui se fichaient de ce qui se passait autour d'eux du moment qu'ils pouvaient dormir) pour tapoter affectueusement la tête du chien. Lulu leva les yeux vers moi.

-- On joue, dis ? fit Lulu, heureuse de me voir aller vers elle.

_NINA_

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer brusquement, et l'air me manquer. Elle n'en avait pas fait exprès, elle ne pouvait pas savoir... Elle m'avait rappelé un de mes souvenirs les plus douloureux. Nina. Alexander. Deux êtres pour qui je n'avais rien pu faire. Qui avaient été tués sous mon nez, par ma faute.

-- Edo-kun... fit-elle en tirant doucement ma manche, sentant sans doute que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Elle était bien vivante. On ne peut rien faire pour les morts, mais... _

Je tombais à genoux pour la serrer dans mes bras.

J'avais oublié. Parce que c'était une gamine, qu'elle adorait jouer à des jeux d'enfants, qu'elle ne me laissait pas vivre à mon rythme, j'avais prit l'habitude de l'envoyer promener sans faire attention. Je n'avais pas été comme ça avec Nina. J'étais juste devenu un blanc-bec prétentieux, persuadé que ses états d'âme étaient plus importants que tout. Alors que les autres, quelquefois, pouvaient avoir besoin de moi.

Je desserrais mon étreinte, plongeais mes yeux dans ceux de Lulu, qui, une fois la surprise passée, me lança un large sourire.

-- Demain... On ira en ville ensemble ? fis-je comme une invitation.

-- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

oOoOoOo

J'avais fait passer les saladiers de pâte à gâteau en douce dans la cuisine en utilisant la valise de Roy. La blanchisserie n'étant pas loin, Ambre aurait cru que je descendais du linge sale.

-- Ambre ! héla Elvis un peu plus loin tandis que je posais les saladiers un à un dans la cuisine. J'ai vu monsieur Baker ce matin, il m'a dit qu'il avait un problème de rupture de stock et qu'il faudrait que tu passes le voir parce qu'il ne pourrait pas assumer ta commande.

-- Oh non, ça ne m'arrange pas... On a déjà plus grand-chose à manger en ce moment...

Je l'entendis pousser un soupir et rassembler ses paperasses.

-- Bon, je vais aller le voir, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps de toute manière...Ne fais rien de stupide en mon absence.

-- Pourquoi tu dis ça sœurette ?

-- Je te connais.

J'attendis d'avoir entendu la porte claquer derrière elle pour glisser mon nez hors de la cuisine.

-- C'est vrai cette histoire de rupture de stock ? demandais-je à Elvis, plus inquiet pour mon estomac que pour les finances de l'auberge.

-- Bien sûr que non, c'est juste pour qu'on ait le temps de décorer la grande salle sans qu'elle le voie.

-- Elle va pas aimer s'être fait rouler comme ça.

-- C'est bon, elle me pardonneraaaa, fit-il d'un ton désinvolte. Les gars, vous pouvez descendre !

Je vis alors arriver d'un même mouvement Lulu (toujours dans sa robe à froufrou) et les guirlandes, Fuery avec le tourne disque et les disques soigneusement emballés, Breda avec ses quelques ustensiles de cuisine, le chien, et les chatons, qui s'étaient visiblement prit d'affection pour lui. Un peu en retrait, Havoc portait deux guitares, une dans chaque main, en regardant soigneusement où il mettait les pieds pour ne pas écraser un des chatons. Cette sympathique invasion envahi rapidement la grande salle (à l'exception de Breda qui fonça dans la cuisine pour mettre les gâteaux à cuire).

-- Mon glaçage ! s'exclama-t-il paniqué en courant sauver ses gâteaux, son fouet à la main.

Je pouffais de rire, avant de me décider à aider les autres. Certains avaient sorti des nappes de nulle part, d'autres tentaient d'accrocher les guirlandes malgré leur petite taille. J'attrapais Lulu pour la mettre sur mes épaules, et à nous deux, nous décorâmes la pièce, occupation qui nous amusa tout autant l'un que l'autre. Une fois le stock de guirlandes épuisé, les cadeaux empilés au pied du piano, et le chien envoyé sur la digue sous la surveillance de Fuery, tout le monde commença à mettre la table le plus rapidement possible. Il y avait une sensation d'urgence qui pressait tout le monde en amusant. Toutes les tables n'étaient pas encore dressées que la moitié de l'équipe s'était déjà précipité dans la cuisine pour préparer la salade composée. J'admirais malgré moi la capacité qu'Elvis avait de donner la bonne tâche à la bonne personne et de superviser efficacement, sans hésiter à mettre la main à la pâte si nécessaire. Ca me tuait de l'avouer, mais il n'avait pas QUE des défauts.

-- LES BOUGIES ! hurla Breda dans la cuisine d'une voix paniquée. ON A OUBLIE LES BOUGIES !

-- Edward, va en acheter ! fit Elvis en me tendant son portefeuille. ... S'il te plait.

-- Je t'accompagne ! s'exclama Lulu avec enthousiasme en prenant mon autre main.

J'allais mécaniquement jusqu'à la porte, ne sachant plus quoi penser d'Elvis.

_Il essayait d'être gentil ou quoi ?_

_Non, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, encore un peu et tu vas lui pardonner pour ce qu'il t'a dit ! _

_Pas de risque que je lui pardonne ça._

-- Tu connais un magasin pas loin où on pourrait trouver des bougies ?

-- Oui, le Bazard du Braillard Paillard ! s'exclama-t-elle en tendant le doigt dans sa direction. Ils ont tout là bas !

_C'est quoi ce nom_ ? pensais-je en la suivant néanmoins.

oOoOoOo

Sur le chemin du retour, nous tombâmes nez-à-nez avec Ambre à un carrefour. J'eus la présence d'esprit de cacher le sac de bougies derrière mon dos avant qu'elle ne le remarque.

-- Ca va ? fis-je innocemment.

-- Elvis m'a tourné en bourrique, une fois de plus ! répondit-elle avec humeur. Baker ne m'a _jamais_ appelé pour rupture de stock, il n'est _absolument_ pas en rupture de stock et il n'a pas vu Elvis depuis des mois !

-- Oh, fis-je avec un étonnement artificiel, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

-- Ca l'amuse, de faire perdre du temps aux gens sérieux ? A chaque fois qu'il est dans la maison, ça devient l'anarchie ! Déjà quand il était enfant, il était comme ça... Avec l'exemple qu'il donne à Lulu, je commence à avoir envie de le virer de l'Auberge. Des chansons paillardes, des mensonges, ce sera quoi la prochaine fois, un strip tease ?

-- Vire pas Tonton ! supplia Lulu sans être sûre de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

-- Il s'est peut-être trompé de personne, non ?

-- Il n'est pas stupide. Il fait très bien semblant, mais il N'EST PAS STUPIDE !

-- Il a eu peut-être une bonne raison de faire ça, non ?

_Mais pourquoi je défends ce connard, moi ?_ pensais-je, confus.

-- Une bonne raison...Il faudrait déjà qu'il ait la moindre notion du bien et du mal pour ça, soupira-t-elle.

-- BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! s'exclama tout le monde réuni en catastrophe à l'entrée (Breda avait encore sa cuillère en bois à la main).

Ambre écarquilla les yeux, pas absolument sûre de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle lança un regard circulaire à la pièce décorée, aperçu les cadeaux sous le piano, les bouquets de fleur (2) sur les tables déjà dressées. Elvis, assis au piano, accompagna alors un _joyeux anniversaire_ entonné en cœur et pas tout à fait juste par la compagnie. Je me joignis au chorus, ainsi que la voix enfantine de Lulu. En me retournant vers Ambre, je m'aperçu qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Une fois le chant achevé elle bafouilla des remerciements sans queue ni tête, trop prise au dépourvue pour savoir quoi dire exactement.

-- Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti sœurette... Mais je ne voyais pas comment te faire la surprise autrement.

Ambre embrassa son frère sur ses deux joues, lui ayant visiblement pardonné. Je me demandais vaguement si c'était ma remarque qui l'avait poussé à présenter des excuses, avant de me dire que ça n'avait pas une grande importance.

_Oui, on dirait bien qu'Elvis n'a pas QUE des mauvais côtés. _

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Havoc à qui Breda venait de lancer un coup de coude encourageant. Tout le monde était à présent d'excellente humeur. A l'exception de Breda et des deux autres cuisiniers qui filaient surveiller la cuisson des médaillons de filets mignons au parmesan, tout me monde se mit à table pour entamer la salade.

_Je sens qu'on va passer une bonne soirée..._

_Oui, il ne manque plus que Roy..._

Réflexion qui eu le don de me plomber le moral.

oOoOoOo

-- Tu ne trouves pas ça impressionnant, une main ? demandais-je à Havoc.

-- Euuuuuuuuuuh... répondit Havoc, dont je venais de briser la concentration pré-je-vais-essayer-de-lui-parler-dans-un-coin-tranquille.

La soirée s'était prolongée. Après avoir soigneusement gardé des restes de salade, de médaillons de porc à la roquette, le vin adapté et quelques parts de gâteau pour les pauvres absents, tout le monde avait déplacé les tables pour dégager une piste de danse. Le bonheur du tourne-disque flambant neuf était de ne pas obliger Ambre à jouer pour les autres, et donc à pouvoir danser. Elle avait ouvert la danse avec son frère dans une valse, vite rejointe par d'autres. Havoc avait attendu la danse suivante, un rock endiablé, moins sensuel et compromettant, pour l'inviter. Quand à moi, je vins sur la piste avec Fuery.

Inutile de dire que nous avions déjà beaucoup bu.

Après plusieurs faces de disque, mes pieds avaient protesté et j'étais retourné m'assoir (après avoir dansé avec tout le monde sans exception, (même une jeune femme qui logeait à l'Atlantide depuis peu et qui avait débarqué dans la fête qu'elle voyait comme une agréable surprise)) J'avais recommencé à boire, fatigué et maintenant méditatif. J'avais repensé à Nina, aux transmutations, au corps humain, si banal, et pourtant impossible à recréer par alchimie. Je m'étais aperçu qu'il n'était pas si banal, finalement. C'était un mécanisme organique extraordinaire.

Voila la conclusion à laquelle j'étais arrivée en contemplant ma main gauche, l'ouvrant et la repliant doigt par doigt.

-- Mais oui, tu te rends compte de cette quantité d'os, de muscles, de tendons, d'articulations et de vaisseaux sanguins pour avoir un membre qui fasse autant de choses ? Je ne sais plus quel philosophe avait dit que la main était le premier outil de l'homme...

Havoc n'ajouta rien, mais retira le verre de Get 27 qui se trouvait en face de moi. Je levais les yeux vers lui et compris qu'il était visiblement pas convaincu. Je me levais pour une démonstration.

-- Mais si, regarde.. Je peux marcher debout sur mes deux pieds, et le reste de mon corps se déplace régulièrement... enfin, normalement, balbutiais-je en vacillant.

Havoc me rassit sur ma chaise avec un soupir.

-- Edward, tu devrais arrêter de boire, tu sais bien que ça ne te réussit pas...

-- Quel rabat-joie tu fais Havoc... Oh, Ambre va dans la cuisine... Je crois que... oui, elle est toute seule ! C'est le moment vieille branche ! m'exclamais-je en le poussant dans le dos.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil, rajusta son col de chemise pour se donner du courage, puis marcha d'un pas résolu vers la cuisine, son verre de champagne à la main.

_Aaaaah, enfin la paix_, pensais-je avec un sourire bienheureux. En fait, toute la pièce était calme. Je m'aperçu que plus personne ne dansait. Le disque avait fini de tourner, tout le monde s'était assis pour boire et discuter, certains étaient allés dans le jardin pour prendre l'air et admirer les étoiles. On était en plein creux de soirée. J'espérais juste qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps, d'une part, et qu'il serait profitable à Havoc d'autre part.

oOoOoOo

-- Hello ! ! m'exclamais-je à l'arrivé de nos ressortissant du tour de garde en territoire ennemi, à savoir Roy, Hawkeye et Hugues.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil étonné à la scène. Il faut dire que nous étions au beau milieu d'une partie de chaises musicales, et que Breda venait de tomber assis par terre, faute de savoir viser correctement.

(Bon, d'accord, on avait encore bu depuis, j'avoue. Mais cette partie de chaises musicales m'avait tiré de ma contemplation anatomique, qui avait régressé au genou, articulation étonnante s'il en est, et qui laissait tout le monde de marbre - C'en était vexant d'ailleurs)

Tout le monde accueilli les nouveaux venus avec des cris joyeux, sauf moi, qui passé le premier élan de joie, m'étais contenté d'un regard bourré d'affection à l'intention de Roy. Il faut dire qu'il m'avait manqué, mine de rien. Je traversais la pièce en titubant, tombant dans ses bras plus que le serrant dans les miens.

-- Edward, laisse-moi deviner, tu as trop bu, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en me regardant avec un soupir.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont beaux ses yeux, la vaaaache... C'est étonnant des yeux aussi sombres... On ne voit presque pas la frontière entre l'iris et la pupille... Etonnant, oui..._

-- Ouais, bon... Mais tu sais, tu devrais goûter ce vin d'herbes qu'Elvis à ramené, il est SUPER BON.

-- Il n'y a pas de sciure de bois ? fit le grand brun avec méfiance, qui continuait à me soutenir de peur que je tombe s'il me lâchait un instant.

-- Naaaan, pas pour l'anniversaire d'Aaaambre...

En me retournant, je m'aperçus que Hugues et Hawkeye s'étaient joints à la partie de chaises musicales que j'avais abandonnée. (D'ailleurs, Havoc avait perdu des le premier tour : Il était si convaincu qu'une Hawkeye saine de corps et d'esprit ne POUVAIT PAS participer à un jeu aussi débile, qu'il l'avait considérée comme une hallucination sortant de son esprit avinée, devenue réelle uniquement au moment ou elle lui avait prit la place) Je relevais les yeux vers Roy qui soupirait, profondément abattu par « ce spectacle affligeant ». Il se laissa traîner à côté de la table où gisaient les bouteilles d'alcool diverses et variées. J'étais toujours impressionné par la quantité d'alcools différents que l'on pouvait trouver dans ce pays – presque autant que par les ressources étonnantes du corps humain, c'est dire.

Je versais un verre au hasard (je n'arrivais plus vraiment à lire ce qui était écrit sur les étiquettes) et le tendis à Roy avec un grand sourire. Il le prit à contrecœur, mais commença quand même à le boire. Je me retournais en entendant un hourra de victoire : Hawkeye avait gagné la finale des chaises musicales.

Ambre, la moins bourrée de la maison (à part Lulu qui s'était endormie contre le chien il y a plusieurs heures et avait été portée dans sa chambre) claqua dans ses mains et invita tout le monde à se calmer avant que quelqu'un n'aie un malheureux accident. Elle fut écoutée, et finalement, tout le monde se rassit. Elle se mit face au piano, parce qu'elle avait envie de jouer, et que c'était pour elle un plaisir ; Havoc attrapa une guitare, parce que jouer avec Ambre serait forcément un plaisir, et s'assit près d'elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser (et je n'étais sans doute pas le seul) qu'ils formaient un beau couple, tous les deux. Je me demandais vaguement ce qu'ils s'étaient dit quand ils étaient seuls, mais renonçais rapidement à élucider la question pour savourer leur morceau. Une fois la dernière note éteinte, tout le monde applaudit. On aurait dit qu'ils jouaient ensemble depuis des années.

-- Qui connait Santiano ? demanda Ambre qui avait envie de voir tout le monde participer.

La plupart des gens dans la pièce connaissaient et entonnèrent aussitôt « C'est un fameux trois-mâts fin comme un oiseau... » tandis que les autres se contentèrent du refrain. Tout le monde chantait en cœur, et j'avais l'impression étrange que cette multitude de voix sortaient toutes de ma propre bouche. C'était cette sensation de plénitude qui nous envahi quand un groupe de personne devient une seule entité.

Je me sentis rempli d'un tel trop-plein d'euphorie qu'à la fin de la chanson, je me retournais vers Roy pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il me rendit mon baiser non sans surprise. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent et que je rouvris les yeux, deux pensées m'envahirent presque simultanément : « _Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau décidément ! _» et «_ Oh merde tout le monde nous regarde..._ ». Nous virâmes progressivement au cramoisi tandis que le regard pesant des autres, principalement de la clientèle récente de l'auberge, semblait ne jamais vouloir se détacher de nous. C'était la première fois que nous nous embrassions en public.

-- A L'AMOUR ! s'exclama Elvis, détournant l'attention en brandissant son verre, un bras glissé autour de l'épaule de la jeune femme remarquée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Je remarquais aussi le froncement de sourcils d'Ambre qui avait remarqué la localisation de son bras.

_Il est pas Gay, normalement ?_ pensais-je, l'esprit sérieusement embrumé.

- A L'AMOUUUUUUR ! reprit tout le monde en brandissant son verre.

J'eus alors ma dernière pensée lucide de la soirée, qui était quelque chose comme : _Qu'est-ce qu'on a l'air con quand on a trop bu décidément ! _avant de m'endormir progressivement sur les genoux de Roy, répondant plus ou moins à ses question quand elles demandaient moins de trois syllabes.

A moins que ma dernière pensée aie été « _Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien allongé contre lui_ »

Encore une merveilleuse ressource du corps humain : la chaleur.

* * *

(1)Les Monty-Python Sacré Graal (au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, ceci est une citation.)

(2)Cueillies un peu plus tôt dans la journée dans les rares massifs ordonnés du jardin par Lulu.


	55. Frustration

Voici-voila... Le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez, je ne commenterais pas plus, pour pas vous spoiler... je dirais juste que j'ai adoré l'écrire. Sinon, dans l'absolu, coup de barre, et question existentielles au programme... Peu d'inspiration une fois encore pour le chapitre 56 TT. La motivation baisse pour cette fic, j'avoue ne plus trop savoir ou je vais (d'autant plus que je travaille sur A Bout Portant en parallèle, et qu'une page de doujin, ça prend beaucoup, beaucouuuuuuuuuuuup de temps...) J'ai bien peur de ne pas réussir à achever tous les projets que j'ai... Je vous laisse deviner à quel point ça me frustre !

Cela dit, profitez bien de ce chapitre, je ne sais absolument pas quand je publierais la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 55 : Frustration (Roy)

Je finis mon verre et regardais autour de moi. Après avoir mangé, dansé, chanté et bu abondamment, beaucoup s'étaient enfin décidés à dormir. Hugues avait ramené les restes gardés pour nous de la cuisine, et nous dégustâmes tous les deux le délicieux menu qui avait été concocté pour l'anniversaire de Ambre, le tout en discutant comme à notre habitude de tout et n'importe quoi. La conversation avait commencé par un Hugues enthousiasme à l'idée de faire un bœuf, mais qui renonça bien vite à me faire porter une guitare en voyant que mes genoux étaient déjà occupés par un petit blond profondément endormi.

Oui, parce que ce crétin s'était endormi sur moi ; et bien accroché en plus ! J'avais essayé de le poser sur la banquette au bout d'un moment, mais je n'avais pas pu le faire lâcher prise. Je m'étais finalement résolu à finir la soirée assis à la table. Ce n'était plus très grave dans la mesure où la piste de danse comme le jeu de chaises musicale s'étaient tous deux achevés peut après notre arrivée. Pour l'heure, le seul à bouger était le disque qui tournait inlassablement sur sa platine, diffusant un air de trompette guilleret qui empêchait de trop ressentir l'impression d'endormissement généralisé.

Le gros chien noir, boule de poil sortie d'on ne sait où, s'était endormi dans un coin de la pièce après avoir recueilli l'attention affectueuse de tout le monde. Les chatons s'étaient ensuite endormis entre les pattes dudit chien, de la même manière qu'Edward avait trouvé intelligent de se pelotonner sur mes genoux. En baissant les yeux vers lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'il ressemblait terriblement à un chaton. Juste après, j'imaginais la tête qu'il tirerait si je lui disais un truc pareil, et me résolus à le garder pour moi. Le terre neuve leva vers moi un regard humide, regarda les chatons vautrés sur lui, puis me regarda de nouveau d'un air penaud.

- Et oui, on est camarades d'infortune mon vieux, murmurais-je à son attention.

Il expira bruyamment en guise de soupir, puis reposa sa tête sur le carrelage avec une expression mélancolique au possible. Hugues pouffa de rire.

- Tu communiques avec tes semblables ? demanda-t-il avec un air malicieux.

- Non, du tout, répondis-je, un peu offusqué par cette question. Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça.

- Le chaton sur les genoux… le caractère, et… un regard humide par-dessous une frange de cheveux noirs ?

- J'ai pas un regard humide, grognais-je.

- Non, vitreux, plutôt. Enfin, en tout cas, ça se voit que tu as pas beaucoup dormi, et un peu trop bu.

- Je n-ne vois pas de c-quoi tu parles, bafouillais-je alors justement que je venais de siffler le fond de mon verre de Get 27.

- Oui, Roy, va te coucher maintenant, fit Hugues d'un ton patient.

-T-tu veux te déb-barasser de moi, avoue.

- Dire qu'il y a quelques secondes, tu parlais normalement… L'alcool te monte vite au cerveau décidément.

Je ne parvins pas à formuler que je buvais depuis plus d'une heure et demie, et qu'il était plutôt un peu lent. Aussi fallu-t-il se résoudre à monter. Ne nous leurrons pas : j'étais crevé, cotonneux, et quelque part, je ne demandais pas mieux.

D'autre part, Edward était sur mes genoux, et j'avais peur de le réveiller. Et puis, franchement, la pièce était si agréable, maintenant qu'elle était déserte, qu'il n'y avait plus qu'Havoc et Ambre dans le jardin (d'ailleurs, il progressait à grands pas celui-là), Breda dans la cuisine, un chien somnolent et Hugues… Et Ed.

_L'avantage, c'est qu'il serait encore avec moi en haut_. Je me résolus enfin à me lever, soulevant délicatement l'adolescent tout en titubant pour rester debout. Il était plus lourd que je le pensais (j'avais vaguement totalement oublié l'existence de ses automails, alors, fôrcééémeeeeeent…) et l'alcool n'aidait pas à conserver mon équilibre. D'ailleurs, Hugues inquiet lui proposa son aide, ce à quoi je répondis un « T-t-t-touche pa-as Ed ! » qui l'informa plus sûrement sur mon taux d'alcoolémie que ma capacité à tenir debout. Et lui signala au passage que j'étais devenu relativement possessif avec Edward. Il l'aurait probablement noté entre deux petits cœurs dans son carnet s'il n'avait pas perdu celui-ci, mais qu'importe. Toujours est-il que je montais l'escalier d'un pas peu assuré, marche par marche, en me fiant beaucoup plus au toucher qu'à la vue. Une fois arrivé en haut, je reprennais mon souffle et mes esprits appuyé contre le mur du couloir avant de rajuster ma prise sur Edward pour éviter de le faire tomber.

_Oui, se serait mieux…_

_Chuuuuuut !_

_Eh, Roy, tu te rends compte que tu peux le toucher ?_ fit remarquer une voix narquoise.

_Sans qu'il se sente chatouillé ! _

_Que tu peux le serrer dans tes bras _

_L'embrasser_

_Et même…_



- Vos gueules, vous ! marmonna Roy.

Ses petites voix n'ajoutèrent rien de plus, mais maintenant qu'elles avaient parlé, le mal était fait : je ne pu s'empêcher de regarder Edward en détail, ta tête indolente, qui, basculée en arrière, offrait son cou découvert à tous les regards – Enfin, a mon regard, ce qui était déjà largement suffisant. Je sentis de nouveau cette vague envie de plaquer son corps contre le sien et dû me mordre la lèvre pour refréner cette pulsion qui me disait de le prendre, là, maintenant, dans le couloir. J'eus tout à coup très chaud et accélérai le pas autant que je le pouvais dans la marche sinusoïdale. La conséquence directe fut de dépasser la porte de la chambre. Je fis demi-tour en manquant réellement tomber, puis baissais la clenche de la porte du coude. La pièce s'ouvrit lentement, dévoilant la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. J'avançais à pas plus lents, craignant se qui pouvait trainer par terre et me faire trébucher (c'est-à-dire beaucoup de choses) pour atteindre le lit. Je répugnais à la simple idée de lâcher Edward, tout en je sentant bien que je ne pourrais pas rester indéfiniment comme ça.

Après avoir évité tous les obstacles, contourné soigneusement la besace qui trainait, je me prit le lit dans les genoux, que je pensais un mètre plus loin. (Vous pensez que l'alcool empêche aussi d'évaluer les distances ?) Je perdis l'équilibre et m'étalais sur le lit, et sur Edward qui était entre les deux. C'était ça, le petit détail problématique. Ma première peur fut de l'avoir réveillé, la deuxième de ne pas résister à mes pulsions bestiales.

- Edward ? murmurai-je, inquiet.

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de m'enlacer un peu plus.

- Non, c'est pas une bonne idée…

Il suffisait d'entrevoir son visage mal éclairé par la lune pour comprendre qu'il dormait encore. Je caressais sa joue, m'égarais à l'embrasser doucement. Il réagit vaguement à travers son sommeil troublé (on comprend pourquoi) Je laissais glisser ma main le long de son cou et l'effleurais. Il ne réagit pas, trop endormi sans doute. Je ne pouvais plus résister, non. J'enfouis doucement mon visage au creux de son cou, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux à m'en tourner la tête et effleurant sa peau du bout des lèvres, sentant les battements de mon cœur monter en flèche. Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était on ne peut plus mauvais, mais je n'avais plus la volonté de m'en empêcher, et Edward n'avait plus la volonté de bouger, sinon pour laisser aller sa tête en arrière, offrant définitivement son cou a mon désir mal placé.

Je glissais ma main droite contre son col de chemise que je déboutonnais maladroitement, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Ma main s'aventurait de plus en plus bas au fur et à mesure que les boutons cédaient, découvrant progressivement son torse musclé. J'hésitais à continuer de le dénuder, puis me ravisais, préférant caresser sa peau douce malgré ses cicatrices, traces de ses trop nombreux combats. Je l'enlaçais doucement, savourant le contact de sa peau nue contre moi, et commençais à embrasser le reste de son corps, effleurant sa clavicule, contournant la forme de ses muscles dans des tracés complexes. Je sentais son corps, chaud, vivant, humain, et qui d'ailleurs semblait s'animer sous mes caresses.

Non, il ne semblait pas s'animer, il bougeait réellement. Un coup de langue contre sa clavicule lui arracha un gémissement des plus consentants.

_Ne gémis pas comme ça, je vais vraiment finir par te violer si tu continues,_ pensais-je en embrassant son cou, à la limite du suçon. _Une mauvaise surprise pour lui demain… à moins qu'il se réveille maintenant_. Comme pour donner raison à ma pensée, il tourna sa tête indolente et ouvrit des yeux un peu vitreux. Il me reconnu sans doute, puisqu'un large sourire envahit son visage. Je sentis mon excitation monter d'un cran en voyant qu'il pourrait peut-être aller plus avant. Il cligna des yeux pour éclaircir son regard, et leva maladroitement un bras.

- NEZ ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en désignant le mien d'un index vacillant.

_Ca veut tout dire…_

- Edward, tu as vraiment trop bu, hein ? soupirais-je.

J'attrapais sa petite main pour la repousser doucement. Ce n'était pas faute de l'aimer, mais des fois, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Quoique c'était relativement sA moitié soul, à moité endormi, et aussi intéressé par le sexe que l'est une cuillère à café. Ce qui ne m'aidait vraiment, vraiment pas. J'avais soudaiment la sensation d'être en plein détournement de mineur.

_Le problème, c'est que c'est le cas._

_Si au moins il avait envie… _

_Quand j'y pense, j'ai tout connement envie qu'il aie envie de moi. _

_Et ce n'est pas le cas._

Ma réflexion fut troublée par la respiration bruyante d'Edward qui s'était rendormi. Il avait achevé de me saper le moral. Je roulais de côté pour laisser Edward respirer correctement, et me contentais de regarder son profil découpé par la lune ; enfin, j'essayais de me contenter de son profil, mais mon regard coulait perpétuellement vers le bas. Son torse clair avait quelque chose de fascinant, qui me donnait l'impression d'être un de ses moustiques attirés par la lumière et qui cramait lamentablement sur les halogènes. Impression suffisamment désagréable pour que je me retourne vers la fenêtre et arrête enfin de le regarder. Ce qui ne changeait rien. Sa respiration trop sereine m'empêchait de me sortir de l'esprit qu'il était à côté de moi. Impossible de dormir sans ces conditions. J'avais malgré tout envie de lui, tout en me sentant plus coupable que jamais.



Je me levai brusquement, le regardai avec une expression de profonde lassitude, avant de décider finalement que le meilleur moyen de dormir serait encore de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je me levais et traversais la pièce d'un pas hésitant, avant de me retourner pour le regarder de nouveau. Il restait allongé dans la posture exacte ou je l'avais laissé, replié sur lui-même, les bras étalés sur le lit, la bouche grande ouverte dans un sourire béat. L'adjectif « trognon » convenait mieux pour le définir à cet instant que « sexy », mais je savais que même hors de ce contexte, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de le désirer. Et de passer une nuit blanche ? Non merci. Je poussais la porte de la salle de bain, baissais les yeux vers la baignoire ou je découvris deux oreillers. Considérant cela comme étant un signe du destin, je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour me pieuter, envoyant à la trappe mes regrets et ma libido frustrée.

oOoOoOo

Je me réveillais en sursaut quelques heures plus tard, incapable de savoir pourquoi (d'autant plus qu'il faisait encore nuit, c'est dire s'il était tôt pour un lendemain de fête). J'ouvrais péniblement mon autre œil, puis les deux en même temps, et une fois qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord, pus enfin regarder vers le haut pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Je vis alors la silhouette d'Edward, reconnaissable malgré le fait qu'il porte une chemise beaucoup trop grande pour lui, une des miennes sans doute. Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander pourquoi, il s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté de la baignoire pour s'accouder sur le rebord et me regarder d'un air doux et un peu étrange – surtout de sa part en fait.

- Tu as dessoulé ? fis-je d'un ton calme - ou qui se forçait à l'être.

- Complètement, répondit-il d'un ton qui laissait penser le contraire.

A moins que ce soit ce sourire un peu trop appuyé, pas vraiment naturel qu'il avait. Le sourire de quelqu'un qui sait parfaitement ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Bref, un petit quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il resta à me regarder, jusqu'à ce que je me redresse, mis mal à l'aise par sa persistance. Le monde à l'envers. D'habitude, c'était mon regard qui le rendait écrevisse, mais avec ses yeux, ses grands yeux dorés, il suffisait qu'il me regarde sans ciller pour que je me sente mis en short. Un regard au désir sous-jacent.

Il se redressa enjambant le rebord pour me rejoindre dans la baignoire, exposant un instant ses jambes nues au clair de lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre. _Nues._

Je n'eus pas tout à fait le temps d'assimiler cette information, son corps chaud était déjà allongé tout contre moi, m'empêchant définitivement de penser normalement. Il se glissa contre ma poitrine pour pouvoir me murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille, laissant son souffle chaud la chatouiller légèrement, ce qu'il ne m'aidait pas à me calmer.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure... Je t'ai frustré.

- J'ai l'habitude, murmurais-je en sentant les battements de mon propre corps accélérer de plus en plus, tandis que ses hanches s'apesantissaient contre moi.

- Il n'est pas trop tard...

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas sentir l'effet qu'il me procurait. Mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner, au contraire ; il semblait en faire exprès. Mais à être perpétuellement sous tension, je n'en pouvais plus, moi. Je ne pourrais pas résister à l'envie de me relever et le plaquer contre la paroi lisse et froide de la baignoire pour le prendre à nu. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, son sourire s'accentua tandis qu'il se redressait pour déboutonner sa chemise, dévoilant par à-coup son torse nu, jusqu'à... hem... jusqu'au bout. Il était indéniablement bien formé. J'essayais d'en penser le moins possible, mais le fait d'avoir un petit blond à cheval sur moi alors qu'il portait une chemise déboutonnée – et rien qu'une chemise déboutonnée - ne m'aidait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas.

_Un bonhomme de neige, deux bonhommes de neige, trois bonhommes de neige... _Je marmonnais vainement des litanies répétitives, évoquant des moutons des bonhommes de neiges, des choses froides et pas sexy ; mais rien ne pouvait contrebalancer la vision d'Edward qui à cet instant, semblait être l'incarnation de ce mot, et qui, pire ! en avait visiblement conscience. Et il en jouait le vachard ! Il s'allongea de nouveau contre moi, effleurant mon torse et mon cou de baisers volages, avant de remonter à mon oreille et de murmurer tout contre elle, m'arrachant des frissons de plaisir retenu.

- Si on continuait cette petite leçon d'anatomie ?

Un paquet d'eau glaciale me tomba dessus, m'arrachant à ce délice. Il fallu que je m'essuie les yeux avant de les ouvrir à grand peine. Le soleil inondait la pièce, et Edward était à côté de la baignoire, ni nu, ni sexy, mais tirant une tête de gueule de bois sévère et tenant à la main la poire de douche. Allumée.

_Eh oui, c'est la triste réalité. _

- Putaiiiiiiiiiiiiin chuis trempé maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Ed ? m'exclamais-je d'un ton indigné tandis qu'il coupait l'eau. On t'a jamais apprit à réveiller les gens en douceur ?

_En même temps, ça m'a refroidit... C'est peut-être pas plus mal_... pensai-je en me rappelant l'état dans lequel j'étais et en imaginant la douleur de se réveiller dans les mêmes conditions, la frustration en plus.

- J'ai essayé. Tu dormais comme une buche. Et j'ai pas toute la journée, je pars dans un quart d'heure, 

j'aimerais prendre une douche avant.

- Je vois.

Je me redressais, lamentablement déprimé par le manque de tact d'Edward, et regrettant tout aussi lamentablement d'avoir quitté mon rêve, et sachant que ce n'était pas une solution pour autant. Je me levais et débarrassais le plancher d'un pas encore engourdi de sommeil. Je me sentais un peu cotonneux de la veille, un peu lendemain de cuite – mais sans doute moins que lui.

_Mais c'est pas une raison. Même moi, __**même Hugues ! **__n'aurait pas eu le cœur de réveiller quelqu'un de cette façon à sept heures et demie du matin un lendemain de cuite._

- Edward ? Fis-je d'un ton encore endormi en me retournant au moment de passer la porte.

- Quoi ?

- Des fois, tu es vraiment...

Je me retins de dire _con_, devinant qu'il le prendrait mal, mais j'eus beau chercher, je ne trouvais pas l'adjectif adéquat. Il s'énerverait forcément si je disais ça, et je n'avais pas envie que l'on aie de nouveau autant de mal à se parler que ses dernier jours. Alors que je savais que ma pensée avait une part de vérité, j'avais envie de le lui dire, non par colère, mais par lassitude. Mais lui, sentirait-il la différence ?

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend et fermai la porte derrière moi avec un soupir. Au regard qu'il m'avait lancé, il avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais d'ici qu'il comprenne _quoi_... Je m'adossais contre le mur, respirant profondément pour chasser mon mal-être monumental, l'image déjà floue d'Edward à cheval sur moi et l'excitation qui allait avec, de même que celle radicalement différente, du petit blond qui était de l'autre côté... Qui devait se déshabiller à cette instant.

_Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser, ne surtout pas y penser,_ tentais-je de me rappeler tandis que j'imaginais ses vêtements glissant un à un le long de sa peau nue en rêvant d'être à leur place. Ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Même l'espoir stupide qu'Edward ouvre brusquement la porte pour demander « Vraiment quoi ? » était plus réaliste.

Je restais immobile encore un moment, cherchant ce que je pourrais répondre s'il posait cette question délicate. Et me dis qu'il valait mieux, finalement, qu'il ne la pose pas du tout. Peu après, j'entendis le bruit de la douche de l'autre côté de la cloison, eu une fugace image en tête, avant de me rappeler que j'avais sur le dos mon uniforme trempé, et qu'il faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour lui si je voulais qu'il soit sec à temps. Je me forçais à me redresser, à me changer, enfilais cette chemise noire dont j'avais rêvé avec un pincement au cœur après avoir jeté au sol mon uniforme dégoulinant. Je pinçais fermement les lèvres. Je n'allais pas me masturber, j'avais trop de fierté pour ça. Je n'allais pas lui sauter dessus, j'avais trop de respect pour ça. Je n'allais pas pleurer, j'avais trop d'orgueil pour ça.

_Mais quand même..._

_Ca fait mal, la réalité._

oOoOoOo

- Ouais. Ca pouvait pas être vrai, c'était pas normal qu'il soit aussi pro, confais-je très sérieusement à ma tasse de café noir, noir et serré comme l'était ma gorge depuis mon réveil, bloqué par une vague envie de pleurer.

- Qui était pro ?

- Ed, dans mon rêve, répondis-je machinalement, avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas une petite voix qui m'avait parlé, mais celle, bien réelle, d'Elvis.

Je me retrouvais soudainement cramoisi, sans trop savoir si c'était parce que je m'étais surprit à parler tout seul, ou que le jeune frère d'Ambre l'avait entendu. Il me regarda depuis l'autre côté de la table avec son sourire habituel. Qui eu, comme d'habitude le don de me remonter le moral. Il ne m'en tenait donc par rigueur pour la gifle – le coup de poing ? que je lui avais donné quelques jours auparavant. C'était un peu réconfortant.

- Qu'est-ce que ne va pas Roy ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- Lendemain de cuite.

- Arrête, n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu supportes si mal l'alcool que ça. Il y a quelque chose d'autre, mmh ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil de part et d'autre, me retournais, pour vérifier que personne d'autre ne pourrait nous entendre, avant de me pencher en avant pour lui dire le plus bas possible.

- La vérité, c'est que je suis en manque.

_Ah la vache, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de l'avouer à voix haute,_ pensais-je, la honte abolie par ce sentiment de soulagement.

- Mais je peux t'arranger ça facilement, répondit Elvis du tac au tac.

Je lui donnais une petite gifle sur le nez, pas bien violente, mais suffisante pour lui rappeler d'une par que la conversation était sérieuse, d'autre part que j'avais déjà refusé ses avances, et que ça n'allait pas marcher mieux en insistant. Il fit une petite moue.

- T'es pas drôle, Roy, tu prends tout tellement au sérieux...



- Forcément, tu crois que c'est facile ?

- Quoi ? C'est si dur ce ça de se contrôler ?

- C'est toi qui me fait des leçons ? Fis-je avec un regard sévère. De toute façon, se contrôler, c'est bien joli, mais ça fait un mois que je me retiens.

- UN MOIS ? ! LE FOU ! JE POURRAIS JAMAIS MOI !

- Chuuuut ! Fis-je en sentant mes oreilles me brûler.

- Frustré comme t'es, je comprends pas que t'ai refusé de coscherawerkmwa.

Je l'avais bâillonné d'une main pour étouffer ses derniers mots, maudissant mon inattention qui m'avait fait entamer cette conversation avec Elvis, bien connu à présent pour son absence totale de principes.

- Je n'en ai aucunement l'intention, répondis-je en maintenant ma main contre le bas de son visage, alors classe le dossier, lâche l'affaire, et arrête avec ça.

- Bon, d'accord, j'arrête, fit-il à contrecœur une fois libéré. Par contre, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui va pas entre vous ? Chuis curieux de savoir; tu vois...

Son désintéressement soudain était trop peu naturel pour que je le croie ; toutefois, j'en avais un peu trop sur le cœur pour me taire plus longtemps. J'empoignais ma cuillère à café pour la lever à sa hauteur.

- Tu vois, ça c'est Edward.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a à peu près autant de pulsions sexuelles de cet objet.

- Je voiiiis, fit-il d'un ton très calme. Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

- J'en ai fait la triste expérience, répondis-je avec un soupir, repensant à la nuit passé.

- Moi je serais pas si sûr à ta place – ou alors c'est qu'il est pas humain, fit-il avec un sourire. Il a bien dû être gêné de temps en temps... Ne ment pas, je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà fait rougir.

- Si faire rougir Edward suffisait à l'avoir dans son lit, ce serait fait en un claquement de doigts.

- Mais techniquement, tu l'as déjà dans ton lit.

- Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie.

- Vous avez quand même dû essayer faire des choses, quand même ? Autres que jouer au scrabble.

- Oui, mais...

Je laissais ma phrase en suspend, sentant le désespoir me submerger.

- Il est chatouilleux, achevais-je.

- Tu veux dire, alors que tu... ? Ohhhh, c'est pas commun, ça ! J'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait écrire un livre sur les problèmes que peuvent rencontrer les couples rien qu'en se basant sur votre expérience.

- On pourrait écrire une trilogie sur ton manque de tact, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ca fait mal_, constatais-je avec la distance de l'habitude. Ce qui n'empêchait pas cette phrase de rester fichée dans mon esprit comme une infinité d'autre petites piques. Encore un de ces trucs qui pourrissent la vie. Elvis, sans avoir remarqué les conséquences de sa phrase, avait brièvement ri à la mienne avant de se plonger dans une profonde réflexion. C'était si rare qu'il aie l'air sérieux que je crus un instant qu'il avait grillé son dernier neurone.

- Peut-être qu'il était pas en phase à ce moment-là.

- J'ai pas tellement le choix dans mon planning, répondis-je d'un ton acide. Et franchement, on pouvait difficilement faire plus en phase qu'à ce moment-là.

- Alors, de deux choses l'une : Soit tu t'y prends comme un pied (ce qui est peu probable vu ton expérience en la matière) soit Edward n'a pas encore conscience de sa propre sexualité. C'est le plus probable vu que c'est un gamin...

- Edward n'est pas un gamin ! M'exclamais-je en abattant ma tasse sur la table, renversant un peu de café au passage.

- Techniquement...si.

- Elvis, tais-toi s'il te plait, fis-je en articulant très soigneusement, ce qui prouvait que j'étais très énervé.

- Ah, ces gens qu'aiment pas entendre la vérité...

- Ah, ces gens qui croient pouvoir tout changer par magie, répondis-je avec la même intonation.

Elvis sourit.

- Tu sais quoi ? En parlant de ça, je pense que tu devrais poser la question à Ambre.

- Mais va crever, fis-je avec humeur. Je ne vais quand même pas dévoiler ma vie sexuelle à toute l'auberge !

- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda t'il d'un air si ingénu que je ne parvins pas à savoir s'il était sérieux ou pas.

Bizarrement, je ne parvins pas à lui répondre. Je baissais les yeux, trop fatigué et déprimé pour lui expliquer comme à un gamin de cinq ans qu'il y avait des choses qui ne se font pas.

-- De toute façon, vu que tout le monde est au courant...

-- Ah bah oui, c'est vrai !

Je relevais les yeux vers lui, sentant le sang refluer de mes joues. Si c'était lui qui avait ce foutu carnet ? S'il n'était pas en train de se payer ma tête depuis le début ? Après tout, il était bon acteur.



-- Maintenant que vous vous êtes emballés pendant la soirée, c'est sûr, tout le monde est au courant.

Mon sang fugitif revint aussi sec colorer mes joues. Ce souvenir était quelque peu gênant. Ma propre homosexualité ne me gênait absolument pas, tant qu'elle restait dans l'intimité... Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas. En même temps, je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

-- Un instant j'ai cru que tu parler du carnet !

-- Du carnet ? Quel carnet ?

-- Oh, un truc... fis-je en me tentant de me rattraper pour minimiser son importance, me disant que j'avais fait une boulette. Quelques notes sur moi...

-- Oh, une sorte de journal intime ? Fit Elvis tandis que son sourire s'élargit, moqueur.

-- Pas vraiment... Il a été tenu sans ma permission, grognais-je, appréciant modérément d'être comparé à une de ses adolescentes notant leurs tourments amoureux. Je n'aurais jamais été du genre à noter ce genre de choses sur moi, ajoutais-je avec un grimace en repensant à certains extraits.

-- Intéressant... Il faudrait que je mette la main dessus, ça me permettrait peut-être de comprendre pourquoi tu veux pas sortir avec moi.

-- Lâche l'affaire, fis-je, autant pour le carnet que pour ses avances.

-- Mais pourquoi tu veux paaaas ? Fit-il d'un ton qu'on pardonnerait à peine à Lulu.

-- Parce que je suis amoureux d'Edward, d'accord ? Répondis-je le rouge aux joues, passablement énervé.

-- Ca empêche quelque chose ? Répondit-il avec un regard de chaton innocent, semblant, une fois de plus, ne pas voir ou était le problème.

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre devant tant de persévérance et me contentais de prendre ma tête dans mes mains dans un geste de lassitude, avant de m'esquiver sous prétexte d'avoir fini le repas. Une fois dans le couloir, je posais ma tête contre le mur pour m'accorder trente secondes de réflexions, et arriver à quatre conclusions.

_Edward n'a pas l'air prêt à aller plus loin_

_Elvis si_

_Maintenant, qu'il connait l'existence de ce foutu carnet, il va le chercher_

_La vie ne va pas être simple._


	56. Promesses

Voila enfin ! le chapitre de la semaine ! Me voila en retard sur mon planning habituel, hein ? Une bonne raison à ca, je n'avais pas fini de l'écrire (non, c'est pas vrai, j'ai réussi l'exploit d'avoir de nouveau un chapitre d'avance XD). La vraie bonne raison, c'est que pour poster ce chapitre, j'affronte

1 la chaleur étouffante

2 la voiture

3 ma paresse

4 la circulation en ville

5 l'absence de place de parking.

Résultat ? Une demi-heure pour se garer et aller à un cyber dont le poste, vicieux, ne m'a pas laissé faire ce que je voulais, à savoir : poster de foutu chapitre que j'avais enregistré en docx ! (à bas vista !) Résultat, toujours pas de chapitre. Heureusement, mon papa à moi ayant besoin d'imprimer des trucs, nous voici de retour ! Vous en avez de la chance ! J'en ai eu de la poisse…

Suite du feuilleton, en fait j'ai pas pu... Il était partit imprimer un truc, c'était lui qui avait la clé usb ! TT

Ce soir enfin, je peux me connecter (vive le CPL) et faire semblant de vouloir apaiser votre frustration, en publiant ce chapitre (si j'ai de la chance, la connection a des sautées XD)

C'est pas un multiple de 13 ce numéro de chapitre par hasard ? XD.

Tout ça pour raconter ma vie au lieu de présenter ce chapitre, qui est comme d'habitude inprésentable, mais que j'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout. (avec la peine que je me suis donnée ! XD) Et désolé Nessa-chan (et toutes les autres) C'est pas encore pour ce coup-ci !

* * *

Chapitre 56 : Promesses (Edward)

- Ah bon, c'est si grave que ça, de réveiller quelqu'un à l'eau froide ? Fis-je d'un air étonné tandis qu'Havoc et Breda me regardaient d'un air atterré.

- Un peu quand même ! Tu te mets à sa place un instant ?

- Ben quoi, on me réveillait souvent... à l'eau... quand j'étais... gamin...

- D'après toi, pourquoi on le fait plus maintenant ?

- Parce que je me lève tout seul ?

- Tu es désespérant, Edward.

- T'as quand même fait quelque chose cette nuit, hein ?

- De quoi ? Répondis-je, ne voyant même pas ou ils voulaient en venir.

Je repensais à la nuit dernière. Mon dernier souvenir était la pensée stupide que j'avais eu avant de m'endormir sur les genoux de Roy. Si j'avais fait quelque chose – et j'en doutais fortement – je ne m'en souvenais absolument pas. Je m'étais juste réveillé allongé tout habillé sur le lit - ce qui était rassurant - avec ma chemise déboutonnée - ce qui l'était un peu moins. Et Roy, bah... Roy était dans la baignoire – ce qui était peut-être le moins rassurant dans l'histoire ; et c'était lui qui avait les deux oreillers.

_Bon, d'accord, c'est moi qui les avait amené là l'après midi-même, mais bon..._

_Bon d'accord, c'est sans doute lui qui m'a porté jusque dans ma chambre, mais bon..._

_Bon d'accord, il n'a même pas profité de moi._

_Ou pratiquement pas._

_Hem..._

Je me sentis devenir cramoisi à cette idée. A tout prendre, je préférais encore savoir que qui m'arrivait pendant la nuit. En même temps, je pouvais lui faire confiance, non ? Je m'étais vaguement demandé à un moment si dormir dans le même lit n'était un risque, mais j'avais vite écarté cette idée. Si c'était le cas, _quelque chose_ serait arrivé depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Alors, t'as fait quelque chose ou pas ?

- Non... répondis-je d'un ton hésitant.

_Est-ce que sa mauvaise humeur était dû uniquement au fait que je l'ai réveillé à l'eau froide, ou est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas autre chose ? Quelque chose que j'aurais fait sans le savoir, sans en faire exprès ? Non, quand même, je m'en souviendrais, non ? _

_Non, c'était surement son réveil._

_Non, c'était moi qui était d'une humeur de chien, surtout._

_J'aurais quand même pu y aller mollo..._

- Chuis pas malin... murmurais-je pour moi-même.

- Sans blague ! Répondit Havoc d'un ton moqueur.

- T'es mignon avec tes questions, mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait demander ça, non ? Fis-je soudainement en me redressant, fier d'avoir pu contre-attaquer. T'en es ou avec Ambre ?

Ce fut à son tour de devenir cramoisi et de se ratatiner sur sa chaise. Et ce fut au tour de Breda de faire volte face et de s'acharner sur son habituel allié.

-- Oui, c'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

-- Bah... ça c'est plutôt bien passé... on a discuté de tout et de rien, c'était super agréable... sauf que...

-- Sauf que quoi ? Demanda Breda en fronçant les sourcils.

-- Sauf que j'ai oublié de me déclarer.

-- Je pensais qu'il y avait que moi pour être un boulet pareil ! M'exclamais-je sans réfléchir en ouvrant des yeux ronds, attirant un fou-rire de Breda, qui fut bien vite contagieux.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, quand nous fûmes à peu près calmés, je n'avais toujours trouvé aucune réponses au questions qui me taraudaient, telles que « Pourquoi ma chemise était déboutonnée ce matin ? » ou « Pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi désespéré de me voir ? », mais je me sentais réchauffé et paisible, et il me semblait que demander cela à Roy ce soir ne serait pas si compliqué. Aussi accueillais-je de bon coeur la partie de bataille corse que me proposait Havoc.

Je devais m'en mordre les doigts endoloris quelques heures plus tard : Il n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère.

oOoOoOo

-- Edo-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun ! ! !

Ah oui, Lulu.

Je me retournais vers elle avec un sourire, masquant ma fatigue, alors que j'étais au pied de l'escalier, prêt à monter faire une sieste. Elle portait à ce moment-là sa robe jaune et des couettes remontant gaiement comme si le courant de vie qui la parcourait en permanence était un trop plein d'électricité.

-- Tu m'as promis d'aller en ville avec moi ! Fit-elle avec un sourire.

Comme si elle n'imaginait même pas qu'on puisse dire des paroles en l'air, elle m'attrapa le bras et me dirigea vers la sortie. Je me sentis trop mou pour protester, aussi la suivais-je sans faire d'histoire. Je me retrouvais donc dans la rue, avec au bras une Lulu enthousiaste, me demanda si je voulais aller à tel ou tel endroit, ce à quoi je répondais immanquablement oui. Mon réconfort à cet instant là fut de voir Al à l'autre bras de Lulu. Il n'avait visiblement pas pu résister au regard de chaton de la fillette. L'avantage, c'est que cela allait nous permettre de passer une après midi ensemble, ce qui était devenu très rare et précieux. Aussi je me frottais les yeux une dernière fois et me forçais à rester attentif à la conversation, envoyant ma sieste au placard sans plus de remords.

L'après midi devait donc être sous le signe des dépenses : Nous avons acheté deux glaces – une pour moi, l'autre pour Lulu, Al ayant décliné l'invitation sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas faim (ce qui, finalement, n'était même pas faux) – et un ballon et un filet de Beach volley, qui fut notre grande découverte du jour. Ce qui signifiait que dès six heures, Lulu était bien décidée à enchaîner les parties. Et comme c'était un simple bout d'chou qui ne pouvait pas smasher au filet, il fut décidé à l'unanimité moins une voix – la mienne – qu'elle ferait équipe avec mon frère.

Inutile de dire que je me fis battre à plate couture. Au bout de leur sixième victoire consécutive, ils m'autorisèrent enfin à souffler – à condition que j'achète une crêpe au chocolat à Lulu. Je fouillais dans les profondeurs de mes poches d'uniforme, y trouvait un mouchoir et une pièce d'un cent, mais rien de plus. Cette fois-ci, plus de doute : j'étais bel et bien à sec.

Comment l'expliquer à Lulu ? Je sentais son regard résolu dans mon dos, qui ne lâcherait pas le morceau de sitôt, et soupirais. A moins qu'Al ne cache une bourse sous son plastron, il allait falloir se résoudre à se passer de crêpe. Pire, il allait falloir réussi à expliquer ça à Lulu. Bon courage !

C'est alors qu'apparu – comme de par hasard – un certain dragueur que j'avais de bonnes raisons de détester, mais qui eu le mérite de nous sauver la mise. Après avoir fini sa crêpe, Lulu réclama une autre partie de beach volley. Je refusais sans un pli la proposition d'Elvis de faire équipe avec moi, ce qui fait que je me retrouvais avec Al, et Lulu avec son oncle.

Comment le dire ? Une fois de plus, je me fis battre à plate couture. Visiblement, Elvis était le champion toutes catégories du volley, et avait précisé de nous le dire. C'est donc passablement déprimé que je rentrais à l'auberge, entre Al qui le prenait avec philosophie et Elvis portant sa nièce, qui, après tant d'efforts, s'était endormie comme une pierre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à Nina, mais cette fois-ci, c'est un petit sourire attendri qui franchit mes lèvres. Je ne fis plus attention à ma fatigue, au sable séché qui s'était niché dans toutes les articulations de mes automails, pour seulement ressentir le bien-être qui suivait l'effort.

_Après tout, quand je me battais avec Al, je perdais systématiquement… Mais était-ce bien grave_ ? La réponse était évidente…

Je lui lançais un grand sourire, réconforté par sa présence. Nous marchâmes, calmes et silencieux, jusqu'à l'auberge, qui avait une ambiance agréablement alanguie de lendemain de fête, un peu comme si, quoiqu'il puisse arriver dans cet endroit, les choses ne pouvaient qu'aller mieux, et qu'on ne s'y sentirait jamais mal… Je m'affalais sur la banquette, savourant cette impression fort confortable. Peu après, Lulu se réveilla… Et les choses ne furent plus si confortables que ça. Elle m'attrapa gaiement par la main, m'entortillant ma manche de chemise avec une tendresse toute féminine. Puis, comme prise d'une soudaine inspiration elle me lâcha et galopa vers l'entrée pour arracher sa mère à ses activités et lui réclamer une leçon de piano.

-- Que veux-tu que je te joue, Lulu ? fit-elle avec un petit soupir, se refusant à lui dire qu'une fois encore, ses comptes n'étaient pas tombés juste.

-- Poupoupidou ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je restais assis sur la banquette, regardant la scène un peu à l'écart, tandis que Lulu s'appuyait plus fermement sur le rebord du piano pour mieux voir une partition qu'elle faisait probablement semblant de déchiffrer. Sa mère commença à jouer l'introduction, puis commença à chanter de sa belle voix la mélodie un peu langoureuse.

-- I wanna be loved by you, just you, and nobody else but you… I wanna be love by you alo-o-one.

-- Poupoupidou ! ajouta Lulu, fidèle à son poste.

-- I wanna be kissed by you just you, and nobody else but you…

Je les regardais chanter toutes les deux, attendri par le duo chantant harmonieusement. Et maintenant que je les voyais côte à côte, je m'aperçu à quel point leurs traits se ressemblaient. Dans quelques années, Lulu deviendrait sans doute une très belle jeune fille, aussi adorable que sa mère… mais au caractère plus marqué et capricieux que celle-ci, si on en croyait ses frasques.

Comme elle s'était aperçue que je la regardais avec un sourire attendrit, elle me sourit et m'adressa un clin d'œil, avant de scander la fin de refrain de son habituel « Poupoupidou ». La réalité me rattrapa enfin. Lulu était une fille… Et elle me draguait.

Bon, elle tentait de m'aguicher avec une innocence de petite fille, plus attendrissante qu'autre chose, ce n'était pas bien grave, ça lui passerait surement, mais je savais que je n'avais pas tout à fait tord dans mon raisonnement. Il suffisait de repenser à sa demande en mariage – que je ne risquais pas d'oublier de sitôt, j'avais été tétanisé sous le choc pendant plusieurs minutes – pour se le confirmer. A son âge, à sa manière… Elle me draguait. Je repoussais mes cheveux en arrière dans un geste de lassitude, songeant que même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chances avec moi, les choses n'allaient pas être évidentes à expliquer délicatement. La chanson qu'elles continuaient était devenu un vague bruit de fond de mes pensées, je n'y faisais nullement attention. En relevant les yeux, toutefois, je vis le visage illuminé d'Ambre, et me sentis instantanément mieux ; comme si son aura de tendresse remontait la barre des cœurs en dérive avec toujours autant d'assurance. Elle sourit, de ces sourires qui font fondre les gens (et que Roy sait très bien faire quand il veut) à quelqu'un derrière moi. En me retournant, je constatait que le quelqu'un était Havoc, ce qui me remonta un peu plus le moral. Si tout allait bien entre ses futurs tourtereaux (futur lointain, ils réussissaient à être encore plus lents que moi et Roy, et malgré mon manque d'expérience en la matière, je me doutais vaguement que c'était pas tout à fait normal) tout n'était pas perdu. Je repensais à Roy et me dit que tout n'allait-peut-être pas si bien que ça.

_Bon, ce soir, je lui parle._

Dans un petit coin discret de mon cerveau, une petite voix demanda discrètement si cette phrase ne devenait pas un peu une rengaine.

Elle n'insista pas.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de répéter une seule fois pour incruster cette sensation de malaise.

Par la suite, l'omniprésence de Lulu à mes côtés, parlant, chantonnant, agrippant ma chemise avec un « wanna be loved by you » me tira de ses réflexions. Sa voix d'enfant, très aigue, mais juste, me poursuivait en permanence ; mais le pire pour moi était sans doute de ne pas arriver à se décider si elle était adorable ou insupportable, insupportablement adorable ou adorablement insupportable. Tout ce que je savais une fois qu'elle s'était endormie et que j'avais pu monter dans ma chambre, c'était que j'étais terriblement fatigué, et que ma chemise d'uniforme l'était aussi à force d'être tirebouchonnée amoureusement. J'abandonnais rapidement mes vêtements au pied du lit, ne gardant que mon caleçon, incapable de supporter plus de vêtements dans l'ambiance confinée et étouffante de la chambre qu'on avait oublié d'aérer. J'ouvrais la fenêtre en grand, savourant le courant d'air frais, un peu plus salubre, qui caressa mon visage. Puis je m'affalais dans mon lit, chose que je rêvais de faire depuis des heures, et m'endormis comme une pierre.

oOoOoOo

Hugues portant un chapeau de cobow surmonté d'une couronne et jouant du banjo, me lança un large sourire quand j'arrivais sur la digue. Le ciel était d'une couleur extraordinaire, surréelle. Elle me donnait envie d'ouvrir les bras pour m'envoler et me plonger dans ce bleu intense, plus intense encore que cette couleur qu'il a en été, au milieu d'un après midi chaud. J'avais l'impression qu'il suffisait d'un mouvement pour que je me retrouve au milieu des nuages… D'ailleurs, j'avais entrevu la silhouette de Roy, et je mourrais d'envie de le rejoindre ; mais en étendant les bras, je me sentis entravé. En tournant la tête, je m'aperçu que mes bras et jambes étaient emmêlées de chaines. Hugues, indifférent à ma panique soudaine, continua à plaquer ses accords sur le banjo en chantonnant.

-- Si j'étais toi, si j'étais toi, je tiendrais mes promesses, si j'étais toi, si j'étais toi, je boirais du ness, si j'étais toi, si j'étais toi, j'm'occuperais d'mes…

Comprenant que ses paroles ne me seraient pas d'une grande aide, je tiraillais légèrement sur mes chaînes, pour voir comment je pourrais les détacher. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la digue, dos à la mer, et poussais un soupir, abattu, après avoir fouillé dans mes poches, trouvé une clé qui ne correspondait pas à la serrure et un chat en peluche. Je ne pouvais rien faire, aussi me contentais-je de regarder autour de moi, le paysage changeant, gardant négligemment à la main la peluche usée. Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant de voir venir Ambre, une couronne sur la tête, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres… et une clé à la main.

-- Je peux te la donner, Ed, mais à une condition.

Son visage s'altéra lentement, sans qu'elle cesse de sourire, et ma mère se nicha dans les traits du visage.

-- Que tu n'oublies pas…

Je sentis la peur me submerger. Ne pas oublier ? Ne pas oublier quoi ? Je n'en savais plus rien. Le sourire de ma mère s'effaça, se disloqua, puis son corps tout entier. Aussi, quand je basculais en arrière, pour tomber entre les rochers, cette perspective m'effraya moins que de rester face à elle. Je tombais interminablement dans le noir totale, mes chaines cliquetaient en tombant dans mon sillage. Seul élément encore un peu réconfortant, la peluche que je pouvais garder à la main, quoiqu'elle s'effiloche de plus en plus. Ma chute s'arrêta brusquement, retenu que j'étais par mes chaines. Pendu la tête en bas, je me sentis manquer d'air tandis que je rattrapais de justesse la peluche qui m'avait échappée des mains. J'avais terriblement froid à présent que le soleil ne pouvait plus m'atteindre. Le chaton dont je tenais la patte pleine de son devint de plus en plus lourde, à tel point que j'arrivais à peine à le retenir. Les boutons cousus de ses yeux se levèrent vers moi, implorants et un chaos de voix venant de tous côtés m'interpella.

-- Tombe avec moi.

-- Lâche-le !

-- Ne m'abandonne pas.

-- Reviens !

-- Obéis.

-- N'oublie pas

-- S'il te plait.

-- Je t'en prie.

-- Suis-moi.

-- Ne me quitte pas.

-- Tiens tes promesses.

-- Décide-toi

-- Ne me lâche pas.

Je sentis la couture craquer, tandis que le corps de la peluche commençait à tomber, entrainée par son poids énorme. J'eus beau tenter désespérément de le retenir, il m'échappa, et il ne me resta plus en main qu'une patte se vidant des graines dont elle était bourrée, puis un simple morceau de chiffon, vide, tandis que mon corps remontait rapidement vers la lumière.

-- Edward… soupira simplement la femme à la couronne.

-- LAISSEZ-MOI Y RETOURNER ! LAISSEZ-MOI LE CHERCHER !

-- Il est trop tard maintenant… Tu as choisi.

-- Je n'ai pas choisi, fis-je en me tenant la tête dans mes mains, désespéré, encore tremblant du froid qui régnait dans ce trou sans feu ni soleil. Je n'ai pas choisi de le laisser.

Ambre ne répondit rien, mais rajusta sa couronne, et me tendit la clé. Comme je refusais de la prendre, elle déchira mes chaînes comme si elles étaient de papier, et me la fourra dans la main. Je me mis à marcher, marcher, jusqu'à arriver à une porte verrouillée. La clé accepta de l'ouvrir, et je me retrouvait dans un wagon de train, face à Hugues, qui avait quitté son chapeau, mais pas sa couronne ni son banjo.

-- Fait chaud, hein ? fit-il entre accords.

Je tremblais encore de froid, aussi ne répondis-je pas. Je regardais par la fenêtre, le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse, et une question franchit mes lèvres.

-- Ou allons-nous ?

-- Droit dans le mur, mon cher, répondit Hugues avant de se pencher de nouveau sur ses tablatures.

Je me précipitais vers la fenêtre, l'ouvris en panique, et me penchais pour voir devant nous. La réponse de Hugues n'était pas imagée… Il y avait bel et bien un mur noir et lisse qui nous barrait la route, s'étalant de part et d'autre sur des kilomètres de long. Et à cette vitesse, le train ne s'arrêterait pas à temps.

-- Ne panique pas, va, il y a un tunnel, fit-il comme si la chose était parfaitement banale ;

-- Et de l'autre côté ? demandais-je en humectant mes lèvres d'un coup de langue, dissimulant ma peur.

Hugues haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent.

_-- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté ?_

-- Rien de bien grave… la même chose qu'ici… la mort, le néant, ou quelque chose comme ça… rien qu'on ne connaisse déjà…

-- QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A EXACTEMENT ? criais-je, voyant la paroi se rapprocher.

-- Faudrait être de l'autre côté pour le savoir…

La distance entre le mur et nous diminuait de seconde en seconde, et plus il était proche, plus il semblait grand, et sombre, et plus je sentais mon cœur comprimé par une panique irrépressible, comprimé comme si le mur pesait de tout son poids sur ma poitrine. Je ne parvins pas à parler, juste à ouvrir de grands yeux horrifiés au moment on le train s'engouffra violemment dans le tunnel, un tunnel noir comme le néant auquel il semblait vouloir mener.

Je me réveillais en sursaut.

Tremblant de tous mes membres.

Le cœur battant la chamade.

La respiration tremblante et chaotique.

Le corps en sueur.

Je savais parfaitement que c'était un rêve… Je le savais déjà plus un moins en rêvant. Mais si la plupard des évènements auraient dû me sembler ridicule avec du recul, je n'arrivais pas à sentir le soulagement qui suit le réveil des cauchemars.

Parce que les peurs, elles, étaient bien réelles.

Je me mordis les lèvres, levant les yeux au plafond. Il faisait nuit. Il faisait froid. Sans me poser plus de questions, j'abattis ma main gauche sur le matelas, cherchant le corps de Roy. Qui n'était peut-être pas encore là. Qui dormait peut-être déjà. Mais sur le coup, je me sentais tellement mal que ces deux hypothèses étaient exclues. Je n'aurais même pas la force de me lever allumer la lumière pour sentir la réalité.

-- Roy ? _Roy ?_ murmurais-je, d'une voix pressante.

-- Mmmrrrmph… répondit-il, prouvant par là qu'il était au moins vivant, à défaut d'être apte à tenir une conversation.

J'attrapais sa main presque simultanément, et poussais un soupir de soulagement en sentant ses doigts chauds. Comme s'il avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, sa main remonta caresser mon visage, tandis qu'il finissait d'émerger.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chaude et calme.

-- J'ai peur, murmurais-je, sans lâcher sa main.

Je me sentais stupide, là, maintenant, mais je sentais mon cœur comprimé, mes entrailles nouées, tout mon corps crispé par cette angoisse, et je me savais incapable de résister seul à ce sentiment qui m'avait totalement envahi.

-- Peur de quoi ?

Je me sentis incapable de lui répondre. Je n'avais pas peur de quelque chose en particulier, juste peur, peur de tout, de l'ensemble, de la vie… Comme si toutes les fois ou j'avais eu peur dans mon existence se concentraient pour m'évincer. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, j'étais incapable de formuler cela clairement.

--… Peur…de tout…

Il poussa un soupir compréhensif et m'attira doucement contre lui. Une pique d'inquiétude supplémentaire me submergea une fraction de seconde, avant de retomber, comme si elle n'avait pas de raison d'être et venait de s'en apercevoir.

-- Tu es glacé… chuchota-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Je sentis alors le contact de sa peau nue contre la mienne, son torse contre mon dos, chaud et bien vivant, qui ondulait très lentement, au rythme de sa respiration tranquille. Il m'entoura de ses bras, m'enveloppant dans sa chaleur, et se me sentis me réchauffer plus sûrement que l'auraient fait tous les soleils du monde, tandis qu'instinctivement, ma respiration s'apaisait progressivement, comme pour le caler sur la sienne. Peu à peu, les peurs, sans me quitter réellement, devinrent plus fades, plus discrètes, moins palpables. De l'entité étouffante, elle passa à la multitude de petites choses sans consistance.

Je doutais sincèrement qu'elles soient parties si vite sans la présence du grand brun qui m'enlaçait doucement. En fait, je doutais sincèrement que ma vie serait aussi pleine sans lui. Les yeux fermés, tout contre lui, sentant sa peau douce, son odeur familière, entendant sa respiration apaisante, je m'aperçu que je n'arrivais pas à imaginer de meilleur endroit au monde que celui-ci. Cette pensée amena sur mes lèvres un fin sourire.

-- Si on m'avait dit au printemps que je ce serait dans tes bras que je me réfugierais pour calmer mes peurs, j'aurais sans doute répondu à la personne en question qu'elle avait trop bu.

-- Et moi donc… répondit-il dans un murmure, effleurant mes cheveux de ses lèvres.

Je devinais ce même étonnement attendri dans sa voix,

-- Si on m'avait dit que ce petit blond caractériel deviendrait pour moi la personne la plus importante au monde…

Je me sentis rougir légèrement, gêné mais content. Il avait beau me l'avoir déjà dit, son aveu me touchait toujours autant, si ce n'est plus. Mais à cet instant, si je me sentais tout retourné, c'était pour une autre raison, beaucoup moins agréable.

_Si on m'avait demandé au printemps quelle était la personne la plus importante pour moi, je n'aurais pas eu une once d'hésitation._

_Maintenant…Je ne saurais plus quoi répondre. _

_Al… _

_Sans lui, je serais mort depuis longtemps_

_Mais il ne restera jamais qu'un frère_

_Mais il a besoin de moi_

_Et Roy, alors ? Il n'a pas besoin de toi peut-être ? _

Je sentis ma peur me matérialiser. Ce que je ne voulais pas ; avoir à choisir. Je me recroquevillais un peu plus, espérant que la présence si réconfortante de Roy suffise à empêcher mes larmes de se mettre à couler.

Il sentit ce changement, et me caressa les cheveux, glissant ses mains aux doigts fins dans mes mèches blondes.

-- Edward ? fit-il avec sollicitude.

-- P-pardon… murmurais-je honteusement, la gorge serrée.

-- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-- Je t'aime, bafouillais-je maladroitement, comme si, mes pensées avaient essayé de s'exprimer simultanément, mais que celle que je ressentais le plus à cet instant avait prit le flambeau et ouvert la marche.

Parce que le reste devait suivre.

Je sentis sa respiration reprendre après s'être figée un instant.

-- Mais je ne peux pas…

Il y avait une telle infinité de choses, petites et grandes, sans rapport les unes avec les autres, que j'étais incapable de dire simplement ce que je ne pouvais pas faire. Et sentir ses mains douces se jouer dans mes cheveux et caresser mon visage ne m'aidait pas à chasser cette culpabilité que je ressentais, autant vis-à-vis de Roy que d'Al.

-- Pardon… J'ai promis… à Al…

Il resserra son étreinte, m'attirant un peu plus contre lui, et me chuchota ces paroles à l'oreille.

-- Je sais ce que tu as promis… mais si tu ne peux pas le faire…

Je sentis l'air me manquer à ces mots, et assimilais la suite en retard.

-- Si tu ne peux pas le faire maintenant, prend du repos… Occupe-toi de toi, aussi. On dira peut-être que je suis égoïste, à ne pas faire attention aux sentiments des autres, à ne pas rendre service…C'est vrai que cette manière que tu avais de t'offrir tout entier pour les autres, sans restriction et avec le sourire, je l'admirais et l'enviais. Je n'en ai jamais été capable, tu vois. J'ai essayé d'aider des gens, et j'en ai retiré tout juste un peu plus d'orgueil. Il m'a fallu du temps… du temps pour m'apercevoir que tu te sacrifiais sans cesse, avec le sourire. Et moi, qui ai toujours vécu en égoïste, après avoir fait des efforts pour les autres, peu à peu, je me suis sentis souffrir pour toi… Je me suis dis si souvent « Mais Edward, si tu ne t'occupes jamais de ton bonheur personnel, qui le fera ? »

J'écoutais ses confidences, bouche cousue, sentant mes entrailles se nouer confusément, submergé par les sentiments qui naissaient au fil de son discours. La gêne d'entendre cette espèce de compliment, l'étonnement d'être vu d'une telle manière, d'avoir fait naître ce sentiment-là chez quelqu'un, l'envie de dire « C'est faux ! Je n'ai rien d'admirable ! Tu n'es pas égoïste ! », tout cela baignait dans la même confusion qui me rendait incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Aussi y eut-il un long silence songeur après cet aveu étrange.

-- C'était il y a longtemps ? murmurais-je finalement, incapable de dire autre chose.

-- C'était il y a longtemps, répondit Roy affirmativement. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas fait attention… C'est beaucoup plus tard que je me suis mis à avoir envie de m'occuper de toi, puisque tu avais l'air incapable de le faire toi-même.

Cette remarque, dite d'un ton plus léger, me poussa à sourire. Je me sentais terriblement bien. J'avais envie de suivre ses conseils, écouter mes envies, qui me dictaient de rester avec lui, peu importait le reste. A moins de ronronner ou de lui dire une fois encore que je l'aimais – ce que je ne pouvais pas faire d'une part et ce que je répugnais à faire, parce qu'en le disant trop souvent, j'avais peur que ces mots n'aient plus de valeur – je ne voyais pas de moyen de lui montrer ma reconnaissance. Enfin… _Qu'est-ce que je suis con._

-- Merci, fis-je, espérant qu'il comprenne tout ce que ce mot signifiait pour moi. Merci d'être là. Merci de t'occuper de moi. Merci de me pardonner mes conneries. Merci de m'écouter.

-- Merci de m'aimer, répondit-il simplement. C'est toi qui m'en donne la force après tout.

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre, aussi glissais-je mes doigts entre les siens pour attraper sa main, et restais en silence, savourant sa présence, et la chaleur persistante qu'avaient laissé ces paroles dans mon cœur.

-- Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas réussi à parler comme ça, non ? fit Roy d'un ton plus détaché, comme si toutes les choses importantes étaient dites.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre avant mon estomac, qui protesta avec virulence. Je devinais comme s'il était en face de moi, éclairé pleins feux, que les lèvres de Roy s'étaient étiré en un fin sourire, mi-attendri, mi-moqueur, tandis qu'il disait ces simples mots :

-- Deux heures du matin, hein ?


	57. Révélations

Encore un chapitre ou il se passe rien ? ! XD

Non, comme vous pouvez le voir dans le titre, il y a quelques révélations... Dommages qu'elles soit toutes débiles. C'est peut-être parce que j'ai écouté la BO de Love Hina en écrivant le chapitre, ça a dû me bousiller le neurone... Mais bon, j'espère que vous prendrez quand même plaisir à lire ce chapitre (autant que j'en ai eu à l'écrire, comme d'habitude XD)

Voila, j'arrête le blabla et je vous laisse lire tranquillement avant de partir totalement en live...

* * *

Chapitre 57 : Révélations (Roy)

La sonnerie délicate du réveil matin me tira d'un sommeil trop court, mais bienheureux. Mais trop court quand même… Le temps d'aller chercher les compotes en cuisine, et de profiter de ce moment de détente pour essayer de lui parler de ce foutu carnet, puis laisser tomber assez vite, décidant qu'il avait déjà assez de soucis… On ne s'était probablement pas recouché avant trois heures du matin. Edward grogna et s'assit sur le lit en se frottant les yeux, ayant visiblement beaucoup de mal à émerger. Ce fut donc moi qui aplati le réveil d'une habituelle claque pour le faire taire. Je me tournais de nouveau vers Edward, qui, les yeux péniblement ouvert, les cheveux ébouriffés comme à son habitude, ressemblait terriblement à un chaton. C'est-à-dire : était terriblement craquant.

-- C'est quoi ce sourire béat ? fit-il avec la mauvaise humeur matinale qui le caractérisait.

-- Je me disais juste que tu ressemblais terriblement à un chaton.

A ses mots, il rougit de colère et tordit sa bouche dans un petite moue qui accentuait encore cette similitude.

-- Je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec ces buveurs de lait, grogna le gamin. Ou ils sont d'ailleurs ?

-- Ah, ça… Je crois qu'ils se sont mis à vivre au rez-de chaussé depuis qu'ils ont découvert l'existence de la cuisine…Je pense que tu les comprends…

-- Greuh, commenta simplement Edward en enfilant sa chemise.

Je le regardais la boutonner habilement de ses petites mains et sentis comme un chatouillis dans ma gorge. J'avais toujours envie… j'allais encore attendre. Il n'en était même pas question la nuit dernière, mais j'avoue que ça me frustrait encore. Pire : ca me frustrait encore plus. Edward, totalement inconscient des pulsions qu'il déclenchait sans arrêt chez moi, se pencha sur le bord du lit pour chercher sous le lit sa deuxième chaussette ; posture qui mettait particulièrement en valeur une certaine partie de son anatomie. Si je ne l'avais pas connu suffisamment pour savoir que ça ne pouvait pas être le cas, j'aurais pensé que c'était de la provocation pure et simple. Aussi portais-je une main à mon visage pour dissimuler à moitié celui-ci, à mi chemin entre la gène et la lassitude.

-- Edward, fait attention quand tu te penches…

Ledit petit blond releva la tête et se tourna vers moi un visage cramoisi pour s'excuser, mais son mouvement dynamique détruisit le peu d'équilibre qui lui restait, et il tomba au pied du lit dans un mouvement de demi-tour particulièrement complexe. Une gamelle digne d'un chat. Je me mordis les lèvres quelques secondes, avant de laisser éclater un fou rire franc ; Lui, trop vexé pour rire, fronça son nez et me regarda d'un air furieux, ce qui fit monter d'un cran ma soudaine hilarité.

-- Edward... Tu ne te rends pas compte, fis-je une fois calmé, mais encore haletant. Mais des fois, tu te comportes exactement comme un chat.

-- JE NE SUIS PAS UN CHAT !

-- Tu n'es pas un chat, mais tu manges comme un chat, tu dors comme un chat, tu souris comme un chat, tu boudes comme un chat, tu… tombes comme un chat, fis-je, me mordant les lèvres un instant pour ne pas repartir. Je suis sûr que des fois tu as une envie irrépressible de ronronner, je me trompe ?

Sa moue s'accentua de plus en plus au fil de mon discours, et il devint si rouge que je me demandais un instant s'il n'allait pas exploser. Finalement, il se leva, s'épousseta et alla dans la salle de bain d'un pas noble. Qui n'allait pas le rester.

-- GYAAAAAAAAAAH ! C'EST FROIIIIIIIIIID !

-- Et qui déteste l'eau comme un chat ! claironnais-je pour qu'il entende depuis la pièce adjacente.

-- Mais ferme-là !

J'obtempérais et me laissais retomber en arrière, un sourire indestructible aux lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir réjouit par ce lien de parenté d'Edward avec les félins, mais aussi par la complicité renaissante, son caractère habituel, un peu boudeur, mais tellement plus vivant que la petite chose tremblante que je rencontrais parfois au cœur de la nuit. Et dans ces moments-là aussi, il ressemblait à un chaton…

Je me rassis sur le lit, face à la porte, et attendis qu'il sorte de la salle de bain, pouffant de rire à l'idée que je venais d'avoir. Sans se douter de rien, Edward poussa la porte et sorti, son uniforme sans faux plis, ses cheveux encore humides qu'il avait laissé détaché ondulant légèrement en suivant sa marche. J'aurais plus lui dire à ce moment qu'il était beau, et c'était vrai. J'aurais plus lui dire qu'il était élégant, et c'était vrai. J'aurais aussi pu lui dire que j'avais l'impression qu'il avait grandit en étant tout aussi sincère. Mais comme un con, les seuls mots que je parvins à prononcer furent.

-- Edo-chaton.

Le chaton en question me balança de toutes ses forces la serviette humide qu'il tenait à la main et parti en claquant la porte. Je rattrapais la serviette aplatie sur mon visage et jetais un coup d'œil à la porte, hésitant un peu sur les conclusions à en tirer. Il se pouvait (il était fortement probable) qu'Edward soit terriblement vexé. D'autre part, c'était dans son caractère de s'énerver facilement, et crier lui gardait un beau poil. Hugues était d'accord avec moi sur cette similitude. Je pourrais prétexter que la sincérité est le ciment d'un couple, et Edward répondre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sincérité pour ces choses-là. Mais une chose était sûre.

Ce surnom allait resservir.

oOoOoOo

J'avais tenté de redormir, mais mon esprit habitué au manque de sommeil s'était raccroché à diverses réflexions, dont Edward, la chaleur, Edward, la non avancée de la mission, Edward, son frère, et quelques autres petites choses, et surtout… Edward…

_Rhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhah il me vole non seulement mon cœur, mais aussi mes grasses mat', pensais_-je avec un sourire furieux, à la fois énervé de ne pas réussir à penser sérieusement à autre chose que lui et vaguement étonné d'avoir réussi à s'attacher à se point à quelqu'un. Finalement, comme il était déjà tard et qu'il faisait déjà chaud, j'enfilais une chemise et un pantalon pour descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner. Ce que je pensais faire, du moins, en refermant la porte de ma chambre.

En descendant l'escalier, je fus accueilli par un cœur de voix féminines des plus harmonieux, chantant une chanson, de celle qui vous donne envie de pousser des sourires béats, de se balancer en rythme et d'attraper les mémés dans la rue pour danser avec elle. Bref, une chanson sans génie, mais qui rendait heureux en quelques notes. Le tout accompagné d'un piano plein de vitalité et de tambours sans doute improvisés, ne manquait pas de peps. Je m'étonnais de ce déchaînement de joie matinal, mais me dis que je verrais bien pourquoi en arrivant dans la pièce. Sauf qu'à cet instant, le choc fut tel que mon cerveau se déconnecta et je me figeais, la bouche ouverte. Je frottais mes yeux, regardais de nouveau, clignais, me concentrais en avançant légèrement la tête comme si je cherchais une impossible mise au point... Pourtant, c'était net : Amstrong avait retourné un énorme plat à salade et s'en servait comme d'un tambour, Ambre jouait du piano en chantant, accompagné par Lulu, assise à sa droite… Et Hawkeye, debout à sa gauche, chantant à pleine voix et balançant au rythme de la chanson qui devenait de plus en plus enlevée.

-- Ilogaluuuuuuuu !

-- Palapalaaaa…

-- Palapalaaaa…

-- Iyutasu…

A part quelques mots par-ci par là – que je ne reconnaissais pas, et qui de toute façon étaient chanté bien trop vite pour ça – et les palapalam forts mignons aux demeurant, cette chanson semblait n'avoir ni queue ni tête. Surtout, ça n'avait ni queue ni tête que cette belle blonde au caractère bien trempé et au sérieux irréprochable chante ce genre de chose dès le matin, sobre, et avec un large sourire qui laissait penser qu'elle était tout à fait consentante_. Elle est humaine, c'est vrai…_cette pensée émergea au début du solo de banjo interprété par Hugues. Planqué derrière le piano, je ne l'avais pas vu tout de suite. Son air réjouit m'informait que l'heure était grave.

_Hystérie collective ? Pétage de plomb communautaire ? Hallucination générale ?_

_Ou alors j'ai juste atterri dans une autre dimension ?_

-- Kiiiiiimiiii no…itumadémo kiiito kiiito…

-- Paaaaaaaa

-- Laaaaaa

-- Laaaa

-- Laaa

-- Jangudaaaaaa… achevèrent-elle en cœur après avoir chanté en escalier.

C'était à peu près fini, à part quelques galopades de doigts sur les touches du piano et un roulement de casseroles ( ben oui à défaut de tambour), aussi osais-je pousser un soupir et secouer ma tête pour me remettre de ce choc matinal.

-- Vous avez de drôles d'idées dès le matin, vous trouvez-pas ? demandais-je en cherchant un pichet ou il resterait du jus d'orange.

-- On a quand même le droit de chanter, _Colonel_ ? fit Hawkeye en se tournant vers lui d'un air légèrement moqueur.

Elle avait l'air guillerette… Enfin, comment dire… Artificiellement guillerette. Sans trop savoir le pourquoi du comment, n'y m'y intéresser d'ailleurs, je hochais la tête en signe d'assentiment, et me servis un verre de jus d'orange.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait fait du chant quand elle était gamine… Cette brèche m'amena à des souvenirs lointains de scènes savonneuses et de chanteuses grimées en noir… Le bon vieux temps qu'avait été ma première année de lycée…

-- Ce serait bien qu'on se fasse un bœuf, si tu le veux bien…Comme au bon vieux temps.

-- Arrête de parler comme si tu étais un vieillard, veux-tu ? Mais dans l'idée, je suis d'accord.

-- Serais-tu d'humeur ludique ? fis-je d'un ton faussement étonné. Fais attention, si tu te délures aussi vite, dans deux jours, tu danseras à moitié nue sur une table.

Elle tapota durement ma tête de son arme en fronçant les sourcils, comme une institutrice sévère fasse à un sale gamin (que j'étais), et je bus mon jus d'orange sans moufter. Je n'avais pas envie de la mettre hors d'elle… Et elle était vraiment d'excellente humeur pour ne pas me forcer à me barricader dans les toilettes toutes la matinée après cette phrase. Aussi savourais-je mon sursis. Je le savais bien qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on connaisse ses vices et ses imperfections. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on sache qu'elle appréciait les bons moments à leur juste valeur. J'étais d'ailleurs fier d'être probablement leur seul à qui elle ai avoué que Funky Soap avait fait partie des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Quatre ans après.

Je me tartinais quelques bonnes tranches de pain frais, encore chaud, étalant avec bonheur un beurre un peu fondant, éludant les réflexions moqueuses de Fuery quand à mon cholestérol, puis ramenais les couverts sales et l'emballage vide pour les jeter respectivement dans l'évier et dans la poubelle. En appuyant sur la pédale sans regarder celle-ci, j'entendis un miaulement suspect. Un des chatons, fièrement perché sur la poubelle, avait parcouru une élégante parabole pour finalement percuter une porte de placard en bois ou il resta accroché de toutes ses griffes… Enfin, comme je ne regardais pas à ce moment-là, c'est la conclusion que j'avais eu et qui expliquait le comportement de ce crétin de chat ainsi que le poids anormal du couvercle de poubelle. Ah, et le fou-rire de Fuery, aussi.

Je jetais mon papier gras d'un air blasé et m'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine, mais me ravisais pour me diriger vers le chat, que je décrochais délicatement pour le reposer sur le couvercle de la poubelle, puis appuyer de nouveau sur la pédale avec vigueur et un sérieux tout scientifique. Pour constater de mes yeux le résultat. Le chaton, projeté plus violemment que la dernière fois, atterrit sur le plan de travail en face avec un nouveau miaulement terrifié, arrachant un nouvel éclat de rire à Fuery, qui se réfugia dans le couloir pour tenter de se calmer. Je hochais la tête, notant dans un coin de mon cerveau ces études de balistique féline en méditant sur l'opportunité d'en faire d'autres, puis remontais me doucher après avoir conclut négativement.

Le regard terrifié du chaton ressemblait trop à celui du blondinet qui hantait mon lit pour oser lui faire subir les pires outrages.

oOoOoOo

-- ROY, C'EST TERRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBLE ! s'exclama Hugues en claquant la porte dans une entrée dramatique. C'EST AFFREUX, C'EST ABOMINABLE ! !

-- Sans doute, mais tu pourrais fermer la porte et te retourner le temps que je trouve un caleçon propre dans un premier temps, perdre cette habitude de frapper sans entrer dans un deuxième temps.

Il obtempéra immédiatement, sentant que je n'étais pas d'humeur à lui pardonner n'importe quoi, et recommença à parler seulement après que j'ai enfilé mon pantalon et commencé à boutonner ma chemise.

-- On a plus un rond.

-- Mais ça, c'est pas nouveau, non ?

-- A ce point, si… On a même pas de quoi payer l'auberge la semaine prochaine… Même si les diplomates avait bouclé leur histoire de paperasses aujourd'hui même, ce qui tiendrait du miracle puisqu'on dirait surtout qu'ils font la tournée des restaurants de la ville, on n'aurait pas de quoi se racheter des provisions pour le trajet.

-- Il suffirait de repasser par l'auberge qui nous a accueilli à l'aller, tu sais, celle du village des trois petits vieux ?

-- Roy, tu sais très bien que ça ne résoudra rien.

-- Hugues, tu sais bien que je vis en dessous de mes moyens et que l'argent n'a jamais été un problème pour moi.

-- En l'occurrence, ça te concerne aussi, je te rappelle… Si tu vendais ton corps pour nous payer le retour ?

-- J'ai passé l'âge pour ces conneries.

-- T'inquiètes, t'as de beaux restes, tu sais.

-- Ne parle pas de moi comme si j'étais un vieillard.

Il vit à mon regard que ça boutade avait touché un point sensible. Sans doute était-t-il tellement convaincu que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes entre moi et Edward qu'il avait totalement zappé nos quinze ans de différence. Moi pas. Je m'assis sur le lit, sentant la déprime me gagner.

-- Non Roy, tu sais très bien que j'adore t'écouter confesser tes peines de cœur, mais là c'est pas le moment… On a un problème financier à régler de toute urgence.

-- Bon, on va faire une petite réunion en bas avant que Fuery, Falman et Amstrong soient partis se coucher…

-- Euh…

-- Bon, j'ai compris, on va s'occuper du problème, toi, moi et Hawkeye. Laisse-moi me repasser la tête sous l'eau pour me rafraichir les idées, et j'arrive.

_C'est pas le moment de penser à Edward, _pensais-je en tentant de me raisonner, laissant l'eau glacée de la poire de douche cascader sur ma nuque et mon crâne pour ruisseler le long de mes joues, me ramenant à peu près à la réalité ; ou du moins à une autre réalité. Sans argent, on allait avoir des soucis. Hum… dormir à la rue… ne plus pouvoir manger… ne plus pouvoir se payer l'essence pour aller surveiller ces chieurs de diplomates, sans qui nous ne serions pas là… Galèèèèèèèèèèèèèère ! Je me séchais vigoureusement les cheveux et descendit, ma serviette sur les épaules, sans prendre la peine de me coiffer – ce qui eu pour conséquence de positive d'arracher l'ombre d'un sourire à Hawkeye quand elle me vit arriver. Je tirais une chaise et m'assis à côté de Hugues pour reprendre le dialogue.

-- Tout ça c'est la faute d'Havoc… Il a dépensé une fortune en disques pour l'anniversaire d'Ambre.

-- On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, j'aurais fait la même chose à sa place.

-- C'aurait pas été ce que tu as fait de mieux.

-- Boah…

-- Ca change rien au fait qu'on est dans la panade.

-- On envoie un message à l'armée pour qu'ils nous envoient une nouvelle enveloppe ?

-- J'ai entendu dire que les lignes téléphoniques étaient une plaie… et si on attend de les joindre, on sera tous morts d'ici-là, répondis-je en repensant aux tentatives d'Edward pour joindre Resembool.

-- A moins qu'on s'endette…

-- Y'a qu'Elvis qui est assez stupide pour s'endetter ici.

-- Il faut trouver un moyen de gagner rapidement de l'argent avant de devoir chercher nos pique-niques dans les poubelles.

-- On braque une banque ?

-- Roy, mets-y un peu du tien, l'heure est grave.

-- Mais on survivra, vous inquiétez donc pas tant…

-- On est pas chez tes parents, le rôti ne tombe pas tout cuit dans notre assiette.

J'esquissais une moue, vexé par ce sous-entendu visant mon éducation. Même si je savais, quelque part, qu'il n'était pas normal de s'inquiéter si peu dans une situation semblable, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Mais les deux autres avaient l'air de prendre tout ça très, très au sérieux. Je me pinçais les lèvres, m'apprêtant à avaler la couleuvre, et dit d'un ton vaguement répugné.

-- On a qu'à trouver du travail.

Les deux autres se regardèrent, les yeux largement ouverts. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Ils se tournèrent de nouveaux vers moi, me regardant comme si j'étais une lumière phosphorescente, un ectoplasme ou une révélation du genre.

-- Ben quoi ? Il parait que c'est le seul moyen honnête de gagner de l'argent…

-- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire comme travail ?

-- Je te verrais bien fabricante de colliers de perles, vendant tes créations sur le marché le dimanche… fis-je, considérant que j'avais apporté ma contribution et qu'il ne fallait rien me demander de plus aujourd'hui.

-- On n'est pas là pour enfiler les perles ! s'exclama-t-elle, lassée par mon manque de coopération.

-- De toute façon, j'ai une meilleure idée…

Nous nous tournâmes vers Hugues, qui affichait un large sourire.

-- Si nous travaillions pour Ambre ?

J'ouvris de grands yeux, comprenant le génie de cette proposition. Si nous étions nourris logés blanchis gratuitement en échange de services, nous n'aurions pas besoin de dépenser des mille et des cent pour survivre jusqu'à la fin du séjour. Nous vivions dans cette auberge depuis aussi longtemps que certains employés, et la connaissions pratiquement aussi bien (le frigo en tout cas) ; de plus, Ambre faisait partie des personnes si adorables qu'on prenait plaisir à leur rendre service. On y gagnait à tous les coups, à condition qu'elle accepte.

C'est le que je fis remarquer, sans briser le moins du monde l'enthousiasme de Hugues qui répondit du tact au tact qu'elle était trop gentille pour refuser. Ce qui n'était pas faux.

-- Alors, on travaillerait pour elle…

-- Ouais, ça me paraît bien… Il faudra mettre un tablier à Havoc par contre, sinon on ne verra pas la différence.

-- En parlant de différence, il faudra que toi, tu te mettes au boulot.

-- C'est quoi cette accusation ?

-- Fumiste !

-- On parle de moi ? s'exclama Elvis en faisant intrusion dans la conversation.

-- Pas vraiment, non grognais-je, cherchant une idée pour qu'il n'entre pas en communication avec Hugues – du moins, pas en ma présence ; je ne voulais pas voir ça.

-- Problème d'agent ? Recherchez un tueur à gages ? Je peux vous filer un coup de main si vous voulez !

-- On s'en passera, répondit Hawkeye, se demandant comme d'habitude dans quelle mesure il était sérieux.

-- Ah, si, si tu pouvais trouver quelqu'un pour t'étrangler et te passer au rôtisseur, j'apprécierais.

-- Ca, ça va pas être possible tout de suite, répondit-il aimablement avant d'ajouter : le cheval d'abord.

Je hochais la tête, faisant semblant de comprendre cette phrase sibylline, puis me levais pour traverser la pièce et parler à Ambre. Arrivé face au guichet de bois poli de l'accueil, je me sentis soudainement comme le gamin qui a explosé le lustre en Murano du salon et cherche comment l'expliquer tout en délicatesse à sa mère.

-- Ambre, je peux te parler cinq minutes ? demandais-je, m'apercevant après coup que ce genre de phrase ressemblait à une tentative de drague d'Havoc.

-- Oui, bien sûr…

-- C'est par rapport à la pension…

-- Huhum… fit-elle avant de noter une retenue et de lever les yeux vers moi. Il y a un souci ?

-- Un de taille… On a plus un rond.

L'expression argotique était sortie malgré moi, faisant hausser les sourcils de la belle femme, le temps qu'elle situe l'expression dans son contexte et en devine le sens.

-- Je vois… Il faudrait que je vous mette à crédit, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'un air soucieux.

-- Hum, pas exactement… Si tu nous mets à crédit, je ne sais pas du tout quand on pourrait te rembourser, tu comprends ? On a de l'argent, mais à Amstris, pas ici…

-- Ah, oui, c'est embêtant…

-- On a plutôt pensé à une autre possibilité : si nous travaillions pour toi le temps du séjour ? Je veux dire qu'on s'occupe des tâches ménagères, de la cuisine et tout le tralala… ça t'éviterait d'avoir à payer de nouveaux employés, ça compenserait l'argent qu'on ne peut pas te donner…

-- Hum…, fit-elle en mordillant le bout de son crayon, méditative.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'Havoc serait tombé instantanément amoureux en la voyant s'il n'était pas déjà fou d'elle. Je me demandais juste après dans quelle mesure elle le savait, puis me rappelais que ce n'était absolument pas mes oignions, et qu'étant donné que je détestais qu'on en sache trop de ma relation avec Edward, je n'avais pas à faire aux autres ce que je n'aimais pas qu'on me fasse. Ce qui fait que je repensais au carnet, à Edward, à ma frustration accumulée, à la chemise noire j'avais rêvé qu'il portait, à son sourire craquant quand il s'était accoudé à la baignoire, à notre catastrophique différence d'âge, à sa peur, à son corps… à la manière dont pourrais le toucher un jour – du moins je l'espérais – à…

-- Il faudrait s'organiser, dans ce cas, fit-elle, interrompant brutalement mes réflexions.

Si brutalement que je faillis lui demander pourquoi il faudrait qu'on s'organise pour que je touche Edward. Heureusement, je me repris à temps, et ne dis rien de tout cela, me rappelant au contraire le problème épineux que je venais d'évoquer.

-- J'aurais besoin d'une ou deux personnes dans la cuisine…

-- Breda et Havoc, répondis-je d'un ton d'évidence.

-- D'une carrure de déménageur…

-- Amstrong, répondis-je en esquissant un sourire, me disant que ça tournait à la devinette.

-- D'un coursier, de deux ou trois personnes pour les chambres et le linge… et surtout… surtout…

Je tendis l'oreille, attendant le dernier numéro en se demandant si ça allait être le mien.

-- D'un comptable.

-- Hawkeye ! s'exclama Hugues en même temps que moi.

-- En tout cas, l'idée me paraît bonne… A condition que vous vous y mettiez vraiment, ça me parait être un bon marché… Je n'ai pas envie de vous embarrasser…

-- Nous non plus ! s'exclama très sincèrement Havoc.

-- Aussi, si vous m'aidez vraiment, je vous ferais cadeau des provisions pour le jour de votre départ.

Nous lui sourîmes, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Sa gentillesse paraissait sans bornes, et le temps passant, la perspective de partir de moins en moins engageante. Je baissais les yeux, me demandant confusément à quoi ressemblerait la vie, moi avec mes paperasses dans le bureau gris de Central, Edward avec ses missions toujours périlleuses à l'autre bout du pays. Mes entrailles se tortillèrent maladivement à cette pensée, mettant à jour une certitude qui s'était construite au fil du temps : Je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer au pays.

Je sentis deux lèvres effleurer mon front, et ma tristesse s'envola instantanément. Je levais les yeux vers Ambre, qui me sourit, pour faire comprendre que c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Les pensées qui m'avaient glacées quelques secondes plus tôt semblaient avoir perdu toute conséquence, et je me sentais léger, réchauffé, apaisé. Envahi de cette aura positive qui signait la présence d'Ambre.

Mais ce qui m'étonnait, c'était de découvrir qu'Edward n'était pas la seule personne au monde à pouvoir réaliser ce tour de magie.

-- Moi aussi je veux un bisous ! s'exclama Hugues, jouant à l'enfant gâté.

_Crétin_, pensais-je en le regardant tendre la joue à une Ambre interloquée, qui l'embrassa néanmoins, amenant un sourire béat sur le visage de Hugues – encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire. D'ailleurs, en ressentant l'effet de sa présence, je me demandais vaguement si c'était normal de se sentir aussi bien.

-- C'est normal que je me sente aussi bien ? demandais-je sans réfléchir.

-- Oui, ma magie a toujours cet effet.

-- Taquoi ? fis-je impoliment, sentant que j'avais loupé une marche.

(L : Pas Makumi, TAkumi ! A : C'est qui sa Kumi ? E : Buuuuuuup ! Hors sujet ! A - Désolééé ! )

-- Ma magie, bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un fin sourire, de ceux qui semblent flotter sur les lèvres comme les reflets du soleil au fond d'une piscine.

Comme les deux autres, je clignais des yeux deux ou trois fois, trop éberlué pour savoir quoi répondre à cette nouvelle révélation… qui pourrait aussi bien être une vaste blague. Aussi pris-je le temps de m'assoir sur un fauteuil avant de lui demander d'un ton très calme ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun chat n'a été blessé pendant l'écriture de cette fic...

Euh, non, c'est pas vrai.

La balistique de chat se fonde sur des faits réels, nous avons testé pour vous.

Par contre, faut les prendre jeunes, sinon ils sont trop lourds...

D'accord, j'arrête...

ooo

A la semaine prochaiiiiiiiiiiiiine ! ! !


	58. Eroquoi ?

Ahhhh, ce chapitre-là ! XD. Bon, je le dis tout de suite, j'ai adoré l'écrire (sur fond de BO de Love Hina, bien débile, mais ça fait du bieeeen ! Ce chapitre est bien évidemment dédicacé à ma petite Lulu à moi (qui comprendra pourquoi en le lisant), à mes chères sœurs de cœur et de cerveau, et à mes lectrices frustrées, et tout et tout... Et je ne dis rien pour vous laisser le lire plus vite, en espérant que vous l'ai-me-rez :) ! Voila !

(Vous avez vus ? Je suis de plus en plus brève dans mes commentaire... C'est parce que je les poste de plus en plus tard... Non, parce que je connais quelqu'un qui pousse pour que je publie vite XD)

* * *

Chapitre 58 : Ero-quoi ?(Edward)

-- Grumph ! grognais-je simplement, affalé sur ma chaise, les bras croisés, la mine boudeuse.

-- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ed… Tu t'es engueulé avec Roy ou quoi ?

-- Non.

Ce qui était vrai… Moi je lui avais crié dessus, pas lui.

-- Alors quoi ?

-- Il m'a donné un surnom à la con.

-- Ah, je comprends mieux… tu ne supporte pas qu'on te taquine, hein ?

-- C'est quoi comme surnom ? demanda Havoc avec curiosité.

Je pinçais les lèvres, répugnant à répondre. Mais comme Breda attendait de le connaître pour se faire une opinion, la conversation patinait dans la semoule.

-- Edo-chaton, grognais-je à contrecoeur.

-- Edo-chaton ? répéta Havoc d'un ton songeur avant d'ajouter. Mais c'est trognon comme surnom, je vois pas de quoi tu te plains !

-- Mais c'est con ! grognais-je ; et puis je ne suis pas un chat, JE DETESTE LES CHATS !

-- On dirait pas quand tu as Tête Brûlée sur les genoux, dit le grand blond, me forçant à me remémorer le jour ou ils m'avaient vu gazouiller en lui gratouillant le menton pendant un temps indéterminé.

-- Et franchement, si ça te rend malade, tu ne te rends pas compte de ta chance. Les surnoms, j'en ai eu de bien pires quand j'étais à l'école. Ceux-là n'étaient pas gentils.

-- Tandis que là, c'est affectueux, c'est pas pareil...

-- Tu verras, dans quelque temps, tu adoreras quand il t'appellera comme ça.

-- Des prunes ! C'est pas prêt d'arriver !

-- Au pire, dans le cas contraire, si ça t'énerve trop, tu n'auras qu'à l'appeler Royounet, fit Breda avec un grand sourire un peu édenté.

Cette phrase fut la première à amener un sourire sur mes lèvres. Un peu trop étiré, un peu trop sadique peut-être, mais c'était le signe clair que j'allais beaucoup mieux. Du coup, ils ne purent pas s'empêcher de faire dévier la conversation pour me tirer les vers du nez, avec des « Alors, t'en es où avec lui ? » et autres « Tu t'es enfin décidé ? » auxquels je répondais par un mutisme persistant.

-- C'est pas vos oignions ! m'exclamais-je finalement, envoyant promener mes bonnes résolutions.

-- Aha, ça ça veut dire que vous l'avez pas fait, constata Havoc, tapant dans le mille.

-- Et alors ? grognais-je, les oreilles rougissantes, renonçant à nier l'évidence. En quoi ça vous regarde ?

-- S'il reste frustré trop longtemps, il sera malheureux, il aura plus un beau poil… C'est pour toi que je dis ça, hein ! Enfin, pour lui aussi, bien sûr. Bref, on s'inquiète un peu pour sa santé.

-- Quoi, c'est si indispensable que ça pour lui ?

-- C'est dans ces moment là qu'on se rend compte que vous avez pas le même âge, commenta laconiquement Breda. T'imagines pas l'importance du sexe dans l'équilibre mental des mecs, passé un certain âge !

J'ouvris de grands yeux ahuris pour l'écouter, me sentant comme un gamin de maternelle sur le point de se faire offrir une figurine Panzani par un type qui avait dix ans de plus.

-- D'ailleurs, te fais pas d'illusion Edward, tu es comme tout le monde… Une fois que t'y aura goûté, tu comprendras à quel point c'est dur de s'en passer.

-- Ca me donne pas vraiment envie de commencer.

-- Non mais t'inquiète, tu seras pas nymphomane pour autant !

-- C'est pas pour les filles le mot nymphomane normalement ? demanda Havoc.

-- Complique pas, toi !

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la secrétaire qui venait de passer devant nous en nous jetant furtivement des coups d'œil terrifiés, édifiée par la conversation des militaires. Et je la comprenais.

-- Au fait… Tu es toujours aussi gêné quand tu es… pas très habillé en sa présence ? Parce que sinon, faudrait faire quelque chose pour ça.

-- Ouais, désacraliser la nudité… C'est pas si terrible que ça… et au moment de l'acte, tu ne seras plus détendu si tu t'es habitué à ça.

-- Ca devient conceptuel, là, Breda, fit remarquer Havoc.

Je ne savais pas si je devais lever les yeux au ciel, rire ou partir en claquant la porte. Une chose était sûre… Je ne pensais pas que ma vie sexuelle – toujours inexistante, attention ! – pouvait déclencher de telles discussions… Enfin, Breda s'était tu, et Havoc me regardait en se gratouillant la joue, signe de réflexion intense.

-- Je suis prêt à parier que Roy fantasme sur toi dans une de ses chemises.

-- Quoi ? dis-je d'une voix étranglée. Tu peux répéter, s'teuplait ?

-- Je suis sûr qu'il adorerait te voir porter une de ses chemises, et rien que cette chemise. Faudra que t'essaye pour voir.

-- M-maimaimais…. Pourquoi ? bafouillais-je. Quel intérêt ?

-- L'érotisme, Edward, l'érotisme…

-- L'héroquoi ?

-- Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas ça non plus ? s'exclama Breda d'un air catastrophé.

-- Ben, non. Répondis-je. Pourquoi je devrais ?

-- C'est super important Edo-chaton, tu ne te rends pas compte !

Je lui lançais un regard noir en entendant ce surnom à la con, qu'il avait manifestement sorti sans faire attention, c'était ça le pire.

-- Tu sais, c'est cette manière d'appréhender le sexe sans être explicite…

-- Et de le magnifier, rappela Havoc.

-- Je vous capte plus là… fis-je en les regardant comme s'ils révélaient soudainement leur nature véritable d'extraterrestre.

-- Pardon, c'est vrai que c'est trop abstrait pour toi…

-- C'est quoi ce sous-entendu ? grognais-je.

-- Ecoute… l'érotisme… C'est… cacher quelque chose pour le rendre plus beau, par exemple.

-- La, ça me dépasse, avouais-je.

-- Hum… Un exemple, un exemple… marmonna Breda… Tu vois, imagine Ambre…

-- Pas Ambre, coupa Havoc d'un ton sans réplique, révélant ses tendances possessives.

-- Bon, alors Hawkeye…. Non, pas Hawkeye en fait… euh…. Pense à une fille que tu connais...

Obéissant, je me remémorais Winry, qui était une des rares filles que je connaissais réellement.

-- Bon, tu vois, imagine qu'elle porte un Tshirt ample, mais pas de soutien gorge en dessous.

-- Bah ses seins vont tomber, répondis-je immédiatement.

Havoc et Breda me regardèrent avec une tête de canards névrosés, et je conclus que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse ; mais je n'en voyais pas d'autres.

-- C'est vrai que t'es gay, marmonna Breda, se frottant les tempes d'un air las.

-- Bon, alors, reprenons… Tu t'imagines dans ta chambre. Roy est quelque part dans la pièce, totalement nu, mais il fait nuit noire et tu ne peux pas le voir.

-- Comment je sais qu'il est nu si je peux pas le voir ?

-- Mais t'en fais exprès ou quoi ? cria Breda, dont les nerfs commençaient à lâcher.

-- Tu l'as entendu se déshabiller, par exemple… C'est super érotique, le bruit des vêtements qu'on enlève d'ailleurs.

-- Ah bon ? fis-je en le regardant avec les yeux en bille de loto, ne voyant absolument pas en quoi le son mou du pantalon balancé par terre était sexy.

-- Non mais toi, Ed, c'est pas pareil… Tu ne sais pas te déshabiller délicatement.

-- Bon alors quoi ? Roy est à poil et après ?

A ce moment là, la secrétaire qui repassait dans l'autre sens me jeta un long regard en pâlissant et continua son chemin d'un air outré. Tous trois nous mordîmes les lèvres, rouges de honte, pour parvenir a attendre qu'elle aie tourné au coin du couloir pour éclater de rire. C'est ainsi que prit fin ma première leçon d'érotisme.

oOoOoOo

-- Edward, j'ai un truc pas forcément très agréable à t'expliquer… fit Roy en entrant dans la chambre, constatant que j'étais réveillé, et ce malgré l'acharnement adorable de Lulu qui avait tourné ce « I wanna be loved by you » au cauchemar pur et simple.

La vérité, c'est qu'à cet instant, rien ne pouvais me paraître pire que cette chanson, aussi m'assis-je sur le lit, prêt à l'écouter, m'attendant néamoins au pire après Lulu et la conversation que j'avais eu le matin même avec Breda et Havoc.

-- Il va falloir se mettre à bosser.

-- Ah, ce n'est que ça ! m'exclamais-je, convaincu que la conversation allait tourner autour du cul.

_Ca, c'est la faute de Breda et Havoc… Il m'ont dépravé mentalement._

-- Oui, ce n'est que ça… Bosser pour Ambre… Les rôles ont presque tous été répartis... Tu n'as plus le choix qu'entre être coursier ou travailler à la buanderie et au chambres.

Je grimaçais, découvrant que ces perspectives n'étaient pas idéales. Je n'avais aucune envie de courir les magasins toutes les après-midi par cette chaleur, mais d'un autre côté, l'idée de me battre avec la lessive n'avait rien de transcendant.

-- Il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre ?

-- A moins que tu veuilles être comptable à la place d'Hawkeye…

-- C'est bon, j'ai compris… Hum… La buanderie… C'est aussi faire les chambres et les lits ?

-- Sans doute, pourquoi ?

-- Dans ce cas, je choisis ça ! répondis-je, soudainement enthousiasme.

-- J'avoue que j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi.

-- Parce qu'on pourra aller dans les chambres de tout le monde… Tu ne trouves pas ça marrant, de voir les affaires des autres ? Les livres qui trainent, les chaussettes, tous ces trucs-là…

-- Tu sais, tout le monde n'est pas aussi bordélique que nous…

-- Ouais, mais bon… C'est marrant quand même, je trouve.

-- Bon, alors je ferais ça aussi, fit Roy après avoir donné l'impression d'avoir beaucoup réfléchi à la question. Parce que d'une part, ça évitera aux autres d'entrer dans notre chambre, et d'autre part, je pourrais peut-être retrouver ce foutu carnet.

-- Quel carnet ? demandais-je, intrigué.

A ces mots, le visage de Roy s'allongea et passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il avait l'air en pleine crise, aussi attrapais-je sa main pour attirer son attention et tenter de le rassurer.

-- C'est bon, ne crise pas pour un carnet… T'inquiètes pas comme ça, pas la peine de s'en rendre malade. Oublie cette question, va.

Roy se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme s'il essayait sans être convaincu que c'était la bonne solution. Mais comme je le scrutais d'un œil noir, il sembla finalement se calmer. Je lui souris d'un air réconfortant avant de m'étaler sur le lit d'un air de pacha.

-- Donc à partir de demain, on travaille, c'est ça ? C'est bien, ça va nous occuper.

-- Moi j'aime bien ne rien faire, avoua Roy après avoir suivit la même trajectoire que moi. Des fois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais autant de choses en même temps. Ca doit être usant !

-- Mais c'est super intéressant… Chaque mission que j'ai faite m'a apprise une foule de choses.

-- Et celle-ci, qu'en as-tu apprit ?

-- Que contrairement aux apparences, tu étais un type bien, répondis-je en lui souriant.

-- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

-- Ce que tu veux, répondis-je sans cesser de sourire.

Je me redressais, me rappelant soudainement qu'il était habituellement déconseillé de dormir dans un lit en restant habillé et chaussé. Je balançais les chaussures sur le tapis, me rappelant furtivement la conversation qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée, et trouvant que décidément, il n'y avait rien d'érotique dans le fait de se déshabiller. Roy se releva pour m'imiter, semblant trouver que c'était une idée d'une grande sagesse, et enleva sa chemise dans un geste fluide, découvrant son torse musclé, avant de la laisser glisser par terre dans un bruissement discret. J'avais eu le malheur de regarder dans cette direction-là à ce moment-là.

_Effectivement… Je comprends mieux…_

Je refermais ma bouche dans un claquement une fraction de seconde avant qu'il tourne la tête vers moi, poussant un soupir intérieur, soulagé d'avoir échappé de justesse à un flagrant délit de ridicule. Puis je me concentrais sur mes chaussettes, essayant de ne pas faire attention à ma gorge en devenir de nœud de huit tandis que j'entrevoyais malgré moi sa silhouette se débarrasser de ses vêtements et que j'entendais ceux-ci basculer au pied du lit avec la même douceur indolente.

_Non, non, non, je dérive…_

-- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as appris de cette mission ? demandais-je en regardant soigneusement ma table de nuit.

-- Que l'alchimie n'est peut-être pas seule au monde… répondit-il d'un ton mystérieux avant de se glisser sous les draps, cachant sa nudité presque totale.

-- Comment ça ?

-- Tu sais… la magie.

-- Quoi, la magie ?

-- Je crois qu'elle existe.

-- Non, non, ne déconne pas. Je veux bien que tu parles de l'élexirologie, mais c'est une variante de l'alchimie, rien de plus ! Si tu commences à croire à la magie, tu vas te mettre a acheter des gris-gris et des pattes de lapin ? Tu ne va quand même pas tomber dans un panneau pareil, non ?

-- Non, je ne te parle pas de ces histoires de petites fées et de baguettes magiques… Mais je crois vraiment qu'il y a d'autres manières de manier l'énergie que l'alchimie. Il suffit de voir Ambre.

-- Mouais, fis-je d'un ton peu convaincu avant de me renfoncer un peu plus dans les draps.

Un silence passa, tandis que nous nous préparions à nous endormir. Je mordillais pensivement mes lèvres, réfléchissant à la conversation qui avait eu lieu plus tôt. Maintenant que j'avais eu une démonstration d'érotisme flagrant de la part de Roy, je reconsidérais la question sous un tout autre angle.

_Peut être que les propos de Breda ne sont pas que des foutaises, finalement…. Ca donnerait presque envie d'essayer la chemise, pour le coup._

_Enfin, un peu tard…_

Je compris alors que je n'étais pas vraiment prêt de dormir.

-- J'ai envie de prendre un bain.

Ces mots franchirent mes lèvres sans la moindre préméditation. J'entendis Roy se retourner vers moi, et devinait des yeux ronds sous la lumière ténue de la lune.

-- Ca te prend souvent ce genre de lubies ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

-- Ben, non, mais là j'ai envie de prendre un bain. Tu sais, les bons bains bien chauds, avec plein de mousse et tout !

-- Et le canard en plastique ? demanda Roy avec une expression curieuse.

-- Eventuellement un canard en plastique. Pourquoi ?

-- Je sais pas, les bains c'est pas mon truc alors j'y connais riend… On perd son temps là dedans…

-- Tu prends que des douches ? C'est déprimant !

-- Quoi, c'est déprimant, j'ai bien le droit, non ?

-- Tu te rends pas compte du bonheur que c'est de buller dans son bain et d'avoir la paix !

-- Je bulle très bien sur mon bureau quand Hawkeye est en congé.

-- Ca je m'en doute, mais c'est pas pareil.

-- Mouais…. Moi ça me paraît chiant de rester à mariner dans l'eau sans rien faire…

-- Ah ça, faut prendre son bain avec quelqu'un d'autre alors, c'est là que c'est le mieux. J'en prenais super souvent avec Al quand j'étais gamin… Qu'est-ce qu'on se marrait !

En repensant à ces souvenirs de batailles d'eau et de mousse que l'on pratiquait dans mon enfance, je sentis mon regard scintiller malgré moi. Constatant que je gazouillais intérieurement de bonheur, Roy envisagea soudainement que le bain pouvait effectivement avoir un intérêt.

-- T'as peut-être raison… Mais on fait pas ça avec n'importe qui. Je vois pas avec qui je pourrais le faire.

-- Moi, par exemple, fis-je sans réfléchir.

Puis je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire et virais au cramoisi, bénissant l'obscurité nocturne qui dissimulait en partie ma gène, mais ne laissa pas dans l'ombre de sourire satisfait du grand brun, ce qui me permit de comprendre qu'il en avait fait exprès.

-- Tu es sûr ? demanda Royen se rapprochant imperceptiblement, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

_S'habituer à la nudité, hein ?_ pensais-je en me rappelant les propos de Breda. Bizarrement, si j'étais terriblement gêné à cette idée, je n'arrivais pas à refuser pour autant… Le sourire doux de Roy était plutôt rassurant, finalement, et puis… _Merde, j'aime vraiment prendre des bains quand j'en ai le temps !_

-- Oui, répondis-je en sentant tout mon corps se boursoufler intérieurement sous le coup de l'émotion.

_Tout ça à la simple évocation d'un bain… J'arriverais jamais à…_

-- C'est une promesse alors ? demanda Roy avec un sourire.

-- Je crois…

-- Allons-y alors, fit Roy en se relevant.

-- Maintenant ? fis-je d'une voix étranglée.

Cette fois-ci, j'étais au bord de l'explosion interne. Il tourna la tête vers moi et fronçant les sourcils, accentuant la noirceur fascinante de ses yeux tandis qu'il me répondit avec beaucoup de sérieux.

-- C'est encore le meilleur moyen de tenir ses promesses.

Je m'assis à mon tour, le fixant d'un air maladroit, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

-- Et puis zut ! Tu as envie de prendre un bain, non ? Moi aussi, et c'est pas souvent ! Arrête un peu de te poser des questions, et allons-y !

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds, étonné par sa soudaine virulence, puis lui sourit. Nous traversâmes la pièce pieds nus dans l'obscurité et poussâmes la porte de la salle de bain comme des voleurs, ou plutôt, comme des enfants jouant à être des voleurs. Roy alluma la lumière, me forçant à fermer les yeux un instant, puis ferma la porte derrière lui et se retournavers moi.

-- Alors, c'est toi le roi des bains ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire maintenant ?

Je me penchais vers la baignoire, la rinçais d'un coup de poire de douche, puis la bouchais. L'eau remonta rapidement la longueur de la baignoire comme une épée, avant de s'élargir en flaque. Je gardais là main sous l'eau pour savoir quand elle deviendrait brutalement bouillante, puis la régler et verser une bonne rasade de bain moussant. Pendant toutes ces opérations, Roy me regardait faire, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, toujours en caleçon. Sans la semi obscurité pudique de la chambre, nos corps presque nus s'exposaient à une lumière blafarde qui n'avait rien de complaisant. Je repensais à la partie de strip poker que nous avions faite. La gène que j'avais éprouvée était moindre à ce moment-là… Sous le coup de l'humour (et de quelques vers dans le nez) ça n'avait rien d'important. Là, il n'y avait que lui et moi. Et nus… dieu sait ce qui pourrait arriver dans cette situation.

Tout à ces pensées, je fis tomber les quatre serviettes que j'apportais pour les poser à porter de main. Roy se pencha pour les ramasser avec un sourire indulgent, me laissant planté là. Je le regardais poser les serviettes sur le rebord, puis jeter un œil au remplissage de la baignoire, avant de vérifier si on avait tous les shampoings et douche sous la main. Je le regardais encore un peu, et compris.

Il préparait un bain, tout simplement. Sans arrière pensées perverses, sans projet de viol, sans peur, sans gène, sans… sans ces affleurements stupides qui gâchent trop souvent les bons moments. Je compris que je n'avais rien à craindre de lui, une fois de plus, et que j'allais passer un bon moment comme ceux avec Al… au moins. Et je me sentis très con. Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire après avoir vérifié la température du bain sons une épaisse couche de bain moussant.

-- Tu y va en premier ou j'y vais ?

-- J'y vais, répondis-je après une seconde d'hésitation.

Il se retourna vers le lavabo, puis vers la porte après avoir prit conscience de l'existence d'un miroir. Je pouffais de rire face à son hésitation, puis, maladroitement, enlevais le seul vêtement qui me restait avant de le balancer assez loin pour qu'il ne prenne pas d'éclaboussures (ou pas trop) et de me glisser dans l'eau après avoir percé l'épaisse couche de mousse qui la recouvrait, avec la satisfaction de savoir son corps moins visible.

-- C'est bon, fis-je pour signaler que j'étais arrivé à destination.

Il se retourna et sourit en me voyant enfoncé dans une épaisse mousse blanche, les genoux ramenés sur la poitrine. Je fermais hermétiquement les yeux tandis qu'il se déshabillait, je le savais, juste devant moi. J'avais l'impression que mon esprit venait de balancer à la trappe un Breda miniature qui serinait ses belles phrases en essayant de forcer la porte. Ce con-là me donnait envie d'ouvrir les yeux, juste pour essayer ; mais c'était pas chic, on appelle ça du voyeurisme ; et je le savais. Aussi put-il se plonger à son tour dans l'eau sans accident… et sans savoir qu'il avait frôlé l'accident. Je rouvris les yeux et tombait pile en face des siens. Nous restâmes face à face, sans autre bruit que l'eau qui continuait à couler et les petites bulles qui éclataient, pendant une grosse poignée de secondes.

-- On a l'air con, articula finalement Roy avec une sincérité déconcertante.

Je ne pouvais pas nier, alors j'éclatais de rire. Il me regarda avec une tête telle que je ne parvins pas à me calmer, et il me rejoignit bientôt dans les affres du fou rire, qui dura longtemps… longtemps… Une fois notre activité nerveuse réduite à quelques tremblements convulsifs, je pus constater que l'eau restait très agitée… mais le fait qu'on soit tous nus dans la même baignoire était devenu… anecdotique. Je m'installais un peu plus confortablement, allongeant mes jambes à la droit de Roy et m'enfonçant dans l'eau jusqu'au cou. A son tour, Roy s'étala dans la longueur de la piscine, et j'entendis l'eau couler par l'ouverture juste en dessous du robinet sous l'immersion de nos deux corps. Je poussais un soupir d'aise, savourant le fait stupide d'être dans un bain chaud et plein de bulles et fermais le robinet avant de me redresser légèrement pour demander à Roy s'il était bien installé.

-- Oui, heureusement, la baignoire est vraiment grande… et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu prenais beaucoup de place, hein ?

-- Greuuuuuuuuh ! Insinurais-tu que je suis petit ?

-- Je ne l'insinue pas, je le sais.

-- Mais va crever, grognais-je ne détournant la tête pour me retrouver nez à nez ave le rideau de douche à motif de bulles.

-- C'est pas des manières de parler à son supérieur, rappela Roy avec une moue.

Je me redressais à ces mots, jaillissant à moitié hors de l'eau, et me penchais vers lui, l'air très sérieux.

-- Tu crois pas que ça marcherait mieux si tu me disais que ce n'est pas des manières de parler à son petit copain ?

-- C'est toi mon PETIT copain, répondit-il avec un sourire, avant de happer mes lèvres sans me laisser m'indigner.

Sa langue caressante effleura mes lèvres avec tant de douceur et de talent que j'oubliais bien vite mes protestations pour répondre sans attendre à son baiser. De longues et délicieuses secondes s'écoulèrent, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se séparent à contrecœur. Je me sentais une envie de plaquer mon corps contre le sien, de sentir sa peau, ses muscles, sa chair… Sans trop savoir ou ça me mènerait ; et sans avoir envie que ce soit dans un _bain_. Je me replongeais dans l'eau chaude, laissant reposer ma tête contre le rebord de la baignoire ; mes réflexions se firent bientôt la malle, me laissant vautré dans l'eau avec un sourire béat. Roy pouffa de rire en me voyant.

-- Je ne savais pas que les chats aimaient l'eau, fit-il avec un sourire.

Je me rassis dans l'eau, lui jetant un regard noir. Il haussa les sourcils d'un air moqueur. Je répondis par un petite moue de côté, qui accentua son sourire à lui. Il avança sa main vers mon visage pour me tapoter affectueusement le nez de l'index.

-- Edo-chaton.

_Il cherche la guerre ou quoi ?_

Je cherchais instinctivement un truc à lui balancer, et avant d'avoir compris, j'aplatis sur son visage une main couverte de mousse. Après avoir fermé instinctivement les yeux au moment du choc, il les rouvrit et baissa les yeux vers ma main qui était restée étalée sur mon nez, louchant légèrement par la même occasion. Douce vengeance… Je pouffais de rire à mon tour, avant de me recevoir un paquet de mousse dans le visage. Je m'essuyais sommairement les yeux avant de récupérer un peu de cette neige diaphane dans chaque main pour prendre le visage de Roy en sandwich. Il répliqua à son tour tandis que la mousse coulait lentement le long de ses joues, lui faisant des rouflaquettes de père noël. Je souris largement, laissant tomber le combat pour amasser encore de la neige que j'accumulais sur son menton pour lui faire une sorte de barbe. Je le regardais ensuite avec un sourire félin, lui d'un air vaguement étonné. Faut dire aussi que la barbe blanche avec les cheveux noirs ne lui donnait pas l'air très intelligent… Je partis en fou rire, avant de sentir ses mains amasser des tonnes de mousse sur ma tête. Je le laissais faire, vaguement inquiet, avant d'effleurer de mes doigts le résultat, essayant de deviner d'après la forme la gueule que je devais avoir, avant de me dire qu'en fait, il valait peut-être mieux que je ne le sache jamais.

Je repris une nouvelle poignée de mousse au creux de mes mains, et soufflais dessus pour l'envoyer sur le visage de Roy. Un petit paquet voleta pour atterrir sur son nez. Il tenta à son tour ce nouveau système d'attaque, malheureusement pour lui, il avait moins l'entrainement que moi. Le jeu fut ensuite d'envoyer Les paquets de mousse le plus haut possible. Je parvins d'ailleurs a en envoyer un sur la poire de douche. Décidant que c'était le record du jour, je me laissais tomber contre Roy avec un soupir, et nous reprîmes tous deux notre souffle. Je restais appuyé contre son torse, dos à lui, les yeux fermés, savourant en silence le contact de sa peau douce. Il sentait bon, et se malgré le fait qu'il avait probablement baigné dans sa sueur durant la journée, comme tout le monde. Je me demandais vaguement si c'était cette odeur-là justement que j'aimais, puis je me rappelais que le bain moussant avait intensément parfumé l'eau dans laquelle nous baignions, et que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'avis objectif sur cette question, qui ne risquait de toute façon pas de changer la face du monde.

-- Faudrait quand même qu'on se lave, non ? fit remarquer très justement Roy.

-- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis ! m'exclamais-je, me rappelant enfin ce qu'on avait oublié.

_Et puis bon, avec notre bataille, il y a beaucoup moins de mousse maintenant… Il serait peut-être sage de ne pas s'éterniser là-dedans…_

Fort de cette résolution, je plongeais la tête sous l'eau pour mouiller mes cheveux, et ressortis dégoulinant. J'attrapais le shampoing à l'aveuglette.

-- Attends, je te le mets, fit-il en me le prenant des mains.

J'acceptais – pas trop le choix – et restais dos à lui, les yeux toujours fermés (pour cause, j'avais plein d'eau savonneuse dans la gueule.) tandis qu'il commençait à étaler le shampoing dans mes cheveux. Si le contact du shampoing froid m'était familier, cela faisait des années que quelqu'un d'autre ne m'avait pas lavé les cheveux. Je restais un peu étonné de la douceur de ses mains tandis qu'il étalait le liquide et massais mon crâne. Il glissait ses doigts entre mes mèches sans peur des les emmêler, ne négligeait aucun centimètre carré de mon crâne… Et c'était… diablement agréable. Pour un peu, je me serais surprit à ronronner d'aise.

Je le sentis remettre du shampoing, étant tombé en panne pour les pointes… _Sans doute l'habitude des cheveux courts,_ pensais-je avec un sourire. Une fois qu'il eu fini de faire mousser mes cheveux et arrêta, je restais immobile, refusant de croire que c'était fini. Au bout d'un moment, je compris que toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, et je me décidais enfin à me rincer vaguement la tête dans l'eau. J'attrapais ensuite le shampoing.

-- A toi !

Il s'avança pour pouvoir plonger la tête en arrière, puis me laisser la place de passer derrière lui, et je fis couler une bonne rasade de shampoing sur ses cheveux avant de commencer à masser à mon tour. Le shampoing moussa au-delà de toutes mes espérances, et bientôt, les mèches noires de mon colonel disparurent dans une masse de mousse onctueuse comme des blancs montés en neige. Je massais sa tête aussi doucement que possible, craignant de lui faire mal malgré moi avec mon automail. Il pencha lentement vers moi, oscillant légèrement. Je compris alors qu'il tombait de sommeil. Il ne devait pas trouver ça si désagréable que ça… Mais je décidais à contrecœur d'abréger… je commençais à avoir peur qu'il me tombe dans les bras, complètement endormi. Il secoua vaguement à tête, et se rinça à son tour. Nous nous savonnâmes sommairement, plus ou moins décidés à sortir assez vite, mais comme il me voyait tenter d'atteindre ma colonne vertébrale, il ne put s'empêcher de proposer le me laver le dos ; et comme je n'avais pas envie de refuser… Ses mains… si douces… Je fermais les yeux, me disant que c'était un des moments les plus agréables de toute mon existence, tandis qu'il massait mes épaules et ma nuque, dessinant les lignes de mon dos, suivant les omoplates, caressant mes omoplates en répandant le savon sur ma peau, bien qu'il ne semble être finalement qu'un prétexte…

-- Edward… murmura Roy juste contre mon oreille. Ne t'endors pas si vite.

-- Mmmm…

Je rouvris les yeux à contrecœur, constatant que finalement, c'était moi qui avais failli m'endormir pour de bon. L'eau n'avait plus que quelques filets de mousse à la surface, mais elle était tellement saturée de savon et de bain moussant qu'elle restait trouble, ce qui me rassura un peu.

-- Bon, je sors en premier.

Je hochais la tête et fermais les yeux, tandis que je l'entendis sortir hors de l'eau, et faire couler la douche pour se rincer. Je me sentais bien, encore endormi, flottant comme un mollusque à la surface de l'eau. Et pourtant, il me semblait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Roy eu largement le temps de sortir de la baignoire avant que je me rappelle.

_Les bulles ! J'ai oublié les bubules ! _

Je me tournais brusquement vers Roy pour lui faire part de cet oubli dramatique. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il ne serait pas encore habillé. Il séchait vigoureusement ses cheveux, tourné vers la porte, offrant la vue de son corps nu à la vue de tous… Enfin de moi, et c'était déjà pas mal. Sa peau, uniformément claire et encore ruisselante d'eau, donnait l'impression qu'il avait été taillé dans un bloc de marbre et poli avec patience par un grand sculpteur. Il était à la fois fin et musclé, et sa grande silhouette était empreinte d'élégance, même quand il s'agissait d'un geste aussi stupide que de s'essorer les cheveux. Et son… hehem… était largement à la hauteur du reste.

Sa vue me mit les entrailles sens devant derrière. J'avais l'impression d'être un voyeuriste (ce que j'étais totalement à cet instant-là), mais toute la culpabilité du monde n'aurait pas suffit à me faire détourner le regard de son corps parfaitement harmonieux. Encore plus que la conscience de mes imperfections, le bouillonnement qui me submergea, cette sensation de chaleur dans le bas-ventre, la peur me poussa finalement à détourner les yeux… Et refermer la bouche par la même occasion.

Je rivais mes yeux sur les ondulations de mousse qui dessinaient des arabesques à la surface de l'eau, refusant de lever de nouveau les yeux, refusant de penser à cette image qui s'était intensément gravée dans ma tête. Mon esprit redessinait malgré moi les courbes alléchantes de son corps, accentuant encore ma confusion.

-- Edward ?

Je levais les yeux vers Roy, et bien qu'il porte à présent son caleçon, je rougis intensément, gêné de connaître les lignes qui se dessinaient sous les plis de cet unique vêtement.

-- Désolé, je vais sortir si tu veux… fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, interprétant mal les raisons de ma gène.

Je hochais là tête et il sorti en refermant doucement la porte. Je restais fixé sur la poignée une minute après qu'il l'ai refermée, tentant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans cerveau. Puis je me levais mécaniquement après avoir débouché la baignoire, et me rinçais le visage à l'eau froide. L'eau coula sur tout mon corps, mais ne suffit pas à faire partir cette chaleur moite qui m'avait envahi.

J_'étais gêné à l'idée d'être vu… Mais je n'avais pas pensé qu'il pourrait être aussi gênant de voir…_

_Haaaaaaaaaaaaan qu'est-ce qu'il est beau._

_Faut que je me calme, moi… Faut vraiment que je me calme…_

J'arrêtais l'eau et me séchais soigneusement, me rhabillais sommairement, puis poussais la porte en sentant les battements de mon cœur résonner dans tout mon corps. Roy s'était endormi à peine allongé sur le lit, et respirait paisiblement. Il devait vraiment être épuisé. Je regardais son torse se lever et s'abaisser régulièrement, fasciné par son corps, sa peau... L'idée que ce torse soit celui-là même contre lequel je m'étais négligemment appuyé, il y a une demi-heure, me paraissait tout simplement inconcevable. Je m'approchais du lit, attrapais le drap léger pour le recouvrir, puis me pelotonnais dans un coin de celui-ci, dos à lui. Je sentais la chaleur rester, palpitant en moi comme un oiseau effrayé qui voletait un peu partout dans mon corps, se coinçant dans la gorge avant de se dégager d'un battement d'ailes, explorant des entrailles dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Je n'eus pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que j'aillais avoir beaucoup de peine à dormir.

Cette nuit-là, mon rêve fut des plus explicites.

* * *


	59. Journée de merde 1ere partie

A la base, ça devait être un seul chapitre... Mais je me suis aperçu qu'au bout de six pages, j'étais encore loin d'avoir fini, alors je l'ai coupé en deux... Deux chapitre en POV Roy, deux fois plus de souffrances (niark niark niark qu'il est bon d'être méchante). J'ai jamais eu aussi honte qu'en écrivant ces pages, mais bon, je sais que j'aurais pire après, alors je m'y fais XD.

Voila je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire w.

* * *

Chapitre 59 : Journée de merde, première partie (Roy)

Je me réveillais en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. Cela ne pouvait pas être le réveil… Edward tremblait contre moi. Je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accentuer, me demandant si ce n'était pas une de ses nuits d'orage absolument cauchemardesques. Je me rendis compte très vite que ce n'était pas le cas… Ni puis, ni vent, ni tonnerre… En fait, il n'y avait pas un bruit à part sa respiration bruyante.

-- Ed ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais gémit doucement dans son sommeil. Je l'enlaçais doucement, pensant qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Son corps était moite, sa respiration saccadée… Tout cela me paraissait des plus inquiétants. Il frissonna et gémit de nouveau, un peu plus bruyamment. Et là, une autre idée commença à faire jour. Ce n'était pas de la douleur, ce n'était pas de la peur… J'avais eu l'occasion bien souvent d'entendre des murmures de ce genre… Ceux du plaisir contenu.

Je me sentis devenir cramoisi, gagné moi aussi par cette impression de surchauffe, tandis qu'Edward continuait à trembler tout contre moi. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar…

…c'était un rêve de cul.

Je retirais mes bras de son corps chaud, mal à l'aise, tandis que la respiration saccadée du petit blond laissait échapper des petits bruits de plus en plus pressants. Je sentais que l'excitation commençait à se nouer dans mon bas ventre, et m'écartais un peu plus de lui.

_Il dors. Je ne peux pas…_

_Réveille-le alors…_

_Mais ça va pas ?!_

Malheureusement pour moi, il sentit sans doute l'absence de chaleur qui avait accompagné mon départ, et se retourna pour se plaquer de nouveau contre moi. Ce qui était la chose la plus catastrophique qui pouvait m'arriver à ce moment-là. Car non seulement j'étais au bord du lit et je pouvais plus reculer, mais en plus, je sentais contre ma cuisse une certaine partie de son anatomie tendue par le désir, et qui réveillait encore plus le mien.

_NON, JE RESTE CALME,_ pensais-je en sentant la respiration irrégulière d'Edward effleurer la peau de mon torse, me chatouillant légèrement. _Je garde le contrôle, je ne me laisse pas avoir, je ne le violerais pas – ARRÊTE DE GEMIR TU M'AIDES PAS LA ! – Je ne me comporterais pas comme un vieux pervers sans principes, non, je ne lui sauterais pas dessus…_

_Si tu le réveillais ? Il a l'air dans de bonnes dispositions, là, tu crois pas ?_

_Mais je te l'ai déjà dit crétin, c'est mort !_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Mais ça se fait pas de réveiller les gens quand ils rêvent de ce genre de choses ! Tu imagines la honte ?_

_Bah, je vois pas ce qui est gênant la dedans…._

_Allez, réveille-le, qu'on s'amuse un peu._

_Non._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que vous êtes là et que vous allez encore me pourrir la soirée._

_Au risque de te vexer, il est déjà presque trois heures du mat._

_Rhah putain… Si je le réveille à cette heure-ci, il me le pardonnera jamais… Vu la tête qu'il avait fait le jour ou je l'ai réveillé cinq minutes avant…_

_Aha, t'étais sur le point de céder en fait, hein ?_

_Nan._

_Alley ! _

_Nan !_

_Toplaiiit !_

_J'AI DIS NON !_

-- Roooy…murmura Edward avec un trémolo de désir dans la voix.

Je sentis un gigantesque frisson me remuer le dos et atteindre le moindre centimètre carré de ma peau, de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au bout des orteils. Jamais, depuis les quelques années que je le connaissais, je l'avais entendu parler de ce ton-là, et je pensais que ça n'arriverait jamais. A force de l'entendre se considérer comme un gamin asexué, j'avais presque fini par le croire.

_Edward, tu m'aides vraiment pas, là…_ pensais-je en sentant que je commençais à avoir la gaule.

_Allez, il t'appelle… Chuis sûr qu'il est consentant, quoiiiiiiii !_

_J'ai dit non, et c'est non._

_Tu loupes une bonne occas', tu sais ?_

_Il n'est pas prêt._

_Je ne vois pas ce qu'il te faut !_

On ne pouvait nier que son désir était des plus pressants, et que j'étais bien placé pour le savoir… Mais ça avait un côté répugnant. J'avais la même sensation que s'il avait fait l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre en ma présence… Et c'était… très… très… désagréable. Douloureux, pour le coup.

_T'as vraiment pas l'intention de te bouger le cul hein ?_

_Non._

_Qu'est-ce que tu es crétin des fois, franchement… Tu as une occasion de rêve d'assouvir ton désir, et tu la laisses passer. Ca me déprime d'être la petite voix d'un type pareil, tiens !_

_Mais ta gueuuuuuule !_

_Pour ta peine, je te prédis que tu vas pas avoir de bol dans la semaine à venir._

_Ca changera pas de d'habitude._

_Pffff…. Bon, je vais me coucher, puisqu'y a rien à voir. Adieu crétin._

_C'est ça, casse-toi._

J'attendis une minute ou deux, pour être sûr que cette pétasse de petite voix ne revienne pas sur un coup de tête, mais il n'y eu pas d'autre son que la respiration ample d'Edward. C'est après seulement que je m'aperçu que la tension pressante contre ma cuisse avait disparu. Il n'y avait pas trente-six raisons possibles à ça. Je sentis mes intestins se tortiller dans tous les sens tandis que des sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Une partie de moi était soulagée de sentir qu'il s'était calmé, une autre, jalouse, regrettait de ne pas l'avoir réveillé « en de si bonnes dispositions » tandis que le joker me rassurait en disant qu'Ed n'aurait sans doute pas été aussi conciliant une fois réveillé ; une dernière parcelle de moi, enfin, se sentait inexplicablement dégoûtée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Voyeurisme ? Peut-être. Je ne parvins jamais à répondre à cette question.

Et je ne parvins pas non plus à me rendormir. Si le petit blond pelotonné contre moi avait pu satisfaire son désir et dormir de nouveau paisiblement, j'étais tout aussi frustré. Et j'avais pour mon usage personnel les quarante centimètres du bord du lit. C'est peu pour s'endormir. Trop peu. Surtout quand lui reste allongé tout contre moi en dormant paisiblement.

oOoOoOo

Je passais finalement une nuit blanche, ce qui me laissa le temps de réfléchir à beaucoup de choses. Des images furtives et fantasmes inavouables s'enchainaient malgré moi, alimenté par la moindre respiration d'Edward, l'odeur de ses cheveux, la courbe de ses lèvres… Ces images entrecoupaient sans arrêt la moindre de mes réflexions, brisant en éclat les raisonnements et me faisant perdre le fil.

_Han, c'est dur d'être en manque, la vache_, pensais-je en regardant avec un sourire désabusé le petit blond qui me causait tant de soucis. Son visage commençait à se teinter de couleurs avec l'aube naissante. Les rares fois ou j'étais réveillé dans les moments-là, j'aimais toujours voir comment le dégradé de noirs et de gris bleutés se muaient peut à peu en couleur, que les formes diffuses évoquant des monstres figés ou des corps endormis se dessinaient de plus en plus pour révéler leur vrai nature, et que finalement, le monde semblait exploser de couleur et respirer l'évidence…

_Est-ce que, après tant de peines et d'erreurs, les choses pourraient être aussi simples que la lumière du jour ? Pourra-t-on se comprendre sans parler, avoir envie des mêmes choses au même moment, être complices, heureux ? Tout connement ?_

_Est-ce parce qu'on s'est posé tant de questions, nous auront trouvé toutes les réponses ?_

_Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça… L'amour n'est jamais simple, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je poussais un soupir qui envoya accidentellement quelques mèches de cheveux sur son visage, puis ramenais celles-ci en arrière pour le découvrir. Je le regardais, les yeux fermés, la bouche à peine entrouverte, respirant doucement, et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire affectueusement.

-- Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es adorable, murmurais-je comme pour moi-même.

Je l'entourais doucement de mon bras, le gardant contre moi. La vie aurait été parfaite si je n'avais pas ressenti le besoin de… de le toucher… de le pénétrer… de…

_Hem… _

_J'ai vraiment pas l'habitude des mecs… pensais-je en levant les yeux. Je sais parfaitement faire crier une fille, mais Ed n'en est pas une – je suis bien placé pour le savoir – et c'est tellement différent… Ou pas ?_

Je sentis mes yeux se refermer doucement… peut-être allais-je réussir à m'endormir, finalement ? J'étais si fatigué… Et je savais parfaitement que le réveil allait sonner dans une demi-heure, et que ce serait encore plus douloureux pour moi de me réveiller à peine endormi… Il valait décidément mieux se faire une bonne grasse mat' après le départ d'Edward, et savourer sa présence jusque-là.

Je compris alors ce qui m'avait bloqué quelques heures plus tôt. Pourquoi je n'avais pas réveillé Edward, au-delà de son sale caractère et de sa fatigue pour baiser avec lui. Je savais que c'était important pour lui encore plus que pour moi, et j'avais peur de le blesser. De lui faire mal inutilement. Et pour une première fois, je m'en voudrais vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

_Quel con… C'est peut-être moi qui ne suis pas prêt, finalement,_ pensais-je en fronçant les sourcils. _Si j'y avais réfléchi un instant au lieu de baver sans arrêt !_

Je me retournais vers le réveil, qui devait sonner dans deux minutes. J'étendis péniblement un bras pour l'éteindre, réalisant à ce moment-là seulement à quel point j'étais crevé. Je le laissais ensuite retomber lourdement avec un soupir. Les nuits blanches à répétition, ça ne me faisait vraiment pas du bien.

-- Edo-chatooon, murmurais-je d'une voix lasse. C'est l'heure de te lever…

Il répondit par un grognement totalement inarticulé, sans que je puisse savoir si c'était de fatigue ou à cause de son surnom. Il entrouvrit vaguement un œil doré qui me vit vaguement sourire, bailla largement, puis essaya d'ouvrir l'autre œil pour voir s'il marchait mieux (ce qui ne semblait pas très concluant d'ailleurs). Il entrouvrit finalement les deux yeux avec une paresse toute féline, me regarda, et baissa les yeux vers le reste de mon corps, constatant seulement à ce moment-là seulement qu'il était plaqué tout contre moi. L'effet fut immédiat : Il devint cramoisi et s'écarta fébrilement. Je souris, amusé de sa réaction, et finalement, pas si malheureux que ça qu'il ai rêvé de moi de cette manière, finalement…

_Tiens, est-ce qu'il s'en rappelle d'ailleurs ?_

_Y'a pas trente-six moyen de le savoir…_

-- Bien dormi ? demandais-je en dissimulant un sourire sous cette question innocente.

-- Mouaif… dit-il en regardant ailleurs.

-- Tu as crié cette nuit, alors, j'avais peur que tu aies fait un cauchemar… mais si tu ne t'en rappelle pas, c'est pas si grave, hein ? fis-je en lui tapotant la tête avec un sourire paternaliste.

L'intensité de sa rougeur monta d'un cran à ces paroles, me confirmant ce dont je me doutais, c'est-à-dire qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de son rêve. Il resta figé quelques secondes, bouillonnant intérieurement, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait un tour de garde. Il se leva brusquement et se figea presque aussitôt, glissant un coup d'œil furtif à son caleçon tandis que toute la rougeur accumulée refluait de son visage.

_Evidemment… C'est toujours une expérience désagréable de se réveiller en s'apercevant de ça,_ pensais-je en le regardant prendre conscience de tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Ne voulant pas en rajouter une couche, je ne dis rien, mais n'en pensais pas moins. En fait, il faisait une tête telle que j'avais tout juste la force de ne pas piquer un fou rire. Je savais que c'était pas charitable, mais c'était en quelque sorte une vengeance pour la frustration accumulée cette nuit… Il ne savait rien de celle-ci, autant ne pas le gêner en lui faisant comprendre que je savais déjà tout ça, le pauvre en mourrait de honte…

Je le regardais se lever avec précaution, l'air un peu paumé, et traversais la salle pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je suivais sans remords les lignes de son corps et imaginait leur prolongations, me disant que vraiment…

_Vraiment…_

_Han, chuis crevé…_ pensais-je finalement quand il referma la porte de la salle de bain dans un claquement sec, coupant cette délicieuse vision et le cours de ma pensée par la même occasion. Il ne restait plus qu'une profonde fatigue… Je me renfonçais un peu plus dans le lit, reprenant la place qui m'avait tant manqué cette nuit avec un soupir d'aise. Je n'allais pas tarder à me faire une grasse matinée, de celles qui remettent les neurones en place vite fait bien fait.

-- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH C'EST FROIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID ! ! !

Peut-être quand Edward aurait finit de prendre sa douche...

oOoOoOo

-- Roy ?

-- …

-- Allez, Roy…

-- Quoiiiiiiiii ? marmonnais-je, sentant qu'on m'arrachait au sommeil, et que c'était vraiment, vraiment,_ vraiment_ très douloureux.

-- Debout !

-- Nan, chuis trop crevéééé…

-- L'armée, honneur de la nation, tu parles… Alleeeez, debout ! fit-il en me secouant, bien décidé à pas me lâcher.

-- Mais pourquoi je devrais me lever, d'abord ?

-- Hugues m'a dit de te réveiller, qu'il va y avoir du boulot à la buanderie, et il faut s'y mettre ce matin parce que sinon vous aurez pas le temps d'étendre les draps.

-- …

-- …

-- Tu veux ma mort, c'est ça ? demandais-je simplement, consentant à m'assoir sur le bord du lit dans un effort surhumain.

Je sentais ma tête peser comme une enclume, mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à se fixer, mais… Je savais qu'il avait raison… On avait conclu cet accord à l'amiable avec Ambre à condition d'être réellement utile… Et une grasse matinée le premier jour, ça la foutait mal.

_Mais quand même…_

_… Je me sens pas très bien…_

-- Il peut pas le faire tout seul ? grognais-je en maintenant une main sur mon front, la tête lourde.

-- Ca, c'est vraiment pas classe… Tu auras qu'à lui dire si ça ne te plait pas, fit-il avec une moue mécontente. Démerde-toi avec lui, il risque d'aller te chercher si tu traines trop.

Même s'il ressemblait une fois encore à un chaton adorable, je ne parvins pas à sourire à cette constatation. La bonne humeur de ce matin s'était évanouie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il se leva, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de prolonger la conversation, et traversa la pièce d'un pas ferme.

-- Dire que j'espérais te réveiller de manière plus agréable que Hugues, murmura-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée.

J'entrouvris la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, sans savoir quoi, mais il avait déjà refermé la porte derrière lui. Je restais assis sur le bord du lit, la tête dans les mains, luttant contre ma fatigue et une espèce de désespoir. Le regret d'avoir été désagréable, l'envie de dormir qui justifiait tout, une affection qui méritait tous les sacrifices…

-- Putain…

_Aujourd'hui encore, ça tourne mal pour une broutille. Alors que tout se passait si bien… Est-ce que c'est moi qui a un bug dans le cerveau ou quoi ?_

_Pourquoi, les choses ne se passent jamais simplement, bon dieu ?_

-- Je suis désolé.

_Vraiment._

-- Désolé…

oOoOoOo

Je descendis finalement, mangeais à contrecœur en pensant à ce que devait faire Edward à cet instant, en espérant qu'au moins il ne s'ennuyait pas trop ou ne subissait pas les questions répétées d'Havoc et Breda. Enfin, d'après ce qu'il disait, ça faisait partie de son quotidien…

J'amenais en cuisine la vaisselle sale, pensais à Havoc avec son tablier, et cette idée me remonta un peu le moral. Après tout, il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. Ensuite seulement, je trouvais la force de parcourir le couloir qui menait à la buanderie. J'ouvris la porte qui libéra un nuage de vapeur sentant la lessive, indiquant clairement que Hugues était déjà au travail. Un grand éclat de rire m'informa ensuite qu'il n'était pas seul.

_Oh, non, pas lui,_ pensais-je, en reconnaissant la silhouette penchée vers la pile de draps avant même qu'elle se retourne pour m'accueillir avec un grand sourire.

-- Eh, salut le lover ! s'exclama-t-il en guise d'accueil.

-- Quoi ? fis-je en ouvrant complètement mes yeux pour la première fois de la matinée, signe de surprise intense.

-- Ben oui, Hugues m'a raconté tes exploits.

-- Quels exploits ? demandais-je, vaguement dans le brouillard.

-- Fait pas l'innocent, fit Hugues avec un sourire carnassier. Si tu crois que j'ai pas entendu ses gémissements depuis l'autre côté de la cloison…

Je clignais des yeux, essayant de comprendre, avant de me rappeler ce à quoi avait ressemblé ma nuit blanche et de rougir, submergé par ce sentiment de voyeurisme pur et simple qui m'avait assailli.

-- Ah non, mais vous faites erreur les gars… Edward faisait un rêve…

-- Tu crois qu'on va gober ça ?

-- Chuis sûr que c'est un prétexte que t'as trouvé pour ne pas te confier à ton meilleur ami !

_Voila pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'ils discutent ensemble_… pensais-je en rêvant de pouvoir me planquer dans un trou bien profond.

-- Mais c'est la vérité… et ça me fait déjà assez chier comme ça, n'en rajoutez pas une couche, fis-je en regardant ailleurs.

Je sentais les larmes me venir aux yeux sous l'effet conjugué de la fatigue et de l'air saturé de la buanderie. L'avantage, c'est que larmoyant comme j'étais, ces deux crétins ont eu honte de me mettre dans cet état et ont arrêté de me mitrailler de questions. C'était pas à cause d'eux, mais bon, ça me rendait bien service.

-- Alors, c'est quoi notre boulot ? fis-je en brisant le silence, décidant que puisque j'étais levé, c'était aussi bien de bosser.

-- Préparer les lessives de linge ici en triant les couleurs, les draps de l'autre côté, et mettre ceux-là en priorité à laver… Ambre a demandé à ce que tous les draps soient changés dans la journée.

_Pas du luxe, avec tout ce qu'Edward a sué cette nuit…_

_Non, j'ai rien dit, pensais-je, rassuré de n'avoir pas parlé à voix haute._

-- Super, qu'est-ce qu'on va se marrer, commentais-je d'un ton cynique.

-- Allez, met déjà cette pile là dans la machine de droite, fit Hugues d'un ton ferme en me fourrant une pile énorme dans les bras.

-- Tu sais bien que j'ai pas le feeling avec les tâches ménagères… grognais-je en essayant de voir ou j'allais.

-- A trente ans, ce serait bien de t'y mettre, tu crois pas ? fit remarquer Hugues.

-- T'es si vieux que ça ? ! s'exclama Elvis.

_Je l'étrangle à main nues ou avec le drap ?_

_Han, peut-être qu'il va arrêter de te tourner autour maintenant, tu crois pas ? _

_Le seul truc positif de cette journée pourrie, _pensais-je en retenant un bâillement.

-- Non mais je veux dire, tu as combien d'années de différence avec Edward ? Parce que là…

_Il y a pas une poutre où accrocher les draps dans cette pièce ?_ pensais-je sans avoir encore décidé si ce serait lui ou moi que je pendrais en premier.

Je choisis finalement la solution diplomatique, à savoir fourrer les draps dans le tambour et verser la dose de lessive que me tendait Hugues. Je fermais le tambour, puis la porte.

-- Ambre a dit qu'elle l'avait déjà réglée.

-- Tant mieux, fis-je en appuyant sur le bouton rouge pour lancer la lessive.

_Haaaaaaan, si au moins je pouvais dormir au lieu d'être collé aux corvées entre ces deux-là_, pensais-je.

-- Ils ont quinze ans de différence, répondit Hugues à ma place.

-- Han, ça fait beaucoup, ça !

-- Sans blague, répondis-je en regardant la machine blanche vrombir avec enthousiasme.

_Je vais le trucider, les trucider tous les deux, balancer leurs corps dans l'océan, puis m'exiler dans une cabane au sommet d'une montagne, sans téléphone, sans courrier, et sans ROUTE._

-- Tu t'assumes pas, toi ! commenta Elvis de son ton éternellement moqueur.

-- J'aimerais t'y voir !

-- Le type que j'aimais à quinze ans avait trois fois mon âge !

-- T'as aimé quelqu'un, TOI ? répondis-je en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

-- Et toi alors ? Je croyais que tu étais un insensible collectionneur de conquêtes, tu peux parler !

_Putain, même avec Elvis je m'engueule… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon dieu, aidez-moi !_

Je pâlis et détournais la tête, prenant une pile de linge pour séparer les couleurs, retrouvant au passage – chose assez désagréable – un de mes caleçons.

_Ma mère ne m'aimait pas… _

_Je vois pas d'autre explication à cette sensation de perpétuel foirage qui accompagne tous mes faits et gestes depuis que je me suis réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit._

_Mais non, c'est juste toi qui ne t'aime pas, et tu le sais bien._

_Moi je pense surtout que t'as pas assez dormi, et que la fatigue te rend irritable…_

_Allez, smile un peu, la vie n'est pas si moche._

-- Franchement, fit Elvis en levant les yeux au plafond, à cet âge-là, on en a déjà terriblement envie.

-- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, fis-je en pensant à Edward et l'impression d'asexué qu'il donnait généralement.

-- Je sais… Mais moi je l'ai fait à douze ans, répondit-il en souriant.

Même Hugues le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Je laissais tomber le pantalon noir que je tenais à la main.

_Putain, même moi je l'ai pas fait aussi jeune !_

_C'est peut-être que des bobards, c'est bien son genre en plus._

_En même temps, ça expliquerait qu'il soit atteint à ce point…_

-- C'est pas en causant de ça qu'on va faire avancer le linge, fit remarquer fort justement Hugues.

Frappé par son pif-de-génie, nous nous décidâmes à bosser pour de bon, ramassant le tissu, triant, lançant de nouvelles machines à laver… L'avantage étant qu'il y en avait trois ou quatre alignées contre le mur. Il fallait au moins ça pour une auberge aussi active et un tel monceau de linge sale.

-- Au fait, pourquoi tu es là toi ? demandais-je à Elvis tandis qu'il fouillait un tas à la recherche d'une deuxième chaussette.

-- Ah, bah Ambre à trouvé que c'était une très bonne idée ce que vous aviez proposé… Du coup elle a dit qu'elle me virait si je ne bossais pas aussi…

Son regard de cocker triste m'arracha le premier fou rire de la journée. Il sourit lui aussi (mais peut-être étais-je juste parce qu'il venait de repérer la deuxième chaussette, qui était tombée du panier et trainait par terre, quelques mètres plus loin). Une fois calmé, je me sentais toujours aussi indolent, mais de meilleure humeur. La conversation reprit, de tout et de rien, trainant quand même plusieurs fois autour de la buanderie, avec des remarques dont on se serait bien passé, comme le « Tu as fait tomber un soutien gorge. » immédiatement suivit de l'inévitable question « Tu crois qu'il est à Hawkeye ? » et autres dérivations sur « Tu crois que la machine va exploser ? » quand l'une d'entre elles tremblait avec un peu trop de virulence. Bref, le quotidien. Une fois la dernière lessive bouclée, nous fîmes une petite pose pour aller boire un café dans la cuisine, nous félicitant de notre brio, avant de redescendre pour récupérer la première lessive qui avait fini de tourner.

Il fallu encore récupérer les draps et les entasser dans une corbeille pour les mettre à sécher sur les haies de buis du jardin. Je la portais avec Hugues tandis que celui-ci babillait à propos de petits oiseaux et d'un hérisson si mignon qu'il avait vu une fois, me disant pour la centième fois depuis le début de la matinée que j'aurais bien aimé être dans mon lit. Sauf que pour la première fois de la matinée, j'en fis part aux deux autres.

-- C'est vrai que t'as pas l'air très en forme, fit Hugues après m'avoir scruté dans les yeux, manquant de se casser la gueule en marchant dans une ornière. Tu devrais dormir plus mon coco !

-- J'aimerais bien tu sais… Mais t'as déjà essayé de dormir quand t'as un nabot en chaleur qui non seulement murmure ton prénom en gémissant, mais en plus prend les trois quarts du lit ?

-- C'est une expérience intéressante, non ?

-- La prochaine fois, prend-le avant qu'il s'endorme, fit Elvis avec un clin d'œil.

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas répondre, puis choisis de positiver en passant du coq à l'âne.

-- Tant qu'à choisir, j'aimerais bien m'occuper de la buanderie au lieu de faire les tours de garde, on s'y emmerde moins… Et j'aurais le temps de dormir comme ça.

-- J'avoue… Confirma Hugues en étendant un drap deux places d'un geste ample.

Elvis étendit largement les bras à son tour pour défroisser un autre drap, mais un coup de vent inopportun lui ramena tout dans la figure, provoquant un fou rire de Hugues qui manqua de tout faire tomber par terre.

-- Vous vous y emmerdez tant que ça aux tours de garde, pour préférer vous entortiller dans ces draps à la con ? grogna Elvis en bataillant avec un drap deux places qui semblait vouloir le bouffer.

-- Si on s'emmerde ?

-- Bah disons qu'Hawkeye est pas super causante…

-- Oui, elle nous dit surtout de la fermer.

-- Puis il se passe pas grand-chose, on a vraiment l'impression de servir à rien, quoi…

-- Des pantins en uniformes

-- Jamais d'action

-- Ces emmerdeurs de diplomates...

-- Parlent tout le temps de bouffe au lieu de bosser…

-- On peut même pas faire les cons avec le monde qui passe dans les couloirs ! acheva Hugues dans une apothéose de dégoût.

-- Je vois… Vous en profitez pas pour discuter ? demanda le frangin qui avait enfin réussi à de débarrasser de son drap pour le mettre sur la corde à linge.

-- Ben disons…

-- On a un peu épuisé les sujets de conversation depuis le temps qu'on se connait.

-- Quand on fait pas gaffe, on se met à avoir plusieurs fois les mêmes conversations

-- Au mot près !

-- C'en est flippant d'ailleurs !

-- Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'on a toujours pas bouffé cette boîte de Canigou !

_Encore un truc que j'aurais préféré qu'il oublie…_ pensais-je en fermant les yeux, trouvant que je coup était dur.

-- Ah ouais, ça doit être chiant… commenta Elvis.

-- T'imagines même pas l'horreur à force… Notre seule source de discussion, c'est sa relation avec Ed, et au rythme ou il y va, on radote encore un max ! fit Hugues en me désignant d'un pouce accusateur.

-- T'arrêtes de dire du mal de moi ? m'exclamais-je depuis le bout de la haie ou j'étendait le dernier drap.

-- C'est pas faux, t'avoueras…

-- Hugues, continue comme ça et je kidnappe tous tes caleçons, grognais-je.

-- Pas grave, je prendrais les tiens, répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-- Je brûle les photos de ta fille !

-- Je placarde les pages du carnet dans toute l'auberge ! répondit-il du tac au tac.

-- Primo tout le monde est déjà au courant de tout, comme tu me le rappelles aimablement dès que tu le peux, deuxio, aux dernières nouvelles, tu as perdu ton carnet, tu te rappelles ?

-- Aaaaaaaah, meeeeeerde ! s'exclama-t-il en tapant du poing dans son autre main. J'avais oublié !

-- T'oublies beaucoup de choses décidément, commentais-je d'un ton cynique.

-- Au fait, t'en as parlé à Edward ?

-- …

-- Toi aussi, tu oublies beaucoup de choses…

* * *

Deuxième partie la semaine prochaine (ou dans quinze jours, vu que la semaine prochaine, j'aurais pas internet et en plus je fête mes 18 ans XD). Il faudra s'attendre à une baisse de parution, avec la rentrée je vais de nouveau avoir un boulot monstre (sans compter mon doujin qu'il faudrait que je continue, quelques commandes de dessin et des fics annexes (j'ai encore eu deux nouveaux projets ce mois-ci... je m'en sortirais jamais ! XD En tout cas, si vous avez des critiques à faire ou des félicitations (ce qui m'étonnerais, j'ai dans l'idée que vous n'allez pas vous réjouir de ce chapitre °) vous connaissez le bouton adéquat, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Je les lirais avec grand plaisir depuis mon bunker fraichement repeint ! XD

A la prochaine, donc ! ;)


	60. Journée de merde2eme partie

Pfiou, ça faisait longtemps les gars, hein ? Faut dire que je suis rentrée, in Paris, dans une école de dessin et que j'ai eu des journées assez pleines... Quand je vois depuis combien de temps j'ai pas écrit, je me dis que j'ai bien fait de ralentir le rythme de production... même si ça me rend triste de plus recevoir de rewiews de mes lecteurs préférés pour me remonter le moral... Quoique mon moral n'a pas besoin d'être remonté ; ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde à commencer par Roy dans ce chapitre, comme vous allez avoir le loisir de le voir très vite... D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais vous planter là pour avoir vérrouillé toutes les portes de mon bunker d'ici la fin de votre lecture, histoire d'avoir mit quelques murs en béton armé entre vous et moi, parce que... bizarrement... J'ai dans l'idée que vous allez m'en vouloir pour ce chapitre...

Saluuuuuuuuuut ! s'enfuit en courant avec la clé à la main et le manuscrit sous le bras

* * *

Chapitre 60 : Journée de merde, deuxième partie (Roy)

Après avoir fini d'étendre le linge, nous avons mangé, un peu en retard, puis sommes partis pour le tour de garde. Hugues avait essayé de me faire parler quand à la nuit dernière, essayant de savoir tous les détails, prêt à faire ma psychologie, sauf qu'avec lui, rien ne garantissait le secret professionnel, et qu'Hawekeye était encore à côté de nous. Enfin, elle lisait, et semblait se désintéresser profondément de la conversation, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

-- Alors, il a murmuré ton nom dans ton sommeil ?

-- Il faudra que je te le répète combien de fois ? grognais-je en regardant le parquet, sentant mon regard se brouiller.

-- Mais c'est bon signe, c'est la preuve qu'il rêvait de toi.

-- Donc quoi ?

-- Donc il a envie de toi, c'est-y-pas une bonne nouvelle ?

-- Ouaiiis… grognais-je en me disant que j'aurais préféré, plutôt que l'on m'annonce quelque chose de que je savais déjà, me faire proposer de passer l'après midi à dormir dans un coin.

-- C'est quoi ce manque d'enthousiasme ?

-- Primo, je le savais déjà. Deuxio, j'ai une migraine monstrueuse, j'ai pratiquement pas dormi ces temps-ci.

-- Oh, je vois… C'est ça qui te donne mauvais caractère ?

-- Oui.

-- Mhmhm… Intéressant…

-- Tu n'entames pas un nouveau carnet, j'espère ?

-- Nonon, bien sûr, fit-il en planquant le carnet à spirale ou il venait de noter je-ne-sais-quoi.

-- Hugues…

-- Mais est-ce que toi, tu t'y sent prêt ? fit-il pour détourner le sujet.

-- Bien sûr ! Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de lui, tu devrais le savoir !

-- C'est pas ça que je veux dire… Tu sais bien que désirer quelqu'un et l'avoir, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose… Regarde Havoc… Tu crois qu'il était prêt quand il a rencontré Ambre ? Tu crois que ça l'a empêché de la désirer ?

-- Je ne suis pas Havoc, grognais-je, en sachant pas comment prendre la comparaison.

-- Ed n'est pas une fille.

Je regardais le parquet de bois comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus important au monde, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, et pressentant ce qui allait suivre.

-- Tu sais t'y prendre avec les mecs ?

-- Hugues…

-- Non mais sérieusement ? T'as déjà couché avec des mecs ? demanda-t-il d'un ton très sérieux.

-- Bien sûr que non, j'avais déjà assez à faire avec les filles ! répondis-je, cramoisi.

Un coup d'œil à Hawkeye me permit de voir qu'elle avait toujours les yeux rivés sur son livre, mais qu'un infime sourire s'était glissé sur ses lèvres. Quand à savoir s'il était dû à sa lecture ou à ce qu'elle entendait… Je préférais ne pas le savoir.

-- Alors comment tu vas faire ?

-- Mais ça marche à l'instinct ce genre de choses !

-- Si tu le blesses, tu t'en voudras, non ?

Je soupirais et laissais tomber ma tête dans mes mains avec lassitude. Je savais tout ça, mais je n'avais pas de réponse magique pour arranger ça, et j'étais trop fatiguée pour en trouver une. Quelque part, je me sentais coupable aussi d'avoir envie de le prendre, comme ça, sans me poser de questions plus longtemps… Ce serait tellement facile si je ne l'aimais pas en plus de le désirer…

-- Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais en parler à Elvis.

-- C'est mort, répondis-je d'une voix blanche. Il va prendre ça pour une invitation personnelle.

-- Pas forcément… Et puis, tu sais te défendre, non ?

-- Si lui exploser à figure à coup de poings, c'est se défendre, oui, je pense.

-- Alors, tu risques quoi ?

-- Qu'Edward soit jaloux ?

-- Mhmmmmm…. Fit Hugues d'un air méditatif. Bon point… Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler à Elvis, mais comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Je te verrais bien entrer dans un Relay pour aller acheter une revue spécialisée…

-- Arrête ton char, j'ai pas envie de foutre en l'air le peu d'honneur qui me reste.

-- Alors trouve-toi un gay de confiance.

-- Elvis n'est PAS un gay de confiance. C'est une espèce de barge dépourvu de principes qui essaye de me sauter dessus à la moindre occasion.

Hawkeye pouffa de rire, sans lever les yeux de son livre. Nous tournâmes la tête vers elle, l'air étonné, mais elle continua sa lecture sans même sembler s'apercevoir qu'on la regardait.

-- Tu connais beaucoup de gay dans le coin ? A part Ed, qui ne te sera pas d'un grand secours...

-- File-moi une corde, que je me suicide…

-- Tut tut tut… je n'ai aucune envie que toi et Ed passiez l'arme à gauche. Fait ce que tu veux, mais tu as mon conseil.

-- Fait ce que tu veux, ça veux dire que je peux faire une sieste ? grognais-je.

J'entrevis le visage de Hugues dans un vague brouillard qui me regardait d'un air inquiet

-- Ouais… Je crois que tu peux faire ça, fit-il, devinant sans doute que je n'étais pas bon à grand-chose d'autre.

Je le pris au mot, laissais tomber ma tête contre le mur et m'endormi instantanément.

oOoOoOo

Je me réveillais en sursaut, entendant un bris de verre de l'autre côté de la cloison, suivit de cris. Je me levais, ouvrant mes yeux, bien réveillé même si j'étais loin d'avoir la forme.

-- Hugues ? Hawkeye ? appelais-je en m'apercevant que les deux chaises voisines étaient vide.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

-- Au secours ! !

_Ca a l'air urgent cette connerie…_

_Et forcément, les autres sont pas là… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ! _

Je tirais ma paire de gants de ma poche pour les enfiler fébrilement et poussais la porte d'un grand coup de pied. La grande table d'acajou était couverte de paperasses, certaines s'envolant à cause de la fenêtre ouverte. Les diplomates, nationalités confondues, s'étaient entassés dans le coin opposé à la fenêtre, regardant l'un de leurs confrères fermement tenu par l'épaule, un gros calibre vissé contre la tempe.

-- Personne ne bouge ! s'exclama l'homme, encagoulé d'une cagoule qui n'était vraiment pas de saison.

_Encore un cinglé…_ pensais-je. _J'ai pas de bol dans la vie en ce moment…_

Ce que ne j'avouais que plus tard, c'est qu'une fois l'otage identifié, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire « Mais oui, casse-toi avec ! ». C'était la vieille peau permanentée comme un caniche, celle-là même qui avait fait porter ses bagages par Edward jusqu'au cinquième étage.

Mon sérieux professionnel reprit très vite le dessus et je m'interposais entre les deux groupes.

-- Sortez de là, je m'en occupe ! fis-je courageusement aux autres diplomates.

-- HEP ! NE BOUGEZ PAS, LA BANDE D'IMPOTENTS !

-- Allez-y, mettez-vous à l'abri, fis-je en me forçant à garder une intonation calme, cherchant comment j'allais pouvoir attaquer l'homme sans blesser l'otage.

Ma voix dû être suffisamment convaincante pour qu'ils se décident à bouger. Un petit gros aux bajoues adipeuses commença à traverser la pièce pour se diriger vers la porte.

-- J'AI DIT, ON NE BOUGE PAS OU JE TIRE ! S'exclama l'homme en dirigeant son arme vers l'homme qui couina et s'immobilisa, tétanisé de peur.

-- Tu tires, je te crame, répondis-je en me plaçant devant l'homme.

-- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Je claquais des doigts en guise de démonstration. La gerbe de flammes qui jailli était un peu au-delà de mes espérances, faute d'avoir eu l'occasion de pratiquer depuis longtemps, mais elle eu le mérite d'impressionner l'homme qui recula jusqu'à se plaquer contre le mur, sans oublier de trainer l'otage dans son sillage. L'avantage était aussi que les diplomates étaient à présent encore plus terrifiés par moi que par lui, et ce précipitèrent hors de la salle de réunion, non sans murmurer certains inquiets, d'autres franchement scandalisés des « Le bureau dix-septième, j'espère qu'il ne va pas le brûler ! » et autres « Et nos dossiers alors ? deux mois de travail intense ! » « Intense, vous trouvez ? ».

Avant d'avoir compris, je me retrouvais dans la pièce déserte, à l'exception de l'homme encagoulé et de l'otage, qui semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir de peur. Et une crise de conscience m'assailli. Je n'avais aucun moyen de neutraliser l'ennemi sans risquer de carboniser la vieille. Et deux morts ne seraient pas bien vus…

-- Alors, comment tu vas t'occuper de nous ? fit l'homme narquois, sentant que j'étais en panne sèche. Ce serait bête de nous blesser, n'est-ce pas ? Mais si tu t'agites trop, je pourrais bien avoir un geste maladroit, tu t'en doutes, insista-t-il, le canon de son arme coincé sous l'os de la mâchoire de la femme qui poussa un gémissement de terreur.

Je serrais les dents, furieux. Je savais que j'étais impuissant dans cette situation, mes attaques cherchaient à tuer, pas à sauver des gens. J'aurais pu essayer de le prendre de vitesse et de le neutraliser en corps à corps, mais je n'étais pas assez rapide… Il aurait le temps de la tuer dix fois avant que je l'atteigne….

_Merde, merde, merde ! Si seulement Hawkeye ou Ed étaient là !_

-- Bien, si vous n'avez pas de démonstration de génie, je vais prendre congé, fit-il d'un ton narquois.

Il força la diplomate à monter en même temps que lui sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le flingue dirigé cette fois entre ses omoplates.

-- Ne le laissez pas m'enlever, je vous en prie ! gémit-elle à mon égard.

Je me serais assumé un peu plus (comprenez : j'aurais été Hugues) j'aurais commencé à me limer les ongles d'un air insouciant pour bien signifier mon mépris envers elle. Mais je n'étais pas en situation. Cela signifierait qu'on était réellement inutile, et c'était dur pour mon ego. Et surtout, je n'avais pas envie de tester les conséquences.

_Putain, si seulement j'avais un flingue, je pourrais lui tirer dans le genou et le neutraliser sans danger pour l'otage…_ pensais-je l'instant ou il désignait le haut de son arme pour faire comprendre à la femme qu'il attendait d'elle qu'elle monte.

-- Allez la vioque, tu vas pas faire ton emmerdeuse, c'est pas haut !

-- On est quand même au troisième étage !

-- Justement, un de plus, un de moins, c'est pas si grave !

J'avais profité du fait qu'il l'engueule pour me rapprocher de quelques pas, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'attaquer à mains nues, et je n'osais pas me déplacer plus vite de peur qu'il s'en aperçoive. La vieille commença à monter à contrecœur, suivie de près par l'homme. Ils étaient en train de se faire la malle.

_Sainte Riza, priez pour nous…_ pensais-je en les regardant monter deux étages plus haut, réprimant mon envie d'exploser la vitre à coups de poing. Les gens dans la rue s'arrêtaient et poussaient de grands cris en montrant du doigt l'étrange duo.

-- Roy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ! s'exclama Hugues en jaillissant du couloir. Pourquoi tu les laisses s'enfuir ?!

-- Ca te dit, brochette de diplomate au feu de bois ? J'ai aucun moyen de les arrêter ! Et toi alors, ou est-ce que tu étais passé ?

-- C'est Lulu qui…

-- Quoi Lulu ? fis-je, à deux doigts de l'étrangler de panique et de colère mêlée.

-- Calme-toi Roy… Calme-toi et soyons constructifs. Je vais monter l'intercepter avant qu'il ne s'enfuie par les toits. Toi, tu restes ici pour l'empêcher de redescendre, d'accord ?

-- Ouais… fis-je, reprenant mon souffle et le contrôle de moi-même.

-- Bien. J'y vais, fit-il avec un sourire encourageant, quoi qu'il ne semble pas des plus rassurés lui aussi.

Il reparti en courant, et je revins au bord de la fenêtre ou je m'assis, et me penchais en arrière, dos au vide, pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils étaient arrivés presque au sixième étage, le dernier avant les toits.

-- Courage madame ! criais-je à l'intention de la femme. Cramponnez-vous, on va vous sauver !

Enfin, peut-être…

J'entendis un tir jaillir depuis la rue et ricocher contre la paroi.

-- PLUS UN GESTE ! s'époumona une voix de femme.

En baissant les yeux vers la rue, je vis Hawkeye, qui était grimpée sur une voiture et avait remonté son arme, et visait l'homme avec son regard le plus inquiétant.

-- Je crois que tu as les mains un peu prises pour tirer… criais-je à l'intention de l'homme. Je te déconseille de bouger, ma collègue pourrait avoir une mouche à cinquante mètres !

-- Venez madame… fit galamment Hugues depuis la fenêtre du sixième en tendant la main à l'otage, qui l'attrapant en tremblant.

Quelques secondes après, elle avait disparu à l'intérieur de la pièce, laissant le terroriste accroché à la façade de l'ambassade. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Elle était hors de danger… La question était à présent de savoir ce qu'on allait faire de l'homme.

-- Je le crame ? criais-je à l'intention de Hugues, bien décidé à me venger.

-- Evite, ça coûte cher de ravaler les façades… On le prend vivant, plutôt ? Allez, monte, toi !

Hawkeye, qui n'avait pas entendu cette discussion sans doute, lui tira de nouveau dessus, arrachant un éclat de pierre juste à côté de la main de l'homme, qui glissa sur la pierre disloquée et perdit prise. Je le vis tomber en arrière et ouvrit largement la bouche. N'avais pas besoin de regarder en bas pour me rappeler le kiosque à journaux qui se trouvait juste en dessous, avec son toit de bois conique.

Sans réfléchir, je me penchais un peu plus en arrière, m'accrochant de la main gauche au rebord, étendant le bras droit pour le rattraper. Il me tomba purement et simplement dessus. La secousse manqua de m'entrainer dans sa chute, mais je me contentais de ressentir une intense douleur au bras gauche et le souffle coupé. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, c'était pour voir un grand œil brun et malicieux me regarder à travers la cagoule à moitié remontée par ses acrobaties.

-- Merci crétin ! fit-il simplement avant de bondir à l'intérieur de la pièce dévastée.

_Quoi, lui ?_ pensais-je, sachant enfin d'où venait cette impression diffuse que sa voix était familière.

-- Eh oui, c'est moi… fit-il en enlevant sa cagoule, libérant une masse de cheveux châtains qu'il secoua avec élégance avant de me regarder à nouveau. Tu diras bonjour à Hawkeye quand tu seras en bas, fit-il avec un large sourire tandis qu'il dirigeait son arme vers moi.

Je le vis appuyer sur la détente, mais mon cerveau était trop abruti par le choc pour que j'arrive à ne serais-ce que penser que je pouvais essayer de réagir. Je vis comme dans un rêve Hugues arriver en courant dans la pièce, un couteau de lancer à la main, ouvrir de grands yeux horrifiés à la vue du spectacle. Son bras amorça un lancer, prêt à balancer son arme dans la nuque d'Elvis ; mais il serait déjà trop tard pour moi.

_Merde…_

_Edward…_

_Merde, merde merde ! _

Je me pris un jet d'eau dans le visage.

Tout le monde se figea. Elvis souriant, le bras toujours tendu, Hugues avec son poignard, et moi, bah, toujours accroché comme un con au rebord de la fenêtre, trop stupéfait pour bouger d'un iota. Le vent traversa la pièce, allant feuilleter un des dossiers agrafés, envoyant les autres par terre comme un écrivain rageur le ferait d'un travail médiocre. C'est dans ce tableau vivant qu'Hawkeye fit irruption.

-- C'est quoi ce bordel ? fit-elle simplement, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Je me rassis sur le bord de la fenêtre, sentant mon bras gauche m'élancer douloureusement, depuis l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts. Je me levais, m'assis sur le fauteuil me forçant à garder mon calme, et croisais les bras pour articuler d'une voix rauque.

-- Ce bordel, il semblerait que ce soit Elvis qui a subitement eu envie de nous mener en bateau avec un pistolet à eau.

oOoOoOo

-- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans le cerveau Elvis ? Il faut te faire soigner !

-- Allez, c'était marrant quand même, non ? Avoue que c'était marrant, Roy !

-- Ca n'était pas « marrant », espèce de singe décérébré. J'étais prêt à t'envoyer une gerbe de flammes, et les balles d'Hawkeye étaient on ne peut plus réelles. Tu aurais pu mourir.

-- Mais c'est ça qui est bien, tu crois pas ? L'adrénaline !

Je regardais le jeune homme attaché à sa chaise, souriant, et me sentis profondément las. Hawkeye avait très vite repris le contrôle de la situation et prit sa ceinture pour attacher les mains d'Elvis dans son dos après avoir confisqué son joujou. Elle s'était ensuite assise dans une chaise devant lui pour un interrogatoire sévère, qu'il semblait prendre à la rigolade, comme toujours. Hugues, quant à lui, était reparti calmer les esprits des diplomates, et les empêcher de rentrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire provisoire par la même occasion. Moi, soudainement rattrapé par la fatigue, j'étais resté sans bouger dans le fauteuil, épuisé, furieux, le corps en feu, le bras hérissé de douleur.

-- Elvis, la prochaine fois que tu fais une connerie, je n'hésiterais pas à te tirer dans la tête, compris ?

-- Mais nooooon, vous êtes trop gentille pour ça Hawkeye ! fit-il sans la moindre peur.

-- Gentille ? Tu ne la connais pas… C'est une tueuse implacable, et elle tient ses promesses, je peux te le garantir !

-- Et toi, tu es un tueur, peut-être ?

Je baissais les yeux, répugnant à le confirmer, parce que cette simple phrase avait suffit à faire remonter en masse les souvenirs d'Ishbal.

-- Tu parles d'un tueur, un type qui empêche ses ennemis de tomber dans le vide ! railla-t-il. Tueur au grand cœur, tueur sans honneur !

Je sentis le cœur me manquer. Peut-être aussi que c'était la douleur qui me donnait cette envie de vomir. C'est dans un brouillard grisâtre que je vis Hawkeye plaquer son canon contre le front d'Elvis, le regardant d'un air vraiment furieux.

-- Tu as dépassé une frontière de trop, fit-elle d'une voix très basse. Roy est un type bien, et tu en profites sans remord, passe encore, mais je t'interdis de te moquer de lui, parce que contrairement à toi, je sais l'enfer qu'il a vécu. Et contrairement à toi, je l'ai vécu aussi.

A cet instant-là seulement, Elvis comprit qui il avait en face de lui. Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux, comprenant qu'elle était capable de le tuer de sang froid s'il ajoutait une mauvaise blague. Je sentais émaner d'elle cette aura de colère, ce genre de moments ou il fallait à tout prix éviter d'être dans son passage.

-- Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de faire le con, et tu vas la boucler. On t'emmène au poste, ou tu passeras la nuit… Et après on verra ce qu'on fera de toi.

-- Vous ne me tuez pas ?

-- Je n'aime pas les morts inutiles… Et je n'ai pas envie de faire de la peine à Ambre. Ce serait plus constructif que tu réfléchisses à l'éventualité de grandir un peu au lieu de risquer ta vie pour des broutilles.

-- Yes Ma'am.

Je la vis vaguement lui fourrer de nouveau la cagoule sur sa tête pour dissimuler son visage, puis le forcer à se lever. Au moment de quitter la pièce, il se retourna vers moi, dévoré par une nuée de points gris.

-- Au moins, tu ne te seras pas ennuyé, hein ?

J'entendis sa voix de très loin, et compris alors que je n'étais pas loin de m'évanouir.

-- Je l'emmène au poste… Tâchez de lui trouver un médecin d'ici mon retour.

oOoOoOo

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais allongé contre le parquet froid, le corps toujours surchauffé. Mon bras me faisait toujours aussi mal, je me sentais incapable du moindre mouvement.

-- Roy, mon pote, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu es blessé ?

-- Non…

-- J'ai combien de doigts ? demanda une femme rousse penchée au dessus de moi en agitant sa main entièrement ouverte.

-- Cinq à cette main, et je l'espère, autant à l'autre, murmurais-je.

Ma réponse amena un sourire soulagé sur ses lèvres. Elle se pencha sur son sac à main, puis me fit manger un carré de sucre. Je le croquais, hésitant, et me forçais à avaler lentement le jus sucré qu'il dégageait en fondant. Je me sentais un peu mieux, voyant de nouveau nettement le visage inquiet de mon ami, et celui, rassurant, de la jeune femme dont le visage était constellé de tâches de rousseur. Je me sentais mieux, mais toujours incapable du moindre mouvement, le corps lourd comme une enclume de géant. Je sentis la main de Hugues se poser sur mon front.

-- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-- J'aimerais bien savoir, murmurais-je, avant de sentir les mains douces de la femme me tendre un nouveau carré de sucre.

-- Mangez le, ça vous fera du bien. Vous faites des crises l'hypoglycémie, n'est-ce pas ?

-- Si vous le dites…

-- Ca m'arrive régulièrement, ce genre de choses… Ne vous inquiétez pas…

-- Avez-vous déjà fait des malaises ?

-- C'est mon quatrième en tout… répondis-je après avoir levé les yeux au plafond pour réfléchir.

-- Alors ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer, c'est moins que ce que je fais chaque année, fit-elle en souriant.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie,_ pensais-je dans une sorte de bien-être cotonneux.

-- On a quand même appelé un médecin… Je vous conseille de rester allongé jusqu'à son arrivé.

-- Oui, vous êtes très pâle…

-- Je suis toujours pâle.

-- Non, Roy… Là tu avais l'air d'un cadavre, fit Hugues.

-- Merci, c'est réconfortant, grognais-je.

-- Il va déjà mieux, constata la femme avec un sourire.

-- J'ai mal… avouais-je.

-- Ou ?

-- Au bras gauche…

-- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le médecin va s'occuper de vous.

-- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi, répondis-je calmement. Aussi bien entouré, ce serait un comble.

Cette phrase m'attira les sourires des quatre ou cinq personnes penchées sur moi. Je me sentais ridicule d'être dans cette situation, mais je n'avais aucune envie de me relever Et après la peur que j'avais ressenti, ce n'était pas désagréable de se sentir aussi bien protégé et surveillé.

-- Ou est Hawkeye ?

-- Partie emmener le monstre au poste, répondit Hugues.

-- Tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas ? fis-je simplement, amenant un sourire contrit sur le visage de mon ami et une lueur d'incompréhension chez les autres.

Le médecin arriva un peu plus tard, diagnostiqua un malaise vagotonal sévère, une épaule démise et une élongation des tendons. Il me remit les os en place d'un geste expert, m'arrachant un cri de douleur qui fit sursauter l'assistance, puis m'administra un antalgique et un anti inflammatoire. Il m'ordonna ensuite de me reposer et de ne pas faire d'effort avec mon bras pendant une semaine, ce qui me convenait parfaitement.

Je me suis relevé pour prendre les médicaments, et m'étais retrouvé allongé sur le canapé peu après, trop faible pour rester debout inutilement, ou même assis. Les autres ne m'en tinrent par rigueur, Hugues restant assis à côté de moi pour tenir une conversation tandis que les diplomates ramassaient et rangeaient les textes éparpillés par le vent. Tous, tour à tour, s'étaient écartés le temps de nous parler, pour nous remercier de s'être occupés d'eux, d'avoir capturé le coupable… Je restais bouche fermé, négligeant de leur préciser que je n'avais pas servi à grand choses d'une part, que le terrible terroriste qui les avait attaqué était un gamin écervelé que nous connaissions d'autre part. Maintenant que la chose était passée, je me sentais vaguement ridicule, très las, mais au moins, tranquille. L'avantage était que cette imposture nous avait fait passer pour des militaires efficaces et prêts à réagir au quart de tour, et surtout, très, très, très utiles…

Même si nous savions tous les trois que ce n'était pas le cas, c'était bien agréable que, pour la première fois du séjour, les diplomates nous respectent et nous admirent.

Cela valait bien le coup de supporter une petite blessure de guerre.

oOoOoOo

Falman, Fuery et Amstrong arrivèrent un peu plus tard, découvrant l'état de la salle de réunion avec des yeux ronds. Les diplomates leurs racontèrent les évènements avec l'excitation maladroite des gens pour qui se retourner un ongle est une aventure. Les trois militaires restaient un peu incrédules, mais étant donné la scène, il devait bien y avoir un fondement de vérité. Je les vis arriver avec un grand soulagement l'antalgique avait commencé à faire son effet, et la douleur de mon bras s'estompait. En contrepartie, je me sentais encore plus assommé qu'avant et n'avait plus qu'une envie : dormir.

Le véritable bonheur était qu'avec leur arrivée, mon rêve allait devenir réalité. Hugues m'aida à me relever, refusa de lâcher mon bras de peur que je retombe dans les pommes et me soutint jusqu'à la porte de la voiture.

-- Je ne suis pas impotent non plus, fis-je un peu vexé par sa persistance.

-- Oui, mais tu n'as pas précisé au médecin que tu avait passé quelques nuits blanches récemment.

Je poussais un soupir, laissant aller ma tête en arrière sur le dossier du siège, porte fermée, ceinture bouclée. J'aurais pu m'endormir sur place si je ne savais pas le trajet trop court pour être rentable. Nous traversâmes l'entrée comme des guerriers blessés au champ de bataille, s'attirant les regards inquiets d'Havoc et Breda. Ambre, quant à elle, était purement et simplement catastrophée par les nouvelles qu'avaient données Hawkeye, qui nous avait précédés et avait expliqué les derniers évènements. Je rassurais les autres en prétextant la fatigue, et montait l'escalier menant à ma chambre, toujours sous la surveillance de Hugues qui ne m'abandonna que devant ma porte.

-- Fait attention à toi mon vieux… fit-il d'un air vaguement inquiet.

-- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne devrait pas y avoir de tueur à gages dans les trois mètres qui me séparent du lit.

-- Peut-être Lulu avec un pistolet à eau ?

-- Au fait, c'était quoi cette histoire de Lulu ?

-- Je t'expliquerais demain… C'est plus une heure pour être curieux, tu crois pas ?

Je me laissais pousser doucement vers la porte, acceptant de laisser reporter cette réponse, et ouvris la porte de la main droite, laissant la gauche pendre sans effort. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Pensant qu'Edward était sans doute en train de dormir, je traversais la pièce silencieusement, sans glisser sur les vêtements qui trainaient, et m'assis sur le lit. Je déboutonnais ma veste et ma chemise d'une main, m'arrachant un gémissement discret au moment de retirer la manche gauche. Je me débarrassais de mes chaussures, encore d'une main, puis de mon pantalon, et me glissais sans attendre dans le lit ou je m'allongeais sur le dos.

Tout mon corps était endolori, à tel point que mon bras semblait simplement être une sorte de contrepoids au reste. Mon crâne martelé depuis le début de la soirée sentait les coups s'adoucir. Tout mon corps ralentissait, prêt à s'endormir sur le champ. Le sommeil que j'avais tant désiré venait enfin… et je l'accueillais à bras ouverts.

Je sentis un corps plus frêle s'allonger sur moi et embrasser timidement mes lèvres. Je sentis ses mains caresser ma peau, son corps plaqué contre moi, les mèches légères glissant le long de mon torse tandis qu'il parsemait celui-ci de baisers léger. Je sentis le désir me reprendre brutalement sous ses caresses maladroites, mais audacieuses. Son bassin plaqué contre le mien me donnait l'impulsion de le renverser en dessous de moi pour lui faire l'amour sans attendre, mais mon corps ne suivait pas, physiquement. Je n'avais même pas la force de rouvrir les yeux, pas plus que de parler. J'étais heureux de sentir son corps, sa peau, ses lèvres aussi proches… Heureux de comprendre qu'il m'avait pardonné la mauvaise humeur de ce matin, qui me semblait si lointaine… Heureux de sentir son désir trembler comme une flamme ténue, bien présente et réelle. Surprit de l'initiative d'Edward…

Mais beaucoup trop fatigué pour y répondre.

Et c'est plein de honte que je sentis ma conscience finir de partir sous les baisers légers d'Edward, s'éteignant après avoir éclairé ma frustration.

_Pardon Ed…_

_J'ai envie de toi, vraiment…_

_Mais là, je suis juste…_

_Beaucoup, beaucoup, _

_Beaucoup trop crevé._


	61. Tourne les pages et ouvre les vannes

Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé, oh yeah ! XD

Pourquoi attendre 15 jours ? hem... Parce que je suis rentrée en cours, que j'ai même du travail à la maison, sisi, en arts appliqués on bosse ! que j'ai une vie sociale beaucoup plus intense que je ne le pensais, et aussi parce que je manque d'inspi en ce moment, je bloque depuis un mois sur le même chapitre...

Ayant moyennement envie de vous sevrer un mois entier pour cause de rupture de stock, je préfère ralentir le rythme de parution. Tous les 15 jours, je devrais y arriver, pendant le premier trimestre au moins. Donc, tenez-le vous pour dit... Ce n'est pas la peine de s'acharner sur moi pour avoir la suite, vous me connaissez, je suis sadique, ça ne marchera pas. (Et puis il vaut mieux que je prenne le temps d'écrire correctement, non ?)

En tout cas, pour ce chapitre-ci, je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à l'écrire, mais j'avoueras qu'il m'a surprit moi-même... Je n'en dis pas plus pour vous laisser lire, vous avez attendu la suite assez longtemps comme ça ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 61 : Tourne les pages et ouvre les vannes… (Edward)

Je me réveillais en sursaut au son du réveil et ouvris immédiatement les yeux. Je n'étais pas fatigué le moins du monde, pour une fois, et le soleil qui inondait la pièce évoquait une nouvelle journée de beau temps. Tout pour être heureux. Le réveil n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter tout seul, aussi survolais-je le corps de Roy pour l'assommer et le faire taire. Et à ce moment-là seulement, j'arrêtais d'avoir l'impression que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

L'humiliation de la veille me revint en mémoire, accompagné d'une nouvelle constatation déprimante.

Lui qui m'avait réveillé la veille n'avait même pas bougé d'un poil ce matin. Je posais une main sur son épaule pour la secouer doucement.

-- Roy ?

Il répondit par un grognement inarticulé et renfonça un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller. Je poussais un soupir, déprimé.

-- Tu me fais la gueule ? murmurais-je.

Il ne répondit pas. Faute de savoir comment interpréter son absence de réaction, je me levais pour ma douche matinale, essayant de me chasser cette histoire de l'esprit.

Mais bizarrement, c'était assez difficile d'oublier ce moment, son corps indolent qui se laissait faire sous mes caresses, mais ne réagissait pas. J'espérais qu'en me montrant entreprenant, les choses pourraient avancer entre nous… Visiblement, non. Il s'était endormi sans autre forme de procès…

_J'avais cru comprendre qu'il me désirait… Mais ce n'était peut-être que des mensonges ?_

_On dirait bien…_

_A moins qu'il me fasse encore la gueule pour hier matin…_

_Il m'en voudrait à ce point ? C'est de l'ordre de la réaction de gamin_, pensais-je tandis que je me savonnais vigoureusement la tête.

_Ah bon dieu, ça donne envie d'aller de l'avant, tu parles,_ pensais-je en retenant mes larmes.

Je ne savais plus si c'était par colère ou par humiliation, mais j'avais la gorge durement serrée, et au lieu de m'apaiser, la sensation de l'eau chaude coulant contre moi me donnait encore plus envie de pleurer.

_C'est pas facile, tu sais… Je te fais confiance, mais j'ai peur…_

_J'ai envie de toi, mais j'ai peur de souffrir, tu peux le comprendre, non ?_

_Oui, tu le sais… C'est pour ça que tu te retiens, hein ?_

_Mais lâche-toi, pour une fois !_

_Essayons d'aller plus loin, c'est moi qui te le demande…_

_Je n'ai pas peur si c'est toi._

_J'aimerais que tu me touches. Vraiment._

_Si au moins tu faisais attention à moi…_

_Regarde-moi._

_Tu es la seule personne que je connais qui a l'air d'aimer mon corps…_

_A moins que ce soit une illusion que tu veuilles me donner._

_Mais explique-toi._

_Dis-le-moi, ce que tu veux. Fait quelque chose pour moi, je ne suis plus. _

Je m'aperçus que je m'étais mis à sangloter, le front appuyé contre le mur carrelé de la douche. A peine en avais-je pris conscience que les vannes s'ouvrirent, laissant jaillir mes larmes jusque là retenues.

_Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si dur..._

Evidemment, personne ne bougea de l'autre côté. Il devait dormir comme un loir, inconscient que je pleurais comme une madeleine, incapable de m'arrêter. Quand bien même il aurait été réveillé, il ne m'aurait pas entendu, mes sanglots couverts part la douche qui continuait à couler.

Et pourtant, je le savais, je n'avais qu'une envie, de le voir repousser la porte de la salle de bain (qui n'était même pas verrouillée) pour me serrer dans ses bras. Même si pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il me voie nu… J'avais juste envie qu'il me voie tout court… Qu'il s'occupe de moi… Comme il l'avait fait d'autres fois.

Je fermais les yeux pour arrêter mes larmes, repensais à cette fois ou je m'étais réveillé au milieu de la nuit, et ou il m'avait écouté, rassuré, câliné… Je me forçais à me remémorer ses propos, espérant qu'ils suffiraient à me réconforter. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour me préparer… Et je ne voulais pas qu'une fois en bas, les autres me demandent pourquoi j'avais les yeux rouges. Raffermi à cette idée, je fis taire mes sanglots, m'essuyant les yeux et coupant l'eau.

Je m'essorais rapidement, le courant d'air léger venant de la fenêtre acheva de me sécher. Je m'habillais rapidement. En enfilant ma veste d'uniforme, je fus étonné de voir que la manche gauche semblait un peu courte. Je regardais l'une, puis l'autre, et raccourcis légèrement le repli qui terminait mes manches. Puis s'esquissais un sourire satisfait, qui s'effaça dès que je croisais mon reflet dans le miroir. J'avais l'air fatigué, mes cheveux encore plaqués contre mes joues par l'humidité me donnaient un air maladif, et surtout, mes yeux rougis et gonflés ne laissaient aucun doute sur ma dernière activité en date.

_Ou voient-ils un chaton là dedans ? J'ai juste l'air d'un enfant battu_… pensais-je avec une grimace de dégoût.

Je repoussais tout de même la porte. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger, certes, mais encore moins de rester à me tourner les pouces à côté de son corps endormi. Je regardais son profil, ou du moins ce qu'on pouvait en voir, et soupirais. Il avait l'air fatigué. Des cernes redessinaient la courbe de ses yeux, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais son visage endormi, abandonné dans ses imperfections. Toutefois, ce n'était pas des cernes qui suffiraient à l'enlaidir… Je sentis juste une sensation de pitié m'envahir soudainement, en me disant qu'il avait peut-être passé plusieurs nuits blanches pendant que je dormais paisiblement à côté de lui.

Cette idée me fit réfléchir.

Me rappelant soudainement que je risquais d'être en retard, je déposais furtivement un baiser sur son front et quittais la pièce en fermant doucement la porte derrière moi.

N'empêche, j'étais vexé !

oOoOoOo

C'est donc avec une mine d'enterrement que je descendis l'escalier pour mon petit déjeuner préféré. Hugues et Havoc, tous deux attablé côte à côte à discuter, levèrent vers moi des yeux inquiets. A leur regard, je compris immédiatement qu'ils avaient deviné que j'avais pleuré. Mais ils ne firent aucune remarque à ce sujet, tandis que je m'assis face à eux, me servant une bonne rasade de jus d'orange.

-- Bonjour Edward…

-- Je le déteste, fis-je en reposant brutalement mon verre de jus d'orange.

-- Ah… Et pourquoi ?

-- J'ai essayé de suivre tes conseils, Hugues… mais il s'est ENDORMI.

Les deux détournèrent le regard vers les extrémités de la table, gênés. Je pris une tranche de pain dans laquelle je mordis rageusement.

-- C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas en bas hier soir…

-- Mais, endormi, quoi, comme une masse ! J'aurais pu crever, il s'en serait même pas aperçu !

-- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-- Je n'aurais pas dû te donner ce conseil à la con, murmura Hugues.

-- Aller de l'avant, tu parles ! qu'il crève, s'il préfère son oreiller à moi, fis-je, sentant malgré moi les larmes recommencer à monter. Si ça l'amuse de me faire des coups pareils, je déménage !

Je savais que ma réaction était puérile, mais ça m'avait vraiment choqué. Blessé. J'avais essayé de prendre cette tentative comme un jeu en la faisant, mais je n'avais pas prévu que même à un jeu, j'étais si mauvais perdant.

-- Je suis si moche que ça ? fis-je en regardant mon reflet déformé dans ma petite cuillère.

-- Ed, ce n'est pas ta faute, fit Hugues en me relevant le menton, me forçant à le regarder. Et pas la sienne non plus, je te le jure. D'accord ?

-- D'accord, répondis-je à contrecœur, avant de baisser les yeux.

-- Il a passé plusieurs nuits blanches avant ça, tu le sais ?

Je secouais la tête négativement, me sentant toujours terriblement triste malgré cette surprise.

-- Et si tu avais été là hier soir, tu saurais ce qui s'est passé.

-- Ils ont arrêté une prise d'otage.

-- QUOI ? ! m'exclamais-je en me levant, sortant soudainement de ma léthargie méditative.

-- Non, Havoc, ce n'est pas exactement ça… Elvis s'est amusé à prendre en otage une des diplomates, armé d'un pistolet à eau. Mais ça bien sûr, il était le seul au courant. On a réussi à l'attraper et à l'empêcher de continuer ses conneries, mais Roy a dû le rattraper alors qu'il tombait dans le vide,

-- Il s'est démis le bras, c'est bien ça que tu as dit ?

-- Et il a fait un malaise, aussi…

-- QUOIIII ?! VOUS AURIEZ PAS PU ME LE DIRE PLUS TÔT ? !

-- Ed, comment on aurait fait ? Tu étais dans ta chambre… On croyait tous que tu dormais comme un bienheureux !

-- Mais si j'avais su, je l'aurais laissé dormir, moi, grognais-je en me planquant la tête au creux de mes bras, me rendant compte de ma connerie.

-- Bah, tu pouvais pas savoir ! fit Hugues en me tapotant l'épaule avec sollicitude. Et puis, même crevé, je suis sûr qu'il était très content.

-- Et moi alors ? Vous croyez que j'étais content peut-être ? Essayez de vous mettre à ma place pour voir…

-- … Hmm…J'avoue…

-- J'ai jamais été aussi vexé de toute mon existence, articulais-je froidement en détachant chaque mot.

Havoc pouffa de rire, et je l'attrapais aussitôt par le col.

-- T'en fais exprès ou quoi ? ! Je vous confie mes peines de cœur, et vous, vous vous marrez comme des cons ?

-- Désolé Ed… Mais le ton avec lequel tu as dit ça…

-- C'était trop mignon…

-- JE SUIS PAS MIGNON ! ! criais-je en aplatissant ma tartine de beurre sur la table dans un geste de fureur mal contrôlée.

-- Là, non, j'a'avoue, fit Hugues en ressortant la tête de derrière ses bras. Mais, calme-toi Edward, ce n'est pas si grave…

-- Je me suis prit une espèce de râteau en essayant de le draguer, il s'est démis un bras et dors comme une masse, mais c'est pas si grave ? Faut pas déconner non plus ! Moi, je vais chopper Elvis et lui casser la gueule pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer ses conneries !

-- Tu vas avoir du mal, il est sous les verrous.

-- Ah bon ?

-- Oui, Hawkeye l'a mis là pour le faire réfléchir sur sa connerie.

-- Va y'avoir du boulot, commentais-je d'un ton acide.

-- Toi aussi tu devrais réfléchir des fois, tu sais ?

-- REPETE CA POUR VOIR ? m'exclamais-je en brandissant ce que j'avais sous la main, à savoir un couteau à beurre.

-- Edward ? appela calmement Ambre depuis la cuisine. Tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

Je me levais à contrecœur, et traversais la pièce, la tête basse, pour me retrouver face à elle. Je relevais les yeux, soudainement gêné. Elle se pencha vers moi et me sourit doucement.

-- Edward, tu m'as l'air particulièrement énervé ce matin, je me trompe ?

-- Non…

-- Que me vaut cette colère ?

-- Roy m'a…repoussé.

-- Vraiment ? fit-elle simplement en repoussant une de mes mèches derrière l'oreille.

-- Non, avouais-je aussitôt. Mais il s'est endormi alors que je l'embrassais.

-- Tu es vexé.

-- Oui.

-- Frustré ?

-- … Oui.

-- Ce n'est pas une raison pour crier sur tout le monde, tu ne crois pas ?

-- Mouais… fis-je en regardant ailleurs, détournant le regard de ses yeux noisette.

-- Alors, j'aimerais que tu te calmes… Tu auras tout le temps de lui parler ce soir, d'accord ?

-- Oui, murmurais-je.

Elle m'embrassa alors sur le front, et mon esprit se défroissa, faisant disparaître tous les replis dissimulant mes rancœurs et colères, et me laissant calme et apaisé. J'écarquillais les yeux, incapable de croire à ce que je venais de ressentir, cette manière si naturelle qu'elle avait eu de faire disparaître tous ses sentiments négatifs de mon esprit. Elle me sourit de son sourire le plus irrésistible, puis se retourna pour rattraper le chaton avant qu'il ne grimpe laper le reste de lait d'un bol dans l'évier.

-- Tu devrais te dépêcher de finir de manger, ton tour de garde commence dans peu de temps, fit-elle remarquer calmement.

-- Oups, vous avez raison, fis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine, avant de filer dans la salle à manger. Toutefois, au moment de franchir, la porte, je m'arrêtais pour me retourner vers elle.

-- Ambre… Merci.

-- De rien, Edward.

Je retraversais la place d'un air hésitant, sentant que je me sentais indéniablement beaucoup mieux, mais un peu tourneboulé par ce que je venais de vivre. Ce qui était le plus étrange, c'était cette manière avec laquelle elle avait posé les questions, et le naturel avec lequel j'avais répondu. En y repensant, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire « Mais comment j'ai pu lui dire ça ? » Ces mots qui franchissaient toujours mes lèvres à contrecœur étaient sortis tous naturellement en sa présence, comme une plaie qu'on purge. Mais plus que ça… C'était comme si elle savait déjà tout avant même que je le dise, et qu'elle me faisait parler comme on crève un abcès…

-- Bizarre, bizarre… murmurais-je d'un air absent.

-- C'est-ce qu'il était hargneux ce matin ! chuchota Hugues à Havoc, tandis que j'arrivais derrière eux.

-- Tu crois que c'est le début de la frustration ?

-- Mon dieu, faites qu'ils couchent vite ensemble, ou sinon ils vont vraiment devenir invivables…

-- Tu crois qu'ils vont y arriver un jour ?

-- Mais oui, ne désespérons pas… Ils ont encore quelques années devant eux pour y arriver.

-- J'espère que ce sera avant ça, parce que comme tu dis…

-- Parce que comme tu dis ? repris-je en posant un coude sur chaque tête, leur signalant ma présence avec un sourire sadique.

-- R-rien du tout ! répondit Havoc en rougissant.

-- Tu vas mieux on dirait ? remarqua Hugues, sans doute parce qu'il était étonné de voir que je ne leur avais pas crié dessus.

-- Oui, grâce à Ambre.

-- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

-- On a… discuté, répondis-je avec un léger sourire.

Je repensais aux propos de Roy par rapport à Ambre, qui parlait d'elle comme d'une magicienne… Et c'était vrai qu'il y avait eu quelque chose de magique dans sa simplicité.

Ca faisait réfléchir… Beaucoup réfléchir…

_Admettons que cette magie existe réellement…_

_Il peut y avoir d'autres formes encore ?_

_Ca ouvre de sacrées horizons !_

_Peut-être même…_

_Par rapport au corps humain ?_

-- Edward ? Tu ne finis pas tes tartines ?

-- Si, si, murmurais-je d'un ton absent en continuant à méditer sur la question.

_Non, je me fais encore de faux espoirs._

oOoOoOo

-- En fait Edward… euhm… fit soudainement Havoc, brisant le silence pensif qui s'était installé ce matin-là dans le couloir de l'ambassade.

-- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je en émergeant soudainement de mon interminable méditation.

-- J'ai trouvé un truc, que… enfin… je pense que…

-- Une affaire à moi ?

-- Je pense pas… mais un truc qui te concerne…

-- Moi ? fis-je en me désignant, les yeux ronds.

Havoc hocha la tête en jetant un coup d'œil à Breda qui détourna les yeux dans une attitude noble de « je m'en lave les mains. ». Ou pour être plus juste, de l'ordre « démerde-toi », ce qui était nettement moins noble. Toujours est-il que je sentais qu'il me manquait un élément pour comprendre la situation.

-- Dis m'en plus, s'il te plait, fis-je avec un calme qui m'étonna moi-même

-- Je crois que tout est déjà dit… fit-il en me tendant un carnet.

Je regardais l'objet sous toutes ses coutures, vaguement étonné qu'on me donne ce vulgaire carnet à spirale en guise d'explication. Je le retournais, regardais de nouveau la couverture bleue et cornée, sans la moindre indication,

-- Un carnet ?

_Ce foutu carnet…_

_Ca me dit quelque chose…_

J'avais levé un regard plein d'incompréhension vers Havoc, qui haussa les épaules. Comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien à en tirer, je me décidais à ouvrir la première page, inquiet de savoir ce que j'allais trouver étant donné leurs têtes d'enterrement.

_Notes concernant le voyage à Ilix et l'union attendue qui ira avec (je l'espère)_

La même personne avait rajouté d'une main hâtive _« C'est mal parti »_, puis, tout en bas de la page, en tout petit « _Quoique…_ »

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Un simple carnet de voyage… Tu parles d'une boutade.

-- Vous en faites un foin pour un carnet de voyage ! fis-je en souriant.

-- Euhm… C'est parce que tu n'as pas lu le contenu, répondit Havoc.

Je haussais un sourcil, de nouveau inquiet.

En quoi ça me concerne ?

Je tournais la page, hésitant. C'était des notes rapides, de celles qui changent de ligne en cours d'écriture et sont bourrées d'abréviations à tel point qu'elles en deviennent presque illisibles.

_Veille dep. Ed déprime à mort.._

-- Eh, mais pourquoi il parle de moi derrière la première ligne ? fis-je d'un ton étonné, peinant trop à lire toutefois pour lever les yeux vers les deux adultes (qui, de toute manière, regardaient les extrémités du couloir).

Je repris aussitôt ma lecture, sautant une ligne rageusement barrée ou seul surgissait un R majuscule, pour sauter en dessous.

_ « …humeur de chien, abandonne ses conquêtes + pour mon plan . »_

Deux lignes en dessous était écrit plus soigneusement et souligné : « _Indifférence polie. »_

« _R + attentif qu'il veut le montrer. (+)_

_Dissimule son aide (+)_

_Taquine sur la taille (-)_

_Insiste sur la taille (--)_

_Résultat : -- »_

_Mais queeeskeceeeest… ?_ pensais-je ne voyant aucun rapport entre le voyage et ces gribouillis informe et dépourvus de syntaxe qui couvrait cette page.

« _E : en retard (+ attire l'attention )_

_Pique sa crise (+)_

_R le poursuit (+ !)_

_Il s'est prit un coup de poing ( TT Ed, pourquoiiiiiiiii ? ) »_

Je relevais les yeux, sentant que la compréhension faisait douloureusement son chemin dans mon esprit, mais refusant de valider l'hypothèse qui sautait pourtant aux yeux. Je préférais encore tourner la page et lire la suite, et ce malgré la petite partie de moi qui disait qu'elle en avait bien assez vu.

« _E détourne la conversa° qd il s'agit de R (+) _

_CHANTILLY !_

_Déjà intéressé ? à vérifier ! x gêne prouvée en présence d'hè ! connaissance minime du sexe ! +_

_R humeur noire, mais… ne désespérons pas !_

_Partagent le m lit superposé… Sans conséquence +( prévisible)._

_Pt + du jour : communication entre eux ! _

_Résultat : /- »_

Je sautais une ou deux pages, quand une phrase écrite en majuscule me sauta aux yeux, quoique diluée par ce qui semblait être la pluie.

_« IL A POSE SON MANTEAU S/ E ! ! ! »_

En lisant cette ligne, je me sentis rougir. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce matin-là, même s'il datait de deux mois au moins. Je me rappelais jusqu'à la sensation de Roy allongé contre moi, à l'époque ou elle n'avait rien de familier. _A ce moment-là, ce n'était qu'un détail, mais les détails font tout, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Mais comment il sait ça ?_

_Ce n'est pas Roy qui a tenu ce carnet, ça ce voit tout de suite…_

_Mais alors qui a…._

_Chuis con ou quoi ? Dans l'univers entier, il y a un seul crétin pour faire des trucs pareils : Hugues !_

Je n'avais plus un doute à avoir. Je survolais les pages suivantes, m'arrêtant pour lire une ligne par ci, une ligne par là… C'était effrayant de voir toutes les informations qu'il avait réussi à récolter à notre insu...

_Minute… Roy a parlé d'un carnet, y'a pas plus de deux jours… _

_Il était au courant ? !_

_Depuis quand ?_

_Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ? _

J'avais beau trouver sans peine des raisons à son silence et me raisonner, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir meurtri par ce mensonge par omission.

« _Hypothèses sur la maladie de Roy__… »_

_Tiens, il faudra que j'y jette un coup d'œil à ça…_

A peine eus-je le temps de penser cela que je sautais involontairement une vingtaine de pages, arrivant à une double-page marquée par un papier raide. Je le retournais.

C'était une photo.

Très sombre et de mauvaise qualité, elle avait été prise de nuit. Mais si terne qu'elle soit, il ne faisait aucun doute que la tête blonde nichée contre le cou de Roy était la mienne… On reconnaissait l'éclat de mon épaule mécanique.

Alors que j'avais réussi à rester silencieux et presque impassible jusque-là, ma bouche s'ouvrit lentement, dessinant un rond indigné lorsque je compris que Hugues était rentré dans notre chambre nocturnement et à notre insu pour jouer les paparazzis.

Bizarrement, je sentis mon sang tourner en lave dans mes veines, et c'est le visage cramoisi de rage que je tournais enfin la tête vers Havoc. Quatre secondes plus tard, il était plaqué contre le mur, mes poings écrasant à moitié sa gorge, le regardant droit dans les yeux, brûlant de rage.

-- Vous l'avez lu ?

-- Non… fit-il en espérant que je le relâche.

-- VOUS L'AVEZ LU ?

-- Un peu… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-- D'où est-ce que vous le sortez ?

-- C'est Breda qui me l'a passé.

-- Je l'ai eu d'Amstrong ! ajouta-t-il aussitôt pour se défendre.

Je fermais les yeux, sentant que mon éruption volcanique tentait de s'écouler sous forme de larmes, ce qui ne me convenait pas du tout. Eclater en sanglots dans le couloir, je n'avais pas besoin de ça en plus ! Mon honneur souffrait déjà assez comme ça !

_Alors combien de personnes ont-elles eu l'occasion de lire le compte rendu détaillé de l'évolution de nos relations ?_

_Combien de personnes ont pu fouiner dans notre histoire à tous les deux ?_

Je relâchais Havoc, qui toussa bruyamment, soulagé sans doute, et restais debout, silencieux. Ma colère était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, ne me laissant plus qu'un profond désarroi.

-- Je suis désolé…

-- On savait que tu n'allais pas aimer ça, mais…

-- C'était mieux que tu le saches…

-- C'est ce qu'on s'est dit…

-- Amstrong, il l'a eu de qui, hein ? de Falman, j'imagine ? qui l'aura récupéré auprès Hawkeye, qui elle-même se l'était vu confié par Fuery, qui l'avait trouvé _comme de par hasard_ en train de trainer ?

-- Non, c'est Fuery qui l'a donné à Amstrong, parce que Hawk…

-- Ca ne change rien au fait qu'il est passé dans les mains de tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? fis-je d'une voix sourde.

Ils restèrent silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, gênés. Je refermais le carnet, le serrant comme si j'avais voulu le faire exploser, ce qui ne faisait que froisser quelques feuilles. Cette espèce d'objet minable, qui en plus, résistait à tout ce qu'on pouvait lui faire subir… J'avais l'impression trompeuse que tout était de sa faute. Et celle, peut-être moins trompeuse, que je m'étais fait complètement manipuler par Hugues depuis le début du voyage.

Je me sentis une envie de vomir. Je me sentis une envie de haïr, de hurler, de tuer quelqu'un à force de le rouer de coups, d'étrangler Roy, d'étriper Hugues… de massacrer les autres avant de me tirer une balle dans la tête. Ou de sauter du septième étage. Ca n'allait sans doute pas durer longtemps. Du moins je l'espérais.

Mais ça faisait terriblement mal.

_Est-ce que finalement, je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de Roy uniquement à cause des magouilles de Hugues ?_

_Dans quelle mesure Roy est au courant ?_

_Est-ce que tout cela n'est pas une vaste farce dont je serais le dindon ?_

Je sentis une main se poser sur mes cheveux. Je me mordis la lèvre, tournant là tête, sentant mon front se heurter à la poitrine d'Havoc. Je compris que je n'arriverais pas à m'empêcher de pleurer, surtout en sentant la présence d'un type tellement gentil qu'il restait compréhensif et plein de compassion pour des nabots qui avaient pourtant failli les étrangler quelques secondes plus tôt. Il m'entoura maladroitement de ses bras en me tapotant l'épaule tandis que je sanglotais doucement contre sa veste d'uniforme.

_Putain, deux fois dans la matinée…_

_Quelle journée de merde…_


	62. Attentions

Youpi, un nouveau chapitre ! ! Avant de faire la fête, il faut que je vous l'avoue dès maintenant : pour avoir passé plus d'un mois à ramer sur le même chapitre, bouclé à l'instant, je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance, et avec les semaines de fous que je passe, je ne sais pas trop quand j'écrirais la suite :S. Ca m'embête, et ça vous embête sans doute encore plus, mais bon, c'est la vie ! Sachez tout de même que tôt ou tard, je finirais cette histoire (jure la main sur le coeur). J'ai trop d'honneur pour laisser cette histoire inachevée et mes lecteurs frustrés (quoique vous avez l'habitude avec moi XD) mais le risque est que la parution soit ENCORE plus lente par la suite... Gomene...

En tout cas, oubliez ça le temps de la lecture de ce chapitre, histoire d'en profiter. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire :) Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 62 : Attentions (Roy)

Je me réveillais vaguement, poussé par la faim sans doute. Il faisait déjà chaud, il était déjà tard, je n'avais pas besoin de voir le réveil pour le savoir. Je le relevais tout de même, apprenant qu'il était deux heures de l'après midi. Je compris enfin que j'avais fait un tour complet de cadran, ce qui expliquait que je me sente reposé, et que j'aie faim.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, sentant mon bras gauche me lancer désagréablement. Je le laissais pendre en lui jetant un regard noir. Je sentais que je pouvais le bouger, le soulever et le tortiller normalement, mais le médecin me l'avait déconseillé, et de toute façon ça faisait mal.

_Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de me l'attacher en écharpe… Je demanderais à Ambre._

_Putain…_

_J'ai le sentiment d'avoir loupé une marche…_

_Oui mon coco, et une grosse ! _

_Moi je dirais qu'il a loupé tout l'escalier !_

_Aidez-moi, je suis un peu vaseux, là…_

_D'une, tu as oublié d'aller bosser à la buanderie._

_Et vu qu'Elvis est en taule… _

_Hugues a dû bosser tout seul !_

_MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE !_

_De deux… tu te rappelles hier soir ?_

-- ET MERDE !

Je me levais brusquement, me rappelant soudainement le foirage de la veille, magistral jusqu'au bout. Me rappelant la vocation spontanée d'Edward pour l'érotisme, qui n'avait pas pu aller plus avant. Et la frustration qui en avait découlé.

_Tu vois ? Tu avais vraiment loupé une bonne occasion avant-hier ! Parce que là, tu n'étais pas en état… _

_Et je suis sur qu'Edward t'en veut à mort pour ça._

_Mais c'est pas ma fauuuuute ! _

_Un peu, quand même…_

_Tu te rends compte ? Pour une fois qu'il y avait de l'espoir…_

_T'es vraiment un boulet !_

_Mais fermez-là, bon sang de bonsoir. Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche !_

J'enfilais ma chemise prudemment pour ne pas froisser mon bras douloureux, puis mon pantalon et descendis, pieds nus, pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je croisais alors Lulu, qui froissa les sourcils et me lança d'un ton docte.

-- Maman dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas rester pieds nus à cause des scorpions.

-- Les scorpions ?

-- Des petites bêtes avec des pinces et une queue qui pique… Ils nous piquent le talon avec leur dard, et paf, on est mort ! Foudroyés !

-- Intéressant, fis-je en me demandant si je n'allais pas remettre mes chaussures, finalement.

Elle reprit son chemin et moi le mien, sauf qu'à présent je regardais très attentivement ou je mettais les pieds. Je ne croisais aucun insecte queuté, à mon grand soulagement, et arrivais sain et sauf à la cuisine, ou les autres étaient déjà en train de faire la plonge. Le cuisinier proposa fort gentiment de me faire réchauffer un peu de koubeba, du boulgour à la viande accompagné de sauce au yaourt. Bon, frais et compact à la fois. Inutile de dire que je ressortais l'estomac plein, et un peu réconforté. Après avoir aidé la compagnie à essuyer la vaisselle, je ressortis dans la salle à manger, apercevant par la verrière les grands draps étendus sur les haies en buis. La pensée que Hugues avait dû travailler sans moi toute la matinée m'amena un pincement au cœur.

Je décidais donc d'aller m'excuser, et traversais la pièce pour arriver sur les deux marches qui séparaient la verrière du jardin, n'osant pas aller plus loin pieds nus. Hugues se retourna vers moi et m'adressa un grand sourire. Il finit d'étendre le dernier drap et revint vers moi.

-- Alors, bien dormi ?

-- Comme une masse, répondis-je sans gaieté.

-- Tu dois être en pleine forme maintenant !

-- Je n'irais pas jusque là…. Mais je suis désolé de ne pas m'être réveillé assez tôt pour m'aider.

-- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, il n'y avait pas grand-chose aujourd'hui… Nous avions déjà fait le plus gros hier avec Elvis.

-- Elvis… fis-je simplement, sentant mon regard se durcir à sa simple évocation.

Rien n'y faisait, je lui en voulais vraiment pour nous avoir tournés en ridicule comme ça.

-- Tu continues à lui en vouloir ? Remarque, je te comprends. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Ambre a accepté qu'on le laisse un peu sous les verrous, histoire de le faire réfléchir.

-- Bon débarras !

Le silence retomba. J'étais resté grognon à cette évocation, et avait détourné les yeux pour fixer l'horizon bleu de la mer dont la ligne de démarcation était rendue floue par la chaleur.

-- Roy…

-- Oui ?

-- Tu en es ou avec Edward ?

-- Hein ? Euh… Tu sais bien qu'on est au point mort… De toute façon, j'étais pas en état de quoi que ce soit la nuit dernière. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-- Il a pleuré ce matin. Tu le savais, ça ?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Non, je ne le savais pas. Même si je me doutais qu'Edward avait mal prit l'échec de la veille, je m'attendais plus à ce qu'il m'accueille avec un balai plutôt qu'il en pleure.

-- T'es sûr que c'était à cause de ça ? fis-je d'un ton mal assuré.

-- Mais d'après toi espèce de buse ?!

-- Bon, d'accord, d'accord… Il te l'a dit, c'est ça ?

-- Oui.

-- Tu l'as noté ?

-- … Non…

-- C'est bien, je suis fier de toi ! J'aimerais que tu évites de reprendre un carnet sur notre relation… C'est vraiment désagréable.

-- Mouais… J'imagine que tu ne lui en a toujours pas parlé ?

-- Quand est-ce que j'aurais pu ?

Hugues poussa un soupir, passablement abattu. Je m'assis sur la deuxième marche, et il fit de même quelques secondes après.

-- J'espère que ça va aller… il a pas trop le moral en ce moment.

-- J'avais cru comprendre.

-- ALLEZ ROY, SOIT UN HOMME POUR UNE FOIS ! s'exclama gaiement Hugues en m'assénant une grande claque dans le dos.

-- Aïe, murmurais-je laconiquement en sentant mon dos brûlant du coup qu'il m'avait assené.

_Je suis mal barré… Vraiment, très mal barré._

-- Prend-le sauvagement, je suis sûr qu'il attend que ça !

-- … Mais va crever !

-- Ben quoi, c'est pas vrai ? Sinon, il t'aurait pas sauté dessus, non ?

-- Arrête de déconner, Hugues.

-- Mais je ne déconne pas, Roy, c'est ça le problème, répondit-il avec beaucoup de sérieux.

-- …

-- Je te le jure : Il a positivement envie de toi.

-- Hugues, je t'en prie…. Arrête de balancer ce genre de phrase n' importe où et n'importe quand, c'est gênant.

-- Tu ne t'assumes pas.

-- COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE M'ASSUME ? SI JE LE BLESSE, JE M'EN VOUDRAIS TOUTE MA VIE !

-- Calme-toi, caaaaaaaalme-toi…

Je le sentis poser une main ferme sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher de me relever.

-- Tu es carrément stressé par cette histoire... Ne pique pas une crise de nerfs aujourd'hui, ça n'arrangera vraiment pas les choses.

-- Je m'en doute que ça n'arrangera pas les choses, crétin.

-- Roy, tu sais quoi ? Va voir Ambre.

-- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?

-- Je sais pas… parlez de ce que vous voudrez… Mais ce matin, Edward était prêt à nous étriper en allant la voir, et est revenu doux comme un agneau.

-- Intéressant… Elle soigne les maladies mentales aussi ?

-- QUOI ?

-- Non, rien, rectifiais-je.

Faute d'en trouver le temps et l'intérêt, je n'avais jamais parlé de mes petites voix à Hugues. Cela ne les empêchait pas d'avoir une bonne place dans le hit parade des trucs qui me pourrissaient la vie. Mais faute d'avoir les moyens de m'en débarrasser, je vivais avec, voila tout.

_La coexistence pacifique, c'est ça ?_

_Edward… _

_Les diplomates et ce foutu accord…_

-- Quand est-ce que les choses se passeront simplement ?

-- Ca, c'est à toi de le décider mon coco !

-- Super…

oOoOoOo

Après une après-midi de garde plutôt laconique, nous sommes rentrés à l'auberge. J'étais resté méditatif en repensant à la manière dont les deux autres avaient détourné le regard en me voyant arriver, coupables ou gênés. Sans en savoir plus, il n'était resté que cette sensation de malaise trop bien connue, celle d'avoir loupé quelques marches de plus. Etayé de quelques réflexions de Hugues de l'ordre du « Tu crois que ça marcherait à l'instinct ? », les dernières heures écoulées avaient été assez douloureuses pour moi… même si quelque part, j'avais prit l'habitude de ses situations.

J'arrivais à l'auberge, m'attirant un regard inquiet des autres en voyant mon bras en écharpe, et les rassurais en leur disant que c'était une simple formalité. Je m'apprêtais à monter l'escalier pour rejoindre ma chambre et Edward, non sans appréhension, quand je sentis une main hésitante se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournais pour voir Havoc me sourire d'un air maladroit.

-- J'ai à te parler…

-- Je t'écoute…

-- A propos d'Edward… hem…

-- Du fait qu'il aie pleuré ce matin ?

-- Comment tu le sais ?!

--Hugues me l'a dit à mon réveil.

-- C'est bien que tu saches ça, mais il y a autre chose…

-- Quoi ? demandais-je simplement tout en sentant mon sang se glacer dans mes veines.

-- Il a encore… enfin, j'imagine que c'est de notre faute…

Je le regardais, hésitant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, mais devinant qu'Edward avait pleuré de nouveau. Quant à savoir pourquoi…. Havoc n'avait pas l'air prêt à le dire ; il bafouillait maladroitement en essayant de s'exprimer correctement, sans grand succès. Il se barra dans une tirade totalement marmonnée et incompréhensible. Je levais les yeux vers lui d'un air contrit, et il comprit que je n'avais absolument rien compris de ses explications. Il soupira, se passa la main dans les cheveux avec un air gêné, et posa finalement sa main sur mon épaule en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-- Vas-y doucement avec Edward ce soir… fit-il d'un ton ferme. Il va vraiment pas bien en ce moment.

-- Ne t'inquiète pas, fis-je en souriant d'un air penaud. Je ne suis pas beaucoup mieux que lui, je ne risque pas d'être violent.

-- Tu es sûr ?

-- Je le promets.

Je montais finalement l'escalier avec un dernier sourire à l'intention d'Havoc, mais le cœur n'y était pas. A peine retourné, mon masque s'évanouit, laissant transparaitre mon inquiétude.

_Oh, je devrais être rassurée maintenant, c'est ça ?_ Pensais-je ironiquement.

Je restais devant la porte, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Je déboutonnais le premier bouton de ma chemise, dans l'espoir de me sentir moins gêné à la gorge. Puis je toquais à la porte, de trois coups peu bruyants, en les sentant résonner beaucoup plus que je l'aurais voulu.

-- Entrez, fit froidement sa voix de l'autre côté.

Je poussais la porte, entrais à pas lents avant de la refermer derrière moi. Edward était allongé sur le ventre, au beau milieu du lit, débarrassé de son pantalon, mais pas de sa chemise blanche. Il portait encore une chaussette à son pied gauche, ce qui lui donnait un air négligé adorable, mais… Le visage qu'il tourna vers moi, sombre et dur ne l'était en aucun cas. D'autre part, il tenait à la main un carnet à spirale qui m'était un peu trop familier. Il baissa un instant les yeux vers le carnet pour suivre mon regard, le referma dans un claquement sec et le souleva négligemment de sa main droite.

-- Depuis combien de temps tu es au courant de son existence ? fit-il simplement, sans se départir de son calme.

_Outch, il va droit au but,_ pensais-je en fermant les yeux un instant, comme si j'avais reçu un coup. La simplicité assassine de cette phrase m'avait fait l'effet d'une gifle sévère. Et en même temps, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir.

-- Il y a… un mois… je crois…

Il me regarda dans les yeux, sans changer d'expression, mais je sentis que le coup était dur.

-- Si longtemps ?

-- Oui… je suis désolé…

-- Désolé de quoi ? Que ce carnet existe où que ce ne soit pas toi qui m'a dévoilé son existence ?

-- …

Comme je ne savais pas quoi répondre, il détourna la tête, regardant sa table de nuit.

-- C'était sans doute beaucoup plus simple que je ne le sache jamais ?

-- Je voulais t'en parler… J'ai essayé…

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers moi, mais son visage n'avait plus rien de sévère… J'avais l'impression de le voir couler ses larmes retenues tandis qu'il me demandait d'une voix vacillante.

-- Uniquement parce qu'il était perdu n'est-ce pas ?

-- Non !

-- Ne me mens pas, s'il te plait.

Je m'approchais du lit à pas hésitant, et m'agenouillais à côté du lit pour que nos yeux soient à la même hauteur. C'était douloureux de voir la lueur de reproche qui animait ses yeux, mais je savais que c'était de ma faute, et surtout, je savais que c'était encore plus douloureux pour lui. Aussi gardais-je mes yeux braqués sur les siens.

-- Non… dis-je d'une voix plus douce.

Edward me regarda, les yeux grands ouverts malgré les larmes qui commençaient à perler. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Hésitant, j'avançais une main pour la poser sur son épaule, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.

-- Est-ce que nous serions ensemble si Hugues n'avait pas été là ?

Je reculais aussitôt la main à ces mots, comme si j'avais reçu une décharge.

-- Est-ce que tu m'aimerais sans les bidouilles perpétuelles de Hugues pour nous caser ensemble ? Et moi, est-ce que je t'aimerais sans ses sous entendus qu'il a fait sans arrêt depuis le début du voyage ?

J'entrevis ses yeux se fermer malgré le rideau de cheveux qui voilait son visage, et vit une larme en jaillir pour couler le long de sa joue, et entendis, bien qu'il n'ai pas posé à voix haute, cette question pensée d'une voix tremblante.

_Est-ce qu'au moins, tu m'aimes ?_

_Alors c'est pour ça que… ?_

_C'est à ça que tu pensais ?_

_Que tout ça n'est peut-être qu'une gigantesque erreur ?_

_Que si nous en sommes là, c'est uniquement à cause de Hugues ?_

Je me mordis les lèvres, comprenant enfin ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant-là. Comprenant pourquoi il pleurait en silence dans le creux de l'oreiller, le visage dissimulé par les plis du tissu pour que je ne puisse pas le voir, même si je le savais parfaitement. En quelques secondes, j'imaginais ce qu'avais pu penser Edward en lisant ces lignes.Je me sentis envahir par un sentiment trop fort et intense pour être décrit, et la gorge trop serrée pour dire un mot, j'attrapais le corps d'Edward pour le serrer dans mes bras, sans penser à ce que pourrais lui dire pour le réconforter ni même à la manière dont il allait réagir, trop submergé par ce profond désarroi pour faire autre chose que le garder profondément serré dans mes bras, si serré que peut-être, il n'arrivait même plus à respirer.

Je sentais son corps, sa peau chaude à travers le tissu de sa chemise, ses automails, lisses et tièdes, ses cheveux en bataille, légers et doux. Je sentais ses sanglots tandis que ma chemise se retrouvée peu à peu trempé de ses larmes. Je le sentais tenter de s'arracher à mon étreinte, mais le retenais, tandis qu'il se lâchait de plus en plus. Après m'avoir donné quelques coups de poings maladroits, il s'abandonna finalement complètement, tentant de parler en vain à travers ses larmes, peut-être pour essayer de se redonner une contenance. Il se sentait sans doute lamentable, tandis que je le berçais doucement dans mes bras, incapable de parler moi aussi. J'étais… comment dit-on cela ?

…

Ah oui, empathique.

Totalement incapable de réconforter Edward, parce qu'à cet instant-là, je ressentais exactement la même chose que lui. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, je ne sais pas si j'avais pleuré à ce moment-là. Peut-être… Cela ne faisait pas de toute manière une grande différence. Le plus important, c'est que ses larmes se sont finalement taries, et qu'il est resté dans mes bras dans un silence total. Seul restait le son de nos deux respirations, lente et encore un peu tremblantes.

-- Je ne sais pas, murmurais-je à son oreille, répondant à la question qu'il avait posé avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, pas vraiment réconforté par mon aveu.

-- Je ne sais pas si nous serions quand même ensemble sans Hugues… Ce serait peut-être mieux, peut-être pire… Peut-être que nous ne connaitrions pas, d'ailleurs… Mais je ne peux pas savoir quelle serait ma vie sans Hugues. Parce que depuis que je l'ai rencontré ma vie a prit un tournant très particulier, à tel point que je ne peux qu'imaginer vaguement et faire des suppositions sur ce qui se serait passé si je ne l'avais pas rencontré.

La lune rousse se reflétait dans ses yeux grands ouverts, accentuant leur couleur surréaliste. Je ne savais pas quel était l'effet de mes paroles sur lui, sinon qu'il écoutait attentivement.

-- C'est pareil pour toi.

Je marquais une pause, tenté de vérifier que Hugues ne nous épiait pas depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Finalement, je choisir de lui murmurer le plus bas possible, au creux de l'oreille, pour que personne d'autre que lui n'entende jamais ces paroles.

-- Peut-être que nous ne serions pas ensemble sans Hugues, peut-être que nous ne nous connaîtrions même pas d'ailleurs, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Parce que c'est la réalité, et que de toute manière, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Peut-être que c'est Hugues qui a tout organisé, je n'en sais rien, et à la limite, je m'en fous ; parce que je t'aime réellement, et qu'à mes yeux, c'est la seule chose importante.

-- Réellement ?

-- Oui.

Il se pelotonna un peu plus contre moi, sa joue contre ma poitrine. Il semblait calmé, ce qui me rassura un peu.

_Il semblerait qu'on aie passé avec succès la tempête… Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça finalement._

En regardant la petite tête blonde en dessous de moi, je me sentis fondre et penchais doucement la tête vers lui et l'embrasser sur le front. Il leva les yeux vers moi d'un air étonné, avant de laisser un léger sourire se dessiner. Il reposa finalement sa tête contre mon torse et ferma les yeux. Je le regardais attentivement, laissant échapper un sourire attendri.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je compris qu'il s'était endormi.

Je restais sans bouger jusqu'à ce que je me sente moi-même partir. Alors seulement, je le soulevais précautionneusement pour le déposer dans le lit, me rappelant un peu tard que mon bras gauche était en dessous de ses capacités habituelles. J'abandonnais mon pantalon au pied du lit, puis déboutonnais ma chemise, sans hâte particulière. J'étais fatigué, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec mon épuisement des jours précédents. Je la retirais ensuite, m'apercevant qu'elle était humide. C'était les larmes d'Edward qui avaient imbibé le tissu. Je fis jouer les plis du tissu entre mes doigts, pensif.

Edward n'était toujours pas convaincu que je l'aimais. Il avait beau le savoir, il avait besoin que je le lui dise pour qu'il soit rassuré. Moi qui avait passé des années à le dire en mentant, j'avais pris l'habitude avec Edward de le penser en me taisant. Ca me faisait toujours aussi bizarre de prononcer ces mots à voix haute, surtout en étant sincère en fait… C'est pour ça que je le faisais le moins possible.

Mais il avait besoin de moi. Je l'avais rendu dépendant, malgré moi, et je n'avais plus le droit de le laisser en plan, n'est-ce pas ?

Je portais le tissu à mes lèvres et l'embrassais légèrement, me promettant mentalement de ne plus le faire pleurer, ou du moins d'essayer de toutes mes forces. Mes lèvres s'attardèrent sur le tissu humide auquel je donnais quelques furtifs coups de langue, goûtant distraitement au sel de ses larmes.

Je secouais soudainement la tête, prenant conscience de mon geste.

_Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ? !_ pensais-je en regardant la chemise que j'avais à la main en réalisant ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je ne saurais dire si la panique qui me submergea à ce moment-là était due au fait que je m'étais surprit à lécher une chemise ou que je buvais les larmes d'Edward… Les deux me parurent malsains, aussi l'envoyais-je rejoindre mon pantalon sans une once de délicatesse.

_Complètement cinglé_, pensais-je en me retournant pour trouver une position plus confortable.

_Je suis en manque à ce point ?_


	63. Twist and shout

Vous savez quoi ?

Je suis en vacances ! XD

Ce qui tombe bien étant donné que le chapitre que vous allez lire maintenant est celui sur lequel j'ai bloqué depuis la rentrée, et que j'ai perdu le peu d'avance que j'avais en un mois et demi de cours de mise à niveau. Enfin, avec les vacances, je devrais pouvoir écrire la suite plutôt vite et tenter de me faire pardonner... Ou pas.

Tout ça pour dire : Nul ne sait de quoi demain est fait, donc lisez ce chapitre, ce sera toujours ça de pris !

Enjoy !

Chapitre 63: Twist and shout! (Edward)

Ce matin-là, j'ouvris les yeux naturellement, quelques minutes avant le réveil. Passablement étonné de ce réveil spontané, je coupais l'alarme de celui-ci en tendant le bras par-dessus Roy en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Je me demandais soudainement pourquoi le réveil n'était pas sur ma table de nuit, étant donné que c'était moi qui devais se lever à sept heures moins vingt chaque matin. J'abandonnais la question tout aussi vite pour partir en quête de l'intégralité de mon uniforme. Une fois tous les éléments rassemblés, je poussais la porte de la salle de bain pour une douche rapide.

Mon pas léger s'arrêta toutefois au seuil de la porte, tandis que je me retournais pour jeter un coup d'œil à Roy. Il était resté profondément endormi, son visage en partie enfoui dans l'oreiller. Je le dévisageais, estomaqué par la beauté pure et simple de cet homme qui me sautait aux yeux, et vaguement étonné de sentir cette envie qui me prenait de le… protéger?

_Je dois être bizarre de penser une chose pareille… je sais très bien que j'en suis incapable…_

_D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas dupe, c'est lui qui me protège. _

_C'est peut-être pour ça, qu'il ne me l'a pas dit… même s'il aurait dû…_

A cette idée, je me sentis moins amer par rapport à cette histoire de carnet.

_«Je m'en fous parce que je t'aime et qu'à mes yeux, c'est la seule chose importante.»_

Je me sentis devenir cramoisi tandis que ses paroles me revinrent en tête. Cela et pour effet salutaire de me défiger, et je me décidais enfin à fermer la porte.

_C'est dingue quand même qu'un mec comme lui aime un type comme moi… _pensais-je vaguement tandis que je me déshabillais.

_D'ailleurs, je ne le comprends toujours pas… _

_Mais j'ai l'impression que je ne le comprendrais jamais en fait… ça doit pas être si grave, non?_

J'allumais la poire de douche et sentis l'eau tiède cascader sur moi, m'arrachant un soupir d'aise. Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à hier à la même heure. A ce moment-là, j'étais en train de pleurer comme une madeleine. Ou plutôt comme un crétin. Je ne savais pas encore l'existence de se carnet, et pourtant, j'étais bien plus malheureux que ce matin…

_Quand j'y repense…._

_… j'étais vraiment pitoyable hier…_

Je hochais la tête, repensant en particulier à la gentillesse d'Havoc à mon égard… Je me promis de le remercier, chose que j'avais oubliée sur le coup. Mais surtout, j'avais décidé d'être de bonne humeur. Mon honneur ne supporterait pas de me voir me comporter comme une ado dépressive une journée de plus; et de toute façon, je sentais instinctivement que j'allais passer une bonne journée, comme d'autres matins, il suffit de ne pas réussir à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre du premier coup pour deviner que cette journée va être catastrophique d'un bout à l'autre.

Bêtement, je me sentais heureux. Les paroles de Roy n'y étaient sans doute pas pour rien. Il n'avait pas essayé de frimer, juste d'être sincère. Et il m'avait beaucoup plus rassuré à avouer directement ce qui ressemblait à la vérité sur ce carnet qu'à essayer de nier, puis de m'assurer qu'il m'aimerait désormais, même sans être sûr que cela aurait été le cas sans Hugues et ce voyage.

Non, la seule chose qui était importante dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il m'avait fait comprendre que cette histoire de carnet, de voyage, de Hugues qui joue les pères marieurs ne l'était justement pas. Et aussi, j'avais appris par ce carnet que Roy avait veillé sur moi, y compris des fois dont je ne me souvenais pas. C'était un peu gênant, mais j'étais finalement content de l'apprendre… même si ce n'était pas de la manière la plus désagréable.

Je me décidais enfin à sortir de la douche, me séchais et me rhabillais. En me coiffant, je m'aperçus, d'une part que mes cheveux avaient encore poussé, d'autre part, que ma tête ne me sortait pas par les yeux. Je me regardais d'un côté, de l'autre, examinant mon reflet dans la glace qui me le rendait bien. Pour finalement arriver à la conclusion «Chuis pas si mal, finalement…Mon nez est pas si gros que ça...»

Je compris les expressions «jour avec» et «jour sans», parce qu'il y a des journées dont le déroulement pourra être rigoureusement identique, mais seront bonnes ou mauvaises selon ce que l'on a dans la tête en la vivant. Cela me parut terriblement étrange, et même franchement stupide.

Toujours est-il que je sortis de la salle de bain d'un pas guilleret. Je regardais Roy, endormi comme une masse, ses cheveux noirs et ébouriffés mangeant le haut de son visage et son oreille. Mon regard s'attarda sur celle-ci, me sentant une envie de la mordiller, vite réprimée par le souvenir de ce que ça avait donné la dernière fois que j'avais essayé.

_Bon, on laisse tomber pour cette fois, de toute façon, j'ai faim!_

oOoOoOo

-- C'est moi ou tu es de bien meilleure humeur aujourd'hui? fit Breda.

-- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça, fis-je d'un ton innocent en louchant sur la mèche de cheveux que je triturais depuis quelques minutes.

-- Vous avez fait des choses?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, et lâchais ma mèche pour me retourner vers eux.

-- Non, on a rien fait. Comme la nuit d'avant, et celle qui précédait. Et j'avoue en avoir un peu marre que vous me posiez la question à chaque fois.

-- Mais on a envie de savoiiiir!

-- Moi aussi j'aimerais bien le savoir, alors remuez pas le couteau dans la plaie et arrêtez d'en parler sans arrêt, c'est pas vos oignons!

-- T'énerve donc pas tant, on a le droit d'être curieux.

-- Soyez-le en silence.

-- Mais comment on saura que…

-- JE VOUS LE DIRAIS ET PUIS MERDE!

-- Ca, c'est gentil Edward! fit Havoc avec un sourire carnassier.

Je poussais un soupir, provisoirement abattu par la stupidité des gens qui m'entouraient.

-- Dis, Ed, tu as beaucoup de boulot cet aprèm?

-- Euh, non… Je crois pas… On a évacué toute la pile de linge accumulée ces deux derniers jours...

-- Dans ce cas, ça te dirait de venir faire un peu de ménage au labo expérimental?

-- Labo-quoi?

-- C'est le nom qu'il s'amuse à donner à la cuisine depuis qu'il a inventé la crème renversée.

-- Ah, d'accord… fis-je d'un air distant. Bah… pourquoi pas.

-- Parce que tu vois, y'a une fenêtre qui a vraiment prit la graisse et l'huile de friture, et comme il faut grimper sur le plan de travail, on s'est dit…

-- Que j'allais pas le faire, compléta simplement Breda.

-- Je comprends pourquoi, fis-je d'un ton acide.

-- J'ai le droit de me vexer? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-- Non, tu as terminé ta crise d'adolescence, répondit Havoc.

-- Ca veut dire quoi ça?

-- Ce que tu veux!

oOoOoOo

C'est ainsi que quelques heures et un repas plus tard, je me retrouvais debout sur la gazinière, à frotter vigoureusement les taches d'huile qui s'était incrusté sur le verre de la fenêtre, a grand renfort de chiffons qui prenaient des teintes jaunes ou grises selon les différents amas de crasse et de graisse qu'ils exterminaient.

-- Ca fait combien de temps qu'ils l'ont pas lavée? fis-je avec une grimace de dégout.

-- Ils ont pas que ça à faire tu sais? Il faut déjà qu'ils nous nourrissent…

-- Et puis, ça se salit vite les fenêtres de cuisine, mine de rien.

Cette phrase amena un soupçon de clémence à leur égard, aussi recommençais-je à m'acharner sur les vitres pour en faire partir les taches d'huile qui semblaient s'y être incrustée. Ce faisant, je vis deux chatons bondir sur le plan de travail, visiblement très intéressés par la viande que Breda s'apprêtait à ranger. Je poussais un rugissement furieux en les menaçant de mon torchon pour les faire partir, ce qui se révéla plutôt efficace. Le problème, c'est qu'une minute après, Le petit noir était de nouveau en train de bondir sur le plan de travail. Je fis signe de le shooter à coup de pied pour le faire fuir, ce qui marcha également, mais pour le voir revenir peu après. Quels que soient nos signes de colère, il ne se décourageait jamais, même quand il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant sur le plan de travail. Je sentis une bouffée de rage m'assaillir en le virant pour la trentième fois.

-- T'as de la purée en guise de cerveau ou quoi? m'exclamais-je en l'attrapant pour le balancer dans le couloir et fermer la porte derrière lui.

Je vis les deux autres se retenir de rire en voyant mes sourcils froncés d'un air inflexible tandis que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Je me penchais pour ramasser le produit pour les vitres qui était tombé, et me relevais pour voir que LE CHAT était encore là, juste sous mon nez. Un mélange de colère et de panique me submergea, mon cerveau provisoirement incapable de comprendre comment il s'était retrouvé ici. Je le pris par la peau du coup avant qui se carapate et le scrutais d'un œil noir.

-- T'es un démon ou quoi? grognais-je. Comment t'es arrivé là avant moi?

Je le gardais à la main, doutant qu'il me réponde, et compris ensuite qu'il avait fait le tour par le jardin pour arriver dans la cuisine par la fenêtre restée ouverte… Rapide le bougre! Je compris comment agir et le balançais par la fenêtre avant de fermer celle-ci.

-- Vas-y doucement avec lui quand même…

-- Oui, c'est pas sa faute s'il a la maladie du bébé secoué!

-- Tu dis ça à cause de son cerveau? fis-je en acceptant enfin de sourire.

-- Son absence de cerveau plutôt.

-- Oui, ce chat il est pas fini.

Breda s'autorisa un rire, et tout le monde se remit au travail. Je m'acharnais sur l'intérieur des vitres, en bas, assis sur le plan de travail. Depuis que j'étais gosse, j'adorais toujours ce genre de chose pourvu qu'il y aie une petite transgression, comme être debout sur la table, qui donnait un peu de piquant et un sentiment de supériorité que je savais tout à fait illusoire. J'adressais un œil noir au petit chat crétin qui gratouillait la vitre de ses griffes, espérant m'attendrir avec son regard penaud. Je fronçais les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'il fuie, puis souris, enfin débarrassé de lui. J'essuyais le dernier carreau avec un chiffon propre et admirais le résultat; à ce moment-là, un grincement discret se fit entendre… Je me retournais et vis le chaton, qui, par la force surféline de sa volonté, avait réussi à ouvrir la porte. Je le regardais, exédé, incapable de savoir si j'allais rire ou hurler. Havoc prit une voix caverneuse pour murmurer.

-- Le retour de la revanche de Pas-fini…

Finalement, je pouffais de rire. Le chat alla se balader sur le plan de travail, allant à la rencontre de toutes les règles d'hygiène, mais nous avions enfin comprit que ce crétin mononeuronique n'abandonnerait jamais, et il nous paraissait mieux de balayer la salle à manger – d'autant que nous allions pouvoir mettre de la musique en même temps. Après avoir demandé bien sagement à Ambre l'autorisation de se servir de SON lecteur de disques, Havoc plaça un trente-trois tours sur la platine, amenant quelques grésillements avant que le rythme d'un rock endiablé se fasse entendre. En effet, ça donnait la pèche. Ca donnait tellement la pèche que balayer ne suffisait plus. Je tapais du pied malgré moi, pour finalement me retrouver à danser avec le balai, abandonnant provisoirement les taches ménagères, puis avec Havoc, abandonnant le balai. Il me fit découvrir les joies du mélimélo, s'y perdant lui-même par manque de pratique, tandis que Breda restait assis sur la table en mangeant des pop corn au miel, s'amusant de notre entrain. Il se contenta d'un sourire moqueur quand nous manquâmes un rattrapage et qu'emporté par l'élan, je tombais assis sur la chaise derrière moi. De toute façon, j'étais de trop bonne humeur pour réagir désagréablement à ce qu'il aurait pu dire.

Une fois la chanson fini, nous restâmes un instant, pantelants, au milieu du parquet toujours pas nettoyé. Je repris mon balai et mon souffle tandis que Breda mettait l'autre face. Après avoir nettoyé la salle avec enthousiasme (et soin, sisi!) nous nous sommes assis pour boire les menthes à l'eau que Breda nous avait préparé, décidant que deux balais, c'était assez, et qu'il y avait encore du nettoyage à faire dans la cuisine. Je reniflais attentivement mon verre pour vérifier que ce n'était pas de l'alcool qu'il me tendait avec un sourire, puis bus en me rappelant de ma première cuite avec un sourire amusé. Havoc, qui avait remarqué ma mimique, ne put s'empêcher de faire une réflexion à se sujet.

-- J'ai suffisamment d'expérience pour en reconnaitre maintenant, tu sais…

-- Les cuites t'auront au moins servi à ça, fit Hugues d'un ton amusé en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

_Et à me rapprocher de Roy, aussi… _pensais-je en regardant mes pieds, leur confiant cette idée avec un sourire attendri.

-- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu regardes amoureusement tes pieds, Edward? fit Breda d'un ton faussement étonné.

-- Hey! Un twist! s'exclama Havoc avant de vider son verre d'un trait pour se remettre à danser, détournant l'attention et m'épargnant la honte d'avoir à répondre.

-- Il est inusable… commenta simplement Breda.

-- Comment ça ce danse le twist? demandais-je à l'intention du grand blond.

-- Pas compliqué, regarde: tu écrases une cigarette avec le pied, et tu te frottes le dos avec un serviette.

-- Ca te donne l'air intelligent, commenta simplement Breda en se resservant un verre de menthe à l'eau.

Je négligeais son commentaire et bondis à mon tour sur le parquet pour mettre ses explications en pratique, le rythme en plus. Je ne m'arrêtais pas pour un vulgaire point de côté, mais bel et bien parce que le terre-neuve venait de traverser la pièce, chevauché par une Lulu fière comme un paon. Au-delà du fait que c'était un petit peu surprenant (et que j'étais plein d'empathie pour la pauvre bête) le choc venait surtout du fait qu'elle avait amassé ses longs poils pour lui faire un paire de couettes, maintenues par ces ignobles chouchous à boules roses en forme de paquerettes.

_Oh, non, pas eux_… pensais-je en me remémorant leur existence, et l'humiliation qui allait avec.

La fillette sauta à bas du chien et leva vers moi ses yeux noisettes, l'air vaguement renfrognée.

-- J'm'ennuie!

-- Ah… fîmes-nous simplement.

-- Il est ou Tonton?

-- Il est en prison, répondis-je immédiatement, avant de penser que ce n'était pas une bonne chose à dire à une enfant de six ans.

-- Pourquoi il revient paaaaaaaas?

-- Il ne peut pas.

_Je commence à me dire que ce serait pas mal qu'il sorte… Sinon je vais redevenir le terrain de jeu préféré de Lulu…_

-- Je veux le voiiir! fit-elle d'une voix sourde, tandis que des larmes s'apprêtaient à perler sur ses cils.

_Pourquoi c'est moi qu'elle regarde comme ça_? pensais-je totalement désemparé, sachant déjà que je pourrais pas résister à son regard de chien battu.

-- Tu veux que je t'y emmène c'est ça? demandais-je après m'être accroupi pour être à sa hauteur.

Elle hocha la tête et renifla. Je me relevais et lui tendais la main. Elle leva les yeux, vers moi, surprise de me voir sourire.

-- Allez, viens… fis-je en penchant un peu la tête.

Elle glissa alors sa petite main dans la mienne, gardant l'autre enfouie dans la fourrure du chien qui ne la quittait plus. Je jetais un regard éloquent aux chouchous, et elle les enleva pour les mettre dans la poche de sa robe. J'en fus surpris moi-même. Incapable de savoir si c'était moi qui avais fait preuve d'autorité sans m'en apercevoir ou elle qui avait gagné en maturité. Toujours est-il que nous échangeâmes un large sourire complice et sortîmes, abandonna là un grand blond et un rouquin bedonnant qui n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre exactement ce qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

-- Edo-kun…

-- Oui?

-- Chuis contente que tu sois là!

--… Moi aussi, tu sais? fis-je avec un sourire.

Nous traversâmes la rue après avoir regardé de part et d'autre qu'aucune voiture ne risquait de nous écraser, puis reprîmes une conversation plus banale une fois sur l'autre trottoir. Le trajet jusqu'au poste se passa sans encombre, (dans ma grande sagesse, je n'avais gardé que quelques pièces en poche, qui furent avantageusement échangées contre une paire de glaces vanille-fraise) Le temps était caniculaire, une fois encore, mais j'avais finit par avoir l'habitude; en tout cas, je me contentais de me balader en bras de chemise, sans pour autant ressentir ce besoin presque maladif de se déshabiller totalement pour survivre à cette chaleur, et au contraire, y prendre plaisir. Tout comme je prenais plaisir à accompagner Lulu. Après en avoir dit beaucoup de mal, j'avais fini par m'apercevoir que je l'aimais énormément malgré tout, et que ses défauts étaient ceux d'une fillette de son âge.

_Peut-être que je me suis habitué à cette vie, finalement,_ pensais-je en laissant planer un sourire sur mon visage, jetant regard circulaire à la place à laquelle nous venions d'arriver, cherchant des yeux le poste de police ou, je le savais, Elvis était coincé en garde à vue. Finalement, je repérais le bâtiment à sa grande façade dont les colonnades soutenant les balcons avaient une raideur guindée qui s'opposait radicalement avec les balcons ondulant des immeubles voisins. Nous traversâmes la rue avant de remonter un boulevard bordé d'arbres, pour finalement arriver face à l'immense porte de bois, donc un seul des deux battant étaient ouverts.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être terriblement impressionné par le lieu. Cet endroit n'avait rien à voir avec le QG de Central ou même le poste de police d'Aquaroya que j'avais beaucoup fréquenté malgré moi. Il était plus petit que l'un, à peine plus grand que l'autre, ce ne pouvait pas être la taille qui m'intimidait. Non, ce qui était impressionnant, c'était la beauté des bâtiments en eux-mêmes, la pierre de taille usée par les ans et dorée par le soleil, la porte de bois patinée. On sentait qu'on était dans un endroit qui servait depuis des dizaines d'années, peut-être même des siècles, et qui avait été soignés durant tout ce temps sans jamais être négligés. A côté de tout cela, le souvenir Central city semblait bien fade et dépourvu d'âme. Les bureaux et couloir du quartier général étaient blancs, propres, comme neufs… Parce qu'ils l'étaient.

_Je crois me rappeler que notre pays est un des derniers à avoir été créé… ça n'a rien d'un avantage quand on voit toutes les richesses accumulées dans ce petit bout de terre coincé entre les montagnes et la mer… Je crois qu'en fait, Amestris n'a aucune âme…._

-- Edo-kuuuuuuun pourquoi tu bouges paaaaas? s'exclama Lulu qui venait d'arriver au bout de son stock de patience.

-- Ah, désolé Lulu, j'étais parti à mille lieues…

-- Quoi? fit-elle en penchant la tête, l'air intriguée.

-- Je pensais à autre chose, fis-je d'un ton évasif. Mais bon, on va voir ton tonton?

-- Oui! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire de chat.

Elle attrapa ma main, et je pris une grosse inspiration pour me donner de l'aplomb avant de passer le seuil du poste de police, suivi par une paire de petits pieds trottinant gaiement. Je n'eus pas besoin d'aller bien loin avant d'arriver face à grand bureau de bois aux formes rondes et conciliantes (ce qui constituait en soit un contraste invraisemblable avec la femme grande et sèche qui s'y trouvait, manipulant des piles et des piles de paperasses qui, malgré son visible soucis d'ordre et de rigueur, prenaient leur indépendance en plus d'envahir le bureau.)

BAM! Une pile de dossier sur la pèche sauvage aplatit une pile déjà conséquente, avant que la femme lève les yeux vers moi et tente de sourire.

-- Bonjour, vous venez pour?

-- Voir un détenu.

-- Hum… fit-elle simplement en me regardant d'un œil mauvais. Vous avez un papier prouvant votre bonne foi? On ne laisse pas entrer n'importe qui, vous savez?

-- Evidemment, et c'est bien normal… mais vous allez quand même laisser sa nièce le voir quelques minutes… Ce n'est pas interdit que je sache?

-- Et vous quel lien de parenté vous avez?

-- Aucun…

-- Comment légitimez-vous votre présence?

-- Je chaperonne la petite… Et je suis alchimiste d'état à Amestris.

-- Vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez?

-- Oui, fis-je en tirant ma montre de la poche de mon pantalon pour lui montrer.

Elle l'examina d'un air dubitatif, peu convaincue par ma preuve… Sans doute attendait-elle que le lui sorte un papier cacheté et signé. Il me vint à l'esprit que l'absence de papelard pourrait rendre la visite impossible. J'imaginais la déception de Lulu (qui retomberait forcément sur moi) et grimaçais discrètement.

-- Je vais voir avec mon supérieur… fit-elle, les lèvres pincées, en abandonnant provisoirement son bureau pour cavaler vers la porte du fond tout en marmonnant entre ses dents des «Jamais vu un type pareil… Une montre…. Pfff…»

Comme Lulu oscillait dangereusement, je désignais la banquette qui s'adossait au mur et lui fit signe de s'assoir; après avoir traversé une partie de la ville à pied, attendre debout était un supplice pour des petites jambes comme les siennes. J'étais vaguement tenté de m'assoir aussi, mais je renonçais bien vite en me disant que dans cette situation, cela aurait pu passer pour un signe de négligence de ma part. D'ailleurs, la femme revint assez vite, accompagnée d'un homme d'assez petite taille, moustachu et légèrement rondouillard, qui suait comme un bœuf dans son costume trois pièces et s'éventait avec une enveloppe.

-- Il semblerait que vous ayez un laissez-passer, fit-elle simplement en se rasseyant à son bureau, les lèvres pincées comme si on venait de lui faire avaler un citron entier. Monsieur Arnera va s'occuper de vous.

-- Vous venez surement pour voir le jeune Handwriting, n'est-ce pas? fit l'homme en cessant un instant de s'éventer avec son enveloppe de papier kraft.

-- Oui, tout à fait, fis-je en lançant un sourire à Lulu.

Les choses semblaient finalement s'arranger. Elle se releva d'un petit bond et s'accrocha à ma main avant que nous suivions l'homme qui ouvrait la marche, nous faisant traverser des bureaux grouillants d'activités pour arriver dans un couloir moins fréquenté, si l'on excepté des hommes à l'expression sévère, tous habillés de noir.

-- C'est encore pour l'enfant terrible, fit simplement le moustachu à l'un d'entre eux avant de nous planter là pour rejoindre son bureau et ses papiers en retard.

-- L'enfant terrible? pourquoi ce surnom? fis-je sans lâcher la main de Lulu, pas vraiment sûr d'être rassuré.

-- C'est un habitué de nos cellules, répondit simplement l'homme avec un soupir.

Il avait une voix bien plus douce que ne le laissait supposer son visage sombre et anguleux. Il jeta un œil à Lulu, la scrutant comme s'il la passait aux rayons X. Je sentis sa petite main se resserrer sur la mienne, visiblement peu rassurée par cet examen.

-- La petite vient aussi? fit-il simplement.

-- A vrai dire, c'est surtout elle qui a à lui parler… Je me contente de l'amener ici.

_Si on peut m'épargner de voir ce type, je m'en porterais pas plus mal… _

-- Je vois…

-- Je peux compter sur votre bienveillance? fis-ie en le regardant dans les yeux.

-- Bien sûr, répondit-il d'un ton tranquille.

Je devinais aux deux rides qui fendirent ses joues qu'il avait esquissé un sourire, mais son visage semblait figé dans cette expression boudeuse, comme s'il avait été modelé ainsi et manquait trop de souplesse pour avoir véritablement une expression joyeuse.

-- Je reste ici, d'accord? fis-je à l'intention de Lulu. Tu va aller voir Elvis avec ce monsieur, tu ne dois pas en avoir peur.

-- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas?

_Pour ne pas lui encastrer le nez dans le mur…_

-- Parce que vous vous amuserez plus en étant juste tous les deux, tu ne crois pas? fis-je plus diplomate que ce que me dictaient mes pensées viscérales.

Elle hocha là tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait, puis s'approcha timidement de l'homme qui faisait le double de sa taille. Puis ils s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, côte à côte, tandis que je m'asseyais sur la première marche de l'escalier avec un soupir.

_Une bonne chose de faite…_

_Mais pourquoi je fais tout ça moi?_

_Pour Lulu? Pour Elvis?_

_Pas pour moi en tout cas…_

Je songeais vaguement à Ambre, qui devait se faire un sang d'encre à son sujet, et presque aussitôt à ce pouvoir qu'elle avait d'apaiser les gens. Une forme de magie… Comme si elle existait. C'était une idée qui me revenait sans cesse, mais pour un scientifique comme moi, c'était difficile de la regarder en face. Je savais que je finirais par aller la voir et lui poser des questions vagues sur la magie… Tôt ou tard. Pour l'heure, je m'en sentais incapable. Et de toute façon, elle avait trop de soucis en tête pour que je l'embête avec ça.

J'entendis un rire étouffé venir du parloir et soupirais. Je ne savais jamais si je devais me réjouir ou le lamenter sur la complicité qu'avaient Lulu et son oncle, étant donné qu'elle était attendrissante à voir d'une part, et qu'elle me retombait généralement sur de dos d'un autre côté. J'avais parfois l'impression d'être la victime désignée d'un complot qu'ils avaient monté tous les deux…

Non, en fait, j'en avais la certitude. Et aussi celle, totalement irraisonnée, qu'ils étaient en train de parler de moi à cet instant précis. A cause de rires? Non, même pas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi au juste, mais j'avais cette conviction viscérale qu'Elvis m'en voulait PERSONNELLEMENT. Je tentais de me changer les idées et de mettre ce paramètre de côté, quand j'entendis des petit pas s'approcher en trottinant. Une paire de petites jambes bronzées apparurent bientôt dans mon champ de vision.

-- Edo-kuuun?

-- Oui? Tu as fini?

-- Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Je me relevais avec une grimace, les jambes endolories d'être resté trop longtemps sans bouger, puis penchais les yeux vers la fillette.

-- C'était bien? Vous avez parlé de quoi?

-- D'un peu de tout, et beaucoup de toi.

Je détournais les yeux en pinçant les lèvres, préférant ne pas en savoir plus. Surtout avec cette impression qu'elle donnait de vouloir me faire tourner en bourrique en toute innocence. Je piochais la carte de l'indulgence et lui tendit la main pour la raccompagner sur le chemin de l'auberge, alternant discussions et silences dans une certaines complicité. Et pourtant, une seule question restait en tête, stupide et imparable.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore dit sur moi, ces deux-là? _


	64. Brainstorming

Coucou ! Pas morte, blessée seulement, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre :D Après une trop longue absence, je sais, c'est maaal je suis infiniment coupable en plus avec les cours je ne trouve pas le temps d'écrire d'ailleurs ce chapitre est court en plus je suis cruelle bon vous pourrez en dire tout le mal que vous voulez mais après l'avoir lu...

Je ne sais pas quand sera le prochain (qui n'est même pas écrit) mais il arrivera bien un jour, promis !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 64 : Brainstorming (Roy)

-- Alors, ton horoscope du jour… fit Hugues d'un air gourmant en ouvrant le magasine d'un mouvement expert.

-- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? demandais-je d'un ton las.

-- On nous as donné ce journal, autant en profiter, non ?

Je décidais de regarder ailleurs, sa réponse se passait de commentaires

-- « Vie sociale : Trop de franchise pourrait vous nuire. Faites la part des choses et tâchez de rester sur la réserve. »

-- Comme d'habitude, je ne vois pas le rapport avec la réalité.

-- Oh, non, ta flèche de cœur est vers le bas ! s'exclama Hugues, révélant que comme à son habitude, il ne prêtait aucune attention à mes paroles. « De la patience sera nécessaire pour atteindre votre objectif. Ne vous découragez pas, vous obtiendrez de grandes satisfactions… Plus tard. »

-- Original, grognais-je simplement, peu enthousiaste.

D'autant moins enthousiaste que contrairement à certaines lycéennes à l'amour transi, je ne croyais pas aux horoscopes, et que contrairement à un certain nombre d'autres personnes (dont Hugues) je n'y voyais rien de drôle.

Manque de bol, mes petites voix, si.

_Plus tard, plus tard, quand plus tard ?_

_J'aimerais bien le savoir si tu veux mon avis._

_Ouais, Roy, quand as-tu l'intention d'en faire plus ?_

_C'est pas vos oignons !_

_Oh que si !_

_C'est aussi notre corps, quelque part._

_Fais nous plaisir…Fais-toi plaisir !_

_Oui mais l'horoscope il a dit qu'il avait besoin de patience pour atteindre ses objectifs_… fit la petite voix naïve d'un ton hésitant.

_Et c'est quoi son objectif d'après toi ?_

_ Ranger la chambre ?_

_… Ecoute, je voudrais pas t'attrister, mais vu ton état, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher… Il est tard pour les petites voix naïves comme toi… _

_Mais.. mais…_

_VA TE COUCHER TOUT DE SUITE OU TU SERAS PRIVE DE DESSERT ! s'exclama une autre voix d'un ton péremptoire, amenant un couinement terrifié de la petite voix qui obtempéra ou fit semblant, puisque je ne l'entendis plus. Donc, parlons peu et bien…_

_Peu et bien, repris-je. Vous pourriez la fermer ?_

_C'est hors de question étant donné que nous sommes ta conscience et qu'étant consciencieuses, nous allons soigneusement régler ton cas qui est manifestement un cas de conscience et donc nous concernant, nous sommes les plus aptes à…._

-- Hé ! Roy, ça va ? fit Hugues d'un ton vaguement inquiet quand il me vit prendre ma tête dans mes mains dans un geste de profonde lassitude.

-- Hum, la fatigue sans doute, répondis-je simplement en forçant un sourire, essayant de faire abstraction de la petite voix docte qui n'avait toujours pas fini sa phrase digne du code pénal version Proust.

C'était pas facile, mais bon… On va dire que j'avais l'habitude.

_Bouh, c'est pas beau de mentiiiir !_

_C'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu parles jamais de nous aux autres ?_

_Vous vous posez vraiment la question ?_

-- Bon, alors ce soir tu te couches tôt. Vous faites pas de bêtises toi et Edward hein ? fit Hugues d'un ton de mère poule.

_Ben oui, franchement, tu pourrais nous présenter à tes potes ! On a envie de faire connaissance nous ! _

_Vous me pourrissez déjà mon cerveau, n'essayez même pas de grignoter mes relations humaines sinon…_

_Si-non-quoi ? fit la petite voix cynique d'un ton chantonnant._

_On a déjà eu cette conversation, non ?_

-- Faut pas que tu te fatigues trop, hein ? Tu m'as pas l'air en forme, et après tu vas encore t'endormir, Ed va encore déprimer, et tout le boulot sera pour ma poire.

_Oui, on l'a eu il y a assez longtemps, et on était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait rien contre nous._

_Quelqu'un a un paquet de chips ?_

-- STOP ! criais-je, excédé, et surtout, tellement noyé que je ne différenciais plus les paroles de Hugues de celles de mes petites voix.

Ma réaction eu le mérite d'être efficace. Un peu trop peut-être, étant donné le silence assourdissant qui me vrillait les oreilles. Hugues me regardait avec des yeux ronds, et même Hawkeye avait levé les yeux de son livre pour me jeter un coup d'œil, le sourcil haussé de surprise. J'avais parlé à voix haute. Plus précisément, j'avais parlé à voix haute, beaucoup plus fort que ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Je toussotais, gèné.

-- Hey, Roy, je plaisantais, hein ? Faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils… fit le grand brun, confus et vaguement inquiet.

-- Non, c'est pas toi, répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

Il jeta un regard vers Hawkeye, qui lui fit signe qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire, puis tourna la tête vers moi de nouveau.

-- C'est quoi alors si c'est pas moi ?

-- … Laisse tomber.

J'aurais pu dire « Mes tendances schizophrènes » ou bien « les petites voix qui se tapent la discut' dans me tête » mais aucune des deux phrases semblaient convenir. D'autre part, je n'avais pas envie de voir revenir le médecin qui conclurait son diagnostic par un allez simple à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Entouré par des fous, j'avais toutes les chances de le devenir réellement.

L'idée m'effleura que c'était peut-être ce qui m'était arrivé.

-- Hugues… As-tu déjà eu l'impression d'être fou ? fis-je tout à trac.

-- Non… J'en ai toujours eu la certitude ! répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de lui poser cette question_…

oOoOoOo

Quand je poussais la porte de notre chambre, je m'aperçus que la lumière était allumée, et qu'Edward était là, assis en tailleur sur le lit, serrant un oreiller contre lui. Cette constatation me surprit suffisamment pour que je le fixe quelques secondes d'un air interloqué, avant de refermer la porte derrière moi et de demander d'une voix que j'espérais neutre.

-- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as passé une mauvaise journée ?

-- Non… C'était sympa, marmonna Edward dans son oreiller.

-- J'ai fait une bêtise ? demandais-je franchement, plus inquiet de son calme que je ne le laissais voir.

-- Non…

-- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas en train de dormir comme une pierre ?

-- J'AI LES BOUUUUUUUUUULES ! s'exclama-t-il alors, révélant que son air calme n'était qu'une façade, et me faisant sursauter violemment par la même occasion.

-- De quoi ? laissais-je échapper maladroitement.

-- Lulu et Elvis, grogna-t-il, gardant le nez enfoui dans les plis du tissu. Ils me font peur.

Je m'assis sur le lit, tant pour me redonner une contenance que pour essayer de comprendre comment une gamine de six ans et un vieil ado sans cervelle pouvait pousser un alchimiste d'état dans de tels retranchements.

-- Peur ? Mais pourquoi ?

-- Pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-il, relevant un instant sa tête. Parce qu'ils m'en veulent personnellement ! Ils complotent contre moi, je le sens, je le sais !

-- Edward, tu parles comme un paranoïaque fini, tu sais ? fis-je en posant une main apaisante sur mon épaule.

-- J'ai mes raisons tu sais ? Je te rappelle qu'Elvis t'a dragué sous mon nez !

-- Et que j'ai été trop stupide pour m'en apercevoir, je sais, fis-je avec un soupir, gêné. Mais c'est du passé, ça !

-- Moi j'ai bien l'impression que c'est encore d'actualité leurs histoires.

-- Dans ce cas-là il a vraiment intérêt à revoir ses techniques, grognais-je en me massant l'épaule gauche.

Cela eu le mérite d'amener un demi sourire sur le visage du petit blond, avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse de nouveau.

-- Mais je te jure, c'est le diable ces deux-là. Ils sont dangereux !

-- J'avais remarqué. Mais c'est pas une raison pour s'en faire, et tu le sais très bien, répondis-je en lui ébourriffant affectueusement les cheveux. De toute façon, tant qu'Elvis est en taule, on a rien a craindre des diablotins, mmmh ?

Edward fronça le nez, dubitatif et irrité de me voir ébouriffer ses cheveux. En réponse à quoi je glissais de nouveau mes doigts dans ses mèches, au niveau de la nuque cette fois, pour attirer son visage près du mien et l'embrasser doucement. Il répondit à mon baiser avec cette hâte à peine maladroite qui caractérisait les gestes tendres qu'il avait à mon attention. Cette maladresse si humaine qu'elle avait le don de me coller le frisson aux premiers effleurements. Ses mains glissées dans mon dos, s'agrippant à ma chemise avec cette envie retenue, et dont le plus infime mouvement résonnait dans mon corps comme les ondes provoquées par un caillou dans la mare. Les battements de mon cœur, accentués par l'excitation, résonnèrent jusque dans ma gorge tandis qu'il se laissait lentement tomber en arrière, et que mon corps s'appesantissait contre lui comme pour se fondre en lui. Et j'en mourrais d'envie.

Sans trop savoir comment nous avions basculé si vite de la discussion au… sans avoir vraiment réussi à contrôler mon désir, je me retrouvais là, contre le corps chaud d'Edward qui me dévorait de baisers, et sans une once de regrets, prêt à me laisser aller. Je m'arrachais à ses lèvres le temps de le regarder. Il rouvrit les yeux et les leva vers moi, ses cils entrouverts laissant voir ses yeux de chat, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper une respiration déjà saccadée. Laissant échapper un sourire, je glissais mes lèvres contre la peau de son cou, effleurant de mon souffle les zones les plus sensibles que j'avais appris à localiser avec le temps, avec la satisfaction de le sentir frissonner à chaque mouvement. Je sentais son corps s'échauffer – bientôt, nous serions en sueur – et un renflement caractéristique prouvant sans appel qu'il n'était pas indifférent a mes caresses.

Un instant, je me sentis à deux doigts de penser et de prendre du recul par rapport à ce que je faisais, mais mon esprit raisonneur se prit une grande claque dans la gueule est resta planté là, sonné pour le compte. Pour rien au monde je ne voulais qu'on gâche ce merveilleux moment qui se profilait, quitte à le regretter ensuite, autant le savourer maintenant. Je glissais sans hâte ma main contre son col, défaisant d'une main le premier bouton avant d'effleurer son torse, entamant lentement son effeuillage. Le sentir tenter de rester calme ne contribuait pas à calmer d'excitation qui m'envahissait moi aussi. Bien qu'ayant suffisamment d'expérience pour me réfréner, le désir lancinant qui me traversa de part en part quand j'ouvris délicatement sa chemise sur son torse fin et musclé n'en était pas moins douloureux. Ce n'était pas la première fois, que je le voyais torse nu bien sûr, mais tout était différent. Peut-être parce qu'il sentait que je le regardais comme mon plus cher trésor, la manière dont nous nous débarrassions de nos vêtements respectifs avait quelque chose de particulièrement solennel.

Je me sentais heureux et vaguement incrédule en sentant ses petites mains commencer à son tour à déboutonner ma chemise, découvrant mon torse qu'il couvrit lentement de baisers papillonnants, très doux et très maladroits. Je l'enlaçais doucement pour le serrer dans mes bras avant me laisser basculer doucement en arrière, l'emmenant dans ma chute tout en le gardant contre moi, serrant de plus en plus. Je me sentis doucement commencer à perdre le contrôle de moi-même avec un fin sourire. J'adorais cette sensation, quand on était au bord de, sur le point de…. Bien des fois, ce moment là s'était révélé plus savoureux que la suite dans les relations fades et décevantes que j'avais entretenues auparavant.

_Eh, t'es con ou quoi ? occupe-toi d'Edward au lieu de penser à tes exs ! D'autant que c'est vraiment pas le moment !_

Le cri de la voix colérique n'avait été suivi d'aucun autre commentaire, mais l'écho continua à résonner violemment dans ma tête, me laissant sonné. Je restais tétanisé quelques secondes, sentant le poids de ma culpabilité soudaine m'écraser beaucoup plus que ne pourrait le faire les automails d'Edward. Edward qui tremblait de désir contre moi. J'avalais une bouffée d'air, tentant d'oublier cet incident, et rajustais ma prise contre son corps frêle, me retournant pour le faire basculer sous moi et aller un peu plus avant dans l'exploration de son corps. J'abandonnais ma prise avec un dernier baiser dans le cou, et m'écartais de sa poitrine pour le débarrasser de son pantalon. Tout en ouvrant la braguette de son pantalon d'uniforme, je laissais mes yeux s'attarder sur son corps lisse et bronzé, lumineux et chaud dans la lumière de la lampe, si _vivant_ façe à ma peau blanche et fade. Les cicatrices qui barraient son torse et la base de son automail ne parvenaient pas à annihiler cette sensation presque solaire qui émanait de lui. De toute manière, c'était une partie de lui, je ne pouvais pas haïr ces reflets métalliques.

Je glissais ma main contre sa cuisse pour chasser les plis lourds du tissu d'uniforme, découvrant ses jambes que je connaissais déjà. Je préférais laisser mon regard remonter à son visage, ou ses yeux jusque là fermés brillaient d'une lueur d'inquiétude. Je lui souris doucement espérant le rassurer, mais me sentis moi-même hésiter un instant à aller plus avant.

_Saute-lui dessus, il attend que ça !_

_Tu crois vraiment ? il a l'air un peu flippé, vous devriez discuter un peu avant ça ! _fit la petite voix docte.

_Arrête de casser ses élans alors qu'il était bien parti pour une fois ! Bande de crétins !_

_…_

_Ehehem…_

_Tieeeens, Roooy ! Tu nous as entendu ?_

_Sans blague…_

_Désolé, fait pas gaffe, fait comme si on était pas là._

_Vous vous foutez de moi ? ! _

Je pinçais les lèvres, me refusant à répondre à voix haute à ces zergzregrthghtergdrfgmqzeorizeropfnesf de petites voix qui me pourrissaient la vie. L'inquiétude qui voilait le regard d'Edward monta d'un cran, me donnant un coup au cœur.

_Oh non Edward, ce n'est pas toi…_

Je me rapprochais pour l'embrasser passionnément, pour lui montrer réellement que je l'aimais. Je sentis ses bras se glisser contre mon cou pour m'attirer contre lui comme l'aurait fait un enfant effrayé. Cette pensée m'ému et m'effraya à la fois, aussi tentais-je de l'oublier en m'absorbant dans ce baiser si profond. Nos lèvres se séparèrent finalement à contrecœur, et je m'écartais de son visage pour pouvoir le contempler dans son ensemble, rouvrant doucement les yeux. Son visage était le même, un petit peu plus sérieux que d'habitude peut-être, un petit peu plus adulte ? Je n'aurais su le dire au juste, mais une chose est sure : quand il ferma ses yeux dorés comme le font les chats et sourit doucement, il respirait le bien-être et la confiance.

_« C'est bon… vas-y »._

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de prononcer ses mots pour que je les entende résonner dans ma tête. Je souris à mon tour, et tendis le bras pour éteindre la lumière. Ce moment-là n'était qu'à nous. Loin d'un Hugues capable de frapper à la porte sous prétexte qu'il y avait de la lumière. Je sentis ses mains maladroites se glisser dans mes cheveux tandis que je glissais mes mains sur ses hanches, m'apprêtant à le débarrasser de son dernier vêtement. Je sentais mon cœur accélérer dangereusement tandis que je pinçais le bord du tissu et commençais à le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Mes yeux n'étaient pas encore acclimatés à l'obscurité et ne discernaient rien, mais ça n'avait aucune importance puisque cela ne faisait que décupler mes autres sensations.

Y compris cette impression que quelqu'un chuchotait derrière mon épaule droite. Je résistais à la tentation de me retourner, sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait rien, rien d'autre que mon imagination que me jouait des tours, et des petites voix VRAIMENT trop envahissantes. Je pris une profonde inspiration me retenant de donner un coup de poing quelque par pour évacuer ma rage à leur égard, et me contentais de froisser nerveusement le caleçon entre mes doigts crispés avant de le laisser tomber sur le bord du lit.

_Eh, Roy, calme-toi, stressé comme ça tu vas lui faire mal ! _

_J'aimerais vous y voir, avec une bande de gugus bavards comme des perruches dans la tête ! _

_Mais on t'a dit de pas faire attention à nous ! _

_Allez, oublie ça, continue, t'étais bien parti !_

_Tu sais très bien qu'on est tous avec toi ! _

_Après tout c'est un peu notre corps aussi._

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ murmura une petite voix d'un ton endormi.

_Ah Candide, retourne te coucher, je programme télé de ce soir est pas de ton âge ! _

_Maiiiheuh ! _

_FERMEZ LA BON DIEU, MAIS FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX ! _

_Mais tu nous demandes des conseils, on t'en donne !_

_Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de conseils. Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de squatter mon cerveau, ET SURTOUT PAS DANS DES MOMENTS PAREILS ! ! _

-- Roy ? murmura une voix tremblante.

Je sentis ton mon corps se changer en plomb. J'aurais voulu me glisser contre lui, lui parler, mais j'étais tétanisé par ma conversation intérieure qui m'avait totalement envahie.

_Tu vois, il a peur maintenant, c'est de ta faute._

_De VOTRE FAUTE ! DE LA VOTRE UNIQUEMENT ! SI VOUS N'ETIEZ PAS LA, TOUT SE PASSERAIT TELLEMENT MIEUX ! ! ! _

_Oh, c'est bon, boude pas on te laisse en tête à tête._

_On va juste regarder de loin comment tu te débrouilles._

_Tant que tu risques pas de le blesser on dit rien ok ?_

_MAIS FERMEZ-LA ! _

-- Roy ? Roy ? … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_J'aimerez tellement que vous n'existiez pas._

Comme promis, les voix étrangères se turent d'un coup, ne laissant plus qu'un silence pesant. Je sentais l'inquiétude d'Edward, tandis qu'il attrapait maladroitement mon poignet. Ou était passé la gaité qu'il avait il y a quelques instants ?

En sachant que c'était ma faute, j'aurais pu en mourir de honte ; mais je ne pouvais pas. Mes poumons se remplissaient d'un air brulant de haine ; je ne me sentais plus capable de la douceur que méritait Edward. Et ça me rendait malade. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer contre moi de toutes mes forces en m'excusant.

-- Pardon Ed… Pardon…

-- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-- Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui…

-- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? insista-t-il.

-- Rien de mal. C'est pas toi le problème.

Il me repoussa pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés dans une expression qu'il avait perdu l'habitude d'avoir. A son tour, il avait l'air presque en colère.

-- C'est quoi le problème ? demanda-t-il en appuyant bien ses mots.

_Il faut que je lui dise._

_J'ai honte._

_Il ne va jamais me croire._

_C'est dur._

_Comment dire un truc pareil._

_C'était si bien… pourquoi a-t-il fallu que…_

Je me mordis la lèvre, baissais les yeux, cherchant un objet auquel me raccrocher pour retrouver suffisamment de courage pour parler. Je déglutis, relevais les yeux vers lui, mais le simple fait de croiser ses yeux courroucés annulèrent tous mes efforts. Je tentais de toutes mes forces de faire franchir des mots, très simples en soit « j'entends des voix ».

Et qu'est-ce que j'avais honte à la simple idée de balancer un truc pareil !

J'essayais de toutes mes forces, tentant de me rappeler que la confiance est le ciment d'un couple, que j'avais de toute manière déjà perdu tout mon honneur, que…

J'en étais tout simplement incapable.

Je laissait tomber mon front contre son épaule après avoir essayé toutes les attaques possibles, et c'est d'un infime souffle de voix que je parvins à prononcer le dernier mot de la soirée.

-- Désolé…


	65. Tu seras un homme, mon frère

JOYEUX NOEL ! ! !

Et oui, tout arrive, même les nouveaux chapitres de fic ! Si vous saviez comme j'ai du mal à trouver le temps d'écrire cette année ! :'( Bon, j'imagine que c'est le même calvaire pour tout le monde, mais ça vous emmm-bête sans doute encore plus que moi... J'espère que vous n'avez pas encore complètement oublié ce qui se passait dans le chapitre précédent.

J'en suis pas hyper satisfaite, mais bon il faut bien ça avant que j'écrive la suite prévue, hein, c'est la vie... En tout cas, c'est pas encore aujourd'hui que Roy aura la classe ;)

Pourquoi ? bah vous allez bien voir, hein ?

* * *

Chapitre 65 : « Tu seras un homme, mon frère… » ou pas. (Roy)

J'entendis le réveil sonner et sentis le torse d'Edward me survoler tandis qu'il aplatissait le réveil d'une claque pour le faire taire. Trop fatigué pour bouger, je restais allongé, les yeux fermés, et replongeais aussitôt dans une somnolence assez avancée, vaguement conscient comme chaque matin qu'il se levait, qu'il rassemblait ses vêtements étalés un peu partout dans la pièce avant de fermer derrière lui la porte de la salle de bain. Je me demandais d'où venaient cette lourdeur et la mélancolie qui me serrait le cœur, et comme toujours quand je suis fatigué, cette idée mit longtemps à ressortir.

_T'as encore foiré ton coup._

-- A qui la faute ? grognais-je, passablement mécontent en me remémorant enfin la soirée d'hier. Vous savez que vous me pourrissez la vie ?

_Au risque de te déprimer, t'as pas besoin de nous pour ça._

_Peut-être que je suis pas très talentueux, mais vous m'arrangez pas les choses avec vos bavardages incessants._

_T'es vraiment une petite nature_

_J'ai juste besoin d'intimité._

_Et Edward aussi, peut-être, nan ?_

Je m'assis brusquement sur le lit, jetant un regard soudainement inquiet à la porte de la salle de bain. A quoi pensait-il, de l'autre côté de cette porte ? Etait-il en train de retenir ses larmes ? Ou au contraire… de pleurer ?

Je me levais vivement, envoyant balader les draps et traversant la pièce. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais j'étais trop inquiet pour y réfléchir. Aussi toquais-je fébrilement à la porte. Je n'entendis aucune réponse, seul le son du robinet ouvert à fond provenait de la pièce.

-- Edward ?

Je tournais doucement la poignée, poussant la porte qui s'ouvrit ; il n'avait pas verrouillé. Edward se retourna en sursautant. Il tenta de se ressaisir pour s'indigner de mon entrée dans la pièce, mais ses cils papillonnaient malgré lui pour chasser le trop-plein d'eau de ses yeux. Il me lança un regard contrit, comprenant qu'il ne servirait à rien de mentir. Et moi, je le regardais, sans savoir quoi lui dire pour lui remonter le moral et lui redonner confiance en lui.

Par conséquent, nous restâmes plusieurs minutes à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, palpitants d'hésitation et laissant couler le robinet d'eau comme des cons. Puis je me ressaisis et traversais la pièce à grands pas jusqu'à ce que je sois face à lui pour le serrer contre moi avec un élan maladroit. Je le sentis sangloter doucement contre moi et me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pleurait à cause de moi, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de me sentir horriblement mal. Aussi je serrais-je un peu plus contre moi, sentant sa peau tiède à travers le tissu de ma chemise, et son odeur reconnaissable entre toutes. J'eus un instant le vertige, et il me vint l'envie de le plaquer contre le mur pour le prendre sans plus me poser de questions ; mais je savais ce que je risquais en faisant ça : une nouvelle intervention de mes petites voix stupides, et une nouvelle déception, encore pire pour Edward.

Et pourtant…

Qu'est-ce que c'était tentant !

Je baissais la tête pour que ma bouche puisse effleurer son oreille et chuchotais, faisant trembler ses mèches d'or.

-- Ne pense surtout pas que tu n'es pas désirable.

Cela dit, avec toute la sincérité du monde, je le relâchais doucement, contrôlant mes muscles qui luttaient pour conserver ce contact si doux. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il se prépare, n'est-ce pas ? Je le regardais furtivement, mais ne vis que le bas de son visage, ses mèches masquant son regard. C'était suffisant toutefois pour voir que son visage était intensément coloré. Je dissimulais un sourire, comprenant que ma phrase avait eu son petit effet, puis quittais la pièce, le laissant planté là, tétanisé par la montée de température, avec pour seul compagnon le robinet qui continuait à couler.

oOoOoOo

Bizarrement, je ne me voyais pas retourner paresser dans le lit et faire semblant de dormir tandis qu'il retraverserait la chambre. Je m'en savais incapable, aussi m'habillais-je sommairement avant de sortir de la chambre. Je traversais le couloir, descendis l'escalier et arrivais dans une salle à manger presque déserte. La lumière du matin éclairait la salle en lui donnant cette douceur particulière, cette lumière un peu dorée et très chaleureuse, dans laquelle la jeune femme buvant son café assise dans un coin était belle comme un tableau. Je la saluais poliment d'un geste de main avant de sortir dans le jardin tout en songeant qu'avant Edward, j'aurais sans doute profiter de la situation pour m'assoir et discuter avec elle.

Si stupide quand j'y pensais à présent…

Je respirais l'air presque frais du matin en savourant la vue du ciel bleu pâle et de la mer paisible et m'accoudais au muret de l'extrémité du jardin en mâchonnant une graminée que j'avais arrachée en passant. Je restais là un moment, songeant à Edward et à tout ce qui gravitait autour en regardant le panorama d'un œil bovin, sans autre témoin qu'un type faisant son footing matinal et une petite vieille promenant son chien sur la digue. Au bout d'un long moment, je me redressais et secouais la tête, sortant de ma trop longue rêverie.

Je savais très bien qu'il fallait que je règle ce problème de petites voix avant tout, et que le seul moyen serait d'en parler. En parler à Hugues, même s'il ne pourrait sans doute rien faire, me ferait sans doute énormément de bien.

_Face à sa folie, on se sent toujours quoi qu'il arrive d'une normalité rassurante. Et puis, ne le sous estimons pas, il aura peut-être bien une idée intelligente pour une fois ! _

_Et après, je serais capable d'approcher Edward sans avoir ce poids permanent de culpabilité._

_On parle de moi ?_

_Nan on t'a pas sonné_

_Mais niveau poids, tu es quand même un bon gros boulet maintenant que tu le dis_

_Parle pour toi ! _

_Oui c'est ça, vous valez pas mieux les uns que les autres, _pensais-je en me massant les tempes dans un geste de profonde lassitude.

-- Yeah man, je m'aime les kiwis sont duveteux, les barbapapas sont roses et je me consume d'amour pour toi ! s'exclama une voix enthousiaste.

-- Pas dès le matin s'il te plait… marmonnais-je en gardant les yeux fermés à cause d'un début de migraine que je sentais poindre.

-- Houla t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Tu me diras aussi, t'es tombé du lit ce matin ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait lever si tôt ?

Je levais vers Hugues un regard las, espérant qu'il se rappellerait de lui-même que je dormais dans la même pièce qu'un réveil, et que bien qu'il soit destiné à un certain petit blond, ça ne l'empêchait pas de me tirer du sommeil avec une persévérance agaçante. Celui-ci ne sembla pas comprendre le message subliminal.

-- Les soucis, répondis-je alors, comprenant qu'il attendait toujours une réponse.

-- Tu as des soucis ? Des peines de cœur ? Tu veux en parler à tonton Hugues ? fit-il avec un sérieux plein d'enthousiasme à l'idée de remplir son rôle de meilleur ami et confident.

-- Ben, j'imagine que je devrais, mais… c'est… comment dire…un peu gênant.

-- Oho, tu m'intéresses encore plus ! s'exclama-t-il en se rapprochant d'un air presque avide.

Je le stoppais aussitôt d'un geste de main avant qu'il ne s'échauffe trop et devienne incontrôlable.-- Je t'en parle à l'expresse condition que tu n'en parles à personne et que tu ne le notes dans aucun carnet que tu pourrais t'amuser à perdre.

-- La confiance règne, grogna-t-il en retirant la main de sa poche de pantalon. Quoi qu'il en soit, quel est le grand secret que cache notre beau ténébreux derrière sa sombre chevelure ?

-- Tu devineras jamais.

-- T'es précoce ? essaya-t-il du tac au tac.

Il esquiva un jet de flammes et se rassit sur le muret, attendant la véritable réponse.

Qui ne vint pas.

Je détournais la tête, regardant le figuier qui poussait près de la véranda en cherchant mes mots.

_« En fait tu vois, euh, comment dire ? .. j'entends des voix. »_

_Non, même dire que je suis schizophrène, ça ferait moins illuminé pour le coup._

_Mais c'est pas de la schizophrénie en plus ! C'est vraiment des petites voix ! _

_Bon allez, c'est le début le plus dur._

Je pris quatre fois mon inspiration pour tenter de commencer à parler, sans succès, et me frottais des yeux en réprimant un rire nerveux.

-- C'est assez ridicule en fait…

-- Allez, tourne pas trop autour du pot, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire à moi !

Un déclic se fit dans ma tête. Bien sûr, c'était Hugues ! Le seul, l'unique ! Celui qui avait tout vu, depuis ma première copine jusqu'à mon travestissement forcé, qui connaissait toutes mes erreurs et toutes mes mésaventures, témoin, complice ou même organisateur d'un certain nombre d'entres elles. Hugues, qui connaissait mes secrets les plus honteux, les moments les plus noirs… Hugues, qui n'en était vraiment plus à ça près.

C'est donc presque rasséréné que je pus lancer d'une voix claire.

-- D'accord, pour dire les choses simplement, j'entends des voix.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, immobile pendant quelques secondes, avant de pencher la tête de côté et de répéter.

-- Tu entends des voix, hein ?

Il resta très calme et silencieux. Il me connaissait assez pour savoir que si j'avais dit ça, ce n'était pas une simple boutade. Pas dans ce contexte. D'ailleurs, il me paru même plutôt désarçonné, comme s'il cherchait comment réagir. Il s'assit finalement sur le muret d'un petit saut et me regarda avec cet air étonnamment calme.

-- C'est marrant, je sais pas à quoi ça tient, mais j'aurais plutôt pensé que ce genre de choses arriverait à Hawkeye et pas à toi.

Ce fut de mon tour de pencher la tête et de froncer les sourcils d'un air intrigué.

-- Pourquoi ?

-- Si je le savais ! s'exclama-t-il en écartant largement les bras. Enfin, ça c'est mon problème, pas le tien. T'entends des voix…comment, plus précisément ?

-- Dans ma tête…

-- Oui, bon je m'en doutais de ça. Quelle genre de voix ?

-- Des petites voix, stupides.

_Je te permet pas ! _

_Ouais c'est clair !_

_Si on l'est, c'est pas autant que toi en tout cas ! !_

Je portais instinctivement les mains à mes oreilles pour faire taire le brouhaha soudain, tout en sachant pertinemment que ça ne changerait rien. Hugues devina la cause de mon geste, et je vis à son regard qu'il rembobinait sa mémoire pour retrouver les moments où j'ai eu des comportements étranges.

-- Des petites voix stupides, repris-je à haute et intelligible voix, qui n'arrêtent pas de parler et se disputent dans ma tête en m'empêchant de réfléchir au calme.

-- Je vois très bien le problème, fit Hugues d'un ton songeur. … En fait, non je vois pas du tout, mais j'essaye d'imaginer.

-- Imagine que tu as un troupeau de belles mères dans le dos qui commentent tout ce que tu fait et se disputent entre elles.

Hugues grimaça, ce que prouva qu'il avait compris l'idée, et mon brouhaha intérieur augmenta de quelques décibels, la colère commune de toutes les petites voix se noyant dans une masse gonflée d'indignation. Il me regarda d'un air plein de compassion avant de tourner la tête vers la mer, et je vis derrière ses yeux perdus qu'il cherchait sérieusement une solution. J'espérais qu'il serait à la hauteur.

-- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement, le regard pétillant. On a qu'à t'hypnotiser !

-- M'hypnoquoi ? répondis-je avec un ton d'incompréhension marqué.

-- T'hypnotiser ! J'ai vu un bouquin la dessus dans la bibliothèque d'Ambre, c'est une espèce de magie qui met une personne dans un état second et après on pourrait faire le ménage dans ton inconscient… super pratique pour les psys !

-- Hum… et tu penses que tu pourrais faire ça ?

-- Oui oui, j'ai lu le début, et c'est vraiment à la portée de tout le monde ! D'ailleurs je me suis dit que ce serait super intéressant de faire des recherches là-dessus.

-- Mais, techniquement, ça marche comment ?

-- Bah, on fait balancer un pendule devant tes yeux en disant « dors, je le veux », quelque chose comme ça…

-- Et tu crois vraiment que ça marche ?

-- … Ca coûte rien d'essayer, nan ?

oOoOoOo

Si ma perte de conscience se fit en douceur, mon réveil fut passablement brutal. Le flot d'informations qui tentèrent de s'imposer à moi était tel qu'il ne fallut un paquet de secondes pour n'avoir ne serais-je qu'une pensée, qui fut, originalement un retentissant « Pourquoi ! ! »

Par exemple, pourquoi étais-je perché sur le toit de l'auberge ? Pourquoi j'étais torse nu et en chaussettes (dépareillées) ? Pourquoi je visais le clocher de la chapelle d'en face, avec un… euh… un quoi ?

Je baissais les yeux vers l'ex futur projectile qui se révéla être un ananas.

-- Unanana… un ananananas ? bredouillais-je d'un ton ahuri.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_

_Moi j'dis… t'avais qu'à pas essayer de te débarrasser de nous._

_C'est la justice éminente, ouais ! _

_I ! C'est immanente, boulet ! _

_Vengeaaaaanceuh ! _

_Ah oui, eux_

_L'hypnose_

_Hugues_

_Tout s'éclaire…_

Je gardais quelques seconde de silence intérieur, habité seulement par le son du vent qui m'enveloppait, tout en remettant en place mon cerveau

_NON MAIS QUELLE BUSE ! ! ! ! _

_MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI M'A PRIT DE ME METTRE ENTRE LES MAINS DE MON TORTIONNAIRE ATTITRE ? ! _

-- Il est là-haut ! ! hurla une voix lointaine.

-- Monsieur Mustang ! Descendez d'ici, pour l'amour du ciel ! s'exclama Ambre depuis le jardin de l'auberge.

Je baissais les yeux vers elle et crus que j'allais m'évanouir en voyant la distance qui m'en séparait. Le vertige me fit tituber, arrachant des battements irréguliers à mon cœur malmené. Je me raccrochais à la cheminée face à moi et fermais les yeux quelques secondes, me raccrochant aux briques comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA, BON SANG DE BONSOIR ? ! hurla Hawkeye du fond de ses poumons, les mains en porte voix.

Son exclamation coléreuse voulait tout dire. Pour qu'elle s'énerve, il faillait qu'elle aie sacrément peur. Pour qu'elle aie sacrément peur, il fallait que je sois sacrément dans la merde. Je déglutis, et répondis d'un ton nerveux.

-- Demandez à Hugues !

-- Quoi ?

-- DEMANDEZ A HUGUES ! ! répétais-je beaucoup plus fort, et d'une voix irritée cette fois.

-- COMMENCEZ PAR DESCENDRE ! !

-- …

_Euh…_

_Euh…_

_Euhm…_

J'esquissais un sourire crispé. Trop en colère contre Hugues, je n'avais pas encore réalisé que je n'avais aucune idée du moyen de descendre d'ici.

Une bonne chose de faite à présent.

J'avais beau fouiller le trou noir qui me servait de cerveau, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé pendant mon hypnose. Je savais pas du tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que j'avais vu le pendule doré défiler devant mes yeux, et je ne savais pas du tout comment j'avais fait pour me retrouver là. Dommage, ça aurait pu m'aider.

Pour l'heure, j'étais coincé comme un chaton dans l'arbre et qui ne sait pas comment descendre. Je regardais tout autour de moi, cherchant l'escapade qui me sauverait la mise… jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que la seule solution serait de lâcher la cheminée, descendre du faite du toit et de confier ma vie à la gouttière pour me lancer dans la première fenêtre venue… en espérant qu'elle soit ouverte.

Je déglutis, inquiet, et me décidais lentement à lâcher le bord de la cheminée pour me pencher vers le jardin et m'assoir sur le faite du toit. Je m'accordais quelques secondes pour regarder la pente, le jardin qu'elle surplombait et les deux silhouettes aux visages pâles levés vers moi.

-- ELLES SONT SOLIDES TES GOUTTIERES ? criais-je après avoir déglutit péniblement.

-- Depuis le temps qu'elle tiennent, je pense que oui !

_Oh, je devrais être rassuré maintenant ?_

_Allez Roy, tu es un homme fort, tu es un homme fort, tu as déjà vu la mort en face, c'est pas une petite cascade qui va te faire peur, hein ? _

_Euh, si._

_… Déconne pas, hein ? si tu meurs, nous aussi ! _

_Le seul avantage de l'affaire…_ pensais-je avec un sourire sarcastique.

Je me laissais glisser le long du toit de la manière la plus contrôlée possible pour finalement être arrêté par la gouttière qui grinça sous le choc. Je rattrapais l'ananas qui avait roulé à côté de moi, me jurant de le faire manger intégralement par Hugues si je le revoyais vivant avant de m'allonger de tout mon long pour pouvoir voir les fenêtres, juste en dessous de moi. Les plaques de métal qui la composait semblaient résistantes jusque là.

En bas, Ambre reprenait son souffle. Un vent léger balaya la scène tandis que les deux femmes gardaient un silence quasi religieux. Juste en dessous de moi, un peu plus à droite se trouvait une fenêtre ouverte. Apparemment le destin ne voulait pas ma peau aujourd'hui… Je rajustais ma prise au près de l'ananas de la main gauche tandis que j'accrochais le bord de la gouttière de la main droite, inspirais une grande goulée d'air et me lançais dans de vide avant de me poser trop de question et d'être tétanisé par la peur. Mon balancement provoqua un double cri, voir un triple en comptant le grincement de protestation de la gouttière qui ploya légèrement sous mon poids.

Je la lâchais deux secondes plus tard pour traverser la fenêtre et rouler par terre un peu rudement. A cet instant là, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser _« Putain ! je suis pas mort ! TROP BIEN ! ! ! »_ avant de me relever tout aussi vivement en brandissant mon ananas pour me retrouver face à une femme qui me regardait avec des yeux hallucinés. Elle laissa tomber sa robe par terre et s'enfuit purement et simplement en abandonnant sa valise à moitié faite.

-- Attendez ! Mais attendez je vous dis ! m'exclamais-je en tentant de la suivre.

Je renonçais à la suivre et me vautrais sur le tapis pour reprendre mon souffle et calmer l'excitation qui m'avait pris quand je m'étais réveillé sur le toit. Ambre et Hawkeye entrèrent dans la pièce en courant, suivies de près par Fuery qui cherchait visiblement à comprendre les derniers évènements. Je me relevais, essayant d'avoir l'air un peu moins crétin, sans grand succès sans doute. Hawkeye me regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un air terriblement sérieux. Je pensais qu'elle allait me gifler… mais non. Elle se contenta de faire quelques pas et d'arracher de ma tête ce qui se révéla être un caleçon blanc à cœurs roses un peu sale et très froissé.

-- Eh, mais c'est celui de … ! s'exclama Fuery avant de fermer le clapet aussi sec, comme s'il avait failli laisser échapper un terrible secret.

-- De qui ? demanda Ambre.

Il pinça les lèvres en rougissant, refusant de répondre.

-- Mais pourquoi j'ai ce truc sur la tête ? !

-- C'est pas vous qui devriez nous expliquer plutôt ? demanda froidement le sous lieutenant.

Non en fait, si elle était aussi agressive tout à l'heure, c'était peut-être pas parce qu'elle avait peur mais parce qu'elle avait quelque chose de sérieux à me reprocher… Enfin, sérieux… Probablement pas sur vu le contexte.

-- Que vous ayez une régression simiesque vous poussant à faire des danses païennes sur le toit de l'auberge avec un ananas, passe encore, que vous traumatisiez les clientes d'Ambre en faisant irruption dans leur chambre par la fenêtre, c'est sans doute une simple maladresse… En revanche, expliquez-moi pourquoi au juste vous avez ressenti le besoin de voler l'intégralité de mes sous-vêtements pour les teindre en rose et les mettre à sécher dans l'entrée de l'auberge ?

* * *

Moralité : Ne jamais faire confiance à un ami s'il s'appelle Maes Hugues.


	66. Le mystère de l'ananas

Tadaaaaaaaaan ! Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé ! ! Je ne m'attendais pas moi-même à ce que ce soit aussi vite, mais vos rewiews m'ont motivée (comme quoi c'est utile d'en poster ! XD) Et puis, j'avais envie de l'écrire depuis un moment celui-là. En plus 66 c'est presque 666 et c'est pour ça que ce chapitre est un peu particulier (non en fait c'est juste parce que je me suis lâchée) Merci à How I Met Your Mother pour cet unique épisode qui m'a marqué, merci pour les ananas d'exister, merci pour Juju qui ne lira sans doute jamais cette fic, mais sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait pas été le même, merci pour mon école qui me tue de travail et en plus j'aime ça, merci à vous de me lire, et bonne nuit à tous !

Car l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! (surtout quand il s'agit de faire deux planches de design d'espace et une quinzaine de dessin de construction pour le début de la semaine, hélas !)

A la prochaine, je ne sais quand hélas ! Profitez bien de ce chapitre en attendant !

* * *

NDLR : _Il a été demandé à Edward de rédiger à partir de ses souvenirs de tout le voyage. Toutefois, pour des raisons techniques, une partie de ce chapitre a en réalité été rédigée par son frère, témoin direct de la scène. Nous tenons à préciser au passage qu'Edward n'a pas eu accès à ce chapitre après la réaction de la partie manquante. (Il nous en veut d'ailleurs beaucoup)._

Chapitre 66 : Le mystère de l'ananas (Edward)

-- Alors ?

-- Alors quoi ? grognais-je en leur lançant un regard acide.

-- Alors cette nuit ?

-- Rien de nouveau, grognais-je avant de me replonger dans la lecture d'un traité sur la médecine par les plantes.

Tous les romans de la bibliothèque était passés entre mes mains, j'en étais à présent réduit aux encyclopédies, essais politiques et traités sur les troubles mentaux pour tuer mes après midi de garde. D'autant que ce n'était pas comme si j'avais grand-chose à dire aux deux autres qu'ils ne sachent déjà. Je n'avais pas épuisé de bibliothèque de la sorte depuis mon concours pour devenir alchimiste d'état, qui commençait à remonter assez loin…

Et depuis, jamais je n'avais eu l'occasion de m'ennuyer autant.

Je laissais tomber le bouquin à côté de ma chaise avec un soupir las.

-- Ca ne va pas Edo ? demanda Havoc d'un ton calme et – pour une fois – sérieux.

-- … Non, ça ne va pas.

Breda abandonna ses mots croisés pour se tourner vers moi, sans parler toutefois.

-- Ca vous est déjà arrivé, dans votre vie, d'avoir l'impression que rien ne change, que rien ne va plus changer et que vous allez restés bloqués en vivant éternellement les mêmes journées ?

-- Comme ce qui t'arrives en ce moment, tu veux dire ?

J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Comment avait-il lu si facilement entre les lignes ? Et comment nier, en même temps ? Entre les tours de garde qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et ma relation avec Roy qui semblait stagner encore plus qu'à l'époque ou je le considérais uniquement comme un bâtard de colonel, je ne voyais pas trop ou tirer de la satisfaction.

Voila la dure vérité : je m'ennuyais à mourir.

-- Au rythme ou se passent les choses, tu auras appris par cœur la bibliothèque avant que le moindre traité soit signé ou que Roy se décide à passer de l'autre côté du lit, n'est-ce pas ?

Je relevais les yeux vers Havoc. Comment pouvait-il être aussi perspicace ? Il me rendit son regard de ses yeux limpides, et me donna un instant l'impression d'avoir le pouvoir de lire dans mes pensées. Je réprimais un frisson, me sentant stupide d'avoir des idées pareilles, mais les yeux bleus, surtout si clairs, me donnaient souvent cette impression.

-- C'est l'impression que tu as, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochais la tête en signe de confirmation, puis nous regardâmes tous deux nos pieds d'un air mélancolique.

-- Que je te comprends… soupira-t-il.

_Oui qu'il me comprend, c'est effrayant… Comment il fait pour se mettre à ma place comme ça ? Il n'a pourtant pas de raison d'être dé…_

_Ambre…_

_Le pauvre, il est toujours raide dingue d'elle, ou plutôt, encore plus amoureux avec le temps, et il ne se passe toujours rien entre eux, du moins rien de visible. C'est pas parce qu'il a arrêté de saigner du nez en sa présence qu'il a réussi pour autant à lui déclarer sa flamme… _

_ Toujours pas ?_

_Le pauvre…._ Pensais-je avec un sourire triste. Même moi j'en étais plus loin.

-- Désolé… marmonnais-je, me sentant presque coupable en comparaison.

_En même temps, si je n'avais pas eu à partager ma chambre avec celle de Roy, ou en seraient les choses à présent ? _

_A la réflexion, je me dis que j'aurais sans doute finit par craquer pour lui. Parce que c'est lui. Parce que son odeur donnait toujours envie de se blottir contre lui, et qu'être contre lui ne donnait jamais envie de repartir. Parce qu'il s'était montré beaucoup plus profond que le colonel glandeur qu'il semblait être de l'autre côté de son bureau._

_Pas qu'il bosse plus, mais bon…_

_J'aurais fini par craquer pour lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre…_

_Par contre, je n'aurais peut-être pas craqué DEVANT lui._

_Et c'est ça la différence entre moi et Havoc._

-- T'inquiètes, t'y arriveras, fis-je en souriant.

Il avait juste besoin de prendre confiance en lui. Parce que, sans savoir pourquoi, j'avais comme dans l'idée qu'Ambre ne l'enverrait pas promener. Sans doute parce que si j'essayais d'imaginer une personne avec elle, c'était _forcément_ Havoc.

Il me regarda, vaguement étonné, et hocha la tête, me rendant timidement mon sourire. Il avait l'air de construire sa résolution, d'imaginer la scène, de formuler dans sa tête… Son visage se décomposant tandis qu'il imaginait, je le devinais, une réponse négative.

_Et si elle refuse ?_ semblait-il dire.

_Elle ne refusera pas._

_Mais si elle refuse quand même ?_

-- Demande pourquoi. Réessaye, murmurais-je.

Si ma relation actuelle avec Roy m'avait apprit quelque chose, c'était bien la patience.

_Et si elle ne m'aime pas ? Comment faire qu'elle m'aime ?_

-- A cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible, répondis-je à cette pensée muette avec un large sourire.

-- J'ai beau avoir un cœur aussi vaillant que possible, je ne comprends pas votre conversation les gars, fit remarquer Breda, qui s'était retenu poliment depuis une demi-heure d'interférer dans notre discours silencieux, bien qu'il n'y comprenne absolument rien.

-- Désolé Breda, je t'avais oublié ! s'exclama le grand blond en rougissant, profondément confus et honteux d'avoir laissé en plan son complice.

-- J'avais cru remarquer. Comment vous faites pour tenir une conversation en ne disant qu'une phrase sur dix ? Vous avez des antennes ? Par radio interposée ? Télépathie ? Morse ? Donnez-moi votre secreeeeeeeeeet !

-- Heeeem…. Fit Havoc.

-- Tu veux savoir ? fis-je d'un ton très sérieux.

-- Oui ! répondit Breda avec un expression presque gourmande.

-- Le secret, pour se comprendre sans parler, c'est d'avoir… En commun…

Les deux autres me regardaient attentivement, se demandant ce que j'allais dire.

-- … La FRUSTRATION SEXUELLE, achevais-je d'un ton aussi sérieux que possible.

-- …

-- …

-- …

-- Edward…. Ou est passé ta chaste et pure candeur ? demanda Breda d'un ton larmoyant. Depuis quand parles-tu comme ça ?

-- Depuis que vous avez fait mon _éducation_, répondis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

oOoOoOo

Et pourtant… Je restais passablement mélancolique après cette conversation. En me croisant, Roy avait détourné le regard d'un air embarrassé. Le retour de l'ambassade se fit accoudé au bord de la fenêtre de la voiture, à regarder les rues défilant sous mes yeux d'un œil bovin, indifférent au vent qui ébouriffait mes cheveux, ou plutôt, reconnaissant de le sentir me rafraichir un petit peu pendant cette après midi d'été caniculaire.

_Non mais vraiment il abuse ! Tantôt il veut, tantôt il veut plus, mais il veut quand même… J'essaye d'être compréhensible, mais…_

_« Ne crois surtout pas que tu n'es pas désirable. »_

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en me remémorant cette phrase, et me planquais dans mes coudes pour dissimuler mon visage. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de balancer un truc pareil ?

_Des fois, je me demande vraiment ce qui se passe dans sa tête…_ pensais-je sans me douter un instant du fouillis que ça pouvait être.

_Est-ce que si je pouvais lire dans ses pensées, je pourrais le comprendre ? _

_Est-ce que ça suffirait ?_

_De toute façon, c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? _

Je repensais à la manière dont Havoc et moi pouvions nous comprendre sans dire un mot et soupirais. Si seulement il pouvait se passer la même chose avec Roy, ce serait tellement plus simple… Ce serait presque possible de lire dans les pensées ?

J'avais pourtant l'intuition qu'en quelque sorte, cela ne suffirait pas. Je ne comprenais pas son comportement, parfois franchement paradoxal… Comment expliquer des trucs pareils, franchement ?

-- Pfffffff…. Il est vraiment pas possible… marmonnais-je en m'affalant un peu plus sur la portière.

-- Edward ?

-- Quoi ? grognais-je peu aimablement.

-- Tu ne descends pas ?

Je relevais la tête, m'apercevant seulement que la voiture était arrêtée et que les deux autres en étaient sortis. Je me maudis pour ce manque d'attention qui révélait un peu plus sur mon état que ce que je tolérais de laisser paraître et sortis en claquant la porte avant de traverser le jardin d'un pas nerveux.

En arrivant dans le hall toutefois, je sentis flotter comme une odeur de lessive, ce qui me parut anormal, mais que j'oubliais instantanément. Je me vautrais sans délicatesse dans le premier fauteuil venu, et sentant que j'e m'étais assis sur quelque chose de dur, plongeais la main pour repêcher ce qui se révéla être un soutien-gorge rose vif quoique dépourvu de dentelles et visiblement conçu pour une forte poitrine. Je l'examinais d'un air songeur, me demandant ce qu'il fichait là. Il avait la fraicheur du linge à peine humide, et semblait avoir été, comment dire ? Etre tombé par inadvertance ?

Je jetais un œil au sol et entrevis une ligne de traces roses, comme si… comme si des gouttes étaient tombées de loin en loin, traçant la ligne d'une corde imaginaire tendue entre deux poutres du hall. Elle viendrait de là ?

Mais qui diable aurait l'idée d'étendre du linge dans l'entrée ? me demandais-je, vaguement interloqué.

-- Eh, Edward, tu boudes encore ou quoi ?

Je sursautais et rougis violemment en entendant Breda m'interpeller, et – allez savoir pourquoi, la nature est ainsi faite – je planquais aussitôt l'objet honteux que j'avais entre les mains dans le premier endroit venu, à savoir ma poche (sans penser un instant que je pourrais le regretter ensuite, évidemment.)

-- Nan, ça va, c'est pas contre vous que j'en ai, répondis-je en me retournant avec un sourire un peu crispé.

Je me levais pour les rejoindre, parcourant du regard les lignes de taches roses avec une petite moue.

_Tout de même…_

_J'ai comme l'impression qu'il se passe des choses bizarres dans l'auberge…_

oOoOoOo

Quelques heures et beaucoup de bouteilles plus tard, nous retrouvions notre joyeuse équipe, riant et buvant sans raison particulière, sinon que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Et moi, bah… Comme d'habitude, j'avais attendu un peu qu'ils soient trop bourrés pour m'empêcher de boire à volonté, sirotant la sangria, seul alcool qu'ils m'autorisaient. Enfin…

Etant donné que la soirée avait commencé très tôt, j'avais eu l'occasion de m'imbiber sérieusement depuis, faisant remonter ma déprime à la surface comme autant de bulles d'air, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire des vagues.

-- Al, j'en ai marre ! m'exclamais-je en tapant du poing sur la table.

-- Marre de quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton déjà compatissant.

-- Marre d'attendre que Roy ne se bouge pas le cul pour moi ! Marre d'attendre qu'il se décide à savoir ce qu'il veut, alors que moi je le sais, ce que je veux ! MARRE QU'IL ME FASSE TOURNER EN BOURRIQUE ! !

-- Moins fort, moins fort, marmonna l'écho de mon frère d'un ton timide (et métallique)

-- Grumph, fis-je en me rasseyant, baissant de quelques décibels. Pour ce que ça change, tout le monde est au courant. Tout le monde sait tout, c'est bien connu, tout le monde a lu le carnet de ce crétin de Hugues !

-- On parle de moi ? s'exclama celui-ci depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

-- La ramène pas, coupa fermement Havoc en le forçant à ce rassoir d'une gifle sur la tête.

-- Et puis, bon, c'est pas comme si on avait attendu, hein ? C'est pas comme si j'attendais que ça, hein ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL ATTEND CE CRETIN ? ! QU'EST-CE QUI L'EN EMPECHE ? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI QUI LE REBUTE ? POURQUOI IL SE BOUGE PAS LE CUL, HEIN ? PAS ASSEZ DE POITRINE, PEUT-ÊTRE ?

-- Chuuuut Edward, calme-toi, fit Al d'un ton suppliant.

-- Ah mais moi je sais pourquoi, moi je sais… fit un Fuery hilare à sa droite.

-- Tu sais, tu sais, tu sais quoi ?

-- Bah le Colonel, en fait, bah… commença Fuery avant d'être pris d'un fou-rire.

-- Il a quoi ? fis-je d'un ton impatient.

_Peut-être enfin que je saurais ce qui clochait chez ce type. Peut-être qu'une bonne fois pour toute, la situation allait être révolue et que ce soir même…_

-- Tu vois, Ed… Ton copain, bah il est schitroène…schifrotène schito… schiso… Schizophrène ! !

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds. Le taux d'alcoolémie de mon sang ne me permettait pas d'assimiler le mot et de fouiller dans les tiroirs de ma mémoire pour le comprendre.

-- Comment ça, truc-au-frène, là ? fis-je d'un ton pâteux.

-- Il entend des voix. Tout le temps. Qui le harcèlent comme un troupeau de belles mères, même que quand il essaye de te faire des choses, elles arrêtent pas de lui parler, et il a trop trop l'impression de se faire espionner du coup alors il finit par rien faire…

-- Comment tu sais ça ? m'exclamais-je en me levant et aplatissant mes mains sur ma table, choqué et indigné.

-- Bah il me l'a dit, répondit Fuery d'un ton d'évidence. Il m'a tout raconté, très sérieusement… D'ailleurs j'ai pas compris pourquoi, j'avoue que j'ai pas compris pourquoi… marmonna-t-il en se gratouillant le menton d'un air soudainement songeur.

_Comment est-ce possible ? Comment peut-il raconter à Fuery quelque chose qu'il ne m'a jamais dit, à moi ? Pourquoi ? Havoc ou Breda, ça passerait encore, ils nous harcèlent tellement qu'ils nous ferait presque avouer des mensonges à force, mais Fuery… Fuery ! Alors qu'il n'a rien demandé à personne ! Alors que c'est peut-être le seul de l'équipe qui ne suivait pas l'évolution de notre relation comme si c'était un roman feuilleton._

_Mais pourquoi, monde cruel ?_

-- Et pourquoi ce fourbe me l'a pas dit, à MOI ? ET QU'EST-CE QU'IL ATTEND POUR ME SAUTER DESSUS, MERDE ! ! ! QU'ON L'OPERE DU CERVEAU ? IL A DE L'ESPOIR ! SURTOUT QUE JE M'EN FOUS QU'IL Y AI DES GENS D'AILLEURS, ALORS QU'IL S'EN FASSE PAS POUR CA ! ! IL POURRAIT FAIRE CA DANS LA RUE, JE LUI EN VOUDRAIS PAS ! !

-- Edward… murmura Al, la tête dans les mains, n'ayant plus la force morale d'essayer de me faire taire.

Il en était réduit à espérer pour mon équilibre mental que je ne m'en rappellerais pas le lendemain matin

-- Mais si ce n'est que ça, fait-le tomber, répondit posément Hugues, qui avait à présent prit la place de Fuery sans que je le voie arriver.

-- Mais comment ? COMMENT ? J'AI TOUT ESSAYE ! TOUT !

Je me laissais retomber sur ma chaise, désespéré.

-- Et si tu essayais d'être plus _féminine_ ? fit Hugues, un doigt levé, et souriant.

Je le regardais en penchant la tête tandis que mon cerveau abruti tentait d'appréhender le concept. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois. Cette réaction en soit prouvait à quel point j'étais bourré, cette phrase en tant normal aurait amené au moins un coup de poing. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Le pire, pour dire la vérité, c'est que cela me parut être une excellente idée.

-- Ouaiiiiiiiiiis… répondis-je avec un large sourire.

-- Bien ! Ambre, je peux emprunter ta chambre un moment ? Havoc, je compte sur toi pour la distraire en attendant ! Ed, viens avec moi ! Al… Tu veux venir aussi ?

-- Allez, viens, ça va être drooooooole ! s'exclama Edward, visiblement heureux à l'idée d'apprendre les arcanes suprêmes de la féminité.

Al se leva dans un cliquetis métallique pour suivre le duo, la mort dans l'âme, et tous trois se dirigèrent vers la chambre, ou Hugues pilla la penderie, à la recherche de la robe la plus tapageuse possible, fouillant sans une once de remords dans la coiffeuse d'Ambre pour en tirer un maquillage qui ne servait visiblement pas souvent et une foultitude de rubans et peignes qui servaient presque aussi peu. S'en suivit une séance de strip tease et de maquillage, ponctué de temps à autres de petites tapes sur ma tête pour m'empêcher de loucher. Sous les mains étrangement expertes de Hugues (d'où tirait-il ce talent ?) Je me transformais peu à peu en « une adorable poupée de chair », délicatement maquillée, coiffée d'anglaises enrubannées et portant une robe composée d'une multitude de jupons de mousseline rouges et noires superposées du plus bel effet. Et quand Hugues me fit assoir devant la coiffeuse pour que je me vois devant le miroir, j'en restais béat d'admiration. Comment avait-il réussi à faire ça de moi, je n'en avais aucune idée, pas plus d'Al d'ailleurs, qui ne savait pas s'il devait admirer le travail de Hugues, ou être terrifié par son instinct machiavélique.

-- Photo souvenir, Ed ? fit Hugues en sortant son appareil avec un sourire étincelant.

-- Yes ! répondis-je avec un signe de victoire.

S'ensuivit une séance photo improvisée, ou Hugues demandait à Al d'allumer la lampe de chevet et m'exhortait à sourire, à prendre des poses ingénues ou au contraire tapageuses, m'implorant de faire l'amour à la caméra en prenant un accent du sud, ce qui me fit mourir de rire et acheva de mortifier mon frère. La porte s'ouvrit et on entendit une voix s'écrier

-- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? !

-- Ho mince ! C'est Roy !

-- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demandais-je soudainement fébrile.

-- Monte dans ta chambre et attends-le ! Ca va lui faire une sacrée surprise !

-- D'accord ! m'exclamais-je en m'élançant vers l'escalier.

-- Et n'oublie pas les leçons de séduction ! chuchota-t-il avec un clin d'œil

C'est ainsi que tandis que mon frère et Hugues traversèrent le couloir dans la direction de l'entrée, je grimpais les marches quatre à quatre en essayant de ne pas tomber en me prenant les pieds dans la robe. Je traversais le couloir et m'enfermais dans la chambre avant de reprendre mon souffle et de m'assoir sur le bord du lit pour l'attendre.

Et après… après…

Je ne me souviens PAS.

oOoOoOo

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque je me réveillais, le crâne vrillé par une migraine monstrueuse. Je mis un peu de temps à émerger, accusant la cuite de la veille et un gigantesque trou noir qui me laissait une cruelle sensation de malaise. Je me revoyais vidant des bouteilles d'un œil morose depuis la fin de l'après midi, mais les souvenirs s'étaient ensuite dissous dans l'alcool, me laissant paqueté dans une robe froissé, dans le même lit qu'un Roy AU MOINS à moitié nu (je n'osais même pas en savoir plus).

Parce que je savais ce que je voulais.

Parce que je l'avais peut-être obtenu…

Mais si je ne m'en souvenais pas, quel intérêt ?

_… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ?_

Ce qui me glaça le plus le sang dans l'histoire, ce fut pourtant l'ananas inexplicable qui trônait sur la table de chevet comme l'incarnation d'un gigantesque point d'interrogation.


	67. La richesse des Handwriting

Tadaaan, new chapter ! Le suspens touche à sa fin, du moins en ce qui concerne le doute pour la nuit précédente. Pour Roy en revanche, se sera plus dur de se rassurer quand aux évènements de la veille. Et bon, je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas se spoiler. Sans doute moins drôle que les précédents, mais il s'y passe des choses importantes mine de rien (indispensable)... Or donc, bonne lecture, et puis je verrais bien ce que vous en pensez une fois que vous l'aurez lu ;P

Je vous dit bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre (je ne sais pas encore quand TT)

* * *

Chapitre 67 : La richesse des Handwriting (Roy)

-- Roy… Roy… murmura une voix familière.

Je dormais comme un bienheureux quand je sentis une main me tapoter l'épaule timidement. J'émergeais mollement de mes rêves et ouvris les yeux pour voir le visage désemparé d'Edward penché sur moi. Son expression de cocker triste était accentuée par les anglaises blondes et ébouriffées qui pendaient de chaque côté de son visage. Elle était sans doute aussi en partie expliquée par la tenue improbable qu'il portait. Il est vrai qu'il était inhabituel de voir un militaire porter une robe noire en mousseline, même si elle lui allait bien. Je clignais des yeux deux ou trois fois pour me convaincre que je n'avais pas eu une hallucination et faire le point sur la charmante créature qui se tenait à côté de moi. Charmante à cela près qu'elle avait une moue larmoyante.

-- Roy, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-- Excellente question, répondis-je avec un rictus perplexe.

Il fronça les sourcils et sa moue s'accentua, montrant à quel point il était inquiet. Je me redressais, le faisant tressaillir, et tapotais doucement sa tête dans une tentative pour le rassurer.

-- Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas là pour le voir, répondis-je finalement avec toute ma sincérité. Mais quand je vois le résultat, je le regrette presque, rajoutais-je avec un sourire en capturant une de ses mèches de cheveux dans mes doigts fins, ce qui eu le don de le faire rougir encore plus.

Il baissa légèrement la tête avec un soupir, avant de me demander d'une voix tremblante.

-- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Cette phrase eu le don de me faire douter, d'autant plus que l'immense gouffre de mes souvenirs de la veille pouvait contenir bien des choses. Un rapide calcul m'avait permis de comprendre que j'étais resté un peu plus de deux heures sous le contrôle de Hugues… mais à un moment ou Edward n'était pas là.

_Alors quoi ? _

-- Hier soir… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-- A te voir, je dirais que tu es passé entre les griffes de Hugues, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

J'avais eu envie de le tuer hier midi, mais ce type, fou mais pas suicidaire, s'était planqué on ne sait ou et avait disparu de la circulation, y compris à l'heure du tour de garde. Une de ses nombreuses techniques secrètes : disparaitre pour éviter les coups et revenir à la surface quand plus personne ne faisait attention à lui. Mais si c'était pour pomponner Ed de la sorte, je lui pardonnais presque.

Presque.

-- Mais toi ? Quand tu es rentré ?

-- C'était un massacre, répondis-je avec un soupir. Breda avait eu une crise de vomissements, Fuery avait enfermé Pafini dans le frigo et il y avait des cadavres un peu partout.

-- Des CADAVRES ? ! s'exclama le petit blond en arrondissant des yeux horrifiés.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas pouffer de rire en comprenant son erreur.

-- Non Edward, je te parle pas de macchabés. Les cadavres, c'est un nom qu'on donne aux bouteilles vides et aux restes des fêtes de ce genre.

Il poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement qui lui fit perdre quelques centimètres de plus. Je souris de le voir rassuré, tandis qu'une autre part de moi se demandait avec une vague inquiétude combien il avait bu pour avoir tout oublié de la veille.

-- Tu n'as pas fait assez de soirées pour connaitre ce genre d'expressions, on dirait ? fis-je avec un sourire moqueur en décidant de le prendre à la légère.

-- Rhoh, c'est pas ma faute si je n'ai pas autant d'expérience que toi en la matière, marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

Je m'aperçu que tout son corps était de nouveau tendu, les jointures de sa main crispée su le genou de son automail était presque blanche.

_Pourquoi cette inquiétude ?_

-- Et après ? murmura-til en évitant soigneusement mon regard.

-- Après ? Je ne sais pas… murmurais-je d'un ton songeur. Hawkeye et moi avons aidé Ambre à réchauffer le chaton frigorifié, et après avoir passé un savon à Fuery, on a remis un peu d'ordre dans la salle à manger.

-- Et après ?

-- Après, je suis monté me coucher. La lumière était éteinte et tu ronflais comme une buche, alors j'ai évité de te réveiller.

-- Et après ?

-- Bah j'ai dormi… répondis-je en haussant les épaules, franchement décontenancé par son insistance.

-- C'est tout tout ? demanda-t-il en daignant enfin me regarder dans les yeux.

-- Bah… oui, répondis-je, ne voyant pas trop quoi ajouter (sinon lui dire que je m'étais fait hypnotiser, mais c'était pas le meilleur moment pour ça apparemment)

Il poussa de nouveau un soupir, plus appuyé que le précédent. Je ne pus percevoir si c'était un soupir de soulagement ou de déception, mais il me laissa une impression étrange.

-- Tu as bu à ce point pour ne te rappeler de rien ? demandais-je avec une compassion mesurée.

Il hocha trois fois là tête affirmativement dans un froissement de cheveux.

-- Mais pourquoi ?

-- D'après toi ? répondit-il d'un sec.

Douché pour le compte, je baissais les yeux d'un air honteux. Evidemment, il avait de bonnes raisons de m'en vouloir.

-- Oui, pourquoi tu n'oses jamais aller plus loin, alors que tu sais que je suis d'accord ? fit-il en frappant la poitrine de son index métallique pour accentuer mes mots. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche, une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux avec une lueur de reproche qui me mit intensément mal à l'aise. Je tentais de reculer légèrement, mais il ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, et je me retrouvais bientôt acculé contre le mur, sans la moindre échappatoire. Cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas y couper, j'allais devoir dire la vérité, même si c'était quelque chose d'aussi stupide que « j'entends des voix ». Et même si son corps franchement appuyé contre le mien me donnait pour le coup des idées bien différentes. Je détournais le regard, cherchant une échappatoire, et mes yeux tombèrent sur le réveil qui indiquait midi moins le quart.

-- Bon dieu, déjà si tard ! m'exclamais-je sans réfléchir.

Edward se retourna vers le réveil, envoyant dans mon visage une masse de boucles blondes et s'exclama « « oh putain ! » ce qui était nettement moins sexy. Il bondit au pied du lit s'élança vers la porte avant que je m'exclame.

-- Ed, attend !

-- Quoi ?

-- D'une part, à cette heure-ci ils ne doivent être déjà parti depuis longtemps pour le tour de garde, d'autre part… Tu tiens à descendre habillé comme ça?

Il baissa les yeux sur son décolleté et sursauta en voyant la robe qu'il semblait avoir oublié. Il releva la tête vers moi, mais cette fois-ci c'est un sourire penaud qu'il m'adressa.

-- Judicieuse remarque Colonel !

Cela dit, il se mit à fouiller le bordel de la chambre en quête d'une tenue plus adaptée. Il regarda au bord du lit, sous le lit, dans l'armoire, sous l'armoire, à la poignée de la fenêtre (on ne sait jamais, c'était déjà arrivé un truc comme ça), le tout avec une fébrilité croissante.

-- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finis-je par demander en le voyant désemparé.

-- Je retrouve pas mon unifooooooooooorme !

-- Hem… C'est un problème en effet, fis-je en tentant de défroisser ma propre chemise.

-- Ou est-il passé, bon sang de bonsoir ?

-- Calme-toi, va… de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais obligé de le porter maintenant, non ? Enfile d'autres vêtements et on le cherchera après.

-- Quels autres vêtements ? fit-il avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure avant de se laisser aller à des excès malvenus. Le peu de fringues que j'ai est au sale.

-- Ah…. T'es sûr que t'as rien du tout ?

Il tira de sa besace un caleçon propre avec une mine penaude.

-- Effectivement, ça suffit pas…

oOoOoOo

Je descendis finalement avec un Edward fraichement douché, donc le mascara un peu trop résistant avait laissait quelques traces sombres qui accentuaient ses cernes. Ajoutons à cela qu'il flottait largement dans la chemise et le pantalon que le lui avait prêté (tenant miraculeusement grâce à une ceinture qui, faute d'être pouvoir fermée normalement sans flotter, avait été nouée autour de sa taille. Si je ne savais pas pertinemment que c'était lui qui était étonnamment petit, j'aurais probablement complexé sur mon nombril face à une telle différence de gabarit.

Mais même sans cette pensée, le poids qui tomba sur nous à l'arrivée dans la grande salle aurait suffit à chasser ce genre de préoccupation de mon esprit et d'en faire oublier l'existence.

_C'est moi qui suis parano ou tout le monde me regarde ?_

_Non t'es pas parano_

_Quoiqu'ils ne regardent pas que toi._

Je tournais la tête vers Edward qui avait pâli face au regard narquois des trois quarts de la salle. De mon côté, je me sentais rougir en voyant que Hawkeye me fixait avec encore plus de sérieux que d'habitude. Sans doute méditait-elle sur le meilleur moyen de me faire payer pour le relooking de ses dessous.

Le seul à ne pas nous regarder avec insistance était finalement Hugues qui tentait maladroitement de remballer son amas de photos. Je traversais la pièce à grands pas, sentant une colère sourde monter en moi en se crispant dans ma gorge.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

Mes yeux tombèrent sur l'une des photos qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour ramasser. C'était Edward…. Hier soir sans doute, si l'on en jugeait sa tenue. Le rose aux joues, les yeux levés vers l'objectif avec un air légèrement ingénu, il était indubitablement craquant. Ma mâchoire se décrispa largement et laissa même apparaître un sourire amusé tandis que je prenais la photo pour la glisser dans la poche.

-- Disons que ça me suffira à te faire pardonner, fis-je simplement.

Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que je me faisais avoir par Hugues. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait sa survie à un talent pour disparaître de la circulation, affiné par des années d'entrainement intensif. C'était de bonne guerre. C'était parfois drôle. Pas si grave… Et puis, après tout, Edward n'était sans doute au courant de rien… _Enfin j'espère…_

-- Eh, petit, à qui t'as volé ça ?

Chacun d'un côté de la pièce, nous nous sommes retournés vers un tenancier de l'hôtel qui tenait d'une main le pantalon d'Edward (comment était-il arrivé là ?), et de l'autre brandissait un soutien gorge rose. Ce fut au tour d'Edward de rougir tandis que je pâlissais.

_Merde il en restait un ! _

-- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

-- Pas la peine de faire le cachotier Edo-chaton, c'est pas comme si on ne l'avait pas trouvé dans la poche de ton uniforme, fit remarquer Hugues avec son habituel sourire de mauvais augure.

_De QUOI ? ! Dans sa POCHE ? !_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?_

J'avais l'impression d'avoir loupé une marche de trop et d'avoir dévalé le reste de l'escalier tête la première, tellement les doutes et les improbabilités cumulées de la veille me laissaient abasourdi.

-- Alors, il est à qui ? A Ambre ou à Hawkeye ? s'exclama l'homme d'un ton moqueur.

Je me mordis les lèvres. Ce n'était pas si souvent pourtant que j'avais l'occasion de détester quelqu'un, mais pour le coup, il allait un peu trop loin. Non content d'humilier Edward, il mettait trois autres personnes terriblement mal à l'aise : Ambre, Hawkeye et… moi. Si au moins ça avait été vraiment drôle !

-- A Hawkeye, voyons ! D'une elle a plus de poitrine qu'Ambre, de deux, il est teinté en rose par les bon soin de R…

La fin de la phrase de Hugues se perdit dans l'énorme baffe que je lui mit pour se faire taire. Tant qu'à faire, je n'avais pas envie qu'Edward en sache trop sur la journée d'hier. Tandis que l'homme rendait le soutient gorge à Hawkeye sous la menace de son Bredetta qui, bien que passif depuis un certain temps, incitait à l'obéissance, je me penchais vers Hugues qui se frottait un nez désormais douloureux.

-- Si tu t'entrainais à ton sport préféré en essayant de ne pas de prendre une balle à force de provoquer des catastrophes, tu penses pas que ce serait reposant ?

-- Même si tu me frappes, tu ne me tueras pas, répondit-il avec son sourire de petit diable.

-- Moi non… Hawkeye… peut-être… fis-je d'un ton songeur.

-- Sérieux ?

-- Tu connais plus sérieux qu'elle ? répondis-je du tac au tac avant de m'éloigner de sa table pour rejoindre était resté figé à l'entrée de la pièce avec la même teinte cadmium que tout à l'heure.

Je lui tapotais légèrement la tête pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits et il releva les yeux vers moi avec un air contrit avant de se mettre à bafouiller des excuses.

-- C'est pas moi qui … Enfin si, mais, c'est une erreur… Tombé la dessus par hasard et puis… fourré dans la poche… oublié…. Vraiment rien fait !

Comme je regardais d'un air interdit, il baissa honteusement le nez vers le sol en rougissant d'un air coupable. Je poussais un soupir et lui tapotais la tête.

-- C'est bon, je te crois. De toute façon, ça m'étonnerais de toi que tu t'amuses à batifoler avec notre lieutenant ou à lui voler ses sous-vêtements.

_Pas comme toi sous hypnose…_ fit une voix grinçante dans ma tête.

Je me retins de me donner une gifle, tandis qu'Edward revenait progressivement à tes teintes plus normales. Nous nous assîmes tacitement à une table à l'écart du reste pour prendre notre déjeuner, recommençant progressivement à discuter de tout et de rien, ce qui laissa à Edward le loisir de me raconter ses souvenirs de la veille au soir, c'est-à-dire le néant total.

-- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait hier, c'est flippant. Je sais que j'étais réveillé, que j'ai fait des choses, mais il y a comme un grand trou noir, fit-il en ouvrant les bras comme pour montrer l'étendue de son ignorance.

-- Comme je te comprends, murmurais-je d'un air sombre avant de boire une gorgée de café.

oOoOoOo

Le reste du repas se déroula sans anicroche, mais les évènements du matin m'avaient laissé de très mauvaise humeur, et je prenais largement sur moi pour ne laisser transparaître ni les petites voix, ni la rage qui me consumait intérieurement face à la marche du monde en général et le dérapage de la veille en particulier. Tout en dissimulant cela, je tentais de rassurer Edward avec un sourire indulgent.

Le tout tenait de la torture mentale de haut niveau, surtout quand une pensée insidieuse titillait sur le soupir de tout à l'heure, demandant s'il n'était pas déçu plutôt que soulagé, ce qui faisait démarrer mon imagination au quart de tour. Quoique content d'être en sa présence, je finis par ramasser les couverts un peu hâtivement pour les amener dans la cuisine, où ils finirent brutalement posés dans l'évier. Je m'aperçu que mes mains tremblaient. Heureusement pour moi, personne n'était dans la pièce à ce moment-là, ce qui me permit de me laisser tomber contre le frigidaire, mentalement épuisé et franchement abattu.

J'étais ridiculisé. J'étais shizo. J'étais ramolli. J'étais inutile. Et en plus, j'étais FRUSTRE !

Si difficile que ça puisse être à dire, c'était sans nul doute la dernière caractéristique de mon quotidien qui me pesait le plus. Je me fourrais la tête dans les mains, mais quoi que je fasse, c'était Edward qui me revenait systématiquement en plein visage, me faisant monter la pression. J'allais finir par ne plus le supporter. J'allais finir par péter les plombs avec cette histoire ; la simple idée de sa présence me donnait à présent le souffle court.

-- Monsieur Mustang ?

Je relevais brutalement la tête, me retrouvant face à Ambre qui s'était accroupie pour être à ma hauteur, et qui me fixait de ses grands yeux inquiets.

-- Ca ne va pas ?

C'était à peine une question. Elle le savait tout aussi bien que moi.

-- Non, ça ne va pas. Je suis à bout. J'en ai marre de toutes ces voix dans ma tête, j'aimerais au moins ne pouvoir penser qu'une chose à la fois. J'aimerais pouvoir me sentir au calme, sans toute cette tension et… et…

-- Cela dépend de vous, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

-- Quoi ?

-- D'après vous, si vous avez tant de voix qui se sont créées, n'est-ce pas parce que vous les avez faites taire trop longtemps ?

Je gardais le silence, la regardant droit dans les yeux avec une expression ébahie.

-- Je peux y ramener un peu de calme, mais il ne durera que si vous consentez à vous écouter vous-même, ajouta-t-elle avec son sourire infiniment doux.

Je hochais la tête en signe d'acceptation, et sentis des lèvres douces et embrasser mon front, calmement, sans hâte ; et à chaque fragment d'instant je sentais mon esprit l'alléger, s'éclaircir et se défroisser, ma frustration polie par l'affection, ma rage s'évanouissant sous la tendresse, les raisonnements plein de circonvolutions inavouées se dérouler comme un large tapis. Quand elle releva finalement la tête, mon esprit était si léger que j'avais l'impression que mon corps aurait pu être entrainé et s'envoler lui aussi. Je passais une main hésitante sur mon front, convaincu d'avoir rêvé.

Jusque là, je n'osais même pas imaginer que quelqu'un pouvait avoir cette force, et apaiser le cœur des gens de la sorte. Je relevais la tête avec une expression tellement ébahie qu'elle dû se retenir pour ne pas pouffer de rire.

-- Allez-vous croire à la magie, monsieur Mustang ?

-- Sans aucun doute, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Je me relevais, m'époussetant pour me donner meilleure contenance et finir de me remettre en ligne, sans qu'un fin sourire ne cesse de jouer sur mes lèvres comme les vagues légères sur le sable. Avant de quitter la pièce, je me figeais, oubliant l'essentiel.

-- Merci, fis-je simplement, en y mettant toute ma sincérité.

Elle se contenta de sourire en retour.

-- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-- Vous saurez quoi faire si besoin est, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-elle avant de se retourner vers le plan de travail, pour commencer à ranger.

Je me sentis vaguement triste à l'idée ne pas savoir quoi faire pour elle. Et puis, très vaguement, il me vint l'idée qu'Elvis pourrait peut-être achever son séjour en prison. Non pas que les derniers jours aient été pauvres en évènements, mais… J'avais quelques questions à lui poser. Et puis, de toute manière, tout le monde avait oublié pour quelle raison il était enfermé depuis le temps.

Je laissais mon visage se fendre d'un large sourire. Voila une bonne idée !

En me voyant revenir dans la pièce d'un pas presque sautillant, tous les autres cessèrent de me regarder d'un air suspicieux, se contentant d'être étonné par mon changement brutal de comportement.

-- C'est-ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur ? demanda Edward en penchant la tête de côté, intrigué.

-- Ambre est une vraie magicienne, répondis-je simplement avec un large sourire avant de l'embrasser en suivant une impulsion qu'il n'avait visiblement pas anticipée.

Il vira au cramoisi et cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois, surpris, gêné et toujours aussi perplexe ; mais la manière dont un sourire hésitant montait sur ses lèvres était de bon augure tout de même. Je lui lançais un dernier regard joyeux avant de me diriger vers le hall et sortir dans la rue, accueilli par un soleil de plomb auquel je ne m'attendais pas.

Evidemment, nous étions en été et à l'heure la plus chaude du jour. Je déboutonnais le col de ma chemise, regrettant d'avoir enfilé ma veste d'uniforme. Alors qu'une fraicheur agréable régnait tout le jour dans l'Atlantide, l'extérieur brûlant sous le soleil ressemblait de plus en plus à l'enfer. En passant devant des pelouses jaune pailles et des haies d'arbustes desséchés, je me demandais vaguement depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas plut ici. Le fait de ne pas me souvenir d'avoir vu tomber une seule goutte depuis notre arrivée dans l'auberge me laissa une sensation étrange dans l'estomac.

_C'est donc ça qu'on appelle la canicule ?_ pensais-je avec un regard vague tandis que je me décidais finalement à enlever ma veste pour la porter à la main, abandonnant le peu de professionnalisme que j'avais à l'égard du port d'uniforme. Puis je continuais ma marche vers le poste de police, en me demandant si le pays entier ne risquait pas de souffrir de la sécheresse.

oOoOoOo

Une bonne heure plus tard, après avoir bataillé avec les policiers dubitatifs et les paperasses, je parvins à m'extraire du noble bâtiment, un ancien détenu sur les talons.

-- C'est cool que tu sois venu me chercher, je me demandais si vous aviez oublié mon existence.

-- Nonon… répondis-je en regardant de l'autre côté de la rue.

_Comment pourrait-on oublier un type pareil ?_

Le séjour prolongé dans l'ombre lui avait donné un teint presque pâle qui laissait deviner d'infimes taches de rousseurs que je n'avais jamais remarquées auparavant. Par ailleurs, il restait fidèle à lui-même, avec des yeux noisette dans lesquelles on lisait une malice un peu perverse, et une sorte d'élégance décontracté qui dénotait son immense assurance et sa confiance en lui.

-- Alors, quoi de neuf à l'Atlantide ? Lulu m'a raconté quelques petites choses quand elle est venue me rendre visite, mais je n'ai rien de vraiment frais.

-- Oh, les choses étaient plutôt calmes en ton absence, si on excepte la journée d'hier ou les trois quarts de l'auberge se sont murgés.

-- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé être là, fit-il avec une moue.

-- C'était pas glorieux quand je suis arrivé, répondis-je avec une grimace, pensant au passage que ça aurait été bien pire s'il avait grossi les rangs.

-- Tu n'étais pas là ?

-- Je suis arrivé à la fin.

-- Ah, d'accord, t'étais pas dans l'ambiance.

Je haussais les épaules, doutant légèrement que je me sois laissé entrainer dans une telle débauche avec le même enthousiasme qu'Edward ou Fuery, même si j'avais été là depuis le début. Le silence retomba, accentuant la lourdeur du temps et rendant la marche plus pénible. Je me sentais me couvrir de sueur alors que l'effort n'était pourtant pas grand. Je me dis alors que rien ne m'empêcherait d'aller piquer une tête dans la mer à mon arrivée à l'auberge, ce qui eu le don de me faire redevenir joyeux.

-- Tu m'as l'air bien guilleret dis-moi, fit remarquer Elvis avec un sourire félin. T'aurais pas fait quelque chose avec Edward pendant que je n'étais pas là ?

-- Nan, répondis-je sèchement.

-- Aha, tu avais des remords à mon égard, c'est ça ? fit-il avec un sourire joyeux.

-- Pas du tout.

Voila qu'il recommençait déjà à me taquiner. Il me vint à l'idée que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'avoir libéré…. Il avait si facilement un ascendant sur moi, finalement… C'était dangereux de le laisser comme ça, non ?

-- C'est pas bon, ça… Un type normal en aurait profité depuis longtemps… Qu'est-ce que t'avais dans le ciboulot pour laisser passer l'occasion ?

-- Beaucoup trop de choses, répondis-je avec un soupir las.

-- Le problème, Roy, c'est que tu intellectualises trop.

-- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…

-- Dis-moi, vous dormez dans la même chambre pourtant… dans le même LIT ! COMMENT VOUS FAITES pour vous retenir depuis tout ce temps ? demanda-t-il avec une franche incompréhension.

-- Ca je me le demande ?

-- Non mais comment c'est POSSIBLE ?

-- Y'a toujours quelque chose qui foire, voila pourquoi ! m'exclamais-je avec un large mouvement de bras.

Il s'arrêta brutalement de marcher pour se figer sur le trottoir, se gratouillant le menton d'un air songeur en me laissant partir au moins trois mètres devant. L'idée semblait être particulièrement complexe à appréhender.

-- Tu veux dire que, tu as envie, il a envie, et vous le faites pas ?

-- … J'imagine qu'on peut dire ça comme ça.

-- A quoi ça tient ? Pourquoi tu bloques ?

-- Qu'est-ce que te dit que c'est moi qui bloque ?

-- Une intuition comme ça, répondit-il avec son grand sourire plein de dents blanches. T'es typiquement le type à se poser AVANT les questions que tout le monde se pose APRES.

-- Mais pas du tout !

-- Mh…

-- Pour être sincère, j'ai peur de le blesser… marmonnais-je un peu honteusement en regardant mes pieds.

Elvis poussa un large soupir, ayant enfin la clé du problème.

-- Si l'autre avait pensé à ça… marmonna-t-il pour lui-même avec un soupçon de mélancolie.

Légèrement déconcerté par cette remarque, je tournais vers lui un coup d'œil interrogateur ; mais son regard vague indiquait qu'il était parti à mille lieues de là.

-- … T'es un chic type, en fait ! fit-il en se tournant soudainement vers moi avec un grand sourire juste avant que le silence me paraisse plus pesant que la gène de poser une question indiscrète.

-- Je dirais pas ça comme ça, répondis-je en sentant mes oreilles rougir (comme si je n'avais pas assez chaud comme ça).

-- Bon, en tout cas, c'est pas un problème ça, c'est plutôt cool en fait… Il a de la chance ce mec ! Mais ça doit pas être que ça quand même, non ? Enfin, c'est quoi ton problème, _techniquement_ ? fit-il en arrondissant des yeux enfantins.

-- Ehm….

Il appuya un peu plus son regard, attendant que je réponde ; je toussotais pour m'éclaircir la gorge et gagner un peu de temps, en essayant de me dissimuler derrière une barrière de mèches noires, avant de marmonner avec un ton pivoine.

-- Comment on s'y prend entre mecs, _techniquement_ ?

Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas mieux dans le coin pour répondre à une telle question ; mais j'aurais pu mourir de honte.

-- AHA ! NOTRE MONSIEUR LOVER SAIT Y FAIRE AVEC LES FILLES, MAIS LES MECS IL CONNAIT PAS ! ! ! ! s'exclama-t-il en partant en fou rire.

-- Mais ferme-là tout le quartier va entendre ce que tu racontes ! bafouillais-je tandis que mon sens de l'honneur gisait au fond de mon cerveau, victime d'une crise cardiaque.

-- Non mais franchement, c'est vraiment ça ta question ? fit-il en essuyant une larme de rire.

-- Quoi, je suis ridicule à ce point ?

-- Ben oui, un peu…. D'où tu sors pour penser que les mecs et les filles, c'est TELLEMENT différent ?

-- Ben, techniquement… murmurais-je en ayant cette fois le ton de l'élève pris en faute.

-- La technique, s'est secondaire, c'est le désir qui compte ! Je croyais que tu savais déjà tout ça… Ou alors comment tu faisais pour tomber les filles ?

-- Mais c'est pas pareil ! Edward est différent !

Oh que oui, il était différent. Il était différent parce qu'il était le seul et unique, parce que le j'aimais… Et parce que c'est un mec.

-- N'empêche, répond à ma question, fis-je d'un ton presque tranchant.

J'avais eu assez honte en la posant pour mériter une VRAIE réponse. Il se retourna vers moi avec une petite moue et ce décida à répondre.

-- Tu vois ce doigt ? demanda-t-il en levant son majeur. Commence par ça.

-- Ce doigt-là ? fis-je en le levant à mon tour, réalisant au passage que je faisais par la même occasion un geste obscène. Alors c'est pour ça que… oh……………. fis-je, touché par cet instant solennel tandis que je découvrais toute sa portée symbolique.

-- Ne me dit pas que tu n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement ? asséna Elvis d'un ton stupéfait, achevant d'enfoncer le clou sur ma naïveté dans le domaine. Enfin, tant pis. Tu vois, tu le prépares avec, et quand il est assez chaud, après tu peux passer à l'action. En général on utilise ses deux-là, ajouta-t-il en levant majeur et index.

-- Mais ça doit faire MAL !

-- Mais d'où tu sors, bon dieu ? fit-il en se figeant sur le trottoir, atterré pour de bon. BIEN SUR QUE CA FAIT MAL LES PREMIERES FOIS, T'ES CON OU QUOI ? !

Il se frotta les tempes pour rassembler ses esprits et retrouver son calme, avant de recommencer a parler, ne négligeant plus aucun détail cette fois-ci. On sentait toutefois à son ton que ça n'avait rien de naturel. En fait, j'avais l'impression d'être devenu un enfant de six ans à qui il expliquait très lentement quelque chose de très compliqué. En me faisant cette réflexion, je priais pour qu'il n'ai jamais eu l'idée de parler de ce genre de chose à Lulu.

-- Ah, et le lubrifiant aussi… tu peux utiliser…

Il baissa légèrement la voix pour énumérer la liste de tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver pour dépanner, et étant donné son expérience doublée d'une imagination débordante en la matière (et un peu rebutante parfois) je vous l'épargne, ainsi que le reste de notre discussion à propos de tous les détails techniques manquant cruellement de romantisme, qui prit fin brutalement quand une petite vieille tomba dans les pommes en entendant Elvis m'expliquer une position particulièrement acrobatique.


	68. Je veux la vérité !

Voila, je sais, mes chapitres arrivent pas souvent... Mais il suffit de mes journées de cours et d'un minium de vie sociale pour ne pas avoir une seconde de libre pour écrire... Si ça peut vous rassurer, moi aussi ça me frustre ! A titre indicatif, l'idée de ce chapitre m'est venu l'été dernier... C'est terriblement frustrant d'attendre autant pour pouvoir mettre en forme ses histoires, et... attendez, je blablate inutilement là, je vais la fermer et vous laisser lire, vous avez déjà attendu suffisamment comme ça !

Alors bonne lecture, et au prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas encore quand, mais j'essayrais de faire assez vite malgré mes dossiers à préparer et mes entretiens à passer jusqu'à l'autre bout de la France ! (motivée)

* * *

Chapitre 68 : Je veux la vérité ! (Edward) 

Je ne savais pas à quoi tenait le soudain changement d'humeur de Roy, mais j'en étais heureux, tout en me gardant de le dire. Après avoir récupéré mon uniforme et élucidé le mystère de sa disparition (je l'avais tout simplement oublié dans la chambre d'Ambre hier soir, sans doute pendant que Hugues m'avait travesti. )

_Le connaaaaaaaaaard…_ marmonnais-je dans mon absence de barbe. Je lui en voulais vraiment beaucoup de m'avoir attifé de la sorte (sans savoir, malheureusement -- ou heureusement -- , à quel point j'étais consentant à ce moment-là) Le problème, c'est que je me retrouvais justement face à face avec lui, à table. J'avais mis mon uniforme à laver en profitant du fait que je ne le portais pas, mais je n'attendais qu'une chose : le récupérer et monter m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Les sourires narquois me laissaient deviner que je ne m'étais pas comporté avec la plus grande intelligence hier. Mais si douloureux que ce soit, je préférais encore le savoir.

-- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier ? grognais-je en regardant Hugues dans les yeux.

-- Tu as bu, bu et rebu, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-- Ca je le sais très bien, je te parle du reste !

-- Tu t'es fait travestir, fit-il en levant les yeux vers le plafond pour adopter un air neutre et angélique (qui ne lui allait pas du tout).

-- Ca aussi je m'en suis aperçu, répondis-je en crispant les mains, excédé par son manque de coopération. JE TE PARLE DU RESTE ! QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT ? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT ? POURQUOI TOUT LE MONDE ME REGARDE COMME CA CE MATIN !

-- Ca me parait difficilement racontable, murmura-t-il en se gratouillant la barbe.

Je me levais brutalement et quittais la pièce en fulminant. Visiblement, il n'allait pas me donner de réponse claire. Je traversais le couloir avec une expression telle que Lulu, en me croisant, s'écarta au lieu de me sauter dessus, et finis par arriver dans la buanderie sans même savoir pourquoi. Je regardais l'énorme tas de draps sales et poussais un soupir. Les derniers évènements nous avaient fait négliger notre travail. Je me retroussais les manches et me mis au travail, moins par sens du devoir et serviabilité que pour me passer les nerfs sur quelque chose. Ce faisant, j'entendis un cliquetis de pas des plus familiers.

-- Al ? fis-je en me retournant avec espoir.

-- Bonjour Nii-san.

Il se pencha pour m'aider à ramasser les montagnes de linge sale. Et moi, comme un gros bêta, je ne trouvais pas par où commencer à lui parler. Il s'était passé tellement de choses dont il se retrouvait exclu… Je ne prenais pas tellement le temps de le voir, alors qu'il avait traversé la frontière uniquement pour me retrouver… Il devait se sentir bien seul…

Alors que son corps n'existait toujours pas, je l'avais négligé ; alors qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas dormir, manger ou boire. Boire…

-- Al, tu étais avec moi, hier soir n'est-ce pas ? fis-je avec une lueur d'espoir.

-- Euh… oui, bafouilla-t-il, soudainement mal à l'aise ;

-- Alors tu sais ce que j'ai fait hein ? Tout ce que j'ai dit et fait hier !

-- Euhm… ouais… marmonna-t-il.

-- Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait, s'il te plait, répondis avec un air désespéré.

En réponse à cela, il posa son lourd gantelet de métal sur mon épaule avec un soupir plein de sagesse.

-- Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne le saches pas.

-- MAIS QUOI, C'EST ENCORE PIRE ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que personne ne veuille me le dire ?

Il haussa les épaules avec un cliquetis et se retourna vers la machine à laver qu'il se mit à remplir. Je sentis une forte tristesse dans ce geste, et ma culpabilité me revint à la figure comme un boomerang.

-- Pardon, c'est pas à moi de te crier dessus… ça devrait être l'inverse. Comment tu peux me pardonner de trainer avec Roy, alors que toi, tu es toujours coincé dans cette boite de conserve ? Tu mérites tellement mieux !

Il se retourna, penchant légèrement la tête.

-- C'est bon, Ed. Je sais bien que tu ne peux pas rester avec moi toute ta vie. On grandit, hein ?

-- Je te retrouverais ton corps, je le jure ! fis-je très sérieusement.

-- Je le sais, répond-t-il simplement avec la douceur qui le caractérisait.

Sa confiance me toucha énormément, mais en même temps, je me sentis mal sans trop savoir pourquoi au juste.

oOoOoOo

En remontant dans la chambre, je tombais sur l'ananas qui était resté posé sur la table de nuit. Celui-là, dont on ne savait pas d'où il sortait, et qui me narguait. Je m'assis en tailleur sur le lit pour le scruter.

-- D'où tu sors, toi ? murmurais-je en le regardant comme si je voulais le passer aux rayons X. Pourquoi t'existes ? Et surtout, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DANS MA CHAMBRE ?

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Quelque part, ça me rassura un peu. Le monde était devenu tellement bizarre autour de moi… Au moins, les ananas ne pouvaient toujours pas parler, c'était déjà ça.

-- Je sais même pas si c'est moi ou Roy qui t'a amené ici… Je me souviens pas de ce que j'ai fait cette nuit… C'est de ta faute chuis sûr ! Me demande pas comment, mais c'est ta faute.

Un ange passa. Je le regardais toujours avec une expression boudeuse, mais il de bougea pas d'un iota. Ce qui était à peu près rassurant.

-- Bon, au moins, j'ai pas couché avec Roy cette nuit, c'est déjà ça. Ca m'aurait emmerdé de ne pas pouvoir m'en souvenir.

Je savais très bien que c'était ce que je pensais depuis que Roy m'avait rassuré à son réveil, mais le fait de le dire à voix haute me soulagea encore plus, comme si ça devenait un peu plus vrai. Je laissais passer un nouveau silence, comme pour laisser à l'ananas le temps de ne pas s'exprimer, puis je me laissais aller à imaginer un peu ce qui se passerait quand nous arriverions au moment tant attendu.

-- Au fait… Je me demande comment on s'y prend entre mec ? fis-je en fixant de nouveau le palmier de feuilles bleu-vertes qui le survolait.

Silence.

C'était pas un ananas qui allait pouvoir m'éclairer sur le sujet.

D'ailleurs, c'était à ça que je parlais.

-- J'ai pas l'air un peu con ?

Le silence qui suivit confirma ma question.

Je me tournais vers la fenêtre, m'apercevant que la lumière commençait à entrer un peu trop dans la pièce et risquait de la transformer en fournaise d'ici peu. Je me levais alors pour aller fermer les volets. En m'appuyant au rebord de pierre chaude pour ramener les volets, j'aperçu Roy en train de marcher sur la plage. Mon premier réflexe était d'attirer son attention par de grands signes, mais j'entendis quelque part dans ma tête que j'avais eu l'air assez con comme ça ces derniers temps.

Je me contentais donc de m'accouder à la fenêtre pour le voir de loin se débarrasser de la plupart de ses vêtements pour piquer une tête. Frustré de ne pas être plus près, je plissais les yeux, espérant le voir nager malgré la distance et le soleil de plomb. Le résultat fut que sans le voir réellement, je découvris à quel point il nageait bien. En repensant à ma noyade qui avait signé mon bannissement des plages, je sentis une pointe de honte me piquer les entrailles, de celles du complexe d'infériorité profond.

Comment un type comme lui pouvait s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi ? Cette question refit surface une fois de plus, mais je pris le parti de l'envoyer promener, et me décidais à fermer les volets par la même occasion. Je ne savais pas au juste pourquoi et comment, mais tant que j'avais la certitude qu'il m'aimait, ça me suffisait amplement.

J'attrapais l'ananas et sortis de la pièce, résolu à enquêter à son sujet avant de le découper en rondelles. Je traversais le couloir, descendais l'escalier avant d'arriver dans la grande salle… où j'eus le désagrément de voir Elvis, posément assis à une table, comme si c'était naturel et qu'il y avait toujours été. Lulu était assise à côté de lui sur une chaise rembourré de coussins pour la surélever, avec un sourire si béat qu'il en devenait franchement diabolique. Je traversais la pièce furtivement et le plus vite possible en priant pour qu'ils ne m'aient pas vu (ce qui était peu réaliste) pour atterrir dans la salle à manger, nez à nez avec Ambre. Je l'attrapais par les épaules avec un air paniqué.

-- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Pourquoi il est là ?

-- Qui ça ? Quoi ? demanda-elle, en renversant la moitié de la crème qu'elle portait parce que je la secouais comme un prunier.

-- Elvis ! Pourquoi il est là ? !

-- Elvis ?

Elle posa brutalement le saladier, provoquant une nouvelle vague de crème qui aspergea le plan de travail et sortit de la cuisine, visiblement dans tous ses états.

-- TOI ! D'où tu sors ? entendis-je depuis la cuisine.

-- De prison sœurette.... répondit-il calmement.

-- Quand ? Comment ?

-- C'est Roy qui m'a sorti… Pour bonne conduite sans doute…

-- J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit pour bonne conduite, répondit-elle avec une sévérité difficilement imaginable de sa part.

Il y eu un silence. Collé contre le frigo à espionner l'échange, le cœur battant à tout rompre sans savoir au juste pourquoi, j'attendis la suite, ignorant à titre provisoire la partie de moi qui s'insurgeait et proposait de casser la gueule à Roy pour avoir fait sortir ce danger public de prison.

-- Tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme un enfant irresponsable à partir de maintenant ?

-- Mais Ambre… je SUIS un gosse ! répondit-il avec son ton joyeux habituel.

-- Plus maintenant, Elvis, fit-elle d'un ton très sérieux.

Je penchais la tête de côté pour voir dans l'embrasure de la porte qu'elle s'asseyait face à lui. Lulu semblait avoir fuit dans le jardin au ton sévère de sa mère.

-- Tu tiens à rester un gamin toute ta vie, au risque d'être comme lui ?

Il baissa là tête, et je ne pus plus voir son visage.

-- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Entendre Elvis s'excuser, ça c'est une première. Le silence s'appesantit encore. Je me sentais comme un renard pris dans les pleins feux des phares, témoin de quelque chose dont je n'aurais du de rien savoir.

-- Tu es vraiment un idiot, fit-elle en lui envoyant une petite tape sur la tête avant de se lever. Comment as-tu pu te faire avoir comme ça ?

-- Et toi alors ? Tu ne t'es pas fait avoir peut-être ?

Elle se retourna et répondit avec une voix posée.

-- Si… mais c'est mon rôle, n'est-ce pas ?

Je l'entendis marcher. Elle revenait vers la cuisine. Je glissais de côté contre le frigo, paniqué en pensant que je n'aurais jamais du entendre une conversation pareille et inquiet de sa réaction.

-- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es la seule à payer pour nos erreurs ? J'en ai fait autant que toi !

-- Je ne paye pas pour mes erreurs. Ma vie est ce qu'elle est, et je n'abandonnerais Lulu pour rien au monde. Pas plus que toi…

-- Mais moi… j'ai…

-- Toi aussi tu l'as payé, comme tu dis. Tu n'as jamais pensé que la vie que tu mènes aujourd'hui est uniquement de sa faute ?

Je risquais un nouveau coup d'œil vers la salle, et vis Elvis, étrangement pâle, ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable de répondre. De mon côté, j'étais à deux doigts de me décrocher la mâchoire en entendant cette discussion. Je ne savais pas de qui ils parlaient, ni de quoi il en retournait, mais une chose était sure : ça n'avait pas l'air joyeux.

-- Bon, arrêtons d'en parler… si on pouvait ne pas avoir à l'expliquer à Lulu, ce serait déjà ça.

-- Elle a le droit de le savoir…

-- Tu ne crois pas que ça lui nuirait plus qu'autre chose ?

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et je sentis un frisson glacé me remonter le long du dos. Je fouillais des yeux la pièce à la recherche d'un placard où me planquer, mais manque de bol, aucun n'était assez grand pour moi.

-- Ca le ferait sans doute rire de savoir que l'on parle toujours de lui cinq ans après.

-- Ca nous fera sans doute du bien de ne plus avoir à en parler, fit-elle sans s'arrêter de marcher.

_Cette fois-ci c'est cuit…_ pensais-je, tétanisé en la voyant finir de pousser la porte. Mon seul geste de survie (bien inutile soit dit en passant) fut de me planquer autant que possible derrière l'ananas que j'avais toujours à la main droite.

-- Edward ? fit-elle d'un ton plus étonné que furieux.

-- Désoléjevoulaispas ! lançais-je d'un bloc, la gorge sèche.

-- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-- Ben, je viens d'arriver… de descendre… avec lui, là, répondis-je d'un ton penaud en désignant l'ananas de ma main libre.

Le fait que le l'ai secouée comme un prunier quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt semblaient lui être sorti de l'esprit. _Finalement, je n'étais pas exactement en tord n'est-ce pas ?Après tout, elle était censée le savoir, non ? Non ? Non ?_

-- Joli ananas Edward , commenta simplement Elvis, pas plus désarçonné que ça par la situation, se souvenant sans doute m'avoir vu passer dans la pièce peu de temps auparavant.

-- Je dirais rien ! J'en parlerais pas ! Promis juré.

-- C'est pas celui que Roy avait failli balancer depuis les toits ? fit-elle en regardant celui-ci-ci d'un air songeur.

-- De QUOI ? m'exclamais-je ne ouvrant des yeux ronds.

-- Bref, c'est du passé, n'en parlons plus, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé d'ananas, fit remarquer Elvis comme pour l'aider à changer de sujet.

-- Allez, je nous fais ça pour fêter ton retour ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton joyeux en me le prenant des mains pour le poser sur le plan de travail. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mes mains vides, puis à l'ananas qu'elle avait posé sur la table avant de sortir un couteau, puis au bol de crème dont les trois quarts étaient répandus sur le sol et le plan de travail, le tout avec une impression de frustration et de culpabilité mêlés. Culpabilité d'avoir provoqué ce petit accident et entendu quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du entendre, et frustré d'en savoir trop ou pas assez, à la fois sur l'histoire d'Ambre et sur celle de Roy sur le toit de l'auberge. Mais visiblement, je n'en saurais pas plus.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie qu'ils ont tous de me cacher des choses ?_ grognais-je intérieurement en me renfrognant dans le col de ma chemise tandis qu'Ambre commençait à découper d'ananas en rondelles sans même me laisser ce plaisir.

_Pourquoi personne ne prend la peine de me dire la vérité ?… Je sais pas moi… ce qu'ont fait Roy et Hugues hier… Ce qui est arrivé à Ambre et Elvis… ou sans aller aussi loin, ce que j'ai fait hier soir ! Non mais pas cool quoi ! _

_Bande de méchants, _pensais-je avec une immaturité mesurée, les bras croisés.

-- Tu en prendras aussi, n'est-ce pas ? fit Ambre avec un sourire angélique.

Il me vint à l'esprit que son étrange aptitude à calmer l'esprit des gens et sa gentillesse irrésistible n'étaient pas uniquement due à son innocence, et qu'après tout, elle devait dissimuler bien des choses sous son sourire joyeux. Et qu'elle avait peut-être raison de les dissimuler, finalement.

-- Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je avec un sourire, décidant qu'il n'y avait finalement pas de quoi en faire un drame. J'aurais toute liberté d'en parler plus tard.

oOoOoOo

- Dis-moi, Elvis…

- Moi.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, cherchant à faire taire mon exaspération profonde. Mais le fait était que j'avais une question à poser, et que manger un ananas avec lui et Lulu ne méritait pas d'en faire un pataquès (même si, entre nous soit dit, ça ne me mettait pas vraiment à l'aise. Ambre était restée dans la cuisine pour préparer des milk-shakes, me laissant seul face aux deux monstres. Mais au moins, je pouvais poser cette question.)

-- Ta sœur, elle ne serait pas un peu magicienne ?

-- Un peu ? ! s'esclaffa-t-il en riant. Mais pas qu'un peu mon petit ! Complètement !

-- Ah ? fis-je en dissimulant ma colère en l'entendant m'appeler petit.

-- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il vient de nulle part, ce pouvoir d'apaiser le cœur des gens ?

-- Donc… C'est de la magie ?

Evidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être de l'alchimie. Aucune alchimie ne pouvait avoir ce pouvoir-là, n'est-ce pas ?

-- Oui, c'est de la magie. Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ?

-- Ben… non. Pour moi, la magie, ça n'existe pas. L'alchimie, ça c'est une science !

-- Alors le pouvoir d'Ambre n'existe pas d'après toi ?

Je grimaçais, me heurtant à un doute désagréable. Que devais-je croire ? Tout cela me paraissait incohérent.

-- Il serait temps d'ouvrir un peu ton champ de vision, tu ne crois pas ? La d'où tu viens, tu connais l'alchimie, n'est-ce pas ? Que sais-tu de l'elexirologie, par exemple ? Et que sais-tu de ce qui se passe ici ? Pour être né ici, je peux te jurer que chacun à un pouvoir qui lui est propre, et qu'il est libre de développer ou pas. Ce sont des forces, en général bénéfiques, qui viennent de l'énergie de la personne, et qui grandissent avec l'âge et l'expérience.

-- Et tout le monde l'a, ce pouvoir ?

-- Tout le monde dans le pays, c'est certain, et probablement ailleurs… Mais je n'y suis jamais allé.

-- Alors comme ça tout le monde a un pouvoir particulier ?

-- Oui. Je suis sur que tu as eu l'occasion dans ta vie de fréquenter des gens avec des talents extraordinaires...

_Quand on y réfléchissait, Schieska, qui arrivait à réciter par cœur un livre lu une seule fois, était une personne extraordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? Un cerveau normalement constitué ne peut pas mémoriser tout cela… _

_Non mais Schieska c'est pas pareil ! Elle est un peu siphonnée d'abord !_ pensais-je comme pour me rassurer.

-- Je vois, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils, toujours très dubitatif. Et toi, j'imagine que tu as je ne sais quel pouvoir, genre faire voler les objets ?

-- Nonon, rien de ce genre !

-- Alors c'est quoi ton pouvoir à toi, hein ? m'exclamais-je en posant les mains, désireux d'avoir des preuves de tout cela.

-- J'ai le pouvoir de révéler la vraie nature des gens, répondit-il avec un sourire calme avant de boire son verre de sirop à la menthe.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence hébété de ma part, ou je le regardais Elvis en me demandant si c'était une blague ou pas (le truc typiquement impossible à savoir avec lui).

Finalement, je ne pu résister et éclatai de rire, devenant rouge pivoine et bafouillant des paroles incompréhensibles sur le thème « ridicule » « pouvoir à la con » « correspond pas du tout » « j'espère pour toi que c'est un bobard. » etc… L'arrivée d'Ambre avec les milk-shake ne suffit pas à calmer mon hilarité, ce qui la fit repartir aussi sec avec un sourcil interrogateur.

Quand j'essuyais mes larmes de rires, enfin calmé, je m'aperçu qu'Elvis me regardait d'un air concentré, pas spécialement vexé contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu s'attendre. Il avait même un sourire en coin qui aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais je ne pris pas garde à cela, et empoignais la paille pour savourer ce qu'Ambre nous avait préparé, pas comme Lulu qui était descendue de sa chaise et partie alors que sa mère arrivait. Je commençais à boire, savourant le délice que c'était, frais, onctueux, sucré, coulant dans la gorge… du bonheur pur.

J'étais encore en train de savourer mon orgasme gustatif quand Lulu me tira par le bras en marmonnant « Edo-kun, Edo-kun, Edo-kuuuun, regarde ! »

Je tournais la tête vers elle en toute innocence, et ce que je vis m'horrifia. Elle tenait devant elle un miroir, et dans ce miroir, mon reflet portait indubitablement une paire d'oreilles de chat. Je poussais un couinement incrédule et portais les mains à ma tête, sentant que mes oreilles n'étaient effectivement plus à la même place et n'avaient plus du tout la même forme.

Deux secondes plus tard, j'étais pelotonné en équilibre sur la dernière barre du dossier de ma chaise, poussant un long cri continu qui n'avait pas grand-chose d'humain. Ce qui fait que toutes les personnes présentes dans l'auberge à ce moment-là se précipitèrent dans la salle à manger juste à temps pour me voir m'écraser lamentablement au sol avec cette foutu chaise qui n'avait pas été foutue de tenir en équilibre. La chute me fit tomber le nez sur une longue touffe de poils s'agitant doucement sous mon nez. Le peut de neurones qui me restait parvint à assimiler que c'était également une partie de mon corps. _MAIS J'AI UNE QUEUE EN PLUS ? !._

Dans ce genre de situation ou une foule d'information nous tombe dessus, il reste deux possibilité à notre cerveau : ou il analyse et classifie tout avec une efficacité ahurissante, ou il déraille. En l'occurrence, le mien avait déraillé, ne laissant aux commandes qu'une espèce d'instinct animal complètement cinglé. C'est ainsi que quand quelqu'un se pencha vers moi pour essayer de m'aider à me relever, je poussais un miaulement terrifié avant de me carapater droit devant moi.

oOoOoOo

-- Bah alors, Edo-chaton, il faut pas avoir peur d'Havoc comme ça, il va pas te manger ! fit remarquer Breda en n'essayant même pas de dissimuler son fou-rire.

-- C'est bon, arrêtez avec ça, grognais-je, les oreilles pliées en arrière sous le coup de l'humiliation.

-- Quand bien même je le voudrais, je n'en aurais même pas la force, fit remarquer le grand blond avec une respiration toujours irrégulière. Comment tu fait pour courir aussi vite à quatre pattes ?

Ma moue s'exagéra un peu plus à cette question, tandis que le rire de Breda montait d'un cran. Je me sentais tellement ridicule dans cette histoire. Dire que j'avais passé une heure à courir dans la maison dans tous les sens (et à quatre pattes, comme un certain grand crétin n'avait pas manqué de me le rappeler) avant d'être finalement rattrapé de justesse par mon frère qui m'avait gratouillé l'oreille jusqu'à ce que je sois suffisamment calme pour que mon esprit raisonné reprenne le dessus méritais à mon avis que je fasse une sacré grimace en voyant le désastre. Je n'avais même pas eu le courage de remercier mon frère pour ce service tellement j'étais atterré.

-- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, en fait ? demanda Breda d'un ton plus sérieux.

-- Si je savais ! grognais-je. J'étais en train de boire le milk-shake d'Ambre quand Lulu a tendu un miroir vers moi, et… j'avais ces trucs, là ! achevais-je d'un ton furieux en tirant sur mes oreilles. Alors, logique, j'ai paniqué…

-- Attend, répète… fit Havoc d'un ton incrédule.

-- J'ai paniqué… fis-je en haussant un sourcil, perplexe.

-- Non, le début.

-- J'étais en train de boire le milk-shake d'Ambre…

Les deux militaires tournèrent la tête vers la table ou trônait mon verre entamé avec un sérieux effrayant.

-- Il était bon ce milk-shake ? demanda Havoc, la tête tournée.

-- Ben… oui, fis-je avec toujours la même perplexité.

-- Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans un milk-shake au moins ?

-- Non pourquoi ?

--… Je m'en doutais.

-- Edward, ferme les yeux et goûte ça.

J'obéissais sans réfléchir, tandis que Breda posait un verre contre mes lèvres. J'avalais une première gorgée de liquide, avant de le sentir couler dans ma gorge desséchée, frais, onctueux, un vrai délice. Je bus goulument pour apaiser la soif que m'avait donnée la course poursuite dans l'auberge, savourant de goût de ce… ce… Ce quoi d'ailleurs ? Saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment, j'ouvris brutalement les yeux pour fixer le contenu de mon verre, ou il restait un fond de liquide blanc. Je sentis comme un grand coup dans la poitrine tandis qu'une conviction vieille d'au moins dix ans et étayée de nombreux exemples s'écroulaient comme un château de cartes.

Je relevais la tête d'un air horrifié et vis un large sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Breda, si large qu'il commençait à ressembler aux gravures d'ogres dans les livres pour enfants.

_Il m'a piégé_… pensais-je tandis que mon visage se plissait sous le double coup de la rage et de l'humiliation.

-- Premier symptôme, Edward aime le lait, commenta Havoc en en prenant note sur un petit calepin.

-- NAOOOOOOOOOOOON ! ! !

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir de prendre en compte cette nouvelle que quelqu'un versa une bouteille d'eau froide sur ma tête, me faisant hurler deux fois plus fort. J'avais la sensation que tout mon corps se hérissait, depuis mes cheveux jusqu'aux orteils, en passant par la moelle de mes os.

-- Deuxième symptôme, il déteste l'eau, fit remarquer la voix d'Elvis derrière moi.

-- N'IMPORTE QUI DETESTERAIT SE PRENDRE UNE DOUCHE FROIDE PAR SURPRISE ! ! m'exclamais-je en me retournant vers lui.

Mais tout en prononçant ces mots, je savais pertinemment que la sensation qui m'avait traversée était totalement disproportionnée, et définitivement PAS NATURELLE.

-- En plus, c'est uniquement de TA faute ! m'exclamais-je en pointant le doigt vers lui. Débarrasse-moi tout de suite de ces conneries d'oreilles de chat !

-- Mais je peux pas, moi ! répondit-il en souriant. C'est un sortilège d'extériorisation, il s'annule de lui-même au bout d'un moment.

-- Combien de temps ?

-- Ca dépend des personnes… il y en a pour qui ça dure quelques heures à peine… D'autres pour qui ça dure des mois.

-- Des MOIS ? ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE ME FAIRE SUBIR CA ? !

-- C'était une idée de Lulu… mais de toute façon, tout le monde était très curieux à ce sujet tu sais ?

Je me retournais vers les autres pour leur arracher des aveux, mais ils étaient comme hypnotisés par ma queue qui fouettait largement l'air depuis plusieurs minutes et n'écoutaient visiblement pas ce qui se disait. A cet instant, le désespoir l'emporta sur la colère et je me laissais tomber sur le canapé humide avec un grognement rageur.

_Je vous hais de toutes mes forces, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de brutes stupides qui passent leur temps à rire du malheur des autres en général et du mien en particulier._

La situation était trop douloureuse pour mon amour propre pour que j'arrive à la considérer avec un brin d'humour, bien qu'en y réfléchissant bien, j'aurais pu avoir de nombreuses raisons d'en rire. Mais pas tout de suite…

-- Troisième symptôme ? fit Havoc.

-- Un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes.

-- AH NON ! m'exclamais-je en me relevant furieusement.

En voyant le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres des personnes qui m'entourais, j'eus la sensation troublante d'être dans un mauvais films de zombies. Je me relevais imperceptiblement, sentant venir le signal de départ d'une course effrénée ou je risquais ma peau.

-- Allez Edo-chaton, on sait que tu adores les acrobaties…

-- C'EST MORT !

La fuite étant la seule solution de survie étant donné la conjoncture actuelle, je me carapatais de nouveau.


	69. Edo chaton

Bon, voila, je crois que ça fait un moment que vous attendiez ce chapitre, si je ne m'abuse... Alors le voila (j'ai eu le temps de passer mes entretiens pour l'année prochaine, de commencer mes vacances, de faire la révolution et de jouer à Mario Kart depuis la publication du précédent, mais je ne vous ai pas oublié quand même ! Alors voila, tout nouveau tout beau, le chapitre que vous attendiez tous ! (ou que vous n'attendiez plus, depuis le temps...) Alors j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse le lire, après tout vous méritez bien ça (soit dit en passant, rappelez-vous qu'en tant que fanfictionneuse, j'adore les rewiews donc, pour toute réclamation, envoyez rewiews ou bombe H selon votre humeur, sachant que j'ai aussi eu le temps de repeindre intégralement mon abri antiatomique... :D) En attendant, bonne lecture à toutes !

* * *

Chapitre 69 : Edo-chaton (Roy)

Nous rentrions en toute innocence du tour de garde de la soirée, Hugues, Hawkeye et moi, pour arriver dans une salle à manger particulièrement animée malgré l'heure tardive. Elvis, Havoc et Breda discutaient en riant aux éclats, tandis que les quelques clients qui louaient les chambres en ce moment savouraient leur digestif le plus lentement possible pour ne pas aller se coucher et profiter d'Ambre jouant du piano, sachant que sa politesse l'obligerait à arrêter en voyant quelqu'un se coucher.

Tandis que Hugues s'intégrait au groupe de militaires pour avoir des nouvelles du jour, je cherchais Edward des yeux, étonné de ne pas le voir avec Havoc. Je fouillais la pièce des yeux en avançant vers le piano, évitant de justesse de marcher sur le chien noir qui s'était étalé de tout son long entre deux tables. J'attendis qu'Ambre ai plaqué son dernier accord avant de lui demander si elle savait ou était Edward. Elle me répondit par un sourire en montrant du doigt le piano. Je fronçais les sourcils, perplexe, avant de m'accroupir pour voir en dessous. Planqué contre le mur, dans l'angle de la pièce, c'est-à-dire le coin le plus sombre et inaccessible possible, je reconnus la silhouette recroquevillée d'Edward. J'avais de quoi être étonné de le voir là, surtout pelotonné dans une couverture mitée avec un béret rouge enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles et un poisson en peluche dans les bras.

-- Edward ?

Il releva ses yeux dorés vers moi et un air étonné effaça sa mine boudeuse.

-- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandais-je d'un air passablement étonné.

-- Je me planque ! chuchota-t-il.

-- Pourquoi ?

-- Ils veulent me balancer par la fenêtre du deuxième étage.

-- QUOI ?!

-- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sure qu'ils disaient ça juste pour lui faire peur, dit Ambre avec un grand sourire.

-- Ca a l'air de bien marcher, grognais-je avant de replonger la tête sous le piano. Allez Edward, tu viens ?

-- Nan, marmonna-t-il en se renfonçant dans sa couverture.

Pour une raison inconnue il avait l'air sérieusement déprimé. Ça et cette histoire de le balancer par la fenêtre me laissait passablement perplexe. Je hochais la tête, cherchant à comprendre comment on avait bien pu arriver à cette situation étrange, puis la relevais vers Edward, entrouvrant les lèvres à la recherche des mots justes ; mais la vision de l'adolescent pelotonné dans ce coin reculé, regardant l'extérieur comme le ferait un chat sauvage pris au piège, ça avait quelque chose de perturbant. Et d'attirant.

-- Tu as une raison valable de rester planqué sous ce piano ? Outre que les autres veulent te lancer par la fenêtre, ce que je ne laisserais jamais faire ?

-- Tu vas te moquer de moi, grogna-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

-- Je vois pas pourquoi.

Il poussa un soupir, avant de tourner de nouveau la tête vers moi avec des yeux mélancoliques.

-- Promis ?

-- Promis, grand bêta ! fis-je avec un sourire rassurant.

Il tenta d'esquisser un sourire avant de se décider à avancer pour me rejoindre, posant pieds et mains dans les rares espaces libres avec une aisance surprenante. Il finit par s'extraire de sous le piano, sans lâcher pour autant son poisson en peluche et sa couverture. Ce qui me surprit, ce fut de voir que tout le monde s'était retourné vers lui en s'apercevant de sa présence.

-- Tu es là Edo-chaton ?

-- Pourquoi tu t'étais planqué ?

-- D'après-toi ? cracha-t-il d'un air amer.

Je regardais les autres rire avec une certaine perplexité. Une fois encore, j'avais loupé une marche.

-- C'est toi qui l'a retrouvé, Roy ?

-- Tu nous le prête, dis ?

-- Pas touche, il est à moi ! sifflais-je en l'entourant de mes bras comme pour les empêcher de le me prendre.

-- Je ne suis pas une peluche ! protesta-t-il, sans pour autant faire le moindre geste pour se dégager, ce qui me réconforta un peu.

-- Oh, c'est bon, si on peut même plus blaguer…

-- Allez, on va se coucher, fis-je d'un ton calme en l'emportant par l'épaule dans un geste protecteur.

-- Bah, on se retrouvera demain pour l'hypothèse numéro quatre !

-- Non, on a vérifié l'hypothèse numéro quatre avec Pétition !

-- Pétition, le poisson en peluche ? Je croyais que ça validait l'hypothèse numéro six !

-- C'est laquelle la six ?

-- Celle à propos des trucs moelleux.

-- Ah oui, mais on s'en fiche de celle-là ! Moi je veux savoir pour la neuvième !

Je lançais un regard perplexe et vaguement inquiet à l'attroupement qui s'était mis à discuter de quelque chose que je ne comprenais absolument pas, et sentis les épaules d'Edward trembler légèrement contre mon bras. Quelque chose de pas net s'était passé aujourd'hui, et Edward avait la trouille. Deux bonnes raisons pour monter dans la chambre le plus rapidement possible. Aussi profitais-je de la polémique lancée dans les rangs ennemis pour disparaître discrètement avec Edward dans la chambre. Une fois la porte refermée derrière moi, je vis Edward se laisser tomber sur le lit avec un soupir, profondément abattu.

-- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu peux m'expliquer un peu ce qui se passe ?

-- J'avoue que je n'ai pas tellement envie de le faire…

-- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-- A tous les coups tu vas te moquer de moi.

-- Allons, c'est pas mon genre, voyons… fis-je avec un grand sourire.

Le regard noir qu'il me lança me rappela qu'au contraire, je passais mon temps à ça. Aussi poussais-je un soupir, me forçant à redevenir un peu plus sérieux.

-- D'accord, je ne me moquerais pas.

-- Promis ?

-- Promis, répondis-je d'un ton solennel.

-- C'est provisoire, hein, cru-t-il bon de préciser.

Face à mon silence, il me scruta pendant quelques secondes avant d'enlever son béret rouge d'un air sinistre. Je ne compris pas immédiatement pourquoi il tirait cette tête d'enterrement, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. De très étrange. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, regardant les deux masses plaquées contre ses cheveux soyeux, presque de la même couleur. Edward releva lentement la tête, tandis que ces choses se dépliaient lentement, comme avec hésitation. Je regardais d'un air incrédule ses oreilles, désormais triangulaires et poilues, dressées sur le sommet de sa tête. Comment était-ce possible, je n'en avais aucune idée, mais elles semblaient vraiment réelles. Je clignais des yeux deux ou trois fois tandis que ses oreilles bondissaient d'avant en arrière, laissant transparaître l'inquiétude du blondinet. Ca avait quelque chose de fascinant de voir bouger ces petites voiles de fourrure… Elles avaient l'air si soyeuses… je mourrais d'envie de les toucher.

Passé la première surprise, un large sourire barra mon visage. Edward fit la moue, visiblement vexé.

-- T'avais dit que tu te moquerais pas !

-- Je me moque pas, au contraire, je trouve ça génial !

-- Moi pas, grogna-t-il. Avec ça, toute l'auberge m'a couru après pour me balancer par la fenêtre pour voir si j'allais retomber sur mes pattes.

-- Ils ne l'auraient pas fait, va…

-- Tu sais bien de quoi Elvis est capable !

-- … Oui, bon… marmonnais-je d'un ton gêné en l'attirant contre moi.

Il laissa tomber sa tête contre ma poitrine, ce qui me laissa le loisir d'effleurer ses oreilles sans avoir à le lui demander (je pense qu'il ne l'aurait pas très bien prit). Elles étaient vraiment toutes douces, exactement comme le pelage des chatons. Je souris, à la fois attendri et amusé, et ne put m'empêcher de frotter doucement mon doigt contre l'arrière de son oreille.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction, mais une sorte de grondement régulier se fit entendre. J'arrêtais mon geste sous le coup de la surprise tandis qu'Edward levait là tête vers moi, rouge et gêné comme s'il avait laissé échapper un rot monumental. Je ne pus m'empêcher éclater de rire en voyant son expression atterrée. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester vertement et me rappeler ma promesse, mais je m'exclamais avant qu'il ne parle.

-- Hypothèse numéro douze, Edo-chaton ronronne !

-- T'AVAIS DIT QUE TU TE MOQUERAIS PAS ! !

-- Je ne me moque pas, je trouve ça génial !

-- Explique-moi là différence !

-- Si je me moquais de toi, je te trouverais ridicule. En l'occurrence, je te trouve juste adorable.

Le compliment le prit tellement au dépourvu qu'il en aurait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles si elles n'avaient pas été poilues. Je profitais du fait qui était pétrifié par ma réponse pour me rapprocher de lui avec un sourire taquin et effleurer ses lèvres pour lui voler un baiser. Il tomba en arrière, m'attirant dans ma chute, ce qui nous fit rouler d'un bout à l'autre du lit dans un échange de baisers et de lutte joueuse, ce qui ne manqua pas de me rappeler notre premier baiser, bien avant qu'il ne me sache amoureux. Je souris à ce souvenir et levais les yeux vers lui (à force de penser à autre chose, je finis toujours par être battu à se jeu-là). Edward me rendit mon sourire et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser avec la fougue un peu maladroite qui le caractérisait. Nos respirations, amples à cause de notre chahut, se mêlaient doucement, tandis que je glissais une main dans ses cheveux, attirant un peu plus son visage contre le mien, tout en laissant glisser mon autre main le long de son dos. Refusant de rompre le contact, je me décidais toutefois à reprendre un peu d'autorité, faisant basculer Edward en dessous de moi, tandis que mes mains effleuraient son corps avec de plus en plus d'audace. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dû attendre des mois depuis là dernière fois ou j'avais goûté à ce plaisir-là… Il s'était passé tellement de choses ces derniers temps…

Je sursautais en sentant Edward se remettre à ronronner. J'avais beau trouver ça amusant, c'était tout de même un peu inhabituel d'entendre son petit ami ronronner. Enfin, c'était bon signe, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Je souris un instant avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, le laissant se redresser. Puis finalement, nos lèvres se séparèrent, et il me regarda d'un air encore un peu inquiet.

-- Ce n'est pas gênant que je ronronne ?

-- Mais noooon, arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça ! fis-je joyeusement en le caressant derrière l'oreille droite.

Il se remit à ronronner immédiatement, comme je venais de toucher le bouton de mise en marche. Il ferma les yeux et commença comme malgré lui à avoir un sourire béat, tandis que le grondement de sa gorge continuait avec un bel enthousiasme. Au bout de quelques minutes de gratouillage d'oreille au bout desquelles Edward semblait littéralement dégouliner de bonheur, j'arrivais à la conclusion que j'avais trouvé l'arcane suprême pour le calmer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si ça marchait aussi quand il était dans son état normal. Je le regardais, étalé de tout son long, la tête posée sur mes genoux, sa queue ondulant paresseusement sur le lit, et commençais à réfléchir. C'est vrai que c'était étrange, en y réfléchissant, qu'Ed se retrouve avec des oreilles de chat, avec la queue et les caractéristiques qui vont avec. C'était comme s'il avait été transformé en chimère, sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Il restait bel et bien lui-même, un peu plus débordé par son instinct peut-être, mais pas plus traumatisé que ça, finalement. Ce qui faisait que cette transformation m'étonnait finalement assez peu, c'était le fait que bien avant qu'elle arrive, j'avais eu le temps mille fois d'arriver à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait pas mieux que le chat comme animal auquel comparer Edward. _A la fois mignon, indépendant et bagarreur… Et… avec un mauvais caractère, _pensais-je avec un sourire. Il ne devait pas apprécier d'être qualifié de mignon, mais j'étais pourtant conscient que c'était ce caractère parfois presque enfantin qui achevait de me faire craquer. Et je priais intérieurement pour que, quand il aurait vingt, trente ans ou même plus, il aie toujours cette part de naïveté qui faisait partie intégrante de son caractère. Mes yeux se perdirent dans le vague tandis que ma raison faisait rapidement le calcul, me rappelant brutalement nos quinze ans de différences et la vieillesse qui se planquait en ricanant derrière chaque rideau, chaque coin, chaque porte de placard…

Je regardais la porte entrouverte d'un œil vide pendant un long moment avant de me rappeler que je l'avais fermée derrière moi en entrant, et de remarquer qu'un objectif d'appareil photo s'y était glissé. Derrière cet appareil : Hugues.

Je revins brutalement à la réalité et poussais un soupir.

-- Hugues, fis-je à voix basse d'un ton qui s'apprêtait à être moralisateur.

-- Chuuuut ! murmura-t-il en guise de réponse. Tu vas le réveiller.

Je baissais les yeux vers Edward, dont la respiration sereine confirmait la remarque de Hugues. L'aspect étonnant étant que je n'avais pas cessé de le grattouiller machinalement derrière l'oreille, et qu'il continuait à ronronner. Je haussais le sourcil, me demandant si les chats pouvaient effectivement ronronner en dormant. Dans tous les cas, je n'avais pas envie de le déranger. Il avait l'air si bien, comme ça…

-- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandais-je à voix basse.

-- Ben… paparazzi ! répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents

-- Vu que tu es démasqué, tu ferais aussi bien de retourner dans ta chambre, non ?

-- S'il te plaaaait… Je voulais tellement le voir comme ça…

-- Comme quoi ?

-- Avec ses oreilles de chat ; je voulais pas le croire quand les autres m'ont raconté ça, mais ça à l'air vrai !

-- Ils se sont assez acharnés sur lui aujourd'hui, y'a pas moyen qu'on lui fiche la paix ?

-- Promis, je serais sage !

Je le scrutais d'un œil noir, me demandant sérieusement quel crédit accorder aux promesses de Hugues ; mais comme il restait définitivement vissé au pallier avec une expression de cocker à la SPA, je compris qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

-- Tu ne fais pas de bruit alors, répondis-je en désespoir de cause avant de lui faire signe d'approcher.

Il entra dans la pièce à pas de loup avant de se pencher vers Edward.

-- C'est vraiment des oreilles de chat, hein ? murmura-t-il.

-- Oui, répondis-je avec un sourire.

-- Je peux ? demanda-t-il en avançant une main timide.

-- Non. Tu vas le réveiller.

-- Muuu…

Je fis signe de baisser d'un ton et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de reprendre la contemplation silencieuse de l'adolescent un peu modifié qui s'était endormi sur mes genoux.

-- Mais il a une queue en plus ! souffla-t-il.

-- Hé oui, répondis-je d'un ton faussement blasé.

-- C'est dingue quand même…

-- J'avoue.

-- Mais ça lui va bien, commenta-t-il avec un sourire sardonique.

-- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très heureux de cet état.

-- Bah, c'est provisoire, non ?

-- Oui, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus.

-- Apparemment c'est un coup d'Elvis. Il a voulu lui prouver que ces pouvoirs étaient réels.

-- Pourquoi expérimenter sur lui ?

-- Tu connais Elvis ; il adore faire des farces.

-- Vu comme ça…

-- Mais je pensais pas que la magie de ce pays pouvait avoir de telles répercussions physiques.

-- Visiblement, si.

-- C'est intriguant, non ? Moi ça me donne envie d'en savoir plus sur le sujet. Par exemple, comment à fait Elvis pour avoir ce résultat ?

-- Oui, c'est vrai… Mais on va peut-être pas avoir ce genre de discussion alors qu'Edo-chaton est en train de dormir. Ce serait mieux que tu y ailles, non ?

-- Mais, ça avait l'air intéressaaaant…

-- On aura tout le temps de parler de ça demain.

-- Mais… mais …

-- Quoi ?

-- Une tite photo ? demanda-t-il.

Je lui répondis par un regard noir. Il avait déjà prit assez de photo compromettantes d'Edward pour toute une vie. D'un autre, côté, si cette transformation était provisoire, ça valait le coup d'en garder une trace. Et le connaissant, il ne délogerait pas avant d'avoir obtenu gain de cause. Mais je n'avais quand même pas envie de le lui permettre.

-- Toplait ? Je mets pas le flash, promis.

-- Bon, d'accords, fis-je avec un soupir, mais juste une, et après tu t'en vas.

Il hocha la tête avec son habituel sourire satisfait et marcha d'un pas souple de gauche à droite, à la recherche du meilleur angle de vue. Il s'arrêta finalement juste à côté de la table de nuit, et commença à régler soigneusement son appareil.

-- Ne me dit pas que tu mets toujours autant de temps à régler ton appareil photo, je ne te croirais pas, fis-je d'un ton rogue.

-- Tu ne m'en as autorisé qu'une, elle a intérêt à être bonne ! Tu pourrais retirer ta main, qu'on voit mieux sa tête ?

-- Hugues… sait-tu que je pourrais m'énerver ? murmurais-je entre mes dents.

-- Bon, d'accord, ne bouge pas… Tu peux regarder l'objectif ?

-- Court toujours.

-- Merci de ta bienveillante coopération, fit-il après le déclic de son appareil.

-- De rien. Maintenant, tu sors.

-- Quelle cruauté ! Mais je me retire monseigneur, puisque vous ne daignez pas savourer ma présence à sa juste valeur.

-- C'est ça… Et te fait pas de bruit en fermant la porte.

Il me tira la langue, mais referma délicatement la porte derrière lui. Je me penchais vers la table de nuit dans un tentative pour éteindre la lumière, puis renonçais et baissais les yeux vers Edward, toujours endormi sur mes genoux. Je revins à la position initiale et jetais un coup d'œil circulaire à la chambre avec un sentiment pesant de déjà vu.

-- Comment je fais pour dormir, moi ? murmurais-je, mettant enfin le doigt sur l'aspect négatif de ma situation.

Après m'être demandé pendant un moment pourquoi ce genre de choses m'arrivait sans arrêt, je tentais de me dégager délicatement d'Edward, mais celui-ci s'accrocha à moi de toutes ses griffes, ne me laissant aucun espoir d'évasion. Je finis donc par m'allonger en arrière, laissant le blondinet roupiller sur mes genoux pour dormir moi-même dans une position passablement inconfortable. Je pestais intérieurement, me demandant pourquoi je me faisais avoir à chaque fois, n'ayant jamais le courage de réveiller Edward pour pouvoir dormir correctement. Parce que j'avais envie de le protéger sous n'importe quel prétexte ? Quelque chose comme ça.

Pourtant, je sentais bien qu'en continuant comme ça, je finirais par craquer. Ne serais-ce que parce que je muselais mes désirs depuis trop longtemps. En y pensant, le simple fait de sentir sa main chaude posée sur ma cuisse me collait le frisson. J'avais envie de le toucher, de le pénétrer, tout simplement. La complicité que nous avions malgré toutes nos mésaventures rendait encore plus douloureux ce manque physique.

_Laisse tomber… Tu vas quand même pas t'attaquer à ce chaton sans défense alors qu'il dort innocemment_, pensais-je pour me forcer à clore le débat et dormir. Mais cela peina à suffire, parce qu'au fond de moi je savais très bien qu'Edward n'était pas un chaton sans défense, et qu'il attendait ce moment presque autant que moi…

oOoOoOo

-- Maaaaw ?

Je me réveillais vaguement en entendant ce timbre familier auquel répondit un miaulement. Je clignais péniblement des yeux, peinant quelque peu à me réveiller, et à comprendre pourquoi. En attendant, j'entendais un échange de miaulements discrets qui avait le don de titiller ma curiosité. Je parvins enfin à faire la mise au point nécessaire sur le plafond (j'étais toujours allongé sur le dos) puis à pencher là tête en arrière pour voir quelle était la source de ce bruit. Je vis donc Edward, accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, en train de faire comme qui dirait la conversation avec Nuit Blanche, la chatte de la maison (qui avait eu entre autres la bonne idée d'avoir des chatons sur notre lit.) Je regardais la scène quelque secondes avec une expression abrutie, tandis qu'Edward répondait par un miaulement, les oreilles tournées vers elle.

Je décidais de me basculer à plat ventre, dans l'espoir naïf que la scène paraisse moins surréaliste vue à l'endroit. Mais le froissement des draps fit tourner la tête d'Edward vers moi, ce qui le fit virer au cramoisi.

-- Roy ?

-- Oui ?

-- Euh… Euh…

-- J'étais en train de rêver ou tu parlais avec ce chat ?

-- Ben… En fait… marmonna-t-il en triturant son oreille droite en regardant ailleurs, mort de honte. Pas exactement… Disons que je comprends plus ou moins ; mais j'appellerais pas ça parler… C'est pas pareil…

-- Ce qui veut dire que tu communiquais avec Nuit Blanche ?

-- C'est techniquement plus correct, oui.

-- J'en reviens pas de ce que la magie peut pousser à faire… fis-je dans un bâillement.

-- Mais… non… C'est juste que… Elle miaulait pour qu'on lui ouvre, et… Ben…

-- Pas la peine de te justifier, c'est pas comme si je t'en voulais.

-- Mais je t'ai réveillé !

-- Pas grave, fis-je en souriant.

L'éclairage bleuté de la lune le rendait encore plus irréel. Ses oreilles gigotant sous l'effet de la gène semblaient immatérielles, mais cette impression le gagnait tout entier, comme s'il allait disparaître au matin. Cette pensée furtive me pinça le cœur sans que je sache pourquoi. Je le regardais traverser la pièce pieds nus, sans un bruit, puis entrouvrir la porte pour que la chatte puisse sortir. Puis il revint s'allonger sur le lit, mais pas contre moi, parce que la nuit était particulièrement moite.

-- Désolé.

-- Ce n'est rien, répétais-je d'un ton absent.

Le silence retomba, à peine troublé par un infime courant d'air venant de la fenêtre.

-- Elle t'a raconté quoi ?

-- Bah, pas grand-chose… Elle s'est juste plainte qu'on l'enfermait dehors, et qu'il était temps que ses chatons prenne leur indépendance, parce qu'elle en avait marre de les voir et qu'ils devenaient vraiment cons.

-- Eh bé !

-- Quoi ?

-- Non, je suis juste impressionné que tu puisses dire tout ça.

-- Bah, j'y peux rien si je suis devenu un hybride, grogna-t-il, vexé

-- Allons, ne râle pas comme ça. Tu n'es pas vraiment un hybride, tu sais ? C'est juste une farce d'Elvis. Je suis sûre que tu possédais ce genre de talents avant qu'il ne te transforme.

-- Ca, j'en doute. Et je n'ai pas envie d'appeler « talent » le fait d'aimer le lait.

-- Et ronronner ? C'est pas cool ça ?

-- Super utile, ironisa-t-il. Pour le coup, je trouverais plus cool d'avoir le pouvoir de faire fondre le beurre du regard, ça me servirait plus au quotidien.

Je poussais un soupir. Rien ne servait de tenter de réconforter Edward s'il avait décidé de bouder.

-- Bah, fait ce que tu veux, après tout… vaut mieux pas s'attacher à ce genre de particularité, vu que de toute manière elles vont disparaître.

Je me repositionnais dans une position un peu plus confortable pour me rendormir, sentant que mes neurones commençaient à flancher. Mais le silence d'Edward me laissa présager que ma phrase le faisait réfléchir. Bah… Qu'il fasse se qu'il veut tant que ça ne m'empêcherait pas de dormir.

oOoOoOo

Je me réveillais aux environs de midi. Par une mystérieuse pirouette, Edward avait réussi à se lever sans me réveiller ce matin. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais m'en réjouir ou en être déçu ; mais ce qui est fait est fait, je m'assis péniblement sur mon lit en repoussant en arrière mes cheveux dans une tentative d'élargir mon champ de vision. Evidemment, ils me retombèrent immédiatement sur les yeux, amenant chez moi un grognement blasé. Je fis le tour de la chambre du regard, en quête d'un indice suspect. Peut-être étais-ce parce que j'étais dans le potage, mais je trouvais qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'air de différent, que je trouvais particulièrement suspect. Quelque chose qui clochait.

Mais pour tout dire, le bazar qui régnait dans la chambre était strictement le même que les jours précédents. Je finissais donc par arriver à contrecœur à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal, sinon qu'il faisait particulièrement chaud et lourd aujourd'hui.

Je me levais pour fermer les volets et empêcher la lumière du soleil de transformer la pièce en sauna et en profitait pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur. Comme toujours à cette heure, il n'y avait pas un chat à l'extérieur. Les gens mangeaient ou faisaient la sieste, et personne ne prenait la peine de sortir par cette chaleur encore plus étouffante que d'habitude. Je poussais un soupir. Cette journée promettait d'être particulièrement pénible.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, dans l'intention de prendre une douche qui me rafraichirait un peu, prenant au passage des vêtements propres.

_Je me demande ce que fait Edward en ce moment…_

(En fait, à cet instant précis, il était en train de faire le poirier en récitant la table de multiplication par douze à l'envers.

…ou pas.)

oOoOoOo

Pour une raison inconnue, Falman, Amstrong et Alphonse étaient venus beaucoup plus tôt au tour de garde. A nos questions intriguées, ils ont simplement répondu « Ambre nous a déconseillé de sortir cette nuit. » Je hochais la tête, faisant croire que je comprenais parfaitement cette justification -- ce n'était pas le cas, bien sûr, mais deux heures de tour de garde en moins et deux d'heures d'Edward en plus, on acceptait ça sans trop de questions. Je rajustais mon col de chemise (je m'étais bien évidemment débarrassé de ma veste d'uniforme, j'avais déjà suffisamment l'impression de crever de chaud comme ça.) J'étais assez soulagé que le tour de garde termine plus tôt. Pour dire la vérité, Hugues n'avait pas fait grand-chose à par se plaindre de la chaleur et du fait qu'Edward aie apparemment perdu ses oreilles de chat dans la nuit, ce qui laissait leurs autres expérimentations sur le blondinet à l'état d'hypothèse. Trop paresseux pour faire remarquer que c'était une bonne chose pour sa santé, j'étais peu à peu tombé dans un silence morose, trop paresseux pour parler, trop alourdi pour bouger, trop endormi pour penser.

_Je hais la canicule,_ pensais-je simplement tandis que je traversais la rue pour rejoindre la voiture, me sentant écrasé par la lourdeur du temps. Je surpris une odeur de poussière chaude avant d'entrer dans la voiture, prémisse, mais prémisse de quoi… je ne me rappelais pas au juste. Je sentais jusque quelque chose d'imminent dans l'air… une odeur d'évènement.

_Exactement_, pensais-je avec un sourire. J'avais bien une petite idée de ce qui allait arriver ce soir, finalement. Je ne fis pas part de cette pensée aux autres, évidemment, mais elle rendit le trajet encore plus insupportablement lent. J'avais tellement hâte d'arriver… Il me vint à l'idée de savourer cette attente, comme si c'était un amuse-gueule…

A force de comparaisons alimentaires, le trajet en voiture toucha à sa fin. Je claquais la porte derrière moi, levant les yeux au ciel. Le temps était couvert ; cela rendait paradoxalement la nuit plus claire, car les nuages renvoyaient la lumière jaunâtre des réverbères.

-- Temps bizarre, hein ? Commenta simplement Hugues en passant.

Je revins à la réalité en sursautant et me dirigeais hâtivement vers le hall de l'auberge, montant les marches, traversant fébrilement le couloir avant d'arriver devant la porte de ma chambre. Je la poussais doucement. La lumière était éteinte. Je poussais un soupir de déception. J'aurais préféré qu'Edward soit réveillé. Je fermais derrière moi et traversais la pièce familière pour m'assoir sur le bord de mon lit.

-- Bonsoir Colonel, murmura une voix dans l'obscurité.

Je souris. Finalement, je n'allais pas avoir à réveiller Edward.

-- Bonsoir Fullmetal, fis-je sur le même ton.

-- Vous êtes rentré tôt.

-- Les autres sont arrivés en avance, va savoir pourquoi…

-- Etrange, n'est-ce pas ?

-- Et toi, tu ne dormais tout de même pas à cette heure-ci ?

-- Quand bien même j'en aurais l'intention, il fait trop chaud pour ça.

-- Effectivement, murmurais-je un peu plus bas encore alors que je posais ma main sur sa joue, sentant sa peau chaude contre la paume de ma main.

Je le vis vaguement sourire dans la semi obscurité trouble de la nuit, tandis que me penchais vers lui pour l'embrasser. Je pris le temps de l'embrasser lentement, profondément, comme pour lui faire sentir à quel point je le désirais tout entier. Je le sentais confusément répondre à l'appel, ses lèvres me happant à leur tour tandis qu'il glissait ses mains presque enfantines dans les cheveux. Je laissais glisser ma main le long de son cou, par-dessous le col de ma chemise. Cette même main, après avoir caressé sa peau si douce, commença à déboutonner, découvrant peu à peu son torse déjà moite tout en le caressant. Je sentais son cœur battre sous mes doigts tandis que je l'embrassais, avec toujours plus de fougue.

J'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus de frontières, plus de limites. Son corps, comme le mien, comme l'air qui nous entourait, était chaud, lourd et enivrant. J'écartais les pans de sa chemise, m'allongeant progressivement par-dessus lui, pesant de tout mon corps comme si je voulais me fondre en lui, lui arrachant d'infimes gémissements de plaisir tandis que mon corps se tendait contre le sien. Comme nous avions tous deux besoin d'air, je relâchais finalement le baiser pour reprendre mon inspiration. Edward bascula la tête en arrière, murmurant des mots bien trop confus pour être compréhensibles, entrecoupés par sa respiration déjà haletante. Je sentis ses mains glisser dans mon cou, caresser mes épaules, cherchant à aller plus loin. Je les sentais, tremblantes, effleurer mes omoplates, caresser le moindre repli de mon dos tandis que le désir me traversait comme autant de chocs électriques. Je le sentais contre moi, sous moi, je l'avais… Je pouvais le faire _mien_.

Je souris tandis que je faisais remonter mon corps contre le sien, comme semblait le réclamer ses mains pleines de douceur, et lui arrachais une inspiration tremblante. Je l'avais bien sentit, son corps comme le mien ne demandait que ça. Je posais mes lèvres contre son cou, l'effleurant, l'embrassant, caressant du bout des lèvres, ça et là, pour arracher quelques gémissements un peu plus prononcés. Il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. L'odeur presque sucrée de sa peau en sueur me faisait tourner la tête. Comment résister, comment résister à la tentation de le prendre sans douceur pour assouvir un désir trop longtemps reporté ?

Je me forçais à me calmer, ralentissant ma respiration qui devint plus profonde et dont le souffle faisait frissonner Edward à chaque expiration. Je parvins à prendre un peu de distance par rapport à moi-même ; juste assez pour parvenir à faire passer les désirs d'Edward avant les miens. Je repris mon exploration de son corps, mes lèvres, ma langue, mes mains caressant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, descendant progressivement le long de son torse, effleurant avec respect chacune de ses cicatrices, sentant sa poitrine aller et venir dans une respiration de plus en plus confuse et irrégulière, a telle point qu'elle s'arrêtait quelquefois complètement pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre en tremblant. C'était pour le moins excitant de le sentir dans cet état, surtout en sachant que j'en étais la cause.

Je décidais d'aller plus loin, laissant glisser ma main contre sa hanche, avant de la laisser remonter le long de la fermeture éclair de son pantalon avec un fin sourire. Cette caresse plus osée m'avait confirmé qu'il n'était décidément pas indifférent, et sans doute prêt à aller plus loin. Je laissais glisser mes mains contre la boucle de sa ceinture, la défaisant avec une lenteur avisée, sans cesser de le dévorer de baisers juste au dessus. Débarrassé de la ceinture, j'ouvris la fermeture éclair et baissais le tout d'un geste sec, juste assez pour dégager son sexe. Il sursauta et m'attrapa par les cheveux comme pour me retenir d'aller plus loin. Je posais ma main sur la sienne dans un geste rassurant, attendant qu'il me relâche de lui-même pour continuer. Dans ma hâte, j'en venais trop souvent à oublier à quel point il était inexpérimenté. D'autant plus qu'il tentait aussi de me le faire oublier quelquefois. Je levais les yeux vers son visage inquiet et lui souris avec toute la douceur dont je pouvais faire preuve, et il relâcha lentement mes mèches sombres.

C'est avec une prudence accrue que j'approchais donc cette partie de son corps, caressant la peau de ses hanches désormais nues, tournant tout autour d'un air faussement hésitant, glissant contre le peu de poils qui parsemaient la base de son sexe dressé, pour finalement l'effleurer du bout des doigts, du bout des lèvres. J'entendais sa respiration devenir plus grave, plus rauque, tandis qu'il se laissait submerger par les sensations nouvelles que le lui procurais. J'affirmais tranquillement le contact, sentant malgré mon manque d'expérience dans ce domaine précis que l'instinct me dictait ou aller, comment faire pour attiser son désir. Je pensais furtivement à Elvis, qui semblait avoir raison quand à l'importance du désir, puis le chassais férocement de mon esprit. Même si je ne le dirais jamais à Ed, penser à lui à ce moment précis aurait eu largement de quoi le rendre furieux.

J'achevais de chasser de mon esprit tout ce qui n'était pas _lui_, alors que prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me décidais à l'envelopper de mes lèvres. Je laissais glisser mes doigts jusqu'à la base de son sexe tout en commençant à le caresser de ma langue. Je me forçais à ne pas trop réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je savais bien que si j'avais pensé faire ça à n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais trouvé ça dégoûtant au plus haut point. Pourtant, j'avais fait des choses bien pires avec certaines filles…

_Mais pourquoi je pense à des trucs pareils,_ pensais-je avec une baffe intérieure. Je me vidais un peu plus l'esprit, continuant mes caresses, allant plus avant, tandis que mes mains posées au creux de ses hanches sentaient ses muscles tendus à craquer, sa peau frissonnante, couverte de sueur. Je fermais les yeux, commençant à aller et venir le long de son sexe avec douceur, conscient de chaque fragment de sa peau, conscient de chacun de ses frissons et de ses gémissements, et en tirant moi-même un certain plaisir. Ma propre respiration s'accélérait tandis que j'y allais peu à peu avec plus de franchise, me faisant de plus en plus enveloppant, de plus en plus rapide, tandis que je le sentais durcir toujours plus contre mon palais.

J'écoutais attentivement chacun de ses gémissements, comme si je voulais les graver dans ma mémoire pour toujours, retenir chaque murmure ou cri de plaisir que je pourrais lui arracher. Cette fois-ci, j'avais bel et bien l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus que nous au monde : moi, lui, et cet air, chaud et lourd, tellement enveloppant que je ne parvenais même plus à distinguer le haut du bas. J'étais totalement plongé dans cet univers charnel, moite, et n'avais aucune envie d'en sortir. Je ressentais tout avec une telle intensité qu'il devenait presque impossible de mettre des mots dessus. Je sentais mes cheveux plaqués contre mon front par la sueur, je sentais ses doigts se glisser entre mes mèches, cette fois comme pour accélérer le mouvement. Heureux de sentir Edward perdre le contrôle à ce point, tout en peinant pour ne pas le perdre moi-même sous cette impulsion qui me gagnait moi aussi, j'accentuais le mouvement, sentant qu'il n'arrivait plus à se retenir, sentant qu'il allait craquer…

Poussé par une soudaine impulsion, je le relâchais et m'écartais juste à temps pour ne pas me le prendre en plein visage. J'expirais avec le soulagement de ne pas avoir eu à avaler, négligeant le fait que ma chemise n'avait pas eu la même chance.

-- Désolé, murmura-t-il, confus.

-- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est normal, murmurais-je sans y prendre vraiment garde.

Je repris ma respiration, revenant un peu à la réalité. Le fait d'avoir dit un mot, même un seul, m'avait fait sortir de cet état d'ivresse totale dans laquelle je m'étais plongée avec délice. J'avais ouverts les yeux, et voyais Edward allongé de tout son long, le torse nu, en sueur, tremblant, le visage rouge, les cheveux collés à son front, les yeux bondissants ça et là, la bouche entrouverte, complètement à bout de souffle complètement, confus, perdu. Deux élans totalement différents me submergèrent alors : l'un, plein de douceur, demandant à ce que je le prenne dans les bras et que je lui murmure des mots doux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, l'autre, plein de fougue à la vue de son corps nu m'ordonnait de le déshabiller, et que je le prenne sans attendre une seconde de plus. Peut-être qu'il avait eu sa dose, mais moi pas.

Je remontais au niveau de son visage, le caressant au passage, pour l'embrasser dans le cou, juste derrière l'oreille. Le soupir qu'il poussa à ce moment-là résonna si intensément dans mes oreilles que j'eus l'impression de devenir sourd. Je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais tout simplement pas résister à cette voix, un peu rauque, un peu chaude, que je désirais entendre murmurer et gémir, encore et encore. Je l'embrassais de nouveau, avec plus de fougue que de douceur cette fois, Inspirant à pleins poumons son odeur à m'en faire tourner la tête. Tout en le dévorant de baisers et de caresses pesantes, je résistais à cette envie que j'avais de le mordre, de le sentir plus proche, plus profondément. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, malgré tout, mais je sentais bien que cette fois, c'était moi qui perdait le contrôle. Le peu de conscience que j'avais se perdait dans un tourbillon de panique et de jouissance mêlée, incapable de diriger mes gestes. J'avais l'impression que mon esprit me regardait de l'extérieur, sans comprendre très bien ce que je faisais, tandis que mon corps exécutait les automatismes dictés par un désir d'une intensité presque insupportable.

Je me sentis le débarrasser de son pantalon avec une impatience presque brutale, tandis que les mots d'Elvis revenaient à la surface. _En général on utilise ses deux-là. _Je glissais ma main entre ses cuisses, remontant rapidement contre sa peau, provoquant un hoquet de surprise. Le fait d'être touché à cet endroit précis le rendait littéralement cramoisi. J'eus un sourire en le voyant dans cet état, tandis que mes doigts allaient et venaient, en quête de… voila

_Tu va lui faire mal._

_Ca fait toujours mal les premières fois… mais on s'en fout, merde !_

_Arrête tu vas lui faire mal !_

Je le vis fermer les yeux et serrer les dents tandis que je commençais en enfoncer mon doigt. Si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais, je le sentais.

-- Attend, tenta-t-il d'articuler, hors de souffle, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

_Je ne vais pas me laisser avoir encore une fois sous prétexte que je suis trop gentil. _

Je l'enfonçais de plusieurs centimètres d'un coup, provoquant un cri de douleur d'Edward et sentis un coup violent contre ma tempe qui me fit projeta de côté. Je me redressais, portant une main à mon front en sentant mes oreilles siffler à moitié sur le coup de la douleur. Je clignais des yeux deux ou trois fois, trop surpris par l'attaque pour comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé. Ca avait été largement suffisant pour laisser à Edward le temps de s'écarter de moi, et de me fixer d'un air furieux.

-- MAIS CA FAIT MAL PUTAIN ! lançais-je d'une voix forte sans m'en apercevoir, complètement sonné par le choc.

-- C'EST TOI QUI DIT CA AVEC CE QUE TU VIENS DE ME FAIRE SUBIR ? !

Je relevais les yeux vers lui, mais je voyais flou, pleurant presque sous le coup de la douleur, et la lumière semblait presque clignoter. Malgré tout cela, je voyais qu'il était furieux, furieux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps

-- C'EST MOI QUI AURAIS DU DIRE CA ! reprit-t-il du même ton.

-- CA FAIT TOUJOURS MAL LES PREMIERES FOIS !

-- PAS LA PEINE D'Y ALLER COMME UNE BRUTE !

-- T'AVAIS QU'A ME LE DIRE !

-- J'AI ESSAYE !

Je m'apprêtais a répondre sur le même ton, mais faute de pouvoir me justifier, je restais bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Edward profita de ce silence pour s'écarter sans un regard et récupérer ses vêtements.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-- Je ne resterais pas une seconde de plus dans cette pièce.

-- Avec le coup que tu m'as donné, il vaudrait mieux, grognais-je.

Les décibels avaient disparus, mais la rage restait. Je le regardais reboutonner son pantalon avec un mélange de douleur, de haine et de regret.

-- Je ne t'aurais pas frappé si tu avais su t'arrêter, fit-il remarquer.

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte d'un pas sec, s'arrêtant sur le seuil pour cracher dans un souffle

-- Je croyais que dans les couples normaux, les partenaires étaient attentifs à ce que ressent l'autre.

-- Alors on est définitivement pas un couple normal.

-- Pour ne pas t'être retenu…

J'éclatais d'un rire froid, trop désespéré par la situation pour retenir cette réaction. Comme ironie du sort, c'était vraiment la meilleure.

-- Pour ne pas m'être retenu ? Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Il se mit à fuir, mais je poursuivis sur le pas de la porte. Il était déjà hors de ma portée. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir sans lui asséner au moins la vérité.

-- Tu crois vraiment que je ne me suis pas retenu ? Pendant tout ce temps, je n'attendais que ça, pendant tout ce temps, je me suis retenu pour te protéger, ALORS QU'AVANT MÊME DE T'AVOIR EMBRASSE, J'AVAIS DEJA ENVIE DE TOI !

Ma phrase s'était perdue dans le couloir. Je l'entendis vaguement dévaler l'escalier et claquer la porte. Il était parti.

Je revins m'assoir sur le lit à pas lents, la tête lourde et douloureuse, et surtout, surtout, étouffé par le désespoir qui me nouait la gorge. J'étais passé à ça… à ça de l'avoir enfin, et je me retrouvais là, trempé, encore excité malgré son absence, le crane martelant chaque pensée, lui parti, et moi, seul comme un con, incapable de prendre la décision de le poursuivre. Trop furieux et blessé pour lui pardonner, trop sonné et épuisé pour bouger, trop frustré pour laisser tomber… Avec surtout, la honte de savoir qu'il avait raison. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû. Mais comment résister, comment résister… Comment ne pas craquer face à lui ? Comment résister à la tentation de faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu le chuintement de celui qui n'a plus le souffle de parler quand on pense avoir enfin saisi l'occasion d'assouvir ses fantasmes ?

Je restais assis sur le rebord du lit à ressasser toutes ces pensées, la tête dans mes mains, pendant un instant d'éternité, tandis que ma respiration, sous le double coup du désir et de la colère, peinait à reprendre un rythme normal. Quelques lourdes gouttes commençaient à frapper la fenêtre de la chambre, comme pour refroidir ma colère et s'accorder avec mon humeur. Je n'y prêtais aucune attention toutefois. J'étais en train de devenir plus calme et désespéré que furieux et en nage, tandis que je prenais progressivement conscience de la gravité de ce qui venait de se passer.

Une lumière éclaira toute la pièce dans un flash éblouissant, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Un instant après, un grondement de tonnerre ébranla la pièce, faisant trembler les vitres, tomber le réveil et surtout, me faisant sursauter violemment.

Je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre tandis que le souffle plaintif du vent amenait les gouttes, de plus en plus resserrées, à s'écraser contre ma vitre.

Un orage…


	70. Nuit d'orage

Voila, j'ai un peu de coeur, tout de même, je vous poste le chapitre 70. Heureusement pour vous que mon abri à résisté aux bombes, n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a tout de même demandé pas mal de travail (mon record de longueur) Et il est un peu particulier. Pourquoi ? On a un double point de vue :D. Il y a pas mal de monde qui déteste Elvis, alors je lui laisse la parole... A défaut de le comprendre, ça permettra de comprendre un peu mieux ce qui se passe dans sa cervelle d'oiseau (sérieux, moi je l'aime bien) Donc il parle en gras, tandis qu'Edward garde l'écriture normale. Vous vous y retrouverez n'est-ce pas ? (Vous êtes largement assez intelligents pour ça ;))

Sur ce je la ferme et je vous dit bonne lecture !

ah si, une petite remarque : merci pour les fidèles rewiews que vous m'envoyez, elles font toujours chaud au coeur... Même si malheureusement, j'en ai reçu quelques unes qui étaient littéralement illisibles. Je vais pas espérer des rewiews aussi longues que mes chapitres (de toute façon y'a pas la place XD) mais c'est pas si dur d'écrire une phrase construite -- d'ailleurs c'est un peu le but du site de s'entrainer à écrire bien, non ?

Sur ce je me tais pour de vrai !

* * *

Chapitre 70 : Nuit d'orage (Elvis/Edward)

**Sachant que la nuit serait orageuse, je devinais que je ne dormirais pas. Je serais bien parti me balader en ville en quête de rencontres si Ambre ne m'avait pas arraché la promesse de rester dans l'auberge. Pour ce que ça changeait… A force de refuser d'aller dans ma chambre, j'avais fini par me retrouver en tête à tête avec le terre-neuve, qui s'allongea sur mes pieds avant de s'endormir comme un bienheureux. Je rechignais à réveiller le chien (excellent prétexte) pour aller dans ma chambre, aussi sortis-je de ma poche un bouquin, trouvé par hasard je ne sais plus ou dans l'auberge… A moins que je l'ai chipé dans la valise d'Havoc deux jours auparavant. J'entamais la lecture du roman Harlequin, me lamentant intérieurement d'en arriver là (en plus, c'était vraiment inintéressant). Après être arrivé à la moitié du premier chapitre, ma patience céda et j'ouvris le livre beaucoup plus loin, à la recherche d'une scène de cul. Finalement, je trouvais la table de billard et la fille qui était dessus page 136, et repris ma lecture à ce passage, qui semblait plus satisfaisant**_**. Non mais franchement, qui étaient ses gens qui attendaient aussi longtemps pour coucher ensemble ? Ca sert à rien de bouder son plaisir…**_

**A ce moment-là, j'eus une petite pensée pour Edward et Roy, qui étaient sans doute les pires au monde dans ce domaine. Je ne doutais pas que faute d'arriver à quoi que ce soit, Roy pète bientôt un câble et se retourne vers moi en désespoir de cause… Quoique non… dommage pour moi, il avait trop de principes, et il était un peu trop amoureux de ce nabot pour coucher avec moi. **

**Je fis une petite moue à cette idée, déprimé de son manque de coopération. C'est alors que j'entendis une fois familière crier des mots que je ne compris pas, tandis qu'un son de cavalcade sans délicatesse descendait l'escalier. **

_**Oho, ça sent la scène de ménage**_**, pensais-je avec un sourire satisfait. Voila une bonne occasion de ramasser les pots cassés pour mon compte ! Tout à cette pensée, je gardais une expression calculée de sourire rêveur tandis que je faisais semblant de lire avec attention le livre que je tenais entre les mains. Edward déboula dans la pièce, débraillé, essoufflé, la chemise ouverte, et se figea un instant. Je relevais les yeux vers lui avec une expression qui se voulait comme étant la quintessence de l'innocence, tandis que j'entendais la porte claquer à l'étage, révélant un Roy furieux. Tout ça était trèèèès intéressant. Le petit blond me jeta un regard noir entre deux coups d'œil de part et d'autre, hésitant à sortir sur la rue ou sur la digue. Je profitais du fait qu'il tournait la tête pour l'observer, constatant qu'effectivement, il était pas mal foutu. Il traversa finalement la pièce sans un regard pour moi et parti du côté du jardin et la digue adjacente. Je le regardais partir, titubant comme s'il était ivre, et haussait finalement les épaules avant de me replonger dans ma lecture. J'aurais pu tirer parti de la situation, mais j'avais un peu la flemme de faire cet effort-là. A ma décharge, j'avais un chien sur les genoux. Je lus donc de bout en bout la scène se déroulant essentiellement sur un billard, notant dans un coin de ma tête que ce serait un truc à essayer. Il suffisait de connaître les bons bars pour trouver des camarades de jeu tout à fait consentants ; mais sachant cela, je m'étais mis à chercher des proies plus difficiles. Rien n'était plus ennuyeux qu'une vie de Don Juan bien rangée, aussi avais-je décidé de me permettre quelques fantaisies. C'était un peu un échec, mais bon…**

**Un éclair violent résonna dans la pièce et la lumière de la lampe oscilla un instant. Je poussais un soupir.**

**-- Ca commence… commentais-je laconiquement.**

**Je n'avais aucunement peur des orages, mais ce vacarne m'empêchait définitivement de dormir. Ma vie de bâton de chaise m'avait habitué à avoir un sommeil léger ( très utile quand un coup-d-un-soir essaye de se barrer avec mon portefeuille, par exemple) et dormir par une nuit d'orage était tout simplement exclu. **

**J'entendis un bruit de cavalcade et vis Roy dévaler à son tour l'escalier, l'expression de la panique la plus totale peinte sur son visage. Mon flegme me poussa d'abord à remarquer une tâche blanchâtre sur sa chemise, donc je devinais aisément la nature. **

**Eh bien, eh bien…**

**-- OU EST PARTI EDWARD ? fit-il d'une voix forte et mal maitrisé.**

**J'hésitais à cette question. La tentation de mentir était forte : l'envoyer sur la rue alors qu'il était parti du côté de la digue excluait une possible réconciliation, ce qui arrangerait mes affaires. D'un autre côté… **

**Je regardais calmement Roy, n'hésitant pas à poser un regard un peu vicieux sur son corps (et insistant sur la tâche de sa chemise qu'il finit par remarquer, devenant cramoisi. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Malheureusement pour moi, c'était de l'inquiétude, et en aucun cas le désir qui le faisait trembler de cette manière. C'était vraiment cruel de les empêcher de se retrouver. Et puis, j'aimais bien Edward malgré tout (il était drôle à torturer, décidément) s'il y avait un accident, je m'en voudrais un peu. Un tout petit peu. Finalement, c'est la verrière que j'indiquais du pouce. Il se rua dans cette direction sans attendre une seconde de plus. Je poussais un soupir. Ces deux-là, vraiment, pas doués. Si même moi j'étais censé les aider, c'est qu'ils étaient sacrément désespérés.**

oOoOoOo

Une fois arrivé dehors, j'avais couru droit devant moi, longeant le mur de la digue sans arriver à savoir où je voulais aller. Ma chemise encore déboutonnée était collée à ma peau par la sueur, je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la chaleur, du sexe ou de l'effort. Sans doute un peu des trois. La respiration sifflante, je n'arrivais même pas à voir ou j'allais, je sentais juste que je foulais le sol de la digue, je devinais le rebord, la lumière trouble des lampadaires qui n'étaient pas encore éteints, le vent qui brassait un air qui restait chaud et lourd malgré tous ses efforts. Même le son du ressac me semblait lourd et huileux. Je trébuchais en me prenant le pied dans une irrégularité du sol et oscillait dangereusement, échappant à la chute en me raccrochant au parapet de pierre.

Titubant, ivre de larmes, je me tournais vers la mer, sachant qu'elle était là, en deça de cet amas de roches, mais incapable de la voir avec mes yeux troubles. Je me retins de pousser un hurlement de rage pour ne pas réveiller les voisins qui n'avaient rien fait (sans savoir que la plupart d'entre eux seraient réveillés dans l'heure qui suivrait), et me contentais de donner un coup de point sur le garde fou, ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter une douleur à toutes les autres. Je sentais encore ses lèvres, ses mains, peser contre ma peau et me brûler. Je sentais encore la douleur lancinante de ce dernier coup qu'il m'avait porté. Je sentais encore sa présence, marque fantôme d'un vide qui me fit soudainement frissonner. Alors que tout allait si bien, alors que j'étais si heureux, pourquoi avait-il fallu… qu'il me blesse à ce point ?

Ce n'était même pas la douleur qu'il avait provoqué dans mon corps, mais ce sentiment de trahison, alors que je pensais qu'il ne me blesserait plus jamais. Je me sentais indigné, humilié… oui, humilié de l'avoir senti poser sa main sur la partie la plus honteuse de mon corps. Humilié de n'avoir rien pu faire que crier de douleur avant de lui donner un coup incontrôlé. Et plus que tout, humilié de sa réaction.

Totalement égoïste. C'est l'impression qu'il m'était resté de cette dispute. Et à l'idée que ce soit Roy, le même Roy que celui qui avait veillé sur moi si souvent qui aie agit comme ça tout à l'heure, cette idée me laissait une sensation glaciale dans l'estomac. Trahi… trahi ou presque quand j'avais plus que jamais besoin d'être rassuré. Et surtout, alors que je pensais que ce ne serait plus jamais le cas… Il me faisait peur.

Je me laissais tomber à genoux, m'appuyant de tout mon corps contre le parapet. Le fait d'avoir mit les mots sur ce fait m'en mettait un coup au moral. Toute cette stupide histoire de cul n'avait pas eu d'autre résultat que de nous éloigner plus que nous n'avions jamais été. Parce que j'étais trop furieux et honteux pour le regarder en face, et maintenant trop effrayé pour le laisser m'approcher d'aussi près. Et parce qu'une autre fois, il m'aurait couru après pour s'excuser. Je savais bien qu'il m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs… mais d'habitude… il avait l'air, il avait au moins l'air de le regretter. Tandis que là, il n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de m'engueuler. Il y avait de quoi être furieux. Il y avait même de quoi le détester ; mais bizarrement, ne j'avais pas trop le cœur à ça.

Je me laissais glisser le long du muret pour me recroqueviller, les genoux contre ma poitrine, la tête contre les genoux. Je me sentais soudainement épuisé, épuisé par toute cette histoire qui n'avait jamais été simple, épuisé par ma course, épuisé d'avoir à penser autant et à remettre en question ce qui me paraissait si évident quelques heures auparavant. Finalement, presque rassuré dans cette posture, je me laisser aller à pleurer pour de bon. Ca n'avait rien de constructif, mais bon dieu, ça faisait du bien. J'arrêtais tout bonnement de réfléchir pour quelques minutes. Mais progressivement, les cris me revinrent en mémoire. Les mots étrangement durs qu'il m'avait lancés. Ce rire sans joie…

_« Tu crois vraiment que je ne me suis pas retenu ? »_

Cette phrase résonnait dans mon esprit avec une froideur métallique. Il m'avait fait mal. Il m'avait blessé. Et je le croyais vraiment : il ne s'était pas retenu.

Pourtant je me doutais bien que c'était plus compliqué que ça. Toute cette histoire durait depuis trop longtemps. Alors que ça fait des mois que l'on s'est embrassés…

Des mois.

Je pris soudainement conscience de tout le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis, me remémorant tous les moments, les bons comme les mauvais, sans être capable à présent de me rappeler dans quel ordre ils s'étaient déroulés les uns par rapport aux autres. Tous les actes manqués de part et d'autre me revinrent en mémoire avec une certaine brutalité. Je relevais la tête vers la façade de la maison face à moi. Une fenêtre était éclairée. Je regardais cette tache de lumière jaune avec un serrement au cœur très étrange tandis que les premières gouttes commençaient à tomber sur mes épaules. J'hésitais entre les ignorer et apprécier leur présence, qui rafraichissait enfin un peu l'atmosphère. Je décidais finalement de les ignorer. Une sorte de chaleur diffuse quelque part dans mon corps captivait toute mon attention. Je baissais de nouveau la tête, fermant les yeux comme pour mieux mettre le doigt sur cette sensation très particulière.

Et peu à peu, je sentis le désir revenir, de manière très diffuse, mais tout de même présent. Je me remémorais alors ce que j'avais ressenti quand Roy m'avait touché caressé, embrassé… Je sentis le rouge me monter brutalement aux joues. Le fait de se remémorer ces sensations encore fraiches me replongeait dans le même état que lorsque j'étais entre ses mains, le corps en sueur et frissonnant, hésitant entre l'ébullition interne et la fraicheur qui m'entourait, avec en plus un sentiment de manque que je n'avais pas auparavant, une impression lancinante d'inachevé. Je n'avais pas besoin se sa présence pour avoir envie de son contact, envie de lui… Je fermais les yeux de toutes mes forces, me concentrant pour me remémorer mon état juste avant que je… craque, laissant cet instant m'envahir pleinement. Puis je me rappelais brutalement que ce n'était pas le cas à présent, je se sentis une douleur véritable, un manque insupportable.

Je rouvris les yeux, me mordant le poing en prenant enfin conscience de cela. Ce manque-là, Roy l'avait déjà ressenti, des centaines de fois sans doute, alors que je n'avais même pas idée. Il s'était retenu de me serrer dans ses bras, de m'embrasser, de me toucher, tout ça pour ne pas m'effaroucher. Alors que pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait qu'une envie. Il n'avait que cette envie-là, même, ce besoin-là.

Et il ne me l'avait pas dit…

Pour ne pas m'effrayer, sans doute.

Il avait tout fait pour me laisser le temps, il avait tout fait pour me laisser le choix, et moi…

En prenant conscience de cela, je me sentis soudainement profondément égoïste. La douleur soudaine que m'avait procurée son dernier geste n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il devait ressentir comme manque, omniprésent, lancinant, impossible à satisfaire… C'était tellement ridicule, une fois que je réfléchissais à son point de vue. A sa place, j'aurais pété les plombs bien plus tôt que lui. Il ne méritait pas ça…

Mais à présent, j'avais tellement honte de moi et de cette situation, que, même calme, j'étais incapable de me décider à me lever et à aller le voir.

A cet instant, un flash violent parvint à travers mes paupières fermées, suivit quelques secondes après du plus gros et long coup de tonnerre que je n'ai jamais entendu. Je sentis mon corps se tétaniser sous le coup de la surprise et de la panique, tandis que mon esprit survolté prenait brutalement conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Une pluie battante mêlée aux embruns qui me trempaient jusqu'aux os accompagnaient ce qui s'annonçait comme étant la pire nuit d'orage de tous les temps. Une partie de moi me hurlait de partir me réfugier, n'importe où, pour peu que n'on ne voie et n'entende rien, et que je n'aie pas l'impression de risquer ma peau à chaque millionième de secondes. Seulement voila, j'avais l'impression d'être enfermé dans un avion, seul face aux commandes et incapable de comprendre comment bouger cette immense carcasse. J'étais englué dans ma propre panique, et la succession d'éclair et de coup de tonnerres ne cessait pas de me couper le souffle. J'étais tellement terrifié que j'en oubliais presque de respirer et hoquetais lamentablement de temps à autre malgré l'agressivité de tout ce qui m'entourait, qui m'emprisonnait à tel point que je ne parvenais plus à penser, ni même à sentir le temps s'écouler.

Je crus entendre un cri. Je ne savais pas s'il était réel ou si je l'avais inventé pour me raccrocher à quelque chose, mais je tournais la tête et me relevais à moitié dans un dernier sursaut d'instinct de survie. Ca, c'était juste avant qu'une vague immense passée par-dessus le parapet me frappe de plein fouet et me fasse perdre l'équilibre, me projetant tête la première contre les pavés.

Je perdis immédiatement conscience.

oOoOoOo

**J'avais fini par aller dans ma chambre pour lire quelque chose d'un peu mieux écrit dans une posture un peu plus confortable. Bien sûr, j'avais laissé la porte entrouverte, pour avoir la certitude de savoir quand ils rentreraient. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux dans le pays que les nuits d'orage. On avait beau faire, il y avait toujours des imbéciles pour sortir cette nuit-là. Voila ce que dirait Ambre, sans doute. Personnellement, sortir ne m'aurait pas posé problème, mais j'eus la surprise de m'apercevoir que savoir ces deux-là dehors me souciait presque. A croire que je devenais fleur bleue.**

**J'entendis un bruit dans le couloir et bondissait derrière la porte, aux aguets. Je vis passer la silhouette de Roy, portant dans ses bras un blondinet inconscient et en piètre état. Il marchait d'un pas lourd, une expression fermée sur son visage, ses yeux inquiets fixés sur la tête d'Edward, qui saignait légèrement. Je regardais cela en silence, sentant l'infime pincement au cœur qui m'assaillait quelquefois quand je voyais des gens capable de ressentir un amour réel. Mon regard se perdit dans l'obscurité tandis que je rêvassais à propos de ces improbabilités. J'étais incapable de ressentir un tel attachement, et j'en étais à la fois attristé et fier. Si je n'avais pas eu le malheur de commencer par tomber amoureux du fiancé de ma sœur, les choses se seraient passées différemment ; peut-être un peu mieux, peut-être bien pire…**

**-- Alala, il est temps que ma perversion reprenne du service… Je me ferais bien une relation immorale, pour changer… marmonnais-je en refermant la porte et me dirigeant vers mon lit pour m'y vautrer.**

**Je n'avais pas fait deux pas que la porte se rouvrit, projetant dans ma chambre une vision très improbable : Un homme à l'allure juvénile, armé d'un panda en peluche, venait de se réfugier dans la pièce avec un glapissement de terreur, suite à un coup de tonnerre particulièrement violent. Je lui lançais un long regard interloqué : Il avait réussi l'exploit de me surprendre.**

**Le silence dura quelques secondes, soit suffisamment pour que je puisse détailler son pyjama boutonné en canard, ses cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, son visage rond et enfantin… et la peluche panda, de taille tout à fait respectable.**

**-- Désolé, bafouilla-t-il très vite, j'étais juste parti aux toilettes, et le coup de tonnerre m'a surpris, et … euh …**

**Je continuais à le regarder avec la même expression presque ahurie. Ce type était probablement plus vieux que moi si j'en croyais sa morphologie, mais mentalement, il avait bien l'air d'avoir le même âge que Lulu.**

**-- Mais t'as quel âge ? lâchais-je sans réfléchir.**

**-- Euh… 23 ans, répondit-il honteusement, tentant de dissimuler qu'il avait perçu l'aspect humiliant de la question.**

** Je me sentis un peu brutal en voyant son regard déjà flou, à présent sur le point de se brouiller de larmes. Je cherchais aussitôt un moyen de rattraper le coup.**

**-- Non, c'était pas la question, fis-je ne me massant la base du nez dans un geste de concentration. En fait… t'es qui ?**

**-- Ben, Fuery, répondit-il sur un ton d'évidence.**

**-- Ah oui, oui, bien sûr… QUOI ?**

**Je me tournais de nouveau vers lui et le regardais droit dans les yeux, cherchant à faire le lien entre le militaire croisé dans l'auberge en journée et le bisounours en pyjama qui se trouvait devant moi à présent. C'était pas évident au premier abord, d'autant plus que je n'avais jamais pris la peine de discuter avec lui. Je mis cela sur le compte d'une fatigue passagère. **

**-- Ben quoi ? murmura-t-il, étonné et presque terrifié de ma réaction. **

**-- Non, rien, c'est juste que tu te ressembles pas beaucoup sans tes lunettes… **

**Il fit quelques pas vers moi et me fixa en plissant les yeux.**

**-- Elvis ! **

**-- Oui, répondis-je avec un sourire amusé. Tu dois avoir une vue vraiment mauvaise pour devoir t'approcher aussi près pour me reconnaître. **

**-- Mais… ! s'exclama-t-il en rougissant, incapable de trouver une réponse valable à ma remarque, puisqu'incapable de savoir comment l'interpréter. **

**-- C'est bon, pose-toi, va, fis-je en désignant mon lit. Je te donne disons… cinq minutes disons, pour expliquer de manière convaincante que tu n'as pas peur de l'orage au point de devoir aller au toilettes accompagné d'un panda en peluche.**

**Il s'assit sur mon lit et répondit avec une franchise déconcertante.**

**-- J'ai peur de l'orage au point de devoir aller aux toilettes accompagné d'un panda en peluche.**

**-- Voila qui a le mérite d'être clair... fis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui, amusé par cet espèce d'adulte qui a oublié de grandir.**

**-- Eh, toi aussi tu as peur de l'orage, non ? **

**-- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? **

**-- Ta lumière ne serait pas allumée, sinon ! Ceux qui veillent la nuit on besoin de se rassurer de quelque chose.**

**-- De quoi j'ai peur, à ton avis ?**

**-- Ca, c'est toi qui le sais, répondit-il avec un sourire.**

**Je me sentis vexé. Pour un peu, il me ferait tourner en bourrique, celui-là. Intéressant.**

**-- Et toi, tu n'as pas peur du ridicule ?**

**-- Trop tard.**

**-- C'est sûr qu'arriver dans ma chambre avec un panda en peluche…**

**-- Avoue qu'il est mignon, fit-il en me le montrant avec un sourire.**

**Une fois encore, je ne sus pas trop quoi répondre.**

**-- Ouaip, fis-je finalement d'un ton neutre en y jetant un coup d'œil.**

_**Non, je ne craque pas pour les peluches. Je suis un môme, mais pas à ce point. Même si ce panda est effectivement adorable, je ne vais pas, je ne vais pas le prendre à bout de bras et le regarder avec un sourire niais… **_

**Ce que j'étais très exactement en train de faire. Je le lui redonnais dans un geste brusque, vexé de m'être laissé emporter dans son élan. Il ne prit pas compte de mon air renfrogné et revint à la charge avec un grand sourire.**

**-- Craquant, hein ? J'ai vraiment pas plus m'empêcher de l'acheter… Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le ramener dans l'auberge sans que les autres le voie. **

**-- Pourquoi ?**

**-- Ils se seraient moqués de moi… Ils ne loupent déjà pas une occasion de me dire que je me comporte comme un gamin, fit-il avec une mine presque boudeuse.**

**-- T'en fais pas un peu exprès ? questionnais-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit.**

**-- Quoi ?**

**-- Ben moi, je fais exprès de me comporter comme un gosse, ça me donne plein d'avantages ! répondis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.**

**-- Comme ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant, soudainement curieux.**

**-- Hum… on me pardonne un certain nombre de choses, comme le vol à l'étalage ou les remarques vexantes, sous prétexte que je suis encore un gosse, j'entre gratuitement presque partout parce que tout le monde est convaincu que je suis mineur, j'attendris facilement les gens et les incite à faire des conneries avec moi, quoi d'autre… ?**

**-- C'est pas très légal, tout ça, nan ?**

**-- Sans blague ! répondis-je d'un ton ironique. Quel serait l'intérêt sinon ?**

**-- Les lois sont faites pour être respectées !**

**-- Sauf quand elles sont stupides !**

**-- Ah… soupira-t-il d'un ton pensif, révélant qu'il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle.**

**Je souris. Finalement, ce type était une aubaine. J'allais avoir l'occasion de tuer le temps en discutant avec lui, au lieu d'en être réduit à compter le nombre de secondes entre les éclairs et le tonnerre pour connaitre la distance approximative de l'orage. Et puis, ça allait être assez intéressant d'exposer mes théories à quelqu'un d'aussi naïf…**

oOoOoOo

_Edward…_

J'avais froid, si froid… Je me sentais mal.

J'avais mal. Confusément.

Profondément.

_Edward… Edward, calme-toi…_

J'avais chaud, j'avais froid… Je ne comprenais pas, trop enveloppé, trop agressé pourtant.

_Qu'est-ce que… _

Je sentais vaguement une eau tiède couler sur mon corps, sans pour autant pouvoir m'arrêter de frissonner. Je n'en avais pas conscience.

Mon corps le sentait vaguement, mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Il était au milieu des éclairs, au milieu de la pluie, au milieu du néant, au milieu du cercle de transmutation, face à ma mère, dans le corps monstrueux de ma mère, en train de disparaître… Happé, avalé, déchiqueté, mâché par la vérité.

Les éclairs déchiraient mes tympans, remplissaient toute ma tête… Je voyais les flashs blancs des éclairs, accompagnés de flashs pourpres, presque violets, d'une transmutation ratée, incapable de savoir ou s'arrêtait le réel et ou commençait le cauchemar.

Ma peau me brûlait, et pourtant je frissonnais, plus encore, je tremblais de tous mes membres, violemment. La morsure glaciale de mes automails se faisaient sentir, alors que pourtant, j'étais incapable de prendre conscience de quoi que ce soit qui me raccroche au réel. Je ne sentais plus que la douleur des membres que j'avais perdu ce soir-là, je les sentais comme s'ils étaient encore là, je les sentais dans toute l'intensité de leur absence.

Et, putain, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal !

J'avais l'impression que le vide métallique de mes automails allait m'avaler tout entier, que j'allais disparaître comme avait disparu le corps d'Alphonse… Je tentais de crier, sans avoir suffisamment conscience pour savoir si j'y arrivais ou pas. Je me sentais me dissoudre, lentement, mais surement, dans une sensation de néant douloureux, celui qui a conscience de lui-même.

Sans rien pour m'en tirer.

Quelques gifles que je ne sentais même pas.

J'avais froid.

_Edward ! Ed ! Réponds-moi ! Dis quelque chose ! _

Quelque chose mordait ma main, comprimant mes os les uns contre les autres, les broyant lentement mais surement. Je tentais un sursaut, me débattre, m'enfuir, m'échapper, de quoi, comment, où, je n'en savais rien, il n'existait plus qu'une sorte de peur sans limites.

Une infinité de mains qui m'effleuraient en riant, cherchant ce qu'elles allaient me prendre cette fois. Un doigt ? Une main entière ? Une oreille ? Pourquoi pas le corps tout entier ?

Elles se moquaient de moi. Elles le savaient déjà. Tôt ou tard, elles me prendraient tout entier. Fragment par fragment, s'il le fallait, mais elles m'auraient. Rien ne pourrait me protéger de ça : J'allais mourir. J'allais disparaître.

Et quoi d'autre, déjà ?

Ah, oui.

Je n'allais jamais_ y_ arriver.

…_eh…_

_Dis-moi…_

_ … Tu te rappelles de moi ?_

A ce moment-là…

J'ai senti quelque chose de différent.

Chaud.

Doux.

Enveloppant.

Rassurant.

J'ai pensé à ma mère.

A ma mère vivante, à ma mère mourante, à ma mère disparue, à ma mère monstrueuse…

A celle qui n'était plus là, par ma faute.

Et mon corps poussé à bout a flanché. J'ai senti quelque chose d'humide sur mes joues. Des larmes.

Jamais je n'avais pu pleurer dans ces moments-là. Cet élément infime, ce petit peu d'eau ridicule qui coulait de mes yeux, je le sentais, il existait. C'était le seul bout de réalité auquel j'arrivais à me raccrocher.

Alors je pleurais. De toutes mes forces. Hoquetant lamentablement, crachant chaque sanglot comme on vomit une insulte, incapable de résister au flot, mais extrayant de toutes mes forces, contractant mon estomac à en avoir la nausée, juste pour en faire sortir le désespoir jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je pleurais exprès, au moins pour avoir le soulagement d'exister, d'être conscient de quelque chose de réel, de me raccrocher quelque part, d'avoir l'impression d'agir, même de la manière la plus minable qui soit. Et puis, à force de me raccrocher à la tristesse qui m'envahissait, je commençais à me détacher de la tempête qui m'avait dévorée de l'intérieur. Je sentais que le réel EXISTAIT. Je sentais mon corps, tenu assis sur un sol froid. Je sentais vaguement un tissu un peu râpeux contre ma peau. Et surtout, je sentais un torse et des bras qui m'enveloppaient, la peau nue contre la mienne, tellement chaude… tellement douce… Tellement… vivante.

Je me raccrochais à cette sensation comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et peu à peu, je m'arrachais à cette peur viscérale de l'orage, à ce désespoir qui n'attendait que cela, de me submerger. Je me sentais remonter mollement à la surface de la réalité, tandis que le désespoir se retirait par vagues, comme le faisait la marée descendante, revenant à la charge sans trop y croire…

J'entendais l'orage.

J'étais suffisamment conscient pour l'entendre, suffisamment lucide pour le réaliser.

J'avais mal au crâne. A présent, je me rappelais vaguement pourquoi.

Je sentais sa peau contre la mienne, sa poitrine contre mon dos nu, ce corps qui respirait amplement contre moi. Naturellement, ma respiration se calquait contre la sienne, ralentissant progressivement au fur et à mesure que je me calmais et que mes larmes se tarissaient. Et peu à peu, je somnolais, apaisé, même si j'entendais toujours le tonnerre et la pluie. Cela ne me faisait plus peur… et puis…

J'étais épuisé.

Je sentis ses bras m'envelopper d'un peu plus près pour me soulever et me porter. Un courant d'air froid m'arracha un frisson, mais je me retrouvais bientôt enveloppé dans des draps. Je rassemblais le peu de forces qui me restait pour appuyer un peu plus mon dos contre sa poitrine, de peur qu'il s'écarte. Qui sait si le cauchemar de l'orage n'allait pas revenir ?

Mais non.

Je ne risquais plus rien, puisqu'Il était là…

oOoOoOo

**Nous avions bien passé deux heures à discuter de tout et de rien tandis que l'orage tonnait, de plus en plus lointain. Nous avions établi le hit parade des peluches les plus mignonnes (je n'en revenais toujours pas de m'être laissé prendre au jeu, d'ailleurs) avant de discuter des plus grandes peurs, des contes de fée, de la philosophie Kantienne, passant gaiement du coq à l'âne, échangeant les blagues de blondes contre les blagues de Lada, (voiture petit budget vendue à Amestris, plus connu pour les blagues à son sujet que pour qualités de sa fabrication , selon ses dires). J'avais donc eu la surprise de découvrir que ce type savait teniràa peu près n'importe quel sujet de conversation (y compris sur les Fous de Bassan, j'avais essayé) excepté tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au sexe. J'avais bien tenté quelques blagues salaces, mais il ne les avait tout simplement pas compris. J'avais lâché l'affaire, essayant d'embrayer sur sa vision de l'amour. La encore, le sujet dérapa sans donner la moindre indication de son état d'esprit sur le domaine. J'avais donc renoncé (à titre provisoire) à le faire parler de ce sujet, suivant avec lui les aléas de la conversation qui passait avec une aisance presque effrayante de la seconde guerre mondiale à la fabrication des sucettes. Intéressant.**

**C'était le mot qui me restait en tête maintenant que l'orage était passé et qu'il s'était endormi en diagonale sur mon lit. Ma réputation de gay n'était visiblement pas arrivée jusqu'à ses oreilles, sinon il ne se serait pas montré aussi imprudent. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne me laissait plus beaucoup de place pour dormir moi-même, ce qui était malheureusement ma grande envie du moment. Enfin… Je pris le temps de le regarder un peu mieux. Effectivement, son visage, une fois débarrassé de ses immondes culs de bouteille, était plutôt mignon. Intéressant.**

**-- J'ai ferré le gros poisson, murmurais-je avec un sourire pervers, ayant enfin décidé sur qui jeter mon dévolu pendant que je laisserais Edward et Roy coucher ensemble sans une once de regret.**

**Un type mignon, naïf, voir l'incarnation de l'innocence… Le pervertir promettait d'être un jeu intéressant… **

**Fort de cette bonne résolution, je tirais ma couverture et me glissais dessous, le dos contre le pied du lit. L'orage parti et cette perspective amusante en tête, je n'eus aucun mal à m'endormir. Je n'en serais que plus ragaillardi le lendemain matin.**

oOoOoOo

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé.

Il faisait toujours nuit. Les éclairs plus lointains continuaient à danser, éclairant furtivement la pièce ; je le voyais à travers mes paupières closes. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. Je sentais la présence de Roy tout contre moi, je devinais même sa respiration, cette respiration presque imperceptible qu'il a quand il dort profondément. Je souris. Je m'étirais lentement, dépliant mon corps qui se plaquait de plus en plus contre le sien. J'avais des courbatures partout, et l'écho déjà lointain d'un mal de crâne étouffé par quelques heures de sommeil me rappelait ma chute.

Tout ce que nous avions dit me revint brutalement en mémoire. Je me retournais pour me retrouver face à lui, le nez contre sa poitrine. Je me décidais à ouvrir les yeux, clignant deux ou trois fois. Je voyais terriblement flou, mais pas assez pour enlever toute la beauté du visage vers lequel je relevais la tête. Je m'avançais vers lui, et avec lenteur toute maladroite, j'effleurais ses lèvres. Mon cœur fit une embardée en sentant sa bouche entrouverte, et un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me prit aux tripes me poussa à l'embrasser passionnément, ce que je n'avais pas vraiment prémédité. Un infime gémissement, étouffé par mon baiser, fut le premier signe de son réveil. Puis je sentis ses lèvres s'ouvrir un peu plus tandis qu'il m'embrassait à son tour, et ses bras se glisser autour de ma taille pour m'attirer contre lui. Je sentais alors seulement qu'il était nu. J'eus un sursaut de surprise en sentant son sexe contre ma cuisse.

Il le sentit, sans doute, et rompit le baiser

-- Désolé… murmura-t-il, sans écarter vraiment ses lèvres des miennes.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre ; je ne savais même pas exactement de quoi il voulait s'excuser. Je savais juste qu'il avait mon pardon. Je glissais ma main gauche contre son dos, sa hanche, et la posais finalement à cet endroit. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le tour de Roy de hoqueter de surprise Je n'en revenais pas moi-même de ce geste, mais je savais bien que je devais affronter cette peur-là. Je glissais les doigts contre cette peau-là, l'enveloppant doucement, comme pour l'appréhender, le connaitre. La respiration de Roy trahissait un trouble que je n'avais jamais reconnu avant. Je sentais son souffle maintenant irrégulier, se sentais sa poitrine se soulevant par à-coups, comme je sentais se durcir sous mes doigts l'objet de mes caresses effrayées. J'étais stupéfait de ma propre audace, savourant l'émotion que je provoquais chez Roy avec une impression de puissance enivrante mêlée à une peur croissante de ne pas savoir ou cela nous menait. Je sentis une main presque tremblante se poser sur mon poignet.

-- Je t'en prie, je ne pourrais pas me retenir, souffla-t-il honteusement.

-- Tu n'as pas à te retenir, murmurais-je.

-- Je ne veux pas te blesser.

-- Tu ne me blesseras pas, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Je me laissais glisser contre son torse, l'embrassant de ci de là, savourant les frissons incessants de sa peau déjà moite, sans cesser de le caresser. Jusqu'à ce que mon visage arrive à son niveau. J'embrassais maladroitement la peau, ici et là, sentant mon visage en feu tandis que je me lançais à lécher timidement ici, et là, comme il l'avait fait. Peu à peu, cette peur-là prenait une forme, des dimensions. Je n'avais pas à en avoir peur. Je n'avais pas à avoir honte de ce que je faisais, puisqu'il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Et peu à peu, se le sentais en sueur, tremblant… Il expira brutalement quand je me décidais à le faire franchir mes lèvres. C'était très étrange ; je sentais mes entrailles secouées par ce que j'étais en train de faire. La peur revenait, mais c'était cette fois la peur de lui faire mal autant que cette d'avoir mal. Je l'avais senti : la fragilité qui s'en dégageait ne souffrait aucune maladresse. Je savais aussi bien que lui à quel point ça pouvait être douloureux, et je sentais à présent cette peur-là. Bien pire.

Un instant, je crus que je serais incapable d'esquisser un mouvement de plus, tétanisé par cette peur là ; mais je sentais, je savais, que ne rien faire tiendrait tout autant du supplice. J'esquissais ce geste, connu sans l'être, de va-et-vient, d'abord très lent et timide, puis, plus ample, plus rapide, en entendant ses gémissements, en sentant ses hanches venir en contretemps pour amplifier mon geste, tous les muscles tendus. Je me sentais moi-même happé par cette sensation excitante : le plaisir par procuration. Je devinais qu'il ressentait les mêmes choses que ce que j'avais ressenti moi-même quelques heures auparavant. C'est pourquoi je ne fus pas surpris de sentir une main se glisser dans mes cheveux, pour accompagner les mouvements de plus en plus rapides de ma tête.

Quelque chose lâcha prise alors, et je ne me retins plus dans mes gestes, puisqu'à présent je sentais que ce que j'avais à faire correspondait très exactement à ce que mon désir me dictait. Je me sentais à mon tour mobilisé par l'énergie du désir, cette chaleur qui donnait envie d'avoir plus chaud encore, ce cœur qui battait toujours plus vite, cette tension qui gagnait tout le corps… Et… et…

Je sentis soudain un liquide gluant contre le fond de ma gorge, qui me prit totalement au dépourvu. Je le savais pourtant, que ça finissait comme ça… Je me sentis de nouveau bloqué par la peur, incapable de savoir que faire… Cette fois-ci, c'est ma raison qui me dicta de m'écarter du corps de Roy, ce que le fis avec une lenteur circonspecte. Restait à savoir comment me dépatouiller de cette chose amère que j'avais dans la bouche. Cette situation imprévue me mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Il y eu un grand silence, dans lequel j'entendis clairement de soupir de Roy. Ce son était tellement rempli de soulagement et de bien-être que je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir une ébauche de sourire, malgré mon léger problème éthique. J'avais au moins la fierté de lui avait fait du bien.

Mais voila, j'étais quand même un peu coincé. Il avait bien la solution d'avaler, maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, mais pour une raison inconnue, ça ne me paraissait pas vraiment tentant… J'entendis Roy se redresser pour s'assoir sur le lit, le souffle encore un peu court à cause de ce que nous venions de faire.

-- Edward ?

Je tournais là tête vers son visage. Il avait l'air vaguement inquiet. Il faut dire que devais faire une tête bizarre, maintenant que j'y pense.

-- Ca va ?

Je hochais là tête, silencieux. Cela ne sembla pas le satisfaire.

-- Tu es sûr ?

Bon. J'avais compris. Je déglutis à contrecœur, avant de répondre « oui » d'une voix un peu pâteuse. Il réalisa alors ce qui m'avait réduit au silence et porta la main à sa bouche, soudainement terriblement gêné.

-- Mais Ed, t'étais pas obligé de… enfin … mais…

Il était tellement désespéré de ne pas trouver de mots peu explicites pour dire que je n'étais pas obligé d'avaler ça qu'il m'arracha un sourire amusé. Pour le coup, je me sentais beaucoup moins gêné que lui, ce qui ne manquait pas de me surprendre.

-- C'est bon, fis-je avec un petit rire. C'est pas comme si j'allais en mourir !

Il sourit à son tour, penaud et rassuré à la fois. Je le regardais, assis, nu, tout comme moi, et pris conscience du fait que parlions, librement, sans être gêné outre mesure. C'est donc cela qu'il y avait de si bien dans l'amour. C'est apaisant. J'étais libéré de cette tension, de cette frustration permanente qui faussait notre relation. Nous y étions arrivés.

Quoique, pour le coup, je me sentais bizarrement déçu. Il me semblait pourtant qu'il y avait autre chose encore… Sentir sa peau en sueur contre la mienne, son corps tout contre le mien… Sans doute aurais-ce été différent si je n'avais pas été un homme… Sans doute qu'il y avait autre chose… Malgré tout, j'avais bien envie que… Je sais pas, moi… Que…

-- Ca ne va pas, Ed ? murmura Roy d'une voix douce.

Je sursautais en revenant à la réalité. Avec le son de la pluie qui crépitait contre les murs, mon silence avait sans doute semblé très morose… J'eus un pincement au cœur, hésitant à mentir. Le silence dura quelques secondes de plus, prolongeant le malaise, avant que je ne lui donne ma réponse la plus sincère.

-- Je ne sais pas…

Il hocha la tête et s'approcha de moi d'un air gêné.

-- Tu n'étais pas obligé de… commença-t-il avant qu'un regard noir ne lui coupe la parole.

-- Bien sûr que si ! Je voulais que tu ressentes ce que tu m'as fait ressentir ! Je voulais te faire du bien, au moins un peu, et… et… M'excuser, murmurais-je.

-- C'est uniquement de ma faute, souffla-t-il.

-- Ce n'est pas vrai, répondis-je, sans avoir une once de honte ou d'agressivité, juste pour rappeler poliment la réalité.

Il ne répondit d'ailleurs rien. Le silence retomba, à peine troublé par la pluie et quelques coups de tonnerre maintenant lointains. Je sentis mes entrailles se nouer tandis qu'une envie de pleurer inexplicable me serrait la gorge. Mais je n'allais pas craquer ; ce serait tellement stupide de pleurer maintenant… alors que je n'avais même pas de raison valable d'être triste !

Peut-être que le temps me poussait à verser des larmes… Après tout, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu la pluie tomber… Et puis, tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu froid… Je sentis un courant d'air dans mon dos et ne pus réprimer un frisson. Quelque secondes après, je sentis son torse contre mon dos et ses bras qui m'enveloppaient. Je cessais immédiatement d'avoir froid et fermais les yeux. Et mes larmes commencèrent à couler irrésistiblement, sans sanglots, sans respiration chaotique. Des pleurs si discrets et silencieux que Roy mit un moment à réaliser que quelques gouttes d'eau salée étaient tombées sur le dos de sa main. Il caressa doucement ma joue humide.

-- Tu pleures ?

C'était à peine une question. Il était inutile de mentir, mais pour autant, j'étais incapable de dire la vérité, faute de la connaître moi-même. Je ne savais pas si c'était le soulagement d'avoir effacé notre dispute, la peur d'une chose incertaine, où la déception que, cela fait, je ne me sente pas si différent. Tout au plus, je n'avais plus peur. En plus, je n'avais pas réussi à empêcher mes larmes de couler, au risque de l'attrister lui aussi. Ce n'était pas sa faute, non, ce n'était pas sa faute…

-- J'aimerais que tu sois toujours là…

-- Mais je serais toujours là, murmura-t-il d'un ton apaisant.

Je souris doucement à sa réponse, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas ça que je voulais dire… A cet instant, j'aurais juste voulu n'être jamais séparé de lui, qu'il soit toujours contre moi, sentir la peau de son torse contre moi, sa respiration, l'odeur de son parfum mêlée à celle de sa sueur. J'aurais voulu être envahi de lui à chaque instant, le sentir tout autour de moi, à l'intérieur de moi, jusqu'à ce que, enfin, nous ne fassions plus qu'un. J'avais envie, j'avais envie… Un je-ne-sais-quoi me remua les entrailles, tandis qu'une idée terriblement embarrassante prenait place dans mon esprit. Je pris du bout des doigts sa main, l'attirant contre mes lèvres. Je l'embrassais, la léchais timidement, sentant ses doigts devenir humides et glissants. Puis elle effleura mon cou, mon torse, mon ventre, avant d'arriver au creux de ma hanche, avec une infime hésitation. Je pris doucement son poignet et le guidais là je voulais qu'elle aille, l'incitant à continuer ses caresses.

-- Je croyais que…

-- Doucement, murmurais-je, confirmant à la fois ce que j'avais dit auparavant et le geste que je venais de faire.

Il hocha là tête et je sentis quelques mèches de ses cheveux effleurer la naissance de mon cou, faisant naître un frisson. Ses doigts caressaient ma peau, et se sentais mes entrailles se nouer, incapable de définir si cette sensation était gênante ou agréable. Je me sentais de nouveau rougir. Il ne restait déjà plus rien du frisson glacé qui m'avait parcouru quelques minutes plus tôt ; il ne restait plus rien de ma tristesse, de mes inquiétudes. Tout mon esprit était absorbé par l'instant et tout ce qu'il contenait, me laissant terriblement attentif à la moindre de mes sensations. Les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient, un peu par peur, sans doute, tandis que je sentais mon visage me brûler de plus en plus, et que ma respiration était prise de soubresauts. Je n'imaginais pas qu'un contact humain puisse gêner à ce point. De fait, sentir ses doigts me caresser de cette manière, glissant avec une douceur infinie de ce creux de mon corps ne manquait pas de me mettre dans tous mes états. Et une kyrielle de sensations, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, m'assaillaient à contretemps, me faisant découvrir des fragments jusqu'ici insoupçonnés de mon corps. Incroyable…

Contre cette paroi où le moindre contact se révélait douloureux, je sentais naitre une sensation bien différente, quoique toujours mêlée. Je poussais un gémissement en sentant l'extrémité de son doigt se faire sentir un peu plus profondément, incapable d'y résister. Roy se figea, et en tournant la tête vers son visage, je vis un regard mort d'inquiétude dans lequel se reflétait la clarté obscure des lampadaires, de nouveau allumés.

Si j'avais été capable de me concentrer sur autre chose que la manière qu'il avait de me toucher, j'aurais sans doute pu entendre le vent lugubre essuyer les dernières traces de larmes sur les vitres, et une rumeur inquiète provenir de la rue en contrebas tandis que les habitants mal réveillés sortaient vérifier que ce monstre nuageux était bien parti et commenter les dégâts. Si j'avais été capable de me concentrer sur autre chose que lui. Je m'étais progressivement penché en arrière, me retrouvant presque allongé contre son corps à présent. La tête tournée vers lui, je dévorais du regard son profil parfait, son front barré par ses mèches de cheveux un peu trop longs, certains collés contre sa peau par la sueur. Je laissais un sourire s'épanouir sur mon visage. Ce type-là, c'était le mien, et celui d'aucun – d'aucune – autre. Rassuré, il recommença ses caresses, osant progressivement s'aventurer plus loin que je ne l'aurais cru possible, me rendant peu à peu haletant, quoi que je puisse tenter pour conserver une respiration régulière.

Il retira furtivement son doigt, m'arrachant un grognement de ce qui aurait pu être de la déception, mais le réintroduit presque aussitôt, accompagné d'un deuxième. Les sensations en furent décuplées tandis qu'il remontait en moi, bien plus vite cette fois, commençant à plier légèrement les phalanges dans un mouvement de vague qui m'arracha des gémissements. J'avais mal… Mais si peu à côté de ce que j'avais bien pu ressentir en perdant mon bras et ma jambe, ou bien en combattant les Homonculus. Et c'était une douleur différente. Je ne saignais pas, je n'étais pas brisé, déchiré, j'étais… dévoilé. Et les sensations qui m'assaillaient étaient douloureuses comme il est douloureux d'ouvrir les yeux face au soleil après avoir été enfermé dans l'obscurité totale. J'étais mis à jour. Et en m'accoutumant à la lumière, je découvrais des paysages extraordinaires s'imprimer sur mes paupières closes tandis que les sensations d'abord confuses se faisaient peu à peu de plus en plus précises et détaillées.

Je sentais ses doigts dansants à l'intérieur de moi, effleurant ici et là ce qui demandait à être touché, m'arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés qui ne l'arrêtait plus. Je ne sentais plus qu'une immense chaleur qui m'envahissait, ne voyant, plus, n'entendant plus rien, pas même mes propres gémissements, ni la respiration profonde de Roy que je sentais confusément contre mon cou où s'attardaient ses lèvres tandis que le mouvement de ses doigts se faisait de plus en plus ample...

Je le sentis s'écarter de mon dos tandis qu'il m'allongeait doucement sur le lit ou je m'effondrais, incapable de contracter mes muscles suffisamment pour résister à la chute imminente. Mon corps tout entier était absorbé par la danse de ses doigts, qui se glissèrent de nouveau en dehors de ce creux devenu moite et souple. Je restais allongé là quelques secondes, la poitrine tressautant sous les à-coups de ma respiration chaotique, noyé de plaisir et frustré en même temps, j'en voulais encore, encore plus…

Roy commença à m'embrasser tandis que son corps chaud et lourd s'allongeait progressivement sur le mien. Je sentais la peau humide de ses lèvres contre lesquelles je plaquais fougueusement les miennes, la peau moite de son torse qui pesait sur ma poitrine comme s'il voulait qu'il se fonde en elle, ses mains encore trempées qui écartaient mes cuisses pour mieux plaquer ses hanches, bon sang, ses hanches ! Je sentais son sexe durci contre ma cuisse, et les choses devinrent soudainement évidentes. Je voulais qu'il entre en moi, à cet endroit et nulle part ailleurs. Je glissais mes bras dans son dos, le serrant un peu plus contre moi tandis que sa langue s'infiltrait toujours plus avant contre mon palais, Toujours plus… Tout cela m'empêchait de respirer, et j'avais beau ne pas m'en préoccuper, mon cœur paniqué battait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite contre ma cage thoracique, résonnant dans le moindre fragment de mon corps. Plus lucide que moi sans doute, il écarta ses lèvres des miennes, me laissant pantelant, trempé de sueur. Sans soulever sa poitrine plaquée contre moi, il remonta de manière à ce qu'il puisse se glisser à l'intérieur de moi, m'arrachant un long soupir tremblant tandis que je tentais vainement de reprendre mon souffle.

Nous restâmes un instant comme ça, immobiles. Je sentais son sexe entre mes cuisses, si près… Je me sentais pris de vertige, peut-être aussi à cause de ma gorge contractée où pulsait un sang qui envahissait mes tempes. J'étais incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit, pourtant, une pensée fit jour dans mon cerveau saturé de sensations : Ne pas attendre.

-- Vas-y, articulais-je sans donner de timbre à ma voix, incapable de me rappeler comment on faisait marcher ses cordes vocales.

Aucune importance : Il comprit le message. Ses hanches remontèrent doucement contre les miennes, introduisant ce corps étranger dans le mien. Les sensations en étaient décuplées. Tout mon corps frissonna tandis que je retrouvais la voix par un cri, sentant qu'il recommençait le chemin parcouru avec un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, s'enfonçant un peu plus en moi. C'était différent, c'était beaucoup plus fort ce que ce que j'avais ressenti quelques minutes auparavant. C'était même… Sans comparaison. Ma respiration déjà bruyante, devint bel et bien un enchaînement ininterrompu de gémissements. Et je le sentais à l'intérieur de moi, et je le sentais contre moi, sa peau collée à la mienne par la sueur, son abdomen gonflant et dégonflant au rythme d'une respiration claquée sur ses mouvements. C'était le même souffle que je sentais jouer près de mon oreille, un souffle qui se muait avec pudeur en grognement de plaisir. Parce que cette fois, enfin, nous donnions autant de plaisir que nous en recevions, cet instant était parfait. J'étais heureux, plus qu'heureux, fou de joie, sursaturé d'euphorie, nageant dans un bonheur tellement intense que j'y étouffais. C'était son corps contre le mien, à l'intérieur du mien, c'était ses mains qui caressaient mes cuisses tandis que le mouvement de ses hanches devenait de plus en plus prononcé, m'arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus puissants. C'était Lui. Lui et aucun autre. Je le serrais de nouveau contre moi, me sentant pour ainsi dire exploser d'amour, comprimé par cette pulsion beaucoup trop grande pour moi.

-- Roy, soufflais-je entre deux gémissements de plaisir, Roy, embrasse-toi.

Il s'exécuta avec un sourire et m'embrassa encore, encore plus, et je sentais son souffle sous pression, signe que lui aussi était submergé par son corps, et son désir, et ce mouvement, de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus poussé, qui achevait de me faire perdre la tête. Il allait toujours, et des zones inconnues encore entrèrent en contact, peau contre peau, m'arrachant un cri plus fort que les autres. Tout mes sens étaient exacerbés, je sentais la moindre de mes veines comme si elles contenaient de lave en fusion, j'avais la gorge en feu, ma poitrine me brûlait, et son corps, tout aussi ardent, allait et venait de plus en plus largement, s'enfonçant de plus en plus en moi tandis que je bougeais à contretemps pour amplifier encore ce mouvement et sentir encore plus tout cela. Mes mains crispées au creux de son dos le happait pour aller plus loin, encore plus loin, mais je le sentais bien, c'était impossible. Et ma jubilation était si intense que j'aurais plus mourir. C'est ce que je crus faire un instant, quand tout cessa avec un cri d'apothéose.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit était tellement profond que j'en oubliais momentanément de respirer. Je repris mon souffle, à la fois pantelant et calme. Quelque chose de moite, vaguement poisseux, s'était glissé contre nos deux bas-ventres. Je me soupçonnais d'en être coupable, sans quoi le désir qui m'avait envahi ne serait pas resté supportable. Ce que je sentais à l'intérieur de moi avait perdu en puissance. Je sentais nos deux corps détendus et pesants, incapables l'un comme l'autre de tendre le moindre muscle, encore moins de se relever. Nous restâmes donc allongés l'un contre l'autre, rechignant à faire l'effort de rompre un contact qui nous plaisait. Déjà, reprendre notre souffle, ce serait pas si mal. J'étais tellement épuisé que soulever ma poitrine était déjà un effort (d'autant plus que j'avais toujours comme un poids sur la poitrine, allez savoir pourquoi) J'avais mal par tout, rompu par l'effort qui laissait présager des courbatures. Le pouls continuait à battre à mes tempes, et une douleur étrange irradiait de mon sternum. Mis à part ça, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie. Je savourais silencieusement cette overdose de sensations qui, malgré leur brièveté, me laissait dans le cœur une joie durable. Roy, décidément…

-- Whaou… fis-je à mi-voix, exprimant avec le peu de vocabulaire qui me restait mon sentiment présent.

Il se redressa et me regarda d'un air un peu interloqué, puis s'autorisa un sourire.

-- On me l'avait jamais fait, celle-là, commenta-t-il finalement avec un soupçon d'ironie.

J'espérais ne pas l'avoir vexé, mais il semblait réflexion faite que ça ne soit pas le cas. Heureusement. La vérité, c'est que j'aurais peiné à trouver les mots nécessaires à décrire l'intensité de ce moment-là… D'autant plus que j'étais épuisé. Il écarta les mèches de cheveux collés à mon front par la sueur et l'effleura de mes lèvres. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu craindre après tout ce que nous avions fait, ce geste resta pour moi particulièrement touchant. C'était encore autre chose… Rien à voir avec le désir ; plutôt une sorte d'amour très particulière. En tout cas, je me sentais parfaitement en sécurité entre ses mains. Après un dernier regard en coin, je fermais les yeux, et le sommeil me tomba dessus immédiatement, me laissant là, allongé en dessous de lui, un sourire béat aux lèvres…


	71. Un jour nouveau

Ho, un nouveau chapitre ! Quelle surprise !

Bon, je pensais que ce serait dur d'écrire un bon lemon, (mais apparemment je m'en suis bien tirée si je lis vos commentaires) mais je savais pas que ce serait encore plus dur d'écrire la suite ! XD Donc m'en voulez pas pour le temps passé entre la publication des deux chapitres, j'ai deux bonnes raisons (ou deux mauvaises, question de point de vue) : je suis restée désespérément bloquée pendant plusieurs jours sur ce chapitre, et j'ai déterré une histoire que j'ai commencé d'écrire il y a longtemps (TRES longtemps) pour en écrire la fin. Puis le coup de blues du à l'abandon de personnages qui trainent à mes côtés depuis six ans... :'(

Et puis je me suis rappelée que "merde j'ai une fic en cours mes pauvres lecteurs attendent la suite chuis vraiment irresponsable moi !" et me revoila !

Désolée pour l'attente :S

Enfin, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 71 : Un jour nouveau (Roy)

Je reprenais très lentement conscience, savourant le silence qui régnait dans la chambre. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas une chaleur excessive qui me tirait de mes rêves, j'avais seulement eu mon comptant d'heures de sommeil. Je me sentais tout de même très paresseux, et je n'avais aucunement envie de bouger de là ou j'étais, c'est-à-dire allongé de tout mon long sur le corps d'Edward. Je sentis un large sourire barrer mon visage. Je me sentais teeeeellement bien…

La nuit précédente n'avait pas été de tout repos, mais je ne la regretterais pour rien au monde. Parce qu'enfin, tout arrive. _J'avoue que j'avais largement eu le temps d'être désespéré et terrifié avant que les choses s'arrangent entre nous. Décidément, je me dis que l'orage était une bonne chose : si la peur de le perdre n'avait pas dépassé ma honte, nous ne nous serions pas reparlé, et nous aurions encore moins…_

_Ahahahahaha…._

Je n'en revenais tellement pas de tout ce qui était arrivé cette nuit-là que quand j'essayais de formuler ce fait pourtant réel, ma phrase était coupée par une sorte de rire nerveux. Dire que j'avais laissé tomber l'idée, provisoirement du moins, en retrouvant Edward inconscient, allongé de tout son long sur la digue. Tout en maudissant sa capacité incroyable à se fourrer dans les pires situations possibles, je l'avais pris dans mes bras et porté jusqu'à l'auberge en essayant de faire taire la peur qui me taraudait en voyant le sang couler abondamment de la blessure de son front. J'avais croisé les doigts pour qu'il n'aie pas un traumatisme crânien ou quelque chose d'encore pire…

C'était cette seule pensée qui avait occupé mon esprit tandis que l'avais déshabillais hâtivement dans la salle de bain pour le laver (ainsi que moi-même dans la foulée), le débarrassant du sang, du sable et des traces de varech qui le couvrait, rinçant l'eau salée et le réchauffant par la même occasion. Il ne restait plus sur son front qu'une large égratignure écarlate, qui laissait présager une blessure sans gravité ; mais la crise d'angoisse qu'il avait fait à ce moment-là m'avait laissé tout aussi paniqué. Heureusement il s'était calmé. Heureusement, tout avait bien fini.

Mais je devais avouer que les évènements de la nuit avaient de quoi occuper mes pensées pour plusieurs semaines. J'étais un peu perdu avec ces évènements pour le moins contradictoires. Malgré tout… La dernière partie restait celle qui m'obsèderait le plus. D'ailleurs, sentir le corps d'Edward sous le mien me donnait envie de ressusciter sur le champ les souvenirs de la veille. Mais je n'allais pas le faire, ça n'aurait aucun sens. Plus sagement, je m'écartais de lui et me laissais glisser à sa gauche, découvrant son corps dont la peau restait chaude, avec l'odeur qui lui était propre, une odeur un peu sucrée, qui, même quand il était en sueur, n'avait rien d'écœurant. Je songeais avec un sourire amusé à toutes ses femmes qui étaient toujours pomponnées, impeccables, parfumées à la rose ou au chèvrefeuille. Après avoir fait l'amour avec elles, je me sentais toujours vaguement nauséeux quand leur odeur corporelle reprenait le dessus. Encore un signe prouvant qu'Edward avait quelque chose de différent.

Je me décidais à ouvrir les yeux, profitant de l'occasion pour l'observer dans son sommeil. Toujours allongé sur le dos, la bouche entrouverte, il respirait lentement, inconscient de sa nudité et du regard que je posais sur lui. La lumière du soleil passant à travers les arbres faisait jouer des escarbilles dans ces cheveux et donnait à sa peau des nuances dorées, presque caramel. Je souris. Il était définitivement beau. J'en étais à peu près à ce stade (très original) de ma réflexion quand il bougea la tête et gémit, visiblement dans les limbes qui séparent le rêve du réveil. Il plissa les paupières, puis ouvrit les yeux non sans efforts. Après un coup d'œil au plafond, il m'adressa un regard en coin accompagné d'un sourire.

-- Bonjour, murmurais-je à son intention.

-- Bonjour, répondit-il.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes en silence, ne sachant pas trop quoi se dire. Aborder le sujet de la veille était terriblement gênant.

-- Bien dormi ? fis-je finalement, avec un certaine lâcheté.

-- Tout à fait bien. Pour une fois qu'on n'a pas l'impression de mariner dans un sauna, ça fait du bien.

En effet, la nuit avait été fraiche. Après l'orage et la pluie, nous avions perdu cette atmosphère pesante qui faisait notre quotidien, et j'aurais même eu froid si la nuit n'avait pas été… ce qu'elle avait été.

-- Je suis rassuré alors… Comme je m'étais endormi sur toi, j'avais peur que tu n'arrives pas à respirer…

-- C'est bon, tu ne dois pas être assez lourd pour ça, répondit-il en riant.

C'était une inquiétude infondée, j'avais bien vu qu'il dormait comme un bébé. Mais c'était une manière comme une autre de rappeler ce qui c'était passé quelques heures auparavant… Enfin, beaucoup d'heures auparavant si on en croyait le réveil sur lequel je venais de jeter un regard curieux. Edward tourna la tête et lâcha discrètement un « oh putain ! » significatif. Car il affichait bien une heure moins le quart.

-- Aaaaaaah mais je suis à la bourre ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant, avant de retenir un gémissement de douleur.

-- Ca va ? fis-je d'un ton inquiet.

-- Beeeen… j'ai un peu mal partout, grogna-t-il en souriant malgré tout, visiblement résolu à ne pas m'inquiéter plus que nécessaire.

Je me sentis terriblement gêné en pensant à la douleur qu'il avait supporté la veille, d'autant plus qu'il tentait de faire comme si de rien n'était. En pensant à ses gestes, j'eu malgré moi la pensée qu'il s'était sacrifié pour combler mes plaisirs. Auquel cas, j'avais de quoi mourir de honte.

Mais le souvenir de son expression béate effaça bien vite ce doute.

-- La nuit n'a pas été de tout repos… commentais-je finalement en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-- Et la journée ne va pas l'être non plus, je me sens… Je vais encore me faire engueuler pour mon absence ! fit-il d'un ton paniqué.

Je m'apprêtais à faire remarquer pour le rassurer qu'une panne de réveil pouvait arriver et que c'était aussi de leur faute s'ils n'étaient pas venus le réveiller, mais mon cerveau me fit poliment remarquer que vu la posture équivoque que nous avions il y a quelques minutes encore, n'importe quelle personne aurait poliment refermé la porte juste après l'avoir ouvert, conseillant aux autres de ne pas aller nous réveiller. Il ajouta juste après que vu l'aspect potentiellement gênant de la situation, il valait mieux passer cela sous silence pour faire éviter à Edward une occasion de mourir de honte comme je le faisais présentement.

-- Ah bon sang, quel imbécile je faiiiis ! J'ai même pas entendu le réveil ce matin ! gémit-il, ne remarquant absolument pas mon propre embarras.

-- Moi non plus… et à mon avis, notre cerveau a fait la grève le temps qu'on soit suffisamment en forme pour tenir le coup durant la journée. C'est une bonne chose !

-- Oui, et ça va être pratique pour faire une arrivée discrète dans la salle à manger, grogna-t-il d'un ton mécontent.

-- J'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle… marmonnais-je d'un ton songeur. Enfin, cette fois-ci, j'imagine qu'on ne va pas couper à l'interrogatoire détaillé des autres.

-- Effectivement, étant donné la largeur de ton sourire ils ne vont pas tarder à se douter de quelque chose, fit-il d'un ton à la fois sarcastique et affectueux.

-- Et toi alors ! Tu crois que tu n'as pas la banane peut-être ?

-- Ehehe… fit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, mi fier, mi gêné.

_On vaut pas mieux l'un que l'autre, décidément,_ pensais-je avec un soupir satisfait. Ca n'était pas plus mal. Le silence donna à Edward l'occasion de se lever, embarquant avec lui le drap de dessus, et de partir vers la salle de bain d'un pas un peu raide, visiblement rompu de courbatures. Je restais allongé sur le matelas nu avec toute la désinvolture dont j'étais capable, regardant sa silhouette pudiquement enveloppée de blanc, surmontée d'une masse de cheveux blonds particulièrement ébouriffés. Une fois la porte refermée, je détaillais le bazar animant la chambre avec un sourire. J'étais tellement de bonne humeur ce matin (midi) que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher j'avoir un regard neuf sur toutes les choses qui m'entouraient, les trouvant particulièrement belles ou amusantes.

_Et voila, c'est officiel : je suis niais. _

La porte de la salle de bain se rouvrit et de grands yeux dorés me fixèrent avec inquiétude.

-- Oui ?

-- C'est quoi, ça ? murmura-t-il en désignant l'écorchure et la bosse non négligeable qui ornait son front.

-- Ah, ça ? C'est quand tu étais sur la digue, tu es tombé et tu t'es assommé.

Il poussa un soupir, se souvenant de ce moment, et visiblement déprimé de cette idée qui lui semblait particulièrement pitoyable.

-- Quand je pense que je suis tombé à cause d'une simple vague…

-- Ca va, y'a pire… Je connais des gens qui tombent quand il y a trop de vent !

Cette idée dit renaître un sourire sur son visage, et il referma la porte, se préparant à se réintégrer dans le monde civilisé, ce qui commençait sans doute par une bonne douche. J'aurais bien fait de même (peut-être bien en même temps que lui d'ailleurs) si je ne m'étais pas senti si paresseux. Pour l'instant, je préférais remettre ça à plus tard et rester vautré sur le lit, contemplant le monde qui m'entourait comme si c'était la plus belle chose que j'aie jamais vue de ma vie.

oOoOoOo

-- Roy ? fit une voix familière.

Je relevais la tête et m'aperçu qu'Edward me regardait dans l'embrassure de la porte d'un air gêné. Ses cheveux, plus sombres à cause de l'humidité, faisais ressortir ses yeux clairs et son visage rougissant.

-- Je n'ais pas de vêtements propres, murmura-t-il d'un ton hésitant. Tu pourrais me les passer ?

Je grognais, épuisé à la simple idée de faire cet effort, mais me levais tout de même, ramassant chemise, pantalon et caleçon parmi la pile de vêtements fraîchement repassés qui trainait sur une chaise, puis me dirigeais vers lui pour les lui donner.

-- Tu pourrais venir les prendre toi-même, fis-je remarquer d'un ton neutre, m'apercevant à ce moment-là seulement qu'il me fixait comme si ses yeux allaient jaillir hors de sa tête, révélant un état de surchauffe avancé des neurones.

_Ah oui c'est vrai, je me suis toujours pas habillé moi…_ remarquais-je, comprenant enfin la gêne de l'adolescent tandis que celui-ci claquait la porte en bafouillant un vague « merci ». Je poussais un soupir, ayant momentanément oublié qu'Edward n'était pas aussi blasé que moi par la nudité, ne serait-ce que par son manque d'expérience… Je me rassis sur le lit, repensant à tout à l'heure en me demandant pourquoi l'idée s'était mise aussi soudainement à le gêner. Peut-être qu'il peinait, en pensant à la nuit dernière, à conserver un comportement normal… En y réfléchissant, c'était compréhensible… Très compréhensible…

Quand il sortit quelques secondes après, ce fut à mon tour de rougir (plus légèrement toutefois) en me remémorant la nuit passée et son corps désormais couvert. Mon léger malaise le gagna lui aussi, et un petit silence s'installa tandis qu'il s'attardait à regarder la fenêtre plus longtemps que nécessaire, visiblement pas résolu à tourner les yeux vers moi avant que je sois habillé. Je comprenais. Aussi pris-je à mon tour des vêtements propres avant de me diriger vers la salle de bains pour une douche rapide qui me débarrassa de l'odeur de sueur et me rafraichi agréablement. Je m'habillais, me peignais, regardant mon reflet me sourire d'un air triomphant. Après m'être fait la réflexion que le miroir était particulièrement flatteur ce matin, je ressortis de la pièce du pas assuré qui laissait augurer les bonnes journées.

Edward, jusque-là accoudé à la fenêtre d'un air rêveur, tourna la tête vers moi et rougit légèrement en me voyant ; mais il souriait. Non pas son large sourire victorieux, mais un de ces sourires timides, plus sincères peut-être, qu'il m'adressait de plus en plus souvent. Je posais une main sur ses cheveux tout justes secs, qui s'ébouriffèrent légèrement avec un froissement soyeux, presque imperceptible. Ca aussi, c'était une chose que j'aimais.

-- On y va ? demandais-je d'un ton aussi neutre que possible.

Il hocha la tête, se dégageant doucement de ma main, et parti d'un pas presque sautillant vers la porte. Je secouais légèrement la tête en le suivant, incapable de me débarrasser de mon sourire mi attendri, mi amusé.

Oui, je craquais complètement ; au moins ça. J'étais bon pour arrêter d'engueuler Hugues à cause des photos de sa fille, pour un mois au moins.

Nous descendîmes l'escalier, arrivant dans une salle à manger raisonnablement animée. Apparemment, le repas avait trainé suffisamment pour que nous puissions y prendre part. Le cuisinier avait improvisé un buffet à partir des restes et d'un nouvel arrivage de légumes, laissant un large choix de petites choses croquantes à grignoter. Je trouvais que c'était une excellente idée en prenant une assiette et me servant dans des saladiers déjà bien entamés, regardant du coin de l'œil Edward qui faisait de même, deux mètres plus loin. Après avoir raflé de quoi remplir mon estomac, je partis m'assoir à côté de Hugues. Je n'allais de toute façon pas couper à l'interrogatoire, alors autant m'y prêter quand j'étais de bonne humeur. Mais contrairement à ce que j'attendais, il était absorbé par des questions bien différentes.

-- Non mais je te jure, je les ai vus ! s'exclama-t-il à l'intention de son voisin (Falman, en l'occurrence) tandis que celui-ci secouais la tête avec un sourire désabusé.

-- Bonjour Hugues, qui est-ce que tu as vu ? fis-je d'un ton innocent, devinant que s'il parlait de moi, je le saurais très vite.

Il se retourna vers moi avec un large sourire, ravi de me voir mais visiblement pas pris au dépourvu par ma question. Edward s'assit à sa gauche, sans doute pour ne pas être face à lui et minimiser le risque d'être surpris avec une expression trop révélatrice.

-- Bonjour Royounet, comment vas-tu ?

-- Bien, bien, malgré la nuit d'orage, et toi ?

-- Moi, j'ai passé une nuit épouvantable ! J'avais jamais vu un orage pareil ! Pas moyen de dormir avec trois éclairs par secondes ! Mais sinon je vais bien.

-- Je vois, je vois… Et toi, Falman ?

-- Eh bien, une nuit blanche, comme d'habitude. Mais j'avoue que la coupure de courant pendant l'orage n'arrangeait rien… Il a fallu rassurer les diplomates et leur répéter dix mille fois ce que le personnel d'hôtel nous avait expliqué : comme l'électricité de la ville est en très mauvais état, on la coupe pendant les orages pour éviter les risques d'incendie ou d'électrocution.

-- Pourquoi ils la rénovent pas ? demanda Edward entre deux énormes bouchées de salade composée.

-- Il faut des thunes pour ça, Ed, répondit Hugues avec une lucidité inhabituelle.

-- Et puis, c'est pas un mauvais truc. J'ai appris ce matin que plusieurs éclairs étaient tombés sur des installations électriques. Ca aurait pu faire sauter le courant de toute la ville et provoquer au moins quatre incendies.

-- Charmant, grogna-t-il en continuant à manger, visiblement affamé.

Je souris légèrement en le voyant dévorer le contenu de son assiette. J'avais momentanément oublié que c'était un glouton. D'autant plus étonnant que moi, je n'avais pas vraiment faim. Comme toujours quand j'étais tout particulièrement heureux. Je mâchouillais quelques feuilles de salade pour me donner bonne conscience, abandonnant rapidement le reste de mon assiette pour me joindre à la conversation.

-- Je comprends mieux pourquoi les habitants du pays disent qu'il n'y a rien de plus dangereux que les orages. Il y a de quoi en avoir peur !

-- Oui, j'avoue. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait quelques personnes qui étaient mortes cette nuit.

Cette fois-ci, je n'avais vraiment plus faim. D'ailleurs, Edward abandonna sa fourchette pour regarder Falman, la bouche entrouverte, intérieurement paniqué. Se dire qu'il aurait VRAIMENT pu mourir cette nuit le laissait estomaqué, et je le comprenais. Nous repoussâmes tous deux nos assiettes vers le centre de la table, ayant perdu tout appétit. Ce geste étonna nos camarades, surtout de la part d'Edward qui était connu pour être l'estomac sur pattes de service.

-- Bah alors, Edo-chaton, t'es malade ? fit Hugues, focalisant toute son attention sur l'adolescent qui n'avait rien demandé.

-- Nan… j'ai juste… pas faim, tenta-t-il en me lançant un regard paniqué.

-- Sérieux, alors qu'il y a tous ces bons petits plats préparés avec amour par notre cuisinier préféré ?

-- Cuisinés en catastrophe par un cuisinier qui a dû improviser sans électricité, parce qu'elle est toujours coupée, rappela Falman, plus terre à terre.

-- Ah bon ?

-- Ils font des réparations.

-- Enfin, rien à voir, on parlait d'Edward, il m'a l'air un peu pâlichon ce matin, et puis… OH MON DIEU, QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE BOSSE ! s'exclama-il en découvrant l'écorchure que le beau blond avait tenté de dissimuler derrière ses mèches.

-- Chuis tombé de mon lit, marmonna-t-il, les oreilles cramoisies.

-- Nan, je vais pas te croire, montre-moi-ça, fit-il en repoussant ses cheveux pour mieux voir son front. On ne s'écorche pas comme ça sur un parquet. Il a fallu que tu te roules sur le bitume pour ça !

Il me lança un regard terrifié. Evidemment, ça allait être compliqué de mentir. Et d'autant plus compliqué qu'il serait plus dur encore de cacher ce qui s'était passé avant et APRES sa chute. En voyant ses yeux dorés afficher la panique la plus complète à l'idée que Hugues sache tout de la nuit dernière, je me sentis obligé de venir à son secours pour toutes les bonnes raisons du monde.

-- Lâche-le un peu Hugues, son front ne regarde que lui, fis-je d'un ton le plus neutre possible. Si tu nous parlais de ce que tu as vu cette nuit. Je suis curieux à se sujet.

-- Eh ben je descendais prendre mon petit déjeuner, et en passant dans le couloir, j'ai vu Fuery sortir d'une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne.

Je haussais un sourcil, perplexe. Il était tout simplement impossible de Fuery découche. Même Hawkeye me paraissait plus probable.

-- Et c'était la chambre de qui ? demanda Ed, visiblement soulagé qu'on aie changé de sujet.

-- Celle d'Elvis.

Hugues nous regarda ouvrir des yeux ronds avec un sourire satisfait.

-- Dire que tout le monde croyait que c'était l'incarnation de l'innocence.

-- C'EST l'incarnation de l'innocence !

-- Eh bien, pour que ce soit toi qui dise, ça, effectivement, qu'est-ce qu'il doit être naïf ! fit Hugues en lançant à Ed un regard condescendant, mi-moqueur, mi-affectueux.

La remarque eu le don de faire rougir Edward qui bafouilla, ne sachant visiblement pas sur quel ton répondre à se genre de piques, d'autant plus qu'il était beaucoup moins innocent, mais ne comptait pas le dire.

-- Non mais Elvis ! C'est pas possible ! m'exclamais-je en sortant de mon état de stupéfaction. Ce type est un dangereux pervers !

-- Je suis témoin, fit Edward d'un ton plus neutre en levant une main.

Il lorgnait de nouveau sur son assiette, signe qu'il allait mieux

_Car maintenant que j'y réfléchis… Si Elvis se met à fricoter avec Fuery… non, c'est impossible, il n'y arrivera tout simplement pas. Fuery a la libido d'un garçon de quatre ans._

_Enfin, quoi qu'il arrive, pendant ce temps, il me foutra la paix_, pensais-je avec un sourire.

_Tout cela n'est pas très moral…_

_Enfin bon, tant pis !_

La conversation reprit assez joyeusement sur ce même thème entre Hugues qui conjecturait déjà sur la date exacte de la « perte de l'innocence » de Fuery tandis que Falman ne croyait tout simplement pas au récit qu'avait fait mon meilleur ami. Edward et moi étions aux anges : Vraie ou pas, cette histoire arrivait à point nommé pour détourner leur attention.

oOoOoOo

-- Il s'en passe des choses pendant les nuits d'orage, dites-moi ! fit Hugues après s'être étiré sur sa chaise.

-- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Edward d'un ton innocent.

Comme Hawkeye avait pris sa place à cause de son absence le matin même, Edward s'était retrouvé à inverser les rôles, à présent en équipe avec Hugues et moi. Etant assis entre les deux, j'eus tout le loisir de remarquer ce que Hugues ne risquait pas de voir, à savoir que ses oreilles étaient devenues rouge cerise. Je dissimulais un sourire, gardant le contrôle de mes émotions tout en étant gai comme un pinson.

-- Eh bien, il y a eu une coupure d'électricité, quelques arbres arrachés, quelques circuits grillés, quelques morts, beaucoup d'insomnies, des toits qui prennent l'eau, un Fuery perverti …

-- Il n'a pas été perverti, marmonna Edward, priant visiblement pour que ce soit le cas.

-- Et il me semble qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Havoc, aussi… mais il n'a pas voulu m'en parler, fit-il d'un ton boudeur.

-- On se demande pourquoi, marmonnais-je.

-- Sans compter la mystérieuse bosse d'Edward, n'est-ce pas ?

-- J'vois Pas d'quoi tu parles ! fit-il en regard le plafond avec une caricature de sourire insouciant.

Personne n'était dupe, mais la phrase le tira momentanément d'affaire.

-- Et toi, Roy, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé cette nuit ? fit-il, changeant momentanément de cible.

Je sursautais, totalement pris au dépourvu. Evidemment, las de titiller Ed, il savait très bien qu'il pourrait me soutirer des informations. Essayer, du moins.

-- Cette nuit ? fis-je d'un ton songeur, décidant de mentir moi aussi. Ma foi j'en sais trop rien… j'ai dormi, nan ?

-- Avec cet orage ? Impossible que tu n'aies pas été réveillé !

-- Tu sais, j'ai le sommeil très lourd. Tu te souviens de tes tentatives pour me réveiller quand je dormais chez toi ?

-- C'était pendant nos études ! Je croyais que tu étais devenu insomniaque depuis !

-- J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles ! m'exclamais-je après quelques secondes de silence, exactement sur le même ton qu'Ed tout à l'heure.

_Ah, que c'est bon d'être de mauvaise foi,_ pensais-je en souriant largement malgré le fait que cette phrase révèle ma faiblesse. A présent au moins, je savais quoi répondre quand je ne saurais pas quoi dire.

-- Ca me fait penser à cette histoire que m'a raconté le cuisinier tout à l'heure : C'était par une nuit d'orage particulièrement violente, un toit avait été arraché tuile par tuile. Juste en dessous, c'était la chambre d'un type, un cantonnier, je crois. Il m'a dit qu'il avait beaucoup bu la veille, je veux bien le croire…

-- Pourquoi, il n'a pas bougé ?

-- Nan, pas d'un poil. Une gouttière coulait sur ses pieds mais il ne se rendait compte de rien !

-- Pourtant l'eau ça réveille, nan ? fis-je en me souvenant que c'était son dernier recours préféré (il avait fini par s'en servir bien plus que nécessaire d'ailleurs.)

-- Normalement, oui. Mais ce type était pas humain : il a continué à dormir, même quand son lit a décollé. Il s'est réveillé le lendemain, vers midi, dans la mare aux canards !

-- Tu crois qu'on va croire cette histoire ?

-- Elle doit pourtant être réaliste si on écoute la tienne.

Je poussais un soupir, vexé et abattu. Evidemment, il ne lâchait pas l'affaire aussi facilement.

-- Ok, je vais t'avouer la vérité.

J'entendis un couinement derrière moi et en conclu qu'Edward devait faire une drôle de tête.

-- Je dormais comme une masse, mais Ed est tombé et s'est blessé. Du coup, il m'a réveillé et je l'ai soigné. Et comme cette mauviette a une peur bleue de l'orage, il m'a maintenu éveillé jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Voila la vérité.

_Et vive les mensonge par omission !_ persifla une voix dans ma tête.

-- Je vois, je vois… fit Hugues en se grattant la barbe d'un air songeur, tandis que je sentais un regard furieux me brûler le dos (Edward appréciait modérément le ton employé, je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour le deviner). C'est vrai que tu m'avais déjà avoué à demi-mot avoir peur de l'orage, maintenant que j'y pense… à quoi ça tient, Edward ?

J'osais tout de même me retourner vers lui pour accompagner le regard curieux de Hugues. Et ce ne fut pas vraiment agréable. Il continuait à avoir une expression furieuse, sans doute à cause de mon petit discours, mais ses yeux d'habitude étincelants étaient voilés par la mélancolie.

Je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir à quoi il pensait : la transmutation de sa mère avait eu une nuit d'orage. Je le savais, j'y étais. La mort de Nina également avait eu lieu lors d'une de ses nuits particulièrement sinistres. Des évènements tous deux suffisants pour traumatiser une vie.

-- C'est ce jour-là… ces nuits-là… que j'ai fait toutes mes erreurs, murmura-t-il, en nous fixant sans nous voir.

Je nous sentis alors profondément honteux. Car il avait souffert, terriblement souffert. On le taquinait parce que c'était un gosse, mais on oubliait toujours les efforts qu'il faisait pour le rester. A son âge, je batifolais éhontément dans l'école formant les jeunes militaires, inconscient de la menace de mon avenir et de la réalité de la guerre. Et lui avait perdu sa famille, son bras, sa jambe, et son innocence.

J'eus terriblement honte de m'être moqué d'un sujet aussi sensible.

J'entendis Hugues se racler la gorge, visiblement gêné lui aussi, et se lever pour se camper devant lui et se pencher pour être à sa hauteur.

-- Je suis désolé Edward, fit-il en le regardant dans les yeux avec une sincérité déconcertante de sa part. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un vieil imbécile qui parle sans savoir et qui met les pieds dans le plat. J'ai beau avoir tendance à trouver ça salutaire, je me rends bien compte que ce n'est pas le cas ici et je m'en excuse.

-- Hugues… Vous n'êtes qu'un vieil imbécile, répondit-il sans lâcher son regard.

Je vis l'ombre d'un sourire se profiler sur son visage, ce qui me soulagea énormément. Hugues eu un sourire gêné et traversa le couloir, pour aller aux toilettes sans doute. Toujours est-il que nous étions seuls tous les deux. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence tendu, à la fois très courtes et interminables avant que nous ne nous décidions à ouvrir la bouche pour parler en même temps.

-- Je suis désolé tu aurais au moins dû me foutre une baffe pour ce que je viens de dire.

-- Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de dire un truc pareil ? grogna-t-il en me lançant un regard noir.

-- Je suis désolé, repris-je aussitôt. Je pensais qu'en donnant cette version des faits, Hugues nous foutrait la paix et que tu n'aurais plus à être mal à l'aise à se sujet… Je ne voulais pas te déprimer à ce point…

-- C'était TRES maladroit ! J'espère que tu en as conscience !

-- Bien sûr que oui, fis-je en baissant la tête.

Je me sentais comme un gamin prit en faute. Ce n'était pas souvent que les rôles s'inversaient à se point. Le silence retomba dans le couloir de garde tandis qu'Edward prenait à son tour conscience de la situation.

_« C'est ce jour-là… ces nuits-là… que j'ai fait mes pires erreurs. »_

Cette phrase me revint en mémoire et m'amena une idée si horrible que je ne pus empêcher la question de s'exprimer.

_Cette nuit… aussi ?_

_Est-ce que ce qui s'est passé…_

_Est-ce qu'il ne le regrette pas… _

_Est-ce que…_

Mais les mots peinèrent à s'organiser, et encore plus à franchir mes lèvres.

-- Est-ce que… ehm… je suis une erreur ? fis-je d'un ton timide en regrettant les mots avant même de les dire.

Il y eu un très long blanc.

Il me sembla durer une éternité, voire avec quelques secondes en plus.

Il faut dire qu'être fixé par un blondinet rigoureusement immobile, ouvrant des yeux ronds de stupéfaction, ça rendait les secondes terriblement longues.

Et j'avais eu terriblement honte en posant cette question.

Mais maintenant, j'attendais la réponse, provisoirement incapable de respirer.

Des mots qui tardaient et devenaient de plus en plus inquiétants…

-- … Mais t'es con ou quoi ? lâcha-t-il finalement.

Je sursautais en relevant la tête, pris au dépourvu par la réponse.

-- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais couché avec toi si je devais le regretter aujourd'hui ?

-- Euh… effectivement, maintenant que tu le dis… fis-je honteusement.

-- C'est presque insultant pour moi de sous-entendre que je pourrais être stupide à ce point, c'est carrément insultant pour toi de te qualifier d'erreur ; et franchement… JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUI M'ENERVE LE PLUS !

Je le sentis bouillir de rage et regrettais amèrement d'avoir dit ces paroles, même je devais avouer que sa réponse me soulageait énormément.

-- Qu'on soit clairs, tous les deux. Si je sors avec toi, c'est pas pour rien, je pense sincèrement que t'es un type bien, intelligent – quoique là, maintenant, j'aie des doutes – et bourré de qualités. Je te fais confiance, je t'aime, et surtout, je t'interdis de te rabaisser comme tu viens de le faire ! Parce que moi aussi, j'ai tendance à ne pas comprendre pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi, mais j'en fais pas tout un plat, MOI !

-- Hem… fis-je en toussotant légèrement, tentant de garder figure humaine malgré mon visage littéralement cramoisi.

Une secrétaire traversa le couloir et passa devant nous avec un regard d'aigle.

D'un seul mouvement, nous nous rassîmes droit sur nos sièges, regardant fixement le mur en face de nous comme si nous n'étions pas conscient de la présence l'un de l'autre.

Nous avions fait beaucoup de trucs stupides depuis que nous avions commencé à avoir un penchant l'un pour l'autre. Mais faire ce genre de règlements de comptes dans les couloirs de l'ambassade, ça, ça, c'était nouveau.

Et particulièrement ridicule.

Nous nous retrouvions enfin à égalité. Cette expérience du complexe d'infériorité, bien que brève, avait été particulièrement désagréable et perturbante. Et vu la tête perdue qu'affichait Edward, ça n'était pas le cas que pour moi.

Il nous fallu un moment tout de même pour se sentir de nouveau normaux. Nous sommes restés silencieux, regardant passer une ou deux personnes de temps à autres…

Enfin, je pris une grande inspiration. Je me sentais mieux, bien qu'ayant toujours le sang aux joues, et j'étais de nouveau capable de suivre mes impulsions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Je jetais un coup d'œil de part et d'autre du couloir pour vérifier qu'il était désert, puis me levais. Un pas suffit avant que je me mette un genou à terre pour approcher mon visage du sien. Je le sentis sursauter violemment au contact de mes lèvres. Effectivement, c'était imprudent. Mais je m'en fichais, je voulais juste l'embrasser à pleine bouche, le sentir contre moi, pour apaiser ce désir lancinant et me débarrasser de cette peur stupide de le perdre… D'ailleurs, il répondit presque aussitôt à mon baiser, glissant ses bras contre mon cou tout en faisant jouer sa langue contre la mienne…

Je sentis une main tapoter mon épaule et sursautais violemment, m'écartant d'Edward avec une panique brutale. Son corps était si enivrant que je m'étais surpris à oublier totalement ou j'étais. Je me retrouvais de nouveau cramoisi en me retournant vers… Hugues, qui me regarda avec un large sourire.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

-- Vous avez du bol que ce ne soit que moi, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en nous regardant, haletant et cramoisis J'imagine que ça aurait été assez mal vu par les secrétaires… je ne connais pas trop les mœurs du pays, mais…

-- C'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche, marmonnais-je en retournant m'assoir.

_Bon, maintenant, je ne dis rien, je ne fais rien, je ne PENSE rien, décidais_-je, les sourcils froissés par une profonde résolution. J'avais fait assez de conneries pour la journée, le tout en un quart d'heure top chrono. Ca suffisait pour cette fois. J'avais une chance monstrueuse qu'aucune d'entre elles n'aie dégénéré.

Je me retournais vers Edward pour le regarder. Il fixait de nouveau le mur devant lui, faisant glisser son index le long de ses lèvres d'un air songeur. Hugues, pour une fois, s'était tu. Sans doute le regardait-il, lui aussi.

Je me sentis estomaqué à sa simple vue, surtout quand une partie de moi évoquait la nuit passée.

_Et oui, je suis amoureux comme je l'étais adolescent._

_(Et assez stupide, soit dit en passant)_

_Je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait encore… _

Se sentant observé, il tourna les yeux vers moi et me lança un sourire énigmatique, à la fois timide et joueur, sensuel et enfantin.

_Mais ça me plait bien…_


	72. Aveux ?

Voila le chapitre 72. Vous l'attendiez, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être pas, peut-être que vous étiez partis en vacances, comme je m'apprête à le faire (Provence, à nous deux ! :D ) du coup je n'aurais pas le net, donc pas de chapitres pendant un moment. Mais pas de soucis, j'en profiterais pour écrire, je me vengerais au retour avec plein de nouveaux chapitres (et peut-être une autre fic, qui sait ? ;p) En attendant savourez bien celui-là, même si comme d'habitude, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose (en plus il est court, j'ai aucune excuse... promis, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ^^°)

* * *

Chapitre 72 : Aveux ? (Edward)

Une journée s'était écoulée depuis notre tour de garde commun. Une journée noyée dans un brouillard de bonheur tel que je peinais à me souvenir de qui avait bien pu arriver réellement durant celle-ci. Enfin, si, je me souvenais tout de même de la manière dont il m'avait embrassé au beau milieu du couloir. Je m'étais senti tellement… Tellement… tout un tas de choses à la fois, avec une seule certitude : celle de mourir de chaud. Ah…

Avec tout ça, j'avais du mal à le regarder en face sans rougir. Il me semblait encore plus beau à présent que nous étions allés jusqu'au bout, sans que je puisse m'expliquer pourquoi au juste. En même temps, j'avais momentanément arrêté de réfléchir ; je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que mon cerveau avait le chic pour me pourrir la vie. Je savourais donc ces heures avec le sentiment de dégouliner de bonheur ou de mourir de honte sous le regard des autres (parfois les deux en même temps d'ailleurs) en me disant que comme toujours, ils devaient tout savoir de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. J'étais tellement habitué à ce qu'ils sachent ou devinent tout de notre relation que je ne me posais même plus la question. C'était devenu le cadet de mes soucis.

Là, maintenant, je rassemblais toute ma concentration pour ne pas éclater de rire stupidement au milieu de la rue, assis sur un muret avec un jambon beurre crudités tandis que les diplomates savouraient leurs plats dans leur restaurant chic. Je montais la garde avec Havoc et Breda (après avoir passé 8 heures avec Hawkeye, ils m'avaient supplié de revenir avec eux, ce que j'avais fait plus ou moins à contrecœur. Je ne savais pas que cela allait s'avérer extrêmement utile dans les jours à venir.) Pour l'instant, nous étions étrangement silencieux. Je tournais là tête vers Breda, qui pointait alternativement moi et Havoc du doigt en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. J'eus à peine le temps de hausser un sourcil interrogateur avant qu'il ne s'exclame « ..Douille ! » d'un ton victorieux en désignant Havoc qui sursauta, se sentant soudainement agressé.

-- Quoi ?

-- C'est toi qui commence Havoc.

-- Comment ça ?

-- Pour rester aussi silencieux, c'est surement que tu as quelque chose à nous dire.

Je souris, amusé du raisonnement paradoxal et pourtant parfaitement logique de Breda. Havoc pâlit, rougit, bredouilla vaguement quelques phrases sur le thème « je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler » puis poussa un soupir et s'avoua vaincu.

-- Ok, y'a un truc dont je ne vous ai pas parlé hier.

-- Oh ! Le petit cachotier ! fit Breda d'un ton taquin, mais sans être véritablement désagréable.

-- Pendant la nuit d'orage.

-- Huhum… Un truc qui se passe la nuit est forcément intéressant.

-- Non, ça l'était pas. J'étais sorti dans le couloir pour me chercher quelque chose à bouffer -- les insomnies me donnent faim – quand Lulu m'est tombée dessus. Elle était terrorisé par l'orage et ne voulait plus me lâcher…

-- A cet âge-là… commenta simplement Breda d'un ton entendu.

Je ne répondis rien mais mon visage se crispa légèrement. J'avais beau être plus vieux qu'elle, les orages continuaient à me foutre les boules méchamment. Bon, il y avait peut-être d'autres raisons à ça… mais de toute manière je n'allais pas me manifester, je préférais largement que l'attention soit détournée par Havoc.

-- Alors comme elle ne voulait pas se décrocher, je l'ai accompagnée jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère.

-- Ca devient intéressant.

-- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?

-- Bah, que tu as profité de la situation.

-- Nan. Y'avait la petite.

-- Beh… commentais-je simplement en détournant les yeux.

En même temps, quand je me remémorais à quel point j'avais regretté que nous soyons dans un lieu public tandis qu'il m'embrassait la veille … Je n'avais rien à dire.

-- Alors quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu as livré la môme et que tu es retourné dans ta chambre comme un con ?

-- Ben non, je suis resté… un peu…

-- Un peu ?

-- Jusqu'à six heures… avoua-t-il finalement en rougissant.

-- Joli. Et vous n'avez fait que parler ?

-- Oui.

-- Stupide, commenta Breda sur le même ton. Pourquoi tu ne profites jamais des chances que t'offrent sans arrêt le hasard ?

-- Parce que… Il y a quelque chose que j'ai compris cette nuit-là, fit-il avec un regard étrangement sombre. Elle n'est pas prête à s'engager dans une nouvelle relation, peut importe avec qui.

-- Jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide ! s'exclama Breda à bout de nerfs. En plus, je suis sûr que tu lui plait !

J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi catégorique. Ca ne devait pas arriver souvent non plus à Havoc qui le regarda d'un air éberlué, rougissant tandis que son cerveau assimilait les tenants et aboutissants de sa phrase.

-- Tu crois que j'ai mes chances ?

-- Tu as déjà entendu parler du chat de Schrödinger ?

-- Nan, marmonna l'homme.

-- Moi si, m'exclamais-je naïvement. J'ai lu un truc là-dessus je crois… C'est bien une expérience où ils foutent un chat dans une boite avec un poison qui s'ouvre à un moment aléatoire ?

-- Bravooo... comme quoi ça sert à quelque chose passer sa vie le nez fourré dans les livres.

-- J'y passe pas ma vie, grognais-je.

-- Quel rapport ?

-- Et bien tu vois… Comme on ne sait pas quand et si le poison à été versé, on peu considérer que le chat est à la fois vivant ET mort.

-- C'est physiquement impossible ! s'exclama Havoc.

-- C'est ce qu'on appelle la physique quantique ! m'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire.

-- Je vois qu'on a emprunté le même livre, Ed ?

-- Et le rapport ? insista Havoc.

-- Tu ne peux pas connaitre la réalité à moins d'ouvrir la boite.

-- Tu devrais te déclarer, Jean, fis Breda d'une voix douce.

La manière dont il avait prononcé ces mots laissait deviner toute l'affection qu'il lui portait. Nous avions dépassé le stade des simples boutades et des devinettes.

-- Après tout, je me suis déjà pris tellement de râteaux… un de plus ne devrait pas changer grand-chose, fit-il d'un ton fataliste.

Je fouillais son regard où la lueur d'inquiétude qui dominait démentait tout ce qu'il pouvait dire d'un ton insouciant.

_Il est vachement amoureux,_ constatais-je comme si cette vérité me frappait maintenant seulement.

C'est vrai, on avait tellement l'habitude de le voir tenter de draguer ici ou là qu'il était normal de le voir intéressé par une fille ou une autre, quelle qu'elle soit. Et je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point, lentement mais surement, il était devenu sérieusement accro d'Ambre, à tel point qu'il ne voyait plus les autres femmes. A tel point qu'il se prenait là tête sans jamais agir de manière équivoque, tant sa peur de la perdre était grande…

-- Ne pars pas vaincu, hein ? Fait pas comme Roy qui était tellement convaincu que je ne l'aimais pas qu'il a tout fait pour m'éviter après m'avoir embrassé !

-- Ca, c'est stupide, commenta laconiquement Breda, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de notre ami.

-- En effet, répondis-je. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je n'ai pas encore réussi à déterminer qui, de lui ou de moi était le plus stupide.

-- Hum… la partie est dure… avoua Breda en fronçant les sourcils, perdu dans une profonde réflexion. On départagera à la fin du voyage, ok ?

_AIE._

_Ne pas y penser. _

Je détournais les yeux, horrifié de m'apercevoir à quel point ces simples mots pouvaient faire mal. _Ce n'est pourtant pas comme si les choses allaient changer entre Roy et moi, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si les diplomates travaillaient avec un sérieux irréprochable sur le traité de paix au lieu de manger des fruits de mer dans un restau chic. Ce n'est pas comme si on était près de partir d'ici._

_Je l'espère pour Havoc…_

-- Aha, ça nous laisse le temps de faire plein de conneries encore ! m'exclamais-je en déconnectant brutalement mon cerveau pour reprendre la conversation là ou je l'avais laissée.

-- Tu as l'air bien joyeux Edward, fit remarquer Havoc avec un sourire.

-- Oui, en effet. Disons que le cas de Jean est résolu. A ton tour d'avouer.

-- Avouer quoi ? fis-je d'un ton innocent tandis que mes oreilles devenaient cramoisi démentant ce que je tentais de faire croire…

-- Ca, c'est à toi de nous le dire.

-- Eh bah… fis-je en fixant le ciel, mordillant la paille de mon verre de limonade XXXL pour me donner une contenance. C'est vrai qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose à moi aussi cette nuit-là.

-- Racoooonte.

-- Je rentrerais pas dans les détails, mais…

-- Maiiiiis ?

-- … on a couché ensemble, fis-je de mon ton le plus indifférent malgré mon visage brûlant de honte, continuant à regarder le ciel comme si je pensais à autre chose.

Evidemment que non, je ne pensais pas à autre chose. J'étais dans un état de surchauffe avancé en repensant la cette-nuit-là, et mon esprit bredouillait, halluciné de voir que les lèvres avaient lancé ces mots avec une telle facilité. Bref, à force de sentir les différentes parts de moi prendre leur indépendance, je le sentais un peu trop tiraillé par des sentiments contradictoires et peinais à prendre conscience du monde extérieur.

-- SERIEUX ? ! ! s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur après avoir gardé le même silence incrédule.

-- Sérieux, répondis-je posément, toujours sans les regarder.

Je n'avais pas envie qu'ils se foutent de moi. Je n'avais pas non plus envie de m'étendre sur le sujet.

-- Mais c'est TROP BIEN ! S'exclama Breda d'un ton enthousiaste. Je le savais que vous finiriez par y arriver !

-- Sans blague, même vous vous avez réussi… fit Havoc, laissant tomber sa cigarette au passage. Je dois avoir un espoir après tout…

-- Il y a un dieu pour les malchanceux, Havoc, commenta Breda avec un sourire, tendant la main vers lui avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

-- Oh non, je pensais que tu avais oublié !

-- Eh non, répondit-il avec son large sourire édenté. Comme on dit, malheureux au jeu, heureux en amour.

Havoc soupira et tira son portefeuille de sa poche pour lui donner un billet. J'ouvris des yeux ronds en voyant la transaction, indigné en comprenant qu'ils avaient parié sur la date de mon dépucelage.

Bon sang, il n'arrêteront jamais de se foutre de moi ma parole, pensais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-- Dis donc, vous deux ! Vous avez pas le sentiment d'abuser, par hasard ?

-- Pourquoi ? C'est un petit jeu entre nous, on ne fait de mal à personne.

-- Vous n'avez pas à faire de paris sur ma vie amoureuse

-- Sexuelle, coupa Breda.

-- … et sexuelle, repris-je, ça ne concerne que moi !

-- Et Roy, ajouta Havoc d'un ton malicieux.

Mon visage devint cramoisi sous le coup de la colère et je m'exclamais finalement

-- ET AVEC NOTRE SITUATION FINANCIERE, VOTRE COMPORTEMENT EST TOTALEMENT IRRESPONSABLE ! ! ! AU LIEU DE FAIRE DES PARIS STUPIDES, ECONOMISEZ UN PEU BANDE DE CRETINS ! !

-- Mais, Ed… Il reste entre nous, cet argent, fit Breda d'un ton presque penaud. C'est pas comme si on le dépensait.

-- C'EST PAS UNE RAISON ! criais-je, me sentant malgré moi un peu plus calme.

-- Allons Ed, c'est pas ça qui t'énerve, avoue.

-- Chuis désolé, c'est vrai que c'est pas chic pour toi de parier dans ton dos...

-- Nan mais c'est pas ça… fis-je d'un ton calme, abattu cette fois.

-- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

-- Quelque chose s'est mal passé ? demanda Havoc avec une inquiétude compatissante.

-- Bien sur que non, j'étais avec Roy, ça ne pouvait qu'être bien, marmonnais-je en rougissant.

-- Ben alors ?

-- J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de me traiter comme un gosse quand on parle de ça, grognais-je.

-- Mais Ed… on était un peu obligé de voir comme ça… vu que… bah t'as moins d'expérience que nous quoi…

-- Mmmmmais….

-- T'inquiètes, connaissant Roy ça va pas durer, fit Havoc avec un clin d'œil.

Le sous entendu qu'il venait de faire provoqua un bug momentané dans mon cerveau tandis que des centaines d'hypothèses défilaient à toute vitesse dans mon cerveau. Avec les derniers évènements, mon imagination était devenue extrêmement fertile dans ce domaine. Peut-être pas si originale que ça, mais en tout cas, très prompte à réagir. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de renoncer à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Quand je le fis, je me retrouvais debout, coincé bras dessus bras dessous par Havoc et Breda qui exécutaient une espèce une danse de la victoire (type la danse du premier mai de Snoopy, vous voyez le genre ?) en chantant à gorge déployée « IIIIIIIIL EST DES NO-OTREUH ! IL A PRIT SON PIED COMMEUH LES AU-AUTTREUH ! »

_… Pitié…_

_… Dites moi que je rêve_… pensais-je, absolument mortifié, beaucoup trop justement pour tenter de me débattre et échapper au regard stupéfait des passants, regardant la scène avec autant de détachement que possible pour garder un minimum de dignité malgré les secousses provoquées par les petits sauts joyeux de mes collègues...

_Tortionnaires…_

oOoOoOo

Finalement, le tour de garde s'était bien passé. J'avais été terriblement vexé d'être ridiculisé en public, mais mes chers collèges m'avaient rappelé quelques uns de mes souvenirs honteux, ce qui me fit prendre conscience très vite que le peu d'honneur qui me restait ne devait pas dépasser le chewing gum collé sous la semelle. Dans ces cas-là, la réaction la plus simple et de le balancer dans le vide-ordures de son esprit pour profiter de ce qui s'offre à nous, en l'occurrence, un joyeux pétage de plombs avec cours de madison en pleine rue. J'étais un peu chamboulé par les derniers évènements avec Roy, et Havoc était très tourmenté par sa future déclaration bien qu'il ait cessé d'en parler et tente de penser à autre chose.

Je le connaissais à présent suffisamment pour que cela soit évident. Quand on se lance de tout cœur dans une activité stupide comme celles que nous avions eu jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi, c'était bien souvent pour occuper ses pensées à autre chose, voir ne pas penser du tout. Maladie désagréable qu'était la réflexion. D'ailleurs… moi aussi j'avais prit plaisir à jouer, purement et simplement, avec eux ; mais je sentais que quelque chose en moi avait deux trois trucs à me dire. Des trucs qu'il savait déplaisants et nécessaires (les deux vont souvent ensemble). Il s'était pudiquement retenu, honteux à l'idée de briser mon bonheur naïf, mais il n'allait pas garder éternellement le secret. Je sentais que la prochaine fois que je m'allongerais sur un lit pour réfléchir, ce serait terriblement désagréable.

Déjà, l'excitation retombant dans la voiture me laissait entrevoir ce qui m'attendait, tandis que je regardais défiler les rues respirant l'air chaud du milieu d'après midi. Et ce pressentiment, si fort qu'il en était presque palpable, et pourtant totalement insaisissable me laissait comme une peur au ventre. Je tentais d'empêcher cette pensée de remonter à la surface comme on recouvre un objet qui nous effraye : sans être dupe, en sachant parfaitement pour l'avoir entrevu qu'il était bien là. Mais si on ne l'avait pas, on pouvait faire semblant. Faire comme si. Même si une fois la lumière éteinte, sa présence se faisait de nouveau sentir, plus que jamais.

Reculer pour mieux sauter.

Je sursautais, décidant que le moment venu, j'ouvrirais la boite de pandore. Mais pas tout de suite. Je voulais faire encore un peu l'idiot, rire et rêver. Et soutenir Havoc qui allait bientôt se jeter à l'eau. En voyant ses yeux sombres dans le rétroviseur, je fixais son reflet jusqu'à ce qu'il me remarque. Il se retourna vers moi et le lui adressais un grand sourire.

-- T'inquiètes, ça va bien se passer, fis-je avec toute ma sincérité.

Je n'en doutais pas. Havoc était adorable. Non, le problème, c'était que j'avais entendu un écho en prononçant ces mots. Une sorte de hurlement lointain qui me demandait pourquoi je lui disais ce que j'avais envie d'entendre.

_Oui mais…_

_« Ca va bien se passer. »_

_ça…_

_Quel ça ?_

_MAIS TAGUEUUUULE ! ON VERRA CA PLUS TARD J'TE DIS !_

Ce brutal rappel à l'ordre eu le mérite de me tirer de mes pensées et de me ramener à mon challenge : oublier ça le plus longtemps possible. C'est pourquoi je fus ravi qu'en descendant de la voiture, Lulu me saute dessus, et encore plus ravi qu'Ambre demande de l'aide pour les courses. Je me portais aussitôt volontaire, légèrement contrit en voyant l'air déçu d'Havoc, mais j'avais compris que Lulu l'accompagnait et me donnais bonne conscience en me disant qu'il trouverait surement de bien meilleures occasions.

Et moi-même, j'avais bien envie de parler avec Ambre.

Le fait d'avoir passé une journée séparée de Roy m'avait peu à peu remis le cerveau (impossible de penser correctement en sa présence, c'en était effrayant de voir à quel point il me faisait perdre toute ma concentration). Et une fois passé le « je pète les plombs rien qu'en le voyant tellement il est beau et en plus AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ON L'A FAIT ! ! ! » d'autres évènements légèrement plus lointain remontaient à la surface. Notamment ma transformation en chat. Et plutôt qu'en parler à Elvis (qui en profiterait surement pour me tourner en ridicule une fois encore) je décidais qu'Ambre avec sa bienveillance serait une bien meilleure informatrice. J'attrapai donc cabas et filet à provision et rejoignis une Lulu trépignant pour m'attraper la main d'autorité dès que j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

-- Hey, je t'ai eu ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Aujourd'hui tu seras mon serviteur.

-- Bien sûr Princesse, répondis-je du tac au tac, blaguant à moitié seulement.

Je me sentais près à pas mal de sacrifices à l'égard de pas mal de monde. Seul Elvis échappait à cette bienveillance, mais faut dire qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Nous sortîmes tous les trois sur la rue, retrouvant la bouffée de chaleur qui nous accueillait toujours à la sortie du hall. Il n'empêche, il faisait beaucoup moins chaud que les jours précédents, et c'était très agréable, du coup. Je profitais pleinement de la ballade, savourant les odeurs et les couleurs chatoyantes qui s'offraient à moi tout en parlant de tout et de rien avec Ambre et Lulu qui commentait avec amusement tout ce qu'elle voyait, une trace de pas dans un ciment foulé avant qu'il soit sec, dessin en trompe-l'œil sur le mur d'en face, les couvreurs qui s'improvisaient jongleurs en se lançant les tuiles entre les échafaudages et les toits…

Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si le monde avait réellement cette étincelle joyeuse ou si c'était moi qui voyait la vie en rose, mais ça ne faisait qu'accentuer ma bonne humeur. Je portais donc de très bonne grâce les seaux de peinture, rouleaux et autre pinceaux, ainsi que les quelques courses alimentaires et la passoire qu'elle avait acheté (Breda avait fait fondre la précédente lors de sa dernière expérience culinaire).

-- Mamaaaaan, diiis… fit-elle en se pendant à son bras comme elle le faisait d'habitude avec moi, Maman, tu trouves pas qu'elle est jolie cette robe ?

Nous nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement vers la vitrine qu'elle montrait du doigt. Sur un mannequin trônait une robe bustier, d'un violet plutôt clair. Pensant qu'elle parlait pour son propre compte, j'étais surprit de la voir montrer une robe d'adulte. J'observais le vêtement d'un œil attentif, sachant malgré tout que je n'avais pas très bon goût en la matière. Le tissu, formant d'irrégulières rayures horizontales, était dans un camaïeu de teintes délicates ou se faufilaient quelques lisérés dorés qui lui apportait de l'éclat. Sans manches ni bretelles, mais avec une large jupe, elle dessinait une silhoutte qui iraient sans doute merveilleusement bien à Ambre.

Celle-ci laissait son regard bondir de Lulu à la robe, de la robe à Lulu, de Lulu à moi, un peu perplexe quant à la conduite à tenir. Elle semblait tiraillée entre l'envie de faire plaisir à Lulu et passer un bon moment avec elle et celle de rester raisonnable et économe, et surtout de ne pas me faire perdre un temps qu'elle pensait précieux. Je souris, décidant de faire pencher à la balance.

-- Vous devriez l'essayer, fis-je d'un ton malicieux pour faire pencher la balance.

-- Vous n'avez pas que ça à faire, de m'accompagner dans les boutiques. En plus nous sommes chargés.

-- Il suffit de déposer nos affaires à la caisse, rappela Lulu, la plus habituée d'entre nous à trainer dans les magasins grâce (ou à cause ?) de l'enseignement de son oncle.

-- Je pourrais garder Lulu pendant que vous l'essayez.

-- Mais…

-- Je suis aussi curieux qu'elle de vous voir la porter, avouais-je.

Manquant d'argument, elle se décida à avancer dans magasin, bien entourée toutefois avec moi portant des tonnes de bagages et Lulu et son paquet de douze rouleaux de papier toilettes. Nous avons donc posé notre bazar après avoir demandé la permission et cherché la fameuse robe. Ambre se retrouva bientôt coincée derrière le rideau avec moi et Lulu de l'autre côté.

-- Dis moi, fis-je d'un ton neutre, tu aimes bien Havoc ?

_Après tout, s'il se mettait avec Ambre, ça deviendrait un peu… son père, nan ?_

-- Beeeen… Je sais pas… fit-elle en regardant ses sandales, réfléchissant profondément.

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, la poussant à en dire plus.

-- Bah, en même temps il est gentil, en même temps il me fait peur…

-- Pourquoi ?

-- Il sent la fumée de cigarette, et puis, des fois il me crie dessus…

-- Il te crie dessus ?

--Eh ben… Pafini était tout sale, alors j'ai voulu le mettre à laver, comme Maman le faisait avec mon doudou. Mais quand il a vu ça, il me l'a prit des mains et m'a crié dessus tellement fort que je me suis enfuie en pleurant.

-- TU AS ESSAYE DE PASSER PAFINI A LA MACHINE ? m'exclamais-je, horrifié.

-- Mais oui, il était saaale… fit-elle en levant vers moi des yeux humides.

J'aplatis ma main sur mon font, momentanément désespéré par sa naïveté. Puis je me repris et tentais d'expliquer de la façon la plus claire et la moins choquante possible que mettre un chaton dans une machine à laver revenait à le faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

-- Tu ne le savais pas, mais tu à failli faire un grosse grosse bêtise.

-- Mais…

-- Maman elle mettait mon doudou...

-- Un doudou c'est pas pareil. Si tu mets un chat dans la machine, aura très mal. C'est comme si on te mettait, toi, dans une grosse barrique avec plein d'eau et qu'on te secouait très très fort.

-- Vraiment ?

-- Vraiment ! En plus les chats détestent l'eau.

-- Comment ils font leur toilette alors ?

-- Eh bien il lèchent leur patte et se la passent dessus, comme ça, fis-je en imitant le geste du chat qui passe sa patte derrière l'oreille.

Evidemment, c'est à ce moment-là qu'Ambre tira le rideau et s'offrit à notre vue.

Je n'arrivais pas à décider, laquelle entre la robe et elle, était la plus belle. Elle était si parfaitement ajustée qu'on aurait pu la penser taillée sur mesure, et mettait parfaitement en valeur son corps harmonieux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la fixer, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, retrouvant l'impression que j'avais eu en la rencontrant pour la première fois d'être sur le point de parler à un ange descendu sur terre. Je secouais la tête, surpris d'avoir été frappé à ce point par sa beauté. En la voyant ainsi, Havoc serait tombé dans les pommes…

J'eu un sourire à cette pensée mais ne la formulait pas. Je me contentais de dire une évidence qui sembla d'une grande platitude en comparaison.

-- Elle… elle vous va vachement bien.

-- Maman, t'es TROP belle ! s'exclama Lulu en lui sautant dessus pour la serrer dans ses bras. Achète-là achète-là achète-là achète-là !

Elle me jeta un regard indécis, hésitant visiblement à se laisser aller à l'acheter.

-- Allons, vous pouvez bien vous faire plaisir… Et vous en ferez tomber plus d'un dans cette tenue, fis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle rougit délicatement à ces mots, bredouillant qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire tomber qui que ce soit avant de retourner se changer, nous laissant émerveillés. Lulu se rassit sur le banc en chantonnant « ma maman c'est la plus beeelleuh, ma maman c'est la plus belleuh… » ce qui me plongea quelques instants dans une profonde mélancolie. Le visage de ma mère remplaça celui d'Ambre dans mes pensées et m'emmena loin, très loin dans le passé.

-- Edo-Kun ? A quoi tu penses, t'as l'air tout triste !

-- Je pensais à ma mère.

-- Ah… mais pourquoi tu es triste alors ?

-- Parce qu'elle n'est plus là, répondis-je pudiquement.

-- Oh… fit-elle, se rasseyant sagement en comprenant que c'était très sérieux avant de se plonger dans un silence. C'est triste.

-- Oui. Elle était très gentille, comme la tienne.

-- Elle était aussi belle que ma Maman ?

-- … Oui, soufflais-je.

Je n'en étais si plus sûr, peut-être que mes souvenirs l'idéalisaient, parce qu'enfant, sa mère est toujours la plus belle du monde. Et puis, l'image de ma mère se mélangeait un peu à celle d'Ambre, à présent, et tout devenait confus…

-- … Moi j'ai pas de papa.

-- Tu n'en a pas… pas du tout ?

-- Nan. Quand je suis née, je suis née sans papa.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour dire qu'on avait toujours un père, mais les histoires de cul n'avaient rien à voir là dedans et ne la concernait pas.

-- Ca ne te rend pas triste ?

-- Non, j'ai ma maman, et mon tonton ; mais toi, tu as l'air triste.

-- Moi non plus je n'ai pas de papa, répondis-je avec un sourire, plus triste que je voulais le laisser paraître.

-- T'as pas de maman NI de papa ? Mais tu as qui alors ? ! fit-elle en ouvrant des grands yeux horrifiés.

-- J'ai un petit frère.

-- Ohhhhhh…. fit-elle comme si ça expliquait tout.

Elle me regarda d'un air admiratif, tandis que les mots que je venais de prononcer résonnaient dans mon esprit avec un peu trop d'insistance.

_J'ai un petit frère._

-- Un petit frère… Alors c'est toi qui en est responsable ?

-- Oui.

_Al…_

_Bon dieu, je suis vraiment un bon à rien !_

-- Diiis ?

-- Oui ?

-- Est-ce qu'il est plus grand que toi ? fit-elle avec un large sourire.

Avant de payer, Ambre du d'abord me rattraper par le col pour m'empêcher de courir après Lulu dans tout le magasin (elle trouvait ça très drôle). Le sac à la main et les oreilles rouges, la seule personne responsable du groupe marmonna qu'elle n'oserait plus jamais franchir le seuil de ce magasin après le ramdam que nous avions causé. Je lui souris avec indulgence sans vraiment l'écouter parler, l'esprit ailleurs.

C'était ça, ce que j'avais écarté de mon existence avec un peu trop de persistance. Alphonse était devenu si discret depuis qu'il ne faisait plus vraiment partie de son quotidien que j'en avais presque oublié ma promesse. J'en avais presque oublié sa situation.

Et en m'en rappelant brutalement, je me m'en sentait que plus honteux.

-- Ambre…

-- Oui, fit-elle, surprise par mon visage inhabituellement sérieux.

-- Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la bibliothèque la plus proche ?


	73. Soutien amical

Voila le nouveau chapitre ! Bon, il m'a causé beaucoup de soucis, j'ai eu plus de mal que je le pensais à m'en dépêtré, je me suis retrouvé à réécrire purement et simplement la moitié du chapitre. Enfin, je suis en vacances, autant en profiter, spas ?

Pourquoi il arrive aussi vite ?

Hem... C'était mon chapitre d'avance ^^° J'arrive jamais à garder mon avance, c'est un vrai drame TT.

En attendant de lire vos rewiews, que je pourrais consulter je sais pas quand vu que j'ai un accès très limité à internet, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, qui délaisse un peu notre petit couple pour se préoccuper du monde extérieur. Bah oui, faut bien !

Je m'excuse platement pour le massacre de la première strophe du vin de l'assassin. Ce pauvre Baudelaire n'avait pas mérité ça.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 73 : Soutien amical (Roy)

-- Alors Roy, à quoi tu penses ? fit Hugues, brisant le long silence du couloir, à peine troublé par le froissement des pages du livre qu'Hawkeye lisait.

-- Pas tes oignons, marmonnais-je en rougissant légèrement.

-- En même temps, je pense que je peux deviner sans t'arracher d'aveux.

-- Bien sûr, grognais-je.

-- Tu étais en train de te remémorer la nuit d'orage, quand tu as enfin réussi à assouvir et pulsions en prenant sauvagement Ed.

S'il est physiquement possible de rougir et blêmir en même temps, c'est sans doute ce qui m'arriva à ce moment là. Gêné par le sujet abordé, choqué par sa formulation plus que triviale, horrifié par sa perspicacité et furieux à l'idée qu'il nous aie espionnés. Et comme j'en perdais mes mots, c'est en bredouillant que je tentais de me défendre.

-- J… je l'ai pa-as pris sauvagement.

_Bon. C'était lamentable. Mais j'avais au moins réussi à ouvrir la bouche. _

-- Non, c'est vrai, tu as essayé.

Cette fois-ci, le sang décida de la tendance et reflua massivement de mon visage, me laissant blanc comme un linge.

-- Je plaide coupable, j'ai tout entendu, fit-il avec un sourire triste. Je te rappelle que ma chambre est juste à côté de la tienne.

-- Mais…. Maismaismais…

-- Tu pensais vraiment qu'en gueulant comme ça dans le couloir, personne ne t'entendrait ?

Hop, le sang fit demi-tour pour revenir envahir mon visage.

-- Tu t'en tires bien, je dois être le seul avec Havoc à t'avoir entendu. Comme c'était avant l'orage, les autres dormaient.

-- Havoc aussi m'a entendu ? demandais-je d'une voix étranglée.

-- Oui, mais t'inquiètes pas, il emportera le secret dans sa tombe.

Je baissais les yeux vers mes chaussures, la bouche entrouverte, vaguement hébété.

-- D'accord, d'accord, c'est pour ça que tu le sais…

-- Hum, je dois avouer que voir ta tête le soir et le lendemain aurait suffit à en être sûr.

-- Je suis si transparent ?

Hugues hocha joyeusement la tête, visiblement pas résolu à être réconfortant comme un meilleur ami devrait l'être. Au contraire, il semblait prendre plaisir à enfoncer le clou.

-- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas insisté hier, tu savais déjà tout, c'est ça ?

-- Exactement ! Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux vous laisser vous débrouiller, même si Edward était tellement confus que j'avais du mal à résister à la tentation de le taquiner.

Je repensais à Edward, bredouillant et rougissant en tentant de ne pas laisser filtrer des informations au sujet de la nuit passée, ce qui m'amena un sourire. Je repensais à ses lèvres, et au stupide mais agréable baiser que je m'étais laissé aller à lui donner, et une douce chaleur m'envahi.

-- Roy, arrête de penser à ça, tu vas finir par baver sur le tapis, fit remarquer poliment Hugues pour me tirer de ma rêverie.

Je sursautais, encore confus, mais décidais de reprendre le contrôle de moi ; pas la peine de me prendre plus ridicule que je ne l'étais déjà. Hugues, ayant deviné que le sujet était clos, aiguilla la conversation sur la légendaire relation d'Elvis et Fuery. J'étais franchement dubitatif. Depuis que Fuery était entré dans l'armée et depuis qu'il était sous mes ordres, c'est-à-dire il y a quelques années déjà, il n'avait jamais affiché le moindre intérêt pour la chose. Tout au plus il avait raconté sans comprendre une ou deux blagues salaces qu'il tenait de sa sœur. J'étais rapidement arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas était touché par les bouleversements hormonaux et j'avais classé l'affaire. De toute façon, le fait de ne pas avoir de problèmes de cœur faisait de lui un élément beaucoup plus efficace que… Havoc, par exemple. Et sa candeur était amusante.

Et, pour une raison inconnue, j'étais convaincu que ça ne changerait jamais.

oOoOoOo

En arrivant dans le hall de l'auberge, à minuit et demie, je retrouvais avec plaisir l'ambiance festive de l'auberge. Comme d'habitude, la pièce était encore animée, puisque tout le monde profitait de la douce torpeur du soir avec une bonne compagnie et quelques liqueurs de fruits au lieu de s'ennuyer dans son lit. Hugues se rua à la table ou se trouvait déjà Breda et Elvis, mais malgré ma motivation à le suivre, je me retrouvais cloué sur place. Havoc venait de me tomber dessus avec la force du désespoir.

-- Roy, aide-moiii, fit le grand blond en se raccrochant au col de ma chemise comme le ferait un homme sur le point de se noyer. J'ai besoin de toi !

-- Ca dépend pour quoi, répondis-je prudemment.

Il leva des yeux larmoyants vers moi, puis tendit le bras vers la salle à manger. On pouvait voir Ambre en train de virevolter gracieusement au bras d'un des clients qui n'en revenait pas de sa chance si on en croyait son expression.

-- Eh bien ?

Il me lança un regard muet, considérant que cette scène voulait tout dire. Ne voulant pas paraître stupide, je regardais de nouveau, cherchant la source du problème.

-- Elle danse avec un autre et tu es mort de jalousie ?

-- … Aussi, mais c'est pas ça le problème.

-- … Elle a une nouvelle robe ? fis-je, légèrement en panne d'imagination.

Ma surprise fut de le voir hocher affirmativement la tête.

-- Et alors ? fis-je, sans voir en quoi cela pouvait être un problème. Elle est très bien cette robe !

-- Mais justement, elle est TROP bien. Je n'arriverais jamais à lui parler.

-- Pourquoi ?

-- Elle est bien trop belle !

Je poussais un soupir, manquant de le houspiller pour sa stupidité, tout en comprenant très bien de quoi il voulait parler. Tant qu'il était convaincu qu'elle était absolument parfaite, difficile d'avoir l'audace de prétendre pouvoir la rendre heureuse. Mais ça, j'étais sûr qu'il en était parfaitement capable.

-- … Et alors ?

-- Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à me déclarer si je ne suis même pas capable d'ouvrir la bouche en sa présence ?

-- Ah, fis-je simplement, comprenant enfin les tenants et aboutissants de l'affaire.

Et réalisant par la même occasion que j'avais fait un peu exprès d'être bouché. Havoc me regardait, les oreilles tendues comme si je détenais la réponse suprême à toutes ses questions. Seul problème : l'expérience montrait que quand j'étais réellement amoureux, je n'avais aucun talent en la matière. Je m'éclaircis la gorge, mal à l'aise en voyant qu'il m'écoutait toujours.

-- Un schéma assez efficace consiste à danser, boire du champagne, retourner danser, puis se rafraichir dans le jardin et en profiter pour avoir une discussion romantique. L'alcool aide bien souvent à avoir une ambiance chaleureuse. Et vu ton état, il t'aidera aussi à parler.

-- Merci, tu m'aides beaucoup, fit-il d'un ton ironique. Je me doutais bien d'un truc de ce genre, je t'ai vu à l'œuvre. Le problème, ce n'est pas seulement le programme, c'est aussi l'introduction.

-- « M'offririez-vous cette danse ? » fis-je en haussant un sourcil. Ce n'est pas vraiment difficile à dire, non ?

-- Quand on n'arrive pas à parler, si !

-- Attrape-là au début d'un rock endiablé et ne la lâche plus. Si tu as un bon timing, tu n'auras pas besoin de dire un mot.

-- Mais Roy… ça change rien, ça !

-- Au contraire, ça change tout. La manœuvre d'approche, c'est le moment le plus important. Si elle est réussie, le reste coule de source…

-- Mais… Tu m'as écouté ? Si je ne parle pas, comment je me déclare ?

-- Tu l'embrasses ? fis-je d'un ton d'évidence.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, envisageant assez sérieusement cette solution. Puis il secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

-- Ca marche pas comme ça, je vais la choquer. Je veux pouvoir lui parler. Pas la faire danser, pas l'embrasser, le lui DIRE.

-- Reprend le contrôle.

-- Facile pour toi de dire ça, tu ne perds jamais la face avec les femmes alors que c'est ma spécialité !

-- Surtout quand tu es amoureux.

-- Surtout quand je suis amoureux, concéda-t-il. Mais moi, je NE PEUX PAS parler normalement aux femmes !

-- Bien sur que si.

-- Comment ça ?

-- Il suffit de… fis-je, hésitant à trouver une tournure élégante malgré la trivialité de ce que j'allais dire. De… prendre conscience du fait qu'elle est avant tout un être humain, avec les besoins physiologiques que ça implique…

-- Gnè ?

-- Imagine-là aux toilettes, lançais-je d'un ton sec devant son air d'incompréhension.

-- Ah, d'accord… murmura-t-il d'un ton méditatif. MAIS T'ES HORRIBLE !

Je haussais les épaules les mains levées vers le ciel.

-- Je n'y peux rien, c'est vrai ! Et puis, si tu te souviens qu'elle n'est pas parfaite, tu pourras lui parler, non ?

-- Mais… mais… tu te rends compte que tu casses un mythe ? demanda-t-il, légèrement larmoyant.

-- C'est pour ton bien, répondis-je au tac au tac. Maintenant, tu prends conscience de ce fait, tu bois ce verre, fis-je en lui tendant un verre de liqueur prit au hasard, et tu vas l'inviter à danser. Cul sec, le verre. Allez, rompez !

Le peu de réflexe militaire qui lui restait le poussa à obtempérer. Il reposa brutalement le verre à liqueur sur la table, et traversa la pièce dans une diagonale parfaitement rectiligne qui aboutissait à Ambre. Il lui parla, l'air sérieux et les joues rouges, et lui tendit la main. Elle lui sourit en retour et se releva pour s'avancer sur la piste de danse pour ce qui s'avéra être un rock endiablé. Fier comme un coq, mais toujours aussi concentré, il dansa réellement de son mieux, et aidé par l'agilité d'Ambre, ils nous livrèrent une danse particulièrement énergique. Voyant que le disque finissait bientôt, je donnais une claque sur la tête de Breda.

-- Aieuh ! Mais ça va pas ? !

-- Ou sont les disques ?

-- Pour quoi faire ?

Je tendis le doigt vers le duo (et peut-être bientôt couple) et le visage du militaire fut envahi par un large sourire.

-- Fallait le dire tout de suite si c'était pour aider un pote !

Sur ce, il se leva pour me rejoindre, et nous abandonnâmes Hugues et Elvis (non sans inquiétude) pour plonger dans les disques, dont la collection s'était bien étoffée depuis l'achat de la platine, pour trouver les meilleurs rocks, les meilleurs twists, bref, tout ce qu'il fallait pour dissuader de quitter la piste de danse. Puis un interlude avec une musique calme, ou ils choisirent de s'assoir et boire pour discuter, avant de bondir pour le nouveau rock (le meilleur pour la fin, comme nous nous l'étions convenu avec mon comparse), pour finir sur un slow qui, à vue de nez, se passa fort bien. M'étant improvisé chef de soirée, je m'étais pris au jeu, jouant à l'espion, tentant d'analyser le moindre de leur mouvement pour en tirer toutes les conclusions possibles et imaginables. C'est presque déçu que je les vis partir tous deux vers le jardin. Breda, lui était extrêmement fier de son ami, et s'apprêtait à retourner à la table maintenant très joviale ou Elvis et Hugues faisaient des lignes pour verser différentes liqueur, et faire des « tests comparatifs ». Bel argument pour se pichtagorner avec quelques demi douzaines de shooters. Je ne commentais pas, n'ayant aucune envie de me cuiter ce soir, d'autant plus que…

-- Où est Edward ? demandais-je, soudainement libéré de la mission Havoc.

-- Dans sa chambre, répondit hâtivement le militaire, pressé de prendre part au jeu.

-- Pourquoi il n'est pas avec vous ?

-- Parce qu'il nous snobe, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil juste avant de s'assoir à la table. ALORS CETTE EAU DE VIE, VOUS ALLEZ QUAND MÊME PAS LA GARDER POUR VOUS ? !

Comprenant que je n'en tirerais rien de plus, je poussais un soupir et retraversais la pièce après avoir mis à tourner un disque pop, puis montais les marches d'un pas lourd. Le fait de m'être pris au jeu en aidant Havoc m'avait provisoirement fait oublier ma fatigue, et le soi-disant snobisme d'Edward me laissait perplexe.

Je traversais le couloir et poussais doucement la porte, me demandant vaguement quelle nouvelle surprise il me réserverait, sachant qu'après les chouchous à boule, le travestissement et la transformation en chat, il aurait bien de la peine à me surprendre.

Et pourtant, Ed y arriva très bien.

Il était tout simplement allongé sur le ventre, les jambes se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière, ses cheveux savamment ébouriffés, le nez plongé dans un livre, avec deux ou trois piles de part et d'autre. Il portait son pantalon d'uniforme, un débardeur noir et une seule de ses chaussettes, ce qui lui donnait un air délicatement dépenaillé. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers moi à mon arrivée. Ne voyant pas pour quelle raison il me bouderait, j'en concluais qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver et en profitais pour m'approcher sans un mot et l'observer.

Son visage encadré par ses mèches en pagaille était incroyablement sérieux et concentré, ce qui lui donnait soudainement l'air adulte, en dépit de sa petite taille et de sa gueule d'ange. Enfin, ladite gueule d'ange mâchonnait tout de même le bout de son crayon à papier d'un air pensif. De temps à autres, il tournait la page de son livre, prenait deux lignes de notes dans son carnet ou arrachait un coin de celui-ci pour le glisser dans la pliure, sans quitter son livre des yeux une fraction de seconde. Il avait l'air tellement passionné par ce qu'il lisait qu'il ne me remarqua pas quand j'agitais la main à droite de son visage. Je laissais tomber au bout d'une seconde à peine, comprenant que ce serait inutile. Je n'osais ni parler ni le toucher, surpris et impressionné par sa concentration. Son corps au repos semblait réserver toute son énergie à sa lecture, les yeux vrillés à la feuille et les pensées roulant à cent à l'heure. J'eus un sourire, impressionné et vexé.

A côté de lui, j'avais l'air si banal et ordinaire. S'il décidait tout à trac de devenir le généralissime, il le serait sans doute plus vite que moi… Mais il ne bougerait pas d'un iota pour monter en grade… à moins d'avoir l'occasion d'avoir accès à plus de connaissances.

Je secouais à tête avec un sourire désabusé avant de m'assoir à côté de lui, sans le faire ciller pour autant. J'observais quelques minutes encore son profil doux, puis suivait son regard pour tomber sur la page qu'il lisait.

_« La rosace nord de la grande chapelle est dans des tons nettement plus froids, l'ensemble paraît violet couleur sacerdotale par excellence. Au centre, on trouve de nouveau une représentation de Silvus, cette fois-ci attaché à un arbre vert, symbole de la vie. Le fond bleu percé de sept étoiles (Signalons en passant que le chiffre sept représente l'harmonie parfaite, l'union de la trinité et des quatre éléments qui composent l'homme.) il est entouré d'une grande étoile à six branches terminées chacune par une petite rose… » _

_Mais pourquoi il lit ça, lui_ _? _pensais-je, terriblement perplexe.

Ma paresse m'avait toujours poussé à savoir juste assez pour pouvoir atteindre mes objectifs, et mes objectifs n'étaient définitivement pas de connaitre par cœur tous les vitraux de la ville. Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil à son livre dont la page de droite était consacrée à une large gravure présentant le vitrail en question. Je cherchais sans comprendre quel intérêt on pouvait y trouver, puis poussais de nouveau un soupir.

_Il est adorable, mais un peu cinglé,_ concluais-je paisiblement en posant une main sur son épaule pour le tirer de sa lecture.

Il sursauta violemment, laissant échapper son stylo et un hurlement qui me fit bondir en arrière, à l'extrême bord du lit.

-- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? s'exclama-t-il, hors de souffle.

-- Je te retourne le compliment, fis-je d'une voix plus calme.

-- Ne me fais… plus jamais… une peur pareille, demanda-t-il par à-coups, toujours à bout de souffle./

-- Allons, je n'ai fait que poser ma main sur ton épaule….

-- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point… ça peut être _flippant _!

Il avait parlé moins fort, mais gardait la main sur la poitrine, le cœur battant visiblement la chamade.

-- Désolé, finis-je par dire avec un sourire penaud. Je ne pensais pas que ça te ficherait la frousse de ta vie.

-- J'ai pas eu peur, j'ai été surpris, marmonna-t-il, vexé.

-- Tu ne me feras pas croire ça, fis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il me lança un regard noir, accompagné d'une moue craquante. D'ailleurs, je craquais dans la seconde qui suivait.

-- Bah alors Edo-chaton a peur des gens qui s'approchent à pas de loup ? midaunais-je en lui tapotant la tête. On croirait pas comme ça qu'il a la trouille, le pauvre _petit _matou…

Ca n'a pas loupé. A ce dernier mot il attrapa ma main d'un coup de dents dans un geste très félin, mais encore plus douloureux.

-- Aiiiiiiie ! Mais ça va pas ? ! fis-je en essayant de dégager ma main.

Il me relâcha rapidement, ayant eu le temps de laisser la trace de sa dentition en pointillés rouges sur le dos et la paume de ma main.

-- Je ne suis pas petit, grogna-t-il, l'œil mauvais.

-- Non, tu es cinglé, marmonnais-je entre mes dents avec un calme forcé tout en dépliant et repliant ma main gauche. T'as vu ce que tu m'as fait ?

Il sursauta en voyant les traces creuses qui ornaient ma main.

-- Oh merde ! fit-il comme s'il se rendait tout juste compte des conséquences de son geste.

Je le regardais d'un œil noir. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il se moque de moi.

-- Tu vas pas me dire que tu en as pas fait exprès, Ed ?

-- Une sorte de réflexe…Ca doit être l'instinct… marmonna-t-il pour sa défense.

-- L'instinct ? Il a bon dos, l'instinct ! Est-ce que je mors les gens, moi ?

-- Est-ce que je vexe les gens, moi ?

-- Ca n'a rien à voir !

-- Si.

-- Non.

-- Si !

-- NON !

-- SI !

-- Prouve-le.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, visiblement pris au dépourvu. Le silence dura quelques secondes.

-- Tu l'as bien cherché !

Je rembobinais ma mémoire pour repasser ma réplique, et constatais à ce moment-là que j'avais effectivement été infect, étant donné que je savais qu'il détestait ce mot.

_MAIS C'ETAIT PAS UNE RAISON !_

-- Greuh, commentais-je, laconiquement, vexé, mais absolument pas près de m'excuser.

-- C'est toi l'Greuh !

Sa réponse fut assez stupide pour me fit éclater de rire sur le coup, et après m'avoir regardé d'un interloqué, il sourit à son tour, puis se mit à rire franchement. Je me laissais tomber sur le lit à côté de lui, nous sentant partis pour un fou rire, qui effectivement, dura quelques minutes, avant de nous laisser à peu près calmés.

-- Effectivement…

-- Je te laisse le dire...

--… On est ridicules quand on se dispute.

-- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, fis-je avec un sourire, largement rasséréné.

-- L'avantage, c'est qu'on aura du mal à avoir une scène ménage sérieuse, continua-t-il.

-- C'est la première fois que j'ai une scène de ménage avec un chat.

-- Chuis pas un chaaat !

-- Ton comportement prouve le contraire, lançais-je posément en l'attrapant par les épaules et le serrant contre moi pour l'empêcher d'agiter nerveusement ses bras comme il le faisait dès qu'il se mettait en colère.

Ce geste eu le don de le calmer aussitôt.

-- Mais ça n'est pas pour me déplaire, murmurais-je à son oreille.

-- N'empêche que t'es vexant, marmonna-t-il, résolu à ne pas trop se laisser faire.

-- Oh, je suis désolé de dire les vérités qui fâchent, débitais-je sans une once de remord dans la voix, c'est vrai que tu souffres le martyre à chaque fois que tu es en ma présence…

J'interrompais mon discours ironique pour l'embrasser dans le creux de la clavicule, avant de rependre dans un murmure moqueur.

-- Avoue que tu t'emmerderais si je ne te taquinais pas de temps en temps….

Etant donné que mon souffle chatouillait son cou, il eu du mal à nier. De toute façon, l'heure n'était plus à la dispute. Je l'allongeais tout en caresses, écartant ses cheveux pour mieux l'embrasser tandis que mes mains se glissaient sous son débardeur pour le remonter. Je sentais la chaleur monter graduellement tandis que ses mains s'agrippaient à ma chemise, tirant dessus comme pour m'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Je les sentis remonter, découvrant mon dos, et m'en dégageais à la hâte avant de me rallonger sur lui, torse nu à présent. Ce n'était plus le moment de se bouffer le nez, alors que nous sentions le désir monter, lent et doux, parce que sûr de sa victoire.

Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche, savourant les gémissements et murmures étouffés tandis que mes mains sur ses hanches s'attaquaient à ses vêtements. La pile de livre qui se trouvait à notre droite continua sa glissade inexorable vers le sol sans qu'aucun de nous deux n'y fasse attention, trop occupés à le débarrasser de son pantalon. Elle tomba dans l'indifférence générale tandis qu'il s'attaquait à ma ceinture, l'agrippant maladroitement pour la dégrafer, mais mes caresses ayant leur petit effet, il devenait de plus en plus confus et maladroit.

Mais même confus et maladroit, il restait suffisamment conscient pour avoir entendu aussi bien que moi les trois coups frappés à notre porte. Nous nous immobilisâmes avec la même moue de frustration.

-- On les ignore ? articula silencieusement Edward.

Les cinq coups frappés nous en dissuadèrent.

Je poussais un soupir, me redressant à contrecœur tout en jetant un coup d'œil au petit blond, toujours allongé et encore plus alléchant maintenant qu'il avait perdu une partie de ses vêtements. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et traversais la pièce, ouvrant alors que la personne de l'autre côté frappait de nouveau. La porte dévoila Alphonse, portant un Hugues en piètre état.

-- Bonsoir Alphonse, fis-je avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Je sentis aussitôt une tête se faufiler par-dessous mon bras.

-- Yo, frangin !

-- Nii-san… euh… Je suis désolé si je vous dérange, fit-il de sa voix aux accents métalliques, mais… Je crois qu'il a trop bu, et…

-- Ca c'est courant, commentais-je laconiquement.

-- Et il ne va pas très bien…

-- Je vois ça. Il a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Malgré l'affection que j'avais pour le petit frère d'Edward, j'avais envie que cette conversation finisse au plus vite pour reprendre les choses où on les avait laissées.

-- En fait… Il vous réclame… expliqua l'adolescent en armure d'un ton gêné.

-- Bah v'la aut'chose, grognais-je entre mes dents.

_A croire que le monde entier veux m'empêcher de baiser tranquille…_

-- Et bon… je le connais pas assez, vous comprenez… Je pense que vous saurez mieux quoi faire que moi… fit-il en me le tendant, tenu par-dessous les aisselles comme on le ferait avec un bébé.

Bon gré mal gré, il m'atterrit dans les bras, me rappelant à cette occasion que tout le monde n'était pas aussi fort qu'Alphonse. Il s'accrocha à ma chemise comme le ferait un enfant et marmonna mon nom, visiblement à deux doigts du coma éthylique. Je compris que mon devoir me dictait de le soigner.

-- T'inquiètes frérot, on va s'en occuper ! fit joyeusement Edward. Et demain il sera comme neuf.

_Ca c'est pas garanti,_ pensais-je avec un soupir.

-- Je compte sur toi, Nii-san. Bonne soirée, fit-il en s'éloignant.

Edward le regarda partir avec un regard triste.

-- J'aimerais tant pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras… murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Soudainement mal à l'aise, je cherchais quelle parole réconfortante je pourrais avoir le génie de dire pour effacer son regard mélancolique.

-- Funky Sooâp ! croassa Hugues, brisant le silence sans me laisser le temps de réagir intelligemment.

Edward sursauta et leva vers moi des yeux inquiets.

-- Il est en plein délire, fis-je d'un ton calme. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'en remet toujours très bien.

-- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ?

-- Oh, je sais pas… fis-je d'un ton faussement innocent.

Si je commençais à expliquer ce qu'était Funky Soap exactement, nous étions partis pour nuit blanche.

-- Rooooooy le projo il t'attaaaaaqueuh !

-- Eh, Faes, fis-je en le secouant. Y'a pas de projo. Je vais bien, tu vois ?

Il leva vers moi des yeux flous et peu convaincus.

-- Rooy, j'me sens pas bien… Je crois que je vais vomir…

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il que toute la poisse de l'univers me tombe dessus à ce moment précis ?

-- Tu peux m'ouvrir la porte, Ed ? fis-je d'un ton blasé.

Tout en maudissant le fait de lui être infiniment redevable pour beaucoup de choses géniales dans mon existence, je l'aidais dans sa corvée, tandis qu'il se lamentait d'un ton pâteux, mélangeant allégrement les époques et confondant les gens.

-- Mais t'as bu quoi, ce soir ? m'exclamais-je vainement.

-- Bbb… beaucoup de choses, murmura –t-il en contemplant la cuvette des toilettes.

Je soupirais, désespéré par la situation. Voila que j'avais été obligé de troquer une soirée torride avec Edward contre la responsabilité d'un Hugues complètement cuité. Côté romantisme, on repassera. En plus, quand Hugues commençait à être lamentable, il le faisait comme tout le reste : à l'extrême. Ed s'était sans doute douté de quelque chose comme ça et était resté dans la chambre. De toute façon personne n'a envie d'assister à ce genre de scène, encore moins d'y participer. Je levais les yeux au ciel, et attendis.

Quand Hugues se sentit mieux, je l'aidais à se rincer le visage, lui passant tout bonnement la tête sous l'eau froide, dans l'espoir de le voir ressortir des limbes de l'alcool. En vain. Je l'aidais à marcher jusqu'au lit ou il s'effondra. Edward leva vers moi des yeux perplexes.

-- On en fait quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton perplexe.

-- Je pense qu'il faudrai le faire boire…

-- QUOI ? !

-- Boire de l'eau, précisais-je.

-- D'accord fit-il en écartant sa pile de livres pour la poser à côté du lit avant de partir ver la salle de bain.

Il revint avec le verre à brosse à dent lavé et rempli d'eau fraiche. Je tenais Maes par l'épaule pour qu'il reste assis et l'aidait à boire le verre. Il se laissa faire sans histoires, et réclama même un deuxième, qu'Ed, en bon assistant, m'amena aussitôt.

-- Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'éclater en sanglots.

_Bon, _pensais-je, _aujourd'hui c'est du lourd._

Edward le regarda, totalement éberlué. Il faut dire que même en connaissant Hugues depuis la moitié de mon existence, je pouvais compter sur les doigts de la main les fois ou je l'avais vu pleurer (pleurer, hein, pas pleurnicher, ça il le faisait tout le temps. Et visiblement, un pouce suffisait pour Edward.

-- Tu sais quel jour on est, Roy ?

-- le 30 août ? tentais-je d'une voix hasardeuse.

-- On est le 28, corrigea Edward avec sérieux.

-- Allez, Hugues, j'étais pas tombé loin…

-- Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de Gracia.

-- Crétin de Faes ! Tu sais bien qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas pour ça ! Tu sais bien qu'elle t'aime !

-- Tu sais bien qu'elle a accepté par lassitude… J'étais tellement lourd que c'était le seul moyen de me faire taiiire !

Je lui envoyais une baffe, qu'il reçu mollement.

-- Gracia se sentirait insultée si tu avais sous-entendu en sa présence qu'elle t'avait choisi par défaut. Elle est bien trop intelligente pour choisir de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aime pas réellement. Compris ?

-- Mais je ne suis pas avec elle… Je ne peux pas l'aider pour quoi que ce soit… Je peux pas aller chercher Elsysia-chan à l'école, ni l'aider à faire la cuisine, ni…

-- Vu tes talents en cuisine, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu l'aides.

-- S'que tu peux être vexant, grogna-t-il.

-- Allons, te fait pas de bile, elle ne t'en voudra pas pour ça. Tu ferais mieux de dormir, avec tout ce que tu as bu ce soir, tu n'es plus bon à rien.

-- Je veux pas dormir, marmonna-t-il. J'veux boire.

-- Tu ne boiras pas plus ce soir, grognais-je. Je te l'ai dit : un verre d'eau et au lit.

-- J'dormirais sur la route ! s'exclama-t-il en ayant l'air de trouver l'idée excellente.

Je poussais un soupir, désespéré.

-- _Ma pame est forte, le suis livre ! _commença-t-il à déclamer avec enthousiasme.

_Je ferais le soir ivre mort._

_Alors, sans cœur et sans remord_

_Je me doucherais sur la bière_

_Et je dormirais comme un rien !_

-- Tu est trop bourré pour déclamer du Baudelaire. Je persiste à te le dire : DORS.

-- Tu n'as qu'à rester avec nous pour la nuit, proposa Edward avec une douceur pleine de sollicitude.

Il était resté en retrait, faut de savoir quoi dire sans doute, mais sa proposition était à la fois très sage et terriblement frustrante. Adieu la nuit intime.

-- Ed, t'es vraiment un type bien, t'es mon pote, hein ?

-- Yep ! fit-il avec un sourire.

_Ca le frustre même pas ?_ pestais-je, intérieurement indigné de le voir abandonner un tête à tête torride pour s'occuper de ce boulet de Hugues sans manifester le moindre regret. _Je dois le prendre comment_ ?

Je lâchais Hugues, qui tomba lourdement sur le lit, ou la pile de livre qui s'y trouvait s'effondra.

-- Broua, chuis crevé, souffla-t-il.

Il me manifestait plus le moindre signe de déprime, mais je sentais sa main accrochée à la mienne, signe qu'il prenait de nouveau sur lui mais n'était pas réellement rasséréné. Attaché aux gens comme il l'était, l'absence de Gracia devait lui être réellement douloureuse ; maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, je m'étonnais même de l'avoir si peu entendu parler d'elle et de sa fille. Comme quoi mon ami savait être chose que l'incarnation du Papa gâteau en extase devant sa petite famille.

-- Allez, tu la reverras ta tendre et douce… Pieute un coup et on en reparlera demain, quand tu auras dessoûlé.

-- Roy, t'es un frère, murmura Hugues en fermant les yeux.

-- Vu tout le mal que tu as pu dire de Mickael et Lawrence, je ne sais pas si je peux prendre ça comme un compliment.

-- Tu sais bien que tu peux…

_Bon… Il s'est endormi,_ pensais-je en levant les yeux vers Edward.

-- Bah, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir un coup de blues, tentais-je pour me justifier.

-- Bien sûr. L'important c'est que quelqu'un s'occupe de nous dans ces moments-là.

-- Tu as bien fait de le lui dire.

-- Je pense, même si… je ne sais pas ou on va pouvoir dormir… marmonna Edward en contemplant la large carcasse de Hugues qui s'était étalé en plein milieu du lit.

Je grimaçais, contrarié par ce problème que je rencontrais bien trop fréquemment.

-- On va se débrouiller, fis-je. Trois dans un lit pour deux, ça se fait mieux que deux dans un lit pour un en général.

-- Ah ?

-- Et en tout cas mieux que quatre dans un lit pour deux.

-- T'as fait ça toi ? fit-il en penchant la tête.

_Oups…_

-- Bah… ouais, tu sais, les fêtes après les cours, on s'entassait tous chez Maes alors… Voila… épiloguais-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui raconter mes soirées d'étudiant irresponsable, même si l'âge ne nous avait pas rendus beaucoup plus sages…

-- Bon, on va pouvoir se débrouiller alors, murmura Edward en posant sur sa table de chevet la seule pile de livres qui n'était pas tombé suite aux nombreuses secousses du matelas.

Il tira à lui son oreiller et s'allongea par-dessus le drap, prêt à dormir.

Je poussais un soupir, me résolvant à me déshabiller avant d'éteindre la lumière (ce qui se fit avec une certaine peine étant donné que Hugues refusait de me lâcher ma main). A peine étais-je allongé que je sentis une petite main se raccrocher à mon épaule, bien vite rejointe par sa tête qui se nicha contre mon cou. Je souris, attendri par son geste, et rassuré par sa respiration paisible.

-- Dis moi… murmurais-je d'une voix déjà un peu somnolente.

-- Oui ?

-- Pourquoi tu lisais un truc sur les vitraux ?

-- Hein ?

-- J'ai vu ça par-dessus ton épaule avant de te… déconcentrer.

-- Ah… Mais… euh… bafouilla-t-il, perturbé par cette information. Je sais pas moi !

-- Allez, ne me dit pas que tu lis ça parce que ça t'es tombé sous la main, tu as rapporté des dizaines de bouquins !

-- J'avais envie de… continuer mes recherches.

-- Quel rapport avec l'alchimie ?

-- Aucun, concéda-t-il. Mais la religion de ce pays semble lié à la magie qu'ils pratiquent, alors… j'espère en savoir plus à se sujet.

-- Je vois… Tu crois à la magie maintenant ? demandais-je d'un ton narquois.

-- Dur de ne pas y croire quand on en a été victime.

-- Hehehe….

-- Edo c'est un Ptit Cruchon !

-- C'est pas moi ! m'exclamais-je aussitôt pour ma défense.

C'était un mot à ne pas dire, et même si je n'étais pas rancunier, ma main s'en souvenait encore.

-- Huuuuuuugues…. fit-il d'une voix grondante.

-- Chuut, il dort, fis-je pour le dissuader de l'attaquer toutes griffes dehors. On a de la chance qu'il se soit endormi aussi vite.

Le silence retomba, à peine troublé par nos respirations. Nous étions soudainement très attentifs à ce que pouvait marmonner Hugues dans son sommeil. La suite ne se fit pas trop attendre.

-- La veuve du tambour major avait une jambe de bois.

-- … Je me demande ce qu'il a dans le cerveau, murmura Edward après un silence perplexe.

-- Ca… je tiens pas à le savoir.

Edward eu un petit rire et s'installa un peu plus confortablement contre moi, tout en tendant l'oreille pour découvrir la prochaine réplique de Hugues qui fut « pourquoi la tartine tombe toujours du côté du beurre ? ». La question, à la fois idiote et pertinente, fut le sujet d'une joyeuse discussion sur les lois de la physique qui provoquaient ce tragique accident matinal. Puis il s'endormi, me laissant le sourire aux lèvres. J'effleurais sa joue pour recoiffer ses cheveux, songeant à la douceur de cette soirée. Hugues dormait paisiblement à présent, et ronflait par à coup. Tout allait bien, finalement.

_Pourquoi ce soucier… On a tout notre temps…_


	74. We're not gonna take it !

Ah, mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vous aie oublié si longtemps, pardoooooon ! ! C'est que ça doit bien faire un mois, à force de pas publier, que vous n'avez pas eu de nouveau chapitre ? ! Shame on me ! (il est loin le temps ou je publiais un chapitre par semaine TT) Enfin, je ne vous ai pas vraiment oubliés, j'ai bloqué sur ma fic dans un premier temps, puis j'en ai commencé une nouvelle qui vous plaira sans doute (j'espère en tout cas) et puis je suis revenue des vacances dans le sud et le monde m'est tombé dessus et s'est rattrapé brutalement des semaines de repos passées : j'ai eu plus de problèmes dans les 15 derniers jours que tout le reste des vacances réunies (qui avaient commencé le 14 mai pour moi, c'est vous dire !) Enfin, je ne vous oublie pas, et je poste ce chapitre vite fait, coincée entre des travaux, une fête d'anniversaire et un déménagement. YOUH ! *lance sa petite jambe en l'air façon danseuse de cabaret avant de retourner à ses préparatifs*

Bonne lecture à tous et excusez-moi encore une fois pour le retard. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, promis ! !

* * *

Chapitre 74 : We're not gonna take it (Edward) 

Je réveillais à la fraiche, quelques minutes avant le réveille matin. Chose suffisamment rare pour que je l'examine sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas cassé. Incrédule, je coupais tout de même la sonnerie pour que Roy et Hugues puissent dormir encore un peu. Roy avait les traits fatigués… quand à Hugues, il ressemblait inexplicablement à une flaque d'eau. Je souris à cette pensée avant de me lever pour ma douche matinale.

Je me sentais d'excellente humeur, malgré l'aspect frustrant de la soirée d'hier ; la discussion avec Roy s'était révélée assez amusante. Je formulais tout de même le vœu que nous ne soyons pas interrompus ce soir. Puis, tout en méditant sur le programme de la journée, je me coiffais à la hâte, jetant un coup d'œil à mon reflet qui, pour une fois, me ne donnait pas envie de retourner me coucher aussi sec.

_Aujourd'hui sera une bonne journée. _

Je revins dans la chambre avec cette certitude, prenant au passage ma besace pour y fourrer tous les livres qui accepteraient d'y entrer. Puis j'ajustais mon sac sur l'épaule et posais un baiser léger sur le front de Roy avant de quitter la pièce avec un sourire. L'idée de m'informer sur la magie d'Ilix me rendait joyeux, et je m'aperçu que j'étais resté désœuvré bien trop longtemps à mon goût. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de passer autant de temps à discuter et me tourner les pouces depuis mon enfance. Même avant la mort de maman, je passais le nez fourré dans les livres du bureau à apprendre l'alchimie.

Non, j'étais pas fait pour ça. Ne rien faire était horripilant, et le travail de lessive et ménage ne suffisait pas à satisfaire ma fringale d'action ; heureusement, enquêter sur la magie promettait d'être passionnant.

-- Yo !

-- Chuuuuuuuut… murmura Breda, la tête posé dans ses larges mains.

-- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je naïvement.

-- Malalatête…

-- A oui, c'est vrai que vous vous êtes encore bourré la gueule hier soir, commentais-je d'un ton blasé.

-- Pas la peine de prendre l'air blasé, t'es pire que nous quand tu bois.

-- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai arrêté ! fis-je en tirant la langue, espiègle.

-- Tu tiendras pas longtemps, c'est un vétéran qui te le dit.

-- Cause toujours vieux schnock ! fis-je en riant, tartinant une bonne couche de beurre sur mon pain.

-- Tu devrais respecter les adultes, nabot !

-- QUI EST UN POIS CHIHE TELLEMENT RACHITIQUE QU'IL EST MÊME TROP PETIT POUR SERVIR DE CERVELLE A UN MOINEAU ? !

-- Le fait pas crier, gémit Havoc, tenant la tête dans ses mains.

_Oho, le virus de la gueule de bois à l'air bien répandu se matin… Il me faudrait un compagnon plus résistant que ça pour une journée ou j'ai autant la pêche._

-- Ou est Alphonse ? demandais-je, soudain soucieux.

-- Il a rejoint Falman, Fuery et Amstrong pour leur tour de garde, non ?

-- Ah, d'accord… c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là, fis-je d'un ton déçu.

_Il faudra qu'on aie une discussion tous les deux. A chaque fois on ne fait que se croiser… Je ne pensais pas que ne rien faire pouvait être aussi prenant !_

J'avalais ma tartine en deux coups de dents, trois mouvements, et décidais de sortir un livre pour pallier au manque de conversation de mes camarades.

_Alors, comme ça Silvus serait d'incarnation une divinité immatérielle… Le Dieu de la nature et de la vie, à l'origine de l'énergie et de la force vitale, voyez-vous ça ! On aurait des preuves de la ve__nue d'un Silvus il y a mille six cent ans… J'aimerais bien voir leurs preuves, parce qu'elles doivent pas être très fraiches…_

Je relevais les yeux du traité d'archéologie que je feuilletais essayant de me représenter la gueule qu'auraient les dossiers de l'armée dans mille six cent ans… Sans doute seraient-ils réduits en poussiè même temps, aucun moyen de le savoir, il n'y avait rien d'aussi vieux à Amestris. Je me demandais pourquoi, Alors qu'Ilix était tout petit, il semblait porteur d'une histoire et d'un passé qui n'existait nulle part ailleurs. Ou plutôt, pourquoi, en y réfléchissant, Amestris me paraissait être creux et sans âme. Mon pays était sans histoires, sans légendes à raconter au coin du feu, sans monstres ni génies, tout aux plus quelques moines charlatans vivant sur le dos des habitants. Il ne nous restait que la réalité, brutale, cruelle, les morts, la guerre civile et une armée pourrie jusqu'à la moelle.

_Bon, je dérive, là. J'en étais à chercher des détails sur la vie de ce fameux Silvus. Je devrais peut-être lire leur cosmogonie, ça serait assez révélateur de leur état d'esprit…_

Je fermais le livre que j'étais en train de consulter pour fouiller dans mon sac et en trouver un autre. En relevant les yeux, je vis Havoc me regarder d'un air éberlué.

-- Ben quoi ?

-- T'as braqué une librairie, Ed ?

-- Nan, l'ai emprunté des livres à la bibliothèque, répondis-je avec un sourire ironique. Pourquoi ?

-- Non, rien, marmonna-t-il avant de se replonger dans la contemplation de son café.

-- Ah ! Mais j'y pense ! comment ça c'est passé hier soir ? Tu t'es déclaré ?

-- Il a géré comme un chef ! s'exclama Breda avec un enthousiasme soudain. Il l'a invité à danser, ils ont fait des rocks endiablés, puis un slow, avant de partir dans le jardin…

-- Où elle a répondu à ma demande qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'engager, murmura Havoc, nettement moins joyeux.

-- ELLE A PAS FAIT CA ? ! m'exclamais-je en plaquant les mains sur ma table.

Il hocha lamentablement la tête en guise de réponse.

-- Oh non, elle abuse… fis-je en plaquant ma main sur le front. Voila, elle m'a pourri ma journée !

-- Hum, Edo-chaton, je peux te rappeler que tu n'es pas directement concerné par cette histoire ? tenta Breda.

-- Parce que vous étiez directement concernés par ma relation avec Roy peut-être ? renvoyais-je avec un regard froid.

-- Okay, j'ai rien dit, marmonna-t-il.

-- M'enfin, elle t'a expliqué pourquoi au moins ?

-- Pas vraiment, mais… Je crois qu'elle a eu une très mauvaise expérience.

-- … Hum…

-- … Dites… Vous vous êtes jamais demandé qui était le père de Lulu ? fis-je finalement d'un ton circonspect.

Je n'allais pas lâcher un mot de ce que j'avais entendu de la discussion d'Ambre et Elvis, quelques jours auparavant, mais cette histoire me rendait tout de même curieux.

-- Euh… Il est mort ? tenta Havoc.

-- Mort ? ! m'exclamais-je d'une voix étranglée. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire ça ?

-- Comment veux-tu qu'un type sain d'esprit quitte une fille aussi géniale ! Il faut qu'il ai été forcé par le destin !

-- J'ai bien peur que tout le monde n'aie pas ta vision des choses… soupirais-je.

_Regarde Elvis, par exemple…_

Me souvenant qu'Ambre avait sous entendu que le caractère actuel d'Elvis était dû à cette fameuse personne, je plaquais soudainement ses caractéristiques sur la silhouette inconnue, ce qui eu le don de me le rendre terriblement antipathique.

Même si de l'eau avait coulé de l'eau sous les ponts depuis notre première rencontre, je continuais de lui en vouloir à mort pour le jour ou il avait osé s'assoir en face de moi pour m'annoncer tranquillement qu'il allait me piquer Roy.

_M'enfin, il l'a pas eu,_ pensais-je avec un sourire satisfait. _Nananèèèreuh !_

-- Alors tu a fais quoi ? fini par demander Breda.

-- Bonne figure. Je lui ai dit que j'étais réellement sincère, et que je comprenais…

-- Même si tu ne comprenais pas ? demandais-je en penchant la tête de côté.

-- Complique pas, coupa Breda en me donnant une claque sur la tête.

-- Même si je ne comprenais pas. Et je lui ai dit d'y réfléchir.

-- Brave garçon… Tu es d'une grande sagesse…

-- Et après, j'ai bu comme un trou.

-- Ca, c'était moins sage, commentais-je.

-- Pourquoi ELLE ? Pourquoi c'est elle qui m'a foutu un râteau ?

-- Y'a pas qu'elle, hein !

-- … Merci Breda, tu m'es d'un grand réconfort, marmonna Havoc en lui jetant un œil torve.

-- Allez, te soucies pas trop pour cette histoire, fis-je en lui envoyant une bonne claque amicale dans le dos. Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger !

-- Edward ? appela Ambre depuis la cuisine. Tu peux venir ?

-- J'arriiive ! m'exclamais-je joyeusement en bondissant de ma chaise.

Je traversais la pièce et arrivais dans la cuisine, ou Ambre se tenait, tenant dans chaque main une casserole et le manche cassé avec un air dépité.

-- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu pourrais acheter pour moi une batterie de casseroles neuves ? Celle-ci arrivent au bout de leur service…

-- Ben oui, je pense, fis-je tandis qu'elle me tendait l'argent que je fourrais soigneusement dans la poche de ma veste d'uniforme. Faites-moi penser à vous rendre la monnaie.

-- Je n'oublierais pas, répondit-elle avec indulgence. Si tu peux racheter deux ou trois cuillères en bois et un stock de rouleau de papier toilettes, je t'en serais reconnaissante.

-- Chef oui chef ! m'exclamais-je joyeusement. On fera ça après notre tour de garde, promis !

Je m'apprêtais a partir, mais revins vers elle avant d'avoir fait deux mètres. Je l'attrapais doucement par le poignet pour l'inciter à se pencher et que je puisse lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-- Havoc est vraiment un type bien.

Puis je partis en trottinant, Sans en observer les réactions.

oOoOoOo

Vers cinq heures de l'après midi, une personne se promenant dans les rues de la ville aurait vu passer une voiture bien inhabituelle.

Toutes fenêtres ouvertes, densément peuplée par trois personnes, six casseroles et quelques dizaines de rouleau de papier toilette, elle diffusait sur son passage une rasade d'éclats de rire et de chants.

Dont nous étions à l'origine.

Bah oui, après un tour de garde passé, pour Breda à lire un livre de cuisine, pour moi à étudier la cosmogonie et les classifications des différents types de pouvoir, et pour Havoc à déprimer sec, nous avions besoin de nous défouler un peu. Après le pétage de plombs dans le magasin ou nous avions TOUT fait, depuis la course de caddies dans l'allée principale, jusqu'à l'essayage de collier de chat en bracelet, et la discussion menée très sérieusement pour savoir si oui ou non, c'était une bonne idée d'acheter pour Roy un de ses os gout viande que l'on donnait à mâchonner au chien. Ayant trop d'honneur pour dilapider l'argent d'Ambre en conneries et trop de doutes quant au sens de l'humour de notre cher Colonel, nous renonçâmes, nous contentant d'acheter la batterie de cuisine et le papier toilettes prévu. Comme on en avait déjà acheté très peu de temps auparavant, je suggérais de profiter de la promotion pour en acheter un bon stock (bawi, on était beaucoup dans cette auberge, mine de rien. C'est donc quatre fois vingt-quatre rouleaux que nous fourrions dans la voiture, avec les casseroles et fameuses cuillères, qui allaient se révéler utiles.

Et comme il n'y a rien de plus facile de péter les plombs quand on le fait depuis une demi heure, le jeu suivant vu d'écouter Havoc chanter un bon vieux rock tandis que Breda compter vivement « Et 1 et 2 et 3 et 4 et… » Sur le rythme duquel nous passions un bras par la fenêtre, tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite, laissant les automobilistes franchement inquiets quant à notre équilibre mental.

Puis Breda me vola deux casseroles ainsi que les deux cuillères en bois et s'improvisa batteur.

-- Eh, mais t'es fort en plus ! m'exclamais-je en m'accrochant à son siège pour le voir exécuter un majestueux roulement de tambour.

-- Ed, rattache ta ceinture, grogna Havoc d'un ton sans réplique.

-- Beuh, fis-je en me rasseyant sur le siège et bouclant ma ceinture de sécurité.

-- Et maintenant, annoncSpécial dédicace pour notre petit Edo-chaton… We're not gonna take it, des Twisted sisters !

-- Oh, yeah ! commenta simplement Havoc d'une voix réjouie.

Breda entama le rythme, une espèce de « pum, tcha, pupupum, tcha, pum, tcha, pupupum tcha… » joyeux. (Désolé hein, mais je suis nul en musique, faut pas m'en vouloir.)

-- We're not gonna take it, entonna Havoc. No, we're ain't gonna take it ! We're not gonna take it… ANY MOOOOOORE !

Breda fredonna à son tour ce qui se révéla être la mélodie jouée par la guitare, tandis que son comparse entamait le refrain. Je les écoutais en ouvrant des yeux ronds, surpris par leur démarrage si bien orchestré, et profondément joyeux d'être le témoin ce genre de situations rocambolesques.

-- Oooh, oooh, oh !

-- Oooh, oooh, oh !

-- We're _right_

-- Yeah !

-- We're _free_

-- Yeah !

-- We'll _fight_

-- Yeah !

-- We'll _seeeeeeeeeeeeeee…_

Je sentis la voiture décoller un instant au sommet de la côte, poussée par un excès d'enthousiasme, tandis qu'Havoc repris le refrain que je chantais à mon tour.

-- WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT, NO, WE'RE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT ! WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT… ANY MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE !

-- Havoc, fallait pas tourner à gauche, tout à l'heure ? demandais-je posément une fois la chanson finie, tandis que nous roulions dans des rues inconnues.

-- Merde !

-- Ahahaha, conducteur inapte ! fis-je d'un ton moqueur.

-- Bah, ça arrive, en impro, grommela-t-il en cherchant un endroit pour faire demi-tour.

-- C'est bon. Avec cette ambiance, je reste aussi longtemps que vous voulez dans la voiture !

-- Alors on se fait Pretty Woman ? proposa Breda avec un clin d'œil.

-- C'est parti !

C'est ainsi que nous arrivions à l'auberge après un certains nombre de détours, faits volontairement pour ne pas avoir à descendre avant la fin de la chanson. Je sortais avec une paire de paquets de rouleaux de papier toilettes sous le bras et un sourire niais sur le visage. Si on avait eu l'occasion de me prendre en photo à cet instant précis, il y aurait eu de quoi ce foutre de moi pour les années a venir ( même si j'avais fait pire durant le séjour… mais le reste, je l'entendrais sans doute jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.)

-- Eh bien, vous voila ! Ou étiez-vous passé, je commençais à m'inquiéter !

-- On a fait quelques détours en revenant des courses, expliqua Breda dans une tentative d'excuse.

-- Avouez plutôt que vous vous êtes perdu, commenta Ambre sans agressivité particulière. Parce que vous ne me ferez pas croire qu'il vous a fallu une heure pour acheter du papier toilettes, six casseroles et deux cuillères à soupe.

_Hem… C'est pourtant vrai, techniquement… _

_Même si le passage au rayon animalerie était peut-être superflu._

Après avoir déchargé nos courses, nous nous sommes vautré sur les fauteuils du hall pour …

-- Elle m'a parlé… murmura Havoc, totalement perturbé.

-- Elle NOUS a parlé, soulignais-je calmement.

-- Mais…Comment peut-elle avoir l'air aussi naturelle ?

-- Parce qu'elle ne se pose pas tant de questions.

-- C'est sa faute, aussi, marmonna-t-il.

-- Pourquoi ?

-- Je suis trop habitué aux râteaux clairs et nets, du genre « Nan, tu m'intéresses pas. » ou « Je suis désolé, mais j'aime les hommes virils, comme mon frère. »

-- Ca me dit quelque chose ça, souffla Breda, moqueur.

-- Remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, merci.

-- C'est quoi cette histoire ? fis-je en haussant le sourcil.

-- Ah, c'est vrai que t'étais pas là quand il s'est fait rembarrer par la petite sœur d'Amstrong, fit Breda avec un large sourire, visiblement impatient de me raconter toute l'histoire, tandis que Havoc planquait sa tête sous un coussin.

-- Ahhh ?

-- Alors tu vois, il était déprimé parce que sa copine s'était mise à sortir avec Mustang et…

Je déglutis. Me souvenir que Roy avait fréquenté des femmes (et beaucoup) restait toujours un point sensible pour moi, qui me laissait une sensation désagréable dans l'estomac… Un peu comme avaler un verre à whisky d'acide chlorhydrique (quoique, je peux pas être sûr, j'ai jamais essayé).

Toujours est-il que je décidais subitement que je n'avais finalement aucune envie d'entendre cette histoire.

-- Dites, la chanson que vous faisiez tout à l'heure, vous la sortez d'où ?

-- Celle des twisted sisters ?

-- Oui, parce que je me demandais ce que donnait l'original…

-- Ca, je peux pas t'aider, il me faudrait une guitare électrique, une batterie, et un chanteur qui fume comme un pompier.

-- Hum… on a le chanteur, le reste peut se fabriquer, non ? fis-je avec un air malicieux.

-- Euh… tu n'es pas un peu trop ambitieux vu tes compétences en bricolage ?

-- Ne sous estime pas le pouvoir de l'alchimie, fis-je avec un sourire diabolique.

A ces mots, Havoc se leva lentement sans me quitter des yeux et traversa la pièce en galopant pour empoigner sa guitare et la serrer contre son cœur avec un regard noir.

-- Pas d'alchimie sur ma guitare, gronda-t-il comme le ferait un animal sauvage.

-- Okaaaaaay ! fis-je en mettant les mains devant moi en signe de paix.

Il faut dire qu'il avait l'air prêt à mordre. Fallait-il qu'il y tienne à sa guitare !

-- Tu l'as depuis combien de temps ?

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, momentanément anesthésié.

-- Euh… attend voir… oh non j'ai la flemme de calculer en fait, grogna-t-il. Je l'ai depuis mon seizième anniversaire.

-- Ouah ! mais elle est vieille alors ! m'exclamais-je.

-- La vexe pas, toi.

_C'est bon, c'est pas un être humain non plus… Non ?_

Il la sortit de son étui avec d'infinies précautions, posant le coffre sur son genou et commençant à triturer le bout du manche.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-- Je l'accorde, ignare.

-- Meuh… je sais bien que j'ai le talent musical d'une truie, mais c'est pas une raison pour me traiter d'ignare.

-- Tu n'es pas spécialement mauvais, c'est jusque que tu n'y connais rien, marmonna-t-il tout en écoutant sa troisième corde résonner.

-- Genre, si je décidais d'apprendre la guitare, je pourrais l'apprendre sans problème ?

-- Bien sûr, répondit-il du tac au tac, sans sembler y attention toutefois.

-- Ah ! fis-je en croisant les bras. Si y'a quelque chose pour quoi je suis nul, c'est bien la musique !

-- Et les relations humaines, souffla Breda en passant avant de se faire fusiller du regard.

-- Chiche que je t'apprends une chanson, tu verras que c'est facile !

oOoOoOo

Une heure et demie plus tard, j'étais assis sur le canapé à côté d'Havoc qui grattouillait sa guitare d'un air absent tandis que je geignais en pliant et dépliant ma main gauche.

-- Je sens plus mes doiiiigts… quand je pense que tu disais que c'était facile !

-- Oui j'ai dit que c'était facile. J'ai juste pas précisé que c'était un peu douloureux au début, répondit-il avec un large sourire.

-- Arnaqueur, grognais-je.

-- Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road, fredonna Havoc sans me prêter la moindre attention. Time grab you by the wrist, directs you where to go…

-- Pfff… Dans l'histoire, j'ai pas pu entendre les Twisted sisters.

-- Faut une éléctrique pour ça, pas une folk.

-- Quelle différence ?

-- Coffre plein. Découpe. Ampli. Micro.

-- Hem… fis-je, perplexe.

-- Le son des cordes est enregistré par le micro, puis amplifié et déformé par l'ampli.

-- Donc… fis-je en regardant de part et d'autre. Si on trouve un fil et qu'on branche ta guitare au tourne disque, on peut obtenir quelque chose, non ?

-- J'ai dit : pas touche à ma guitare.

-- C'est bon, ça fait des années que répare tout et n'importe quoi, si je fais une connerie, je pourrais toujours la rattraper ! fis-je d'un ton impatient.

Havoc me regarda avec une moue, pas encore convaincu.

-- Si j'y trace un signe de réversibilité pour que tu puisses être sûr qu'elle est exactement comme avant ? fis-je avec un regard larmoyant emprunté à Lulu.

-- Okay, j'ai compris, tu lâcheras pas l'affaire…

-- Youhou ! ça va être fun !

-- … Trouve déjà un micro pour la guitare, après je veux bien.

-- Beuh, t'es pas drôle, fis-je, soudainement abattu.

Autant réparer un objet cassé, c'était de la tarte, autant en créer un de toutes pièces, c'était une autre paire de manches. Surtout quand on n'en connaissait même pas la composition chimique.

Conclusion : Il m'avait bien eu.

Je me laissais retomber sur le canapé, l'écoutant jouer différentes chansons ; mais très vite, cette passivité me culpabilisa, et je me sentis obligé de ressortir mon bouquin pour me replonger dans ma lecture. J'avais quitté l'étude de la religion pour m'intéresser de plus près aux pouvoirs en eux-mêmes. C'était impressionnant de voir la multitude de pouvoirs qui avaient été répertoriés au cours des siècles. Certains semblaient fabuleux : le pouvoir de voler, la capacité de manipuler l'eau, le papier, le feu, de voir à travers les objets, ou bien la capacité de faire dire la vérité, celui de connaitre l'histoire des propriétaires d'objets, celle de voir les esprits… _vraiment ? _Tandis que d'autre était étrangement farfelus, presque ridicules : j'eus la surprise de découvrir qu'une personne ayant le pouvoir de faire fondre et durcir le beurre d'un seul regard avait réellement existé.

_En voila un qui n'a pas eu de bol_, pensais-je ne tournant la page.

En tout cas, une seule chose était sûre. La seule personne étant été citée comme pouvant ressusciter les gens, c'était ce fameux Silvus, et je ne voyais pas trop comment sonner à sa porte pour lui demander un coup de main. D'autant qu'il était possible que ce soit une arnaque de plus. Après tout, c'était déjà une manie à Amestris : les génies, les sauveurs, c'était toujours des connards de manipulateurs, alors…

-- Tiens, tu l'as emprunté aussi ce bouquin ?

-- IIIIIIIIIIIIIK ! couinais-je sous le coup de la surprise.

Je me retournais, le cœur battant la chamade. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette manie qu'ils avaient tous de me faire sursauter en pleine lecture ? Je me retournais, près à râler abondamment, quand je m'aperçus que c'était Al qui s'était accoudé sur le canapé. Toutes mes injures d'évanouirent comme par magie.

-- Al ! justement, je voulais te voir ! m'exclamais-je joyeusement.

-- Moi aussi frangin, figure-toi que…

-- Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé ! J'ai été tellement inattentif, je n'ai pas pris le temps d'occuper de toi, je suis vraiment une raclure de grand frère minable, je ne te voyais jamais et…

-- Ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu ne me voyais pas c'est que je m'étais trouvé une bonne occupation.

-- Je suis vraiment dé… Ah ?

-- J'ai fondé la brigade des chats, répondit Al d'un ton satisfait.

-- C'est quoi exactement ? fis-je, curieux.

-- Un groupe de jeunes qui s'occupent de rendre des services aux personnes possédant des chats. On retrouve les chats égarés, on nourrit ceux dont les maîtres sont absents, on les aide à descendre si ils sont coincés dans un arbre…

-- Ca m'étonne pas de toi, fis-je avec un sourire amusé.

-- Tiens, par exemple c'est nous qui avons trouvé de nouveaux maîtres pour les chatons de Nuit Blanche.

-- Sauf Pafini.

-- Eh oui… personne n'en voulait de celui-là.

-- Faut dire qu'il serait plus mignon s'il ne louchait pas…

-- Tant mieux on le garde pour nous, fit joyeusement Alphonse.

-- Vu comme ça… Et, au fait, vous êtes combien dans ta brigade ?

-- Deux… marmonna-t-il.

-- Le deuxième membre est…

-- Lulu.

-- Ah, c'est pour çaaaaa !

-- De quoi ?

-- Ben elle ne me trainait plus tellement dans les pattes ces derniers temps, maintenant je comprends pourquoi.

-- Mais tu sais, on aura bientôt de nouveaux membres tu sais ? J'ai fait passer une annonce dans le journal, « la brigade des chats recrute ! » et on a même imprimé des cartes de visite ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en sortant un éventail de cartes imprimées sur papier orange.

-- J'adore ton enthousiasme, commentais-je simplement.

-- Ca te dirait d'en faire partie ?

-- Tu sais, moi les chats…

-- T'en es un pourtant !

-- Greuh…

-- Ah, mais c'est vrai que c'est rare que les chats s'apprécient entre eux, ça doit être pour ça…

-- Hem… En fait je ne voulais pas te parler de chats, à la base, mais de magie, tentais-je pour le ramener à l'ordre.

-- Oui, à se sujet, j'ai trouvé l'adresse d'un rebouteux réputé très doué, je me suis dit que ce serait bien pour tes automails.

-- Mais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas occupé de toi ?

-- Parce que Toi, tu ne penses jamais à te soucier de ton bras et de ta jambe

-- En attendant, je trouve plus important de te sortir de cette foutue armure ! fis-je avec un soupçon de colère, mais plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

-- Mais…

-- Y'a pas de mais ! J'aurais pas l'esprit tranquille tant que tu seras en boite de conserve, coupais-je.

Al poussa un soupir et s'assit à côté de moi, là ou était Havoc quand j'avais commencé ma lecture. Il se pencha sur le livre.

-- Mais je ne sais pas trop qui pourrait nous aider… Un médecin ne peut rien faire pour nous, je n'ai pas à être exorcisé ni rien…

-- Il faudrait un médium…

-- Tu crois qu'il nous permettrait de récupérer mon corps ?

-- Sans doute pas de le récupérer, mais de nous permettre de savoir ou chercher, déjà, grognais-je. Tu sais, il y a des gens qui peuvent connaitre de passé des gens en touchant des objets qui leur appartiennent, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de savoir ou se trouve l'âme ou le corps une fois séparés.

-- Mais qui a ce pouvoir-là ? Parce qu'un cas de figure pareil, c'est tout de même pas courant.

-- Mmmmmmm…. Et comment ils appelleraient ça ? marmonnai-je en feuilletant le sommaire à la recherche d'une formulation qui pourrait correspondre.

-- Trouveur d'âme ?

-- Mais justement, me lamentais-je. Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas ton âme qu'on a perdu.

Je survolais les lignes de l'index avec une moue boudeuse. Parmi les trente six mille pouvoirs qu'ils indiquaient ici, pas un seul ne semblait correspondre… A moins que…

-- _Lien psychique_… ça pourrait bien être pour nous, non ? fis-je en sautant à la page indiquée. « _Ce type de pouvoir médium se base sur le lien du corps et de l'âme pour retrouver l'un ou l'autre. Il est utile en cas d'enquêtes judiciaires ou de coma, où pour retrouver un corps disparu. Bien souvent, les personnes ayant ce pouvoir peuvent également communiquer avec les morts,_ gnagnagna, gnagnagna… _exorciste précieux_… bla, bla…

-- Une personne comme ça doit pouvoir nous aider, n'est-ce pas, Nii-san ?

-- Surement, répondis-je avec une mine dépitée. Mais pour ça, il faudrait en trouver un qui ne soit pas mort il y a un siècle.

-- Oh…

Nous restâmes tous les deux, moi avec le registre sur les genoux, lui assis et tourné vers moi avec l'expression impassible que lui donnait l'armure. Mais notre enthousiasme avait été soufflé comme une bougie un jour de mistral.

-- Font chier les gens ! Ils servent à rien, grognais-je finalement.

-- Allons Ed, je suis sûr qu'on va y arriver, à nous deux.

-- Humm…

-- Depuis quand tu es aussi défaitiste ?

-- T'as raison, Al ! En plus ce registre date un peu, il a été imprimé y'a… vingt-deux ans ! Ca laisse largement le temps à un type avec ce pouvoir d'être né et d'être plus vieux que nous !

-- Hehehe… Et même, il doit y avoir des pouvoirs équivalents ! Il ne doit pas y avoir qu'une personne au monde qui peut retrouver mon corps, j'en suis sûr.

-- J'espère bien, parce que sinon ça va nous prendre un temps fou de le coincer !

-- Ecoute, Nii-san… J'ai pris un rendez-vous pour le rebouteux, demain. Même s'il ne peut pas nous aider directement, il saura surement nous indiquer les bonnes personnes. Autant commencer par là, non ?

-- Oui… fis-je contrit. MAIS JE LUI LAISSERAIS PAS TOUT LE BOULOT !

Je replongeais le nez dans le registre pour noter tous les pouvoirs qui pourraient de près ou de loin nous être utile, avec un froncement de sourcils résolu qui fit provoqua l'hilarité. Ma mine renfrognée s'effaça malgré elle, trop heureux que j'étais de savoir mon frère à côté de moi, en train de rire.

_Mais je localiserais son corps, et je le ramènerais, où qu'il soit. _

_Parce que j'en avais fait la promesse._

_Na ! _


	75. Prises de conscience

Palapalapalapalapalapalapalapalapalapalapalapalapalapala...

Euhm, plus sérieusement... qu'ai-je à dire pour ma défense ? Pas grand-chose... J'ai vachement de mal à écrire en ce moment, en plus j'ai, à l'avis général, autre chose à foutre (genre cinq illustrations pour jeudi que j'ai pas commencées, *gasp*) Mais je vous oublie pas, la preuve !

Un nouveau chapitre, youhou ! Eh oui, tout arrive ! XD Le temps passe mais rien ne presse (et c'est moi qui dit ça ? ! J'ai vraiment aucun scrupule !). C'est aussi une bonne occasion pour dire : j'ai dépassé les 800 rewiews ! (j'en suis à 825 pour être exacte) bah je dois dire que ça fait plaisir... alors j'ai décidé de fêter ça... si vous avez du temps, vous pouvez passer sur mon déviant (lien dans le profil) pour voir le petit cadeau que vous méritez bien pour être aussi fidèles ;p.

M'enfin, c'est que du blabla toussa, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre que vous n'avez attendu que trop longtemps !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 75 : Prises de conscience (Roy)

-- Hugues…

-- Moui ?

-- Tu comptes faire comme si rien ne s'était passé hier pendant toute la soirée ? demandai-je d'un ton serein.

Je le sentis se hérisser à ses mots. Pour une fois que c'était moi qui le mettais dans une situation inconfortable et pas l'inverse… J'avais bien envie d'en profiter.

Mais non, je n'étais pas là pour ça. En tant qu'ami, je me faisais du souci pour lui.

-- Bah, je ne nierais pas que j'ai un peu abusé de la boisson hier soir…

-- Même que tu étais très chiant.

-- … Même que j'étais très chiant… Parce que je t'ai cassé ton moment d'intimité avec Edward… mais ça c'était même pas ma faute, c'est Al qui m'a amené !

-- Parce que tu m'as réclamé.

-- Ouais bon…

-- Ensuite, tu as vomi dans mes toilettes… Et tu m'as empêché de dormir parce que tu ronflais comme une scie sauteuse.

-- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis désolé.

-- Hugues, je t'en veux pas pour ça. Ce qui m'horripile, c'est que tu prétendes que ce n'était rien qu'un petit coup de barre.

-- Mais c'était vrai, regarde, je suis en pleine forme aujourd'hui ! Bon d'accord il m'a fallu mon poids en cachet ce matin pour que j'arrête d'avoir la gueule de bois, mais maintenant tout va bien ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en levant les bras, qui restèrent suspendus en l'air avec moins d'enthousiasme quand il vit que je ne lui adressais pas le moindre sourire en retour. Sisi, jte jure…

-- Hugues, je sais très bien que plus tu fais le con, plus tu es déprimé. Et c'est pas la peine de faire semblant avec moi.

-- Mais, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Me lamenter sur mon sort jusqu'à ce que tout le monde aie envie de me balancer en pleine mer ?

-- Tout le monde, non. Mais tu peux toujours m'en parler à moi. Après tout, je t'ai tellement ennuyé avec mes propres histoires que…

-- Oui, mais toi, tu avais une chance que la situation évolue, grogna Hugues, laissant son visage révéler ses pensées.

-- Hugues, tu le sais aussi bien que moi : cette mission ne durera pas éternellement.

-- J'aimerais bien réussir à te croire… mais je te rappelle que nous sommes partis au printemps… Et nous voila en plein mois d'août ! Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis, et même, je n'en ai pas eu de nouvelles ! J'ai essayé de lui téléphoner, mais ils refusaient en disant que c'était une ligne de communication réservée aux dirigeants et aux situations d'urgence… Mais pourquoi elle est là, alors ? A quoi elle sert ?

-- Tu as essayé l'échange de courrier ?

-- Et qui le portera ?

-- …

-- Tu ne te rends pas compte, parce que tu ne cherches personne là-bas, mais ce pays est totalement coupé du monde. Central pourrait aussi bien être sous les bombes en ce moment même, qu'on ne le saurait pas ! s'exclama-t-il en tendant le bras vers le mur derrière lequel il se trouvait, quelques centaines de kilomètres plus loin.

-- Arrête, cette idée est horrible, fis-je en me prenant soudainement la tête dans mes mains.

Trop heureux que j'étais d'être ici, avec Edward, mes meilleurs collèges et un temps de rêve, j'avais cessé de penser au travail, aux complots, aux ennemis de la patrie et à tout ce qui avait fait ma raison d'entrer dans l'armée. M'en rendre compte me rendait malade.

Mais rentrer me faisait peur.

_On a quitté le pays en paix, tout allait bien, et tout ira bien à notre retour,_ tentais-je de me raisonner.

_Mais si ce n'est pas le cas… si en revenant, je découvre les ruines de central. Si mes amis sont morts, si le sang d'innocent à été versé sans que je l'ai empêché... Je m'en voudrais toujours pour avoir quitté Central pour cette stupide mission ou je ne sers à rien. _

-- J'aurais pas dû dire ça… souffla Hugues, mortifié.

-- Tout va bien, là bas…

-- J'en suis sûr, fit Hugues. Après tout, si y'a un problème, Gracia saura ressortir son armement d'adolescente.

-- C'est vrai que c'est une sauvage quand elle s'y met…

-- Ca, Roy, y'a que moi qui ai le droit de le dire !

-- C'est bon, Faes, je l'ai rencontrée en même temps que toi…

-- Et ne m'appelle pas Faes !

-- Je préfère ça… Hier tu ne réagissais même pas quand j'employais ce surnom.

-- Tu as fait ça ?

-- Oui, répondis-je avec un sourire. Plusieurs fois.

-- Edward l'a entendu ?

-- Bah… Oui, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

-- Tu vas le payer cher, _Royounet_, grinça-t-il.

-- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ce surnom te rend malade… Après tout, si tes parents avaient pensé directement à t'appeler comme ça, la portée des Hugues aurait été parfaite…

-- Bon, tu vas arrêter de parler ça, _Royounet aux fruits de la passion biologique de mon cœur _?

-- Ok, si tu le prends comme ça… Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais te battre en matière de surnoms débiles.

-- Bien. Je préfère ça. Agenouille-toi devant ton maitre spirituel et lèche-lui les pieds.

-- Hors de question… coupais-je d'un ton sans catégorique. C'est pas hygiénique.

-- Pfff… J'aurais essayé, grogna-t-il.

-- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on rentrera. Les diplomates doivent tout de même faire leur boulot dans les six heures qui restent une fois qu'ils ont mangé et dormi ! fis-je avec un large sourire emprunté à mon ami.

-- Vu comme ça… répondit celui-ci avec un soupir. Mais toi… revenir à Central ne te soucie pas… par rapport à Edward ?

-- Bah, on sera moins expansifs qu'ici, c'est sûr, répondis-je en croisant les doigts derrière ma tête. Mais avec toi dans les parages, on peut être sûrs d'échapper aux soucis majeurs, genre qu'il est interdit d'avoir ce genre de relations avec un autre membre de l'armée. Et puis, les personnes qui me sont chères sont de toute façon déjà au courant : vous l'avez vu faire.

-- Yep… On a cru que vous n'y arriveriez jamais d'ailleurs…

-- Sois pas vexant toi !

-- Ehehehe… enfin, tant mieux !

-- Pourquoi cette question ?

-- C'est que moi aussi je me fais du souci pour mon meilleur ami.

-- Allons, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Les choses ne pourraient pas aller mieux !

_Enfin, si, elles pourraient aller encore mieux si j'étais déjà dans le même lit qu'Edward à l'instant même._ Je poussais un soupir, vaguement frustré, avant de croiser les bras dans une posture d'attente.

-- Allez, boude pas, c'est pas ton genre !

oOoOoOoOo

-- Ouais… marmonna la voix d'Edward à travers la porte suite aux trois coups que j'avais portés.

Je tournais la poignée et entrait posément. Edward était vautré sur le lit avec la même masse de bouquins étalés autour de lui. Sauf que cette fois-ci il était allongé sur le dos, les jambes posées surélevées sur chevet du lit, le livre tenu au bout de ses bras tendus. La posture saugrenue m'amena un sourire amusé, et je m'assis à côté de lui.

-- Bonsoir, murmurais-je.

-- Je finis mon paragraphe.

_Ce qu'il est vexaaaant_, pensais-je.

Jamais une femme ne m'aurait balancé une réponse de ce genre (sauf Hawkeye, mais Hawkeye c'est pas pareil ça compte pas). Je m'allongeais à mon tour sur le lit, posant la tête sur sa poitrine. Installé ainsi, le voyais le livre flotter au dessus de ma tête, et lus machinalement quelques lignes. Quelque chose à propos des médiums et de la traçabilité de l'âme. Tout ça me laissait perplexe. La veille, il lisait des traités d'architecture, et aujourd'hui… Je me tournais pour me mettre de côté et le regarder, lui. Il avait conservé exactement la même petite moue que tout à l'heure, à croire qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu que je me m'étais vautré sur lui.

Il glissa le marque page qu'il avait gardé à la main et referma le livre dans un claquement sec avant de le poser à sa droite. Ensuite seulement, je le sentis glisser une main dans mon cou, geste qui m'amena aussitôt un frisson. Puis nous restâmes ainsi, sans parler ni bouger ni parler.

-- Tu c'est que c'est vexant ? finis-je par avouer.

-- Désolé… Mais si ça peut te rassurer, les autres mettent beaucoup plus de temps que ça à me faire sortir le nez d'un livre en général.

-- J'espère bien avoir droit à un traitement de faveur, commentais-je simplement en me redressant pour mieux l'embrasser.

Il se laissa faire, glissant ses bras le long de mon cou. Je sentais ses lèvres humides se presser contre les miennes, et glissais à mon tour une main dans ses cheveux en savourant son laisser aller. Il me semblait à présent qu'il avait parfaitement confiance en moi. Et pourtant, en sentant le désir monter par vagues, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait peut-être tord.

Je me sentis rouler le long du lit tandis qu'il basculait par-dessus moi pour mieux m'embrasser. Je me figeais, soudainement crispé, d'abord parce que j'étais toujours surpris quand il avait la lubie de prendre le dessus, ensuite et surtout parce que je me retrouvais allongé sur un livre dont le coin s'enfonçait dans mon dos de manière assez désagréable. Edward dû deviner une histoire de ce genre car il se redressa avec une lueur d'inquiétude, ce qui me laissa le loisir de me redresser et balancer le bouquin plus loin.

-- Il y a trop de livres dans ce lit, commentais-je avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, en profitant pour retrouver le dessus.

Je sentis ses mains se glisser le long de mon torse pour déboutonner ma chemise avant de m'enlacer en se glissant tout contre ma peau. Mon corps allongé devait révéler ma hâte d'aller plus loin, je sentais son souffle raccourcir, ses joues chaudes contre la paume de ma main. Je me débarrassais de mes chaussures avec un coup de pied expert tandis que mes mains se glissaient sous son débardeur pour mieux l'enlever, lui arrachant un soupir. Au fur et à mesure que nos mains fourmillaient, nous déshabillant mutuellement, au fur et à mesure que nos corps se découvraient à la lueur de la lampe de chevet, je me sentais envahi par un désir aussi intense que lors de cette fameuse nuit d'orage. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux, ce qui, je m'en aperçu un peu tard, le faisait rougir intensément.

-- Ne me regarde pas comme ça… murmura-t-il en détournant les yeux.

-- Pardon, murmurais-je en approchant mon visage du sien. Je ne voulais pas te gêner.

_Etrange tout de même, qu'alors que nous avions déjà couché ensemble, il soit gêné par sa nudité…_

-- Mais tu es magnifique, soufflais-je au creux de son oreille.

Je sentis un frisson remonter tout à long de sa peau tandis qu'il bafouillait, réellement prit au dépourvu. Pourtant c'était vrai. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que je lui faisais un compliment de ce genre. Seulement, je le pensais peut-être encore plus que d'habitude. Sa peau caramel, douce, vaguement et vaguement sucrée, frémissait sous mes baisers, mes caresses. Chaque centimètre carré de nos corps était en alerte, près à guetter le moindre effleurement pour nous faire perdre pied, chaque seconde un peu plus, tandis que nos corps s'enlaçaient.

J'entendis un gémissement tout contre mon oreille alors que je faisais glisser la dernière pièce de tissu qui nous séparait. En le regardant du coin de l'œil, je le vis, toujours aussi rouge, sinon plus, les lèvres mordues qui laissaient tout de même échapper un gémissement de désir mêlé de gène, et les yeux indécis, bondissant ici et là en trahissant un certain malaise.

-- C'est bon, murmurais-je.

Je me redressais légèrement et tendis le bras, juste assez pour pouvoir atteindre la lampe de chevet et l'éteindre. Je sentis son souffle ample me chatouiller le cou tandis qu'il cherchait mes lèvres dans la brusque obscurité. Là, il m'embrassa doucement. Ses doigts se glissèrent entre les miens, paume contre paume, proches comme nos deux corps. De l'autre, je caressais sa hanche, sa taille, avant de la faire glisser ma main le long de la cuisse tout en l'écartant légèrement, la guidant du bout des doigts, dans un geste assuré. Puis elle revint se glisser au creux de l'aine, effleurant son sexe que je sentais durcir contre mon abdomen. Je l'enveloppais ensuite de ma main, le massant doucement, sentant sa respiration haletante, sa main qui se crispait dans la mienne, le pouls qui battait sous mes doigts, toutes ses sensations si enivrantes qu'elles en deviennent vite douloureuses. Je sentais l'extase déjà proche, tandis que son corps se cambrait légèrement sous le mien, quand sa main libre s'abattit sur mon poignet.

Signe de s'arrêter, sans doute trop perdu pour savoir encore le dire à voix haute. Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas du plaisir que je lui procurais ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait ? _Pourquoi ?_

Mes yeux durent refléter toute ma perplexité inquiète tandis que je levais les yeux vers lui ; il me sourit en retour. Un sourire mi gêné, mi heureux, qu'il m'adressait assez souvent et qui avait toujours le don de me faire fondre. Je me sentis rassuré, quoiqu'immobile. Il se força à calmer son souffle en respirant profondément, je sentais sous moi sa poitrine qui gonflait et se baissait tandis que le cœur battait douloureusement dans ses cotes. Puis il ouvrit la bouche… et resta en suspens, incapable de parler. Son soupir las me laissa encore plus frustré. Puis il réessaya, les yeux presque clos – que ses lèvres avaient l'air douces en cet instant – et parvint à souffler un murmure.

-- S'il te plait…

Juste cela.

Et je le compris. Ce qu'il voulait, il n'osait pas le formuler… Je souris dans la pénombre, amusé que même après l'avoir fait, ces mots restent pour lui si gênants. A moins que ce soit une question d'honneur, et que jamais le Fullmetal Alchemist ne se laisse à prononcer des mots qui lui semblaient aussi vulgaires que « prend-moi ».

Il n'en pensait pas moins.

J'écartais doucement ma main glissée entre nos torses et caressait l'aine, glissant le long de ce pli pour effleurer son entrejambe, lui arrachant immédiatement un hoquet, non pas de surprise, mais d'émotivité. Il avait déjà senti ces caresses, et s'y prêtait instinctivement, confiant et ivre de volupté. Tout son corps était détendu, ce qui lui épargnait sans doute beaucoup de douleur, mais ne l'empêchait pas de gémir en sentant deux doigts s'emparer de son intimité.

C'était un étrange intermédiaire : une sensation déjà connue et pas encore familière. Sentir son corps frémir contre moi, cet espace qui m'était en quelque sorte réservé, voila qui était une émotion bien particulière, et toujours aussi nouvelle pour moi. Tout son corps qui palpitait, tremblant au plus infime mouvement, vacillant sur le fil de la douleur et du plaisir, voila qui me donnait un sentiment d'ivresse que j'aurais pourtant dû connaitre plus souvent, et que je ne rencontrais qu'avec lui. L'excitation croissant, je pris la décision de partager notre plaisir, glissant aussi doucement que possible en lui. En sentant ses mains se crisper sur mes hanches, tandis que les siennes ondulaient sous moi, je me retrouvais happé dans un élan qui n'était même pas le mien, surpris d'y trouver ma place tout naturellement.

Enlacés, entravés dans nos mouvements par les draps défaits, nous nous sommes retrouvés à basculer, moi sur le dos, et lui au dessus de moi, accentuant le mouvement avec un halètement de plaisir des plus révélateurs. C'était à mon tour de plaquer mes mains sur la base de son dos pour accentuer le roulement de ses hanches qui ne faisaient que décupler mon propre désir. Je sentais son souffle confus dans mon cou, sur ma poitrine, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, Edward s'étant redressé instinctivement pour profiter pleinement des sensations qui l'assaillaient, peut-être aussi pour assoir son pouvoir sur moi (ce n'était pas si souvent que je lui en laissais le loisir).

Nos respirations et nos gémissements se mêlaient dans la cadence, sentant le mouvement s'accélérer sans plus savoir qui de nous deux menait la danse, grisés par le désir et le plaisir, sentant les mains voleter, les miennes contre ses cuisses, les siennes plaquées sur mon abdomen, imprimant à chaque secousse une nouvelle vague de frissons qui m'amenèrent peu à peu au point culminant, au cri d'Edward, qui, ensuite, reprit péniblement son souffle, assis à cheval sur moi, vacillant et hagard, tremblant légèrement. Je voyais parfaitement son corps dressé face à moi dans la lumière nacrée du clair de lune, son torse musclé marqué par des cicatrices, l'éclat glacial de ses automails, ses cheveux ébouriffés semblaient presque argentés, tout comme son regard, ses yeux luisants plantés dans les miens, tandis que sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper une respiration chaotique, si innocemment sexy.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de dévorer des yeux son corps offert à ma vue, tandis qu'il rougissait progressivement, de plus en plus mort de honte.

-- Ne me regarde pas… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en détournant les yeux.

-- Ca te gène ?

-- Je suis laid.

-- Et moi alors ? Je suis vieux.

-- Tu n'es pas vieux, murmura-t-il en posant timidement les yeux sur moi.

-- Alors tu n'es pas plus laid que je suis vieux, répondis-je du tac au tac avec un sourire.

Il s'allongea contre moi, glissant son corps en sueur contre le mien, la tête sur mon épaule, effleurant ma poitrine du bout des doigts.

-- Edward… Moi aussi, certaines choses m'inquiètent, mais… Si je te le dis aussi souvent, tu devrais te faire à l'idée qu'il y a au moins un fond de vérité.

-- Comment ça ?

-- Tu es beau, soufflais-je à son oreille. Tu as un corps magnifique, des yeux fascinants, un visage parfait… tu rougis, hm ?

-- Comment veux-tu que je ne rougisse pas quand tu me dis des trucs pareils ? bafouilla-t-il

-- Il faudra quand même que tu t'y fasses… je le répèterais jusqu'à ce que tu me croies.

-- Ca t'amuse, hein ?

-- Un peu, j'avoue. Tu es tellement mignon quand tu rougis.

J'eus un sourire presque sadique en le sentant devenir cramoisi à ces mots. Pas besoin de le regarder pour en être sûr. Il y eu un long silence, un de ces silences paisibles ou l'on devine les remous de la mer de l'autre côté d'un mur et d'une digue. Je sentais la fatigue m'envahir, tranquille, à deux doigts de m'endormir, repu de plaisir et fou d'amour pour le gamin pelotonné contre moi.

-- Roy ? murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-- Oui ?

-- Tu es juste parfait.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être encore pris au dépourvu suffisamment pour rougir, mais il venait de me prouver le contraire. Je sentis mon cœur battre contre mes côtes, heureux et gêné que j'étais, et glissais doucement ma main dans ses cheveux, effleurant sa nuque du bout des doigts et embrassant furtivement son front. J'aurais voulu lui dire « je t'aime », mais j'avais la gorge trop serrée pour ça, et je sentais que ce n'était pas nécessaire. C'était des mots que je ne savais plus prononcer depuis que j'avais redécouvert leur valeur, et depuis le temps, Edward avait appris à lire entre les lignes. J'étais heureux comme un roi, tant qu'il était à mes côtés et que je pouvais le serrer dans mes bras, rien ne saurait me manquer.

Et en plus, il m'aimait.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je m'endormis.

oOoOoOo

Je fus réveillé par le son du réveil, d'autant plus douloureux qu'il était augmenté d'un trémolo crissant, probablement dû aux nombreux matins ou il finissait aplati d'une baffe indélicate. Dans le brouillard des yeux entrouverts, je vis Edward tendre le bras au prix d'un effort quasi-insurmontable pour lui faire la peau. Une fois la sonnerie coupée, son bras retomba mollement sur mon torse. Il y eu un moment de silence.

-- Beuh…

-- Pas envie de te lever, hein ?

-- Nan, grogna-t-il avant de bailler.

-- Reste là, alors, murmurais-je.

Il haussa la tête pour croiser mon regard.

-- L'idée est tentante, mais…

-- Mais ?

-- J'ai pas envie de me faire défoncer à coup de flingue par Hawkeye.

-- Mh… répondis-je avec une moue, j'avoue que c'est pas tentant.

-- Nan, faut juste que je me lève. J'ai pas vraiment envie, mais j'ai du boulot aujourd'hui.

-- Si c'est pour être garde du corps…

-- Ce n'est pas pour être garde du corps, coupa-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Il se redressa à contrecœur, repoussant ses cheveux ébouriffés d'un geste machinal, et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

-- Aujourd'hui encore, il fait un temps magnifique… commenta-t-il avec une certaine ironie.

-- Bah, on est à Ilix, la pluie ils connaissent pas, répondis-je avec un sourire.

-- Ca fait pourtant du bien, de temps en temps… Ils devraient réfléchir à l'opportunité d'un quota, marmonna-t-il en se levant pour aller dans la salle de bain.

-- Tu compliques un peu je crois, répondis-je d'un ton amusé en le suivant des yeux.

-- En même temps pourquoi p…

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand il s'aperçu qu'il était encore nu comme un ver et que je le voyais dans son intégralité en plein jour (bien que ce ne soit que de dos). Il rougit irrépressiblement et se précipita dans la salle de bain tandis que j'éclatais de rire.

-- C'que t'es timide quand même, m'exclamais-je pour qu'il entendre à travers la porte fermée.

-- Mais, j'ai le droit !

-- Bien sûr que tu as le droit, mais ça m'étonne que tu sois toujours aussi gêné alors qu'on a couché ensemble.

Silence.

-- Deux fois ! ajoutais-je joyeusement.

-- Moins fort les autres vont t'entendre ! bafouilla-t-il, visiblement dans les abîmes de la confusion.

-- Un peu tard pour dire ça, vu comme tu as crié cette nuit.

La porte se rouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaitre un petit blond toujours aussi peu habillé, les yeux exorbités.

-- J'ai crié ? !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un large sourire en hochant la tête. Et il ne s'en était même pas aperçu !

-- J'ai crié… crié ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Il baissa la tête et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, littéralement mort de honte et horrifié. Sa réaction était tellement attendrissante et drôle que je ne pus m'empêcher d'en rire, même si ce n'était pas charitable. Il se redressa et me bondit dessus comme pour m'attaquer.

-- Te moque pas, toi ! Tout le monde n'est pas aussi désinhibé !

Je l'esquivais habilement et nous nous retrouvâmes à tournebouler sur le lit dans un simulacre de lutte. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce jeu, tout te fois, il se redressa, de nouveau mortifié.

-- J'vais être à la bouuuuuurre !

_TROP…_

_MIGNON_… pensais-je en le regardant bondir de nouveau dans la salle de bain avant de me rallonger, le visage fendu malgré moi d'un immense sourire.

oOoOoOo

Je passais une partie de la matinée à paresser au lit en savourant béatement mon bonheur, avant que la faim me pousse à me lever et petit déjeuner, rejoignant un Hugues qui reprenait du poil de la bête par rapport aux jours précédents, trop heureux de profiter d'un petit déjeuner royal comme seul l'Atlantide savait les offrir. Je me suis assis à la table, encore un peu brumeux, tandis qu'Hawkeye jouait paisiblement du piano dans le coin de la pièce, avec une douceur discrète qui révélait un aspect méconnu de sa personnalité. Elle jouait avec cette habileté et discrétion qui ne faisait pas toujours réaliser sa présence au piano. Pour tout dire, en musique, son problème avait toujours été de se faire entendre.

Hugues, quant à lui, m'adressait un de ces sourires hilares, avant de me poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis mon arrivée :

-- Alors, passé une bonne nuit ?

-- Oui… mais à voir ta tête, je crois que tu savais déjà la réponse n'est-ce pas ? répondis-je d'un ton faussement blasé.

-- Faut dire, honnêtement, vous êtes pas discrets…

-- Dit ça à Ed, c'est lui le plus bruyant, murmurais-je d'un ton complice.

-- Arrête, si je lui demande un truc comme ça, il va se liquéfier sur place tellement il aura honte.

-- C'est pas faux !

-- Enfin, tant mieux pour vous, ça fait plaisir que les choses se passent bien entre vous. Vous avez été tellement désespérants…

-- C'est pas faux… J'ai jamais été aussi nul en amour.

-- Oui, c'est ça quand on est vraiment amoureux… Tu te souviens de mes tentatives de drague avec Gracia ?

-- Oui, bien sûr ! Comment pourrais-je oublier, j'avais tellement honte pour toi !

-- N'empêche que ça a porté ses fruits ! rappela-t-il en souriant.

-- Ca a pas été sans peine.

Je repensais à leur débuts avec un sourire attendri. Ils ressemblaient tellement à l'image du couple parfaite qu'il était difficile de se souvenir qu'ils avaient eu des débuts plus que difficile. Comme moi et Edward, en quelque sorte.

-- Quand même, c'est bien la première fois que je suis aussi accro, avouais-je en riant.

-- Tu ne peux plus me donner de leçons, hein ?

-- Je me ballade pas encore avec des photos que j'exhibe à tout le monde.

-- Attends que j'aie développé les photos du voyage, Il y en a des tellement belles que tu réclameras des agrandissements pour les placarder dans ton bureau !

-- Encore un truc qui le ferait délicieusement rougir…

-- T'adore quand il rougit, hein ? Faut dire qu'il est môgnon !

-- « Môgnon » ? Tu gagatises pour de bon, toi !

-- En même temps, à force de voir le couple gay de l'année roucouler sous mes yeux, dur de résister.

-- A propos de couple gay, ou en est la légendaire relation entre Fuery et Elvis ?

-- Techniquement, pas de signe qu'ils sortent ensemble, mais… Ils passent quand même beaucoup de temps tous les deux depuis l'histoire de la nuit d'orage. Connaissant Elvis, ça ne doit pas être sans arrières pensées.

-- De la part d'Elvis, du moins… précisais-je avec un grimace.

J'avais fait l'expérience de ses lubies, et si Fuery devait se retrouver à se faire sauter dessus dans les toilettes, je le plaignais sincèrement. Surtout lui, quoi ! Je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'on pervertisse le dernier bastion de l'innocence de mon équipe.

-- Ca te déprime ou quoi ? Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu es un dépravateur.

-- Oui mais… C'est pas pareil… Ed est consentant…

-- Et mineur.

Je grimaçais, ayant momentanément oublié ce détail.

-- Entre nous, on s'en fout, mais votre relation est tout de même triplement problématique : Vous êtes deux mecs, tu es son supérieur hiérarchique, et il est mineur… De quoi foutre une merde noire à la cour cardinale si vous êtes pris en flagrant délit.

-- C'que t'es déprimant quand tu t'y mets…

-- T'inquiètes, quand qu'on sera dans le coin vous serez couverts. C'est pas nous qu'allons vous dénoncer, on est tellement contents pour vous ! Puis, Ed va grandir, il sera pas mineur toute sa vie.

-- J'espère bien, grognais-je.

-- N'empêche, les mœurs sont assez libérés dans le pays.

-- Si tu penses à Elvis, ce n'est pas un échantillon représentatif, je te le dis tout de suite.

-- Je ne pense pas qu'à Elvis… C'était plutôt par rapport aux réactions des autres. C'est bien d'être dans un pays ou les gays n'ont pas de problèmes.

-- Tu tiens à me foutre le moral à zéro ? Avec tout ce que tu me dis, je vais bientôt poser ma démission pour m'installer définitivement ici.

-- C'est pas forcément un mauvais plan, commenta mon ami en souriant de toutes ses dents. J'aurais pas une femme et une fille à Amestris, je serais bien tenté de rester ici pour toujours…

-- Et moi, je n'ai pas de fille, répondis-je en souriant, mais un peu confus malgré tout.

Voila que Hugues m'encourageait pratiquement à démissionner. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de décision qu'on prenait à la légère. Et puis, ce serait stupide, après tous les efforts que nous avions fait pour changer l'armée, de partir maintenant par confort et par paresse. Stupide, mais tellement tentant.

Mais il y avait Edward, aussi. Et je me surprenais moi-même à prendre en compte quelqu'un d'autre dans mes projets, moi qui n'avais toujours pensé qu'à ma gueule. Cela me réjouissait autant que cela m'inquiétait.

-- Hugues, tu sais quoi ? murmurais-je d'un ton soudainement sérieux. Je crois que je suis amoureux pour de bon.

-- Sans blaaaague ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

-- Non mais, sérieusement.

-- Sérieusement, si tu viens juste de t'en apercevoir, c'est que tu es vraiment idiot.

-- Mais, c'est pas ça, que je veux dire… tentais-je en essayant de m'expliquer.

-- Depuis le temps que je vous connais, tous les deux, je savais qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre vous.

-- Mais… Il avait même pas douze ans quand on l'a connu ! m'exclamais-je d'une voix étranglée. Chuis pas un pédophile, non plus !

-- Bien sur que non… C'est pour ça que les choses ont mit du temps à se faire.

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds, prenant ma tête dans mes mains. Les talents visionnaires de mon ami m'effrayaient plus que tout. Comment en arrivait-il à imaginer des trucs pareils, je n'en avais aucune idée ; comment ces choses-là se réalisaient, je le savais encore moins. C'était d'autant plus flippant.

-- Je vais prendre l'air.

-- Je t'effraye tant que ça ?

-- Hugues…

Je cherchais en vain une réponse et finit par secouer la tête en désespoir de cause. Puis je sortis faire quelques pas dans le jardin, ou la broussaille était toujours aussi luxuriante et étonnamment verte. Ambre était assise sur le mur de pierre, les pieds pendant dans le vide, regardant la mer. Je m'approchais à pas lents et m'assis à côté d'elle. Une expression de tristesse inhabituelle avait envahi son visage.

-- Vous n'allez pas fort, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sursauta en entendant ma voix et tourna la tête vers moi, surprise et gêné.

-- Pas la peine de le nier.

Il y eu un silence paisible. Le son du ressac, les vagues s'écrasant face à nous, la digue avec ses quelques passants partant pour la plage, tout cela était tellement tranquille que l'on s'accordait le temps de la réflexion.

-- Qui est le père de Lulu ?

Cette fois-ci, elle ne tourna pas les yeux vers moi.

-- Un militaire.

-- Un militaire… vous voulez dire… quelqu'un d'Amestris ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-- Il y a une demi-douzaine d'années, une délégation comme la votre est venue. Les négociations n'étaient pas allées bien loin à l'époque. Ca ne m'avait pas empêché de tomber amoureuse d'un des militaires. Une douce folie. Il était nettement plus âgé que moi, mais nous nous sommes mariés, et puis…

-- Il vous a abandonné, devinais-je.

-- Entre autres…

-- Pfff… les mecs sont vraiment des connards, grognais-je en m'asseyant plus franchement sur le parapet.

-- Vous en êtes un, rappela-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

-- Je sais. Je dis ça en connaissance de cause... Plus sérieusement, vous ne m'avez pas connu avant que je sois amoureux d'Edward. Je n'avais vraiment rien d'un type bien.

-- Vous exagérez.

-- Hélas non. Si vous saviez le nombre de choses que je regrette d'avoir fait… Comme piquer les petites amies d'Havoc.

Elle me lança un de ses coups d'œil de chat curieux, m'incitant à continuer.

-- Non pas qu'il en ait eu beaucoup… Il a toujours eu tendance à se faire des faux espoirs, le pauvre… Les femmes ne lui ont pas vraiment laissé l'occasion de faire ses preuves.

-- Je vois, fit-elle en regardant ailleurs.

Je me rendais bien compte que j'étais un peu à la limite de ce que j'avais le droit de dire. Mais j'avais une vraie affection pour Havoc, et j'étais bien tenté de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur, quitte à mettre les pieds dans tas.

-- Donnez-lui une chance… Vous ne le regretterez pas.

_Ca, c'est fait_, pensais-je en partant, vaguement honteux. _J'aurais au moins pu prendre un moyen un peu plus détourné de le dire… Eh bah non, même pas ! _

_Y'a pas à dire…_

_Je suis vraiment nul en relations humaines !_


	76. Tout et son contraire

Hey ! Toujours pas morte, blessée seulement ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour ce chapitre, j'étais un peu coincée avec mon sujet d'illu sur la schizophrénie. Mais maintenant ça va mieux, donc, voilaaaaa ! Nouveau chapiiiiiitre ! Enfin ! Rédigé en majorité pendant mes cours d'histoire de l'art (oui je sais je suis une mauvaise fille mais comme ça vous arrange vous ne direz rien ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Le chapitre suivant risque de mettre longtemps à arriver, entre le travail et mon cosplay de la chibi japanexpo... :s Enfin, ça change pas trop de d'habitude, donc à la limite... Vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! :D

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

* * *

Chapitre 76 : Tout et son contraire (Edward)

-- Bah alors Lulu ? ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-- Maman elle m'a dit d'amener ça, expliqua-t-elle en montrant l'enveloppe. Elle m'a dit de pas l'ouvrir et de le donner à _toi_.

Elle tendit son petit bras d'un geste péremptoire vers Havoc qui la regardait en clignant des yeux, plutôt interloqué. Il prit l'enveloppe d'un geste hésitant, pour que Lulu n'ai pas à tenir cette posture de facteur victorieux. Breda et moi, assis de part et d'autre, nous nous penchâmes vers l'enveloppe ou était mentionné d'une écriture fine « pour Jean Havoc (à lire seul) »

-- Ooooooh… fis-je, déçu de ne pas en savoir plus.

-- C'est sa réponse ?

-- Ca y ressemble, marmonna le grand blond, soudainement mort de trouille.

-- T'as qu'à aller au bout du couloir. On fera comme si tu n'étais pas là.

Havoc obtempéra, un peu réconforté par notre présence amicale, et traversa le couloir à pas lents. Il avait un peu l'expression de l'homme qui part à l'échafaud. J'avais un peu peur pour lui. Lulu regardait la scène sans trop comprendre, le regard passant de l'un à l'autre en restant toujours aussi perplexe. Je tapotais le siège, faisant comprendre qu'elle pouvait s'assoir. Elle le fit bien sagement, laissant ses petites jambes pendre dans le vide et se balancer.

-- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura-t-elle. Ca a l'air grave.

-- Mais non, mais non, fis-je d'un ton absent en lui tapotant la tête.

-- Ils sont où les monsieur ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête de part et d'autre. Maman elle m'avait dit que vous surveillez des monsieur…

-- Ils sont là, derrière la porte.

-- Ah bon ? fit-elle en bondissant de sa chaise, s'apprêtant à tourner la poignée.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je rattrapais aussitôt son bras pour l'en empêcher.

-- Non Lulu.

-- Mmmmais, pourquoiii ?

-- Ils travaillent. Il ne faut pas les déranger, d'accord.

-- Ils font quoi comme travail ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant des grands yeux.

-- Ils discutent pour faire des règles.

-- Euh… soyons lucides, ils passent leur vie à parler de bouffe, rappela Breda.

-- C'est vrai… Je me demande de quoi ils parlent, là… fis-je en me décidant à les espionner, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps.

Poussé par cette soudaine impulsion, je collais mon oreille contre la serrure qui laissait passer le blabla vague de la réunion, ou j'entendis tout de même percer la voix du directeur de la tablée.

--_ Très bien, très bien… Il me semble que nous avons bien travaillé. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à signer. _

_-- Il faudrait le relire, tout de même, _rappela une voix de femme un peu pète-sec.

-- C'est pas vrai… murmurais-je.

-- _Effectivement. Relecture commune, nous discuterons une dernière fois de l'ordre des articles, mais cela m'étonnerait qu'il soit changé de nouveau…_

-- Ha… haha...

-- Havoc ? fit Breda d'une voix inquiète en l'entendant avoir un rire nerveux.

-- _Mais à chaque jour suffit sa peine, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-- Tout à fait. Mesdames et Messieurs, passons à l'ordre du jour. A quel restaurant mangeons-nous ce midi ? _

-- Refus poli ? demanda Breda avec beaucoup de sollicitude.

-- Même pas… répondit Havoc, les yeux écarquillés.

-- Alors ça veut dire que vous sort…

-- RHAH PUTAIN !

Le cri était sorti tout seul ; et je m'en voulais à mort. Comment ne pas trahir se que je venais d'entendre et laisser à Havoc la possibilité de savourer sa victoire alors que tout arrivait au pire moment imaginable ? Je repris mon souffle.

-- Edo-kun, ça va pas ? demanda Lulu de sa voix fluette.

-- Sisi, je vais très bien, répondis-je ne me retournant avec un large sourire. Je vais carrément bien, c'est trop bien ce qui t'arrive Havoc chuis heureux pour toi, c'est vraiment trop bien, oh putain j'en reviens pas !

_Rhah, c'est dur d'avoir l'air naturel quand on pense le contraire !_

-- Même si, en fait, j'étais sûr que ça arriverait, parce que, t'es vraiment un type bien ! Aha, enfin, ça le fait, toi aussi t'es en couple, fis-je en lui donnant un petit coup de poing affectueux avec un joyeux forcé. Je vais acheter des sandwichs, je vous laisse les gars à tout de suite.

-- Prend au thon pour moi ! s'exclama Breda alors que j'étais déjà au bout du couloir.

-- Ok, c'est noté !

-- Et achète à boire ! Faut fêter ça !

-- Trop ! m'exclamais-je avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

Je dévalais les marches quatre à quatre et traversais le hall pour me retrouver dans la rue, sous le soleil de plomb de la fin de matinée. Là, enfin, je me laissais aller à la colère.

-- Ces putains de diplomates, ils n'auraient pas pu finir leur travail plus tard ? Nan, il faut qu'ils finissent leurs putains de paperasses inutiles maintenant, et qu'ils enlèvent à Havoc une chance d'être heureux ! Après, ils vont faire leur caprice, et on devra rentrer, et… et… et MERDE ! VOILA ! ILS FONT CHIER !

Je donnais un coup de pied rageur dans une poubelle qui résonna d'un ton indigné. Je traversais la rue d'un pas furieux, prêt à mordre tout ce qui ressemblerait de prêt ou de loin à un diplomate. Je faillis me faire assommer à coup de poêle par la vendeuse de sandwiches que j'avais littéralement terrifiée. Cela me remit les idées en place et m'aida à me calmer, je m'excusais platement et faisais ma commande de manière plus civilisée. Elle ne méritait pas ça. _Pas plus qu'Havoc, pas plus… pas plus que moi ! _

_ Un punching-ball, mon royaume pour un punching-ball…_

_… Elviiiis ? Tu serais pas dans le coin ?_

J'esquissais un sourire sadique à l'idée de lui faire payer tout ce qu'il m'avait fait pour me venger de ma rage (même si pour une fois il y était pour rien).

Je traversais la rue en marchant comme si je voulais trouer le bitume, me dirigeant résolument vers la petite boutique de spiritueux que j'avais repérée à l'aller. Je poussais la porte, faisant tinter la clochette qui y était accrochée, et fus accueilli par cette odeur sucrée et entêtante qui accompagne toujours les bouteilles de liqueur. Autre point positif, il faisait frais dans cette boutique dont les stores vénitiens avaient été baissés pour échapper à la lumière de midi. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et traversais les rayons plongés dans une délicieuse pénombre, prenant au passage un pack de bière, une bouteille de champagne prise un peu au hasard et du get 27 avant d'arriver à la caisse.

-- Je peux voir votre carte d'identité ? fit la vendeuse avec un regard torve.

-- Ma quoi ?

-- Il faut avoir au moins seize ans pour acheter de l'alcool.

Je sentis une poussée de rage mettre mes veines sous pression. Je ne comprenais que trop bien le sous entendu et m'apprêtais à hurler une de ces tirades rageuses qui avaient valu ma célébrité à Central-city.

-- Mais, arrête Minna, c'est pas un gosse, fit l'home d'un ton blasé en emballant ma bouteille. Il fait partie de la délégation d'Amestris, tu vois bien qu'il porte l'uniforme !

-- Autant pour moi, jamais l'armée ne recruterait des enfants.

Je tendis mon billet en sifflotant, à la fois pour profiter du privilège de l'uniforme (il faut bien que cette foutue veste n'aie pas que des défauts !) et pour passer sous silence ce détail : j'étais entré dans l'armée à douze ans. J'attendis sagement qu'ils me rendent la monnaie et sortis, un sac de boissons dans une main, des sandwichs dans l'autre, et le portefeuille coincé entre les dents. Je décidais de m'arrêter sur le trottoir pour mettre tout dans le même sac, et vit la délégation au complet sortir de l'ambassade pour aller au restaurant. Je poussais un soupir et levais les yeux au ciel. Jamais je ne les avais autant détestés…

-- Ils se sont décidés vite aujourd'hui, ces enfoirés, grognais-je entre mes dents tandis que je courais pour rattraper Breda et Havoc, lesquels m'accueillirent avec de grandes claques dans le dos.

Je me forçais à sourire, trop mortifié pour vouloir leur dire la vérité, et nous accompagnâmes le troupeau jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient choisi leur bonne place, un restaurant avec vue sur mer. Les serveurs acceptèrent de mauvaise grâce de laisser manger notre pique-nique assis sur le rebord de la terrasse pour pouvoir garder les autres sous les yeux. On sentait toutefois un certain mépris froissé pour les sandwichs que nous tenions à la main.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, on nous offre pas à bouffer, nous ! »_ pensais-je en leur lançant un regard torve avant de mordre rageusement dans mon sandwich. Havoc et Breda durent sentir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de m'adresser la parole, puisqu'ils discutèrent tous les deux, se buvant tranquillement une bouteille de bière pour accompagner leur sandwich. Havoc avait un sourire béat perpétuellement collé au visage, ce qui me poussait à me demander avec une pointe d'inquiétude si j'avais était aussi ridicule dans mes propres moments de bonheur. Le souvenir que j'étais pire ne fit qu'accentuer ma hargne et je me déchainais sans remord sur mon jambon crudités qui n'y était pourtant pour rien.

-- Alors j'avoue que ça m'a surpris… j'ai hâte de rentrer à l'auberge après ça !

-- Tu m'étonnes ! Maintenant que tu sors avec…

-- Naaaan, pas possible, répondit-t-il du tac au tac d'un ton joyeux.

-- Mah, si, elle t'a répondu positivement, je te rappelle !

-- Oui, mais non… m'enfin, si elle m'aimait, ça me saurait !

-- Oh, arrête de faire ton incrédule, là ! Profite de ta chance !

-- Oui, maintenant que j'ai ses faveurs je peux porter ses couleurs… fit le grand blond en rêvassant.

-- Havoc, tu es vraiment dépassé… l'amour courtois ça ne se pratique plus depuis le… oh et puis merde fait comme tu veux après tout !

En désespoir de cause, Breda reporta son attention sur son sandwich au thon, et le silence retomba dans le petit coin de la terrasse où nous nous trouvions, laissant résonner mes mâchonnements de moins en moins rageur (avoir l'estomac plein contribue très bien à me faire retrouver mon calme). Enfin, je gardais au fond de moi une espèce de rage envers la tournure des évènements ; mais ce n'était pas une raison pour mordre mes petits camarades. Je me forçais donc à rire aux blagues de Breda, ce qui n'était pas si dur étant donné leur saveur.

Enfin, je ne savais plus trop si je riais à cause des chutes toutes plus salaces les unes que les autres ou à cause de l'expression de poisson asphyxié des convives attablés face à moi. Il faut dire que Breda parlait peut-être un peu fort pour raconter ce genre de choses. Comme leur indignation était irrésistiblement drôle, j'eus envie de me mettre de la partie en me comportant comme un beauf, ce qui se fit très simplement en retirant ma veste d'uniforme avant de décapsuler ma bouteille de bière avec les dents et d'en boire une grande rasade sous les yeux horrifiés d'une brochette de vieilles dames respectables (quand j'y réfléchis c'était vraiment con, en plus j'aime pas la bière).

Sur le coup, je me faisais plutôt une réflexion dans le style « heureusement que je serais jamais une vieille grenouille de bénitier dans leur genre… et que je ne régurgiterais pas mes petits pois dans mon assiette en voyant boire des gens qui vivent sans savoir reconnaitre un couteau à poisson »

Bon, j'avoue que c'est petit, mais j'avais un compte à régler avec ces gens-là. J'en étais à calculer l'opportunité de retirer ses chaussures avec les pieds quand Havoc se souvint de l'existence de la bouteille de champagne. Je le regardais détortiller les fils métalliques entourant la bouteille d'un geste expert en me disant que ça n'avait pas l'air évident et que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de toucher à ce truc-là.

Mon intuition se confirma à l'instant même où j'eus cette pensée, puisque le bouchon gicla avec un bruit de détonation et alla exploser le miroir décoré de dorures à la feuille d'or qui avait eu le malheur d'être dans sa ligne de mire.

Comme toujours dans ces cas-là, les mains d'Havoc étaient couvertes d'une gracieuse cascade de mousse blanche qui inondait ses genoux et commençait à dégouliner par terre.

Et son visage aussi était devenu tout blanc, d'ailleurs.

-- Oups… fit-il avec l'expression du gamin qui a balancé par inadvertance le précieux vase chinois de sa grand-mère.

oOoOoOo

-- Alors là… chapeau ! Chapeau ! s'exclama Breda d'un ton furieux à la sortie du restaurant. Tu en aurais fait exprès, tu n'aurais pas pu faire mieux !

-- Bon, j'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, ok ? C'est pas comme si y'avait eu mort d'homme !

-- Non, on a juste donné une image résolument pitoyable de l'armée d'Amestris en se donnant en spectacle dans un restaurant cinq étoiles !

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'il avait bien entamé les hostilités en racontant des histoires de cul d'une voix tonitruante, me disant qu'il ne le prendrait peut-être pas très bien.

A coup sûr, il ne le prendrait pas bien DU TOUT.

-- Bah, c'est pas la première fois qu'on se rend ridicule fis-je remarquer sans le viser directement.

-- Bon, c'est pas parce que tu as réparé le miroir que tu peux te permettre de jouer les désinvoltes blasés.

-- D'autant plus que cette bouteille, c'est TOI qui l'a transporté.

-- Et ?

-- Tu nous a rejoint en _courant_, tout à l'heure, grogna Havoc avec un regard mauvais.

-- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'on ne secoue pas le champagne ?

-- Non…

-- Et on ne secoue pas le vin non plus.

-- Même si c'est moins grave

-- Ah, mais ça va pas être ma faute, quand même ! m'exclamais-je en les voyant soudainement menaçants.

-- Et pourquoi pas ?

-- Parce qu'au contraire, je vous ai sauvé la mise !

-- Justement, c'est moins gênant si c'est de la faute vu que tu as rattrapé le coup…

-- Enfin, ça change QUOI, techniquement ? m'indignais-je.

-- Ca change tout : On peut t'embêter, répondit Breda en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-- Ha… ça faisait longtemps, tiens ! grognais-je d'un ton désabusé.

oOoOoOo

-- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! m'exclamais-je longuement en arrivant dans l'auberge en courant, faisant sursauter Elvis au passage (lequel servait d'assistant à Fuery et en profitait visiblement pour le reluquer). AAAAAAAAAAAAAL TU VIEEEEEEEENS ?

-- Je viens ? Où ? demanda celui-ci, nettement plus calme.

-- Au rendez-vous avec le rebouteux ! Alleeeey !

Al me regarda en silence, laissant deviner une profonde hébététitude.

-- Quelle énergie Edo-chaton, c'est impressionnant ! s'exclama Elvis d'un ton fort moqueur.

-- Oh toi, tais-toi ! répondis-je d'un ton acide.

J'avais dû malgré moi m'habituer à ce nouveau surnom, mais je ne tolérais pas que quelqu'un que je considère comme étant du nombre de mes pires ennemis s'en serve.

-- Non mais j'ai hâte de le voir, il doit être passionnant !

-- Edward, le rendez-vous est à six heures !

-- Justement, c'est parfait, ça nous laisse le temps de nous perdre ! m'exclamais-je avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Al, vaincu, accepta d'abandonner son activité en cours (dessin d'affiche pour la brigade des chats) pour me rejoindre. Nous avons rapidement salué Fuery, lequel s'était penché sur les défaillances du lecteur de 33 tours qui avait mal encaissé sa chute de ce matin (due aux acrobaties de Pafini). Je m'étais aussitôt proposé pour le réparer, mais Fuery avait tenu à le réparer à la main. Il lui avait donc ouvert les entrailles pour localiser la panne et avait fourré son petit nez dans la carcasse dont il extrayait une à une les pièces qu'il avait soigneusement trié dans une petite boite posée juste à côté, le tout sous les yeux excessivement indulgents de son assistant passe-moi-la-clé-Allen-avec-un-regard-façon-caramel-fondu.

_C'est moi qui hallucine, ou il se passe un truc pas net entre ces deux-là_ ? pensais-je en quittant la pièce, les sourcils froncés.

Nous avons traversé le hall en faisant comme si nous n'avions absolument pas remarqué la présence d'Havoc et d'Ambre qui s'étaient figés face à face, visiblement incroyablement gênés. C'était terriblement attendrissant ; hors de question de briser ce charmant tableau en jouant les cassandres.

Et puis, j'avais des histoires à régler de mon côté. Retrouver le corps d'Al n'était pas une mince affaire. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs surpris de mon empressement soudain. Je lui confiais alors ce que j'avais entendu quelques heures auparavant.

-- Comment ça… Ils ont fini… ?

-- _Presque_ fini, soulignais-je d'un ton sérieux. Il leur reste à relire le texte et à signer… mais ça ne devrait pas prendre bien longtemps…

-- Je vois… et les autres…

-- … ne sont absolument pas au courant, complétais-je. Je ne leur en ai pas encore parlé pour le moment, je n'ai pas envie de leur saper le moral.

-- Mais il faut bien les prévenir !

-- C'est bien ça le problème !

-- … C'est si grave que ça ?

-- Franchement… t'as envie de rentrer à Amestris, toi ? fis-je avec une petite moue.

-- Non… je crois qu'on s'est un peu installés ici, avec le temps…

-- On travaille à l'auberge, on a nos habitudes, nos petits bonheurs. Tu as ta brigade des chats, Breda la cuisine de l'auberge, Havoc, Ambre…

-- Ambre… tu veux dire qu'ils sortent ensemble ? !

-- On dirait bien, répondis-je avec un sourire.

-- Enfin ! Tout arrive !

-- Mais un peu tard… répondis-je avec un sourire triste.

-- Ah oui, c'est vrai, du coup… Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde…

-- C'est rien de le dire.

Nous marchâmes un moment en silence sous le cagnard de l'après-midi, méditant sur les tristes conséquences d'un départ proche.

-- On a intérêt à se bouger le cul pour nos recherches.

-- C'est rien de le dire ! m'exclamais-je à nouveau en partant d'un pas plus énergique.

Cela tombait à peu près au pire moment possible, mais voila, j'avais prit la ferme résolution de ne pas me laisser abattre.

oOoOoOo

-- Les frères Elrics ?

-- C'est nous ! m'exclamais-je joyeusement en balançant sans plus d'égard le magazine sur l'hygiène bucco dentaire.

Eh oui, être en avance à un rendez-vous pousse souvent à des lectures indigentes. Enfin, je me le levais de ma chaise avec enthousiasme et accompagnait Al qui entrait déjà dans le cabinet du vieil homme. Il ferma la porte derrière lui tandis que je m'asseyais sur le siège qui se trouvait là, puis se tourna vers nous avec sa face de vieille pomme veinée de rides.

-- Eh bien, quel est votre problème ?

Nous avons échangé un coup d'œil entendu, puis, trop paresseux pour commencer par de longues explications, nous avons dévoilé les problèmes de nos corps respectifs : pour Alphonse, son corps d'armure vide, pour moi, les automails. Il y eu un instant de silence pendant lequel l'homme nous observa sans manifester de grande surprise.

-- Vous pouvez m'expliquer comment vous en êtes arrivés là_ exactement_ ?

Je poussais un soupir, comprenant que j'allais devoir tout de même faire un récit relativement détaillé de notre tentative de transmutation humaine et de son résultat calamiteux. Cela se fit très simplement, car je m'aperçus au fil de mon récit qu'il connaissait déjà un certain nombre de choses à propos d'Amestris et de l'alchimie, ce qui m'étonna fortement, mais je ne perdis pas de temps à lui demander d'où il sortait tout ça.

-- S'il s'agit de retrouver votre corps, Alphonse, il faudra que vous trouviez un traceur d'âme… je ne suis d'aucun recours dans ce domaine.

-- Je m'en doutais, répondit-il d'une voix sereine.

J'avais beau deviner qu'il nous répondrait un truc de ce genre, je me sentis horriblement déçu et m'affalais en arrière dans mon siège.

-- Le problème, c'est que le dernier en date est mort depuis longtemps, expliquais-je. Il faudrait trouver quelqu'un qui puisse nous aider, d'une manière ou d'une autre…

-- Ne désespérez pas, vous trouverez surement, fit l'homme d'un ton rassurant, avec ce genre de sourire propre aux personnes âgées qui sont à la fois laids et réconfortants.

Je me sentis sourire timidement en retour ; si vieux et blasé qu'il soit, cet homme était tout de même une espèce de soutien. Et il n'avait pas prétendu pouvoir nous aider pour nous faire perdre du temps et de l'argent… Oui, décidément, les gens étaient bien différents à Ilix. Et c'était très agréable…

-- En revanche, je peux peut-être vous être utile pour la maintenance de vos automails, proposa-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

-- Vous vous y connaissez AUSSI en automail ? m'exclamais-je en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

-- Un petit peu seulement, répondit-il en riant, amusé de ma réaction.

-- Je n'ai pourtant pas vu une seule personne en posséder un depuis que je suis arrivé ici.

-- Les amputations sont très rares à Ilix, alors nous n'en avons pas vraiment l'usage… Mais je me suis occupé d'une personne venant d'Amestris qui en portait un.

-- Et vous en avez appris le fonctionnement ? demandais-je, plutôt impressionné.

-- J'en ai appris les bases, mais je ne saurais pas en fabriquer un, en aucun cas aussi complexe que celui que vous avez… fit-il en observant mon bras sur toutes les coutures avant d'en tester les articulations. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable… Il vous permet pour ainsi dire autant de souplesse qu'un véritable bras !

-- Je sais, fis-je avec une espèce de fierté totalement injustifiée.

-- Le fabricant doit être bourré de talent.

-- Si vous saviez ! répondis-je avec un sourire amusé.

_ Experte au lancer de clé de 12… _

Je lui passais les détails et le laissais étirer mon bras dans tous les sens possible et imaginables, glissant les doigts dans les interstices, appuyant, pinçant avec une assurance perturbante. C'était tout sauf agréable, mais je me laissais faire, même si le voir tirer de sa poche une pince fine qu'il glissa dans les interstices de plaques que je n'aurais jamais osé toucher n'était pas vraiment rassurant. Il en fit sortir un peu de sable pris dans la graisse de mon automail, puis me relâcha, enfin.

J'eus une sensation de flottement assez étrange, comme si mon bras était soudainement beaucoup plus léger. Je fis rouler mon épaule, étonné de redécouvrir sa souplesse, alors que l'homme n'avait fait que triturer mon bras.

-- Whaouh ! Comment vous avez fait ça ?

-- C'est mon don, répondit-il d'un ton d'évidence. Voulez-vous que je vérifie votre jambe ?

Je hochais la tête et me débarrassais de mon pantalon, dévoilant l'automail qu'était ma jambe gauche.

_Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé en caleçon hors de ma chambre_, constatais-je avec un sourire amusé, tandis qu'il souleva mon pied pour le nettoyer de tout le sable accumulé avec une habileté impressionnante. Cela lui prit tout de même un certain temps, beaucoup plus pour le reste de la jambe qu'il manipula en quelques minutes, me faisant retrouver la même impression de légèreté et de liberté retrouvée qui avait touché mon bras un moment auparavant.

Il donna finalement une petite tape sur mon genou en guise de point final avant de se relever avec peine.

-- Et voila ! fit-il d'un ton plutôt satisfait.

Je me redressais et agitais joyeusement mon pied qui avait soudainement retrouvé toute sa mobilité, savourant cette sensation similaire à celle qu'ont les gens qui s'extasient en remettant sur le nez des lunettes fraichement nettoyées qui leur donne l'illusion d'avoir regagné un ou deux points de vue.

-- Whah… whah… whah… fis-je en agitant mes orteils avec un sentiment de bonheur indicible. C'est géniaaaal…

-- Heureux de pouvoir vous rendre au moins ce service, fit-il avec un sourire triste.

Mon enthousiasme enfantin retomba brutalement. _Toujours pas de solution pour Al._

-- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je parlerais de votre cas à mes collègues, proposa-t-il d'un ton tranquille. Ils seront sans doute très intéressés.

-- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, fit Al avec sa douceur habituelle.

-- Moi non plus, au contraire ! Nous n'aurons que plus de chances pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse nous aider.

-- C'est ce que je pensais, fit le rebouteux en prenant quelques notes sur une feuille vierge de son bureau. Bien dans ce cas, je vous transmettrais toutes les informations susceptibles de vous aidez.

-- Vous feriez ça ? !

Le vieil homme plissa les yeux dans un sourire amusé.

-- Pourquoi pas ?


	77. Loosing control

Yoooooooooooooooo ! ! !

Eh non je vous ai pas (totalement) oublié, j'ai juste eu un énorme blocage sur se chapitre, doublé de pas mal de travail, d'une vie sociale épanouie et d'un projet de fanzine qui m'a beaucoup occupée ces dernières semaines... sans compter que j'ai commencé les crayonnés d'un doujin qui va déchirer les castors anorexiques :D. Bref, je suis pas overbookée mais presque, et le fait que je publie ce chapitre, c'est MAAAAL ! parce que ça veut dire qu'au lieu de bosser hier j'ai passée la soirée a écrire et je vais avoir une semaine infernale ; mais bon, vous savez ce que c'est quand on est inspirés (et e mentez pas, vous êtes ravies j'en suis sure ! )

En passant, merci pour la musique de Bleach - Memories of Nobody - Sen no yoru wo koete (disponible sur ) qui m'a servi de musique de fond pour écrire pratiquement la moitié de ce chapitre. Me demandez pas pourquoi mais ça m'a beaucoup aidée. Sinon je vais peut-être me taire et vous laisser lire... Surtout que dans ce chapitre de décadence, on a une guest star dans les POV (vous devinez surement qui n'est-ce pas ? ;p)

Je ne sais pas pour quand sera le prochain, soyez patientes et me tapez pas car il faut d'abord que je rattrape mon retard scolaire ! (pars s'enfermer dans son abri anti-atomique pour faire son analyse de typographie)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! !

* * *

Chapitre 77 : Loosing control (Roy)

-- Hey ! Ou est Edward ? m'exclamais-je joyeusement en arrivant. Toujours dans sa chambre à boulotter son poids en livres ?

-- Perdu ! répondit Breda du même ton. Cette fois-ci il s'est enfermé dans une cabine téléphonique.

-- C'est dingue ce qu'il est inventif, ce gamin, fit remarquer Elvis.

Je lui lançais un regard de travers, remarquant à ce moment-là seulement qu'il avait glissé un bras séducteur sur les épaules de Fuery, lequel n'avait visiblement pas prit conscience de la situation alarmante dans laquelle il se trouvait (à sa décharge, c'est vrai que je ne m'en étais moi-même pas aperçu avant un stade franchement critique.)

-- … Et si on arrêtait de parler de tortues maintenant ? susurra-celui-ci d'un ton amusé qui vint confirmer ma réflexion.

_ … Je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai rien entendu, c'est une illusion,_ pensais-je en traversant la pièce, plus que mal à l'aise. Une partie de moi brûlait de tirer Fuery des pattes de ce cinglé, l'autre marmonnait que c'était pas mes oignons et que l'autre binoclard était assez grand pour faire gaffe à ses fesses.

De toute façon, j'avais d'autres soucis en tête. Edward me semblait un peu distant depuis quelques jours. Lire, d'accord, mais s'enfermer dans ses recherches comme ça… C'était différent. Même s'il se pelotonnait contre moi une fois la lumière éteinte, même s'il m'embrassait avec la même douceur, même s'il avait toujours un ton joyeux, il me semblait qu'il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui plombait doucement l'atmosphère… Alors que rien techniquement, vraiment, RIEN N'AVAIT CHANGE.

C'était ça qui me mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. S'il s'était passé quelque chose, j'aurais pu comprendre, trouver une explication à cette impression de distance que j'avais avec Edward. Mais non. Rien. Pas l'ombre d'un iota. La seule nouveauté à l'auberge, c'était l'histoire d'amour courtois qu'entretenaient Havoc et Ambre, mais avec leur timidité respective, il ne se passait quelque chose que quand ils étaient convaincus d'être seuls. Et de toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi il pourrait en être irrité. Ou alors j'avais de bonnes raisons d'être TERRIBLEMENT VEXE.

Enfin, tout cela n'était sans doute qu'une illusion de ma part. Une nouvelle émanation de mon esprit paranoïaque, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Je me jurais de penser à autre chose et d'abandonner ces sombres idées. Je retraversais le hall et ressortis aussitôt, en quête de la première cabine venue, d'où jailli effectivement un petit blond, avec un sourire heureux sur le visage.

-- YOUHOU ! ! AL, IL EN A TROUVE UN ! ! s'exclama-t-il en bondissant dans ses bras, entamant presque un pas de danse. ILS EN ONT TROUVE UN ILS EN ONT TROUVE UN ILS EN ONT TROUVE UN ! ! !

Son frère l'attendait dehors, adossé contre la cabine faute d'avoir la carrure permettant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Il tapota la tête d'Edward dans un geste affectueux ; visiblement, aucun des deux ne m'avait remarqué. Le sourire que j'avais eu en le voyant sortir s'effaça.

-- C'est un vrai traceur ?

-- Apparemment oui : ils l'ont découvert il y a quelques jours à peine. C'est un gamin de onze ans, habitant dans un village paumé dans mes montagnes… Il est réputé pour être très doué... Il faut absolument qu'on aille le voir ! On devrait peut-être partir dès demain !

_ Comment ça ? ! Et sans me le dire, peut-être ?_

-- C'est où ?

-- Un bled paumé dans les montagnes…

-- … Il y en a pour trois jours de voyage au moins… compléta Alphonse en venant accentuer son expression abattue.

Je fis quelques pas en arrière pour me fondre dans la végétation luxuriante du jardin qui cascadait par-dessus le mur d'entrée. Edward avait une expression peinée. Ca me réconfortait un peu, d'une certaine manière.

-- Six jours… six jours ce n'est pas si énorme, avec un peu de chance…

-- C'est sûr que s'il pouvait retrouver ton corps… mais il est très jeune, ça risque d'être trop difficile pour lui, tu ne crois pas ? Ca m'étonnerait que l'affaire puisse être réglée si vite…

-- Toi qui dit ça…

-- Te moque pas, là ! Chuis sérieux !

-- Alors tu as l'intention de faire quoi ?

-- On y réfléchit pour ce soir… Demain à la première heure, je demanderais l'opinion du rebouteux, ce sera toujours utile. On décidera à ce moment-là si ça vaut le coup de partir dans l'urgence ou pas.

-- Tu pourrais appeler ce pauvre homme par son vrai nom !

-- Mah, détails, détails…

J'entendis sa voix devenir floue au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, continuant son déluge de paroles sans que je puisse y reconnaître la moindre syllabe. Il était rentré… Je fermais les yeux, m'affalant contre le muret de l'auberge.

_Juste ça. _

Je n'arrivais pas à savoir que qui me faisait le plus mal dans l'histoire. Son silence avec moi, son expansivité avec son frère, ou le naturel avec lequel il parlait de faire un voyage, sans avoir évoqué d'une manière ou d'une autre ce genre de choses en ma présence.

_Je ne savais rien de tout ça. _

J'eus soudainement l'impression que depuis trois jours, il était devenu un étranger. Quand s'était-il mit à passer de nouveau autant de temps avec son frère ? Que faisaient-ils ensemble ? Je n'en savais rien ; mais une chose était sure : pour le coup, j'étais tellement mort de jalousie que j'aurais bien pu lui arracher les yeux s'il en avait eu.

C'était idiot, il n'y était pour rien… je savais très bien qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble des choses qui les avait rapproché plus que n'importe qui… Mais… _mais… _

_Edward est à moi. Il l'a eu bien assez longtemps comme ça. _

_C'est mauvais, je deviens bêtement possessif… Bientôt je vais casser la gueule à des gens qui n'ont rien fait…_

_Je suis sûr qu'Alphonse n'y est pour rien… il est bien trop gentil pour avoir volontairement pris possession d'Edward au point qu'il ne réagisse presque plus à ma présence. Non, c'est lui, et lui seul qui l'a décidé. Je ne l'ai pas rêvée, cette distance… Avant, il m'aurait raconté l'avancement de ses recherches, tout, dans le moindre détail…_

_Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?Pourquoi ?!_

-- Hello !

Je relevais la tête, surpris. Je croyais vaguement que personne ne me verrais dans ce coin d'ombre, puisque ni Edward, ni Alphonse ne m'avaient vu. C'était compter sans la perspicacité d'Hawkeye, qui penchait légèrement la tête de côté, écartant le rideau de feuilles qui me dissimulait à la vue d'éventuels passants.

-- Il me semblait bien que t'avais vu sortir… Tu ne participes pas à la fête ? Ca ne te ressemble pas !

-- Je boude.

-- Je vois ça, répondit la belle blonde avec un sourire. C'est à cause d'Edward ?

Je sursautais, pris au dépourvu.

-- Comment tu le sais ? !

-- C'est vraiment ça ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant des yeux ronds, avant de se reprendre. Je pourrais dire que c'était l'intuition féminine, mais sans mentir, c'était une idée en l'air.

Elle ne dit pas un mot de plus et écarta un peu plus les branches pour venir s'assoir à ma droite. Je lui jetais un regard vaguement inquiet. Il était rare qu'elle emploie ce ton-là, et dans mon esprit, cet aspect exceptionnel ne présageait rien de bon.

-- Tu as l'intention de me faire subir un interrogatoire ?

-- Absolument pas, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. J'étais plutôt en train de briguer ta place.

-- Hein ?

-- Venir gouter un peu de solitude et de silence, fit-elle en remontant ses genoux vers elle dans une posture légèrement mélancolique.

-- Comment ça ? Tu es déprimée ?

-- Non… j'en ai juste un peu marre que tout le monde se mette à boire dès qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant dans la semaine.

-- J'aime bien moi… ça donne du folkore !

-- C'est pas toi qui aide Ambre à tout nettoyer après.

-- Hem… fis-je simplement, mouché pour de bon.

C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais considéré les choses sous cet angle…

-- Enfin, ça c'est secondaire à la limite, marmonna-t-elle.

-- C'est quoi le principal alors ?

-- … Tu n'as pas le sentiment que nous ne servons strictement à rien ici ?

-- Si, mais c'est pas nouveau, ça ! m'exclamais-je joyeusement.

-- C'est bien ça le problème. Si je n'ai pas de travail, j'aimerais pouvoir me rendre utile ailleurs.

-- Tu peux bien prendre des vacances !

-- Les vacances, ça se choisit… Et du devrais savoir que ce n'est pas ce que je préfère…

-- C'est vrai… tu n'en prends pas souvent n'est-ce pas ?

-- Je déteste être inactive.

-- Etre en vacances, ce n'est pas être inactif pour autant ! Tu peux te consacrer à des trucs plus personnels, lire, voyager, faire la fête avec des potes, trainer dans les magasins… faire les SOLDES ! tentais-je avec un sourire enthousiasme, quitte à être ridicule.

Elle lança un regard du coin de l'œil qui était des plus éloquents et effaça mon expression niaise.

-- Rien de tout cela ne m'intéresse, marmonna-t-elle finalement avec un ton à la fois blasé et gêné.

Je me sentis bizarrement ému. J'avais beau la connaître depuis un bout d'éternité et avoir cerné plutôt bien son caractère, il était assez rare qu'elle fasse un aveu de ce genre. Il fallait qu'elle me fasse vraiment confiance pour ça… ou qu'elle soit sincèrement déprimée.

-- Là, tu me prends au dépourvu... je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, à part une réplique à la Hugues…

-- Qui serait ?

-- « Trouve-toi une poule ! »

J'esquissais un sourire en l'entendant pouffer de rire malgré elle.

-- Enfin, tu aurais pu prendre la peine de reformuler au moins !

-- Ce serait moins drôle de te dire « trouve-toi un mec »… Et puis, ça te laisse le choix, comme ça ! justifiai-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

-- Imbécile… fit-elle, en souriant légèrement à son tour.

Le silence retomba. Nous regardâmes passer une voiture dans la rue déserte, entendant vaguement la musique et les rires provenir de l'auberge, ce qui donnait une impression de flou très agréable. C'était l'atmosphère typique d'une nuit d'été, quelques notes de jazz qui venaient de très loin, et le bruissement des feuilles dans un semblant de courant d'air. Bercé par cette atmosphère, j'étais incapable de me sentir malheureux.

-- Et toi, Edward ?

-- Quoi ?!

-- Pourquoi boudais-tu ?

-- C'est bien la première fois que tu me poses une question de ce genre ! fis-je, les yeux en bille de loto.

-- Disons que c'est pour m'occuper.

-- … Waw… commentais-je, oubliant provisoirement ce dont j'étais censé parler.

-- Edward…

-- … ne me parle presque plus ces derniers temps…

-- Et tu as l'impression qu'il ne t'aime plus.

-- Je n'irais pas jusque là.

Elle me lança un de ses regards dépourvu d'expressivité particulière, que j'avais appris à décoder comme étant compatissant.

-- …même si c'est un peu le sentiment que j'ai. Il faut dire qu'il est tellement absorbé dans ses recherches, une fois la lumière éteinte, il s'endort comme une masse… je n'ai plus trop l'occasion de discuter avec lui…

-- Tu penses qu'il te cache des choses ?

-- Je ne le pense pas : je le sais, marmonnais-je.

-- Il le fait surement pour ton bien, Roy.

-- Qui sait…

-- Tu l'as déjà vu être mesquin ?

-- … Autant pour moi, fis-je avec un sourire penaud.

-- Bon allez, bois un peu, amuse-toi ! fit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

-- C'est toi qui dit ça ?

-- Tant que tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi… fit-elle en se relevant et s'étirant. Moi… je vais peut-être aller me coucher.

-- Pas envie de voir ça, hein ?

-- On va dire ça comme ça, fit-elle en partant. Ah ! Et…

-- Quoi ?

-- Ne boit pas trop.

-- Pas mon genre, voyooons !

Je me levai et m'époussetai à mon tour, avant de rentrer dans la pièce, le moral remonté. Dix minutes plus tard, j'en étais déjà à mon troisième verre.

oOoOoOo

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et j'avais fini par accepter de m'assoir dans un coin (il faut dire que l'alcool m'était monté à la tête avec plus de virulence que je ne le pensais) après une ou deux chutes consécutive. Comme toujours à ce moment de la soirée, j'étais totalement anesthésié et aurais presque pu tomber volontairement parce que c'était drôle. Mais ceux qui m'avaient entendu geindre le lendemain de mes cuites me l'interdirent et me maintinrent assis, jusqu'à ce que je me précipite sur la guitare qu'Havoc avait laissée trainer sur le canapé.

Je commençais à gratouiller d'un air hésitant, doublement handicapé par mon abandon de la guitare et mon hébriété, et râlais en cherchant à retrouver quelques arpèges pourtant simplistes. Il me fallut un long moment pour reconstituer le morceau, avec ma mémoire défaillante, mais j'y parvins finalement, ce qui me donna l'occasion d'avoir un large sourire.

Conforté par ma victoire, j'ignorais royalement le monde extérieur, Havoc et Ambre qui avaient de toute façon disparu de la circulation, Elvis qui continuait à tourner autour de Fuery sans réellement passer à l'action, sans doute choqué par son innocence, Hugues qui était bien plus ivre que moi et chantonnait joyeusement et faux par-dessus mes accords plaqués au hasard… Les clients profitaient aussi de la fête (pour tout dire, ils y avaient contribué en amenant pour la plupart une bouteille ou deux… il est étonnant à quel point cette pratique était entrée dans les mœurs) Quelques uns discutaient en disant des choses dont ils auraient honte le lendemain, d'autre fricotaient, assis l'un sur l'autre dans les fauteuils du hall dans une bienheureuse débauche…

Bref, tout allait bien.

Sauf pour moi qui m'acharnais comme un dingue pour retrouver les doigtés de my lady d'Arbanville qui se fit peut coopérative.

-- Alleeeeez… c'est pas un si là ? un si bémol ou un si naturel ? 'tain d'accord… marmonnais-je en pinçant les cordes aux hasard.

-- Roy, je peux te parler ?

-- … mal, là c'est un sol, là c'est un… c'est un quoi ça ? fis-je en agitant mon petit doigt pour le reposer sur le quatrième fret, totalement absorbé par mes histoires.

-- Roooy ?

-- Un do ! c'est ça ! do dièse, pourquoi je me posais la question ? Je suis con ou quoi ?

-- Oui, grogna une voix familière derrière moi que je n'écoutais pas, trop occupé à faire résonner mon accord.

J'enchainais alors tout depuis le début, pour vérifier qu'il tombait bien, et eu de nouveau un sourire. Puis, à ce moment-là seulement, une petite voix sorti du brouillard pour me faire remarquer qu'elle avait cru entendre quelqu'un prononcer mon nom. Je me retournais, cherchant des yeux quelqu'un qui se serait tourné vers moi. Sans trouver. Finalement, je haussais les épaules et recommençais à jouer sans m'en préoccuper une seconde de plus.

-- Bon, maintenant, faut que je retrouve les paroles !

oOoOoOo

** J'étais tranquillement en train de trainer dans le jardin, une main prise par un verre, l'autre en train de glisser insidieusement sur l'épaule de Kain, quand je sentis quelqu'un me bousculer brutalement. Renonçant à sauver le contenu de mon verre pour garder mon équilibre, je me retournais, mécontent d'avoir perdu du même coup une bonne occasion d'embrasser ma victime du moment et une certaine quantité d'alcool, et rattrapais par le col celui qui m'avait percuté.**

** -- Dis donc, tu pourrais t'excuser ! **

** -- C'est toi qui dis ça ? ! cracha Edward, furieux d'être retenu. Depuis quand tu connais les bonnes manières toi ? **

** -- Ca fait des années qu'on m'a inculqué les bases de la théorie, répondis-je d'un ton négligent. **

** J'étais ravi de pouvoir l'emmerder un peu, ce sale gosse qui en plus avait couché avec Roy alors que ma dernière tentative sérieuse avait abouti a un direct du droit. Bon, c'était peut-être un peu parce que j'étais moi-même légèrement en manque**

** -- Lâche-moi, grogna-t-il avec une rage redoublée.**

** -- Le mot magique ? demandais-je en souriant de toutes mes dents. **

** - VA T'FAIRE FOIR ! hurla-t-il en guise d'excuse.**

** Je remarquais alors seulement que sa voix était particulièrement enrouée. **

** Edward ? fit le petit binoclard en se penchant vers lui. Mais tu pleures ? !**

** -- Je pleure paaaaaaaaaas… nia-t-il d'une voix saccadée.**

** Je poussais un soupir blasé. Ce n'était absolument pas convaincant, et même moi je ne le croyais pas une seconde. Je retenais à bout de bras le blondinet secoué de sanglots, comprenant mieux les raisons de son empressement : la répugnance à éclater en pleurer en public. En l'occurrence, c'était assez raté. Le jardin n'était pas totalement désert. Outre moi et Fuery, il y avait quelques fumeurs en train de discuter de tout et de rien, et un ou deux couples (probablement nouveaux-nés) en train de se bécoter entre deux buissons. Je n'étais peut-être pas totalement pour rien dans cette douce ambiance de débauche, étant donné que j'avais invité un certain nombre d'amis à venir ce soir. **

** Enfin, je regardais Edward en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras de Fuery avec un sursaut de jalousie. Le blondinet avait abandonné la fuite pour se réfugier dans une étreinte réconfortante (quoiqu'un peu désemparée) ce qui était probablement plus dû à un léger abus d'alcool qu'à une réelle affection pour le militaire. Surement. **

** -- Edward, allons, allons… fit**

**-- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour ne mettre dans cet état ?**

** -- Va te faire voir, répliqua-t-il presque machinalement.**

** -- Hé, pour une fois que je suis sympa avec toi ! grognais-je, vexé.**

** -- Kissa ? Quoi ? demanda Fuery avec son innocence habituelle.**

_** A croire qu'il n'a rien suivit, une fois de plus. Pas grave, c'était mignon.**_

** -- C'est Roooy… Il m'aime pluuus ! pleurnicha le petit blond en se raccrochant à sa chemise comme à une bouée de sauvatage. **

** -- Mais si, mais si… **

** -- Il m'a ignoré !**

** -- Il n'en a peut-être pas fait exprès, tu sais ?**

** -- Si ! **

** -- Mais non ! **

** -- Si ! **

** Comprenant que le débat allait durer un moment, je décidais d'opérer un retrait stratégique vers la salle commune, récupérer un peu d'alcool. En passant dans la pièce saturée de bruit et de musique, je remarquais Roy, assis sur le canapé à faire des gammes à la guitare avec une expression de concentration intense. **

_** Soit c'est un salaud, soit il est stupide… bizarrement, je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième solution…**_

** Je poussais un soupir blasé avant de jouer des coudes pour attraper deux bouteilles et trois verres à la table, puis ressorti rejoindre les deux autres. **

** -- Si ! **

** -- Non ! **

**-- Si ! **

** -- Non ! **

** -- Vous vous souvenez pourquoi vous vous disputez ? demandais-je d'un ton neutre en plantant les verres dans la haie de buis pour servir un doigt de liqueur à chacun. **

** Le silence me confirma se dont je me doutais, et je leur tendis les verres qu'ils prirent avec un air penaud. Edward semblait avoir déjà oublié pourquoi il s'était retrouvé à pleurnicher. Apparemment il avait même oublié qu'il était censé me détester de toute sont âme. Enfin, ça, c'était sans doute parce que j'avais la bouteille. **

** Nous nous assîmes tous les trois par terre, nos verres à la main, pour discuter de tout et de rien. C'était en soi totalement improbable, mais en soirée, tout peut arriver… Pour preuve, Edward s'était retrouvé vautré sur lui, trop fatigué et ivre pour se maitenir à la verticale ; Fuery, quand à lui, avait le regard brumeux et les joues rosissantes de celui qui avait but quelques verres de trop, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus désirable, pardon, **_**adorable**_**. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux deux jeunes hommes innocemment indolents, et une prise de conscience me vint de plein fouet.**

_** Pourquoi est-ce je me retrouve avec les personnes les plus naïves de l'auberge ? **_

** Mon regard sauta de l'un à l'autre, tandis que je me grattais le menton, intéressé par le fait. **

_**Deux beaux garçons, ivres et sans défense… **_

_** Enfin, non, si j'essaye de coucher avec Edward je vais me faire taper par Roy,**_** pensais-je avec une moue. **_**Quoique j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en apercevrait même pas…**_

** Je continuais à les regarder alternativement tandis qu'ils se mettaient à discuter, et me dis que décidément, Ed était mignon sans plus, quand Fuery était… juste**_**… juste…**_

_** Rhah, il faut vraiment que le réussisse à le basculer cette nuit !**_

** -- Alors, il m'a pas répondu…**

** -- Il jouait de la guitare, tu dis ? C'est qu'il était concentré dessus, non**

** -- Mais moi, même quand je lis, j'arrète quand il arrive !**

** -- Sauf si tu ne l'entends pas.**

** -- Maiiis, geignit le petit blond, vexé de voir qu'il avait raison.**

_**Rhaah ce qu'il est craquant !**_** pensais-je en fixant le beau brun aux lunettes embuées**_**. Virez-moi ce nabot ou je fais un malheur ! **_

** -- T'as qu'à attirer son attention, grognais-je, plus pour m'en débarrasser que pour lui donner conseil. **

** -- Voui, mais comment ? demanda-t-il avec un tête de chaton douché. **

_** Rhaaaaah il m'énerveuh ! Il a qu'à lui sauter dessus et me foutre la paix !**_

** -- … Je sais pas moi, c'est ton boulot d'être bruyant, tu trouveras bien quelque chose ! **

** -- Fuery, t'en penses quoiii ?**

** -- Je pense que si tu lui dit sincérement ce que tu as sur le cœur tout ira bien, répondit-il du tac au tac avec un sourire plus qu'irrésistible. **

** Je serrais les poingts en me jurant de me retenir juste une minute avant de lui rouler la plus grosse galoche de sa vie.**

** -- Je ferais quoi sans toiiii ? fit Edward en tombant dans ses bras, faisant naitre chez moi une pointe de jalousie. **

** Je sentis comme un coup au cœur et entrouvris les lèvres, surpris par une émotion que je croyais inconnue au bataillon, tandis qu'ils se serrèrent dans les bras avec l'affection pataude qu'ont les jeunes chiens, puis éclatèrent de rire.**

** -- Tu sais que j't'aime Fuery ? fit Edward avec un visage illuminé par la joie et la reconnaissance.**

** -- Moi aussi Edinou, répondit-t-il en lui tapotant la tête. **

** -- Et j'aime TOUT LE MONDE ICI ! s'exclama Edward en écartant les bras avec un enthousiasme renouvelé.**

_** Houla… j'aurais peut-être pas dû le faire boire plus en fait…**_** pensais-je avec ce qui aurait été du remords chez quelqu'un d'autre, tandis qu'il se levait en titubant, un large sourire au visage. Mon inquiétude se renforça quand je le vis partir dans une espèce de danse vacillante. Mais une fois ses exclamations joyeuses mélangées au vacarne de l'auberge, je sentis mon absence de culpabilité disparaitre totalement, et un sourire envahir mon visage. **

_** Enfin seuuuuul….**_

** -- Hep Fuery ! fis-je pour attirer son attention, tout en me penchant vers lui.**

** -- Voui ?**

**Je me penchais vers lui pour l'embrasser avec classe, mais étant donné que c'était mon premier mouvement depuis un quart d'heure, mes jambes engourdies et mon hébriété me firent perdre l'équilibre ; je lui tombais dessus, le faisant tomber à son tour. Nous finîmes tous les deux vautrés dans l'herbe sèche, ce qui, bien que je ne l'aie pas calculé, était loin de me déplaire. Je sentis ses bras se serrer autour de moi tandis qu'il murmurait un « calin » à peine conscient. Je souris, envahi par cette chaleur enivrante qui précède toujours le sexe, et me redressais légèrement pour pouvoir l'embrasser à pleine bouche. **

**-- Elvis, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda une voix féminine qui me hérissa. **

**Je sentis le poids de l'auberge s'abbattre sur mes épaules tandis que je levais les yeux vers l'expression furieuse de ma sœur qui s'était penchée par-dessus la haie en ayant cru voir un truc suspect. **

** -- ... Je suis tombé ? fis-je avec un large sourire. **

** Je remarquais, juste à côté, la présence d'Havoc, qui venait de lâcher sa main et affichait une expression plus que choquée. Je souris en me souvenant du jour ou je l'avais dragué sur la digue suite à un malencontreux malentendu. Les traumatismes que j'avais occasionnés m'avaient toujours réjouit au plus haut point. D'ailleurs, il s'éloigna, vaguement inquiet. **

** -- J'espère que ce n'est que ça… continua ma sœur ainée d'un ton lourd de menaces. Parce que tu as bien conscience que moi vivante, je ne te laisserais pas forniquer avec mes clients, n'est-ce pas ?**

** -- Maiiiis il est consentaaaaaaaant ! fis-je d'un ton plaintif.**

_** J'en reviens pas qu'elle utilise un mot aussi vulgaire. Moi c'est normal, mais elle… **_

_**Ca doit être parce qu'elle parle de moi. **_

** -- T'es sûr de toi ? fit-elle d'un ton sec. Parce que là il dort. **

_** Eh merde !**_

**oOoOoOoOo**

** Après avoir réveillé Fuery sous l'étroite surveillance de mon adorable peste de sœur, je dus mettre de coté mes pulsions pour revenir à la civilisation. Nous rentrâmes dans l'auberge surchauffée ou une quantité surprenante de gens dansaient le rock. Ambre et Havoc échangèrent alors un sourire et s'élancèrent sur la piste. **

_**Bon débarras,**_** pensais-je en me retournant vers Fuery qui s'était étalé de tout son long sur la table. **_**Et toi, tu es cuit, tu ne risques pas de te défendre… Et de toute façon, personne ne fait attention, c'est beaucoup trop le bordel pour ça… **_

_** Ouais… **_

** Je jetais un coup d'œil à Ambre pour vérifier qu'elle ne regardait pas, puis me penchait vers le jeune militaire… quand je sentis une main tapoter mon épaule avec insistance. **

** Je me retournais, l'œil torve, pour me retrouver face à Edward, qui me sourit de toutes ses dents en faisant le signe de la victoire, vacillant sur ses deux jambes. **

** -- Quoi ? grognais-je. Ca c'est bien passé ?**

** -- Sept ! s'exclama-t-il.**

** -- Sept ? Sept quoi ? **

** Mais le petit blond repartit d'une démarche déterminée quoiqu'irrégulière sans s'expliquer davantage. Je fixais le vide d'un air perplexe, pendant quelques minutes, puis renonçais à en savoir davantage et me retournais vers Fuery, souris et retirais ses lunettes pour lui éviter de ses blesser avec, avant de pencher mon visage vers lui.**

** -- TREIZE ! **

** Je levais les yeux au ciel et poussais un soupir. **

** -- Saleté de haricot ! grognais-je entre mes dents. **

** En désespoir de cause, je me relevais pour aller me chercher à boire, prenant beaucoup de glaçons au passage. Quand je me rasssis sur ma chaise, je vis jaillir le même petit blond, les bras tendus comme pour me faire un calin, une expression naive à souhait sur le visage. Je sursautais violemment à cette vue plus qu'improbable, tandis que lui s'arrêtait dans son élan. **

** -- Nan, pas toi ! fit-il sans se dépatir de son sourire. **

** Il changea de direction et alla droit vers Fuery qui venait juste de se redresser. Et là, j'arrondis des yeux d'horreur en voyant Edward réussir avec une facilité écoeurante ce que je tentais désespérément de faire depuis le début de la soirée, à savoir : rouler une grosse galoche au binoclard le plus naïf de la terre. **

** -- Vingt-sept ! ! s'exclama-t-il avant de repartir de sa démarche bondissante.**

** Je le regardais partir, la machoire tombante, le regardant tirer la manche d'Havoc en ayant le sentiment d'être tombé dans une dimension parallèle ; je le vis profiter de l'effet de surprise pour embrasser Ambre, puis repartir avec la même expression joyeuse pour disparaître dans la foule. Puis je refermais la machoire avant de déglutir péniblement. **

_**C'est officiel… je le HAIS.**_

oOoOoOo

Après avoir passé des heures à jouer de la guitare, joué à en avoir les doigts en feu, retrouvant le bonheur des chansons que je pensais avoir toutes oubliées, je sentis que le brouillard qui m'avait maintenu dans l'ignorance totale de ce qui m'entournait s'était légèrement dissipé. Je posais un œil sur l'horloge et ouvris des yeux hallucinés en réalisant que ça faisait trois heures que je jouais de la guitare sans discontinuer. _Presque de quoi dessoûler en somme…_

_ Non faut pas déconner j'ai trop bu pour ça._

Pour être plus exact, j'aurais dessoulé si Hugues n'avait pas eu la délicatesse de m'apporter régulièrement un verre ou deux à déguster sur place. Non, je me sentais surtout exessivement fatigué.

_Je crois que je vais me pieuter…_ pensais-je en regardant autour de moi sans être sûr de comprendre tout ce qui se passait.

Automatiquement, je cherchais Edward des yeux, parce qu'il était hors de question que je dorme sans lui. Après avoir fouillé la salle du regard, reconnaissant à peine le quart des gens présents, je me décidais à me lever en vacillant pour aller voir s'il n'était pas dans le jardin. Titubant sur des jambes horriblement fourmillantes et cotonneuses, je traversais la pièce avec un regard hébété, jusqu'à bousculer Elvis. Celui-ci me rattrapa en poussant un soupir bruyant, comme s'il était particulièrement énervé.

-- Elviiis… Tu saurais pas ou est Edward ? demandais-je avec un début de mal de tête.

-- Dans la rue, répondit Fuery qui était en train de déguster tranquillement un trou normand sorti d'on ne sait-ou.

-- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout dehors ?

-- Il a dit qu'au bout de quarante huit il n'y avait plus personne à embrasser dans l'auberge, répondit Fuery exactement sur le même ton avant de happer sa cuillerée de glace à la pomme.

-- Moi exclu, grogna Elvis en fixant la cuillère d'un œil torve.

-- Ah, d'accord, fis-je d'un ton tranquille avant de m'apprêter à me remettre à marcher.

Je me figeais lentement, sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette phrase.

_« Il a dit qu'au bout de quarante huit il n'y avait plus personne à embrasser dans l'auberge. » _

_ Quarante huit… quarante huit personnes…_

_ ATTENDS ? EMBRASSER ? ! _

J'attrapais Elvis par le col et le soulevai, soudainement révulsé par une rage incontrôlable.

-- NE ME DIT PAS QU'IL A EMBRASSE QUARANTE HUIT PERSONNES ! !

-- A l'heure qu'il est ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il aie dépassé les soixante, fit Elvis d'une voix étranglée.

-- LACHE-LE TU VA LE TUER ! ! s'exclama Fuery d'une voix paniqué.

-- J'y suis pour rien, gargouilla Elvis.

-- MAIS POURQUOI TU L'EN AS PAS EMPECHE ? ! fis-je en le secouant brutalement.

-- Parce que… c'était ton boulot, répondit-il dans le peu de souffle qui lui restait.

Je sentis une poussée de fureur me submerger à ces mots et le balançais contre le mur. Je le haïssais d'autant plus qu'il avait raison. Fuery se précipita vers lui tandis je me retournais, à bout de souffle, les poings serrés à en avoir les jointures blanches. J'entendis vaguement les cris d'indignation de ceux qui commençaient à réaliser qu'il y avait quelqu'un affalé entre un mur à tousser comme s'il vomissait ses entrailles, mais j'étais trop ivre et trop déchainé pour prendre les responsabilités de mes actes. Au lieu de ça je fis volte-face et traversais la pièce, me mettant à courir en bousculant ceux qui avaient le malheur d'être sur mon passage.

-- Roy, NE FAIT PAS LE CON ! !

Je traversai le hall et jailli sur le trottoir en ayant l'impression de manquer d'air, tournant la tête de part et d'autre, cherchant la silhouette familière que je vis, une trentaine de mètres plus loin, sous l'enseigne d'un bar. Je me dirigeais vers lui en courant, le corps en feu, et le vit sans y croire attraper un parfait un inconnu par le col pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. C'est fou de rage que j'arrivais à leur hauteur, un hurlement à peine humain coincé dans la gorge accentuant le trop plein de tout qui m'envahissait. J'envoyais un coup de poing dans la tête de l'homme qui valsa dans les bras de son ami, et retrouvais alors seulement l'usage de mes cordes vocales.

-- CONNARD ! ! SALE CONNARD JE TE HAIS TELLEMENT QUE JE POURRAIS TE TRAQUER JUSQU'A LA FIN DE TES JOURS POUR FAIRE DE TA VIE UN CAUCHEMAR ! !

-- Roy ! ROY BON SANG !

-- NON !

Je sentis une paire de petites mains m'agripper par la taille pour m'empêcher de me jeter sur l'homme en question, lequel détala avec une expression terrifiée accentuée par le fait qu'il avait la gueule en sang. Jamais je n'oublierais jamais cette image. Il n'y était pour rien, et je le savais. Le véritable coupable, c'était…

Je me retournais, envoyant valser Edward qui tomba sur le bitume, s'écorchant méchamment au passage. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire, pas plus que son expression de chien battu qui m'aurait pourtant fait fondre à n'importe quel autre moment. J'étais beaucoup trop envahi par la rage pour qu'il reste de la place pour le moindre élément positif.

-- TU ES A MOI ET A MOI SEULEMENT ! PERSONNE N'A LE DROIT DE TE TOUCHER, PAS MEME UN CHEVEU ! ET NE T'AVISES PAS DE M'ECHAPPER !

La dernière chose que je vis fut ses yeux d'ors au bord des larmes, au milieu d'un visage pétrifié par l'horreur… car au moment ou je repris mon souffle, je sentis un coup violent derrière mon crâne qui me fit immédiatement perdre conscience.


	78. Appartenir

Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiis ! ! Vous avez vu comme je suis forte ? Il ne m'a fallu qu'une semaine pour écrire ce chapitre (et un mois pour écrire le précédent ^^°) Bon le secret c'est que j'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration monstrueuse et que j'ai pas bossé de la semaine pour vous le pondre (Ce qui fait que je suis réellement dans la panade à force ! XD) L'autre aspect des choses, c'est qu'il est loin d'être marrant, mais j'imagine que vous vous doutiez d'un truc du genre vu la fin du précédent. Donc, j'ai aucun mérite.

Mais bond j'arrête de m'auto-déprécier, et je vous laisse lire, voila !

Ah non, un truc qui m'indigne : vous avez incendié Roy ou Ed (c'était intéressant de compter les points d'ailleurs :D) mais personne ne semble avoir eu une once de pitié pour Elvis, qui a quand même failli mourir étranglé dans l'histoire ! .

Shame on you, voila !

Et cette fois-ci je me tais pour de vrai ! :D

Bonne lecture quand même ! ;p

* * *

Chapitre 78 : « Appartenir » (Edward)

-- Edward ? Edward ? chuchota quelqu'un tout en me secouant l'épaule, me tirant péniblement du sommeil.

-- Grnx, grognai-je avant de renfoncer ma tête dans l'oreiller.

_Teeeeeeeeeeeeeellement fatigué… _

-- Edward, il faut te lever maintenant si tu veux pourvoir manger avant ton tour de garde.

-- Pas faim, marmonnais-je, prouvant que j'étais toute le même relativement conscient.

Seulement, j'avais la sensation d'avoir été transmuté en plomb tant mon corps me semblait lourd et douloureux. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était sous pression et que mes entrailles étaient toutes tirebouchonnées. Et puis j'avais envie de vomir.

-- T'es sûr ? Ca ne te ressemble pas.

-- J'me sens maaaaaaaaaaaaaaal, résumais-je d'une voix plaintive.

-- Ca m'étonne pas.

-- Mmmaiis, fis-je en ouvrant péniblement les yeux au bout de la quatrième tentative.

Je cillais deux ou trois fois pour faire disparaitre le flou et l'impression d'avoir les yeux pâteux, puis parvins à faire la mise au point sur le visage penché sur moi... qui était celui d'Havoc.

-- Havoc ? Quessquetufouslà ? marmonnais-je, profondément troublé.

Il sourit d'un air compatissant tandis que mon regard fouillait la chambre, arrivant péniblement à la conclusion que ce n'était pas la mienne.

-- Kessquej'fouslà ? corrigeais-je alors.

-- Tu as dormi dans ma chambre cette nuit, répondit le grand blond dans un semblant d'explication.

-- Pourquoii ?

-- On s'est dit que c'était plus… plus prudent.

-- Gné ? fis-je en m'asseyant péniblement, me grattant le crâne.

Je sentis une douleur dans le coude et pliais le bras. Je constatai alors que j'étais parsemé de pansements.

-- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? fis-je d'une voix moins geignarde mais tout aussi désemparée.

--Tu ne te souviens pas ? marmonna l'homme d'un ton gêné.

Je lançais vers lui un regard suppliant. Ce ton était très inquiétant.

--On te racontera ça _après_ le petit déjeuner, éluda-t-il en se redressant avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

_ Dans le genre rassurant j'ai connu mieux,_ pensais-je en le regardant partir, le cœur lourd d'angoisse. Je me ne souvenais pas au juste de ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée d'hier, mais je sentais instinctivement qu'elle avait TRES MAL FINI.

Havoc revint dans la pièce, me lançant quelque chose au passage.

-- Tiens, prends-toi une aspirine.

_ C'est parti pour une journée de merde_… pensais-je en avalant la pilule avec une grimace.

oOoOoOo

Mon impression se confirma quand, une fois propre et habillé, je descendais les dernières marches de l'escalier. J'eus un coup au cœur en voyant tout le monde se tourner vers moi avec une tête d'enterrement. Je traversais la pièce et arrivais à la table ou se trouvait Breda, Havoc et Hugues.

Je me demandais un instant si quelqu'un n'était pas réellement mort la veille en constatant que même Hugues affichait une expression fermée passablement contre-nature. Je m'assis à la table, et commençais à me beurrer une tartine, plus pour m'occuper les mains que par réel appétit.

-- Ca va ? fini par demander Hugues.

-- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, répondis-je. J'ai mal au crâne, une nausée atroce et personne ne daigne me raconter ce que j'ai fait la veille.

-- Tu as…oublié ?

Je hochais la tête, honteux, avant de commencer à manger ma tartine du bout des lèvres. Les autres échangèrent un regard perplexe. Il semblait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne souhaite commencer le récit. A ce moment-là, une image me revint dans la tête avec la précision d'un flash. Le visage ensanglanté d'un homme qui s'était visiblement pris un coup en pleine tête. Je cessais aussitôt de manger, pris par une vague de nausée.

-- Tu m'as roulé une pelle, annonça Hugues après avoir prit une grande inspiration.

Je lui lançais un regard en billes de loto. D'abord parce que c'était le genre d'idée que je n'aurais jamais eue en étant sobre, ensuite parce qu'il me semblait que… ce n'était pas si grave que ca.

-- A moi aussi, avoua Breda.

-- Pareil.

_ Autant pour moi, LA c'est grave…_

-- Je vous ai embrassés ? Tous les trois ? fis-je d'un ton incrédule en les désignant de l'index.

-- S'il n'y avait eu que nous… soupira Havoc avec une expression mélancolique.

-- Ne me dites pas que…

-- Tu as embrassé pratiquement toute l'auberge, si.

-- Nan, vous me faites marcher les gars, fit-je avec un sourire inquiet. C'est ça hein ?

Le grand brun aux lunettes secoua négativement la tête.

-- Selon tes propres comptes tu as embrassé cinquante personnes au bas mot.

-- J'AI QUAND MÊME PAS FAIT CA ? ! m'exclamais-je en aplatissant les mains sur la table, franchement horrifié. Non, c'est juste pas possible : il n'y a pas cinquante personnes dans l'auberge !

-- Il y avait beaucoup de monde à la fête d'hier… et puis…

-- Tu es sorti dans la rue… marmonna Havoc.

-- T-t-t-j'ai-je suis s-sorti d-dans la rue ? Bégayais-je en ayant l'impression d'halluciner.

-- Oui, en gueulant « J'AIME TOUT LE MONDE ! » avec un grand sourire.

J'aplatis ma main contre mon front avec un claquement sec, n'en revenant même pas d'être aussi stupide. Et pourtant, là, ça me ressemblait bien de faire ce genre de choses une fois ivre.

-- Ca aurait été drôle si…

-- Si quoi ? demandais-je en craignant le pire.

-- Si Roy ne s'était pas réveillé à ce moment là, fit Breda en grimaçant.

Je sentis un coup dans ma gorge, cessant de prêter attention à ce qu'ils racontaient.

-- Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si Hugues n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de l'assommer.

Les pièces du puzzle se remirent en place et la scène me sauta à la tête avec violence.

-- C'était quoi d'ailleurs ce truc ?

_Le coup de poing._

-- Une chaussette remplie de sable mouillée. Il n'y a pas mieux pour assommer les gens sans les blesser gravement.

_Les menaces qu'il avait hurlé __à l'inconnu tandis que j'essayais de le retenir avec le peu de force qui me restait._

-- Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec ça à la main ? !

_Ma chute, mon corps écorché par le bitume, la peur, la peur, la __**peur.**_

_**TU ES A MOI ET A MOI SEULEMENT ! PERSONNE N'A LE DROIT DE TE TOUCHER, PAS MEME UN CHEVEU ! ET NE T'AVISES PAS DE M'ECHAPPER ! **_

Je sentis mon corps se glacer jusqu'à la moelle de mes os en réentendant ces mots hurlés dans ma tête. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça auparavant. Le sentiment d'être un prisonnier, une victime condamnée d'office par quelque fatalité cruelle, destiné à être étranglé tôt ou tard par la personne que j'aimais le plus.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, submergé par la honte, la peur et la colère ; le refus viscéral d'être possédé comme une chose me faisant trembler de tout mon corps. La déception immense que Roy aie pu prononcer des mots pareils me tuait, tandis que ses mots résonnaient inlassablement dans un écho infini.

_** ET NE T'AVISES PAS DE M'ECHAPPER ! **_

_** Et ne t'avises pas de m'échapper ! **_

_Et ne t'avises pas de m'échapper !_

Je me recroquevillais sur ma chaise, trop envahi par la peur pour oser faire un geste. L'expression horrible qu'il avait eue à ce moment là me donnait l'impression que mon cœur se fendait en deux. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse prononcer des mots aussi horribles. Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir avoir aussi mal. Je sentis les larmes me monter irrésistiblement aux yeux.

Il y eu un silence gêné chez les militaires quand ils s'aperçurent que j'étais en train de pleurer. Je sentis le bras de Hugues se poser sur mes épaules.

-- Edward ? murmura-t-il d'une voix incroyablement douce.

-- Je ne veux plus le voir, murmurais-je entre deux sanglots.

oOoOoOo

-- Il faut avouer que t'avais carrément fait le con, là, fit Breda sans pouvoir s'empêcher de remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

-- Je sais que je me suis mal comporté, grognais-je, les yeux toujours aussi rouges. Pas la peine de me le rappeler.

Des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis mon réveil, mais la situation n'en était pas moins pénible. Pour tout dire, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fondre en larmes toutes les heures et quart, ce que les autres semblaient avoir pressenti étant donné qu'ils avaient un stock impressionnant de mouchoirs à leur disposition. Dans un autre contexte, je crois que je me serais vexé.

-- Pas étonnant qu'il l'ait mal pris…

-- Enfin, je comprends ta réaction, aussi, marmonna Havoc en levant les yeux au plafond. C'est vrai qu'il était flippant hier soir.

-- C'est rien de le dire ! Je le connais depuis des années, et je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil !

_ Est-ce qu'ils essayent de me dire que c'est le genre de dérapage qui n'arrivera pas deux fois ?_ pensais-je en leur lançant un regard mélancolique._ Parce que de toute façon, la soirée d'hier était une fois de trop._

Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était la honte ou la peur qui primait, mais une chose était sûre : je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face après ça. Et la sollicitude des autres n'y changeait rien. En fait, je crois que ça empirait même les choses de les voir aussi compréhensifs. Quelque part, s'ils avaient tenté de défendre Roy, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça m'aurait soulagé. Parce que ça n'aurait pas signifié qu'il était jugé coupable par tous les autres.

_ Et… merde quoi… Roy. _

Je remontais mes genoux contre ma poitrine pour y enfouir mon visage, sentant que me prochaine vague de sanglots allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

_ Roy…_

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu me dises un truc pareil ? _

_ Alors que… _

-- Roy, murmurais-je dans un nouveau début de sanglots.

-- Alala… Soupira Havoc en me tendant un nouveau mouchoir.

Je reniflai sans pouvoir arrêter mes larmes, puis me mouchai bruyamment. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que j'étais tout bonnement lamentable, entre deux personnes qui n'y étaient pour rien et avaient la délicatesse de ne pas m'en vouloir. A leur place je me serais enfui en courant.

-- Je suis désolé, fis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

-- Ne t'excuse pas va, répondit Havoc en me tapotant la tête avec un sourire affectueux, faisant résonner mon mal de crâne.

J'esquissais un fantôme de sourire pour la forme, parce que ça partait d'une bonne attention. Et parce qu'il me venait quand même une réflexion positive.

_ Je crois que je peux définitivement les classer comme Amis avec un grand A. _

Non seulement ils ne me fuyaient pas mais en plus ils s'occupaient de moi. _C'est quand même adorable_, pensais-je en me mouchant de nouveau dans le silence gêné qui régnait.

-- Dis-moi… commença Jean en triturant ses mains.

-- Oui ?

-- C'est assez indiscret et tu n'es pas obligé de répondre…

-- Vas-y, de toute façon ça peut pas être pire, répondis-je en m'essuyant les yeux.

-- Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu pleures parce que tu es effrayé à cause d'hier, déçu par son comportement, ou parce que tu dis que tu ne vas plus le voir…

Je le regardais avec une expression halluciné, soudainement incapable de réagir. Il rougit aussitôt et agita ses mains comme s'il voulait effacer ses paroles.

-- Oublie ça, ça se fait vraiment pas de poser une question pareille… Je…

-- Non, répondis-je d'un ton songeur, l'arrêtant dans son élan des mille excuses. C'est une excellente question.

-- Ah ? S'étonna-t-il.

Il cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois avec une expression stupide qui m'aurait surement fait éclater de rire un autre jour.

-- Mais… je n'en ai aucune idée, avouais-je d'un ton circonspect.

-- Je vois, répondit le grand blond avant de se lever. Je vous cherche à manger, vous voulez quoi ?

-- Panini au curry pour moi.

-- Curry, végétarien, grec, murmurais-je.

-- Lequel ?

-- Les trois.

Il y eu un instant de flottement, avant qu'Havoc n'enregistre ma demande comme étant normale et traverse le couloir.

-- Tant que ça ? s'étonna Breda.

-- J'ai pas mangé ce matin, répondis-je en croisant les bras sur mon estomac malmené.

Le silence retomba sur le couloir déserté, moi vautré sur la chaise avec une dégaine d'épouvantail, Breda penché en avant, accoudé sur ses genoux, les doigts croisés dans une posture de concentration mal à l'aise. Je poussais un soupir en repensant à la question d'Havoc, devinant ce qui me déprimait le plus en réalité. Oui, il avait ce choc de l'entendre dire que je lui appartenais, comme un objet, comme une chose, comme un chien, et c'était peut-être ce qui me donnait le plus envie de fuir mais…

-- Ce qui me fait pleurer, c'est que quand bien même je le reverrais, ça ne durerait pas.

-- Ah, c'est ça, souffla Breda d'une voix calme …Attends, pourquoi ça ?

Je me pinçais les lèvres, ne pensant pas avoir prononcé ces mots à voix haute.

-- Pourquoi, « ça ne durerait pas » ? fit Breda d'un ton insistant.

-- Non, rien, une idée en l'air, marmonnais-je en m'enfermant dans ma bouderie dans l'espoir qu'il me fiche la paix.

-- Tu en as dit trop ou pas assez, Ed.

-- Je… commençais-je avant de pousser un soupir.

-- Oui ?

-- Les diplomates ont presque fini, avouais-je d'un ton sec.

-- Ah… je vois ce que tu veux dire. Adieu les vacances.

-- Non, murmurais-je. Adieu Roy.

-- Quoi ?!

-- Je reste.

-- Mais pourquoi ? !

-- … C'est le moment ou jamais de rendre son corps à Al, répondis-je avec un sourire doux.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds tandis que je luttais pour ne pas fondre de nouveau en larmes.

-- Tu veux dire que…

-- Nos recherches ont progressé, nous avons même trouvé l'adresse d'un traceur d'âme, il pourra surement nous dire ou se trouve son corps exactement.

-- Un traceur d'âme ?

-- Un type de pouvoir qui permet de… oh, laisse tomber, répondis-je paresseusement.

J'étais trop mélancolique pour expliquer nos recherches en détail à quelqu'un qui en plus ne s'y connaissait ni en alchimie, ni en magie.

-- Mais alors tu vas rester ici ? Pendant que nous on part ? demanda-t-il avec plein de signes de main.

Je hochais vigoureusement la tête ; j'avais un gros doute la veille, mais c'était aujourd'hui une certitude : je devais m'occuper d'Alphonse avant tout. Et je n'allais pas rentrer avec eux. Le souvenir du voyage de l'allée était bien trop teinté de mélancolie maintenant que j'y repensais trois mois après.

-- Et tu n'en as pas parlé à Roy, devina-t-il, les sourcils courbés par la sollicitude.

-- … Tu es la deuxième personne à savoir que notre départ est imminent, avouais-je en détournant les yeux.

-- Et la première est…

-- Al…

-- … Tu veux que je te dise, mon petit? T'es sacrément dans la merde !

-- JE NE SUIS PAS TON PETIT JE NE SUIS NI PETIT NI TON ET JE N'APPARTIENS A **PERSONNE** ! ! !

-- Hola, hola, fit Breda avec un sourire gêné, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-- ET JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ! ! !

-- J'ai compris, calme-toi !

-- Ah bah c'est bon, il n'est pas cassé ! s'exclama une voix joyeuse.

Je me retournais en voyant arriver Havoc qui portait un sac de sandwichs à la main. En arrivant à ma hauteur il tapota affectueusement ma tête, comme lorsqu'on complimente un jeune chien.

-- Content de voir que tu marches encore, fit-t-il d'un ton amusé avant de me fourrer mes trois paninis dans la bouche en même temps.

Je me débattis pour réussi à en avaler la première bouchée qui eu du mal a passer parce qu'elle était énoooorme, et parvins à extraire cet empilade de pain qui avait bien failli avoir ma peau.

-- T'es fou ou quoi ? ! J'ai failli mourir ! M'exclamais-je en agitant les bras, faisant tomber au passage quelques rondelles de tomate sur le tapis du couloir.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers moi et éclatèrent de rire.

-- QUOI ?

-- T'as de la sauce, là, fit Breda avec un sourire réjouit en dessinant tout le contour de sa bouche du bout de l'index.

-- C'est ça, marrez vous ! grognais-je en essuyant mon visage bariolé qui en avait bien besoin. Manger trois sandwichs en même temps, j'aimerais vous y voir.

-- Chiche ! s'exclama Breda en tendant la main.

-- C'EST LES MIENS ! fit-je d'un ton rugissant d'indignation avant de me carapater, poursuivi par deux militaires hilares.

oOoOoOo

Après avoir quitté le tour de garde avec la complicité d'Havoc qui s'était arrangé pour que je n'aie pas à croiser Roy, je passais l'après midi à discuter avec le rebouteux et Alphonse, qui eu le tact de ne pas aborder le sujet qui faisait à coup sur passer les larmes de l'autre côté de la barrière une seule fois. La moyenne d'une crise de larmes toutes les heures chuta radicalement, et le sujet de conversation me passionnait suffisamment pour que je pense à autre chose. C'est presque joyeux que je sortis de chez lui vers les sept heures.

-- Hey, mais c'est qu'il fait presque pas trop chaud, tu ne trouves pas ?

-- C'est l'automne qui arrive, présagea Alphonse.

La remarque eu le don de me plomber le moral. J'avais oublié que le temps passait si vite. Il faut dire que nous étions ici depuis tellement longtemps, et cet été semblait si inlassablement caniculaire, que j'avais du mal à me faire à l'idée que l'un comme l'autre puisse avoir une fin. Et pourtant, il allait bien falloir se confronter avec la réalité, une fois de plus… Comme mon humeur retombait lamentablement, je fredonnais sans y penser une mélodie mélancolique que je sortais d'on ne sais-ou tandis que nous marchions dans les rues.

-- Tu veux qu'on parte…

-- … demain, ce serait bien, marmonnais-je en détournant les yeux.

-- Ca s'appelle de la lâcheté, fit mon frère d'un ton étonnamment dur. Je refuse de partir demain.

-- Mais le plus tôt sera le mieux ! m'exclamais-je.

-- Pour retrouver mon corps, oui. Pas pour fuir la réalité.

-- … Mmmmmmais…

-- Tu penses vraiment que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte après avoir fait le con à ce point ? ! Soit lucide, même si tu partais aussi vite, cette histoire te torturerait l'esprit… Et ce serait mérité.

-- … Merci, marmonnais-je après un moment d'hésitation.

Alphonse se pencha vers moi, se disant sans doute que j'étais ironique.

-- Merci d'être le seul à te souvenir qu'à la base c'est de ma faute.

-- …

-- Je n'aime vraiment pas me dire que Roy est un connard, tu comprends, fis-je en souriant.

_Parce que je l'aime…_

-- Edward… fit mon frère d'une voix douce tandis que je sentais poindre une nouvelle crise.

-- Quoi ?

-- Tu es stupide.

-- Méchant !

-- En même temps, il faut l'avouer… tu crois vraiment que tu aurais eu le cœur à partir avec moi avec cette histoire en tête ?

-- Rhah, tu m'énerves à avoir toujours raison toi !

-- Alors, tu vas lui parler, fit-il sur un ton d'évidence.

Je levais vers lui des yeux de chapeauté.

-- Non ?

-- … Il me fait peur… murmurais-je.

Alphonse poussa un soupir.

-- Tu es plus que stupide, réflexion faite, tu es désespérant.

-- Mais… avec ce qui s'est passé… bafouillais-je maladroitement, et puis, en plus, on va bientôt partir ! Comment veux-tu que ça puisse bien se passer ? ! Il va me trucider !

-- Je crois que tu exagères un chouia, Edward, fit-il remarquer ironiquement.

-- Mais tu l'as entendu hier ? !

Al détourna la tête, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien d'en parler. Parce que même si je savais intellectuellement qu'il était ivre et qu'il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille dans son état normal, les mots qu'il avait prononcés n'en étaient pas moins gravés dans ma mémoire. Et qu'ils étaient surement vrais d'une certaine manière. Et en tout cas, ils me fichaient une frousse terrible.

Nous finîmes le trajet en parlant totalement d'autre chose, ce qui nous convenait très bien à tous les deux. En arrivant à l'auberge, nous nous sommes portés volontaires pour remettre un peu le jardin en état (celui-ci avait beaucoup souffert la veille, et même si c'était une jungle, c'était une jungle entretenue, et nous y tenions). Lulu me sauta sur le dos pendant que nous remettions en état la haie de buis et ne me lâcha plus. Sans que je le dise, cela me faisait extrêmement plaisir. C'est donc tous les trois que nous ramenâmes les derniers déchets qui trainaient. Ambre nous remercia, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Heureusement, avait-elle avoué, Hawkeye l'avait aidée dans la matinée… Et Havoc avait renoncé à sa nuit de sommeil pour me laisser dormir et l'aider à ranger. Mais suite à cette nuit blanche héroïque, il était rentré et s'était couché directement. Le repas fut donc relativement calme. L'apathie du lendemain de fête semblait avoir envahi tout le monde, sauf Lulu évidemment, qui avait sagement été couchée à dix heures trente et qui débordait encore d'énergie. Elle me raconta sa journée avec un tel enthousiaste que je me demandais si elle allait dormir un jour. Elvis proposa alors d'aller faire une partie de volley sur la plage, ce qui me paru plutôt tentant. Je refusais de nouveau d'être avec Elvis, mais cette fois-ci Lulu réclama d'être avec moi.

Etrangement, nous les bâtîmes à plates coutures (je soupçonnais sérieusement Elvis d'avoir fait exprès de perdre pour faire plaisir à Lulu, mais je n'en dis pas un mot. Après tout, c'était quand même réconfortant, d'une certaine manière.) Après deux ou trois parties endiablées ou je riais à perdre haleine, Alphonse fit remarquer que la nuit commençait à tomber.

Je partis rechercher le ballon qui était parti rouler jusqu'au bord des vagues tandis que les autres démontaient le filet. En arrivant au bord de l'eau, je l'attrapais, lui contemplais les vagues qui léchaient paisiblement mes orteils. Mon regard remonta tout au long de l'étendue d'eau, vers la ligne d'horizon ou rougeoyaient les restes mourants d'un soleil couchant. Mes yeux se perdirent dans le vague, tandis que je me laissais envahir par cette envoûtante harmonie qui poussait à la mélancolie.

-- Alors… toujours aussi triste ? fit une voix familière derrière moi.

Je me retournais vers Elvis qui me regardait avec un sourire étrange, comme affectueux. C'était très étrange, mais… Le temps passant, je le détestais de moins en moins.

-- Un peu moins, répondis-je sincèrement.

-- Ca n'a rien à voir mais… commença-t-il sur le ton de la conversation tandis qu'il finissait d'enrouler le filet. Hier, j'ai bien failli te foutre un pain dans la gueule, tu sais ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. J'avais connu plus délicat comme entrée en matière, même si je pensais voir d'où il voulait en venir.

-- Et je pense que je n'ai pas été le seul à en avoir envie d'ailleurs, continua-t-il d'un ton tranquille.

-- Et ?

-- C'est pas parce que t'es chou avec ton expression de cocker triste que tu n'as pas foiré dans l'histoire. Je dirais même que tu as de la chance que les choses n'aient pas dérapées davantage.

Je sentis mes entrailles se nouer à ses mots. Evidemment, il avait raison.

-- Et c'est à_ toi_ que Roy aurait du envoyer un coup de poing, ajouta-t-il sereinement.

Je sentis le cœur me battre dans ma gorge, envahi par des sentiments contradictoires. D'abord, une colère contenue pour Elvis, mêlé de la conscience d'une certaine justesse dans ses paroles, ensuite, l'angoisse que provoquait son ton glacial, mêlé à la honte d'avoir été aussi stupide et à la douleur diffuse de mes écorchures.

Une chute, un coup de poing en plein visage, ce n'était pas grand-chose… C'était même une simple égratignure pour moi qui avais bien failli finir éventré durant certain combats. C'était ridicule…

Sauf si c'était Roy.

Et la simple idée d'un coup de poing de sa part faisait plus mal que tous les coups qu'avaient pu me donner Envy depuis la première fois que j'avais eu le malheur de le croiser.

_C'est dire…_

-- On y va ?

Je lui emboitais le pas en frissonnant. Est-ce qu'il faisait effectivement plus froid aujourd'hui, où est-ce que c'était cette angoisse insaisissable qui me glaçait, je n'en savais rien ; je n'en étais pas moins envahi par cette impression de malaise, comme si j'allais devoir affronter encore et encore les conséquences de mes actes.

Et se serait sans doute le cas.

-- Déjà dix heures ! Mais il va falloir coucher ça ! s'exclama joyeusement Ambre en attaquant Lulu à coup de chatouilles.

Celle-ci se réfugia derrière moi en riant, me mettant au centre d'un jeu dont je me serais bien passé. Surtout parce qu'au final c'est MOI qu'on a le plus chatouillé !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je me le relevais, rouge et haletant, ébouriffé comme un yorkshire, au milieu d'un tas de gens hilares parmi lesquels on pouvait compter Lulu, Elvis, Fuery et Ambre. Autant dire que sur une seule personne, ça fait LOURD.

-- Vous tenez tant que ça à me tuer ? Articulais-je, à bout de souffle.

J'étais tout de même mort de rire. Je compris alors pourquoi j'avais roulé des pelles à tout le monde : la vérité, c'est que les gens qui m'entouraient étaient vraiment géniaux, et qu'entre Havoc, Breda, Lulu, Ambre, Fuery, Hawkeye et tous les autres, je ne pouvais pas me plaindre de souffrir de la solitude. J'étais même on ne peut plus entouré.

-- ATTAQUE DU CORSET QUI TUE ! s'exclama Lulu en me sautant dessus pour me serrer dans ses bras à me faire étouffer.

_ Aarrrrrrrrrrrrrh… depuis quand elle est aussi musclée celle-là…_ pensais-je en crachant tout l'air que j'avais dans les poumons.

-- Attention au grand monstre de mooorve ! s'exclama Fuery en s'emparant d'une couette posée sur la banquette pour m'étouffer avec.

-- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! s'exclama Elvis en riant.

-- S'il vous plait… elle est neuve… fit Ambre sans grand espoir. J'aimerais que la nouvelle chambre soit...

Elle renonça à continuer en voyant que Lulu avait aplati l'oreiller sur ma tête pour me protéger en s'exclamant « le heaume de la sagesse ! » avec beaucoup de conviction.

Je laissais échapper un dernier râle d'agonie quand – oh, miracle ! – Ils cessèrent de m'attaquer. J'avais le visage inondé de larmes, et ils se penchèrent vers moi avec une soudaine inquiétude, redoutant la xième crise de la larme de la journée. En réalité, je pleurais de rire.

-- Les gars, vous êtes juste trop géniaux, fis-je ne me redressant, ayant enfin retrouvé mon souffle. Je sais pas combien de fois j'ai failli mourir par votre faute aujourd'hui, mais je vous aime quand même.

Lulu me tomba dans les bras et s'accrocha à moi comme un koala (sans m'étouffer cette fois-ci.) Tandis que les autres m'ébouriffaient joyeusement en répliquant des « mais nous aussi on t'aime va. »

_ Merci de se préoccuper de mon moral au point de faire N'IMPORTE QUOI pour me changer les idées,_ pensais-je avec un large sourire, quoique dans un état passablement ridicule : rouge, débraillé, le nombril à l'air, les cheveux transformés en meule de paille, avec une gamine pendue à mon cou. Heureusement que Hugues n'était pas là pour me prendre en photo à ce moment là.

_Hugues. _

_ Roy. _

-- T'étais pas censée te coucher, toi ? fis-je à Lulu en retrouvant soudainement mon sérieux.

-- Naaan marmonna-t-il en enfouissant sa tête contre ma poitrine.

-- Si, rappela Ambre en tentant de reprendre ad minima le contrôle de la situation.

-- Veux pas.

-- Mais siii, répondis-je . Moi aussi je vais me coucher de toute façon, tu sais ?

-- Allez Lulu. Pipi, les dents, et au lit.

-- Naan.

-- Je m'en occupe, répondis-je alors avec un sourire.

-- Ouaiiis ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire, révélant qu'elle n'attendait que ça.

Je me levais avec un grognement, constatant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de me lâcher, puis décidais de prendre parti de ce câlin prolongé pour prendre le couloir derrière les escaliers, après un dernier signe de main aux autres.

Je me sentais rompu de courbatures d'avoir couru partout et joué toute la soirée, mais une bienheureuse fatigue m'envahissait. Lulu me lâcha bien sagement pour aller se brosser les dents et mettre son pyjama. Elle ressortit ensuite victorieuse dans sa chemise de nuit rose pâle et m'attrapa la main pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre, une pièce petite mais confortable, envahi par les cadeaux que son oncle lui avait fait depuis son arrivée : la robe de demoiselle d'honneur à froufrous, les peluches, le ballon…

_Ah non, ça c'est moi qui lui ai offert_, me rappelais-je avec un sourire. J'étais amusé de voir cette chambre miniature, avec sa sous-pente qui lui donnait des airs de cabane, ses murs peint en bleu clairs avec d'immenses rideaux en mousseline qui masquaient une fenêtre plutôt petite qui s'ouvrait sur des branches d'arbres. C'était typiquement le genre de chambre qu'on adorait quand on était enfant, et qu'on se mettait soudainement à détester au moment de la puberté parce qu'on s'y sentait à l'étroit.

Enfin, pour l'instant elle s'y plaisait visiblement beaucoup.

-- Allez hop, au lit ! M'exclamais-je joyeusement en la soulevant pour la poser sur son matelas.

-- Naaaan, fit-elle en s'accrochant à moi. Je veux pas.

-- Allez, tu vas être fatiguée demain si tu ne dors pas, répondis-je.

-- Mmmaiiis… je dors même pas la nuit en plus, marmonna-t-elle.

-- Pourquoi ça ?

-- Il y a un monstre dehors…

-- Un monstre ?

-- Oui, il est là quand il ne fait pas beau, et il gémit, et il grogne, et ça fait peuur…

-- Quand il fait pas beau, hein ? Je crois savoir ce que c'est que ton monstre, fis-je en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Je me penchais vers l'arbre et tirait vers moi la branche, qui émit un grincement sinistre.

-- Ah ! c'est lui ! S'exclama-t-elle en mettant sa tête sous l'oreiller.

-- Allons, n'aie pas peur Lulu, regarde : C'est juste l'arbre qui fait du bruit.

Elle releva timidement la tête et s'approcha de moi d'un air inquiet, tandis que je lui expliquais d'un ton rassurant comment la branche grinçait en se frottant contre le tronc d'un autre arbre à cause du vent. Elle eu l'air rassurée.

--Tu veux dire qu'il essaye de faire de la musique ? fit-elle en ouvrant des grands yeux.

-- Euuuuh…

-- Il est pas doué, quand même, fit-elle avec un petit rire, rassurée pour le compte.

Je refermais la fenêtre avec le sentiment d'avoir fait une bonne action et remontait ses draps sur elle. Elle se remit aussitôt à faire la moue.

-- Je veux pas que tu t'en vas.

-- Mais je ne m'en vais pas, voyons…

-- Tu as dit que tu t'en allais.

-- Quand ça ? fis-je, pris au dépourvu.

-- Hier soir, murmura-t-elle. J'ai entendu par la fenêtre.

Je poussais un soupir. J'avais oublié. Je caressais maladroitement sa petite tête dans un geste rassurant.

-- C'est vrai, je vais partir… Mais pas tout de suite, tu sais ?

-- Quand ça ?

-- … Plus tard, fis-je d'un ton évasif.

-- Tu seras là demain, hein ?

-- Bien sûr que je serais la demain, répondis-je d'une voix douce avant d'embrasser son front et de border ses draps jusqu'à son nez.

Je tentais de me redresser, mais ses petites mains n'avaient pas lâché ma chemise. Je poussais un soupir en voyant son regard inquiet.

-- Sûr sûr ?

-- Je te le promets, répondis-je solennellement. Sauf si tu ne veux pas me lâcher et me laisser me coucher, parce que dans ce cas-là, je ne me réveillerais pas demain matin, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Elle eu son petit rire cristallin si irrésistible et consenti enfin à me lâcher. Je poussais un soupir, devinant que je plus dur était fait, et m'apprêtai à quitter la pièce quand sa petite voix résonna.

-- Edo ?

-- Oui ?

-- Tu sais, je t'aime beaucoup tout plein.

-- … Moi aussi, je t'aime « beaucoup tout plein », soufflais-je avec un sourire.

Elle ferma les yeux en souriant, comme rassurée. .

-- Bonne nuit, fis-je en éteignant la lumière.

-- Bonne nuit.

Je fermais doucement la porte derrière moi, avant de retraverser la pièce d'un pas sautillant. Lulu avait si souvent provoqué des catastrophes qu'on en oubliait quelquefois ce qui était pourtant sa caractéristique première : elle était irrésistiblement adorable. M'occuper de la coucher comme ça me faisait penser à ma mère, et je me sentais tout chose d'être de l'autre côté de la scène, un peu comme un grand frère. C'est vrai que j'étais déjà un grand frère, mais s'occuper d'une petite comme ça, c'était différent, elle était tellement… chou !

Je montais l'escalier d'un pas serein. _C'est tellement agréable, cette impression de faire partie de cette famille, d'avoir comme une petite sœur, ou même… _

Je passais devant la porte de « ce qui avait été ma chambre » en évitant de la regarder, refusant de me laisser envahir par la tristesse, et continuai à marcher d'un pas ferme jusqu'à la porte suivante. Un rai de lumière filtrait, révélant qu'elle était occupée. Je toquais timidement avant de glisser une tête timide dans l'entrebâillement.

-- Havoc ?

-- Oui ?

-- … Je peux dormir chez toi cette nuit ? Demandais-je en rougissant légèrement.

Son sourire amusé m'apporta confirmation ; je crois qu'il savait que ça finirait comme ça depuis mon réveil.

-- Entre, invita-t-il sans se départir de son sourire ; A rester là sur le seuil, on dirait un gamin qui a peur du noir.

-- Je suis pas un gamin ! M'exclamais-je en sentant mes oreilles rougir, entrant néanmoins dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière moi sous les yeux amusés du grand blond avec l'expression amusée de quelqu'un qui pourrait…

_ … oui, qui pourrait être mon grand frère_, pensais-je avec un sourire.


	79. Tenue correcte exigée

TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Bon, mon chapitre précédent vous a tous frustrées à mort et je m'en excuse (ou pas) à savoir que c'était pour son bien, un aussi petit neurone met plus de temps à réfléchir que la moyenne (au cas ou vous n'auriez pas remarqué, Ed est vraiment TRES con :D) Enfin, je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre sans trop en dévoiler (vous en avez pour un moment, il fait 13 pages word :D) j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En attendant, savourez le bien, c'est l'avant dernier ! (je vous préviens un peu à l'avance pour vous éviter un choc trop brutal, vous avez vu comme je suis gentille avec vous ? ^w^)

Ah, et j'ajouterais que pour la dernière partie du chapitre, il y a deux ou trois chanson qui n'ont pas manqué de m'inspirer. Mention spéciale à Karisome Otome de Shiina Ringo (oui, des noms à coucher dehors, mais j'aime bien quand même) qui sert carrément de BO à une certaine scène...

Et même si Roy est à plaindre, les autres ne lui en veulent pas autant qu'ils ne le montrent (je vous jure !)

Sur ce, je cesse mes tentatives de justification et je retourne au canapé top confort de mon abri anti-atomique en vous souhaitant une trèèès bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 79 : Tenue correcte exigée (Roy)

Je me réveillais de moi-même, vautré dans un lit qui sentait légèrement le fauve, et qui n'était à coup sûr pas celui ou j'avais dormi ces derniers mois. Il me fallu attendre d'ouvrir les yeux pour reconnaitre la piaule de Hugues, avec son joyeux laisser-aller habituel.

Je ne me sentis pas surpris. De fait, c'était la deuxième fois que je me réveillais dans cette pièce, et je ne pouvais plus vraiment ignorer pourquoi cette fois-ci. Je n'avais pas ni le mal de crâne ni la gueule de bois de la veille pour m'embrouiller les idées. Au contraire, tout était horriblement clair.

_Je me suis comporté comme un con d'un bout à l'autre de la soirée d'avant-hier. _

_ J'ai frappé un illustre inconnu qui n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire. _

_ Et Edward ne veut plus me voir. _

Je poussais un soupir de désespoir qui s'étouffa dans mon oreiller. Evidemment, Hugues m'avait transmis en détail les réactions d'Edward hier matin, y compris la crise de larmes. Tout cela me rendait malade. Et je n'arrivais pas à me décider à savoir si le pire pour moi était de l'avoir mis dans cet état ou la fameuse phrase « je ne veux plus le voir », qui m'avait achevé quand Hugues me l'avait annoncée durant le tour de garde.

Hawkeye s'était contenté de rappeler laconiquement :

-- Je t'avais dit de ne pas trop boire.

Et les autres m'avaient gratifié de regards dégoûtés qui se passaient largement de commentaires. J'étais mal vu, c'était rien de le dire. Hugues était peut-être celui qui m'en voulait le plus de tous (mis a part Edward), mais paradoxalement, il avait de loin la réaction la plus constructive.

Déjà, il m'avait engueulé en face, _lui_.

Ensuite, son rôle d'ami avait repris le dessus et il avait fait preuve d'une certaine forme de compassion – non sans me traiter de con tout l'après-midi durant – et avait essayé de faire le point sur les causes et conséquences de nos actes.

_ « Dis-moi, tu le connais mieux que moi je crois… quand il dit qu'il ne veut plus te voir, est-ce qu'on doit considérer ça comme une rupture ? » _

-- Maes, j'aime ta délicatesse, grognais-je en ayant l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup dans les côtes au souvenir de cette phrase.

Evidemment. Probablement. Surement. Si Edward avait dit une chose pareille, ce n'était surement pas pour affirmer ensuite « Ah par contre on sort ensemble quand même ». Ca aurait juste été _totalement absurde_.

Ca me faisait mal au cul de l'admettre, mais on pouvait bel et bien considérer que je m'étais fait larguer.

Je me redressais et m'étirais péniblement, poussant un soupir las.

_Largué. _

_Poutré. _

_**Moi.**_

-- La vie, c'est plus ce que c'était, marmonnais-je d'un ton mélancolique en enfilant ma chemise à contrecœur.

-- Ah, tu es réveillé ? s'exclama une voix joyeuse tandis que la tête de Hugues jaillit de la porte de sa salle de bain, une brosse à dents à la main.

-- Hélas, grognais-je, horripilé par la bonne humeur de mon ami.

-- Hélas, hélas, t'assumes.

-- J'ai jamais été très fort à ce jeu-là.

-- C'est vrai que tu as toujours eu un côté lâche, confirma Hugues avant de s'écarter de la trajectoire d'une chaussure lancée violemment dans sa direction.

-- Tu veux qu'on reparle de la fois ou tu était porté disparu après ma séance d'hypnose ? répliquais-je d'un ton mordant.

Je n'obtins pas le résultat escompté, puis qu'il cracha de rire dans son verre et manqua de s'étouffer.

-- Ah pardon, mais ça c'était DROLE, rappela-t-il une fois qu'il parvint de nouveau à respirer. Ce que tu nous a fait l'autre jour, c'était juste pathétique.

Après avoir m'avoir exécuté de ces trois mots, il reparti dans la salle de bain se rincer la bouche, le laissant là, vaguement halluciné.

-- Attends, je te permets pas de…

-- Hé, Roy, pourquoi je suis ton pote déjà ?

Je me figeais dans un moment de flottement, vaguement déboussolé, une pointe de peur au ventre.

-- Parce que je suis un emmerdeur et que JE DIS CE QUE JE PENSE ! ! !

-- Oui, c'est ça, fis-je d'un ton sardonique. Et que quand quelque chose ne va pas, tout le monde est au courant.

-- Z'actement, fit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Alors maintenant, écoute-moi bien. T'as intérêt à assumer les conséquences de tes actes. Aujourd'hui tu vas …

-- Essayer de faire preuve de dignité.

-- NOOOOOOOOOOOON C'EST PAS DU TOUT CA QUE JE TE DEMANDE DE TOUTE FACON CA FAIT LONGTEMPS QUE TA REPUTATION EST REDUITE A L'ETAT DE CHEWING GUM SOUS LA SEMELLE ! Essaye encore !

Je déglutis, légèrement vexé par la comparaison. Mais force était d'avouer qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

-- Je… m'aplatis.

-- C'est déjà mieux.

-- Je disparais de la circulation ? tentais-je.

-- Buuuuuuuuuuuuuup ! Mauvaise réponse !

-- Mais quoi ? m'exclamais-je excédé.

-- Tu vas lui parler en face !

Je restais figé face à lui, les yeux exorbités, les poumons vidés.

-- … Tu me l'avais interdit hier !

-- Hier c'était hier ! Maintenant je te l'ordonne.

-- Hé, mais attends ! Tu peux pas changer d'avis comme ça !

-- Et pourquoi pas ?

-- Mais… mais…

-- Ecoute-moi bien, fit-il en collant son front contre le bien, ses yeux clairs vrillés dans les miens. Si tu ne fais pas ne serait-ce qu'un effort pour te réconcilier avec lui, ce soir tu couches dehors.

-- Mais…

-- Même pas sur le palier, hein ? Dehors, dans la rue. Tout le monde sera d'accord avec ça dans l'auberge.

-- Je vois, c'est une conspiration, c'est ça ?

-- Un cas d'urgence plutôt.

-- Mmmh ? fis-je d'un ton intrigué.

-- … oublie ça ! fit Hugues avec un revers de main négligent. Prépare-toi plutôt à savoir comment tu vas aborder le sujet.

-- Tu sais, Hugues, je pense juste qu'Edward s'est enfin rendu compte que j'étais un gros connargk.

Ma phrase s'acheva sèchement dans un coup d'oreiller qui projeta ma tête vers mes genoux, manquant de peu de me couper la langue au passage.

-- Ca Roy, y'a que moi qu'ai le droit de le dire ! répliqua Hugues d'un ton furieux. En tout cas, je refuse de voir votre histoire se barrer en couille de cette manière. Après tout ce que s'est passé, c'est vraiment TROP pitoyable ! Ai au moins le courage de te faire larguer en face !

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux hébétés, totalement incapable de réagir à une phrase aussi dure. Pour un peu j'aurais éclatés en sanglots comme un gosse. Seulement, je n'avais plus ce mécanisme qui me permettait d'extraire si facilement les sentiments les plus douloureux.

-- Mais Hugues, je peux pas… finis-je par murmurer. Je le supporterais pas…

_Déjà que je ne m'imaginais pas me faire larguer par qui que ce soit… mais alors lui…_

_ Pas lui…_

_ J'en crèverais. _

-- Fallait pas lui foutre les boules à ce point, grogna-t-il sévèrement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-- Mais quel con je suis, marmonnais-je, la tête au creux de mes coudes, désespéré par les conséquences désastreuses de mes actes.

-- Eh, Roy, dernière chose…

-- Quoi ? murmurais-je d'une voix lasse, attendant le pire.

-- Arrête d'insulter mon pote, fit-il d'une voix plus douce. Je t'ai dit, y'a que moi qui ai le droit.

Je relevais la tête et la tournais vers lui, constatant qu'il me regardait malgré tout avec affection. Je lui adressais un vague sourire en ayant la sensation horrible d'avoir oublié comment on faisait, puis me levais pour le rejoindre et aller manger.

oOoOoOo

-- Tenue correcte exigée, ils en ont de bonnes… Comme si on voyageait tous avec un costard dans nos affaires !

-- Allons, ne grogne pas comme ça alors que tu fais partie des rares à en avoir un, fit Hugues d'un ton joyeux. Tu ferais mieux de profiter des petits fours, ils sont délicieux !

-- Comment dire, Hugues… étant donné que je viens d'apprendre que nous sommes censés partir demain, j'avoue ne pas avoir trop envie de me bâfrer de sandwichs aux œufs et d'olives aux amandes.

-- Rhah, tu sais pas ce que tu rates mon vieux, ce buffet est une tuerie ! répliqua le grand brun qui lui, ne s'en privait pas.

Je poussais un soupir et détournai les yeux. Effectivement, nous avions droit à une fête luxueuse, entourée de la fine fleur de la ville : outre les diplomates leurs chiens de garde (c'est-à-dire nous), on pouvait voir monsieur le Maire, le conseil d'administration, les quelques sénateurs qui avaient prit la peine de sortir pour l'occasion, un certain nombre de journalistes venus couvrir l'évènement, ainsi que quelques célébrités qui n'avaient strictement rien à faire ici, mais qui était assez en vue en ce moment et dont l'élégance contribuait au faste de la fête.

Celle-ci avait prit place dans la salle de bal de l'hôtel ou les diplomates avaient élu domicile, une grande pièce tapissée de miroirs au parquet ciré et au plafond envahi par d'immenses lustres qui pesaient sur notre tête de toute leur valeur marchande. Ce genre d'univers où j'évoluais si aisément auparavant me paraissait horriblement guindé et compassé à présent… D'un autre, côté, il était salutaire que nous n'ayons pas d'autres soirées trop alcoolisées quand on voyait comment elles finissaient...

Je contemplais mon verre de champagne avec une expression mélancolique. Après avoir porté un toast a la signature du traité, qui s'était déroulée sous un déluge de flashs, je n'avais aucune envie de trinquer, encore moins de boire. J'étais plutôt dans un état d'esprit qui m'aurait poussé à m'enterrer dans un coin tranquille si seulement il y en avait eu un dans cette pièce circulaire. Je m'apprêtais à prétendre un soudain malaise pour m'échapper quand je m'aperçu avec horreur que Hugues n'était plus à mes côtés mais face au micro. Je posais mon verre, sentant venir le moment ou il ruinerait définitivement la cérémonie par une de ses idées loufoques.

-- Ladies and Gentlemen, je vous demande toute votre attention ! fit-il d'un ton presque cérémonieux.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, surpris dans son activité de grignotage de petits fours.

-- Je sais qu'un simple militaire n'a pas forcément son mot à dire dans pareille entreprise, mais je tiens à dire au nom de toute l'équipe que nous sommes extrêmement fiers d'avoir participé à ce projet…

-- Même si on ne servait à rien, compléta Hawkeye à côté de moi d'un ton amusé.

Elle avait troqué son uniforme et sa sévérité habituelle contre une robe fourreau bleue nuit perlée et une paire de gants noirs, et portait un chignon dégageant et prolongeant sa nuque dans un foisonnement de volutes blondes extrêmement raffinées, ce qui faisait d'elle une des personnes les plus élégantes de la soirée.

-- Ou as-tu trouvé cette robe ? demandais-je, plutôt impressionné.

-- Ambre me l'a prêtée, répondit-elle à voix basse.

-- Tu as toujours ton flingue dans ton sac à main j'imagine ?

-- Chhh… souffla-t-elle tandis que l'assemblait applaudissait.

-- … et cette alliance est déjà belle et bien réelle. La législation a fait son travail, tandis qu'à notre échelle, nous avons tissé des échanges humain, qui je le pense, nous suivront toute notre vie. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui nous ont accueilli chaleureusement depuis notre arrivée, en particulier la famille Handwriting qui a tant fait pour nous… Et j'aimerais vous montrer maintenant… ce que nous attendons tous…

_Oh, non,_ pensais-je, soudainement livide, en me souvenant que la dernière fois qu'il avait prononcé ces mots, c'était pour dévoiler un panneau de 16 mètres de haut sur lequel était imprimé une photo de sa fille. Et justement, je me demandais pourquoi ce pan de mur était couvert d'un rideau blanc…

-- Le symbole de l'union de nos deux pays ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant sur le cordon.

-- Oh, pitié, soupira Hawkeye, résumant très bien mon inquiétude.

Il tira de nouveau sur le cordon qui n'avait pas accompli son devoir, et cette fois-ci le voilage se détacha, dévoilant l'aggrandissement d'une image à l'italienne qui couvrait le mur sur une largeur de presque deux mètres.

_Mais quand est-ce qu'il a fait ça ?_

C'était une grande photographie dressant le portrait de deux personne en train de s'embrasser : Ambre et Havoc (reconnaissable même de trois quarts dos), qui, contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait, n'avaient pas été épargnés par le mitraillage de Hugues. L'image amena une vague de surprise dans la salle, mais étonnamment, personne ne hurla au scandale parmi les dignitaires de haut rang. Il y eu une micro seconde de silence total ou toute l'attention était focalisée sur l'image.

Le visage d'Ambre était délicatement relevé tandis qu'elle offrait ses lèvres, les yeux fermés dans une expression sereine et confiante. Quelques mèches avaient fendu l'air au moment de la photo, laissant des traces floues sur la pellicule au niveau de sa nuque. Bien qu'on ne voie pas le visage d'Havoc, il y avait dans la manière dont il posait ses lèvres une tendresse presque chaste qui rendait le tableau parfaitement harmonieux. Force était d'avouer que cette photo était juste irrésistiblement belle. Je tournais la tête vers Hugues, la bouche entrouverte.

Je ne savais pas **quand** et **comment** il avait réussi à les prendre en photo, je ne savais pas non plus quand il avait réussi à la développer sur un tel format et à installer ce dispositif sans que je le remarque, mais bon, ça, c'était totalement Huguesque et j'avais renoncé à expliquer ce genre de tour de force.

Ce qui m'épatait réellement, c'est que ce qu'on pouvait considérer techniquement comme étant un acte de paparazzi totalement immoral aie un résultat si splendide que personne n'avait envie de le réprimander.

-- Bien joué ! s'exclama la voix joyeuse de Breda.

J'entendis quelques claquements de mains tandis que nos camarades commençaient à applaudir avec une expression réjouie. Je me joignais à eux sans trop savoir si c'était Havoc ou Hugues que je félicitais, et bientôt toute la salle applaudissait à tout rompre… Sauf Ambre et Havoc qui étaient encore en train de réapprendre à respirer, souffrant visiblement d'un état de surchauffe avancé. Mes yeux allèrent d'eux à leur portrait, et un vague sourire me vint aux lèvres.

-- Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris, tu es invité à revenir à Ilix au plus vite, souffla Hugues d'un ton complice avant de lâcher le micro, fier de son petit effet.

-- Ah… Hugues… soupira la belle blonde à côté de moi en cessant d'applaudir.

-- Oui, il ne changera jamais.

-- Mais c'est vrai que c'est une belle photo.

-- Coucou ! s'exclama joyeusement Lulu en se glissant à ma droite dans un doux froufrou de robe de luxe.

-- Oh, tu es là ? s'étonna Riza.

-- Qui êtes-vous ? fit-elle en penchant la tête avec un regard suspicieux.

-- Hawkeye, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-- Joli déguisement, commenta Elvis qui suivait de près sa précieuse nièce. Pour un peu je ne vous aurais pas reconnu.

-- Je vais considérer cela comme un compliment, fit-elle, visiblement de bonne humeur. Mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi invités à la fête.

Elvis répondit par un clin d'œil qui voulait tout dire.

-- D'ailleurs tant que t'es là, s'exclama-t-il à mon attention, il faut que je te dise que je suis à 100 % avec toi !

-- Par rapport à quoi ?

-- Il faut que j'aille féliciter ma sœurette... fit-il en changeant radicalement de sujet. Après tout, elle est fiancée.

-- Ah bon ? !

-- Ca m'en a tout l'air, non ? Superbe photo, Hugues ! fit-t-il en passant avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Je regardais partir sa silhouette élégante en me demandant par quel miracle il pouvait paraître totalement à sa place dans cet univers luxueux, alors que je savais d'expérience qu'il traînait plus souvent dans les bas-fonds que dans les quartiers chics. Mais finalement, je n'avais pas envie d'en savoir trop à son sujet ; il était trop mafieux pour moi. Hugues quant à lui avait de nouveau disparu dans la foule.

-- Lulu est mal partie dans la vie avec un oncle pareil, soupirais-je.

--Au contraire, je pense qu'elle s'en sortira très bien, vu son talent pour l'avoir dans la poche, répondit Hawkeye avec un sourire.

-- Cet art qu'ont les femmes de nous faire craquer en nous regardant avec des yeux brillants… toujours utile, n'est-ce pas ?

-- Edward s'en sert plus que moi, rappela Hawkeye d'un ton tranquille en reprenant son verre d'un geste élégant.

_Blam ! _

Je fermais les yeux pour dissimuler le fait que cette simple phrase m'avait fait autant d'effet qu'un coup de table en pleine face. J'avais, l'espace de quelques minutes seulement, presque oublié cette histoire. Le temps d'admirer la photo et de croiser Elvis. Et maintenant j'étais de nouveau envahi par le désespoir. La menace très explicite de Hugues me poussa à chercher Edward des yeux, quoique je n'aie aucune idée de ce que je pourrais lui dire une fois face à lui. J'entrevis sa silhouette élégante traverser énergiquement la pièce, un plateau à la main, distribuant adroitement les boissons de ci de là sans renverser le moindre verre. J'opérais un déplacement stratégique pour me trouver dans son rayon d'action, et me retrouvait finalement à moins d'un mètre de lui, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis cette fameuse soirée. Le simple fait de le voir s'agiter de dos, un plateau à la main, me mettait en sueur. Ce corps que je connaissais par cœur, si proche et pourtant inaccessible, drapé dans une chemise d'un blanc immaculé qui laissait deviner le dessin de ses muscles, à moins d'un mètre de moi, presque dans mes bras et… que je ne méritais pas…

Il se retourna vivement, continuant à parler d'une voix joyeuse.

-- Qui veut du planteur ? Il y en a les litres en cuisine, n'hésit…

Sa voix mourut dans ça gorge tandis qu'il relevait les yeux vers moi, le visage soudainement décomposé par une espèce de peur viscérale qui l'incita à s'écarter brutalement, bousculant quelqu'un et renversant son plateau par la même occasion. L'ensemble explosa au sol, détrempant le parquet et éclaboussant les mocassins parfaitement cirés des invités. Il y eu un silence gêné et tout le monde se retourna. Edward fixait le sol avec une expression de désespoir furieux, tandis que des murmures critiques commençaient à poindre.

-- Désolé, je t'ai surpris… fis-je machinalement en me baissant vivement pour ramasser les débris de verre.

-- Lâchez ça, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Je reposais les débris d'un geste hésitant, sentant une envie de pleurer me nouer la gorge. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il m'avait vouvoyé. Si j'avais eu encore un maigre espoir, il était maintenant réduit à néant. Il me semblait qu'il avait purement et simplement fait disparaître les trois derniers mois de ça vie de sa mémoire. Je m'écartais à contrecœur tandis qu'il se baissait, mettant un genou à terre, son visage masqué par ses mèches blondes. Il posa les mains sur le sol et répara l'ensemble par transmutation, attirant l'admiration effrayée de l'assemblée. Puis il se releva, le plateau à la main, et l'espace d'un instant nos regards se croisèrent.

J'eu le temps d'y lire le désarroi d'une peur sans fond avant qu'il ne détourne la tête.

-- Qui veut du planteur ? Il est comme neuf ! s'exclama-t-il de nouveau de sa voix joyeuse.

Comme sa maladresse avait attiré l'attention, une foule de gens s'approchèrent pour le questionner et admirer le résultat de sa transmutation, et il y eu soudainement une foule compacte autour de lui. Je restais là, les bras ballant, le regardant rire au milieu des gens qui lui avait pris des mains verres et plateau pour les étudier de plus près, regardant tout le monde dans les yeux à tour de rôle pour leur expliquer que « non, c'était assez facile en fait… » le regard animé d'une étincelle de vivacité joyeuse qui n'existait plus quand il posait les yeux sur moi.

J'eu soudain l'impression d'être abandonné sur une île déserte, transparent comme un fantôme, un ectoplasme invisible et impalpable dont on avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence.

_En fait, il est juste bien mieux en mon absence… Comment fait-il pour avoir l'air aussi heureux ? Je le haïrais presque pour ça… _

_ …si j'en étais capable. _

-- Tu as gagné le droit de dormir sur le palier, fit Hugues d'un ton presque compatissant.

-- Et celui de me pendre, je l'ai ? fit-je en tournant vers lui des yeux larmoyants.

-- Nan.

--Pourquoi ?

-- Parce qu'il ne faut jamais désespérer.

-- Il faudrait un miracle…

oOoOoOo

-- Puis-je avoir la sauce ?

J'avais parfaitement entendu, mais j'avais définitivement décidé d'ignorer mon voisin de droite, qui par une aberration spatio-temporelle gratinée, s'était trouvé être Edward. Comme aucun de nous deux n'avions le choix, nous avions pris le parti de nous ignorer élégamment.

-- S'il vous plait ?

Le seul problème, c'est que ni Hawkeye, ni Hugues ne semblaient disposé à réagir à ma place. Quand aux autres, ils étaient trop absorbés dans leurs discussions respectives pour avoir entendu.

-- Non, répondis-je sèchement.

Je me sentis immédiatement transpercé, d'une part par le regard glacial de Hugues, d'autre part par un vigoureux coup de talon aiguille dans le pied de la part Hawkeye. Je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur et me contentai d'agripper le bord de la table en attendant que la douleur s'estompe. Quand je relevais les yeux vers Hugues, il avait conservé exactement la même expression. Je poussais un soupir désabusé et pris la saucière que je posais à ma droite en prenant soin de n'entrer d'aucune manière avec le destinataire. Il y eu un moment de silence pesant, ou l'on entendu clairement un coup résonner sous la table, comme si quelqu'un avait cogné son genoux contre le plateau, tandis que je vis la silhouette de mon voisin je pencher brutalement en avant.

-- … merci, grogna la voix d'Edward à contrecœur.

Nous poussâmes tous les quatre un soupir désabusé. La soirée allait être longue.

-- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais votre visage m'est familier, fit le voisin d'Hawkeye à son intention. Vous ne seriez pas actrice par hasard ?

-- Je suis militaire, répondit-elle d'un ton plutôt cassant.

_Et pan, dans les gencives !_ pensais-je en affichant un sourire réjouit que seul Hugues remarqua.

-- Je… je n'aurais pas cru… bafouilla-t-il. Vous êtes dans l'administration ?

-- Elle est franc-tireur, répondit Hugues que la situation semblait également amuser.

-- Et bien meilleur sniper que moi, ajoutais-je avec un sourire après m'être légèrement penché pour mieux le voir.

Il s'agitait sur sa chaise, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Assez grand, il avait l'élégance de ces gens, qui, conscient que leur carrure les empêcherait de passer inaperçu, avaient pris le parti de l'assumer. Soigneusement vêtu et gominé, il portait en outre une moustache, qui – fait surprenant – ne le rendait pas ridicule, mais lui donnait au contraire un certain charisme.

-- Vous êtes tous militaires ici ? demanda-t-il pour se reprendre.

-- Oh, non, fit la vieille dame assise à la droite de Maes avec un sourire amusée. Il y a aussi une journaliste, un photographe et une romancière.

-- Je présume que vous êtes la romancière ? fit Hugues d'un ton poli.

-- Vous présumez bien, répondit-elle en posant vers lui des yeux bleus très clairs qui respiraient la bonté. Mais ce n'est pas grand-chose ?

-- Pas grand-chose ? Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Edward.

_Eh merde…_ pensais-je en le sentant se tourner dans sa direction, et la mienne par la même occasion. Je tournais aussitôt la tête vers Hawkeye en tentant d'échapper à l'effluve familière de shampoing qui m'avait sautée au visage.

-- Merci jeune homme… Mais il ne faut pas me placer sur un piédestal, je ne suis qu'un écrivain parmi tant d'autres…

-- J'admire votre humilité, Madame Solechiam, fit la jeune journaliste en se mêlant à la conversation.

-- Madame Solechiam ? C'est vous qui avez écrit Le Chant des muets ? !

-- Vous l'avez lu ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je suis flatté qu'un visiteur étranger aie prit cette peine.

-- Ce n'était pas une peine ! s'exclama farouchement le petit blond. Ce roman est fabuleux !

Au fil de la conversation, il s'était de plus en plus rapproché de moi, comme s'il avait oublié mon existence. J'étais à présent envahi par l'odeur de son corps qui m'effleurait presque, me collant le frisson. J'étais pétrifié par ce mélange de peur et de désir douloureux m'enivrant malgré moi de sa présence que je respirais à pleins poumons. Je n'entendais absolument plus la conversation, trop concentré à résister à cette tentation de l'enlacer, le serrer contre moi, ce qui aurait eu a coup sûr des conséquences désastreuses.

_ Oh pitié, qu'il s'écarte ou je ne répond__s plus de rien._

oOoOoOo

-- Cigarette ? proposa une voix familière en tendant un paquet ouvert dans mon champ de vision.

-- Non merci, fis-je en tournant la tête vers Elvis.

-- C'est pourtant un bon antistress, a voir tête tête tu en as besoin, fit celui-ci en crachant un nuage de fumée.

-- Ahah… Je suis si pâle que ça ?

-- Tu n'es pas pâle, tu es vert, répondit-il.

-- J'ai vu que tu étais à côté d'Edward, ça va ? fit Breda qui était lui aussi venu s'aérer la tête dans le jardin.

-- A part que j'ai failli m'évanouir il y a quelques minutes, tout va bien.

-- … Tu souffres vraiment de la situation, hein ?

_Sans blaaaaaaaaague,_ pensais-je en lui jetant un œil torve.

-- Oui… je ne pourrais pas tenir bien longtemps comme ça.

-- Oh, de toute façon ça ne durera pas longtemps, fit Breda d'un ton apaisant .

-- Quoi ?

-- Bah, vu qu'il reste à Ilix pour ses recherches…

oOoOoOo

Je me sentais plutôt mal. Ce genre d'impression de poumons décollés qui suit une chute brutale. L'obscurité, le sol, frais…

_… et dur. _

-- …Aïe.

-- Monsieur, monsieur, donnez-moi la main, bougez un pied ! fit la voix consciencieuse d'Elvis.

-- Crétin, marmonnai-je.

-- Il délire ! s'exclama-t-il avec le même ton de panique contrôlée.

-- Oh non, il a toute sa tête, répondit Breda avec beaucoup plus de self control. Roy, j'ai combien de doigts ?

-- … J'en ai marre de cette question, on la pose à chaque fois que quelqu'un malaise, fis-je en tentant de me redresser. Vous pourriez pas demander quelle est la couleur du cheval blanc d'Henry IV, plutôt ?

Les deux autres poussèrent un soupir de soulagement ; ce genre de remarques acerbes nécessitait des neurones en marche ; néanmoins Breda allongea un bras face à moi quand je tentais de me redressais.

-- Roy… tu restes allongé.

-- Rhoh allez, c'est juste un peu d'hypoglycémie, c'est rien du tout ! fis-je en tentant de m'assoir malgré tout.

Je sentis un nouveau vertige m'assaillir et me figeais.

-- Ah, peut-être pas, en fait, fis-je en me rallongeant bien sagement dans l'herbe légèrement humide, sur le dos cette fois.

-- C'est bien tu deviens raisonnable.

-- Juste fatigué, murmurais-je en guise de réponse. Je suis resté évanoui combien de temps ?

-- Quelques minutes. Le temps de t'effondrer et de t'exploser l'arcade sourcilière contre une pierre. Et de nous faire très peur

-- … Ceci explique cela… je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir comme un truc poisseux sur le visage.

-- On dirait que tu sors d'un film d'horreur.

-- Je suis flatté, fis-je en grinçant des dents.

-- Attends, on va nettoyer ça…

-- Une option plus simple serait de faire comme si je n'existais pas et de me laisser mourir tranquillement.

-- Ne racontez pas de conneries Colonel.

Breda m'aida précautionneusement à m'assoir tandis qu'Elvis revenait avec de l'alcool et des compresses. Tous deux s'occupèrent de me remettre en état, tandis que j'encaissais silencieusement le choc de la nouvelle et celui de ma chute.

-- Je suis désolé, je pensais que vous étiez déjà au courant, je ne vous l'aurais pas annoncé si brutalement sinon, marmonna Breda d'un ton plein de remords en écrasant un coton imbibé d'alcool à 90 ° contre mon sourcil droit.

-- C'est gentil d'avoir envisagé d'avoir cette prévenance, répondis-je en grimaçant, détestant la sensation de brulure qui se propageait sur ma plaie.

-- Vous avez de la chance, la plaie est petite, ça passera inaperçu.

-- Super… quel veinard je fais, fis-je ironiquement.

Je passais encore quelques minutes avec eux, le temps d'arrêter de saigner et de reprendre mes esprits. Les deux autres me firent comprendre très clairement que j'avais leur soutient et que mes choix se résumaient à 1 : dire définitivement adieu à Edward, 2 : tout faire pour s'excuser, quitte à passer pour une carpette. L'option suicide était exclue. Tous deux s'appliquèrent a présenter la situation à mon avantage, comme quoi tout n'était pas perdu, et qu'il était évident qu'il était malgré tout amoureux de moi, et que le seul – vrai –problème, c'est que je lui avait foutu les pétoches de sa vie l'autre soir.

-- Si tu te comportes en douceur, tout se passera bien.

_En douceur… En douceur…_ pensais-je en revenant dans la pièce fortement éclairé, le pas légèrement incertain.

-- Roy, c'est quoi, ça ? fit Hugues en me voyant arriver.

-- Ca ? fis-je en désignant mon front. C'est rien, rien d'important.

-- Tu es sûr ? Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle.

-- Mais oui, tout va bien, mentais-je d'un ton léger.

Je me sentais déjà perdre les pédales à la vue d'Edward, donc la chevelure en catogan cascadait sur son dos. Un nouveau vertige me poussa à m'assoir à la hâte, ce qui me fit chuter avec un hoquet de surprise, avant d'atterrir lourdement un mètre plus bas que prévu. Tout le monde sursauta et j'entendis le crissement des chaises sur le parquet tandis que quelques uns se redressaient pour savoir pourquoi j'avais disparu aussi vite de leur champ de vision. La vérité – pitoyable au demeurant – était que dans ma confusion, je m'étais assis _à côté _de ma chaise. Hawkeye retint de justesse un petit rire et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Ca aurait été de trop pour moi.

-- Eh bien, vous n'avez vraiment pas les yeux en face des trous Colonel.

Je me tournais vers la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots en doutant du bon fonctionnement de mon cerveau. Mais non, Edward était réellement penché sur moi en train de me regarder avec un mélange confus d'expressions d'indéchiffrables en… me tendant la main.

Je regardais celle-ci avec une expression vaguement hébété, comme si je ne me souvenais plus à quoi pouvait servir cette chose, avant que mon esprit prenne le dessus que je le l'empoigne pour me relever péniblement.

-- Merci, soufflais-je.

Bizarrement, après cela la soirée me sembla soudainement plus agréable.

-- Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter, fit Hugues.

-- J'ai été retenu par Breda, fis-je en reposant ma serviette sur mes genoux.

-- Les affaires de l'armée ? demanda la vieille romancière avec une lueur gourmande dans le regard.

-- Oui, quant à notre départ.

-- Je vois… fit-elle d'un air vaguement triste. C'est fort dommage que vous partiez si vite.

-- Nous sommes ici depuis bien assez longtemps.

-- C'est que… j'aurais bien aimé vous poser quelques questions par rapport à l'armée.

-- … Vous avez de drôles de centres d'intérêts, fis-je en haussant un sourcil.

-- C'est pour mon prochain livre…

-- Je veux bien répondre à vos questions, fit Edward d'un ton poli, mais je crains que nous ne soyons pas un échantillon représentatif de la population.

Maes, Riza et moi eûmes exactement le même sourire, tout à fait d'accord avec cette formulation.

-- Mah, je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème. Accepteriez-vous de répondre à quelques petites questions ?

-- Suis-je autoriser à prendre des notes, ajouta la journaliste, ou est-ce strictement confidentiel ?

J'échangeais un coup d'œil complice avec Hugues. Cela n'avait rien de désagréable comme idée. --Pourquoi êtes-vous entrés dans l'armée ?

Les réponses fusèrent.

-- Pour avoir accès à plus d'informations.

-- Parce que ça avait l'air cool !

-- Pour que les filles de l'armée portent la minijupe.

Il y eu un silence tandis que nos voisins se retenaient de pouffer de rire.

-- Pour rehausser le niveau, fit noblement Hawkeye après avoir reposé son verre.

-- Quel est votre plus grand problème dans l'armée ?

-- Mes subordonnés oublient régulièrement de transmettre des informations importantes.

Hugues et Edward se tortillèrent sur leur chaise, se sentant visés à juste titre.

-- Ce qui m'énerve, ce sont nos supérieurs, qui ont tendance à nous prendre pour des objets, ajouta Edward avec un soupçon d'agressivité.

_ Au moins maintenant je sais pourquoi il m'en veut. _

-- Ce qui m'horripile avec mes collègues, c'est qu'ils ont la fâcheuse manie de se créer des problèmes, soupira Hugues.

-- Ce qui me désole de manière générale, acheva Hawkeye, c'est de voir à quel point les relations humaines préoccupent les militaires au point qu'ils en oublient trop souvent de travailler.

Il y eu un creux de silence au milieu des conversation environnantes.

-- … Et la guerre ? demanda finalement la journaliste d'un ton hésitant.

-- **Quelle guerre ?**

_ Ah, pour une fois qu'on est tous d'accord… _

Je jetais un bref coup d'œil à Edward qui me regardait avec un semblant de moue, rougissant légèrement en me faisant la réflexion que c'était une bonne occasion de régler nos comptes.

-- Le facteur humain a son importance… rappela Edward. J'espère que jamais aucune armée ne poussera les soldats à renier leur famille… auquel cas ca se passerait très très mal.

Ah… je crois que je commence à comprendre.

-- Evidemment, il ne faut pas être stupide. Mais il y a des moments ou il faut mettre tout cela de côté, fit Hawkeye. L'affectif est si souvent une source de disputes…

-- Etre trop complice avec d'autres membres de l'armée pose aussi problème, surtout quand ils ont des grades très différents, ajouta Hugues.

-- … il peut en résulter des complexes d'infériorités.

-- Or, il n'y a rien de pire pour plomber des relations.

-- A part la polygamie, rappelais-je avant d'avaler une bouchée de salade, sentant Edward se figer à ce mot.

-- Je crois qu'on dévie du sujet… fit Riza.

_ Ou qu'on s'en rapproche, question de point de vue. _

-- Dites-moi, quel est votre rôle dans l'armée ? continua madame Solechiam d'une vois douce.

-- Etant donné que nous sommes en tant de paix, notre rôle actuellement est essentiellement administratif…

-- Nous contribuons à la sécurité du pays également lors de grands évènements.

-- Enfin, il y a la lutte contre le terrorisme… il y a des régions de notre pays ou les relations sont assez tendu avec l'armée.

-- Sinon, nous faisons des recherches, au sujet de l'alchimie, par exemple, ajouta le petit blond. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je vais rester dans ce pays encore un moment.

Comment peut-il dire cela d'un ton aussi neutre ?

-- Tu as pensé à en faire part à ton supérieur hiérarchique ? demandais-je d'un ton détaché.

-- J'ai peut-être omis ce détail… de toute manière, je crois qu'il l'aurait extrêmement mal pris.

_ SANS BLAGUE ! ! _

-- Pourquoi ? fit la journaliste.

-- Il semblerait qu'il ne puisse pas se passer de moi.

-- Peut-être devrait-il te transférer dans un autre service ? fis-je d'un ton cynique.

Je fis son regard se teinter de tristesse et regrettai aussitôt mes paroles. D'autant plus que j'avais de nouveau le talon de ma voisine vrillé dans mon pied gauche.

_Je sais, c'est pas en me comportant comme ça que je vais me faire pardonner. Mais bon, lui aussi à à s'excuser, merde !_

-- Contrairement à ce que certains semblent croire, l'armée ne nous laissent pas faire ce que l'on veut, fit le petit blond d'un ton mélancolique. Entre notre devoir, nos objectifs et notre désir, il y a parfois une faille énorme.

-- C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il faut prendre une décision objective. Etre dans l'armée ne nous empêche pas de d'avoir un peu de jugeote. Au contraire.

-- Je pense que c'est un devoir en tant que soldat d'avoir une certaine indépendance d'esprit, ajouta Hugues d'un ton étonnamment sérieux. Etant les plus informés de ce qui se passe dans le pays, nous en sommes particulièrement responsables.

-- Je n'hésiterais pas un seconde à engager une rébellion s'il s'avérait que l'armée œuvrait en défaveur du peuple, fit-je d'un ton ferme.

-- … Il vaudrait mieux que nos supérieurs hiérarchiques n'entendent jamais ça.

-- Oui, ils seraient jaloux qu'on leur préfère les civils, fit remarquer mon meilleur ami pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-- …Vous avez de la jugeote, fit remarquer la journaliste. Peut-être préférez-vous que je raye cette partie ?

-- Vous en prendrez la décision vous-même, répondit Hawkeye. C'est encore vous qui savez le mieux quelles en seront les implications.

-- Finalement, vous êtes tous dans l'armée pour être des justiciers, fit la romancière d'un ton attendri.

-- Nous ne sommes pas si naïfs… les choses se passent rarement comme on le souhaiterait.

-- Il nous devons quelquefois faire des sacrifices.

-- Et se torturer l'esprit en cherchant le moins pire des choix possibles, souffla Edward. Sachant que quelle que soit notre décision, certains y perdront.

_ Et ce choix, c'est ton frère, hein ?_

_ Tu préfères tenir ta promesse plutôt que tenir à moi ?_

-- Mais ça, c'est notre problème à tous en tant qu'humain, fit la vieille dame d'une voix très douce.

Je me sentis ému par la douceur de sa voix, où l'on sentait le poids des ans sans leur amertume.

Il faut dire que songer à la situation avec Edward n'arrangeait rien.

-- Finalement, votre problème en tant que membre de l'armée, c'est le poids de cette responsabilité que vous avez envers les autres de prendre la meilleure décision possible, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les notres à tour de rôle.

_ La vache… Elle est perspicace._

Je me jurais aussitôt de me méfier des vieilles dames au sourire affable à l'avenir.

-- Intéressant, fit-elle en souriant. Oh, les plats de résistance arrivent !

oOoOoOo

Le reste du repas s'était déroulé plutôt agréablement, entre des plats délicieux et des conversations affables ; nos voisins ne manquaient pas d'esprit, et le conversation s'enchaînèrent avec naturel. Ni Edward ni moi ne provoquâmes d'évènement notables, et c'est encore le voisin d'Hawkeye qui se fit remarquer par l'élégance désinvolte avec laquelle il draguait ma collège, le plus étonnant qu'elle ne le renvoya pas à la niche avec la virulence dont elle faisait habituellement preuve. D'ailleurs, elle ne déclina pas l'invitation à danser qu'il lui fit à peine après le digestif.

_ Je pourrait-il qu'elle..._

-- Naaaaaaaan, fit Edward à voix haute, visiblement en train de nier la même pensée.

Néanmoins, il fallait avouer qu'en regardant le duo danser, ils semblaient parfaitement assortis.

_ … Bon, à condition d'oublier que la splendide femme en train de danser était excessivement sévère et maniait le sniper mieux que personne. _

Hugues invita galamment la vieille romancière à une valse, puis le duo journaliste et photographe quittèrent à leur tour la table pour un tango. Comme la piste de danse se remplissait, nous nous sentions tout-à-coup très seuls, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil aux chaises vides qui nous entouraient. Le silence devint de plus en plus pesant.

-- Je suis désolé, fit-il finalement en regardant obstinément le sol devant lui. Mon comportement l'autre soir était stupide au possible.

Je poussais un soupir. Il s'était excusé.

-- Je n'étais pas beaucoup mieux.

-- En effet… d'ailleurs, il faut que le te le dise, fit-il en se redressant, je ne _t'appartiens pas_.

-- J'avais compris, soupirais-je. Je suis juste bêtement possessif.

-- Parce que si je devais appartenir à quelqu'un, ce serait Alphonse.

-- Je sais. Tu lui as promis de lui rendre son corps d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_ Si dur que ce soit à admettre. _

-- … pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de ton projet de rester ?

-- J'avais peur de te blesser… murmura-t-il. Toi encore plus que les autres.

Je poussais un soupir.

-- Imbécile. Tu vois ou ça nous mène ? répliquais-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

-- Pardon.

-- La prochaine fois, n'essaye pas de me faire des cachotteries sous prétexte de me protéger. C'est aussi valable militairement parlant, d'ailleurs.

-- La prochaine fois…

-- Oui ?

-- Nous devrions peut-être en rester là.

_Putain… _

-- Tu as l'intention de me renvoyer au pays sans autre forme de procès ? crachai-je d'une voix rageuse.

-- Je ne sais pas combien de temps dureront les recherches, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, ni pendant combien de temps nous ne nous verrons plus… Les choses sont déjà difficiles, je ne veux pas que…

-- MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI ? !

Il tourna vers moi des yeux ronds, rougissant vaguement sous une poussée de colère.

-- Les choses sont difficiles parce que nous les _rendons_ difficiles. Tu en aurais parlé avant, nous aurions discuté de tout ça à tête reposé au lieu de faire n'importe quoi. Je pourrais dire vu la soirée que ne peux pas te faire confiance mais… Edward, franchement…

Je poussais un soupir.

_ Je t'aime, p'tit con ! _

-- Ne répète jamais ça, à moins que tu veuilles avoir ma mort sur la conscience, fis-je simplement avec un soupir.

-- Mais ce n'est pas…

-- Raisonnable ? Non, répondis-je avec un sourire. Tu as décidé de tenir ta promesse vis-à-vis de ton frère, c'est très noble, et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir… Mais je n'ai pas non plus envie d'en subir TOUS les désagréments… Et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

Il me jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil furtif, cramoisi sous ses cheveux blonds.

-- Et franchement, est-ce que tu as envie de me larguer ? fis-je avec une étincelle perverse dans le regard.

Il détourna la tête et sifflota dans une tentative pour ignorer ma question. Je m'approchais de lui et soufflais à son oreille.

-- Est-ce qu'on s'est préoccupé de la raison ? Est-ce qu'on s'est demandé quelles seraient les conséquences de nos actes ? Est-ce qu'on en a jamais eu quoi que ce soit à foutre ?

Je sentais son corps frissonner près de moi, je voyais sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser plus vite à les mots. Cela me soulageait de penser que je n'étais pas le seul a souffrir le martyre à cause de cette situation.

-- Alors pourquoi ce serait ce soir que ça commencerait ?

-- Parce que demain, nous nous séparerons.

-- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus à tes côtés que je n'existe plus, rappelais-je.

Il rougit, baissant les yeux.

-- Heureusement… murmura-t-il avec un accent sincère qui me mit du baume au cœur.

Je jetais un coup d'œil alentour. Personne ne se préoccupait de nous, entre ceux qui discutaient, un verre à la main, et ceux qui dansaient élégamment dans l'espace demeuré libre. J'étais bien tenté de les rejoindre, mais… Je jetai un coup d'œil hésitant à Edward, lequel se triturait les doigts en cherchant désespérément que dire, avant de relever les yeux vers les couples. En constatant qu'Elvis dansait avec Lulu et que deux femmes dansaient ensemble, mes peurs de scandale volèrent en éclat. Je me levais avant de m'éclaircir la gorge.

-- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? fis-je d'un ton amusé en lui tendant la main.

-- … Parce que c'est bien la première fois de ma vie que vous me vouvoyez, répondit le petit blond après un moment d'hésitation.

Il glissa sa main dans la mienne d'un geste qui tremblait légèrement, et me suivit vers la piste de danse ou nous nous retrouvâmes face à face. Comme les premières notes d'une valse retentissaient, je glissais un bras contre sa taille, tandis que nos deux mains restaient enlacées.

-- La main sur mon épaule, soufflais-je en voyant qu'il était immensément confus et ne savait pas quoi faire de son autre bras.

Je lançais aussitôt la valse, l'embarquant d'autorité dans la danse. Il pataugea pendant quelques mètres, en sautillant pour suivre, avant de commencer à sentir ou il devait poser les pieds pour qu'ils ne soient ni sur, ni sous les miens. Naturellement, il commença à trouver le mouvement de glissement souple de la valse, un sourire glissant son visage tandis qu'il parvenait progressivement à trouver le geste harmonieux.

-- C'est pas si dur que ça de danser ! fit-il finalement d'un ton joyeux.

-- Ah, ça, c'est parce que tu es avec moi, répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

-- Ne frime pas trop, souffla-t-il.

Me le laissais bercer par la valse, le son légèrement languissant des violons, la mélodie du piano, la voix langoureuse de la chanteuse, l'odeur d'Edward, le contact de nos deux corps, la chaleur fade de la salle de bal, cette espèce d'ivresse paisible que me procurait notre réconciliation.

Tout ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai… mais je ne voulais pas y penser tandis que résonnait la dernière note de la valse et que nos corps se séparèrent à contrecœur.

-- Un tango, murmurais-je à son intention, tandis que la contrebasse se lançait dans un nouveau morceau, interpellant violons et piano.

-- Je ne sais pas danser le tango.

-- Tu savais danser la valse ? demandais-je d'un ton amusé.

Nous nous lançâmes dans la danse, tandis que lui soufflais les pas, le prévenant des mouvements le plus sobrement possibles. Mais il était déjà si envahi par la musique qu'il n'eu pas trop de peine. Je le portais, tandis qu'il se cambrait en arrière, porté par les mouvements, puis je le relevai d'un mouvement sec qui le fit aboutir dans mes bras.

-- C'était un peu expéditif, non ?

-- Quoi ?

-- Notre réconciliation.

-- Oui.

-- A notre décharge, nous n'avons pas tellement de temps.

-- _When you say_… souffla la chanteuse dans micro. _I still love you… I think…_  
-- Non, murmurais-je, la gorge nouée.

-- _Don't leave me alone here, I'm lonely without you near…._

-- Ed… n'écoute pas les paroles, murmurais-je aussitôt.

-- Je n'écoutais pas, répondit-il à mi-voix, les yeux clos.

_No lies, tricks or deception, these words speak my affection…_

Je sentais sa respirations enfler progressivement, tandis que le rythme plus enlevé nous pousser à danser de manière de plus en plus ample, tantôt souple, tantôt saccadé. Je sentais son corps s'échauffer, ce qui me donnait bien d'autres pensées.

-- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te sauter dessus, soufflais-je en effleurant ses lèvres, complètement embarqué dans la dance de nos corps enlacés, envahi par le désir qu'avait attisé notre séparation.

-- Peut-être ces soixante-dix personnes qui nous entourent ? fit le petit blond d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

-- Tu ne trouves pas ça dommage ?

-- J'avoue que j'aimerais bien les voir disparaître.

-- Et moi donc, murmurais-je en respirant son odeur, complètement envahi par sa présence.

La chanson finit abruptement, nous laissant dans un coin de la scène, nos corps encore plaqués par la danse, envahi par le désir. Il leva les yeux vers moi et nous quittâmes la pièce d'un commun accord, en tentant de dissimuler notre empressement abusif.

Le premier recoin de couloir fut le nôtre. Planqués contre le mur, je l'embrassais à pleine bouche, savourant ce contact trop convoité, enivré par le contact de ses lèvres, de sa peau chaude, douce… Je glissais ses mains contre son cou, mon corps plaqué contre lui, tremblant de tout mon corps de ce désir que je renonçais à museler, nos respirations confuses se mêlant intensément, tandis Edward glissait ses mains contre mes hanches, les joues brulantes, l'ombre d'un gémissement aux lèvres…

Je glissais ma main contre son torse, détachant les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour effleurer son corps en sueur, caressant ses cuisses, ses hanches, glissant mon autre main sous sa chemises, sentant ses côtes aller et venir au rythme d'une respiration bruyante, tandis que ses mains se glissaient contre ma gorge pour défaire mon propre col, entravé par une cravate contre laquelle il lutta vainement de ses mains moites avant de glisser ses mains sous ma chemise. Comme pour m'attirer encore plus contre lui. Je glissai contre lui pour mordiller légèrement le lobe de son oreille, puis embrasser son cou, sentant tout sous corps parcouru de frisson, en sueur, tremblant de désir.

J'entendis alors un raclement de gorge prononcé, passant par toutes les nuances de toux gênées et sursautais brutalement avant de m'écarter dans une tentative de « Je n'ai rien fait nous ne faisons rien à quoi pensez vous voyons ? » extrêmement peu convaincante (d'autant plus qu'Edward était resté contre le mur, à deux doigts de s'effondrer, ayant tout juste la présence d'esprit de mettre la main à son col déboutonné. Nous nous sommes tous deux tournés vers la personne qui avait signalé si délicatement sa présence.

-- _Tenue correcte exigée_, hein ? rappela la voix sévère d'Hawkeye.

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'aux racines des cheveux.

-- Vous avez de la chance que ça ne soit QUE moi, fit-elle d'un ton où perçait l'amusement.

-- Euh… euh…

-- Rentrez à l'auberge avant de nous faire un scandale, fit-elle, coupant court à nos tentatives de justification.

Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement. Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Je me retournais toutefois.

-- … Euh… les clés de la voiture ? tentais-je sans trop d'espoir.

-- J'ai comme l'impression que vous promener dans la fraicheur de la nuit vous fera un bien fou.

-- J'aurais essayé, murmurais-je avant de glisser mes doigts contre la paume de la main d'Edward.

Nos mains s'enlacèrent tandis que nous nous commencions à marcher sur le trottoir, Edward presque aussi essoufflé que si nous avions couru un marathon.

-- Eh bé, je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? demandai-je d'un ton taquin.

-- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! ! ! s'exclama le petit blond en retrouvant son souffle.

-- Oh, tu n'as encore rien vu, répondis-je, ce qui le rendit de nouveau muet.


	80. L'heure qu'il nous reste à attendre

Voici venir le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, publiée au coin du feu dans une maison ou la modernité se résume à la wifii (bawi, niveau chauffage on en est encore au feu de bois. 12 degrés dans la salle à manger, youpi !) J'ai eu des menus problèmes avec mon ordinateur qui ne voulait plus se connecter, me laissant un peu sur les dents (non c'est pas vrai en fait j'ai fait de la couture et joué de la guitare pendant que lqes experts s'occupaient de son cas) Tout ça pour dire : j'avais fini ce chapitre depuis un moment, mais je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de le publier.

Enfin, tout ça n'a rien à voir avec ma fic, j'arrête de me plaindre parce que j'ai pas de raison, et je vous publie la fin. Bah oui, il faut bien. Mais vous inquiétez pas, si vous avez pas aimé vos souffrances arrivent à leur terme, et si vous avez aimé, j'en écrirais d'autres des fics interminables :D. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la dernière phrase, mais cela a été décidé en grande pompe dans la cours du lycée (il y a deux ans, donc) et vous savez, il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut pas lutter. Enfin, pour les réclamations, vous savez sur quel petit bouton appuyer, n'est-ce pas ? N'hésitez pas à commenter, parce que, comme qui dirait, c'est le moment ou jamais. Enfin, passons sur mon besoin quasi névrotique de rewiews (je crois que c'est ce qui va le plus le manquer après la fin de cette fic) et je vais vous laisser lire et arrêter mon blabla.

Quoique, non encore un truc a dire. Je dois en grande partie d'écriture de ce chapitre à deux chansons qui apparaitront dans l'histoire : Comme les hommes de Bandini (disponible sur deezer, album _diversion_) et I will des beatles (sur le _white album_)Libre à vous de les écouter... ou pas (si ça se trouve vous aimez pas et vous avez bien le droit !)

Bon... je crois que c'est à peu près tout... sur ce je vais vous laisser et jouer des airs mélancolique à la guitare au coin du feu pour me consoler de la fin attendue et redoutée de cette fic (je sais, tout est de ma faute, mais ne pensez pas que ça ne m'affecte pas pour autant ! TT)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 80 : L'heure qu'il nous reste à attendre…(Edward) 

Il avait encore la main sur la poignée de la porte quand je levais la tête pour happer ses lèvres. Il eu un premier mouvement de surprise – comme s'il ne s'habituerait jamais à ce que je prenne les devants – mais la manière dont il m'embrassa à son tour révélait que la situation ne lui déplaisait pas pour autant. Je m'avançais instinctivement pour me prêter à son étreinte, le plaquant contre la porte pour mieux savourer un de ses baisers passionnés dont je m'étais sevré par masochisme. J'étais complètement envahi par sa présence, son visage, son odeur, la chaleur de ses mains qui s'étaient plaquées sans vergogne contre mes cuisses, les caressant à travers les plis du tissu en tremblant légèrement. J'échappais à ses lèvres pour lui lancer un regard inquiet.

-- Roy… tu trembles ? Murmurais-je d'un ton vaguement interrogatif.

Il baissa les yeux vers moi avec une expression de tristesse confuse qui me peina encore. Ces yeux de chien battu auraient annihilés ma paranoïa si seulement nos regards s'étaient croisés plus tôt. A présent que j'étais dans ses bras, je regrettais ce temps perdu bêtement par ma faute, alors que je l'évitais par peur.

-- Difficile de te résister, hein ? murmura-t-il à mon oreille d'une voix légèrement rauque, tandis que son nez effleurait ma peau, faisant naitre de nouveaux frissons. Je devrais t'en vouloir, tu sais ? Tout ça m'a rendu malade… Rien que me lever le matin…

Je sentais ses mains se poser contre ma peau, ici et là, me mettant à fleur de peau.

-- Je suis désolé, soufflais-je en le serrant contre moi. Je me suis comporté comme un sale gosse capricieux, parce que les autres n'avaient pas le courage de m'accuser… Alors que tout est de ma faute.

Je le sentis poser sa tête contre mon épaule, ses mèches noires glissant contre ma nuque, tandis que ses bras m'enveloppaient avec une douceur qui lui était propre. Son souffle diffus chatouillait le creux de ma clavicule. J'étais envahi à la fois par le désir et cette violente envie de pleurer qui s'y mêle parfois.

-- J'aurais dû te le dire, j'aurais dû t'en parler, Alphonse est enfermé dans cette armure, c'est de ma faute, je ne peux pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant, maintenant qu'on a une chance de le libérer, je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas repartir. Je l'ai déjà laissé derrière moi une fois, je n'ai pas le droit, plus le droit, pas tant qu'il aura son corps, pas tant qu'il ne pourra pas vivre, manger, et rire comme toi et moi, et c'est pour ça… c'est comme ça…

_… qu'on doit se séparer._

Malgré le flot de paroles qui avait jailli de mes lèvres, j'étais incapable de prononcer ces derniers mots. Et j'étais au bord des larmes.

-- Je sais, murmura-t-il simplement.

A mon tour, je posais ma tête contre son épaule, épuisé par cette journée douloureuse, et me reposais contre lui tout en pensant vaguement que je ne le méritais pas.

-- Tu as une promesse à tenir, souffla-t-il d'une voix rassurante.

Je m'agrippais à lui, la gorge nouée à l'idée de ce devoir.

-- Mais j'aimerais que tu m'en fasses une autre, souffla-t-il, me serrant toujours dans mes bras avec cette tendresse mélancolique. S'il te plait, n'oublie jamais cette histoire.

-- Comme si je pouvais t'oublier…

Je sentis ses bras se resserrer, j'avais soudainement du mal à respirer, sans savoir si c'était son étreinte ou l'émotion qui me coupait le souffle. Parce que ces mots étaient sortis spontanément, parce qu'ils répondaient, le rassurait, peut-être, je sentais une espèce de passion maladroite, une émotion vacillante l'envahir. J'avais l'impression que ce geste avait soulevé le voile, le révélant dans son intégralité, indifférent et fragile, torturé, simple, tendre et violent, lisse et tortueux, et tout le contraire à la fois. Je sentis ses lèvres se glisser contre la peau de mon cou, me donnant la chair de poule. Il m'embrassa doucement, glissant ses mains contre mon torse, déboutonnant ma chemise, dévoilant ma peau à la lumière tiède de la lampe de chevet. Dans le silence de la pièce, j'entendais clairement les petits coups frappés à la vitre, annonce d'une pluie arrivant sur la ville, comme pour calmer nos ardeurs…

En vain.

Je fermais les yeux, le laissant m'ôter ma chemise, sentant contre mon dos le bois de la porte, tandis que son corps se plaquait contre le mien, ses lèvres taquinant ma peau, le long de la clavicule, juste contre mes automails, explorant mon corps sans hâte, me laissant déjà haletant. Il glissa de plus en plus bas, s'attaquant à ma ceinture tout en effleurant le tour de mon nombril, son souffle me chatouillant légèrement au passage. J'étais déjà à bout tandis qu'il me déshabillait, et qu'il posait ses lèvres contre mon sexe. Je glissais sans pouvoir m'en empêcher mes mains dans sa chevelure noire dans ce geste devenu presque naturel, tandis qu'il effleurait la partie la plus sensible de ma personne avec cette excitante agilité qui lui était sans doute propre.

Je n'avais envie de rien d'autre à cet instant précis. Qu'il me touche, encore, ses mains, glissées contre mes hanches, s'aventurant sur mes fesses, glissant partout ou elles voulaient, parce que je le voulais, tandis que je renonçais à retenir mes gémissements. Je sentais ses lèvres, sa langue m'envelopper, tandis que ma respiration devenait de plus en plus rauque…

J'entrouvris les yeux, réalisant que la pièce était toujours éclairée. Je rougis encore plus violemment en réalisant qu'il me voyait complètement, avec mes cicatrices… Je baissais les yeux, presque choqué de voir de mes propres yeux ce que je m'étais contenté auparavant de ressentir. C'était très étrange, et surtout incongru. Je me forçai à refermer les yeux, gêné comme jamais, fasciné malgré moi par la vue de mon corps livré à son désir.

Alors qu'il assouvissait le mien.

Il me relâcha, le souffle court, me laissant appuyé contre la porte, tremblant de tous mes membres, écarlate. Je rouvris les yeux en me mordillant les lèvres, ma poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait vivement tandis qu'il me regardait droit dans les yeux, avec cette expression indéfinissable qui m'avait toujours particulièrement ému. Il se releva pour m'embrasser juste derrière l'oreille tout en glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux, me collant le frisson. Son corps était plaqué contre moi, alors que j'étais en sueur, et je sentais contre le creux de mon aine son sexe, bien palpable à travers le pantalon de son uniforme, tendu de désir. J'étais toujours un peu incrédule de voir l'effet que je lui faisais… Mais c'était indéniable : il avait envie de moi.

J'avais l'impression de ne pas en finir d'exploser, envahi par ce trop-plein de désir qui restait inassouvi, mélange du manque à gagner et de l'angoisse à venir. Je glissais ses mains contre son visage pour l'embrasser, envoyant promener cette peur qui précédait le sexe. A raison. J'avais trop envie de lui pour y renoncer à cause de détails stupides. Je l'avais trop fait. Je relâchais ses lèvres, sentant qu'il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle.

-- Dis moi… ça ne te donne pas envie… de faire des choses… pas très catholiques ? murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il tenta de maitriser sans y parvenir complètement.

-- Et on fait quoi, là ? Murmurais-je d'un ton amusé, réalisant au passage que je n'étais pas mieux.

-- Ca te gênerait d'aller plus loin ?

-- A en mourir, soufflais-je. Mais je regretterais de ne pas le faire.

Il me sourit, puis nos nez s'effleurèrent tandis que nous cherchions de nouveau à nous embrasser. Mes mains glissaient timidement contre son pantalon pour en défaire la ceinture tandis que ses mains se glissaient contre mon entrejambe, me caressant, me touchant, m'enveloppant, tour à tour, pour finalement me soulever. Je me raccrochais à lui, les bras glissés contre sa nuque, terré contre son torse et plaqué contre la porte. Mes jambes ne touchaient plus le sol, et mes cuisses se calèrent contre ses hanches pour m'empêcher de glisser, reste contre lui, sentir son…

Je poussais un nouveau gémissement au creux de sa clavicule, moins bruyant et plus gêné, tandis que le contact familier revenait, glissant doucement à l'intérieur de moi, et que sentais mes entrailles valser, trop envahi par les sensations pour songer à respirer… Et pourtant je trouvais toujours assez de souffle pour murmurer son nom, alors que nos hanches allaient et venaient, et que mon dos frottait à la porte, s'écorchant légèrement au passage, que nos peaux se couvraient de sueur, à tel point qu'une fois de plus nos corps semblaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre…

-- Roy… souffla une voix rauque qui devait être la mienne, tandis que je me raccrochais à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_Je t'aime…_

oOoOoOo

J'avais perdu toute notion du temps. Après avoir fait l'amour, notre corps s'étaient effondré contre la porte, nous laissant épuisés. L'étreinte continua, sans doute parce qu'aucun n'avait la force de s'y arracher, alimenté par notre désir qui n'en finissait pas de revenir, alors que nous explorions mutuellement nos corps, comme si nous voulions en graver la moindre parcelle dans notre mémoire, comme pour oublier que le lendemain, cette moitié nous serait arrachée. C'est pour cela que je le laissais me dévorer des yeux, sentant ma gène disparaitre, c'est pour ça que je faisais de même, oubliant la pluie, le temps, la pudeur ou la honte, savourant sa présence, parfaite, totale, pleine.

Le temps passant, notre épuisement prit le dessus sur la libido, et nous nous étions immobilisés au creux des draps, nos corps entrelacés ayant dépassé à la fois la gène et le plaisir pour atteindre une espèce d'immobilité parfaite. Nous reprîmes lentement notre souffle, immobiles pour la première fois depuis un moment d'éternité.

-- Comment ai-je pu _imaginer_ que je pourrais vivre sans toi ? Murmurais-je finalement avec un soupir de bien être.

-- C'est ce qu'on appelle un moment d'égarement, répondit-il d'un ton narquois.

Mais en levant les yeux, je vis à ses joues rouges à et ses yeux brillants qu'il en pensait pas moins. Je souris, amusé de le voir aussi marqué par le sexe, lui qui m'avait semblé si longtemps parfaitement froid et insensible… Il m'avait fallu beaucoup de temps… Mais maintenant, il était plus gêné que moi !

Dans le calme ou nous trouvions, je repris doucement conscience de la réalité. La pièce, toujours éclairée, le lit aux draps à moitié arrachés, notre vêtement éparpillé dans l'interminable espace qui séparait la porte de notre lit, la pluie qui tapait doucement à la fenêtre…

_Le temps pourrait s'arrêter maintenant. Nous ne nous en apercevrions même pas. Juste comme ça, maintenant, pour toujours… _

Je poussais un soupir. Je pouvais prier autant que je le voulais, je savais que le lendemain arriverait, tôt ou tard, et que tout cela finirait. Je fermais les yeux et fronçais les sourcils pour réprimer mon envie de pleurer. Ses doigts étaient glissés dans mes cheveux, taquinant le lobe de mon oreille avec l'indolence des gens à moitié endormi. A la simple idée de m'écarter de lui, je sentais le cœur me manquer. Je compris pourquoi j'avais désespérément essayé de le fuir. Parce que maintenant que j'étais de nouveau avec lui, rien de me donnerait la force de m'écarter de nouveau.

Je sentis un grondement de révolte me nouer la gorge, tandis que mes larmes commençaient à couler, sans bruit. Je sentis presque aussitôt sa main contre ma joue, qui les séchaient, sans bruit.

-- J'ai peur… avouais-je.

J'ai peur de te voir partir, peur de rester, peur de mourir sans te revoir, peur de ne jamais redonner mon corps à Alphonse, peur d'être prisonnier, peur que tu m'abandonnes, peur…

Il y eu un très long silence ou le bruit de la pluie résonna sèchement contre les vitre, tandis que j'attendais, la peur au ventre, que Roy trouve le miracle, ce qui me donnerait la force de survivre après son départ. J'avais honte d'en attendre autant, mais j'avais conscience que seul, je ne trouverais pas cette force.

Je sentais sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser tandis que je regardais la fenêtre tailladé par la pluie, ou l'on devinait l'aube qui commençait à pointer. Cette nuit avait une fin, je ne pouvais plus avoir cette illusion. Sa voix se fit entendre, presque timide, tandis qu'il fredonnait un air que je ne connaissais pas.

-- _Nous sommes silencieux depuis bientôt une heure, à serrer comme on peut nos corps bouffés par la peur, voir bouillonner la sève avant qu'elle ne sèche, abuser de nos lèves pour en colmater les brèches…_

C'était un chant rauque, mélancolique, amer, qui entra douloureusement en résonnance avec mes pensées. C'était cette espèce de tristesse malsaine que je cherchais justement à éviter. Parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Si naïf que ce soit, j'avais besoin d'un happy end.

-- _…nous voit le visage vide, à écouter la pluie qui voudrait défoncer les vitres ; faire rentrer un peu d'air dans nos poumons brûlés ; pouvoir encore te plaire après une année… Tout ça est vieux comme les hommes, nous voilas banals, à dire que notre histoire est conne, surpeuplée de détails, et peu à peu on comprend, que le bonheur a un prix, que l'amour n'a qu'un temps… pas forcément une vie._

Je sentis un instant mon cœur s'arrêter à ces mots. Parce que quoi que j'ai pu en dire, je ne supportais pas cette idée. Et l'entendre prononcer voix haute ces mots, ces mots qui n'étaient pas les siens, me donnait une impression de rupture irréelle.

-- _Crois tu qu'on arrivera à taillader ces doutes ? À avoir encore une fois le même rire sur la même route ? Marcher les yeux bandés face aux poids lourds qui grondent, et essayer de s'écarter à la dernière seconde…_

Je fermais les yeux, sentant mes larmes couler abondamment. La peau de son torse était à présent humide, pourtant, il n'arrêtait pas de chanter, ses mains étaient toujours glissées contre moi, m'effleurant doucement, me caressant comme pour me réconforter.

_-- Je ne baisserais pas les bras, et je suis encore fier, plutôt creuser plus bas qu'arrêter de remuer la terre. Et le temps assassin ne me verra jamais sage, je n'attendrais pas demain que les remords me ravagent. Tout ça est vieux comme les hommes, nous voila grossiers, à attendre que résonnent nos murmures étouffés. Je me fous de nos soupirs, je vis d'un amour fou. Un jour il va mourir… Pourquoi pas après nous ?_

Je souris à travers mes larmes, réconforté malgré moi par ces paroles mélancoliques, alors que pourtant… Ces derniers mots m'amenaient un peu d'espoir. Un peu.

-- _Il nous faudra du temps, avant que ne s'effacent nos regards insistants, qui cherchent à ajuster leur frappe. Il faudra des caresses, des démarrages en vrille, pour que nos bouches délaissent leurs grimaces imbéciles. On appellera à l'aide, les jours à venir, même si la mort m'obsède, chaque nuit avant de dormir. Je veux bâtir des plans pour te voir éclater de rire, et l'amour n'a qu'un temps, mais pourquoi pas tout une vie ?_ _Tout cela est vieux comme les hommes, on sera heureux tu vois. Tu ne ressembles à personne ; personne ne t'aime comme moi. Je me fous de nos soupirs, je vis d'un amour fou. Un jour il va mourir… Pourquoi pas après nous ?_

Je sentais ses bras m'envelopper, disant avec douceur que jamais il ne m'abandonnerait, que sa voix serait toujours là pour moi, que ce serait mes lèvres qu'il embrasserait, que ce sera moi qu'il aimerait, moi et personne d'autre.

-- Pourquoi pas après nous ? Murmurais-je, bercé par le son de sa voix, la chaleur de son corps, sa présence.

Il remonta les draps sur nos deux corps enlacés, puis glissa ses bras autour de mon corps nu pour me ramener un peu plus contre lui. Je l'enlaçais à mon tour, fermant mes yeux encore humides pour nicher ma tête contre son torse. Il pleuvait toujours, mais je ne pleurerais plus.

Je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer alors que lui trouvait le courage de me réconforter.

-- Pardon… murmurais-je.

-- Pardon pour quoi ?

-- … Tout.

-- Tu es absous, souffla-t-il. Maintenant, dors…

Comme j'étais épuisée, je n'eus pas trop de peine à obéir. Pourtant, j'étais incapable de dire si j'étais heureux ou désespéré à cet instant. Sans doute les deux à la fois.

oOoOoOo

-- DEBOUT LES MORTS, ON PART DANS DEUX HEURES ! s'exclama une voix joyeuse en tambourinant sur la porte, nous réveillant brutalement. DÉPÉCHEZ-VOUS SI VOUS VOULEZ UN PETIT DÉJEUNER !

Je restais immobile, tremblant à moitié, le cœur affolé, tandis que Roy poussait un grognement, à peu de choses près dans le même état que moi. Il applati une main sur son visage avec un soupir désabusé.

-- Hugues…

-- Il ne changera jamais, fis-je avec un sourire crispé.

J'avais vaguement envie de pleurer en réalisant que nous allions nous séparer ; Roy en revanche, semblait surtout avoir la nostalgie de son oreiller en cet instant. Il faut avouer qu'avec cette histoire, nous avions dormi une ou deux heures à peine. Pas de quoi péter la forme, en somme. Je m'écartais de lui à contrecœur pour le laisser se redresser avec une grimace.

-- Oh putain… murmura-t-il en regardant la pièce.

-- Quoi ?

-- Il faut que je fasse mes valises… marmonna-t-il tandis que son regard se perdait dans l'accumulation de vêtements et d'objets inutiles qui avait progressivement envahi la pièce.

-- Toutes mes condoléances, répondis-je d'un ton compatissant

Effectivement, il avait du souci à se faire. Il poussa un soupir, s'étira, fit craquer sa nuque, poussa un bâillement, et enfin, se leva à contrecoeur. Je le regardais d'un œil vague tout en m'asseyant sur le lit pendant qu'il enfilait un caleçon pour aller et venir dans la pièce avec un minimum de décence. Il commença à ramasser les vêtements éparpillés par terre pour les balancer en tas à côté de moi, tandis que je le suivais des yeux, peletonné sur le lit, les genoux remontés contre ma poitrine. Il semblait avoir une espèce de maladresse fébrile, me jetant de temps à autre un bref coup d'oeil, et finit par se retourner vers moi, un pantalon à la main.

-- Ed... fit-il finalement avec un soupir. Tu devrais prendre une douche.

-- ... Je suis vexé, grognais-je après un instant d'hésitation.

-- … Parce que si tu restes dans cette pièce, j'aurais envie de TOUT faire, sauf ranger mes affaires. Surtout si tu me regardes comme ça, ajouta-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Je poussais un soupir, puis me levai à contrecœur pour me diriger vers la salle de bains, attrapant au passage un caleçon propre. Au moment de me fermer la porte, je lui lançais un coup d'œil. Il me regardait d'un air vaguement hébété, sans doute parce que j'avais abandonné ma gène pudique et que je ne n'avais plus une once de honte à me promener nu dans la pièce.

-- Mais toi aussi tu devrais en prendre une... Si tu m'accompagnais ? lançais-je avec un sourire, gêné malgré tout.

-- Edward...

-- Ok, je disais ça comme ça, répondis-je à cet air mi-moralisateur, mi amusé.

Je fermais la porte, surpris par ce moment de flottement ou je n'avais pas besoin de me déshabiller. Puis j'entrais dans la cabine de douche, souriant en devinant que l'idée ne lui aurait pas déplu. En vérité, elle lui plaisait sans doute un peu trop pour qu'une douche commune ne devienne pas particulièrement longue... Malheureusement, nous n'avions plus le temps pour ça. Je tournais le robinet, me faisant copieusement arroser d'eau froide, ce qui tombait à point nommé pour calmer mon imagination trop fertile, puis réglais la température avant de me laver soigneusement. Il n'avait pas tord, cela me fit un bien fou. Je sortis, humide, propre et rafraîchi, presque prêt à oublier que j'avais passé une nuit quasi blanche et que les jours à venir risquaient d'être difficiles, et m'enveloppai dans ma serviette avant de jeter un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans la glace.

Un visage plutôt bronzé, couvert d'une masse de cheveux blonds humides, plaqués contre mon front, mes yeux dorés si familiers, que je me sentais l'envie d'aimer aujourd'hui... Je me surprenais à être débarrassé de ce dégoût de moi qui m'avait torturé si longtemps. Je me lançais un sourire, décidant que mes cernes ne se voyaient pas trop et que j'étais sortable, avant de commencer à me sécher les cheveux. Je vis alors au creux de mon cou humide une trace étrange. Je m'approchais de la glace pour l'observer de plus près, découvrant que j'avais à la base du cou une espèce de gros bleu qui n'était à coup sûr pas là la veille. Je devinais immédiatement son origine et me dirigeais vivement vers la porte.

-- ROY ! ! m'exclamais-je en ressortant de la salle de bain aussi nu que j'y étais entré.

-- Ouiii ? fit-il d'un ton affable.

-- C'EST QUOI, CA ?

Son regard tomba sur la marque violacée que je montrais du doigt, et il se mit alors à rire, à rire encore plus en voyant mon expression mi-furieuse, mi-déconfite.

-- Ca, Ed, c'est un suçon, répondit-il en me lançant son plus large sourire.

-- Mmmmaiiis ! ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

-- Parce que c'est drôle, non ? fit-il en reposant son sac sur le lit avant le me regarder de haut en bas avec une expression de tendresse qui fit s'évanouir le peu de colère que j'aurais pu avoir.

-- C'est pas drôle, murmurais-je.

-- En vérité, c'est parce que je suis "légèrement" jaloux et possessif. Quand tu te brosseras les dents le matin, tu seras obligé de penser à moi, fit-il d'un ton ironique

-- J'allais dire que j'aurais préféré que tu dessines un cœur sur le miroir, mais réflexion faite…

-- Ce serait encore pire, hein ? fit-il avec un sourire taquin.

-- … Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi si les autres s'en aperçoivent ? m'exclamais-je, cramoisi.

-- Tu leur répondras que tu es tombé dans l'escalier.

-- Tu te moques, hein ?

-- Pas mon genre, répondit-il simplement en commençant à enfouir ses vêtements sales dans un sac à part. Dommage que je n'aie pas le temps de les laver, commenta-t-il d'un ton tranquille en changeant de sujet.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ses chemises froissées et me souvins alors qu'un caleçon propre attendait toujours qu'une âme charitable daigne l'enfiler. Je me rhabillais ad minima, puis revint dans la pièce, constatant que Roy était toujours en train de batailler avec ses valises. Comme il avait envahi toute la surface libre du lit, je m'étais assis par terre, dans un coin, en me forçant à ne pas m'approcher pour un câlin qui le déconcentrerait. La nuit passée me laissait particulièrement calme et pensif, tandis que je triturais machinalement les boutons d'une chemise blanche qui trainait encore par terre. Je la soulevais, constatant que c'était celle qu'il portait la veille au soir, et l'enfilait. Elle était trop grande pour moi, légèrement froissée, mais le tissu en était doux, et portait son odeur. Je souris, réchauffé par cette impression de présence qui me rappelait ses étreintes, et le me rappellerait encore longtemps.

Pendant ce temps, il était à genoux par terre et fourreagait sous le lit, en ressortant une masse impressionnante de vêtements oubliés, ainsi qu'une petite cuillère et deux pots de compote de pomme vides. J'eus un sourire amusé avec cette vue, et me décidais à parler. Après tout, rien ne m'en empêchait.

-- Tu cherches quoi ?

-- Ma deuxième chaussette, grogna-t-il, visiblement dans une posture inconfortable. Ah, la voila !

Il se redressa et recommença à fourrager l'amas de fringues accumulées sur le lit. Je jetais un coup d'œil vague en me demanda par quel miracle il avait pu embarquer tout ça à l'aller.

_Nan, c'est pas possible, il a dû en acheter sur place_… pensais-je tandis qu'il recommençait à jeter des coups d'œil dans la pièce, regardant derrière sa table de nuit, traversant la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain, revenant d'une démarche pressée.

-- Dis-moi Ed, tu n'aurais pas vu ma… chemise ? Acheva-t-il en constatant que je l'avais sur le dos.

-- Naaaan, fis-je d'un ton angélique en regardant le haut du mur face à moi.

-- Edward… S'il te plait…

Je lui lançais un sourire taquin, tout en sachant au fond de moi que c'était mal de lui faire perdre du temps alors qu'il devait ranger toutes ses affaires… mais je ne pouvais juste pas m'en empêcher.

-- C'est ma préférée…

-- A moi aussi.

Il poussa un soupir, sentant venir la bataille.

-- S'il te plait, laisse-moi la garder ! demandais-je, passant à la méthode du regard de cocker larmoyant sans lui laisser le temps d'argumenter. Je te la rendrais dès mon retour, promis !

Il poussa un soupir désabusé et je sus immédiatement que j'avais gagné la partie.

-- D'accord, mais tu en prends soin.

-- Bien sûr, répondis-je avec un sourire étincelant.

-- Rhah, c'est bien parce que c'est toi, grogna-t-il en me jetant un dernier coup d'œil, légèrement vexé.

-- Tu m'en vois flatté, répondis-je en lui lançant une œillade efféminée tout en m'éventant avec la manche trop grande pour moi.

Il pouffa de rire et recommença à replier correctement son linge propre. Je me redressais, voyant là l'occasion de me rendre utile, et me mis à plier ses pantalons. Il me jeta un coup d'œil amusé, sans doute parce que je flottais très largement dans le vêtement que lui avait emprunté, puis recommença à entasser ses vêtements dans sa valise, la voyant se remplir bien plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait. Il se retrouva bientôt avec une valise presque pleine, alors qu'il restait une jolie pile de vêtements pliés par mes soins et une énorme trousse de toilette à caser.

-- … Il va falloir y aller à la barbare.

-- C'est-à-dire ?

-- Ed, tu pourrais me rendre un service et t'assoir sur cette valise pour que je puisse la fermer ?

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil, mi-choqué, mi-amusé par cette proposition, et grimpai sur le lit pour me vautrer sur la valise récalcitrante, tandis que lui bataillait avec les fermetures éclairs. Bien vite, je me retrouvais à l'encourager, écrasant sans vergogne le contenu de son sac avec de joyeuses exclamations. A nous deux, nous eûmes raison de son bagage, et il parvint à le refermer complètement en glissant légèrement sa main gauche sous ma cuisse.

Je rougis immédiatement dans la soudaine immobilité qui le frappa à ce contact.

Puis il se pencha lentement vers moi pour m'embrasser…

-- PETIT DEJEUNER, DEUXIEME SERVICE ! CEUX QUI NE SONT PAS DESCENDUS DANS LA MINUTE QUI SUIT SERONT CANARDES SANS SOMMATION A COUP DE BOMBES A EAU ! s'exclama la voix puissante de Hugues dans le couloir.

Nous poussâmes le même soupir, nos deux fronts collés l'un contre l'autre, nos souffles mêlés. Frustrés.

Mais nous serions de toute façon frustrés.

-- On devrait aller manger, non ? murmurais-je.

--Yep. Mais d'abord, je vais prendre une douche.

-- T'as pas peur des bombes à eau ?

-- Bah, comme de toute façon, je serais mouillé, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-- Vu comme ça…

-- Va prendre de l'avance pour te remplir l'estomac, vu ce que tu engloutis, ce sera pas plus mal.

-- Sous-entendrais-tu que je suis un goinfre ? Demandais-je, l'œil torve.

-- Je me demande ou tu vas chercher tout ça, répondit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et se retourna juste avant de fermer la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa valise boursouflée ou était enfermée sa trousse de toilette.

-- … Je vais te voler ton shampoing du coup.

-- Je t'en voudrais à mort, répondit-je d'un ton ironique.

-- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, fit-il d'un ton neutre. Ah, et n'oublie pas d'enfiler un pantalon avant de descendre.

_Wouups !_ pensais-je en rougissant. _Comment a-t-il deviné que j'avais complètement oublié ce détail ?_

oOoOoOo

Le petit déjeuner se passa joyeusement (à noter qu'il était sept heures, et que tout le monde était légèrement dans les vapes… la principale raison de rire étant qu'Havoc avait besoin qu'on répète trois ou quatre fois la même phrase pour en retrouver le sens véritable). J'en concluais qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ; mais vu les regards des autres, je devinais qu'ils se faisaient exactement la même réflexion à mon sujet. Peu après, Roy descendit et vint s'assoir à côté, déclenchant une cascade de sourires niais.

-- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-- Parce que… vous avez pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit… chantonna Breda.

-- Je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, fit-il sèchement en se versant un café.

Néanmoins, j'avais perçu une légère rougeur de gène et m'en amusais intérieurement en grignotant ma cinquième brioche.

-- La lumière de votre chambre était toujours allumée quand je suis rentré me coucher, fit-il.

-- Moi aussi, ajouta Elvis en s'asseyant, l'air hagard, les cheveux trèèès ébouriffés.

Cette vision me fit pouffer de rire. A force, j'avais presque fini par apprécier ce type…

-- Elle est restée allumée toute la nuit, fit Roy d'un ton dégagé.

-- Oh, pourquoi ça ?

-- Parce qu'on s'est endormis avant de l'éteindre, voila-tout.

-- Trop fatigués, hein ? fit Elvis d'un ton narquois.

Roy sifflota en regardant le plafond, amenant un éclat de rire général. J'étais rouge comme une tomate, mais je dois avouer que ce genre de situation m'horripilait bien moins qu'auparavant. En fait, je m'y étais même suffisamment habitué pour trouver ça aussi drôle que les autres. Et eux avaient l'air vraiment très heureux de nous voir réconciliés. Difficile de se plaindre.

-- On rentre comment alors ?

-- Par le train, jusqu'à Oliach, une petite ville en montagne. Ensuite, comme à l'aller.

-- A cheval alors ?

-- Hé oui !

-- Oh joie, commenta Breda d'un ton ironique.

Je continuais à manger, n'ayant pas à prendre part à la conversation. Pendant ce temps, une nouvelle fournée comptant Havoc et Breda embarquaient en voiture pour se faire amener à la gare. Les suivants, c'étaient Roy et Hugues. Je jetais un coup d'œil.

-- Je vous accompagne à la gare, hein ? Demandais-je d'une voix timide entre deux gorgées de jus d'orange.

-- Bien sûr mon chaton, répondit Hugues d'un ton affectueux.

-- Et moi aussi, je viens, ajouta Elvis sans nous laisser le choix.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai coincé au milieu sur la banquette arrière, entre Roy qui avait glissé un bras par-dessus mon épaule et Elvis qui tenait un énorme panda en peluche sur les genoux. Je jetai un coup d'œil interloqué à celle-ci.

-- C'est pour Lulu ? Demandais-je.

Il sourit sans répondre.

Le trajet se passa sans heurts, j'avais posé ma tête contre l'épaule de Roy et respirait paisiblement son odeur mêlée à la mienne avec un sentiment d'apaisement proche de la perfection. Si on m'avait raconté ma soirée hier matin, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas cru. Mais je préférais largement que les choses se passent de cette manière, réflexion faite. Je le sentis embrasser doucement mon front et fermais doucement les yeux, tandis qu'il me venait instinctivement une envie de ronronner.

Puis nous arrivâmes à la gare, et descendîmes de la voiture. Roy tira sa valise du coffre avec un râle, puis nous nous assemblèrent sur le quai. La plupart avaient eu le temps d'installer leurs affaires dans le compartiment. En voyant le train, je sentis le cœur me manquer, réalisant seulement maintenant que le départ était réellement imminent. Roy monta pour ranger sa valise dans le porte bagage, tandis qu'Havoc et Breda venaient me faire une joyeuse accolade, sur le thème « tu vas nous manquer ptit gars », ce qui me donna l'occasion de hurler et piétiner comme j'aimais tant à le faire.

Mais je me calmai instantanément quand Roy redescendit. Il resta face à moi, regardant ailleurs, l'air gêné. Je mourrais d'envie de revenir à l'instant ou nous nous étions embrassés, plaqués contre la porte, ou bien, cette fois-là, dans la cuisine, ou ce premier baiser qui avait si mal tourné, ou toutes ces autres fois-là qui me revinrent en mémoire. J'avais envie d'éclater en sanglots et de le supplier de rester ; mais en croisant son regard, je devinais qu'il mourrait d'envie de me demander de partir avec eux. Si nous cédions, ce serait encore pire.

Mais du coup, nous ne trouvions rien à nous dire, ce qui était passablement ridicule.

-- Bon, hé bien… Au revoir, fit-il finalement d'un ton timide.

-- Fait un bon voyage, fis-je, la gorge nouée.

-- Et toi, prends soin de toi.

-- Oui m'sieur.

Je le voyais triturer ces doigts d'un air gêné et hésitant, et il me vint le besoin d'ajouter quelque chose.

-- Je fêterais Noël à Central.

_Avec toi._

-- C'est une promesse ?

Je hochais la tête d'un air résolu, et le vis faire deux pas pour me serrer dans ses bras avec une tendresse maladroite. Je m'agrippai doucement à lui, sentant sa respiration lente profonde qu'il embrassait doucement mes cheveux, respirant mon odeur, savourant ce qui serait la dernière étreinte avant longtemps. Je me nichais contre lui, oubliant momentanément tout ce qui nous entourait, depuis les militaires jusqu'au nom du pays ou nous nous trouvions. A cet instant, il n'y avait que Lui.

Puis un coup de sifflet strident nous fit revenir à la réalité. Il fit un geste pour s'écarter de moi et sentit mes mains se raccrocher férocement à sa chemise, comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

-- Eh, Fuery, Elvis à un truc pour toi, il veut que tu descendes !

-- Mais c'est pas le moment ! s'exclama Hawkeye d'une voix véhémente.

Les voix des autres me semblaient infiniment lointaines tandis que Roy posait ses mains sur mes poignets, me faisant lâcher prise tout en douceur, tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux avec une fermeté mêlée de tendresse.

_« C'est un crève cœur, mais il le faut. Tu es assez fort pour t'en sortir sans moi… Après tout, comment faisais-tu, avant ? » _

Je déglutis, coinçant mes sanglots dans ma gorge, et me forçai à sourire pour ne pas rendre les adieux plus pénibles. Il s'écarta de moi en effleurant ma joue et fit demi-tour, montant dans le wagon en croisant Fuery qui descendait précipitamment. Je vis alors Elvis jaillir à côté de moi, le panda à la main, un grand sourire collé sur ses lèvres comme à son habitude.

-- Hey ! Tu as oublié ça ! S'exclama-t-il en le lui tendant, tandis que le militaire devenait cramoisi.

Tous ses collèges s'étaient agglutinés contre la vitre et contemplèrent l'adorable et légèrement ridicule panda en peluche, entre les mains de son propriétaire légitime.

-- Mmmmmmais… fit celui-ci, à court d'argument, sentant le regard de ses collègues.

Tout le monde avait la même expression d'amusement gourmand à l'idée des moqueries qu'il allait avoir à subir durant le trajet du retour.

-- Et ça, ajouta Elvis avant de glisser ses mains derrière ses oreilles pour l'embrasser passionnément.

J'ouvris des yeux exorbités, comme tout le monde sans doute, tandis que se déroulait face à moi le baiser le plus long et prononcé que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir (en tant que spectateur extérieur, du moins). Je le regarder, incapable de penser quoi que ce soit, choqué par la lente assurance dont il faisait preuve, alors qu'il embrassait la personne la plus naïve de tout Central-city (et c'est moi qui le dit !) Enfin, il s'écarta et lui fit un large sourire.

-- Fait un bon voyage !

Et il disparu dans la foule avant de laisser le temps à qui que ce soit d'exprimer la moindre réaction.

La première personne à reprendre ses esprits fut Hawkeye qui redescendit pour trainer de force le jeune militaire dans le train – sans quoi il serait surement encore sur le quai, en train de contempler le poteau d'en face avec un regard fixe et une bouche entrouverte.

_Bah ça alors…_ pensais-je en claquant ma propre mâchoire.

Il y eu un deuxième coup de sifflet, et le train commença à bouger, presque imperceptiblement. A cet instant là, je vis Roy arriver, s'accouder à la fenêtre ouverte pour me faire un signe de main, et les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je ne voulais pas voir disparaître son sourire, sa nonchalance, sa maladresse et tout les défauts qu'ils pourraient avoir. En voyant mon visage, son expression se teinta de tristesse.

_ Ce n'est pas possible,_ pensais-je en marchant, accompagnant le mouvement du train qui accélérait progressivement, _j'ai oublié quelque chose, c'est sûr. _

Mes foulées s'accéléraient pour suivre le mouvement, incapable que j'étais de détacher mon regarde de son visage.

_ Je ne l'ai pas… Je ne peux pas, j'ai trop de choses à lui dire… Je… _

Je courais à présent, la gorge serrée, le souffle court, des larmes coulant sur mes joues, bousculant ici et là les gens qui n'avaient pas eu l'idée de reculer, faute de m'avoir vu arriver.

-- Roy… ROOY !

Je stoppait de justesse en arrivant au bord du quai, vacillant, et relevai les yeux vers le train qui s'éloignait de moi, bien trop vite.

-- JE T'AIME ! hurlais-je à pleins poumons, les mains en porte-voix.

Les wagons passèrent à vive allure à ma gauche, faisant un bruit d'enfer, tandis que son visage rapetissait rapidement. Le train fila le long de la ligne de chemin de fer et disparu après un tournant, me laissant au bout du quai, des larmes brouillant mes yeux, peinant à reprendre mon souffle en retenant mes larmes.

_Chuis con, j'aurais dû le dire avant,_ pensais-je en m'essuyant rageusement les yeux avec les manches de ma chemise.

-- Il a surement entendu, fit Elvis d'un ton rassurant.

Je sursautai et tournai la tête vers lui.

-- Questufouslà ?

-- Je jette du froufrou pour les girafes, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Je fronçais les sourcils et haussais les épaules face à sa réponse absurde.

-- … Y'a pas de girafes ici ! lançais-je d'un ton critique.

-- Ca tombe bien, c'est pas du vrai froufrou.

oOoOoOo

Le trajet du retour fut très calme. Elvis, qui avait réussis l'exploit de me faire rire juste après le départ du train avec ses idioties, avait prit le volant d'autorité, tandis qu'Ambre et moi étions tous deux à l'arrière. Je lançai un coup d'œil à celle-ci, qui regardait le paysage défiler de l'autre côté de la vitre sans ciller, comme le font les gens qui se retiennent de pleurer par politesse, et me sentit soudainement beaucoup plus triste pour elle que pour moi.

_ Et maintenant que j'y pense, Elvis aussi doit être déprimé,_ pensais-je en me penchant légèrement en avant pour voir son visage. _D'une certaine manière._

Il tenait joyeusement le volant, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Je poussais un soupir et me renfonçai dans mon siège.

_ Je comprendrais vraiment jamais ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce type. _

A peine avais-je poussé la porte de la voiture que Lulu me tomba dessus à bras raccourcis.

-- Edoedoedoedoedoedoedooooo !

-- Ouiiiii ?

-- Je viens avec toi et Al !

-- Euuuuuuh… fis-je en tentant de me redresser malgré sa prise.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ambre, laquelle fronçait les sourcils.

-- Lulu, tu sais, nous allons partir pour travailler, on ne pourra pas jouer avec toi pendant ce temps, fis-je en me dégageant doucement pour la regarder dans les yeux. Tu t'ennuirais beaucoup si tu venais avec nous.

-- En plus, l'école va bientôt reprendre, rappela sévèrement sa mère.

-- Rhoh, zuteuh, j'espérais qu'elle avait oublié, marmonna-t-elle en donnant un petit coup de pied dans les graviers.

_Elle est chou,_ pensais-je avec un sourire en me relevant.

-- Mais c'est pas juste, tout le monde s'en va, lààà ! ! S'exclama-t-elle. Moi je veux pas que vous partiez ! Après je serais toute seule !

_Oh, pitié…_

Je sentais que si elle s'y mettait aussi, je craquerais. Ambre avait déjà les yeux humides. En même temps, c'était une gamine, elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle disait.

-- Eh, Lulu, je reste, moi, fit Elvis.

Miraculement, cette remarque suffit à tuer dans l'eau ce qui s'annonçait comme étant la plus grande crise de larmes de tous le temps. Il y eu un instant de flottement, avant qu'Elvis annonce d'une voix solennelle.

-- Je propose que… nous préparions des milk-shake à la banane !

-- OUAIIIS ! s'exclama joyeusement Lulu avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine.

L'après-midi passa finalement très rapidement, entre les milk-shake – que je bus aussi après avoir extorqué à tout le monde la promesse d'emporter ce secret dans leur tombe – le lecteur de 33 tours réparé qui diffusait du rock à fond toute l'après midi, la danse, le ménage, quelques parties de volley sur la plage ou Ambre se révéla étonnamment douée, une courte baignade pour les Handwriting, des sandwiches et des frites mangées en se baladant sur la digue, puis une séance de cinéma payée d'autorité par Elvis, et la nuit arriva sans que j'ai vu passer cette journée qui aurait plus être la plus longue de ma vie.

Je me vautrai finalement dans le lit d'une chambre inoccupée, ayant fait un rapide passage dans la chambre que je partageais avec Roy avant de me dire que j'étais juste incapable d'y dormir en son absence. Alphonse me rejoignit peu après, devinant sans doute que j'aurais besoin de compagnie ce soir, et poussa la porte avec un grincement timide.

-- Edward… ça va ?

-- Oui... répondis-je en fixant le plafond.

-- Pas trop déprimé ?

-- Bah… non en fait, fis-je d'un ton tranquille. En fait je suis trop crevé pour me sentir triste.

-- Je vois. Les semaines à venir ne vont pas être reposantes.

-- J'espère que non, répondis-je sincèrement. C'est si je m'ennuie que j'aurais le moral à zéro.

-- Je retiens.

Il y eu un silence.

-- N'hésite pas à me le dire quand tu seras triste.

-- Oh, je crois que je n'hésiterais pas, fis-je avec un sourire.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, je suis horriblement déprimé par son absence… _

_ D'un autre côté, Al et là… et Ambre… et Lulu… et Elvis (même si je l'aime pas)_

_ Et puis, c'est moi qui ai sa chemise, d'abord,_ pensais-je en fourrant le nez dans les plis du tissu.

-- Ed, tu as l'intention de dormir avec cette chemise ?

-- Ouiiiii…

-- Tu me fais penser à ces enfants qui trainent leurs doudous avec eux jour et nuit…

-- Chuis pas un gosse, marmonnais-je.

-- On verra ça quand elle passera à la machine.

-- … Il faudra me marcher sur le corps pour ça.

-- Okay… mais tu sais, passé quelques semaines, ça risque d'être…

-- Rhooooh… mais JE TE ZUTE ! M'exclamais-je en me retournant, irrité sans l'être.

Il dû le sentir, puisqu'il pouffa de rire. Je reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller et m'endormi instantanément.

oOoOoOo

Je me réveillai à midi, frais et dispo pour une nouvelle journée. Je m'étirais tranquillement, toujours enveloppé dans sa chemise, qui restait comme une preuve, un trophée, une promesse, et me donna le courage de sauter hors de mon lit pour aller manger. Les autres me regardèrent venir d'un air amusé, tandis que je m'installai à la table pour engloutir mon poids en nourriture, comme je le faisais toujours au réveil. Je les bénissais de m'avoir laissé dormir. Ce tour de cadran m'avait fait un bien fou.

-- Alors vous partez demain ? fit Elvis en me passant la vinaigrette.

-- Oui, aujourd'hui, il est un peu tard, et puis, il faudrait déjà qu'on se trouve un moyen de transport.

-- Faire du stop ?

-- Ça me parait un peu hasardeux, marmonnais-je la bouche pleine.

Le repas passa donc en débats divers sur comment voyager dans le pays, selon les régions et nos moyens. Il s'avéra finalement que l'autostop était la moins pire des solutions… Sachant que nous ne risquions pas de succomber à une quelconque agression vu notre expérience en la matière. Nous trainâmes à table pendant qu'Ambre et Elvis sirotaient leur café, en grande partie parce que j'étais peu enclin à aller faire à mon tour mes bagages, puis Lulu ramena les tasses vides dans la cuisine. Ambre annonça que trois nouveaux clients arrivaient ce soir, et j'eus un sourire. Malgré l'absence des miliaires, il continuait à y avoir du trafic dans l'auberge, et ça me rassurait un petit peu. Evidemment, à cette heure de la journée, il n'y avait pas grand monde, mais j'avais eu l'occasion de voir en revenant du cinéma que la salle principale n'était pas vide pour autant. Le cuisinier nous avait confié à cette occasion que Breda et son aide allait beaucoup lui manquer.

C'est sûr, il y avait de quoi être nostalgique. Mais je savais qu'Havoc reviendrait, pourquoi pas Breda dans la foulée, ou même Fuery, après tout… En attendant, je savais que nous allions tanner le service téléphonique pour faire un effort d'interconnexion entre Ilix et Amestris, quitte à les harceler jusque dans leurs bureaux.

-- Ah, j'avais complètement oublié ! s'exclama Elvis en se dirigeant vers le tourne-disque. J'ai un truc pour toi, Ed.

Je me tournais vers lui, plutôt perplexe.

-- Enfin, c'est pas vraiment un « truc », mais bon… avoua-t-il en sortant un trente-trois tours de sa pochette cartonnée pour la poser sur le lecteur. C'est juste que Roy m'avait dit de te faire écouter cette chanson après son départ.

Ses simples mots me firent trembler, mon cœur battant la chamade tandis qu'il zieutait la pochette pour savoir à quelle piste sauter directement. Puis les premières notes résonnèrent, une douce mélodie grattée à la guitare, et un chant tranquille.

-- _Who knows how long I've loved you, you know I love you still. Will I wait a lonely lifetime ? If you want me to, I will._  
J'eus un sourire ému en entendant ses paroles, et m'accoudais à la table, bercé par la mélodie et cette espèce de déclaration d'amour à retardement.

-- _And when at last I find you, your song will fill the air. Sing it loud so I can hear you, make it easy to be near you, for the things you do endear you to me. Oh, you know, I will… I will._

-- Mignon, hein ? commenta finalement Elvis en coupant la musique.

-- Trop courte, cette chanson, marmonnais-je, à la fois content et gêné.

Je devinai qu'il l'avait choisi parce qu'elle correspondait assez exactement à ce qu'il aurait voulu me dire s'il avait pu être là après son départ. Et la voix douce du chanteur, cette mélodie apaisante était plus que réconfortante. Elle donnait une impression de plénitude, et je m'en sentis profondément heureux. Je réclamais qu'il la remette en boucle (manœuvre fort peu pratique avec un trente trois tour) et passais un quart d'heure à la réécouter tout en la fredonnant avec un sourire. Puis Elvis proposa d'aller faire quelques courses en ville, accompagné par Alphonse. Je déclinais l'invitation, préférant faire un petit tour sur la plage, contemplant les vagues et le temps magnifique en marchant dans le sable. Je jetais un coup d'œil panoramique, voyant quelques personnes bronzer, d'autres se baigner. Je poussais un soupir et me vautrais par terre, les bras en croix, les yeux au ciel.

Puis je restais immobile un long moment, écoutant le son de ma respiration mêlé au bruit des vagues.

C'était ce genre de journées bénies qu'offrait la fin de l'été, avec un temps magnifique, un léger souffle de vent et une espèce de perfection qui empêchait de se sentir réellement triste.

Evidemment, je me sentais un peu mélancolique à l'idée que Roy soit parti. Mais bon. J'étais là, bien vivant, j'allais reprendre la route et continuer mes recherches. Faire des tonnes de choses, et revenir, enfin, l'embrasser de nouveau.

_ En fait, c'est surtout de savoir que je vais le retrouver qui m'__empêche d'être triste. C'est bien mieux de savoir qu'il m'aime. C'est sans doute bien mieux qu'il sache que je l'aime._

_ La vie n'est pas si mal foutue que ça, finalement…_

_ Même s'il me manque._

_ …_

_Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment, _pensais-je, toujours allongé sur le sable, contemplant le ciel d'un bleu intense, parsemé de nuages blancs et cotonneux qui correspondaient parfaitement à mon sentiment de d'apaisement.

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'à l'instant précis ou je formulais cette question dans ma tête, il cherchait désespérément une solution pour refuser poliment de reprendre de ce fromage à poils verdâtre qui lui avait donné à l'instant l'impression de ramper sur le plateau.


End file.
